I'll Be There For You
by TinyDancer14
Summary: So no one told you life was gonna be this way... Well isn't that the understatement of the century. Follow the lives of Troy, Gabriella, and everyone involved as they try to raise their septuplets...
1. TOW the First Game

**Hello readers! God, it's been awhile. I hope you know, I've been slaving over this story for the past two months. But I gave myself a quota and said that I had to have at least the first chapters done by the time spring break was over, and so here it is. This story is going to be, roughly, about 100 chapters long. I don't even know if they allow such a long story on here, but I did the math and that's what I came up with, lol. Though they're all technically one-shots, they're all connected, so I guess you could look at it as an actual story.**

**This is the sequel to "Seven Wonders." You don't really need to read it first to understand what's going on, I guess. But trust me, it would DEFINITELY help. Updates for this story should be fairly regular, as I've already gotten the first twenty-five chapters written so far. I know, this might take FOREVER to finish, but if you're willing to read, I'm willing to write. =)**

**I own nothing but my own creative mind. If the title looks familiar, it's the name of the theme song for 'Friends' and I kinda stole the episode titles for my chapter titles. So yeah, I don't own those either. Do enjoy!  
**

* * *

I'll Be There For You

One: The One With The First Game

Gabriella Bolton hated drawing attention to herself.

Ever since she was small, she didn't like to be the center of attention. When her mother and father attended fancy business parties and introduced her to their colleagues and bosses, she'd shrink back and hide behind her parents. In middle school when she had to give her first oral presentation, she'd passed out in front of the whole class. And in high school, when everyone speculated about her and Troy during the musical fiasco, she wished she were someone else.

But after giving birth to septuplets a year and a month ago, Gabriella knew that life in the spotlight was inevitable.

"Okay, my gate is C-14. Flight 7665 nonstop to Massachusetts." Troy's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Ready?"

"Do we have to take an escalator?" Gabriella asked, navigating their seven-seated stroller through hordes of people with luggage, trying desperately to ignore the stares she was drawing.

"Possibly. I'm sure there's an elevator somewhere."

"Yeah, but I doubt we can fit in there."

"Good point."

Miraculously, they found an elevator and actually did fit into it, even with their massive stroller that held their seven infants. Gabriella sighed. There were always new obstacles to overcome. Troy was headed to Boston to play the Celtics in a highly anticipated basketball face-off, but no matter how happy Gabriella was for her husband, she truly didn't want him leave. He'd taken a year off of playing to help her care for their seven little ones and although it was nearing the end of the season, it was Troy's first game back.

Which meant Gabriella was left at home to take care of their babies alone.

They came to a stop outside the line for security, knowing Gabriella and the babies could get no further without a boarding pass. Troy turned to his wife and enveloped her in a hug. "You sure you can do this?"

She hugged him that bit tighter. "No. But I'm certainly going to try."

Pulling away he bent down to say goodbye to his seven children. They were all fast asleep- it was only five thirty in the morning, after all- except for little Caitlin. She was staring up at her father with her beautiful blue eyes, wondering why he was leaving. If only she could understand. Her expression held doubt and worry and Troy smiled, unbuckling her from the seat and lifting her into his arms. Kissing her small cheek, he bounced her a little in his arms as she whined ever so slightly.

"Hey pretty girl. You be good for Mommy, okay? Make sure everyone behaves. I'm leaving you in charge, Caitlin." Kissing her again, Troy tried to take in everything about his daughter. Her soft brown curls, the sweet baby smell, just how utterly tiny she was. Placing her back in the stroller, he kissed each of the seven before standing up again and kissed his wife. "Love you."

"Love you too. Call me when you get in." Gabriella replied, trying to ignore the melancholy feeling she always got when he left.

"You know I will." Troy kissed her again before heading through security and out of sight. Gabriella sighed and retreated to the parking lot with her oversized stroller. It was a chore getting the seven sleeping infants into their car seats and then folding the stroller into the back, but she did it with ease. She was used to this by now.

The ride home was relaxing and Gabriella listened to the soothing sounds of the suckling on pacifiers as she pulled into their private gated neighborhood. She carried them, one by one, back into the house and settled them into their cribs. When she and Troy had left earlier that morning, they hadn't even bothered to dress them, so they were still clothed in their cozy pajamas. Gabriella, not able to fall asleep anyway, returned to the living room and plopped on the couch. Silence. No one was around, and yet everyone was around. It was such a weird feeling, knowing that there were seven other people in the house but none of them could talk.

These next three days were going to be incredibly lonely.

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes and yawned, rolling over in her empty bed to check the time of day. 7:56. Should she take that extra four minutes and sleep or grin and bear it and get her kids for the morning? Going with the second option, Gabriella lifted herself from the bed and trudged down to the hall to her awaiting babies. She could hear them screaming from her bedroom, but grinned, for no matter how tired she was, their innocent faces made everything better. Opening the door, some instantly quieted, but others continued to sob.

"Good morning!! Are you guys hungry? You're screaming like crazy." Gabriella reached down to lift Emily out of her crib and kissed her, wiping stray tears from her face. "Hi Emmy, sweetheart. Let's get you changed."

After changing Emily's diaper, she carried her downstairs and placed her delicately in her high chair and did this exact action six more times. The phone rang just as Gabriella was mixing their oatmeal and cutting up bananas. Reaching for it with her free hand, she answered, "Morning! You've reached Bolton Adoption Agency. Which one would you like to take off of my hands today?"

There was a chuckle at the end of the line. "_Excuse me?_"

"Ryan?!" Gabriella was shocked but happy. "How are you? Oh my God, I haven't spoken to you in forever!"

"_I'm good, how are you? You sound... exhausted_." Ryan remarked. "_And they sound hungry_."

Gabriella smirked. "Yeah, it gets pretty chaotic during meal times around here."

"_Gabriella, you have seven infants. When is it _not_ chaotic?_"

"Good point. So how've you been? To what do I owe this call?"

"_Well Kelsi and I are engaged and we're coming out there to get married probably in about six or seven months._"

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Gabriella exclaimed, stirring the oatmeal rapidly and glancing at the clock. 8:23. "You're gonna come here to get married?"

"_Yeah, well most of our family is over on the West Coast so... it's just easier_."

"I'll bet," She smiled, listening not only to Ryan but to the soft coos of her little ones beside her. "Ryan, I hate to let you go on such a short call, but I have to take the babies to their one-year-old checkup today and I'm already running a little late. Can I call you back later? I'm not sure when but now's not a good time."

"_Sure, that's fine. I'll be here all day_," He chuckled. "_Today's my day off. I'll talk to you later?_"

"Yeah. Bye Ryan!" Gabriella quickly hung up and began pouring orange juice into sippy cups. As she handed a cup to Matthew and Leah, Matthew decided to use his as a weapon, and wailed Anna in the head with it. She began to scream, her cries deafening and Gabriella sighed, pulling the cup away from Matthew and scooping Anna into her arms. "It's okay, baby girl. Shh..."

Just then, the phone rang again and Gabriella groaned. "Are you kidding me? Hello?"

"_Um... Gabriella? Troy just wanted me to check on you._"

"Ugh, Zeke. I'm totally capable of handling myself and these little ones." The statement contradicted itself as all Zeke could here was Anna's incessant screeching. "Matt hit her." She stated to his unasked question.

"_Oh. Got it. You need some help? Either Shar or I can come over if you want. You sound like you've got your hands full._"

"Well I do," Gabriella agreed, bouncing the still screaming Anna on her hip and continuing to slice the banana in front of her. "It's not an easy task by yourself. But no, I'll handle it. I mean, I've got to get used to it, don't I? This isn't the only game Troy'll ever play."

"_Okay well... do you need help at the doctor's today?_"

Taking a look at the clock- 8:37- distracted her from her cutting and she sliced the skin off of her left pointer finger. "Oh shit... oh shit, ow..."

"_What happened? Are you okay?_"

"Yeah, I cut myself. Oh God, that hurts." She ran it under cold water and wrapped it in a paper towel before scraping the bloody bits of banana into the trash. "I really need to feed these kids, okay?"

"_Alright, alright. But if you need help, just call_."

"I will, Zeke, I promise. Bye." Anna had long since quieted and Gabriella placed her back into her chair, handing each of the babies their cups and taking a seat on the rolling stool she used to feed them. One by one, down the line, she fed them their oatmeal and banana pieces until they were satisfied. After wiping down their faces and sticky hands, she carried them all into the playroom and closed the gate on the door, while leaving the door wide open.

9:51. Gabriella sighed. "There are not enough hours in the day."

Washing the dishes, wiping down tables, counters, and high chairs, and eating a decent breakfast herself took about twenty-five minutes. She then dressed, brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back partly, and applied makeup. Making her bed in under a minute, Gabriella rushed to the nursery to gather clothing for the babies. She chose simple clothing, a handful of hair ties, and a brush before racing down the stairs to her complacently playing babies.

Reaching for the closest one when she got into the room, Gabriella grinned and pulled off Joseph's pajama bottoms. "Hi Joey. We're going to the doctor today. Are you going to be a big boy and not cry? Can you do that for Mommy?"

Joey stared at his mother and placed his fingers in his mouth. "Ma..."

Gabriella giggled, standing him upright to pull up his pants. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

She reached for Nicholas next and dressed him in the exact same green striped shirt and khaki pants, Matthew following suite. The girls were dressed in a green dress, the same pure green that matched the boys' shirts. She tied Anna, Caitlin, Emily, and Leah's hair into perfect curly pigtails and shoved coats onto each of their bodies. It was nearing the end of March but was still coat-worthy. She didn't need her kids to get pneumonia.

10:49 and they were out the door. Finally.

"Well good morning, all the Boltons!" Dr. Carroll, their pediatrician, greeted them as Gabriella pushed their infamous stroller into the clinical annex. "How are we doing today?"

Gabriella sighed and sank into the chair beside the examining table. "Tired, but we're here on time."

"Yes you are. And without Daddy? I'm impressed."

"Yeah, in case you ever wonder what it's like to be a single parent to seven 13-month-olds, it's _not_ a fun job." Gabriella glanced over at the stroller where Leah was reaching out towards her and took her hand. "Although, it is very rewarding."

"I was a single parent for a week last month while my wife went to one of her art conventions," Dr. Carroll sympathized. "But, we only have three kids."

"Aw, your three little girls. How are they?"

Dr. Carroll began to set up for Anna's checkup as she was the oldest. "They're great, thanks for asking. Meghan's five and a little ball of energy. She started kindergarten this year and loves it. Ashley's two and has just discovered the word 'no' so we're having fun with her. And Ellie's ten months. She's working on crawling and all of that."

"Wow, they're getting so old!!" Gabriella observed. "Beautiful."

"Well yours are too, Gabriella. Alright, let's check out Anna." Dr. Clark lifted the baby onto the scale to do her weight and measurement. "Alright she's about twenty-seven inches and right in between eighteen and nineteen pounds. Healthy little girl."

"That seems really small," Gabriella pointed out.

"Well, she was a preemie. She's in the fortieth percentile for her weight but the sixty-fifth percentile for her height. She's just fine." Placing Anna back into the stroller, he found Joseph. "Alright Joey, let's see if you can beat your sister."

Joseph was still the biggest, at twenty-three pounds and thirty inches long. Caitlin, still the smallest, was sixteen pounds and twenty-four inches long, Emily was twenty-eight inches long and nineteen and a half pounds, Matthew was twenty-seven inches and eighteen pounds, Leah was seventeen pounds and twenty-five inches long, and Nicholas was seventeen pounds and twenty-four inches long. After confirming their hearing test, Dr. Carroll turned to Gabriella with a near grim expression.

"Your babies are all very healthy. Their weight gain is right where it should be, so don't panic. You can't compare them to other one-year-olds because they were preemies." He sighed. "Their hearing is one hundred percent perfect. Now... we have to do their eye test."

"Oh no, not the prying-open one, is it?" Gabriella asked fearfully. "They hate that."

"I'm sure they do, but unfortunately, it's necessary until about two years of age." Dr. Carroll explained. "Come along."

At least this year, Dr. Carroll decided to do each extensive eye exam in a different room so the babies couldn't hear or see each other screaming. Gabriella hated watching this one. They lay each baby on a cold metal table and strapped them down to it. Then, the took the biggest pair of forceps she'd ever seen to pull back their eyelids and dropped infant eye drops into both of the eyes, and then using a laser determined how well their eyes were responding. If the liquid was clear, then their eyes were fine and growing as normal. If it turned milky white, they needed to see an optician. This was necessary because the oxygen used in the NICU sometimes caused eye problems. Each of the babies would scream and cry in pain and it hurt Gabriella to watch this.

And she had to watch it happen seven times.

After she finally had the babies calmed down, Gabriella returned to the annex where Dr. Carroll was chuckling slight. She smiled at him. "What?"

"Well I wouldn't calm them down just yet." He was still chuckling. "I don't even know why I'm laughing. It's not funny."

"What isn't? Do you have more torture for them?"

Dr. Carroll nodded. "The RSV vaccination."

"Oh God, they have to get shots now?" She complained. "Haven't they suffered enough today?"

"They have and I'm sorry, but they need Synagis more than anything. RSV is much worse to deal with than crying." Dr. Carroll proposed. "Tell you what; I'll administer two shots at a time, okay? That'll minimize the amount of crying."

"Fine," Gabriella sighed dramatically, hoisting Anna and Joseph into her arms. "Go for it."

The first two screamed, Caitlin and Emily shrieked, Matthew and Leah yelped. But by the time it got down to Nicholas, he just looked at his mother with a 'Why are you doing this to me?' expression and whimpered slightly. Gabriella found this reaction the most heartbreaking. No, it wasn't the loudest, but it was horrifying to see his helpless visage and she cradled him to her chest as Dr. Carroll finished his examination.

"So they are all very healthy. I'm surprised. I don't know what I expected, but it doesn't matter now. They're healthy and are gaining weight and that's all that matters."

"Great! Thank you Dr. Carroll."

"My pleasure. And I'm sorry if today seemed like a torture fest."

Gabriella laughed. "It did, but I guess you didn't really have a choice."

She had two nurses hold the door open for her as she entered the waiting room again. A mother with four sick children glanced at Gabriella and shot her a look of sympathy. Gabriella only smiled sympathetically back at her, as she had her own problems to deal with. Having four sick children of different ages must be just as difficult as having seven healthy ones, she figured. After checking out of the office and loading the seven back into the car, she finally took a glance at the clock.

1:31. Way past lunchtime. They must be starving.

After settling the seven into the high chairs and feeding them PB and J squares (really just three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches cut into teeny tiny chewable squares) and applesauce, Gabriella decided to call her husband and inform him of the news from the doctor's visit.

"_Hello?_" His voice was gruff and sounded as if he hadn't slept since he left.

"Troy? God you sound exhausted."

"_Coach is crazy. If he wants us to play well in the game tonight, he shouldn't give us such a God-awful practice_."

"That's horrible. Take a nap."

He laughed. "_I think I will. You know, I _have_ been catching up on my sleep here. It's been nice_."

"I bet it has," Gabriella grinned. "They miss you. We went to the doctor today and they went through a freaking torture session. Can you imagine me calming seven babies by myself?"

"_Did they do the eye-prying thing again?_"

"Yes! And the whole time they just screamed and I felt so helpless."

"_I should've been there. I'm sure you needed help._"

"Yeah, it would've been nice. Zeke offered but... it wouldn't have been the same." Gabriella cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she swiped a washcloth along the hands and faces of her squirming babies.

"_So what are you doing now?_"

"Well they just finished lunch so I'm going to put them down for a nap." She lifted Leah and Emily into her arms and began to carry them upstairs. "They're a little cranky so I'm hoping for a nice long nap."

"_That'll be nice. Give them extra kisses for me_."

"I will," She smiled. "Play hard tonight. We'll be watching."

"_I will_. _Thanks for calling. I'm glad they're all healthy_."

"Me too," Gabriella concluded, placing Nicholas's pacifier in his mouth and kissing him one last time before exiting the nursery and shutting the door. "Ah, peace and quiet. Now time for afternoon chores."

"_Ooh fun. I'm glad I'm missing all of that._"

"I'm not," Gabriella frowned. "I miss you too. Everything's so... different with you gone."

"_I know. I miss you too. It's weird being gone. It's weird sleeping through the night and not waking up at crazy hours. It's weird to sit down at night and not have seven babies crawl up on top of you. And it's really weird to get dressed in the morning and smell like hotel, not baby powder._"

His wife laughed at the last sentence. "Our house will forever smell like baby powder."

"_That it will. But on the plus side, I'm coming home tomorrow. So all of that weirdness will go away as soon as I touchdown in L.A._"

"We'll all come get you."

"_Good. I haven't asked you yet, though. How are you doing? Like, can you do this by yourself? Be a single parent to seven, I mean?_"

Gabriella thought this one over. She didn't want to admit that it was difficult. It was, without a doubt, the hardest job she'd ever endured. But did she really want Troy to know that?

"Yes," She lied. "Of course I can."


	2. TOW All the Walking

**Aw, you guys are so wonderful. As usual, I expected nothing less. I have the greatest reviewers in the world. Thanks for the great turnout for the first chapter! I'm thrilled that you're willing to stick with this story and I hope you realize this is only the beginning. We are going to follow this family through the ups and downs of life all the way until they graduate high school. I'm a little nervous- I've never written such a lengthy story before. And in the chapter that I'm currently writing, they're five. Ha, I've got a long way to go...**

**Please enjoy chapter numero dos. Thanks for choosing this story and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Two: The One With All The Walking

"Troy, look!"

"What?"

"Look at Emily! She's walking!"

Troy glanced at his seventeen-month-old daughter and chuckled. "She's coasting."

Chad stared at him. "What's the difference?"

Chuckling, Troy lifted Emily onto his lap and tickled her belly until she giggled in happiness. "She's walking by holding on to furniture. If she was walking by herself, then I'd be really impressed. But they've all been coasting for a long time now."

"Oh." Chad said in disappointment. "I thought it was important."

"Well it is, I guess. I just would've liked them to walk on their own." Troy sighed. "Most babies at this age have been walking for months by now. But then again, they were preemies, so..."

He trailed off as he watched Matthew pull himself to a standing position and glance around for the exact toy he wanted. He located it on the other side of the room and gave a grunt of discontent. Then, with extreme determination, he let go of the coffee table and took his first solo steps towards the brightly colored truck. Chad and Troy watched in awe as he wobbled a little at first but then, completely balanced, made his way over to the truck. He picked it up and plopped down on his bottom, beginning to play. Troy was dumbfounded and clearly didn't know what to say.

"Did he just...?" Chad asked tentatively. "God..."

"Mattie! You're mobile!" Troy cheered, walking over to his son to lift him from his play. "I'm so proud of you! You're the first one to walk! Wait until Mommy gets home. We've got a cause to celebrate."

Matthew giggled and placed a hand on his father's cheek. "Da!"

"Yes, Da. Can we finish off that word by adding a 'ddy' to it?" Troy joked, kissing him and placing him back down on the floor to play. "I can't believe it. They're walking now. My God, they're toddlers!"

"Whoa, slow down there. One of them is walking. You've got six more to take their first steps before they're considered toddlers."

Just then, the front door of the house opened and closed and there was the sound of car keys clanging against the wall as Gabriella hung them on the hook. "I'm home!"

"We're in the playroom!" Troy called out to her in response, and then addressed Chad's statement. "Well you're right. But I mean it's starting. They're getting older and it's sad. It seems like yesterday they were tiny NICU babies and now... they're walking."

"That's what happens when you blink." Chad chuckled.

Gabriella entered the room then with a smile on her face. "Hey! What's going on?"

"We have some big news." Troy told her, standing to kiss her in greeting. "Matt has become mobile."

"No way! He took his first steps?" She was shocked. "And I missed it?"

Troy gulped. "Well..."

"Oh my God!" She shrieked, hurrying over to her son, who gave her a toothless grin. "Hi Mattie, my big boy! Do you want to show Mommy how you can walk?"

He glanced at her and squealed. "Ma!"

"Yes, baby! Here," Gabriella gently took the truck from his grasp and placed it on the other side of the room. "Matt, come get your truck!"

Matthew looked around at the three faces staring at him anxiously, waiting for him to make a move, and grinned. Giggling slightly he teetered towards his mother with outstretched hands and she scooped him up as he neared her, tears in her eyes. "Oh my God, Matt! I'm so proud of you!"

Turning to her husband, Gabriella sighed. "Dear God, they're toddlers now."

Chad's mouth hung agape as Troy shot him an 'I told you so' expression. "I know. They're getting so old."

"Dude, they're one-and-a-half." Chad pointed out.

Ignoring Chad's comment, his best friend stated, "I think the bigger babies will walk first. Matt's the biggest; he always has been."

Gabriella shook her head, wordlessly pointing behind him. "No, that's been proved wrong."

Troy turned glanced down at his leg, which Leah was now clinging to mercilessly, a small giggle emitting her lips. "How'd you get here?"

"Take a wild guess." Gabriella laughed. "We've got our second little walker."

"And she's the tiniest, isn't she?"

"Well I don't know. She and Caitlin are probably the same size now." Gabriella said, running a hand through Emily's hair, who had since crawled up on her lap.

"I'm gonna get going." Chad concluded, bidding goodbye to his friends and their multitude of children. "Taylor'll kill me if I don't get home by some decent hour."

Troy and Gabriella said their goodbyes as he left their house. They scooped up the five babies that weren't mobile yet and carried them to the kitchen for dinner. As Gabriella began to finish the dinner she'd started earlier that day, listening to the idle coos and baby chatter amongst her five little ones, Troy carried Leah and Matthew to the bottom of the stairs and then let them walk themselves into the kitchen. It took a while, but they made it with their father's guidance, and Gabriella and Troy clapped for them when they arrived.

Placing, Leah in her chair and kissing the top of her head, Troy asked, "What's for dinner, chef Bolton?"

Gabriella chuckled. "Baked chicken, corn, and brown rice. Sound good?"

Troy nodded and consulted Nicholas, who was staring up at him. "What about you? Sound good to you too?"

Over the past four months or so, the Bolton septuplets had been teething rapidly. Dr. Carroll was shocked, assuming that since they'd been born so early they wouldn't begin to get teeth until they were at least two. But they proved him wrong, and began showing signs of teeth breaking through gums. It was an awful time, as they were in such pain and it couldn't be solved. The only positive thing about all the teething was that they could finally eat real solid foods, not foods that were pureed or strained. It was good for them because they enjoyed the new experience. And it was good for their parents too, because solid foods were much easier on the digestive tract.

Diapers weren't as messy anymore.

Cutting up the chicken in teeny, tiny pieces, she dropped a handful onto each of the trays. She spooned some corn and rice onto the plates too, but planned on feeding that to them herself. Envisioning their minuscule fingers eating the grains of rice one by one was a hilarious image. Then, assuming their position on the rolling stools in front of the seven high chairs, Troy and Gabriella began to feed their little ones again.

"I can't wait until they can feed themselves." Troy sighed, spooning corn into Joseph's mouth while trying to balance his own meal on his lap.

"You and me both." Gabriella agreed, waiting for Caitlin to swallow and moving on to Anna. "This gets pretty old real fast."

Troy nodded and then his eyes bulged, remembering what he was supposed to bring up to his wife oh so casually weeks earlier. "Um... so you know how every year one of the teammates hosts a party before the beginning of the basketball season?"

Gabriella fed Emily a forkful of rice before replying. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well... I kind of forgot to tell you..."

"Let me guess," She stopped him. "It's your turn to host and we only have about four days until the party."

Troy smiled guiltily at her. "Well yeah. But we have seven days, actually. It's in a week."

Shrugging, Gabriella only brought her now empty plate to the sink. "It's more notice than you gave me last time."

"This is true," He moved so he could help her wash dishes and wipe down slimy little faces. "It's so good. You'll be able to meet all the new players and my Coach and the others can meet the babies."

"Didn't they do that, like, five months ago at their first birthday party?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so." Troy reasoned, lifting another dirty dish into the soapy water beneath Gabriella's hands. "But still. It'll be good for them. They're so social now and all."

Gabriella turned to him. "Can I finish the dishes while you bathe them? You're so good at that."

Nodding, he wiped his hands on his jeans. "No problem. Off to the bath we go!"

Giggling, Gabriella shook her head and continued to wash and dry dishes, setting them in the drainer once they were scrubbed free of baked chicken. Troy brought the seven upstairs, ran bath water, and undressed his seven little ones. Lucky for him, they were all still pretty small, and he could fit the seven of them in the bathtub at one time. This made bath time easier, not harder, as he didn't have to divide the work up. Troy's favorite bath time accessory? The removable showerhead. This made it much easier to hose them down once cleaned, instead of having to shift them all towards the faucet. Once the kitchen was clean, Gabriella joined Troy in the bathroom- her job was to dry and dress.

"I'm telling you," Troy said, holding his hand over Leah's eyes and running the stream of water over her head. "This had to be invented by someone who had multiples. It's just too good to be true."

Gabriella laughed, holding out her arms as Troy handed Joseph to her. "You're probably right. Some mother or father of _their_ six or seven children was probably sitting around saying, 'Hey, bath time is such a pain. Wouldn't it be cool if we could take the showerhead off?'"

Troy snorted. "God, I wouldn't wish this on anyone else."

"Me either, trust me." Gabriella diapered Joseph and dressed him in his pajamas before placing him on the bathroom floor and moving on to her next child. "Come here, baby boy. Let's get you dressed."

It was after Troy had the tub drained of its water and the babies were all dressed when it happened. Joseph stood and walked to the door by himself as if it were no big deal. When he reached his destination, he looked back at his parents and laughed happily. Gabriella stood in shock. "Three in one day?"

"This is incredible."

After praising their son, the seven Bolton children, pacifiers in their mouths and blankets and comfort items in hand, exhaustedly fell asleep. Troy and Gabriella, completely fatigued, collapsed on their own bed and just stared. After a moment, Troy turned to his wife and kissed her on the mouth, feeling this was the first time he'd seen her in the day. "Hi."

She smiled. "Hi."

"I'm sorry I forgot about the party."

Gabriella shrugged. "It's alright. I'll get Sharpay to help me with the kids. Or Taylor. Someone."

They were silent for a while before Troy spoke. "Gab?"

"What?"

"Seven babies really isn't a lot."

Gabriella stared at her husband. "_What?!?_"

Troy began to reason with her. "Well, seventeen would be a lot. Seven really isn't that bad."

"Oh my God, babe. Go to sleep. You must be delirious."

Chuckling, her husband kissed the shoulder he was resting upon. "I am tired. But I'm serious. I think we've got it down by now."

Gabriella yawned and settled into him. "You're freaking crazy. I love you, but you're freaking crazy."

* * *

Two days after Matthew, Leah, and Joseph began to walk, Anna took those brave few steps for herself.

A day later, Emily joined the walking four.

Nicholas followed just two days later.

But Caitlin, the stubborn little one, was not having the whole walking scene.

The date was July fifteenth, a warm Saturday evening, and Troy was busy running himself ragged trying to prepare for his teammates, their wives, and his coach to be in his house for a cocktail party that evening. He raced around the house, picking up everything that had to do with children and stowing it away as Gabriella finished making appetizers in the kitchen. The babies were already fed and playing on the kitchen floor near their mother. The walking six would move around occasionally, showing off their new skill, but Caitlin, especially whiny, stayed perched on her mother's hip.

"Caitlin, when are you ever going to walk?" Gabriella asked her daughter. "Don't you want to move around by yourself? Or are you going to have me carry you around the rest of your life?"

Caitlin cocked her head to the side, a bright smile on her face. "You!"

"Me?" Gabriella laughed. "That's going to look really crazy when I carry you into college."

"Fifteen minutes!" Troy announced, entering the kitchen and stepping over his children as he reached the garbage can to empty the vacuum. "How are those appetizers coming?"

"They're good, how are yours?"

"This is no time for jokes!" He proceeded to place the vacuum back in the hall closet and scooped up two of the six on the floor. "To the playroom?"

"Sure. I'm about done here anyway." Gabriella told her frantic husband. "Troy, calm down. We've got time."

"I know, but all these people are coming into our house and it's still a mess!"

"I think it looks pretty good, actually." She encouraged. "Besides, all of your teammates know we have seven infants. They'll understand if the curtains aren't dusted."

Troy's eyes widened. "Oh my God, I didn't dust the curtains!"

Racing out of the room, Gabriella had to laugh as she watched her husband run wild. She wished he'd be this proactive about cleaning _all_ the time. Just then the door rang, and she heard Troy scream, "Oh no! They're here already! They're so freaking early! Oh shit... oh shit!"

Troy yanked the door open, smoothing his dress jacket. But it wasn't his coach. In fact, it wasn't one of his teammates either. It was Sharpay. "Oh. It's just Sharpay."

He began to walk away and Sharpay held her hands up. "Oh gee, Bolton. It's good to see you too."

"Sorry, it's just that I thought you were someone important."

Sharpay glared at him. "And the love keeps on coming."

Gabriella, still cradling Caitlin on her hip, came into view to greet her. "Hey Sharpay! How are you?"

"Well I'm glad one of you acknowledges my existence." Sharpay snorted. "I'm fine. Hey Caitlin! Ready to have some fun tonight!"

The little girl giggled and Gabriella transferred her from her arms to Sharpay's. "The others are in the nursery upstairs. Can you go up there while I change? Taylor should be here soon."

Taylor, although she was Chad's wife and he was one of Troy's teammates, was going to be missing out on the party this evening to help Sharpay with the childcare. Frankly, Taylor was glad to get out of these parties. She was _not_ a cocktail-sociality kind of person. So everything seemed to be going perfectly as planned about two hours into the party. Troy was charming the hell out of his coach and friends, and Gabriella was making easy small talk with the wives. Taylor and Sharpay were advised to dress the babies in their pajamas and get them to bed by about eight o' clock. So at this moment in time, Taylor was at the changing table while Sharpay was occupying the others. Everything was going perfectly.

Or so they thought.

"Okay," Taylor handed Emily to Sharpay and turned to her. "Next."

Sharpay shook her head, placing Emily beside her. "You dressed everyone."

"No I didn't," Taylor protested. "I only dressed six of them and there are seven."

"Taylor, they're all dressed." Sharpay pointed out. "You couldn't have forgotten someone. Maybe you just miscounted."

But the other girl held up the last pair of pajamas. "No, there's a pair of pajamas left! Someone isn't dressed."

Sharpay quickly did a head count and then shrieked. "Oh my God! There's only six of them! Who's missing?"

Was it Leah? No, there she was, playing with the baby dolls in the corner with Emily. Nicholas? No, he was with Matthew by the blocks. Ah! It was Anna! No, she was at the dollhouse, banging the plastic bed against the vividly colored roof. And Joseph was still in Sharpay's arms, for she was about to read him a bed time story. So who was missing?

"Dear God!" Taylor droned. "Where's Caitlin?"

"Holy crap. We lost a Bolton!" Sharpay shouted, and then as an afterthought, added, "Do you think they'll notice?"

Taylor hit her arm. "Of course they'll notice! Just because they have six others they have to deal with doesn't mean they'll overlook one of their children being gone!"

"Okay, okay!" Sharpay threw up her hands. "It was just a question!"

"It was a stupid question!" Taylor accused. "Alright, enough of this. We have to find her."

Sharpay agreed and the two took off around the spacious upper level of the Bolton home. They checked Troy and Gabriella's bedroom and bathroom, but she was not in either of the two rooms. They went into the spare bedroom and checked in the closet and under the bed, but she was no where to be found. They checked all over the upstairs, but they still did not find Caitlin. They were beginning to panic now and frenetically searched the top half of the house twice more before reconvening in the hallway.

"Look! Her blanket!" Taylor found the soft item at the top of the stairs.

"Holy shit, what if she fell down the stairs?" Sharpay theorized.

"I don't think so. We would've heard her screaming crying." Taylor assured her. "You keep looking. I'm going to go back and put the others to bed and I'll stay in there in case she comes back."

"Okay..." Sharpay followed reluctantly. Knowing she wasn't anywhere in the upper level of the house, she retreated very quietly to the lower level. Steering clear from the party scene in the formal living room, she crept to the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Gabriella was in there as well.

"Oh, hey Sharpay!" The brunette greeted her cordially. "How are things going upstairs?"

"Fine! Absolutely perfect! Why would things go wrong?" Sharpay grinned, hoping Gabriella couldn't see past the façade.

But she could. She could see right through it. Eyeing her friend suspiciously, she asked, "How's Matt?"

"Great."

"Emily?"

"Wonderful."

"Nicky?"

"Perfect."

"Anna?"

"Little angel."

"Joey?"

"Utterly fantastic."

"Leah?"

"Just a little doll."

"Caitlin?"

"She's just superior," Sharpay bit her lip. "Have you seen her, by the way?"

"_What?!?_"

"No, don't freak out!" The blonde tried to calm her friend. "It's not like we lost her- well, I mean, we did, but-"

"You lost my daughter?!?" Gabriella yelled.

"Well, kind of."

"Well you better freaking find her!" She advised. "She's not a doll, you know. She's a real human being!"

"I know, I know!" Sharpay turned from the kitchen and disappeared down the hallway, toward a different room. "I'm working on it..."

Meanwhile, Gabriella could not get Caitlin off her mind. When Troy had a free moment, she pulled him aside. "Babe, we've got a problem."

"What's up?"

"We need new friends."

Troy laughed. "Why? What did Sharpay do now?"

"She and Taylor lost Caitlin!" It was clear Gabriella was worried sick. "They don't know where she is!"

Placing a comforting kiss on her lips, Troy promised her, "I'll find her."

He didn't have to go far. Caitlin was behind the major couch in the family room, staring out the window intently. Troy had to chuckle. She just looked so adorable perched there. And then again, how exactly _did_ she get there? She wasn't part of the "mobile six" as they'd come to be known. He walked slowly into the room, insistent upon surprising her. It was so quiet and peaceful he could hear her rhythmic breathing. And then it hit him. She needed some alone time. Of course she wanted to get away. She was looking for the right time to walk, and she'd finally found it.

"Hey! Caitlin!" Troy called out to her. "What are you doing?"

She turned her head towards him and giggled, then walked slowly out from behind the couch. "Daddy!"

"Oh sweetheart, my big walker!" He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek. "You just wanted to be alone for a minute, didn't you?"

She pointed back at her previous spot. "Winnow!"

"Window, I know." Troy cuddled her close to him. "Let's get you back to Taylor and Sharpay, okay? It's past your bedtime."

Carrying his daughter into the hall, he heard his wife shouting and scolding Sharpay in the kitchen again. Laughing, he turned to his daughter and grinned.

"On second thought, let's just stay here."


	3. TOW the Restaurant

**I am FREAKING out. My AP U.S. History exam is next Friday and I'm soooo nervous. If I don't get above a three, it won't count towards college. No pressure, right? So the encouragement from you guys is extremely helpful, satisfying, calming, wonderful... the list goes on. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, haha. It was one of my favorites too. Um... thank you all for still sticking with this and for choosing me over the much more fabulous writers out there, and please enjoy chapter three!**

**Two notes before we start. One, the March of Dimes March For Babies mentioned later on in this chapter is a real cause that I, as a baby-lover, totally support. March of Dimes, for those of you who don't know what it is, is an organization that collects donations and holds walks (a.k.a., the March for Babies) to help raise money for research on how to stop miscarriages from happening and to stop early labor and birth. We don't really want to have children in the NICU fighting for their lives, do we? For more information, please visit marchofdimes . com. Note number two, the song that Maria and Gabriella sing at the end of the chapter is a real Spanish lullaby. Yes, I know, you're all going to say "Hey! That's from the Cheetah Girls!" And yes, technically you'd be correct. But it's a real lullaby too, I didn't take it from the movie, lol. It's very sweet. For a direct translation, you can visit any Spanish translator or even PM me, if you'd like.**

**Sorry for the long notes. On to number three!**

* * *

Three: The One With The Restaurant

"... yes Mom. Troy's going to pick you up as soon as you land... yes he's going to be there! Would you chill? I can't be there... no, I can't!"

Troy was in hysterical laughter in the background. He was used to Maria's nagging at this point in their relationship, as it was part of her character.

Today was Troy and Gabriella's fifth wedding anniversary and their friends were throwing them a party at Zeke's restaurant. But along with the stress of having to get seven kids dressed and ready to go out to a public restaurant that evening, their parents were coming in for the annual March of Dimes walk that they participated in every year now, to help raise money towards getting babies to a healthy gestational age before being born. The walk was in two days, but the anniversary was today.

"Mom, please. I really have to go get ready... Yes! I have bigger things to worry about right now... No, really Mom... I know... Thank you... okay, okay bye." Gabriella finally hung up the phone and let out a frustrated groan. "_Mi madre está loca!_"

Gabriella only spoke furiously in Spanish when she was angry or stressed. Or in this case, both.

Troy got up from the couch and walked over to her, running his hands up and down her arms. "Your Mom is not crazy."

Gabriella only smiled half-heartedly. "I love that you can understand my Spanish."

He laughed. "Come sit with me."

"No," She protested. "I have to get ready."

But he shook his head. "No you don't. You look fine. Come on."

"I'm wearing my pajamas!"

"So? You're sexy!"

Gabriella laughed out loud, but allowed herself to be pulled onto his lap as he sat back down upon the couch. "Sexy? In flannel?"

Nodding proudly, he pulled her closer to him and snuggled into the curve of her neck. "Happy fifth."

Grinning, she kissed the side of his head. "Why thank you. Happy fifth to you too."

"This is crazy. We haven't been married five years already."

"We have." She confirmed. "Five years, seven kids."

Troy smirked. "I wasn't a Math whiz, but even I know that that doesn't add up."

"No, it doesn't. But you know us. We're not very traditional."

Laughing, Troy agreed. "No, we're really not. Nobody stays together after high school, or so Chad told me. He's such a good friend, isn't he?"

"Oh, the best." Gabriella said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I can't help it. It's your fault!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You decided you wanted me instead of any of those other juniors you could've had!" Gabriella accused, a smile on her face as she recalled her wonderful high school years. "Then I fell in love with you, then I grew attached to you, then I couldn't be away from you... this is all your fault!"

"You're blaming me for us ultimately getting married?" He asked in incredulity.

A wide grin spread across her face. "Yes."

Troy shrugged. "Alright. Works for me. At least this is a good thing. ... It's a good thing, right?"

She laughed. "Absolutely. I love you so much."

"I love you too. An astounding, unfathomable amount." He kissed her, a long, deep kiss that was rarely seen nowadays. "Let's just stay here. In this position, the rest of the day. We don't have to go to the party at the restaurant. We can just stay here, you and me. Can't we?"

Gabriella ran a hand through his hair. "We could. But that wouldn't make anyone happy."

"It would make me happy."

She kissed him again. "Well, it would make me happy too. But come on, Zeke's throwing us this huge party. It'll be fun, won't it?"

"Guess so."

"I have to go change." She decided, starting to get up.

But Troy held on to her that little bit tighter. "No, come on. Not now. Not yet."

Gabriella considered her options and shrugged, settling into him again. "Eh, what's a few more minutes?"

* * *

At six o' clock that evening, just an hour before the babies were usually bathed and put to bed, the night was just beginning. Troy and Gabriella unloaded their seven babies, allowing some to walk while carrying others, and hurried into the restaurant. Unfortunately for them, everyone in California decided to go to that eatery that evening, it seemed. They glanced around for a moment before exchanging a look with each other.

"Are you kidding?" Gabriella murmured, holding Leah and Emily closer to her body. "This is insane."

Before Troy could respond, a waitress greeted them pleasantly. "Good evening! Your table is in the back. Right this way."

"At least we're away from the madness, hopefully." Troy offered, scooping a third child into his arms. "Come on, Joey. This way."

When they arrived at the table, everyone else- Sharpay, Zeke, their girls, and Chad and Taylor- were already there. "Surprise! Happy Anniversary!"

"Was this supposed to be a surprise party?" Gabriella asked, beginning to seat her children in the provided restaurant high chairs. "Because we already knew."

"No, it's not really a surprise." Sharpay explained, her ten-month-old daughter Alexis in her arms. "But still, it was more fun this way."

Madeleine and Lauren raced over to hug Troy and Gabriella. "Yay! You're here!"

"Hi guys!"

"Okay, we've prepared our finest dishes tonight for your approval." Zeke grinned. "For starters, we have a tossed salad with fresh vegetables and a nice round of shrimp cocktail. For the main entrée, we are presenting you with roast chicken over angel hair pasta in a thick pesto sauce, a side of French bread. And as for dessert, it's a surprise!"

"Sounds good," Troy nodded, sitting himself between Matthew and Nicholas. "What about them?"

"Our finest dish of all," Zeke chuckled a little. "Mac 'n cheese."

"You certainly know my kids." Gabriella smiled. "Mac 'n cheese is their absolute favorite."

The appetizers were immediately brought out and conversation was made. It was good to be able to escape their hectic life for a night and spend it with their close friends. The babies were quiet, with the exception of the occasional coo or murmur, and just looked around, exploring their surroundings. Taylor marveled over the fact. "Look how good and quiet they are."

Gabriella grinned, glancing at Anna who was gnawing on a piece of lettuce. "They're occupied by food, they'll always be quiet."

"So what are you guys doing for your anniversary?" Sharpay asked, dipping her shrimp in the cocktail sauce.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and then back at Sharpay. "Um, this."

"What? That's it?"

"We don't have the time or the babysitters for a weekend in Cabo like you guys did," Gabriella said. "We're fine with this dinner."

"Plus we have so much going on." Troy pointed out. "We've got the walk this weekend and our parents are coming in. The babies' birthday party is coming up."

"Did you figure out what you're doing for that yet?"

"We're just going to do a small, family and close friends-only party. Nothing big. Nothing major."

Zeke arrived then with their dinner and passed out bowls of macaroni and cheese to the kids. Then, taking his break, he sat down and joined the table and conversation. "Here you go! Enjoy!"

Gabriella only took one bite of her dinner before she melted with happiness. "Oh Zeke, this is fantastic. You've done it again."

"Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. It's a new addition to our menu." Zeke explained. "It was between this and chicken stroganoff, but most people picked this one."

"Wait a minute," Chad spoke up. "You had a dinner vote and I wasn't invited? What the hell, man?"

"Mommy!" Lauren shrieked. "Uncle Chad said a bad word!"

"Danforth, don't swear in front of my children." Sharpay warned.

"Yeah, mine either." Troy added. "They just started working on talking and I'd appreciate it if what comes out of their mouths isn't one of the seven dirty words."

Chad held up his hands. "God, sorry."

"Oh my gosh, look at them." Taylor pointed towards the septuplets, who had disregarded their spoons and began shoving macaroni into their mouths by the fistful. Cheese covered their fingers, faces, and clothing and Gabriella groaned.

"Oh man, that'll _never_ come out!"

"Aw, relax." Chad said. "They're eating and they're happy."

Emily grinned through cheesy exposure and reached a fistful of macaroni towards her mother. Gabriella laughed. "No, that's okay honey. You eat it. But thank you!"

"Okay, everybody done?" Zeke asked, scooping up empty plates and bowls as he observed his friend and wife lean over to clean the faces of their children. "Good. Because dessert is so much better than this."

"I don't think I can eat anymore." Taylor whimpered. "I'm so full."

"I can. Bring it on!" Chad cheered and the rest of the table laughed.

Zeke and three other of his employees brought out the huge dessert. It was nearly enough to make Gabriella cry. It was a tall, four-tiered cake, each tier a different flavor- the top was vanilla, the second was chocolate, the middle was spice, and the bottom was marble. It was frosted with a thick, cream frosting, a sweet rose-red in color. Big white frosting roses and edible pearls were placed just right all over the layers and the frosting ribbons adorned each tier with perfect geometrical design. Zeke couldn't really have done this for them. It was the most perfect cake she'd ever seen.

Why? Because it was an exact replica of their wedding cake.

"Oh my God!" Gabriella cried, stealing a glance at Troy. "Can you believe this?"

Troy was in shock. "This is incredible..."

"I thought you guys might like it." Zeke smiled proudly.

"This party is the best present anyone could've given us. And the cake just tops it off." Gabriella decided.

"Yeah. The party was great, but this is just icing on the cake." Troy grinned. "No pun intended."

Zeke laughed as the entire table shouted, "Happy Anniversary!"

* * *

_One day, all babies will be born healthy..._

The infamous seven-seat stroller was ready to go. Troy and Gabriella, as well as their seven little ones, were all wearing their March of Dimes March for Babies t-shirts and geared up for the walk. They were at the Blue Water Park for the annual six-mile March for Babies walk that would hopefully someday save all infants from being born premature. Now, the Boltons knew that their children had no choice but to be born premature, but they were walking on behalf of all the other parents out there whose children were born too soon and those whose children did not survive at all.

In fact, the slogan on their t-shirts read, "_Walking today with seven, so in the future you can walk with one_."

"Okay, are we all set?" Troy asked, shoving the babies' jackets into the storage compartment of the stroller. "It's going to start in about five minutes or so."

"Yeah, I think we're ready." Gabriella nodded, handing Leah's pacifier to her.

"How long is the walk again?" Lucille Bolton asked her son, and Troy groaned.

"Six miles, Mom. You already asked me this like a thousand times."

"Attention everyone! Attention!" The head of the walk announced over a loud speaker and microphone. "Thank you everyone for coming today! This is our twentieth annual March of Dimes March for Babies walk! Last year, we raised three million dollars for the research fund, and we promise you that one day, all babies will be born full-term and healthy. We know it may be a struggle for some of you to get out here today, but we appreciate your time and effort. Whether you're walking to support a loved one who survived the NICU or honor one who didn't, we welcome and thank you all."

She continued, getting ready to kick off the walk. "Now, we have some pretty famous walkers here today. The Cadence quadruplets, born at thirty-one weeks gestation, are six-years-old today. Let's give a round of applause for the Cadences!"

"Oh jeez, we're next." Gabriella whispered to Troy, who nodded.

"And of course who could forget the Bolton septuplets. They are going to be two years old in about two months. Let's give them a round of applause as well!"

Cheering came and went, but Gabriella could still feel eyes on her. As she turned to find the person, she came face to face with a couple from the NICU at their very own hospital. The couple that had lost their baby just weeks after their seven were born healthy. Now, the woman was pregnant again and her husband held a small boy's hand at his side. The woman approached Gabriella with a small smile. "Hi. You probably don't remember me. I'm Kelly Sherwood and this is my husband Mike. We just wanted to say congratulations. It's great to have such healthy children."

"Of course I remember you." Gabriella offered a smile in return. "I'm so sorry about your loss."

"Thank you." Kelly looked down at her pregnant belly. "My placenta clotted and died, so she wasn't getting any nutrition. Now we're just hoping history won't repeat itself."

"And she wasn't your first?" Gabriella asked. "You've had a son before?"

Mike nodded. "This is Jack."

"That's my father's name." Troy said softly.

A smile grew on Mike's face. "Mine too."

"Anyway, the walk is about to start. We just wanted to offer our congratulations. We never have before." Kelly sighed. "Good luck with them. They must be a handful."

"Well thank you. And good luck to you too."

Kelly nodded and she and her husband and son turned to join their team. The back of their t-shirts read, "_In memory of Elizabeth Rose, the angel who never left heaven_."

The twentieth annual March for Babies walk was a success. The Boltons returned to their house exhausted. They fed their seven little ones and Troy bathed them while Gabriella and her mother washed the dishes. Then, upon insistence, Maria Montez and Gabriella would put them to bed. Jack, Lucille, and Troy sat in the living room in a conversation while the sleep was occurring upstairs. Most of the babies fell right asleep, as they were worn out from their day of fresh air and fun. But two of them, Caitlin and Leah, just couldn't seem to be placated.

"Hand me Caitlin," Maria ordered. "She'll fall asleep in no time."

Gabriella was bouncing Leah on her knee, but it just was not working. "How, Mom? They're hysterical."

Maria waved it off, settling down in one of the two rocking chairs and advising Gabriella to do the same. After she cradled her granddaughter in her arms, she stroked her cheek gently and began to rock. "_A la nanita, na na nanita, ella nanita, ella. Mi ni__ña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bedito sea._"

Gabriella smiled, recognizing the sweet lullaby as the song her mother sang to _her_ when she was young. She quickly joined in, following her mother's motions as she rocked Leah. "_A la nanita, na na nanita, ella nanita, ella. Mi ni__ña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_."

"_Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora. Ruiseñor que en la selva, cantando llora._" Mother and daughter sang in harmony. "_Calla mientras la cuna, se balancea. A la nanita na na, nanita ella._"

"_A la nanita, na na nanita, ella nanita, ella. Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea. Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora. Ruiseñor que en la selva, cantando llora. Calla mientras la cuna, se balancea_." Gabriella and Maria finished the song smoothly. "_A la nanita, na na. Nanita ella_."

"I can't relieve you still remember that." Gabriella grinned, placing the now sleeping Leah into her crib.

"Why not? It's so soothing." Maria smiled, kissing Caitlin's forehead and placing her down into the crib. "They fell right asleep, just like you used to."

"I'm glad I know it too. Now I can sing it to them when they're rowdy." Gabriella sighed, shutting the door to the nursery and scaling the stairs, her mother right behind her. "I totally forgot about that lullaby. How did you remember?"

Maria only grinned. "Grandmas never reveal their secrets."


	4. TOW They Turn Two

**Say hello to the NexStar Talent Competition Regional Champion!!**

**It was a good weekend for dancing, let me tell you what. We kicked some serious _ass_. Anywaysss, their second birthday already?!?!? This happened fast. Thank you all so much for your reviews, of course, and your wonderful encouraging words about my AP exam. It's this Friday! So scared! But I've been cramming so hopefully everything will be okay. But seriously, 80 multiple choice questions in 50 minutes, and two hours and ten minutes to write three essays, one DBQ and two thematics? Are they freaking crazy? What kind of torture is this? And I can't write three high-quality essays in two hours!! So while I'm (still) freaking out, here's chapter four. :)**

**Thanks again for your reviewssss. =) Enjoy!**

* * *

Four: The One Where They Turn Two

"Mommy! I _hungy_!"

"Hungy, Momma!"

"Mommy!"

Gabriella groaned. "If one more person tells me they're hungry, they're not going to eat."

This quieted them. Gabriella smiled. "Thank you."

"Damn, you're getting tough in your old age." Troy grinned, lifting Matthew into his high chair and fastening on his bib.

"Old age?" Gabriella shrieked. "Take that back!"

Troy held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry!"

It was February first, the night before the septuplets' second birthday, and Gabriella was busy making dinner while Troy was preparing for it. The way that they had developed both physically and mentally was astounding. They were walking instead of crawling, they were able to say 'Mommy,' 'Daddy,' and other simple words, and they were even beginning to say each other's names. Their second birthday, though still a milestone, would not be celebrated with a huge party like the year before. Instead, Troy and Gabriella decided just to have a small celebration at home.

Currently, she was pouring tomato sauce over seven bowls of spaghetti, adding a spoon to each bowl and chopping carrots. "You think they're hungry enough?"

Troy laughed. "They should be. I didn't take them to that park all day for nothing."

She handed out the bowls and they immediately began to eat, abandoning the spoon they were given and just diving in with their hands. Gabriella sighed. "You think they'll ever eat with utensils?"

"God, I hope so. Bath time is _so_ not fun anymore."

"We have a lot of stuff to do." Gabriella pointed out. "Baths and bed, but then we have to wrap presents and decorate. And I have to give my daily doses of Motrin for the toothaches."

"Plus the medicine for Emily's ear infection." Troy added. "Wow, we really do have a lot of crap to do."

"Told you."

Dinner went well but bath time did not. While Gabriella scrubbed pots and pans downstairs, Troy tried to scrub spaghetti sauce from the girls' hair which was next to impossible. He accidentally got water in Emily's infected ear which began her nightlong howling. Joseph wailed Caitlin in the head with a bath toy. Troy realized that he probably got wetter than the babies did. After rubbing them with lotion, clothing them in pajamas and putting them to bed, he returned to the living room, Emily in his arms, where Gabriella had just finished wrapping and putting away birthday presents.

"Emily's in pain." Troy informed her, handing their still-sobbing daughter to her mother.

"Aw, honey." She cradled her daughter close to her as Emily laid her head upon her shoulder. "Did you get water in her ear?"

"Yeah. I had to wash her hair; it was kind of inevitable." Troy explained, heading to the kitchen where the decorations were stored. "What is it with all of these ear infections?"

Gabriella administered a dose of amoxilicilin, the choice medicine for ear infections in infants, to Emily before rocking her gently in her arms. "Ear infections are as common as blinking is around here."

Dr. Carroll had informed them that a lot of infections was normal, especially for preemies. But still, it killed them to see their babies in pain.

"I don't know how much help I'll be." Gabriella said. "She's a little unruly."

"It's alright." Troy yawned. "I don't know how long I can do this."

Gabriella did what she could while cradling a two-year-old in her lap. "I know we've said this every month since they came home from the NICU, but holy moly, they're two."

Troy grinned and sat beside her on the couch, running a hand through Emily's curls, who smiled at him. "I know. I can't believe it."

"Why must you grow so fast?" She asked her daughter, who was quiet now, just lying on her mother's lap complacently.

"Big girl," was her simple answer.

"You are a big girl." Troy grinned. "Are you ready for your party tomorrow?"

Emily nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth, turning towards her mother and closing her eyes. Gabriella leaned down and kissed her cheek. "My goodness, she's finally calming down."

"Life with one kid, babe." Troy pointed out. "So hard."

"Oh yes," Gabriella feigned anxiety. "It really is so stressful."

* * *

"Do you want them now?" Troy asked his wife from across the room, meaning the girls.

"For what? Their hair?"

"Yeah."

"Did you dress them?"

"Not yet."

"Then I don't need them yet!"

"But you told me you wanted them now!"

"No, I wanted them dressed first!"

"I changed their diapers. That's all you told me to do."

Gabriella groaned. "Oh yes, because you don't do this every day of your life."

They weren't fighting, really. It was just the normal, everyday conversation they had in a stressful situation. It wasn't like they could help it.

She handed him clothes for Nicholas. "Here're Nicky's clothes."

"No." Troy thrust them back at her. "Give Matt's clothes! Nick's not even changed!"

"Well you're not telling me who you're changing, Troy. It's really not fair."

"You're sitting three feet away; do you really think I need to tell you?"

"Can you just stop, please?" Gabriella pleaded, sighing in annoyance. "It's their freaking birthday. Do you have to make it miserable?"

Troy ignored her statement and instead finished dressing the girls so Gabriella could do their hair. "Here. They're dressed now."

"Thank you." She concluded. "That's all I ask."

Once the seven were finally dressed, it was only about ten to fifteen minutes before the party would start. The only people attending were Sharpay and Zeke and Chad and Taylor, plus a women Gabriella was good friends with from the high school and her son. They wanted to keep it small, for the babies didn't have many friends yet and were still getting used to other kids being around. Once everyone had arrived, Gabriella got the kids settled down with PlayDoh while she and Troy managed snacks and drinks in the kitchen.

"Hi." She greeted him, going directly to the refrigerator.

"Hey you," He grinned lazily, coming over to her. "I'm sorry about earlier. We really can't let the stress get to us like that."

"I know we can't," Gabriella agreed, resting her forehead upon his shoulder. "But it's hard. You can't control yourself and neither can I in situations like these."

"We're gonna have to try harder." He pulled away from her to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Love you."

She smiled, still savoring the sweet kiss. "Love you too."

Following a few fun party games, a game full of dressing up and showing off- 'Fashion Show' as Madeleine and Lauren called it- and snack time, Troy and Gabriella decided it was time for cake. This year, they got one huge cake instead of seven little ones. They placed them all in the high chairs, though not necessarily in birth order, and had the party guests crowd around the kitchen table. Madeleine and Lauren pushed their way through the adults, holding hands so as not to get separated, and got to the other side of the table, near the babies to watch their reaction. Gabriella motioned towards the far end of the high chairs.

"Start with Leah and work your way around," She advised.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Leah! Happy birthday to you!"

Leah giggled and clapped her hands. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Emily! Happy birthday to you!"

Emily grinned happily and glanced at all the people singing to her. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Nicholas! Happy birthday to you!"

Nicholas glanced around in confusion, but smiled. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Joseph! Happy birthday to you!"

Joseph basked in the entire moment of the singing. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Caitlin! Happy birthday to you!"

Caitlin shrieked with laughter. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Matthew! Happy birthday to you!"

Matthew glanced at his parents with a smiled before fixating his eyes on the cake. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Anna! Happy birthday to you!"

Anna loved the attention as everyone clapped. Gabriella held a candle for each of the babies to blow out and afterwards cut reasonably-sized pieces of cake for them. When everyone had a piece of the cake, Gabriella finally got to sit down herself. Her coworker and friend, Eva Delano, sat beside her and grinned. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Gabriella nodded. "It's been so long. How are you Eva?"

"I'm great. How are you, hun?"

"I'm okay." She answered truthfully. "These babies are wearing me out."

"I'll bet they are. They're so beautiful, though." Eva complimented.

"Thank you so much." Gabriella smiled gratefully. "They really are a miracle."

"So have you thought about the school at all?" Her friend wondered. "Because we really miss you and Mr. Lincoln isn't as good with the kids as you are."

Gabriella bit her lip. "You want me to come back to work?"

"I just wanted to know if you'd thought about it." Eva assured her. "The Science Department isn't the same without you."

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it." She admitted quietly. "I haven't had time to. And you know, I'd love to go back to work. But... I think I'd rather stay home with my kids."

Eva nodded. "I'm sure you would. Well just think about it. Maybe when they head off to kindergarten?"

Gabriella tried to picture her little babies jumping onto a school bus. "Y-Yeah, maybe. I don't know. We'll see."

With that, she stood and went to the kitchen, instantly beginning to clean the cake from her children's fingers and faces. She worked with rapid speed, trying to put the conversation with Eva out of her mind. As she fixed one of Anna's pigtails and set her down on the floor to join her siblings and friends, she thought it over. Go back to work? Already? It was much too soon! Her babies still needed her; she couldn't leave them now. But then again, it had been two years since she'd last set foot in that high school. The last group of kids she taught had graduated the past June. In her haste, she dropped a glass and it shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

"Shit." She swore, bending down to scoop the pieces.

Troy was at her side in a moment. "Hey, you alright? You seem kind of... distracted."

"I am," She admitted. "Help me."

"I will. Where's the dust pan?"

"No," She shook her head. "I mean, I have a dilemma. I need your help."

"Oh. What's up?"

Gabriella sighed, picking up the last of the glass pieces. "Eva wants me to come back to work. She wanted to know if I'd thought about it lately, since the kids are getting older. I don't know what to do. I love my job- you know I do. But I love my kids even more. I don't know if I'm ready to leave them yet."

"Well if you aren't ready, you don't have to go." Troy replied. "I mean, your boss did say to take as much time as you needed. No one's forcing you to go back to work, no matter what Eva says."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy. If you want to go back to work, that's fine. We can figure out some kind of childcare for the babies during those days that I have practice or a game. But if you want to stay home with us, that's good too." Then he grinned. "I'm not going to pass up spending more time with you. But honestly Gab, I support your decision- whatever that may be."

"Okay, then," She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to go back to work just yet. Maybe when they go off to school, but not now. I can't do it yet. I'm not ready."

"That's perfectly fine." Troy hugged her to him. "See how good it feels to make a decision?"

Gabriella laughed. "Sure."

"And hey, can we not talk about them going off to school?" Troy asked. "Because they just turned two and I think that's old enough."

"Oh I agree," Gabriella nodded, walking her husband into the living room where everyone else was settled. "Let's just get through the terrible twos and potty training before we deal with kindergarten and elementary school."

"Aunt Gabby," Madeleine asked, coming up to her. "Can we open presents now?"

Lauren nodded. "We got them some good ones."

"Yes, yes," Gabriella granted, heading towards the present table. "Let's open presents."

The septuplets got some pretty nice gifts. They got dress-up- for boys and girls-with clothing and accessories, the girls got a few new dolls for their dollhouse, the boys got a new train set, and there were many other high stimulation toys included. But the best was yet to come. Chad hauled in a huge box and told the kids to go crazy tearing it open. Madeleine and Lauren helped the septuplets rip open the paper, assuming a huge toy would be inside. But it looked like just a normal cardboard box.

"Turn it over." Chad directed, hardly being able to contain his excitement.

When they did, Troy and Gabriella's eyes widened.

"You bought us potty seats?" Gabriella exclaimed. "Oh dear God, no."

"Not just any potty seats." Chad grinned. "Personalized potty seats!"

"This was all his idea." Taylor sighed. "I really had nothing to do with it."

"Uncle Chad, why didn't you get them toys?" Lauren asked in confusion.

"Because they need to start using the potty like big kids. Like you girls do." Chad explained, beginning to open the box. "Come on, this is the greatest gift ever!"

He pulled out the seven personalized potty seats and lined them up in a straight row, in birth order. Then he sat them down, one by one, on their seats, though still fully clothed. They septuplets glanced around in confusion, not sure what to make of the new situation. Chad laughed. "How's that for a photo op?"

Gabriella did take advantage of the opportunity and snapped a picture. "Aw, they look so adorable."

The potties were all a pale green in color so no one could fight over who got which color. However, it did have their names on them as well. Troy shook his head. "You always did have weird taste in things."

Chad shrugged. "What can I say? But they need this. Besides, you gotta start them on potty training sooner or later."

"Potty training one is hard," Eva offered. "So seven? I can't even imagine. Good luck."

"Thanks." Gabriella groaned. "We'll need it."


	5. TOW They Visit the NICU

**Two words: It's. Over.**

**Advanced Placement United States History (commonly known as "APUSH" or "AP")- you have met your maker. That freaking test that took up four hours of my time is now officially over. Yay! The 80 multiple choice questions in 55 minutes were okay, I guess. The DBQ saved my life because it was on a topic that is soooooo overused, and the the two thematics had the easiest topics you could ever write about in history. **

**Really, as my friend Kristen put it, it was like a hug from Jesus.**

**So I'm updating this for you now because I'm celebrating my AP exam being over. I just got back from P.F. Chang's (D.E.L.I.C.I.O.U.S. Chinese food, seriously), and I am ready to write some more! I think I'm on chapter 26, but who knows. Hurray for success! Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

Five: The One Where They Visit The NICU

In mid-April when the septuplets were about twenty-six months old, Shriners Hospital in Sacramento was having its NICU reunion that they held in a huge park every two years. Troy and Gabriella were informed of this wonderful event after they picked up their final child, Caitlin, from the NICU two Aprils ago. The NICU reunion had been held that year, but as it came to be only two of their seven children were home. Now, two years old and thriving, Troy and Gabriella decided to drive an hour and a half to the park just so the nurses and doctors they'd known could see how the babies had grown and developed.

Plus, it was a day full of fun-filled activities for the kids. It was just destined to be a great day.

Currently, Gabriella was in the shower and Troy was cutting open a package he'd received yesterday. The kids were in their pajamas on the floor of the kitchen beside him, gurgling and cooing about nothing. Troy adjusted the telephone to his other shoulder to use both hands as he continued to talk to his best friend. "No I didn't! You're totally making that up."

"_Yeah, yeah, sure man_." Chad's voice was dripping with disbelief. "_So what are you guys up to today? Wanna head to the gym?_"

"Nah, I can't. We're heading out in a few minutes to go to the NICU reunion."

"NICU!" Caitlin screeched and Troy grinned.

"_What the hell is a NICU?_"

Laughing, Troy placed the shears he'd used to open the package back into the correct holder and began emptying it of its contents. "The Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. You know, that huge room in the hospital where premature babies live?"

Chad chuckled. "_Oh. Got it, man. Well doesn't _that_ sound like a good time_."

"Actually, I think it'll be good for the kids. Anna, come here honey." He called for his daughter, lifting her onto the stool of the island. "They get to meet their doctors and nurses and there are all kinds of activities for them. It'll be fun."

"_Did you contact that t-shirt place I told you about?_"

Lifting Anna's pajama top over her head, Troy nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, man. The shirts came in yesterday. They look pretty great."

"_I hope this place isn't outside. It's supposed to rain today._"

"Yes it's outside. It's in a park." Troy informed him. "But just because it's going to rain here doesn't mean it'll rain nearly two hours away."

He slipped Anna's shirt over her head and a pair of jeans up her legs. After fastening on her white sneakers, he motioned for the next child. "Joey, come get dressed."

"_Well you have fun at your little reunion. Talk to you later?_"

"Alright. Bye." Hanging up the phone, he finished dressing the seven of them and began to break up the packaging. "Are you ready to go, guys? We're gonna go have fun!"

"Yay!" They shrieked in excitement, clapping in earnest.

Troy gathered up the pajamas to throw in the laundry when Nicholas came to his side. "What's up, buddy?"

"Wut's dis?" The little boy asked, pointing at his shirt.

"That's your name." Troy told him. "See, it says N-I-C-H-O-L-A-S. Nicholas."

"Oh!" He grinned and ran towards the entrance of the kitchen where his mother was on her way in the door. "Mommy!"

"Hey Nicky!" Gabriella greeted him happily. "Cool shirt."

"Says me!" He laughed and she joined in.

"It does say your name. That's really cool." She scooped him into her arms. "My God Troy, you're on fire."

Troy grinned. "I know. I got everything done without your help. How crazy is that?"

"Well, not everything." Gabriella teased. "The girls have huge knots in their hair."

Troy frowned. "I can't do that. They scream when I touch their hair."

Gabriella laughed out loud, handing Nicholas to him and attacking Emily's hair first. "I don't blame them. If you came at me with a comb, I'd scream too."

This time, it was Troy's turn to laugh. "I'm going to pack the car and then I'll put the boys in. Meet me out there when they're ready."

Gabriella nodded, twisting a hair elastic around a few locks of Emily's curls at the top of her head. She mentally went over the list of things they needed to bring today again- diaper bag, stroller, coats in case it rained- but realized she'd done this nearly a million times. It was just that when you had multiples, you couldn't afford to forget something, necessities especially. She carried the four to the car, buckled them in their seats and away they went, driving off into the midmorning sun.

They arrived at the park opposite the hospital two hours later and marveled at the atmosphere. There were millions of streamers and balloons and huge banner reading, "Shriners Hospital NICU Reunion- Welcome!" There were pony rides, disco and limbo dancing, face painting and so much more. A clown was making a balloon shaped like a dog for a little boy near the entrance to the park as Troy and Gabriella unfolded their seven-seated stroller and loaded the seven into it. It was a little chilly and Gabriella thanked her better judgment for bringing their coats. She and Troy could handle the chill, but the babies could not.

The immediately greeted by Nurse Karen. "Troy and Gabriella! I wasn't sure if you were going to come!"

"Oh my God, Karen!" Gabriella reached out to hug the nurse. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"Good! How are you?" Karen grinned. "You look great. You too, Troy. How are you?"

"We've been good." Troy smiled. "Thanks for telling us about this. It looks great."

"Well thanks for coming!" Karen exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, I'm so glad you brought them all back to me! I promise, I'll take great care of them. Which ones are you leaving here, or are you leaving them all?"

Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other. Karen was dead serious. "Uh..."

Then the nurse burst into laughter. "Ah, your faces! So funny! It's just a joke, really. A running one, in fact. We all kind of joke around with the parents at these reunions- like they came here to the NICU to give their children back because they were too much to handle."

"Oh..."

Karen grinned again. "It's okay. No one really finds it funny... except us!"

"Yeah, I can see that." Troy responded, not sure how to take it.

"Okay, okay. So let me figure out who these little babies are." Karen calmed herself. "I want to see if I can recognize them from the teeny tiny little NICU faces."

"Go for it." Gabriella encouraged. "Good thing we covered up their names on their shirts with the jackets."

Karen nodded, pointing to Caitlin first. "Caitlin! She's still got the teeny little button nose."

Gabriella smiled. "Right."

"Ooh, this one's Matthew!" Karen squealed in excitement. "He's still got his little rolls of baby fat! And that one's Joseph! The way he's grinning at me, he's got to be the lady's man!"

Troy laughed. "Right and right."

"Ah, this must be sweet little Emily. She still has the face of an angel." Karen smiled, stroking the girl's cheek. "And that means you're Nicholas, aren't you buddy?"

"That would be correct." Gabriella giggled. "Now, who's Anna and who's Leah?"

Karen stared intently at the two little girls. "This is the problem we had in the NICU too! They're not identical but they look the most alike."

"Do you give up?" Troy asked, ready to unveil their true identities.

"No, wait. This one's Leah and she's Anna."

Troy and Gabriella shared a glance before shaking their heads. "Nope. Sorry. Switch 'em around."

"Oh man!" Karen snapped her finger in feigned frustration. "Ah well, five out of seven is good. You guys have fun, okay? I have to go see this other family..."

Troy pushed the stroller further into the park where they met up with none other than Dr. Clark- they hadn't seen him since birth of their seven babies. He approached them first. "Troy and Gabriella Bolton? I don't believe it."

Gabriella began to cry at the sight of him. "Oh my God, Dr. Clark!"

Troy reached out to shake his hand. "Words cannot express how thankful we are."

"I'm glad to see you again." Dr. Clark smiled. Then turning towards the babies, he bent towards them and just simply stared until tears burned in his own eyes. "It's great to see all of you too. You guys were my first multiple case, believe it or not. Most people get twins on their first multiple case. I guess I beat them all, didn't I?"

Gabriella clamped a hand over her mouth, holding back a sob. Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple as she leaned into him. "You really are amazing."

Dr. Clark held his hands up. "Ah, please. Gabriella's the amazing one. She's the one that stuck it out all those months."

Wiping tears from her cheeks, Gabriella sniffled. "I wasn't going to give up after all we'd been through."

"Good thing you didn't," Troy smiled. "Look at these little guys."

"Hard to believe that these little ones were tiny flashing dots on an ultrasound screen, huh?" Dr. Clark pointed out. "Remember that wonderful day?"

"It may sound harsh, but that really was a terrible day." Gabriella sighed. "One of the worst days of my life, I think."

Troy nodded his agreement. "Definitely. But it had a great outcome, thankfully."

"Alright well enough of this morbid talk." Dr. Clark grinned. "We've got snow-cones, face painting, and a cool magic show coming up during lunch. Plus there's a puppet show starting in a few minutes, some dancing and bean bag throwing, and balloon animals. Have fun!!"

"Thanks!"

They decided to do the pony rides first, as Anna had a fond love of the animal. They giggled and waved to their parents as the horse attendant brought them around the circular track. There were a million photo opportunities that Gabriella took advantage of, her seven wonders having their first pony ride and enjoying every second of it. Afterwards, there was a picnic lunch and a puppet show, followed by a magic show. Troy and Gabriella set their little ones up on their provided blanket and cut up pieces of cheese pizza and French fries. They ate happily and watched the puppets and magic unfold before their eyes.

"I can't believe how quiet they are." Troy whispered, careful not to disturb the other children who were watching the show intently.

Gabriella nodded. "If they've got food, they're happy. I've learned this. You can get them to sit quietly if they're distracted by food."

Troy considered this. "I could use this to my advantage."

She only laughed. "Okay, you do that."

Once the show ended and the kids were cleaned up and loaded in their stroller once more, Troy began to push it towards the exit of the park, the day coming to a close. He stopped abruptly when he noticed the one booth they hadn't visited. "Gab, face painting. We've gotta do it."

"No, no. Can you imagine? It'll be such a mess to clean up." She shook her head. "We can't. Maybe when they're older."

"No come on," Troy whined, becoming one of the children. "We _have_ to! Especially because Nurse Catherine is the one painting faces."

"Oh she is?" Gabriella glanced over at the booth and smiled slightly upon seeing their NICU nurse. "Well we can at least stop by and say hello."

Catherine beamed upon the sight of them. "I wasn't sure if you guys made it today!"

"Are you kidding?" Troy joked. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Catherine stood to hug both Troy and Gabriella. She then sat back in her chair and reached out towards the babies. "Hi guys! Who wants to go first?"

"Ah, no. We're just saying hi." Gabriella advised. "We're on our way out."

"Gabriella, you have to let me do something!" Catherine begged. "I mean, at least just a little rainbow or a smiley face."

"See?" Troy shot a look at his wife. "Let them get their faces painted. They're so excited!"

"They don't even know what this is." She counteracted. "Fine. Do it. But don't complain when we have to scrub this off their faces with a Brillo pad."

"Yes!" Catherine cheered. "Thank you! Let's see... Emily! Do you want to go first, sweetie?"

She placed the little girl on the chair beside her. Troy was surprised. "You can tell them all apart? Karen couldn't."

"I'm a little younger than Karen." Catherine chuckled, swiping a paintbrush with cool red paint across Emily's cheek. "My memory is still intact!"

She painted a vivid rainbow on Emily's cheek. A big pink heart was chosen for Anna. Leah had a little teddy bear. A bright smiley face was painted on Caitlin's cheek. Joseph had a smiling sun. Matthew had a big orange basketball and Catherine painted a colorful lollipop on Nicholas's cheek. Once they were all painted, they started touching their cheeks with their tiny fingers, feeling the cool paint crisp beneath their fingers. Troy and Gabriella laughed, watching their reaction as they took on this new experience.

"They look fantastic," Gabriella complimented. "Thank you so much, Catherine. It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too!" Catherine hugged them both again. "You better come back every two years!"

"Oh we'll be here," Troy promised. "They had a great time. And next time they'll be four so they can actually walk themselves. Which will be good, because this bulky stroller is _not_ meant for off-roading."

They shared a laugh before bidding farewell and heading to their car. The kids were cranky, as it was now two hours past their nap time and Gabriella prayed they would sleep on the way home and not cry incessantly as they were doing now. By the time they got home, all seven were sound asleep- snoring, even- but the wonderful creations Catherine had painted on their faces were all over their jackets and car seats. Streams of color were smeared all over their sweet little faces. Gabriella frowned and glanced at her husband.

"Do you see this? This is why I didn't want them to get this done."

"Aw, relax. We'll get it cleaned up. I'll get their faces and put them in their cribs. You get the car seats." Troy ordered. "Ready? Let's move!"

Gabriella giggled, starting on Nicholas's seat as Troy carried him to the house. It was not a glamorous job, being a mother of seven. Especially when the seven were all the same age. It was constantly cleaning, constantly breaking up fights, and constantly consoling those who were crying. It was endless lifting kids into her arms, endless cooking and serving meals, endless diaper changes. But it was also eternal hugs, eternal kisses and 'I love you Mommy's,' and eternal love. So really, all the cleaning and diaper-changing and work was really worth it.

It was not an easy job. But it was very rewarding.


	6. TOW All the Potties

**Hello hello hello! I know, fast update, right? Well I'm hoping to be able to update more and more often now since most of my stress is gone from AP. Of course, I still have six Regents exams that I have to take in June (including a Math exam that they might as well just give me an F now)... but let's not worry about those now, shall we? Okay so Happy Mother's Day to all the fantastic mothers in the world! Give your mother extra kisses and hugs, as it is the day to show your love and appreciation for the number 1 woman in your life.**

**In addition to it being Mother's Day, today, May 10th, is also the Gosselin sextuplets' fifth birthday. Happy fifth birthday Alexis, Hannah, Aaden, Collin, Leah, and Joel!!**

**Enjoy numero seis! And as always, thank you muchoooo for the reviews. Your encouraging words make me smile. =)  
**

* * *

Six: The One With All The Potties

"Mommy, I peed!"

"Good, stand up so you can show me."

Caitlin stood and hopped off of her potty. "Look! Look! I peed!"

Gabriella laughed at her daughter's excitement. "You did! Good girl, Caitlin! You get a piece of candy! Joey, how's it coming over there?"

Joseph glanced at his mother. "Nothing's coming out."

Holding back a laugh as she pulled up Caitlin's pants and hoisted her onto the sink to wash her hands, Gabriella advised, "Okay, you keep trying."

At a mere two and a half years old, the Bolton septuplets were just grasping the idea of potty training. Troy and Gabriella were going out of their minds changing diapers and wanted nothing more than to have a break. They knew it was another milestone in their children's lives and should be cherished, but it was hard to see the positive side of this toiling task. Although they had kept them in Pull-Ups, she and Troy had already cleaned up a dozen accidents. It was messy, it was difficult, and it was one of the worst experiences they'd had in their parenting so far.

Better yet, there had been a mild fire in their kitchen the week earlier. No one was harmed... except the kitchen. It was charred in black and the oven wasn't functional anymore. All of the cabinetry had been fused shut from the heat of the fire and the firemen had to axe open the cupboards for Troy and Gabriella to get access to their dishes, which were miraculously unharmed. Today, an early July morning, their kitchen was getting re-renovated and rebuilt from the horrors it had gone through.

Which just caused for a distraction and an obstacle.

"Caitlin sweetheart, go see Daddy and he'll give you a Skittle." Gabriella kissed her daughter's cheek, placing her on the floor again and watching as she ran off. Then she turned to her son. "Joey, you better go potty soon or you won't get lunch."

"I can't go, Momma." He whined.

"Why not?"

He shrugged and slumped back against the wall. Gabriella smiled for encouragement. "Yes you can. Keep trying; I'll be right back."

She walked back downstairs into the dining room which was now serving as the kitchen. All of the formal furniture had been moved into the formal living room and their kitchen table and chairs were moved into the dining room. Troy was lifting kids into their high chairs when she arrived. "Does anyone else have to go potty?"

A chorus of 'No's' and head shakes came with her question and she nodded, turning towards the table to finish preparing their meal. Troy lifted Matthew into his seat and groaned. "I'm taking these trays off soon. They're way too old for high chairs."

"Most kids don't sit in a normal chair until they're at least three." Gabriella informed him. "If you take off the trays, can you lower the seats? Because right now they're much higher than the table."

Troy nodded. "Yeah, there's a height adjustment button on the side of these things. We really knew what we were doing when we picked out these chairs."

"I guess so." She smiled, cutting peaches into tiny dices and placing them on plates. "Okay, who's hungry?"

Everyone raised their hand, but Gabriella laughed as Troy raised his as well. She handed out half of a turkey sandwich with mayonnaise, a plate of peach dices, and a few celery sticks. She set Joseph's lunch on his tray and went back upstairs to retrieve him as Troy sat down to lunch with the babies. The doorbell rang just as he was finishing and Gabriella still hadn't returned with Joseph. He stood to answer it, making sure to keep an eye on the little ones. Standing on his porch were the kitchen renovators, arms full of equipment.

"Hi, this is the Bolton residence, right?" One of them asked.

Troy nodded. "Troy. Nice to meet you. Come on in."

"Thanks," The other one answered. "I'm Steve and this is Brad. Where's the kitchen?"

"Through the dining room and to the right." Troy instructed. "Don't mind the daycare of children."

The men laughed but were still shocked when they saw the seven little ones finishing up their lunch. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

Shaking his head, Troy began to clean up. "Nope. They're septuplets."

"You mean they're all the same age?" Steve questioned. "Damn. Good luck when they're teenagers."

Troy nodded. "Thanks, we'll need it."

They then headed into the kitchen to begin the rebuilding and immediately began the noise. The babies held their hands up to their ears, glancing at their father in hopes that he could stop it. Troy shrugged. "I'm sorry, guys. I know it's loud. They're ripping our kitchen apart."

Gabriella chose that moment to return, Joseph in her arms. "Oh God, I didn't think it was going to be this loud."

"Neither did I. But then again, they are cutting the entire cabinet unit out of our wall." Troy pointed out. "How are they going to take a nap?"

Gabriella bit her lip, handing Joseph his lunch. "Good question. I don't know."

"The basement's pretty much sound proof." Troy noted. "I'll set up some mattresses and blankets down there."

"Okay. I'll get them settled."

As Troy headed down to the basement, Gabriella washed faces and fingers before sending them all to their potties. Twenty minutes later, however, they were still sitting upon them, not lying asleep where they should be. Troy entered the bathroom, where Gabriella sat on the counter, waiting for some progress, and laughed. "This looks productive."

Gabriella sighed. "Well, it's not."

"I know, I was being sarcastic."

"I don't know what it is." Her shoulders slumped even further. "They just don't want to go. The incentive is not enough."

Troy thought for a moment before grinning widely. "Maybe it's because we're trying to potty train them all at once."

"Well it's not like we can train them one at a time." Gabriella said. "They'll be halfway to college by the time the last one's finished."

But her husband shook his head. "No, we can't potty train them one at a time. But we _can_ split them up."

When Gabriella shot him a confused glance, Troy went on. "You potty train the girls, I'll potty train the boys, and hopefully it'll be easier on us."

"Ooh, can we make it a game?" She asked in excitement. "Because I'll totally win. Girls are easier to train than boys."

"You will not win!" He insisted. "You have more kids to train than I do."

"Yeah, well you've got Joey, who hasn't gone on the potty in the two months since we've started."

"Yeah? Well you've got Caitlin who has the attention span of a goldfish!"

Gabriella laughed. "You're on."

Troy grinned. "Alright. If I win, you have to admit that I am the ultimatum and no one is better. Plus, _you_ have to clean the basement from now on, instead of me doing it."

"No!" She gasped. "The basement is disgusting!"

"I know." Troy smirked. "That's the punishment for losing."

"Alright then," Gabriella thought a moment. "If I win, you have to pamper me and treat me like a queen for a day, as well as taking care of the seven little ones. I won't be cleaning anything, I won't be cooking anything. It's all _you_."

He stared at her. "God, it'll be like taking care of eight kids by myself!"

Gabriella grinned. "Exactly."

"Okay," He held out his hand for her to take. "Let's do this."

She shook his hand. "Game on."

* * *

Weeks flew by, and unfortunately for Troy, it was clear that Gabriella was winning. Leah and Emily were nearly completely trained to go to the bathroom when they needed to and had stopped wearing diapers all together. They were wearing underwear through the day, but Pull-Ups at night, just in case- though they hadn't actually had to use them. Anna and Caitlin were still working on it, but Gabriella had two down as opposed to Troy's zero. That definitely counted for something.

The kitchen was finally finished and everything was being moved back in its place. Troy was busy moving the kitchen table and all of its appendages, such as the chairs and high chairs, back into the room, while also moving the dining furniture from the formal living room back into its respective area. He had a lot of work to do- even though Gabriella was helping with what she could- and still had to pay attention to the boys' potty needs.

He got on one side of the dining room table just as Emily wandered into the room. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi baby girl. You wanna help me bring this into the dining room?"

The little girl nodded and Troy laughed. "Okay, you better get on the other side, then."

Instead she just giggled and toddled away, leaving Troy alone to replace the furniture. The dining room table was heavy, he had to admit, and lifting it was always a struggle. After he'd finally put it back where it belonged, he seemed done with his job. The only next step was to vacuum the formal living room and adjust the high chairs so they no longer had trays and were sitting at table level. Just as he plugged the vacuum in, a shriek was heard from the family room.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Troy raced into the living room at the sound of his daughter's cries. "Anna banana, what's up?"

"Look what they did!" Anna pointed to a spot on the floor. "Look!"

Troy frowned. "Who pooped on the floor?"

"Matt!"

Matthew was standing guiltily by the entertainment center. Troy sighed. "Matthew Zachary..."

"I had a go potty!" The boy insisted.

Troy groaned, heading to the kitchen to get cleaning supplies. "You're supposed to use the potty!"

Gabriella walked in at that very moment and cringed. "Ooh, that sucks."

Troy glared at her. "Yeah, I know."

"Luckily for me, I've never had that problem," She gloated. "Come on girls. Let's go sit on the potty before we take a nap. Show the boys how it's done."

Troy scowled as he followed his wife and daughters into the bathroom and watched as one by one, the four of them went to the bathroom without a problem. Gabriella grinned, washing their hands and giving them a reward before pushing them towards the nursery. Troy just looked from her to the boys, who were still sitting on their potties unsuccessfully before throwing his hands in the air. He didn't get it. He just didn't understand.

"What am I doing wrong?" He groaned. "Why is this so difficult?"

Gabriella observed his actions. "You aren't doing anything wrong, babe. Just relax."

"What are you doing that I'm not?"

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. I won't reveal my tricks. Then you'll win!"

"Exactly! Come on, just help me out a little! Give me a hint?"

"No!" Gabriella giggled. "Figure it out yourself."

But Troy wasn't the only one who was having training discrepancies. The two of them entered the nursery much later that afternoon to retrieve their babies from their cribs and Gabriella was mortified to find that Caitlin had wet the bed. "No, Caitlin, no!"

Troy lifted Nicholas out of his crib and began to laugh. "Ah ha! Little Miss Perfection isn't so perfect after all!"

Caitlin looked as if she was going to cry. Gabriella ran a hand through her dark curls and kissed the top of her head. "Baby, it's okay. Next time you should just use the potty, okay?"

But what truly amazed them was how Joseph stood and walked to the bathroom by himself. Only a few minutes later, he rushed back. "I peed!"

Troy was awestruck. "Joey, my main man!"

Gabriella grinned. "Good job, baby boy!"

In a matter of a week, Emily, Leah, Joseph, Anna, and Caitlin were all potty trained successfully. Still using Pull-Ups at night, of course, but wearing underwear during the day like "big kids." They didn't have any accidents anymore and were getting used to going to the potty on their own. Five of their seven were potty trained now and four of the five were the girls. Gabriella had won. It was a truth universally acknowledged that girls were much easier to potty train than boys. She knew that and took advantage of Troy's bet.

But she didn't gloat. No, not really. The only thing she said to her poor defeated husband was, "I'll be taking my sabbatical tomorrow. Are you ready?"

* * *

"Ow! He hit me!"

"No I don't yike dat kind!"

"Daddy, I _hungy_!"

Troy raced through the house, attempting to clean and straighten up while also watching his seven little ones... and his wife. They were running amok, beating up on each other and complaining about everything. They were overly cranky and he couldn't _wait_ for nap time. His wife, however, was thoroughly enjoying her day, still in her pajamas and lounging on the couch with a magazine. Troy envied her. Why did he have to lose this bet? All seven of the children were potty trained now. Didn't that count for something?

"Troy, how's my tea coming?" Gabriella asked with a smirk, examining her nails. "I believe I asked for that a good ten minutes ago."

He sighed. "I'm working on it."

"Tea doesn't take that long to make, though."

"Yeah, well it does when you're distracted by ten million other things!" Troy exclaimed, hurrying back to the kitchen while his wife laughed in the distance. He scooped up his children and put them in their respective chairs for lunch. "Okay, come on. Who's hungry?"

He didn't even need to ask. Setting out ham and cheese sandwiches with kiwi and string beans, he got back to his wife's tea before serving it to her. "Anything else, your highness?"

Gabriella laughed. "Babe, you're wearing yourself out. Maybe you should sit down."

"Can't." He stated simply, retreating to the kitchen. "I have to supervise lunch."

But once they were all fed and sound asleep, Troy collapsed on the couch beside his wife. "This life is ridiculous."

Gabriella pulled her husband's head into her lap and stroked his hair gently, gently lulling him to sleep. "I know. Just think, if you were more encouraging instead of scolding, you might have won."

"No I wouldn't have." His voice was soft and quiet. "You knew that girls are easier to train."

She smiled. "Well, _yeah_. But so did you."

"No I didn't. I really thought it was an equal fight."

"In a way, it kind of was. I did have one more kid than you."

Troy smirked up at her. "I guess. I did think it was kind of fun, though."

"Yeah, it was." She leaned down to kiss him. "At last, no more diapers."

"My God, didn't even realize that until right now." Troy grinned tiredly. "I'm so glad."

"Oh me too," She agreed. "Although, it is another milestone in their lives."

"That's true." Troy's eyes lit up. "Hey, we can do this little competition thing again when they learn to ride a bike. Boys can do that much easier than girls can. Deal or no deal?"

"Hell no," Gabriella declined. "I'll lose."

"Exactly."


	7. TOW No One's Healthy

**Hey guys! So you know how I like to tell you my life story here, but you know, that's the whole point of this empty space up here. =) Besides, I love hearing what you guys have to say, and if you just feel like chatting, why the hell not? Go for it! Today, I had a striking realization. I had my scheduled senior portrait today and I realized that next year, I'm going to be a _senior_. That's so crazy, right? I'm not ready to "rule the school!" There's so much still to be done! I just think it's crazy, because I can still remember exactly how I felt and exactly what I wore on my first day of kindergarten, and now, I'm graduating... :'(**

**Well, in a year, anyway.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! They made me laugh. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Personally, this one is one of my favorites. =)**

* * *

Seven: The One Where No One's Healthy

A week following Christmas, it was clear that the Boltons would not escape the year without another sickness. The seven had had their share of ear infections throughout the year, but they would never be prepared for what was to come. Troy and Gabriella had to stay strong to nurse their young back to health. It was very rare for either of the two of them to get sick, but in the late December days, Gabriella had to admit that she really wasn't feeling well. Her energetic little ones were tiring her out, and she took to the couch early on in the day.

Emily crawled up on her mother's stomach. "Mommy sick?"

Gabriella smiled at her daughter. "I think so, sweetie. I don't feel very well."

Sharpay entered the room then, taking the day to watch over the kids with Gabriella while Troy was at basketball practice. "Gabriella, what are you doing?"

"I feel like crap."

Nicholas hurried over to his mother. "I a doctehr!"

He pressed the plastic stethoscope against his mother's chest and then her forehead. Then he patted her cheek. "Mommy, you sick."

Gabriella laughed despite her condition. "I know, doctor. What should I do?"

"Take a nap." Emily smiled. Nicholas nodded his agreement.

"I'm fine with that." Gabriella yawned, and then coughed.

"Uh, I'm not!" Sharpay frowned. "You want me to take care of eight kids on my own?"

"Yes, and take them far away from me." She advised. "Go to the playroom. Go upstairs. Go to the basement. Do whatever you have to. I don't want to get them sick."

Sharpay groaned. "I can't do this!"

"Welcome to my life," Their mother sniffled. "Please, Sharpay. Troy will be home at four to relieve you. And I really don't feel well!"

"Okay, don't work yourself into a frenzy." Sharpay scowled. "I got it. Come on Emmy, Nicky, let's go play downstairs."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sharpay smiled. "You do look like crap. And you sound like someone shoved a duck up your nose."

Gabriella faltered a bit. "That's a pretty picture."

Sharpay took the two she was holding downstairs to the basement and brought the rest of them with her, allowing peace and quiet for their ill mother, who'd fallen asleep within minutes. She occupied them with multiple games of fashion show, peek-a-boo, and restaurant with their plastic kitchen and fake food. They were beginning to get restless, and Sharpay had to rack her brain to come up with something else to play. Leah had fallen asleep on her lap just minutes before, but the other six and her youngest Alexis were ready to play.

"Hey, I know!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Let's play hide-and-go-seek! Does that sound fun?"

"Yeah!" Caitlin shrieked. "You go!"

"Okay, I'll count. You have to stay down here, though." Sharpay warned. "One, two, three..."

After counting to twenty, Sharpay lifted Leah carefully to her shoulder and walked around the room vigilantly. "Ready or not, here I come!"

She found Matthew and Anna first, but was stumped on the rest. Troy had arrived home and hearing the commotion in the basement, he went there first. "Sharpay, what are you doing?"

"Looking for your kids, Bolton, what does it look like?" She asked him, handing Leah over to him. "This one fell asleep on me."

Troy cradled his daughter as Anna clung to his leg. "Thanks. What's up with my wife?"

Sharpay was still searching for the five missing children. "She's dead, can't you tell?"

"No, really." He stared at her.

"Sick." Sharpay stated simply before pointing behind the couch. "Lexi and Caitlin! I found you! Okay, help me find Nicky, Joey, and Emily!"

"Mommy feels yucky." Matthew informed his father as Sharpay found the remaining three.

Troy nodded and settled Leah on the couch before heading back upstairs. "Watch them for me for a while? I'll be right back and then you can leave."

But Sharpay had gotten the kids involved in another game of hide-and-seek and hadn't heard him. Troy just chuckled. Who would've thought Sharpay would be so good with kids?

Upon reaching the main floor of the house, he sat on the couch beside his sleeping wife, laying a hand upon her forehead. She didn't feel warm, but she didn't look healthy. "Babe, wake up."

Gabriella stirred and opened one eye. "I'm sleeping."

He chuckled. "I know. Do you feel better?"

"No. I feel sick. That's why I'm sleeping."

"Do you want to go upstairs and sleep? I'm going to bring the kids up so I can feed them dinner." Troy suggested.

"I guess," She sighed and then coughed violently. "I don't know where this came from."

"Well, it is winter. I just hope they don't get it." He sympathized, thinking of her health but also for the children. "Go take a shower and sleep. And take some cold medicine while you're up there."

"Yes, sir." Gabriella smiled weakly, heading upstairs.

Troy then led the children to the kitchen and began fixing dinner. Sharpay, Alexis in her arms, observed with a skeptical smirk. "You cook now?"

"Well not exactly. But I've been learning. It's really inconvenient to have only one cook in a house with nine people." Troy explained. "On the menu tonight, we've got hot dogs and macaroni and cheese. Wanna stay?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Thanks, but I've got to get this one home. Plus Maddie and Lauren might need help with homework."

"They get homework in kindergarten?" Troy asked in disbelief, transferring tiny cut hot dogs and scooping macaroni onto plates. "That's a first."

"Yeah, they start them early nowadays." Sharpay laughed. "I'll see you later. Tell Gabriella I hope she feels better."

Troy nodded. "I will."

He served the kids their dinner and sat down to eat his as well, making idle chatter with them as they ate. After they were finished and the dishes were cleaned and put away, Troy bathed and dressed the girls, and then the boys, and put them to bed. He was vacuuming and washing down the counters when Gabriella emerged in her bathrobe and slippers. Troy truly felt for her. She looked like she felt horrible. It was clear she was not well.

"I was sleeping but then I decided I was hungry." She informed him. "What did we have for dinner tonight?"

"Hot dogs and macaroni and cheese." Troy informed her. "A nice easy one for me. There's some left over if you want me to heat it up for you."

She nodded. "Yes please. I'm starving."

He fixed her a plate and sat down with her as she ate. Gabriella smiled gratefully. "Thank you. Sorry I couldn't help tonight. But they're asleep, so I assume you did a great job."

Troy chuckled. "It's okay. Do you feel any better now that you've rested?"

"Not really. My whole body aches and I can't breathe out of my nose." She complained. "I just really hope the kids don't catch it."

"Me either. Can you imagine?" Troy sighed. "And you didn't feel sick this morning?"

"Well I didn't feel too bad, but I didn't feel amazing either." Gabriella confessed. "Thanks for dinner. I'm going back to bed."

Troy grinned. "I'm right there with you."

* * *

In the middle of the night, there was a multitude of cries radiating from the kids' bedroom. Troy, allowing Gabriella to sleep, hurried up from bed and down the hall. The kids had just begun dreaming lately, and a few had had nightmares. So of course, this is what he was expecting. But when he entered the room, his eyes widened. It was a mad scene. All seven were standing the crib, screaming crying for their mother and father. Troy approached Leah first and stepped back.

"Holy cow, Leah." Her entire crib was soaked with vomit, as was her mouth, and she was reaching out for him, for comfort. Troy was hesitant, but kissed her head and moved on to check the other children.

Nicholas had also vomited and Matthew had diarrhea. The other children were healthy- for now- but crying for the sake of their siblings. Troy still didn't see the need to wake his wife, seeing as she was sick as well, so instead he calmed the healthy children down enough for them to fall asleep again and bathed the sick children, keeping a basin by the tub in case they needed to throw up again. After they were clean, he decided to take their temperatures, just in case they had a fever. Good thing he decided, for all three of them had a body temperature over one hundred degrees. Administering a dose of Tylenol to each of them, he settled them in clean pajamas in the living room- with vomit basins for Nicholas and Leah and a clean potty for Matthew- and turned on _Finding Nemo_, their favorite movie of the time.

"Daddy," Leah whined as she realized her father was leaving again. "I want you!"

"I know, sweetheart, I'll be right back." He had to do something about the vomit laundry. It made him sick- the smell and the consistency, it was enough to make him vomit himself. But he knew if he didn't get it cleaned up, it would dry and the germs would spread.

Plus Gabriella would be really angry. And it was just gross.

When he returned from placing everything in the wash, he settled on the couch, with Leah, clutching her basin, lying on him and Nicholas lying beside him. Matthew was on a blanket on the floor. Together, this reduced version of their family watched the animated fish movie and tried to pass the time, without thinking of when their sickness would strike again. Troy checked the clock on top of the television. _2:54 a.m._ Troy yawned. What an amazing way to spend his night. Instead of sleeping after an exhausting day of practice, he was awake at all hours, cradling his sick children.

"Daddy, I feel bad." Matthew whined.

Troy felt for his kids. "I know you do, buddy. Do you want to come sit up here with us?"

He shook his head and lay back down on his pillow, turning his attention towards the movie. Troy had to force himself not to fall asleep so he could wash the basins free of the vomit- and what a fun job that was. When he returned, he asked his children, "How did I get this fun job?"

Leah simply blinked at him, her entire visage just seeming painful. Nicholas lifted his head. "I dunno."

"Me either, bud. Here's your clean bucket." He handed out a basin to each of the kids. "I'll never be able to play in tonight's game."

Hours later, as the Californian sun rose in the sky and the rest of the house awoke, Troy was still wide awake. The sick children had finally fallen asleep, Nicholas and Leah strewn on the couch and Matthew across the floor. Troy headed up the stairs to get the four well children to feed them breakfast. Anna, Joseph, Caitlin, and Emily were busy eating cinnamon oatmeal and blueberries- with a side of vanilla yogurt and granola- while Troy wolfed down a small breakfast. It was then that Gabriella appeared, in flannel lounge pants and an old t-shirt.

"Hey, where're the other three?" She asked with a yawn.

"On the floor and couch in the family room." Troy informed her, wiping little faces as he went down the row. "Leah and Nick starting puking last night and Matt had really bad diarrhea."

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you're sick too. You needed to sleep." He pointed out. "Don't worry about it. I cleaned everyone and everything up. They're okay now, I guess. They're sleeping."

"Did you sleep?"

Troy shook his head. "Nope. I've been awake all night washing out puke bins and rubbing their backs and stomachs. Who knows how I'll through tonight's game."

A chill washed over Gabriella and she shivered. "I can take care of them. You go sleep."

"Baby, you're still sick and it's obvious. You go hang out upstairs, in the living room, wherever. I've got this." He sounded confident, but he really didn't feel too ready to handle this on his own.

"Well can I at least do something? I mean, I just have a cold. I feel useless."

"You wanna wash the dishes while I get them dressed?" Troy asked. "That would be a help."

"Sure."

As Gabriella got started on the dishes, Troy washed their faces and began dressing them right there in the kitchen. As he did this, he kept his eye on Caitlin, who didn't quite look right to him. He wanted to keep the healthy ones away from the ill ones, so he separated them and placed them in the playroom to occupy themselves. He learned that they were capable of playing on their own and in fact enjoyed it. But after Anna, Emily, and Joseph headed towards the play area, Caitlin glanced at Troy, gripping her stomach.

"Honey, are you oka-"

Before Troy could get the question out, she vomited all over the kitchen floor. Troy groaned. "Oh God, not another one!"

She began to cry and Troy scooped her up in his arms, reaching out towards the bucket Gabriella was handing him from under the sink. She watched her daughter cling to it and her father with sympathy. "They got their flu shots this year. I don't understand."

"Well they get them every year," Troy pointed out. "But it doesn't protect against every form of the flu."

"Yeah, that's true. Oh, my poor babies." Gabriella frowned. "Are you _sure_ you don't want any help?"

"Yes, Gab, I've got this." Troy tried to force a smile as he held the bucket for his daughter when she retched again. "It's really disgusting, but I've got this."

Gabriella drained the sink and placed a hand on her forehead. "I've got a headache... and possibly a fever. I'll be back."

Troy nodded his understanding, carrying his newly sick daughter to the living room with the others, who had just awoken. "Here Caitlin, lie down. Here's your bucket. I have to go check on the others."

Anna, Emily, and Joseph were okay, though, just contently playing along with their toys in the playroom. Troy got dressed- as his clothes were now beginning to smell like vomit- and returned to the living room, only to have to wash out the basins yet again. It was such a chore, cleaning after those who'd puked, and he really wished Gabriella was well so she could help him. He'd never ask her to help while she was ill- God, never- but at times like these, when he had more sick children than healthy and he hadn't slept in eighteen or so hours- he'd lost count- he was desperate for a break.

"Troy how are you going to play tonight?" Gabriella asked him, settling herself on the couch beside Caitlin and rubbing her back. "You haven't slept in forever."

He shook his head. "Beats me. But I'll do it. Why? Because I'm Super-Dad!"

Gabriella laughed slightly, but because of her congestion it came out sounding like she was choking on a hairball. "Super-Dad? God, I never set out to marry a superhero."

Troy chuckled. "The game's at nine. So I'll be leaving at seven.... which means they'll all be in bed anyway. See? I've got it."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay. But you'll be exhausted."

"Eh," Troy waved it off as if it was nothing. "What are you going to do?"

She shook her head. "You amaze me."

He laughed but she persisted. "I'm serious. Could you really have seen yourself, and I mean as a teenager, as a parent of seven, cleaning up puke and not sleeping for a day or two and then going to play in a really tough basketball game?"

Troy shook his head. "No, not really. But I wish I could cut out the 'cleaning up puke' part."

She smiled. "Don't we all?"

The rest of the day went moderately smoothly. The sick four didn't eat anything all day- though Matthew did have a few Saltine crackers- and Anna, Emily, and Joseph only had a few small meals. Troy set up a small sleeping area for the sick children and once they'd fallen asleep, he finished his nightly chores before heading off to his basketball game. Gabriella was asleep on the couch when he arrived home, as were the four he'd left by her side. But upon checking the nursery where the other three were sound asleep- or so he thought- he found that Anna had vomited and Joseph and Emily had diarrhea. He groaned.

"Of course. I mean I guess it was a given, but come on!"

He was a little anxious, as now it had been twenty-six hours since he'd last slept. All seven of his children were vomiting, had diarrhea, or both. And his dear wife was sick as well. How much more could he possibly take? They lost the game that evening because he wasn't well rested and didn't play his best. He didn't think he could handle much more without crashing. He cleaned up the newly sick three and brought them downstairs, to where Gabriella was holding a basin in front of Caitlin, wide awake.

"Them too?" She asked simply. "This is crazy."

Troy sighed. "Tell me about it. Like I didn't have enough to deal with."

"You really need to sleep," She advised softly. "Really. Just go upstairs. I'll take care of them."

Even though his body begged and ached for sleep, he shook his head. "No. You can't. There're too many of them."

"It's okay," She soothed. "Just go."

But he stubbornly disagreed. "Until a few or most of them are healthy again, I will _not_ rest!"

Gabriella just had to laugh. "Whatever you say, Super-Dad."

* * *

The following day, Troy could barely see straight. He was slouching and trudging along, his eyes threatening to close and his body pleading for rest. He'd not slept in _two days_ and he couldn't function any longer. Besides that fact, his throat was sore, he was congested, and had been sneezing nonstop. Was he the one getting sick now? Was this really fair, after all he'd done? He collapsed on the couch as Leah stared at him, wide-eyed.

She turned her head towards the kitchen and let out a shrill scream. "_Mommy!_"

Gabriella, Joseph on her hip, appeared in the living room, her mind and thoughts elsewhere but still seemingly concerned. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Daddy's sick."

Gabriella's eyes slid towards the couch, where her husband lay, nearly dead to the world. She chuckled. "Yeah he is. He's tired too. Troy, are you going to make it?"

He lifted his head to shake it. "No. Kill me _now_."

"God, is it that bad?" She asked, placing Joseph on the floor with her daughter to sit beside him. She placed her cool palm against his forehead and yanked it away. "You've got a fever. I'll bring you some Tylenol; just stay here."

Troy barely made a movement as she kissed his cheek and headed towards the bathroom. Leah and Joseph climbed onto the couch next to their father. "Daddy, feel better."

"We fix it."

Troy smiled. "Are you going to take care of me like I took care of you these past few days?"

The two nodded, lying down on either side of him. "We're all better now."

"I know you are. Who made you feel better?"

They both pointed towards him and he nodded. "That's right."

Gabriella returned at grinned childishly at the sight. "Aw, Leah, Joey, are you going to take care of your Daddy?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too," She agreed. "Because he made us feel better. We have to take care of him in return."

Troy sighed contentedly. "Finally. I can sleep and someone is going to take care of _me_ for once!"

Gabriella laughed. "In sickness and in health, Troy. We made that vow for a reason."

He yawned. "What about in sleep deprivation?"

"I think that counts as the same thing."

"Well good," Troy finalized. "Because I'm sleeping until I'm healthy again. It might be a few days."


	8. TOW The House is a Zoo

**Well hey there! I'm exhausted and just got back from studio picture day (at dance. we have to get all dressed up in our costumes, hair and makeup and take a bazillion professional photos... it's all of the work for a competition, but none of the results). So how are you? Don't we just love Super-Dad Troy? He's just so fantastic, sweet, and wonderful. I want to marry him, I think. We'd make a great couple, no? **

**No? Alright, fine. Gabriella can keep him. =(**

**Thanks for your fantastic reviews! Seriously, they always make me smile. Let's move on to number eight! Only 92 more chapters to go! (HAHA!)**

* * *

Eight: The One Where The House Is A Zoo

There was a knock on the door early in the afternoon of February second. Gabriella came to the door, knowing immediately who it was. There was a lot of commotion going on today, as she planned it out to be. The kitchen was covered in everything party-themed- balloons, festive plates, napkins, cups, and much more. There was still so much to do before the party started at one o'clock, and Gabriella was grateful for the extra help she was getting from her dear friends who'd volunteered.

Well actually, Taylor volunteered. Chad just came along as well.

Troy and Gabriella had decided on a zoo-themed third birthday party for the septuplets. They were having another big party as opposed to the small one they had for the kids the year before. They really were overdoing it, they realized, upon decorating. They were renting a petting zoo, pony rides, and various other games that had to do with animals. Both sets of their parents had arrived for the party, Zeke and Sharpay and their kids were coming, as well as other children in the neighborhood. It would be really fun for everyone... as long as everything came into place.

"Ah, welcome to madness." Gabriella greeted her best friends, stepping aside so they could enter her house. "Honestly, I'm not sure what's going on because everything is all over the place."

Taylor nodded. "I'll help."

"Thank God. I envy your organizational skills."

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked anxiously, eyeing the decorations and getting nervous.

Gabriella shrugged. "I think he and Jack are in the back getting things set up for the mobile petting zoo. I'm sure they could use help."

"Okay. I'm on it."

Taylor placed the presents she brought for the babies on the coffee table and got to work. "Alright, the horses are going to be in the front lawn and you've already sectioned off the yard, so that's set. We need to get the banners and balloons set up in the back yard, though the ones in the front look terrific. The tables where the food is going to be need to be set up and, obviously, the food has to be cooked and placed on it. Other than that, I think that's it. Are we missing anything?"

A shriek came from upstairs and Gabriella smiled. "The kids?"

Taylor laughed. "Yeah. The kids. We really should finish setting up before we get them ready, though."

"We can get them dressed if you want," Maria offered, entering the room. "While you two set up. Hi, Taylor! How are you?"

"Fine, Ms. Montez, how are you?"

"Taylor sweetheart, please call me Maria." She insisted. "Or we can set up and you can dress them. Either way, it's up to you, Gabby."

"Well there isn't much to set up," Gabriella debated. "Do you and Lucille mind?"

Maria shook her head, immediately turning to the table full of decorations. "Not at all. You go get your three-year-olds."

"It's still so hard to believe." Gabriella shook her head before heading upstairs.

She opened the door and immediately grinned. None of the seven were crying, but much more excited to see their mother, standing up in their cribs and jumping a little upon viewing her. "Hi guys! Happy Birthday!"

"Mommy! Party!" Caitlin squealed, her pacifier falling from her mouth.

Gabriella nodded in agreement. "Yes it is! It's party day! Grandma and Grandpa and Nana are all here! So is Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor. We're going to have a good time, aren't we?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

She reached over the first crib and placed Anna on the changing table. "Are you ready to be three, Anna? I can't believe you guys are so big."

"We all big girls." She grinned.

Gabriella began to dress her in their birthday attire- shirts reading 'Guess Who's Three?' on the front and 'It's Me!' on the back. Their names were also right below the question in big, loopy lettering. "Even the boys?"

"Um..." She thought this over. "Yes."

Her mother laughed, placing her on the floor of the room before getting her next victim. "Are you excited, Caitlin?"

"Yeah. We gonna see aminals."

"I know we are. Do you know what kind of animals we're going to see?"

Caitlin shook her head, but then replied, "Turtles?"

"No, I don't think we're going to see any turtles today." Gabriella smiled, reaching for Matthew next. "What about you, Matt? What do you think we're going to see?"

"Cows. I like cows."

"We might see cows, who knows?" She smiled at him. "Baby cows or big mommy and daddy cows?"

"Baby cows. They miss their moms." Matthew stated matter-of-factly.

Gabriella nodded. "Oh, okay Mr. Farmer. I'm glad you told me that. Joey, do you like animals?"

"Yes. I want a pig." Joseph answered, handing the comb to his mother.

She took it with a grin. "You want a pig? Well you ask your Daddy for that later. How about we just make you look nice for the girls coming here today, okay?"

"Okay."

"Nicky! What do you want to do today?"

"Party! Play with Leah!"

This melted her heart. "Is Leah your buddy?"

Nicholas nodded. "I love Leah."

Gabriella turned towards her daughter. "Do you hear that, Leah? Nicky loves you."

"I love Nick!"

"Emily, what's your favorite animal?"

"Sheep!"

After their playful conversation, Gabriella finished combing hair and making braids for the girls. She lead them downstairs, placing pajamas in the laundry bin and presenting her seven little ones to the group of adults downstairs, who were all now done setting up and waiting for the stars of the day. Leah and Nicholas ran to Troy, wanting to see their father while others filtered through the room, enjoying the attention. It was now about twelve thirty, only a half hour until the party started. The petting zoo had just pulled into the driveway, and the seven ran to the window, screeching in excitement.

"Mom can you make sure they stay inside while we get them all situated out back?" Troy asked. "Gab, you wanna help?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Let's go."

The couple met the man and woman- Eric and Lisa- who would be monitoring the animals and then led them to the backyard where they could set up their pens like zoo exhibits. Gabriella was extremely surprised at how many animals could actually fit in their two trucks. They brought out cows, sheep, pigs, bunnies, goats, chickens, ducks, deer, and... a llama? They were a bit surprised at the last animal but nonetheless pleased. The kids would love it.

After everyone arrived, the party was in full swing. Sharpay walked over to where Gabriella was supervising children at the arts and crafts table, coloring pictures of pigs. "Holy cow- no pun intended- how did you do all of this?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Do what? You just call the place and you can rent animals. It's easy."

"What's with the llama?"

"You know, I don't know. It just... showed up."

"Mommy!" Nicholas called, running up to her from across the yard. "Guess what?"

"What Nicky? What's up?"

"The llama spit at me!" He sounded extremely excited for a little boy who'd been spit at.

Gabriella eyed him. "He did?"

"Yeah, he went like this," He demonstrated the spitting action. "And spit. It hit my shoe."

"Okay. That's gross."

But Nicholas shook his head. "No, it's funny!"

Then he ran away. Gabriella took a look at Sharpay and the two burst into laughter. "Is he always this funny?"

The brunette nodded. "He's our comic relief."

After a lunch that consisted of mini sandwiches, chicken nuggets shaped like horses, cherry tomatoes, cucumber and carrot sticks, grapes, and juice boxes, Troy and Gabriella decided they wanted a group photo of everyone at the party, and a picture of their seven children. They grouped their seven on the back of one of the cows, sitting them so they could face the camera. Gabriella told them to smile and wave, and the moment was captured perfectly.

They sang the septuplets 'Happy Birthday' separately as they always did and passed out cake. It was such a successful day and the kids were exhausted at the end. Troy and Gabriella thanked everyone for coming and began on the clean up which seemed to last hours. Two days later on February fourth, Troy, Gabriella, and the now three-year-old septuplets met with Amy, their beloved interviewer from the previous years. Amy and Troy and Gabriella had agreed to do one article per year, tracking the lives of the seven miracle babies. After finishing the photo shoot, Amy sat down with the parents.

"So how are you guys? How's life with seven going?"

Gabriella smiled. "It's going well, thank you."

"Yeah, there are days when I want yank my hair out," Troy added. "But it's fun."

"What was it like surviving the terrible twos?"

"Just as they sound. Terrible." Gabriella answered. "They tried our patience, our emotions, our wits and humor. And the screaming! I couldn't take the screaming."

"Yeah, they screamed for everything." Troy put in. "Screaming for this, screaming for that. Screaming because they were mad, screaming because they wanted something. But we've learned a new trick. It's called 'time-out corner.'"

Amy laughed. "And does that work?"

"Most of the time. They're pretty well behaved anyway. But a few spend their whole lives in time-out I think." Troy replied.

"And who would that be?"

"Caitlin or Matthew," Gabriella answered without missing a beat. "Because Caitlin is wild and likes to climb on and jump off of things and Matt is really stubborn and beats up on the other kids. But they do listen to us and they sit in time out no matter what happened."

"Do you think it's getting easier or harder to raise them as they're now three years old?"

"Well they've only been three for two days," Troy pointed out with a chuckle. "But it depends. In a way, it's gotten much easier. There aren't any diapers to change anymore so that time is saved now. Depending on the place, we don't have to take a stroller anymore. They're interacting with each other now and we can hold small conversations with them. And we don't have to carry them all over the house and up and down the stairs. They're mobile and can do it themselves."

"But in other ways, it's harder." Gabriella contradicted. "They're developing personalities now. Really strong personalities, might I add. They've realized that they can say no when we ask them to do something and are learning the consequences of doing so. They're climbing out of their cribs- which is a real pain- and developing their likes and dislikes of food. And of course, now we're reaching the independent stage. They want to do _everything_ themselves. And I mean everything. They get frustrated with themselves if they can't do something, but they still don't want us to help."

"What do you think about your little ones growing up so fast?" Amy asked. "They're nearing pre-school age now."

"Oh I know!" Gabriella cried. "Don't remind me! Even though it was the hardest time of my life, I miss the baby days. They were teeny tiny and helpless and had silky-smooth skin and smelled like little babies... God, I miss those days."

Troy looked skeptical. "I don't know. I miss them being really young but I don't think I'd go back to it. It was a lot of work."

"Do you think you'd ever be interested in having any more children?" Amy asked wryly. "Surprisingly, a lot of people are curious on the matter."

Troy's eyes widened. "No."

Gabriella glanced at her husband. "You don't want anymore? Really?"

"Gabriella, are you serious? Can you imagine? Walking into the fertility clinic with our seven children saying, 'Hey Dr. Clark, can you artificially inseminate us again?' Come on, Gab. That's crazy."

She pouted dramatically. "But they were _babies_, Troy. And they were so little and cute..."

"God, we'll get pregnant again with seven. Then we'll have two sets of septuplets. Fourteen kids! That's illegal, isn't it?"

Gabriella laughed. "No, Amy. We won't be having more kids. That's just crazy."

"Okay, for those readers who haven't heard of you guys before, let's review." Amy said. "Have their personalities changed since we last talked to you?"

Troy began. "Well first is Anna. She's the leader of the group, definitely. She likes to do everything first. Although I do have to say she wasn't the first one to walk or the first one potty-trained, so I think she's losing her touch. But she's very comforting, very outgoing, and very sweet. She is in charge, though. That's why she was born first, we believe. When she has something on her mind, she wants you do it _her_ way. We call her the Queen Bee. Don't do the opposite of what Queen Bee tells you, because she will get mad. It's really cute. Usually they all listen to her."

"Next is Joseph." Gabriella grinned upon saying his name. "Joey... he's just pretty."

Troy burst into laughter. "Pretty?"

"He is! Joey's really into himself, is that weird to say about a three-year-old? He's our lady's man and he always has been. He likes picking out his own clothes and combing his hair and he flirts with _everyone_- the cashier at the grocery store, the bank teller, the lady that cuts their hair. It's really funny but so cute as well. I feel like he'll be the one that all the girls are after in high school but he won't be able to choose which one he wants. But really, Joey's just very quiet and very happy with his life. He's a sweetheart."

"Then we have Caitlin." Troy continued. "I think she's a bit self-explanatory. Caitlin contradicts herself. We never expected our little fighter to be so wild. She had a fluctuating body temperature, several viral infections, and a gap in her digestive tract causing her to stay in the NICU weeks after the others. I think it's just incredible that _she_ was the sick one, as now you'd never know. She's wild and energetic and so funny. The way she says things is hysterical and she's just a big ball of fun. She's quite the little daredevil too and my God, she's loud. Loudest of the seven, I think. There's constant shrieking when she's around and happy, but if not, watch out. Her cry is deafening."

"And then there's Emily." Gabriella went on. "Emily is sweet and shy and quiet. She's very attached to me. She's a big Mommy's girl and has to be where I am at all times. She's really helpful. She likes to help me make lunch and dinner, she'll pick things off of the shelf in the grocery store if I need her to, and she always helps me clean up. Everyone gets along with her too. Except Caitlin, but that's pretty obvious. Emily and Caitlin have opposite personalities so that's to be expected. But she's really sweet, really motherly, and very comforting. And she's got the face of an angel. Her smile is the most beautiful thing."

"Next is Matthew," Troy smiled. "Who is the most stubborn kid in the world, I think. He wants to do his own thing and doesn't want you telling him what to do. If he has his mind set on something, he will _beat_ you to get it, which is why he spends his whole life, practically, in time-out. But he's very compassionate; if one of the other kids is hurt, he'll hug them and make them feel better. He really likes to make things better and feels proud of himself when he does. And he's patient, really patient. If he doesn't get something right the first time, he'll do it over and over and over again until he does."

"Then we have Leah," Gabriella said. "Little Leah, as she came to be known as. She started out the second biggest of the seven and now she's the smallest- even smaller than little Caitlin! She's always smiley and happy and fun. She's cute as a button and melts Daddy's heart, that's for sure. She's our biggest Daddy's girl. Leah's just tiny and adorable and has told us on numerous occasions that she wants to stay little forever. Hey, I'm not complaining!"

"And last but not least, Nicholas. Our baby boy." Troy finalized. "He's the youngest. He will try or do anything- he's such a little daredevil. He's pretty close with Leah, I think. They're always playing together or devising schemes to make Mommy crazy. He's really brave; actually last year he had to get blood drawn and they couldn't find a vein, so they're poking at his arm and he didn't cry once. He just looked at me and said, "Daddy, ouch." No tears, no screaming, nothing. It was really surprising, but that's Nick. He's unpredictable. He's also _so_ funny. He is the comic relief we so desperately need around here."

Amy smiled majestically. "Wow. It never gets old hearing about how different your kids are. But they get along and behave?"

"Most of the time." Troy answered with a nod. "I mean, of course there are fights nearly every day. But they do obey us for the most part. They're great kids. These are the exact seven we wanted."

Gabriella smiled. "They are great kids, our little three-year-olds. But I still can't believe they're this old. Where did my little babies go?"


	9. TOW Taylor's Pregnant

**_It's raining... on prom night..._ =(**

**Well, at least it's supposed to. It's only 11 in the morning and it hasn't started yet, but how upsetting is this going to be? Get all dressed up and made up for it to rain on your parade? Yes, readers, if you haven't guessed tonight is my junior prom. I'm SUPER excited because it's going to be soooo fun, but if it rains... I think I may jump off of something very tall (Zac Efron, anyone?). So anyway, I just got back from my nail appointment and am finding it very difficult to type with acryllic nails. Lol, this entire message took me like ten minutes to type, hahaha.**

**So, while you're enjoying this chapter, think of me getting my hair and make-up done and heading off to prom. I can't wait!!**

**P.S.- Thanks for the fabulous reviews, as always. I think I need to make you all cookies. =)**

**P.P.S.- "It's Raining On Prom Night" is from Grease. Best musical ever. =)))**

* * *

Nine: The One Where Taylor's Pregnant

"Daddy's doing my bed!"

"Nah-uh! That's mine!"

"No, you're a boy! This is the girl's room!"

Troy groaned. "Guys, get out! I'm trying to take apart the cribs and I can't have you all hanging around me!"

But they didn't listen. The kids only continued to dance and hop around in the nursery. Troy and Gabriella had since bought their seven children beds that they would, essentially, sleep in until they left home. Now it was up to Troy and eventually Chad to put them all together on this unusually warm March morning. However, after he disassembled the cribs, the kids got extremely excited about their "big kid" beds, and wanted to watch them get constructed.

It was going to be a lot of work to get seven beds assembled and placed in the correct rooms. Today was also the day that they would separate the girls from the boys in two different rooms. They had moved the guest room furniture into the basement for now so the boys could have that room and the girls would stay right where they were. But... this goal might not be accomplished if Troy couldn't get some work done without any further distractions.

"Caitlin, don't jump on that! Do you want to break your bed?" Troy asked, pulling his daughter from one of the boxes. "Where is my wife? Gabriella!"

There was a faint reply from down the hall. "What?!"

"A little help here would be nice!" Troy responded, pulling Caitlin off the box again. "Do it again and you're in time-out."

Caitlin whined and stomped her foot. "Nah-uh!"

"Yes!" He argued. "Gabriella!"

She finally appeared in the doorway, a little flustered. "God, what?"

"Can you get them out of here?" Troy asked exasperatedly. "I'm trying to work. And where is Chad?"

"I don't know. They should be here soon." She said, ushering the kids out. "Come on, guys. Let's let Daddy work. I'll put the gate up, okay?"

"That would be wonderful." He said, turning back to the bed he was currently working on.

"Are you going to be done by nap time?" She asked, setting the gate up so the kids could not get inside the room.

Troy laughed. "No! I just started and it's only eleven o'clock!"

Gabriella looked surprised. "Where are they supposed to sleep?"

"I have no idea. But I have bigger issues to worry about right now than that."

"Troy," Gabriella sighed. "Please calm down. I don't know why you're so irritated but it's really annoying."

He groaned. "Whatever."

"No, not whatever. The kids are extremely excited about their beds and you're making it as if it's not important." Gabriella insisted. "I'm bringing them downstairs and I'll send Chad up when he gets here."

Troy knew what she was saying was true but he wasn't in a good mood today. He didn't particularly know why; maybe it was because he had to assemble seven beds before sundown or maybe it was because he had a headache and the kids were running wild downstairs. Either way, he was not a happy camper. He did want to make it a good experience for the kids, but he couldn't get anything done if they were hanging all over him.

Meanwhile, Gabriella answered the door following the call of the doorbell to find her best friend and husband. "Hey, come on in."

They stepped in the house and Chad had almost made it upstairs when the kids noticed him. "Uncle Chad!"

"Hi guys!" He greeted them generally, and then got more specific. "Hi Leah, hi Caitlin, hi Matt, hi Anna, hi Emily, hi Nick, hi Joey."

Gabriella smiled. "They love it when you say hi to all seven of them individually."

"Yeah, well, they deserve the individual attention." He stated simply before heading upstairs in a hurry.

"He's in a real rush to get working." Gabriella remarked. "That's not like him."

"I think he's a little nervous, that's all." Taylor spoke quietly.

"Nervous about what?" Gabriella laughed. "He's pretty crafty, isn't he? It shouldn't be too hard for him to set up a few beds."

Taylor laughed with her, nervously. "Y-Yeah. You're right."

"Are you okay?" Gabriella eyed her friend. "You seem really anxious."

"Are we going to lunch after they take a nap?" Taylor asked, blatantly ignoring her question. "And Sharpay's coming too?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. Come on guys, it's time for lunch."

They were munching on a healthful lunch of whole wheat pizza and fresh cut strawberries when Leah asked an insightful question. "Mommy, are we gonna go night-nights in our big girl beds?"

"No, not yet." Gabriella answered, refilling a cup of water for Joseph. "Daddy didn't finish them yet. But you'll sleep in them tonight. Are you excited?"

She nodded eagerly and Anna chimed in. "I wanna go night-nights in my bed!"

"I know you do. Daddy will be done soon."

After they finished their lunch, Gabriella and Taylor settled the seven in the basement for their naps. Gabriella headed upstairs with Taylor in tow to let her husband and friend know they were on their way out. She was surprised to find that Troy and Chad had already finished most of the girls' beds and were finishing the last one. She smiled at the progress and knocked on the woodwork, poking her head in the room to say goodbye.

"Hey, Taylor and I are heading out. The kids are sleeping in the basement and we should be back around four, four-thirty." Gabriella informed them. After a stressful year, she was taking a much needed day out with her friends. "Sound good?"

Troy nodded and walked over towards her, pulling her close to him by her hips. "Have fun, baby. I'll try to be in a better mood when you get home. But I don't know... I might need your help..."

Gabriella pushed him away and gasped. "Our friends are here!"

Troy glanced at the nervous couple who were whispering furiously to one another. "They're not listening. They seem lost in their own world."

She bit her lip. "Try and find out what's wrong with Chad, okay?"

Troy agreed. "You find out what's up with Taylor."

* * *

"Okay Mrs. Danforth." Sharpay addressed her friend as the three were seated at the café. "Spill. Why are you acting like this?"

Sharpay and Gabriella expected Taylor to deny that she was acting strangely. They expected her to put on a show of making them think she was okay and try to nonchalantly come up with something else to talk about. They thought she would change the subject, talk about the weather, her job, or even her friends' kids. But after that simple question from Sharpay, Taylor's wall fell down. They hadn't expected her to just come right out and say it. But she just let it all out.

"You guys, I'm pregnant." Taylor confessed. "Freaking pregnant."

"Um... and that's a bad thing?" Gabriella questioned, fearful of her friend's answer.

"No, it's not." Taylor answered truthfully. "It's freaking amazing. It's a miracle and I'm so excited. The problem is, Chad's not."

"Ooh, yeah. That could be a problem." Sharpay chewed the inside of her cheek. "What do you mean he's not excited? Is he mad?"

"Not really," Taylor sighed. "He's not mad, really. He just keeps claiming that he's not ready. He says it's too soon."

"Too soon?" Gabriella exclaimed. "You guys have been married for three years now. Now's a great time."

"Hell, Zeke and I were married for two months before we got pregnant." Sharpay stated. "That, my friends, is too soon."

"But you guys, I don't think I'm ready either." Taylor whined. "I get freaked out by vomit, I've never changed a diaper, and whenever I hold a baby, it always cries!"

"Yeah, but things are much different when it's your child." Gabriella promised. "He or she will be comforted by you, so they won't scream. Changing a diaper is really easy, but if you need help, I'm totally there for you. Trust me, I've changed over three thousand at this point."

Taylor laughed. "Thank you. But are you sure? Are you sure you just know what to do?"

Sharpay nodded. "It's easy. Once they place that baby in your arms, it all just comes to you. You know exactly what to do when they cry, you know how they like to be held, and it just all feels so... natural."

"When did Sharpay Evans get so deep?" Gabriella joked and earned a playful slap from the blonde. "But really, she's right. The pregnancy part is really long and torturous- at least it was for me, anyway- but seeing the beautiful little face... you can't even describe the feeling."

Taylor smiled, but the action faltered a bit when she thought of her husband. "What about Chad, though? I mean, I know Troy was all gung-ho about kids and all, but was Zeke like that Shar?"

Sharpay laughed upon remembering the first time she told her husband she was pregnant. "Yeah! He was freaking out about becoming a father just like Chad is now. He kept complaining to me that he wouldn't be able to do anything right, and then when I finally got him calmed down about it, the freaking doctor decided to tell us that we were having twins."

Gabriella grinned. "I remember that! And hey, Troy was freaking out too! He wanted them, don't get me wrong, but he and I are both only children so it was a whole new experience for us. And like Sharpay said, when you find out your having multiples, it only increases the fear."

Taylor looked a bit nervous. "I bet. But we're just having the one. That's it."

"Oh, for now." Gabriella teased her friend. "Once you see that baby, you'll want six or seven more."

"Oh God!" Taylor wailed jokingly. "My house will be a zoo like yours!"

"Hey!" Gabriella cried. "My house is perfectly comfortable, thank you."

Sharpay only shook her head, a smile resting on her delicate features. "Really Taylor, all you have to focus on are the positives. Don't worry about what will happen when he or she makes their first appearance, because you really _will_ know exactly what to do."

"But what about Chad?" Taylor sighed. "I'm really excited, I am. But he..."

Gabriella placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He'll come around."

* * *

"... and I don't think I'll ever figure out what to do." Chad finished, sighing as he nailed another piece of the bed frame together.

Troy turned to stare at his friend. "Are you kidding? It's easy!"

"Easy!" Chad shouted incredulously. "How can parenting be easy? You're like... shaping people."

"How deep," Troy said sarcastically. "Seriously though, it's easy. You feed them, you bathe them, and you play with them. What could be hard about that?"

"Are you just making this up?" Chad asked. "How about the diapers, getting up at two a.m., the incessant crying? You call that easy?"

Troy thought a moment. "Actually, no. My perception of 'easy' is that you two are only having one. Just remember when you and Tay get up at two because your kid has an ear infection that we had to do that seven times."

Chad sighed. "Good point."

The two finished their work in silence before stepping back to admire. "God, finally. That took all day."

After vacuuming the carpet and cleaning up any work tools, the kids' beds were finally set up and in different rooms. All Troy and Chad had to do now was separate the toys and place them in the different rooms, which had taken an additional hour. By now, it was four-thirty and the kids were whining downstairs about being hungry. While they were seated at the table, Troy placed a huge pot on top of the stove and turned on the burners, stirring it every now and then. Chad chuckled from his seat at the counter.

"You cook now?"

"That's the same thing Sharpay said!" Troy defended himself. "No, I don't, actually. I can make simple things, but Gab made it this morning. It's Italian chicken noodle soup and it's really good. I just have to heat it up."

"Shouldn't they be home by now?" Chad asked over the babies' murmurs.

"Yeah, they said around four thirty." Troy answered. "Don't be so anxious."

"Daddy, where's Mommy?"

"I want my Mommy!"

"I'm hungry!"

Troy just turned to them all, a calm expression on his face as if he'd dealt with this before. Which of course, he had. "Joey, Mommy's out with Aunt Taylor and Aunt Sharpay. She'll be home soon. Emily, I know you want Mommy sweetheart, and she's coming soon. And Caitlin, we're all hungry but you need to sit down in your chair so you don't fall and hurt yourself."

"See, that's what I don't think I'll be able to do." Chad confessed. "How do you scold them without getting really mad at them?"

"This is going to sound corny, but you have to parent out of love and not in anger." Troy said, and then made a face. "I sound like a woman. Could you get the bowls out of the cabinet?"

Chad obliged. "But how? How do you do that?"

"Like I just did," He stated. "You can't be like, 'That's not a good thing to do, but it's okay,' because they'll just do it again. Don't condone their behavior. If you tell them exactly what they did wrong and that it was a wrong thing to do, they'll listen to you."

"And what if they don't?"

"Then they go to time-out." Troy informed him. "Trust me, they'll learn somehow. Time-out usually works well. They get really upset and do something bad so we contain them in the corner. They have to sit there for a while to cool themselves down and think about what they did."

"Yeah, but don't they just cry?"

"Of course they do." He laughed. "And the longer they're loud in time-out, the longer they sit."

Chad thought a moment. "And they don't hate you afterwards?"

Troy shook his head, adding a spoon to each of the bowls full of soup. "No. You think that they will, but they don't. They're actually pretty apologetic, usually."

"And what if-"

"God, you have a ton of questions." Taylor remarked, entering the kitchen and walking towards her husband. "Leave poor Troy alone."

Gabriella giggled. "Aw, Taylor. He's new at this. Let him ask his questions."

She kissed Troy in greeting and washed her hands at the sink before assisting in the soup-distributing process. By this time, shouts of happiness that their mother had arrived were radiating from the kitchen table. Gabriella made her way around to each of them. "Hi guys! I missed you today! What did you do besides nap? Oh Anna honey, please use your spoon."

"They're just mastering their fine motor skills," Gabriella explained to Taylor, who was observing fondly. Just then she felt a grasping on her shirt and looked down to see a teary-eyed Emily. "What honey? What's wrong?"

"Mommy, sit."

"I have to get soup for the rest of you first, baby." Gabriella soothed. "How about I sit next to you while I eat? Is that okay?"

Emily nodded her head slowly, reluctantly releasing her grip on Gabriella's clothing. "She really wants to be where I am at all times. She's attached."

Taylor awed at the sight. "So adorable."

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Troy offered. "There's like a week's worth of soup in here."

Chad and Taylor silently communicated with each other before nodding. "Sure, why not?"

After sitting down to a meal with their friends, Troy and Gabriella broke off to do their evening chores. While Taylor and Gabriella washed dishes and cleaned the kitchen, Troy had brought Chad along for his favorite point of the night- bath time. The boys were situated in their new bedroom playing with Legos while Troy had undressed the girls and drew them a bath. Chad observed as Troy checked the water temperature and then gingerly placed Anna, Caitlin, Emily, and Leah in the bath tub one by one.

"This must suck." Chad commented as Troy filled his palm with shampoo.

But he disagreed. "No, actually I love bath time. After a long day, it's nice to just unwind and hear what they have to say."

"Daddy, don't get soap in my eyes!" Leah warned.

"Yeah, it hurts!" Caitlin agreed.

"I won't, I promise." Troy said, placing his hands over their eyes when the water splayed down from the removable shower head. "I know it hurts, baby girl."

"Nah-uh!" Anna protested, splashing the bath water for effect. "We are _not_ babies!"

"We're big girls!" Emily added confidently.

"Oh you're right," Troy grinned. "I'm sorry."

"They've changed so much." Chad remarked. "They're so talkative now."

"I know. Can you believe it's been three years?" Troy questioned, lifting Caitlin to a standing position to wash her body. "It's been crazy."

"What I can't believe," Chad began, leaning against the bathroom counter. "Is that we're all married and having kids. My God, you and I were dead-set against kids in high school. Remember? It was after we watched _The Miracle of Life_ video in Biology."

Troy laughed. "Yeah I do. But Gabriella had a c-section, so I never got to witness that "miracle." And I'm kind of glad."

"I wonder what the guys would say if they saw this," Chad smirked. "Team captain Troy Bolton's favorite time of day? Bathing his seven children."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Chad. If I didn't, they wouldn't be clean."

"It's just funny. You've gotten so... good at this." His best friend said. "You make it look so easy."

Troy only stared at his friend as he wrapped the girls in towels on the floor and drained the tub. "Really? I make it look easy?"

"You do."

"Well it's not." Troy informed his friend. "Forget what I said earlier. Parenting is the hardest thing in the world."

"Great." Chad mumbled.

"But," His best friend started again. "It's the easiest thing in the world."

"How is that even possible?"

"Trust me," Troy smiled blissfully. "You'll know soon enough."


	10. TOW Preschool

**PROM WAS FREAKING AWESOME!**

**Oh yes, it was certainly one of the most magical nights of my entire life. The food was (not so) great, the music was perfect, and the decorations were beautiful. Everyone looked fantastic (well, those of us who were actually _wearing_ clothes) and so so pretty and it was just magical. Even though the dance floor at the hotel was pretty small, somehow we all managed to cram together to jam out. It was so much fun and I'm so sad it's over. =(**

**And yes, it did rain. No no, it _poured._ Freakin' thunderstorm while we were trying to take pictures. Lol, most of the pictures I have are of all my friends and I under umbrellas. =)**

**But anyways, back to the topic at hand. Hurray! I finished the first quota of ten! Only ninety shots left! Thanks for the reviews as always, and enjoy!**

* * *

Ten: The One With Pre-School

Late in August, as the septuplets continued to grow and thrive, Troy and Gabriella faced the prospect of starting the seven in pre-school. They knew that they were getting to the age where they needed much more stimulation and interaction with kids their own age and figured starting them in primary school would be a good start. Although pre-school for three-year-olds was only two days a week and for three hours, Troy and Gabriella knew they'd miss them terribly. They had never been separated from their kids before, so this would be a whole new experience.

As would trying to find the right school that could accommodate all seven of them.

The first few preschools they called- Little Learners, Keen Kiddies, and Cubby Care- had all but nearly laughed in their faces. They told them that they usually accepted a class of twelve to fifteen kids, and taking seven from one family was ridiculous. The next school they tried, Tiny Tots, sounded like a great opportunity and even better yet hadn't turned them down. But when they took the kids there for a meeting, they were surprised to find that it wasn't at all what they expected.

It was nearing time for school to start, and after checking out six pre-schools, they still hadn't found one that fit the criteria they needed for their family. Gabriella was beginning to get frustrated. She was on the phone with Sharpay who had called just minutes earlier in the day and the kids were napping, allowing her to clean up from lunch. Sharpay's oldest, twins Madeleine and Lauren, were in first grade, so they'd obviously been through pre-school. And in times like these, Gabriella and Troy could use all the help they could get.

"It's so frustrating. Either we got rejected for having too many kids, or we get to the school and feel that it isn't the right environment for them." Gabriella complained. "This is so annoying. Did you guys have this problem?"

"_No, but then again, we had two as opposed to the seven you've got_."

"We're never going to find a school. September is in three days and school starts the second week." She sighed. "I'm going to have to end up home-schooling them."

"_Home-schooling!?! Gabriella, no. They need to get out there and socialize with other kids. They can't just rely on each other for entertainment._"

"True. But I'm pretty sure we've checked out every pre-school in the Sacramento area."

"_Did you look at Stepping Stones Pre-School yet? Because that's where Maddie and Laur went and we loved it._"

"What the hell Sharpay?" Gabriella cried. "You've been listening to me complain for days and you never mentioned this before!"

"_Sorry! I guess it kind of slipped my mind. It's not my fault! They're six now and it's like, where did the time go, you know?_"

"Yes, Shar, I know." Gabriella said. "So Stepping Stones, huh? Where is this place?"

"_You've seen it before, I'm sure. It's only a few streets over from the school you work at_."

"Oh, that place!" She exclaimed, recalling the cute little learning center she passed every day. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before. That place would be perfect."

"_If they accept you. I mean really, your seven are an entire class_."

"Wow thanks, Shar. Way to totally depress me." Gabriella deadpanned. "I'm gonna go now so I can call them and make an appointment to meet with the director. I'll talk to you later."

"_Yeah, let me know if you guys make the cut. Bye_."

"Bye." She hung up the phone, waiting for the call to be disconnected before dialing the number to the pre-school. Since she'd driven by it so many times, she knew it by heart.

"_Stepping Stones pre-school. This is Lilly Allen, director of the school, speaking. How may I help you?_"

"Hi Lilly. My name is Gabriella Bolton and I was just calling because I was considering enrolling my children in your school this fall."

"_And we'd be delighted to have your children! How old are they?_"

"They're three." Gabriella spoke. "I understand that the three-year-old session is on Tuesdays and Thursdays, correct?"

"_It is. I can inform you and your husband of this and of others if you would like to schedule a meeting with me. This is actually preferred so the children can meet my instructors and get a feel for the preschool environment._"

"That would be great." She grinned. It was finally working out. "How many spots do you have open?"

"_Well we have ten spots open, collectively. There is a morning session and an afternoon session for both of the ages. I'll reserve your two spots immediately, and you can tell me at the meeting whether or not your children will be attending._"

Gabriella bit her lip. "Actually, we'll need seven spots."

There was a pause on the other end. "_S-Seven? Are you sure? Are you reserving for a friend?_"

"No," She struggled. It was always hard to explain. "We'll need them for our own children."

Another hesitation before Lilly responded. "_Oh. You said Bolton, didn't you? The septuplets?_"

Gabriella exhaled. "Yeah, that's us. I'm sorry. If that's too much for you to handle and you want us to look elsewhere, that's fine-"

"_Oh no, no. I'm sure we're perfectly capable. Our class sizes range from ten to fifteen children, and so the class that your children are put in will just be a bit bigger. My staff is incredibly wonderful with children, and we have had triplets and twins at the same time before, so this may not be a challenge_."

"You haven't met my kids," Gabriella joked. "Are you sure? I don't want to cause trouble."

"_Why don't you and your husband and the kids come down this afternoon and meet us? We'll talk and my educators can get to know the kids._"

"That sounds great. We'll be there at around three o'clock."

"_Great! We'll be expecting you. Thank you for your call, Mrs. Bolton. Goodbye._"

"Goodbye, thank you." Troy entered the house just as Gabriella was hanging up with the school. He had been out running various errands, such as heading to the bank and picking up items from the grocery store.

"Who was that?" He motioned towards the phone.

"Troy," Gabriella couldn't contain a smile. "I think we've found ourselves a pre-school!"

* * *

After the seven had awoken from their nap, Troy and Gabriella piled them into the car and drove the short distance to Stepping Stones pre-school. It was a cute little brick building with an abundance of tulips and other seasonal flowers. The sign announcing the school was white, but in red, yellow, and blue letters, it spelled out Stepping Stones Pre-School: An Early Childhood Education Center. Behind the school, there was a huge yard with multiple outdoor activities- playground and sandbox included- for the kids to enjoy.

Troy and Gabriella unloaded their seven children and led them into the school. There was a long hallway with three important rooms along the sides. To the left, there was a line of hangers and cubbies for kids to put their coats and personal belongings at their height level. Then, there were windows to see into the large room that served as the main learning center. They took a moment to peer into the room with all the colorful toys, pictures, rugs, and activities. The kids were wide-eyed with delight. To the right, there were the bathrooms- which would be necessary- and the office, where the door was open, just waiting for the Bolton family to come inside.

"Hi," Gabriella greeted, leading her kids into the room. "I'm Gabriella, and this is my husband Troy."

"It's great to meet you! Both of you!" Lilly Allen stood from her desk to shake hands with the parents. She was a young woman, probably only a year or two older than Troy and Gabriella, and wore a navy skirt and a white blouse. She bent down to eye-level to greet the kids. "Hi, my name's Miss Lilly. What's yours?"

Anna, being the bravest of the group, stepped forward. "Anna!"

"Nice to meet you Anna!" Lilly smiled.

Caitlin went up to her as well. "I'm Caitlin!"

"Hi Caitlin, how are you?"

Leah, Matthew, and Joseph all introduced themselves to Lilly before she turned to Nicholas, who was clutching his father's hand tightly. "Hi buddy! What's your name?"

"Nick," He replied quietly, moving to hide behind Troy.

Lilly glanced at Troy for help. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"This is Nicholas." Troy chuckled. "I don't know why he's being shy. He's usually not."

"Well, it's good to meet you, Nick." Lilly said, standing up to where Gabriella was holding Emily on her hip. "And what's your name, pretty girl?"

Emily shook her head, burying face into her mother's shoulder. Gabriella kissed her. "This is Emily. She's really shy."

"Hi Emily," Lilly responded, rubbing the girl's back. "I hope we'll be able to make you not so shy really soon. First, I want to bring the kids into the room and let them meet the teachers. Then we'll come back here and we can talk."

Lilly, Troy, and Gabriella led the kids to room where the teachers, who introduced themselves as Miss Patty and Miss Sarah, took the kids and began playing with them immediately. Emily, the shiest of them all, took a little while to come around, but eventually Anna took her hand and they ran off to play. None of the kids even noticed as Troy and Gabriella left the room to go with Lilly back to the office, but they guessed that was a good thing. They were showing independence, not attachment.

"Okay, I'm going to make a record of the seven, so I'll need full names and birth dates." Lilly said.

"Anna Claire, Joseph Connor, Caitlin Elizabeth, Emily Grace, Matthew Zachary, Leah Nicole, and Nicholas Troy." Gabriella recited. "And their birthday is February second."

The director recorded this information. "Any allergies or illnesses? Any need for medication while in school?"

"No."

"Are there any troublesome members of the group?"

Troy and Gabriella hesitated. "Well, Matthew is really stubborn and Caitlin is a little wild. But other than that, I don't think they potentially cause trouble."

"Are there any of the seven that do not do well together?" Lilly questioned, writing furiously on her pad of paper. "If so, we can make sure that they aren't put together in group activities."

"No, they all pretty much get along." Gabriella answered truthfully. "Caitlin and Emily do have their spats every now and then, but usually, everything's fine."

"Alright... I just need you two to fill out this survey," Lilly said, handing them a few packets of paper. "One per child. I'm sorry, this might take a while. But I won't need it until the first day of school, which is September fourteenth."

Troy flipped through the packets. "Well you know, our lives _were_ getting pretty dull."

Lilly laughed. "Take your time. Now, would you like them to be in the same class? Or would you like them separated?"

"I think for commute purposes we should keep them in the same class." Gabriella said, Troy nodding at her decision. "That, and they've never really been separated before, and I don't think that three-years-old is a good time to start."

"I completely understand." Lilly nodded along in agreement. "Would you like the morning session or the afternoon session?"

"Morning would probably be better, right Gab?" Troy asked. "Can we do morning?"

"You most certainly can." Lilly leaned over to type in the application into her computer. After a minute, she smiled. "You're all set. School will be from nine to twelve on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'm going to give you a typical day-in-the-life to help you understand what exactly goes on inside these walls."

The parents nodded and Lilly began. "When you arrive, there will be a CD playing in the background of the room setting the mood for the kids that day. If we're having a theme day, which we do at least twice a month, there will be music from that theme. I'm usually helping parents get kids into the room, while Patty and Sarah are inside getting the kids engaged with a puzzle or a book. After all the parents have left and the kids are settled inside, we have circle time. This is usually where we discuss, very briefly, what's going to happen that day. After circle time, we move into teaching the alphabet and numbers. This is usually also the time for song and music."

"After music is outside play time. By now, it's pushing ten o'clock. They play outside for about a half hour before we bring them in and wash their hands. This begins snack time. By eleven, we have time for arts and crafts where we usually either color, draw, or paint. This lasts either a half hour to fifteen minutes, depending on what happens that day. Following this is discovery/play time. We only use the toys that we've talked about that day. For example, if we're discussing building and construction, we'll play with blocks. If we talk about shapes and lines, we'll play with things of those shapes and sizes. By then, it's noon and parents have arrived. Then Patty and Sarah clean up, go home, come back the next day and do it all over again."

"Wow, I can't believe you get all of that done in three hours." Gabriella remarked. "Incredible."

"Yeah, it's a pretty packed day." Lilly agreed. "They'll be nice and tired for you when you get them home."

"Good," Troy grinned. "Just in time for nap."

"So what do you think?" Lilly asked after a pause. "Will we be seeing you in the fall?"

Troy and Gabriella nodded. "Count us in."

* * *

Early morning on September fourteenth, the kids had all woken up excited. They knew today was the day they'd start pre-school and were desperate to go back and play with Miss Patty and Miss Sarah. Troy and Gabriella were a little reluctant, as they still didn't want their kids to go, but knew that they would hopefully have a good time. It was eight-thirty and they were on the road, driving towards the little schoolhouse that would provide their kids with an early education.

"Miss Sarah will love my new dress." Leah exclaimed, holding her mother's hand as they walked into the school.

"I know she will! I can't wait for her to see it." Gabriella grinned, kissing the hands she was holding.

"Mommy," Joseph tugged on her shorts. "Who are those people?"

Gabriella glanced towards the few kids entering the building. "Those are other kids. Remember I told you that more kids would be coming here? They're just like you. They're coming to school for the first time like you guys are."

Sure enough, Lilly was at the door, greeting the perspective students. "Hi guys! Are you ready for school?"

A few nodded while others clung to their parents. Troy and Gabriella bent down to kiss them goodbye. "Okay, you guys have fun. We'll be back to pick you up soon."

"Bye Leah, honey, have a good time."

"Anna, I know you're going to lead the way. Take care of your brothers and sisters for me?"

"Mattie, be nice and share with the other kids."

"Caitlin, don't act so crazy today, you silly girl! Have fun!"

"Joey, sweetheart, it's alright. You're going to make lots of friends and have a good time."

"Emily, baby girl, don't cry, it'll be fun!"

"Look Nicky! Miss Sarah and Miss Patty are waiting for you!"

After a little while, Anna, Leah, Caitlin, Nicholas, and Matthew stepped into the room, instantly greeted and drawn in by Patty and Sarah. Joseph clung to Gabriella while Emily refused to let go of Troy. "Mommy, I don't wanna go!"

"Daddy, no!"

"Emmy, you're going to have a good time!" Troy persuaded. "Come on, go on in there with your sisters and brothers."

"No!"

"Look, Caitlin and Leah and Nick, they all went. Don't you want to be a big girl and go to school?"

Emily shook her head, tears pouring out of her eyes. "No!"

Gabriella wasn't having much luck either. Joseph wasn't crying, but instead was hiding behind his mother. "Joey, what are doing back there?"

"I don't wanna go."

"Why not? You'll make new friends and play outside and have snack time." Gabriella was trying to list fun items for him, but he still refused to show any kind of improvement. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Joseph hesitated, but nodded after a while. Lilly bent down towards him. "Joey, do want to go play with me? We can do a puzzle if you want. Do you like dinosaurs? Or how about trains?"

Joseph's voice was small, his hand still clasped in Gabriella's. "Dinosaurs."

"Ooh, I like those too." Lilly grinned. "We've got a great dinosaur puzzle. Wanna come put it together?"

He nodded and took Lilly's hand, but not before getting a final kiss and hug from his mother. Six out of seven. They had some progress. Gabriella stood and went over to Troy and Emily, rubbing the little girl's back who was still clinging to her father for dear life. "Emily, do you want to go color with Leah and Matt? They look like they're having fun."

"No! I don't wanna go!"

"Baby, you have to." Troy stated, rocking her in his arms. "Mommy and I are going bye-byes. You'll have fun, I promise."

"Promise?" Emily asked, hiccupping. "Promise Daddy?"

"I promise." Troy kissed her cheek. "I'll tell you what. If you don't have fun today, you don't have to come back. Okay?"

Gabriella stared at her husband, wide-eyed, but Emily nodded, sniffling. "Okay."

"Okay. Go have fun, Emmy. We'll pick you up soon."

She hugged and kissed her parents one last time before Sarah brought her into the room and closed the door. Troy and Gabriella retreated to the car, leaving their kids to enjoy their very first day of pre-school. But as soon as they got outside, Gabriella smacked Troy's arm. "Are you serious? She won't have to come back again? How could you make that promise?"

"Relax Gab," Troy smiled, getting into the car. "She'll have fun."

* * *

At exactly twelve o'clock in the afternoon, Troy and Gabriella arrived back at the pre-school. They were a bit nervous as to how the kids would react after their first day of school- especially Emily- but were excited to have their kids back with them again. Even though it was only three hours, they felt so empty and lonely without them. Joining the other parents in the hallway, they waited for the teachers to release the children. Suddenly the door opened and out poured the fourteen kids, in a screaming mass of excitement.

"Mommy!" Leah was the first one to be seen. "Daddy! Hi!"

Anna was not far behind her. "Look! Look what I made today!"

Matthew and Joseph came running up to them simultaneously. "School was fun! Can we come back?"

Caitlin skipped happily through the hallway. "I slid down the slide! It was high! I went by myself!"

Nicholas smiled in bliss. "I love pre-school!"

Troy and Gabriella tried to listen to all of the stories that were thrown at them and react in the same way, though it was hard, as all six of the stories melded into one. After getting the kids' backpacks together, they noticed one child was not with them. Emily, the little girl who had been afraid and nervous to come to school that day, did not come running out in excitement. Taking this as a bad sign, Troy and Gabriella sat the other six on the bench outside the room and entered the play room. Emily was finishing a puzzle with Patty, and when she looked up and saw her parents, she frowned.

"No! I don't want to go yet!" She wailed. "I'm not done!"

Troy and Gabriella shared a glance. "You don't?"

"No! I had fun!" She skipped up to them. "Look at my picture!"

"That's beautiful, Emily!" Gabriella admired. "Wow, we have so much pretty artwork to put up now."

"Let's go have lunch, okay?" Troy suggested. "Say goodbye to Miss Patty and Miss Sarah."

"Bye!" The little girl waved, before skipping out to join her brothers and sisters.

"She really did come around as soon as you left." Patty said. "She's very bright and fun."

"I'm glad." Gabriella smiled genuinely. "All I wanted was for them to have a good time."

"I think they did," Sarah added. "They seemed to, anyway."

On their way home, Troy stopped by McDonald's- a rare treat for the Bolton family, as neither one of the parents really thought fast food was something to be brought up on- and bought chicken nuggets and French fries for the seven. The car ride home was a loud one, with everyone talking at once about their various experiences at school. They got home and ate happily before taking a much needed nap. While Gabriella was unpacking their little backpacks, she nearly cried at the coloring projects she found.

"Troy! Look at this!"

It was a picture of a cartoon boy- or girl, depending on whose paper you looked at- standing outside of a little schoolhouse. The head, however, was a small Polaroid of each of the children. They had colored their little child, as well as the school, and the teachers helped them write their names on the top of the sheet of paper. Each of the colorings were different; not one child used the same colors, and it was surprising. Beneath the drawing and picture, there was a cute little poem, reading:

_Today is very special day. For I am going away. Not to the circus, not to the pool. Can you guess? I'm going to SCHOOL!_

"That is so cute!" Gabriella exclaimed in excitement. "I'm hanging these."

"Our little pre-schoolers." Troy smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

It was a moment to be treasured, now and forever.


	11. TOW Anna and Joseph

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed, and they're growing up so fast. =( On to our new set of ten one-shots. 11 through 20 are on their way, people! Currently, I'm halfway through 27 and working on getting to 28. So, you guys are catching up to me. Not good, lol. I gotta get a move on with my writing. Thank you muchisimo (freakin love Spanish) for your support and dedication. Together, we _will_ make it to 100, hahahah.**

**Yes, before you ask, I did get this idea from Jon and Kate Plus Eight. So no, technically I don't own it. It was their idea first. =P**

**I don't own Sea World or the Sacramento Zoo either, by the way.  
**

* * *

Eleven: The One With Anna and Joseph

Since the birth of their septuplets, Troy and Gabriella's biggest fear was not getting to spend enough alone time with each of the kids. They hadn't ever taken just one child on an excursion, but were about to change that. After watching multiple episodes of _Jon and Kate + 8_ and seeing the episodes where the children got their special days out with Mom and Dad, Troy and Gabriella decided that was a really great idea. It was the perfect way to spend time with each of their seven little ones, to be able to hear their thoughts and ideas, and to just get away from their huge, loud family for a day.

It was October first, a Friday, and it was Anna's day. She was going to Sea World.

Anna had a real love of all animals really, but lately had been more into the aquatic sea life. When Troy and Gabriella first told her where they were going, she'd been so excited; she hadn't been able to sleep that night. They got Taylor and Chad to watch the other six for the day, and packed up the car for the two hour drive to Sea World. It was six in the morning, and even though she was exhausted, Anna was wide awake and excited for her day of fun with her parents.

Gabriella turned around in the car to face her daughter. "Where are we going today, Anna?"

"Sea World!" She squealed excitedly. "Gonna go see the fishes!"

"You bet we are." Troy grinned, sticking the key into the ignition. "Ready, babe?"

"Ready!" She giggled. "Let's go! Shamu's waiting for me."

Gabriella's heart nearly melted. "He'll be so excited to see you, won't he?"

Anna nodded, but then her focus turned towards the rolling meadows and streets outside the car. She did fall asleep only ten minutes into the ride, which Gabriella was hoping for. She knew Anna was going to be missing her nap today, so she didn't want her to be tired throughout the day. Once they arrived at the park, Gabriella got her daughter dressed in white shorts and a sea-blue t-shirt, sculpting her hair into a ponytail. They'd left her in her pajamas so she could sleep in the car and be comfortable, another genius idea.

"What are we gonna do now?" Anna asked, holding on to her mother's hand and looking around after they'd entered the park.

"Do you wanna go eat breakfast with Shamu?" Troy asked his daughter. "We've got reservations."

"I can?" She asked in excitement. "Yes! Yes!"

They were seated at a special table in the restaurant just next to Shamu's private pool. A scrumptious breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and fresh fruit was served as they watched Shamu get his morning training. Then, Shamu jumped up out of the water, landing with a splash right next to where the Bolton family was sitting. Anna shrieked and stood on her chair so she could see. "Look Mommy! Look! It's Shamu! He's next to me!"

Gabriella quickly got a shot of this on her camera before responding. "Look at that! He's glad you're here, Annie."

"Baby, say hi." Troy encouraged.

Anna peered over the rope and wall to look at him. "Hi Shamu! It's me, Anna!"

While she ate and watched the training, Troy and Gabriella made plans for the day. They would do all of the exhibits first, the rides next, and the shows last, as she'd probably get tired at the end of the day and would need something with less stimulation. Anna proceeded to eat and talk about funny things the other kids said at school, different times when the boys annoyed the girls, or pretty much anything. Her parents listened intently and contributed to the small conversation they were having with their daughter. It was nice to finally be able to hear what her little voice was trying to say.

"I'm done," She announced, wiping her hands on a napkin. "Can we go see fish now?"

"We can do whatever you want." Troy told her as they headed towards their first exhibit.

The first one was the shark exhibit, but Anna was protesting greatly. Troy was trying to persuade her to go, but the little girl was fearsome. "Troy," Gabriella broke in. "It's her day. If she doesn't want to see the sharks, she doesn't have to."

"But she's the brave one." Troy stated. "I just thought she might want to see it."

Instead, they entered the Wild Artic. It was a long, cold glass tunnel that brought them into the artic, as they came face to face with polar bears, beluga whales, walruses, and seals. Adjacent to the Wild Artic was the Penguin Encounter. Troy, Gabriella, and Anna walked into this little room which led to the penguin exhibit. Anna was even allowed to pet one of the penguins, and she _loved_ it.

"Daddy, can we get a penguin?"

Gabriella laughed out loud while she reviewed her pictures and Troy just looked at his daughter. "Maybe. But he has to sleep in your room and you have to feed him."

"Okay!"

They visited stingrays and moray eels at Forbidden Reef. Anna pressed her nose up against the glass at Manatee Rescue, and one of the manatees swam right up to her and pressed his nose onto the other side of the glass. At the California Tide Pool, there were many different colors of coral, sea stars, sea urchins, and crabs. Troy paid the seal keeper ten dollars at Pacific Point so he, his wife, and his daughter could feed the seals. After walking through the Freshwater Aquarium and Flamingo Cove, they came upon the rides that had just been added to the park a few years before.

"Do you want to ride some rides, Anna?" Troy asked.

Anna nodded. "Lots of rides!"

"She can ride Elmo's Flying Fish, Oscar's Rocking Eel, and Abby's Sea Star Spin." Gabriella informed them, reading the ride requirements in the park map. "The rest of them she's too small for."

"Let's ride Elmo first!" Anna squealed. "Come on!"

"One of us has to go with her." Troy said. "Obviously."

"I can't do spinning rides," Gabriella stated. "You go on this one and Abby's Sea Star Spin with her, and I'll go on Oscar."

He nodded in agreement, taking Anna's hand. "Okay. Come on, Anna Banana, let's go!"

They waited in line before boarding their Elmo "fish." "Here Anna, you get on the inside so you can have the wheel."

"Okay, I get to drive!" The ride began circling the ground and Anna grinned at her father. "This is fun!"

Troy laughed. "Push up on this bar and we can go higher."

She did so until they were as high as they could go in the sky. She leaned over the side of the ride and waved at Gabriella. "Hi Mommy!"

Gabriella waved back, snapping a picture. After the end of the ride, Anna ran up to her mother. "Did you see me? Did you see?"

"I did! You were flying really high," Gabriella grinned, kissing her daughter's cheek. "Ready to go on Oscar?"

"Yeah! You come this time."

Oscar's Rocking Eel was a spinning-and-sliding ride, as Abby's Sea Star Spin was like a giant version of the spinning teacup ride at Disney World. After the rides, Anna claimed she was hungry, and the family stopped off at one of the food stands. Anna got chicken fingers and French fries, while Troy and Gabriella settled for simple hot dogs. After lunch, though, was the real surprise. Anna's parents had planned something wonderful for her after they ate, and were headed towards it.

Gabriella squeezed her daughter's hand. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yeah! What is it?" She asked. "Just tell me!"

"No, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Troy laughed. "Come on, it's over here."

They walked over to a reef where a trainer was standing. She waved happily. "Hi guys! My name is Kristy. You must be Troy and Gabriella Bolton, right?"

They affirmed this and Anna stared at the girl curiously. Kristy bent down to eye level. "Hi! What's your name?"

"Anna." She said simply.

"Anna?" Kristy smiled. "My sister's name is Anna. It's a really pretty name, isn't it?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah."

"How old are you, Anna?"

"Three and a half." Anna offered, a smile beginning to show on her face.

"Oh wow, you're a big girl!" Kristy awed. "Did your Mommy and Daddy tell you what we're going to do today?"

Anna shook her head. Kristy went on. "Today is your lucky day! You get to pet, feed, and play with the dolphins!"

Anna's eyes went wide as she looked at her parents. "I do?!?"

"You do!" Gabriella grinned. "Come on, let's go!"

Troy perched Anna on top of the reef and Kristy beckoned for the dolphins to come over. "Now, they're very friendly and they don't bite. Go ahead, you can pet him. But don't cover that hole on his head. That's where he breathes."

The little girl was very gentle with the dolphin. "What's his name?"

"This is Murray." Kristy informed her.

"Hi Murray!" Anna smiled, petting him. "Can I feed him?"

"Yeah, here you go." Kristy handed her some fish. "Okay, can you wave it like this and then throw it?"

She did just as she was told and then clapped for herself as Murray caught the fish in its mouth. "Yay! Good job, Murray!"

"Anna, can you clap? He'll do a trick for you."

The dolphin skittered back on its tail before flipping and diving under the water. Murray swam right back up to Anna, spraying her with a little water. She shrieked. "He spit on me!"

Kristy laughed. "I hope you had fun, Anna!"

"I did!"

"Say thank you, babe."

"Thank you!"

They were headed towards the shows next, but as they walked past Cirque de la Mer, which was closed for the season, Anna tried to suppress a yawn. Gabriella smiled at her daughter. "Are you tired, honey?"

"No," She stated quietly. "What show are we going to see?"

"We're gonna see Shamu again." Her mother answered. "We get to see him do his fun flips and dives."

"Oh yay!"

They found their seats, a few rows above the front, and Troy placed his little girl on his lap. "Can you see?"

"I can now." She settled back against her father as the show began.

The Shamu show was extremely magnificent and astounding. There were flips and turns, leaps and jumps. The trainers did somersaults off the noses of the whales and lay on the whales' stomachs as they swam through the water. Anna was attentive the whole time, though it was clear she was getting tired. They stopped for dinner after the show and watched the last show of the night- aquatic fireworks, "Shamu's SkySplash"- viewing the millions of colors bursting into the sky. Troy was carrying his daughter after the show, as it was way past her bedtime.

"Anna, do you wanna stop by the gift shop? You can get a Sea World shirt or stuffed animal or something." Troy asked softly.

Anna picked her head up off of his shoulder. "Okay. Can I get both?"

Gabriella laughed as Troy nodded. "Sure. It's still your day."

"Now it's my night."

They bought her a Sea World t-shirt, light blue with all of the animals and attractions decorating it, and a stuffed Shamu. Troy carried her to the car and Gabriella redressed their daughter in her pajamas, letting her hair down and allowing her to relax. She clutched her Shamu close to her as they began their journey home. Just when they thought she was asleep, she spoke. "Thank you Mommy. Thank you Daddy. I had fun."

"Aw baby," Gabriella cooed. "We had fun too. I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you." She whispered through a yawn.

"What was your favorite part?" Troy asked.

"Um... eating with Shamu. Oh, and feeding the dolphins and seals. And riding rides with you and Mommy. And the fireworks." Then she laughed sleepily. "I liked it all."

* * *

On October second, a Saturday, it was Joseph's day. And he was going to the Sacramento Zoo.

Again, Chad and Taylor were willing to watch them for the afternoon into the evening. The Sacramento Zoo was only twenty minutes away from their house, so Troy and Gabriella planned to leave after breakfast to get a full day out of the zoo. Lately, all of the kids were showing an interest in animals, Joseph and Anna especially, and therefore made the decision to go to the zoo. He seemed pretty excited, but there was a slight possibility that he wasn't really sure what was going on.

They said goodbye to their other children, packed up their child of the day, and took off towards the zoo. Joseph did a lot of looking around, curious and not used to being by himself. "Where's everybody else?"

Troy chuckled. "They're still at home, buddy. Today's your day."

"Are they coming?"

"Nope. It's just you and me and Mommy today."

"Oh."

They arrived at the zoo and immediately were greeted by one of the zookeepers. "Hello guys! My name's Henry and I'm going to be your tour guide throughout today's journey."

"Hi," Gabriella greeted him politely. "I'm Gabriella, this is my husband Troy, and this is Joey."

"Hi Joey!" Henry greeted him. "Are you ready to go on a wild African adventure?"

Joseph nodded. "Yeah!"

"Ah, that's the spirit!" Henry led them towards a safari jeep. "Hop in! Joey, do you want to sit up front with me?"

Joseph turned towards his parents with excitement. "Can I?"

"Of course you can, buddy." Troy helped him climb up into the seat and fastened his seat belt. "Have fun up here!"

He and Gabriella settled in the back while Henry hopped into the driver's side. "Alright, we're going to make our way on our African safari. Let's start off with the elephants."

"Will they eat us?" Joseph asked in curiosity.

Henry laughed. "No, they're pretty full from breakfast. What did you have for breakfast today?"

"French toast."

"Elephants only eat plants, so they wouldn't like your French toast. They eat 600 pounds of grass and dry leaves a day."

"Wow," Troy observed. "That's a lot of leaves."

"It certainly is," Henry agreed. "We've got six full grown elephants here, three male and three female. Plus, we've got two calves, both female. Here we are. Look over there, Joey. See the elephants?"

Joey strained, but then as the jeep got closer, gasped in shock and excitement. "I see them! I see them! Mommy, do you see them?"

"I do," Gabriella grinned at her son's excitement. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "I want to pet them."

"Well they're pretty dangerous and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Henry explained. "But later, I'm going to let you feed the giraffes."

"Really?"

"Yup. Let's go see some zebras next." Henry drove past the elephants. "Now, what color are zebras?"

"Black and white. They're striped."

"Very good! Wow, you could be a zoo expert!" Henry grinned as Joseph beamed in pride.

"Joey, look!" Troy pointed out. "See them? See the zebras?"

"They're nice. I want one." Joseph decided. "They're like horses, right?"

"Kind of," Henry said. "You can't ride these, though. Cheetahs and lions?"

"Yes!"

"Oh you hit the gold mine," Gabriella responded. "Lions are his favorite."

"Your favorite, huh? Then we'll have to get a closer look." Henry drove the safari jeep right up to the lions, but not close enough that they could pose a threat. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"That's a big kitty cat." Joseph said. "I love lions."

After the safari tour was over, Joseph and his parents got some lunch and then headed down for the animal shows. There were people wrestling alligators, birds of prey, exotic birds, and different mammals on a face-off against each other. Joseph was amazed by the taming lions show, as he would be for them being his favorite animal. Afterwards, as they strolled through the exhibits, seeing different animals, Joseph pointed towards a flying car in the sky.

"Can we go on that now?"

Gabriella glanced up at the sky. "Oh, the cable cars? Yeah, we can do that."

"We have to find the entrance."

They stood in line, boarded their cable car, and took off on their journey. It was a beautiful, scenic ride that took them all over the park. Joseph peered over the side of the gondola and his face lit up, glad he was able to see such wonderful sights. You could the entire zoo- the elephants, the lions, the zebras- and more. It was a bird's-eye view of every exhibit, every animal, and it was beautiful. As they got off the ride, Joseph was exhausted, but there was one thing he still had to do.

"We're gonna go find Henry so you can feed the giraffes, okay?" Gabriella said taking hold of her son's hand.

"Okay. Can we sleep after?" He asked. "I'm tired."

Troy smiled. "Sure, bud. We'll get going. It's getting late anyway."

"There's the giraffes!" Joseph shouted through his fatigue. "There's Henry!"

"Yeah, there they are!" Gabriella repeated. "Let's hurry."

Henry handed him a branch full of ripened leaves. "The giraffes use their long tongue to suck the leaves off of the branches. Go ahead, Joey. Try it."

Troy placed his son on his shoulder so he could reach. Joseph held his arm up so the giraffe in front could eat. He grinned when the giraffe leaned down and yanked on his arm, pulling all of the leaves off the tree. It was clear that Joseph was extremely excited. They brought him the gift shop so he could buy a zoo t-shirt and a baby giraffe stuffed animal. Joseph was already asleep by the time they carried him to the car. Troy placed his stuffed animal and t-shirt beside his sleeping son and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"I think he had fun," Troy remarked, pulling out of the parking lot.

Gabriella was flipping through the pictures she'd captured on her digital camera, a grin upon her face. "I think so too. He was just so excited to have all the attention put on him."

"Anna liked that too," Troy commented. "They really enjoy this."

"I do too," She added. "It's great to go out with them and hear all of their inner thoughts and everything. It's fun."

"Yeah, I think this was a good idea." He yawned. "But I'm tired too. Good thing we a have a few days until we take Caitlin out for her day."

"Yeah this is pretty tiring." Gabriella agreed, interlacing her fingers with his on top of the gear shift. "But totally worth it."

Troy grinned at her. "Totally."


	12. TOW Caitlin and Emily

**Memorial Day weekend! I love three-day weekends, don't you? God, we have three weeks of school left and then the horrific junior year is FINALLY over. Even though I'm excited to be a senior, I can't wait for summer. I feel like every time the bell rings in school, I have to jump up and race to my next class, as if getting there faster will get me out earlier. Haha, I don't know why my mind works that way. But anyway, thanks mucho for the reviews. You make me grin. =)**

**Hope you enjoyed reading about Anna and Joey. Ready for Caitlin and Emily?**

**And yeah, Caitlin's day is kinda based off of Leah Gosselin's. Can't help it. I don't own Bouncity Bounce or The Pottery Place.  
**

* * *

Twelve: The One With Caitlin and Emily

After the weekend had passed, with Anna and Joseph talking non-stop about their days out with Mom and Dad, the kids were all getting eager for their own days. On a dreary Monday morning, October fourth, it was pouring rain, which made for perfect conditions for the place the little girl was going today. Taylor was working and Chad claimed he couldn't do it on his own, so Troy and Gabriella had Sharpay come to help him instead.

This was Caitlin's day. She was off to Bouncity Bounce.

Bouncity Bounce was a room full of inflatable slides, bouncy bounces, and other things where Caitlin could tumble, jump, and fall. Caitlin was just one tiny little ball of energy and Troy and Gabriella believed that this would be a perfect place for her. They dressed her in a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants, as it was raining, but also because these clothes were easier to move around in. Gabriella was combing her hair while Troy was saying goodbye to the other kids. Once Caitlin had been dressed and in her raincoat, they buckled her in the car and drove the fifteen minutes to Bouncity Bounce.

She did not stop talking the entire way.

"What are we gonna do there?"

"We're gonna go jumping. Are you excited?"

"Yeah!" She squealed. "Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet. Almost though."

As soon as they arrived, Caitlin shrieked in excitement. Gabriella unfolded her umbrella and scooped Caitlin into her arms, shielding her from the pelting rain. They got inside and peeled off their rainwear, hanging it on the hooks provided. Caitlin stood back and stared in amazement. There were slides and obstacle courses and boxing rings that stood taller than she was- though it wasn't that hard- with kids running between them, screeching in laughter and entertainment. Caitlin turned back to her parents.

"Can I go now? Can we play?"

Troy laughed. "Yes! But first we have to pay and you have to get your hand stamped."

The woman at the counter smiled at Caitlin. "Hi honey! Is this your first time at Bouncity Bounce?"

She nodded. "I'm Caitlin! Can I go play?"

Her parents laughed at her forwardness and the woman nodded in certainty. "Of course you can, Caitlin! Here- today's stamp is a purple butterfly. Do you like butterflies?"

"Yeah, they're pretty!"

Once they got past registration, Gabriella turned to her daughter. "Okay, what do you want to do first?"

"I get to pick?" She asked happily. "Me?"

"You do! It's your day."

"That one!" Caitlin decided, pointing at the obstacle course. "Will you come with me?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They took off their shoes and climbed into the course. Caitlin glanced around. "What do I do first?"

"I think you have to climb up on that wall right there. See it? With the rope?" Troy advised.

Caitlin pulled herself up the wall, giggling the whole way. "Look, I'm doing it!"

"I know you are baby. Keep it up! You're doing a great job." Gabriella encouraged, following her as she slid over the wall.

Caitlin hopped around the huge obstacles in her way, laughing as once she didn't see one and bumped into it instead. After completing the obstacle course, she hurried over to a section of the room where there were organized games. She tried her hand at the hula-hoop, the bean bag toss, hopscotch, and a parachute game- which was her favorite- before heading over to the large square inflatable for recreational jumping. Troy went inside with her while Gabriella stayed on the outside, taking pictures of them.

"Caitlin, come here so I can take your picture."

She jumped over towards her, the grin never leaving her face. "Hi! Hi! This is fun!"

"You're having fun? Good, that's all we wanted."

Troy joined her in the jumping, but soon realized that since she was much smaller than he was, he was nearly bouncing her out of the place! "Here Caitlin, hold my hands and I'll bounce you really high."

"Okay!" She agreed, her small hands finding her father's. "I wanna go really really high!"

The two jumped and bounced, elevating to the top of the bouncy bounce. Caitlin giggled and squealed the whole time. "Higher, Daddy! Higher!"

"If we go any higher, we'll hit the ceiling!"

The last thing they were going to do that day at Bouncity Bounce, as they had already done all of the other attractions, was the Super Slide. The slide was fifteen feet tall and had a long and wide drop that led to the bottom. Gabriella asked her daughter a few times if she was sure she wanted to go on it, but each time she nodded vigorously. Troy climbed to the top with her, sitting on a mesh blanket with her settled in his lap. He asked her if she was ready and when she told him she was, he pushed off and they went barreling down the slide.

"Wee!" Caitlin yelled, throwing her hands in the air. They came to an abrupt stop with a smash against the rubber side.

"Whoa, Caitlin!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Look at you go, crazy girl!"

"Again!"

"Again?" Troy asked. "Alright, let's go."

They no sooner took off from the top when Caitlin screamed, "Again Daddy! Again!" Troy and Caitlin must've gone up and down the slide over twenty times. Gabriella laughed hysterically as they slid, taking moments for photo opportunities and laughing again as Caitlin scrambled herself up and asked to go down once more. After a while, Troy climbed up to the top, worn out, and then told Caitlin that she could go by herself. Caitlin beamed with independence and arranged herself in a sitting position.

"Can I go, Daddy? Really?"

"Yeah you can. You're a big girl, right?" Troy asked with a grin. "Go ahead, you're not going anywhere but down."

Caitlin peered over the edge of the slide at her mother who gave her the thumbs up. Letting out a scream, she pushed herself off and slid right to the bottom. "I did it! I did it!"

"You did it!" Gabriella repeated cheerfully. "Good job! You're such a big girl, going down that slide by yourself!"

"Again! I wanna do it again!"

Caitlin slid down three more times before Troy and Gabriella decided it would be a good time to get going. It was one-thirty, way past lunch time, and they were starving so they knew Caitlin must be. On the way out the door, the nice woman at the counter presented Caitlin with a Bouncity Bounce t-shirt and sticker book, to which she was very grateful. The rain had finally cleared up and the sun was just starting to peek through the obscure gray clouds. They stopped off at Red Robin for lunch and Caitlin was still hyper as anything.

"I can't believe you're not tired yet, Caitlin." Troy remarked. "Go with Mommy and wash your hands so we can get something to eat."

Once they were seated and had placed their order, they talked about their day, Caitlin still bubbling with excitement. "I want pizza and fries."

"You're getting that." Gabriella smiled. "Today you get whatever you want."

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" Caitlin asked suddenly as the food was brought out to them.

"You have school tomorrow, honey." Gabriella answered. "It's Tuesday, remember?"

"Oh," She looked disappointed. "But I had fun."

"Me too." Troy nodded in agreement."

"Me three," Gabriella put in. "We'll do this again sometime, sweetheart. I promise."

* * *

On October sixth, a Wednesday, it was Emily's day. And she was going to The Pottery Place.

Emily was a very quiet and complacent child, so the only thing she requested was to go somewhere quiet. Emily was the one at pre-school who spent most of her time at the arts and crafts station and came home with a different work of art each day. Troy and Gabriella combined her two wants, quiet and art, into one. The Pottery Place was a business that let you come in and paint your own pottery for a minimal fee. Emily seemed excited, the small smile on her face growing as Troy got into the car.

"Ready, Emmy?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked with a grin.

"The Pottery Place," Emily smiled. "We're gonna go paint!"

"You bet we are!"

It wasn't too crowded, they noted, as they pulled into the parking lot. They entered the studio and glanced around at the rows and rows of shelves with potential artwork on them. Emily's eyes widened and she tugged on her mother's hand, pointing towards the two tall cabinets full of millions of colors of paint. The walls were colored four bright shades of yellow, green, and blue, with red and orange accents. It was a very artistic place, Troy observed, and he wasn't sure he was going to get much out of it.

But it didn't matter. It was Emily's day, and she already looked enthralled.

"Hi!" A very young girl approached the family. She was dressed like a Bohemian and looked very artsy, fitting in perfectly with her surroundings. "Welcome to The Pottery Place. Are you here for a free paint or a birthday party? Or are you just here to pick up your artwork from a previous visit?"

"Free paint," Gabriella answered, still holding on to Emily's hand. "This is our first time here, though. Emily's choice."

"Oh well it's very nice to meet you, Emily!" The woman smiled. "My name's Ava. Come and follow me, and I'll give you a run down on how things work here."

They followed Ava over to the sinks. "First you have to wash your hands to remove any oils or dirt that may affect the pottery. Then you may choose your piece and as you can see we have a lot to choose from. The prices for each are listed next to the name. The tables all have a cup of different size paint brushes and sponges for you to wipe down your pottery beforehand. There are little paint trays by the cabinet to hold the paint you want and afterwards, just bring your pieces up to me. We have to fire them in the kiln for a week, but a week from today you can come back and pick up your masterpiece. Sound good?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." Ava flashed a smile. "Enjoy!"

"Okay Emmy, let's go wash your hands."

After her tiny hands were free from "dirt and oils," they walked over to the rows of pottery to choose their pieces. Emily awed at the sight. "All of these?"

"I know, there's a lot to choose from, isn't there?" Gabriella said in agreement. "What do you think you want to paint?"

Emily shrugged. "Can I look around?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart."

They wandered through the aisles a while before she stopped and pointed up. "Look! A dancer! I want the dancer!"

"The dancer looks like it's going to be fun." Troy grinned, picking the ceramic ballerina off the top shelf and handing it to his daughter. "Look, she's a ballerina just like you are."

Gabriella had started the four girls in creative movement for 3-year-olds at the dance studio by their house, Just for Kicks. This class was a fun half-hour of beginner ballet for their four girls, and they had already stated they loved dance. The boys were too young to start the pre-basketball league, but in two years would be able to. Emily seemed like the artsy type already, though their personalities were still developing, and it would be just like her to pick the dancer to paint.

"Are you going to paint something Mommy? Daddy?" Emily asked, holding the dancer tightly so she wouldn't drop it.

"I might. Do you want me to?" Gabriella asked, and Emily nodded.

"Good, so I don't have to, then?" Troy said. "Because I can't paint."

"Wait!" Emily exclaimed, shoving her dancer towards him. "Daddy, hold this!"

She raced to the end of the aisle and picked up a round ceramic ball. Walking carefully back to her parents, she presented him with the piece. "You can paint this, Daddy!"

Troy picked the pottery from her hands and smiled. It was a ceramic basketball. "Emily, thank you. I think I will paint with you."

"Yay!" Emily squealed, clapping her hands. "Let's go! Let's start!"

Gabriella chose a plate. She figured it was simple and she could choose the design she wanted. After they chose their colors and wiped down their pieces, they chose a table and sat down. Emily was eager to begin, reaching out to get a paintbrush and dipping it in the soft pink acrylic paint she'd acquired. Troy and Gabriella took a moment to observe their daughter, watching as she used soft, gentle strokes to cover the ceramic ballerina's tutu. She was quiet as she worked, trying to make the piece be absolutely flawless.

"That looks beautiful, baby." Gabriella admired. "What do you think I should paint on my plate?"

Emily looked up. "A mermaid."

"A mermaid?"

"Yeah. Under the sea."

"Well I don't know if I can manage that," Gabriella giggled. "It might be hard."

"You can do it, Mommy," Emily grinned in encouragement.

Troy reached out for the orange paint. "You should've picked something easier to paint, like me."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up."

"Mommy! That's a bad word!"

"Yeah Mommy, don't say bad words." Troy teased.

Gabriella blushed. "I'll be right back."

She stood and walked to the bin labeled 'Stamps and Stencils,' obtaining a mermaid-shaped stamp. When she returned, she dipped the bottom half in green and the top half in the pale skin-colored paint. She then pressed it against her plate, and grinned when the perfect image of a mermaid was developed. After painting her hair a deep red and the forming the purple bra, Gabriella began painting the background. It was a bright vibrant blue, with green reefs and peach and pink coral. Over the top of the plate, she scribbled 'Under the Sea' in black, loopy lettering. When she was finished, she lifted the plate so Emily could see.

"Look Em," She held it up. "I painted the plate just as you wanted."

Emily glanced at it and a smile broke out on her face. "Ooh Mommy! It's pretty!"

"Thank you!" She turned to her husband, who was adding the black lines on his basketball. "Take that."

Troy laughed. "It looks good, Gab."

"This is fun," Emily commented suddenly. "I like painting."

"Me too," Gabriella agreed. "I wasn't sure what this was going to be like, but it's fun."

"Yeah." Emily nodded, rinsing off her brush in the water to change colors. "If Caitlin was here, hers would be painted all crazy! And Leah would pick a teddy bear. And Matt would want a train or a truck."

Troy smiled. "Do you want to bring your brothers and sisters next time?"

The little girl shook her head. "No. I just want it to be you and me and Mommy."

Gabriella shared a glance with Troy. "We have to do this more often."

Troy nodded his agreement. "Definitely."

Once they finished their artwork, they brought it up to the counter to pay for it. Ava brought the plate, the basketball, and the dancer to the back room entitled 'Kiln.' Emily peered over the counter, watching her artwork get taken away. When Gabriella took her hand and began to lead her out of the store, Emily turned back. "Wait! Where's my dancer going?"

"Now that you painted it and made her look pretty, they're going to do something special to her to make her nice and shiny." Gabriella tried to put it in simple terms.

"Do I get to keep her?"

"Yes, sweetheart. In a week, we'll come back and pick her up."

"But now, how about we go get some lunch?" Troy suggested.

"Okay," Emily smiled. "Then can we come back? I want to paint some more."


	13. TOW Matthew and Leah

**Sundayyyyyy. It is two weeks until my SATs (which, surprisingly, I'm not that worried for) and two weeks till my dance recital. =( I'll have you know that I got SO much writing done in the past few days. I'm very proud of myself, lol. I have to finish planning out chapters 33-50 because I only take them a set at a time. Just think! By the time we get to chapter fifty, these adorable little septuplets will be ten years old. =)**

**Thanks for all the reviews for Caitlin and Emily. On to Matt and Leah!!**

**I don't own Enchanted Forest Water Safari or Build-A-Bear Workshop. Psh, duh.  
**

* * *

Thirteen: The One With Matthew and Leah

After a day of school, it was October eighth. With all of the kids sound asleep in their beds, dreaming about sweet nothings, Troy and Gabriella, enlisting the help of Zeke and Sharpay, dressed their one child and headed out the door. This non-stop traveling was getting tiring, but they were enjoying it nonetheless. Getting to spend the day with just one child was rewarding, as they were able to hear all of their little thoughts and comments about life. That day was an unusually hot one for October.

It was Matthew's day, and he was going to Enchanted Forest Water Safari.

After seeing that catchy commercial for the water park- "Water Safari! Where the fun never stops!"- Matthew had been singing the jingle nonstop. One night at dinner, he asked his parents if he could go there someday, and they had told him the chances were slim. Maybe they could go there when the kids were older, they told the young boy. He was much too young. But after Troy did some research, he found that there _was_ no age restriction on Water Safari, and if Matthew wanted to go there so badly, he certainly could.

Gabriella was packing a bag of bathing suits, sun block, flip-flops, and other necessary items for the trip while Troy buckled their son into the car. She grinned up at him. "Are you excited, Mattie? We're gonna go on some fast waterslides!"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, kicking his legs and almost his father.

"Whoa, watch it, Matt. You almost got me there." Troy said, reaching to buckle the strap on his sandal that came loose.

"Sorry Daddy."

Water Safari was two hours away from their home, and Matthew slept most of the way. Upon arrival and paying their entrance to the park, Matthew stared wide-eyed at the different rides, slides, and attractions that the park had to offer. Gabriella and Troy really were impressed. The commercial only showed a few slides, but the park was huge. Matthew started to wander towards a few of the slides, anxious to get in the water as it was nearing ninety degrees that day, but Troy pulled him back.

"Matt, they have some dry rides too." He pointed out. "Why don't we ride those first and then go get wet?"

Matthew looked around and then nodded. "Okay."

The first ride they came upon was the boat ride. Little boats attached to a center focal point swam around in two feet of water. "Mattie, do you wanna go on those?"

"Yeah!"

It was a kids-only ride, and Gabriella wasn't sure if he'd go on by himself, but surprisingly, he jumped up there and got in an orange boat- his favorite color- all by himself. As the ride began and he circled the water, he reached up and rang his little metal bell, loving the clanging sound it made as he pulled the heavy string. He waved to his parents as they came into his view, laughing and pulling the string harder. Gabriella had her camera ready and Troy waved back.

Next, they went on the bumper cars, all three of them. Gabriella rode with Matthew while Troy rode alone. "Come on, Mattie! We have to get Daddy!"

They sped through the rink, but just as they were coming towards Troy, he jerked away, and instead they hit the wall. Matthew laughed hysterically. "Go Mommy! We have to hit him!"

Gabriella chuckled. "Let's get him!"

She was controlling the pedals while Matthew was steering, veering right towards his father, who was cruising by casually in the background. Gabriella sped up and it wasn't long before the two cars crashed together. They were jostled for a moment before they shouted in victory, with Troy hanging his head in defeat. Following the bumper cars, Matthew rode the carousel, the train, the Ferris wheel, the flying helicopters, and the scrambler, which he loved. After that, it was time for lunch, and then they were headed to the waterslides.

"What do you want to eat, Mattie?" Gabriella asked as they passed a few food stands. "They have pizza and they have hot dogs and hamburgers in Calypso's Cove over there."

"Um... French fries?" He asked eagerly. Troy laughed. Typical.

"You can have French fries too. What do you want, though?"

"Pizza."

They ate their lunch quickly because Matthew was ridiculously overeager. "Mom! Mom! Can I go now? Can I? Can we go play?"

"Matt honey, hold your horses." Gabriella smiled. "You have to change first."

"Well can we? I wanna go down that big slide!"

Troy took his son's hand. "I'll take him to go changed. Meet you out here?"

Gabriella nodded, handing him the bag full of swimming items as she went off to change herself. After they were changed and lathered in sun block, they stood in line at their first waterslide of the day. The Amazon. It was a huge, long tube like slide that was out in the open, taking you nearly through the whole park, or "jungle" as they referred to it. It sat four people, but since they had three, they got to ride alone. It was a fast, adrenaline-coursing ride that ended in a mighty splash in the pool. It sent Troy and Gabriella flying out of the tube, leaving a giggling Matthew behind.

"Mommy and Daddy fell in the pool!" He continued to giggle. The ride attendant helped Matthew onto the concrete and pulled the tube out of the water. Gabriella and Troy surfaced, sputtering.

"Okay..." Troy began, climbing up the steps. "I was not expecting that."

Gabriella coughed, nodding in agreement. "I'm just glad Matt didn't fall out. He can't swim."

"Gab, we're in like three feet of water."

"So? That's still over his head!"

Matthew was still laughing when they approached him on the sidewalk. Troy eyed his son. "You think this is funny, Matt?"

"Yes!"

He began to tickle Matthew, making him laugh even harder. "Is it funny now? Is it?"

Gabriella just smiled blissfully, watching her husband interact with their son. These were the moments that just made her feel so full inside. Everything had fallen into place. It was a tough journey with many bumps along the way, but the destination was nothing less than wonderful. They left the Amazon and then came upon the Kid Wash. It was set up like a car wash, but was for kids to go through and get soaked. "Mattie, do you wanna go do the Kid Wash? It'll be fun!"

Matthew nodded and hurried over to the rectangular closed in area. It was just like a car wash, and he loved it and went back in a few more times before they headed to Pygymy Pond, a special section of the park for kids. There were sliding mats, racing tubes, cannon slides, a wrecked pirate ship, and an activity pool and Matthew did them all. Gabriella was pushing him in the gorilla swings- a set of swings hung from gorilla arms that dropped into the water- when Troy hurried up to them.

"We've gotta go on this one that I just saw." Troy was grinning and Gabriella had to laugh. "It's the coolest thing ever."

"What is it?" Matthew asked, already unbuckling himself from the swing and reaching to hop down into the water.

"Raging River Rapids," Troy stated. "Let's go."

They climbed all the way to the top of the faux mountain, with Troy navigating and Gabriella holding Matthew's hand. "I don't know what it's going to be like. Do you think you'll like it?"

Matthew nodded. "Yeah. It's gonna be fun."

"Okay. Let's see."

"Momma, are you gonna get scared?"

Troy laughed out loud and Gabriella chuckled. "I don't know. I might."

"I'll hold your hand!" Matthew smiled.

Gabriella nearly melted. "Thank you, sweetheart."

They climbed into the tube and were sent down the mountain, crashing through waves and under waterfalls, riding over bumps and cascading down the river. Through all the trips and turns, though, Matthew didn't get scared. He simply watched in excitement, waiting to see was going to happen next. After a long bend in the river, it seemed as if the ride was over. The river had calmed a lot and the dips and dives had disappeared. Matthew asked Troy if it was over and he told his son that it was.

But it wasn't. They hadn't yet reached the grand finale.

"Well, that was crazy." Gabriella remarked. "But it was fun."

Matthew's eyes turned as big as saucers as he pointed behind his mother. "Mommy, Daddy, look!"

They turned and saw the biggest drop and waterfall they'd seen so far. Gabriella turned back to her family. "Oh God."

Those were the last words uttered before they plunged down the fall and landed with a splash at the bottom of the pool, completely soaking all three of the tube's occupants. Gabriella was shocked. Troy was impressed. Matthew, however, was not fazed. "That was fun! That was fun! Let's do that again!"

"No!" Gabriella was quick to answer. "The park closes in an hour, honey, and we still have so much to do. Let's keep going."

The next ride they went on was much more relaxing and more satisfying to Gabriella- the Lazy River. Troy and Matthew were bored by the time they reached the middle point, but Gabriella only smiled. "How can you be bored? It's so relaxing."

"Babe, we don't want relaxing. We want adventure and excitement." Troy reasoned.

Matthew glanced at his father from his tube. "Are we almost done?"

"Almost."

At the end, Gabriella shook her head. "You guys just don't know how to relax."

"You don't know how to have fun!"

Lastly, they went to the Sawmill, which was a huge jungle gym in the water, including four slides and a bunch of squirt guns and water blasters. The best part was the humungous bucket of water that sat at the top of the roof and rained down on everyone every ten minutes. Troy, Gabriella, and Matthew climbed up the stairs to the playground and ran rampant through the play area. They squirted each other with the squirt guns and splashed through the water, having a great time. After sliding down the slides, they hurried to the area where the bucket was about to spill and stood, getting pelted by gallons upon gallons of water.

The park was closing in fifteen minutes, but Troy and Gabriella noticed how tired Matthew was looking. They dried him off and dressed themselves in their everyday wear. Upon exiting the park, with Gabriella carrying their swim things and Troy carrying Matthew, the younger picked his head up off of his father's shoulder and yawned before uttering, "That was so fun."

"Good. I'm glad you had fun, buddy."

"Can we have dinner now?"

"How about we stop someplace and get dinner?" Gabriella suggested. "We'll make your special day even that more special."

"Okay!" Matthew agreed excitedly.

But after a long drive back to Sacramento to get something to eat, Matthew had fallen asleep. Troy glanced at his son. "Should we wake him up?"

Gabriella shook her head, running a hand through his hair. "No. Let him sleep. He can eat a big breakfast."

* * *

After Matthew's special day, the hot front had ended, leaving Sacramento in its real October weather. The high 80s were gone and had now given way to the mid-50s. It wasn't too bad out, as it was still sunny and beautiful. Since the weather wasn't particularly unpleasant, the kids wanted to play on their swing set in the backyard. Taylor and Chad were on-call today, while Troy and Gabriella took their second-to-last child out for their special day. They were almost done and were slightly saddened by this, as they really had been enjoying it.

Today was Leah's day. She was headed to Build-A-Bear Workshop.

Leah had a rather large collection of stuffed animals that she usually- on a good day- shared with her brothers and sisters. She had everything, ranging from ducks, zebras, and horses to cows, pigs, and turtles. But the one thing she didn't have was a teddy bear. She'd asked for one for Christmas, but instead of that Troy and Gabriella decided it would be much more fun if she made the bear herself. Plus, the children on the commercial for the place always looked so happy creating the stuffed animal to match their personality, why not give it a try?

"What are you going to make, Leah?" Gabriella asked her.

Leah thought a moment. "Um... I don't know. I want a teddy bear."

"I'm sure they have plenty of those."

They parked outside the bright building and hurried inside to avoid the oncoming winds. Leah's eyes lit up at the sight of all the animals she could choose from. While her parents were greeted by and talked to a young worker, she silently surveyed her options. Gabriella tugged on her daughter's hand as they walked back further into the store. "Which animal do you want to make, sweetheart?"

Leah's face brightened. "I get to pick?"

"Of course you do," Troy smiled. "It's your day. Pick any one you want."

Leah walked up and down the concourse in front of the bins of stuffed animals. She stopped in front of two, but eventually went with the classic Curly Bear. "I want him."

"Okay," Troy said. "Are you sure?"

She smiled nodded, her pigtails bouncing. "Yes!"

"Do you want your new friend to have a voice?" The woman asked Leah, and then explained to her parents. "When we stuff and sew the bear together, we can add a noise box. These range anywhere between three to eight dollars and include 'Take Me Out to the Ballgame,' a heartbeat, frog sound, elephant sound, 'I Love You' sound, the Happy Birthday song, Brahms lullaby, a dog sound, giggle sound, a magic sound, meowing or a monkey sound, or a Halloween sound."

Troy and Gabriella exchanged a glance. Building a bear was a lot more complicated than they expected. "I don't think so. We're good without the sound."

"Okay. No problem. Come on over here with me, sweetie, and we'll stuff your bear."

At the stuffing machine, Leah got to press the pedal on the machine to start the stuffing process while the employee held onto the bear. "Mommy, look! He's getting stuffing!"

Gabriella laughed. "Yes he is! You're doing a great job, baby."

The young woman then turned off the machine and picked a small red heart from a woven basket. "Okay, this is your bear's heart. Can you kiss it for me?"

Leah leaned over and pressed her lips to the heart. The woman smiled. "Good job. Now I'm going to give it to you, okay? And I want you to make a wish. When you're done, you can drop the heart right into the bear."

The little girl held onto the heart with her two hands clasped shut, her eyes closed. After a moment, she kissed the heart again for good measure and dropped into the stuffing. "I did it!"

"Great job!" The employee then began to sew the bear shut in tight rhythmic stitches. Leah watched intently, and then grinned as she was given her fully stuffed bear to hold for the first time.

"Leah, do you want to go pick out some clothes for your bear?"

She nodded and, taking her father's hand, went over to the long wall filled with accessories. "What do I pick?"

"Whatever you want," Gabriella informed her. "Is your bear a boy or a girl?"

"A girl." Leah stated. "I'm naming her Rosie."

"Rosie, huh?" Troy asked, a smile on his face. "Why Rosie?"

"Miss Patty read a story in school about a bear named Rosie." Leah stated matter-of-factly. "Can I get this dress?"

"Yes you can."

"Leah, look at the nightgown." Troy pointed out. "It's purple just like yours."

"Oh, I love that!" She exclaimed, making Gabriella laugh. "Rosie needs jammies."

"Okay," He agreed. "We can get her some jammies too."

Leah then got to go to the "Fluff" station, where she was informed to brush her bear and make her nice and soft. She picked up the brush and began to run it gently along the bear's fur. "I'll make you pretty, Rosie!"

"Make sure you brush her everywhere." Gabriella guided. "Get all of her tangles out."

"I will," Leah stated, hard at work. "Do you like my bear, Mommy?"

"I love your bear. She's perfect."

"And you get to make a birth certificate for her now." Troy said. "According to this computer, anyway."

Troy helped his daughter type in the correct information and then she clicked the print button. "There you go. There's verification that she's yours."

Leah clutched both the bear and the outfits with the certificate under her arm. "This is so fun. Next time, can we bring Anna and Emily and Caitlin?"

"Sure baby. I'll bet they'd love this." Gabriella smiled. Leah was very considerate; she always thought of others.

They paid for her special friend and then headed out to lunch. Leah held Rosie in her tiny grasp. "Can Rosie eat with us?"

"Sure," Troy agreed and turned to Gabriella. "I have a feeling we've added a new member to our family."

Gabriella grinned. "Just what we needed!"


	14. TOW Nicholas

**Oh hey guys. Life has been way crazy over the past weekend. I started getting this weird pain in my right side, and I thought, "Holy shit, appendicitis!!" Totally thinking Zac Efron, I was afraid either my appendix had ruptured and hazardous toxins were now running rampant in my body, or I had ovarian cancer and I was dying (though the latter was highly unlikely). I finally went to the doctor today and it's not appendicitis (PHEW!) but it's most likely an ovarian cyst or tortion. Fun. =(**

**Now I have to get an ultrasound. Can you imagine the looks they're going to give me in the OB/GYN? "THAT 16-YEAR-OLD GIRL IS PREGNANT!! HOW IRRESPONSIBLE!"**

**I'm not pregnant, lol. Just to clear that up. So... *awkward silence* On to Nicholas!!**

* * *

Fourteen: The One With Nicholas

It was finally Nicholas's day. After a long, long wait.

Poor Nicholas was the youngest of the seven which made him the last child Troy and Gabriella could take for a day out with them. On one side, they were glad to be done taking these extravagant trips nearly everyday. But on the other hand, it was so great to be able to spend time with just one child at a time. They pretended each day that they were their only three-year-old, as it was a situation they'd never experience. But they were down to their last child, and were excited to see Nicholas's reaction.

Since he was basically a clone of Troy, they were taking him to the gym.

It seemed like a weird idea, one would think, and Sharpay was appalled that they weren't taking him somewhere better than the practice gym where Troy worked everyday. But Nicholas was ridiculously attached to Troy and they felt it would be a fun activity to take him to see where Troy played basketball and maybe even sneak in a game themselves. Okay, so the real plan was a petting zoo, but it was raining and this was the next best thing.

"Am I gonna play with Daddy?"

"Yup. Are you excited?"

"Yes! I wanna score a goal!"

"It's a basket, buddy." Troy laughed. "If you're gonna play the game, you've gotta speak the lingo."

They arrived at the gymnasium and Nicholas's eyes lit up. Gabriella was surprised that he would get so excited about this, but then she realized that it didn't matter where they took their kids, the alone time is what they really wanted. Troy carried his son into the practice gym he'd come to know so well and was surprised when they were greeted by none other than his coach. He hadn't expected anyone to be here on a Friday afternoon but yet, there he was, in the flesh.

"Coach? What are you doing here?"

"You taking advantage of my empty gym, Bolton?" He asked with a wry smile. "Brought the family too?"

"Yeah, we're teaching Nicky how to play." Troy explained.

"Well, _you're_ teaching him how to play." Gabriella clarified. "I couldn't play this game if my life depended on it."

"Ah, nonsense. You'd be a great addition to our team." The coach said and Gabriella laughed. "How are you, Gabriella? The rest of your bunch?"

"I'm great, thanks. The rest of the kids are fine too. At home with our friends. How are you?"

"Good, good. Well I was just closing up, but you guys enjoy yourself. Troy, you know where the equipment is. Last one out locks up shop."

"Got it, Coach. Thanks." He waited until the coach had left the building before turning to his wife. "I swear, I think he lives here."

Gabriella giggled. "What would make you think that?"

"He never leaves! He's here before we get here, he's here after we leave, he's here when we don't even have practice!" Troy counted. "That's gotta mean something."

"He's just dedicated to you guys," She said. "I don't think he lives in this gym. Who would want to? It smells like sweat."

Troy sniffed the air. "That's not sweat. That's a winner's glow."

"Okay 'winner,' it still smells." Gabriella stated. "Anyway, Nicky, are you ready to play?"

"Yes!"

Troy set his son down and Nicholas began to run around, eager to burn off some of his energy. "Hey Nick! Come with me for a second. We've gotta get you ready to play."

"I am ready!"

"No, come on. I'll show you what I mean."

Troy took Nicholas's hand and pulled open a heavy wooden door at the back of the gym. Gabriella peered over the wall and noticed this was the locker room. What would they need in there? But when they came back out again, she saw, and it was enough to make her cry in excitement. Nicholas was still dressed in his jeans, but his striped shirt was traded in for Troy's practice jersey. It hung loose like a dress over his small frame, but he looked so adorable. He ran towards his mother, grinning in pride.

"Look! I look like Daddy!" He giggled. "I am Daddy!"

"You are, honey. You certainly are." Gabriella reached down and embraced her youngest in a hug.

"He's like a carbon copy of me, isn't he?" Troy asked with a laugh. "Come on, buddy. Let's go play."

"No wait!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I've got to get a picture of this."

After she captured her perfect moment in a picture, the three of them headed onto the court. Troy pulled a basketball out of the bin by the locker room and bounced it towards his son. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Nicholas caught the ball and dribbled it sloppily towards the hoop. He realized his father was on his tail and he couldn't reach the hoop, so he bounced it towards Gabriella. "Mommy, go!"

Gabriella caught it without difficulty. "What should I do, Nicky? Should I shoot it?"

"Shoot it! Shoot it!"

She did as she was told and, surprisingly, the ball bounced off the backboard and fell into the hoop, swishing through the net. "Yay!" Nicholas screamed, running to hug his mother. "We get points!"

"We do! Good job, team!"

Troy shook his head in fake defeat. "I can't believe I'm losing. Nick, you're just too good for me."

But the three-year-old shook his head. "No, it was Mommy!"

That made Gabriella smile.

A little while later, they had switched teams so that Troy and Nicholas were playing against Gabriella. She was standing in front of the hoop, watching as her husband and son were bent over in a huddle, making a plan for the play they were going to execute. "Really, Troy? You've got a play and everything?"

He faced her. "Shh! You're not on our team!"

"Fine! I've got my own team!" She laughed, and then looked around. "Never mind, I take that back."

"Okay, ready? Break!" Troy shouted, and then began to dribble. He passed it to Nicholas and ran behind Gabriella.

Nicholas bounced the ball in front of his mother, who feigned blocking him. He gave her a tricky smile before bending over and running between her legs. While Gabriella laughed uncontrollably, Nicholas grasped the basketball and ran to Troy. He picked his son up above his head, reaching the hoop so Nicholas could shoot for himself. Nicholas gently dropped the ball into the hoop, grinning with pride and success as it fell through with a swish. He and Troy cheered, slapping high-five as he set Nicholas on the ground.

"I made a basket! I scored a point!" He shouted excitedly. "Mommy, did you see me? Did you see me?!?"

"I saw you!" Gabriella cheered. "Great job, Nicky!"

"Daddy, did we win?"

"We all won," Troy grinned, scooping his son into his arms and placing his free arm around his wife, kissing her cheek. "We all did."

* * *

"Are you excited, Caitlin?" Madeleine Baylor asked the little girl, who nodded.

"You're not going to cry, are you Emily?" Lauren Baylor questioned, and she shook her head.

Gabriella smiled, squeezing Leah and Anna's hands. "You girls are going to look great. You'll be big girls, won't you?"

They hesitated a moment before agreeing but Gabriella figured they would cry. This was Sharpay's idea, and weren't Sharpay's ideas always off? It was a Monday morning in October, and Sharpay, Gabriella, and the kids were at the Sacramento Mall. Just a day before, Sharpay had gotten Alexis's ears pierced and she had conned her way into convincing Gabriella to do the same for her daughters. She really did want to, but was planning on doing it when they were older. However, Sharpay had practically dragged her to The Piercing Place and so all thoughts were lost.

"Maddie and Lauren got their ears pierced when they were a year old." Sharpay reasoned. "It's not that big of a deal."

"No it's not, Shar. But you either have to do it when they really young or when they're much older." Gabriella stated. "Now is right in between."

Sharpay waved it off. "They'll be fine. Lexi is only year younger than them and she was fine."

"Mommy, she cried." Lauren reminded her mother.

"Yeah, but only for a second."

"More like an hour." Madeleine murmured and she and Lauren giggled.

Gabriella ignored the girls, hoping that hers wouldn't cry as long or even feel that much pain. It was only a little pinch that hurt for just a second and hopefully they could get over that. They walked into The Piercing Place and Gabriella immediately wanted to talk to the women who would be piercing her daughters' ears. There were enough of them on hand that day that they could do two girls at once with both ears at a time. Perfect. Gabriella picked Anna and Leah first- the bravest- and sat them on their elevated chair. Madeleine and Lauren occupied the other children in the waiting area while Sharpay and Gabriella knelt before the two on the chairs.

"Now which earrings do you think they'll like?" One of the women asked. "We've got all the birthstones, flowers, dolls, animals..."

"Let's just go with their birthstone." Gabriella said simply. "The amethyst."

The amethyst was a deep purple in color and that same woman smiled. "Amethyst? My birthstone is the amethyst too! You guys must be February babies, huh?"

"Yeah, their birthday is the second."

"Oh, mine's the fifteenth. The day after Valentine's Day!"

With Sharpay holding Anna's hands and Gabriella holding Leah's, four women helped clip back their hair and clean off their ears. "Okay, I'm going to make little dots with a marker on their ear lobes and that's going to be where the hole is. You tell me if you think they're even."

"Are you gonna color on my ears?" Leah asked as the women brought the marker to her earlobe.

"No sweetie," She laughed. "I'm going to give you earrings though."

After they were drawn, Gabriella glanced at both Anna and Leah's ears. "They look fine to me."

Then, with one woman on each side of the girls, they positioned the guns to their ears. "Okay, we're going to count to three and then you'll have your new earrings! Are you ready Leah?"

"Yes." She uttered, clutching her mother's hands tighter.

"Are you ready Anna?"

"Yeah." She said, her voice small. Sharpay squeezed her hands for support.

"One... two... three!"

Gabriella braced herself as she heard the clicks of the guns and the women stepped back. But there was no commotion coming from her daughters. She opened her eyes. "That's all it is! You're done!"

Leah was wincing. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Anna was biting her lip so hard Gabriella was amazed that she hadn't drawn blood. "Is that it?"

"That's it! Do you want to see your earrings?"

They both nodded and a translucent mirror was brought to each of them. Then, they grinned. Leah glanced at Gabriella. "Look! I have earrings like you!"

"You do! You were so brave!"

"That didn't really hurt," Anna commented to Sharpay. "Look! They're purple! I like purple!"

"It didn't hurt?" Sharpay asked in surprise. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"Nope!"

Anna and Leah got their lollipops and skipped out towards their sisters to show them their earrings. "Look! They're pretty!"

Madeleine smiled happily. "You didn't cry, did you?"

"No!"

"I didn't either!" Leah shouted proudly. "It didn't hurt!"

"I told you so!"

Sharpay and Gabriella then rounded up Caitlin and Emily, who they knew would most likely be a different story. Emily had a very low tolerance of pain and Caitlin was just a drama queen. She liked to complain for hours if she so much as pinched her finger. With Sharpay grasping Caitlin's hands tightly and Gabriella doing the same for Emily, the women clipped their hair back and cleaned of their ears. After ensuring that the marked dots on their earlobes were even and aligned, the women retook position.

"Okay are you ready? We're going to count to three and then you'll have earrings like your sisters. Ready Caitlin?"

"I guess so," Her voice wavered, Gabriella's first clue that this was not going to go well.

"Ready Emily?"

"Maybe."

"One... two... three!"

There was an instantaneous clicking sound before the hysterical wails and screams of horror came from Caitlin and Emily. Gabriella and Sharpay scooped up their respective child, holding them close in hopes to stop the crying. Gabriella juggled Emily, glancing over at Sharpay. "I told you this was going to happen."

The blonde bounced Caitlin a little before responding. "You were right. As usual. But relax. They'll stop crying eventually to see how great they look."

After what seemed like a decade, Caitlin and Emily finally calmed enough for the women to give them a mirror to hold. Gabriella smiled. "Look Emmy, see your pretty earrings? That's nothing to cry over, is it?"

"Caitlin, look how pretty your new earrings are!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Caitlin sniffled. "I like purple."

"Me too," Emily agreed quietly.

"Do you girls want a lollipop?" One of the women asked. "You did a great job."

Gabriella wondered how they could say that to everyone. Her kids had just wailed their heads off, how was that a great job?

Emily and Caitlin chose their treats before Gabriella got her cram session on how to clean and turn the earrings every day. They headed back to the car, the boys staring at their sister's ears in wonder. Gabriella had to laugh. "They're fascinated!"

"Maybe we should get them some earrings." Sharpay teased. "I hear that's in now."

"Maybe for teenage boys." Gabriella stated. "Not in toddlers."

"I wanna show Daddy my ears!" Leah shrieked.

"Me too!"

"What do you think Daddy's going to say when he sees you?" Gabriella asked while buckling Anna into her car seat.

"Daddy's gonna say we're beautiful."

Gabriella grinned. "You're probably right, Anna banana. You're probably right."


	15. TOW They All Turn Four

**Happy birthday to you, Anna, Joseph, Caitlin, Emily, Matthew, Leah, and Nicholas!! Yes folks, it's that time again. The septuplets are turning four! Can you believe it? I can't. =( Thank you all so much for your concerns about me and my little health scare. Fortunately, I had my ultrasound yesterday (a very, very awkward moment in my life, seriously. I had to drink 32 ounces of water in a half hour and had to pee SOOOO bad) and nothing is wrong. I do have an ovarian cyst, but it's not anything that needs fretting over.**

**So thanks for your well-wishes. This one's for you!**

* * *

Fifteen: The One Where They All Turn Four

As the Bolton family rang in the New Year once again, they realized it was going to be an exhausting year.

This was the year their septuplets turned four.

This was the year Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke turned thirty.

This was the year they planned on taking a family trip to Disney World.

This was the year Taylor would- eventually- have a baby.

This was the year the septuplets changed from two-day preschool to three-day preschool, moving from the three-year-old program to the four-year-old course.

But they were going to take it one step at a time.

Today was February second, a date that would forever be embedded in the minds of everyone involved in the Bolton family's lives. The kids woke up at six in the morning, excited for their birthday party that would take place that afternoon. This year, Troy and Gabriella decided to have an "old-fashioned" birthday party- the kind where the kids wore pointy hats and blew noisemakers and the favorite games were 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' and the Hokey-Pokey.

Regretfully, Maria Montez was called to El Paso, Texas, on a major business crisis. She was the president, now, of the huge company she'd worked for since Gabriella was born and unfortunately couldn't make it for the kids' birthday party. She was really upset, and had cried to her daughter the night before, complaining that she'd much rather be there with them. To make matters worse, Lucille Bolton was having minor knee surgery that morning and so she and Jack would not be coming to the party either. They were just as remorseful, apologizing a million times over about how they wished they could be there.

Troy and Gabriella understood, really. But it was still a bit upsetting that the kids wouldn't have their grandparents to share their birthday with.

After breakfast, Troy and Chad had taken the seven children to the grocery store to pick up a few things needed for the party while Gabriella and Taylor stayed behind, setting a few things up and rushing to throw a cake together. Though usually Zeke had his restaurant bake the kids a cake for their birthday, Gabriella felt it would be much more personal if she made it herself this year. Plus, it would be a nice surprise for the kids to see that their mother baked their cake instead of buying it. It was a nice, creamy chocolate cake- their favorite- and she was just finishing icing it at that present moment in time.

Taylor was sitting in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, rubbing circles on her outstretched belly. "God these stretch marks are killing me. Were yours this bad?"

Gabriella laughed. "Mine were _worse_. Taylor, mine were classified as second-degree burns."

"Oh wonderful." She stated sarcastically, pulling herself into a standing position and walking over to join her best friend. "What's left?"

"Just the sprinkles for the top and their names." Gabriella said. "Writing their names in icing is oh so fun."

"I'm sure." Taylor smiled. "Want me to do anything?"

Gabriella shook her head. "You've done too much."

"Gabriella, I'm pregnant, not disabled!" Taylor stated in disgust. "God, I can't do anything for myself anymore."

"Hey, Hormonal Harriet, calm down." Gabriella teased. "It's worth it in the end."

"Everyone keeps telling me that." Taylor sighed. "It damn well better be worth it..."

Just as Gabriella placed the cake back in the refrigerator, Chad and Troy returned with the children. They came bounding into the kitchen while the guys lagged behind, juggling bags of groceries and trying to navigate their way through the house. And then, the set up began. While the kids played inside and occasionally drifted outside to either watch or help set up, Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor pinned up banners, set up tables, and hung balloons. There wasn't too much set up involved for this simplistic party so it was fast and easy, and they were done soon after they began.

An hour after the septuplets had eaten lunch and got redressed into their birthday party attire, the party was about to start. A few kids from their pre-school class had arrived, as did Sharpay and Zeke with their three girls. Gabriella handed out pointy birthday hats as well as noisemakers to all of the kids as they arrived and they seemed confused when they were given to them. These kids had probably never been to an 'old-fashioned' birthday party before and it made her laugh.

"Okay everyone!" Gabriella announced. "We're going to start off with a little warm-up. How about some freeze dance?"

The kids cheered and Gabriella hit 'Play' on the CD player. They began dancing around crazily but stopped immediately when she turned off the music. "Great freezes! You guys are good at this!"

Troy laughed as he watched his children dance around to the music provided. "Freeze dance. I remember doing this in elementary school."

"Yeah, this game was the shit back then." Chad joined in. "I remember Ryan Evans got really mad at me because I didn't play it right in first grade. But really, how do you screw up freeze dance?"

Zeke chuckled. "Remember when our lives revolved around recess and juice boxes? Lauren came home from school the other day complaining that some kid in her class had knocked over her sandcastle in the sandbox at recess. Seriously! Why can't our problems be easy like that?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. But it would make life a whole lot easier, that's for sure."

"Okay everyone, we're going to play a crowd favorite." Gabriella grinned. "Who knows how to do the hokey pokey?"

Everyone's hand flew into the air and Gabriella nodded, changing the song and beginning the dance. Caitlin, Matthew, and Madeleine ran over to where their fathers were and tugged on their hands. "Come on! Come do the hokey pokey with us!"

Troy and Zeke agreed, following Matthew and Madeleine onto the yard, but Chad was skeptical. "I don't know, Caitlin. I can't really dance..."

"Come on, Uncle Chad! It's easy!"

_You put your right foot in, you put your right foot out. You put your right foot in and you shake it all about. You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!_

Chad followed haphazardly with Caitlin encouraging him all the way. Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella looked on. "He looks like an idiot."

"No he doesn't," Gabriella defended. "He's funny."

"Uncle Chad, you're doing it!" Caitlin squealed.

"Yeah... kinda."

Sharpay leaned towards Taylor. "Put your husband out of his misery."

Taylor nodded pressing the next button on the radio. "Hey everyone! It's limbo time!"

Zeke and Troy held the little wooden rod that they used for the kids to go under. One by one, they went through the line, and one by one, they fell and were out. Troy and Zeke dropped the bar even lower, and now it was down to Leah, Caitlin, Joseph, and Madeleine. It was all about who was the smallest, but in Madeleine's case, she was very flexible. Joseph was out, and then Leah. Caitlin versus Madeleine, who would win? But when the pressure set in, Madeleine lost, and Caitlin easily bent through the opening.

"Caitlin's our winner!" Troy shouted. "Great job, baby girl!"

"I won! I won!" She shrieked, jumping up and down.

Next they moved into Pin the Tail on the Donkey, which Emily easily won, and then it was time for cake and ice cream. They sang 'Happy Birthday' individually, as they always did, and served all guests their chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream. While Gabriella and her friends helped her clean up, Troy organized a game of freeze tag for the kids to play to burn off their energy. Once everything was done and put away, they opened their presents and then beat the hell out of a piñata as a form of goody bag for the guests. It was an exhausting day, but one hell of a fun party.

And since Jack, Lucille, and Maria had missed it, Troy and Gabriella had formulated a plan.

* * *

While Troy was busy programming the GPS at the front of the car, Gabriella was loading batteries into headphones for the kids to watch the television they had in the car. Though most of the kids were sound asleep, as it was only five forty-five in the morning, some wanted to begin watching the movies. Troy and Gabriella had planned out this entire day as nothing but driving. It was sixteen hours from their house to New Mexico, but since their parents had missed out, repentantly, on the kids' birthday, they decided to pay a surprise visit to them instead.

The kids watched multiple movies and were relatively quiet the whole way down. They made various stops on the way for bathroom and dining breaks that were innumerous with that family. After leaving the house at exactly six in the morning, they arrived in Albuquerque at ten fifteen at night. Leah and Nicholas were the only two still awake, watching _The Little Mermaid_ with wide eyes. They were staying at Maria's house and would visit Jack and Lucille the next morning. Gabriella felt her heart fill when they pulled into the familiar old driveway.

"You ready?" Troy asked huskily. "I'm exhausted."

Gabriella nodded. "Can we go in first and then come back and get the kids?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They did take Leah and Nicholas with them, since they were the ones still lively at this hour. Knocking on the door twice and then ringing the doorbell, Gabriella grinned. She saw the glow of light from the kitchen and knew her mother was still awake. Maria answered the door and gasped. "Oh my..."

"Hello miss," Gabriella spoke softly. "We need a place to stay. We've got seven kids. Don't be intimidated."

"Gabby, honey!" Maria exclaimed in pure delight. "Oh my gosh, what a great surprise!"

Pulling her over the threshold, Maria hugged her daughter close. "I can't believe you're here! Hi Troy! Oh honey, you look exhausted."

"It was a long drive." He stated simply, hugging his mother-in-law. "Gabriella couldn't drive part of the way because she was too busy taking care of kids' needs."

"You could've done it if you wanted the job." Gabriella pointed out. "So Mom, is it alright if we stay a few nights?"

"Is it alright? Baby, do you even have to ask?" Maria bent down to kiss Leah and Nicholas. "Hello my big four-year-olds! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you." Leah smiled and Nicholas leaned into her embrace.

"Hi Nana!"

"Hi Nicky, how are you? You look sleepy too." Maria stood, taking Nicholas and Leah's hands in her own. "I'm going to take these two upstairs. They can sleep in the room across from yours, Gabby, and you and Troy can have your old room. Does that sound good?"

Gabriella nodded. "Of course. We're going to get the other ones. They're still sleeping in the car."

But Maria had already taken the two to the staircase with promises of a bedtime story and their favorite Spanish lullaby. Gabriella grinned. "This was a good idea."

Troy agreed. "Definitely. The look on her face when she opened the door was priceless."

After each of the kids had been tucked in bed, Troy and Gabriella retreated to her old bedroom... which hadn't changed at all since she left. All of her decathlon ribbons and trophies still stood proud for all to see on the shelves. The bookcase was still filled with all of her favorite teenage novels. Pictures from her graduation were framed along the mantel of the fireplace and her many yearbooks still lay on the floor where she'd last left them. And of course, there were millions of pictures of her and Troy.

"This place is like a shrine to the teenage version of me." Gabriella noted, admiring the medals she'd won in high school. "Look at this. 'Outstanding Academic Achievement,' 'Second Place Decathlon Champion,' 'First Place Scholastic Winner.' Was I really this much of a loser?"

Troy laughed tiredly from the bed. "No. You were just really, _really_ smart."

She shrugged, sitting upon the bed beside him. "Same thing."

"Well look at these pictures. There's some from Lava Springs, some from Twinkle Towne, and a bunch from random high school events. Before, I was looking at that album over there, and there was a picture of all of us at Sharpay's sweet sixteen. I wasn't even aware we were friends with her then."

Gabriella giggled. "We weren't. But she invited the whole school and pretty much expected us to be there."

"Oh, right." Troy smiled. "But it makes you wonder. What happened to all of them? I mean, we know what's going on with Chad and Zeke, but what about Jason? Martha? And Kelsi and Ryan. We haven't seen any of them since our wedding."

"I know." She sighed, lying back against the pillow and shutting of the light. "And what about Miss Darbus? Do you think she still works at East High?"

Troy smirked. "Probably. I have the feeling she never left."

"She probably won't ever leave. She loves it too much."

* * *

"Hang on Jack, someone's at the door." Lucille called back to her husband, hobbling on her weak knee to get to the front entrance of the house. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

She swung the door open and her eyes went wide. "Oh!"

Troy grinned. "Hey, Ma. How are you? How's the knee?"

Jack appeared then. "Lucille, I told you I'd get the door! You're supposed to be resting. The doctor's not going to..."

"Hey Dad."

"Troy!" Jack hugged his son before greeting his daughter-in-law and grandchildren. "Gabriella! What are you guys doing here?"

"Come in, come in." Lucille beckoned. "Oh my God, you brought the whole clan!"

"Yeah, we drove down yesterday and got in late last night." Gabriella explained. "We figured since you missed the party, we'd come see you."

"Have you seen Maria yet?"

"We stayed at her house last night."

"Grandma and Grandpa!" The kids yelled in unison and upon being freed from their car seats, ran into the open arms of their grandparents."

"Hi Emily, you pretty little angel!" Lucille cooed, kissing her head. "Oh Anna, you've grown! You're getting so tall! Joey and Nick, you're such big boys now! Got any girlfriends yet?"

"Caitlin! My wild child!" Jack laughed, scooping her up to greet her. "Leah and Matt, you want the attention too, don't you? I can't believe how big you've gotten. Come here!"

Troy and Gabriella watched joyfully as his parents interacted with the children. They spent hours at their house, talking, playing, laughing, and having a great time before Lucille took the kids inside for lunch. On their way inside, Gabriella asked, "Jack? Do you know if Miss Darbus still works at East High?"

Jack chuckled. "She does, actually, that crazy old woman. You guys should go visit her while you're here. She asks me about you all the time."

"School's in session today?" Troy asked, before receiving odd stares from his wife and parents. "What?"

"Troy, it's Thursday. Since when did East High _not_ have school on Thursday?" Gabriella asked.

Troy scratched his neck in embarrassment. "Oh...well. You never know."

After lunch had been cleared away, Troy and Gabriella said goodbye to Jack and Lucille and loaded the kids in the car. It was one-forty in the afternoon, exactly an hour before school let out in the high school and they decided that it would be a great surprise to visit Miss Darbus... with a little push from Jack, that is. They arrived at the school and parked, the old man who ran the student parking still remembered them. After explaining to their kids where they were and why, they entered the school and memories flooded and flew.

"Oh my God..." Gabriella whispered, so as not to break the precious moment. "Nothing has changed."

Troy shook his head in agreement. "Nothing at all."

"Is this your school, Mommy?" Caitlin asked, clutching her mother's fingers.

Gabriella shook her head. "This is where Daddy and I went to school, baby girl. What do you think?"

"It's big."

"My school is small." Joseph commented and Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, this school is much bigger than yours, bud."

"Can I help you?" An Asian man addressed them, walking closer. He was thick at the waist and his fine black hair had shades of gray poking through. "The attendance office is to the right if you're here to pick up a child."

Gabriella smiled. "Principal Matsui."

He squinted. "Do I know you two?"

Troy nodded. "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, sir. Well, it's Bolton now."

Principal Matsui looked them over before breaking into a grin. "That's why you look so familiar! Troy! Gabriella! How are you? It's been years."

"It has," Gabriella agreed. "But we've been good. Life's been stressful."

"I'll bet," He commented. "I heard about your run with fertility issues. Everyone's heard. I'm glad you two made it out without any major issues. How're the kids? They're cute."

"Thanks," Troy said proudly. "They're doing great. Four-years-old now."

"Are they? Well time flies, as you well know." He chuckled. "Well I've got a meeting I have to get to, but if there's anyone in particular you want to visit, I can get you visitor's passes and help you out."

"Miss Darbus," Gabriella said immediately. "Jack Bolton said she's been asking about us."

"Oh, well she's in the auditorium. Spring musical auditions all week."

"Thank you!"

They followed the familiar hallways down to the auditorium and stopped just outside the infamous double doors. There was a display case showing pictures from every show East High had ever done, and Troy and Gabriella found the pictures of them and their friends immediately. "God, we looked so young."

"I know. I wish we still looked like that." Gabriella commented. "We were so skinny!"

Troy laughed and leaned over to pull open the doors of the auditorium. Miss Darbus stood at the sound of the crashing doors. "Who is interrupting my arts program?"

Gabriella smiled. "We'd like to audition, Miss Darbus."

For a moment, she didn't speak. But as she walked up the aisle, a smile was present on her face. "Well... Troy and Gabriella. I can't believe it. It's been years."

"Eleven. Almost twelve."

"It's amazing." She remarked. "You haven't changed."

"Actually, we have." Troy pointed out. "Last time I checked, we didn't have seven kids in high school."

Miss Darbus chuckled slightly. "Ah yes, you've still got your wit, Mr. Bolton. Miss Montez- well, I guess you're Mrs. Bolton now, aren't you?"

She grinned. "Guilty."

"Do you still keep in contact with the Evans twins? Mr. Danforth? All of them?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I'll have to tell them we saw you."

"Daddy, Caitlin pulled my hair." Leah whimpered. "It really hurt."

"Caitlin, don't bother your sister." Troy scolded, moving the girl away from the situation. "Behave, we're in public."

"I'm Anna! What's your name?" Anna inquired of Miss Darbus, who laughed at the girl's forwardness.

"I'm Miss Darbus. How are you?"

"Anna's really outgoing," Gabriella explained. "Anna honey, she was Mommy and Daddy's teacher when we were in high school. Can the rest of you guys say hi?"

They were acting shy, but did say hello. Troy began to point them out. "This is Caitlin and Leah, Matthew, Nicholas, and Anna- who you've met- Emily, and Joseph."

"Hello, hello." Miss Darbus smiled. "It must be hard. They all look the same."

"It was hard, at first. But they have distinct characteristics that we look for." Gabriella said. "And I mean, they're not identical."

"Thank you very much for stopping by." Miss Darbus uttered. "Would you like to stay and watch the auditions?"

"Sure." Troy shrugged. "Why not?"

Miss Darbus clapped. "Well great! Okay students! I have a couple of my past performers who you all know, of course. Troy and Gabriella will be watching you. Make it good!"

"Wow, we're like famous here." Gabriella whispered to her husband.

Troy grinned. "I like it."


	16. TOW All the Flying

**Well hello! It is a clear, sunny 75-degree day out today and I am extremely jealous. Tonight's Senior Prom and they get nice weather, very much unlike us. =( While all the seniors are getting primped and pampered, I'm heading off to dance for a final tap rehearsal before our recital next weekend and then coming home to do SAT prep. Yippee for me! So thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this one. I certainly do. =)**

**This chapter and the next are very monumental and exciting occasions for the Bolton family. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sixteen: The One With All The Flying

The doorbell rang late in the afternoon of May second. The Bolton household was crazy that day and all the week before. Kids ran through the house, too excited to finish their lunch and trying desperately to help their parents in all the packing that seemed to be consuming them. Troy and Gabriella were trying to finish all the work they had to get done and were grateful that their visitors had arrived. At this point in time, when they only had the rest of today and tonight to finish packing, they could use all the help they could get.

Tomorrow, the Bolton family was headed to Orlando, Florida. They were going to Disney World.

Nicholas sprinted towards the door excitedly. "I'll get it!"

"Make sure you check to see who it is first!" Gabriella warned, even though she knew who it was going to be at the other side of the door.

The little boy opened the door and screamed. "Grandma! Grandpa! Nana!"

At the shouts of this, the other six children came running in and greeted their grandparents. Jack, Lucille, and Maria would be traveling with Troy and Gabriella to aid in the airport process. It would be much easier if they traveled with help with the kids at this age, plus they figured it would be fun to have their grandparents with them on their first trip to Disney World. Now, they were asked, why wouldn't they just go to Disneyland instead? They only lived five hours from that park as opposed to the whole country away from Florida. But Troy and Gabriella had been to both parks and decided Disney World was better. They would have more fun there.

"Nana, we're going to Disney World tomorrow!" Anna shouted excitedly.

"Yeah! Wanna come?" Emily agreed.

Maria laughed. "I am coming, you guys. We're going to have a great time!"

"If we ever finish packing." Gabriella sighed. "We're up to eleven suitcases."

"Yeah, thank God Southwest Airlines doesn't charge you for baggage." Troy put in. "We wouldn't be able to afford Disney after that."

"Disney is expensive anyway." Gabriella pointed out. "But we did get a discount on the park tickets because we're staying in a Disney resort."

"They do that?" Jack asked in surprised, now holding Joseph on his hip. "That's nice."

"Yeah, and they provide all of our transportation too. We get a shuttle from the airport to the hotel and a either a bus or the water taxi to the park."

"Well, that's the advantages of doing everything Disney." Lucille commented. "I'm really excited, and I'm a grown woman!"

Maria chuckled. "Me too! There's always been something about Disney World that makes me all giddy inside."

"Well," Gabriella smiled, zipping the final suitcase. "Walt Disney knew how to make things magical."

* * *

The next morning, Jack and Troy awoke at three thirty in the morning to load up the car with the luggage. They were going to drive that morning, but Chad was going to pick up their car later on in the day. Since their flight left at six in the morning, they really needed to be at the airport by four or four-thirty. Gabriella was packing food and juice cups in her carry-on while Maria and Lucille were busy dressing kids in their outfits for the day. Gabriella had packed toys and comfort items into the kids' own backpacks and was now double-checking them to make sure all the items were present.

"Mommy, I'm tired."

"Where's Daddy?"

"Do we get to see Mickey now?"

"Are we goin' on a airplane?"

Gabriella tried to answer all of their questions while also continuing to check for any missing items. "I know, honey, we're all tired. Let's get in the car so we can go get our plane, okay?"

They arrived at Sacramento International Airport in record time, as no one was on the road at that hour. After parking the car, Troy got a luggage cart and piled the suitcases high. As he pushed that into the building, Jack, Lucille, Maria, and Gabriella were in charge of keeping track of all the kids. Surprisingly, there must have been a lot of early flights that morning, because the line for Southwest Airlines was winding and long. Troy groaned and pulled the cart to a stop at the back of the line.

"Great. We'll sit here forever."

"Hey, you never know. The line might be fast." Gabriella offered. "It's possible."

The line was not fast. They stood for twenty minutes nearly each time they stopped. When they finally approached the counter, the man smiled. "Sorry for the long wait, guys. Where you headed to this morning?"

"Disney World!" Caitlin squealed and Troy laughed.

"Disney World, huh?" The man smiled. "Orlando? The six o'clock flight?"

Troy nodded. "We have twelve people."

The man took in the information and printed out some baggage tickets. "Okay, your flight is at the gate and on time. You are flight number 3601 departing from gate A16 with service to Denver International. You can go ahead and start placing your bags on the counter."

Once they were all loaded, the man handed Troy his tickets. "Here you are. Enjoy your trip and have a safe flight." Then to the kids, he grinned and added, "Have fun in Disney!"

Gabriella smiled. "Say thank you!"

"Thank you!"

Taking their hands again, they began to move down the concourse to find gate A16 and set their carry-on items down. Troy took Nicholas's hand and he glanced up at his father. "Where we goin'?"

"We're going to go find our airplane. Are you excited?"

"Yeah. I wanna see Disney."

They found the gate area and settled their kids down on the provided seating. Troy and Jack headed out to get food for the kids, since they were complaining about hunger, while the other three adults tried hard to occupy them. This was the first time they had been on an airplane before and didn't know what to expect. Lucille, Maria, and Gabriella tried to explain to them what their journey would entail, but it was difficult to explain air travel to seven four-year-olds.

"Flight 3610 with service to Denver is beginning pre-boarding for those traveling with senior citizens or children under six years of age. Once again, pre-boarding is now beginning for flight 3610 to Denver."

"That's us," Jack announced, slinging his bag over his shoulder and taking Matthew and Caitlin's hands. "Ready guys? We're on our way to Disney!"

"Yay!" Caitlin shrieked and Matthew beamed in excitement.

The flight attendants helped them through the gate and then led them onto the plane. They were greeted by the pilot and a few other attendants as they went to find their seat. Even though the kids had already chosen who they wanted to sit with and where, they ended up sitting with the adult they were walking with. They were in rows sixteen and seventeen, right in the middle of the plane. Joseph sat by the window, Gabriella in the middle, and Emily on the aisle; Nicholas sat on the aisle, Troy in the middle, and Leah by the window. In front of them, Maria sat by the window, Anna in the middle, and Lucille on the aisle; Matthew sat on the aisle, Jack in the middle, and Caitlin by the window.

Their seats were buckled and the head flight attendant began her regular speech. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you flying Southwest Airlines. Please listen as we go through the safety policies of this aircraft. Your seatbelt must be buckled at all times while the light is on. To tighten the strap, firmly tug on the excess. To release, lift the top of the buckle, and pull it through. Federal law prohibits tampering, disabling, or destroying a restroom smoke detector. This is a non-smoking aircraft, though we do have a smoking area right on top of the wings of the plane. Feel free to go on out there at anytime. If you can light it, you can smoke it."

There was laughter as the attendant continued. "There are eight emergency exits- two in the front, four in the middle, and two in the rear. In case of a water landing, your seat cushion can be used as a flotation device. If there should be an unexpected change in cabin pressure, oxygen masks will drop down from the ceiling. Please put on your own before assisting others. The safety card in your seat pocket contains additional information. If you have any concerns, please contact our cabin crew for more assistance. On behalf of our pilot and crew, thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines, and welcome aboard."

They were on the runway now, waiting for clearance from the tower to take-off. "Are we going yet?" Joseph asked impatiently.

"Nope, not yet." Gabriella answered. "Keep watching, though."

The plan sped up and soon, they were in the air. The kids clapped excitedly, watching as their little town got smaller and smaller as the airplane climbed higher and higher into the sky. Once the plane had leveled off, the pilot came over the intercom. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Looks like we've reached our maximum altitude of three thousand feet. It's fifty-six degrees in Denver, Colorado right about now and this flight should be about three hours and twenty minutes. We should touchdown in Colorado at about nine-twenty in the morning. For now, just sit back and enjoy the ride."

The entire Bolton clan talked for a little while before quickly falling asleep. It had already been a long morning and they weren't even close to being done with the traveling yet. They had a three hour flight to Colorado, an hour layover in Denver, and then a five hour flight to Orlando. The adults could stand this, sure. But the kids... they weren't so sure. Luckily, they were sound asleep for the entire first plane ride, so there was no complaining, no whining, nothing. Troy woke up and yawned, glancing at the watch on his wrist that read 9:03.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are making our final descent upon Denver. Please make sure your seats are in the upright position, all electronic devices are turned off and stowed away, and your seatbelts remain fastened until we pull into the gate."

Gabriella, who had been awake for some time now, placed her magazine back into her bag. Turning to her husband, she whispered, "That went by pretty quickly."

"Yeah, and the kids slept too." He agreed. "Thankfully."

Jack turned around in his seat to get in on the conversation. "What's the plan for tomorrow? We're not going to Disney yet, are we?"

Troy shook his head. "Nah, we want the kids to get used to the time change and be able to sleep it off tomorrow. They'll need the rest."

"The resort we're staying at has its own beach, I read." Lucille pointed out. "We can take the kids there."

Maria shook her head. "Troy and Jack can take the kids there. Us girls are going to the spa."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "The spa? God bless you, Mom."

Lucille nodded in agreement. "You took it on yourself to make these arrangements?"

She shrugged. "I figured we needed relaxation. A girl's day. Gabriella especially."

"Hey," Gabriella held up her hands. "I am _not_ complaining."

A few kids began to wake up and they had all awoken as the plane touched down in Colorado. It was exactly nine-twenty when they arrived at the gate, so their incoming flight was listed as on time. Their connecting flight departed from gate C30 at 11:10, and they soon found where they were supposed to be. But instead of being excited and happy, the kids were cranky and whining about nothing. They were near tears in their pleas for a drink or food. Many had to go to the bathroom and it was basically chaos.

"Okay, who has to go to the bathroom?" Gabriella asked over the shouts and cries. "Emily, Joey, Nicky and Leah, go with Grandma and go potty. The rest of you need to sit down so you don't get lost."

Emily stomped her foot. "No! I wanna go with you!"

"Honey, I have to stay here. Go potty, sweetheart and I'll be here when you get back."

"No!" She wailed, and Lucille lifted her unwillingly into her arms.

"I got it." She said tiredly and Gabriella shot her an apologetic smile.

"Thanks."

Maria went along with Lucille to help with the potty break. Troy and Jack were occupying Caitlin and Matthew by bouncing them on their laps or telling them ridiculous stories. Gabriella handed a juice box to Anna. "Here, sweetheart. Don't squeeze it or you'll spill it."

A mother sitting nearby gave Gabriella a sympathetic look. "It never gets easier, does it?"

Gabriella shook her head slowly. "Ha! Easier. Heck no."

The woman shifted her newborn to her other arm. "I know what it's like, kind of. We have five under seven. But at least my kids aren't all the same age."

"Yeah, it's tough." Gabriella said, lifting Anna into her lap at her request. "Five under seven? That's a lot of work."

"Yeah, we're pretty much worn out by the end of the day. But you know what that's like!" The mother chuckled and Gabriella smiled politely. "Where are you headed?"

"Orlando. We're taking the kids to Disney World for the first time."

"We just came from Disney!" She exclaimed. "Great time. They'll love it."

"Good, I hope so. Where are you going?"

"Home. Back to Seattle."

"Oh, rain capital of the U.S.A." Gabriella noted and woman sighed.

"Don't I know it. My husband won't move anywhere else, though."

After the easy conversation, the woman's flight was called and she and her family got up to board their plane. Anna leaned back against her mother. "Mommy, how much longer?"

Gabriella glanced at her cell phone. "About a half hour, honey. It's almost time."

"We're gonna miss Mickey!"

"No we wont, baby." Gabriella assured her. "Mickey's waiting for you. We'll see him, don't worry."

Fifteen minutes later, Troy was handing out the tickets to each of his family members as pre-board began again. "Pre-boarding for all passengers traveling with small children for flight 3195 with service to Orlando International Airport will begin now."

They ended up sitting in the exact same seating arrangement as last time, listened to the safety speech again, and then took off into the air. But this time, the kids did not fall asleep. With Gabriella, Joseph and Emily were restless. "Mommy, how long are we gonna be on here?"

"Not too long," She lied. She didn't need to tell them it was five hour flight.

"Can I color now?" Emily asked, reaching for her backpack. "I'm gonna make a picture for Grandpa."

"Sure. Hold on a second." Gabriella unzipped the pink backpack and pulled out her coloring book and a box of crayons. "Joey do you want to play I-Spy with me?"

He nodded vigorously, a grin spreading on his face. "I have a new I-Spy book."

"Let's read it!" Gabriella grinned, opening to the first page. "I spy a turtle, six bowling pins, a book. Three penguins, an old car, and a long fishing hook..."

With Troy, he had his portable DVD player set up with two headphones for Nicholas and Leah. They were watching Toy Story while Troy glanced every so often out the window, hoping the flight would move along a little faster. Leah looked at her father and peeled off her headphones.

"Do you like the movie, Daddy?"

Troy smiled at her. "It's a good movie. Don't you think?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's my favorite."

"Is it your favorite?" He questioned. "I thought your favorite was Cinderella?"

Leah shook her head. "That's Anna. My favorite is Belle and the Beast."

"I like Beauty and the Beast too," Troy agreed. "What about you, Nick? What movie do you like?"

"This one," He stated simply, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"This one?" Troy repeated, poking his stomach and making the boy giggle. "You like this one, huh?"

He laughed. "Yes!"

In front of Troy, Jack was reading a story to Caitlin and Matthew. Matthew looked as if he was drifting off to sleep, but Caitlin was wide awake. She was eager to see Disney World and didn't want to fall asleep. Jack turned the page and Caitlin watched eagerly, waiting for the next set of pictures.

"Grandpa, I wanna see Mickey and Minnie." She stated adamantly.

"I know you do, wild child. We're going to see them soon." Jack told the girl. "We might get to eat breakfast with Mickey and Minnie. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Caitlin nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

"Can I come too?" Matthew asked, perking up.

Jack chuckled. "Of course you can, Matt. We're all going to have breakfast together."

"Are we going home?"

"No, we're going to stay in a hotel. It's really nice." Jack tried to explain. "It has a pool and a beach."

"Cool." Matthew smiled quietly, settling back against the seat. "I like the beach."

"Me too." Caitlin agreed. "I wanna be there now!"

"Yeah, the plane needs to get there faster!"

On the other side of the aisle, Lucille, Maria and Anna were playing a game of Pictionary without any real rules. They had a few sheets of paper and were drawing a bunch of random shapes and things they asked the other to identify. Currently, Anna had the blue ballpoint pen and was working diligently.

"Okay, I'm done!" She announced. "Guess!"

"Is it a house?"

"No!"

"A school?"

"No!"

"A donkey!"

The four-year-old giggled. "No! It's Cinderella's Castle!"

"Oh!" Maria smiled. "I see it now."

"Yeah, okay. Man, Anna. You're good at this game." Lucille kissed her granddaughter's head. "I bet you can't wait to see her castle."

Anna nodded, bouncing a little in her seat. "I can't wait. I'm hungry. Is it dinner time yet?"

"We're going to get dinner when we get off the plane."

"When do we get off the plane?"

"In... three hours."

The kids were getting anxious. Anxious turned to restless. Restless turned to annoyance. They were cranky again, wanting nothing but to get off the plane. Troy and Gabriella tried desperately to calm their children, who were crying and complaining of boredom. They really wanted nothing more than to get off the airplane, and the adults accompanying them were sure that everyone on that plane with them wanted the exact same thing. Relief came when the flight attendants announced the final descent and Troy and Gabriella then occupied their children by telling them to look out the window for palm trees.

"We would like to welcome you all to Orlando, Florida. We ask that you keep your seatbelts securely fastened until we pull into the gate. When retrieving your carry-on items from the overhead compartments, please open the bins with caution, as items tend to shift during flight. On behalf of your pilot and the entire Southwest Airlines crew, we hope you had an enjoyable flight and wish you all the best in Orlando."

"We're here! We're here!" The kids exclaimed, bouncing excitedly.

The Disney resort they were staying at- Disney's Beach Club Villas- was sending a shuttle to transport them to the hotel. They picked up all of their luggage from the baggage claim and headed up the escalator, leading themselves outside to wait for the bus. "Is Mickey gonna drive?" Emily asked quietly.

Gabriella grinned. "We'll see."

"I don't know if they give a mouse a driver's license in Florida, Emmy." Troy answered with a laugh. "But you never know. This is Disney, after all."

The kids were really hitting the wall at this point. They were tired and hungry and didn't want to walk to the bus. Troy ended up carrying two kids while juggling luggage and carry-on items, Gabriella had Joseph on her back and Emily by the hand, using her free hand to pull a few pieces of luggage. It was always difficult to handle the situation when the kids were misbehaving, but they had to keep reminding themselves that the kids were four and overtired. The bus took them through the entire Disney area and dropped them off at the hotel. After checking in and getting room assignments- Troy, Gabriella, and the kids were in a pool view suite, with Jack and Lucille in one room across the hall and Maria in another- they headed up to their rooms to get settled.

Troy unlocked the door and led the kids inside. "Go ahead in, guys. This is our home away from home for the next few days."

The kids were excited now, and ran from room to room, exploring the hotel suite. It was an extremely nice place, but that was to be expected with Disney. There were two bedrooms, a master with a king bed and adjacent bathroom and another bedroom with two queen-sized beds and yet another adjoining bathroom. The common living area had a full-sized, fully-equipped kitchen, a breakfast nook and dining table, and then a couch with a television. It was, by far, the nicest hotel they'd ever stayed in.

Gabriella plopped on the couch. "God, I'm exhausted. I can't wait for the spa tomorrow."

Troy laughed tiredly, collapsing beside her. "I'm tired too. We are sleeping in tomorrow, I don't care what the kids say."

"Trust me, I think they'll want to sleep too."

"Daddy, can we get food now?" Joseph asked, entering the living area and squeezing himself between his parents. "We're hungry."

"You are? Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too." Troy ruffled his son's hair. "How does room service sound? That way, we don't have to move."

Gabriella smiled complacently. "That's sounds fantastic."

It had been an exhausting journey, but their vacation was just beginning.


	17. TOW Mickey and Minnie

**I'M SO MAD ZAC AND VANESSA DIDN'T WIN BEST KISS!!!**

**Those freakin' Twilight fans are crazy, I tell you (lol, jk... but not really). Sorry if you're a Twilight fan, but I think it's a bit of a cult. I mean come on, the book can't really be _that_ good. Anyway, thank you for the influx of reviews! I was really surprised and happy! Thanks a lot! Now, I take you back to the first time you went to Disney World. I don't own that magical place, but if I did, I'd be the happiest person ever. =)**

* * *

Seventeen: The One With Mickey and Minnie

--

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams, you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_..."

--

"Disney World! Disney World! Disney World!"

The day the Bolton septuplets had waited for had finally arrived. They woke up that morning extremely excited, knowing that today was the day they met all of their favorite characters and rode the extremely fun rides. Troy was getting them dressed while Gabriella packed a care bag, full of the items they'd need that day. It was a beautifully sunny day, a nice eighty-one degrees, and the kids were hyped up on energy. Currently, Troy was fastening Matthew's sandals onto his feet while Gabriella was sculpting Caitlin's hair into a ponytail.

"Okay, so the bus for Magic Kingdom leaves at eight thirty." Jack informed the group, entering the room. "The park opens at ten this morning, but since we are Disney Resort guests, we get to access the park an hour early we can stay an hour after it technically closes, at ten tonight. Something about Disney Magic Hours, I think."

"Cool," Troy grinned. "That means access to all the good rides without fear of long lines."

"Can we go already? I can't wait anymore!" Nicholas cried impatiently.

"Yeah! Let's just go!"

They laughed at the eagerness of the children. "Yes! Yes! We're going, okay?"

Once they made sure they had everything they needed, tickets and all, they left the hotel and quickly headed to the bus stop. It was a one-way ride to the Magic Kingdom and the kids watched excitedly through the window as the park came into view. Cinderella's Castle was looming in the distance and came closer and closer as the bus idled outside the entrance. As they stepped off, Gabriella assembled the seven for a picture.

"I've got to get a picture of you guys out here." She smiled, snapping a picture of her kids smiling widely underneath a 'Magic Kingdom- Where Dreams Come True' sign. "Perfect."

"Let's go! Let's go!"

They grabbed either their parents' or their grandparents' hand and scurried in gates. After they got past security and officially entered the park, Gabriella looked over the park map. "Okay, where to?"

"The castle! The castle!" Anna shrieked, hopping up and down. "I wanna see Cinderella!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go meet your princesses first."

She took another picture of her children outside of the castle, before the girls screamed with pleasure. When Troy and Gabriella glanced around for the source of their excitement, their hearts nearly melted as they saw their girls run towards the princesses. Snow White, Cinderella, Jasmine, Belle, and Ariel were all standing there, waiting to hug and greet the children. The boys ran up to the princesses too, as they really did enjoy the classic Disney tales as well. Gabriella's camera flashed wildly, trying to capture all of the moments with the princesses.

"Is this your first time at Disney World?" Snow White asked Emily, who nodded.

"Yes." She answered and pointed out her family. "That's my Mommy and my Daddy, my Grandma and Grandpa and my Nana."

"Wow, you're here with your whole family." She smiled. "That's a great way to experience magic."

Cinderella bent down to hug Anna. "Thank you for visiting me at my castle."

"I love your castle." Anna giggled. "You're my favorite."

"Am I your favorite? Thank you!"

The boys were a little reluctant, but Jasmine bent down to them and they soon ran into her arms. The kids were overly excited and having a good time already and they hadn't even done anything yet! This gave Troy and Gabriella high hopes for the day. After the meet-and-greet with the princesses, the Bolton family decided to go through Adventureland first. They planned on riding all the rides that were possible with seven four-year-olds, not just picking and choosing. Aladdin's Magic Carpets was first.

"Aladdin!" Caitlin shrieked excitedly.

"We met Jasmine!" Joseph stated. "She was nice."

Each carpet fit six people, which was perfect, because they had twelve. The ride started out slow, but then picked up speed as it flew through the air. The kids smiled in pleasure, pointing out different attractions as the ride circled the air. Adventureland was the smallest of the seven areas in the park, so there weren't many rides they had to conquer. Up next was the Jungle Cruise. After making a quick check that they had everyone in their party, they boarded the 1930s-style wooden boat and took off on their journey through the jungle.

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked, sitting beside Jack and Anna. "Are we on water?"

"Yup. We're going to see all kinds of jungle animals. Keep looking."

"Tell me what kinds of animals you see, guys." Gabriella said, and it wasn't long before they took her up on that offer.

"Zebras!" Leah squealed. "I love Zebras!"

"Tiger! Tiger! And lions!" Joseph hollered. "They're my favorite!"

"Look at that snake, Mommy." Caitlin pointed out. "He's lookin' at me."

"Yeah, I see that, baby. Maybe you should take him home with you."

Caitlin burst into a fit of giggles. "No! That's weird!"

"Are we gonna go see pirates now?" Nicholas asked his father as they exited the Jungle Cruise and walked to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride line.

"Yes we are. I know you've been waiting to see the pirates." Troy answered. "Look! There's one right there."

Nicholas smiled and waved. "Hi pirate!"

They got in their pirate boat and Emily glanced at Maria, skeptical. "Another boat?"

"This is a different boat, honey." Maria assured her. "We're not going to animals this time."

"What are we gonna see?" Leah asked her.

"Pirates!"

The children were surprised by the fourteen-foot drop at the beginning of the ride and whimpered when the pirates began their sword fight. Once they realized they were safe from harm, they were mesmerized by all the pirates ransacking the town. Buildings went up in flames as the different pirates torched them and women and children screamed, trying to flee from the scene. Captain Barbossa was holding a puny little man by the collar of his shirt and screaming, "Where's Captain Jack Sparrow?" Emily just happened to glance over a water barrel where Jack was hiding and popped up for just a moment.

"There he is! He's right here!"

"You found him, Emmy!" Troy cheered. "Great job!"

Next, they were headed into Tomorrowland. The first ride they saw was the Astro Orbiter, but Gabriella was skeptical that the little ones could ride it. "It doesn't look very kid-friendly."

"It goes so high in the air and it spins!" Lucille commented. "I don't know..."

Jack was reading the ride description, however, and proved otherwise. "No, it says that this ride is for anyone. It's mild too. Who wants to ride the Astro Orbiter?"

Troy, Jack, and Maria took Caitlin, Anna, Leah, and Matthew while Gabriella and Lucille stayed behind with Emily, Nicholas, and Joseph. "We're going to go on the Tommorowland Transit Authority."

Troy laughed. "The monorail?"

Gabriella giggled, nodding. "I've got the mild children."

While Caitlin, Anna, Leah, and Matthew went on a wild spinning adventure in space with their father, grandfather, and nana, Emily, Nicholas and Joseph got to see a bird's-eye view of the entire park with their mother and grandmother. The wait time for both rides was fifteen minutes and the Tommorrowland Transit Authority was a longer ride, so Troy, Jack, and Maria waited for the others to get off. Up next was Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, a crowd favorite. The space cruisers sat six, which again, was perfect for their family. The kids got to shoot at the evil Emperor Zurg with their laser cannons, and they really enjoyed that. They were giggling and competing to see who could get the highest score. It was a galactic delight and the Boltons went on that same ride twice more.

When they finally got off, the kids were still begging for more. "Again! Please?"

"Guys, we have more rides." Troy pointed out. "Let's go on Lilo and Stitch, okay?"

"And then Monster's Inc." Gabriella pointed out. "If you want to go on Space Mountain, that's over here too."

A sly grin spread across his face. "Gab, you're definitely going on Space Mountain with me."

"Ha! No way!" She stated adamantly. "I am not a rollercoaster person."

"But it's so fun!" Troy protested, and then turned to his parents. "Will you take the kids to Lilo and Stitch while we go on Space Mountain?"

Gabriella was hoping they would get her out of this, but they said yes. "Sure. You guys go have fun!"

"Are you kidding me?" She whined. "I can't do this!"

"Where you goin' Mommy?" Anna asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Daddy's taking me on a very scary ride." Gabriella told their daughter and Troy rolled his eyes. "If I don't come back... I love you all."

Troy shook his head. "We'll be back. See you in a few."

As they began to walk away, Gabriella turned to him. "You cannot be serious. Are you really taking me on Space Mountain?"

"It's not that big of a deal!" He assured her. "It only goes about twenty-eight miles an hour."

"But it's in the dark!"

"You're afraid of the dark now?"

"No... it's just-"

"Relax. It's fun."

Afterwards, they met the rest of their family outside of the Carousel of Progress. The kids ran up to their mother and told them all about the two shows they'd seen. As Gabriella listened to the doings of Mike and Sully from Monster's Inc. and the Lilo and Stitch show, Lucille laughed at her expression. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost! "Gabriella honey, are you alright?"

She simply nodded. "Don't let your son do that to me ever again."

"Oh come on, Gab. That was so fun!" Troy still looked hyped. "All the twists and turns and drops-"

"Stop!" Gabriella held a finger to his lips. "Don't remind me. Let's just get on this one. I need a slow-paced ride after that last one."

"But it was fun... wasn't it?" He asked quietly once they'd taken their seats inside the carousel. "We got to spend some alone time."

Gabriella smiled softly. "It was... _kinda_ fun."

"That's better than none at all!"

Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress was a revolving theater that showed the changing times from the early 1800s into the future. The kids were captivated by the performance of the animated figures in the different situations, pointing out objects they'd never seen before and asking questions about them. It was kind of cool to see how the American home had developed since then, they decided and talked about it for the rest of their walk into the next land. They moved on to Mickey's Toontown, where they would eat their lunch and hopefully meet some very famous characters.

While sitting down at an extra-large table in one of Toontown's eateries, the kids were enjoying sandwiches when the stars of the park arrived inside. Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Pluto entered the dining area for some fun. "Mommy! Mommy! Can we go see Mickey? Please?"

"Eat your lunch. He'll come over here, I promise."

Just as Gabriella had said, the entire cast of characters came over to the large family. Minnie placed a hand on each of the children's heads, as if counting them, and then brought her hands to her mouth. She held out seven fingers and Troy and Gabriella exchanged a knowing glance. People were always shocked when they saw that number of children. Once the kids had gotten their many hugs and kisses from the characters, Mickey presented the kids with little hats with Mickey ears on them. They were ecstatic and Jack and Lucille helped put the ears on their heads. Gabriella used this opportunity to get her children, along with Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Pluto in a picture.

"Smile! One, two, three!" She snapped the photo and the characters said goodbye. "Say thank you for the hats, guys."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Once they had finished their lunch, the Bolton family headed over to Frontierland. The big attraction in Frontierland was the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Though it was a rollercoaster, the kids could ride it if they wanted to. Troy and Jack took the same adventure-seeking children on this ride as before, while the women took the other three to Tom Sawyer Island. After this, the entire family went on Splash Mountain and screamed the whole way down the fifty-two foot drop to the bottom. They got sprayed with water, but thankfully didn't get soaking wet.

Upon the end of the ride, they made their way up Main Street, USA to watch the midday parade. The 'Celebrate A Dream Come True' parade was just beginning and they hurriedly got their front row view. Dazzling characters in many costumes with theme music on top of floats processed down the street, sprinkling glitter and joy along the way. There was dancing and music, and the children clapped their hands and waved to all the different people making up this spectacular event. Once it was over, they headed into Fantasyland.

Fantasyland housed many classic rides, such as Dumbo The Flying Elephant and It's A Small World. "Okay, which one do you guys want to go on first?"

"The horses!" Anna pointed out excitedly. "Over there!"

"Where does she see horses?" Maria asked Lucille, who shrugged.

"I think she means Cinderella's Golden Carousel." Gabriella said. "It's right over there."

Though it really was just a normal carousel, Disney made it that more magical. After the carousel and Dumbo The Flying Elephant, they waited in line for the It's A Small World ride. "This one's a classic," Gabriella explained to Leah and Emily. "You'll love it."

They climbed into their little car and took the journey through the ride that showcased the one hundred nations through elegantly costumed dolls. The kids were amazed and pointed out different things to each other as the song ran on. _It's a world of laughter, a world of tears. It's a world of hopes, and a world of fears. There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware. It's a small, small world. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world_.

"I liked that one," Caitlin told Lucille as they got off the ride. "There were a lot of colors."

"It's one of my favorites too." She grinned, squeezing her granddaughter's hand.

"Daddy!" Joseph asked, tugging on the hem of his father's shirt. "Can we go on those cups now?"

Troy nodded. "Joey wants to go on the teacups."

The Mad Tea Party was another classic Disney ride. Jack and Lucille climbed into a bright pink teacup with Caitlin and Matthew, excitedly choosing who they wanted to sit with. Maria, with Anna, Emily, and Nicholas, got into their baby blue teacup and were paid a surprise visit from none other than Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. The kids looked up at her, wide-eyed, as she stood at the entrance of their teacup. "Would you mind if I took a ride with you?"

They shook their heads and she sat right between the two girls. In the peach teacup with Troy, Gabriella, Joseph and Leah, they were shouting excitedly about how much fun the ride would be. The Mad Hatter, upon seeing the empty seat beside Troy, sat down and patted his shoulder. "A very merry Unbirthday to you." He said, with Leah and Joseph giggling to each other. The ride began and the shrill shrieks from pure entertainment and laughter filled the air, running into each other mixing in the atmosphere of fun.

They went on The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh next, climbing aboard their "hunny pot" for a silly adventure. They met all the characters of the classic tale throughout the ride through the Hundred-Acre Wood; Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Piglet, Gopher, Kanga, and Roo. They even went through a dream sequence with the Heffalumps and Woozles. Mickey's PhilharMagic was next, a 3D show that involved scenes from classic Disney movies and Mickey and all his friends. Afterwards, it was clear that the children were beginning to get tired. It was a little after four o'clock and they had skipped nap time, which was never a good thing.

"Hey, let's go on Peter Pan's Flight." Maria suggested to the children. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Do we have to go on an airplane again?" Matthew asked, with the features of someone who really didn't want to go on an airplane.

Jack chuckled. "No buddy. Just a fake one. Come on, it'll be fun."

They soared through the scenes of Peter Pan, around Big Ben, and under the London Bridge. They watched as the Captain Hook made Wendy walk the plank and cheered when the alligator ate him. Snow White's Scary Adventures directly followed Peter Pan, and Leah held onto Troy's hand even tighter. "Is this a scary ride, Daddy?"

"No, sweetheart." He assured her. "You'll like it, I promise."

"I love Snow White." Emily grinned as they got into their mine car. "I met her today Mommy."

"I know you did, honey. She was so nice."

The day was coming to an end and the Boltons headed to the last section of the park. Liberty Square was home to The Hall of Presidents, the Liberty Square Riverboat, and of course, the Haunted Mansion. Gabriella grinned. "The Haunted Mansion is my absolute favorite."

Their family alone took up four of the "doom buggies," as each buggy sat three people comfortably. Nicholas glanced at his mother. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to go see some ghosts." She answered. "Are you ready?"

"Are they scary?"

"No, they're funny. Look!"

Madame Leota, the mysterious woman-er, floating head- in the crystal ball, was surrounded by a puff of green smoke. "Hurry back... hurry back!"

The ballroom featured ghosts dancing to cheerful music, which made the kids laugh. One headless man floated aimlessly through the ride. "Have you seen my head? Have you? Have _you_?"

The buggies were then turned sharply to the side, facing a mirror and showing one of three hitchhiking ghosts sitting right beside the children. They jumped in fear and turned to look at the ghost... but he wasn't there. Leah tapped her father. "Where's the ghost?"

"I don't know, Leah. He disappeared."

"But he's there!" She pointed to the mirror. "And he's not next to me."

Troy grinned. "I know."

"Make sure you come back..." The ghosts warned as they exited the ride. "We'll follow you home!"

Later on, as they made their way to Cinderella's Castle again after it got dark, Anna tugged on her grandfather's hand. "Hurry Grandpa!"

"Why, Anna? We're not going to miss it."

"The ghosts are following us, remember?"

Jack chuckled, and yielded his granddaughter's request. At exactly eight p.m., with the Bolton family seated on the edge of a long wall, the Wishes Nighttime Spectacular began. This was a high-tech fireworks show, the biggest and brightest in Magic Kingdom history. The kids, though very tired, watched with wide-eyes as millions of colors exploded into the sky. Mickey Mouse was the head of this show, of course, and left the children with a very important message.

"Remember kids, wishes are dreams. And dreams really do come true."

--

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're feeling small_

_Alone in the night you whisper_

_Thinking no one can hear you at all_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_..."

--


	18. TOW They All Turn Thirty

**In celebration of the release of "The Sims 3," I was unable to update earlier, hahaha. Too busy trying to figure out how to play this new game that is vastly different than "The Sims 2." But anyway, lol, this one's mildly humorous. I enjoyed writing it, and hopefully you'll enjoying reading it. Now, I'm headed off to my last dance class to practice for our upcoming recital on Sunday. Can't wait!**

**This is it. The birthday we ALL dread. =)**

* * *

Eighteen: The One Where They All Turn Thirty

Back home after their wonderful Walt Disney World vacation, it was mid-May and time for the birthday everyone dreaded- the big three-oh. Sharpay and Ryan were the oldest of the group, and would be turning thirty on May twentieth, the very next day. They were, of course, having a huge party at Zeke and Sharpay's house and Troy and Gabriella were eager to see Ryan, since they hadn't seen him since a few months after their babies were born.

The doorbell rang late that afternoon and Gabriella opened it to reveal Sharpay herself. She led herself into the house and plopped onto the couch in the living room, covering her face with a pillow. Gabriella stared at her best friend, wondering why she'd chosen her house to suffocate in, and sat down beside her. Sharpay would talk, she knew she would. Gabriella didn't have to beat it out of her like she did Taylor or Troy. Sharpay never waited to be asked what was wrong. She just let it all out.

And there was no change today.

"Do you like this pillow?" She asked, her voice muffled beneath the soft fabric.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Because I think I might kill myself with it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled the pillow off her friend's face. "No you won't."

"Well I want to," She whined. "Gabriella, just kill me. Will you kill me?"

"Sharpay, knock it off." She scolded. "You're acting ridiculous."

"No I'm not!" The blonde insisted. "I'm turning freaking thirty tomorrow."

"So what? We're all turning thirty." Gabriella pointed out. "You and Ryan are just up to bat first."

"But that means I'm only twenty years away from fifty! And you know what? My parents are fifty!" She shrieked. "Well, they're almost sixty, but still! That's disgusting!"

"Sharpay, shut up!" Gabriella yelled, and she was silent. "Jeez, you're like a freaking drama queen."

Sharpay was quiet. "Okay... I needed that."

"Yes, you did. God, everyone turns thirty. I know you don't like that thought, but you have to think about how good it is. You're... what is it? Thirty, flirty, and thriving?"

At this, Sharpay grinned. "I hope so."

"Thirty is just a number, Shar." Gabriella assured her.

"I guess you're right," She said begrudgingly. "It's a pretty sucky number, though."

Gabriella laughed. "Sure it is."

"Hey, where's the kids?" Sharpay noticed, glancing around and only then noticing that it was utterly silent.

"Troy took them to Chuck E. Cheese this morning." She told her friend. "They haven't been back, so I assume they're having a great time."

Sharpay smiled. "How was your week in Disney?"

Gabriella sighed contently. "Amazing. They had a great time and the looks on their faces... priceless."

"Pictures?"

"Yeah!" She jumped up and headed towards the bookcase, pulling out a brand new album. "I just got them developed a few days ago. They're great. Look."

Sharpay flipped through the photo album, pointing out the pictures she enjoyed and smiling. "Looks like you guys had fun. Oh my God, look at this on of Emily and Snow White... beautiful."

Gabriella grinned. "Thanks. We did have fun."

"And they weren't too young?" She asked. "Zeke and I want to take our girls there this summer, but... I don't know. Lex is still pretty young."

"No, they had a great time. We went on everything and they pretty much enjoyed everything." Gabriella said. "Lexi is almost four. She'll be fine."

"Maddie and Laur have been dying to go to Disney. They're the only second graders who haven't, I'm told." She chuckled. "You know, it's weird, but talking about the kids just made me feel so much better."

Gabriella smiled. "You know what else is weird? No kids are around and we can talk about whatever we want. But then we end up talking about the kids anyway!"

"I know. Our lives have gotten much more complicated since the high school days. What did we used to talk about? Movies, Matt Damon, how that weird kid in your Physics class used to check you out."

"Trevor Howard," Gabriella recalled. "Freaking weird kid."

"I wonder what ever happened to him," Sharpay stated. "Damn, why didn't we go to the reunion?"

"Taylor and Chad did," The brunette replied. "And they said it was horrible. Bad food, bad music, and everyone looked exactly the same."

"I bet Trevor Howard lives with his mother." Sharpay grinned. "And has back acne."

"And is turning thirty," Gabriella wilted. "Just like we are."

Sharpay frowned. "Shit."

* * *

May twentieth. Sharpay and Ryan Evans's birthday.

Troy and Gabriella knew when they arrived at Sharpay's house that it was a huge event. Cars lined the streets and there were balloons everywhere. Music blasted from the yard and people were all over the property. When they parked their ten-passenger van and got through the hordes of people, they noticed the intricate decorations and tables upon tables of food. They barely recognized the people in attendance and were grateful when seven-year-old Lauren Baylor came skipping up to them, her light green sundress swishing.

"Hi!" She greeted them. "Mommy's been waiting for you guys to get here. Did you know my Uncle Ryan is here?"

Gabriella smiled at the girl. "I know. And Aunt Kelsi too?"

The girl nodded. "They're over by the pool with my Mom and Alexis."

"Thanks sweetie," Gabriella commented. "Pretty dress, by the way."

"Thank you!"

The Boltons followed their seven-year-old leader to the poolside area where Sharpay was talking with a few of her colleagues. When she noticed her new guests, she excused herself and hurried over to them. She looked much better than she had the day before, dressed in her cheerful pink sundress and wedges, her hair curled to perfection. Sharpay reached down to greet the kids, hugging and kissing them all before standing to greet her long-term friends.

"Hey guys!" She grinned. "Thanks for coming!"

"Okay, who are you, and where did you put the girl who wanted me to kill her yesterday?" Gabriella asked.

"Shh," Sharpay quieted. "That was a joke. Anyway, it's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to."

"Uh, correction. It's _our_ birthday." Ryan intervened, entering the conversation. "You're always forgetting that."

"Ryan!" Gabriella cried, reaching out and enveloping him in a hug. "It's been _so_ long!"

"Tell me about it! The kids I met were a year old!" He kneeled down to their level. "Hi guys! I bet you don't remember me, but I'm Sharpay's brother. When I met you guys, you were babies! How old are you now?"

"Four," Anna stated proudly. "We're gonna be five soon."

"Not too soon," Troy interjected. "How's it going, Ryan?"

"Pretty good, pretty good." He smiled, his green eyes illuminating. "I mean, I'm thirty now, which isn't fun. But still... it's all good. How's basketball? Kelsi and I watch when you're on."

"You watch?" Troy seemed surprised. "Wow, thanks. That's more than my own wife does, so-"

"Hey!" Gabriella cut him off. "When you have seven toddlers at home and you're by yourself, you tell me if you can watch TV."

Troy chuckled. "I'm just kidding, baby."

Taylor and Chad soon arrived and the party was in full swing. There was music and dancing and even a karaoke station on the porch. It seemed like a teenager's party, Troy and Gabriella decided. Sharpay certainly hadn't changed. The kids had busied themselves on the swing set with Madeleine, Lauren, and Alexis, while Troy and Gabriella mingled, getting the chance to talk with the friends they hadn't seen in a long time. They celebrated thirty years of the Evans twins and toasted them to thirty years more.

* * *

July fifteenth. Zeke's thirtieth birthday.

Zeke's birthday was downplayed much more than Sharpay's had been. It was summer and it was hot, and all he wanted was to have a barbecue with his family and friends. Close friends. Whereas Sharpay seemed to know the whole world, Zeke only invited Chad, Troy, and a few of the guys from work. It was a much smaller get together than the blowout the twins had had, but it was exactly what he wanted. Zeke was at the grill as the Boltons arrived that afternoon, and Troy clapped him on the back.

"Your party and you're still cooking?"

Zeke laughed. "I may be the birthday boy, but I'm the chef too."

Gabriella placed a hand on her husband's arm and with that silently communicated that she was taking the kids over to the pool. It was nearing one-hundred degrees that sticky July afternoon, and the Baylors had an in-ground pool. She could hear the shrieks of laughter coming from Alexis, Lauren, and Madeleine, and when she pulled open the gate, Sharpay waved her over to where she was perched on a chaise, watching over the children. Gabriella gave them the okay and made sure they wore their 'floaties' and they splashed into the pool.

"What are you doing in here as opposed to out there where the party is?" Gabriella motioned to the fencing outlining the pool.

Sharpay pursed her lips. "Zeke's family is crazy and his coworkers have insane wives. He hid himself from my party; I'm going to do the same."

Gabriella sat down beside her. "That's really mature."

"Yeah, well, it's an excuse. I just told them someone needed to watch the kids in the pool." She stated. "So hopefully, none of them will get out anytime soon."

"I hope they won't," The brunette agreed. "It's like a hundred degrees out. They'll get heat stroke."

"Mommy!" Madeleine shouted from the diving board. "Watch me!"

"I'm watching!" Sharpay called out as the little girl bent over and dove flawlessly into the pool. When she surfaced, she shrieked, "Did you see?"

"I did! Great job, Maddie!"

"That's pretty impressive." Gabriella commented to her friend.

Sharpay nodded. "That's what three years of swimming lessons gets you, I guess. She and Lauren are like fish."

"Food's on!" Zeke announced. "Come and get it!"

He had made everything imaginable. There were hamburgers and hot dogs and ribs and chicken, food galore. The kids scrambled out of the pool, grabbing towels and heading towards the tables of food. Gabriella glanced at her husband. "He overdid it, didn't he?"

Troy nodded, laughing. "He cooked for three hundred at a party of thirty."

* * *

On August fifth, Chad turned thirty. On September seventh, it was Taylor's turn.

They didn't have a party, but instead went out to dinner with their friends in an adults-only affair. Although it was difficult to find babysitting for the septuplets- the ended up calling upon Karen and Catherine from the hospital- they enjoyed going out just by themselves and spending time with their best friends. It was nice to have a night out on the town and being able to talk about more serious matters at the dinner table. There were no interruptions, no screaming, and no complaining about the food. It was a great idea.

On October eighteenth, Troy turned thirty.

Gabriella tried to make it excessively special. He'd had a basketball game the night before and was exhausted, so he slept in while Gabriella got up early and snuck out of their bedroom. She'd awoken the kids and gotten them dressed so they could make their father breakfast. They were planning on scrambled eggs, bacon, and whole wheat toast, his favorite. The kitchen had been a mess, of course, and there had been countless fights, countless meltdowns about who got to do what. Gabriella ended up sending countless kids to the corner, but once breakfast had been made, she checked the time. 8:10 and Troy was still sound asleep. She distributed crayons, stickers, and construction paper to the children so they could make their father a birthday card. Afterwards, with the breakfast and cards assembled on a thick wooden tray, they tiptoed quietly to the bedroom and opened the door.

"Good morning..." Gabriella called out.

"Daddy!"

"Shh, Nicky. You have to be quiet. Be gentle."

Troy pushed back the covers and sat up. "What the... what's going on?"

"Happy birthday!" A chorus of little voices squealed as they jumped on the bed.

Leah got to her father first. She was the smallest of the seven and could easily scramble herself faster than the others. "We made you breakfast."

"You did?" His eyes widened. "What did you make?"

"Eggs!" Caitlin squealed.

"And bacon," Matthew informed him. "And bread."

"No, it's toast." Emily corrected. "Your favorite, Mommy said."

"And we have orange juice too," Anna announced. "You like the orange juice, right Daddy?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "Thank you guys."

"Daddy, we made you cards too." Joseph told his father, climbing up beside him. "Do you see 'em?"

"I do. They look great. Thank you guys." He kissed his children before they all scampered away, their attention elsewhere. This left Gabriella alone with her husband and she crawled up beside him, lying back against her own pillow. "You did all this?"

"Yes, and I'm exhausted." She said, though exhaustion did not match the look on her face. She was smiling. "They fought over everything. The kitchen is a mess. I'm pretty sure all of our crayons are broken now in efforts to hurry up and make the cards before you woke up. Oh man. It's exhausting having seven kids."

Troy kissed her in a tantalizingly slow manner. "I love you."

"Thanks." She replied and he laughed out loud. "It's good to know my efforts are apprec- what?"

"Thanks?" He questioned, still laughing. "Thanks?"

"What?" She questioned again, sitting up to meet eye level with him.

"I don't know! It's not usually the response when someone says 'I love you'!"

Gabriella waved it off. "Oh, I don't need to say it back. You already know I love you."

Troy cocked an eyebrow. "I do?"

"That's why I did all of this in the first place!"

He kissed her again, harder this time and Gabriella smiled throughout. "I love you."

"Ah ha!" He claimed victory. "I win!"

She shook his head. "You're a freak."

"That's okay by me."

Since she'd made his day extremely special, Troy knew he had to reciprocate. And because he was Troy Bolton and she was Gabriella, and they'd now been together for fifteen years, he had to do something mind-blowing. So, the very next day he'd made the arrangements. He didn't tell the kids until the day before for fear of blowing the secret. Seven four-year-olds have increasing power, he learned. Everything was set and all planned out. All he had to do was wait for dinner that evening to let her in on their little secret.

It was December fourteenth, Gabriella's thirtieth birthday.

She came downstairs and Troy was making pancakes with the kids sitting hungrily at the table. No one greeted her as she came in the kitchen. "Um... hello?"

Troy glanced over his shoulder and offered her a smile. "Hey, sleepyhead. Morning."

"Hi Mommy," Emily grinned. "We're having pancakes."

"I see that." She noted. "Any special reason?"

"Um..." Joseph thought this over. "'Cause we wanted them?"

"Okay!" Troy set pancakes on each of their plates, drizzling syrup over top of them. "We're all set. Babe, how many pancakes do you want? Two? Three?"

Gabriella just stared at her husband and family. Had they really forgotten her birthday or was this just an act? "Two, I guess. If you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

They ate their breakfast in silence, with the occasional small talk from the kids, before Gabriella clanged her fork against the plate. "Did you forget something? Something that's going on today?"

Troy thought for a moment before his eyes widened. "Oh crap!"

Gabriella smiled. _Finally. Only took you long enough_.

"The kids have school!" Troy shouted. "And I've got practice today, but I'll tell you what. I'll drop you off at the mall. You can do a little shopping, a little retail therapy. Then we'll hang out, okay? Come on, kids. We've got to get to school."

She frowned. "Okay. Whatever."

Gabriella went through the entire day alone. _What a perfect thirtieth birthday_, she thought to herself as she wandered through the mall, not buying anything at all. How could her family and friends have forgotten it was her birthday? They were all turning thirty, not just her. It made her feel horrible and she was intent on giving her husband a firm talking to if he ever showed up to pick her up at that mall. Why had she even gone in the first place? And didn't practice end two hours ago? Gabriella waited outside for him, arms crossed in anger, until he finally pulled up to the curb.

But he wasn't dressed in his practice jersey and sweats like he'd expected. He was freshly showered and clean-shaven, grinning at her as she got in the van. "Hey! How was your day?"

"Fine," She lied. "Yours?"

"Eh, it's practice. It's always the same."

Gabriella noticed the empty car seats in the back. "Where are the kids?"

"Oh, Sharpay and Zeke picked them up today. Something about bonding with their godchildren." He said. "Did we even give them godparents?"

"I don't know," She replied, sighing and turning her attention to the window. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Aw, that's not true." He placed a hand on her knee as they turned into the driveway. "You know everything."

_Then why don't I know why you've forgotten my birthday?_

Troy held the front door open for his wife. "So, what's for dinner?"

That was it. The straw that broke the camel's back.

Gabriella whirled around on her husband. "_What?!_"

Troy's eyes widened. "... Dinner?"

"Are you freaking serious?" She yelled in frustration. "Why would dinner even be my issue tonight? For one reason, you left me at the freaking mall all day to walk around and look like a nobody, but for the other? The more important reason? It's my birthday and I can't believe you forgot that! How could you, Troy? We've been together fifteen freaking years! You haven't forgotten my birthday once this whole time we've been together, and now, on my thirtieth it just suddenly slips your mind?"

Troy had to hold back a laugh as he followed his wife towards the kitchen. "Babe, I'm sor-"

"Sorry isn't going to freaking cut it, okay? If this were any other birthday, whatever. But this is-" Gabriella paused as she flicked the light switch in the kitchen upward the room illuminated. All of her friends and her children were gathered around the kitchen table, a huge cake sitting in the middle with numerous birthday gifts and cards surrounding it. A banner overhead read, 'Happy Birthday Mommy!' and was signed by all seven of her children in sloppy but adorable handwriting. There were balloons and confetti and Gabriella just froze, dumbfounded.

"Surprise!" The guests cheered. "Happy thirtieth!"

"Happy birthday Mommy!" The children added as an afterthought.

Gabriella turned back to her husband. "What... is this?"

"Looks like a surprise party to me," Troy pointed out. "Looks like a certain someone didn't forget your birthday after all."

She blushed and looked away. "Yeah, about that..."

He laughed. "It's okay, baby. It was all part of the game. You think I didn't know you'd react like that?"

"You're a good actor!" She shrugged. "All this for me? You guys, you shouldn't have."

"Yeah right," Taylor said. "You deserve it."

"Ugh, I'm thirty."

"Thirty is just a number, Gabriella." Sharpay sang gleefully. "Remember? You told me that very same thing."

"What was I thinking?" She asked herself. "I take it back. I take it all back."

Laughing, Troy reached over to the table and grabbed an envelope. "Open my present first."

Gabriella took it from him and slid her finger under the flap, breaking the seal and tearing it open. Before she could even read the card, there were two tickets inside. "What is this?"

"Read it, Gab."

After perusing the tickets, she noticed they were plane tickets. And then she read the destination... and screamed. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Are these real?"

Troy laughed. "Yes they're real. You and I. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" She shouted. "I don't have enough time to pack!"

"Taken care of." Troy stated.

"And the kids?"

"We're splitting them up, but they'll be taken care of." Troy assured her. "Shar and Zeke will take some and Taylor and Chad'll take the others."

"Well... okay. If you guys are sure."

"Come on," Troy grinned. "We're going to have a great time. Are you excited?"

"Babe," Gabriella matched his grin. "I can't wait to go to Hawaii with you."


	19. TOW They're Away for a Week

**All I have to say is, the SATs are over. Hallelujah. I have no brain, for it has been turned to mush by the "Scholastic Aptitude Test." =(**

**Do not own "The Sound Of Music," btw.  
**

* * *

Nineteen: The One Where They're Away For A Week

Troy and Gabriella jetted off to Hawaii as a form of a second honeymoon, a plan to get away from their hectic life for just a week. They were a little reluctant to leave their seven children, as they never had before, and had a hard time explaining to them what was going to happen while they were gone. The seven were split up between two families, Sharpay and Zeke and Chad and Taylor. After they dropped them off, they headed off to their dream vacation, the second time around.

Zeke and Sharpay were watching Anna, Joseph, and Matthew, and Madeleine, Lauren, and Alexis were thrilled. The three were sharing the spare bedroom and loved running throughout the Baylor's spacious house. They were amazed by the different variety of toys and enjoyed the massive closet dedicated exclusively to dress-up. Even though it was all girly clothing, Joseph and Matthew didn't care. They'd wear the skirts and dresses anyway, not caring if it was technically cross-dressing.

Chad and Taylor were taking care of Caitlin, Emily, Leah, and Nicholas, trying their hand at parenting before it came as a reality to them. Taylor was two weeks overdue and incredibly cranky, complaining about stretch marks, pain, and bloating while Chad looked on helplessly. He'd never been in this position before, and didn't know what to do, clearly. So he busied himself with Troy and Gabriella's kids instead, leaving Taylor to gripe on her own time. The children were a bit confused at the new setting, but eventually warmed up and got reacquainted with their parents' close friends.

It was December eighteenth, a Friday, and the day before Troy and Gabriella would come home. Chad was cutting peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in half to serve the kids for lunch, and they were waiting impatiently at the kitchen table. Taylor was napping- she hadn't been getting much sleep lately- upstairs in their bedroom, secluded from the noise coming from the lower level of her home. Though Chad enjoyed spending time with the kids, he was really glad that he and Taylor were only having one.

"Uncle Chad!" Caitlin hollered. "Can we eat now _please_?"

"Caitlin Bolton," Chad shouted back. "Can I make your lunch first _please_?"

"No! I'm hungry!" She whiny, slamming her fists against the table. "Hurry up!"

"I think you might need to go to the corner." Chad commented. "What do you think?"

Her bright blue eyes widened, realizing only then that he knew the same rules as home. "No!"

"I don't know, you might. Maybe if you sat quietly and waited..."

"I'll be good!" She shrieked.

Chad was awed at himself. Had he really just disciplined her? Maybe parenting wasn't going to be as bad as he thought...

"Here you go." He placed four paper plates full of grapes, cheese crackers, and half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of each of the kids. "Who needs more water?"

Leah raised her hand. "I do! I do! I'm thirsty."

"Me too," Nicholas replied. "Can I have more water too?"

"You can have whatever you want." Chad responded. "Within reason."

The foursome ate their lunch with their beloved Uncle Chad. After everything had been cleaned up and put away, they retreated to the living room to play a game of Twister. Chad had discovered that four four-year-olds had much more flexibility than he had at thirty years of age. They were able to fit in smaller places and could reach the brightly colored circles much easier than he could. Twister was deemed not his game and the kids were getting tired anyway, so Chad put everything away and settled the kids on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television until they found the Disney Channel.

"Phineas and Ferb!" Leah shrieked. "Stop right there!"

Chad chuckled. "Okay. What's this show about?"

"Those boys do weird things," Nicholas explained. "And their sister wants to tell on them."

"And there's Perry!" Caitlin giggled. "I love him."

"Is Perry the platypus?" Chad asked, referring to the turquoise animated animal. "He's weird-looking."

"No he's not!" Emily defended. "He's cute."

They watched a few episodes before Chad heard a clicking from upstairs and their bedroom door opened. He didn't think anything of it and didn't turn to glance at the stairs as Taylor appeared, walking slowly down the staircase and clutching her stomach with one hand. She paused at the bottom, gripping the railing of the staircase like a vice before breathing heavily and letting go, walking herself into the living room where Chad sat surrounded by four children. She cleared her throat as best she could, but her voice still sounded shaky.

"Chad..." She whispered. "Chad."

Chad didn't look up. "Yeah?"

"It's time."

Chad glanced at his watch. "It's three-thirty."

She sighed in annoyance. "No! It's _time_. I'm in labor."

His eyes bulged and he jumped up. "You're in labor? Now?"

"No, but I'm going to be in twenty minutes." She replied sarcastically. "Yes now!"

"Okay, okay! No need for sarcastic comments." He scurried around, retrieving the bag she'd packed weeks earlier and getting extraneous things situated. "You've been pregnant forever, how should I know when it's time?"

Taylor glared at him. "Is now really the time you want to get slapped? Because, damn it, Chad..."

"Aunt Taylor," Emily said quietly. "You said a bad word."

Taylor did her best to smile at the little girl. "Honey, I'm sorry. You're Uncle Chad is very stup- _silly_."

Chad only then remembered about the kids. "Oh God, what do we do with them? We've got to go to the hospital, we can't leave them here!"

"Of course we can't leave them here! I already called Sharpay and she said they'd come and get them. She said she was on her way a while ago, so she should be here soo-"

The doorbell rang and Chad chuckled. "Wow, she has bionic hearing."

When the door opened, Sharpay rushed in. "Okay, you get to the hospital. I've got this."

"Sharpay, chill." Taylor calmed her. "It's not a big deal."

"It is so a big deal!" Sharpay counteracted. "It's your first baby!"

The argument didn't last long. A searing contraction raged through Taylor like wildfire, and thus ended whatever thoughts she had previously been thinking. She and Chad left while Sharpay gathered the children's overnight belongings and clothing together before packing them up in her own car. Zeke met Sharpay at the hospital with the other three kids plus their own and settled them into the maternity ward waiting room. They were occupied either by the toys provided, the television, or each other, and that kept them quiet. Zeke took a look around and laughed.

Sharpay glanced at him. "What's so funny?"

"This is like _Cheaper by the Dozen_!" He commented, still laughing. "Well, I mean minus two, but still. This is crazy."

"Speaking of crazy, we should probably try and contact Troy and Gabriella," Sharpay pointed out. "They might go crazy with anticipation."

Zeke shrugged. "I'll do it, I guess."

He flipped open his cell phone and dialed Troy's number. There were four short rings followed by four very long pauses, but Troy never picked up. It went right to his voicemail after a while, so Zeke tried Gabriella instead. She picked up after the second ring, realizing that him calling her could mean that her children could be in danger. "_Hello? Zeke?_"

"Hey, Gabriella. Before you say anything, yes, you're kids are fine." He heard a sigh of relief and continued. "You're coming home tomorrow, right?"

"_Well technically tonight, but it'll be so late, it'll really be tomorrow._"

"Okay. Well we're all in the hospital right now because Taylor went into labor and-"

"_She went into labor?!? What?! She promised!_"

"Promised what?" Zeke asked in amusement.

"_She promised she wouldn't have the baby until we got back!_"

"I don't think you can put something like that off," Zeke coughed uncomfortably. "But yeah, we've been here a little while. Maybe she won't have the baby tonight? You never know."

"_Oh my God, we have to get back there!_"

"Gabriella, two more bodies in the maternity ward waiting room is not going to make Taylor have the baby faster." Zeke chuckled. "Hate to break it to you."

"_Well I know, but..._"

"Just enjoy the rest of your vacation and we'll see you when you get here."

"_Okay. Bye Zeke. Kiss my kids for me-OW! Okay, us._"

Zeke shook his head, a smile on his face. "Will do. Bye."

Sharpay glanced at her husband. "What did she say?"

"She's freaking out because Taylor said she wouldn't have the baby until they got home." Just repeating it made him grin. "Can you believe that?"

"Well, Taylor did promise her." Sharpay said. "Can you blame her?"

"Aunt Sharpay," Leah complained, climbing onto her lap. "I'm bored."

"Me too," Anna sighed, sitting on the chair beside them. "What can we do?"

"Mommy," Alexis called from her father's lap. "Sing the favorite song!"

"The favorite song?" Sharpay grinned. "I don't know, do you guys want to hear it?"

The boys looked less than thrilled, and kept their attention focused on reruns of _Scooby Doo_ that were playing on the television overhead. The girls, however, dragged chairs over so they could listen to the show she'd put on for them. "Yes! Sing it!"

Sharpay smiled. "_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are a few of my favorite things._"

"_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudel. Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles. Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings. These are a few of my favorite things_." It was a song from her favorite musical, and she continued to sing. "_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes. Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes. Silver white winters that melt into springs. These are a few of my favorite things._"

"_When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad. I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad_." Sharpay finished and earned a round of applause not only from the children, but from the other families seated in the waiting room. She turned and bowed. "Thank you!"

"Fabulous," One man commented and Sharpay beamed.

"Well, I sing this to my kids every night. The Sound of Music is my absolute favorite musical of all time." She sighed dreamily. "Why can't all guys be as wonderful as Captain Georg von Trapp?"

Zeke just stared at his wife. "From what I've heard, that guy can be a real hard-ass."

"Zeke!" Sharpay snapped, slapping his arm. "You don't know _anything_."

"Clearly."

"Will you sing us another one?" Emily asked. "Please?"

"Oh sure! Um, let's see. I guess the title song is as good as any." Sharpay decided. "_My day in the hills has come to an end, I know. A star has come out to tell me it's time to go. But deep in the dark green shadows, there are voices that urge me to stay. So I pause and I wait and I listen, for one more sound, for one more lovely thing that the hills might say!_"

Zeke rolled his eyes, as he'd heard this song millions of times. "_The hills are alive with the sound of music. With songs they have sung for a thousand years. The hills fill my heart with the sound of music. My heart wants to sing every song it hears..._"

"_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely. I know I will hear what I heard before. My heart will be blessed with the sound of music. And I'll sing once more!_"

There was more applause as she finished the song and before she could start another, Chad emerged from swinging double doors and wiped his brow. Sharpay's eyes widened. "Boy? Girl?"

"Neither," He sighed. "Or at least we don't know yet. She's only three centimeters, whatever that means. I guess that means it's going to be awhile?"

"Three centimeters?" Sharpay exclaimed. "That's nothing! You do know she has to get to ten, right?"

Chad's eyes bulged. "Ten?! Oh jeez..."

Zeke glanced at his watch. "It's a little after six. This could put you at like three or four in the morning."

Groaning, Chad turned back to the doors leading to the delivery rooms. "This sucks..."

"If _you_ think this sucks," Sharpay called after him, laughing a bit. "Put yourself in Taylor's shoes."

Hours later, it was nearing one in the morning and Taylor had still not given birth. Sharpay had nearly gone through the entire musical and then some when Gabriella called Zeke again. "_Okay, we just landed. What's going on? Did anything happen? Is there a baby?_"

"Whoa, slow down." Zeke laughed. "Nothing's happening, and no, there isn't a baby yet. Where are you?"

"_I don't know, we just left the airport. Probably like a half hour away from the hospital. Are the kids asleep?_"

"Shar's working on that." Zeke informed her. "She's in her element here. She's been singing songs from all these musicals and getting applause from other families. It's been crazy."

"_Oh, I bet she's loving that. Anyway, we're almost there, I guess. Give the kids_-"

"Kisses?" Zeke guessed. "I know."

Most were asleep, but some weren't and Sharpay was focused on getting them to sleep before Troy and Gabriella arrived. "How about we make a deal? I'll sing another song if you fall asleep."

The remaining children- Caitlin, Anna, and the twins- shared a glance with each other before nodding. Madeleine crossed her arms. "I want to see the baby, though!"

"The baby will still be here tomorrow morning when you wake up," Zeke promised her. "Hey, with Taylor's luck, she won't even have had the baby yet."

"Zeke, don't jinx her." Sharpay scolded before clearing her throat and beginning yet another song from The Sound of Music. "_There's a sad sort of clanking from the clock in the hall and the bells in the steeple too. And up in the nursery an absurd little bird is popping out to say cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Regretfully they tell us, but firmly they compel us, to say goodbye to you._"

"_So long, farewell, aufwiedersehn, goodnight. I hate to go and leave this pretty sight_." She whistled the tune for effect. "_So long, farewell, aufwiedersehn, adieu. Adieu, adieu, to you and you and you_."

"_So long, farewell, aufwiedersehn, goodbye_." She whispered the end, noticing that all the children had finally fallen asleep. "_The sun has gone to bed, and so must I. Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_."

"Hello." Troy grinned, he and Gabriella having just arrived. "Hate to end your little show."

"No really, that's okay." Zeke sounded utterly relieved and earned a slap from his wife. "Hey!"

"So what's-"

Chad burst through the doors, a smile on his face as he approached his friends. "It's a boy."

"Oh God, finally." Sharpay blurted out, and then covered her mouth. "Sorry! I bet you're feeling way more than that, but..."

Chad sunk into a chair beside his friend. "I don't even care what you say. I just need a nap."

Troy bent by his friend and whispered, "Was it as gross as the Biology video?"

Chad shook his head. "It was worse."

"Troy!" Gabriella swatted him. "What kind of question is that?"

Sharpay stood, abandoning the kids. "I'm going to see them first! I call it!"

"Are you kidding? Me too!" Zeke shouted. "We've been sitting here the longest."

Troy and Gabriella just stared at their friends as they followed Chad back to the hospital room. "Well okay. Not fair."

Troy motioned towards the nurse behind the register desk. "You seem pretty experienced. You wanna keep an eye on our kids while we visit our friends?"

"I don't think you can ask them to do that, Troy." Gabriella said uneasily. "This isn't exactly a babysitting service."

However, she agreed, as she was taking her break anyway, and sat with the sleeping children. Troy and Gabriella walked the long hallway to Taylor's room and entered, their eyes immediately seeking out the newest member to their clan. Taylor was slumped back against the pillows of her bed, looking both physically and emotionally exhausted, but so incredibly happy. Chad was seated beside her, holding her hand so the happiness flowed through him as well. Sharpay was currently holding the small bundle of joy with Zeke looking on, stroking his tiny cheek. Gabriella's eyes began to water just looking at the sight.

Sharpay looked up and smiled. "You next?"

She nodded and Sharpay placed the little boy in her arms. He was beautiful; a perfect blend of Chad and Taylor. "He's perfect, Tay."

Taylor was crying. "Thank you."

"He better be perfect after what he put Taylor through," Chad joked. "But he's cute, isn't he? Isn't he adorable?"

Troy grinned at his friend's excitement. "He's cute, Chad."

"We named him Logan. Logan Alexander Danforth." Taylor said tiredly. "I watched a lot of _Yes, Dear_ during the pregnancy and Logan seemed like a cute little name."

Gabriella nodded in agreement as she handed the little boy to Troy. "He looks like a Logan. It's the perfect name for him."

Troy bounced him in his arms. "Happy birthday, Logan Danforth. Welcome to the world."


	20. TOW The Perfect Christmas Tree

**Hello all! Good afternoon! How was your weekend? Day at school (if you're still in school)? Hopefully they were all fine and dandy. My dance recital was fantastic and I'm so glad the SATs are over. So much fun yesterday, though I am sad to see another year of dance end. Anyway, thanks for all the fantabulous reviews, especially for getting me to 200 reviews and beyond! Love you all, seriously. You rock, don't ever change (LIZZIE MCGUIRE!!)**

**Hurray! The second set of ten is done! Now on to chapters twenty-one to thirty! Does anybody else feel like this is going by fast and the kids are getting really old... or is it just me?  
**

* * *

Twenty: The One With The Perfect Christmas Tree

"Mommy, what's schnitzel?"

Gabriella gave her daughter an odd stare. "What?"

"What's schnitzel?" Leah Bolton asked again.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"From the song Aunt Sharpay sang us." Leah said. "Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles. What's schnitzel?"

Gabriella chuckled. "Oh. Um, I'm not really sure what schnitzel is. It's some kind of food they eat in Germany."

"Oh, okay." That answer seemed to satisfy her and she settled back into her car seat.

Gabriella climbed into her own seat, still chuckling. "Schnitzel."

"Bless you." Troy grinned, hopping into his own seat. "Okay, are we ready to go?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then. Off we go."

Two days after the birth of Logan Danforth, it was December twentieth and the Bolton family was off to find the perfect Christmas tree for the holiday. At this point, they were a little skeptical that they'd even get a tree, since Christmas was in five days. There really was no reason for waiting so long except for the fact that they had been extremely busy. There were so many thirtieth birthday parties and the kids had school, and then they jetted off to vacation for a week so by the time they got back, they realized that if they didn't get a tree soon, they wouldn't get one at all.

But besides that fact, it was really difficult to find the perfect Christmas tree in California.

Troy pulled into Crest Hill Tree Nursery twenty minutes later. There were a few tiny trees in the front, but for the most part, the place looked pretty empty. Sharing a glance with his wife, Troy thought for sure that this wasn't going to be too promising. After they'd unloaded all seven children and entered the nursery, they began looking around at the different- but sparse- trees leftover. This was why you don't wait until the last minute to buy trees. Nicholas tugged on his father's hand.

"Are these trees sick Daddy?" He asked. "They don't have a lot of leaves."

"Nicky, you're right. All the pine needles just break off."

"This is not a good sign," Gabriella remarked. "Looks like it's going to be a Charlie Brown Christmas."

"Oh wait," Troy began, peering over a few trees and discovering a path. "Ha ha, what's up here?"

"Follow Daddy." Gabriella instructed as they began the climb up the winding path behind the rows of dead trees.

There, in a small clearing, were hundreds of trees, tall and beautiful. Troy shook his head. "Oh okay. I get it. Let's keep all the ugly trees in the front and the nice ones hidden."

Gabriella shrugged. "Who knows? It could be the latest marketing plan."

The kids ran up and down the rows of trees, playing tag, hide and seek, and all sorts of games where they could get lost in the forest among them. Troy and Gabriella, though, were trying desperately to find the right tree for their home. "Eight feet, you said?"

"Yeah. That's the height limit. It can't be taller than that."

"Well what about this one?" Gabriella pointed out a small blue spruce tree. "It's cute, it smells nice, and it's under eight feet."

Troy walked over to it and stared. "It's shorter than me."

"It's taller than me," Gabriella grinned cheekily. "And the kids."

But he shook his head. "It's looks all... empty in the back. We need a nice full tree."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "So now you're a tree expert?"

"See? We need one like this." He chose one similar to Gabriella's, but much taller and skinnier. "What do you think?"

"Are you serious?" She asked in incredulity. "It's freakishly tall and has small branches. It's weird looking!"

"It is not freakishly tall!" Troy protested. "It's seven and a half feet. It's perfect."

"It's _ugly_," She corrected. "How about this one?"

"_That_ one? No!"

As Troy and Gabriella continued to disagree about which tree to buy, the kids began getting impatient. Matthew pointed towards a tree that was not much taller than him. "This one!"

"Buddy, that's too small."

"This one?" Emily asked.

"No baby, look how fat it is."

"I like this one." Joseph pointed out. "Caitlin was climbing it before."

Gabriella glanced at the little girl, who was covered in pine needles. She bent down, dusting her off and sending her scolding looks. "Caitlin Elizabeth, we do _not_ climb Christmas trees! You could've gotten hurt!"

"Well, we can't get that one now." Troy sighed. "The entire tree is on Caitlin's clothing."

About an hour into their trip, they finally came across one that they all agreed on. Troy used the provided saw and cut through the trunk, while Gabriella kept all the children away from the tree as it fell to the ground. Troy dragged it through the path and paid for it before strapping it to the top of their ten-passenger van. Once they were home, he set up the tree stand and filled it with water before placing the tree delicately into the stand, securing it with the clips on the side. It would be a few hours before they could decorate it, as the branches had to fall.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had retreated to the kitchen and had donned an apron. It was a late start to making Christmas cookies, but she still felt the need to. The kids had begged to help and she allowed it, all the while knowing this would be somewhat of a disaster. Gathering all of her ingredients- sugar, flour, endless eggs- she sat the kids in their chairs at the table and made sure each of them got a part in the baking process. They were making sugar cookies, cream cheese candy canes, and M&M cookies, all of their delectable favorites.

"Mommy, can I stir it now?" Emily asked anxiously. "It's my turn."

"I know it is, baby girl. Nicky's going to crack the eggs first and then you can stir." Gabriella knocked the egg gently against the side of the bowl and motioned towards her son. "Here you, open it up and pour the egg in the bowl."

Nicholas did so and watched as the yolk and white fell sloppily into the mixture of sugars and baking soda. "Look, I did it!"

"You did! Good job!" His mother cheered. "Okay Emmy, go ahead and stir it. Nice and slowly."

Gabriella decided, to save time, to make all three batches of cookies at the same time. Therefore, she had different kids stationed on each recipe. "Leah, Caitlin, Matt? How's it coming over here?"

"I'm stirring it." Matthew grinned proudly. "See?"

"You're doing a good job," Gabriella grinned. "Okay Caitlin, can you add the cup of M&Ms?"

"Yes!" She squealed. "All of it?"

"All of it."

Caitlin dumped the candies into the bowl as Matthew continued to stir it. "Yay!"

Anna and Joseph were in charge of preparing the cream cheese candy cane cookies and were waiting patiently for further instruction. Gabriella separated pieces of the dough. "Okay, see these red dough pieces? You have to twist them together with the white dough. Like this. So it looks like a candy cane. Get it?"

Anna reached out for two pieces of her own. "Like this, Mommy?"

"Perfect, baby girl. Just like that."

Once the candy canes had been twisted and the M&M cookies were dropped onto a pan, Gabriella placed them all in the oven and focused now on the sugar cookies. The kids were desperately excited to use the cookie cutters and make the different shapes out of the dough. They had Christmas trees, angels, Santa Claus, reindeer, and snowmen, and they were anxious to begin. Gabriella spread some flour on the kitchen table before flattening the dough with a rolling pin, handing out different cookie cutters, and letting the kids go crazy.

"Make sure when you make your shape you put it on the cookie tray, okay?" Gabriella advised, picking up extraneous dishes so she could wash. "Please don't fight over cookie cutters. We've got a bunch."

Gabriella was at the sink, soaking bowls and scrubbing cleaning utensils. Every now and then, she'd glance over her shoulder at the children, but they were squealing and screeching in delight, not because someone had bothered them. After all the dishes were cleaned and the Christmas cookies were baked, they were finally ready to decorate their tree. Troy had brought all of their decorations down from the attic and strung the colored lights before opening the boxes and letting the kids at them. Christmas carols were playing in the background as the children raced around, hanging up jolly Santas and smiling snowmen.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland._

"Yeah, we don't exactly experience this 'winter wonderland' in Sacramento." Gabriella chuckled. "It's not the same."

"I wonder what it's like to have a white Christmas," Troy said aloud. "Never experienced one in my whole life."

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed. "That's so sad! It's beautiful in the North during Christmas time. It's all snowy and wonderful. Cold, but wonderful."

"That's the thing," Troy pointed out. "I don't do well in the cold."

Gabriella laughed out loud. "It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, well..."

"We're done, Daddy!" Leah cried, skipping over to her parents. "Look, we're done!"

The tree looked great. Troy slung an arm around Gabriella's waist. "Look at you guys. You are done."

"Does it look good? Joseph asked. "Does it?"

Gabriella grinned. "It looks great."

* * *

_Christmas Morning..._

The morning of December twenty-fifth, Gabriella was already giddy with excitement. She was baking cinnamon rolls for breakfast- their tradition- while Troy set the table for breakfast. Their parents were still sound asleep, seeing as they'd traveled up for the holiday, and the kids were bouncing around excitedly upstairs. There were presents under the tree and treats in their stockings. The whole house smelled like cinnamon and pine, a delightful Christmas scent. When Jack, Lucille, and Maria finally entered the kitchen, Troy decided it would be a good idea to have the kids come downstairs.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" He called. "Come on downstairs!"

They walked down tentatively, as if wanting to see parts of the room but not all at once. But once they got a look at the stack of presents beneath the fully decorated Christmas tree, they scampered down the stairs hurriedly. They were all dressed in their Christmas pajamas, and Gabriella made them sit on the couch to get a picture first. It was very difficult to get them all to sit down and sit still- especially on Christmas- but she eventually got the picture she wanted and turned them loose on their stockings.

Even Christmas had a routine- stockings, breakfast, presents, clothes, and then cooking for their big meal of the day while the kids occupied themselves with their new toys. Matthew, as ravenous as he was, was the first to open a gift from his stocking. "Cars!! I got cars!"

"You got cars? You love cars, Mattie."

"I got a coloring book!" Caitlin grinned, hugging it to her. "And crayons."

"Look! Necklaces! And bracelets!"

"Stickers!"

"Animals!"

"Little dollies!"

The kids were so occupied by their stocking stuffers that they didn't want to eat breakfast. After conning them over to the table, they ate their cinnamon roll quickly before rushing back to the living room, bounding on the couch with a new burst of sugar and energy. Once the adults retreated to the room- upon cleaning up from breakfast- they took their seats and Troy, the present distributor, began his job. One step at a time.

"Okay, to Anna from Santa. Ooh, let's see what it is." Troy handed his daughter a box. "Open up, sweetheart."

Anna didn't have to be told twice. She tore at the wrapping paper until it fell to the floor. The box held a miniature horse stable with four play horses, buckets, rakes, hay, and all the other necessary items to care for horses with. Anna had a fond love of that animal. "Yay! Horsies!! Can I open this now?"

Gabriella chuckled. "Wait until we're done unwrapping, baby. Then you can you play with it all day if you want."

"I love horses," Anna beamed.

"Joey, my man. You're turn." Troy announced, handing over a gift to his son. "To Joey from Santa."

Joseph grinned and ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing a brightly colored box displaying cowboys and Indians. It was a brand new set of Lincoln Logs- Joseph's favorite- as their set had been destroyed a few months earlier. He laughed upon looking at the box. "Lincoln Logs!"

"I know, buddy! You love those, don't you?" Gabriella asked. "Now they're all new."

"To Caitlin from Santa," Troy continued.

Caitlin squealed excitedly and began to open the large box given to her. She screeched in joy when she realized it was the Rose Petal Cottage that she'd seen on television once. They had the same play house in pre-school and the girls were in love with it. "My house! My house!"

"Your house?" Troy exclaimed. "Wow, it's perfect for you."

"What are you gonna do in your house, wild child?" Jack asked and Caitlin giggled.

"Cook, like Mommy. And wash the clothes. And feed my babies." Caitlin informed her grandfather. "Because they get hungry a lot."

"Okay Emily, let's see what Santa got you!"

Emily peeled back the paper gingerly, and Gabriella had to laugh at how gentle she was. Her eyes widened and she grinned happily. It was the toy kitchen she had asked for, complete with a refrigerator, stove, oven, microwave, sink, and places to put dishes. "I can make dinner now!"

"Good," Lucille remarked. "Now we don't have to do all the work."

"I'm glad we've got your help, Emily." Maria smiled. "We've got a lot to do later. You sure you wanna cook?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, then. Fine by me!"

"Me next! Me next!" Matthew said eagerly and Troy laughed.

"I know, bud. Here you go. Here's one for Mattie."

Matthew, because he was close with Emily, had a gift that corresponded with her own- play food to go with the kitchen. The plastic bin of play food held all sorts of food, from tacos, pizza, and cake and ice cream to sandwiches, hot dogs, and various fruits and vegetables. He grinned excitedly and turned to Emily. "Look! Food for your kitchen!"

Emily giggled. "Yay! Wanna play with me?"

"Yes!"

"We can make yummy food!"

"Yeah we can! Look, there's bread and strawberries and cookies and milk..."

"Is it my turn now?" Leah asked, uncrossing her arms. "I think it is."

"I think so too, princess." Troy stated. "Let's go with... this one! To Leah from Santa."

Leah opened her gift to reveal a baby doll travel set. She was big on being a 'little mommy' and could always be found with at least one- if not two- baby dolls with her. This set included a miniature pack-and-play, a stroller, a bouncy seat, and car seat. "Look, it has Winnie the Pooh on it!"

"Oh, you love Winnie the Pooh!" Gabriella said joyfully. "Isn't that cool, Leah? Now you have something to put your babies in!"

"Caitlin look it!" Leah squealed. "Our babies can live in your house now, 'cause they can sleep in here."

"Okay, let's play with them. And Emily and Matt can cook for us."

"No!" Emily squealed. "Matt and I are chefs, like Uncle Zeke!"

"If you cook, we'll clean your clothes." Caitlin reasoned.

Emily thought about this a moment. "Okay!"

With Gabriella and his parents laughing at the scene just witnessed, Troy turned back to the presents and searched for one for Nicholas. "Last but not least, Nicholas my friend. Here's one for you, buddy."

"Yay!" He exclaimed and tore it open happily. He unveiled an electronic train set, the box showing a train that circled the tracks and various workers, trees, and other pieces of setting to set the scene. He pressed the button on the 'Try Me' side and watched as the trains lit up four different colors.

Jack grinned. "Nick, I think you and I are going to have a good time setting that up later."

Nicholas nodded, still amazed by the elaborate train set. "You're gonna help me?"

"Of course. Train sets are my specialty."

"Good, 'cause I wanna play with it now!"

"But Nicky you still have more presents to open," Gabriella protested.

Nicholas shrugged, happy with the one. "Okay. But can I play with it after?"

"Of course you can."

They continued to open gifts, just fast enough to get through them all but slowly enough so that each of the kids could enjoy their new gifts. They got various new arts and crafts items, action figures, Barbie dolls, and many other age-appropriate toys. They were extremely excited and their parents and grandparents spent the next hour opening boxes and freeing toys from their casings. Once everything had been cleaned up, Troy grinned secretly and tapped his wife on the shoulder.

"Okay Mrs. Bolton, it's your turn." He smiled, presenting her with a small wrapped box.

Gabriella stared at him. "By Mrs. Bolton, do you mean me or your mother?"

Troy bit his lip. "Good point."

Laughing, she took the gift from him. "What is this? I thought we said we weren't going to exchange gifts? Especially after what we spent on them this year."

Her husband shrugged. "Yeah, well... I went against that rule?"

Gabriella grinned. "Well good. Me too."

She gave him two presents and had to explain. "Okay, well first I saw this one, and then I saw the other one, and they were both really good, so I decided why not? Let's splurge."

Troy shook his head, a smirk on his face. "You spoil me, Gab."

"You deserve it, Troy."

He opened his first and found the _Transformers_ DVD, a grin spreading on his face. "Oh man, great movie. Megan Fox is so freaking sex-... pretty."

Gabriella laughed out loud. "It's okay. I know all guys fantasize about her or whatever."

Troy dramatically kissed her cheek. "Aw no, baby. I only fantasize about _you_."

"Why fantasize?" She questioned. "You can have the real thing."

He was about to respond but stopped himself. "You know, this is not a conversation I feel comfortable having with our parents in the room."

Gabriella smiled and blushed lightly. "Yeah, you know, me either."

The other of Troy's gifts was an electronic gadget charging caddy. It was a caddy that plugged into the wall and just setting your cell phone or iPod on it charged them instantly. Troy smiled. "This was such a good idea."

"Wasn't it?" Gabriella grinned. "So proud of myself, not gonna lie."

Chuckling, Troy kissed her. "Thank you. Now open yours."

"I will, I will. What makes you so anx-" All words stopped when she opened the velvet box. Resting in its protective satin was beautiful white gold heart on a perfect chain. She lifted it from the box and read the inscription circling the heart. On the front, all their names were inscribed, and Gabriella smiled as she noticed how small the print had to be. On the back, a beautiful love message from her wonderful husband. The heart, on the inside had four stones- a beautiful diamond, a rose zircon, Troy's birthstone, a blue zircon, Gabriella's birthstone, and an amethyst spinel, the kids' birthstone. It was so personal and beautiful, Gabriella was just shocked.

"This is just..." She spoke finally. "Amazing."

"Isn't it great?" Troy grinned. "I saw it and knew immediately that you had to have it."

"Thank you," Gabriella uttered, reaching over to kiss him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He responded. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

The next step was to get the children dressed- the girls in their red Christmas dresses and white stockings and the boys in their green sweaters and khakis- and then move on to the cooking. For their Christmas dinner, the family was having honey-glazed ham, mashed potatoes, corn, cranberry sauce, peas, spinach, and dinner rolls- a feast with all the trimmings. It was a lot of work not only to cook but to tear the kids away from their new toys to eat it as well. But they enjoyed every second of their holiday meal.

And that was all that mattered.


	21. TOW the Birthday Party on the Beach

**And just like that, another year goes by... ;)**

* * *

Twenty-One: The One With The Birthday Party On The Beach

"Hey Caitlin, how old are you today?"

Caitlin grinned. "Five."

"Really? You're getting so old!"

"Nah uh," She shook her head. "We're still kids!"

Before everyone knew it, February second rolled around again. It was crazy how fast time went by, Troy and Gabriella knew, as they had now planned a fifth birthday party for their rapidly growing septuplets. It was oddly warm that day but worked out in favor of their party, which was to be held at their favorite beach and, coincidentally, the same beach Troy and Gabriella had had their wedding reception at. All seven of the children were buzzing with excitement as they came down for breakfast that day.

The party wouldn't be a huge extravagant thing. They were inviting some close friends from pre-school and of course Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke and their families. Even though this amounted to more than a few people, it was still going to be a traditional, fun event. They were planning a luau theme which would be perfect for their venue. After breakfast and their daily routine of teeth-brushing and face-washing, the kids hurried to dress in their luau garb. The boys were dressed in khaki shorts, sandals, and brightly Hawaiian shirts with white lotus flowers on them. Joseph's shirt was green, Matthew's shirt was orange, and Nicholas's shirt was blue. The girls were wearing the same type of shirt but instead of khaki shorts, these were replaced by flowing hula skirts. Anna's shirt was red, Caitlin's was yellow, Emily's was pink, and Leah's was purple. They looked fantastic.

"Can I wear my flower earrings?" Emily asked as Gabriella combed her hair.

"Absolutely. You're all going to wear them."

"The little white ones, Mommy?" Leah asked, searching through the drawer of earrings. "'Cause I can't find them."

"They're in their, honey. Keep looking."

"Mom! Where's my other shoe?" Joseph called from the top of the stairs.

"In the mudroom where you left it!" Gabriella yelled back.

"It's not there!"

"It was there last time I looked."

She heard running down the stairs as Joseph searched and then there was silence. She shook her head. "It _was_ there, wasn't it?"

"... Yes."

"Joseph Connor, try looking for something before you ask me where it is."

"I found the earrings," Leah announced, standing and carrying them in her tiny hands towards Gabriella. "But there's only six. We need eight, don't we?"

"We do, good job baby." Gabriella kissed her daughter's cheek. "Are you sure the other pair isn't in there?"

Leah shook her head. "It isn't. I checked."

Emily spoke up. "Anna's wearing hers already."

"She is?"

The little girl nodded. Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Emmy. You keep us all on track."

She finished combing her hair before pulling it halfway back with a big ornate white flower clip. "Anna! Caitlin! Come get your hair done please."

A sound of footsteps was heard before her other two daughters appeared, slightly disheveled, but dressed nonetheless. Anna skipped up to her mother proudly. "Look! I'm wearing my earrings!"

"I see that! You put those in yourself?"

"Yup!"

"Good job, Anna banana." Gabriella decided to attack her hair first. "Caitlin, did you finally get dressed by yourself?"

Caitlin nodded. "I'm a big girl now."

"Good God, thank you. What are the boys doing, do you know?"

"They're outside with Daddy putting things in the car," Caitlin informed her mother, sitting beside her on the couch to wait her turn. "For the party."

"Oh, is that why Joey needed shoes?"

"Yeah."

Once the girls had their hair combed and pulled back and the house was tidied and immaculate, Gabriella brought the girls outside to observe as Troy loaded up the car with their various decorations, tables, chairs and other necessary items. Because their ten-passenger van could only contain so much, they decided to take two different cars- they had a traditional family van that seated eight in addition to the monstrous other vehicle- to bring all of the party items to the beach. Troy drove the monstrous ten-passenger van with five of the kids and some of the items, while Gabriella drove the minivan with two of the kids and most of the items.

Good plan, no?

Upon arriving at the beach, Troy and Gabriella let the kids run and play while they set up the party scene. They had three awnings that had the present table under one, the snack and food table under another, and a table for the children to sit at under the last one. They then ran about tacking up pineapples and stringing up tiki lights, hanging dangling fish and setting up various balloons. The place looked great and the kids were extremely excited for their party to begin.

"Oh look at this," Sharpay commented, coming into view. "It's like we've stepped into Hawaii."

Madeleine, Lauren, and Alexis were wearing matching Hawaiian style dresses with leis around their necks and big lotus flowers in their hair. Gabriella smiled at the sight of them. "Aw! They look so great!"

"Hey, we decided to dress the part!" Sharpay laughed. "Girls, what do you say?"

"Thank you." They said in unison before running off to play with the septuplets.

"So where's Zeke?" Troy asked casually, though it was clear he wasn't really a fan of being stuck alone with the women.

"Oh he had to run back to the house because we realized on our way here that we forgot the gifts," Sharpay stated and then rolled her eyes. "How stupid could you be? You're going to a birthday party and what do you bring to those? Presents!"

"Shar, we're all losing it these days." Gabriella said. "It's the kids. They'll do it to you every time."

"I'm telling you what," Sharpay agreed. "But I found those dresses last weekend. They're great, aren't they? I couldn't believe that they had Hawaiian attire out in the end of January! What a sweet deal."

"I guess so! They're so cute!"

"And where in the world did you find hula skirts that small?" Sharpay inquired. "Because they look _fabulous_."

Gabriella laughed. "Thanks! I ordered them online, along with the shirts. The boys were a little reluctant to wear shirts with 'flowers' on them, but once they put them on, they realized they looked great and that was it. They were in."

"Hey guys," Taylor greeted, walking up the beach towards her friends while hauling a diaper bag over her shoulder. "How are you?"

"How are we? How are you?" Sharpay asked, looking Taylor over. "Damn, how in the world did you lose the baby weight that quickly?"

Taylor shrugged, the grin still on her face. "Yoga."

"Oh good, Chad!" Troy addressed his best friend. "What's up, man?"

Chad was in good spirits as well, juggling the presents for the septuplets as well as the car seat that held his sleeping son. "Nothing much, dude. Check out Logan's Hawaii wear."

He lifted the carrier so the other adults could see and they awed at the sight. The two-month-old little boy was dressed in a lime green onesie with a palm tree on it and had a teeny tiny little sunhat on to block him from the sun's harmful rays. "Aw, he looks so adorable!"

"Thanks," Taylor responded, unable to contain her grin. "He did not want to wear that hat this morning, but we finally got him to agree. I guess he gave up."

"Logan, enjoy it while you can." Troy crooned. "Once your afro grows in, you'll never be able to wear a hat again."

The girls chuckled and Chad swatted his best friend. "Hey! He'll still be able to wear a hat. It just may not stay on..."

Taylor shook her head. "He is _not_ getting your hair."

"What? Tay come on! It's been my dream!"

"Yeah?" She said in incredulity. "Well it's been my nightmare!"

Soon, the guests had all arrived and were excited for the party. Gabriella had the kids settled at the table with glass vials and stoppers. They were going to make the classic 'Beach in a Bottle' work of art, a fun art project for kids of that age. They ran around shoveling sand into their vials, picking their chosen seashells and then slid their protective covering over the sand gently. Then, very carefully, they added water to the top and the classic picture was made. It looked like something out of an art museum, one of the moms commented, and Gabriella had laughed. It was a five-year-old's project, after all.

After the sand art in a bottle, it was time for pineapple bowling. Troy set up a few long vinyl coverings that served as the lanes and the ten pineapples at each of the ends of them. Then, he gave each head of the line a coconut that would serve as the ball. The kids laughed at the objects they were bowling with, but had a great time. They found that the blow-up pineapples were much harder to hit down than regular bowling pins, but that just caused for more fun and laughter as they failed to knock them over.

Next, it was limbo time. The smallest ones- Nicholas, Alexis, Caitlin and Leah- were in the lead, it was clear. But when it came down to a showdown between Alexis and Leah, Baylor versus Bolton, Leah proved everyone that limbo really was her game. Alexis was a good sport, however, and hugged her after her win. The kids then took a break for the fresh fruit put out for them- Gabriella would never put out anything else at a luau- before hurrying to change out of their clothes and into their bathing suits.

It was swimming time.

Some splashed through the waves while others boogey-boarded or drew pictures in the wet sand with their toes. Troy announced the sandcastle contest next and the kids were ecstatic. They broke off into teams of three and began to gather sand, water, and seashells in order to have the most elaborate building of sand. There were houses, castles, and schools, but what really impressed the judges, who happened to be Troy, Gabriella, and Chad, was the replica of the Mickey Mouse ears created by Madeleine, Lauren, and Anna. It was the building found at Epcot, and though none of the three girls had been there before, they knew what it looked like. They got first prize.

Lunch followed the sandcastle contest, and this consisted of fresh fruit and veggies, turkey and artichoke pitas with mayonnaise, and pasta salad. The kids were starving from all the day's activities and ate more than they usually would. Even the fussy children ate their fruits and vegetables because it just made it so much better that they were served at such an elaborate party. Many times that day Gabriella got complimented on her planning skills. She and Troy hadn't seen this as such a big hit, but now they were rethinking it.

The last activity of the day was a hula dancing contest. First, Gabriella blasted music and had the kids dance and compete for prizes. They had various contests so that everyone got a chance to win, just to keep it fair; coolest pose, coolest dance move, and best hip-shaking, just to name a few. When it was clear that the kids were getting worn out from all the fun, they decided it would be a good idea to do cake and ice cream before someone crashed.

And because there were so many people, they weren't going to sing 'Happy Birthday' individually this year. A huge cake shaped like a hula girl was placed at the end of the table with five candles on it, though they were huge. The septuplets gathered at the table and waited through their song, grinning at each other happily. "_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Anna, Joseph, Caitlin, Emily, Matthew, Leah, and Nicholas! Happy birthday to you!_"

It only took them one breath to blow out the candles and they received massive applause. Troy cut the cake while Gabriella scooped ice cream onto plates and served it to each of the children before offering it to adults. "Taylor? Do you want some hula cake?"

Taylor, who was seated beneath one of the party tents and a blanket covering her chest and child, shook her head, laughing. "I'm a little busy!"

"Mommy," Caitlin asked, running up to her mother. "Why didn't I get a happy birthday?"

"What do you mean, honey? You did."

"No, you said it to us at the same time this time. That's not how you do it."

"Oh," Gabriella understood now. "You mean why didn't we sing the song to you and then Emily, and Matt and so on?"

Caitlin nodded. "You always do that."

"Well baby, your friends and your friends' parents don't really want to wait all that time, you know? It takes too long to sing it seven times. If we had a smaller party, maybe we could've done it."

"I like it that way."

"Tell you what," Gabriella promised the little girl. "How about when Daddy and I put you guys to bed tonight we sing 'Happy Birthday' to each of you separately? Does that sound good?"

Caitlin beamed and nodded happily. "Okay!!"

"Okay! Did you finish your cake and ice cream, wild child?"

She shook her head. "I didn't start it yet."

"Well you better go eat it then, silly!" Gabriella teased, poking her belly and making her giggle. "It's gonna melt."

While Caitlin raced back to her table to eat, Gabriella stood back up and faced her husband, who was finally setting down the knife. "Are we done?"

"Think so," Gabriella said. "Troy, they like when we sing 'Happy Birthday' to them individually. Did you hear what Caitlin just said?"

He nodded. "Yeah. And I can't blame them. I mean, if I was a high-order multiple I'd want that too. It's nice to have the extra attention for just a moment."

"Well, we'll make it up to them."

"We sure will."

Later on, after all the garbage had been cleared away and the presents had been opened, the guests received their goody bags and headed home. Troy and Gabriella packed up all of the party items, but left six chairs, so that they, along with their closest friends, could sit and watch their kids play along the ocean and watch the sun gradually sink its way into the horizon. The septuplets, along with Madeleine and Lauren Baylor, shrieked and screamed, hollering in fun and pure joy as they raced around and played fondly with each other.

Sharpay rocked slightly, cradling her four-year-old daughter Alexis in her arm, who was now sound asleep. "Too much party for Lexi."

Zeke smiled, running a hand through his daughter's hair. "That mixed with this salty sea air. She'll be out for a while."

"Too much party for Logan too," Taylor commented, rocking her son slightly in her arms, careful not to disturb him. "He's too young for these wild parties, guys."

Troy laughed. "We'll keep that in mind next time, Taylor."

"You guys, I can't believe they're five." Surprisingly, Chad was the one who uttered this comment. "It feels like only yesterday Troy called me freaking out, saying 'There're seven, man! I don't what the hell happened, but we only ordered one!'"

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, tell me about it. Five years ago today was probably the scariest day of my life. I didn't know if they were going to make it... and I didn't know if I was going to make it."

Troy's grip on his wife tightened. "Don't talk like that."

"But it's true," She stated. "They were in such critical condition. Even though they were healthier than expected, they were so tiny..."

"They're still really tiny," Sharpay remarked. "I mean, I know that's how it's going to be forever, but I look at them now and I'm like, 'Wow. Maddie and Laur were bigger than them at that age.'"

"Well Shar, Zeke's really tall. They must've inherited that." Taylor pointed out. "But I think the thing I remember most about this day five years ago is that Gabriella was freaking out because she couldn't visit her babies."

"Oh my God, don't remind me!" Gabriella groaned. "I just had seven babies and they wouldn't let me see them. I had to wait a whole week!"

"Remember how light they were when we first held them?" Troy asked. "My god, a balloon weighed more than them."

Gabriella nodded her agreement. "They were teeny tiny and weighed less than a feather. And now..."

They all glanced out off into the horizon where their kids were running around in excitement, burning off their sugar and energy from the cake and ice cream. Leah, Anna, Emily and Lauren were trying to build a new sandcastle and laughed every time a wave came and knocked it over, sucking the sand back into the sea for itself. Madeleine was giving Nicholas a piggy-back ride while running up and down the beach. Matthew, Caitlin, and Joseph were playing a heated game of blind tag, and from what they could see, Joseph was 'it' and was failing miserably, but all the while laughing hysterically.

Turning to her best friend who was cradling her baby son, Gabriella smiled. "Treasure those moments, Tay. They don't last long."


	22. TOW They Graduate from Preschool

**Alright, I really need to take a break from updating this so I can focus on "The Last Shot" and of course, more chapters for this story (because I'm only on thirty-one, hahaha), but I would just like to take the time to SCREAM SHOUT AND CHEER! Junior year is finally over people! Hardest year of your life, right there. Despite the fact that I have like seven exams I have to take next week, three out of my four high school years are over now.**

**Damn. That went by fast. But next year, we'll be seniors. And we're going to RULE THE SCHOOl! (Grease!!)**

* * *

Twenty-Two: The One Where They Graduate From Pre-School

On May first, a Friday, Troy and Gabriella Bolton were readying themselves and their children for the momentous occasion that was to occur that afternoon. They had dressed nicely; Troy was in a polo shirt and khakis while Gabriella was in a nice spring blouse and a skirt. Currently, Troy was busy tying the laces of the boys' dress shoes as Gabriella combed the snarls and tangles out of Caitlin's wild hair. Anna and Emily were twirling around in their golden yellow dresses while Leah sat in the time-out corner, still crying from her punishment. Besides the chaos, it was going to be a very important day in their lives.

Today was the day the septuplets graduated from pre-school.

Even though Troy and Gabriella weren't exactly sure if they understood what was going on, their children were pretty excited to hurry off to pre-school for the last time. They were going to head off to the graduation ceremony and then go out to lunch. Afterwards, they decided to get a head start on their kindergarten supply and clothes shopping. Troy and Gabriella had spent the night before explaining to their kids that come September, they were headed off to kindergarten on a school bus, just like the one they saw Madeleine and Lauren climbing onto each day.

And to add to the craziness, Gabriella had gotten a letter from the high school where she worked.

It was a very casual letter and the exact same one she got every year at this time, but this time she felt much different about it. The letter was written by the school's superintendent and the head of the science department asking if she was ready to come back to work. If she was, they would be glad to have her and listed a bunch of important dates she'd need to attend, such as the back to school meeting and science planning conferences. If she wasn't ready yet, that was fine too. They wished her luck with the seven children and hoped to see her again the next year.

This time, Gabriella was iffy.

She loved her job but she loved her kids more. Could she possibly go back to work? They were headed off to school and she had told her friend years earlier that when the time came and the septuplets went to kindergarten, she'd come back to work. Well, that time had arrived. But Gabriella still felt as though she couldn't leave them. What if they needed her during the day? What if she needed them? It was a sinking feeling in her stomach that couldn't be placated and she held onto the letter, knowing she'd have to talk to Troy.

"Leah, you can get up from time out. Go say you're sorry to Joey, please." Gabriella called her daughter.

Leah stood and wiped her eyes, walking slowly over to Joseph whom she'd shoved out of the way earlier so that he'd fallen to the ground. "I'm s-sorry."

Joseph nodded and they hugged, all feelings of hostility between the two vanishing.

Gabriella smiled. "Good girl. Now come over her so I can finish your hair."

"Gab, did you get the mail?"

"Um, yeah." She gulped. "I got the letter from the school again."

Troy looked at her. "And...?"

"Well they want me to come back and..." She trailed off, smoothing Leah's silky hair. "I don't know."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Kind of. But I don't want to leave the kids." She sighed. "It's so hard."

"But you're not leaving the kids. They're going to school." He pointed out. "They're growing up."

Gabriella frowned. "Don't remind me."

Troy smiled sympathetically. "Hey, I don't like it either. But if you want to go back to work, go for it. If you don't, you'll just end up sitting at home by yourself anyway. You might as well make use of your time. And trust me, they won't need you. They're occupied in school. Sure, they'll miss you. But it'll be okay. It's not like they're going off to war. They're going to half-day kindergarten. It's going to be fine. Really."

Matching his smile, Gabriella gave in. "Okay, fine. You're right. Why do you always have to be right?"

Troy shrugged. "One of my many talents, I guess."

"But kindergarten is only half-day, so what do we do with them for the other half? In terms of childcare."

"Well I'll be home if it's not basketball season." Troy pointed out. "But when it is, we have friends, Gabriella. I'm sure Sharpay wouldn't mind watching them for a few hours after school."

"I guess not. It might be a little crazy, but..." She trailed off again. "I guess it would be fine."

"So are you gonna go back?"

Gabriella bit her lip as she thought for a moment before smiling, nodding. "Yeah. I think I am."

"Good," Troy agreed. "I think you should."

"I'm gonna miss my babies, though." Gabriella said, kissing Leah's cheek. "I'm gonna have to fill my desk with all your pictures."

"Are you coming to school with us, Mommy?" Leah asked her.

Gabriella chuckled. "Not quite."

Once everyone was dressed and presentable, they climbed into their ten passenger van to head off to the pre-school. Their children were snatched away from them by Miss Patty and Miss Sarah and ushered into the play room, where the kids were dressed in mini graduation gowns and tiny caps. Troy and Gabriella took their seats outside next to the playground where the ceremony would take place. It was a beautiful day; sunny, warm, and not a cloud in the sky. A little after ten a.m., the scheduled start time, "Let Them Be Little," a famous song by Billy Dean, began playing and the children entered the ceremony area, taking their own seats on the mini stage at the front.

"Oh my gosh, look at their little caps and gowns!" Gabriella gushed. "They're so cute!"

"Get your camera ready," Troy teased, but Gabriella was one step ahead of him.

"Already got some pictures," She grinned playfully back. "So there."

After all the kids were seated, Lilly Allen took to the microphone. "Good morning and welcome to our pre-school graduation ceremony! Let's begin with Benjamin Andrews!"

The little boy walked over to Lilly and she gave him a hug. "Ben, Miss Patty and Miss Sarah have told me that you like to read books during play time. We thought that was really special, so we're giving you the Reading Rainbow award!"

Benjamin took his diploma as the audience clapped for him. "Great job, Ben! Rachel Atkinson?"

"Atkinson?" Troy made a face. "There's a fun name to spell in pre-school."

"Shh," Gabriella quieted him. "Her parents could be around here."

After Rachel had gotten her Fashionable Diva award, Lilly moved on to the next child. "Anna Bolton!"

Anna skipped happily over to Lilly. "Hi Anna! Miss Patty and Miss Sarah told me all about how much you love to be the leader of school activities. So, we've given you the Follow the Leader- Oh Wait! That's Me! award!"

Anna giggled and took the diploma from her hands. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Lilly hugged her as there was applause and she went back to her seat. "Caitlin Bolton!"

Caitlin grinned and ran up to her. "Hi Caitlin! So I know how much you love doing fun outdoor activities. But I also know how many friends you have. I'm giving you the You've Got A Friend in Me award, because you're so friendly Caitlin! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" She smiled and hugged Lilly as the woman bent down to her.

"Emily Bolton?"

Emily stood upon hearing her name and smiled brightly as Lilly greeted her. "Hi Emily! Okay, from the very beginning of school last year, we learned that you had a great love for the arts and crafts station. You're such a beautiful painter! So we're giving you the Aspiring Artist award! Congratulations Emily!"

"Thank you," She said timidly, but it was clear that she was very honored.

"Joseph Bolton!"

Joseph was already ahead of her, nearly right behind his sister after she'd sat down. Lilly chuckled. "Hi Joey! I heard you really like to play with blocks and build whole cities with them. We saw you with your little block towers and houses and buildings- you even had cars and trains running through them to make the town look real! So we're going to give you the Future Constructionist award! Good job, Joey!"

"Thanks!"

"Leah Bolton?"

"That's me!" The little one shrieked and Lilly laughed.

"That is you!" Lilly replied. "Hello Leah! We were really impressed by how vocal and outgoing you are. We watched you grow as a person when you learned to share. Plus, we loved watching you, Sophia, and McKenzie play house with all of the little baby dolls. Leah, we're giving you the Little Mommy award. Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"Matthew Bolton?

A parent in front of Troy and Gabriella groaned. "How many of these Bolton kids are there?"

"They're the septuplets, remember?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and Troy frowned. "It never ends, does it? The criticism?"

She shook her head. "Never."

"Hi Matt!" Lilly greeted their son. "You're such a caring, kind, and sweet boy. We loved the fact that you always liked to share your toys and never had to be told when it was time to clean up. Matt, you are such a big help to me, Miss Patty, and Miss Sarah, so we're giving you the Handy Helper award! Great job, Matt!"

"Thanks!"

"Nicholas Bolton?"

Nicholas, in effort to get to his award fast enough, ran full speed towards Lilly. Unfortunately, his gown was a little too long and he tripped and fell to the stage. Troy and Gabriella watched him fall, afraid he'd cry and be humiliated, but instead he just stood and laughed, brushing himself off. Lilly came to him. "Whoa! Careful there, Nick! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He replied, still giggling.

"Okay good! Nick, Miss Patty and Miss Sarah have both told me that you are a complete and totally daredevil. You like to climb all over things and jump off things. Once, they told me you were even hanging upside down from the monkey bars! You're very adventurous, Nick, so we're giving you the Future Stunt Double award!"

"Thank you," He grinned.

"You're welcome!" Lilly hugged him to her before letting him go. "Tyler Carson!"

After all of the children had gotten their awards, they were going to sing a graduation song, to the tune of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. "_Kindergarten, here we come! We know we'll have lots of fun. Lots of things to make and do. Reading, writing, counting too! Stepping Stones, please don't cry. But it's time to say goodbye._"

"Aw, how cute!" Gabriella smiled. "Stepping Stones Pre-School might not cry, but I will."

Miss Patty and Miss Sarah were then going to recite a poem as the ceremony came to an end. Patty began. "It's time to say goodbye. Our class has come to an end. We've made more cherished memories. And many, many more friends."

Sarah took over. "We've watched your children learn and grow and change from day to day. I hope that all the things we've done have helped in some small way."

"So it's with happy memories we send them out the door," Patty finished. "With great hope and expectations for what next year holds in store."

There was applause and the ceremony ended, resulting in a reception where the kids could finally rid themselves of their caps and gowns and play on the playground for the last time. Gabriella read over the diplomas and the little poem inserted with it. _You're a very special person and I wanted you to know, how much I enjoyed being your teacher! How fast the years did go! Please come back and visit me as through the grades you grow. Try hard to learn all that you can; there is so much to know! The one thing I tried teach you to last your whole life through is that you truly are special and there's no one else like you!_

"That would be a lot more sentimental if we didn't have seven of them, wouldn't it?" Troy chuckled.

"Most likely," Gabriella grinned. "Come on, guys! Let's go get some lunch so we can go shopping."

The kids reluctantly said goodbye to their friends and trudged over to their parents. Troy got them all buckled into the car before pulling away from Stepping Stones for the last time. "Say goodbye to pre-school, guys."

Gabriella smiled. "You big kindergartners, you."

* * *

The Boltons headed off to P.F. Chang's for lunch, their favorite Chinese food restaurant. They figured this was a reason to celebrate and ordered all of their favorites- egg rolls, lo mein, and sweet and sour chicken, just to name a few. Afterwards, in a surprise for the kids, Troy and Gabriella ordered the Great Wall of Chocolate- a six layer chocolate cake that had the kids squealing in excitement. They figured it would be best to get the kids hyped up on sugar now so they wouldn't complain about shopping later.

After their lunch, Troy, Gabriella, and the kids headed into the mall to get their clothes and school supplies. It was best to get it done and out of the way now than to have to frantically search for everything last minute in the fall. They realized that taking seven kids shopping was a bit overwhelming, so they broke up their trip. Gabriella had four of the seven children and was in charge of the clothing, while Troy had the other three in Staples, getting all of their necessary school supplies.

"Okay, Nick, Leah, Matt," Troy addressed the three he was in charge of. "We've got a lot of shopping to do."

"I'm ready!" Leah giggled. "What do we need to get?"

"Leah, you can get seven boxes of Crayola crayons," Troy directed, reading from the supply list. "Matt, you can get seven boxes of pencils. And Nick, could you grab seven erasers?"

Troy sighed. Who knew you could spend hundreds of dollars at Staples?

"Daddy," Matthew began. "What does this say?"

"You tell me, Matt. What do you think that says?" They had all been working on reading lately and surprisingly weren't having too many problems.

"F-Fine?"

"Yes."

"P-p...point?"

"Good job! Fine point pencils!"

"Daddy!" Leah shrieked. "Do I get sixteen crayons or twenty-four?"

"Sixteen, baby girl." Troy answered, and then skimmed the list as another family turned down the aisle. Leah skipped over to the cart and dropped the seven boxes of markers and Nicholas did the same with the erasers. The woman from the other family gasped and addressed Troy.

"Triplets!" She said in shock. "There's a rare find! They're beautiful!"

Troy glanced at his three children and realized she was talking to him. "Oh... yeah. Thank you. Thanks a lot."

"Eliza," The woman's husband sighed, obviously annoyed. "Don't you know who that is? It's Troy Bolton. Those kids aren't triplets."

"Oh my gosh! The septuplets!" The woman, or Eliza, gasped again. "You're right! Now I know why you look so familiar! I read about your family in People Magazine. My son's a huge fan of yours and he'll absolutely _die_ when I tell him we ran into you! He didn't want to get his school supplies... well this is what he gets for not coming along!"

"Come along," Her husband urged, pushing her away from Troy and more forcefully down the aisle. Shooting Troy an apologetic look, he said, "Sorry about her. She gets star struck around celebrities."

Troy just shrugged. He never referred to himself as a 'celebrity.' "That's... okay."

"Daddy," Nicholas turned to his father after the couple had left. "We're not triplets."

Chuckling, Troy turned down the next aisle. "I know, Nicky, but they didn't know that. Alright, let's pick up some glue sticks and Fiskar scissors. Matt, you're on glue stick patrol. Leah, I need folders. Nick, go get some scissors, okay? I'm going to pick out the pencil cases, okay?"

"Seven?" Leah asked, holding out seven fingers.

Her father nodded. "You bet. If you can get seven different colored folders that would be great."

"Okay!"

"Can I get seven different colored scissors?" Nicholas asked and Troy agreed.

"Go for it, bud."

Troy color-coordinated with the folders and scissors his children had picked out, which seemed to work out quite well. Afterwards, they picked out backpacks and lunchboxes before finally checking out. They had gotten everything on the list- glue sticks, folders, crayons, pencils, erasers, pencil cases, scissors, tissues, and hand sanitizers- and even though the cashier gave them the weirdest look for buying seven of everything, they made it out of the store without any damages. Troy found that it was a lot easier to handle the kids if they were in a smaller group. They were more open about things and could express themselves a lot easier.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was stationed at The Children's Place buying numerous clothing items and back-to-school shoes. She had the bulk of the children- the other three girls and Joseph- and other mothers shot her sympathetic looks. By this point, as the septuplets were five years old, Gabriella was getting sick of the sympathy. Truly, it was _not_ that hard anymore. Yes, there were new challenges that they faced everyday, but it was much easier to handle than seven infants, that's for sure. Just so they didn't have to switch children, Gabriella decided to buy identical articles of clothing for children. Truthfully, they liked dressing alike and it was, in a word, easy to choose just one outfit per gender instead of seven different ones.

"Mommy, I don't think these shoes fit." Caitlin sighed, trying to wedge her foot into a white sneaker with pink and blue flowers on it. "It won't go on."

Gabriella glanced at her daughter and chuckled. "Switch 'em around, wild child. You've got them on the wrong feet."

Caitlin burst into giggles. "Oh! Oops!"

"Yeah, oops!" Gabriella shook her head, the smile not fading from her face. "Anna? How are we coming in there?"

Anna was in the dressing room, trying on a new pair of jeans. "They fit!"

"Let me see them, please."

"I can't come out."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know how to open the door."

Gabriella reached around and pulled it open, revealing her daughter who just grinned at her helplessly. "Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Her mother remarked. "Okay, yeah. Those fit. Caitlin, do you like those?"

Caitlin nodded. Gabriella moved on. "Emily?"

Emily, who was furiously trying to tie her shoes, glanced up. "Yeah. I like them."

"Alright, these are in." She grinned in triumph. "God help me when you all aren't the same size anymore."

"Mom, these pants keep falling down." Joseph sighed. "But I like them."

"Well we can't buy them if they don't fit, buddy."

"But I want them!" Joseph wailed. "The girls get to get new pants! Why can't I?"

"Joey, you can, but we have to find ones that fit you. You don't want to go to school and have your pants fall down, do you?"

He shook his head, eyes wide with shock. "No!"

"I didn't think so!" Gabriella walked her son over to where the same pair of pants were hung on a rack. "Look, we'll just get the next size down, okay? Go try these on."

Of course, that pair had fit perfectly and Gabriella had purchased three of them. After all of the shoes, tops, and pants had been tried on, and even a few dresses for the girls, Gabriella rounded up the kids and clothing and headed to the cash register. Since it was a late Friday afternoon, the store was pretty empty and it didn't take long for them to reach the cashier at the front of the line. She was a teenage girl, probably just reporting for her job after school had gotten out, and squealed at the sight of the family.

"Oh my God! Hi! Gabriella Bolton, you are so inspiring!" She grinned. "I read your article every year and it just never ceases to amaze me."

Gabriella tried to make her smile look genuine. "Thanks so much. Really, I'm glad you enjoyed."

"Oh, but you simply don't understand. I'm _obsessed_ with multiples. In my spare time, I like to research different families to know their roots. The McCaughey's, the Hayes', you guys... it's just fun. It's fun to see such a family with so many kids."

A chuckle escaped Gabriella's lips. "Yeah, it's certainly fun raising them too!"

Once all items had been bought and they reunited with the other half of their family, Gabriella sighed. "You know what I hate the most about this?"

"About what?" Troy asked her. Upon realizing she meant their day to day life, his eyes widened. "Oh, about life? You actually don't like something? No, Gab! You're supposed to be the optimist!"

"I am, I am. But this is what I really don't like." She began. "I hate that now, since they're older and all, we can't avoid taking them out in public. I hate that everywhere we go, people will point and whisper or just stare. I hate that people treat us either like we're celebrities or like we're some freakish abnormal species. I absolutely freaking _hate_ it."

Troy frowned. "Tell me about it. We can't go anywhere now without people recognizing us. It takes them a minute, but after they think it over, they know exactly who we are."

"I guess we should just forget about it." Gabriella shrugged. "I mean this is how it's going to be for the next thirteen years."

"I know," He agreed. "But you're totally right. I hate it too. I hate that just because there are seven of them it means our family has to be on parade at all times."

His wife nodded her agreement. "Me too."

This is what happened since they had a set of septuplets. _Everyone_ was interested in their life.


	23. TOW All the Teeth

**Five tests down, two to go. In case you're wondering where I've been lately... =(**

* * *

Twenty-Three: The One With All The Teeth

One Saturday afternoon in late August, Gabriella pulled open the door to Ivory Dental Care in the heart of Sacramento and ushered her seven children inside. They needed their six-month dental check-up and once school started in two weeks, it would be extremely difficult to get seven kids penciled into the appointment book. The kids raced up the stairs of the office- the ground floor was the orthodontist, the top floor the dental hygienist- eager to greet their dentist and pick out their complimentary tooth brushes they received each visit.

But Gabriella was incredibly shocked to find Sharpay seated in the waiting room, filing her nails as Madeleine and Lauren sat on either side of her, pouting, their arms crossed.

"Hey," Gabriella called out to them. "What are you doing here?"

Sharpay glanced up and a small smile spread on her features. "Oh hey. I didn't know you were coming in today."

Lauren grumbled. "We have to get braces."

Gabriella bit her lip. "Oh, that's not fun."

"No," Madeleine picked up where her sister left off. They were identical twins, and often did that. "It's _not_ fun. We're going to be metal mouths and it's going to hurt!"

Sharpay stood and pulled Gabriella aside. "God, they're freaking out! I don't know what to do!"

"Just sit with them. They seem worried, so make sure you're there with them." Gabriella advised. "Braces. Ouch."

"Yeah tell me about it!" Sharpay wailed. "My beautiful little girls tainted by metal!"

Gabriella had to laugh at her friend. "Braces are so not that big of a deal anymore, Shar. I never see a kid who doesn't have braces anymore."

Sharpay glared at her. "Zeke and I have perfect teeth. What went wrong?"

"I don't know, but we're going to be late if we don't head upstairs right now."

The blonde glanced up at the top of the stairs where the septuplets were screeching and running around. "I think they're already one step ahead of you."

When Gabriella reached the top floor and entered the waiting room of the office, they were greeted by one of the secretaries behind the desk. "Hi all the Boltons! Dr. Harbinger is waiting for you!"

"Hi, sorry we're a little late." Gabriella apologized. "We ran into a friend downstairs, so..."

"Oh, that's alright. Now, we have three chairs open today, three hygienists. Who wants to go first?"

Anna and Leah's hands immediately shot into the air and Gabriella nodded. "Okay girls. Who else wants to go with Annie and Leah?"

"I'll go, I guess." Joseph shrugged.

"Alright Joey, that's the way to step up. Can the rest of you wait right here and I'll be right back?"

But the other four had already occupied themselves with the various toys and the television playing on the small pedestal in the corner of the room. Gabriella settled Anna, Leah, and Joseph in the three chairs with the hygienists after they'd chosen their toothbrushes. They got to pick their flavor of toothpaste- Joseph took grape, Anna bubblegum, and Leah chose strawberry- and were giggling with the dental hygienists when Gabriella returned to the waiting room. Matthew and Nicholas were playing with the train set in the middle of the room while Caitlin and Emily were perched in two chairs, staring at the television.

"Momma!" Caitlin squealed. "They have a lot of kids too!"

Gabriella glanced up at the television to catch a glimpse of what they were watching. It was indeed _18 Kids and Counting_. "..._my wonderful husband Jim Bob. And these are our children. Josh, Jana, John-David, Jill, Jessa, Jinger, Joseph, Josiah, Joy-Anna, Jedidiah, Jeremiah, Jason, James, Justin, Jackson, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn_..."

"Just like us." Emily added.

Nodding, Gabriella laughed a bit. "They have a few more kids than we do. Well, eleven more."

She sat down with her girls and they watched as the Duggar family headed to a special Christian film festival. Soon, the boys wandered over and sat down with them as well, their interests piqued by the extremely large family. One of the hygienists poked her head into the waiting room. "Gabriella? Dr. Harbinger is ready for you, for Anna."

"Okay Mattie, you have to get off my lap so I can go see if Anna's teeth are healthy." Gabriella gently lifted the boy into her seat, but he whined.

"No, Mommy!"

"It's okay, hon. Keep my seat warm for me, okay?"

She walked the hallway until she found the room where Anna was lying in the examining chair. She grinned at her mother. "Mommy! I got a sticker!"

"A sticker and a toothbrush? Wow, Anna banana, you're just raking in those prizes!"

Dr. Harbinger smiled. "Anna's also got a loose tooth, don't you?"

The little girl nodded and unfastened the paper bib from her chest. "Can I go out now?"

"Yes you can," The dentist smiled. "Great job today! You have very healthy teeth!"

Gabriella was impressed. "A loose tooth? Already?"

"You know, I think this is pretty surprising too, but some teeth just develop faster beneath the gums and Anna seems to be on the fast track." She explained. "Now, I'm going to check Joey's teeth next, so you can send in two more culprits. Leah's not finished getting her teeth cleaned yet."

Their mother nodded. "Gotcha. Caitlin and Nick will be next. They've been dying to get their teeth cleaned. God knows why."

Dr. Harbinger laughed. "Everyone's always eager to get into my chair!"

Anna and Joseph had settled themselves in the waiting room, still testing out their brand new gleaming smiles as they watched the television shows with Emily and Matthew. After Leah was released, Emily took her place. Everyone's teeth had been healthy and free from tartar. There was a little bit of plaque on Caitlin's teeth, but it was nothing that a little more brushing couldn't solve. Matthew was last and Gabriella had purposely saved him for last. He was the screamer and the one who always threw a fit whenever anyone came near his mouth.

"Come on, Mattie!" Gabriella encouraged, lifting him into the chair. "Let's make your teeth all nice and pretty!"

Matthew looked skeptical. "I don't want to be pretty. I'm not a girl."

The hygienist laughed and Gabriella shook her head. "He's the stubborn one, what did I tell you?"

"Okay Matt, what flavor of toothpaste do you want? We've got orange, strawberry, grape, bubblegum, and blueberry."

Matthew stubbornly shook his head. "I don't want it!"

"Matt, you have to." Gabriella stated firmly. "You saw everyone else get their teeth cleaned. Now it's your turn. Which toothpaste do you want?"

"I don't _want_ one!"

Sighing, Gabriella chose the latter. "Let's go with blueberry. Sounds exotic."

The hygienist chuckled. "It is, I guess. It's our newest flavor. Matt, next time you come back, we'll have chocolate chip cookie dough! Do you like that?"

He shook his head. "No!"

"Maybe he'll feel better if Dr. Harbinger cleaned his teeth." The hygienist suggested. "I'll get her for you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry he's acting like this."

"It's okay! We have a lot of kids who hate the dentist."

The second she left the room, Gabriella turned to him. "Matthew Zachary, if you don't behave you're going in the corner as soon as we go home and you'll sit there until your father gets home."

"No! I don't like the corner!"

"Then behave, please. Open your mouth and let Dr. Harbinger clean your teeth."

"Alright, how are we doing in here?" Dr. Harbinger entered the room. "Ready Matt?"

The boy didn't answer but instead looked at his mother, who shot him a look. "Okay, open up please!"

Matthew didn't move, but instead clapped a hand over his mouth and shook his head violently. Gabriella sighed. "Mattie, I don't want to hurt you. But Dr. Harbinger needs to get into your mouth."

Fighting off her demons, she pried Matthew's hands away from his face and held them by his sides as Dr. Harbinger forced his mouth open. He screamed, tears of agony pouring down his face as the dentist tried desperately to make this less painful. "Let's count how many teeth you have on the top! One, two, three, four..."

Gabriella had to look away from her screaming child's face, the whole time holding tight so he wouldn't flail. _Please hurry up..._

"You have ten teeth on top and ten on the bottom!" Dr. Harbinger grinned despite the situation. "Okay, there's blueberry toothpaste on my brush! Are you ready?"

"Does he look ready?" Gabriella asked. "How fast can you brush teeth?"

Dr. Harbinger bit her lip. "I'll try my best."

She finished Matthew's teeth in record time- a very small five minutes to be exact. Afterwards, he clung to his mother as if he'd been brutally tortured by the poor doctor who only wanted to make his teeth remotely clean. Gabriella shifted her things so she could carry her son, who'd tired himself out from all the crying and was now resting his head sleepily on her shoulder. Yes, she was angry that he'd acted so brashly. Yes, she would scold him when they got home. But right now, he needed comfort. And she was willing to give it to him if he'd take it.

They retreated down to the main level of the office, where Sharpay was still sitting, but this time only with a much happier-looking Madeleine. Sharpay looked up as the seven and her friend came into view. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Well everyone did great except for this one here," She gestured towards Matthew who was still in her arms. "How did everything go down here?"

"Good. Lauren's still in there, though."

"Lauren has to get more braces than I do." Madeleine informed Gabriella. She smiled to show off her new bracket smile. "I only had to get four on my top teeth because the rest of my teeth are okay. Lauren has to get a full set on top and on bottom. See mine?"

"I see them, they look nice. And you got hot pink bands. Why am I not surprised?"

"It's my favorite color!"

"I know it is," Gabriella smiled. "It's someone else's favorite color too."

Sharpay grinned guiltily. "Can't help it if she inherited _everything_ from me."

* * *

Continuing on in the errands of the day, Gabriella drove on to Just for Kix where the girls had been taking lessons for the past few years. They really did love it- or at least, Emily and Leah did. Caitlin and Anna just did it because their sisters did. The first year, when they were three, they had been in the creative movement for three-year-olds class, a class that taught them the basics of ballet, and had dressed as little fish for the recital, in which they danced to 'Under the Sea,' from _The Little Mermaid_. Last year, they moved up to a tap/ballet combo for four and five-year-olds and this would be the same class they'd be in this year. They had dressed in a bright pink leotard and tutu, danced to 'Born to Dance' for tap and 'Thank Heaven for Little Girls' as their ballet.

Now, Gabriella was getting ready to register the girls for this upcoming year. Angela herself, the owner, was waiting to sign kids up. "Hello! How can I help you today?"

"Hi," Gabriella smiled. "I'm here to sign up my daughters for the tap/ballet combo class."

"Mommy," Anna whispered. "I don't want to dance anymore."

"You don't?" Her mother asked. "Why not?"

Anna shrugged and Caitlin spoke up. "I don't want to dance anymore either."

"Well okay." Gabriella's smile faltered. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Emily, Leah, do you two still want to dance?"

They nodded vigorously and she smiled. At least she still had two out of the four. Turning back to Angela, she sighed. "Okay, well fifty percent success rate. That's pretty good, I think."

Angela grinned. "I agree! Tap/ballet for five-year-olds, correct?"

"Yes."

"And what class were they in last year?"

"Um... the same one? I don't know, they were in Born to Dance and Thank Heaven for Little Girls."

"Oh, my girls!" Another woman smiled. The little girls immediately recognized her as their teacher.

"Hi Miss Kayla!"

"Hi Emily, Leah! Hi Caitlin, Anna!"

Once the Emily and Leah were all set- their class would run for forty-five minutes on Wednesday at five- Gabriella loaded them all in the car again and drove off to Hayner's Sports Complex. This gym- coincidentally only a few miles from the gym where Troy was practicing- offered a mini-league for basketball for ages five to ten. Troy and Gabriella had found the ad for the place and jumped on it, knowing that the boys had already shown an interest in basketball and wanted to be like their father. Plus, Troy really wanted them to get started early, just as he had.

"Hi guys," A young man greeted them cordially. "You here to play some ball? We've got kickball going today."

"No, actually I'm here to enroll my sons in your basketball mini-league." Gabriella explained. "They're five."

"Oh, okay! Cool!" The man grinned. "That's become very popular. Can I have their names and all basic information?"

Gabriella gave him everything she knew as he furiously wrote everything down. "Okay, you're all set! Practice will be on Saturdays from nine to ten starting September seventh. See you then!"

"Okay, thank you so much."

"No problem! Bye!"

"Mommy, can we _finally_ go home now?" Caitlin whined. "I'm hungry!"

"Caitlin Elizabeth, you are _always_ hungry." Gabriella teased her. "No, we can't go home yet. We still have to go to the grocery store."

"Is Daddy home yet?" Nicholas asked anxiously.

Gabriella checked her cell phone. "No, he's not going to be home until four. It's only about two-thirty. Come on, let's get in the car so we can get to the store and hurry home."

Their day of errands had still not ended...


	24. TOW the Septuplets Start Kindergarten

**This one's pretty longggg. Love those. I think I'm going to take a few days off from updating this story, though, so I can focus on writing some more chapters for it, lol. You guys are catching up to me, seeing as this is twenty-four and I'm only on thirty-two. It won't take me long- I can probably finish two or three chapters in a day- and I'll be back in a jiffy (lol, who uses that word?) with some more chapters for you. Until then, hopefully this wets your whistle (again with the stupid sayings. No one uses this either...).**

**P.S.- I love you ALL. Seriously, I have the BEST reviewers in the world. I'm surprised some of you haven't left me because of how long this is. Really, you're all very loyal and I'm grateful for all of you. Thanks sooo much!**

* * *

Twenty-Four: The One Where The Septuplets Start Kindergarten

_5:45 A.M._

Troy Bolton yawned as the early dawn began to break through the surface of the horizon. He kissed his wife's forehead before untangling himself from her and grabbing some clean practice clothes out of their dresser. Heading towards their adjoined bathroom, he placed the clothing on the counter and twisted the knob on the shower, beginning the stream of hot water. He yawned again as he mentally went through the day's activities. It was going to be hectic, but then again, what day wasn't?

_6:00 A.M._

Once Gabriella realized her only sense of warmth had left their cozy sanctuary, she rolled over and glanced at the bright red digital numbers on their alarm clock and peeled back the covers of her bed. She could smell Troy's sweet shampoo as he reentered the bedroom, fresh from a shower and kissed him good morning. Then she chose clothing for herself- a grey pencil skirt falling just below the knees, a purple blouse, heels- and headed for her own shower. Let the day begin.

_6:15 A.M._

Troy was stationed at the counter, pouring Cheerios into seven individual bowls while eating a bowl of cereal himself. He poured milk into each of the bowls, cut up tiny pieces of bananas and slipped them into the bowls for an added treat, and plopped seven spoons into the bowls as well. Distributing them to the seven seats at the breakfast table, he returned to his own breakfast and continued to eat, while Gabriella was upstairs, finishing off her hair and make-up for the day.

_6:30 A.M._

The alarms in both the girls' and the boys' rooms sounded into the morning and the kids scrambled to turn it off. Nicholas, Joseph, Anna and Emily trudged sleepily downstairs and sat down where their father had made them breakfast. Gabriella, on her way downstairs, urged Leah, Caitlin, and Matthew out of bed. They were always the hardest to get moving. Once everyone was eating breakfast, Gabriella went through the seven backpacks to make sure each of them had everything they needed. She also checked through her own things, being sure to double-check the more important items, such as class lists and passwords to access the school's database.

_6:45 A.M._

Dishes were washed and the kids headed upstairs, now much more awake and excited. The girls were dressed in pink and white seersucker dresses with their pretty white flip-flops while the boys were excited to wear their new bright green polo shirts and tan shorts. Troy was stationed in the bathroom and made sure that teeth were brushed and faces were washed. Afterwards, Gabriella combed the boys' hair- much to their dismay- and braided the girls' hair, tying them up in magenta hair ties.

_7:00 A.M._

They took the rest of the time to take pictures, sealing the moment forever. The kids were bouncing with excitement now, as the moment they left for school drew closer and closer. Gabriella helped put earrings in the girls' ears before they headed outside to the bus stop, just at the end of their street. A few other families were waiting there as well, their kids a bit older than the Boltons. If a few of the septuplets were getting nervous, they weren't showing it. Their excitement did falter a little bit, but they still giggled with excitement at the prospect of going to school.

_7:20 A.M._

Right on time, the school bus pulled up to the corner of the street and opened its doors. The driver was a friendly young man who grinned at the kids who were getting on his bus. Gabriella could already feel her eyes watering as she turned to her kids. "Okay guys! Are you ready to go?"

Some nodded, others didn't say anything. She bit her lip. "Don't be so nervous, guys! I'm nervous enough for all of you."

Anna was the most eager, of course. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you can." Troy chuckled, leaning down to hug and kiss her goodbye. "Have fun at school, baby! I'll be here when you get home."

"Bye Daddy!" After breaking away from her father, she ran to her mother. "Bye Mommy! I love you!"

"I love you, too, Anna." Gabriella kissed and hugged her as well. "Have fun today, okay? Learn a lot!"

Leah stepped up next and bid farewell to both of her parents. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! I'm going to school!"

"You are going to school, baby girl!" Troy laughed as Gabriella had to hold back tears. "Go ahead!"

Anna and Leah, holding hands, skipped off to the bus and climbed it, taking the front seat and then waving to their parents from the window. Two down, five to go. Matthew and Joseph were next, hugging their parents goodbye as said parents kissed them and clung to them tightly, saying goodbye for that short time. Caitlin glanced around before realizing she needed to go as well and said goodbye quickly, barely having time to kiss and hug her parents before taking a seat next across from Anna and Leah. But the other two, Emily and Nicholas, were very reluctant.

"What's wrong, Emmy?" Gabriella asked her daughter. "You were so excited before."

Emily, fingers in her mouth, whined a little. "I don't wanna go!"

Nicholas just hid behind Troy and uttered quietly, "Me either."

"Nick, Emily, you're going to kindergarten to be big kids." Troy reasoned. "You're going to have a lot of fun and make new friends."

Nicholas seemed to be a little bit swayed. "What about Leah?"

Troy smiled, recalling his son's fond closeness with his youngest daughter. "She'll be there with you, too. Nicky, can you take Emily's hand and make her feel better? You two can sit together on the bus and talk the whole ride."

The five-year-old considered this. "Well... okay."

"Okay? Alright!" Troy clapped for effect. "Hear that Emmy? Nick's going to take care of you."

Gabriella was crying herself, but tried desperately to keep a hold on it. Emily hiccupped. "O-Okay."

"Have fun!"

"Learn something new!"

"Make new friends!"

"I love you both!"

Emily and Nicholas, hand in hand, boarded the bus and it finally pulled away. Gabriella turned to her husband and laughed through her tears as he reached up to wipe a few away. "They're way too old for my liking."

Troy chuckled but agreed. "I know what you mean. So... now what?"

"I don't know," Gabriella shivered. "It feels so empty without them."

"I know, it's weird." He nodded. "I guess...I guess we go to work now."

"I haven't been there in five years." Gabriella laughed. "This ought to be interesting."

"I'll bet!" He kissed her as they parted ways. "Love you."

"Love you too!" She called after him, and they got into their separate cars and drove away.

_8:00 A.M._

Mrs. Hawthorne, the kids' kindergarten teacher, welcomed them into the classroom. "Good morning! Good morning! Welcome to kindergarten!"

The Bolton septuplets, never separating, entered her classroom wide-eyed. They were glancing around in excitement and apprehension, wondering just what kindergarten would have in store for them. Would it be as fun as pre-school? Would they make as many new friends? Mrs. Hawthorne had already set up the desks in five squares of four desks. She informed the children to find the desk with their name on it and sit down. Once everyone was seated, Mrs. Hawthorne walked to the front of the room, a giddy smile on her face.

"Welcome! I'm so glad you're all here!" She clapped excitedly. "My name is Mrs. Hawthorne and I'm going to be your kindergarten teacher this year! Now tell me, are you all excited to be here?"

A few children said no quietly, but the majority responded with a nod. "Yes."

"Well good! Because we have so much to learn! We're going to learn our alphabet; we're going to work on reading and writing, counting and numbers. But we're also going to have a lot of fun too! Now before we get started with all of that, I'm going to take attendance. When I call your name, please say 'here'!"

Mrs. Hawthorn got through attendance fairly quickly and then she instructed her twenty students to empty the contents of their backpacks into their teeny desks. Once this was over with, the children gathered on the colorful carpet as their teacher sat at the front of the room for circle time. "Since today is the first day of school, we're going to talk about all the things you had to do either today or yesterday to get ready to come to kindergarten for the first time. Who wants to tell me what you need for school?"

Everyone glanced at each other not saying a word. Mrs. Hawthorne chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'll start! For kindergarten, you need happy smiling faces! And I see a lot of those today!"

"You need pencils," A redheaded boy shouted.

Mrs. Hawthorne nodded. "Thank you, Jason. But honey, every time we want to say something, we're going to raise our hands, okay?"

He nodded and Anna raised her hand. "A backpack!"

"Very good, Anna! What else?"

Raising her hand eagerly, Caitlin squealed, "A school bus!"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Paper," Matthew chimed in.

Mrs. Hawthorne beamed. "I like that one!"

"Books!"

"Markers!"

"Crayons!"

"Scissors!"

"A good teacher!"

"A good teacher, huh?" Mrs. Hawthorne remarked at Joseph's comment. "I hope that you mean me! Okay, okay, that was all very, very good. Now that we've warmed up our energy, we're going to begin. Anna Bolton, Ashley Woodworth, Adam Connell, and Abby Lichen, could you all stand up please?"

Anna did as she was told, glancing around in wonder. "Why are we standing?"

"Well we're going to find out right now, sweetheart." Their teacher grinned at her. "Okay class, who can tell me why Anna, Abby, Ashley, and Adam are standing right now?"

Leah raised her hand. "They're special?"

Laughing, Mrs. Hawthorne nodded. "Yes, honey, they are special. But you are _all_ special. Nobody knows?"

The children shook their head. "Well, it's because these are all the people in the room whose names start with the letter 'A'. We're going to learn all about the letter 'A' today. We're going to practice writing it, we're going to paint it, and today's morning snack is applesauce!"

"Applesauce starts with 'A'!" Nicholas realized, laughing.

"Great job, Nick! You're exactly right." Mrs. Hawthorne smiled. "You're _exactly_ right."

_9:30 A.M._

"Good morning!" Gabriella greeted her second period class. They had just trudged in, sleepy-eyed and unaware of their surroundings. "How are we all doing today?"

Most people groaned. A kid passing her sighed. "Tired. Why does school start so early?"

"Better question is," A girl added. "Why does summer end so _fast_?"

Gabriella grinned. "I hear that! It totally sucks to have to wake up bright and early after so many lazy summer days sleeping in late."

The teenagers glanced around at each other. They weren't used to having a teacher who actually _agreed_ with them on this subject matter. Gabriella sensed this and chuckled. "I know what many of you are thinking. 'Did she just say that? Does she really agree with us?' Trust me, I was in your shoes not too long ago and I totally get this whole 'back-to-school drag' you're all in."

"You do?" One girl questioned, plopping into a chair as the bell rang.

Gabriella nodded. "You bet. I had the exact same feeling this morning. Though, I think mine was a bit escalated. Try not having to come here for five years straight and then one morning, here you are."

"Were you fired?" One of the boys asked in the back of the room.

Chuckling, she shook her head. "No, I wasn't. I took a leave of absence for a very important reason. Actually, my reason has to do with Biology, so I might as well just tell you. Welcome to regents Biology! We're going to cover all aspects of Biology, from plant life, ecology, cells, reproductive health and anatomy, pregnancy and childbirth, the organ systems, and genetics. But first, I want to get to know you and you can get to know me. I'll start so I can make it less awkward for you. How many people here knew that not everyone can get pregnant?"

A girl in the front excitedly raised her hand. "Oh! I do! I watch _Jon and Kate Plus Eight_ all the time! It's my favorite show!"

"Well then, you probably know where I'm going with this," Gabriella smiled. "So a few of you knew this, but most didn't. We're going to cover this more in depth when we get to our reproductive unit, but for now, let me just cover the basics. I was born in Connecticut to two Hispanic parents and my father died when I was six. My mother traveled a lot around the country and so we moved like crazy. We finally settled down in New Mexico when I was a sophomore- just like you. I married my high school sweetheart and we were so eager to start a family. We tried for two years to get pregnant and nothing. Who sees where I'm going with this?"

"Oh, my Mom read about you guys in People!" Another girl commented. "I can't believe you're my teacher!"

Nodding again, Gabriella continued her story. "Put yourself in my shoes now, girls. How many of you want to have kids someday?"

All of the girls raised their hands. A few guys did too, but they seemed much less at ease about it. "Okay. So let's say you've just taken a pregnancy test and it came out positive. How many of you are absolutely excited?"

Still, the hands remained in the air. Gabriella smiled. "Good. Now, imagine you're at your first doctor's appointment. You're lying on that examining table and the doctor is taking an ultrasound. Suddenly, he zooms in on the picture on the computer screen and just stares, not saying anything. How do you feel now?"

A blonde girl was wide-eyed. "Scared, like something was wrong. Was something wrong with your baby, Mrs. Bolton? Is that why you weren't here for five years?"

But Gabriella shook her head. "Hold on, you're getting ahead of me. But you're right, you'd feel a little nervous and very scared that something was wrong with the baby you tried so desperately to have. So next, you ask the doctor what's wrong. He says nothing for a while before responding that everything's okay, however, you're still not convinced. Then, he turns the screen towards you and begins to point out the problem. There's Baby A, Baby B, Baby C, Baby D... who's getting scared now?"

The hands shot back into the air and Gabriella grinned. "He's not done counting yet. There's still Baby E, Baby F, and Baby G before he lowers his finger and you just stare at the screen. Now how do you feel?"

"Like it's surreal," A girl stated in a dream-like state. "Really frightened. Like it can't _possibly_ be happening."

Gabriella nodded her agreement. "Exactly. Guys, how are you feeling right now?"

"Guilty," A blonde boy called out and the class laughed.

"Probably as shocked as the girl is, a little scared too."

"Exactly," Gabriella said. "Who sees the point of my story?"

There was a bunch of shrugging and head shaking and Gabriella laughed slightly. Her first class had gotten this easily. "Well, the point of this was not to scare you, as you might think. I just felt like you'd want to know the truth."

Walking back to her desk, she propped up a picture of the septuplets she'd taken outside of Disney World the year before. The students' jaws dropped.

"These are my septuplets. Any questions?"

_12:15 P.M._

Troy Bolton, freshly clean from a shower, walked down the sidewalk towards the end of the street where the bus stop was located. It had been an easy morning, a quick practice, and a stress-free day, but he missed his wife and children terribly. He wanted nothing more than to have them all home again so they could relax in each other's company and talk about their various days. Greeting the other parents who were waiting for their children, he rocked back on his heels a few times before hearing the familiar roar of the school bus engine.

The big yellow vehicle pulled to a stop at the corner of the street and one by one the children got off. They waited for the bus driver to give the signal that it was okay to cross the street before darting across to meet their respective parents. The septuplets, overly excited about their first day at elementary school, talked nonstop over each other and happened to cancel each other out so that Troy could only catch bits and pieces of what they were saying.

"... learned about the letter 'A' today! Lots of things start with 'A'- apples, ants, alligators..."

"... then we played on the playground 'til the first graders came..."

"... Mrs. Hawthorne's so nice! She lets us paint, color, read books..."

"... can spell my name now! It's A-N-N-A..."

"... we read a new book today called 'Alphabet Soup' and it's really good..."

"... I sit next to Leah in school and Hannah and Michael..."

"... wanna go back to school everyday!"

Troy just nodded along with what they were saying, reacting to some things and trying desperately to hear others. "You did? Oh that sounds like fun! Anna, honey, that's great!"

"When's Mommy coming home?" Emily asked her father as they entered the house.

Troy glanced at the clock. "A few more hours, baby girl. She'll be home in time for dinner."

"Well what do we do now?" Matthew asked in dissatisfaction.

"Can we go back to school?" Joseph asked hopefully.

Chuckling, Troy shook his head. "No buddy, not now. It's time for other kids to get a chance to go to kindergarten. But don't worry, you get to go again tomorrow!"

"Yay!" Leah squealed, clapping excitedly. "I _love_ school!"

_4:45 P.M._

Gabriella finally pulled into the driveway of her home and let out a complacent sigh. The first day was always the hardest. Juggling her briefcase and other important materials, she hobbled her way on her painful feet to the house and opened the door, turning to lock it behind her. She could hear commotion in the kitchen, knowing it was almost dinnertime, and slipped off her heels. It felt _wonderful_. Dropping off her school materials in the home office, she had just turned around when she heard the pitter patter of feet on the carpet of their home.

"_Mommy's home!_"

Suddenly, she was attacked by seven five-year-olds all at once. They all pushed and shoved each other to get to her first and tried desperately to get a hold of her. Gabriella chuckled. "Okay, okay, let's stop this before someone gets hurt. Hi you guys! I missed you so much today!"

"We missed you too, Mommy!" Emily squealed, hugging her torso even tighter.

Gabriella bent down to kiss and greet each one of them before heading to the kitchen, not surprised at the parade following her. "I want to hear_ everything_ about your day at school, okay? Don't leave anything out!"

"Kindergarten is _so_ fun!" Anna giggled. "Today, I was special 'cause my name starts with 'A'!"

"Oh really? You learned the letter 'A' today?"

"Yeah! And we painted it!" Nicholas added.

"And then we read a good story." Matthew put in.

Caitlin grinned happily. "And there was recess where we played outside!"

"I sit with Emily and Hannah and Michael in my desk," Leah stated matter-of-factly.

"Mrs. Hawthorne is nice," Emily commented.

"We made new friends at play time!" Joseph called out.

"Wow," Gabriella remarked, amazed. "Sounds like you had a pretty full day!"

"We had so much fun!" Caitlin responded, bouncing around the room animatedly.

"We wanna go back right now!" Joseph giggled.

Gabriella chuckled. "Well you can't go back right now, but if you eat your dinner and go to sleep, you can go back in the morning!"

"Yay!" They all cheered, rushing to their seats.

Gabriella grinned at how excited and happy her children were. She was so glad to be home. As she entered the kitchen, she grinned all over again. "Ah! My dear husband has even prepared a meal!"

Troy glanced up and laughed. "Oh hey! Nice of you to join us."

She took a look at the pan where Troy was stirring around some ground beef. "What are we having?"

"Tacos!" He said in triumph and kids cheered him on. "Our favorite. It's been a good day, I feel like there's a cause to celebrate."

Gabriella nodded in agreement. "It _has_ been a good day. The kids loved school, I loved my job, and you didn't burn the house down cooking."

Troy swatted her. "Hey! Tacos are one of the only things I can make. You cook some ground beef, cut up some lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese, and you're done!"

Laughing, she leaned in to properly kiss him in greeting. "Hello."

"Hello," He smiled. "How was your day?"

"Great," She answered truthfully. "The kids seem really receptive and ready to learn. Yours?"

"Fine, I guess. It's just practice." Troy responded. "I missed the kids like crazy, though."

"Me too!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I mean, I knew this was going to happen, but who knew it would be this strong?"

"They grew up way too fast for my liking," Troy said, pouring the ground beef into a bowl and turning off the burner on the stove.

"Almost makes you feel like having another one, doesn't it?" Gabriella asked.

Troy glanced at her, shooting her a look. "Not quite."


	25. TOW Halloween

**Hello! Long time, no see, right? So anyhow, I just got back (well technically, last night I just got back) from the Bronx with my friend Kristen and we had a FABULOUS time. So that inspired me to take a break from my writing of such chapters (which, sad to say, hasn't been going far) and update this for you. Note: This is so crazy. It's the twenty-fifth chapter, do you know what that means??**

**We're a quarter of the way done with the series. =O**

**I know. I was as shocked as you are. =P**

**Although this may be a little out of season, seeing as Halloween is NOT a summer activity, please enjoy!!**

* * *

Twenty-Five: The One With Halloween

"...and you know what?" Caitlin continued, climbing onto the stool of the kitchen island excitedly. "We're going to have a costume party in school today!"

"A costume party? Caitlin, that sounds like so much fun!" Gabriella exclaimed, zipping up backpacks for the children that morning. "I bet you're really excited for your parade."

The little girl nodded vigorously, a beaming smile on her face. "Yeah! I can't wait!"

It was crisp fall day, Halloween, to be exact, and all the children were buzzing with happiness. The septuplets' favorite game to play was dress up, so this entire day dedicated to being something different was right up their alley. South Valley Elementary was dedicated to making the kids' day special, therefore their kindergarten class was having a spooky but fun Halloween party. There would be cookies and cupcakes, punch and juice, and all kinds of treats for them to enjoy.

Troy and Gabriella had always had a great time dressing their children up for Halloween in the past. Since there were seven of them, it was fun to be able to dress them up as full casts of all kinds of characters. When the seven were eight months old, Troy and Gabriella had dressed the seven in tiny M&M costumes of all different colors. When they were one, the parents dressed as farmers and the kids as all kinds of different farm animals. At two, Troy and Gabriella had been chefs and had dressed the kids in different fruits and vegetable costumes. When they were three, they went as a box of crayons- each member of their family a different color. And last year, at four when Disney was a big hit, Troy and Gabriella were Prince Charming and Snow White, respectively, and the septuplets were the seven dwarfs.

Wherever they went, they were commended for their great costume choices. It was fun for their neighbors and friends to see just what Troy and Gabriella would come up with the next year. Whatever the kids' tastes were was who they became- for example, since Leah loved to sleep in, she was Sleepy the year before. Nicholas's favorite color was yellow, and therefore he got to be the yellow Crayola crayon. There was typically no fighting over who would be what character, and they all very much enjoyed dressing up.

This year, at age five, the Bolton septuplets were going as the cast of characters from The Wizard of Oz.

"Okay, are you all ready to go?" Troy called entering the house. He was driving the kids to school that morning because they had to bring in their twenty-four Halloween cupcakes and cupcakes and school buses didn't really mix.

"No!" Anna screeched. "Where are the Halloween hair ties, Mommy? You said we could wear those!"

"Anna baby, I know. They're on the kitchen counter by the phone." Gabriella answered. "Joey, Matt, don't leave without your backpacks."

"I know that, Momma," Matthew laughed. "I was coming back in to get mine."

"Can I have piggy tails?" Emily asked her mother and Gabriella stared at her in incredulity.

"Emmy, you just told me you wanted braids! I already made one."

"Yeah, but now I don't want them." She informed her. "I want pigtails."

"Oh dear Lord, child." Gabriella sighed, undoing the braid and re-combing her hair. "Are you sure this is what you want now?"

"Yes."

"Daddy," Nicholas tapped his father. "Are you gonna come to our parade today?"

"You bet, buddy." Troy grinned. "Mommy and I will both be there."

"We get to make masks!" Caitlin added. "I can't wait for you to see mine!"

"Caitlin, did you make yours yet?"

"No, but it's going to be scary!"

Once all of the pigtails had been made and the kids were dressed in their Halloween garb- black pants, orange shirts with pumpkins on them- Troy and Gabriella loaded them into the car and parted ways. Mrs. Hawthorne welcomed the children into their classroom- which was decorated intensely for the holiday- with open arms and accepted their contribution to the Halloween party. She placed their cupcakes on the table in the corner and instructed them to sit at their desks.

"Good morning everyone! Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween, Mrs. Hawthorne!"

"Mrs Hawthorne!" Caitlin exclaimed, raising her hand excitedly. "Are you going trick-or-treating tonight?"

Their teacher laughed. "No, honey. But I'm sure some people will come trick-or-treating to my house."

"Are you going to dress up?"

"What are you going to be?"

"Well I'm going to make a mask just like you guys are today!" She informed them. "Now, I need you to take out a pencil and your pair of scissors so we can get started."

"I'm going to use my blue pencil, Leah," Nicholas whispered to his sister. "What color are you gonna use?"

"The red one," She told him, then put a finger to her lips. "Shh! You have to be quiet in school."

Mrs. Hawthorne passed out mask tracers to each of her students. "Okay, in a couple of minutes I'm going to pass out construction paper to each of you. You can pick whatever color paper you want, because this is your mask. Then, we're going to use our pencils and carefully trace around the edge of this mask... see?"

She held up her own piece of construction paper to show the kids. At five and a half, her kindergarteners could follow directions, to a degree. She knew this wouldn't be a difficult project. "After we're done tracing, we're going to cut out the mask and poke holes for the eyes and mouth. See mine? You want to be able to see through your mask, so they have to be big holes."

Mrs. Hawthorne pressed her mask to her face and the class giggled. "After that, we'll decorate using stickers, markers, glitter, anything you want. Then I'm going to poke a hole on each side of your mask to slide a piece of string through. This string is going to hold the mask on your head. And then you're done! Then it'll be time for our parade around the school and we'll come back here for a party. Ready to get started?"

"Yes!" The class shouted eagerly.

"Alright!"

Once the different colors of construction paper were distributed, the kids got to work on their masks. Anna called over to Matthew. "What color paper did you get, Mattie?"

Matthew, who was determinedly tracing his mask, didn't look up. "Orange. It's a Halloween color."

"I picked pink," Anna grinned. "Because it's my favorite color."

"My favorite color's yellow," Nicholas informed his table of kids. "But I wanted to make a black mask for Halloween."

"Mine's purple," Emily told Joseph, whom she sat next to. "And Daddy's gonna say it's beautiful."

Caitlin raised her hand and Mrs. Hawthorne approached her. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Can we use these stickers now?" Caitlin pointed towards a pile of sheets of Halloween stickers. "And the glitter?"

"You sure can! Be careful with it, though. Remember Caitlin, don't make a mess."

"I won't!" She promised. "I'll be careful!"

Once all the masks had been constructed and beautified, Mrs. Hawthorne had them line up in alphabetical order so she could string them onto their heads. Then, handing the "Mrs. Hawthorne's AM Kindergarten" sign to Joseph and a little girl named Sarah, they walked out of their classroom to begin the parade. The morning parade consisted of all the morning kindergarten classes, first grade, and second grade. Later on in the day, the afternoon kindergarten classes, third grade, fourth grade, and fifth grade got to have their parade. They began their walk down the hallways of the elementary school, teachers from other grades stepping out to applaud their masks.

Mrs. Hawthorne pointed out a huge room as they passed it. "That's the cafeteria, see? Where you'll go to eat lunch next year and all the years that follow."

"My Mommy has a cafeteria at her school!" Emily shrieked. "But it's bigger 'cause the kids are older."

Their teacher nodded, smiling. "Oh, at the high school. Yes, those kids are much older than you."

"Hey, nice masks, guys!" The gym teacher called out as they passed the gymnasium.

"Thanks!"

Their next hallway led them to the main lobby and outside. There, a horde of parents were gathered on the other side of the sidewalks, clearing a path for the kids to circle the school before heading back inside. Leah turned to Nicholas and pointed towards the crowd. "There's Mommy and Daddy!"

The septuplets smiled and waved at their parents as they called their names. As much fun as the parade was, the party with all of their sweet treats was much more exciting. The kids all gathered at their desks with their plates filled with cupcakes, candy corn, and other items that made Gabriella cringe. "Please go easy on that stuff. I don't need you vomiting before we go trick-or-treating tonight."

Another mom overheard her and chuckled. "I know how you feel. I've been trying so hard to get my kids to like vegetables and fruits, but all they want is candy."

Gabriella nodded. "It's really frustrating, because you know what's best for them but they don't want to eat it."

"Exactly!" She agreed. "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name. I'm Michelle Thurber. My daughter, Hannah, is in this class and I have two sons, one in second grade and one in fourth."

"Gabriella Bolton," She said with a smile. "Anna, Caitlin, Joey, Matt, Nick, Leah, and Emily's Mom."

"Oh, so _you're_ the septuplet Mom." Michelle grinned.

Gabriella chuckled slightly. "Guilty." _Here we go again..._

"I've been waiting to meet you. Hannah talks _nonstop_ about Caitlin and Joey." Michelle told her. "She calls Caitlin her best friend and Joey her boyfriend."

This time, Gabriella laughed genuinely. "Oh! _You're_ Hannah's Mom! That's so funny! They talk about her all the time too."

At the beginning of this conversation, she was expecting Michelle Thurber to be one of those fans who stopped her on the street, telling her how she read all of their People Magazine articles and admired her strength. But Michelle turned out to be just a normal woman who had recognized her- not a crazed fanatic- and for that she was thankful. As stated before, Gabriella _hated_ drawing attention to herself. It was inevitable nowadays, but she still tried. After all, it was worth the effort.

Although, when you went anywhere with seven children who were all the same age and looked similar, it was doubtful that they wouldn't get recognized at all.

* * *

"Anna, _hold still_," Gabriella told her daughter for the fourth time. "Stop bouncing around and just sit."

"But I _can't_," She protested. "I'm too excited!"

"Hey Anna," Troy called out to her from the other side of the room. "Dorothy sits still when Auntie Em does her hair."

That quieted the girl and she sat patiently on her mother's lap. Gabriella chuckled. "Thank you."

Troy and Gabriella were currently dressing the kids in their respective costumes and hurrying to get them presentable after their dinner. Anna was seated in her mother's lap, dressed to perfection in a blue and white checkered gingham dress. She had white socks on with lace at the top and red, glittery ruby slippers. Her mother was weaving her short brown hair into two French braids and tying them off with blue ribbon. Anna, since she was the leader of the group was going as Dorothy.

"There you go, Dorothy," Gabriella smiled. "You're all set. Leah, come over here, sweetie. Caitlin, go see your father. He can help you when he's done with Matt."

Leah ran hurriedly to her mother, nearly tripping over her furry costume. "Can you help me zip this?"

"Yes baby," Her mother pulled the black zipper all the way to the top of the costume, sealing her daughter in warmth. "Okay, let's draw you some whiskers and your nose."

Leah placed the headband with dog ears on her head. "Okay I'm ready!"

Gabriella began coloring the tip of her daughter's nose in black marker. "Is it cold?"

"No," She giggled as she felt her mother draw on her whiskers. "But it tickles!"

"Oh Leah," Troy commented from the other side of the room. "You make a perfect Toto."

"Dad, can you finish me?" Matthew asked impatiently. "This stuff smells bad."

Troy laughed and smeared some more grey make-up across his son's face. "Yeah, but you look great, Tin-Man."

"If I only had a brain!" Joseph skipped around in his Scarecrow costume. "If I only had a brain!"

"If you only knew the rest of the words," Gabriella chuckled. "Joey, do you even know the rest of the song?"

"No," He shrugged. "But I don't care."

"Mommy, do I look pretty?" Emily, who was going as Glinda the Good Witch, asked her mother, coming down the stairs in her pink glittery dress and crown.

"You look gorgeous, Glinda," Gabriella grinned. "Now you and Caitlin can fight over Dorothy properly."

Caitlin, who was currently getting green make-up smeared across her face by her father, was going as the Wicked Witch of the West, and cackled loudly. "I'll get you, my pretty! And your little dog too!"

Nicholas appeared then, his Cowardly Lion costume intact, and walked over to his mother. "Can you put whiskers on me too?"

"You bet. Come on over, Lion."

"Oh no, Mommy!" Anna shrieked suddenly. "Oh no!"

"What, Anna? What's wrong?"

"Leah can't fit in my basket!" She realized. "Dorothy carries Toto in her basket!"

Gabriella had to hold back a laugh at this "terrible" situation. "Well, that's okay, honey. Leah can walk."

"No! I wanna carry her!"

"You can't carry Leah, Anna banana," Troy reasoned with the girl.

"Why not?" Anna asked, placing her hands on her hips. "She's little!"

"Yeah, I'm little!" Leah squealed.

"I know you're little, sweetheart," Gabriella chuckled. "But you're going to walk, like everyone else."

Once everyone was ready and after Gabriella had taken multiple pictures, they set out for the night, their pumpkin-shaped trick-or-treat bins swinging as they skipped down the street. They stopped at Chad and Taylor's first, as the Danforth trio was going to go trick-or-treating with the Boltons as well. Matthew got their first and rang the doorbell. Taylor answered the door and grinned upon greeting her best friend's children.

"We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" The kids sang and then thrust their bins out towards Taylor. "Trick or treat!"

"Wow, you guys! You look great!" Taylor said, handing out handfuls of candy to each of them. "Hang on a sec, Chad's finishing getting Logan dressed."

"Nope, we're all done in here." Chad informed the group, exiting the house with twenty-two-month-old Logan. "My little Ninja and I are all set. You ready, Tay?"

"Yeah, let's get going. To the Baylor's?" She suggested and the other three adults agreed.

As Troy and Chad led the kids down the street, Taylor pulled Gabriella aside. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Logan's going to be a big brother."

Gabriella's eyes lit up. "Oh Taylor! Congratulations!"

Taylor was beaming. "Thanks. This time, Chad's actually excited. We told Logan too, but obviously at almost two years old, he didn't really understand."

Her best friend laughed. "I'm sure he didn't! Aw, but that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks," She grinned genuinely. "I can't wait for our second."

They arrived at the Baylor's house just moments later. When Madeleine answered the door, her family behind her, the septuplets began their song again. "We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz! Trick or treat!!"

Madeleine was dressed as a chocolate chip cookie and Lauren as a carton of milk, with little Alexis as Cinderella. Sharpay grinned at the kids. "You guys look so great!"

"I think these are the best costumes so far," Zeke commented, ushering his girls out the door. "Let's get going!"

"Yeah!"

Following an exciting evening of traipsing through the neighborhood and begging for candy, the eleven exhausted children and their parents retreated back to the Baylor's house and were settled in the theater room watching _Halloweentown_ on the big screen. The adults were seated at Zeke and Sharpay's kitchen table, a bowl of candy corn resting in the middle of the table, but no one was really eating it. Instead, they wound down from the tiring and somewhat chilly night, reflecting on their experiences in the past few weeks, as they hadn't seen much of each other since work conflicted and school started up again.

It wasn't long before the movie was over and Madeleine, Lauren, and Anna- who _always_ had to be with the big girls- came upstairs, the twins saying goodnight and heading upstairs while Anna rubbed her eyes and yawned as she informed the adults at the table that her siblings and friends were sound asleep downstairs. They bid their farewells then to the Baylors and headed off towards their own separate homes. It had been a productive evening, and Troy and Gabriella were very pleased with the way the evening had panned out.

Because, for once, they could do something without it being a struggle or impossible with their family of nine.

And those were moments she lived for.


	26. TOW the New House

**Hey guys!! Happy Fourth of July!! Well, only if you're in America. I guess it doesn't serve any purpose if you're elsewhere. And the trek towards fifty continues... hahaha. We are twenty-four chapters away from being halfway done with this series. Lol, that may sound like a lot, but trust me, it really isn't. So, I'm headed downstairs to make some pasta salad for the barbecue my family's having and then we shall have a ton of fireworks and celebratory items. Ooh, and there's a carnival too. =)**

**I love July. (Especially because my birthday is in ten days, lol).**

* * *

Twenty-Six: The One With the New House

The Bolton house, the exact one that Troy and Gabriella had bought upon graduating college, was getting much too small for their growing family.

Either it had gotten smaller or they had changed- they supposed it was the latter- but either way, they knew their rapidly growing family of nine could no longer fit in the three-bedroom, two and half bathroom house that they now lived in. It had been easy at first. When they first moved in at the age of twenty-two, Troy and Gabriella had their bedroom as well as two extra rooms that they made guest bedrooms for their friends and family to come and go as they pleased. They figured two bedrooms would be enough for their two, possibly three, children they were going to have in the future and that everything would work out exactly as planned.

Well, it didn't.

After the septuplets had been born, Troy and Chad had moved one set of guest furniture into their basement to make room for the new nursery. The larger of the two guest rooms would be used for the seven infants, obviously, though it was hard enough to fit seven cribs and a changing table in the room that once seemed so large. It was amazing how teeny a room could look when you altered it with heaps of furniture. But everything was still working out. They had one guest bedroom still and the seven children were all sleeping comfortably in the nursery down the hall.

At the age of three, however, Troy and Gabriella realized their children were getting older and probably shouldn't be rooming together anymore. And so the second guest bedroom was diminished and the furniture moved to join the others in the basement, making room for the boys' new room. Since there were more girls than boys, they would remain in the room they had slept in their entire lives, as it was bigger. The boys were moved across the hall and actually loved their new room. They liked that they were able to escape the girls at any point during the day with their designated room just for them.

Now, however, they were almost six and it just wasn't working out that way anymore.

It seemed ridiculous that they had to squeeze around each other when walking through the house. It was a little sad to find that Gabriella had to grade her tests and quizzes at the kitchen table while the kids watched television three feet away, simply because she had nowhere else to go. And it was most difficult to climb over four beds when they were putting their daughters to bed at night. That was it. They had had it with the small living space. They needed a new home, a bigger home, and they needed one now.

Thus, beginning their endless search.

Furthermore, as if Gabriella wasn't busy enough, she had decided with the encouragement of her family, friends and husband to write a descriptive novel on their whole experience with septuplets. Houghton Books and Company had approached her with a willing publishing deal and nearly pleaded her to write a book on their lives, just as fellow multiple parents Kate Gosselin and Bobbi McCaughey had in the past. Gabriella and Troy discussed this thoroughly together before deciding it was a pretty good opportunity. Why not tell the world the real story? Everyone wanted to know. So not only was Gabriella busy grading papers and tests, she was also busy planning out the book detailing their lives.

Today, like most of the days in their lives recently, Troy and Gabriella had bundled their kids and gotten them settled in the car for multiple open houses they'd attend that day. So far, many of the houses they'd visited they'd liked but yet they all had that one factor that made it seem uncomfortable. Plus, they were looking for a unanimous vote, and when they'd asked the kids if they would want to live in any of the houses they'd visited, at least three of them would say no, depending on where they were.

"We're seeing another house, Mommy?" Leah asked in disappointment as her mother unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted her out of the car.

"Yeah, and I know you guys are getting tired of this, but we have to pick one." Gabriella explained. "Sorry it takes so long."

"We can't find one 'cause there's a lot of us, right?" Joseph asked her.

Gabriella's heart melted at his understanding of the concept. "That's right, buddy. But we'll find a place, don't worry."

"Are we gonna find one soon?" Matthew asked with a sigh. "I don't like looking at houses."

She chuckled. "I hope so, Mattie. Let's check this one out."

This house they'd found was settled in Sierra Oaks, a quaint little town just north of Sacramento. The realtor smiled as they approached the front door of the home. "Hi! It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Debra Davis. Welcome to 630 Hawthorn Road."

"My teacher's name is Mrs. Hawthorne," Anna informed the woman. "Does she live here?"

Debra laughed. "No, but maybe you will someday! Let's go inside, shall we?"

The interior of the house was very cute and cozy, but just seemed even smaller than the house they were trying to get out of! Troy spoke up. "Just out of curiosity, how many bedrooms and bathrooms?"

"Three and two," Debra informed them.

Gabriella glanced at her husband and whispered, "That's exactly what we've got now."

They walked into the kitchen, which had a very country feel to it, all the cabinets a wooden white. In fact, _everything_ in the kitchen was white. Gabriella shook her head. "The kids would destroy this in a minute."

Troy glanced around at the white granite countertops, the white cabinetry, the white table and chairs. "Yeah, this isn't going to work."

"Thank you very much," Gabriella considered. "It's just not big enough for us and we can't really have all this white with seven little kids."

Debra shrugged, a smile on her face. "Thanks for the consideration, anyway. Good luck!"

"Thanks. We'll certainly need it."

The next house they pulled up to was only a few miles south of the previous one. The exterior was painted a dingy tan and looked like an old plantation in the Deep South. Gabriella shot her husband a look but he shook his head. "No! Just give it a chance."

"Good morning!" A young woman greeted them. "I'm Kim Jacoby. It's good to see you. Shall we proceed through the house?"

"Sure, let's go."

"This is a two-story house with five bedrooms and four and half bathrooms," Kim informed the adults as the kids glanced around wide-eyed at the new settings. "There are carpeted, hard-wood, and marble flooring options in various rooms, as well as a wine cellar, an in ground pool, a domestic well and boat storage."

"Boat storage, Gab!" Troy really seemed to like this house. "We can get a boat!"

"And when are we going to have time for _boating_?" Gabriella asked incredulously. "Seriously."

The house didn't have many windows and the lighting fixtures were all set to dull and dim, so the interior was very dark. Troy and boys seemed to love the house, grinning and loving hearing what Kim had to say. Gabriella, however, was less than thrilled. The house had a medieval-feel to it, and Emily yanked on her mother's hand. "Mommy, this house is kinda scary."

"I think so too, Emmy." Gabriella nodded in agreement. "It's a little weird."

Caitlin shrieked and pointed at the wall. "What's that?"

"It's a sword, Caitlin." Troy told her. "But that wouldn't be here if we moved in, trust me."

As they walked through the house- and through old wooden doors that looked like trap doors from the 1600s- Troy turned to his wife. "So what do you think? The boys and I love it."

"Oh really? Because the girls and I hate it. It's freaky!"

"Freaky? It's not freaky, it's cool." Troy sighed in defeat. "I guess that means it's a no, then?"

"You bet."

Moving on, they next headed to a home just four miles from their current home. 3001 Barberry Lane looked like the most picturesque home for the family. It was gated, had four bedrooms and four and half bathrooms so technically, it was the perfect size. But as Colleen Warner took them through the house, Troy and the boys were disgusted to find that nearly _everything_ was covered in pink. "Daddy," Nicholas whispered. "This is a girl's house."

"I'm with you on that, Nick." Troy frowned. "This place is way too feminine."

"The dining area is a little small," Gabriella observed. "But we could probably enhance that, couldn't we?"

"You certainly could," Colleen agreed. "The kitchen there was just redone for the open house a few weeks ago. Here you'll find the latest in Kenmore appliances in stainless steel."

Gabriella marveled at the space in the kitchen, though, not the appliances. "Oh God, if only I had all this space to cook on. Someday I will."

"Someday soon, I hope." Colleen smiled. "I have another client, but I'll be glad to take any questions you may have."

As she walked away, Gabriella turned to her husband hopefully but he firmly shook his head. "Hell no. This place is like Barbie's Dream House."

"Daddy!" Anna yelled. "You said a bad word!"

"Shh, Anna," Gabriella scolded. "No yelling please. Why not, Troy? This place is perfect. It's just the right size, it's beautiful- inside and out, it's-"

"Pink," He stated simply. "Let's go somewhere else."

It was quite a long drive to the next house, but it was completely worth it. Jerry Brigham showed them around the most perfect house they'd seen yet. It was a brown Dutch colonial with black shutters and two large white pillars holding the front awning up. With five bedrooms and four bathrooms, it was the _perfect_ size. The interior was beautiful and modern with Troy and Gabriella's exact taste in furniture and décor. There was a gorgeous wraparound banister on the staircase and a chandelier hanging above that. Most of all, they had received a unanimous vote when asked who wanted to live there.

One problem: It wasn't near _anything_.

The kids' school? Over forty miles away. Gabriella's school? Fifty. The gymnasium where Troy practiced everyday? Sixty-five. There was no way they could commute like that.

Following that major disappointment, the Boltons headed to two more houses before quitting for the day. They were exhausted and frustrated with the failure of their search yet again. They really did want to be in their new house for the New Year, and at this point, in November, it looked like that wasn't going to happen. That afternoon, they had plans to go to the Baylors for lunch, and on their way Gabriella spotted a realty sign on the front lawn down the street.

"Hey Troy, look at that," She pointed out. "Isn't that the Madison's house?"

He glanced over. "Yeah, why?"

"They're selling. You wanna go check it out?"

But he shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm exhausted and the kids are probably hungry."

"Aw come on," She pleaded. "One more house? We've already looked at six, what's one more? Plus seven is our lucky number."

Troy chuckled. "That's true. Ah, why not?"

They pulled into the driveway, much to the kids' chagrin, and walked up the perfect stone walkway. Meeting with the realtor, Kate Simmons, at the front door, they took a walking tour throughout the home and were completely shocked at what they saw. It was beautiful. The hardwood floors meshed perfectly and there was a marble design in the foyer, leading to the grand staircase that gave way to the upper level of the home. There was a formal living room and a family room, a home office and a dining room, and of course the most perfect kitchen they had ever seen.

The laundry room was three times bigger than the one they had at home and led to a grand patio outside. Off the left of the patio was a walkway that led to a secluded gazebo; directly in front of it was a beautiful rose garden. Stepping off the deck was a large pool with tiny fountains feeding it small spurts of water. Slightly elevated, a hot tub connected to the pool that the kids marveled at. The upper level of the house split off into the two sections on the hallway. To the left, there were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. To the right, there were two bedrooms, one bathroom, and then the master suite which included its own private bathroom. In a word, astonishment came to mind.

The house was perfect.

"How many bedrooms, again?" Gabriella asked, still not able to believe what they were seeing.

"Six," Kate answered with a smile. "Well, five and a master bedroom. There are six bathrooms as well. Three upstairs, one in the master suite, and two downstairs."

"I can't imagine how much this place costs," Troy remarked. "It's perfect."

"It's actually very reasonably priced." Kate contradicted. "Compared to other houses of the same quality, this one is placed at one million nine-hundred fifty thousand."

Troy and Gabriella were surprised. This was actually one of the cheaper houses they'd visited that day. "Really? That is pretty reasonable, considering."

"It is. If you want to talk about it seriously, I'll give you some time to think." Kate said. "Though I'd work fast. This house has already had two other offers."

"I think this place is perfect," Gabriella gushed as soon as she'd gone. "It's closer to the schools and your gym than where we live now, it's just the right size, the kids love it... the list goes on. What do you think?"

"I agree," Troy told her. "I love it. It's not only closer to all of that, but it's also closer to Chad and Taylor, and it's right down the street from Zeke and Sharpay. That's totally awesome."

"Mommy, Daddy," Caitlin approached them with hands on her hips. "_Please_ tell me we can get this one."

Troy chuckled and scooped her into his arms. "You like this one, Caitlin?"

"I love it!" She squealed. "Everyone else loves it too."

"I think it's settled then," Gabriella smiled. "I think we've finally found our new home."

* * *

As expected, moving with seven children wasn't going to be easy.

Even though they had been a part of the process, the Bolton children didn't really know what to expect upon moving. They asked silly little questions, like whether or not they were going to take the doors and windows of their current house with them. Troy and Gabriella tried to explain what was going to happen as best they could, but at five, nearly six, it was difficult for them to understand. Today was finally the day that they would move to their new house and leave their old home behind.

And to Troy and Gabriella, it was a very sad affair.

This was the house that they'd lived in as a young couple, the first house they bought together. This was the house they came home to after their honeymoon and spent hours just soaking in the comfort of each other's presence. This was the home they sought refuge in once they found out they were having septuplets. And this was the home that had housed their crazy family of nine for the past five years. It was going to be difficult to say goodbye, of course, to the one place they'd called home for so many years.

Sharpay had been cast in a new movie- her first in four years- so she was off filming for the day, but Zeke had volunteered to help the Boltons move. Chad was also there, as was Taylor and nearly two-year-old Logan. Zeke, Troy, and Chad were in charge of lifting and carrying things to the three moving vans they'd rented, while the women were in charge of, of course, the organization. With Logan on the counter beside her, Taylor wrapped silverware in newspaper before placing it into the box next to her son. Gabriella was busy boxing toys she'd removed from the playroom, keeping most but throwing out others.

"Gabriella you must be such a pro at moving now," Taylor chuckled. "This is like, what, your billionth time?"

"Probably," She nodded. "That number sounds accurate. Yeah see, this is why we don't need movers. I _am_ a mover."

Taylor laughed again. "So where are the kids?"

"Upstairs doing God knows what," She said distractedly. "I told them they could play upstairs as long as they did not touch anything or take anything out of the boxes. So who knows what they're playing with, because everything is in a box."

There was a short silence before Logan cooed, which made Taylor remember exactly what she wanted to tell her best friend. "So guess what?"

"What?"

"Not to steal your thunder or anything, because I know this is a big day for you," Taylor began. "But yesterday, Chad and Logan and I went to the doctors, and we saw the baby for the first time. Heard the heartbeat and everything."

"No way!" Gabriella shrieked. "That's so amazing! Pictures? Is he or she adorable?"

"Well I don't really know," She stated unknowingly. "You can't even tell that he or she is a child. It looks like a little lima bean. But that's not even the best part! There was this woman there while we were and she was complaining about stomach cramps, and the doctor told her she was in labor... and she didn't even know she was pregnant!"

"God Taylor, how could someone not know?" Gabriella was incredulous, shocked.

"I don't know! I thought it was absolutely ridiculous, but it was pretty hilarious. Like seriously? You really think you're vomiting in the morning and your ankles are swelling because you're fine and dandy?"

"You'd think you'd suspect something when your menstrual cycle didn't come for nine months!" Gabriella shot back.

Troy chose that moment to enter the room. "Oh. Wonderful timing."

Taylor turned away, back to the silverware in embarrassment. Gabriella just rolled her eyes, a playful smile on her face. "Ready for the next set of boxes?"

"Yup."

Troy, Zeke, and Chad had been transferring boxes all day, back and forth from one house to the other. They had a little system going on. Taylor and Gabriella would pack the boxes, Troy, Zeke, and Chad would load them into the moving trucks, drive them to the new house, and drop them off in the respective rooms. Then they'd come back and do it all over again. It was the Saturday before New Year's Eve, and they had been doing this all day. Lunchtime finally rolled around, but with all the silverware and furniture gone, Gabriella spread a picnic blanket on the floor of the kitchen so they could eat.

Afterwards, everything seemed to be gone. All the furniture from the multiple rooms and the boxes that had been piling up since Thanksgiving were removed from the house. Everything seemed so empty with it all gone and it reminded Troy and Gabriella of the day they first moved in. There was nothing around and exhausted from driving all day, the newly engaged couple slept on an air mattress in the living room that night, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation but all the while loving every minute of it.

There were _so_ many memories in this house.

Now, they stood outside as Troy locked the front door for the last time. He slung an arm over his wife's shoulders. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, though her feelings didn't match this action. "Sure. It just feels weird. _This_ is our home, you know?"

"No, this _was_ our home." He corrected. "And yeah, it was a million memories that you and I know we'll never forget. But it's just a part of life. We're moving on to bigger things."

"You're right," She smiled. "I'm really excited to go to this new house. But I'm going to miss this one too."

He nodded. "Me too. Without a doubt."

"We're coming back, right?" Matthew asked quietly, moving towards his parents. "Are we gonna come back?"

Gabriella smiled. "No honey, we're not coming back. Say goodbye to the old house. We're moving on."

"Bye old house!" A chorus of voices shouted.

Caitlin felt the need to add, "Bye old house! I love you!"

Troy and Gabriella laughed, beginning to get the kids buckled into their seats in the car. "You'll love this one too, Caitlin."

Troy grinned. "I think we all will."

* * *

A week later, at the Boltons' Housewarming/New Year's Eve party- well, it actually only consisted of the Baylors and the Danforths- it seemed that they were finally happy and fitting into one place. The way everything panned out was perfect and even though they were far from finished unpacking, most of their essentials were in place. The bedrooms had been divvied out as well. Upstairs and to the left, Anna and Caitlin shared a room. Across the hall, Leah and Emily shared as well. The four shared a bathroom and the extra room was made into a guest room. Upstairs and to the left, the boys shared a room again, the room across from theirs was the second guest room, and a little farther down the hall was Troy and Gabriella's bedroom in the master suite.

It was perfect and they were happy.

Now, as Gabriella pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven and the kids ran wildly through the multiple rooms of the house, she thought about how great her life was and how wonderful it was to have everyone in it. She didn't care that boxes upon boxes still needed to be unpacked. She didn't care that the kids were hyped up on the sugar she never let them have normally. She didn't care that the fact that her family had moved would be all over E! News any second now. It didn't matter.

All that mattered was what was going on right here, right now.

"Hey guys," Sharpay called out to the children. "We've got two minutes until the New Year! Come down here!"

In a mass of shrill excited screams, ten children raced into the room, gathering around the television, which was tuned into the Rockin' New Year's Eve Party in New York City, to watch the ball drop. Placing the plate of fresh cookies on the coffee table- another rare moment, as no one was allowed to eat outside of the kitchen- Gabriella sat down beside her husband where Emily immediately climbed into her lap. "What happens at New Year's, Mommy? Is it scary?"

"No, sweetheart, it's fun." Gabriella replied. "There's a lot of yelling and streamers and fireworks. Just watch, baby. You'll see."

"Can we shoot the poppers off now?" Lauren asked her father eagerly.

Zeke laughed. "You've got one more minute, baby girl. Hold your horses."

Everyone's eyes focused on the screen and Gabriella just smiled complacently at her surroundings. Chad was seated with his sleeping son on his lap, talking animatedly to Joseph and Matthew who were beside him. Taylor had Madeleine and Caitlin and was trying to explain to them just exactly what the "ball" was. Sharpay had Alexis on her lap and Anna beside her and they were laughing, enjoying their time. Zeke was with Lauren, Troy had Nicholas and Leah, and Gabriella was cradling Emily. She was just so thankful for their close-knit group of friends.

"Here we go!" Troy announced. "Ten seconds!"

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Everyone shouted. "Happy New Year!"

Streamers filled the room as Madeleine and Lauren- self-proclaimed "big kids"- shot the poppers off and screamed in delight. The septuplets, this being the first year they'd ever stayed up until twelve, looked around and clapped in excitement, enjoying this first experience. Surprisingly, all of this noise didn't wake baby Logan, and Chad and Taylor chuckled upon noticing this. Since it was midnight, and of course it was tradition, the three couples leaned in to kiss their significant other, and the kids were ultimately horrified.

"Ew! That's so gross!" Madeleine exclaimed upon seeing her parents kissing. "Stop that!"

"Daddy, you're yucky!" Leah shouted, and tried to push her father away from her mother.

"No kissing!" Emily said, covering her eyes. "It's icky!"

Gabriella only laughed. "It's icky?"

"Let's hope they always think that." Troy remarked, ignoring protests and leaning in for another kiss.


	27. TOW Their Sixth Birthday

**Good morning! Hopefully you all had a happy, fun, and safe Fourth of July. And now, it's that time of year again. =) I wanna clear some things up first. I do not live in New York City. In fact, I live three hours away from NYC. I don't know, a lot of people think I live in the city when I tell them I live in New York. New York's a big state; there are plenty of other places to live than the city, lol. Second, though I do not live in the city, I've been there a million times. So this chapter is based off my own experiences... kinda.**

**I don't own anything. Not the Empire State Building, the Hilton Club New York, the Statue of Liberty, the Toys R Us in Times Square (though owning this would be pretty awesome), Rockefeller Center, or Broadway/ Disney's _The Lion King_. Phew. Kay. Now enjoy!**

* * *

Twenty-Seven: The One With Their Sixth Birthday

"When's Daddy coming on?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"Is he on now?!?"

"No baby, not yet."

"There he is! That's him!"

"Caitlin," Gabriella glanced at her daughter, laughing. "Your father is _not_ on the Oscar Mayer Wiener commercial!"

It was February first, the day before the septuplets' sixth birthday, and the Bolton family was in New York City for the first time together. Troy was off this evening playing the New York Knicks, and since there was no way he'd be back home in time for the septuplets' birthday, he and Gabriella decided it would be best if they just spent their birthday in New York as a family. They weren't having a birthday party this year, but instead were having an exciting New York City extravaganza.

And to say the kids were excited was an understatement.

They were staying at the Hilton Club New York and their three-bedroom suite was simply amazing. Everything seemed so elegant- which made Gabriella a little nervous with her seven children- and so beautiful that it looked as if they were staying in a castle. Tomorrow for a celebration of the kids' birthday, they were going sightseeing. They were headed to all of New York's famed sites, and would end the day with a Broadway show, to the kids' surprise. It was going to be absolutely fantastic, and they could not wait.

As for now, Troy was in a grueling match against the Knicks and his family was watching him on their plasma screen television in the hotel room. Gabriella always tried to have the kids watch their father and usually, they were excited to. Tonight was no different as Gabriella had gotten them all showered and in their pajamas before settling them down with two bowls of popcorn in front of the television. Of course, like any sporting event, there were more commercials than the actual game, and they got restless anytime the basketball game was paused.

When it wasn't, though, it turned into a game of search party. Who could find Troy first and of course, the fastest.

"Alright guys! The game's back on!" Gabriella announced and there were a few cheers and squeals of excitement as they turned their attention back to the television.

"Yay!" Leah clapped. "Where's Daddy?"

"I can't find him," Joseph pouted. "Is he there?"

"Well he's either there or he lied to us and is out partying on the town," Gabriella joked. "Keep looking; he's there."

"What color is he?" Matthew asked and Gabriella chuckled.

"He's in the yellow and purple, Mattie," She informed him. "Number twenty-seven."

"I found him!" Anna jumped up and down excitedly, running up to the television. "He's right there! See? Now he's running... now he's got the ball... now he's running again..."

"Anna banana, _you_ could be the announcer for this game," Gabriella grinned. "You're so good at it."

"Where did he go?" Emily asked quietly. "He's gone!"

"No, there he is!" Nicholas shouted, pointing their father out to her. "See him? Down there, in the corner."

"Oh," Emily smiled. "I see him!"

"Aw man," Matthew groaned. "It went on stupid commercial again."

"Let's go brush our teeth so we can come back and relax," Gabriella stated, much more of a command than a suggestion. "Come on, into the bathroom."

"But Mommy," Nicholas protested. "We're going to miss him!"

"You're not going to miss anything, Nicky." She assured him. "It's on a break, remember? Come on, come brush your teeth. All of you."

They raced to the bathroom and, under their mother's supervision, scrubbed their teeth clean of popcorn kernels. Gabriella eyed their handiwork, her eyes running up and down the line to make sure each one of them brushed thoroughly. It was difficult to let them brush their own teeth because she couldn't control the situation to be sure each set of teeth was completely clean. But, they were nearly six. If they didn't start taking care of themselves now, they never would.

"Hurry!" Caitlin ushered them out of the bathroom- which seemed so much tinier with eight people in it- and back to the living area. "We can't miss Daddy!"

"Yeah! Hurry up!"

"You're not going to miss him, I promise." Gabriella tried again. "See, it just came back. Perfect timing!"

They watched the whole basketball game from start to finish even though it ended at ten o'clock, a good two hours past the kids' bedtime. Every time Troy's presence would grace the screen, they would scream and squeal in delight, pointing him out to whoever was closest. This would always make Gabriella giggle in spite of herself, as she remembered doing the exact same thing with Taylor when Troy and Chad had first made the team. Now, the camera panned over to where Troy was standing with a reporter, his post-game interview.

"Oh Mommy," Leah turned to her. "Can we please stay up to watch Daddy?"

"Yeah," Joseph put in. "Just a _little_ bit longer please?!"

"But if I let you stay up, you guys are going to be so tired tomorrow." Gabriella explained to them. "It's your big day and you'll be exhausted."

"So?" Matthew crossed his arms. "It's Daddy!"

"Okay, but just until this interview is over," Gabriella sighed, giving in. "Then we're all going to bed."

"All of us?" Emily asked. "You too?"

"Me too," She nodded, kissing the top of her head. "I'm tired too."

"Shh!" Anna hissed. "I can't hear Daddy!"

"_...to Troy Bolton! Hey, how are you, Troy? Great game!_"

"_I'm great, thank you. A little tired, but so pumped._"

"_That was a great win. How does it feel to have beaten the Knicks in their hometown?_"

"_It feels great, for us, anyway. I'm not sure they feel the same way, but... they did the same to us last year. It's payback._"

"_Now, your coach commented on how focused and driven you all were tonight. To you, what do you think helped you get into the right mood for this game?_"

"_Well a lot of stuff, really. I was just really excited to get out here. I mean it's New York and it's February so it's great out here. Plus, it's the first game of the season for us, so that's always an added bonus. And, my wife and kids are here, so that's also really cool._"

"_Are they back at the hotel, cheering you on?_"

"_I hope so. I hope they haven't gone to bed already_."

"_Speaking of the septuplets, it's their birthday tomorrow, isn't it? How are you going to spend that?_"

"_We're just going to hang out around here. Have some good quality New Yorker fun._"

"_Well thanks for your time with me, Troy. Wanna give your family a shout out?_"

"_Why not? Hi Anna, Caitlin, Matt, Joey, Nick, Leah, and Emily. It's past your bedtime. Go to sleep. Gabriella, make sure they don't give you any grief. Goodnight_."

"Hi Daddy!" Caitlin giggled, waving at the screen.

"Goodnight Daddy," Emily whispered and then yawned.

Gabriella turned off the television and got everyone settled in bed. Waiting until they were all asleep, she then took her own shower and got ready for bed. Once she was clean and clothed, she checked on her seven wonders, who were sound asleep. Rest was calling her and she hurriedly brushed her teeth and washed her face before crawling into the king sized bed she would share with Troy later on that evening. Eventually he'd return to their hotel, and even though she had every intention of staying awake and waiting for him, she'd fallen asleep almost instantly.

A little over an hour later, Troy finally returned, letting himself into the room and closing and locking the door behind him. He took a shower first, needing to rid himself from the sweat that had accumulated in the demanding match he'd partaken in earlier. Afterwards, he kissed each of his children goodnight before finally making it to his suite and chucking his basketball gear aside. Glancing at the bed, grinned upon seeing his wife's sleeping form, half-sitting with a magazine strewn across her lap, the lamp on the bedside table beside her still illuminated. He gently placed the magazine aside and turned off the lamp, viewing her only in darkness.

"You're beautiful," He whispered to her in her unconscious state. "I love you."

Gabriella shifted in her sleep and Troy took her into his arms. Just as he settled against her and his eyes were beginning to close, he heard her say, softly, quietly, "I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, the Bolton family congregated in the hotel lobby for the provided breakfast buffet. There, they planned out the day's activities with their overly excited newly-turned six-year-olds. It was going to be a fun-filled day in New York City in the chilly February weather. Today though, it was not too bad, at a mere forty-two degrees. Though this was much lower than they'd experienced in California, locals joked that it was the beginning of spring.

Up first on their list of things to see was New York's infamous skating rink in Rockefeller Center. It was one of the most famous attractions in New York City and since it was such a beautiful day- albeit cold- the Boltons decided to take this opportunity to experience this great site. They paid their admission and rented skates before taking a seat on one of the provided benches outside the rink to get ready. As Troy was busy tying Caitlin's skates, he turned to his wife.

"Well this ought to be interesting," He chuckled. "I can't skate to save my life."

Gabriella smirked. "I know. I can't wait."

"Wow thanks, Gab. Real encouraging."

"Matt, I wanna go skating with you." Anna decided. "Will you skate with me?"

"Sure," He nodded. "We can be partners. Hold my hand."

"Wait right there," Gabriella stopped them as they approached the entrance to the rink. "Don't go onto the ice yet."

"Why not?" Matthew whined. "We wanna go!"

"I know you do," She smiled. "But you've never been skating before and it's really slippery."

"But Mattie and I are partners," Anna explained. "I won't let him fall."

"Well that's really nice of you, Anna banana," Gabriella's heart, as it usually did in situations like these, swelled five times its normal size. "But you still need to wait for the rest of us."

"I'm ready!" Nicholas shouted gleefully. "Leah, you're gonna be my partner, right?"

"Yeah!" She giggled. "Of course!"

"Psst!" Emily whispered. "Joey!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I be partners with you?"

Joseph nodded. "Uh huh!"

"Hey!" Caitlin wailed. "You said you're gonna be my partner!"

"Don't worry," Joseph grinned, winding one arm around Caitlin's shoulders and the other around Emily's. "You can _both_ be my partners."

"Okay," Gabriella concluded, standing after tying Nicholas's skates. "Ready guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Remember though, you have to be careful." She warned as they began to step onto the ice. "It's ice and it's very slippery."

"Don't worry, Mommy," Anna calmed her mother. "We can do it!"

She and Matthew stepped into the rink first, skidding a little before standing up right. Matthew turned to his sister. "Can we walk? I don't know how to skate."

"You don't?" She asked incredulously. "It's easy! Like this."

Anna glided forward a few steps, her tiny legs wobbling a little but she was pretty much stable. "See?"

"I can do that," Matthew declared, pushing himself off the wall and flying towards her. "Watch me!"

Anna laughed. "Wait for me!"

Meanwhile, Nicholas and Leah were having similar issues. The latter turned to her brother. "How do you do this, Nicky?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "I hoped you did!"

Joseph stomped over to where his father was sitting, tripping and slipping the entire way. "Dad! I don't like skating!"

"You and me both, Joey." Troy smirked as the boy plopped down beside him on the bench. "What happened?"

"I was doing real good with Emily and Caitlin, did you see?" He asked. When Troy nodded, he went on. "Then we turned the corner and I slipped and fell. Emily helped me up and Caitlin tried but she was laughing at me. And the other girls out there were laughing too!"

"What other girls?" His father asked, bemused. "Anna and Leah?"

"No," Joseph was frustrated. "_Those_ girls."

He pointed towards a group of girls not much older than himself and Troy rolled his eyes heavenward. "Joey, you're too much."

After the kids had decided they were freezing and done with ice skating for the day, Troy and Gabriella moved on to their next stop of the day. As they pulled up to the dock, the kids' eyes widened with amazement and excitement. They were visiting the Statue of Liberty and had boarded a ferry to Liberty Island to visit the historical monument. Matthew had asked his father who "the big green lady" was and Troy had chuckled, trying to explain the nation's history to seven six-year-olds in a matter of minutes.

Once at the island, they were guided towards the Statue of Liberty where they read the famous plaque with the poem inscribed on it, written by Emma Lazarus. "_Not like the brazen giant of Greek fame, with conquering limbs astride from land to land, here at our sea-washed sunset-gates shall stand, a mighty woman with a torch, whose flame is the imprisoned lightening and her name Mother of Exiles. From her beacon-hand glows world-wide welcome, her mild eyes command the air-bridged harbor that twin-cities frame. "Keep, ancient lands, your storied pomp!" cries she, with silent lips. "Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free. The wretched refuse of your teeming shore; send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me, I lift my lamp beside the golden door!_"

"Mommy," Caitlin whispered. "What does that mean?"

"It means that America is a warm and welcoming place." Gabriella explained. "Lady Liberty is welcoming all the people from different countries into her land."

Following millions of pictures of their family and the kids outside of the Statue of Liberty and the Statue of Liberty and Torch exhibits, the Boltons took the ferry back to the mainland of New York City and headed off to the Empire State Building. By now, the kids were getting pretty tired, as their day had consisted of nothing but fun tourist attractions. But even though they were a bit tired, they had enjoyed everything and were having a great time.

They took the elevator up to the eighty-sixth floor- which freaked Gabriella out, of course- and took the tour to the panoramic view of New York City. They learned that if you dropped a penny from the top of the Empire State Building, the momentum it gained as it fell would be enough to kill someone if it hit a person at the bottom. The facts were fascinating, but it was clear that it wasn't too satisfying for seven six-year-olds.

That's why their next stop was Toys R Us in Times Square.

"Okay guys, we're going to stick together, right?" Gabriella made sure as they walked through the revolving doors. "Stay with us."

"Mommy!" Anna shrieked pointing inside. "Is that a ride?"

Gabriella nodded, smiling. "Yes it is, baby girl! This Toys R Us is extremely special, see?"

Inside the five-story store was a sixty foot indoor Ferris wheel. The kids were getting antsy with excitement and Troy and Gabriella could tell they wanted nothing more than to be let loose in the store. Troy turned to his wife. "We may have to split up."

"Yeah, I'm thinking that might be a good idea." She nodded in agreement. "And I hate to be sexist, but the girls really don't care about Jurassic Park."

"Yeah, I don't think the boys could care less about Barbie." Troy chuckled. "Tell you what, I'll buy them Ferris wheel tickets for one thirty. Meet you back here then?"

"Sure. Good luck."

"You too."

Troy set off with Nicholas, Joseph, and Matthew. "Alright guys! Let's go have some fun!"

"Let's go see the dinosaurs!" Joseph suggested, taking his father's hand. "Can we?"

"We can!" Troy agreed. "Ready Nicky? Matt?"

"Yeah!"

The Jurassic Park section of the store had a twenty-foot animatronic T-Rex from the movie that moved and roared at the moving customers. The boys laughed and pointed at him. "We better run!" Nicholas giggled. "Or he'll eat us!"

"Yeah, hurry!" Matthew laughed as they ran off towards the next section of the store. "Look at the racecars!"

There was a whole table dedicated to a racetrack for matchbox car racing. "Daddy, can we try it? Can we?"

Troy, his inner child showing, hurried up to the side of the table. "Yeah! Come on!"

"I'm winning! I'm winning!" Nicholas shouted a few moments later, a remote control in his hands.

"Nah-uh!" Joseph shook his head. "My car's the blue one!"

"Mine's the red," Troy grinned. "And I think _I'm_ winning."

Meanwhile, Gabriella and her girls were enjoying a life size version of Barbie's Dream House. Anna, Emily, Leah and Caitlin were typical girly-girls, loving dress-up games, playing with dolls, and looking cute. So this was right up their alley. "Mom! Did you see Rockstar Barbie?"

"I like Beach Time Barbie!"

"No! No! Look at Fashion Show Barbie!"

"This Barbie is really pretty! She has streaks in her hair!"

"Of course you'd like her, Caitlin," Gabriella laughed. "You are the wild child!"

"Look at all the clothes and shoes!" Anna shrieked.

"They're so cool!" Leah gasped excitedly.

"I wanna buy all of this!" Emily exclaimed and Gabriella chuckled.

"I'm sure you do!"

Each of the seven children got to choose a toy to purchase before getting on the Ferris wheel with their parents. They rode around a few times and got a perfect aerial view of all five floors before being let off on the ground floor once more. The kids could not stop talking about how much fun they had at Toys R Us and how their store at home needed to be more like this one. Troy and Gabriella navigated their way, with difficulty, through the streets of New York before leaving Times Square and turning on Broadway. Their last stop of the day before dinner and bed was a special surprise for their kids.

They had gotten front row seats to a showing of _The Lion King_.

"What are we doing here?" Matthew asked once they were seated at the front of Minskoff Theater. "What is this?"

"Yeah," Nicholas added, pointing to the stage curtain. "What's back there?"

"We have a special surprise for you guys," Gabriella grinned.

"We're going to see _The Lion King_," Troy informed them. "It's a play, like the movie."

"Oh cool!"

"Yay!"

They didn't really understand the concept of Broadway, but were still excited. They clapped and squealed when the lights dimmed and the curtains slowly dragged open as the orchestra began playing the opening overture. The set was a beautifully constructed African savanna with cattails and beige strong grass all over the stage. A few actors came out, dressed completely in stage make-up and African garb, beginning to sing. _"From the day we arrive on this planet. And blinking, step into the sun. There's more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than can ever be done. There is far too much to take in here. More to find than can ever be found. But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky keeps great and small on the endless round... It's the circle of life. And it moves us all through despair and hope, through faith and love. Till we find our place on the path unwinding in the circle, the circle of life_."

Throughout the show, Gabriella and Troy kept stealing glances to see how the kids liked the show, and each time they were never disappointed. All fourteen eyes were glued to the stage, mesmerized by the singing, dancing, and costumes. "_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware! I'm gonna be the mane event like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my roar! Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_"

"_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze! It means no worries for the rest of your days! It's our problem-free philosophy! Hakuna Matata!_" At intermission, the children were disappointed that there was a pause in the show. They didn't speak of anything else but how wonderful the show had been so far. Leah turned to her mother and stated adamantly, "I wanna go on stage too, Mommy. I wanna sing and dance."

"Do you?" Gabriella asked, smiling. "Well maybe you'll be up there someday, sweetheart. Keep on dreaming."

It was nearing the end of the show now, and they were ending it with a sweet melody. "_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away. An enchanted moment; and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you. And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best..._"

They clapped wildly as the cast of characters took their bows at the end of the show. Matthew turned to his father and shouted, "This is the best birthday in the whole world!"

"I'm glad you had fun," Troy grinned. "Happy birthday."


	28. TOW The NICU Returns

**Guess who's seventeen today??**

* * *

Twenty-Eight: The One Where The NICU Returns

On April second, Troy and Gabriella received a letter in the mail inviting them to the Shriners Hospital NICU reunion yet again. They had been surprised at the invitation, as if they weren't expecting it, but excited, because this was the perfect chance for the various doctors and nurses to see the kids again. There were millions of activities and fun springtime outdoor games for the kids to play and since they'd had such a great time the previous two times they'd gone, they were absolutely going to be in attendance this year.

Plus, this year Dr. Clark had promised Gabriella and her family a tour of the NICU for memories.

And now, a week later on the ninth, the kids were seated at the kitchen table eating a nice breakfast of Cheerios and milk, with cut-up strawberries. Gabriella was packing a bag of essential items- the hospital was approximately two hours away- they needed for the day while haphazardly eating her own breakfast and Troy was busy refilling juice cups and washing dishes that were behind schedule. Their mother was also quizzing them on the facts they knew about the NICU, grinning each time they got a question right.

"What does NICU stand for?"

"Neonatal Intensive Care Unit," Anna grinned, pleased with herself for remembering the answer.

"Great job, Anna banana." She encouraged. "Why did you have to go to the NICU? Two reasons."

"There are seven of us!" Matthew shouted. "And we were too early!"

"Very good!" Gabriella clapped at his enthusiasm. "Who took care of you while you were in the NICU?"

"Nana Catherine and Nana Karen!" Joseph told her. "They're doctors."

"Yes they are. They're neonatologists." She said. "Um... I think that's all I've got."

"I've got one," Troy added. "Who was the last one to come home from the hospital and why?"

"Me," Caitlin giggled. "'Cause I was really sick."

Troy chuckled. "That's right."

They finished the breakfast before rushing upstairs to get dressed and brush their teeth, leaving the hair combing to their mother. There was a huge argument between Caitlin and Emily- as usual- over who got to wear what, but it was resolved, eventually, when a stretched compromise was reached. Finally they piled into their beastly van and drove off towards Shriners, eager to arrive when it started unlike previous years when they had been a few hours late.

And as usual, it did not fail to impress.

Streamers, balloons, and banners welcoming the NICU graduates were hung and displayed, making the area highly festive and decorated for the event. Music was blasting from the DJ at the center of the park and the smells of food were lingering in the air. Kids were shrieking with excitement as they ran about, happily receiving attention from the entire NICU staff. The kids hopped out of the car and hurried to the entrance of the park, their parents trailing behind them.

"I wanna get my face painted!" Leah exclaimed.

"Me too!" Emily agreed. "And a balloon animal!"

"Can we go to the DJ?" Caitlin asked. "They're doing games!"

"I wanna do the basketball contest!" Nicholas screeched. "I wanna win a prize!"

"I'm sure you do," Troy chuckled. "Just hang on a second."

It was a lot more crowded than usual and Gabriella advised that all kids stick together and hold hands. Though she was glad they didn't have to use their seven-seated stroller this year, it was helpful to know exactly where the kids were at all times with such a useful tool. Troy stepped ahead, leading his family through the park with Anna, Joseph and Nicholas at his side. Matthew held Caitlin's hand behind them and Gabriella had the other two girls by her side.

"Do you know where you're going, Troy?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"Uh... no." He responded simply. "Where do you want to go?"

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Nurse Catherine screamed, running over to the Boltons and immediately engulfing Troy in a hug. "Oh my God! You're here!"

Troy chuckled, hugging her back. "Great to see you too, Catherine."

"Hi Nana Catherine!" Joseph greeted her, running in between his father and the nurse to hug her.

Catherine knelt down. "Hmm... Joey, right?"

Joseph laughed. "You remember me!"

"You know I do!" Catherine hugged the boy. "How are you, Joey?"

"Good!"

"Nana Catherine!" The other kids squealed, trying to get themselves into her arms as well.

"Hi! Matt, you've gotten so big! How are you? Oh Anna, Leah, you two still look so much alike! Nicky, what are doing, you funny boy? Caitlin, are you still causing trouble? Good for you! Oh and Emily, still a beautiful, sweet little thing, aren't you? I've missed you guys so much!"

Finally standing up, Catherine tearfully hugged Gabriella. "Hi, how are you? You don't look too run down!"

Gabriella laughed. "Oh thanks! Glad I don't look it, because I certainly feel it! No, we've been good. How are you? How are things in the NICU? Anymore drama?"

"I'm great! The NICU's fine; we haven't lost anymore babies lately, so that's good. Actually our latest drama was last year when we had quadruplets. The women wanted to have the babies in our hospital because you had the septuplets there and since they're so healthy, she wanted hers to turn out the same way." Catherine explained. "So flattering. She had two boys and two girls and they were perfectly healthy when they left the hospital."

"Good, good," Gabriella smiled. She always loved to hear about other successful multiple stories. "I wonder if they'll show up today."

"I think they're planning on it, actually." Catherine said. "But anyway, we've got food, games, dancing and all that good stuff. Have a great time! Dr. Clark and Karen are around here somewhere and they're _dying_ to see you. Make sure you find them at some point!"

"We will!"

They said goodbye to Catherine and continued walking through the park. The girls wanted to get their faces painted, but the boys were yearning to try their hands at the basketball contest. So, as always, they'd made a compromise, stopped a fight between Emily and Joseph, and parted ways. Once faces were painted and prizes won, they decided to find the DJ and do some dancing, limbo, and other fun themed games. They ended up dragging Gabriella in to do the hokey pokey with them and Troy looked on, grinning at his family.

"Hey, why aren't you in there?"

Troy turned and faced none other than Dr. Daniel Clark. He smiled. "I'm not really a dancer."

"Well I may not be an expert on dance or anything," Dr. Clark chuckled. "But I don't think it takes a lot of skill to be able to do the hokey pokey."

"I guess you're right," Troy said wryly. "I must not have enough coordination."

"How are you, Troy?"

"I'm doing pretty well, how about you?" He asked politely. "You look exhausted."

The doctor chuckled again. "Yeah, we had a pretty late delivery last night. My wife told me to stay home and sleep today, but there was not a chance in the world that I would miss this."

"That's great! It's great to see you!"

"Dr. Clark?" Gabriella spoke incredulously as she approached the men. "Oh my God, how are you?"

"I'm great, Gabriella," Dr. Clark replied, hugging her. "How are you?"

"Good," She smiled warmly. "How are things?"

"Not as dramatic as you guys were," He told her with a grin. "My God, they've gotten so big. They're six now?"

"Six." Gabriella repeated. "It's hard for us to believe."

"Okay, I have to see if I can tell who everyone is." Dr. Clark challenged as the kids came running up to him. "Hi guys! Do you remember me?"

They shook their heads and he continued. "I'm Dr. Clark. I was your Mommy's doctor in the hospital when she had you. I remember when you were teeny tiny little NICU babies! Now I want to see if I remember who you are, okay?"

"Yes," Caitlin answered, grinning.

"Caitlin!" Dr. Clark said with a mischievous grin. "You are most certainly Caitlin Elizabeth, are you not?"

"Yeah! That's me!" She giggled.

"Hmm..." Dr. Clark turned and surveyed the children before pointing. "Joseph Connor... right?"

Joseph laughed. "You're right!"

"How do you remember our middle names too?" Anna asked.

"Well, Anna Claire, it's just one of my many talents." Dr. Clark grinned. "You're Anna, right?"

She gasped. "Yes!"

"So now I just have to look for another little girl who looks like you. That's Leah..." He trailed off as he scanned the line of children. "Leah Nicole."

"Do me and Anna really look like each other?" Leah asked.

"You really do," Dr. Clark beamed. "You, little man, are definitely Nicholas Troy."

Nicholas nodded. "Yeah!!"

"Which means Emily Grace and Matthew Zachary," He concluded. "Are you two."

"Yeah, that's me!" Matthew exclaimed excitedly and Emily smiled bashfully.

"Are you ready for your NICU tour?" Dr. Clark asked the parents and Troy and Gabriella shared a glance.

"Sure. Where's Karen?"

"She was here earlier, but was called back to the NICU an hour or so ago," Dr. Clark explained. "She's the chief of staff now on the maternity ward, so she had to get back."

"Wow, chief of staff?" Troy remarked. "That's pretty impressive."

"We'll surprise her, then." Gabriella grinned, and they headed across the street towards the hospital.

* * *

"Where are we?"

"It's cold in here."

"Something smells funny!"

"Shh, guys." Troy quieted them as they entered the hospital. "Be quiet, please."

"But it smells," Nicholas whispered and Troy nodded.

"I know, buddy. Hospitals always smell."

This made Dr. Clark laugh as he led them through the main floor of the hospital. He swiped his card through the door of the emergency room and quickly walked them past towards the elevator. They took their ride to the fifth floor and the doors slid open. Immediately, Troy and Gabriella were immersed in memories. The sights and smells of the maternity ward floor just brought back everything they'd felt, witnessed, and experienced six years ago.

There were nurses and doctors hurrying through the floor, faces calm but actions frantic, that reminded Troy and Gabriella of their early days. Gabriella remembered being tended to by six nurses a day, each administering her daily hormone shots, checking her vitals for any signs of abnormality, and monitoring eight heart rhythms- the seven fetuses and her own. They documented her weight gain, her calorie intake, her blood pressure, any possible blood clots. They tried to ward off contractions and suppress those that did get through, keep her body temperature at a normal ninety-eight point six degrees, and ultimately prevent her body from shutting down because of the added pressure.

"Okay, do you want to visit your room first?" Dr. Clark asked as they neared the end of the hallway. "It's not in use, I don't think."

Gabriella was speechless. "I... I... sure."

"You don't have to if you'd rather not," Dr. Clark assured her. "If you feel you can't handle it, I understand."

But Gabriella shook her head. "No. I want to see it."

They entered the room and immediately, everything flew back to them. Nothing had changed _at all_. The room smelled clean and of lemon-scented Clorox as they walked over the threshold. There was the big wide window that overlooked the ocean, the gleaming sunlight flowing through the room to greet them. There was the couch that Troy had spent so many countless nights on, by her side as always. There was the reclining hospital bed that Gabriella was forced and bound to for ten and a half weeks. And there, of course, were the various machines and equipment she'd been hooked up to, abandoned now, no use for them. It was enough to make her want to cry.

"Look at the bed!" Joseph pointed out, giggling. "It's funny looking!"

"I like this couch," Matthew decided, hopping on it. "It's bouncy!"

"Is it comfortable?" Leah asked curiously as she walked over to where her brother was happily bouncing on the couch.

Troy answered for her. "No honey, it's really not. Trust me; I slept on it a good amount of time."

"Daddy you sleeped here?" Caitlin asked, running up to him.

"Yes he did," Gabriella answered, sitting down on the bed and pulling Anna onto her lap. "Because he's a good Daddy. And I slept right here."

"Where did we sleep?" Emily asked, tilting her head to the side.

Gabriella chuckled, pointing to her stomach. "Right in here."

"This was Mommy's room before she had you," Troy explained carefully. "She had to come stay here so that the doctors could make sure that she and you guys were okay. You know how you guys hate getting shots? Mommy had to get a lot of those everyday. She was very brave."

This warmed her heart as the kids listened intently to Troy's story. "She was hooked up to a lot of those machines, she had a really big belly, and she couldn't walk or move because of it. She did all of this for you guys."

There was a short silence as the kids took this in and Dr. Clark cleared his throat. "Are we ready to move on into the NICU?"

"Absolutely."

They were buzzed into the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and immediately greeted by Nurse Karen. She was making her normal rounds and had just stepped out into the hallway for a bit and now was glad she did. She pointed to the wall opposite the family where an article detailing the birth was posted. 'Second Set of Surviving Septuplets!' it read, and went on to tell the story of the septuplets' amazing, record-breaking birth with detailed pictures and information. Karen joked, telling them this part of the wall was their shrine to the Bolton family and all their accomplishments.

But walking through the crystal clear NICU doors brought back way more memories than they could count.

It was a sterile environment, as even the slightest germ could be fatal to the infants lying helplessly in their isolettes. Instantly, images of their children in the same position filled their minds. They were no bigger than the distance of their fingertips to the palm of their hands, pink wrinkly skin, teeny tiny little eyes and ears, and soft, fine dark hair. They were hooked to ventilators and heart monitors, secured in place by sticky tape and needles digging into their skin. They were fragile, the slightest movement could dislodge a vital machine, the slightest touch could drastically alter their body temperature, the slightest sniffle or cough could potentially kill them.

"You may come in," Karen said softly. "But do not touch any of the babies, obviously."

"Okay, did you hear Nana Karen?" Gabriella repeated. "Do _not_ touch the babies. And please be quiet. No pushing, no fighting, no screaming."

They walked through the NICU, the kids unusually quiet as they observed what was going on. Gabriella whispered to them as they walked by. "Anna, this one was your bed. You slept right here where this new little baby is sleeping now."

"I slept there?" She asked in amazement.

"You did!" Gabriella grinned. "Joey, you slept right here, next to Anna on this side."

Joseph stood on his tip toes to peer into the isolette and smiled. She went on. "Caitlin, you feisty little thing, this isolette's yours."

"Mine!" She claimed in a screaming whisper. Troy put his finger to his lips in effort to calm her.

"Emily, this one's your bed. Mattie, this was your little isolette," Gabriella finished, pointing them all out. "Leah, you slept here, and Nick, right the by the window."

It was great to see such healthy children next to those lying in the NICU. The fact that their kids had once been there was amazing, as now, you'd never know. It was just a great day that documented the progress of the septuplets. Once they learned all they could about the NICU and Troy and Gabriella reminisced with the other nurses, they left the hospital and went back to the reunion across the street. On the way back over, Anna glanced at her father and asked an inquisitive question.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"


	29. TOW All of the Extracurriculars

**Thank you all for all the wonderful birthday wishes!! I had a great seventeenth birthday!! Now back to reality. YES I am going to update "The Last Shot." In fact, it should be up... okay, I don't have an exact date. Soon. I'm working on it, I promise. It's the finale, so not only do I have to tie up all the loose ends, but I also need to finish it with a bang, you know? So I promise that will be out within this week. Seriously, I promise.**

**Love you all for the reviews. Thanks so much, and enjoy chapter twenty-nine!**

* * *

Twenty-Nine: The One With All of the Extracurriculars

"Go Nicky! Go, go Nicky!"

Anna, Caitlin, Emily, and Leah cheered for their brother while Troy, Gabriella, Joseph and Matthew clapped as he took the plate. It was a mid-May spring day and the Bolton family was seated on the cold metal bleachers outside of the high school where Gabriella worked. The mid-spring sun was setting in the sky, casting off a pinkish glow on the baseball diamond as the six children who weren't playing and their parents watched the youngest septuplet eagerly.

Even though they were a mere six-years-old, it was all about the extracurriculars.

Nicholas was part of a Little League baseball team and he absolutely adored it. His team colors were blue and white, and therefore were named the Bluejays. It had started out as a tee-ball league when they were four years old, but now it was a full-on pitching-and-innings baseball game. His love for baseball was absolutely pure and his family loved to watch his games and support him. Now, it was his turn to bat and he was up at the plate, but not before turning to the stands to give his family a smile of sheer bliss.

"Batting for the Bluejays- Nicholas Bolton."

"Yay Nicky!" The girls screamed once more.

He got into the correct position and the pitcher tossed him the ball. With an ultimate force, Nicholas swung and smacked the baseball into the sky. The pitcher- the coach from the other team- looked shocked and glanced into the outfield where the ball was nowhere to be seen. Nicholas laughed happily and ran all the way around the bases, stopping for a moment on third to check if the other team had retrieved the ball yet. He didn't see it and was getting cheers of encouragement from the crowd to go home, so he sprinted towards home base.

But then the outfielders did find the ball, and threw it to third just after Nicholas had departed. Nicholas watched the third baseman fumble and drop the ball before scrambling to pick it up. "Uh oh!"

"Nick, come home!" His coach screamed. "Run, Nick!"

Troy and Gabriella stood in anticipation as they watched their son round third and sprint as fast as his little legs could carry him towards home plate. "Slide, Nick! Slide!"

Nicholas, always the daredevil, didn't have to be told twice. He closed his eyes and dove towards the plate, gripping it with all his might as he slid through the dirt towards the final plate. The ball sailed over his head nearly at the same moment and landed with a clunk in the catcher's mitt. The umpire jogged over to the base as Nicholas looked up, peering one eye open. This was the end of the game, and this point could determine whether the Bluejays won or lost. For all to see, the umpire grinned and yelled,

"Safe!"

The crowd cheered and Nicholas jumped up and down with excitement. "Yay! We won! We won!"

After celebrating their win, the Bluejays lined up to shake hands with the opposing team before filing back to the dugout to pack up their things. Their coach was outside of the baseball diamond, talking with various parents and team members about the game. The eight other Boltons headed towards the gate opening to greet their star player of the night and Nicholas ran up to them, beaming with pride. Not only was this the first time he'd scored a point for his team, but this was also the only time he'd ever hit the ball during a game. He was ecstatic.

"Nick, man!" Troy greeted him with a hug. "My star player!"

"Aw Nicky!" Gabriella exclaimed. "That was so good!"

"Thanks!" Nicholas beamed. "It was really fun! I didn't know if I was going to get out, so I just slid. Good thing I did!"

"Now you're outfit's all dirty," Emily pointed out in disgust. Typical Mommy's girl statement.

Nicholas made a face. "It's not an outfit, it's a uniform. And I don't care if it's dirty. That means I played hard!"

"Did it hurt when you slid on the ground?" Joseph asked curiously.

But Nicholas shook his head. "No! But it hurts now. Look! I'm bleeding!"

He peeled back his left pant leg to reveal a gaping wound on his knee. Gabriella gasped. "Nick! You're gushing blood! Why didn't you tell us before?"

He shrugged. "It didn't hurt! It does now. Kind of."

Troy scooped him up so he wouldn't have to walk on his newly injured knee. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

They began to walk towards the car but were stopped by Nicholas's coach. "Hey, where are going with my star player of the night?"

"Hi Coach Waters!" Nicholas perked up. "I'm bleeding, see?"

"Ah, it means you played hard, Nick." He grinned. "Great job tonight. I'll see you at practice on Saturday, right?"

"Uh-huh!"

Once at the car, Gabriella wiped up her son's wounded knee before swabbing it with an alcohol pad- warning him it would sting but surprised when he didn't make a protest of pain- and then bandaged it securely. "You did a great job tonight, Nicky. I'm so proud of you."

Nicholas yawned. "Thanks Mommy. Can I go to sleep now? I'm tired."

* * *

"Ouch! Ouch!" Caitlin yelped as Gabriella combed through her tangles on the sidelines. "Ouch Mommy!"

"I'm sorry, Caitlin, but you have a ton of tangles in your hair." Gabriella apologized, twisting a brown hair elastic around her daughter's new ponytail and then going over that with a sparkly purple one. "Hand me a bobby pin."

The little girl obliged and Gabriella secured the ponytail holder to her head. "Okay, there. You're done."

"Can I get dressed now?"

"Go for it," Gabriella approved. "Do you need me anymore?"

Caitlin thought for a moment. "I don't think so. You're going to watch, right?"

Gabriella smiled. "Of course, baby. We're all watching."

Caitlin grinned and then pouted. "I can't believe it's my last day of gymnastics!"

"No babe, you can't think like that! Think about how fun your performance is going to be! Plus, you're going to gymnastics camp this summer and you'll be back in the fall," Gabriella assured her daughter. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay!"

Caitlin slipped out of her shorts and t-shirt to pull on a sparkly purple leotard, adorned with rhinestones. For two years, she had been taking gymnastics classes at Exceleration Gymnastics Department and completely adored it. She was full of energy and Gabriella and Troy figured since she didn't like dance that maybe gymnastics would be a hit... and it was. Caitlin was so dedicated to her new trade that she practiced in the basement of their new home nearly every night. Today was the last day of classes for the season and parents and families were gathered there to watch Exceleration's gymnastics show.

"Welcome to Exceleration Gymnastics Department's twenty-fifth annual gymnastics show!" The owner, Michaela Bartlett, announced. "Thank you all for coming today to see our fabulous gymnasts. Please, no flash photography because not only is it distracting to our gymnasts, but it is also very dangerous. Thank you again, and enjoy our show!"

The beginner classes were first; these girls and boys were just four and five years old and didn't really do much. Of course, how could they, at such a young age? They looked cute as they did splits and cartwheels on the floor. Anna turned to Joseph in the stands. "They're so bendy."

Joseph nodded his agreement. "I know. I wonder if it hurts."

Up next, Caitlin and her class. They were doing floor work first before heading to the balance beam and the uneven bars. "Let's Get Loud" blasted from the speakers as the class filed onto the spring floor and held hands with each other. Gabriella and Troy, even though all the girls were dressed the same, could definitely make out their daughter, right in the middle of the line. They lifted their clasped hands and took a pausing bow, which the audience thought was odd at first, as they hadn't really done anything yet. But then, they dislodged their hands and did a perfect back flip. There were cheers and applause.

Then, as "Let's Get Loud" continued to play, Caitlin went on to do various leaps, turns, and flips across the floor. There were turns and splits, aerials and back handsprings, one-handed cartwheels and many, many toe-touches. Next, after bowing and receiving applause, they headed over to the balance beam. Caitlin was an intermediate, so her routine included splits, somersaults, and handstands on the beam, which happened to be the second highest in the gym. After the beam, Caitlin swung and circled on the uneven bars before somersaulting in the air and sticking her landing.

There was cheering and applause, as usual. And then it was over.

Caitlin washed the bar chalk off her hands as a bunch of her friends approached her. "Great job Caitlin!"

"Thanks! You too!"

Their teacher, Coach Laughlin, wanted a picture of their entire class, and she certainly started a trend. Soon, all the parents were taking a picture of the sparkly leotard-clad group. Once Caitlin finally escaped, she was pulled into a hug from her mother. "Caitlin, this scares me like crazy and you know it!"

"Mommy! Why? It's fun!"

"Because you could slip and fall and break something and-"

"But she didn't," Troy remarked. "You were great, wild child!"

Caitlin giggled wildly. "Thanks Daddy!"

"Caitlin!" Anna squealed, running to hug her sister as the other five did the same.

"That was so cool!" Matthew gushed. "How you flipped!"

"You were swinging on the bars like a monkey!" Nicholas laughed. "It looks like fun!"

"It is fun!" Caitlin nodded happily, still bouncing with excitement. "I love it!"

"Caitlin, do you ever calm down?" Gabriella asked, chuckling as she watched her six-year-old daughter skip and hop towards the car as they left the gym.

"Nope!" She yelled. "I can't! I'm too happy!"

Less than five minutes later, Caitlin was sound asleep in the car.

* * *

"Mommy, I think you buckled it too tight," Anna complained, tugging on her riding helmet. "It hurts my neck!"

"Then loosen it, sweetheart." Gabriella advised, leading Matthew and Nicholas through the white gates. "You know how."

"And there's dirt on my white pants!" She whined even more.

Troy rolled his eyes. "A little dirt won't hurt, Anna. You're riding horses, not entering a beauty pageant."

"And the buckle on my jacket is loose and I can't buckle it!"

"Anna Claire," Gabriella stated tiredly. "It's seventy degrees out. You don't even need your riding jacket today. Please stop whining or we'll go home."

"No!" She wailed, stomping away in anger.

Anna had been taking beginner horseback riding lessons at the Sacramento Equestrian Center for a few weeks now and though she loved it, she was pretty cranky today. Truth was, she was a bit jealous that her siblings had games and shows and she didn't have any of that. To be in a horse show, you had to compete and have experience. So instead, the whole family showed up that Saturday afternoon to watch her lesson. Anna at first had been excited, but now was just extremely irritable.

Dee White, her trainer, showed up at the fence. "Hey Anna! Ready to get going?"

Anna glanced up at her. "Yeah."

"Okay! Come on back!"

"Be good, okay?" Gabriella kissed her daughter goodbye. "Be careful."

She and Troy and the rest of the kids took a seat on a nearby bench by the side of the fence as they watched Anna pull open the gate and walk over with Dee. She brushed her horse, Misty's mane, tail, and coat until it was silky soft and smooth. Dee buckled on the bridle and saddle, teaching Anna how and talking her through the process as the little girl watched and observed. Then as always, the spoke of riding safety before Anna got on the horse and Dee helped her climb up onto Misty's back.

Clicking her tongue and kicking her feet into the horse's shoulder, Misty began to walk. "Good," Dee observed, taking hold of the reins to lead Anna around the track. "You remembered how to make her walk."

Anna was truly proud of herself. "Uh-huh!"

"Now we're going to take a lap around the track," Dee instructed. "I want you to guide her through the obstacles like I taught you last lesson. Do you remember?"

"Yes," She agreed. "Then can I trot?"

"You can," Dee affirmed. "But not until you finish your lap, okay?"

"Okay." Anna nodded her understanding. Dee let go of the reins and took a few steps back, following Anna and the horse as they circled the track. She really was doing a magnificent job, pulling on the reins to signify which way she wanted Misty to go. This is what Anna enjoyed, and it was clear to her parents as they watched their little girl lead her horse around the fenced in track. She just had this blissful smile on her face as she came back where she started and the horse whinnied her affection.

"Can I trot now?" Trotting- the horse's form of jogging- was Anna's favorite.

Dee chuckled. "Yes Anna! You can trot. Please be careful."

Without even stopping, Anna clicked her tongue again, this time digging her foot into the shoulder twice to indicate to Misty that she wanted her to trot. Dee jogged beside Anna and the horse as they circled the track a few times before calling it quits. Hopping off the horse, Anna stepped back as Dee led her back into the stable and took off all of her riding equipment. Anna got to brush her yet again before unbuckling her helmet and walking out to meet her parents and siblings.

"Hey, you liked like a pro out there!" Gabriella complimented. "Great job today!"

"Thanks," She grinned. "Do you like my horse?"

"She's pretty," Emily commented. "What's her name?"

"Misty," Anna answered confidently.

"Great job, baby girl," Troy scooped her up and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm impressed."

"Dee said that soon I'll be cantering and jumping over things!" Anna said excitedly. "Isn't that cool?"

"That's awesome!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Let's take it one step at a time, okay?" Gabriella advised as they walked to the car. "You just learned to trot."

"I know," Anna sighed, resting her head on her father's shoulder. "I'm just so excited! I can't wait!"

* * *

Matthew and Joseph played basketball at Hayner's Sports Complex from September to June. Though this wasn't a typical basketball season, it wasn't a typical basketball league. They worked on the basics of the game, dribbling, passing, and shooting for the first few months of the year and then got into games during the second half. Even though all the boys playing belonged to the same sports complex, the coaches had split them up into teams according to age and ability. Luckily, so there weren't any arguments, Matthew and Joseph were on the same team and could play against others together.

This evening, a Friday in early June, the Bolton family was seated inside the gym of the sports complex watching Matthew and Joseph in their prime as they played a game of modified basketball. They were six and tiny, so the hoops were lowered so that the children could shoot into them. Playing with simple points and early penalties, the game was kind of cute. It was like a mini version of a real basketball game, but no matter how insignificant, Joseph and Matthew were having a great time.

"Yay Matt! Go, go, go!"

"Come on, Joey! Get that ball!"

It was nearing the end of the game now and Joseph had the ball. He ran towards the end of the court, dribbling it the whole way as his teammates backed him up. Just then, Joseph tripped on his untied shoelaces and fell to the ground, but not before chucking the ball at his younger brother. Matthew stared wide-eyed at the action before snapping out of it and running towards the basketball hoop. He shot and the ball hit the backboard before rolling around the rim and... bouncing to the floor. It didn't go in, and their team lost the game.

"Good try, Mattie." His parents patted his back at the end. "You tried, that's all that matters. Joey, are you alright?"

"Yeah," He replied quietly, limping over to his mother's embrace.

"I can't believe I missed it," Matthew sighed in disappointment. "Sorry Joey."

Joseph shrugged. "It's okay. I would miss it too, I think."

"It's okay, boys." Troy encouraged. "There's always next season! You still want to play, don't you?"

The boys nodded vigorously. "Yes. We love basketball."

Of course, this warmed Troy's heart. "Good. We'll practice, don't worry. I'll help you guys."

That same weekend, though on Sunday, was the last of the extracurriculars until the fall. Leah and Emily had their dance recital at one p.m. in the Playfield Theatre. While Troy and the other five children were seated in the audience, Gabriella was busy backstage sculpting two buns and spraying them with hairspray. Ballet was first and therefore the pink puffy tutu was slid up Leah and Emily's legs to rest around their hips. She then tied their pink ballet shoes, straightened out their pink tights and touched up the little makeup she did put on them. Leah and Emily were extremely excited to show off their dancing skills and Gabriella grinned, lining them up with the rest of their class before kissing them and returning to her seat in the audience.

"Welcome and thank you for coming to Just For Kix's ninth annual recital. Please, no video recording is allowed and no flash photography. Once again, thank you for coming and enjoy our show!"

As was tradition, the competition team was first, showing off a flashy jazz number to the song, "The Glamorous Life," by Eden's Crush. There were leaps and turns, heel stretches and fouettes. Though the boys knew nothing of dance, Gabriella and the girls were quite impressed by the competition team, as they were really very good. After they finished and got immense applause, the junior competition team danced their jazz number, "Can-Can," and it was also very remarkable. Then the mini competition team performed their tap number, a fun, country tap dance to "Long Time Gone," and they were dressed in black and white checkered costumes with braids in their hair. Gabriella was shocked at how good they were already and how in time they were with each other.

After the applause ceased, she turned to her husband. "The competition team is amazing, aren't they?"

"Sure," Troy said. "I don't really know much about dance."

Emily and Leah's class was next, their ballet number to "When You Wish Upon a Star." They were arranged in a line and had huge smiles on the faces as they danced along to the song. About halfway through their tendues and plies, Troy turned to his wife. "Why does it look like the only two who know what they're doing are Emily and Leah?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. I was wondering the same thing."

"Everyone else is just looking around, unsure. Emmy and Leah look pretty confident, though."

After intermission, Gabriella went backstage to trade the fluffy pink tutu for a pink fringe skirt for both of her girls. Tap was next, and they danced to "Baby Face," a sweet little song that talked about just how cute the girls were. Again, through all the shuffles and ball changes, Leah and Emily seemed to be two of the only few who knew what they were doing. Was that a good sign? At the end of the show, Troy presented his daughters with a bouquet of flowers for each of them, and they squealed with pleasure. Just as they were leaving, Angela, the studio's owner, pulled Gabriella aside.

"Hi Gabriella!" Angela greeted her. "I just wanted to congratulate you. You have two beautiful dancers."

"Oh, thank you," Gabriella smiled warmly. "They love it so much."

"I can tell they do," She said. "And because of that, I think they would be a wonderful addition to our mini competition team."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "You do?"

Angela nodded. "We have three levels on the team; senior, which is for ages thirteen and up, junior, ages nine to twelve, and mini, ages six to eight. Although placement is really dependent on ability, it's based on age as well. Leah and Emily show great potential, and I think they could most definitely join the team."

"Wow." Gabriella stated. "That's... quite the offer."

"Well you can think about it, of course," Angela chuckled. "Auditions are next week at the studio, at 6. Who knows? Maybe we'll see you there."

Gabriella returned to her family. Troy knew something was up. "Hey, what was that about?"

"Angela wants the girls to join the competition team." She responded, still shocked. "I can't believe she thinks they're ready."

"Oh wow," Troy reacted. "That's pretty big."

"I don't know if we should let them try out," She sighed. "I mean they're six and so young... but then again, they love it, so..."

"Plus it'll probably be expensive." Her husband pointed out. "Traveling to competitions, paying for classes, costumes..."

In the end, they had asked Emily and Leah if they wanted to try out for the competition team.

Of course they said yes. And of course, they made it.


	30. TOW They Sleep Outdoors

**So in celebration of the end of "The Last Shot," here's an update for "I'll Be There For You." We've finished the third set of ten! Woohoo! On to thirty-one through forty! Are you ready? Well good, me too. Um... I'm working on writing chapter forty-one now, so hopefully I'll get a few more written tonight. It's kind of funny that we're on chapter thirty, isn't it? Only seventy more chapters to go! Hahaha...**

**I own nothing... I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

Thirty: The One Where They Sleep Outdoors

In late June, the septuplets "graduated" from kindergarten, said goodbye to all of their friends and Mrs. Hawthorne, and set off towards home for the summer. Summer activities were always their favorite and they couldn't wait to begin their few months off of school. Summer was the time for popsicles and swimming, bathing suits and tan lines, beaches and sunglasses. Everything that was good came in the summertime, they believed. The kids were ecstatic, knowing they could sleep in again and wake up only to summer sun and bliss.

In early July, Taylor gave birth to their second son, Samuel Ryan Danforth. He had been two weeks early as opposed to Logan who had been late. This came as a shock for both parents, as they hadn't expected him to be born early and hadn't gone through this before. They went to the hospital thinking something was wrong, but instead were informed that their second child was on the way. Two weeks early and with a much shorter birth than his older brother's, little seven-pound, eight-ounce Samuel Ryan was a sweet surprise and a beautiful little miracle.

Today, July sixth, Troy and the seven kids were at the Baylor's house while Gabriella and Sharpay were at the hospital visiting Taylor. Madeleine and Lauren were at a friend's house to spend the night and Zeke and Troy were currently attempting to teach the septuplets and Alexis how to ride a two-wheel bike. Though Alexis was a year younger than the seven, she tried to do everything the Bolton children did. She didn't want to be left out just because she was the youngest and it made the adults smile and laugh whenever she tried.

"You can have Alexis if you want," Zeke jokingly told his best friend. "Seriously. She tries to be your eighth child."

Troy laughed. "I know! What do you do to her here that makes her want to be a Bolton so badly?"

"Nothing!" Zeke defended. "I think it's because Maddie and Lauren are at the 'it's not cool to hang out with your little sister' age already and she gets really upset when they leave her out of things."

"You need to have another one, just for Lexi." Troy advised, wrenching another training wheel off of the green bike in front of him.

"Hey, I wanted to have another. You know, try for a boy this time around," Zeke chuckled. "It's Shar who doesn't want to go through childbirth again."

"Daddy!" Matthew shouted, running up the driveway towards his father. "When is my bike gonna be ready?"

"Yours is done," Troy told him, gesturing towards where Matthew's bike was resting against the garage. "I'm doing Joey's."

"Can I ride it now?"

"No, buddy, you don't know how to ride without your training wheels." Troy pointed out. "Wait until I can help you, okay?"

"Okay," Matthew agreed and ran towards where the other kids were playing with sidewalk chalk on the driveway.

"There," Zeke exhaled, chucking the wrench aside and stepping back. "Done. Ten training wheels gone in no time flat."

"Okay!" Troy announced. "Who wants to learn to ride a bike?"

"Me! Me!" The kids shouted, hurrying over to Troy and Zeke.

Leah, Emily, and Nicholas paid no attention to this action and instead continued to play in the sandbox behind the swing set of the Baylor home, having learned to ride a bike months earlier. Troy was focusing on his four other children, trying to figure out just how he'd approach this. Caitlin would be easy, Anna a piece of cake. It was the two boys, though, that he worried about. Matthew was stubborn; would he put up the learning? Joseph gave up on things too easily; would he be able to handle it? But, Matthew was patient and Joseph was goodhearted, and after all, boys _were_ easier to train than girls.

He'd have to see about that.

Nicholas had been the easiest. In May, on a rare hot day, Nicholas had begged his father to take off the training wheels of his bike and teach him to ride. He was the most athletic of the three boys, it was clear, and Troy hadn't turned him down. After dinner, while the other two boys and their mother watched in the window- the girls were less than thrilled- Nicholas and Troy worked on his bike riding skills into the late evening. Even though he'd fallen numerous times, he was riding that bike by the end of the night.

Emily had learned to ride simply because she wanted to do something else. Emily hated all kinds of sports and physical activity; she truly was the typical dancer-girly-girl. So when Troy, Gabriella, and the kids had been playing outside one weekend and Troy promised Nicholas a bicycle ride, Emily stated she wanted to come as well. Troy felt bad about telling her she couldn't come, but she hadn't learned yet. Emily, annoyed at the refusal and determined to ride, had Gabriella remove the training wheels and teach her to ride a two-wheeled bike. By the time Troy and Nicholas returned home, Emily was riding somewhat flawlessly up and down the driveway, beaming proudly.

Leah had been a whole different story. She'd always been brave and outgoing and on a warm June afternoon after school had ended, she went over to a friend's house to play. There, her friend had already learned to ride a two-wheel bike and Leah had been a bit jealous. By the time she got home that evening, Leah had announce randomly at dinner that she could ride a bike by herself now. Her parents, begrudgingly, hadn't believed her, and took her outside to prove them wrong. And she did, beautifully.

"Daddy, you're not holding me!" Anna screeched, wobbling significantly on her red bike. "I'm gonna fall!"

"No, you're not," Troy assured her, running in between Anna and Caitlin. "You're doing great. Keep it up."

"Ah!" Caitlin uttered before turning the wheel of her yellow bike sharply to the right, causing her to fall to the pavement. "Ouch! See? I told you I was gonna fall!"

"That was Anna!" Troy defended, kneeling down to where Caitlin was clutching her knee, tears streaming down her face. "Your knee hurts, baby girl?"

She nodded, a couple of tears splashing down into the cut on her knee. "Ow, Daddy! It hurts!"

It wasn't a serious injury but she was bleeding. Troy scooped her up into his arms, bridal-style, and dragged her bike next to him as he walked back towards Zeke's house. Zeke, who had the tedious task of both boys plus Alexis, glanced up at him. "Injury?"

"You bet. Band-Aids?"

"Cabinet above the sink."

"Thanks."

"Anna?"

Troy's eyes bulged, as only then had he realized he'd left his other daughter on her own. "Anna!"

The two men glanced out to the cul-de-sac where Anna was riding, though shakily and wobbly, around the grassy patch in front of the Baylor's home. She screeched in excitement. "Look! I'm doing it!"

"Anna," Troy relaxed, grinning in pride. "Great job! Keep going!"

And she did just that. Meanwhile, as Zeke was manning the kids outside, Troy had Caitlin perched on the bathroom counter of his friend's home, cleaning up her wound and bandaging it so she could get back to riding. "This is going to sting, okay?"

The six-year-old nodded and winced in pain when her father wiped down the cut with an alcohol pad. "Why do you have to do that?"

"So it doesn't get infected, honey." He explained, placing a bright pink Barbie Band-Aid on it. "There. All better, right?"

She nodded again, sniffling. Troy kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're fine, wild child. It was just a little cut, sweetheart."

He carried her back downstairs and outside, where Anna and now Joseph were riding successfully around the cul-de-sac. Troy placed Caitlin gingerly on the ground, turning to his friend. "What's up?"

"I don't know what happened with Joey," Zeke chuckled. "It just kind of clicked."

"How are Matt and Lex doing?"

"Matt's almost got it, Lexi's struggling." He stated simply.

"Thanks Zeke, I got it from here."

"No Dad, look!" Caitlin squealed. "Mattie's got it!"

Matthew was trembling wildly, but was steering his bike down the driveway carefully. Troy grinned. "Great job, Matt!"

"Daddy!" Caitlin stomped her foot. "My turn! My turn!"

"Daddy," Alexis sighed, hopping off her bike. "I can't do this!"

But at the end of the day, all eight children were riding bikes. Of course, their bottoms hurt horribly since they were working all day, but both Gabriella and Sharpay were extremely proud of their kids.

* * *

"Daddy, where are going?"

"To get camping supplies."

"What's camping?"

"It's when you sleep outside."

"Ew!" Emily shrieked. "With the bugs?"

Troy smirked. "You are so your mother, it's not even funny."

Emily made a face and climbed into the van as Troy chuckled. Once they were all piled in the van, they drove off towards Ruff Stuff Camping Supplies. Tonight, Troy and Gabriella had planned on camping in their backyard with the seven children. Gabriella, definitely _not_ an outdoors person, was not technically looking forward to this, but she was excited for the kids to have the experience. Plus, they all seemed to be thrilled at the thought of sleeping somewhere other than their bed.

They didn't have any camping gear and headed into the store not really knowing what they needed. The kids were just fascinated at the different items in the store- lanterns, fire starters, and charcoal. Gabriella advised them not to touch anything; taking a single child into the store was easy. Taking seven... they could destroy it in a matter of minutes. She and Troy each took a cart and wandered through the aisles of the store, tossing random things they'd need into them as they walked.

"Can we get these?" Matthew asked, pointing to a brightly colored box. "It's a light."

Troy walked over to where his son was pointing. "Oh, lanterns. Yeah, we'll need some of those. You can pick out four, okay? Two for the girls' tent and two for ours."

"Okay!" Matthew cheered, picking four boxes off the shelve and placing them in the cart. "I got us blue and the girls red."

"Good plan," Troy smiled. "What else do you think we need?"

"Tents could be helpful," Gabriella laughed. "And sleeping bags. And air mattresses."

"Yeah," He chuckled. "We may need those."

Once said items were purchased, they went back home, avoiding any major squabbles. It was the last week before school started again for the kids, and they were all ready for first grade. Troy and Gabriella couldn't believe they were six and headed off to full day school already. Time flew by _fast_. While Troy set up the tents and blew up the air mattresses, Gabriella swam and played with the kids in the pool. They had dined on barbequed chicken, corn on the cob, and macaroni salad that evening before dressing in their pajamas and heading outside.

Now, they were seated on blankets on the grass in front of the two tents- fully set-up and furnished- as they waited for their father to start a fire. Their hair, still damp from their pool activities, was matted and knotted, their expressions reading exhaustion, but somehow, they were still giddy with excitement. Gabriella was in the house, gathering chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows while Troy, still struggling with the fire, was outside with the kids.

"Are we really gonna sleep in there?" Anna asked excitedly. "Really?"

"Really really," Troy answered her, finally making a spark and illuminating the area. "Ah ha!"

"Daddy! Fire!" Nicholas shouted.

"No buddy, this is a good fire. It'll keep us warm tonight." He explained. "Plus, we're going to make s'mores."

"What's s'mores?" Caitlin asked curiously. "It sounds scary."

"I think s'mores is when you sneeze and cough a lot," Leah explained.

Gabriella overheard this as she was entering the backyard and laughed. "No honey, s'mores are little snacks. They're graham crackers with chocolate and marshmallows."

"Are they yummy?" Joseph asked, getting excited. "I love marshmallows!"

"They're very yummy," Gabriella grinned, sitting beside her son. "I think you'll love them."

"Alright," Troy stepped back, admiring his work. "Raging fire. What do you think?"

"Daddy, it's pretty." Leah told him loyally, climbing into his lap the moment he sat down. "Let's make s'mores now."

Troy kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, baby girl. I think that part's up to your Mommy."

Gabriella shot him a smile, spearing marshmallows onto wooden sticks for the kids. "Let's do it."

"Mine's on fire!" Joseph screeched a few minutes later. "Look! Look!"

"Blow it out, Joey." Gabriella instructed. "It's okay."

"Mom, is it okay to eat this?" Matthew asked from across the fire, showing her a completely charcoal-covered marshmallow.

Gabriella bit her lip. "Yes, but it might not taste very good."

"Can you make me a s'more now?" Anna asked impatiently, a molten marshmallow on her stick, just waiting to be sandwiched between chocolate and graham crackers.

"Yes Anna-banana," Troy addressed, taking the marshmallow from her. "Ready?"

"Wait!" Emily hollered. "I want one too! Here Daddy!"

"Ah!" Caitlin squealed. "I got chocolate on my pajamas!"

"Here wild child," Troy tossed her a paper towel. "Wipe it off so it doesn't stain."

"These are good," Nicholas affirmed. "I want these everyday."

"Me too," Joseph agreed with him. "Mommy, what do you say?"

"I don't know, Joe," She eyed him wryly. "What do you say to rotten teeth and cavities?"

He gasped. "No!"

She laughed. "That's what happens when you eat too many sweets, bud. You have to be careful."

"Hey, how about we tell some ghost stories?" Troy suggested later on, as the fire was now the only thing illuminating their yard.

"Troy, I don't think that's a good idea," Gabriella protested. "They're six. Still at the nightmare age."

"No no, it'll be fine." He shook his head. "I've got a good one."

"Is it really scary?" Anna asked, sitting up on her legs.

"No it's funny, Queen Bee," Troy grinned. "What do you think? You wanna hear it?"

"Yeah, tell it Daddy!" Matthew encouraged, paying closer attention.

"Okay. A long, long time ago, there was a small cottage in the middle of the woods. It had been-"

"Where's the cottage, Daddy?" Leah interrupted.

"In... Kansas." Troy made up on the spot. Gabriella chuckled. "Anyway-"

"Where's Kansas?" Nicholas asked.

"Guys," Gabriella stifled a giggle. "Let Daddy tell the story, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thanks," Troy laughed. "Anyway, it had been rumored that the cottage was haunted for many years by an old man who lived there during the Civil War. There was also another rumor that there was a huge sum of money left on the table in the middle of the cottage and many wanted this money, but feared the ghost of the old man. One day, three grown men entered the forest looking for the cottage. They were big, strong men who weren't afraid of anything and wanted to divide the money amongst themselves."

"They finally reached the cottage and stared at it for a long time," Troy continued. "It was very tiny, covered in ivy, and had a brown roof, brown siding, and a door made of thick wood. There were only two windows and a yellowish glow came from the first one. The first man puffed out his chest and said, 'I'll go first. I'll be back with the money in no time.' He knocked on the door of the cottage, got no reply, and entered."

"Once inside, he saw the big table of money and his eyes went wide. Taking two big strides he reached the table and began stuffing his sack with money. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew through the cottage a ghostly figure appeared." Troy cleared his throat, getting ready to speak like a ghost for effect. "The ghost looked at the man and said, 'I'm the ghost of Old Man Fable. The money belongs on the table.' The first man went pale, returned all the money and ran out of the cottage."

Emily and Joseph pressed closer to Gabriella and she shot Troy a warning look. "Troy, if this ends in death or destruction..."

"It won't, I promise." He defended, continuing. "After the first man couldn't recall what had happened in the cottage, the second man puffed out his chest and said, 'I'll go second. I'll be back with the money in no time.' He knocked on the door of the cottage, again, got no reply, and entered, seeing the huge pile of money. He began stuffing it into his sack when the ghost of the man appeared again and said, 'I'm the ghost of Old Man Fable. The money belongs on the table!' The second man went pale, returned all the money, and ran out of the cottage."

"The third man, then, seeing how disturbed both his friends were, puffed out his chest and said, 'I'll go last. I'll be back with the money in no time.' He knocked on the door, no one answered, and entered the cottage. He was extremely happy to see the huge pile of gold, silver, jewels and money just simply lying there and began to stuff it into his own sack. Just then, as he had with the other two men, the ghost returned and said, 'I'm the ghost of Old Man Fable. The money belongs on the table.' And do you know what the third man did?"

"He ran away!" Anna guessed.

But Troy shook his head. "He looked at the ghost, then at the money, and laughed, saying, 'Oh yeah? Well I'm the ghost of Davey Crockett. The money belongs in my pocket!'"

The kids burst into a fit of giggles and Gabriella shook her head, smiling. "That's a good one. Where'd you hear that?"

"My Dad used to tell that one to me a lot when I was younger," He explained. "Always made me laugh. Of course, it's a little old now, but... hey, it made them laugh."

After the ghost story, they figured it was time to head to bed. The kids were looking a little tired, and even though they tried to convince their parents of otherwise, they were fighting to stay awake. Troy decided to let the fire go, as it would eventually burn out, and he and the boys climbed into one of the tents as Gabriella and the girls climbed into the other. He had somehow fit two air mattresses into both tents, miraculously, so he was sleeping on one with Nicholas while Joseph and Matthew shared the one right next to him.

"Are we gonna leave the lanterns on?" Matthew whispered, fear lacing his voice. "I don't wanna turn them off."

"Yeah bud, we'll leave those on. They're not too bright, are they Nicky?" Nicholas had to sleep in utter darkness. It was one of the odd traits about him.

Nicholas shook his head, climbing into his sleeping bag and burying his face in Troy's shoulder. "No, they're good."

"Joey, Matt, are you guys all tucked in?"

"Yes," Joseph yawned, burrowing further into his sleeping bag and closing his eyes.

"Yeah," Matthew answered, glancing around, still wide awake.

"Matt, what's up?"

"Nothing," He responded quietly. "It's just cool. I like it out here."

"You do?" Troy seemed surprised. "That's good. We should do this more often then, shouldn't we?"

Matthew nodded, though in the dark Troy couldn't tell. "I don't think the girls like it."

Troy smiled wryly. "I wonder how they're doing over there."

Meanwhile, in the tent adjacent to the boys', Gabriella was having a hard time getting the girls settled. Anna and Leah were sharing a mattress, with Caitlin, Emily, and Gabriella herself on the other one. Emily was complaining every so often when she heard the slightest noise or movement coming from outside. Caitlin was in wonder, Anna and Leah were talking amongst themselves quietly before eventually falling asleep. And Gabriella? She didn't like this anymore than her four daughters did.

"I wish I was Anna," Emily pouted.

Gabriella was amused. "Why?"

"'Cause she's already asleep." She huffed. "I wanna be asleep so I don't hear these noises!"

"Why do we have to sleep out here?" Caitlin asked. "It's dark and there's bugs!"

"Because this was Daddy's idea for the end of summer. It's what he wanted to do."

"It's not what _I_ wanna do," Caitlin sighed and Emily nodded in agreement.

"Well girls, sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to do, especially when we're doing it with people we love." Gabriella explained. "You love Daddy, don't you?"

They both nodded vigorously. Gabriella smiled. "See? Not everything he wants to do is something you're going to think is fun. And it's the same the other way around too. Caitlin, do you really think Daddy likes to go ice skating?"

Caitlin giggled. "No."

"Emily, do you think Daddy wants to paint pottery?"

Emily laughed. "No!"

"But he did both of those things with you because he loves you." Gabriella grinned. "He loves you both very much. And you love him very much, and this is going to make him very happy that you two did something he likes to do."

The two girls sat back and though about this for a moment. Emily came up with a question. "Mommy, did you ever make Daddy do something he didn't want to do?"

Gabriella thought back to high school and laughed. "Of course. He's done it to me a bazillion times too."

"Ooh, what'd you do?"

"You're never going to believe this," She recalled, chuckling a bit at the memory. "But your father used to be a _fantastic_ singer."

"Daddy sings?!" They both exclaimed in shock.

Gabriella nodded confidently. "Quite well, I might add."

"Oh my gosh," Caitlin grinned. "That's cool!"

"Weird," Emily finished her sister's thought. "But cool."

The next morning, as the sun rose in the early Californian morning, Troy, Gabriella, and their seven children gushed and reveled in their "camping trip" with each other. Caitlin ran up to her father and asked, "Daddy, will you sing for me?"

Troy nearly choked on his own saliva. "Will I what?"

"Sing," She grinned. "For me. Mommy said you could."

Troy looked at Gabriella, who let out a laugh and looked away, not daring to meet his gaze. "Sure hun. But Mommy forgot the other part of the secret."

Gabriella glanced up at them again. Caitlin's eyes lit up. "Ooh, like what?"

"Mommy sings too. So if I have to sing, she's singing with me."

Before Gabriella could protest, Caitlin squealed in excitement. "She does? Cool!"

"Oh yeah," Troy shot Gabriella a knowing grin. "She and I used to be _quite_ the pair."


	31. TOW The Big One

**Helloooo. I love summer, don't you? Sleeping in, staying up late, and preparing for SENIOR YEAR!!! I think I'm going to Connecticut/Cape Cod/Rhode Island at the end of this week, which should be a lot of fun. I love vacations too. And then, a shout out to all you Canadians- we're headed you're way! End of August my family and I are going to Toronto... I think, lol. We're gonna visit the Canadian side of Niagara Falls and then hang around in Canada for a week or so. I can't wait!**

**So anyway, there's an update on me, lol. Thanks for your fabulous reviews, and on to 31-40!!**

* * *

Thirty-One: The One With "The Big One"

"Leah and Caitlin! Get up!"

"No!"

"I know you're awake! Come downstairs and eat breakfast right now!"

"No! I don't want to!"

Troy groaned. "Leah Nicole and Caitlin Elizabeth, don't make me come up there!"

"Daddy," Joseph inquired. "Are Leah and Caitlin gonna have to go sit in the corner?"

"Maybe later," Troy sighed, beginning to ascend the stairs. "Right now they have to go to school."

But just as Troy approached the top of the stairs, Gabriella met him halfway, Leah and Caitlin at her side. "Got it covered, babe."

Troy shot her a grateful look. "Thanks."

"Leah and Caitlin, you know you have to go to school today. Eat your breakfast; enough with the nonsense."

The girls, grumpy of course, trudged downstairs and reluctantly obeyed. Gabriella rolled her eyes and then chuckled softly, placing a soft kiss on her husband's cheek before turning on the stairs and heading back to their bedroom. She had to get ready for the day as well, as she was half dressed in her blouse and pajama bottoms. Today of course was going to be hectic but then again, what day wasn't hectic in the lives of Troy and Gabriella Bolton?

Today was the septuplet's first day of first grade. Full-day school for the first time.

To say they were excited was an understatement. Troy was sure they got their enthusiasm about school from Gabriella, as he had never been one for getting excited about it. But they were ecstatic and had spent the entire day before packing their backpacks and getting things prepared for their full day ahead of them. Their parents weren't entirely sure they grasped the concept of being at school all day, but nevertheless, they were thrilled.

"What are we having for lunch today?" Matthew asked, bringing his bowl to the counter before climbing up on the stool.

"Whatever I can throw together really fast," Troy answered haphazardly as he ran about the kitchen, starting the dishwasher and opening seven lunchboxes on the counter before him. "How does that sound?"

"I want peanut butter and jelly," Matthew told him.

"No! I want ham and cheese," Anna whined.

"It depends on whatever's in the fridge," Troy stated, yanking open the door to the frigid appliance. He poked around inside for a minute before coming out with cold cuts and a jar. "Nope, looks like it's turkey and mayonnaise today."

Anna and Matthew pouted, annoyed that it wasn't want they had wanted, but Troy knew that by the time lunch came around, they'd eat whatever he provided for them. They raced upstairs to dress and ready themselves as Troy rushed to prepare seven sandwiches, throw in a seven bags of crunchy snacks, seven juice boxes, and seven yogurt cups with seven plastic spoons. Gabriella came down then, glancing around for something she was lacking as she nervously bit her lip- her unbreakable habit.

"Looking for something, babe?"

"Yeah, my class roster." She stated simply before rummaging through papers on the counter by the telephone. "I was freaking looking at it all night... how could it have- ah! Here it is."

Gabriella quickly tucked it into the bag she was carrying before crossing the kitchen to kiss her husband goodbye. "Bye. I'll see you tonight."

"You're not going to eat anything?" He asked, stopping her by placing a hand on her arm.

She shook her head. "No time. Woke up late already. Whose fault was that, again?"

Troy chuckled. "I do not know _what_ you are referring to."

She rolled her eyes, kissed him again, and headed towards the stairs. "Guys! Have a good day at school, okay? I love you all!"

"Bye Mommy! Love you!" Came from upstairs in a chorus of shouts to be heard.

It still melted her heart.

* * *

"Come on guys," Troy shouted inside the house as he waited on the front porch with three of his seven children. "You're going to miss the bus!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Leah sighed in annoyance. "I couldn't find my other shoe and then Emily was wearing it..."

"I'm sorry!" Emily defended herself, right behind her sister. "I thought it was mine!"

"Where are Joey and Nick?" Troy asked his two daughters.

They shrugged. Emily offered, "Still inside, I guess."

Troy groaned. "_Boys!_"

"Sorry! I'm coming," Nicholas rushed out the door, hurrying to join his brothers and sisters who had since moved down to wait at the end of the driveway. "I didn't know which lunch was mine."

"They're all the same, Nicky," Troy laughed slightly. "Is Joey coming?"

"He's combing his hair."

"Joseph Connor, you're going to miss the bus!"

The oldest Bolton male appeared at the threshold of their home and huffed. "I don't really wanna go to school anyway."

"What?" Troy was startled. Just moments earlier, he'd been so excited. "Joey, I don't have time for this. Go wait for the bus. Come on."

"But Dad," Joseph protested as they walked to the end of the driveway. "Something bad's probably going to happen."

"Joey," Troy knelt down so he was at eye-level with his oldest son. "Nothing's going to go wrong. I think you're just nervous. You're going to go there and have a good time and learn a lot. Plus, you'll make new friends, and I know you're good at that."

Joseph nodded. "I guess so."

"Okay, so you're good?"

He nodded a second time. "I still think something bad's gonna happen, though."

"Why do you think that?" Troy asked curiously.

But Joseph never got to answer his question, as he was interrupted by the arriving school bus and his six siblings racing to get a hug and kiss from their father. Troy did his best to give the love they all wanted to each of them before waving goodbye to the school bus as it drove off towards the elementary school. He didn't have practice today, so instead of heading off to the gym, he instead went back into the house to get some chores done that had been put off because of the upcoming school year.

The pool needed to be cleaned, the carpets vacuumed, dishes washed, and multiple other things that just needed to be tidied or put back into place. He hated around the house work, as it was just tedious and meticulous and would much rather be in practice at this very moment, channeling his adrenaline in his favorite game instead of skimming the pool surface and freeing it of leaves. After most of his outdoors work was done, he headed inside.

It was looking like it was going to rain, but it hadn't said anything about that in the forecast for the day. The sky was a dingy gray color, casting a dark glow on the Earth he walked on towards the house. The air seemed stale, stagnant, as he reached the back door of the house. But although it looked like the skies were going to open up and let loose at any second, the air was hot and the sun looked like it was trying to poke through the clouds.

It was weird.

He turned on the television at that moment, wanting to turn to The Weather Channel to see what was possibly going on. The reception on the TV was extremely poor and full of static, and he switched it off, giving up. Glancing outside, he noticed that the birds that were chirping in the trees just moments earlier were no longer there. There was no sign of life outside his home. It was increasingly eerie; it gave Troy a sense that the world was ending, or that it was pulling a '_Day After Tomorrow_' effect.

And then suddenly, it happened.

The entire house shook with tremors just as Troy went to sit on the couch. It was like someone from an outside world had lifted the Earth and shaken it like a snow globe. He sat on the floor, gripping the couch and the coffee table for dear life as books fell off of shelves in the bookcase to the floor, plates smashed and crashed in the kitchen, and pictures on the wall fell the short way to the carpet. The house continued to tremble as Troy heard crashes of cars outside, screeching of tires, snapping of trees, shouts and screams of pedestrians. It seemed that the tremors would last forever.

But then, just as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

Troy stood warily, careful not to step on anything as he made his way around his disheveled home. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"Good morning," Gabriella greeted her third period Biology class. "How are you all doing today?"

"Eh," Was the most common response. Of course, no one, especially high schoolers, wanted to come back to school after a much-needed summer vacation.

"Yeah I hear you," Gabriella chuckled. "I'm exhausted. At least it's the first day. Nothing too stressful yet."

"Yeah, that's true," A girl responded and then yawned. "Is the day over yet?"

Shaking her head, Gabriella walked back to the front of the room, where her desk rested. "Nah, not yet. It's only third period. Don't worry about it though. Only six periods left to go!"

A colossal groan was emitted from the group as the final bell rang and Gabriella laughed again. "Okay, so good morning. Welcome to regents Biology. I just have to congratulate you on passing Earth Science, because that class is terrible and I'm sure you all hated it."

"Oh my God, I did," A boy in the back stated. "Barely passed, seriously. All that rocks and minerals crap and seismographs..."

"Kyle, we're finally done with that," Another girl chirped. "Please don't bring it up again."

Gabriella grinned. "Well anyway. Now you're into Biology which is so much easier, I think. We'll cover all aspects of Biology, from plant life, ecology, cells, reproductive health and anatomy, pregnancy and childbirth, the organ systems, and genetics. All that fun stuff. Before we get into any of that, I want to learn all about you. Now I know you guys must hate these 'getting to know you' games, because believe me, I certainly did, but they really do help me understand who you are as a person."

"Wait," The boy next to Kyle started. "You're not going to make us do that thing were we say, 'Hi my name is Jake, I'm from Jersey, and I like jumping rope' are you?"

She laughed. "No, actually I wasn't. But it's nice to meet you, Jake."

He flushed crimson and she went on. "No, we're actually going to play a game that has nothing to do with any of the letter-matching. But first, if I want to know some things about you, I feel like it's only fair if you learn some things about me as well."

"Okay, so where to start? I was born in Connecticut. Anyone ever been there?" A few kids raised their hands and she nodded. "Beautiful state, but my Mom and I moved around a lot after my father died. I married my high school sweetheart in the most perfect wedding in the world. We wanted to have kids but couldn't, so we turned to fertility treatments. And then, as you all probably know, we got pregnant with septuplets."

"Septuplets is the scientific term for seven babies born at the same time," Gabriella explained. "And I know people often have a million questions to ask when I tell them this story. But that's pretty much my life. Any questions?"

The same girl in the front raised her hand. "Are they really different? Because I have twin cousins and they're pretty much two opposite people."

Gabriella chuckled a little. "Yeah, they're seven completely different people. Anna's a born leader; she's really outgoing and excitable. Joey's shy and sweet and loves the ladies. Caitlin's energetic and loud, Emily's quiet and humble, Matt's stubborn but really kind, Leah's little and cute, and Nick's a little daredevil. They all have really different personalities."

"I have a question," Kyle asked. "You're married to Troy Bolton, right?"

She smiled. "Yeah, why?"

"Could I get his autograph?"

Gabriella laughed but before she could respond to his question, the lights flicked a few times in the room before cutting out completely. She glanced out the window, but there wasn't a storm going on. What could've cause the power outage? In a moment, she knew. The ground beneath her began shaking as she stood at her desk. What started out as a little vibration turned into a full on quaking session. She advised the kids to get under their desks as she did the same, waiting out the quivering as long as it would go.

Abandoned desks toppled to the floor as books and papers swirled around, crashing nowhere but down. Chalk from the blackboard fell down and smashed into a million pieces as it met the cold tile, leaving white powdered dust where whole writing instruments used to be. The looks on the kids' faces were unreadable- some were nervous, others shocked and surprised- but Gabriella was partially terrified. She was always prepared for this to happen, but for some reason, she didn't really expect it to.

After it was over, they all climbed out of their prospective hiding places and began to pick up the remnants of the broken items all over the room. Gabriella nodded, her heart still beating rapidly. "That seemed like a pretty bad one, didn't it?"

Kyle joked wryly, "Damn, why can't I remember anything from Earth Science? That might come in handy now."

* * *

This year, for the first time, the septuplets were going to be split up among different classrooms.

Troy and Gabriella knew it was right to split the kids up among different classes so they could be separated from their siblings and branch out to become different people. They were going to split them up gradually, though, not all at once so it wouldn't be too painful for the kids, as they were very close. Nicholas, Leah, and Anna, were in one of the first grade classes and Joseph, Matthew, Caitlin and Emily were in another. In second grade, they'd be split two, two, and three. Then, in third grade, hopefully there would be enough classes for them to each have their own class.

Nicholas, Leah, and Anna said goodbye to their siblings as they entered their classroom and met their new first grade teacher. "Good morning! I'm Mrs. Carson! Find your cubby and put your things away and then find your desk, okay?"

"Now we're really big kids," Anna whispered to Nicholas. "We get to sit in desks!"

"Yeah," He agreed with a smile. "We sat at tables in kindergarten."

"My desk is next to yours, Anna," Leah commented. "And you too, Nicky!"

"You're in the middle," Nicholas pointed out. "Like a sandwich!"

"A Leah sandwich!" Anna giggled and the three of them laughed.

"Okay class," Mrs. Carson greeted them. "Welcome! I bet you're really excited and maybe a bit nervous to start first grade. But don't worry. Today we're going to-"

But her face paled and she discontinued talking as the room began to shake and shiver. She yelled for the kids to get under the desks and did so herself. Jars and books fell from shelves and collided with the floor as the kids screamed in terror. Leah, Anna, and Nicholas huddled together, holding each other's hands in fright. They'd never experienced an earthquake before and were very scared. As some kids around them began to cry and the teacher called out to them that it was going to be okay, Leah turned to Nicholas, her voice fearful.

"Nick, I'm scared!"

"Me too," His voice quavered. "Anna, what do we do?"

Normally, Anna was the born leader and all the kids turned to her when they were unsure or afraid. But at this point in time, she didn't know what to do or say to make her brother and sister feel better. She simply squeezed Nicholas and Leah's hands in her own. "I don't know. I'm scared too. I want Mommy and Daddy!"

Meanwhile, in the class next door with Mrs. James, Emily, Joseph, Caitlin, and Matthew weren't doing much better. The girls were clutching the boys for dear life, extremely frightened by the situation. "Matt, I'm really scared! I wanna go home!"

Matthew hugged Emily tighter. "I wanna go home too!"

"I want my Mommy!" Caitlin wailed, hugging closer to Joseph. "I wanna go home and I want my Mommy and Daddy!"

"I'm scared, Caitlin!" Joseph told her, not reassuring at all to the little girl. "I'm really, really scared!"

Then, after what seemed like a lifetime, the quaking and shivering stopped. Mrs. James collected herself off the floor and began to get the kids in order. "It's okay, it's alright. It was just an earthquake, boys and girls. If you live in California, you've got to be prepared for those."

"Mrs. James," Joseph asked timidly. "Is an earthquake really bad?"

"It can be, Joey, yes."

"Was this one bad?"

Mrs. James bit her lip and nodded gravely. "Yes, I think it was."

Joseph sighed. "I knew it."

* * *

Because of the power outage and emergency situation, the high school issued a go-home-early drill for all its students and staff. Gabriella had to wait until each student was out of the building before she could get to her own car to travel home. What she saw when she left the building was devastating. A huge crack in the Earth could be spotted from miles away, trees were down- one fell into a building, and there were multiple car accidents on her way home. She was able to make it home, however, in one piece and found the interior of her house in shambles and her husband pacing the floor in the living room.

"Troy, what-"

Before she could finish that sentence, he'd engulfed her in a hug. "Jesus, are you okay?"

She nodded, holding him even tighter and only then realizing how terrified she'd been. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. The house is a mess, though. Obviously." He pulled her even closer to him, if that was even possible, and kissed her lips quickly before kissing her cheek. "I'm just glad you're okay. I can't even imagine. I wish I was there with you."

Gabriella kissed him again. "You couldn't have been. And it's fine. The kids just wanted me to control it, though and- oh my God, the kids!"

"They're not dispatching buses because of the wreckage," Troy quoted from the telephone call he'd made earlier. "I was waiting for you to get home so we could get them together."

"Oh my God," She repeated, hurrying for the door. "They're probably freaking out!"

Pulling up to the school, they joined a horde of parents who were trying desperately to get information on how they could get to their children. The earthquake had reached a 7.3 on the Richter scale, a major earthquake that could cause serious damage. Such damage included the fact that no one could reach the elementary school. There were cars parked for miles, all abandoned with parents screaming and yelling, hoping and waiting, for any possible way they could get to their children. But the main entrance was blocked from the wreckage and there was physically no way to reach the school.

No one could get in, and no one could get out.

"Oh my God," Gabriella uttered for the umpteenth time that afternoon. "My babies are in there! Someone needs to get them out!"

She was becoming hysterical at the thought of her trapped children and Troy hugged her closer to his body, turning towards a fireman. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"We're trying, sir." The man assured him. "There's no possible way to get to the front entrance of the school and it's way too dangerous to get all the way around to the back."

Gabriella then remembered something about her own workplace. "Aren't there fire exits?"

"Well yes, but you can't expect the kids to climb out the windows of their classrooms into the rubble!" The man stated. "It just isn't practical."

"But is it safe?" She asked. "Because I don't care if it's practical or sensible. I just want my kids out of there _right now_."

"Troy! Gabriella!"

The couple turned and saw Zeke and Sharpay approach them. This was the first time they'd ever seen Sharpay cry. "This is awful! Why haven't they figured out a way to get them out yet?"

"I don't know! I just want my kids back. They have to be freaking out!"

Hours later, it was reaching about two o'clock in the afternoon. The firemen had finally cleared a path in the rubble in which they could safely transport the kids from the lower levels of the school. Since the elementary school had two floors- third, fourth, and fifth grade classes were upstairs- they were going to get the kids on the first floor out first and then have the upstairs children come downstairs. They extricated the kindergarteners first- Alexis Baylor was brought to safety and clung to her parents for dear life.

It was a long process, but by the time they got to the first grade classes, the septuplets were so relieved to be back with their parents, it made up for the lost time. Emily was sobbing as she clung to her mother. "Mommy! I missed you! I was really scared!"

"Oh honey, I know," Gabriella was crying herself, trying to get a good grip on each of her children as Troy tried to do the same. "It's okay now, honey. You're okay."

"Mommy, I made Emily feel better." Matthew pointed out.

Gabriella kissed his cheek and hugged him to her. "That was very brave. Thank you, sweetheart."

"But I was scared too," His voice trembled, and she fought to keep him in her arms.

"Mommy, some kids in my class cried and I almost did," Caitlin told her. "It was scary! Everything was falling and breaking and the ground was moving."

"I know, Caitlin." Gabriella gathered her in her arms as well. "It's called an earthquake and it's very scary, isn't it?"

"I knew something bad was gonna happen!" Joseph pointed out.

Troy, who was busy with Leah, Nicholas, and Anna, turned towards his wife. "He did tell me that today."

"Oh Joey, honey," That was all Gabriella could say before she lost it. Hugging the four children close to her, she cried, her salty tears dampening the fabric of Matthew's shirt.

"Daddy," Anna pouted. "I didn't know what to do. Are you mad at me?"

"Anna sweetheart, why would I be mad at you?" Troy asked. "What do you mean?"

"'Cause I always know what to do, remember? I'm the leader," She stated quietly, dejectedly. "But not this time."

"Oh Anna banana," Troy kissed her cheek. "You can't control this. It's not your fault. Plus, you stood strong for Nicky and Leah, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You made me feel better," Leah assured her.

"Yeah," Nicholas smiled. "Me too."

Troy glanced at his oldest. "See baby girl?"

Anna smiled softly. "Am I still the leader?"

Troy brought her back into his arms. "Always."


	32. TOW The Seven Turn Seven

**Hey! Just got back from work and felt this was a good time to update, you know? I babysit regularly for three- okay four- families over the summer. And it gets hectic, lol. So I thought about the Boltons and their hectic-ness while babysitting Maddy today (p.s.- Maddy's going to be a big sister next week. =) Anyways, that was so OT, but anyway. Thank you for the encouraging reviews. I love you all, seriously.**

**I don't own Oprah Winfrey or her show, lol. Just putting it out there.**

* * *

Thirty-Two: The One Where The Seven Turn Seven

When February second rolled around again, Troy and Gabriella knew this was going to be a very special birthday.

This year, their seven turned seven.

Amy was doing special People article entitled _The Seven Turn Seven!_ and they were also invited to appear on The Oprah Winfrey Show. For some reason Troy and Gabriella did not understand, the entire world was still incredibly interested in their lives. So they agreed, of course, to go meet Oprah in Chicago in the few days after their birthday party and photo shoot. The kids were in fact watching Oprah at this very moment to try and get a glimpse of who she was.

Yesterday, they had their seventh birthday party with their family and friends. It was themed 'Fantastic Fantasy' because they were going to step out of the real world and into the world of fantasy and magic. The kids were instructed to come dressed up as a princess, a fairy, a pirate, a prince- whatever they wanted- and there was face painting, a magician, and a clown. It wasn't absolutely extravagant, but that was only because they had a flight to Chicago the next day and didn't have time for a multitude of cleaning up.

But the kids had had a great time. They got their faces painted, were amazed by the magician, and laughed wholeheartedly at the clown. They got balloon animals, played and laughed with their friends, and got many wonderful gifts. It was sad to say goodbye to another year of the septuplets' lives, but Troy and Gabriella were glad to have had such a wonderful party for their children. It was those kinds of moments that truly counted in life and the ones they really looked forward to.

Before they left for the windy city, the Boltons met with Amy at the People headquarters for their annual interview and photo shoot. The kids always loved getting primped by the makeup and hair artists, even if they didn't do really much at all. The boys were dressed in blue and gray striped polo shirts while the girls wore pink and white striped dresses. The photographers then had the septuplets sit upon a big white box in birth order to get their first picture.

"Okay, you guys remember the drill," He told them. "We get one in birth order, one in birth order with parents, and then we get to have some fun with poses, alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Camera Man." Caitlin answered and he grinned slyly at her, Troy and Gabriella chuckling at their daughter's antics.

"Okay, Anna look at me please! Thank you... Matthew, smile!" The photographer instructed. "Big smiles everyone! One, two, three!"

The first few pictures came out great and the photographer decided to have some fun with the next ones. "Okay, girls come off for a second. I have a new idea. Joey, Matt, and Nick, I need you guys to smile extra wide this time, okay? I'm going to place the girls by you."

He sat Anna on Joseph's right side. "Now Anna, when I say 'kiss,' you're going to give your brother a kiss on the cheek, okay?"

She made a face. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," The man told her. "It's going to be a good picture."

"You don't wanna kiss me?" Joseph questioned in disbelief.

Anna shook her head. "Not really, no."

"Anna!" Gabriella scolded. "Be nice, please."

The photographer then placed Caitlin and Emily on either side of Matthew, who was seated in the middle. "Okay, when I say kiss, Caitlin you're going to give Matt a kiss on this cheek and Emily you're going to kiss him on this cheek."

They nodded and the man moved on to Nicholas and Leah. "Leah can you kiss Nick's left cheek? That way, you'll be kissing the opposite cheek Anna's kissing over there."

"Okay!" The little girl agreed.

"Alright boys, you have to give me the biggest, cheesiest smile ever. Girls, one, two, three, kiss!"

The picture had come out beautifully. There were three overly eager smiles coming from the boys and the girls planted huge kisses on their cheeks. The picture actually made Gabriella tear up at the sight and they all agreed that was the picture for the cover of the magazine. Next, they took a few pictures with their parents and then had a fun time with props and silly poses. Afterwards, the kids were occupied by the different costumes in the prop room and the big game closet while Troy and Gabriella did their special interview with Amy.

The next day, the Boltons packed up and drove to the Sacramento International Airport to catch a departing flight to Chicago, Illinois. Their scheduled appearance on The Oprah Winfrey Show was the next day and it was a six-hour flight from the West Coast to the middle of the country. They had, by some miracle, gotten a nonstop flight that departed at 6:20 a.m. and landed in Chicago at 12:20 p.m., give or take a few minutes. They took up a row and a half of seating on the airplane and Troy and Gabriella were a little reluctant to let three of the children- Anna, Matthew, and Caitlin- sit by themselves, but they clearly had no other choice.

"How long are we gonna be on here?" Matthew asked, turning around in his seat to ask his father.

Checking his watch- it was only nine-thirty- Troy smiled at his son. "A few more hours. Why don't you take a nap or something?"

He shook his head. "I'm not tired."

"You're not? But we got up really early today."

"I know," Matthew yawned. "But I'm still not tired."

Troy eyed him. "Okay. Whatever you say."

They landed after a long ride and were met with the chilly, windy weather of Chicago, Illinois. The kids complained about how nasty the weather was and Troy and Gabriella had to explain that this was how winter was in the north. They got to their hotel, ordered room service for lunch, and relaxed, knowing they'd need today to get over their jet lag. Surprisingly- and unfortunately- hours after the other kids had crashed, Caitlin and Matthew were still wide awake. Troy and Gabriella were sure they would be miserable and unhappy for their appearance on Oprah.

And they didn't disappoint.

Matthew was increasingly stubborn and didn't want to do anything he was told. Caitlin was over-emotional and cried about every little thing. As they got their children dressed and presentable, Matthew had an ongoing argument with his mother about "being on his best behavior" and Caitlin fell asleep on Troy's lap. They arrived at the studio, five of the kids giddy and excited, Gabriella tugging a whiny Matthew in by the hand, and Troy cradling his still fast asleep daughter. They were the first guests that day and the show was going to start in about a half hour, give or take.

Well, this ought to be interesting.

"Our first guests today are the family I'm sure you all know and love," Oprah Winfrey announced. "They went from a family of two to a family of nine in just seven months. Please welcome Troy and Gabriella Bolton and the Bolton septuplets!"

Caitlin had awoken and Matthew had been quieted. They greeted their audience and were welcomed in return to massive applause. "Hello!" Oprah grinned, hugging both Troy and Gabriella. "Welcome to Chicago! Bet you've never been here before, huh?"

"Well I have," Troy put in, taking a seat in one of the chairs provided. "You know, for basketball. But no one else has."

"Yeah, this is nice change of scenery," Gabriella smiled. "Thank you so much for having us."

"Oh, it is my pleasure!" Oprah grinned. "Thank you all so much for coming! Now, I've got a little microphone here and I want to pass it around to each of you guys, okay? Can you tell me your names and how old you are?"

Oprah handed the microphone to Emily first, who was seated closest to her. She smiled bashfully and uttered, "I'm Emily, and I'm seven." before handing the microphone to Joseph.

"Joey. I'm seven too."

"Anna! I'm seven!"

"Matt. I'm seven."

"Leah... and I'm seven too!"

"Nick and I'm seven too."

"Caitlin. I'm seven."

Oprah pretended to be shocked. "Wow, wow, wow! You're all seven years old?"

They nodded simultaneously and she chuckled. "That's crazy! How can you be the same age?"

"'Cause we were all born at the same time," Anna answered. "On the same day."

"Yeah," Nicholas added. "Mommy had seven babies in her belly."

"She did?" Oprah asked and Nicholas nodded animatedly. "That's very crazy. Gabriella, would you like to tell us something about this astounding pregnancy?"

She laughed. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Anything!" Oprah was leaving the floor up to her. "Start from the beginning."

"Oh gosh, but people have heard this story so many times," She sighed with a blissful smile. "I'll have to put a spin on it."

Turning to her husband she added, "Feel free to add your own input."

Troy laughed. "Okay. Will do."

"Well, it's the same as everyone else who's used this drug," Gabriella began. "We were married and we wanted a baby. We tried for two years without success and everyone around us was begging for us to see a fertility doctor. I didn't want to believe that anything was wrong. I mean, being infertile never even crossed my mind."

"Yeah," Troy put in. "I didn't want to believe it either, but there was always that nagging sense in the back of my mind. The 'What Ifs' started and once I paid attention to them, they wouldn't go away. What if we can't get pregnant? What if we'll never have kids? What if there's something wrong with us? I knew we had to go see a doctor, but convincing Gabriella to go was the hardest part."

She grinned. "I didn't want to go, of course. Who would? This is the doctor's visit that could potentially determine if you could naturally be a parent or not. But once we got our results- I had PCOS and Troy had low sperm motility- we knew. My thoughts just starting swimming with all these horrific details and the possibility of never becoming a parent. Sure, we could go for adoption, but we'd just be put on some mile-long waiting list and by the time we were picked for a baby, we'd be in our fifties. Sure, we could probably use a surrogate, but since Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome doesn't allow my ovaries to ovulate, there would be no donation from me. We were stuck, stung, and horrified."

"I don't know about you, Gab, but fertility treatments never crossed my mind." Troy took over. "I mean, a guy on my team used them with his wife and they've never had a kid, so I just figured they wouldn't work. Our doctor told us all the success and failure stories about these extremely powerful drugs and somehow, we still wanted to use them after that. He told us that a multiple pregnancy was likely, but by multiple, he meant twins or triplets."

"We didn't get pregnant right away," Gabriella continued. "The first month was guaranteed to fail, our doctor told us, because my body wasn't used to the hormones yet. The second month, same thing, but we weren't too disappointed. We believed it would work. But for four more months, I took these injections and not once did I get pregnant. I was so convinced that nothing was going to happen that I just broke down one day and begged Troy to give up. I wanted nothing more than to be a mother, but if I had to go through the disappointment of failure every time... well, it just wasn't worth it."

"And I was shocked, because I never thought she'd give in so easily." Troy sighed. "I mean, looking back, I guess it _was_ six months of failure, but still. She wanted this... I wanted this. So I kind of persuaded her to keep going, take one more month's worth and if that didn't work, we could look into adoption. She agreed. She got pregnant. Bingo."

The audience laughed and Gabriella chuckled softly. "We were _so_ excited. Words can't even express the joy we felt that day. And I know it's bad luck before the fourth month of pregnancy, but we told everyone. Both families, friends, coworkers... _everyone_. We just couldn't help it. We were that excited. So then we went to the first ultrasound the next week and... well, I think we know how that turned out."

Earning more laughter, Troy decided to tell the infamous story of the discovery of their seven babies. "It started out as a typical doctor's visit. They took her temperature and her blood pressure before telling her to lie back and wait for the doctor to come in and do the ultrasound. We were pretty much ecstatic to see the baby, even though we knew it would be nothing more than a blinking black circle on the screen. The doctor came in, set up the machine, squirted that gross-looking jelly on Gabriella's stomach and began circling the transducer around her stomach. Then, he just stopped and stared."

Gabriella liked hearing Troy's side of the story, so she let him continue. "So right then, we're like, 'Uh... what the hell's wrong?' because no one expects this to be the reaction from the doctor. I was thinking that maybe she really wasn't pregnant and the test had come out wrong, maybe he couldn't find a heartbeat, maybe the baby was deformed, I don't know. A whole bunch of thoughts ran through my head. When I asked if she really was pregnant, the doctor only nodded and said- to this day, I still remember exactly what he said- "Oh yeah, she's pregnant. She's really, _really_ pregnant." I had no idea what that meant."

"Then he started lettering and counting," Gabriella said. "And... that was it. When he got to three, I was surprised. Triplets are a rare find, but I figured it wouldn't be that big of a deal when we got used to it. I didn't understand what he was so shocked about. Then he counted two more. At five, I was downright shocked. I began to understand his concern, because carrying five babies is extremely risky. I know, I'm a Biology teacher. I was shocked and speechless at five, but then he counted two more and stopped. Seven? Seven babies? I wanted to not believe him. I wanted to scream for him to take it back. I wanted to cry! But I couldn't do any of those things. I just sat there, speechless and motionless, as everything I knew just... crumbled around me."

"Yeah, I had pretty much the same reaction." Troy smiled, grimly remembering the fateful day. "I wanted for him to take it all back, just like Gabriella said. I didn't believe him, but then he pointed them all out on the screen and I just knew. I saw them all, all seven of the little blinking circles labeled A through G and I _knew_ he was serious. It was the single-most defining day in both our lives. And we knew we couldn't reduce. Not that we're incredibly religious or anything, but just because we saw them all on the little screen and even though they were only about two weeks along, we couldn't pick and choose. Even with the doctor pressing us to undergo reduction, there was no way either of us could do it."

"So let's fast forward a few months," Gabriella decided. "Because other than my stomach stretching ridiculously fast, nothing really happened until I was about twenty weeks along. Troy had just left for a basketball game in Utah and one of my best friends was coming to stay with me. The next night I woke up with horrible pains in my stomach- it was like a menstrual cramp times one thousand. I realized I was in labor and I was _so_ scared. There was no possible way the babies could live if I had them that night. Thank God my water didn't break, because the doctor told me that if it had, there would be no chance. I would have delivered them that night no matter what. Because once your water breaks, you go into high-strung labor. And there's no stopping it once it happens."

"But also thank God that our doctor was able to put a stop to the labor," Troy added. "And then Gabriella was put on bed rest at the hospital for the remaining length of the pregnancy. On February second, our seven little miracle babies made their first appearance. The whole c-section took about ten minutes before they whisked them off to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. They were _tiny_. No bigger than the size of your hand. Caitlin, the smallest, had the most difficulties and was the last to come home, but she's perfectly healthy now."

"It's amazing," Gabriella sighed, tearing a little. "How far they've come. And no matter how many times we tell that story, it still manages to give me goosebumps."

They received massive applause before Oprah said, "It gives me goosebumps too. All I can think about is the struggle you've both been through to get these beautiful children but when you look at them, it just makes it all worth it, doesn't it?"

"It does." Troy agreed. "They're the best seven kids in the whole world."

The children grinned at their father as Gabriella added, "Exactly. These are the seven we wanted."

"Still, people are curious as to whether or not you want more children." Oprah pointed out. "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Troy just stared at her as Gabriella laughed. "Are you kidding? Isn't seven enough?"

"Trust me, I think seven is enough!" Oprah chuckled. "But many people- most mothers, actually- know how it feels to get the 'baby itch,' where you want more children."

"No no no, we're done." Gabriella assured her. "I don't think I could go through that again."

"So what happens when little Caitlin comes up to you and asks for a baby brother or sister?"

"We tell her she has four already," Troy grinned slyly. "Emily, Matt, Leah, and Nick."

Following the accompanying laughter, Oprah began to close their interview. "Well thank you so much for being here and bringing your gorgeous children! It's such a pleasure and a relief to see seven healthy and adorable seven-year-olds!"

"Thank you," Gabriella grinned. "And thank you so much for having us."

"The kids made you a little present," Troy informed her. "Go ahead, guys. You can give it to her."

Each child had made a construction paper collage with multiple different colors, glitter, and stickers. The top of the collage read, 'Thank You, Oprah!' and the bottom, 'Love,' and the name of the child who'd made it. There was a picture of Oprah in the center and a picture of the respective child next to her. It was personal, heartfelt, and oh so adorable and Oprah was incredibly grateful as each child presented her with their craft. "Thank you so much! This is beautiful!"

"You're welcome!" Matthew chuckled, in much better spirits now than he had been before. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She exclaimed. "You made these all by yourselves?"

Anna nodded proudly. "Yes! We learned how in school."

"Wow, they're great!" Oprah stated genuinely. "I'm going to hang these up in my dressing room backstage. Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome!" Joseph repeated.

"Can I have a hug?" Oprah asked tentatively and the seven children nodded, getting up from their seats and running into her open embrace. "Oof!"

She was soon hugging seven very eager children and she grinned at the camera. "There's _a lot_ of love in this family."

As Troy and Gabriella watched their children giggle and hug Oprah even tighter, they shared a glance. _We know_.


	33. TOW A Day in the Life

**Hey! So sorry about the delay. There's major construction or something going on outside my neighborhood and the workers keep cutting the power. =( Really, like we didn't have enough of that problem with our huge ice storm this winter? Haha, anyway, to make up for the delay, this chapter is really realllllllly long. Like, extra super long. And I'm not just saying that. I don't know how it ended up so long, but... well, it did. So please enjoy!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, by the way. Oh, and I'm on such a roll. I'm writing chapter forty seven right now. I'm actually ahead for once instead of being behind!!**

**Oh I know. You're so proud of me, lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Thirty-Three: The One With A Day in the Life

"_Just a day, just an ordinary day_," Gabriella sang quietly to herself as she flipped the scrambled eggs she was cooking on the stove and went through her lesson plan for the school day.

In mid March, there were three months of school left and the kids were getting excited for summer vacation. Though first grade wasn't exactly stressful, it was their first year of going to school all day and they seemed ready for a break. Gabriella was ready too; though she loved her job, she'd much rather be staying home with her children. Life was good, Gabriella thought, as Troy entered the room then, fresh from the shower, and kissed her good morning. It was just another day in the life.

"Morning," Troy grinned. "What's for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit," Gabriella recited, not taking her eyes off her lesson plan. "The grocery list is on the counter by the phone. Joey needs a new pair of sneakers for basketball tomorrow. Anna has riding lessons tonight. I don't have a meeting later so I should be home around four-ish."

Troy just stared at her. "Damn. You're good."

She glanced up and smiled, turning off the burners of the stove and scooping the many eggs on to the seven plates. "Thanks. One of my many talents."

"So are we going for Chinese tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," She answered, adding a few strips of bacon to each plate. "Tonight we're having quesadillas- the ingredients for which are on the grocery list."

Troy grinned, tucking the grocery list into his pocket. "This is why we keep you around."

The multiple alarms sounded upstairs and it wasn't long before seven sleepy children trudged downstairs. Caitlin yawned as she plopped down at the kitchen table. "I'm tired."

"Well good news, wild child," Troy began, placing a plate in front of her and filling her cup with milk. "It's Friday. That means you get to sleep in tomorrow."

"It also means it's movie day." Nicholas explained. "We get to watch movies on Fridays before we go home. Last week we watched _The Magic School Bus_."

"Oh yeah!" Leah perked up. "It was a good one. They went to the rainforest."

"Ooh, that sounds cool," Gabriella remarked, packing the seven lunch boxes with grapes, cheese crackers, and juice boxes before handing them to Troy, who was making their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "What are you guys learning about in school right now?"

"We're learning things about words now," Matthew explained, popping a strawberry into his mouth. "We learned about vowels and consonants."

"Wow," Gabriella said, impressed. "Already?"

He nodded. "Yeah. The vowels are A, E, I, O, and U. And sometimes Y."

"Very good, Mattie."

"And the consonants are B, C, D..." He trailed off before giggling. "And everything else!"

"We're learning how to read and write." Anna added. "In our class, we started writing a story. I think it's a surprise for the end of school."

"Yeah!" Nicholas exclaimed eagerly. "Remember when you wrote a story, Mommy? We're writing one now!"

"That's great! I can't wait to read them!"

"We're learning how to add in math," Emily supplied. "It's fun! Two plus two is four! Four plus four is eight! Eight plus eight is sixteen!"

"Wow," Troy remarked. "You guys are really smart!"

After breakfast was over, the kids raced upstairs to get dressed. They still enjoyed dressing alike, and Gabriella and Troy thought this was adorable. For some reason, dressing alike helped them stay connected throughout the day, since they weren't in the same class this year. Today, the boys had picked simple cargo pants and a white polo shirt with dark grey stripes. The girls had chosen a simple denim miniskirt- though not too mini- and a warm yellow shirt. They made their beds, brushed their teeth, and even combed their hair without complaint.

The hairstyles, though, they could never agree on.

Anna had a new fascination with long hair and wanted to leave hers down all the time. Unlike her three sisters, Anna's hair was pin-straight. Whereas Caitlin, Emily, and Leah had inherited Gabriella's natural curls- as did the three boys, though Nicholas's hair seemed to be evolving- Anna had somehow managed to get Troy's straight hair, and she always wanted to leave it down around her shoulders. It was nearing the middle of her back and she didn't want it cut. Caitlin wanted her hair to always be different than Emily and Leah's. When the latter wanted braids, Caitlin would ask for pigtails. When the other two wanted a half-up, Caitlin would ask for a ponytail.

It was exhausting keeping up with the hair choices. Gabriella was glad that she had a break with the three boys.

Afterwards, the kids grabbed their backpacks, stuffed their lunchboxes inside, and ran out the door with their parents. Gabriella kissed them goodbye before heading off to her own school while Troy waited with them at the bus stop. He had a great conversation with them about what they were going to do that weekend and then said his goodbyes as they climbed on the bus. Once they'd left, he headed off towards the gym for his half-day practice. Then, he had to run to the athletics store to pick up a new pair of sneakers for Joseph and then the grocery store for dinner.

Just an ordinary day...

* * *

"Okay everyone," Mrs. Carson- Nicholas, Leah, and Anna's teacher- called out. "Line up, please! It's time for library."

"Oh I love library day." Anna grinned. "I'm gonna get a good book today."

"Me too!" Nicholas agreed as they began to walk down the hallway towards the school library. "Specials are my favorite."

"I like specials too," Leah said. "Except Gym. I don't like going to Gym."

The entered the library and were told to sit on the special rug as Mrs. Carson left them. The librarian, Mrs. Tubbs, had a special story for them today. "Good morning! Today we're going to read a story and then you can spend fifteen minutes looking for a book to take out."

"Ooh! I wonder what book we're going to read today, Anna!" Leah exclaimed excitedly to her sister. "I hope it's a good one!"

Anna nodded. "It will be. They always are."

"Okay, so we're going to read the famous book, "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie," by Laura Joffe Numeroff. Have any of you ever read this book?"

A few kids raised their hands but most just shrugged or shook their heads. Mrs. Tubbs began. "_If you give a mouse a cookie, he's going to ask for a glass of milk. When you give him the milk, he'll probably ask you for a straw. When he's finished, he'll ask for a napkin. Then he will want to look in a mirror to make sure he doesn't have a milk mustache. When he looks into the mirror, he might notice his hair needs a trim. So he will probably ask for a pair of nail scissors_..."

"..._Looking at the refrigerator will remind him that he's thirsty so_... _he'll ask for a glass of milk_," Mrs. Tubbs finished up, the children mesmerized by the story. "_And chances are, if he asks for a glass of milk, he's probably going to want a cookie to go with it_. The end."

The children all clapped for her and she grinned. "Did you like that story?"

"Yes!" Was the animated response.

"Okay, Mrs. Carson will be back soon. You all have fifteen minutes to find a book to take out."

Leah chose a special interactive book about the ocean. Nicholas picked a book on trucks and cars. Anna, however, selected _Junie B. Jones and the Stupid Smelly Bus_. The librarian grinned at her choice. "Excellent, Anna. That book is fantastic. Have you ever read Junie B?"

She shook her head. "No. But my friends Maddie and Lauren read them all the time, and they say the books are really good. Do you know Maddie and Lauren? They're big kids. They're in fourth grade."

Mrs. Tubbs smiled. "Madeleine and Lauren Baylor? Yes, I know them."

Anna nodded. "And this is a chapter book. I never read a chapter book before."

"Wow," Mrs. Tubbs observed. "You're really growing up now, aren't you?"

Anna giggled. "Yup!"

Meanwhile, with Emily, Joseph, Caitlin, and Matthew in Mrs. James's class, they were headed down the hall to their special of the day- Art. Caitlin frowned and turned to Matthew. "I hate going to Art. I can't do it."

Matthew seemed to agree. "Me either. I'm bad at art."

"I love art," Emily grinned. "I like to color and paint and draw. It's really fun."

"I like when we get to play with clay," Joseph put in. "That's my favorite."

"I wonder what we're gonna do today?" Emily asked open-ended as they took their seats in the art room.

"Hello, hello!" Miss Polk, the art teacher, greeted them. "We've got a lot to do today, so please take your seats quickly so I can give instructions."

They did as they were told. "Well, we're going to make a number palette. What we're going to do is paint a square of white cardboard any color you want and then after it dries, we're going to paint a number on top of it. I'm going to come around and give you the number you're going to paint, and then after everything's finished, we'll put them in numerical order. That way, you get to have fun while also practicing counting. Ready?"

They nodded and reached for a piece of rectangular white cardboard in the middle of the table. Emily immediately grabbed a paintbrush and began swiping the cardboard with a deep purple paint. "What color are you gonna use, Joey?"

"Yellow, I think." He said unsurely. "But maybe green."

"I want blue," Matthew decided. "Caitlin, can you give me the blue?"

"Yes," She obliged. "I'm gonna use red."

"Okay Caitlin," Miss Polk came to her side. "You're going to be number sixteen."

"Okay!" Caitlin grinned, continuing to paint.

"Matt, you're going to be number eight," The teacher continued. "Joey, number eleven and Emily number one. Okay?"

"Yay Emily! You're number one!" Caitlin squealed. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "Maybe I'm first."

After she finished painting her cardboard a dark purple, Emily chose lime green paint and made a huge number one in the middle. She then called the teacher over. "I'm done. Does it look good?"

"It looks great, Emily." Miss Polk smiled. "Let it dry, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm done too!" Joseph shouted eagerly, his yellow cardboard and dark green eleven drying on the table.

"I'm almost done," Matthew said, trying to perfect the white number eight on his blue cardboard.

"I'm not," Caitlin giggled. "I have to make my sixteen first!"

Once all the cardboard rectangles had been painted and were dry, Miss Polk advised the kids to count. "Okay, we're going to put all of your cardboard pieces together. Start counting! One!"

Emily stood at the front of the line. "Two!"

"Three! Four! Five...!"

Mrs. James came back to get the kids and they called out their numbers for her again, much faster this time. Caitlin ended by grinning and yelling, "Sixteen! And that's the end!"

Mrs. James smiled genuinely. "You've learned so much!"

"Do you like them?"

"I love them," She chuckled. "Now let's go have lunch."

* * *

"... and became the first set of surviving sextuplets in the United States," The girl finished. "The Dilley Six Pack is well-known, but they keep to themselves and do not, by any means, like the spotlight."

Gabriella and the rest of the class clapped for the group as they took their seats. "Great job. Okay, who's next? Jake, Molly, Luke and... who's the other one in your group?"

"Sam," Molly informed her. "But she's absent."

"Oh okay," Gabriella nodded. "Give me one second to set up your grade sheets."

It was eighth period, the period after the last lunch period and two periods before the end of the day. This, however, was Gabriella's last class of the day, as she didn't teach ninth period and therefore just simply went home. She was seated in her eighth period Biology class- her favorite class of the day, but don't tell anyone. Teachers aren't supposed to have a favorite class. The class was presenting their projects they'd been working hard on for a few weeks now. Checking a few things off on the grade sheets, she gave the group the okay.

"Chris and Diamond Harris became the proud parents of sextuplets on July 7, 2002. The sextuplets, Kiera, Kaylynne, Kaleb, Kobe, Kieran, and Kyle, had an older brother named Dewayne and are the first- and only- set of African American sextuplets..."

Since they were in Biology and were finishing up the Reproductive Health unit, Gabriella invented a new kind of project for them. They were to do an intensive research project on a family that had been touched by multiples at some point in their life. It was fun to learn and even fun to grade, Gabriella found out, and the kids seemed to enjoy it, even if it did involve a lot of research. After the class learned about the Harris sextuplets, the next group presented the Morrison sextuplets- Lucia, Cadence, Bennet, Tryg, Lincoln, and Sylas- but unfortunately, the first five of the six above passed away days after their birth.

"We did the Masche sextuplets," The next group began. "Jenny and Bryan Masche have quite the story. They got pregnant once with fertility treatments and had a miscarriage after a few weeks. They tried again, got pregnant again, and this time got a little bit farther than the first time before they had another miscarriage. Both times, though, they were only pregnant with one baby. Well, as the saying goes, "the third time's the charm," and the next time they got pregnant, they made it all the way to thirty weeks before delivering sextuplets- Bailey, Blake, Cole, Grant, Molli, and Savannah. But only hours after the birth, Jenny suffered a heart failure and was whisked into emergency surgery to save her life. Fortunately, she has recovered well and the family of eight is now happily living in Arizona."

"Wow that is quite the story." Gabriella stated after the applause had died down. "Thank you. Who wants to go next?"

"We'll go. We did the Hayes family with their two sets of twins and a set of sextuplets. Elizabeth Hayes, known to her friends and family as Betty, had fertility issues for a long time with her husband Eric. In 1996, the couple used fertility treatments and gave birth to fraternal twin boys Kevin and Kyle. Betty really wanted a little girl, so they tried fertility again two years later and got the same result- fraternal twins, this time a boy named Kieran and a girl, Meghan. Still wanting a little sister for her daughter, Betty convinced Eric to try again, and in 2004, they became pregnant with sextuplets. On September 13, 2004, the Hayes sextuplets- Tara, Rachel, Rebecca, Ryan, Connor, and Eric John Jr.- were born. Though Connor was the smallest at three pounds nine ounces, it was Rebecca who would suffer from the premature birth. She was diagnosed with cerebral palsy shortly after her miracle birth. Despite the disability, however, the Hayes family is still living happily and healthy in New Jersey."

"Aw, poor little girl." Gabriella always felt guilty when she learned of multiples who were struggling with a disability or who hadn't survived at all.

"We did the Gosselin family," began the next group. "Jon and Kate Gosselin married in 1999 and discovered Kate had Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome, a disorder that made it nearly impossible for her to have children. Using the incredibly powerful drug Perganol, the couple became pregnant with fraternal twin girls. Cara and Madelyn were born on October 8, 2000. Then, after Kate convinced her husband to have just one more, they ended up pregnant with sextuplets. The Gosselin six, Alexis, Hannah, Aaden, Collin, Leah, and Joel, were born on May 10, 2004. Life seemed to be good for the Gosselins, who signed a contract in 2006 to create a reality show about their life entitled _Jon and Kate + 8_, however in 2009 a photo scandal and multiple allegations about Jon and Kate's private lives caused the couple to divorce. What started out as such a wonderful life ended in a horrible tragedy."

Gabriella bit her lip. "It's always hard hearing that one. I can't even believe they separated."

"It's awful. Those poor kids."

"For our project, we researched another family of eight kids," The next group stated. "Only, they didn't have twins and sextuplets. They had one daughter and then a set of septuplets! Kenny and Bobbi McCaughey had a very hard time conceiving their first daughter Mikayla- born January 3, 1996- but did so naturally. Since it took so long and was incredibly difficult, they chose to use fertility treatments for their second child. They did become pregnant with a second child... but also a third, a fourth, a fifth, and so on. The McCaughey septuplets- Kenneth, Alexis, Natalie, Kelsey, Nathan, Brandon, and Joel- were born on November 19, 1997 and became the first set of surviving septuplets. As a result of their premature birth, Alexis and Nathan were diagnosed with cerebral palsy at age two. Nathan underwent spinal surgery in 2005 to correct a walking habit, however, and both children are thriving despite their unfortunate condition."

"Great job," Gabriella grinned, always loving to hear about her fellow septuplet family. "And last but not least, Kayla, Tom, Hallie, and Cameron. Come on down!"

Kayla smiled slyly. "Well, we did the Bolton family. I'm not sure if you've heard of them."

Gabriella was shocked as the class chuckled. "My family? You did us?"

Hallie nodded, a grin on her face. "Yes we did. Troy Bolton is a famous NBA all-star basketball player and his wife, Gabriella, is a high-school Biology teacher. They married at age twenty-three and wanted a family immediately. Once they learned Gabriella had PCOS, much like Kate Gosselin and Betty Hayes, they turned to fertility treatments to conceive their child. The first ultrasound, however, showed seven! Though they were shocked and a tad devastated, they knew there was no way they could reduce to only two or three children, so they went along with the very difficult pregnancy. The Bolton septuplets- Anna, Joseph, Caitlin, Emily, Matthew, Leah, and Nicholas- were born on February second and became the second surviving set of septuplets in the United States. The septuplets turned seven last month and are living and thriving with their parents in Sacramento, California."

"Oh my God," Gabriella stated, truly touched. "Look at you. You knew all the facts and everything. Extra bonus points for that."

The class gasped and Hallie squealed. "Ooh! Really?"

Gabriella nodded, the smile still on her face. "Definitely."

* * *

With new shoes for Joseph in the backseat, Troy headed towards the grocery store to get the indicated items and ingredients for tonight's dinner. He was exhausted from today's practice and fought to keep his eyes open as he strolled through the doors of the store. Grabbing a shopping cart, he checked his watch quickly to make sure the kids weren't headed home yet. It was two-seventeen and they usually arrived home around three. He had some time, but not much.

Turning down the produce aisle, he got the basics- milk, cheese, bread, cereal, eggs- before checking the ingredients list. "Four ten-inch flour tortillas, diced chicken, Monterey jack and cheddar cheese." Glancing around, he sighed. "And I can't get any of that in this aisle."

Making a U-turn, he picked up the aforementioned items. "Okay, check, check, and double check. Next- medium tomato, bacon, onion, jalapeno. We may have to skip that last one."

Once he got these items, he checked out and drove home. Now it was pushing three o'clock and he was hoping that the bus hadn't yet come for the kids. Practice had run late and he had gotten out later than expected. Then, the athletics store didn't have the sneakers Joseph wanted in his size, so he'd compromised for a different pair that would actually fit. Once he finally reached the grocery store, he knew he didn't have much time. As he drove along his street, he noticed that kids were walking, backpacks in tow, home from their bus stops.

Which meant yes, the bus had already dropped the kids off.

"Shit," He muttered under his breath as he pulled into the driveway of their home, fully expecting the kids to be sitting on the porch waiting for him with a very irritated expression on their faces. But he didn't see them on the porch. Had Zeke and Sharpay picked them up for him? No, because Zeke worked today and Sharpay was filming her new movie in France. The kids had been staying with their grandparents. This realization began a growing sick feeling in the pit of Troy's stomach and he parked the car in the garage before hurrying into the house, fully ready to call out a search party.

But not before he noticed Gabriella's car parked next to his in the driveway.

When he entered the home, he heard a wild commotion coming from the family room. As Troy walked through the hallway to the family room, the door opened beside him and Anna exited the bathroom. Her features brightened immediately. "Hi Daddy!"

Troy grinned upon seeing his daughter. He lifted her into his arms. "Hey Anna banana, what's up?"

"Where'd you go, Daddy?" She wanted to know. "You have to pick us up from the bus stop."

"I know I do, but I had to go grocery shopping so we could have dinner tonight." He explained, entering the family room where the rest of the family was seated.

"Oh," Anna shrugged. "It's okay. Mommy got us. Isn't that cool? She's home early today!"

"That is cool," Troy grinned, kissing her before setting her down and watching her scurry away.

Matthew was sitting on a chair with Emily as they read Nicholas's new book he took out from the library that day. Nicholas was busy coloring his "homework" with Leah and Anna, who had retaken her stance with them. Caitlin and Joseph were on either side of their mother, telling her of the day's activities while Gabriella sat back, listened, and observed it all. When she noticed her husband, her eyes lit up just as Anna's had a moment before and she greeted him with a kiss as he came to her.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "I can start the quesadillas now. We've gotta eat early tonight because Anna's got riding lessons at five."

"That's how I get greeted?" Troy asked incredulously as Gabriella laughed and walked towards the garage to retrieve the groceries. "Yay the groceries are here?"

Reentering the house, she kissed him more properly. "There. Better? I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, that'll do." He chuckled. "So five, you said? Are you bringing her or am I?"

Gabriella shot him a look. "You know how she feels about you bringing her."

"I seriously don't see the big deal," Troy stated. "How is she already getting embarrassed about being seen with her father... at seven?!"

"I don't know," She sighed. "But she is. So I've got it. It's five to six thirty tonight. You just make sure they all finished their homework and stuff."

"Thanks Gab, like I've never been a parent before." He teased and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I don't know, you do seem kind of new at this." She giggled, adding the cheese, chicken, tomato, and onion to the flour tortilla.

Troy snorted ungracefully. "Yeah, you know they really should make you take a class."

Laughing out loud, Gabriella added the bacon and the top of the quesadilla before flipping it over in the pan. "You're impossible, you know that?"

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "When are we going to get Troy and Gabriella time again? We haven't gotten much of that lately."

Gabriella smirked, placing the quesadilla on a plate before creating a whole new one. "Have we gotten much of that _ever_ in last seven years? I think not."

"Well summer's almost coming," Troy stated promisingly. "And that means long weekends."

"Hey, we should do something this summer. You and me," She began cutting the quesadilla into six equal parts before doing the same to the second. "You know, since it's going to be our tenth anniversary in August."

"It is?" He asked incredulously and she smacked his stomach. "Holy shit, it is! Damn, we have not been married ten years already."

But she nodded. "We have. Isn't that crazy? I just realized that today."

"Oh then we have to do something. A big party. An extravaganza, even." Troy planned.

Gabriella bit her lip. "Maybe just a week or two away. You and me. No one else."

Troy grinned. "I like that plan better."

* * *

The family of nine ate their dinner of chicken quesadillas together before Troy enlisted the kids' help in washing the dishes and Gabriella whisked Anna to riding lessons. After dishes had been cleaned, the floor swept, and homework completed, they settled down to television together before heading upstairs for showers. The girls still showered first, but no longer shared the shower with each other. Each child now had ten minutes to take a shower and get clean. Once everyone was showered and shampooed, they dressed in their pajamas and began getting ready for bed.

The school-night bedtime for the Bolton septuplets was eight o'clock, but since it was a Friday, their parents decided nine o'clock was reasonable. As that time approached, the kids went upstairs, begrudgingly, and brushed their teeth, going into their respective bedrooms for bed. Although, this particular night, the four girls had insisted upon having a story. They were all perched in Emily and Leah's room waiting for one or both of their parents to tuck them in. When Troy finally entered, he glanced at the extra two girls in surprise.

"Caitlin and Anna, go get in your beds please."

"No Daddy," Caitlin protested. "We wanna hear a story."

"A story?" Troy began. "I'm not very good at stories. Ask your mother."

"Mommy's in the shower," Leah stated smartly. "You have to tell us."

Troy really wasn't creative. But as his four daughters sat there, eyes pleading with him for a story, he felt himself giving in. "What kind of story?"

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed in victory. "You can pick."

"Okay," Turning towards the door, Troy called out, "Matt, Nick, Joey! You guys wanna hear a story?"

"Yeah!" came the excited response and before long, the three boys were also seated comfortably in the girls' room.

"Once upon a time," Troy started classically. "In a land far away... named Albuquerque, there was a beautiful princess. She lived in a pretty castle with a balcony and every night, she'd stand on her balcony and sing. She had the prettiest voice in the whole land and all the princes in the land loved to open their windows at night to listen to her sing. But across the land, an evil princess was very jealous of the good princess's great singing voice and wanted to make sure she could never sing again. She and her twin brother, the evil prince, devised a scheme to make sure the girl was silenced forever."

Unbeknownst to Troy, Gabriella had long since emerged from the shower and was listening to his story from the doorframe. "Meanwhile, as the evil prince and princess were coming up with a plan, a handsome prince discovered the beautiful princess and the two fell in love. The prince came to visit her every night and she would sing to him. On the twelfth night, the prince decided to rescue the girl from her balcony and ride off into the sunset on his white horse so they could be married and live in happiness forever. But, that same day, the evil princess, who wanted the good prince for herself, locked the beautiful princess in her bedroom forever! Worse yet, she had her brother, the evil prince, changed into an angry, fire-breathing dragon to ward off any men who dared to try and save the beautiful princess."

Gabriella had to hold back a laugh as Troy told this very twisted story of their lives. "The evil princess stayed in the bedroom with the beautiful princess with a magic jar. She wanted the girl to sing for her so she could capture her voice forever and make sure she never sang again. But the beautiful princess would not sing. She refused to lose her voice willingly, and silently prayed for the handsome prince to rescue her. The handsome prince knew it was going to be dangerous, but he rode his white horse to the princess's castle and drew his sword on the dragon. They had a long, hard fight before the handsome prince drove the sword into the dragon's neck and it fell to the ground. The magic spell wore off and the dragon turned back into the evil prince, who was very scared of the prince and ran away."

"The handsome prince then climbed up the side of the castle and jumped on the balcony, which led into the beautiful princess's bedroom and opened the door. The evil princess screamed with shock and horror and the handsome prince pushed her off the roof of the castle! Luckily, the beautiful princess had not lost her amazing singing voice and she and the handsome prince shared their first kiss. Then, the handsome prince scooped her into his arms, climbed back down the wall of the castle and rode off into the sunset on his great white horse. The handsome prince and the beautiful princess lived happily ever after."

The kids had fallen asleep nearly halfway into the story, but Gabriella clapped as Troy finished and he jumped up in surprise. "Very good story, Troy. I'm impressed."

He flushed with crimson. "Yeah... I'm not really good at coming up with creative things."

She laughed, bending over to lift Nicholas into her arms and carry him back to his room. "I think you are. But I'm not sure how Sharpay and Ryan would feel if they knew they were referred to as the 'evil prince and princess.' Though, not going to lie, I like being the beautiful princess. It seems fun."

Troy lifted both Matthew and Joseph before putting the three in their beds and closing the door. "It is fun. You get a castle and everything."

"I don't feel like a princess though," She grinned. "I have to work, I don't have a million pretty dresses, and I have seven kids. That's not exactly your typical princess."

Troy kissed her. "You're my princess."


	34. TOW Mr Mom

**So Gabriella got to do it a long time ago. Now, it's Troy's turn. To what am I referring, might you ask? Why, staying home solo with the septuplets. However, to Troy's advantage, the children are seven years old this time around, whereas they were only a year old when Gabriella had to do this. But seven seven-year-olds have a lot of power. And it may have worked to Gabriella's advantage that the children were so young.**

**Thank you as always for the lovely reviews. Please enjoy thirty-four!  
**

* * *

Thirty-Four: The One With Mr. Mom

"Daddy, where's my backpack?"

"When's breakfast gonna be ready?"

"Daddy! Hurry! I'm bleeding!"

"I don't feel good..."

Troy did what he could to address all the needs, but the truth was, he was getting a headache. Furiously stirring the waffle mix, he plopped one on four plates before adding syrup and fruit and distributing the plates to four of the seven children, promising the other three that their waffles were cooking. He tripped over a toy car in the middle of the floor and all but killed himself, threatening to ground Matthew if that wasn't cleaned up within the next five minutes. The waffle maker dinged, the blender whirred, and unfortunately, the school bus honked outside.

Yeah. It was basically chaos.

It was nearing the end of April and Gabriella had left a few days earlier for a scientific teaching convention in San Diego, nearly eight hours away. It wasn't optional, but still she was reluctant to go and leave the kids behind with Troy. He had assured her they would be okay and that nothing would go wrong. After all, she wasn't leaving them with some stranger. He was their own father. But still... looking after seven children was not easy with one parent.

And in this case, it looked as if it wasn't going well.

It was a Tuesday morning and they had all overslept. The four that had eaten quickly brushed their teeth and dressed so they could get outside for the bus that was patiently waiting. Troy scurried around, finding Matthew's backpack, feeding the other three kids, bandaging Caitlin's newly acquired paper cut, and helping the kids dress and actually look presentable. The house was a mess and he knew he'd have to clean that soon. He was so grateful basketball season was over, because he truly didn't have that kind of energy today. The kids finally left and Troy went back home, where an unhappy-looking Chad Danforth was waiting for him.

"What are you doing here, man?" He asked his friend, letting him into the house and immediately beginning to clean.

"I needed to get away," Chad stated. "Logan's at pre-school, but Taylor's at home today because she and Sammie have the flu. They've been up all night and so have I. I'm exhausted."

Troy instinctively took a step back. "Chad, you had to carry the germs to my house?"

"Aw no, Logan and I had it last week. Don't worry, I'm clean," He assured his friend. "I just need to sleep, that's all."

Troy shrugged. "Can't help you. I've got housework all day. Cleaning, vacuuming, dusting... all that crap. It won't be any quieter here."

Chad thought this over. "Still, it may be better than being there. So why do you have all this shit to do? Leave it to the last minute, Mr. Mom?"

Troy eyed his friend. "Yes, actually, I did. And now I have to go wash the dishes, sweep the floor, dust the dining room, vacuum every surface that has carpet, and clean the six bathrooms."

Chad made a face. "Have fun with that one."

"Oh no," Troy grinned wryly. "You're here, you're helping."

"You kidding?" Chad asked incredulously, getting up to follow Troy wherever he was going. "I don't clean. I don't even know how. Trust me, Tay's on my ass all the time about it."

"Well you're going to learn," Troy told him, smugly satisfied with himself. "Here. You can do the easy part first. Vacuuming."

"So you plug it in and turn it on," Chad said. "Right? There's not another step?"

"Yes, Chad." Troy chuckled. "There is. The third step is the cleaning part."

"Ha, ha," Chad stated sarcastically. "You're freakin' hilarious, Bolton."

"I think so," He grinned. "Get to work."

* * *

Lunchtime was one of the best parts of the day.

When the Bolton septuplets went to lunch, they got to sit in the cafeteria wherever their class was designated that day and eat lunch with their friends. Their father had packed today a turkey sandwich, strawberry yogurt, Cheez-Its and Capri-Sun for them to drink- Wild Cherry flavored, their favorite. Though lunch was a half hour long and sometimes it took the slower eaters- namely Anna and Joseph- to finish, they could always take a part of recess if they needed.

The cafeteria was set up according to classes. At Mrs. Carson's table, Anna, Leah, and Nicholas were spread out, separating from each other to sit with their friends. They were talking about their various ocean projects they'd been working on the past few days, comparing ideas and laughing about how funny the octopus Leah had drawn that day had looked. After finishing their lunch, they headed outside to play for recess- Nicholas heading for the basketball court, Anna the monkey bars, and Leah the huge slide.

At Mrs. James's table, Caitlin was laughing whole-heartedly about something another boy in their class had said. She threw one of her Cheez-Its in the air and caught it in her mouth- a talent she'd learned from Troy- and grinned and bowed when the table clapped for her. Matthew was speaking earnestly to another girl at the table- what about, no one knew. But Emily wasn't doing much of anything except keeping an eye on her other brother, who looked as if he were sick. He was leaning on his hand which was keeping him upright at the table, his eyes closed. Emily nudged him.

"Joey, are you okay?"

Joseph jolted. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Emily repeated. "You don't look good."

"I'm just tired," He responded with a yawn. "And I don't feel good."

"Didn't you tell Daddy this morning you were sick?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but he didn't hear me."

"You could've told him again," She suggested. "Wanna go out for recess now?"

But Joseph shook his head. "I wanna go home. I want Mommy."

"Do you wanna go to the nurse?" Emily questioned him. "I'll take you."

Joseph thought this over for a minute before nodding slowly. "Yes."

They slid off their seats and Emily took Joseph's hand. "I'll help you."

Walking hand in hand, Joseph trembled a little as Emily, a new source of confidence in her, led the way to the nurse's office after receiving permission to go from a lunch monitor. They walked down the hallway and entered the nurse's office just as she was getting of the phone. The nurse, Miss Campbell, greeted them with a warm smile and a quick hello. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Joey doesn't feel good," Emily informed her as the two took a seat on the chairs provided.

"Okay Joey, what's wrong?"

"My head hurts," He stated weakly. "So do my ears."

The nurse nodded, reaching behind herself for a thermometer. "Stick this under your tongue, okay?"

Joseph obliged. Emily squeezed the hand she was holding for support. "Oh wow. One-oh-one point five. Joey, sweetheart, you have a fever. I'm going to call your father or mother to come pick you up, okay?"

"Mommy's in Sandy A-Go." Emily informed the nurse who had to chuckle at the girl's pronunciation. "But Daddy's home."

"Okay, I'll call your father then. Emily dear, you can go back to lunch now. I'm sure your class is at recess," Miss Campbell smiled.

"No!" Emily was quick to reply. "Can I stay with him till Daddy comes? Please?"

Joseph nodded weakly. "Yeah, can she?"

Miss Campbell nearly melted at the close brother-sister bond. "Of course you can."

* * *

"Troy, the phone's ringing."

Troy Bolton, however, did not answer. He simply continued scrubbing the same spot on the bathtub in the boys' bathroom. Chad sighed. "Troy, the phone's ringing!"

Again, no answer, as Troy jumped up and cheered in victory. "Aha! I got it! That was a tough stain. Man, mildew is a killer-"

"TROY, THE PHONE IS RINGING, GOD DAMMIT!"

"Whoa, calm down, Chad," Troy chuckled reaching over to pick up the incessantly noisy telephone. "It's probably Gabriella."

"Hello?"

"_Hello Mr. Bolton, this is Miss Campbell, the nurse at South Valley Elementary School. I have your son Joseph here and he's been complaining of a headache and earache. He also has a pretty high temperature, but because of federal law, I'm not allowed to administer Tylenol. If you could come pick him up, that would be wonderful_."

Troy was shocked; the playful smile slipping off his features as a look of seriousness took over. "Absolutely. Yeah, I'll be right there."

"_Great, thank you. See you soon_."

"Yeah. Okay... bye." He hung up and began pulling on shoes and grabbing his car keys.

"Hey, what's up?" Chad asked to a departing Troy. "Something wrong with Gab?"

"No, it's Joey." He stated simply. "He's sick. I gotta go pick him up... man! I knew he didn't look right to me this morning. I should've let him stay home."

"Want me to finish here?"

"That would be great. I'll probably take him to the doctor after, so..." Troy trailed off. "See you."

He jumped in the car and nearly sped to the school. He didn't care about the law right now. One of his kids was sick and he needed to get to him. He entered the school, signed Joseph out, and then sprinted to the nurse's office, afraid to find Joseph nearly half-dead. Instead, he found Joseph holding an ice pack to his forehead and Emily holding his hand in the seat next to him. Emily grinned at the sight of her father and Joseph looked relieved to finally be leaving.

"Daddy, hi!"

"Hey Emmy," Troy greeted his daughter, kissing her head. "What are you doing here? Are you sick too?"

Emily shook her head. "No, but I brought Joey here. I stayed with him 'cause he didn't wanna be alone."

Troy smiled. Emily was a total sweetheart. "Baby girl, that was very nice of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" She giggled, hopping off the seat, but not before giving Joseph a hug. "Feel better, Joey. I'm going back to recess. Bye Daddy!"

Troy watched his daughter skip back down the hall. "Bye, Emmy. See you later."

Turning back to his son, he chuckled. "Joseph, Joseph, Joseph. I should've listened to you this morning."

"That's okay," He said, his voice small. "You couldn't hear me. There's seven of us."

"Well come on, I'm going to bring you to the doctor."

He lifted Joseph into his arms and the latter rested his head upon his father's shoulders. Luckily, the doctor's office wasn't too crowded, and they were called in only moments after they'd arrived. Dr. Carroll greeted them with a smile. "Afternoon, Troy, Joey. What's going on?"

"Well I just picked him up from school because he went to the nurse complaining of a headache and earache." Troy informed him, setting Joseph on the table. "Plus he had a fever."

"Well, let's see if you've come down any." Dr. Carroll suggested, sticking a thermometer in Joseph's mouth. "What was your temperature in school, Joey?"

"One hundred and one point five." He said quietly.

"That's pretty high." The thermometer beeped and Dr. Carroll checked it. "Hm. Now you're one hundred and one point two. Not much of a difference. I'm going to check your ears now, okay?"

Joseph nodded but whimpered slightly and Troy soothed him. "Joey it's fine, buddy. He's going to find out what's wrong and then we'll get you some medicine to make you feel better okay?"

"Okay."

"Wow," Dr. Carroll remarked, glancing at the insides of Joseph's ears. "That's quite the inflammation. Let me check the other side."

A few minutes later, the diagnosis came. "He has a full-blown double ear infection. Not uncommon at all in multiples. I'll write the prescription for you and you can go get that filled out."

"Thanks so much," Troy said gratefully. "Come on Joe. Let's go get you some medicine."

They drove to the nearest Wallgreens to get his prescription filled out, but Joseph still felt terrible. "Come on, bud. Smile. You got to miss a day of school."

"But I like school," He persisted. "And we were making fun projects. I like making projects."

"I'm sure you can finish tomorrow, right?" Troy tried to cheer him up, but found it was much harder than expected. "What's wrong, Joey?"

Joseph stared at the floor. "I want Mommy."

* * *

"Dinner's ready, guys!" Troy announced. "Come wash your hands and eat!"

Joseph, in much better spirits, Anna, Matthew, and Caitlin came running. A few minutes later, Nicholas- dressed in complete baseball garb- appeared. Moments later, Emily, dressed in full black leotard and pink tights, came to the table. But Leah never came. Placing six plates of macaroni and cheese in front of his kids, Troy turned to Emily and asked, "Where's Leah, Em?"

"Leah?" Emily asked, as if she'd never heard the name before. "Oh, she's getting dressed. I think she needs help."

"Okay I'll help her. You guys eat slowly, you've got time. Don't choke." Troy advised, heading upstairs to his daughter's bedroom and knocking before entering. "Leah, you in here?"

Leah sighed dejectedly. "Yes."

Troy entered and found Leah sitting on her bed, wearing nothing but her pink tights which were bunched and rolled in all the wrong places. "Leah, babe, it's time for dinner. Do you need help?"

"Yes," Her voice was small.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't fix my tights! I can't put on my leotard! I can't do it!" Leah looked up and Troy could see tears of frustration in her eyes. "I need Mommy."

_You too?_ "Babe, I can help you. It's okay." Troy bent down beside her and helped her off the bed. "You might not think so, but I know how to put on tights too."

"Daddy, you wore tights before?"

Troy chuckled. "No, but I know how to help you put them on. Now see, you've got the basics right. Now you just need to pull this up, see?"

He helped Leah straighten her tights out until they were comfortable. "There you go. Now what's going on for tonight?"

"I have ballet and jazz tonight," She informed him, holding out her leotard for him to take. "And tap and hip-hop tomorrow."

"Wow, you're in all those classes?" He asked, holding the leotard low so she could step into it.

"Yeah, we're on the competition team, remember?" Leah asked, a smile growing on her face. "Thank you. What's for dinner?"

"Mac and cheese," He grinned, kissing the side of her head. "Go eat so you can build up energy for dance."

Leah scurried off and Troy followed her back to the kitchen, giving Joseph his dose of medicine before gathering everyone into the car to drop Nicholas off at his pitching clinic and Leah and Emily off at dance. He drove everyone back home again, washed dishes and wiped down counters and the table before loading everyone up and going back to pick the three up again. Once home, showers followed and then bed. Troy was, in a word, exhausted, and couldn't wait to sleep himself.

That was, of course, when Gabriella decided to call.

"Hello?"

"_Hey you. How are things going over there?_"

"Fine," Troy emitted a yawn. "I'm tired."

"_I bet. What happened today that I missed?_"

"Well Joey left school early complaining of a headache and earache. He had a fever and so I took him to the doctor. He has a full-blown double ear infection." Troy recited. "Awesome, huh?"

"_Aw, my poor baby! Is he alright?_"

"He's okay now. His fever's gone and he's sleeping." He told her. "No, but I felt so guilty, Gab. He was complaining this morning that he didn't feel good but I guess I didn't hear him or something, I don't know. He was acting all weird at the pharmacy so I asked him what was wrong and you know what he told me?"

"_What?_"

"He said, 'I want Mommy.' I felt like shit."

"_Aw, Troy, it's not your fault. Kids always want their mothers when they're sick. It's nothing you did._"

"I know, but I feel like if I'd listened to him this morning..." Troy trailed off. "I don't know."

"_Babe, if anyone should feel guilty it should be me. I'm stuck here at some stupid teacher's convention when I could be home with my baby. I feel bad that I'm not there!_"

"Leah misses you too, by the way," Troy decided to tell of this as well. "She was really frustrated with herself because she couldn't get her tights and leotard on tonight."

"_Damn, two for two. Did you help her?_"

"Of course. She seemed skeptical and I had to convince her I knew how to put tights on."

"_That's funny. Aw, I'm sorry I'm missing all this. I'll be home in two days. Promise._"

"Promise?" He asked her, sounding like a child. "I miss you too. It's not really that fun raising seven kids alone."

"_Aha! That was my plan. Now, we won't get divorced._"

"Please, like that was ever an option." Troy frowned. "I love you."

"_Love you too._"

"Oh, and Gab?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Remember a long time ago when you stayed home by yourself for a few days with the kids when they were babies?" Troy asked. "When I went away for the first game?"

"_Yeah, why?_"

"I asked you if you could handle being a single parent to seven and you said yes," Troy said. "Were you lying?"

A pause. "_Yes._"

Troy grinned. "I thought so."


	35. TOW Caitlin's Big Break

**So this is a little crazy. Right now, "I'll Be There For You" and "Seven Wonders" have the exact same amount of reviews. Kinda cool, lol. But anyway, last night I finished writing chapter forty-nine, and it's _so_ long. It's over 6,000 words, and it's twenty-one pages long on Microsoft Word. Seriously, it's the longest chapter to any story I've ever written in my life. It took me all day to write and... I just hope it's worth it. =P**

**Thanks guys! As usual. You're one step higher than amazing. =)**

* * *

Thirty-Five: The One With Caitlin's Big Break

"Okay, so we've got gel, hairspray, bobby pins, hair ties, double-sided tape," Gabriella listed. "Tap shoes, jazz shoes, hip-hop sneakers, all six costumes, accessories... are we missing anything?"

Emily glanced at the array of dance supplies. "Don't think so."

Leah pouted. "I can't believe this is the _last_ competition!"

This weekend, the first in May, Gabriella, Emily, and Leah, were driving to Oakland, California for the girls' last competition of the year. The dance recital was a month from now, but they couldn't bear the thought of another year of dance ending. Right now, all of their competition supplies were lying on the floor after a day of school, making sure everything was packed and that they were leaving nothing behind. Gabriella picked a piece of paper off the coffee table and handed it to Emily.

"Em, you read the list of attachments to the costumes and Leah make sure you guys have all the parts, okay?" Gabriella advised. "I'm going to go start dinner."

"If we had solos, we'd already have to be there." Leah informed her mother. "'Cause all the solos are tonight."

"Oh really?" Gabriella asked in surprise. "Then you'd have to miss part of school."

"I wanna have a solo some day." Emily sighed dreamily. "Not yet. But soon."

Leah crouched down on the floor in between the two garment bags. "Okay Emmy. Read it for me."

"Okay for jazz- _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_. We need the pink dress, tan jazz shoes, tan tights, rhinestone earrings, rhinestone choker, and the rhinestone hair clip. Do we have two of everything?"

It took Leah a moment to check everything but she nodded. "Yup."

For their jazz dance, the girls were dancing to _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_ by the Disney Channel Circle of Stars. This version was much jazzier and more upbeat than the original from Cinderella, and included leaps, turns, and all that in between. The costume was a hot pink spaghetti strap dance dress that fell just above the knees- they wore pink shorts underneath- and was sparkly and beautiful. Right below the breasts- though, the girls were seven and didn't have them yet- there were two small cut-outs, allowing for air and movement. The costume was gorgeous, and was Leah's favorite.

"Okay. For tap- _Rockin' Robin_. We need our blue sparkly leotard, feather wings, feather tutu, feather cap, tan tights, rhinestone earrings, and tan tap shoes. Do we have that?"

Leah checked thoroughly. "Yeah."

They were dancing to the Jackson Five's _Rockin' Robin_ for their tap number and had a blue leotard with sparkly adornments. There were feathers on their tiny bottoms- representing tails and the girls had to wear feathery butterfly wings, symbolizing the bird's wings. Last but not least, there was a cap they bobby-pinned to their heads with a beak and more feathers to symbolize the bird. It was a fun, cute little tap number with multiple cramp roll turns, pick-ups, and wings.

"Last but not least, hip-hop- _Just Dance_. We need our lime green shirt, black shorts, lime green knee socks, silver sneakers, tan tights, and rhinestone earrings. What about all of that?"

"Got 'em." Leah grinned, zipping up the two garment bags. "We're ready to go."

Their hip-hop number was an upbeat and funky dance to Lady Gaga's _Just Dance_. They were still wearing those infamous tan tights but also a pair of lime green knee socks as well. They had sparkling rhinestone-covered high-top sneakers, booty shorts, and a lime green and black striped halter top. This was a really fun dance not only to watch but also to perform. They always had a good time flirting with the judges while rocking it out to one of Lady Gaga's greatest hits.

"Mommy!" Emily called. "We've got it all!"

"Okay. Dinner's ready. Come eat and then we'll get going." Gabriella told her. "Leah, could you get your siblings for me?"

"Sure," She said. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's outside cleaning the pool," Gabriella told her daughter. "I'll get him, though."

Soon they were settled around the dinner table eating the delicious meal of chicken rice casserole. They talked about their day at school, as it was a Friday, and what their weekend ahead of them was going to entail. Then, as it was nearing six o'clock, Gabriella, Emily, and Leah got ready to leave. The remaining six kissed and hugged them goodbye, wishing the latter two luck at their dancing endeavors before they drove off- in the smaller car of course. They couldn't drive the huge ten-passenger van! Especially when Troy was staying home with most of the children.

"Okay guys," Troy addressed the remaining five. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Caitlin shrugged. "What do you wanna do?"

"Hey look!" Matthew pointed out gleefully. "There's more of us than them!"

"What do you mean, bud?"

"There's one, two, three boys and one, two girls!" Matthew grinned. "See?"

Troy grinned. "Oh, I get it. Usually you're used to being outnumbered, huh? Now you outnumber them."

Anna and Caitlin crossed their arms. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Aw, relax," Troy chuckled. "It's not a big deal. Do you guys want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Anna answered. "And since there's less of us, we get to pick it."

"Nah uh!" Nicholas argued. "There's more of us, we get to pick it!"

"Okay, okay," Troy separated the two. "_I'm_ going to pick it."

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, Emily and Leah had eaten breakfast and were back in the hotel room with their mother, getting dressed in their first costume- _Just Dance_- for the day. The sparkly silver high-tops were always a struggle to get on, so Gabriella had to push and pull with all her might four times. The girls looked great, and she quickly sculpted their hair into a high ponytail, then attacking their makeup. When the girls first started dancing, they hated wearing makeup. But now, since they competed and it was required, they didn't seem to mind it.

"So, foundation, loose powder, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, lip liner, lipstick." Gabriella recited the order from memory. "A lot of makeup for two seven-year-olds."

Emily and Leah grinned at her. "Yeah but we look really pretty."

"You always look really pretty." Gabriella smiled. "Okay, do you know how to put on the foundation by yourselves now?"

They both nodded and she watched them apply the cool liquid to their faces, rubbing it in with a makeup wedge. It was eight-thirty and they had to be at the school where the competition was held at nine. It was only a few minutes away, but you were required to arrive a whole hour before your scheduled performance time. Gabriella applied the loose powder next. "You girls are gonna rock it today."

"I'm so excited!" Leah squealed. "I hope we get a high gold!"

"High gold?" Emily questioned. "I hope we get platinum!"

"You've just gotta dance like you mean it and smile big." Gabriella advised. "All you of you have to do that. That's what'll get you that platinum."

Next came the eye makeup that the two always complained about. Emily said the mascara made her eyes too big and Leah always fidgeted and ended up getting poked in the eye with the eyeliner. "Ow! Mommy, you stuck me!"

"I'm sorry, Leah, but if you sat still that wouldn't have happened!" Gabriella apologized. "You can't move when I'm drawing on you, babe."

"You're drawing on her?" Emily giggled. "That sounds funny!"

After the eye makeup, the blush went on and then the lipstick. Once all the makeup and hair was done, the two girls looked exactly the same. "Jeez, I know this makeup is supposed to make you look the same, but God, it does a great job."

"Sometimes, when the others aren't with us, Emily and I pretend we're twins." Leah admitted, giggling as they left the hotel room. "It's really fun."

"Do you?" Gabriella laughed, piling them and their costumes into the car. "That's funny."

"Even though Anna is the one that looks like you," Emily commented. "But it doesn't matter. We could be the other twins. Not like Maddie and Lauren."

"Oh, you mean fraternal, not identical." Gabriella corrected. "I see. You're right."

As they parked at the school and entered, Gabriella suddenly had a thought and whipped out her cell phone. She kissed the girls and wished them luck as they went backstage with the rest of their team. They were excited, it was clear, and Gabriella grinned giddily for them. She loved watching her girls perform. Taking a seat in the audience with a few other moms, she got back to the thought at hand. She wondered if Troy remembered which extracurricular was today. With seven kids, it was hard to decipher which one happened at which time. She texted him:

_Hey. Caitlin has gymnastics today. U remember?_

Sitting through half of a number, it wasn't long before she got a reply:

_Already dropped her off. :)_

This made her grin and she responded with:

_Great thnx. Just checking_.

His reply:

_No prblm. What's goin on? Girls dance yet?_

Just then, the announcer came over the speaker after the applause for the current group died down. "Thank you, ladies. Alright, small group hip-hop division, aged eight and under. This is number 267, _Just Dance_."

She responded:

_Goin on now. Talk 2 u l8r._

And of course, inevitably he sent back:

_K. Let me no how they did. LY!  
_

As her heart melted, she replied:

_Course. LY 2._

* * *

"Okay, splits please!"

Caitlin sighed and rolled to the right, performing her perfect split. It was too easy. She hated warm ups with a passion. "Hey Rachel, don't you hate splits?"

"Yes," Her friend whispered back. "They're easy and boring. I wanna do some flips now!"

"Me too!"

"And straddle!"

The class changed to the straddle split, Caitlin merely sliding over. "Let's do some cartwheels or something."

"Yeah, really," Rachel smiled. "Or some round-offs."

"And left!"

They did their last split before dividing down the middle and the two halves of the class went to each side of the mats. They did their leaps across the floor next. First, the standard leap right and left. Then, the straddle leap right and left. Next, the scissor leap- Caitlin's favorite- right and left. Then they got into cartwheels. Caitlin had been doing cartwheels since before she even started gymnastics. After cartwheels came round-offs. Another easy one for the little girl. Then came the front handsprings, which were a tad more difficult.

But after those, they were expected to do their back handsprings. Caitlin's least favorite.

They had only learned how to do a back handspring two weeks ago, and although she'd been practicing, she still hadn't perfected it. Sighing when it was her turn, she did the preparation and successfully flipped the whole way over to the other side of the mats. She waited her turn before going to do them again, only this time, something went wrong. Maybe it was the take-off. Maybe it was the preparation. Maybe it was the landing. Either way, her teacher and entire class watched in shock as Caitlin didn't land gracefully like before, but with a hard smack onto the mat.

And of course, no one missed the sickening crack either.

Caitlin was gripping her left arm in pain, howling and sobbing as her teacher came to her side. "Caitlin, what happened? Are you alright?"

The girl could barely speak she was in so much pain. "My... my... arm! It hurts!"

Michaela Bartlett, the owner, called 911 as she glanced Caitlin's awful-looking arm. "Okay, okay, honey just sit down. We'll get you some ice."

Her arm was twisted and distorted in a way an arm shouldn't bend and it sickened Caitlin to look at it. Tears streaming down her face, she looked at her teacher. "Coach Bartlett, am I gonna be okay?"

"Of course sweetheart," She told the girl, wrapping ice around it. "You broke your arm, that's all."

"Will I have to get it cut off?"

"No, honey! You'll just have to get a cast and you'll be better in about two months." Michaela assured her. "I'm going to call your Dad, okay? But do you want me to ride in the ambulance with you?"

Seeing no one familiar but her teacher, she nodded, still clutching her arm and sobbing. "Yes, please."

"Okay, let's go."

A short ride later, Caitlin was seated in the Emergency Room of the same hospital she was born at. In fact, a short distance away sat one of the many copies of the article printed just after the seven were born, entitled "Second Set of Surviving Septuplets Born to Sacramento Couple," with a detailed story and pictures. Through her tears she was able to point out, "That story in the newspaper's about me."

Michaela smiled. "Yes it is. I remember reading that and thinking, 'Wow! Seven babies!'"

Caitlin nodded. "It's a lot."

Just then, Troy and the remaining four children burst through the doors, searching frantically for Caitlin. Troy was at her side in moments, hugging her and stroking her hair. "Baby girl, how the heck did you do that?"

Caitlin whimpered. "I don't know. But it really hurts!"

A nurse brought them back for Caitlin's x-ray after Michaela left. They then underwent the surgery to set Caitlin's arm back to normal and place it in the hot pink cast she picked out. Throughout the process, as she was getting the plaster wrapped around her entire arm, all Caitlin could think about was when she would finally get this taken off so she could practice her back handsprings and finally make them perfect. Anna and the boys watched in amazement as Caitlin's broken arm was wrapped in the hot pink cast.

"Can I be the first to sign it?" Anna asked eagerly.

Caitlin nodded but the doctor warned her, "Not for a couple of hours. Not until the plaster has fully molded and is dry."

"Thank you for fixing my arm." Caitlin thanked the doctor as they were leaving and he smiled.

"No problem."

"Caitlin, you do realize this means no gymnastics for a few months, right?" Troy asked his daughter as they were getting in the car.

Caitlin sighed. "I know. But can I at least go on Wednesday so they can sign my cast?"

Troy chuckled. "Sure. You can stay and watch too, if you'd like."

Caitlin perked up. "Yeah! That'd be fun!"

"Let's go get some ice cream." Troy suggested and was rewarded with cheers from the five children. "But first, Caitlin baby I think you need to call your mother."

* * *

_Just Dance_ had received a high gold and _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_ and_ Rockin' Robin_ had both gotten platinum. They had also scored two first place high-score awards for the tap and jazz number and to say they were excited was an understatement. Leah and Emily were bouncing in excitement, screaming, squealing, and hugging the other girls on their team. Gabriella was so proud of them she'd actually cried when they went up to get the awards.

They went out to have a late lunch before they were going to drive home. At the moment, the mother-daughter-daughter team was sitting in a booth at Friendly's, awaiting the order of their celebratory sundaes. Leah was getting the Forbidden Fudge Brownie- Forbidden chocolate ice cream with brownie chunks, hot fudge, and Swiss chocolate pieces all topped off with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Emily had ordered the Ultimate Cookies 'n Cream- cookies 'n cream ice cream with hot fudge and crushed Oreo cookies, plus the whipped cream and cherry on top. Gabriella was full from lunch and therefore was not getting dessert.

Good thing, too. Because she would've lost her appetite at the news.

As Leah and Emily devoured their sundaes, Gabriella's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hi Mommy! It's Caitlin!_"

"Hi honey, how are you? How was gymnastics?"

"_I'm fine... now. And gymnastics was very... interesting. You wanna know what happened?_"

Gabriella started to get nervous. "Yes I do."

"_Well we were going across the floor and it was my turn on the left side. We were doing back handsprings and I'm really bad at those. Remember I told you how bad I am at those?_"

"Yes, baby," Gabriella urged. "Go on."

"_So I was doing my back handsprings and the first two were really good. And then the third one, I must've slipped or something because I twisted my arm and then I fell on it._"

"Oh God, honey, are you okay?"

"_Kinda. I broke my arm, though_."

"You broke it?!" Gabriella exclaimed and Emily and Leah looked up from their sundaes. "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine. It hurt really bad and I was crying a lot. Coach Bartlett called the ambulance and we went to the hospital. I got a pink cast!_"

"Caitlin, you're so brave," Gabriella still had the nervous feeling in her stomach. "Where are you now?"

"_Driving to get ice cream. Daddy said we get it because I was good at the hospital._"

"Can I talk to your father when you get there, please?"

"_Sure! So what are you doing? Are Leah and Emily dancing?_"

"No they're all done." Gabriella informed her. "We're at Friendly's now and we're going home after. They did really well today. I wish you guys could've seen them."

"_Well we'll see them at the recital! Did they- oh! We're here! Daddy, Mommy wants to talk to you!_"

There was some shuffling on the other line before Troy came over the line. "_Hey babe._"

"SHE BROKE HER ARM?"

Silence. "_Yep._"

"Jesus, I thought she was safe there!" Gabriella quieted a little, but only to a harsh screaming whisper. "She's alright, though? No complications?"

"_Nah. Just a bright pink cast with a few signatures on it now. Waiting for three more._"

"We'll be home in about two hours." Gabriella sighed, paying the bill as she and the two girls left the restaurant. "Try not to break anything else, okay?"

A laugh. "_Can't guarantee anything, babe_."


	36. TOW Failed Eye Exams

**Sometimes, I want to kill FanFiction.**

**All the chapters I've written are sitting in the Document Manager right now, ready to be updated for you guys. So I come on here on Saturday, and what do I find? I can't log in to my username, because FanFiction's got a glitch. Is it just me, or does FanFiction ALWAYS seem to have a glitch? It really makes me angry sometimes, especially on- what I like to call- Update Days. Lol, I'm a huge loser, I know. Sorry about the rant.**

**Thanks for the reviews and please, enjoy. =)**

* * *

Thirty-Six: The One With Failed Eye Exams

May flew by, and the septuplets continued to grow and thrive. Springtime was in full swing now, but the temperatures grew warmer and warmer and led into the summer months. First grade was coming to a close, but everyone was excited for summer. All the extracurriculars were ending- the boys had their final basketball and baseball games, Anna had her horse show, Leah and Emily would have their recital the first weekend of June. It really was the end of another year.

June approached and after the girls' dance recital, school ended for the summer. They'd had a big end of the year party in their respective classrooms and prepared to say goodbye to Mrs. Carson and Mrs. James. Their friends they were sure they'd see next year, of course, and multiple times over the summer. Their report cards were excellent and to celebrate, Troy and Gabriella took their kids to the Sacramento Zoo the first day off. They had a great time discovering the animals and going on the mock safari in their first outing of the summer.

July came and went, and the septuplets enjoyed the first real month of summer. Leah and Joseph seemed to be much clumsier lately, bumping into things and knocking things over. It worried Gabriella slightly that they couldn't control this behavior, but Troy shrugged it off, joking that possibly, they were going through puberty early. Through the fourth of July, they celebrated Independence Day with a parade, a party, and lots of food and fireworks. Summer was always their favorite season.

August brought more clumsiness from Leah and Joseph, but then Caitlin and Matthew began acting weirdly too. They'd bump into things as well or not notice something was there. Even though she wanted to laugh and shrug it off like her husband, Gabriella still sensed something was wrong. This couldn't be normal, could it? It seemed to improve a little as the four were more cautious and looked out for things now, so she put it on the back burner, keeping a side-glance on the four just in case.

September they were back to school again, this time as second-graders. This time, continuing with the separating plan, the kids were split two, two, and three. Caitlin and Nicholas had Miss Thomson, Anna and Joseph had Mrs. Kelly, and Emily, Matthew, and Leah had Mrs. McGowan. The split plan was working out well, as the kids didn't seem to mind gradually getting split up from their siblings. They were able to keep the close bond with their brothers and sisters while still making new friends and having the option to be alone.

October was Halloween month, the septuplets' favorite, and they learned a lot in school while still managing to have a good time. They had a Halloween party and made the masks for the parade, just like every year. This year, the boys dressed up as football players while the girls were cheerleaders. They went trick-or-treating with their parents as well as ten-year-old Madeleine and Lauren Baylor, six-year-old Alexis Baylor and their parents, and three-year-old Logan Danforth, one-year-old Samuel Danforth and their parents. They had a fantastic time.

November the weather started getting cooler. This year, the septuplets learned the story of the Pilgrims on the Mayflower and how the nice Native Americans helped them survive the harsh winter in America. They even put on a First Thanksgiving play for the parents before Thanksgiving vacation. The Bolton family traveled to Albuquerque, New Mexico to spend the holiday with their families. They had a huge feast as always and went home tired and full from all their activities.

December soon approached following Thanksgiving, and everyone was beginning to get into the holly-jolly spirit. The kids made holiday projects in school and learned about the three major holidays spent during this month- Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, and Christmas. It was the week before Christmas when the clumsiness in the four mentioned above really intensified. Gabriella knew something was wrong now. What was possibly wrong with them that they couldn't understand that they were about to run into or knock over something.

And then, she knew.

"Mommy," Leah told her one afternoon as they arrived home from school. "Mattie and Joey and Caitlin and I all got these letters today in school but Anna, Nicky, and Emily didn't get them."

"Yeah, it's not fair." Nicholas told her. "Why didn't we get them?"

"Well let me see the letters and I'll tell you." Gabriella chuckled. Four letters were thrust at her and she took them. "Thank you. Let me read it and I'll let you know."

The letter was the same for all four children and was exactly what she'd expected. God, why didn't she act sooner? Why couldn't she tell earlier?

_Dear Parent/Guardian,_

_We are writing to inform you that your son/daughter has failed his/her eye exam..._

"I wanted to read it on the bus but they told us not to open it," Caitlin told her. "What's wrong with us?"

"Are we sick?"

"Are we gonna die?"

"Do we have to go back to first grade?"

"What's going on?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gabriella calmed the children. "Anna, Emily, Nick, trust me you guys are lucky you didn't get this letter. Caitlin, Matt, Joey, and Leah, I don't know how to tell you this. You guys failed your eye exam. Do you know what that means?"

They shook their heads. Joseph spoke up, fearful. "What's an eye exam?"

"When you went down to the nurse and had to read the chart with all the letters, remember?" Gabriella reminded him and they nodded. "Well you and Leah and Matt and Caitlin failed the exam so... you guys have to get glasses."

"Glasses?" Leah shrieked in shock.

"Cool! Glasses!" Caitlin giggled. "I'm so excited! Can I get them now?"

Gabriella laughed, not expecting this kind of reaction. "I have to make an appointment with the eye doctor first."

"I don't know if I want glasses," Joseph remarked hesitantly. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Joey." Gabriella sympathized. "But hey, don't you want to be able to see and not crash into things all the time?"

"Yeah."

"And don't you want to stop squinting at the chalkboard in school?"

"I guess so."

"I don't wanna get glasses!" Matthew pouted stubbornly. "People will make fun of me!"

"No one's going to make fun of you, sweetheart," Gabriella truly felt for him. "I promise. A lot of people have glasses. It's not just going to be you guys."

"It's still not fair!" Matthew whined, sitting on the couch. "Why can't we have good eyes like Anna and Emily and Nicky?"

"I don't know. I know it's not fair."

Troy chose that moment to walk in the door. "Daddy!"

"Hey! The gang's all here!" He shouted, hugging and kissing each of them. "What's going on?"

"We have to get glasses!" Leah shrieked, still in shock.

"Yeah. We failed the eye exam so now we have to get glasses." Joseph informed him, still less than thrilled.

Troy looked to Gabriella for confirmation and she nodded. "This ought to be fun."

* * *

"So they all need glasses?" Troy was in shock as well. "All of them?"

Gabriella shook her head, climbing into bed beside him. "No. Anna, Emily, and Nick are fine. Leah, Caitlin, Joey, and Matt need glasses, unfortunately. Matt's really upset; he thinks people will make fun of him. Joey seems a little bit less upset but still not too thrilled with the idea. I think Leah's still in shock and it hasn't really sunk in for her yet. And Caitlin's excited for some odd reason."

Troy chuckled. "She would be excited."

"I called Dr. Carroll after dinner and he gave me the number of a good optician." Gabriella sighed. "Awesome. Four pairs of glasses right before Christmas."

"Yeah, really. That sucks."

"This is when I regret the whole NICU thing," Gabriella admitted. "Because you and I have perfect eyesight. The oxygen in the NICU is so damaging to eyesight that now my poor little babies have to get glasses. It's not fair. If there were only one of them..."

"If there were only one of them, yes, they wouldn't have been in the NICU." Troy finished her sentence. "But if there were only one of them, we wouldn't have our seven wonders, babe. So they need glasses. So what? I'd rather them have poor eyesight than heart problems or cerebral palsy any day."

Gabriella bit her lip. "You're right."

"I know," He smiled, kissing her on the lips. "Now go to sleep. We've got an eye doctor appointment tomorrow."

"Yes sir," She yawned. "Love you."

"Love you too."

The next day, the first real day of holiday vacation and also, coincidentally, the day before Christmas Eve, Troy and Gabriella fed their kids breakfast before piling them in the car, dropping Anna, Emily, and Nicholas off at Chad and Taylor's, and heading to Sacramento Eye Care. Caitlin truly was excited, so much so that she had insisted upon wearing a dress to the occasion. Leah was still shocked, but not terribly disappointed. Joseph was a tad bit upset, but he knew it had to be done and didn't complain.

Matthew, however, seemed to be worried.

"Are you _sure_ no one's going to make fun of me?"

"Mattie sweetheart," His mother promised, holding open the door for her family. "No one will make fun of you. Look how many people have glasses!"

"Okay..." He said reluctantly.

"Good morning!" The receptionist greeted them jovially. "Are you the nine o'clock appointment with Dr. Pollard?"

"Yes," Gabriella answered. "Joseph, Caitlin, Matthew and Leah Bolton."

"Okay! I will make her aware that you are here!"

"Thank you."

They took a seat and noticed that they were the only ones in the waiting room. No, the whole building. The office had opened an hour before, and yet they were the first patients. After a few moments, a young woman greeted them and introduced herself as Dr. Pollard. She then took them back through the medical doors of the waiting room and into one of the little clinical annexes. "Well good morning. I hear that you four failed your eye exams, is that right?"

"Yeah. Now we have to get glasses." Joseph told her begrudgingly.

"Oh I know, doesn't that stink?" She sympathized. "Well first I want each of you to take the same exam just as you had at school. So Joseph, you can go first."

"E... F, P... T O Z..." Then he trailed off.

"Good, keep going." Dr. Pollard encouraged. "You're doing great."

"Um..." The boy struggled. "T... B... F... O... R..."

His parents watched with shock and amazement as he got each of those letters wrong. "Oh my God," Gabriella whispered to Troy. "He really can't see."

"That's enough, honey. Caitlin, you're next."

"E, F, P, T, O, Z, L, P, E, D." Caitlin seemed to be doing better than Joseph. But then, she lost it. "P, E, C, F, D... A... L... Z... K..."

"Okay, thank you. Matthew, why don't you take over?"

Matthew's eyes proved to be the worst. "E. F, P. L... P... O... F..."

"Alright, thanks Matt. And Leah?'

"E, F, P, T, O, Z, L, P, E, D. Um..." She stopped. "I can't read the rest."

Dr. Pollard smiled. "It's okay, honey. That's why I'm here."

After making a few notes on her clipboard, Dr. Pollard stood. "Well, I hate to say that you failed again, however that is the case. Why don't we go into the testing room so I can measure your eyes, okay?"

"We failed again," Leah whispered to Caitlin. "Great."

"I know," She clapped. "Now we can get glasses!"

"My first machine helps me measure how far your line of vision is," Dr. Pollard explained. "You're going to sit down, rest your chin on this bar and look at the tree inside the machine. The tree is going to go in and out of focus a few times, but keep your eyes on the tree, okay?"

She sat them down two by two at the machine and clicked away on her own computer. "Okay, ready? Go."

The four children watched the tree get ultra blurry before becoming incredibly clear. This transformation happened in reverse before continuing on a few more times. Dr. Pollard grinned. "Great, thank you. Okay, next we're going to move to this machine right here. This one is sort of like a video game. You're going to rest your chin on the bar again and watch the white screen. I'm going to give you a joystick and you're going to press the button each time you see a squiggly line. This helps me measure how clear your vision is. Ready?"

They nodded, excited for this one since it just seemed like a simple video game. They watched the screen and clicked away on their joysticks. Dr. Pollard chuckled. "That was good! Okay, on to the next one. This machine is everyone's least favorite. It's going to help me measure your eyes' reactivity. All you have to do is rest your chin on the bar and look straight ahead. This machine is going to blow a puff of air into each of your eyes and it'll most likely make you jump. Ready?"

They nodded reluctantly and as expected nearly jumped out of their skin when the puff of air was delivered straight into their eyes. "That's weird," Leah remarked.

"Yeah, I didn't like that one," Joseph recalled as they walked back into the clinical annex.

"Alright no more eye tests," Dr. Pollard smiled. "Now we're going to make you a prescription. Joey, can you hop up on my chair?"

He did so and she fitted the eye mask to his face so he wouldn't have to lean forward. "Okay, so I'm going to cover your left eye so we can focus on your right first. I'm going to give you options and you tell me which one you can see better out of, okay?"

"Yup," He agreed, watching the eye chart like a hawk.

"Which of these is better, Joey? One or..." She switched the optical. "Two?"

"One."

"One... or two?"

"Two."

"One or two?"

"Two."

Leah, Caitlin and Matthew were mesmerized by the action and watched as Joseph did the same for the left eye before he was done. "Great job, Joey. I've got stickers on my desk right there. You may have one if you'd like, because you're all done."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," She smiled. "Caitlin? You're next, sweetie."

Caitlin climbed into the chair and had the mask then fitted to her face. "Do I get to pick now?"

Dr. Pollard nodded. "Which of these is better? One or two?"

"Two."

"One or two?"

"Two."

"One or two?"

"One."

"One or two?"

"Um... they're the same."

"Okay... one or two?"

"One."

"Caitlin, you're all set. You may have a sticker too, if you'd like. Matt, hop on up here."

She immediately began asking him "one or two" and Matthew decided he liked this game. "Two."

"One or two?'

"One."

"One or two?"

"Two."

"One or two?"

"Um... one."

Leah was last, as usual, because every time they went to doctor's visits, they did things in birth order. Dr. Pollard smiled. "Ready?"

"Yup."

"Which of these is better? One or two?"

"One."

"One or two?

"One."

"One or two?"

"One."

"One or two?"

"Two."

"Okay, you are all done," Dr. Pollard grinned. "Now comes the fun part- picking out frames. You may pick out any four frames from the kids section in the lobby and we should have your prescription made and ready in about three hours."

"Thank you very much," Gabriella shook her hand. "For everything."

"Oh, you're welcome. You've got great kids. So easy to work with."

The four children and their parents retreated to the lobby where they were directed to the kids section of glasses frames. There were so many- metal and plastic, designer and classic, bedazzled frames and painted frames- to choose from that the kids were almost overwhelmed. But in the end, they chose their frames to match their personalities- just what Troy and Gabriella had expected. Leah chose a soft pink pair, Caitlin a pretty purple. Matthew had chosen a standard black pair and Joseph wanted deep blue. They were great and the kids really enjoyed picking them out themselves.

After paying for and turning over their frames, the Boltons left the optician and ran some errands. About four and half hours later, with the other three kids in tow this time, they returned to the office to pick up their glasses and the kids had a trial fitting. They looked the same yet so much more different with glasses on. For Leah and Caitlin, it somehow made them look older. For Matthew and Joseph, they looked as if they were scholars visiting from Harvard or Yale.

"Wow, you guys look amazing." Gabriella remarked. "Let me get a picture of my new four with glasses."

They put their arms around each other and grinned as Gabriella snapped the photo. Emily was curious. "How do they feel?"

"A little different," Leah answered her. "But I like mine."

"Me too." Joseph smiled, glancing in the car mirror as they walked outside.

"Me three," Matthew said wholeheartedly. "They're cool."

"I love mine!" Caitlin squealed. "I can see everything now!"

"Jeez, I feel guilty for not getting you to the eye doctor sooner," Troy stated. "God Gab, why didn't you tell me something was wrong when I was joking about it?"

Gabriella defended herself. "Hey, I tried to. You didn't listen to me."

"It's okay, Mommy and Daddy," Joseph stopped his parents. "Because we've got them now."

"Yeah," Caitlin laughed. "And now we can see, which is even better!"


	37. TOW They All Go Out

**In between babysitting nearly everyday and reading my AP English summer assignment, A Prayer for Owen Meany, I've still managed to update this story somewhat regularly for you guys. Sweet deal, no? Although I've yet to write chapter fifty because I'm still reeling from chapter forty-nine, lol. Trust me, by the time we get to that chapter, you'll know what I'm talking about. It's _long_. Ridiculously so. But I'm told that you guys like long? So that's... a good thing?**

**Humor me.**

**Thanks for the reviews!! I've made a thank-you list compiled of my most dedicated reviewers, just so you know. I'm going to personally thank each of you in my author's notes in the chapters to come. =)**

* * *

Thirty-Seven: The One Where They All Go Out

In January, after celebrating Christmas with their families and ringing in the New Year, Troy and Gabriella decided it would be a great idea to take a day or two and do some true family bonding. They were going to do a boys' and girls' day out, where Gabriella took her four girls to do something frilly and girly and Troy took the boys out to do something rustic and fun. The kids were overly excited; not only because they got to spend time with their parents, but also because they were allowed to do more gender-appropriate activities instead of the norm, in which they always did things that were unisex.

It was the boys' day first. They were headed to Sutter Gold Mine to mine for gold.

The Bolton boys were typical boys- they loved to run, jump, and climb on things, they enjoyed digging in the dirt and making what they called "mud castles," and they absolutely loved- much to Gabriella's dismay- to get dirty. When Troy learned of this underground mining cavern, he figured it would be the perfect place for the boys to accomplish all of the above. The boys seemed extremely excited to go mining for gold with their father and couldn't wait for the day's activities to begin.

Currently, it was six o'clock in the morning on a somewhat chilly Saturday, and the boys were preparing to leave. They had had a hearty breakfast just like the gold miners would- scrambled eggs, bacon, and whole wheat toast. They were dressed in old jeans, scrap t-shirts, and a sweatshirt, since they were going underground and it would most likely be cold. Climbing into the car, Joseph, Matthew, and Nicholas were bursting with excitement as their father started up the car and drove towards Sutter Creek.

"When are we gonna get there?" Nicholas asked impatiently. "I wanna find some gold."

"I don't know if we're going to find gold, bud," Troy told him. "We're just going to have fun digging, right?"

"Yeah," He responded. "Are we almost there?"

Troy chuckled. "Almost."

"What are we gonna see there?" Joseph asked.

"We're going to go underground and see a lot of rocks," Troy explained. "It's like a cave."

"A cave?" Matthew exclaimed and then clapped excitedly. "Cool!"

They arrived at Sutter Gold Mine and Troy paid the reasonably priced entrance fee for the tour. First was the walk-through tour of Black Chasm Cavern which lasted about two hours before there was a lunch break and then the gold mining in Sutter Cave. The found their tour guide and geared up for the two-hour-long walkthrough of this infamous cavern. Though Troy wasn't sure how the boys would last through two hours of the same sight, they seemed to be mesmerized by their surroundings.

"Daddy, what are those?" Joseph asked, pointing at the height of the cave.

Troy looked up. "Those are stalactites. They're kind of like long, pointy rocks, see?"

"Oh," Joseph smiled. "They're cool."

The entire cavern was made of eroded rock, with stalactites, stalagmites, flowstones, and vast arrays of rare helictite crystals. It was dark and cold but so fascinating the way the rocks melded together like pieces of a puzzle. The paved walkway was bumpy and uneven, narrow between two large cavern walls of rock, crystal, and minerals. The three boys, however, were enjoying this fondly. When the group stopped at a clearing to learn of the ancient history of these caverns, they chased each other around in a game of tag.

"This looks like a window," Matthew observed, running behind one of the cavern walls and poking his head through the opening. "It's weird!"

"You could live in here," Joseph told his brother. "Look, there's where your bed could go. By the window."

"I don't know, it gets cold down here." Nicholas said. "Plus, what if you lay down and you hit your head on the rocks?"

Joseph and Matthew simultaneously grabbed their heads, giggling. "Ouch!"

"And we would live here by ourselves," Joseph grinned. "'Cause Mommy and the girls would say, 'It's too dirty! It's too dirty!'"

Troy, who had been observing this conversation with amusement, laughed out loud at Joseph's last comment. "You are so right, Joey. The girls are so high-maintenance, they'd never live down here with rocks and dirt."

Their Black Chasm Cavern tour ended at eleven-thirty, a good half hour behind schedule, and they were then taken to have their lunch break. They munched on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and carrot sticks before cleaning up and heading across the plantation towards the big green Jeep entitled, "Sutter Mine Gold Tour." They climbed in, taking the front seats behind the driver who handed each of them a red hard hat and a bag with mining tools.

"The hats are yours to keep," The man informed them with a grin. "The tools we'll need back at the end of the tour."

"Hear that guys?" Troy nudged his boys. "You get to keep the hats."

"Cool!" Joseph exclaimed. "I can't wait to show Mommy!"

"I'm going to bring mine in for show-and-tell!" Matthew grinned.

The Jeep began moving after all the participants in the tour boarded it. Nicholas turned to his father. "Where's this taking us?"

"We're going into another cave," Troy told him. "But this is the one where you get to dig for gold."

They drove around the countryside for a little while, learning about the history of gold mining- from the way gold was found and used in the early civilizations of the Mayans and Incas to the California Gold Rush of 1849. The boys seemed disinterested in history- it was hard to detain seven-almost-eight-year-olds on one subject for too long- but they perked up when they saw the opening of the cave, decorated to seem as if it were straight from the 1850s, with traditional signs and 49ers waiting for their arrival.

Driving through the cave instead of walking through seemed to be a bigger hit this time, and then they stopped at a huge clearing. The driver parked the Jeep and informed everyone to get out and that the mining area wasn't too far away. They were right in front of a huge sand-and-rock area where they were told they could dig, pick, and excavate all they wanted- there were many and various jewels and minerals to be found.

"Can we start now?" Nicholas asked eagerly. Can we?"

"Go for it."

The boys did- and already were having a great time. Matthew laughed. "This is fun! I found a rock, but it's just a rock."

Troy took it and checked the Rocks and Minerals Classification Guide. "No bud, you found a mineral. It's called... Selenite, or Gypsum. That's really good! Good job!"

"I found one?" He asked incredulously. "Yay!"

"What's this one?" Joseph asked, handing his rock to his father. "It's shiny."

"Looks like Obsidian." Troy told him. "They used to use this one for weapons."

"Awesome!"

"This one looks like a seashell," Nicholas said. "It's all different colors."

"It's Conglomerate." Troy told him. "It's made up of all different parts of rocks molded together."

"It's weird-looking," Nicholas decided. "So you can have it."

Troy laughed. "Thanks, Nick."

"Look at this one!" Joseph exclaimed, running back over to his father. "It's light green and cold!"

"Mine smells weird," Matthew made a face. "Really bad."

Once again, Troy consulted the Classification Sheet. "Joey, yours is Pumice. It's good for healing. You can rub it on yourself to get rid of the dead skin."

Joseph stared at the rock he found. "That's really cool!"

"And Matt, yours is Sulfur. I'm not really sure what you can do with it, but it does smell really gross," He told his son. "And it tastes gross too."

"Ew!" Matthew decided, tossing the rock back into the mining area. "I don't want this one!"

"Look, I found a really shiny yellowish one!" Nicholas shouted. "It's pretty!"

Troy checked the Classification Sheet again and again. "Nicky, you found gold!"

"I did?!"

The piece Nicholas found was no bigger than his pinky fingernail. But, it was gold. "Yeah you did, Nicky! It's really small gold, but it's gold. Great job!"

"Thank you," He grinned. "I wanna take it home. For Leah."

Troy smiled warmly. "For Leah?"

"Yeah, 'cause she asked me if I'd bring her some gold home." Nicholas explained. "So I'm gonna."

"That's really nice of you, Nick." Troy admired. "She'll love that."

Afterwards, their mining tour was over and they packed up what they'd found and boarded the Jeep once again. Nicholas, Matthew, and Joseph spoke nonstop with their father on the ride back to the parking lot about their day in the gold mine. It was obvious that they had had a great time, there was no denying nor questioning it. On the ride home, it was pushing four o'clock and they were expected to be home by six. Joseph and Nicholas had talked a while but had fallen asleep. Matthew was watching curiously out the window, his eyes also drooping.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Matt?"

"This was fun," He told his father truthfully. "Can we go on another boys' day out?"

Troy grinned, truly glad his sons had enjoyed themselves. "Of course we can."

* * *

The entire week following the boys' day out, with Nicholas, Matthew, and Joseph talking nonstop about the fun they'd had, the girls had been jealous and anxious for their own day of fun. They had to wait a whole week of school and extracurricular activities before their day out arrived and it felt like a very long week to Anna, Caitlin, Emily, and Leah. The Friday night before, the girls had been giddy with excitement and bounced around happily at the prospect of their next day's activities.

For the girls' day out with Gabriella, they were headed to Sacramento Beads.

Sacramento Beads was a cute little artistic place filled with all different kinds of beads for people to make their own necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and much more. They had big beads and small beads, plastic beads and wooden beads, and every color and design you could ever imagine. Sharpay had had Madeleine and Lauren's tenth birthday there the year before, and the girls had loved it. They loved being the ones to create the jewelry they were going to wear, and Gabriella knew this would be the perfect place to bring her four girls that day.

That morning, since Sacramento Beads didn't open until eleven, the girls had woken up early, helped their mother make breakfast for the family, and behaved extra superior. Gabriella knew it was because they were excited and didn't want to do anything wrong that would cause them not to go, but still she appreciated the effort. The girls dressed in simple jean capris and light long-sleeved shirts- Anna pink, Caitlin yellow, Emily green, and Leah purple- with their hair combed nicely and resting neatly on their shoulders. Gabriella decided that since Sacramento Beads didn't open until late and the whole day was supposed to be dedicated to the girls, she would take them out to lunch.

Lillian's Café was a small little eatery right next door to the beading venue. The girls squealed with excitement. "What time is it, Mommy?" Anna asked.

"Um..." Gabriella checked her cell phone. "Eleven-ten."

"That means it's open already, right?" Anna squealed. "Is it open?"

"Yes," Gabriella chuckled. "It's open. We have to eat lunch first though, right? So we have enough energy to make pretty things."

"I wanna get..." Caitlin trailed off, skimming the kid's menu. "Chicken fingers. And fries."

"Ooh, me too." Leah agreed. "Can I get that too?"

"Of course," Gabriella smiled. "Emily, Anna, what are you going to get?"

"I think I want a hot dog." Anna decided. "Are they good here?"

Gabriella had to laugh. "I'm sure they are. A hot dog's a hot dog."

"I want macaroni and cheese," Emily said. "It's my favorite."

"I know it is."

"Good afternoon!" Their cheerful waitress greeted them. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll do it," Anna took charge. "Caitlin and Leah want chicken fingers, Emily wants macaroni and cheese, and I want a hot dog."

The waitress grinned. "Wow, you really led the group there!"

Gabriella grinned. "She's our big leader, aren't you Anna?"

Anna nodded proudly. "Yup!"

Gabriella ordered her lunch as well- a chicken salad- and they were back into easy conversation. The girls had all agreed that they wanted to make necklaces that day and couldn't wait to get started. When their food arrived, the girls actually cheered, knowing that once they were finished eating, they could head next door to begin their jewelry making. Gabriella loved the fact that they were so excited. She knew she needed this day out with her girls more than anything.

Walking into Sacramento Beads was like walking into a jeweler's fantasy land. It was beautifully decorated, yes, but had rows and rows differently designed beads- some with smiley faces, others with flowers, ones with all the letters of the alphabet, different colored shapes, assorted animals, and much more- that the girls couldn't wait to get their hands on. The side wall was adorned with hooks holding the regular beads- the ones of many colors- and the string or wire was at the front counter. There was a big table at the back of the store for people to sit and create their jewelry.

"Can we get started?" Emily asked anxiously. "I wanna make a necklace."

"Yes we can," Gabriella grinned. "Do you girls want to make a necklace-necklace or a choker?"

"Ooh! I wanna make a choker!" Caitlin grinned excitedly. "Can I?"

"I wanna make a choker too," Anna decided.

"I don't. Can I just make the wire necklace?" Leah asked.

"Me too." Emily stated.

"Okay so two chokers and two wire necklaces?" Gabriella questioned her group of girls and the four nodded. "Okay. Yeah, that's fine. I was just making sure."

Once they received their wires- two circular shaped choker wires for Anna and Caitlin and two long wires for Leah and Emily- the girls ran about the store, collecting beads for their respective creative ideas. Leah turned to her mother. "Mom, are you gonna make a necklace?"

"I don't know," Gabriella said unsurely. "Do you want me too?"

"Mommy, you have to!" Caitlin insisted. "It's girls' day out!"

Gabriella grinned. "Good point. I guess I'll make one too."

They gathered all their materials- Gabriella being careful to note down prices- and took five places at the art table in the back. Then, the beading began. "What kind of necklace are you making, Mommy?"

"A purple one, I think." Gabriella answered, sliding a crystalline bead to the end of her wire. "Something I can wear to work."

"I'm making a pink necklace with my name on it," Anna told her. "See? I have pink beads, flowers, and the letters A and N."

"Those beads are kind of small, Annie," Gabriella observed. "Are you sure those are the ones you want?"

Anna nodded but didn't look up from where she was stringing the beads onto the wire with her tiny fingers. "Yes."

"I'm gonna make one pretty like the ocean," Leah beamed. "See my beads, Mommy? They're blue, like the ocean. I have light blue and dark blue, and then the oval ones, see? The oval ones are green and blue. And I picked out a bead with the ocean in it!"

Gabriella laughed. "Leah, that sounds great. It looks good, so far!"

Emily was busy stringing blue and pink beads on her wire in a pattern- fifteen pink beads and then a large pink bead, fifteen blue beads and then a large blue bead- before adding a ballet shoe to the middle. Though Emily and Leah both loved to dance, it was clear that Emily was the one who loved it the most. She was much more into it than her sister, not that they both weren't, or anything. Tell Emily and Leah they had to quit dance and Leah would cry. She'd be distraught, but it would be Emily who would put up a fight. She'd be the one who would beg you to change your mind.

Caitlin was having a great time as well. She had picked the most fluorescent of the beads- the lime green, the hot pink, the electric yellow- and strung them together in a light pattern of two of each color. Then, in the middle, she'd easily placed the letter C, then a few more beads, a hanging gymnast, a few more beads, and then the letter B. She had the correct mind to place a gymnast in between her initials and clapped excitedly for herself when she finished her necklace.

Anna's necklace turned out great. It was pink, of course, with all different kinds of special flowers every so often. It was amazing that she knew to place a pattern and evenly set out her beads. In the middle of the necklace, her name was spelled out, each of the letters separated by a daisy bead. She took the longest to make her necklace because of the tiny beads she chose, but once she was finished and sat back to look at her masterpiece, she was proud and happy, and it was all worth it.

Leah's ocean-themed necklace ended up looking better than she'd expected. She'd setup her light blue and dark blue beads- not as small as Anna's, but still tiny- in a one to one pattern until she reached the middle of the necklace. There, she had spelled out the word 'Waves' with two special green beads with a blue bead in the middle on either side of the word. After it had been crafted and finished, she placed the necklace around her neck and grinned, informing her sisters and mother that she was ready to go to the beach.

"This was so much fun," Emily grinned. "Thank you, Mommy."

"Yeah! Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank you, Mommy!"

Gabriella grinned, hugging and kissing each of them. "You're welcome! I'm glad you had fun. We'll have to do this again, won't we?"

"Yeah!" Caitlin shouted. "But Mommy, what about your necklace?"

"Yeah," Leah agreed. "We never got to see it."

"Oh, you want to see it?" She asked with a smile, unclasping it from her neck and holding it out so the four girls could see. "It's very special."

Gabriella had, instead of creating something purple like she'd said earlier, created a special necklace with seven different colors. The first layer of beads was pink and followed by the letter A. The second layer was blue and followed by the letter J. The third layer of beads was red and followed by the letter C. The fourth layer was a turquoise color followed by the letter E. The fifth layer a green in color and followed by the letter M. The sixth layer was purple and followed by the letter L. And the seventh layer was yellow, the necklace ending with the letter N.

It was the necklace that represented her seven children and their favorite colors.

"Ooh, that is special!" Anna squealed. "I like that I'm always first."

"I don't like being last," Leah sighed as they walked to the car. "But I like that necklace!"

"But you're not last," Emily helpfully pointed out. "Nicky is."

"Ah, see Leah?" Gabriella smiled. "Emily's right."

"This was really fun," Caitlin repeated. "I love days out with Mommy!"

Gabriella, her heart full and smile wide, agreed. "Me too, Caitlin. Me too."


	38. TOW They Turn Eight

**Today's the big day for Bandslam! I hope it's at least a decent movie. My sister and I are having a "Sister Day" today, and we're gonna go shopping and see Bandslam so hopefully it won't ruin our day, lol. I'm sure it won't, I mean Vanessa's in it, right? And she's emo. That alone is worth the admission ticket. =D Anyway, I'm halfway through chapter fifty, which thankfully isn't as long as its predecessor, and in this chapter, the septuplets move up a year once again. **

**Sad, right?**

* * *

Thirty-Eight: They One Where They Turn Eight

"I can't believe we have to go to school on our birthday," Joseph scowled, tucking his lunchbox into his backpack and slumping onto the couch.

"It's not fair," Caitlin agreed. "It's our birthday. We shouldn't have to go to school."

"It was bound to happen sometime," Gabriella told them. "You have school in February, and it was only a matter of time."

It was early morning on Monday, February second, the septuplets' eighth birthday. They were complaining, of course, about having to go to school on their birthday when they should be home celebrating with their family, like usual. In pre-school, their birthday somehow managed never to fall on a school day. In kindergarten, it had been on a Saturday. In first grade, a Sunday. But this year, in second grade, was the first year they would have to go to school on the day of their birth.

And to say they were unhappy about it was an understatement.

Also, Troy and Gabriella were still trying to plan a birthday party for their septuplets. They were having difficulties, as they believed it was all done before. They couldn't come up with anything creative to do so they'd enlisted their children's help and asked what they would like to do for their birthday. It turned out to be a huge mistake and only then did they realize how different each child's personal wants and needs were. Each of the children wanted something different for their birthday party.

Anna wanted a sleepover party. She and her six siblings had had only two sleepovers before in their lifetime. The first was when they had stayed with Logan and Samuel Danforth for a week, while Taylor and Chad watched over them, for their parents' tenth anniversary getaway vacation the year before. The second time was only months earlier, for Madeleine and Lauren's eleventh birthday. Anna had enjoyed it so much that she knew she wanted her own friends to come for her birthday at her own house. It was all she wanted, really.

Joseph wanted a bowling party. He'd been to three already in the past year and knew it was exactly what he wanted. He wasn't particularly good at bowling or anything, but still it was fun. They turned off the lights halfway through the game and since everything in the bowling alley changed color under black light, it became a strobe light-filled disco party. Plus, there was his favorite food- pizza- for lunch, the arcade, and endless amounts of fun with his friends. What more could an eight-year-old ask for?

Caitlin wanted a gymnastics party. When she learned that she could have a birthday party at her gymnastics venue, she was ecstatic. There would be games and dancing, plus no restrictions on the use of the gymnastics equipment. They could bounce on the trampoline, do cartwheels and flips on the mats, and swing from the uneven bars. Plus, there were three different balance beams at three different heights they could also play on. Caitlin saw this as a perfect opportunity to get her friends interested in gymnastics, but to also show off her own skills.

Emily wanted fashion show party. Very much to the boys' dismay, Emily wanted to have her friends over, play dress-up and get all made up before recessing down the stairs to have their pictures taken multiple times over. She had already picked out the music she wanted to listen to, the clothes she wanted everyone to wear, and the make-up she would have everyone put on. Emily was intensely girly and thought that this party would be perfect for all her friends. Needless to say, she had Sharpay's vote on this party idea!

Matthew wanted a bouncy bounce party. A friend of his had had a party a few weeks ago where they rented a huge bouncy bounce that included a rock climbing wall, a bouncy area, and a bouncy slide. Even though all the Bolton children had attended, Matthew had had the most fun. He knew exactly what he wanted for his own birthday party and this same bouncy bounce was it. It was fun, it burned off a lot of energy, and it was great for kids who loved to jump and tumble around.

Leah wanted a pool party. Even though they were born in February, it wasn't uncommon for them to experience hot weather in California. Their pool was clean and they had dozens of tubes, noodles, and other pool toys of interest. She figured her friends would have fun because they loved to swim and so she thought that this was the perfect idea. Plus, as she had so helpfully pointed out to her parents, how often is it that people are able to have pool parties in February?

Nicholas wanted a laser tag party. He'd only been to one, but once he came home, he could _not_ stop talking about it. Zero Gravity was a laser tag location just outside of Sacramento and he'd attended a birthday party for one of his friends there once. Laser tag was good for you, he'd told his parents, because it got you to run and practice hiding from "bad guys." Plus, there was always some kind of fun in tagging your opponent with a big red laser.

And now, Troy and Gabriella had a dilemma.

"So what are we gonna do for our birthday?" Leah asked her father as packed her lunch for her.

"Well, you guys are going to go to school today and have a great time in second grade," Troy smiled for effect. "And then you're going to come home and do whatever homework you have before we take you out to dinner. Then, we'll get back from the restaurant and we'll see if there are any presents lying around here for you."

"I meant for our party," Leah deadpanned. "What are we doing for that?"

"Leah, I don't know yet, okay?" He told her, zipping up the lunchbox and handing it to her, watching as she tucked it away into her backpack. "You all want something different so we're going to have to figure something out."

"Well I don't think we should do what Anna wants to do," Matthew joined the conversation. "'Cause she always gets what she wants."

"Nah uh!" Anna protested. "That's not fair! It's not true!"

"Yes it is!" Nicholas agreed with his brother. "I think we should do what I want to do, because I'm always last!"

"Hey!" Joseph shouted. "What about me? I never get to do what I wanna do! I'm the oldest boy; it should be my turn to pick!"

"No!" Caitlin squealed. "Why can't we have a gymnastics party?"

"Because no one likes gymnastics!" Emily yelled. "I want a fashion party!"

"No!" Matthew expressed in distaste. "That's too girly! It's stupid!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Troy yelled over top of them. "That's enough! You all want something different, I know. We haven't picked anything yet, but if you keep fighting like this you're not going to have a party at all!"

The seven children glanced around at each other, still angry that they couldn't agree but no longer arguing. Gabriella entered the kitchen. "What is going on in here?"

"Emily wants to have a fashion party! That's too girly, Mom! Tell her she can't do that!"

"Caitlin can't have a gymnastics party! I don't wanna break my arm like she did!"

"I think it's stupid to have a pool party! It's still winter! It's February!"

"Laser tag is for boys! I'm not a boy!"

"I hate bowling!"

"I don't wanna have a sleepover party!"

"Bouncy bounces are for little kids!"

"Enough!" Gabriella shouted. "The bus is here, no more fighting, and we'll deal with this when we get home. If I hear about any of you- and I mean ANY of you- fighting today, no one is having a birthday party. Understand?"

There were multiple nods. "Yes."

"Good. Now go to school. We'll talk about this later."

The kids scrambled out of the house, the door closing with a slam. Gabriella closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Oh God, I already have a headache."

"You and me both," Troy agreed. "The problem with seven kids all the same age..."

"Is that they don't want to do what the others want to do anymore," Gabriella finished with a sigh. "They don't want to do the same thing. I knew it was coming."

"It was just a matter of time," Troy matched her sigh. "God, I can see it now. Seven birthday parties."

Gabriella adamantly shook her head. "No. We are not having seven birthday parties."

"So what are we going to do?"

She grinned despite the situation. "We compromise."

* * *

That afternoon, after school had gotten out, the children were in much better spirits. They were happy and laughing with one another, sharing the day's experiences and talking about how each of their classes celebrated their birthday for a short period of time that day. They finished their spelling words and short subtraction problems before buzzing around the house, waiting for the time that their parents would be ready to take them to dinner to celebrate being eight.

They decided to go to Zeke's restaurant that evening, asking specifically for him to be their waiter. Though he owned the restaurant and was the head chef, when he could, he liked to serve people as well. Zeke was always good with people and so when the Boltons arrived ready for a birthday dinner, he of course wanted to be the one not only to cook but also to serve it. He even served them a special birthday dessert- a slice of chocolate cake, their favorite, with their first initial carefully adorning it in frosting.

But later that night, after presents had been opened and cleared away, was when the real drama set in.

"Okay," Troy addressed his seven children, who were now showered and dressed in their pajamas. "We have to make a decision on this birthday party."

"I have an idea," Caitlin suggested mischievously. "We could just go with my idea and-"

"Caitlin," Gabriella stopped her. "That isn't fair and you know it."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Now, I have seven pieces of paper. I want each of you to write down what you want for the birthday party, okay?" Gabriella instructed, passing out the pieces of paper. "Then we're going to put the girls' ideas in one hat and the boys' in another. We'll draw one of each, okay?"

"Okay."

They did so and came up with Leah's pool party idea and Matthew's bouncy bounce idea. Gabriella grinned. "Okay. Girls, take this idea and boys take the other one. Now each group gets to conference. If you want to keep this idea, then say so. If not, we're going to draw again, okay?"

The girls turned to each other. Leah smiled. "I kinda wanna keep it."

"I don't," Emily admitted shyly. "I really did want that fashion party. But I guess it's not really for boys anyway."

"I don't really want to keep it either," Anna said. "Sorry Leah. We can do it next year, right?"

Leah shrugged. "Sure."

"What about you, Caitlin?"

Caitlin thought for a moment. "Nah. I don't really want to have a pool party this year."

Anna turned back to her mother. "We want to draw again."

"We want to keep ours." The boys decided.

"Okay," Gabriella drew another paper. "Sleepover party."

"That's my idea," Anna said quietly. "Do we wanna keep it?"

The other three girls communicated silently before turning and giving her the thumbs up. "Yes."

"Alright," Troy clapped for effect. "Looks like we have a birthday party."

"How?"

"We're going to combine the two ideas," Gabriella explained. "So we'll have a bouncy bounce, but the kids can also sleepover if they want to, too."

"Oh, cool!" Emily squealed.

"That's a good idea!" Nicholas exclaimed in approval.

"That way," Troy grinned. "You all get what you want."

* * *

There were _way_ too many kids in the house.

Troy realized this long before Sharpay Evans-Baylor pointed this out to him.

"Um," Sharpay began. "Seven kids were apparently not enough for you?"

"Ha ha," Troy said dryly. "You really are hilarious, Evans. Seriously, you should take up comedy."

"That's Evans-Baylor, to you." She teased.

"Eh, takes too long to say." Troy stated simply, spearing more fruit onto snack trays and bringing them outside. "You need anything?"

"Nah," She told him, picking at her fingernails. "Just figured I'd make fun of you. Have fun with these thousands of children tonight. Are they all staying?"

Troy shook his head. "I don't think so. I think only ten or eleven are staying."

"Eighteen kids, huh?" Sharpay laughed. "Have fun with that, Jim-Bob."

Across the yard, Chad and Gabriella were manning the bouncy bounce, making sure no one got hurt. "How do you think Logan and Sammie are liking this?"

"Well Logan's four, he'll get more out of it," Chad said, watching his sons bounce. "Sammie... eh, he's two. Give him a year or so."

"Okay, this is totally going to sound cheesy and like I'm your mother or something, but I have to say it." Gabriella began.

Chad laughed. "Okay."

"I'm so proud of you, Chad. Who knew you'd be able to grow up enough to take care of two little children- no offense, or anything."

But Chad laughed again. "No, you're right. I learn from the best, though. Bolton can do it with seven, I can definitely do it with two."

Gabriella smiled. "He'd appreciate that."

Chad smiled back. "I was talking about you."

"Hey," Taylor grinned, entering the conversation. "How's the Bouncy Bounce business coming?"

Gabriella was still too flattered to speak. Chad kissed his wife's head. "Good, yours?"

"You're too funny, Chad." Taylor chuckled. "Eight years, Gabriella! Eight years!"

"Ugh, don't remind me." She sighed, snapping out of her reverie. "I can't freakin' believe it."

"Believe what?" Troy asked, slipping an arm around her waist.

"That the kids are eight," Gabriella stated simply. "It's unbelievable."

"Oh tell me about it," Sharpay agreed. "At least your kids haven't reached double digits yet. Maddie and Laur are eleven! I'm so old!"

"You're no older than the rest of us, babe." Zeke told her, kissing her temple in sympathy. "Hey, you're not the only one with two eleven-year-olds."

"That's why I'm glad our kids are still young." Taylor stated matter-of-factly. "Because no matter how old your kids get, ours are always younger than that."

"Yeah well, it doesn't last long." Gabriella pointed out. "Look at that, Logan's already four. Sam's not far from turning three."

"I give you a nice compliment and this is what you give me?" Chad asked jokingly.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him. "Deal with it. It's life."

"This time eight years ago was the first day Gabriella got to visit the kids in the NICU," Troy pointed out.

"And we stayed there all day." She smiled at the memory. "Those itty bitty little babies who were no longer than a pencil, no heavier than a feather, and couldn't breathe on their own somehow grew up and turned out like this."

The six adults glanced around at the party, where the septuplets were so obviously having a great time. Emily and Lauren were each holding one of Samuel's hands, helping him bounce and giggling when he couldn't get the concept. Logan, Matthew, and Anna were situated at the top of the bouncy slide, prepared to slide down together. Madeleine, Nicholas, and Leah were running back and forth from the bouncy bounce to the house and yard, obviously wrapped up in some kind of game none of the adults could figure out. Joseph and Caitlin were hiding at various points in the backyard while Alexis was 'it,' and trying to find them, giggling each time she failed.

The sight brought tears to the women's eyes.

"It's such a stupid little fantasy," Gabriella began. "But I always used to dream that we'd all stick together after high school and that our kids would be best friends. That rarely happens to anyone but for us..."

"Just look at them," Sharpay smiled. "They're having so much fun."

"I just hope it'll be that way for them too," Taylor added. "I hope that they'll grow up to be great people and even when they go off on their separate ways, they'll still come back to each other. I just want them to be close forever."

"Exactly," Gabriella grinned. "Just like we are."


	39. TOW Septuplets

**Hey guys! I have to address something before we start, lol. Since apparently I'm having some kind of review reply glitch, I'm WAY behind on my, well, review replies. =P Note number one- "We want more TG interaction." Your wish will be granted, lol. In some chapter in the near future (I don't really remember which one) T and G get their romantic getaway vacation- and yes, you actually get to see it this time. =) Plus, I'm going to try and incorporate more of them. At the beginning, it seemed like they were everywhere, but now I realize what you guys are saying. In other words, 'This is a Troyella... now where the hell are Troyella?'**

**Lol. I gotcha. I'm working on that, kay? Note number two- As always, thank you so much for your reviews. Even if you're mad at me. =P I still love you all.  
**

* * *

Thirty-Nine: The One With "Septuplets"

It was the day the Boltons had been both dreading and waiting for since the day the septuplets were born.

They always went to the NICU reunion, so that hadn't really been the problem. They had gone when the septuplets were two, four, and six, so why should age eight be an issue? Visiting with Dr. Clark and Nurse Karen and Catherine was such a great experience each time, and none of them could believe the kids were eight years old already. The children had a great time playing the various games, getting their faces painted, dancing, and meeting fellow NICU dwellers.

But later that week was when it happened.

Troy was away for a conference that day and would be back late that night. It was spring break so the kids and Gabriella were off from school. They spent the day at the park with Sharpay and Taylor and the kids got to play and socialize together. Gabriella even heard Nicholas telling Alexis, Madeleine, and Lauren about the NICU reunion, which the latter listened to with great interest. But after they'd returned from the park, ate their lunch and dispersed around the house to entertain themselves, Joseph came downstairs, seeking out his mother.

"Mom, I have a question."

Gabriella wasn't even prepared for what he was about to ask, which is why it caught her so off guard.

"Go for it, Joey."

"What's a septuplet?" He asked innocently.

She knew someone would ask eventually. Most of the events they went to were because of the fact that they were a high-order multiple. But she didn't really know how to answer the question. "A septuplet, honey?"

"Yeah," Joseph affirmed. "When we went to the NICU reunion, people kept calling us septuplets. What is that? Is it a bad word?"

Gabriella smiled, putting down the load of laundry she was folding. "No, Joey. It's not a bad word. It's-"

Just then, the front door opened and closed. Gabriella and Joseph walked to the foyer where Troy was putting down his duffel bag and instantly Gabriella was filled with relief. Joseph squealed. "Daddy!"

Troy grinned. "Hey Joey! How are you?"

He scooped him up and gave him a kiss before hugging him. "Did you have fun with Mommy today?"

"Yeah, we went to the park with Maddie and Lauren and Lexi," Joseph informed his father. "Oh yeah, and Logan and Sammie too."

"Wow that sounds like fun," Troy said genuinely. "And you aren't even tired?"

"Nope!"

"Hey Joey," Gabriella interjected. "Can you go get your brothers and sisters for me? Tell them to come into the living room and I'll answer your question, okay?"

"Okay," Joseph agreed, racing around the house to find the rest of the septuplets.

"What question?" Troy asked curiously.

"What are you doing home so early?" Gabriella answered his question with a question before shaking her head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'm so glad you're here."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Joey wants to know what a septuplet is," Gabriella told him. "I knew it was coming sooner or later."

"Oh really?" Troy questioned in surprise. "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything yet. That's the question of his I have to answer and you arrived perfectly in time to help with it." She grinned. "To the living room we go."

They sat down on the loveseat together while the kids plopped onto the couch. "Okay, Joey wants to know what a septuplet is," Gabriella began. "I'm sure you all had similar questions."

"Yeah! I wanted to ask that too," Emily stated.

"Me too," Nicholas nodded.

"I know you're all curious," Troy said. "So we're going to tell you what 'septuplet' means."

"Is it bad?" Anna asked tentatively. "Does it mean we're sick?"

"No, no, sweetheart," Gabriella assured her. "A septuplet means one of seven babies, so septuplets are seven babies that are all the same age. It's kind of like... well, you know how Maddie and Lauren are called twins because they were born on the same day?"

The septuplets nodded. Troy took over. "Well it's the same thing here. You guys are called septuplets because you were all born on the same day too. Sep means seven."

"But how do you get seven babies?" Caitlin wondered. "No one else we know has them."

Troy and Gabriella shared a glance. "We may have to tell them the whole story."

"Alright," Troy sighed. "Settle in and get comfortable. This one's a long one."

"Yay! Story time!"

"Once upon a time-"

"Troy, our story does not start with 'once upon a time,'" Gabriella chastised.

He frowned. "Fine. Eighteen years ago- sound better?"

"That just makes us sound old," She teased. "Go on."

"Eighteen years ago around Christmas time, my Mom and Dad- Grandma and Grandpa- told me we were going on vacation during the week we'd be off from school. We were headed to Colorado- Mommy and I used to live in New Mexico, remember?- to a ski resort in Aspen. I was pretty excited because I loved to snowboard and because they had a huge basketball court inside too. We got to the lodge and it was just amazing. Huge mountains and slopes, the powder was perfect, and I knew it was going to be a great vacation."

"I, on the other hand, didn't particularly want to go," Gabriella said. "My Mom- Nana- told me that this was our last hurrah before we moved the next week. We moved a total of thirty-two times in my lifetime and I had just made friends in San Diego, so I really didn't want to leave. Obviously I didn't have much of a choice and I did like skiing back then. So I went on this vacation, just knowing that we'd have to move after it was over."

"I had a great time," Troy chuckled slightly. "Lots of snowboarding and basketball. On New Year's Eve, I was playing basketball with Grandpa when Grandma came in and said I had to go to the youth party the lodge was having. I really wasn't much of a party person, especially when I didn't know anyone, and I didn't want to go. But she and Grandpa were going to the adult party so I knew I had to go. I took a shower, got changed, and went down to the party. I figured it was going to be boring. I didn't think I would have a good time."

"I didn't either," Gabriella sighed. "Nana came to me and told me that I had to go to the teen party also. I was in the middle of a really good book and I didn't want to go. Of course she figured the solution would be to take away my book and force me to go, but I got it back. I did change for the party, but I also snuck my book into my purse so I could read. I was less of a party person than your father is, so I just sat in a chair and read most of the time, the entire time just wishing for the party to be over."

"Then, the DJ decided to throw us a curveball," Troy remembered this moment fondly. "They were having a karaoke contest and he picked me and your Mom to sing next. Well, I do _not_ sing and I definitely didn't want to get up there. The DJ didn't give up and so we were forced up there to sing. How'd that feel, Gab?"

"Awful," Gabriella said truthfully. "I don't sing either and I was really, _really_ shy back then. Plus it was really uncomfortable. There you were standing up there not wanting to sing, so I definitely didn't want to do it. I felt like... I don't know. I didn't want to sing and I could tell that you didn't want to sing, so that made me not want to sing even more. It was a chain reaction, really."

Troy laughed and Matthew asked, "What did you do? Did you guys sing?"

"We had to, Mattie," Troy explained. "We couldn't get out of it. I started to sing _The Start of Something New_ and once my part was over I started walking away, but then I heard your Mom sing, and I was hooked. She had the prettiest voice I've ever heard, and so I stayed. There was no way I was leaving her then."

"Chivalry," Gabriella joked. "It's not dead."

"Ha, ha," He said dryly, a playful grin on his face. "Anyway, moving on. We sang that song and then afterwards we introduced ourselves. We ended up talking all night afterwards. We moved out onto the balcony and counted down the New Year as the fireworks went off. It was-"

"Daddy, did you kiss her?" Leah asked excitedly. "You kissed her, right?"

Chuckling, Troy shook his head. "I didn't kiss her."

"Why not?" She seemed disappointed. The girls were fascinated by love stories these days, mainly the Disney princesses, but real life love stories worked too!

"It's not that easy, honey," Gabriella answered. "We barely knew each other. Anyway, we gave out our cell phone numbers and Daddy promised to call... but he didn't."

"Daddy, that's mean!" Joseph crossed his arms. "You're not nice!"

Troy shot Gabriella a look. "Wow thanks, babe. Make me look like the bad guy."

She giggled. "Hey, you didn't call, I was just telling the truth!"

"I told you a million times, we-"

"-had to leave first thing the next morning," Gabriella recited. "I know. So Nana and I moved to New Mexico when we got back from vacation and I had to start a whole new school. This one, Nana promised, I would stay in until I graduated. But I was still really nervous. I went to homeroom and thought that I saw your Daddy, but I figured it couldn't be him. There was no way that was possible, right? But it turned out it was, because just then, he decided to call me in front of the whole class and then... there he was."

"I couldn't believe she was there either," Troy recalled. "It was really surprising. After we both got detention, I caught up with her in the hallway. We talked for awhile and I realized that not only was she really pretty, but she was very smart too. So because we sang together at New Year's, we thought we'd try it again for the school musical. I didn't really want to do the musical and neither did Mommy, but once our teacher told us we had to do it, we couldn't get out of it. Now, in high school, Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Ryan were like the King and Queen. And Aunt Sharpay didn't want Mommy and I to do the musical and she got really really mad."

"Aunt Taylor, Uncle Chad, and Uncle Zeke didn't want us to do it either," Gabriella pointed out. "So they came up with this plan to break us apart. It worked and Daddy and I were really sad for a while. But then Daddy came over to my house and sang to me- it was kind of an apology. So we got back together and sang in the musical and everything went well."

"Did Daddy kiss you then?" Emily asked curiously.

Chuckling, Gabriella shook her head. "Not yet."

"Daddy, why'd you wait so long?" Anna whined.

"Why do you care?" Nicholas asked incredulously. "Kissing is yucky!"

Troy just laughed as Gabriella went on with the story. "So then summer came. We were all looking for summer jobs and then your father got this perfect opportunity. There was a country club called Lava Springs where we all got jobs. I was the lifeguard, Daddy and Uncle Chad were waiters, and so on. But Aunt Sharpay had a little- okay, huge- crush on Daddy and made it pretty clear that she wanted us to break up so she could have him."

"Ew," Joseph said in distaste. "Aunt Sharpay with Daddy?"

"That's what I said too, Joey," Troy nodded at his son. "Ew."

Gabriella laughed out loud. "She'd kill you if she heard you say that!"

"Good thing she's not here then," Troy grinned. "But really, it was fun for the first few weeks. Mommy and I had picnics on the golf course and took midnight swims in the club pool. Of course, we got in trouble for doing most of that stuff... but anyway, it was fun. And then... well, I don't really like telling this part of the story. Care to take over, Gab?"

Gabriella frowned. "Not really. Daddy got moved to a higher job level- he got a promotion. And once he did, he started missing our dates, blowing off Chad, Zeke, and Jason, and he completely changed. I was really mad and upset so... I broke up with him and... well, I went home."

"And once she left, everything around the country club changed." Troy explained. "No one talked to me because they were all mad at me for making Mommy leave. I was completely miserable because she was gone and so... I told Aunt Sharpay that I wasn't going to sing with her in the talent show and I apologized to everyone for being a jerk. I had my friends back again but I was still sad because Mommy was gone. But then, the talent show started and there she was. We sang together and, yes girls, by the end of the night I kissed her."

"Yay!"

"Finally!"

"Ick," The boys claimed, sighing. "What happened next?"

"Well, summer was over and we went back to school." Gabriella told them. "But this time, it was senior year, the last year of high school. The first few months went great and we were really excited. But March, after the championship basketball game that your father won, was when we really started worrying about leaving each other. I was going to miss Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Martha... and okay, even Ryan and Sharpay, like crazy. But there was no way I thought I could live without Daddy. So that was really scary."

"We started to get ready for prom," Troy went on, smiling fondly at the memory. "And the spring musical- the last show we'd do at East High. I had a big decision to make, because I'd already been accepted to a bunch of colleges, but I didn't know where to go. Your mother was headed to Stanford, which is here in California. That was a definite. But I didn't know where I wanted to go. Grandpa wanted me to go to school in New Mexico, but I wasn't so sure. It's a really tough decision when you're only seventeen."

"Then," Gabriella bit her lip. "I got accepted into an early program at the college I was going to. I didn't really know if I wanted to go, because I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Daddy and all our friends, but of course, being as selfless as he is, Daddy told me I should go. It was tough and I cried the whole way to California, but I went. It was one of the dumbest things I've ever done."

"I was really upset she was gone, as was everyone else," Troy said sadly. "So I drove to Stanford on prom night and brought her the corsage I'd bought. We danced around the courtyard that night and that was when I realized that I loved her. Way too much for me to not be with her for the rest of my life. So we went back, did the musical, graduated, and headed off to college, saying goodbye to East High forever. Mommy and I stayed together all throughout college, just like we hoped we would."

"Afterwards," Gabriella smiled. "Once we'd graduated, we moved in together and went to Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke's wedding. They had twin baby girls, Madeleine and Lauren, and I began to wonder when I would get married and have my own babies. Then, one night Daddy took me out to dinner on a cruise. I thought it was beautiful and that that was the moment he was going to ask me to marry him. But, nothing. Defeated, I followed him back to the gym where he practiced everyday because he said he had to pick something up that he forgot. We stepped into the gym and all the lights turned on. There, on the half court line, was Daddy's entire team and coach. When he nodded at them, they all opened their warm-up suits to reveal a different letter on their t-shirts, eventually all spelling out 'Will You Marry Me?' It was the sweetest thing I have ever seen and of course, I said yes."

"See I got the idea from school," Troy laughed. "When we were in high school, our basketball team did the same thing, only we spelled out 'Go Drama Club!' for Uncle Ryan and Aunt Sharpay. So it was fun to recreate the scene."

"That sounds cool," Leah admired. "Did you have a fun wedding?"

"Oh, it was so much fun," Gabriella grinned. "It was beautiful. Everything was absolutely perfect and everyone had a great time. When we came back from our honeymoon in Hawaii, we wanted to get back to our jobs and lives of course, but we wanted to have a baby too. We tried to have a baby for two years and nothing happened. So we went to the doctor and found out that Daddy and I... had body problems which meant we couldn't ever have kids on our own. If we wanted to have a baby, we'd have to take a special medicine to help us."

"What kinda medicine?" Matthew asked. "Like the medicine we take for ear infections?"

Troy chuckled. "Nope, not that kind. This medicine isn't drinkable and it isn't a pill. It's a shot and it's very powerful. Sometimes when people take this medicine, they have more than one baby. Sometimes they have two babies, sometimes three. We weren't sure what would happen with us, but Mommy took the shot for six months before getting pregnant. We were very excited."

"Until we went to the doctor," Gabriella said. "Dr. Clark, and he told us that we were having seven babies. It was really scary and we didn't know what to do, but we tried our hardest to cope with the news. I was in the hospital for a long time waiting for you guys to be ready to be born. I knew I had to try and keep you in there as long as possible, because the longer you were in my belly, the healthier you would be. But after thirty weeks, the doctors cut my stomach open and took all seven of you out. Anna first, then Joey, Caitlin, Emily, Matt, Leah, and Nicky last. It was really fast and once they sewed my tummy up again, I was asleep."

"Did it hurt, Mommy?" Nicholas asked in worry. "When they cut your tummy open?"

"Oh no, honey, no." Gabriella assured him. "They gave me a shot of special medicine so that I wouldn't feel it. It hurt later, of course, when the cut was getting better, but no, I didn't feel them cutting me open, thankfully."

"You guys were so _tiny_," Troy stressed. "The smallest babies I've ever seen in my life. You couldn't breathe on your own yet, so they had a bunch of tubes and wires stuck to you. But soon, you all got better and we could take you home. Of course, everyone in the world made a big deal of your birth because it's so crazy that there were seven of you. That's why they call you septuplets."

"Technically, it is what you are," Gabriella stated hesitantly. "But I don't ever want you to think that 'septuplets' defines you. Just because you are one of seven doesn't mean you can't do whatever you want with your lives and be your own person. Yes, there are some things we haven't been able to do because we have so many people in our family. But you've had a pretty normal life so far, right?"

The children nodded. She smiled. "And we're going to keep it that way."


	40. TOW Itchy Scalps

**Hey guys. Babysitting is taking up my life, seriously, lol. On the bright side, I made like five hundred dollars this summer. On the negative side, I don't have any time to do what I want on my LAST summer of freedom. Enough complaining- there's only 60 chapters left after this one! Lol, that's so many. Anywayyyy, hopefully you're all having a good summer (if you're still on summer vacay) and enjoy this and review when you get the chance. =)**

* * *

Forty: The One With Itchy Scalps

The phone rang early one July morning in the Bolton household, but no one bothered to answer it. They had caller ID and the children were only allowed to answer the phone if it was their grandparents or the parents' close friends. This morning, however, an unidentified number scrolled through, so instead of hopping up and racing to the phone to see who could get to it first, the kids anxiously sat at the breakfast table and listened, waiting for the person on the other line to leave a message.

"_Morning Boltons! This is Kathleen Greenberg. Gabriella, if you could give me a call back as soon as possible, that would be great. It's urgent, thank you!_"

"Greenberg?" Matthew observed. "That's Liam and Hallie's Mom."

"Mom!" Caitlin yelled across the house. "Hallie's Mom just called!"

A week ago, the Bolton septuplets had gotten together with their neighbors for a swim play date. Liam was a year older than the seven but Hallie was their age. Gabriella entered the room, already looking flustered. "What, babe?"

"Liam and Hallie's Mommy just called," They informed her before bringing their bowls and spoons to the sink and running off to play.

Gabriella replayed the message as she loaded the dishwasher. "Urgent? Oh no, what's wrong?"

She dialed back the number and after two rings Kathleen answered. "_Oh good, Gabriella, I'm glad you answered. How are you?_"

"Good, how are you?" She said politely. "What's so urgent? Something wrong with the kids?"

"_With Hallie, actually,"_ Kathleen sighed on the other end. "_We got back from your house and the next day she was complaining that her head was itchy. I just thought her scalp was dry, you know? But it went on for a few days so I took her in to see the doctor and it turns out she has lice_."

Gabriella gasped. "Lice? Oh no, that's awful! You don't think... not my house, right?"

"_Oh no, of course not! I honestly think she got it from the daycare the kids go to while we're at work. That place is... well, someone's always sick there. But anyway, it was really bad and she had to cut some of her hair because of it. She was upset. I just thought I'd warn you in case any of your kids start complaining of itchy scalps. It's... not a good thing._"

"Thank you, thank you," Gabriella repeated. "Oh God, if there's anything I can do, please tell me. I hope Hallie feels better."

"_Thank you, me too. I just wanted to let you know._"

"Thank you for doing so, I'll keep an eye out for excessive scratching," Gabriella said. "Talk to you later?"

"_Absolutely. Take care._"

"Okay, bye." Hanging up the phone, Gabriella cursed under her breath. That's _all_ she needed in the house- head lice. "Hey guys, can you come here a minute?"

In a moment's notice, they all raced back into the room. "What?"

"Did any of you share a hat or anything that goes on your head while we played with Hallie last week?" Gabriella asked. "Anything at all?"

They thought back a moment and glanced at each other before shaking their heads. "No."

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Yeah."

"Uh huh!"

"Okay," She exhaled a sigh of relief. "Good. Thank you."

They returned to their play. Anna, Joseph, and Matthew were in the playroom when Joseph brought up a very good point. "Wait, Hallie put the pot on her head, remember? When we were playing with the kitchen and then she put it on my head and then Anna's head and then Leah's?"

"Yeah, but Mommy asked if we shared a hat or something that goes on our heads," Anna pointed out. "Pots don't go on your head!"

"Oh," Joseph smiled, scratching his head. "You're right. So nothing's wrong, then."

"Exactly," Anna giggled, reaching up to itch just behind her ear.

* * *

"Mommy," Leah whined later that evening. "My head hurts."

"Do you have a headache, baby?" Gabriella asked her, setting the table for dinner with Joseph and Emily helping. "I can get you some Tylenol."

"No, it hurts right here because I've been scratching it a lot," She pointed to the top of her head. "It really itches."

_Oh no_, Gabriella thought immediately. "It itches, Leah? Did you play with Hallie the other day?"

"Yeah," Leah replied. "We all did."

She guided Leah away from the dinner table where she was seated and into the open kitchen. Then, grabbing the girls' comb that sat on the counter, she took a deep breath and began to check her scalp. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Leah panicked. "What's wrong with me?"

"Oh, nothing sweetheart. I'm sorry I scared you," Gabriella relaxed the girl. "It's just... you have little buggies in your hair."

"Bugs?" Leah shrieked. "Ew, get them out!"

"I can't, baby," Gabriella frowned. "We have to go to the hair salon so they can use special medicine."

"Mom, my head itches too," Joseph came forward.

A few moments later, Anna came in scratching her hair and crying. "It _really_ itches Mommy!"

"Okay, okay," Gabriella picked up the phone just as the front door of the house slammed shut. Troy was home, and clearly _not_ in a good mood. "I'll call the salon and see how late they're open."

As Troy wandered about the house, throwing things down and searching for unidentifiable objects, Gabriella continued her conversation and advised the kids to sit down at the table. "Hi, I'm just calling to see how late you're open tonight... Great thank you. Can I make an appointment for lice treatment? Okay... yes... my seven kids. I'm not sure if they all have lice, but it would be great to have the checked out and those who do, treated... Okay... Okay... Thank you, see you then."

Hanging up the phone and noticing her husband enter the room- still steaming- Gabriella served dinner and the family ate together, like they always did. It was five thirty when they finished eating and they had an appointment for six o'clock. While the kids piled into the car, Gabriella washed dishes and approached her husband, who still sat hunched over at the table. "Babe... are you okay? You barely said two words throughout dinner."

"Just...." Troy trailed off. "Stressed."

"Over what?" She asked him, drying her hands on a towel and sitting down beside him.

"Basketball," He sighed. "Is it stupid to get stressed over basketball? Especially now, when we're not even in season?"

"No, of course not. What's going-" But she caught sight of the clock on the wall and her eyes widened. "Crap, I've got to go. But we're talking about this later."

"Where are you going?" Troy asked curiously.

Gabriella realized only then that Troy had no clue as to why the kids were so restless at dinner. "Oh, um, the kids have lice, thanks to Hallie Greenberg. We're going to get that treated."

"Oh fun," Troy remarked sarcastically. "Alright, see you later."

"You bet you will, we have to talk about this." She began to get up just as Troy reached over and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Love you," His eyes spoke adoration.

She grinned. "Love you too."

* * *

"Okay, let's have a seat here," Their hairdresser- Stephanie- stated. "I can't believe you guys got lice. You have the healthiest hair I've seen!"

"Thanks to Hallie," Matthew grumbled.

"My hair itches," Caitlin whined. "Can you get it out?"

"Mommy said you could!"

"Guys," Gabriella warned. "Don't harass Stephanie, okay? She'll get to you eventually."

Stephanie stood behind the first chair, where Joseph was seated. "Okay, let's look here. Joey, you don't have it too bad. What I'm going to do is hand-pick each and every little bug out of everyone's hair and then we're going to wash and condition with a chemical medicine to kill the eggs that could've formed. After, I'll cut the hair a little bit shorter."

"You have to cut it?" Anna asked fearfully.

Stephanie smiled. "I don't have to, Anna. But if I don't, there's no guarantee that this won't happen to you again."

"Mommy, please don't let her cut my hair!" Anna shrieked, beginning to cry.

"She's going through a phase where she doesn't want to ever cut her hair," Gabriella explained to Stephanie, who nodded. "I'm sorry Anna, but this is how it gets healthier. You have to cut it."

"No!"

"Just a little bit, I promise," Gabriella whispered, kissing her cheek. "Just a little tiny bit of hair, baby."

"Promise me?" Anna said. "You have to promise."

"I do."

Stephanie took a long black comb and very carefully removed every head louse from each of the kids' hair. It was a long and tedious process, and once it was over, she filled the bucket she'd collected them in with extremely hot water to kill them. Afterwards, she changed her rubber gloves and washed their hair, the chemicals masked in a strong fruity scent. Gabriella watched apprehensively. "Is this... harmful to them?"

"Oh God, no," Stephanie answered with a firm shake of the head. "It's all natural. It's harmful only to the lice."

"Okay, good."

When it came time for the hair cuts, Matthew and Nicholas got theirs done first. It was really only a trim, they noticed, and the other four had no problem. Anna, though, was still nervous. "Mommy, hold my hand."

Gabriella smiled sympathetically. "Anna banana, it's only a little bit of hair. I told you."

"Yeah, see?" Emily showed her sister. "My hair's not that much shorter."

"I know," Anna said, beginning to cry. "I just don't want mine short!"

Stephanie placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It won't be that much, I promise."

But still, as Stephanie made the first cut, Anna heard it and cried even harder. Once it was over, Anna's hair didn't look much different than it did before the cut. She stared at herself in the mirror for awhile before smiling softly. "It really _wasn't_ that much."

"See?" Gabriella nudged her. "I told you."

"And you're not itchy anymore," Stephanie grinned. "Those pesky lice are gone for good."

"Thank you!"

"Now let's get home," Gabriella said, ushering the kids out the door after paying and checking her watch. "It's almost ten o'clock and I have to talk to Daddy."

"Mommy, why was Daddy so mad?" Nicholas wondered.

Gabriella smiled at him. "That's what I'm going to find out."

* * *

"They had to do _what?!_"

Gabriella giggled at his reaction. "Pick each little parasite off of their heads, one by one, with a comb."

"That's disgusting," Troy groaned. "My poor kids. They all had it?"

Gabriella nodded. "Some of them worse than others. I think there were three of them that were really close to Hallie that day, and then the other four got it from just being close to their siblings. Head lice are really contagious."

"Mm," Troy replied. "So I've heard."

"Alright," Gabriella decided, sitting up in bed. "And now we move into new conversation. Topic: your awful mood this afternoon. What's going on that you're not telling us?"

Troy sighed heavily, staring only at the ceiling. "They're trying to jumpstart the draft, you know? My contract ended last year; I'm a free agent."

"Of course," Gabriella said. "But is that what you're worried about? I mean, you're perfect. There's no way they're going to reject you."

"No, of course not, but that's the problem." He stated. "They don't want me back on the Lakers. They think it 'isn't good for me.' It's just such a haul for me to get there everyday and they think it would be better if I played for the Kings."

Gabriella bit her lip. The Sacramento Kings were a good team and better yet, their court was only twenty minutes from where the Boltons lived. But playing for the Lakers had always been Troy's dream, and she knew he wouldn't give it up that easily. "Oh."

"Yeah," He said quietly. "So I'm pissed off, of course. The Kings really want me and while that's great and all- I'm honored, really- I just... I don't want to leave the Lakers. I really don't."

"Well technically, you've already left," Gabriella pointed out. "You're a free agent, you said?"

"Right."

"Okay, so I don't know anything about basketball," She said. "But you can't worry about anything until the time comes, babe. I mean, you could retire early if you really wanted to..."

"Hell no," Troy stated adamantly. "What the hell would I do with my life afterwards?"

Chuckling, Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know! But this decision really isn't under your control."

"Well it kind of is," Troy matched her laugh. "I get to sign the contract with any team I want. That's what being a 'free agent' means."

"See?" She huffed. "I told you I don't know anything about basketball."

"It's okay," He grinned. "But that's the issue here. I have been seriously thinking about the Kings. But that would mean leaving my teammates, my friends, Coach... granted, it's closer and, surprisingly, the money is better. I just... I don't know what to do."

"Okay, well... I can't tell you what to do. And I would never in a million years _try_ and tell you what to do. But-"

"Oh please?" Troy pleaded with her. "Would you? It would make my situation so much easier."

She laughed. "No! This is your decision, not mine. But I think you have to weigh the pros and cons and make the decision based on what you feel is right. What you _truly_ want to do. Because you're really all that matters here. Not the Lakers, not the Kings, not Coach... or anyone else."

Troy stared at her for a while, a grin on his face before he groaned. "God, I forgot how freaking smart you are."

Gabriella laughed out loud. "It doesn't take a genius to figure this out, baby."

"I think I might go to the Kings," Troy thought after a moment. "It doesn't hurt to take a bit of change, does it?"

"Of course not," Gabriella yawned, settling against him and closing her eyes. "Glad this was resolved quickly."

Troy chuckled. "Me too."


	41. TOW Third Grade Blues

**This one's pretty long. I guess I didn't realize it until I uploaded it to my document manager, lol. But it's okay, because the last one was really short. Ever since I finished chapter fifty, I haven't wanted to write anything else, hahah. I do have to get started on the next few chapters but I'm lazy. And I have to finish my summer assignment for AP English so I guess that'll be my excuse. =P Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter, and on to 41 through 50!!**

**I don't own Charlotte's Web, btw.  
**

* * *

Forty-One: The One With Third Grade Blues

Summer came and summer went, and the septuplets continued to grow and thrive. It was officially declared that summer was over once August had gone away once more. The septuplets seemed to be more disappointed than ever for school to start and summer to end. They dragged their feet when supply shopping with their mother and were uncooperative when packing their backpacks with their father. The septuplets seemed to be suffering from the same issue that had plagued Madeleine and Lauren at this age.

The third grade blues.

In third grade, you weren't the youngest in the school anymore, but you weren't the oldest, either. In third grade, things started to pick up in the classroom- subjects became harder and teachers expected more of you. In third grade, lunch was shorter to give more time to the second graders and make room for the fourth graders. In third grade, you had more responsibility. In third grade, there were more specials. In third grade, school was just so much harder.

At least, this was what Madeleine and Lauren told the seven, anyway.

There weren't any smiles when the seven came to the breakfast table that morning, nor shrieks of excitement. They ate their breakfast glumly and trudged upstairs to get dressed. Troy and Gabriella didn't know what to say to make their children feel better about heading off to school. Third grade really wasn't _that_ bad. It was just another school year. Gabriella made the seven lunches while Troy got ready for practice. She was zipping up the lunchboxes and popping them into their backpacks when the kids arrived downstairs again, the girls ready to have their hair combed and the boys just ready to leave.

Furthermore, to add to the kids' angst, they were going to be split even further now. Since they were following the plan to split the kids up in school, each child now had a different teacher. They had never been on their own before and now were even more nervous for school, as their sense of security with their siblings had now been taken away. To try and stay somewhat connected, the septuplets decided to dress alike that day, just so they could find each other if they were ever to be in the hallway.

"Who's in my class with me?" Joseph asked quietly.

"I don't know, hun," Gabriella told him. "You're going to find out when you go to school today."

"Why can't they be in my class?" He questioned, referring to his six siblings.

"Joey honey, you don't want to be stuck with six siblings forever, do you?"

"I guess not," He replied, hanging his head and slipping his backpack on over his shoulders.

"I want Leah to be in my class," Nicholas told his mother, enveloping Leah in a hug who returned it right back.

"Me too! You can't split me up from Nicky!" Leah shrieked.

"Guys, we've talked about this," Gabriella told them. "You can't always be in the same class. Now, you're going to go to school today, make a bunch of new friends, learn a lot, and have a good time. I promise you, third grade is not that bad."

"Maddie and Lauren said it was," Anna pointed out to her mother.

"You know," Gabriella chuckled dryly. "Sometimes I _hate_ that you have older friends. Come on, let's go wait for the bus."

The septuplets agreed, slinging their backpacks over their shoulders and slipping on their shoes. Troy came downstairs then only to be mobbed by seven eight-year-olds trying to hug and kiss their father goodbye. Though it was hard to say goodbye to each of them, he loved this. He loved when the kids bombarded him and there was nothing he loved more than spending time with his family. Troy wished the kids a good day before kissing his wife and departing for practice. Gabriella met up with Sharpay at the bus stop.

"Hey guys," She greeted the septuplets, Alexis holding her hand. "Another school year!"

They greeted her half-heartedly and she frowned. "What's up with them?"

"Oh, I don't know," Gabriella said sarcastically. "Why don't you ask Maddie and Lauren?"

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay inquired. "Mad and Laur are still slee-"

"Yeah I realize that. Maddie and Lauren kind of let it slip to the kids that third grade is awful and now they're really upset and don't want to go to school," Gabriella informed her friend. "Just thank them for us, okay? It took all we had to get them ready for school this morning. They _really_ don't want to go."

Sharpay bit her lip. "Yeah, I can see where that would be a problem. I'll talk to them about that. Sorry."

The bus arrived then and Alexis bid farewell to her mother. The septuplets did so as well but not before asking if they really had to go. This made Gabriella laugh. "Of course you do! This isn't an option, guys. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," They mumbled, climbing on the bus and driving out of sight.

"God, they are upset." Sharpay noted. "Yeah, I'll definitely talk to the twins. Sorry about that. They tend to run their mouths sometimes."

"I wonder where they get it from," Gabriella teased. "But seriously now, how can our kids be so old, Shar?"

"Oh please," Sharpay waved it off. "Alexis and the septuplets? They're still babies. I have kids going into sixth grade today, thank you very much. _I_ have the old kids."

"Oh God, I forgot about that!" Gabriella stated. "You'll have to let me know how middle school works out for the girls."

"And you need to tell me how third grade works out for them," Sharpay told her friend, grinning. "Because Maddie and Lauren complained like crazy, but then _loved_ it."

* * *

"Come in, come in, welcome to third grade!" Mrs. Hathaway greeted her newest class as they entered the room. "Good morning!"

Caitlin wandered into the room, having already said goodbye to her siblings and glanced around. It didn't _look_ like a torture chamber, she decided. There were a bunch of desks lined up into three rows, facing the front of the room where the chalkboard rested on the wall. The windows were decorated with fun back to school window-stickers and there were posters of counting and spelling all over the walls. A huge book rack and rug labeled "The Reading Corner" in the far left corner of the room and there were two bathrooms that were shared with the adjacent room to theirs.

Okay, so this didn't look half bad.

"Caitlin!"

Caitlin turned to find Hannah Thurber running up to her, her Barbie backpack swinging. They hugged and Caitlin grinned. "You're in my class?"

"I guess so," Hannah smiled. "I'm glad I know you here. I don't know anyone else."

"Me either," Caitlin told her. "Is third grade going to be hard?"

Hannah shrugged. "I don't know. My brother said it wasn't that bad."

"Find your desks please and sit down," Mrs. Hathaway asked the girls. "We're going to get started."

Caitlin was seated at the front of the room next to a boy named Michael. "Hi! I'm Caitlin."

Michael smiled. "Hi. Are you famous?"

Caitlin looked confused. "Famous? No! Why?"

"'Cause you were on the front of the magazine my Mommy reads," Michael told her. "And only famous people get to be put on magazines."

Caitlin didn't know what to say. "Oh. I don't know."

"Welcome class!" Mrs. Hathaway began speaking. "Third grade is a very important and exciting year. We're going to learn a lot and take our very first standardized test, but also have a lot of fun! We don't have any specials today because it's the first day of school, but we're going to learn a very fun song. How many of you know your ABCs?"

Everyone in the class raised their hands and Mrs. Hathaway smiled. "Okay, well this song is just like that, but with a few changes. Ready? I'm going to sing it first and then we're going to learn it as a class."

"_A, you're adorable, B, you're so beautiful, C, you're a cutie full of charms_," Mrs. Hathaway sang. "_D, you're a darling and E, you're exciting and F, you're a feather in my arms. G, you look good to me! H, you're' so heavenly. I, you're the one I idolize. J, we're like Jack and Jill. K, you're so kissable. L is the love light in your eyes._"

"_M, N, O, P- I could go on all day!_" She grinned. "_Q, R, S, T- alphabetically speaking, you're okay! U made my life complete, V means you're very sweet. W, X, Y, Z! It's fun to wander through, the alphabet with you, and tell you what you mean to me!_"

The class clapped for her and she laughed. "Thank you! Okay, are you ready to learn it?"

Caitlin and her class nodded eagerly. "I like this song. Do we always sing in third grade?"

"I don't know about other classes," Mrs. Hathaway grinned. "But I like singing with my class!"

* * *

"Okay, we're going to start with some math exercises," Mrs. Anderson spoke to her third grade class. "The first unit we're going to start with is called Adding and Subtracting Whole Numbers. I've passed out workbooks to each of you and I would like you to turn to page three and begin. When you get to page ten, please stop and put your pencil down."

Emily smiled softly and grabbed her pencil, opening her math book to the first page to begin. She liked math. It was fun to her. The first page had a bunch of easy, one step problems. 3+4, 5+2, 1+9, 8+7, and so on. Whizzing through the easy problems, Emily smiled to herself and patted herself on the back for knowing her basic math skills. She finished the first page in no time flat and turned the page. The second page had two number problems. 10 +10, 12 +20, 18+32, 34 +82 and many more. Emily bit her lip but answered these as well.

By the time she got to the last page, it was a mixed review of everything she'd just done- addition and subtraction. Some problems were easy while others required a bit more thinking, but eventually she completed the assignment. Glancing around, she noticed that she was the only person finished, while her entire class was still working. This made Emily uneasy and she checked the chalkboard again. Did she do the wrong assignment? No, the board said pages three through ten and that's exactly what she did. Maybe her answers were wrong. Maybe the problems were harder than she thought they were.

In a moment, Mrs. Anderson was kneeling beside her desk. "Hi Emily. Is there a problem?"

"No, I don't think so," She replied. "It's just... I'm done."

Mrs. Anderson smiled. "Well that's great, sweetheart. We're going to wait a little while longer until all your classmates are done and then we'll correct our answers, okay?"

Emily nodded and the teacher went back to her desk. A good twenty minutes later, Mrs. Anderson was finally reading off the answers for the kids to check. "Number one, the answer is seven. Number two, the answer is seven."

Emily smiled. "I got both of those right!"

"Number three, the answer is ten."

Right.

"Number four, the answer is fifteen."

Right.

"Number five, the answer is six."

A few kids erased their wrong answers to replace with the right ones, but Emily kept grinning. At the end, she had gotten all of the problems correct. Every single one. "Okay how many of you got only one wrong?"

Some kids raised their hands. "Only five wrong? Less than ten? More than ten? Okay, well that's fine. We're going to work on that."

Emily raised her hand timidly and Mrs. Anderson called on her. "I got all of them right."

"All of them?" Mrs. Anderson seemed shocked. "Are you sure?"

She checked the little girl's answers with her own before stepping back in surprise. "My gosh... you _did_ get them all right."

Emily smiled shyly. "Yeah."

"That is quite a gift you have, Emily Bolton," Mrs. Anderson said proudly. "Quite a gift."

* * *

"Alright boys and girls," Mrs. Shelley asked her class. "Who can tell me what social studies is?"

The boy sitting next to Joseph raised his hand. "The studies of being social?"

The class laughed and Mrs. Shelley chuckled a little. "No, not exactly. Close, but no cigar. Social studies is the study of history and geography. It's also the study of how people participate in society and how society works. It'll be fun but at the same time we'll learn about the history of Sacramento and California, we'll learn about communities and how they help one another, and of course geography and climate. We'll also learn the different regions of the United States, and that's actually what we're going to start with today."

She passed out a map of the United States to each of the children. Joseph noticed that it was broken down and color-coded into five different areas. "What do the different colors mean?"

"These are the five regions of the United States," Mrs. Shelley answered. "The green section is the Northeast, with states like Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, Delaware and Maryland. We'll start with the Northeast and work our way over here. Have any of you ever been to any of these states?"

A bunch of kids raised their hands and Mrs. Shelley smiled. "Wonderful. The yellow section is the Southeast. The Southeast has the states West Virginia, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, Arkansas, Louisiana, Tennessee and Kentucky. We'll be studying the Southeast after we finish the Northeast. Now who's been to these states?"

"Disney World!" A boy shouted. "I've been there!"

"Yes, Florida is home to Disney World," Mrs. Shelley chuckled. "Now the red section is the Midwest. The Midwest is home to Ohio, Michigan, Indiana, Illinois, Wisconsin, Minnesota, Iowa, Missouri, North Dakota, South Dakota, Nebraska, and Kansas. These states are often called the breadbasket states, because they produce a lot of grain. We'll learn about that when we get to that section after the Southeast."

"The purple section is the Southwest. The Southwest is the smallest section and has only four states- Oklahoma, Texas, New Mexico, and Arizona," Mrs. Shelley informed her class. "Does anyone know anything about these states?"

"My Mommy and Daddy used to live in New Mexico," Joseph pointed out. "They said it's always hot and dry."

Mrs. Shelley nodded. "Exactly. These four states are made up of a majority of desert land. Very good, Joey."

Joseph smiled bashfully as Mrs. Shelley continued on with her lesson. "And last but not least, the blue section is known as the West. The West has such states as Wyoming, Montana, Colorado, Idaho, Utah, Washington, Oregon, Nevada and of course, California. But enough of all of that. Let's begin our journey through the Northeast."

"Today we're going to Maine and New Hampshire," Mrs. Shelley informed them. "I want you all to close your eyes and imagine that you are on a train to the Northeast."

She stuck a poster on the board of a huge lighthouse and mountain peak while the children had their eyes closed. "Okay, you may open your eyes and welcome to Maine. This picture of the lighthouse right here is West Quoddy Head. This lighthouse is infamous and lets out a foghorn to let ships know that they are close to land. Cool, huh?"

The kids nodded, mesmerized by the information they were learning. "This mountain peak is Mount Washington in New Hampshire. It stands at 6,288 feet tall and is the tallest mountain the Northeast. It's really pretty, isn't it?"

She let the information sink in for a bit before saying, "Okay! Back on the train! We've got to get to Plymouth, Massachusetts. Hurry! The _Mayflower_ is coming in, and the Pilgrims want to speak with us!"

Joseph grinned. "I love social studies."

* * *

It was nearing eleven o'clock, which meant science was almost over and it was time for lunch.

Anna was wet, but she was loving every minute of this.

They were starting this year off with the Water Unit, in which they would observe, test, and record the properties of water. Her teacher, Mr. Barnum, had explained that they would be able to investigate the difference in the liquid and solid state of water, observe the expansion and contraction of water as it gains and loses heat, and note changes when water is mixed with other substances. Besides the Water Unit, they would also have a unit on Sound, Physical, Earth and Life Sciences, and the Human Body. It was going to be a packed year.

They were now doing an experiment to test the surface tension of water. They were broken up into four groups of four and each group had a penny. They were to test to find out how many drops of water could fit on the face of the penny, but to make a hypothesis first. "I think only four drops," A boy named Landon told the group. "The penny's small."

"Four? I was gonna say two." Anna said. "It doesn't look like it can hold that much."

"I'm gonna guess ten," A girl named Rachel told their group. "What about you, Jake?"

Jake tapped his chin. "Fifteen."

The other three kids in the group stared at him incredulously. "Fifteen?!"

Jake nodded. "Uh huh. Who's going to drop the water first?"

"I'll do it!" Landon cheered. "Gimme the dropper!"

Landon took the eyedropper and dropped four drops of water. When the water didn't break, he seemed surprised. "Well, me and Anna are wrong."

Anna giggled. "Keep going! I bet it'll break before fifteen."

But at eighty-six, the water still didn't break. The kids were extremely surprised. Finally, after ninety-two drops, the water spilled all over the desk and paper towel. "Wow," Anna remarked. "That's a lot of water."

They did this same experiment once more- Jake dropping the water this time- and got a higher result- one hundred drops of water on the penny. "Mr. Barnum," Rachel called. "Is it supposed to be that much?"

He chuckled, nodding. "Yes. You did it right, don't worry. That's a little thing we call surface tension. The forces of the water are so strong that they are literally clinging to the penny. That's why you can fit so many drops on there."

Mr. Barnum returned to the front of the room. "Okay, now a new test. You're going to fill your beaker with water again, but this time you're going to coat the penny in soap. I put a cup of soap on each group's desk. Try it again!"

Rachel decided she wanted to do it now. She dipped the penny in soap so that it was covered and began to place little droplets of water onto the penny. But they only got to thirty-two before the water broke. "Aw man! I think I messed up!"

"No, no," Mr. Barnum told her. "You did it just right. Soap lowers the surface area of the water, so the forces become weaker and the penny isn't able to hold as much. Great job."

"This time," He continued. "Wash off your penny and fill your beaker. We're going to mix the water with the cup of salt I provided to you. Try it one last time!"

It was Anna's turn. She grinned as she stirred the saltwater mix and then began dropping tiny water droplets onto the penny. This time, they got to one hundred and thirty before the water broke. "Awesome!" Anna shrieked. "It held so much!"

"Salt increases surface tension," Mr. Barnum grinned. "The forces are stronger so the penny is able to hold more water. Great job, Anna. You're a natural."

Anna beamed. "Thanks. This is so cool!"

"This," Mr. Barnum told her. "Is science."

"I think I'm going to love science," Anna decided. "Awesome."

* * *

It was finally lunchtime, and as the second graders filed out to recess- Alexis Baylor stopping for a moment to say hello to the septuplets- the third graders were allowed to come in and eat their lunch. The septuplets, having not seen each other all day, reconnected for a moment, telling each other of all their different and fun activities of the day before sitting down with their respective classes and eating their lunch. Matthew was seated between his new friend Cody and his neighbor Hallie- yes, the very same girl who had given the Boltons lice over the summer.

Matthew unzipped his lunchbox and surveyed his lunch. Peanut butter and fluff sandwich, blueberry yogurt, pretzels, Wild Cherry flavored Capri-Sun. These were all his favorites and he grinned happily. Cody glanced at his friend's lunch and pouted. "Man, you have a good lunch!"

"I know," Matthew grinned. "My Mom always packs us a good lunch if she thinks we're upset."

"You're upset?"

"Well we didn't want to come to school today," Matthew explained. "We were kinda afraid of third grade."

"Third grade's just like second grade," Cody shrugged. "Except you're older. And you get to do more fun stuff."

"My brother Liam says that fourth grade's really hard," Hallie said. "But he doesn't know that. He's only been in fourth grade for one day."

Matthew smiled at Hallie. "I'm glad you're in my class, Hallie. You always let us know about important things."

Hallie blushed. "Thanks."

"What do you have for lunch, Hal?" Cody asked the girl. "I've got a salami sandwich, Doritos, and a brownie. Oh yeah, and a juice box."

"I have turkey, Triscuits, and a chocolate chip cookie. Plus water." Hallie told Cody, and before he could say another word she said smartly. "And _no_, I will not trade with you!"

"Aw, come on!" Cody whined. "Matt? Trade?"

"No," Matthew said simply. "I like my lunch."

"You can trade with me," The girl sitting across from Cody smiled. Matthew thought hard, trying to remember her name. He's sure it's Jenny. "I'm going to go buy my lunch right now, but I don't really want chicken nuggets."

"Okay!" Cody grinned.

Jenny stood and got in line to buy her lunch. She chose chicken nuggets and French fries, as well as a little carton of milk and fresh fruit. She paid for the lunch and then carried the tray over to where she was to sit. But halfway over, she slipped on some spilled milk and fell to the floor, her tray of food tumbling in the air before toppling to the ground, dropping the contents of food all over the floor. No one paid much attention, thankfully, except her table. Jenny was humiliated and began to cry.

In a moment, Matthew was by her side. "Are you okay, Jenny?"

"Yes," She cried, wiping at her tears but failing miserably. "But now I don't have any food!"

"I'll help you," Matthew offered, standing and reaching for her hand to help her up.

Jenny wiped her skirt down as she and Matthew walked back up to the lunch line. Matthew smiled at the lunch lady who grinned right back at him. "Honey, I'm sure you're hungry but you'll have to go to the back of the line."

"Not me. It's Jenny." He spoke. "She dropped her food on the floor."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" The lunch lady asked, preparing another tray of food. "Here you go, sweetie. You don't have to pay for this one."

"Thank you," Jenny said quietly. "And thank you too, Matt. For helping me."

Matthew grinned. "You're welcome! I like helping my friends."

* * *

"Welcome back, welcome back," Mrs. Wood greeted as the kids entered her room from recess. "How was recess, guys?"

"Good!"

Nicholas took his seat and got ready for the last few portions of the day. It was almost time to go home, but before that, Mrs. Wood informed them to get their notebooks out so they could copy down their spelling words. Nicholas grinned, for he liked spelling. There was something fun to him about reciting words and being able to know how they were spelt. In first grade, they had ten words per spelling test. In second grade, they had fifteen. But now, since they were in third grade, there would be twenty. Nicholas was ready for the challenge.

"I'm going to read off the words to you so you know how they're pronounced," Mrs. Wood told them. "But they are also right here on the board for you to spell. Ready? Okay. The first word is scan. Scam. Snip. Step. Stop. Spot. Smack. Spud. Skip. Snug. Good? Okay, now we get into the challenge words. Smudge. Swerve. Skeleton. Scarf. Sturdy. Special. Snore. Twinkle. Dwarf. Smear."

"So we're going to have a spelling test on Friday," Mrs. Wood said. "But first, a little spelling activity."

"Molly Underwood," Mrs. Wood called. "Could you stand up please?"

"Sure."

"Can you spell your first name for me?"

"M-O-L-L-Y."

"How about your last name?"

"U-N-D-E-R-W-O-O-D."

"How about the school you go to?"

Molly fidgeted. "Um... S-O... um, W-H. V-A-L-Y."

"That was close, hun." Mrs. Wood smiled. "And lastly, spell twinkle."

"T-W-I... N-C-L-E." Molly said. "Twinkle?"

"Very close," Mrs. Wood told her. "Just a K instead of a C, okay?"

"Okay," Molly uttered before sitting down.

"Nicholas Bolton?" Mrs. Wood called next. "You look super eager over there."

"I love spelling," He told his teacher. "A lot."

"Alright! That's the spirit!" His teacher cheered. "Spell your first name, please."

"Nicholas or just Nick?"

"How about Nicholas?"

"Okay. N-I-C-H-O-L-A-S." He spelled, and then one step ahead of her, added, "B-O-L-T-O-N."

"Great job! What school do you go to?"

"S-O-U-T-H V-A-L-L-E-Y E-L-E-M-E-N-T-A-R-Y." Nicholas grinned in pride.

Mrs. Wood was shocked. "Wow, Nick. No one ever gets the elementary part. Why don't you try and spell... skeleton."

"Hmm..." He thought a moment before saying, "S-K-E-L-E-T-O-N. Skeleton."

"My gosh, Nick." Mrs. Wood. "You are a great speller."

"Thanks," He grinned. "And by the way, the word skeleton is on the board behind your head."

* * *

"Okay okay, everyone over to the carpet." Mrs. Shay called out to her class. "It's time for Reading Workshop."

Everyday at the end of the day, Mrs. Shay's class had a thing they liked to call Reading Workshop. Reading Workshop had three parts- a mini lesson, DEAR time, and a closing. Today's lesson was about genres and the children learned about the different kinds of books there were out in the world. The learned that there were two major categories- fiction and nonfiction- before they broke down into subcategories, such as traditional literature, fantasy, science fiction, historical fiction, realistic fiction, and mystery, just to name a few. After the mini lesson, there was a forty-minute reading period called DEAR time. DEAR stood for 'Drop Everything and Read,' because that's exactly what the children were expected to do.

Leah went back to her desk and pulled out her book of choice. She had chosen E. B. White's classic tale, _Charlotte's Web_. Excitedly, she opened to the first page and began to read. Leah always loved reading. She loved reading about different places and different happenings that were so unlike her own life. She could travel to these places and explore these new things with the characters she was reading about. It was exciting and enticing to her, something she could've only inherited from Gabriella. Their reading habits were nearly exactly the same.

"_... He had plowed up quite a piece of ground before anyone noticed him. Mrs. Zuckerman was the first to see him. She saw him from the kitchen window and immediately shouted for the men-_"

"Alright, DEAR time is over." Mrs. Shay informed her class. "Please come back over to the carpet for closing time."

Leah sighed. "Just when my book was getting good!"

"Me too," replied the girl next to her. "I hope she doesn't do that to us every time."

Smiling, Leah sat next to the girl on the carpet. "I'm Leah, what's your name?"

"Grace," She smiled back. "Do you like reading?"

"I love it!" Leah exclaimed. "How many pages did you read today?"

"Twelve. How many did you read?"

"Seventeen," Leah laughed. "My book's really good."

With the entire class gathered on the carpet, they along with their teacher Mrs. Shay spoke about genres once again and how they applied to the different books they were reading. Once the closing was over, it was time to clean up any activities still left out and get the backpacks ready to go home. Dismissal was at two-fifteen and then the kids headed out to the bus. When Leah climbed onto her bus, she found that Nicholas and Emily were already there.

"Hi guys!" She greeted them, taking the seat with Nicholas. "My day was fun! How was yours?"

"Mine was awesome," Nicholas told her. "I'm a really good speller."

"I'm really good at math," Emily told her siblings. "My day was good too."

"Hey guys!" Anna greeted them. "I missed you today!"

Caitlin and Joseph followed her. "What happened without me?"

Matthew eventually got on as well. "Third grade is _so_ cool!"

Inevitably, the septuplets had to reconnect and tell each other all about their respective school days. They talked nonstop on the bus ride home.

And needless to say, Troy and Gabriella got an earful.


	42. TOW All the Turkey

**Good morning, good morning! This chapter is completely out of season, but I realized that Thanksgiving was one of the only holidays I hadn't written about yet. So yeah. Thanks for your fabulous reviews! That thank you list is getting longer and longer! I don't own Macy's or their Thanksgiving Day Parade, okay? I want to be in it though. It looks like so much fun!! I think I'd rather perform than carry a balloon though. What do you think?**

* * *

Forty-Two: The One With All the Turkey

"Very appropriately, we move on today in our study of the Northeast region to Plymouth, Massachusetts," Mr. Barnum- Anna's teacher- began. "Now, who remembers what happened in Plymouth, Massachusetts?"

Immediately, hands shot into the air. "Anna?"

"The first Thanksgiving!" Anna answered.

"Very good!"

September and October of their third grade year at South Valley Elementary School had gone absolutely perfect. It was now November- well, nearly December- and the Tuesday before their Thanksgiving recess. The kids were enjoying school and learning a lot; each day, they'd come home with a new detail to tell Troy and Gabriella. So of course the children were upset that they had to leave school for a little while- it was really only three days plus the weekend, when they didn't have school anyway- but they were also excited for one of their favorite holidays.

Thanksgiving.

Each Thanksgiving, on the day before, Troy and Gabriella would pack up the kids and drive sixteen hours to Albuquerque to spend the holiday with their parents. Though this was a haul, they got a break come Christmas- Jack, Lucille, and Maria would make the same trip back. It was great to be able spend time with them; after all, the kids were so involved with school, homework, and extracurriculars that they didn't have much free time. They couldn't just pack everything up and go on vacation like they could when the children were younger. They had obligations now, lives even.

And now it was nearing the end of the day. All of the children were learning the same thing in their classrooms, just at different times. They each had a different class schedule. For example, while Joseph had social studies at ten o'clock in the morning, it was Anna's last class of the day before they were released for dismissal. They were now learning about Plymouth, Massachusetts and what happened on that first Thanksgiving in the early 1500s. Anna liked social studies and listened closely to what Mr. Barnum was telling her.

"... called the Mayflower Compact. This document was an agreement that said the Pilgrims would set up a government and makes laws for 'the good of everyone.'" Mr. Barnum explained. "Of course this document changed their lives forever. First, these people known as the Puritans- though we know them as Pilgrims- struggled to survive on the Mayflower. Those who did arrived in the New World during the winter, which made it hard for them to find food and shelter. They were so weak, tired, and sick from their long, two-month voyage over here that many of the Pilgrims died."

"Didn't they have medicine?" A girl asked and Mr. Barnum gravely shook his head.

"Remember that this was many, many years ago." He said. "Way before medicine to keep them healthy. But luckily for the Pilgrims, a Native American tribe known as the Wampanoag saw that the Pilgrims were struggling and shared their food with them at the first Thanksgiving. They taught them how to build shelters, find food, hunt and fish so the Pilgrims could survive off the land."

"What kinds of things did they eat?"

"Well, the Pilgrims ate whatever the Wampanoag told them to," Mr. Barnum elucidated. "They hunted ducks, rabbits, squirrels, turkeys, and deer. They loved eating seafood too- any kind of fish, mussels, or clams was good food. Plus, they would grow their food as well. They would harvest grains, corn, and flour for making bread."

"Is that what they ate at Thanksgiving?" Anna asked. "Or everyday?"

"Oh, that was just everyday fare," Mr. Barnum laughed. "For Thanksgiving, they had a real feast. Let me know if you would eat any of these things, boys and girls. Instead of a turkey, they had two roast ducks. They would have a corn-based porridge, kind of like oatmeal. The Wampanoag brought deer to the table, as well as seafood, onions, cabbage, corn, and squash. And instead of their feast being one big meal, it ended up being several meals- over the span of a few days."

"Duck and deer?" Anna commented. "Yuck!"

"I figured you would all think that," Mr. Barnum agreed. "So instead of bringing you venison and duck, I brought some cranberry muffins. Just like the Pilgrims would eat!"

Just then the principal came over the intercom and dismissed the kids to go home. Anna pulled on her jacket and stuffed her books in her backpack as Mr. Barnum wished them a safe and happy Thanksgiving. She chewed on her muffin thoughtfully as she walked to the bus, thinking only of the first Thanksgiving with the Pilgrims and the Wampanoag. She found out on the bus that her siblings had learned of the same story and they talked about it as they drove towards home.

"Mommy," Anna called as she stepped off the bus. "We learned about the Pilgrims and the Wampanoag today."

"Yeah, and what they ate at the first Thanksgiving," Matthew put in. "It was so cool."

"But kinda gross," Caitlin added. "They ate deer and duck."

"Poor ducks!" Emily cooed.

"Wow, you guys are learning a lot this year," Gabriella responded. "See? Third grade isn't so bad after all."

"No, I think I like third grade," Nicholas decided as the family walked up their driveway.

"Mommy, what's Dad doing?" Joseph asked curiously.

Gabriella chuckled. They had already been over this twice this morning! "He's packing the car, remember? We're driving to Nana's tomorrow and we're gonna see Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Mommy," Leah whispered, tugging on her mother's shirt. "Why are those people taking our pictures?"

Gabriella glanced over to where Leah was pointing at the gates of their private community. She frowned when she found two overly eager middle-aged men with cameras and sighed. _Paparazzi_. She and Troy had always lived in a private, gated community, which meant that no one except those who lived in the neighborhood could get in. In their old house, they had lived at the back of the neighborhood, nowhere near the front where the gates were. But now, they lived closer to the front gates than they wanted to, and the cameras could zoom in pretty far.

"Oh honey, you guys just looked so happy and pretty that they wanted to take a picture of it," Gabriella forced a smile. She had to make up a lie. They didn't know what 'fame' was yet, and she intended on keeping it that way. "Can you and your brothers and sisters go inside now and pick out the movies you want to watch on the way to New Mexico for tomorrow? I'll let you have first pick, Leah."

"Yay!" She squealed. "Can we say hi to Daddy first?"

"Of course you can."

Once the kids were gone, Gabriella walked to the back of the car where Troy was stacking suitcases and bags. "Paparazzi are at it again."

Heaving another heavy suitcase onto the bunch, Troy exhaled and peered around the vehicle. "Yep. Apparently, stacking suitcases into a car is oh so interesting."

"Need any help?"

He surveyed his work. "Nah. I'm done anyway. All we have to put in here now is the cooler with the drinks, the snacks, and the GPS. We're good. The kids are sleeping in their clothes for tomorrow tonight, right?"

She nodded. "And they're really excited about it for some reason."

"They would be excited," Troy laughed. "What about the movies?"

"They're picking them out right now," Gabriella told her husband. "And I've got two entire sleeves of double-A batteries in the console."

"Then we," Troy decided, shutting the trunk. "Are all set."

* * *

It was a sixteen hour drive from Sacramento, California to Albuquerque, New Mexico. They were used to doing this every Thanksgiving, and the kids had gotten much better about sitting in the car for that long. They had their handheld video games and their movies on the car DVD player, so they were occupied. And when they didn't feel like playing or watching a movie, they would sleep. They made three stops on the way down to get gas, go to the bathroom, or get food, but eventually they made it down to Albuquerque, safe and well.

Once they passed the 'Welcome to Albuquerque' sign, they noted it was 10:03 p.m. Record timing. Driving through the familiar streets of their old hometown was bittersweet. Troy and Gabriella missed this, truly they did, but in other ways, they were glad they'd gotten out of there. They drove past East High very slowly, taking in the image that hadn't changed and the memories they'd left behind. They drove through their parents' neighborhood, taking in the houses of their former friends and reminiscing about their old life.

After getting the kids settled in the guest rooms at Maria's house, Troy and Gabriella collapsed in exhaustion in the latter's old bedroom, falling asleep instantly and becoming completely dead to the world. Every year they alternated houses- since this year Maria was hosting Thanksgiving, the next year it would be at the Boltons. It was tradition for them to host Thanksgiving in Albuquerque just like it was for Troy and Gabriella to host Christmas in Sacramento. It was just a great holiday for the whole family to come together, eat delicious food, and share each other's presence.

The next morning, bright and early, Gabriella awoke to the glorious New Mexican sunshine... and to a continuous pinging on the doors of her balcony. Her thoughts immediately led to someone climbing onto the balcony and murdering her- she was just a _bit_ paranoid- and she reached next to her to find Troy, only to find that the space next to her on the bed was empty. Groaning, she pushed back the covers and unlocked the French doors, pulling them open and breathing in the fresh air. Okay, so she saw no one. The next rock meant to hit the door collided with Gabriella's shoulder instead.

"Ow! What the hell?" She peered over the edge of the balcony and saw her husband standing there, the teenage grin back on his face and a handful of rocks. "What are you doing down there?"

"Waking up my fair Juliet," Troy recited and then chucked the rocks over his shoulder before climbing up the tree and onto the balcony. He grinned. "He's still got it, Miss Capulet."

"Romeo, Romeo," Gabriella giggled, shaking her head. It was as if they were seventeen again, and it was how she always felt when she was alone with him. "What am I going to do with you, Romeo?"

"Deny thy friends and refuse thy name," Troy smiled. "And you shall no longer be a Montez."

"You know, Gabriella Montague does have a nice ring to it," She joked. "But seriously, did you have to climb the balcony?"

Troy shrugged, reentering the bedroom. "I had to see if I could still do it. I still can."

"Well good for you," Gabriella grinned. "I really am proud of your accomplishments."

They continued to tease and joke with each other while they got dressed, made the bed, and got themselves ready for the day. It was seven thirty in the morning and they figured their children were still fast asleep, so they crept past the guest bedrooms quietly and made their way downstairs. But it seemed that they were actually the last ones to awaken, because Jack and Lucille were already over and the Maria had each of the kids otherwise occupied with a task. Troy and Gabriella seemed dumbfounded- it was seven thirty! Their kids _never_ got up this early- that is, except for school. Leah noticed them first.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" She grinned. "I'm making the stuffing!"

"You are?" Gabriella asked, still shocked.

"Yeah, but Nana's helping," Leah informed her. "Emily and Anna are setting the table and everyone else is in the living room with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Okay sweetheart, thank you." Gabriella kissed her cheek before letting her return to her job. "Mom, why didn't you wake us up?"

Maria waved it off, observing happily and proudly as Leah began scooping the stuffing into the inside of the turkey. "Oh nonsense. You two were so exhausted last night and this morning you just looked so cozy and... cute. I couldn't disturb that. But it's alright. I've got seven little helpers!"

"Here, let me get that for you," Troy offered, taking the turkey from Maria as she struggling with the weight. He opened the oven and stuffed it inside with ease.

"Oh, thank you, Troy." She smiled gratefully. To her daughter, she remarked, "A real sweetheart, that one is. Quite the catch."

Gabriella watched as Troy playfully teased Anna and Emily as they set the table, the latter two giggling and enjoying themselves as he did so. "Don't I know it."

* * *

"Grandpa is this parade real or is it just a show?" Caitlin asked from her seated position on Jack's lap.

He laughed. "It's real, wild child. All these people from all over the country go to New York City every year to do this parade. There's all kinds of balloons, dancers, singers, and confetti. Everyone's here to celebrate Thanksgiving. And do you know who comes at the end of the parade?"

Joseph pulled his attention away from Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade long enough to shout, "Santa Claus!"

"The real Santa or the fake Santa?" Anna asked. "Because we went to the mall once and we saw a fake Santa. Nicky pulled his beard off."

Nicholas giggled hysterically. "I did!"

"I do not have any trouble believing that!" Jack exclaimed and the children laughed.

Lucille entered the room then, plopping down on the couch next to her husband with a sigh. "Thanksgiving is so much work."

"I know it is," Jack agreed. "At least it's not at our house this year."

"Jack," Lucille chastised. "Stop. You do know it's going to be out our house forever from now on, right?"

Jack stared at his wife in concern. "It is? Why?"

"Maria doesn't want Gabriella to know," Lucille began. "At least not yet anyway, but-"

"What doesn't my Mom want me to know?" Gabriella eyed her in-laws curiously.

Lucille bit her lip. "You aren't supposed to hear this from me, honey."

She continued to eye them. "Is it bad?"

"Oh no," Lucille assured her. "It's good, actually. It's a surprise, really. I'm sure she'll tell you eventually."

"Mommy!" Emily distracted her, hurrying into the room. "Look what Nana got!"

Gabriella immediately pulled her attention towards her daughter, who was carrying a world globe towards her. "Isn't this cool? We have one of these in my class."

"Hey! We have one too!" Matthew exclaimed excitedly, sitting on the other side of Gabriella, opposite of Emily on the couch. "We had to find the country we live in."

"So did we," Nicholas remarked, deciding just to sit on Gabriella's lap, who welcomed him gratefully. "It was fun. Mom, is America really pink?"

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head. "No, Nicky, it's not. America is a bunch of different colors. Green for the grass, brown for the mountains and dirt, yellow for all the grains and wheat they grow- all sorts of colors."

"We live right there," Emily pointed at the West Coast of the United States. "In California."

"Good job," Her mother smiled warmly. "And can you find where Grandma and Grandpa and Nana live?"

"Down here, next to Texas," Matthew said. "And Texas is on top of Mexico."

"Wow, you guys really know your stuff," Lucille admired and the kids beamed.

"Mom, what's this country?" Nicholas asked. "It's really big."

"That's Russia," Gabriella told her children. "It's the biggest country in the world."

"And what's this one?" Matthew laughed. "It looks like a boot!"

"That's Italy," Gabriella grinned. "It has a funny shape, doesn't it?"

"Ooh, Italy like Italian?" Emily wondered. "Is that where they make spaghetti?"

Nodding, Gabriella affirmed her question. "They do, yes. And pizza, too."

"What about this one?" Emily asked after a beat. "It looks like an island."

"That's the United Kingdom," Their mother said. "What used to be known as England. It is an island, though, you're right."

"What's this big orange one?" Matthew asked. "I wish they put the names on this map."

Gabriella giggled. "Me too, Mattie. This one's France."

"Like where you get French fries?" Nicholas asked and Gabriella and Troy's parents dissolved into laughter.

"No, honey, French fries were invented in America," Gabriella told him. "You can get all kinds of good food in France, though. And I don't know why they call them French fries."

"What's this one?" Emily questioned. "The pretty pink one?"

Gabriella smiled fondly. "That's Spain. It's very nice there, actually. All the people are so warm and generous. They open their homes to you and you just can't help but feel... accepted."

"They speak Spanish there, right?"

She nodded. "They do. Nana's from Spain, you know. Her parents lived there and her brother and sister still do. But... she met this crazy Spanish boy who wanted to move to America and, well, they did."

"Who was the boy, Mommy?"

"Nana's husband, sweetheart." Gabriella smiled, though tears were filling her eyes. "My Daddy."

Matthew, Emily, and Nicholas shared a glance. They'd never talked about their mother's father before. "Why didn't we ever get to meet your Daddy, Mommy?"

"I would've liked for you to meet him, honey," Her gaze slid to her hands, which were resting calmly in her lap. "He would've loved you. All of you. But the thing is... my Daddy died a long, long time ago. I was younger than you are now- I was only six- when it happened."

"Did you cry a lot?"

"So much," Gabriella said. "That I thought I'd make my own river. It was terrible and that was the first time in my life that I'd been to Spain. Nana and I went there so we could have my Dad's funeral and meet with relatives. And even though I spent most of the time being sad, Spain was just such a great place that soon, the locals were drying my tears."

"Do you wanna go back to Spain, Mom?" Matthew asked quietly.

"I would love to go back to Spain." Gabriella told them. "And I would love to take you all with me."

"The turkey's out of the oven!" Maria announced cheerfully, entering the room oblivious to the story her daughter just told.

"Ooh! My stuffing!" Leah exclaimed, jumping up from the floor where the other four children had been watching the parade and racing into the kitchen.

"I wanna help!"

"What can I do?"

"Wait for me!"

Gabriella laughed softly as she watched the kids race anxiously to the kitchen and stood to meet her mother. Maria, her mother's intuition overpowering her, could sense something was wrong. "Gabby, are you alright?"

"Yeah," She assured. "Perfect."

"You look upset."

"I'm fine, Mom," She rolled her eyes. "Give me a break."

Maria just stared at her daughter inquisitively before doing what she always did in situations like these. Enlisting help. "Troy! Your wife won't tell me what's wrong with her."

"Mom!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy appeared by her side.

He kissed her temple. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" She promised. "Seriously. She's paranoid."

"You do look upset," Troy noted, a playful smile gracing his features when he realized he'd quoted Maria. "You sure?"

"I told the kids about my Dad," Gabriella shrugged nonchalantly. "It felt good to talk about him, actually, so _yes_, I'm okay."

"Mommy," Joseph broke into their conversation, holding four cans of Ocean Spray cranberry sauce. "How do you use a can opener?"

"Okay Joey," Gabriella took the cans from him. "I'll do that. You can help Grandma with the corn and the spinach, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Leah, that stuffing looks really good," Troy remarked, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"Thank you," She beamed. "Nana helped me make it."

"Oh you don't have to be modest, Leah," Maria smiled fondly at her granddaughter. "You know you made it all by yourself."

"Grandpa, can I mash the potatoes?" Anna asked eagerly. "Please, please?"

"Let me just get it started for you, Queen Bee," Jack promised the little girl. "The big potatoes are hard to mash, but then you can do it."

"Hold on, I gotta mix the gravy," Lucille answered to an unasked question. "Then we are all set to go."

Then, they were all seated at Maria's long dining room table. It was a feast like no other, a Thanksgiving dinner with all the trimmings. Cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, and corn. Rolls, spinach, and peas. Stuffing, gravy, and of course, the star of the day. The turkey sat at the middle of the table, now carved and sheared so that everyone was able to have a piece or two. The children, their parents, and their parents' parents discussed life, school, work, and laughed together, sharing not only a meal, but millions upon millions of memories.

And of course, the fact that none of them ever planned on eating again.

"Okay," Maria jumped up cheerfully. "Who's ready for dessert? We've got apple pie, cherry pie, pumpkin pie, and chocolate pie. Anyone?"

"Mom," Gabriella stated when the rest of the adults groaned at the mention of more food. "Are you serious? None of us are eating until the next lifetime."

"Oh come on!" Maria urged. "I spent two days making those pies!"

"They won't go bad," Lucille sympathized. "Put them in the refrigerator."

"All my hard work gone to waste," Maria said overdramatically, collapsing on the couch next to her daughter.

"Mom, really," Gabriella smiled pathetically. "You're being ridiculous."

"I guess you're right," Maria sighed, before grinning. "Oh! I just simply can't wait any longer!"

"For what?" Her daughter asked curiously. "What's going on?"

Maria stood. "I have an announcement to make!"

_This must've been what Lucille and Jack were talking about_, Gabriella thought. "Go on."

"Well, in September I decided that I'm much too old to be dealing with the company I've worked for for so long. I mean, I'm pushing sixty, at this point."

"Mom," Gabriella cut her off. "You're fifty-four."

"I know, six years goes by very quickly, you know," Maria pointed out. "So, I'm retiring!"

"Congratulations!"

"That's great!"

"Good for you!"

"I'll be working until the end of December, and then I'm leaving," She grinned. "I'm looking at a pretty hefty pension, so I was thinking- though this part isn't definite- that maybe I'll sell this house and look for a place in California. Wouldn't it be great? I'd be able to see the kids more often and spend more time with you!"

"Do you really want to do that?" Gabriella asked tentatively. "Sell this house, I mean. It's just so perfect and... we picked it out together, Mom."

"Gabby honey, I know that. And it is a wonderful house and perfect place to live." Maria assured her daughter. "It's just... what do I need a big old house for? It's just me living here now. Plus don't you want to see me more often? I'm the only relative you have in this country!"

Laughing, Gabriella nodded. "Of course I do, Mom. But... I'll miss the house, that's all."

Maria could see right through this façade. "No you won't. You'll miss your fairytale bedroom. The balcony where your prince charming would climb to you every night."

Gabriella was speechless and Maria laughed out loud. "Don't think I didn't know about that!" Turning to Lucille and Jack, she said, "The boy never used the front door."

"That's..." Jack said awkwardly. "My boy."

"How is it possible that she just embarrassed me _and_ you in the same sentence?" Gabriella whispered to her husband.

Troy shrugged. "Mother's special talent, unfortunately."


	43. TOW Their Ninth Birthday

**It's that time of year again... =)**

* * *

Forty-Three: The One With Their Ninth Birthday

"Happy birthday!"

February second rolled around again, and the septuplets turned nine.

It was a scary thought when Troy and Gabriella pictured it, that these happy, outgoing, and lovable children of theirs were only one year away from double digits. This was their last year of "being a baby," as they sometimes called it- as if turning ten made you some kind of adult. But the septuplets were looking at their ninth year with extreme optimism. They couldn't wait for the rest of third grade to happen. They couldn't wait for summer vacation, since they were so involved with summer camps and other fun activities. They couldn't wait to go back to school and be in fourth grade.

They couldn't wait to turn ten.

And they also couldn't wait for their ninth birthday party, which was to occur that weekend. It was going to be a big blowout- a pool party, they'd decided, after much deliberation. Leah had truly wanted a pool party the year before, but no one had agreed. This year, they all seemed to think this was a good idea. They each invited a bunch of friends from their own respective classes as well as some mutual friends and of course Madeleine, Lauren, and Alexis Baylor and Logan and Samuel Danforth.

It was going to be a great party.

Today, though, was a Tuesday, and so of course they had been attending school that very same day of their birth. It was the end of the day now and everyone was beginning to pack up to go home. Each of their classes had spent the end of the day celebrating the birthday, as the septuplets had brought in chocolate chip cookies- and lots of them- which they'd baked with their mother the night before. After that was over, the kids grabbed their backpacks and headed off towards home.

"Hi Daddy!" The kids greeted their father when they stepped off the bus.

"Hey guys!" Troy greeted. "Happy birthday!"

"Daddy," Caitlin began. "The whole class sang happy birthday to me today!"

"Me too!"

"My class did too!"

"Really?" Troy seemed genuinely impressed. "The whole class sang?"

"Uh-huh! And we ate our cookies."

"Which I bet were amazing," Troy grinned. "Mommy is a good baker, isn't she?"

"Yeah!"

"Is Mommy home?" They asked curiously.

Troy shook his head. "Not yet, guys. She'll be home in about an hour, I think."

But two hours later, it was pushing five o'clock. The children were getting antsy and just wanted to go out to dinner to celebrate their birthday. Troy checked the clock and wondered just where his wife was. She was due home earlier than this and he was beginning to get worried. The kids sat down in the living room with their father, some on couches, others on the floor, and complained, worrying themselves about where their mother was. Just then, the garage door closed and Gabriella entered the mudroom. She plopped her briefcase and purse down on the kitchen table and kicked off her heels. It had been an awful day and she was so grateful to be home.

Especially when her seven children and husband came running at her.

"Mommy! You're home!"

"Hi guys!" She exclaimed, hugging and kissing each of them despite her extreme fatigue. "Happy birthday, my big nine-year-olds!"

"Mommy, where were you?" Matthew asked. "Daddy said you were coming home earlier than this."

"I know, I know," She apologized. "I'm sorry. We had a staff meeting after school to talk about graduation and next year's school year. I completely forgot about it. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Mommy!" Nicholas grinned. "You're here now!"

Gabriella's heart warmed at his excitement and she kissed his cheek. "Thanks Nicky."

"Okay guys, go get your shoes on and we'll get something to eat." Troy told the kids, who cheered and raced into the mudroom. He shook his head, a smile on his face, and sat down on one of the chairs in the room, pulling his wife down onto his lap. "Bad day?"

She groaned, resting her head on his shoulder. "The worst. I have a huge headache. We watched the _Miracle of Life_ video in class today and I had two girls faint and a boy throw up. Seriously, you'd think kids would be more mature in tenth grade than that."

Troy chuckled, kissing her temple. "One would think."

"And then on top of all that, I had to go to this freaking meeting about the end of this year and the next," She continued on. "In freaking February. The year doesn't end 'til June, and yet here we are in February discussing this. But whatever, I'm teaching three AP Bio classes, two honors classes, and two regular Bio classes next year. I think I'm in way over my head."

"Four sophomore classes and three senior classes?" Troy remarked. "Yeah, you are in over your head."

Gabriella frowned. "Thanks for the sympathy."

"Oh come on, you know you'll be able to do it."

"That's not the point," Gabriella sighed. "It's that I just _can't_ say no. I was going to leave today and they were like, 'No! We have a meeting! It's really important!' And no matter how many times I explained to them that it's my kids' birthday and they are way more important than this stupid job will _ever_ be, they got me to stay somehow. And then they suckered me into teaching seven classes next year _and_ working at graduation and I'm just... so... _enojada_."

"Ooh, pulling out the Spanish," Troy observed. "Now she's mad."

"_¡Ellos no entendemos que tengo una vida fuera del trabajo! __Mis niños vienen primero,_" Gabriella spoke furiously in Spanish as she always did when she was stressed and angry. Then she sighed. "Ah. You know, that made me feel much better."

"As it usually does," Troy said. "But they do know that you have a life outside of work and they do know that your kids come first, babe. They know you."

Gabriella smiled, her stress temporarily melting away. "I forgot you took Spanish too. You understood all of that, didn't you?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I understand most of it. Until you start pulling out all the bilingual stuff, then you've lost me."

Gabriella kissed him on the lips. "Love you. Let's go get some birthday dinner."

Troy grinned. "Love you too."

* * *

Saturday February sixth was the septuplets' ninth birthday party.

And though it was February, it was a scorcher.

Gabriella was busy setting up tables under the party tents Troy had just pitched. They were long tables with bright, sunny yellow table cloths. They had blue centerpieces that looked like the water splashing up around the table. They had blue plates, cups, and napkins to use, as well as millions of other decorations adorning the pool area. Troy was skimming the top of the pool surface, freeing it of leaves and insects so it would be spotlessly clean. There was so much to do, still, and the party was going to start in about five or so minutes. People were beginning to arrive as Gabriella stirred the lemonade she'd made that morning and placed chips, pretzels, and veggies beside a bowl of dip on the table outside.

The children were ecstatic.

Anna and Leah were dressed in their pink butterfly bikinis, blowing up beach balls and giggling with each other. Each time they'd finish a ball, they'd plug it up and chuck it over the fence of the pool, hoping it would land in the bin they'd designated for pool toys. Nicholas was also in the pool area, dressed in his blue shark bathing suit and taping balloons to the fence that his mother had blown up that morning. There were also a few balloons filled with helium that he'd tied to the pool gate as well as to the mailbox in front of the house, so everyone knew the party was here.

Caitlin and Joseph were helping their mother in the kitchen with the snacks. Caitlin was wearing a green and white striped bikini whereas Joseph was wearing his black swimming trunks and they carried each item of food their mother gave to them to the snack table under the tent. They were really excited for their friends to come swimming and even more excited for the party that would occur that afternoon. Emily was dressed in a light purple bathing suite, small rhinestones adorning it, and busy helping Matthew, who was wearing some sort of green bathing suit, pick out music for the sound system outside. They'd picked their favorite CDs as well as some that had beachy songs on it, for effect.

They were ready.

Their first guests to arrive were, of course, Chad, Taylor, Logan, and Samuel. "Hey guys! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" They exclaimed excitedly as Chad dropped off their presents on the table beside the snacks.

"Hey Septuplet Mom," Taylor greeted her best friend. "Need any help here?"

Gabriella, who was straightening table cloths, shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Everything looks good here."

"We gonna go swimming now?" Logan asked hopefully.

Gabriella grinned and bent down to give Logan a hug. "Hi Logan! Are you ready for the party?"

Logan nodded. "I wanna swim."

"Troy's in the pool area with some of the kids if you want to take Logan," Gabriella suggested. "It is party time, after all."

"Okay, yeah. He's pretty anxious." Chad laughed, watching as his five-year-old son bounced around impatiently. "Chill, Logan! Come on, let's go!"

As they headed towards the entrance of the pool, Taylor gestured towards her younger son, who was in her arms, resting his head on her shoulder and nearly half asleep. "Sammie just woke up from his nap. I'm sure he'll be pool ready in a few minutes or so."

"Aw, that's fine." Gabriella cooed. "I'm not even sure where my kids are. Anna and Leah are going to be hard to track down today because they decided they would match each other this morning."

"Oh of course," Taylor laughed. "The two who could pass for identical twins."

"I know, right?" Gabriella smiled softly. "But they're in the pool area, I think. So is Nick. He's hanging balloons, last time I checked. But the other four are in the house somewhere."

Taylor gesticulated to the driveway where Caitlin was running haphazardly towards her mother. "Here comes Caitlin, with a bunch of kids behind her."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Caitlin shouted. "Hannah's here! And Liam and Hallie! And Jenny and Sarah! And Jake and Ian!"

"Caitlin, honey, slow down," Gabriella braced herself on her daughter's shoulders. "Baby, I know you're excited but you don't have to yell. Or run a marathon, for that matter."

"I know, but I'm just happy!" Caitlin giggled. "Oh, and Grace is here too. Leah's friend."

Caitlin raced inside the house to tell her siblings and Gabriella shook her head, a smile gracing her features. Taylor chuckled. "How many kids are coming?"

"Well yours and Sharpay and Zeke's," Gabriella counted. "Plus the kids each got to invite two kids from school, so that's fourteen. But they share each other's friends. I mean, they're all mutual."

"So like, nineteen then?" Taylor said. "That's a pretty good size party."

"Tell me about it," Gabriella nodded. "Sending thank-you cards to nineteen kids is a very difficult task afterwards."

They heard multiple shrieks and squeals as the kids jumped into the pool. The other four Bolton children came racing out of the house, meeting up with their friends and heading into the pool. Gabriella remembered then that she hadn't put sunscreen on her children, and she knew that if she didn't, they'd look like lobsters at the end of the day. That task proved difficult, as they were all so involved with their friends they didn't really want to get out of the pool. Gabriella also thanked the fact that the pool was a pretty good size, because sixteen kids in the pool took up a lot of space.

"Sorry we're late," Sharpay apologized, coming into view with Madeleine and Alexis in tow. "Zeke and Lauren are getting the presents from the car. God, I thought the party started at two and then I checked the invitation and saw it actually started at one so-"

"Shar, it's alright," Gabriella stopped her friend. "Really. You're not that late."

Sharpay dropped into a lounge chair. "I'm losing it. I really am."

Taylor plopped down beside her. "Who isn't, these days?"

"Guys! I'm here!" Alexis Baylor shouted and grinned as she received seven excited greetings. "Mommy, can I jump off the diving board?"

"Yes baby. Be careful, though, okay?" Sharpay advised. "Make sure everyone's out of the way first."

"Okay!" Alexis squealed, hurrying over to the diving board and running straight off into the pool.

"She's a little ball of energy," Gabriella remarked, watching as Madeleine jumped off the diving board next, performing a perfect cannonball.

"Oh I know," Sharpay sighed. "Don't know where she gets it from, honestly. Zeke and I are so run down these days."

"Hi," Lauren greeted everyone cordially. "Where do you want me to put the presents?"

"Hi Lauren," Gabriella smiled. "You can just put them on the table next to the snacks, see?"

"Yeah," She obliged, placing them down and taking her shorts and tank top off to reveal her bikini before joining her sisters and friends in the pool.

"God Shar, Maddie and Laur are so old," Taylor uttered. "I remember them being little babies."

"They were infants at my wedding," Gabriella remarked.

"You know, you're not really helping here." Sharpay scowled. "You think I don't know my little babies are not little babies anymore?"

"Oh relax," Gabriella waved it off. "My babies are going to be ten next year. We're in the same boat."

After about an hour of swimming, Gabriella left her friends to watch the children in the pool as she went to the house to prepare the party food. When she got to the kitchen, she was met with a surprise. Troy was sitting at the counter speaking comfortably with their beloved _People_ journalist, Amy. "Amy!"

Amy looked up and grinned. "Hi Gabriella, how are you?"

"Great! How are you?" She met her with a hug.

"Good, thank you!" Amy smiled. "Our favorite kids are nine, huh?"

"Oh I know," Gabriella said, momentarily placing a hand on her heart. "They're growing up."

"Well I have a few questions for you, of course," Amy started. "But this one's not going to be a full interview. I'm just going to ask a few questions and then get a bunch of pictures of the kids at their party, alright?"

"Yeah of course," Troy agreed. "What do you want to know?"

"How are the kids adjusting to third grade?"

As Gabriella began preparing the food- chicken quesadillas, chips and salsa, chicken fingers, chicken-and-veggie wraps- she watched Troy answer the question. "Oh, they're adjusting well. They've all found their little niche in each of the classes and they love school. They're very smart so they're having no difficulty keeping up, or anything like that. I think they mostly love social studies and reading. Emily really likes Math, so I definitely know she's Gabriella's daughter."

Gabriella laughed out loud. "She's really good at Math, like I was. Loves it. None of the other kids do, though."

"How are the relationships with each other growing?" Amy questioned. "Does anyone not get along or are two or more of them extremely close?"

"Well everyday there's a fight," Gabriella grinned. "They all don't get along at one point. But they're all very close to one another. So much so, that when we told them they were going to be split up among seven different classrooms this year at school, they actually cried and begged for us to change our minds. We didn't and they did eventually get over it, but it just shows how much they depend on each other how they really do enjoy each other's company."

"Nick and Leah have a pretty close bond," Troy pointed out. "I think we saw that from the beginning. They do hang out often and play together... before they get sick of each other. Anna and Leah are really close too, and so are Emily and Joey. But they all get along most of the time. They're good kids."

"Now I'm not going to make you outline their personalities again, because I'm sure they haven't changed." Amy said and grinned when Troy and Gabriella shook their heads, agreeing with her statement. "But this time, I think we're going to discuss names."

"Names?" Gabriella stated in surprise. "Oh, okay."

"Let's start with Anna," Amy began. "How did you come up with the name?"

"Anna came from the book I was reading at the time, _My Sister's Keeper_ by Jodi Picoult," Gabriella said. "I really liked the name Anna so I asked Troy one day if he thought it was good to use and he said okay. Claire, Anna's middle name, came from Troy's grandmother. She's a real sweetheart, and we thought it would be sweet if we named our daughter after her. She was so excited we'd done so, but sadly, Grandma Claire died a few years ago. She was ninety-four."

"Wow that is a testament." Amy remarked. "So sweet of you guys."

"Joseph came from a guy on my team," Troy told her. "I remember the guy came in one day all excited because his wife just had their new baby they'd named Joseph. The way he talked about his son and said the name just made it seem like it was the perfect name. I wanted a little Joseph. And then Connor, his middle name, is my cousin's name. Again, just named him after family. Joseph Connor just seemed to click."

"Caitlin came from my favorite name as a kid," Gabriella smiled at the memory. "I used to watch the television show _Caitlin's Way_ and though the girl on there was moody and unstable, I just loved her name. I've wanted since then to name my daughter Caitlin and Troy didn't disagree. Elizabeth was actually a possible first name until we decided that it was too long. Sure, she could've had cute nicknames like Ellie or Lizzie, but we eventually decided to just stick with Caitlin Elizabeth. We said it once and it just stuck."

"Emily... where did Emily come from?" Troy turned to his wife, faltering a bit. "We just liked the name, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. "It was pretty."

"Yeah Emily's name doesn't really have a story," Troy admitted. "We were looking through a baby name book and found Emily one day. It just seemed like a cute little name and so we picked it. Grace is just the match for her name. Grace is the shortened name of Gabriella's grandmother, Graciela. Gabriella didn't want any of the girls to have her middle name, so we had to compromise and use some Montez relative. Emily Grace is just a pretty, girly name."

"Then with Matthew, he was another namesake," Gabriella explained. "It was my father's name- granted, his was the Spanish version of this name- and we just figured it would be a nice testament to him, since these were the grandchildren he'd never get to meet. Matt is just so sweet and kind to everyone and never likes to see anyone hurt, like my father. But he's also really stubborn, not unlike my father at all! So the name's just perfect for him. And then Zachary was Troy's idea. Another name we both liked."

"Leah was a struggle," Troy remembered. "We had three girls' names already picked out and we knew we needed another one, we just couldn't figure out one to use. So again, we consulted the baby names book, and we stumbled on the L section. I liked Lila, and Gabriella didn't. She liked Lydia, and I didn't. We went on that for awhile before we found Leah. And it was an instant connection. We knew she was a Leah. It was perfect. Nicole, her middle name, was pretty and fit her well, especially because it means 'victory of the people,' and finding her name was a pretty big victory for me and Gabriella."

Gabriella giggled. "It's true. And then with Nicholas, we named him after Grandma Claire's husband Nicholas. It was Troy's grandfather who we loved very much and who died way too young. It seemed like a cute little name- we've nicknamed him Nicky since he was a tiny NICU baby- and so it was perfect for us. And then of course, Troy is his father's name. I figured it would be good for one of the boys to have their father's name as their middle name and it seemed appropriate. Troy took awhile to agree, but eventually, Nicholas became his namesake. And God, if Nick isn't the exact carbon-copy of Troy, then I don't know who is."

Amy laughed. "They sound like perfect names. Great choices, really."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled. "And now I really do have to get this food out there. We have some very hungry kids and antsy parents waiting."

Troy held the patio door open for her as she exited the house. Amy grinned fondly at the love poured into that single action. "So how do you like your job?"

Troy knew she wasn't talking about the Sacramento Kings basketball team. "Sometimes it's the best job in the world, other times it's a job I wouldn't wish on anyone else."

He watched as just as soon as Gabriella placed the platters of food on the tables, the kids came running out of the pool and hurrying over to eat. Anna was seated on the lawn with a cup of lemonade, a plate of food, and a happy grin on her face. She was sitting on her Barbie beach towel with two of her friends from school and Madeleine Baylor. They were laughing, giggling, and sharing food off of each other's plates. She was nine and growing up, but Troy still saw her as his little girl.

His gaze slid to where Matthew was seated with Hallie, Liam, and Jenny. They were busy engaged in a game of 'Drip, Drop, Splash'- a game the kids had invented last summer. It was based off of 'Duck, Duck, Goose,' only instead of tagging the person with your hand, you dripped a tiny bit of water onto their heads and the person you chose to be it got the whole bucket of water dumped on them. Hallie dumped the bucket on Matthew's head and he chased her around the circle of their friends, their food forgotten in their play.

Emily was standing in the shallow end of the pool with her arms extended, trying to coax Samuel Danforth to jump in. He had his water wings on but still looked as nervous as someone who was going to be beheaded. Lauren stood behind Samuel, rubbing his arms up and down and talking gently to him. Eventually, they'd resolved a solution. Lauren lifted the little boy into her arms and jumped in with him, completely drenching Emily as the three children laughed hysterically.

Caitlin, in true wild child nature, was sitting on the top beam of the swing set, her best friend Hannah right beside her. They were eating chicken quesadillas and drinking their ice cold lemonade, involved in some deep conversation no one could make out. Their hair still dripping wet from the pool, they spoke animatedly with each other before finishing their meal, hopping down off the swing set and trying to decide where they should go next. It took a little persuading from Joseph before the three children held hands and counted to three, hopping into the deep end of the pool and immersing themselves in the cool water.

Troy grinned as he glanced over at the pool slide they had installed last swimming season. Leah and Alexis were seated on top of Nicholas as he lay, belly down, on the slide. They were laughing and unable to produce a sentence as he asked if they were ready. Then, with a push off, he slid into the pool face-first, soaking his sister and friend and pulling them underwater with him. They laughed and sputtered as they came up for air, begging Nicholas to do it again. And he was the daredevil, so of course he said yes.

"But either way," Troy continued his previous statement. "I love every minute of it."


	44. TOW The School Trip

**Hello hello hello! How are we all doing on this fine day? This chapter is going to bring us all back to that first field trip to a museum. They were always my favorite, I don't know about you guys. Speaking of school, mine starts two weeks from today. =( That does not make me very happy. So I don't own the California Academy of Sciences or anything else mentioned in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy this one!**

* * *

Forty-Four: The One With The School Trip

In April, two months after the septuplets' ninth birthday, the entire third grade at South Valley Elementary School was headed on their last field trip of the year. Throughout the year, they had been on two or three past field trips, but nothing could prepare them for what they were going to do on this late spring day. It was going to be very science-related, and all seven of the Bolton children were excited. They couldn't wait to go and had talked nonstop about their trip the night before.

They were headed to the California Academy of Sciences.

The California Academy of Sciences was located in San Francisco, just one and a half hours away from their school. It was a grand museum that was home to the Steinhart Aquarium, the Morrison Planetarium, and the Natural History Museum. They were going to visit each of these three sections in their day, learning about the Earth, the Ocean, and Space all in one visit. They were told to bring a packed lunch in a brown bag so that everything could be thrown away once they were finished. So Gabriella had packed them a nice lunch of peanut butter and jelly, grapes, and a juice box and wished them well as they climbed on the bus. They were super excited and had talked the whole way to school about the day ahead of them.

Once they had checked in with their teachers and each respective class had taken attendance, they boarded the school buses that were waiting outside for them and drove the hour and a half to the museum. The whole third grade had gone, so really the classes had gotten mixed on the bus and once they arrived, forget about it. Each teacher- there were seven- had to keep track of a certain fifteen kids, and it didn't matter if they were originally in their class or not. The building was so big and all the children marveled at its size. They exited the bus and were given passes to the Planetarium for later as they stepped inside.

"Good morning third grade!" Mrs. Hathaway- normally Caitlin's teacher- greeted the third grade. "Some of you know me very well and some of you don't, but I'm going to introduce myself to you. My name's Mrs. Hathaway and I'm going to be the leader in charge today. Mrs. Wood is going to bring up the rear at the back of the group and the other five teachers are going to fill in somewhere in the middle. Are you excited to see the museum today?"

"Yes!" The third grade chorused together, extremely excited.

"Good! Me too," Mrs. Hathaway grinned. "I only have a few rules before we start. Rule number one, I want each of you to get yourself a museum buddy. No one's getting lost today, of course, but I just want to make sure that I always know where you are. Go ahead, find yourself a buddy."

There was a bunch of flutter and movement but eventually everyone found themselves a partner. Caitlin had picked Hannah Thurber, her best friend. Joseph had picked Emily. Matthew had picked Hallie Greenberg, their neighbor. Nicholas had picked Leah, and Anna had chosen Rachel Lancaster, a friend from her class. Mrs. Hathaway smiled. "We've all got a partner now, right? Okay, good! Rule number two, there is no screaming, running or touching any of the exhibits today, okay? We will respect each other and the property of this museum."

After the children agreed to this, she continued. "And rule number three, you are to be quiet when I am talking. If you have a question or something else to say, raise your hand and I'll call on you."

"Oh, and one more rule," Mrs. Wood called from the back. "We're here to have fun!"

The class cheered and Mrs. Hathaway began their journey through the museum. "First, we're headed to the Steinhart Aquarium. The aquarium is home to thirty-eight thousand live sea animals, representing over nine hundred species. Who can tell me what a species is?"

Caitlin, eagerly remembering this from yesterday's class, raised her hand. "It's like... a group of animals or living things, right? They're all the same in their group."

"Very good, Caitlin," Mrs. Hathaway admired. "That's exactly what a species is."

They continued walking until they reached the first exhibit, Philippine Coral Reef. "This exhibit holds all different kinds of sea life and coral reef. It's home to a bunch of sea life, such as delicate soft and hard corals, blacktip reef sharks, stingrays, and more than 2,000 colorful reef fish. Go ahead and get a closer look."

This overgrown fish tank took up the entire room and there were fish of all different shapes, sizes, colors, and breeds. Leah pointed to the water. "Wow look at this! There's so many fish!"

"I know," Nicholas remarked. "They're really colorful."

"Nicky! Leah!" Anna called and the two turned to look at their sister, who was staring at the glass with her friend Rachel, a huge stingray swimming back and forth in front of them. "Isn't that cool?"

"That's awesome!" Nicholas said and the two raced over.

"Mrs. Hathaway?" Emily asked tentatively. "Is that a shark right there?"

Mrs. Hathaway glanced over to where the girl was pointing and nodded. "Yes it is. It's a hammerhead shark. See how his head is shaped like the end of a hammer?"

"Are they dangerous?" Joseph asked.

"They can be," She told them truthfully. "It's best not to be in the water at the same time they are."

"Is that fish pink or is it red?" Matthew asked his teacher. "Because it looks nice."

"I think it's red," Mrs. Wood answered for him.

"Come on now, kids," Mrs. Hathaway called. "We have many more exhibits to see."

The Northern California Coast was the next exhibit. "This is supposed to represent what we have here in our waters in California. We're going to be able to walk over a bridge to see this in person, ready?"

It was a gorgeous exhibit that looked exactly like a beach. The walkway along the surface was sort of like a bridge and allowed for the children to smell the seawater and witness the filling and draining of tide pools as waves spilled onto the small beach. Then, the bridge ended and the walked under to see through a large underwater window, revealing the eels, anemones, sea stars, rockfish, herring, sardines, and urchins that live beneath the water's surface. The tank nearby featured a giant sea bass and a giant Pacific octopus. The kids were thrilled and giggled and pointed out the different creatures to each other.

The Water Planet exhibit was next and this seemed to be the kids' favorite. First, they walked into the circular room that held dozens of tanks, each holding gallons upon gallons of water and tons of different varieties of fish, reptiles, amphibians, insects, and more. Then, they were told to find their seats and the lights went down, transforming the room into a theater where a five-minute video on water and its effect on the environment played. The teachers, having seen this video a million times, looked bored. But the children were enthralled.

Once the video ended, they headed to The Flooded Amazon. The Flooded Amazon was a special, walk-through exhibit that was a clear Plexiglas tunnel in which everyone could see beneath the surface of what it's like in a flooded Amazon basin. There were giant catfish, arapaima, and arowanas swimming overhead. Afterwards, they went to the African Penguins exhibit. They were able to watch the penguins slip, slide, duck, and dive into the icy waters of their chamber.

"Okay guys, we have one exhibit left in the Aquarium," Mrs. Hathaway warned them. "This is The Swamp. The Swamp has two alligators and several alligator snapping turtles. There are also some alligator gars, which look like alligators but are actually fish. Have a look at that."

"Mrs. Hathaway," Caitlin began. "Why is that alligator not green like the other one?"

"Oh, that's a great question, Caitlin. Did everyone hear her?" Mrs. Hathaway asked. "The alligator on the right isn't green like the other one because it's what they call albino. Albino is when they had a skin color problem that caused them to be super white and have red eyes. Some people in the world are albino too. It's not scary and it's not a disease, it's just what happens sometimes in your genes. Excellent question, Caitlin."

"Thank you," She smiled. "Whoa Hannah! Look at that turtle!"

"It snapped at me!" Hannah giggled. "Cool!"

"That fish really does look like an alligator," Matthew remarked and then shuddered. "Ew."

"Okay, it's a little after eleven o'clock," Mrs. Hathaway rounded up the kids once again. "We're going to go to the four-story rainforest now and then break for lunch. Everyone get back in the line and with your buddy!"

Stepping into the Four-Story Rainforest was like walking into the deep Rainforests of Argentina, Costa Rica or other exotic places. They really did everything they could to make it so that it truly replicated a rainforest. The air was thick and heavy, the humidity causing some kids to breath heavily. They were on the second floor, which was technically ground floor, since the first floor was underground. They listened to the drip-dropping of water, the croaking of frogs, and the chirping of birds as they walked around this panoramic rainforest and learned many facts along the way.

"This is so cool," Emily whispered to Joseph, who nodded in agreement. "It's like a real rainforest."

"I know," Joseph said. "I wonder how they made it like this."

"This right here is a bat cave," Mrs. Hathaway explained as they climbed to the third story. "Like the famous ones in Borneo. Remember we looked at that class?"

"Can bats really turn into vampires?" Anna asked and Mrs. Hathaway chuckled.

"No, sweetheart. Though a species of bats are called the vampire bats, they do not really turn into vampires. Vampires are just made up for movies and books." Mrs. Hathaway explicated. "Right here are some chameleons from Madagascar. We learned that chameleons are hard to find because why?"

"They change colors!" Nicholas exclaimed. "They change to match whatever they're sitting on."

"Great job!" On the fourth floor, they were in the tree-tops. "Now, we're in the tree-tops of Costa Rica. Here you'll see all kinds of birds and butterflies."

"And now, it's time for lunch." She continued on as they walked to the courtyard area where they would eat lunch that day. "So let's review what we've learned today and talk about the different regions of the world we saw. In the Philippine Coral Reef, the Northern California Coast, and the Water Planet, what did we see and what does that represent?"

Anna answered easily. "We saw all kinds of fish, coral reef, sharks, stingrays and all of those things. It represents the Pacific Ocean and everything that lives in it."

"Very good," Mrs. Hathaway grinned. "What about the Flooded Amazon? What did we see and what did region did it represent?"

"We saw grass and weeds in dark water," Matthew replied. "Plus catfish and other kinds of fish, but not the same kinds from the first region. It represents the very bottom of the rainforest. The Amazon region."

"Great job!" Mrs. Hathaway cheered. "Next we went to the African Penguins exhibit. What about that one?"

Emily raised her hand, confident. "We saw penguins and small fish that the penguins eat. It represented the cold and icy regions of the world and what kinds of fish live there."

"Excellent," Mrs. Hathaway smiled, leading the class to the courtyard and asking them to sit. "After that, we went to The Swamp. Tell me about what we saw there."

"Alligators!" Caitlin responded excitedly. "Lots of them. And snapping turtles. It represents what kinds of things live in swamps and regions where the water isn't clear."

"Great, Caitlin." Her teacher stated happily. "Very good. And the rainforest? Last chance."

"Can I answer?" Joseph asked and when he received the okay, continued. "We saw butterflies, colorful birds, chameleons, and bats. It represents the rainforest region and what things live in the tree-tops."

"You guys are very, very smart." Mrs. Hathaway admired. "Now we're going to take twenty minutes to eat lunch and then head over to the Planetarium. Please use your indoor voices! I don't want to get kicked out; we barely finished our visit!"

Matthew sat with Hallie Greenberg, his friend Cody, and his other friend Jenny. "Do you guys like this place?"

Jenny, who was Cody's partner for the day, nodded. "Yeah. It's really cool. I liked the penguins and the rainforest."

"Me too," Hallie grinned. "But I liked seeing the white alligator. That's so cool! I can't wait to tell Liam."

"I wonder what the Planetarium is going to be like," Matthew stated, finishing his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "It sounds cool."

"I went to one once," Cody said. "It really is cool. The whole ceiling looks like the sky."

"Really?" Leah asked, coming into the conversation and sitting down with Nicholas right beside her. "That's cool."

"What's cool?" Caitlin asked, sitting beside her sister and gesturing for Hannah Thurber to sit as well. "The Planetarium?"

"Yeah," Cody answered. "It's awesome."

"I asked Maddie and Lauren about it," Joseph said, pulling Emily to sit down with their friends and siblings. "And they said that shows you how the Earth and stars were made."

"Cool," Emily remarked. "I can't wait."

The septuplets and their friends hurried to finish their lunch and Mrs. Hathaway gathered them together again. They had their passes for the twelve-thirty show and it lasted about a half hour. The Morrison Planetarium is the largest all-digital planetarium in the world, they learned as they entered and took their seats. Their third grade alone took up three rows of seating. The lights dimmed and the children clapped excitedly as the top of the dome opened to look just like the sky at night. It was a beautiful sight, truly magical, as the show began.

"_Years and years ago, millions of gas particles mixed with heat to form a galaxy. The Milky Way Galaxy as it is now called is home to nine planets and the sun. From the sun, the planets, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are arranged in that order_..."

The show was fascinating. Every third grade eye was on the screen as they watched the galaxy form, the stars align, and the planets revolve around the sun. It was mesmerizing as they learned about the formation of each planet and the chemical and physical make-up of the Earth. They learned about the sun- that it was the hottest thing in the universe. The learned that no one had ever walked on Mars. They learned that there was no atmosphere on the moon, so those who had walked there, so you choose to believe so, had had to wear a special suit with oxygen. It was so enthralling that the kids had actually applauded when it was over. They'd loved it that much.

After the Planetarium show, the third grade headed to their last section of the museum- the Kimball Natural History Museum. First exhibit up was African Hall. "African Hall has a lot of dioramas- exhibits with fake animals and people- so that we can see and learn about Africa's varied species."

They walked through the halls, seeing zebras, baboons, lions, cheetahs, and many more animals. African hall was supposed to demonstrate the world before people had evolved. Next, they saw the Neanderthal Exhibit. "These are the earliest forms of people we have to date. The Neanderthal, or 'cavemen' as they're more commonly known, had to hunt for food, make clothing out of animal skin, and learn how to use fire."

Leah glanced at the three Neanderthals who were crowded around a fake fire, obviously celebrating the fact that they had gotten that far. "They look so scary."

Anna, who was right behind her sister, laughed. "They do look kinda scary. Like they want to kill each other with that rock."

"These are the Native Americans," Mrs. Hathaway stated as they continued to the next exhibit. "We learned a lot about them this year. And this is Sacagawea. She was a very smart Native American girl who helped Lewis and Clark find their way to other side of the country. What do you think of that?"

"She's very pretty," Joseph commented.

"She sounds so brave," Emily sighed.

"Did they get to the other side of the country?"

"They did," Mrs. Hathaway affirmed. "Because Sacagawea knew the land very well. She was a Native American and they believed that everything had a spirit- the land, the rocks, the water, and the air. So they did eventually end up at the other side of the country, though it took many weeks. Months, even."

"It must take a long time to walk across the country," Matthew expressed to Hallie who agreed. "At least they didn't have to worry about being hit by a car."

"This is the American Revolution exhibit. See how big it is? It spans this entire wall." Mrs. Hathaway said. "We learned about the Revolution a tiny bit. The colonies wanted to be free from English rule so they fought back. The colonists dressed just in their everyday clothes while the British dressed in their clean white pants, black boots and bright red coats. They came to be known mockingly as the 'lobster backs.'"

Caitlin giggled. "That's funny!"

They took in the scene before them. On one quarter of the wall, there was the Boston Massacre scene. Five colonists lay dead in the street with the British aiming their guns at the crowd. Women and children shielded their eyes from the sight, trying to escape. The next scene was the Boston Tea Party, which detailed six or seven colonists dressed as Native Americans on top of a British ship, dumping their crates of tea leaves into the harbor while the British looked on, completely angered. The third scene was at the battlefield, where the colonists and the British fought each other till the death of their opponent. And the last scene was of the British general surrendering and the colonists cheering on their American glory.

By the time they finished the exhibits in the Natural History Museum, it was time to go home. It was pushing two o'clock and the teachers had all the kids board the buses to drive that hour and a half back home. They bid farewell to the museum and talked the whole way back to school. Since they arrived at their elementary school at three forty-fiveish and had already missed the buses home, they had scheduled for parents to pick up their children. It went perfectly with Gabriella's schedule and after she got out of work herself, she swung by to pick up her seven children.

And they had _so_ much to tell her.

"Mom, it was so cool!" Nicholas began. "They had a planetarium, an aquarium, and a museum all in one place!"

"Really?" Gabriella stated in surprise. "This sounds like quite the place."

"We saw so many fish!" Anna squealed. "They were all different colors! And there were sharks and stingrays too!"

"We went to an inside rainforest!" Joseph told her. "It had chameleons and frogs and birds and butterflies!"

"There was an albino alligator!" Caitlin giggled. "We learned what albino was today, too."

"It was so cool, Mommy," Leah squeaked. "We learned how the planets were made! We watched it happen!"

"And then we learned about history!" Matthew stated excitedly. "About Neanderthals and Native Americans and Colonists!"

"And it was so much fun," Emily grinned. "We wanna go back everyday!"

"Everyday?" Gabriella questioned in surprise. "Wow, guys. You definitely learned a lot."

"Wait till we tell Daddy," Leah sighed. "He'll be happy."

Gabriella smiled warmly. "He will, sweetheart. He certainly will."


	45. TOW All the Mothers and Fathers

**Senior schedules came!! A date for graduation has been set!! Starting my college essay!! Suddenly, I feel like my life is rushing by...**

* * *

Forty-Five: The One With All the Mothers and Fathers

"Happy Mother's Day!"

Gabriella cracked an eye open, sitting up in bed ever so slightly. "Wha...?"

Today, Sunday May ninth, truly was Mother's Day. And there was her entire family, dressed to the nines in their Sunday's best outfits and carrying a tray of food. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table and her eyes bulged when she noticed it was nine thirty. Gabriella _never_ slept that late. Ever since the kids had been born, she'd awakened at seven thirty or eight o'clock everyday, regardless. She sat up a little more, yawning, and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Surely, she was dreaming this.

Well, not so much.

Troy was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, completely satisfied with himself and it was so obvious. Leah and Matthew were holding a tray full of the delicious meal they'd prepared with their father and looked so eager to give it to her that she was afraid they might drop it. The five other children all had smug and secretive looks on their faces- clearly they were up to something. Propping her pillow behind her back, Gabriella glanced at her family expectantly, waiting for someone to let her in on the secret. What _was_ going on?

"Morning Mom," Matthew said finally. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes honey, thank you." She smiled at him. "What's all this?"

"It's Mother's Day," He answered her. "Didn't you know that?"

Laughing slightly, his mother nodded. "Of course I did, sweetheart. But you didn't have to do all this."

"Yes we did," Leah responded. "Because you're the best Mommy in the whole world. So we made you breakfast this morning... and Daddy helped too."

"Really?" She asked surprised, although it was clear and right in front of her. "What did you make?"

"Well," Leah began, placing the tray on the bed. "We started by making two pieces of cinnamon toast. Then we made two scrambled eggs and two slices of bacon. And then, we have a yogurt berry parfait."

"And then there's milk to drink," Anna also pointed out. "Enjoy!"

The kids scurried into the hallway and down the stairs, giggling as they hurried into the living room. Gabriella surveyed her breakfast. "Do they really think I'll be able to eat all this?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. It was their idea. I asked them what they wanted to make and they told me all this."

"Since when do they know what a parfait is?"

"Joey said that Sharpay made them for snack one day at their house," Troy chuckled. "They really did make everything themselves, you know. I just overlooked things."

Gabriella sampled the parfait and a smile broke out on her face. "This is amazing."

Troy nodded, a grin on his face as well. "I hoped you liked that. Now, eat and get dressed. Don't worry about the dishes- we'll get those after. Oh, and don't make the bed either. I'll take care of it. Just get dressed and ready and we'll meet you in the living room."

"What are you-?"

"Just do it," Troy ordered, leaning down to kiss her. "Okay?"

Still, she eyed him suspiciously. "Okay."

Her breakfast was quite delicious and once she finished, she did as she was told and left it on the middle of the unmade bed. The OCD in her was begging for her to tidy the mess, but, sticking with her orders, she simply turned away and stepped into the shower instead. Once she was finished, she got dressed, brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair into a half-up. She put on a small amount of makeup before heading downstairs, the suspense of what was going on in the living room nearly killing her.

The living room had gone through a transformation.

There were millions of pictures of Gabriella all over the room. Some from when she was young- about thirteen, fourteen, maybe- some from high school, and some from her wedding to Troy. There were also a ton of pictures of her with the children, more of these than any. The children were all lined up in some unspoken order, hands behind their backs and so evidently up to some kind of mischief, it _killed_ her that she couldn't read it. Troy gestured for her to sit down in the middle of the couch and stood with the kids, whispering something to each of them before turning before her, a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Gabriella Bolton, and Happy Mother's Day," He began. "Your seven wonderful children have prepared a special Mother's Day presentation for you. So sit back, relax, and enjoy."

"First, a little history on Mother's Day," Joseph began, clearing his throat. "Mother's Day was created in West Virginia by Anna Jarvis."

"It was created as a day to honor mothers and motherhood," Anna continued. "Especially in family relationships."

"President Woodrow Wilson made this day an official holiday in the early 1900s." Nicholas informed his mother. "But it was celebrated in many different countr- I mean, cultures before that time."

Gabriella laughed slightly. This was so _obviously_ rehearsed. Caitlin stepped up next. "It started in ancient Greece, as a tradition known as _Cybele_."

"Then," Matthew picked up. "The Romans picked up on the holiday. When the Roman Empire ended, the tradition continued into Europe."

"Today," Leah grinned. "Mother's Day is celebrated in many different countries. Though in America it is always on the second Sunday of May, it's different for other countries."

"Some countries celebrate it on the first Sunday of May," Emily chimed in. "Like Spain and Portugal. In Poland, it's celebrated on May twenty-sixth. And in Indonesia, it's celebrated on December twenty-second."

"The way to say Mother in Dutch is Moeder." Joseph started again, and Gabriella could sense that not only had they rehearsed their lines, they had also rehearsed an order to present as well.

"In Filipino," Anna smiled. "It's Ina."

"In French, you say Mère," Nicholas said.

"In German, it's Mutter." Caitlin informed her.

"In Italian, it's Mamma," Matthew giggled. "Which sounds like English."

"In Spanish," Leah started. "It's Madre."

"And in Polish, you say Matka." Emily finished. "But these words all mean the same thing."

"Mother," The children said in sync with each other and then took a bow.

Gabriella applauded their little show, truly impressed. "Wow, that was something. Thanks for all of the information on mothers."

But their show wasn't over. She watched as they scrambled around in the background and whispered furiously to one another. Anna stood again, a paper in front of her as she began to read from it. "And now, we wrote you a poem, Mommy. It's called 'M-O-T-H-E-R."

Gabriella chuckled. "I can't wait!"

"M is for the million things you give me," Anna recited and then handed the paper to Joseph.

"O means only that we are for you to hold." Joseph handed it to Caitlin.

"T is for all the things you've taught me."

"H," Emily continued. "Is for your heart of purest gold."

"E for your eyes of love light shining," Matthew grinned.

"R means right and right you'll always be," Leah said.

"Put them all together and the spell Mother," Nicholas concluded. "A word that means the world to us."

"You guys are the best," Gabriella smiled, her eyes filled with tears of joy. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mommy!" They came running at her, their show ending so they could receive the hug she was ready to give them. Once she'd made sure she'd hugged and kissed each of them, they scurried away, off to find the various crafts they'd made her at school and the presents they'd bought with their father. Troy sighed.

"That was a lot of work," He admitted. "But I think it went well, wouldn't you say?"

"You did all of this for me?" Clearly she was incredulous. "How did you... and when...?"

"It all started in January," Troy began, sitting on the couch beside her and wrapping an arm around her. "I wanted to do something really different for Mother's Day this year and I thought, 'Wouldn't it be great if the kids cooked up a whole show for you?' So I researched for a few weeks and then wrote up the scripts. Every night, when you were washing the dishes or grading papers or whatever, we'd meet in the basement and they'd practice their lines. It took awhile for them to get it, but eventually it was flawless. We had to consult a few websites for the poem and the different ways to say 'Mother' and all that, but finally, it came together. They each got their three lines and it just worked out."

"God that must've been..." She started. "Really hard."

"They actually found it fun," Troy chuckled. "They loved memorizing their lines and Leah said it reminded her of a play. In a way, it kind of was."

"Well thank you, really." Gabriella smiled genuinely. "This is definitely the best Mother's Day ever."

"You say that every year," He teased, pressing a deep kiss to her cheek. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it? It was amazing!" She gushed. "The history and the languages and the poem... oh, and the breakfast in bed. That was my favorite part."

"Anna's idea," Troy yawned. "We woke up at seven this morning to make you that. I'm tired."

"I have the best family in the world," Gabriella grinned, as their seven children scampered back into the room, arms full of goodies. "The _best_ family in the world."

* * *

On June twentieth, Father's Day came around.

Gabriella and the seven children ran around frantic, clearly not as prepared as they had been for her.

"What are we doing with Daddy today?" Emily whispered as they stood outside her parents' bedroom door.

"Well..." She trailed off. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. First we've got to wake Daddy up, and that probably won't be hard for you guys, will it?"

Matthew shook his head. "Nope."

"Easy," Anna stated cockily. "Come on!"

The pushed the door open and it hit the back wall with a bang as the kids ran through the door and hopped on the unmade bed where their father slept soundly. They bounced on the bed, shrieking and squealing 'Happy Father's Day' as their father woke with a start, a little disoriented but still happy as always. The children were armed with the arts and crafts they'd made for Troy in school, holding them out for him to see and trying to get him to pay attention to _their_ card, not anyone else's. Once the kids had finished showing off their work, they hopped off the bed, conferred with their mother a little bit, and hurried off to their respective rooms to ready themselves for the day.

Troy yawned. "What's up with the awful wake-up call?"

"Awful?" Gabriella questioned. "They were excited to wake you up. Now come on. Get dressed. We've got plans."

"What are we doing today?" He asked, pushing back the covers of the bed and getting up.

"Now if I told you," She said mischievously. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?"

"I hate surprises," Troy whined. "Can't you just tell me?"

But Gabriella shook her head. "Get dressed. Eat something. We'll be in the car."

She left and Troy did as he was told. The house was empty and silent as he showered, dressed, and ate breakfast. Brushing his teeth, Troy realized that _maybe_, just maybe, a clue to what they were doing on Father's Day was somewhere in the house. But a half hour later, there was nothing to be seen. Gabriella was incredibly sneaky and Troy trudged, defeated, to the car where the kids were seated in the ten-passenger van, giddily excited for the day's activities. He took the passenger seat and Gabriella grinned, driving off to their first location.

Once they arrived, Troy chuckled. "Olde Tyme Photos?"

Gabriella had an explanation. "Remember we took these photos on one of our first dates?"

"Yeah."

"And then again in college?"

"Uh-huh."

"And _then_ on our honeymoon too?"

Laughing again, Troy nodded. "Of course."

"So I thought this would be a good idea to now get some photos with the kids," She explicated. "It'll be fun, right?"

"Sure it will," He agreed. "They'll love it."

They got inside and were greeted by the photographer. "Good morning! Welcome to Olde Tyme Photos. We have a Father's Day special today. Pose for any three pictures and get them all half-off."

"That's exactly what we're here for," Gabriella grinned. "The kids and I already picked out the three we want to do with Daddy too."

"Well that's perfect!" The man, whose nametag read Mark, replied. "Which three do you think you'll like to do?"

"We're going to do The Saloon, The South, and The Roaring Twenties," She answered. "Is that okay?"

"That sounds great!" Mark told her. "We already have The South's set up, so we'll do that one first. The girls' changing room is all the way in the back to the left and the boys' to the right. Just pick any costume that fits your style."

"Thank you very much," Gabriella thanked him cordially, taking her four girls to the back. Turning to her husband, she winked. "See you in a little bit."

He laughed, nodding, and led the boys to their dressing room. "Can't wait."

A few minutes later, they emerged. The theme of their first picture was The South- think _Gone with the Wind_- so of course the boys were dressed like the perfect Southern gentlemen. They were wearing old fashioned suits, with ascots, vests, and hats that were way too big for them. The girls were dressed as Southern Belles, in giant hoopskirts of all colors, off-the-shoulder corsets, and sunhats. Anna, Caitlin, Emily, and Leah giggled with each other, loving their dresses and swishing around in them. Nicholas, Matthew, and Joseph, however, were less than thrilled.

They moved onto the Southern Era set and the photographer posed them. Troy and Gabriella stood on stools in the back with the kids in front of them. The boys had their arms bent slightly at the elbows allowing the girls to loosely thread their own arms through those of their partner. Mark smiled. "Ah, this is perfect. The perfect little Southern family. One, two, three!"

A bright flash signified the perfect picture. Mark took two or three more before beginning to take down the set. "Okay, we'll do The Saloon next. Guys, you can keep your costumes, just take the jackets off. Girls need to change."

The girls came out of the dressing room a few minutes later, their hoopskirts and hats ditched for fishnets tights and feather boas. "This dress is so colorful!" Leah exclaimed.

"These tights itch a little bit," Caitlin complained.

"You get used to it," Emily said. "Leah and I wore this kind of tights for dance last year."

The Saloon set consisted of a cabinet filled with liquor bottles and alcohol, a bar, and three barstools. Mark had Troy and Gabriella situated behind the bar, Troy appearing as if he were flirting with her as she looked on in disapproval. The three boys were seated at the barstools, Matthew and Nicholas on the ends with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels each and Joseph in the middle with a fake Tommy gun. Caitlin and Leah were half-lying sultrily on the bar, exposing a leg for the camera while Emily and Anna sat in the middle of the bar- on either side of Joseph- money in their hands and huge grins on their faces.

"This is quite the scene," Mark laughed. "Okay, in three. One, two, three!"

"The flash hurts my eyes," Anna decided once they were finished with that scene.

"Me too, kinda." Nicholas agreed with her. "Good thing we only have one picture left."

"Okay, let me take this set down and we'll do our last one, The Roaring Twenties, okay?" Mark asked and the Bolton family nodded in agreement.

This time, the boys were dressed as gangsters, with suspenders, old-school fedoras, and fake handguns. The girls were dressed in fringed, short dresses and had headbands with feathers on them, their feather boas from the previous picture reappearing. Once the final photo was taken, they changed back into their regular clothes, picked out the three best shots and paid for their visit. It was pushing eleven o'clock and Gabriella pushed on the accelerator in the car a little bit more so they could arrive at their destination. When they showed up at the local marina, Troy seemed a bit confused.

"Why are we on the marina?" He asked as they unloaded the kids from the car.

"Because your _fabulous_ wife rented a boat for the afternoon," Gabriella explained. "And we are going on a picnic."

They met with the captain who was driving the boat and then climbed aboard, sitting on the highest level of boat so they could oversee the water. Relaxing on the picnic blanket, Gabriella sighed in content. "So how's your Father's Day going so far?"

Swallowing his bite of the provided picnic food, Troy replied, "Honestly? It sucks."

Gabriella's eyes widened before Troy burst into laughter. "I'm just kidding! Just kidding! It's great. I love spending time with you guys and this was just really fun."

"Really?" She asked tentatively. "Or do you really think it sucks?"

"No, Gab, I was kidding," He assured. "It's great, really."

"Well in that case, I'm glad you're enjoying it," She exhaled in relief. "We were nervous that you wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I enjoy myself when I'm hanging with you and the kids?" It was his turn to question. "We _always_ have a good time, no matter what we do."

"Well Nicky was sure that you wouldn't like the picture part because you don't like getting your picture taken," Gabriella told him. "And Matt thought that you'd hate the picnic because it's too 'girly.'"

Troy laughed out loud, watching as his kids chased each other on the lower deck of the boat. "Picnics are not girly."

"That's what I told him," Gabriella smiled. "But he's too stubborn. He doesn't listen."

The kids came bounding up the stairs, infiltrating the top deck and surrounding themselves with the presence of their parents. Leah plopped onto her father's lap. "Daddy, did you like your Father's Day?"

Troy kissed her cheek. "I did, princess. Thank you."

"We still have presents for you at home," Joseph told him. "Some good ones."

"And we're making you dinner," Caitlin pointed out. "I don't know what, though."

"Hopefully you like it," Emily said shyly. "It's new."

"Yeah, we picked it out of Mom's catalog," Nicholas informed him.

"It looked good," Matthew stated. "And you're the best Dad ever, so it was perfect."

"Perfect dinner for the perfect Daddy," Anna echoed, a huge grin on her face.

Troy Bolton grinned ear to ear. "I have the best kids in the world, don't I?"

Gabriella nodded, her grin matching his. "You certainly do."


	46. TOW It's July Fourth

**A little out of season, but better late than never, right?**

* * *

Forty-Six: The One Where It's July Fourth

The Fourth of July was a day for celebration.

Independence Day comes every year as a reminder of the birth of the United States of America. Hundreds of thousands of people died during the fight for the country's freedom, and this day marked the anniversary of the signing of the Declaration of Independence. It was usually celebrated with barbeques, carnivals, and fireworks to symbolize the truly American holiday. On this historic day, everyone wears red, white, and blue- America's true colors- to boast of the country's great feats. Red, symbolizing hardiness and valor, White, signifying purity and innocence, and Blue indicating vigilance, perseverance and justice.

But today, it was raining.

It was nine o'clock in the morning on July fourth, and the Bolton septuplets watched gloomily from the window as the rain pitter pattered onto their deck and lawn. The rain made huge plops and splashes as it hit the water in their pool, all hopes of using it that day vanishing. It was a cool, seventy two degrees outside- not at all like the usual weather; hot, dry and sunny. The children were visibly disappointed, seeing as they had had a fun day planned. There was a Fourth of July parade at noon, the carnival at the park, and then a party at the Danforth's for food and fireworks.

Now, though, it was raining on their parade- no pun intended.

Gabriella came downstairs to find her seven children sad and pouting. She chuckled a bit. "What's wrong guys?"

"It's raining," Matthew grumbled.

"Yeah," Anna whined. "How are we supposed to have fun today if it's raining?"

Glancing out the window, Gabriella sympathized. "Hmm. That _is_ a problem. Who knows, though? It could clear up."

"I hope so," Nicholas sighed. "I wanna go to the parade!"

"Forget the parade," Leah said. "What about the carnival?"

"No," Caitlin shook her head. "The fireworks! You can't do fireworks in the rain!"

"Okay, okay guys," Gabriella stopped them. "The parade and the carnival are still going to happen, no matter what the weather's like. The fireworks, well, we'll have to see. But you never know what's going to happen with the weather three hours from now. It could get better."

"But what if it doesn't?" Emily asked. "What if it gets worse?"

"Then we'll just go to Chad and Taylor's a little bit earlier," She promised them. "We'll have the party inside."

"But we can't," Joseph insisted. "You can't barbeque in the house!"

"You guys have an answer for everything, don't you?" Gabriella teased. "Go get dressed, okay? Maybe the rain will clear up and maybe it won't, but there's really nothing that you or I can do about it."

The kids, still upset but not complaining as much, headed upstairs to get dressed, pushing past their father on the way. Troy entered the room, bewildered. "What was that about?"

"Why am I always the one to have these fun conversations?" She asked teasingly. "They're all mad now because it's raining and they don't think they'll be able to go to the carnival or the parade."

"It's not like we can help it," He shared. "I mean I don't want today to be like this either but... there's nothing we can do."

"That's what I told them," Gabriella explained. "But for some reason they still think I can control the weather."

"I kind of wish I could sometimes," He sighed, sitting down on the couch and glancing out the window. "Because this sucks."

She crossed the room and sat next to him. "Of course it does. All other years it's hot and sticky but today... it's like this."

Thunder rattled the rooftop and rain pelted against the windowpane, lightening flashing if only for a brief moment. Troy stared. "Yeah. It's not going to clear up."

However, two and half hours later, he was proven wrong.

Around eleven o'clock, the rain had stopped and dark clouds had blown away. The sun was peeking through the clouds by eleven fifteen, and by eleven thirty, there was not a cloud in the sky. The sky was a brilliant blue and the sun a warm golden yellow. The temperature had risen from seventy two to eighty four degrees and the humidity had broken. Weird weather, one would say, but the Bolton children were ecstatic. They knew their fun was going to happen now, and it was guaranteed to be a good day. Wearing their red, white, and blue garb, they piled into their ten-passenger van and headed off to the parade.

It was a little after noon, and the annual Fourth of July Parade had begun. The Bolton family was seated in lawn chairs on the side of the blocked off road, enjoying the various floats and live music. The kids pretty much lived for free candy that the Boy and Girl Scouts threw out every year, and were armed with a paper bag to collect the different types of candy in. They were settled and having a great time squealing and laughing with each other as well as the Danforth and Baylor children. Seeing all twelve children together made Gabriella, Taylor, and even Sharpay all giddy inside. It was like _Cheaper By the Dozen_, their own little family.

At one o'clock, the fire trucks and police cars drove by, sirens blaring and signifying the end of the parade. The children jumped up happily, talking about what they'd seen and comparing their candy with one another. "I don't like Tootsie Rolls!" Emily shouted. "Who wants mine?"

"Me!" Alexis Baylor claimed. "They're my favorite!"

"I have a lot of Starburst," Nicholas boasted. "They're so yummy!"

"Ooh! Sour Skittles!" Caitlin squealed. "I'm _definitely_ not trading those!"

"I have a million pieces of gum," Lauren Baylor found. "Anyone want some?"

"Me!"

"Hey, hey," Taylor stopped them. "Don't spoil dinner. Chad's cooking some good stuff later."

"You guys can have two pieces of candy," Gabriella told her seven. "Two. Got it?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Yeah, Maddie, Laurie, Lex," Sharpay started. "Why don't we chill on the candy, alright? We gotta head over to the carnival now anyway."

"Yay!"

The park was only a few feet away from where they were seated by the road, so instead of driving and desperately trying to find somewhere to park, the Danforth, Baylor, and Bolton families just picked up their chairs, brought them to their cars and then abandoned them to walk over. They could hear the shrieks and laughter of happy children at play as they grew closer to the park. There were many different kinds of rides- kiddie rides such as the Tug Boat and the fake motorcycles were there. There was the Super Slide, the Ferris Wheel, the Carousel, the Scrambler, a Parasailing Ride, various carnival games and of course, food stands.

"Mommy can we eat?" Logan pleaded to Taylor. "I'm hungry!"

"Logan honey, Daddy's making food when we get home, remember?" Taylor told him. "We bought food yesterday to make."

"Can't we just get a little something?" Joseph asked. "Not a lot. Just a little?"

"No, but if you're hungry we could just go home and forget about the carnival." Chad told them. "I'll go home and cook you up something to eat."

"No! No!"

"No! We're not hungry!" Lauren insisted.

"Yeah, hungry? Who said we were hungry?" Madeleine agreed.

Laughing, the adults led the children into the park. "Okay, then. Let's go."

Once they bought their tickets, the kids scurried through the park, breaking off into groups depending on who was riding what. Troy and Chad had the bulk of the children- Madeleine, Nicholas, Leah, Caitlin, Samuel, and Matthew. They were racing towards the Flying Trapeze, a flying swing ride that strapped the kids into the metal seats and swung them around in a circle. It was like the carousel, but in the air. Problem was, each swing sat two people. And although they had six, the children couldn't figure out who they wanted to sit with.

"I'll sit with Sammie," Matthew offered. "Can I, Uncle Chad?"

"Yeah Matt, go for it." Chad affirmed. "Thank you."

The two boys handed the ride attendant their tickets and hopped into one of the swings, Matthew helping Samuel buckle the seatbelt before they gripped the metal bar, talking about the ride. Leah turned to Nicholas. "Nicky, I want to sit with you."

"Don't call me Nicky," Nicholas scowled. "Only Mom calls me that."

"Nick," Madeleine said pointedly. "I'll sit with you if you don't want to sit with Leah."

"Wait," Caitlin shouted. "Who's gonna sit with me?"

Ignoring Caitlin, Leah glared at Madeleine. "Maddie! I wanna sit with Nick! He's my brother!"

"Yeah, well he's my friend," Madeleine stated. "And he doesn't want to sit with you."

"Okay, okay, girls, stop it." Troy interjected. "Leah why don't you sit with Caitlin and Nick can just sit with Maddie."

"'Cause I don't wanna sit with Caitlin!" Leah whined.

Caitlin pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine. I don't wanna sit with you either."

Nicholas smiled softly. "I'll sit with you Caitlin."

Caitlin perked up. "Okay!"

The two went hand in hand into the ride and hopped onto the swing. Troy looked from his daughter to his friend's. "Girls-"

"I'm not sitting with Maddie." Leah growled.

"Don't make me sit with Leah." Madeleine grumbled.

"You guys are sitting with each other or you're not going on the ride," Chad broke in. "Because they're ready to start and they're waiting for you."

Leah huffed. Madeleine heaved a sigh. "Fine."

Three minutes later, at the end of the ride, Matthew and Samuel got off, excitedly talking about how much fun it was. Caitlin and Nicholas told their dear Uncle Chad all about the ride. Madeleine and Leah got off holding hands and giggling. "What ride are we going on next?"

"Ooh! The Haunted House!" Caitlin suggested. "Want to?"

"Yeah!" Leah agreed. "Maddie, wanna sit with me?"

Madeleine nodded animatedly. "Yeah!"

Troy and Chad shared a bewildered glance. "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Troy shook his head. "The difference three minutes can make."

Across the park, Zeke and Sharpay had Anna, Alexis, Emily, and Lauren. Their all-girls group was headed to the Super Slide. The Super Slide was a twenty foot tall vinyl slide that they had to climb up a million stairs to get to. It was one big slide broken down into four slides and once the girls got to the top, they placed themselves along the slide, grinning and giggling to one another. The four people who had just slid down had gotten off and soon, the four girls were given the okay to slide down.

"On the count of three, okay?" Lauren suggested. "We'll race each other."

Anna nodded. "Good idea! Who wants to count?"

"Me!" Alexis shouted. "Please, Lauren? You never let me do anything."

"Fine Lex," Lauren gave in. "You can count us off."

"Don't count too fast, though," Emily warned her. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Alexis giggled. "One, two, three!"

The four girls pushed off from the top of the slide, squealing and screeching all the way down. Alexis, because she was the smallest, slid down the fastest, and ended with a rough halt seconds before the other three did. She jumped up and down. "I win! I win!"

"You win!" Zeke cheered. "Good job, Lexi."

"Can we go play some games now?" Anna inquired. "I wanna play the milk bottle game."

"Anna's really good at the milk bottle game, Uncle Zeke," Emily told him as they exited the ride. "She always knocks them down."

"Yeah, we could go play some games," Sharpay nodded. "As long as you don't want to ride anything else."

"Wait! Wait!" Alexis shrieked. "Mommy before we play the milk bottle game, can we go on the carousel? I know it's for babies but I still like it."

"It's not for babies, I still like it too," Emily assured her with a smile.

"I don't really want to go on the carousel," Lauren bit her lip. "Can Anna and I just go play the milk bottle game?"

"Yeah, can we?" Anna asked.

"Tell you what," Zeke turned to Sharpay. "I'll go play the game with them and you ride the carousel with Lexi and Em."

"Can we switch?" Sharpay pleaded. "Because ever since the pregnancies I can't do spinning rides."

"Shar, the carousel goes like five miles an hour."

"It doesn't matter," She shook her head. "I'll puke."

"Okay," Zeke laughed. "Whatever, we can switch. Let's get going."

The two went their separate ways with their respective two girls, passing by the Ferris Wheel on the way, where Gabriella and Taylor were standing, Joseph and Logan in line. "I love summer," Gabriella remarked. "I think I've decided it's my favorite season."

"Mine too," She nodded. "Shorter work hours, longer weekends, and more time to spend with the boys."

"Totally," Gabriella agreed. "And then fall comes. And then my kids are off to fourth grade."

"Oh my God!" Taylor wailed. "Tell me about it! Logan's heading to kindergarten and Sam's starting pre-school. Weren't they babies yesterday? What happened?"

"Taylor, I told you," Gabriella sighed. "It goes by ridiculously fast."

Checking the time on her cell phone, she noted it was a little after three o'clock. "We should probably start heading to your place. Chad's gotta start cooking, right?"

"Yeah," Taylor said. "And would you look at that? The ride just ended. Perfect timing."

They met up with their respective husbands, as well as Sharpay and Zeke, and got all of their original children back. Upon leaving the carnival, they got into their cars and drove towards the Danforth home. The septuplets could not stop talking about the carnival and told each other of the different rides they rode that day. On the way over, they stopped at their home to pick up the fruits, vegetables, and dips that they'd bought for the party and then headed over. Zeke and Sharpay were already there, and Madeleine, Lauren, and Alexis were drawing with sidewalk chalk on the driveway with Logan and Samuel. The Bolton kids immediately had to get in on this; they didn't want to be left out on fun!

The other reason the Bolton septuplets were always so excited to go to the Danforth's was because they had a giant trampoline. It had been Chad's idea, of course, to buy it and Taylor had begged him not to. She knew how dangerous they were, but Chad had told her he'd always wanted one and that with the safety net up, the kids really couldn't get hurt. The children would jump and laugh and play together on the trampoline, making up games and truly enjoying themselves. In fact, Chad always teased the Bolton and Baylor kids about only liking them for their trampoline.

Around five thirty, Chad had finished cooking their Fourth of July meal and the kids- still hungry from earlier- came running. There were fruits and veggies and dip, as well as pretzels and chips too. There was a house salad, macaroni salad, pasta salad, and potato salad. Chad had grilled barbequed chicken, hot dogs, and hamburgers. There was also some corn on the cob too, a Bolton favorite. Because the kids were so hungry, they ate more than they usually would. They piled their plates high with food and in a moment's notice, it was gone.

They waited until around eight o'clock to bring out desserts, since everyone was completely full from dinner. Taylor had made Jell-O flags. They were little wine glasses with blue Jell-O jigglers on the bottom, a layer of whipped cream, and red Jell-O jigglers on the top. Gabriella had made an angel food cake that was covered in white frosting, blueberries in the corner forming the blue section of the flag and then strawberries arranged in lines to form the stripes. And Sharpay had even participated, making red, white and blue cupcakes. She wasn't the best cook, but the cupcakes weren't half bad.

Now it was pushing nine thirty, and the kids were getting tired from play, but ready for the fireworks display. They'd settled on the deck, in the chairs that Taylor had provided earlier, with their mothers as their fathers prepared to set them off. Chad glanced around at his firework supply and began to laugh. "Fireworks are illegal in the state of California."

"Then we better hope you don't get caught," Troy told him. "Because I really don't want to bail your ass out of jail tonight."

"Bail _his_ ass out of jail?" Zeke questioned. "We'd all be in there if they caught us. We're all 'participants,' or whatever."

"Let's just shoot off some fireworks, okay?" Chad shook it off. "Come on. We've never gotten caught and it's not going to start tonight."

The women and children watched as the sky lit up in all different colors. There were fire bursts of red and orange, explosions of blue and green, gold and silver, purple and yellow, and all the colors in between. They set off some Roman Candles and some Firecrackers in between the regular sparkling fireworks. At the end, they had three different fireworks for the grand finale. The first exploded into the sky a bright green, then changed to blue and read 'Happy.' The second burst out as yellow before fading to orange and reading '4th of.' And the last, starting out red before transforming into purple, read, 'July!' The kids clapped happily and the three men took a bow.

"We hope you enjoyed our show." Zeke began.

"Thank you for coming, and please, drive home safely." Chad grinned.

"And as always," Troy finished. "Happy Fourth of July."


	47. TOW Summer Camp

**Hi guys... here's the next chapter for you. The kids go to camp and Troy and Gabriella go off on their vacation. I'm really upset right now, so not much of an author's note. =(**

**I own nothing. Camp Wasewagan is a real overnight camp in California, and the McNulty's are the people I babysit for. Enjoy.**

* * *

Forty-Seven: The One With Summer Camp

As it neared the end of August, the children were about to embark on a very new and exciting experience. They started fourth grade in about two weeks, but still had one last hurrah before they went back to the days of homework, getting up early, and heading off to school. They were nearly ecstatic to go on such an amazing adventure that they'd only heard about before from their friends. They would be joining some of their school friends as well as hopefully making some new ones. It was a bonding experience, really, and helped them grow as a person.

The septuplets were going to sleep-away camp for an entire week.

Gabriella was, of course, extremely nervous beyond belief. The only time the children had slept away from home was when sleeping over at a friend's house- and that was only for one night! It took her a long time to agree to this situation, whereas Troy had at first been a little reluctant but then gave the okay. The septuplets had pleaded, telling them that even some of their friends were going and that they just wanted to have one last fun summer activity before they had to go back to school. Gabriella hesitated but eventually told them they could go.

They conquered the packing list a week before they left. They would be at the camp from Sunday to Sunday, a whole week, arriving Sunday afternoon and leaving the next Sunday morning. Most of the items they already had, if not all of them. They'd need, of course, their toothbrushes and toothpaste, towels and washcloths, shorts, jeans, pajamas, t-shirts and sweatshirts. They also needed underwear, socks, sunscreen, sunglasses, flashlights and insect repellent. Basically, they each had a duffel bag filled with these things, along with their sleeping bags and pillows. They were ready to go.

The Saturday before they'd left, they spent the day at the Baylors, talking nonstop about their next week's activities. They were so excited and Madeleine, Lauren, and Alexis couldn't believe that their parents were letting them go. In a word, the Baylor girls were a little jealous. Camp Wasewagan sounded like a lot of fun to them and they really did wish they were able to go as well. Afterwards, Troy and Gabriella picked their children up and took them out to dinner, a kind of farewell party before they left the next afternoon.

Gabriella was curious as to what she and Troy were supposed to do all week without their kids and Troy had just grinned mischievously whenever she brought it up. Eventually, he revealed that they were going on a much needed romantic getaway to Napa Valley. They needed the time alone together and this seemed like the perfect place to get away and still be close to home if the kids needed them. Gabriella was thrilled, still not liking the idea of the kids being away from her, but much more placated now that she also had somewhere to go herself. Quite the summer for the Boltons, and they couldn't be anymore eager.

Camp Wasewagan was a serene little summer camp nestled in the mountains. When they drove up to it Sunday afternoon, the children had squealed with excitement. There was a parent drop-off and pick-up section, so they parked their car, unloaded all of their necessities, and headed over. The air smelled like pine needles and maple trees, the perfect combination. It was a beautiful place and the children couldn't wait to get started on all the camp activities they'd only read about before.

"Okay," Troy said, stopping his clan. "Here we are."

"Yeah," Gabriella stated. "This is it."

The children were getting agitated. "Thanks for bringing us here. We love you. Now can we go?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Gabriella stopped them. "What kind of a goodbye is that?"

"Sorry," Matthew said guiltily. "We're just excited."

"Yeah," Emily agreed quietly. "We wanna go put our things in the cabin and get started."

"And you can do all those things once we get a proper goodbye," Troy told them. "Who wants to start?"

The septuplets shared a glance before launching themselves into their parents' arms. Each of them hugged and kissed their mother and father before stepping back again. They smiled. "I love you."

Troy and Gabriella grinned. "We love you too."

"Have fun in grape country," Caitlin wished them.

Gabriella chuckled. "It's wine country, honey."

"Yeah, but wine is made from grapes." Joseph popped in. "Aunt Sharpay told us that."

"Did she?" Troy questioned. "Well, thank you, guys. We will have fun. And you guys have fun at camp too, okay?"

"If you need us at anytime," Gabriella began. "Call. We'll always be there to answer. Or if you want to come home early. That's okay too; we'll come pick you up."

"Thanks Mom," Anna said. "But I don't think we'll want to come home early."

"Anna banana," Gabriella giggled. "Humor me, okay?"

The oldest Bolton child shrugged. "Okay."

Troy and Gabriella began to back away. "Okay... we love you. Have a great time!"

"We will!" Leah promised. "Bye!"

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

"Bye!!"

The septuplets watched as their parents got into their car, gave one final wave, and drove away. They waved back before picking up their things and turning around, immediately running into a tall woman. "Good afternoon! Welcome to Camp Wasewagan! You must be the Bolton septuplets."

They nodded. Anna spoke up. "Yeah, hi! I'm Anna, and, well, these are my brothers and sisters. We've never been to overnight camp before."

"Well, you'll have a great time here, I'm sure," The woman smiled. "It's nice to meet you Anna and all of you. My name's Heather and I'm the camp director here. Now the boy's cabins are located down that pathway to the left and the girl's to the right."

"Are we all in the same cabin?" Nicholas questioned. "All the boys, I mean."

Heather nodded. "You are, because we alphabetized the cabins and all of you have the same last name."

Emily sighed in relief. She really didn't want to be in a cabin by herself. Heather checked her clipboard. "Okay, Joseph, Matthew, and Nicholas, you're in cabin three with five other boys and your counselor's name is Dave. Would you like us to call you something other than your full names?"

Joseph nodded. "I like to be called Joey."

"I like Nick," Nicholas added.

"Matt, please," Matthew chimed in.

"Okay!" Heather made a note of that. "And Anna, Caitlin, Emily, and Leah, you're in cabin six with four other girls and your counselor's name is Brittney. Would you like us to call you something else, though?"

The four girls shook their head. "No, thank you."

"Well then, go ahead and head up to your cabins to get settled." Heather authorized. "Your counselors are already waiting there for you and you can meet them and pick your bunks to sleep on. At four o'clock, your counselors will bring you to the mess hall for our 'Welcome to Camp!' ceremony. Thank you for coming and head on up there!"

As Heather walked away, the septuplets turned to each other. Caitlin was the first to speak. "Well, I guess we better go."

"Yeah," Nicholas agreed. "We'll see each other at breakfast and lunch and dinner right?"

Anna nodded. "I think so."

"Okay," Matthew said. "Well, bye guys."

They never really parted before, so they each hugged each other before parting their separate ways, the boys down one path and the girls down the other. Joseph, Matthew, and Nicholas followed Bear Claw path until they got to the cabin labeled number three. They opened the screen door and found four bunk beds, two taken already, and a single bed. The single bed was for the counselor, and there was Dave, lounging upon the bed reading a Sports Illustrated magazine. He glanced up when the door closed behind the Bolton boys and grinned.

"Hey guys. How are you? I'm Dave."

"I'm Nick," Nicholas said.

"Matt."

"Joey."

"Ah, the Boltons," Dave nodded, checking them off his attendance list before hopping off the bed. "Well hi, welcome to camp. Go ahead and pick any bunk you want, except for, of course, the two over here that are already taken. This is Alex on the top bunk and Lucas on the bottom."

"Hi," Alex said shyly. Lucas waved.

"Have you guys ever been to camp before?" Matthew asked curiously.

They both shook their heads and Joseph grinned. "We haven't either!"

Matthew and Joseph chose top bunks, with Nicholas sleeping directly beneath Matthew. Dave began to explain what they were going to do the whole week. "First, I have to tell you, obviously, where the bathrooms are and what we do at the mess hall and recreation hall. The bathrooms are all the way down the path and have boys and girls rooms for showering and, well, going. The mess hall is the huge building you saw when you came in. It's at the beginning of the girls and boys paths, and is where we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And the rec hall is where we go for talent shows, game nights, or things to do when it's raining here."

"Where's the rec hall?" Nicholas asked.

"Down the path the other way, past the bathrooms," Dave said. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually and of course, I have to take you to these places anyway, so you'll never be alone."

"So what do we do here?"

"Well during the day we have all kinds of activities to do," Dave explained. "We're not going to do the same thing everyday, like other camps, because we do have so much to do. There's swimming, sports, hiking, canoeing, archery, arts and crafts, ropes course, and... I don't know. A lot more. Plus, we have a bunch of battles with the girls every now and then. Do you guys have any friends or sisters over there?"

"We have four sisters," Nicholas put in.

"Do you play pranks on them?" Dave smiled. "Because we're going to have a war at the end of camp."

Matthew, Nicholas, and Joseph shared a glance. "Cool."

Meanwhile, the four girls were getting settled in their own cabin. Brittney had been braiding another girl's hair when the four walked in. "Ah, just the four girls I wanted to see! Anna, Emily, Leah and Caitlin?"

They nodded. "Are you Brittney?"

"Yes I am," She smiled. "And these are your cabin mates: Kate, Sarah, Allie, and Lizzie."

"Hi," Anna greeted them politely. "Emily, do you wanna share the bunk with me?"

Emily nodded. "I'll take the bottom."

Leah turned to Caitlin. "Can I have the top?"

Caitlin thought this over. "I guess so."

Brittney was in the middle of informing her cabin all about camp's activities when there was a knock on the door. "... we also have movie nights, talent shows, dance parties, scavenger hunts, and campfires, obviously-"

The knock came from Heather, the camp director. "It's four o'clock, Brit!"

"Thanks Heather!" Brittney stood. "Okay girls, off to the mess hall! Our activities at camp are just starting!"

"I'm so excited!" Leah squealed.

Caitlin beamed, nodding. "I can't wait!"

* * *

"This place is incredible," Gabriella said breathlessly as they entered their suite at Napa Valley Terrace. "Really beautiful."

"Yeah, I did my research," Troy grinned. "Glad you like."

"I'm so glad we did this," Gabriella stated in sheer bliss. "We haven't had alone time in like..."

"Exactly," Troy laughed. "Too long."

The balcony to their suite had a porch swing, and they settled down upon it, comfortable in each other's arms. The balcony overlooked a private vineyard with rows upon rows of grape trees. A few workers were tending to the trees, picking off only the finest of purple, red, and green grapes to be transformed into the finest tasting wine. The rest they would leave to ripen even more so that it transpired that sweet taste that could be savored from the fruit. Troy and Gabriella took this all in and sighed complacently. It was calm, it was peaceful, and there were no kids involved.

After a moment, Gabriella asked, "What do you think the kids are doing?"

Troy thought. "Hmm... I don't know. Probably getting settled and meeting their counselors. Fun camp stuff."

"I never went to overnight camp before," She admitted. "First time I was ever separated from my Mom was in college."

"Really?" Troy replied, astonished. "God, Chad, Zeke, Jason and I used to go all the time. We started when we were six and went to camp until they told us we were too old."

"And when was that?"

"When we were fourteen," He laughed. "That was the cut-off age."

"That long?" This time, Gabriella was the one who was astonished. "Eight years?"

He nodded proudly. "It was really fun. Can't help it."

"Well I hope they have a good time," She wished. "I mean, at first I didn't want them to go. But if you and I get to do this every time they go away, then I hope they want to go back every year."

Troy laughed. "Me too."

They went out to dinner at a cute little bistro down the street from the terrace. After their scrumptious meal, they were headed to their very first official wine tasting. They'd been to an unofficial wine tasting before, when they were planning their wedding, but it was nothing compared to what they were about to discover. The receptionist at the front desk of the Napa Valley Terrace where they were staying strongly suggesting visiting Beringer Vineyards for their wine tasting, and therefore Troy and Gabriella were going to do just that.

Beringer Vineyards was a privately owned family vineyard, started in 1856. It was a cute little old-time house settled on a hill with a dark wine cellar beneath the ground and millions of rows of fruit trees. They were guided to one of the special wine tasting rooms where racks and cabinets full of hundreds of bottles of wine were everywhere. Walls were covered either with wine cabinets or pictures and paintings of the vineyard, the brewery, and the bottles sold. The whole room looked like a shrine to the vineyards product.

"Welcome," A man greeted them after the guide showed them away. "I'm Tom McNulty. This is the special wine tasting room where you get to sample four of our best specialty wines. Please, have a seat."

Tom disappeared behind a closed door to retrieve the four bottles of wine while Troy and Gabriella sat on the barstools. "This is like authentic."

Troy nodded. "It's kind of cold down here."

She grinned. "It is. Well, we are underground."

He glanced around the room, taking in the surroundings. "Hope the Mole People don't find us."

Gabriella laughed out loud. "What are you, five?"

"No!" He defended. "But that was one of the stories we used to tell at overnight camp. It's scary when you're six, okay?"

She nodded, trying to fight the smirk on her face. "Oh, okay. Whatever."

Tom returned with the four bottles and smiled, placing two wine glasses in front of the couple. "Is it your anniversary?"

"Nah, that's next week," Troy answered. "Our kids are at sleep-away camp for the week."

"Oh I see," Tom chuckled. "We get a lot of couples here for the same reason."

Gabriella smiled. "I'll bet."

Tom poured the first wine into their glasses. "We'll start with the red wines. This is Cabernet Sauvignon. It has distinctive scents of sweet mountain blackberries with a significant mint and cardamom quality. It's known for its black fruit flavors with hints of cedar, vanilla and white pepper. Go ahead and try it."

Troy and Gabriella brought their glasses to their lips to taste the wine. Tom watched them as they looked deep in thought before commenting. "Hmm. Fruity."

"Yeah, I like it," Gabriella said, taking another sip. "It's really good. It's got that berry taste but then before that gets too overpowering, you taste the vanilla and mint. Nice. Really nice."

Tom smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Let me fill you both a glass of water to cleanse your palate before the next glass."

They sipped at their water as Tom poured the next wine into two new wine glasses. "This is Pinot Noir. Normally, people think this one is a little overwhelming because of all the flavors you get with it. There's a slight rose petal aroma that greets the nose, followed by ripe red berries, and pink peppercorns. Flavors of pomegranate, black tea and a smoky sweetness are all there as well. Go ahead and give it a try."

Troy got to his first and made a face. "Eh. I don't like it. It's really sweet. Too sweet, actually."

Tom chuckled a little. "I get that a lot."

"I don't like it as much as the first one," Gabriella said. "But I still like it. I like the sweetness."

"This next one," Tom began, moving on. "Is Chardonnay. We're moving on to white wines now. Chardonnay is a light lemony yellow and features aromas of honeydew melon and green apples with hints of candied ginger, nutmeg, spice and honeysuckle. Concentrated flavors of ripe melon, tart green apples and tangy orange rind kind of make this like a bit of a fruit juice with alcohol. Go for it."

Gabriella took a sip and her entire face contorted. "It's really bitter. And too fruity for me. I think there's too much fruit in this one."

But Troy was drinking his like it was water. "Good. I like this one. It's a good combination of fruit and alcohol, bitterness and sweetness."

Nodding, Tom finished up their tasting with the last white wine. "This one is a crowd favorite- White Zinfandel. White Zin focuses on the fresh red berry, citrus and melon aromas and flavors and round them out with subtle hints of nutmeg and clove. Many people find this wine enjoyable because of it's strong flavor."

Troy and Gabriella both took a sip before nodding. "Good. Very good."

Tom grinned. "I thought you might like that."

* * *

"Okay boys," Dave said to his cabin once they had arrived back from breakfast. "It's day three already. I know, it's crazy how fast time goes."

"We have to go home in four days already," Nicholas pouted. "That's not fair."

"Well, we have to think on the bright side, okay?" Dave chuckled. "Today we're going on a hike up Bear Mountain, canoeing with cabin five and then we're going to play capture the flag with the girls."

"We have a lot to do today," Joseph remarked.

"We always do!" Matthew reminded him. "We do a lot everyday."

The boys of cabin three sprayed themselves with bug spray, put on their hats and sunglasses, and packed their backpacks full of necessary items for the hike- granola bars, water, towels and bathing suits for the canoeing adventure. They followed Dave to the foot of the mountain and began their ascension. On their way up, they spotted wildlife in its prime. Birds, squirrels, and the occasional deer all scampered through the forest. Different kinds of plants and insects intrigued them as they got to the top. When they got there, the view of Californian nature was amazing.

Then, they made their descent. They hiked all the way back down the mountain where the lake was located. Canoes were lined and floating in the water, docked by single ropes that were latched onto the poles on the dock. The boys ditched their stuff in the sand before changing into their bathing suits and waiting for further instruction from Dave, who was busy handing out brightly colored life-jackets to each of them. Joseph, Matthew, and Nicholas each got their life-jackets and buckled themselves in, securing themselves in safety.

"These canoes seat ten people," Dave started. "And wouldn't you know it? We have nine. It's perfect. I'm going to sit at the end of the boat, in the back, and steer. You guys are going to sit in a straight line and paddle. Every hop in, but before you do so, I want Alex, Lucas, Matt, and Nick to get a paddle. Everyone else, you'll get your turn. We're going to switch halfway through."

Nicholas sat at the very front, with Joseph behind him and Matthew behind Joseph. The other boys were arranged after that with Dave at the back. "Okay, I'm going to steer, like I said. But I'll also be calling out which way for you to paddle, okay? At least until you've got a pattern. Now, we practiced this on land yesterday and you guys looked pretty good. Let's do it."

"Right, left. Right, left. Right, left. Keep it up! You're looking good!"

Matthew struggled a little. "This is hard."

Nicholas just laughed, effortlessly moving his paddle through the water. "No, it's easy! And it's fun."

"I can't wait to try," Joseph said excitedly. "It looks like fun."

The canoe glided through the water, splashing the boys a little when they hit a rough patch. Matthew finally got the hang of the paddle and pushing harder so they'd move faster. "Dave, do you think we could go white water rafting sometime?"

Dave laughed. "No, Matt. You guys are too young for that. Come back in a few years, okay? When you're twelve."

"Aw, man." Matthew sighed in defeat. "It looked like fun on the website."

"Well it is a lot of fun," His counselor told him. "But it's also really dangerous. You could fall out and get really hurt or even drown. That's why we wait until you're older so you can prevent that from happening."

"Oh." He said quietly and that was it. He was turned off from that idea.

"Can we switch now?" Joseph asked eagerly. "I really want to try."

"Wait until we're in the middle of the lake," Dave stated. "We're almost there."

Nicholas really seemed to enjoy canoeing. He was paddling furiously, loving the feel of the wind on his face and the canoe moving through the water. "This is so fun. I wish we had one of these at home."

"Me too," Matthew agreed. "A lake and a canoe."

Dave told the boys to stop once they reached the middle of the lake and anchored the boat slightly with his own paddle. "Okay, switch. Hand your paddle to someone who hasn't had a turn yet."

Nicholas gave his to Joseph and Matthew to another boy in their cabin. Joseph grinned. "Thanks Nick. I'm so excited to start!"

"Alright, new group of paddlers," Dave addressed. "You saw how it's done. I'll call out the direction. Let's get back to camp so we can have lunch. Ready? Right, left. Right, left. Right, left. Keep going!"

Joseph grunted. "This is kind of hard, Matt."

Matthew grinned triumphantly. "I told you so!"

"Joey, hurry," Nicholas urged. "I'm hungry and they're making pizza for lunch."

Joseph frowned. "I'm going as fast as I can!"

* * *

Day four of their Napa Valley retreat brought a new challenge to Troy and Gabriella.

Horseback riding through the vineyards.

"We have to horseback ride?" Troy questioned in incredulity. "No one told me we had to ride a horse!"

Gabriella giggled slightly. "I guess it's not _that_ big of a deal."

"Are you kidding?" He asked her. "I've never been on a horse in my entire life. How the hell do they expect us to do this?"

"Relax, babe, it can't be that hard," Gabriella said as the very athletic woman who greeted them that day led out three horses from the stable. "Anna does it twice a week."

"Anna's nine," Troy pointed out. "We are thirty-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Gabriella stopped him. "Do not say our ages out loud."

Troy laughed this time and the woman- Meghan, she said, the owner of Manchester Stables- brought the horses closer. "Okay, I'm going to ride Max. Gabriella, you can have Missy. And Troy, this here's Marley."

"Okay, thank you." Gabriella replied sweetly. "And you're going to lead us to the end?"

Meghan nodded. "I am. They've got quite the surprise for you down there."

"Great," Troy smiled and then faltered. "How do I get on... Marley?"

Meghan stared at him as if he were from outer space. "Stick your right foot in the stirrup and swing your leg over."

Gabriella laughed and did this with ease. "It's not rocket science, Troy. You're telling me you never rode a horse? Not even a pony ride?"

Troy shook his head. "Sharpay had pony rides for her seventh birthday. I wouldn't get on."

"You're being ridiculous, now." Gabriella smirked. "Just get on."

Meghan clicked her tongue and kicked the horse's sides, beginning to walk through the vineyard. "You comin' or not?"

Troy groaned and eventually pulled himself onto the saddle. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Once they got past the fact that their bottoms hurt severely, it really was a nice and peaceful romantic ride through gorgeous scenery. Meghan was actually far enough ahead of them that they could talk and enjoy their time spent together. The horses were slowly but surely making their way to the ending destination, but it was fun and enjoyable. It was hard to believe that their Napa Valley getaway was already have over and soon, they'd have to return back to their lives again. Though, they were anxious to see the kids. They'd missed them terribly.

At the end of the vineyard, there was a little patch of land and a small hut. A very pregnant woman was waiting for them and, they realized, so was Meghan. They were standing beside two small barrels that were cut open at the top and had a long clear tube attached to it, leading into a ten-gallon jug. Troy and Gabriella dismounted their horses and Meghan tied their reins onto the wooden post by the shack, giving them some carrots for their efforts. Gabriella glanced at her husband, wondering if he knew what they were expected to do, and found that he had planned this all along.

"Morning," The pregnant woman greeted them. "I'm Deanna McNulty. My husband Tom told me you were coming and I'm glad to meet you."

"Wow," Gabriella remarked. "The whole family works around here, huh?"

Deanna smiled. "You'll find that most of Napa Valley's finest businesses are run by tight-knit families. Tom works for Beringers as do I, and this is my niece Meghan."

Meghan just grinned. "We've met."

"We hope our little girls will be able to work here someday too," Deanna sighed dreamily, placing a hand over her swollen stomach. "We have a three-year-old daughter, Madelyn, and this is our second little girl. We're naming her Matilda."

"Matilda," Gabriella repeated. "It's different."

"I know. We figured since Madelyn was such a common name we'd go just a little bit bolder the second time around," Deanna explained. "Anyway, enough about me. We've filled the barrels full of red and purple grapes. What we need you to do is slip off your sandals and rinse your feet with this hose. Then, step in the barrel and squish all you can to those grapes to produce some nice grape juice, okay?"

"We're making our own wine?" Gabriella questioned her husband as they rinsed off their feet. "That's so cool!"

"I thought so," He grinned. "Let's squish some grapes."

They stepped into the barrels, gripping each other's hands. And after twenty years together, it still ran tingles down Gabriella's spine.

"Ew! It's cold and mushy!" Gabriella laughed as they stomped on the grapes together. "It's really gross feeling."

"I know, but isn't it so cool?" Troy asked, smashing grapes underneath his feet and between his toes. "It feels weird, but it's so fun."

"It is really cool," She agreed. "I mean how often do you get to step on food?"

Troy grinned, glancing at their red feet and squeezing his wife's hand even harder. "Exactly."

* * *

"Stance, anchor, knock, draw, aim, release, and follow-through," Brittney repeated the seven steps to successful archery and grinned when she heard the thwack of arrows hitting the target. "Stance, anchor, knock, draw, aim, release, and follow-through. Very good, girls."

Anna concentrated very hard on the little red circle in the middle of the target. When she released the bow, her arrow soared through the air and hit the target, just not the bullseye. She sighed. "Man. I was _so_ close!"

Day five of camp met archery, swimming, and talent show night for the campers at Camp Wasewagan. The Bolton girls had already decided that they loved archery the first time they did it on the second day of camp. It was really hard at first, but with a lot of practice, they were now hitting the target more often than not. There were three targets sitting in the lawn that the girls could aim for and they were standing in a line, sharing arrows. They couldn't wait to tell their parents how well they'd done at archery and how much they'd loved it.

Caitlin focused. "Stance, anchor, knock," She stood sideways, placed the arrow on the bow, and hooked it onto the rope. "Draw, aim," She pulled the string back so her elbow was past her ear and pointed the bow at the target. "Release and follow-through," Caitlin let go and dropped both her arms as she watched the arrow fly through the air... and surprisingly hit the bullseye. She was too shocked to move and it was in fact Leah who pointed this out to her.

"Caitlin, you hit the bullseye!" Leah screeched. "Brittney! Caitlin hit the bullseye!"

"Wow, Caitlin!" Brittney hurried over excitedly. "Great job! High five, sister!"

She gave her counselor a high five and grinned. "Thanks! That was so cool!"

"I wish I could do that," Emily said. "I keep hitting the circle outside the bullseye."

"Me too," Anna squealed. "It's making me mad. But I still love it."

"Yeah, because even though I can't hit the bullseye, I don't want to quit," Emily stated. "I want to keep trying."

Anna nodded in agreement. "Me too, Em. Leah, did you hit the bullseye yet?"

Leah shook her head. "Not yet. I'm hoping to."

"I bet I can't do it again," Caitlin laughed. "It's so hard."

"Try it," Leah suggested. "I wonder if you could."

But even as Caitlin went through the same seven steps as before, she couldn't hit the bullseye again. "Nope. Nothing."

"Okay, girls." Brittney called. "Bows down. We're going to go get the arrows so we can have a swim before dinner. One, two, three, go!"

They raced around the field, retrieving the brightly colored arrows and placing them back in the buckets. Emily and Anna had lost a few of their arrows and were the last two girls to run in from the field, as one couldn't leave without having them all. They put all the arrows back into the buckets and carried them to the supply shed to put it all away. Then, they made the walk back to their cabin so they could swim in the lake. They had about forty-five minutes to an hour before they had to be at the mess hall for dinner. Tonight was Asian night- they were having sweet and sour chicken, lo mein, rice, and fortune cookies.

"What are you gonna do for the talent show tonight?" Anna asked casually.

"Emily and I are gonna do our jazz dance from this year," Leah said. "I brought my iPod."

"Oh, the Bouncing off the Ceiling one?" Caitlin questioned. "Yeah, that's good."

"Thanks."

"What are you two going to do?"

"Me?" Anna gasped in surprise. "Nothing. But maybe Caitlin will do something."

"I was thinking of doing a circus act Anna," Caitlin informed them. "Do you wanna help me with it?"

"How do you do that?"

Caitlin grinned. "I've got a few tricks planned."

Anna giggled. "Okay, I'm in!"

* * *

The last day of their romantic getaway had been hard, but sadly, it had arrived. They packed up all their belongings and spent a long time sitting on the swing on their balcony, wrapped up in each other and watching birds chirp and hop along the grape trees and workers pick only the best from the vines. They were hesitant to leave, because they'd had such a great time. They'd fallen in love all over again and knew that they had to do this much more often. Their relationship strengthened all the more on this week-long vacation, if that was even possible.

The elevator doors opened and Troy and Gabriella stepped into the lobby of the hotel. The Napa Valley Terrace was such a beautiful place, with the crown molding and ornate, marble flooring and of course the gold lighting fixtures. They tugged their luggage along behind them sadly; parting was such sweet sorrow. Though they couldn't wait to back in their own bed and at home with their seven children, they really were going to miss this lifestyle. Waking up to room service breakfasts every morning, stepping out onto the balcony to witness the sun rising over the ripening grape vines, and experience life as a Napa Valley resident.

"Hi," Troy greeted the receptionist as they approached the front of the line at the front desk. "We're checking out of room two-fifteen."

She nodded and handing him a clipboard. "Sign here, please."

He did so, and more memories flooded through Gabriella's mind. Spending lazy mornings on the balcony swing. Tasting Napa Valley's finest wines with Troy by her side. Sampling the local food at the bistro. Never getting recognized once for who they really were. Horseback riding through the vineyards. Learning the history of Napa Valley and meeting the kindest people. Stomping on mushy grapes and mixing it with alcohol to make their own wine. Washing and scrubbing their feet for hours to get the red dye off their skin, and laughing when all their efforts failed.

"Thank you," The receptionist smiled warmly. "Did you enjoy your stay?"

"Very much," Troy grinned. "Didn't we, Gab?"

"Oh yes." Gabriella answered truthfully. "Absolutely."

* * *

The campers at Camp Wasewagan were seated on logs or rocks as they sat around the campfire that Heather and a few of the counselors had made. Everyone was participating in the old fashioned campfire songs and laughing and talking with each other as one of the counselors hurried back with graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate to make s'mores. A classic camping treat, the children were so happy that they had barely finished their first s'more before asking for another.

It was the last night of camp. Tomorrow morning, parents would show up for the final ceremony, campers would pack up their belongings, say goodbye to their newly acquired friends, and go home. The Bolton septuplets, though eager to see their parents, didn't really want to go home. They were having so much fun at camp, they truly wished it was for another week. Honestly, they weren't sure what camp was going to be like or if they were going to have fun. But now that they knew, they were anxious to return.

"What was your favorite part of camp, Joey?" Dave asked as they were going around to all the children.

"Um, I really like this part," Joseph replied. "S'mores are so good."

Dave laughed. "I like this part too! Matt?"

"My favorite part was hiking," Matthew informed the camp.

"Mine was canoeing," Nicholas answered next. "And capture the flag."

"Girls," Brittney began and then more specifically, "Caitlin?"

"Archery, definitely," Caitlin grinned. "It's my favorite."

"Emily?"

"Swimming in the lake is fun," Emily said. "And I liked arts and crafts."

"What about you, Anna?"

"The scavenger hunt at night," Anna responded and a lot of the kids nodded their agreement. "That was really fun. Oh, and I liked the ropes course."

"And Leah? What was your favorite part of camp?"

Leah thought a moment before breaking into a wide grin. "My favorite part was all of it."

"All of it?" Brittney giggled.

"Yeah," Leah replied. "I loved camp. I loved it all."


	48. TOW They Go Back to School

**Good morning (or good evening, wherever you're reading this from)! I realized in my last chapter that I forgot to address your question: No, Sharpay is not pregnant. Just so you guys weren't mislead. She just can't go on spinning rides since being pregnant, and I know a lot of women like that. It makes her nauseous. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I also have to point out that I start school (SENIOR YEAR!!) in five days, so updates may not be as frequent as they are now.**

**Especially since I'm a little bit behind on my writing... Haha, yeah. I don't own _Holes_ by Louis Sachar or Type 2 Learn... or really anything else mentioned in here. Do enjoy!  
**

* * *

Forty-Eight: The One Where They Go Back To School

After their summer of fun, the septuplets were less than thrilled to go back to school. Sure, they were excited to start fourth grade, but they still didn't want to let summer go. They'd had a great time hanging out with friends, having sleepovers and pool parties, and going to overnight camp and they really didn't have any interest in getting back into the old grind. But of course, they had no choice, and instead of pouting and complaining, they only got up and out of bed, dressed, and came downstairs without a problem.

Well, sort of.

They didn't have a smile on their faces, but that wasn't surprising to either of their parents. Eventually they would warm up to the idea of fourth grade and they would come around. What did surprise their parents, however, was that none of the seven children had dressed alike that day. They were used to their kids wanting to dress alike to stay connected throughout the day, so this was a bit of a shock. They stated that they wanted to be different today, so that everyone wouldn't recognize them at first. Of course, Troy and Gabriella hadn't opposed, but it still was a bit of an astonishment.

This year, as the Bolton septuplets entered fourth grade, the Baylor twins were off to seventh grade. Alexis Baylor was entering third grade and Logan Danforth was starting kindergarten. It was the first time that Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella were united at the bus stop, talking all about how it was another school year and that the children were too old for their liking. They kissed them all goodbye and waved as the school bus drove away, carting their children to the first day of school all over again.

The fourth grade classrooms were upstairs- the kids liked that part- and they said goodbye to each other in the middle of the hallway. Leah's fourth grade teacher was Mr. McCarthy, and he was standing at the front of the room, writing in chalk on the board. A few children were already in the room, but Leah didn't recognize anyone yet. She found the desk where her name was and sat down, immediately filling her desk with the school supplies she'd bought with her parents. Fourth grade didn't seem that much different from third grade, she decided. The room looked the same and the teacher wasn't much different from her old teacher.

"Welcome to fourth grade," Mr. McCarthy greeted his new class once everyone was settled. "I'm Mr. McCarthy, and I can't wait to get to know all of you very soon. We're going to start off this morning with a Brainstarter, and that's how we'll start every morning. I put one on each of your desks, and just go ahead and begin. Listen for your name, because I'll be taking attendance while you do this."

Leah pulled out a brand new pencil and glanced at her sheet. There was a word search and twelve math problems- four addition, two subtraction, two multiplication, and four division. Leah could tell that fourth grade was going to be a lot of work. The word search was full of words about going back to school, such as teacher, school, homework, first day, and so on. She finished that easily and then moved on to the math problems, which weren't so easy. Eventually, Mr. McCarthy went over the answers, and it turned out that she had gotten a few of the answers wrong.

"Now, it's okay if you didn't get every single answer right," Mr. McCarthy told his class. "We're going to learn a lot in math this year. I know you all know what specials are, and that you've never had specials on the first day of school before. Well that's about to change. You guys are big kids now, and in fourth and fifth grade, you _can_ have specials on the first day of school. We have to get going now, so we can get to computer on time."

Their class shuffled out the door and Leah began to think she was going to like fourth grade. Not only did they get to have specials on the first day and lunch at a later time, but they were allowed so much freedom. She grinned to herself and the girl next to her squealed as they passed a poster. "Musical try-outs! I can't wait!"

Leah glanced at the girl. "Don't you have to be a big kid to be in the musical?"

The girl nodded. "You have to be in fourth or fifth grade. That means we can do it this year."

"We can?" Leah gasped. "I'm so excited!"

"You like musicals too?" The girl asked and Leah nodded. "That's cool! We can try-out together."

"Okay," Leah agreed. "I'm Leah."

"Caleigh," She smiled. "They're doing Annie this year, by the way."

"What's that?"

Caleigh's eyes widened. "You don't know what Annie is?"

Leah shook her head. "Never heard of it."

"Oh, it's about an orphan." Caleigh said. "It's really good. Has a lot of singing."

"I love singing!" Leah squealed. "I can't wait to try-out, now."

They arrived at the computer lab and Caleigh smiled. "Do you wanna sit next to me?"

Leah affirmed. "Yeah!"

They picked two computers in the front and sat down, waiting for further direction. The computer teacher was a very old woman named Mrs. Chung. She informed the kids to go on to the Type 2 Learn program and open a new game. This game helped the kids learn how to type correctly, instead of using the 'spot and peck' method. Leah aligned her fingers along the keys, following the directions on the screen. "Who did you have for third grade last year?"

"Mr. Barnum," Caleigh answered, having trouble with the program.

"Oh, you were in my sister Anna's class," Leah observed.

"That's why I thought I knew you!" Caleigh said. "You look like her, you know."

Leah laughed. "I know. I always have."

"This is hard." Caleigh stated a few minutes later. "Isn't it?"

But Leah was already on level four, learning to reach her fingers to hit the 'g' and 'h' keys. "Not really, no."

"Well you're good at this."

Leah grinned. "I am, aren't I?"

"_A Q A Z A space,_" The computer spoke to Leah. "_S W S X S space_. _D E D C D space._"

And she did just that, astounding her teacher and dumbfounding Caleigh.

* * *

"Who here has seen the movie _Holes_?" Mrs. Young asked her class and almost all the hands shot into the air. She chuckled. "Okay. Well today in Language Arts, we're going to do some vocabulary before beginning to read the book _Holes_ by Louis Sachar, the book the movie was based off of. I'm going to pass out vocabulary sheets to you first, though, and then each of you gets a copy of the book."

When Nicholas received his vocabulary sheet, he perused the list. _Authenticate, Callous, Concoctions, Contritely, Deftly, Delirious, Drenched, Desolate, Engraved, Evict, Incarcerated, Inexplicable, Intensity, Paranoid, Perseverance, Preposterous, Pronounced, Protruding, Refuge, Ventilation, Warden_ and _Wasteland_. He'd heard of most of the words before, but still didn't know what they meant. Fourth grade vocabulary was much more different than third grade, he could tell already.

Once they'd finished filling out their vocabulary list with Mrs. Young, they began to read. "Okay, I'm going to start reading and then I'll choose who goes next. Ready? _Part One: You are entering Camp Green Lake_. _There is no lake at Camp Green Lake. There once was a very large lake here, the largest lake in Texas. That was over a hundred years ago. Now it is just a dry, flat wasteland. There used to be a town of Green Lake as well. The town shriveled and dried up with the lake, and the people who lived there._"

"_During the summer the daytime temperature hovers around ninety-five degrees in the shade- if you can find any shade. There's not much shade in a big dry lake_," Mrs. Young stopped. "Okay, Ashley? Would you continue please?"

"Okay. _The only trees are two old oaks on the eastern edge of the "lake." A hammock is stretched between the two trees and a log cabin stands behind that. The campers are forbidden to lie in the hammock. It belongs to the Warden. The Warden owns the shade. Out on the lake, rattlesnakes and scorpions find shade under rocks and holes dug by campers._"

"Thanks Ashley," Mrs. Young smiled warmly. "Michael? Can you go on?"

"Sure," The boy named Michael said, clearing his throat. "_Here's a good rule to remember about rattlesnakes and scorpions. If you don't bother them, they won't bother you. Usually. Being bitten by a scorpion or even a rattlesnake is not the worst thing that can happen to you. You won't die. Usually. Sometimes a camper will try to be bitten by a scorpion or even a small rattlesnake. Then he will get to spend a day or two recovering in his tent, instead of having to dig a hole out on the lake_."

"Very good, thank you Michael," Mrs. Young stopped the boy. "Nick?"

Nicholas nodded, picking up where Michael left off. "_But you don't want to be bitten by a yellow spotted lizard. That's the worst thing that can happen to you. You will die a slow and painful death. Always. If you get bitten by a yellow spotted lizard, you might as well go into the shade of the oak trees and lie in the hammock. There is nothing anyone can do to you anymore_."

"Great job, Nick, thank you." Mrs. Young said. "Wow, what a chapter ending, huh?"

The class nodded, still stunned by what had been said in such a short chapter. Mrs. Young told the class to set down their books. "Please take out one of your composition notebooks. These will be your reading journals. I would like you to set it up as I did on the board and then write down any thoughts or feelings you had about the first chapter of _Holes_."

Nicholas began to write. _September 6. Book: Holes by Louis Sachar. Chapters Finished: One._

_The beginning was weird. I don't think I wanna go to Camp Green Lake. And I definitely don't want to be bitten by a yellow spotted lizard. I can't wait to read more. It was really good, even though it was weird. And the Warden sounds mean. Why can't she share her shade with the campers? What if they're tired and want to rest on her hammock? She's not being fair._

Mrs. Young walked by and chuckled when she saw what Nicholas had written. "Very good point, Nick. Excellent thoughts."

"Thank you," He said happily. "But it's true. She's not being very nice."

"No, she's not," Mrs. Young agreed. "And we're going to see in a few chapters that she's not a very nice person."

"I don't think she ever learned how to share," Nicholas told his teacher, who grinned and nodded.

"I bet you're right," Mrs. Young concurred. "I bet you're right."

* * *

"Okay class, it's time for math," Miss Rendell announced. "Let's get out your math books, please, and open to page five."

Matthew groaned. "I hate math."

One of his good friends, Jenny, nodded in agreement. "Me too. I'm really bad at it."

"Me too," Matthew sighed. "My sister Emily is really good at math. Me? I'm not."

"We have a lot to learn this year in math," Miss Rendell told her class. "First, we're going to start off with the basic operations- addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division- of whole numbers. By the end of this year, you'll know all your multiplication and division facts up to the number twelve."

Matthew seemed impressed. "Twelve is a pretty big number to multiply."

"After that unit is finished, we're going to work on place value, graphing, telling time, elapsed time, geometry, area and perimeter, symmetry, measurement, and probability," The teacher continued. "It'll be a pretty packed year, but I'm sure you all can do it. In March you'll be taking the California State Fourth Grade Math Assessment, but don't let that scare you. You'll be perfectly fine as long as you practice."

"So," She stated after some silence. "Who can tell me what this diagram is on page five?"

A girl in the back raised her hand. "A multiplication chart!"

"Very good," Miss Rendell smiled. "It is a multiplication chart. This chart will tell you all the facts up to the number twelve. See how the numbers on the top go up to twelve, as do the numbers going down the left side? Does anyone know how to use the multiplication chart?"

Jenny raised her hand. "I think I do. You pick a number on the left and then a number on the top and follow down to where they meet, and that's the answer, right?"

"Yes it is, great job!" Miss Rendell spoke enthusiastically. "Let's try it. What is two times two?"

"Four!"

"Good, we didn't need the chart for that one," Their teacher said. "What about nine times four?"

"Thirty-six!"

"Wow, you guys really know your facts." Miss Rendell observed. "Now, here's a tricky one. What's twelve times eleven?"

The children consulted their chart. Matthew raised his hand. "One hundred and thirty-two?"

"Yes, very good!" Miss Rendell grinned. "How about twelve times ten?"

"One-hundred and twenty!"

"Good, good!" Miss Rendell praised. "I'm glad you all know how to use the chart. Now, you won't have this helpful little chart on the math exam in March, but that's because we're going to learn how to get the answers to these kinds of problems without having to look them up. You'll be able to tell me the times tables for nine, ten, eleven, and twelve just like you can now for one, two, three, and so on."

"Is it going to be easy?" Matthew asked hopefully.

Miss Rendell chuckled. "Not at first. But don't worry. Once you get the hang of it, it'll be simple."

Matthew nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, let's start our lesson before it's time to go to lunch." Miss Rendell began. "Open to page eight and let's begin."

"Maybe math won't be so bad," Jenny offered as Miss Rendell began to read.

"Yeah," Matthew smiled at her. "Maybe not."

* * *

Anna decided that lunch was still her favorite part of the day.

She had already made a multitude of new friends, and was seated amongst them in the cafeteria, enjoying her lunch and laughing and talking with her contemporaries. They were discussing their day so far, comparing fourth grade to all the other years they'd attended South Valley Elementary, and sharing their lunches with one another. They were also talking about how they couldn't wait for this difficult year to be over- though it hadn't even started yet- so they could be fifth-graders. They were really looking forward to 'ruling the school.'

"Anna," A new friend, Jack, asked her. "What's your favorite part of school?"

"Lunch," She giggled. "But I like science too. And reading."

"Why do you like science?" Jillian- Jack's twin sister- questioned, scrunching up her nose. "I don't like it. I like spelling and language arts."

"Because it's fun," Anna defended. "Rachel and I always have fun in science, don't we?"

Rachel, her fond best friend from the year before, nodded, grinning. "We do. Anna and I love doing the experiments."

"Yeah, that's the best part," Anna agreed. "When we get to do fun stuff like that. I can't wait for science today."

"Yeah me either," Rachel said. "It's so fun. Jillian, you just don't like getting your hands dirty, admit it."

Jillian scoffed. "I don't _care_ about that."

Anna smiled. "It's okay if you don't, Jill."

Jack chuckled. "Well, she kinda doesn't."

"My sister Emily is the same way," Anna recalled, laughing. "She hates dirty stuff. I don't wanna go and roll around in dirt, but I do like science. It's cool."

"Plus," Rachel pointed out. "All the good field trips are always in science. Like last year, to the planetarium and the science museum and stuff. That was all science."

"Yeah, she's right." Jack nodded. "The fun ones are always in science."

"I guess you're right." Jillian came around. "I guess I don't _hate_ science. I just... don't really like it."

"That's okay too," Anna reassured her. "So what do you guys wanna do when we go out for recess?"

"We can play baseball?" Jack suggested.

"There aren't enough people," Jillian told her brother. "There's only four of us."

"I bet we could get the rest of the class to play," Jack shot back.

"I have a better idea," Rachel announced. "Let's play four-square."

"How do you play that?" Anna asked her best friend, intrigued.

"You've never played four-square, Anna?" Rachel asked in shock. "It's so much fun!"

"I never heard of it," Anna said. "How do you play?"

"We'll teach you!" Jillian squealed excitedly.

Rachel nodded. "It's easy."

Anna grinned. "Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

At recess, Joseph always hung out with his best friend in the playground area. The recess section of the school at South Valley Elementary consisted of a blacktop where there were organized games of basketball, four-square, jump-rope, or sidewalk chalk. Then there was the field, where you could play baseball, run around with friends or just sit on the grass and chat. Then, there was an exercise area, with monkey bars, uneven bars, and pull-up/chin-up bars for the children to work off their energy. And last but not least, the playground area, which consisted of a typical playground- swings, slides, and the jungle gym.

Today was no different. Joseph, his best friend Jake whom he'd met in first grade, and his equally good friend Hannah- yes, the same Hannah who was best friends with his sister, Caitlin- whom he'd met in kindergarten, were seated side by side on the bridge of the jungle gym, their legs dangling and waiting for something fun to do. They'd been on that playground a million times, and were getting a bit sick of the scenery. Jake had a handful of pebbles and was chucking them at the ground, the stones making a pitter-patter sound as they hit the gravel. Hannah was glancing around, looking desperately for Caitlin, but not trying to make it seem like she didn't want to be with her friends. And Joseph? He was just quietly taking it all in.

"Joey, do you know where Caitlin is?" Hannah asked sweetly. "She said she'd meet me out here for recess today."

Joseph shrugged. "No. She's probably around here somewhere. Or maybe she's not done eating yet.

Hannah nodded slowly. "Maybe."

"I'm bored, guys," Jake announced. "What do you wanna do?"

"We could go to the exercise area and do the monkey bars?" Hannah suggested. "My brothers keep teasing me because I'm not strong."

"Okay, let's go." Joseph agreed and the three children slid down the slide before heading over to the exercise area.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Jake stated, climbing up the ladder and holding onto the first bar. "I'm pretty good at this."

"Yeah right," Joseph laughed. "You fell when we went to the park this summer."

"Yeah," Jake said, swinging to the next bar. "But that was because my hands were slippery. I've been practicing."

"Why were your hands slippery?" Hannah asked, amused. "Did you dip them in water first?"

Jake glanced at her sideways, clearly annoyed. "No. Joey and I had peanut butter and fluff sandwiches that his mom made before I went on the monkey bars and the fluff made me slip."

"But," Hannah pressed on. "Fluff is sticky. Not slippery."

Jake reached for the fifth bar and huffed. "Shut up, Hannah."

He made it all the way across, climbed down the ladder on the other side, and hopped off. "Ha. So there, Miss Know-It-All."

Hannah stuck her tongue out at Jake as Joseph clambered up the ladder next. "I really don't even like monkey bars. They make my hands hurt."

"Yeah, mine too," Hannah agreed. "Especially these bars, Joey, 'cause they're metal."

Joseph nodded, hoisting himself to the third bar and then the fourth. "Yeah. Jake, don't your hands hurt?"

Jake checked his hands and chuckled. "Yeah, I have little marks on them now."

"Yay Joey!" Hannah cheered as Joseph hopped off the other side. "My turn!"

"You probably can't do it," Jake teased.

"I can too," Hannah frowned. "Just watch."

She swung easily from the first bar to the second, and from the second to the third. But once she reached for the fourth bar, she let go too early, thinking she'd grabbed a hold of the bar when in reality, she hadn't. With a yelp, Hannah fell to the ground beneath her. "Ow!"

"Hannah!" Joseph hurried to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Hannah!" Jake was quick to apologize. "I didn't mean to jinx you!"

"It's okay," She replied, her voice small. "I just scraped my knee on that rock."

"Do you wanna go to the nurse?" Joseph asked her. "And get a Band-Aid? I'll help you?"

Hannah smiled. "Sure."

Joseph took her hand and helped walk his friend to the nurse, Hannah's palm warm in his own, and a huge smile on his face. "Are you okay?"

Hannah nodded. "Thank you, Joey. You're my best friend."

"I thought Caitlin was your best friend?"

"She is," Hannah nodded her agreement. "A person can have more than one best friend, Joey."

Joseph smiled. "Oh yeah. I forgot that."

* * *

"In third grade social studies, you learned about all the different regions in the country," Mr. Carpenter stated. "In fourth grade social studies, we're going to learn about California's history."

Emily made sure she paid close attention. She loved school and she didn't want to miss any of it. Mr. Carpenter went on. "We're going to learn all about California- how the state was founded, who lived here first, and how it officially became a part of the United States of America. Plus, we're going to do a special unit on the California Gold Rush. But first, I'm going to give you a blank map of the World."

Once they received their maps, Mr. Carpenter asked, "Would you please take out one colored pencil, please? Use this colored pencil to find the United States of America."

Emily took out her box of colored pencils and the girl next to her nudged her. "Can I borrow a pencil, please?"

Emily nodded. "Sure. What color?"

"I don't care," She smiled. "What ever color you want."

Choosing a pink for herself and a purple for the girl beside her, Emily began to color in the United States. But the girl didn't leave her alone. "My name's Stephanie."

"Hi Stephanie," Emily said politely. "I'm Emily."

"Emily Bolton, right?" Stephanie asked and Emily nodded. "I thought so, because your brother was in my class last year."

"Which one?"

"Nick," Stephanie answered. "He's really funny."

Emily smiled. "Yeah, I guess he is."

"Okay class, did you finish coloring the United States?" Mr. Carpenter asked. "Because now I'm going to give you a blank map of the United States and I want you to find California."

Emily did this with ease. As she was coloring California pink, Stephanie spoke again. "Did you know that California is the third biggest state in the U.S.? Alaska is the biggest and Texas is second."

A fellow brainiac like herself? Emily was shocked. "Yeah, I knew that."

"I think it's cool that we live in the third biggest state," Stephanie grinned. "I don't want to live in Alaska, because it's too cold. And Texas is too hot. But California is just right."

"Did you all find California?" Mr. Carpenter asked, and then beamed. "You're all very smart. Now, I'm going to give you a blank map of California, and I want you to color in the part of California where you live."

This time, the task wasn't so easy. Emily glanced at the map and then at Stephanie. "Do you know where Sacramento is?"

The map was broken down into fifty-eight parts. Stephanie shook her head. "No. But I'm going to guess that it's right here."

"Ah, that's a close guess, Stephanie," Mr. Carpenter took note, walking by. "But actually, where you're pointing is Fresno. Sacramento is a little bit farther north than that."

"Is it right here?" A boy asked and still, Mr. Carpenter shook his head.

"No Owen, that's actually a place called Alameda," Their teacher informed him. "Anyone else want to take a guess?"

Emily raised her hand. "Right here, maybe?"

"Very, very, close," He told her. "That's San Joaquin, which is right beneath Sacramento. That means that that little area on top is in fact where you live. California has fifty-eight counties, and we're going to learn about each of them."

Emily grinned. "I was so close."

"A lot closer than me," Stephanie giggled. "Good job."

"Thanks," And Emily had the feeling she'd just made a new friend.

* * *

"...In science this year," Mrs. Hughes explained. "We're going to start off by learning about rocks and minerals and the different properties for both. Our next unit will be on Magnetism and Electricity. Then in the New Year, we'll move on to Mixtures and Solutions, before ending the year with Environments. We'll learn what organisms need in an environment to survive and so on."

"This sounds like a cool class," Nathan said. "Don't you think so, Caitlin?"

"Sure." Caitlin decided that she'd only give him one-word answers now. _I just wish he'd stop talking_.

"Do you like science, Caitlin? I do. I love science."

"Sure."

"I like learning about plants and animals. Last year, we learned about space too, which was really cool, wasn't it?"

"Sure."

Clearly, the one-word answer thing wasn't working.

"Today, we're going to start by learning the different properties used to test rocks and minerals," Mrs. Hughes started off. "There are six that we're going to start with, and I would like for you to copy them down while I write them on the board."

"Caitlin, I can't wait to do the electricity section," Nathan went on. "We get to play with circuits and light bulbs. "Cool, huh?"

Where was Hannah when Caitlin really needed her? "Sure."

_In Joey's class_, Caitlin thought to herself, opening her notebook labeled science and beginning to copy down the notes. _That's where_.

"The first property we're going to learn is color," Mrs. Hughes began. "Color isn't very useful when classifying a rock or a mineral, but it helps determine which class the rock or mineral belongs to. The second property is luster. Luster is telling if the rock or mineral is shiny or dull."

"The third property is cleavage- when a mineral breaks with smooth surfaces- and goes along with the fourth property, which is fracture. Fracture is the opposite of cleavage; when the mineral breaks but is not smooth," Mrs. Hughes finished. "The fifth property is hardness, which describes testing how hard the surface of a mineral or rock is. And the sixth property is streak- when you rub the rock or mineral on a surface, does it leave a mark?"

"My brother told me that science was hard," Nathan continued. "But I think it's going to be easy. Don't you, Caitlin?"

Caitlin heaved a sigh. "Sure."

"I'm going to pass out a rock to each of you and I want you to perform the certain tests we just learned," Mrs. Hughes started to do just that. "If you need help, feel free to ask."

Caitlin held the cool rock in her hand. It was small, black, and shiny, and she made a note of this on the classification sheet she was given. Nathan glanced over at her. "Caitlin, do you know what we're supposed to do?"

"Sure," She said, writing the first answer to the color test down furiously.

He bit his lip. "Will you help me?"

Caitlin thought for a moment before giving in. "Sure."

"Thanks!"

Caitlin decided that she was going to like fourth grade.

She just wasn't going to like Nathan.


	49. TOW The Septuplets Turn Ten

**This is it, guys. The mother of all chapters. Remember how I told you all way back when that chapter 49 was ridiculously long? Well, save yourself some extra time to read this one. Seriously, it's the longest thing I've ever written. It was twenty-four pages long on Microsoft Word... dear God. So please enjoy and review, even though I know it's ridiculously lengthy, lol. Thank you all for your encouraging words! And I'll see ya next time!**

* * *

Forty-Nine: The One Where The Septuplets Turn Ten

It wasn't even eleven in the morning and Gabriella had already cried twice.

Once this morning when her seven children raced into the kitchen and she knew that they were already ten years old.

And the second time when she was glancing through photo albums of the children growing up.

"Why are you torturing yourself like this?" Troy asked as he sat down beside her. "Really, babe."

"It's not torture, actually," Gabriella defended herself. "It's nice to look back on this. All this."

Troy glanced at the album she was looking at and chuckled. "Their first birthday party? Wow. That was a long time ago."

"Yeah, don't remind me," She replied, turning the page. "Where are the kids now?"

"Getting dressed." Troy told her. "They're so excited."

The Bolton septuplets' tenth birthday was going to be quite the event. They were inviting, of course, all their best friends, but also their neighbors, their doctors, and anyone who'd been involved in their lives in the years previous to this. Of course the Baylors and the Danforths were attending, but also Dr. Pollard, their optician, Dr. Harbinger, their dentist, and Dr. Carroll, their pediatrician. Karen and Catherine, from the NICU, were attending and Dr. Clark was coming as well. Even Amy from _People_ Magazine was coming, not only to do her special interview, but also to share the love and celebration of the septuplets' tenth birthday.

They were renting a bouncy bounce and a DJ, plus they had the pool, the swing set, and their huge yard for games and other activities. Leah and Emily had already worked it out that they were going to have a dance-off at some point that day. Nicholas wanted to play some form of game with the DJ so that he and his friends could win prizes. Anna was planning a bunch of pool games with Joseph and Caitlin while Matthew made a list of must-play songs to give to the DJ later that day. They were beyond ecstatic and it made Troy and Gabriella smile to see such happy and healthy children.

Especially when there was a time when they didn't know if their children would make it.

"Their first birthday party," Troy repeated.

"More like our survival party," Gabriella remarked. "We were just so grateful they made it that far that we had to celebrate."

"Yeah, I remember that," He smiled fondly at the memory. "Everyone we've ever known was there and they were just so happy. The babies didn't really know what was going on."

"They didn't," She chuckled. "But in a way, I think they kind of did."

* * *

_- First Birthday -_

"_Hey, Queen Bee," Troy greeted, hoisting Anna into his lap while sitting on one of the lawn chairs they'd set up earlier that day. "Happy Birthday, baby girl."_

_Anna looked up curiously at her father, ignoring the party noise and all the other people around her. Troy chuckled. "Do you know how old you are today, Anna? How old are you?"_

_The little girl placed a finger in her mouth and Troy took in the symbolism. "Yeah, that's right. You're one. One year old. That's this many." He held up one finger. "Only one. That's not very many yet, is it? You're still little."_

"_And let's keep it that way," Gabriella grinned, coming into view. "I was wondering where she crawled off to."_

"_She found Daddy," Troy answered. "Where're the rest of them?"_

_Gabriella shook her head, gesturing around the lawn. "I don't know, all over the place? Sharpay and Taylor each have one, I think Zeke and Chad may have one between the two of them, Catherine and Karen have one each too. Is that six?"_

_Troy grinned. "Yeah."_

"_Okay, good." She sighed. "Anyway... I just totally forgot why I came over her."_

_He laughed and she sat down beside him, shaking her head. "I hate hosting parties."_

"_Relax," Troy told her, handing their daughter to her. "Here, have a baby."_

_Gabriella smiled, taking Anna from him and pressing a kiss to her head. "Thanks."_

"_I'll take over your job for a little while," He promised. "What are we doing next? Cake? Presents?"_

"_Both," She told him. "Cake first, then presents. Plus we have the interview with Amy. She's somewhere around here."_

"_Okay."_

"_And I have to make my huge thank you speech," Gabriella reminded herself. "Doctors, parents, friends. I'm ready."_

_Troy chuckled, kissing his wife on the temple. "Good. Ready or not, your babies are one."_

"_I know, I can't believe it," She said, glancing back at Anna, who was sucking on her finger again. "You're one? How can you already be one?"_

_Anna just looked from her father to her mother before grinning her toothless baby grin. Gabriella chuckled. "Come on, Anna banana. Let's go get some cake, huh? Does that sound good to you?"_

_She tickled her belly, making the baby squeal with little giggles. Troy stood. "The cakes are in the fridge, right?"_

"_Yeah, the fridge in the garage, though." Gabriella said and Troy nodded before heading to the house. Gabriella, Anna on her hip, made her way to the center of the lawn where the highchairs were set up before putting Anna in hers._

"_Emily's crying for Mommy," Taylor informed her best friend, handing over the crying baby._

"_Aw, Emily," Gabriella cooed. "No tears, it's your birthday!"_

"_Gabriella, it's her party and she'll cry if she wants to," Sharpay teased. "Let's get this show on the road."_

"_Definitely," Gabriella said, nodding as she noticed Troy reentering the scene with the seven birthday cakes._

"_Hi everyone, can I have your attention? Emily and I have something to say." Gabriella smiled, bouncing Emily a little and making the girl grin. "Well first off, I just want to welcome you to the Bolton septuplets' first birthday party. Thank you all for coming and for the amazing gifts you all brought! Look at that present table! It really is appreciated and you guys really overdid it..."_

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Leah asked as the seven children, now dressed and ready for their party, came into the living room. "Pictures?"

Gabriella closed the album they'd finished and retrieved the next one. "Yeah. Pictures from your previous parties. This one's your second birthday."

"That was eight years ago," Emily grinned, doing the math quickly in her mind. "Crazy, huh?"

Her mother's eyes filled with tears as she nodded and Troy glanced at their daughter, a warning. "Emily Grace, you're not helping here."

"Mom, you don't have to cry about it," Joseph said soothingly. "We're still your babies."

"Yeah," Nicholas agreed, a smile gracing his features. "We're just... big babies, now."

"Oh of course you are," Gabriella smiled, kissing the two boys. "You'll always be my babies."

"Even when we're fifty?" Caitlin wondered. "Even when we're one hundred?"

Gabriella chuckled. "Yes, even then."

"What are we doing here?" Anna asked, pointing at one of the pictures of herself and her siblings as infants.

"Yeah, and why am I wearing a dress?" Matthew inquired, laughing a bit.

Troy laughed, remembering this part of their second birthday quite well. "Madeleine and Lauren were five and they wanted to play dress-up with you guys and baby Alexis."

"Yeah, and let's just say," Gabriella giggled. "It was _quite_ the fashion show."

* * *

_- Second Birthday -_

"_Wow, this is definitely not last year's party," Sharpay commented, Alexis on her hip and Madeleine by the hand as they entered the house. "Are we the only ones coming?"_

"_No," Gabriella defended. "Chad and Taylor are coming and so is one of my friends from work and her son. They'll be a little late, but-"_

"_So basically it is just us," Sharpay deadpanned._

_Gabriella nodded. "Guess so."_

_They entered the house where the living room was decorated in a cute little second birthday theme. Five-year-old Madeleine and Lauren skipped around, playing with the balloons and giggling while one-year-old Alexis stayed perched on her mother's hip, glancing around trying to make sense of the situation. Troy and Gabriella began leading their seven two-year-olds into the room to greet their guests. After constructing multiple different objects with PlayDoh, Madeleine and Lauren had a stroke of genius._

"_Aunt Gabby," Lauren began. "Do you have dress-up?"_

"_We have a little bit, why?"_

"_Can we play dress-up with the septuplets?" Madeleine asked. "Please? It'll be like a fashion show."_

"_Yeah, a fashion show!" Lauren squealed. "Can we?"_

"_Sure, that sounds like fun!" Gabriella grinned. "I'll go get it for you."_

"_No that's okay!" Madeleine told her. "Is it in the playroom? Because that's where we wanna go."_

"_Yeah, that's gonna be our dressing room," Lauren informed her._

"_Oh okay," Gabriella chuckled. "Sure, go ahead. What do you want me to do?"_

"_Can you have everyone sit on the couch in here?" Lauren asked. "Then we'll show off all the babies!"_

"_Absolutely."_

_A good fifteen minutes later, Madeleine reappeared, announcing the beginning of the show before running back to the playroom. First up was Joseph, who was wearing a plastic army shirt with camouflage and a green army helmet. Madeleine brought him out, holding hands with the little boy as he walked into the living room. "Joey is off to war! Wish him luck!"_

_Then she bent beside his ear and whispered something and the adults laughed as Joseph brought his hand to his mouth and blew a kiss. Madeleine looked at Gabriella. "That's for his mama."_

"_Oh, is it?" Gabriella laughed. "Thanks, Joey."_

_Next was Nicholas, who was wearing a blue plastic covering, a badge on his chest, and a blue hat on his head. He was holding a flashlight and handcuffs. Lauren presented him. "Be good and follow the rules, or else Officer Nick will have to arrest you!"_

"_This is construction worker Matt," Madeleine giggled as she showed off her latest creation- Matthew wearing a yellow dress and hardhat. "Well, kind of."_

"_Leah is a new mother of twins," Lauren explained as Leah, wearing a robe and slippers with plastic curlers in her hair and pushing a stroller with two babies in it appeared in the living room. "She's very tired and can't get a lot done."_

"_Wonder where they learned that from," Gabriella whispered to Sharpay who blushed._

"_This is big sister Anna and little sister Alexis," Madeleine said and the adults noticed that the two girls were dressed exactly alike. "They're sisters because they're names start with the same letter."_

_Caitlin came out next, wearing black faux leather pants and a tie-dye shirt, a tiny guitar in her hands. "It's rock star Caitlin!" Lauren shrieked. "Can I have your autograph?"_

"_And of course, Emily," Madeleine announced as Emily appeared in a small pink dress and pink butterfly wings. "She's a little butterfly!"_

"_Wow that was quite the show!" The adults clapped as Madeleine and Lauren took a bow. "You dressed all of them?"_

"_Uh-huh," Lauren grinned. "It was fun."_

"_Yeah, I love dress-up!" Madeleine exclaimed._

"_Looks like they do too," Troy pointed out, as the children crawled around the room and made no effort to take off their play clothing._

* * *

"So that was our second birthday," Emily concluded. "Why weren't Logan and Sammie there?"

"They weren't born yet, sweetheart," Gabriella explained. "Logan was born when you guys were four and Sammie when you were six."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Why weren't there a lot of people there?" Nicholas asked in curiosity. "Didn't we have friends?"

"Not back then you didn't," Troy told his son. "Because you didn't know anyone yet. You were only two."

"Did we each get our own cake again?" Caitlin wanted to know. "Or was that just when we were one?"

"No honey, that was just for your first birthday," Gabriella answered. "We've gotten a big cake ever since."

"Do we have a picture album for our third birthday?" Matthew questioned. "Do we?"

"Yup. It's right here."

"What did we do for our third birthday anyway?" Joseph asked. "I don't even remember."

"Was that the one on the beach?" Leah offered.

Troy shook his head. "No, Leah the one on the beach was your fifth birthday. For your third birthday, we had the zoo come, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Nicholas laughed. "And the llama spit at me!"

"That's right," Gabriella grinned. "The zoo party."

* * *

_- Third Birthday -_

"_Where's the elephant?"_

"_What, Joey?" Gabriella chuckled. "There's no elephant!"_

"_Me wanna see elephant." He stated, crossing his arms over his 'Guess Who's Three?' t-shirt._

"_But elephant's are dangerous, honey," She tried to explain to him as she led her seven children into the petting zoo. "They can't have a real elephant here. He'd step on you."_

"_I can pet him," Joey insisted. "I can pet him and hug him and kiss him."_

"_Joey sweetheart, there is no elephant, but maybe you want to pet the cows instead?"_

"_Okay!"_

_She watched him race off to the cows where Troy was standing with Leah and Matthew. "That's it. Gentle. Good job, guys."_

"_Daddy, I petted him!" Leah squealed, giggling. "Cows is soft."_

"_They are?" Troy chuckled. "Wow. Matt, what do you think?"_

"_I wanna see the piggy," Matthew stated. "Can we?"_

"_Yeah, let's go. Ready, Leah?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_Emily and Caitlin now had Gabriella's attention with the sheep, Emily's favorite animal. They were incredibly gentle with the soft sheepskin and Caitlin glanced up at her mother. "Momma, can we get a sheep?"_

"_Oh sure," Gabriella chuckled. "Did you ask for one for your birthday?"_

"_No," Caitlin shook her head, running up to Chad with a mischievous grin on her face. "Unca Chad!"_

_Chad looked amused. "Caitlin?"_

"_Can I have a sheep?"_

_He laughed. "For what?"_

"_My birthday," She giggled. "Please?"_

_Chad glanced at Taylor, who was laughing, and grinned. "Absolutely, Caitlin. Let me go get it, okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

_Anna and Nicholas, however, were occupied by the llama. "He has a long neck."_

_Nicholas nodded. "I wanna pet him!"_

_The little boy reached up to pet the llama and as he did, the llama reared back and spit on his shoe. Anna screeched and jumped back, but Nicholas laughed hysterically, running to find Gabriella. "Mommy! Mommy! The llama spit at me!"_

"_He did?"_

"_Yeah," He answered, still giggling. "It's funny! It's so funny!"_

* * *

"I thought it was gross," Anna said, shaking her head. "But Nick couldn't stop laughing!"

"No, it was funny, because I just wanted to pet him and then he spit on my shoe!" Nicholas began laughing. "Isn't that funny?"

"I guess so," Troy chuckled. "Whatever you say."

"When does our party start?" Matthew asked anxiously.

"Two o'clock," Gabriella told them. "So, about twenty minutes."

"Why isn't anybody here yet?" Leah shrieked, going to the window to check for visitors.

"Honey, it's still early."

"Yeah princess, you've got plenty of time," Troy told her. "Don't worry."

"Oh, I remember our fourth birthday," Anna said, picking up the album and handing it to her mother. "Grandma had surgery and she and Grandpa couldn't come. And Nana had to work, right?"

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled. "Then what happened?"

"We drove a million hours to surprise them," Caitlin answered.

"Well, it was about sixteen, not a million," Troy laughed. "But you're right."

"Oh! It was the old-fashioned party, right?" Joseph recalled.

"Yeah, the one with pin-the-tail on the donkey and the funny pointy hats!" Emily said. "I remember now."

"How could we forget?"

* * *

_- Fourth Birthday -_

"_You put your right foot in, you put your right foot out. You put your right foot in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey-pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!"_

"_Good job, Uncle Chad!" Caitlin encouraged and Chad chuckled._

"_Thanks Caitlin, I think I'm getting it, don't you?"_

"_Uh-huh!"_

"_You put your left foot in, you put your left foot out. You put your left foot in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey-pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!"_

"_Daddy, do you like the hokey-pokey?" Matthew asked and Troy shrugged._

"_I guess so. Do you?"_

"_Yeah! It's fun. You're doing good, Dad."_

_Troy laughed out loud. "Thanks, Mattie."_

"_You put your right arm in, you put your right arm out. You put your right arm in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey-pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!"_

"_Dad!" Joseph squealed. "This is a fun dance, isn't it?"_

"_It is," Troy agreed. "What do you think of your party so far?"_

"_It's so much fun!"_

"_Yeah, I like this," Emily agreed. "What's it called? Old fashion?"_

"_Yes, angel, it is." Troy smiled at her. "You're doing a great job."_

"_You put your left arm in, you put your left arm out. You put your left arm in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey-pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!"_

"_Uncle Chad!" Leah shrieked. "You're doing it!"_

"_I am, aren't I?" Chad stated, a smile on his face. "I bet I could take your dance class with you now."_

_Leah giggled. "No!"_

"_You put your right side in, you put your right side out. You put your right side in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey-pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!"_

"_Is it almost done?" Troy asked Nicholas._

"_I think so," He replied. "You have to do the left side and your whole body first."_

"_You put your left side in, you put your left side out. You put your right side in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey-pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!"_

_Chad began to walk away, thinking it was over, but Caitlin stopped him. "Wait! It's not done!"_

"_You put your whole self in, you put your whole self out. You put your whole self in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey-pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!"_

_The children clapped and squealed as their fathers bowed, taking in the applause and eyeing the lawn chairs for a break._

* * *

The doorbell rang and the children jumped up and raced towards the door. "Our friends are here!"

Troy and Gabriella shared a knowing glance and picked up the next photo album labeled, 'Fifth Birthday on the Beach.'

* * *

_- Fifth Birthday -_

"_Lauren, we need more sand on this side," Leah told her friend as they sat at the sea's edge._

"_We need some at the top too," Anna commented._

_It was the end of the day. All their friends had gone home and the party was cleaned up. Their parents were watching from the beach as the Baylor and Bolton children played and laughed together. As the sun set into the ocean on the far horizon, Lauren, Anna, Emily, and Leah were seated on the wet sand, constructing a sandcastle and trying desperately and unsuccessfully to keep it together, but somehow, the high tide always took it away. They'd giggle and try it again, though. They weren't going to quit._

"_This is hard," Emily remarked. "It doesn't stay up."_

"_I know," Lauren giggled as the next wave took out their barely-there castle. "But it's still fun."_

"_Yeah, it is," Anna grinned. "I love the beach."_

"_Me too," Leah agreed. "Wouldn't it be cool if there was a school on the beach?"_

"_Yeah!" Emily exclaimed. "There would be desks on the sand and we could listen to the ocean!"_

"_Are you guys scared to go to kindergarten?" Lauren asked._

_Anna shook her head. Leah bit her lip. Emily nodded. "A little. I just don't want to ride the bus."_

_The next wave wiped out their sandcastle. They laughed and Lauren assured them. "It's fun, don't worry. You have a good time in kindergarten."_

_They built up a pretty high sandcastle the next time and jumped up and down, squealing because it had gotten so high. Leah pointed at it and yelled, "Mommy! Daddy! Look! See how high it is? See how-"_

_And then, an incoming wave washed it all away. The four girls looked at each other and dissolved into giggles. "Aw, man!"_

_Meanwhile, Madeleine gestured to Nicholas. "Get on my back!"_

"_Okay!" Nicholas was the smallest boy, and he was used to Madeleine and Lauren lifting him and carrying him all over the place._

_She gave him a piggyback ride, running up and down the beach as he laughed and gripped onto her shoulders. "Run faster, Maddie!"_

"_I'm trying! I'm trying!" Madeleine shrieked. "I don't want to slip!"_

_On the opposite side of Lauren, Anna, Emily, and Leah, Caitlin, Matthew, and Joseph were playing quite the heated game of blind tag. Joseph was it and had his eyes closed, running around trying to find his brother and sister. "I'm gonna get you!"_

"_Nah uh!" Caitlin protested, shrieking and running away as Joseph came near._

"_Yeah!" Joseph said. "I will!"_

"_No you won't!" Matthew teased. "You'll never catch us!"_

_Caitlin and Matthew sprinted away, leaving a giggling Joseph in the dust._

* * *

"Grandma!"

"Grandpa!"

"Nana!"

Instead of their friends being at the door, it was actually their grandparents. They had told their grandchildren that they wouldn't be able to make their birthday party just so they could surprise them. Giving each of them a hug and a kiss, Jack and Lucille Bolton and Maria Montez dragged their luggage into the foyer and entered the living room where their children were still looking at the photo albums. Collapsing onto the opposite facing couch and chair, they nodded towards the multitude of albums on the coffee table.

"Did I miss the bus for the trip down Memory Lane?" Lucille asked.

Troy smiled, closing the album and picking up the next. "No, we're just looking at pictures."

"From past birthdays, I see?" Maria noted, picking up the fourth birthday album. "Oh I don't like this one. We're not in it."

"You're not in this one either, Mom," Gabriella said, motioning towards the sixth birthday album that now rested on her lap. "When we took them to New York City?"

"Oh yeah," Jack chuckled. "I remember that one. Lucille complained the whole day that we weren't involved."

"But it was fun, at least," Anna stated. "We had fun."

Lucille smiled warmly. "I'm glad you had fun, sweetie."

* * *

_- Sixth Birthday -_

_After their viewing of _The Lion King_ on Broadway, the Bolton family headed to the five-star restaurant that was recommended to them that morning. They got a table for their family of nine and put their orders in. "What was your favorite part of today?" Gabriella asked them as they were patiently waiting for their dinner._

_They were exhausted, and it radiated from their features. Matthew answered first. "I think my favorite part was seeing the Statue of Liberty. And racing with Joey and Nick and Daddy at Toys R Us."_

"_That's what I was gonna say!" Joseph said. "I liked the racing part too."_

"_My favorite part of today was definitely the Ferris wheel," Anna said. "Definitely."_

"_I liked _The Lion King_ the best," Leah told her family. "Because I like plays. And I wanna be in one, because it looked like so much fun."_

"_I think my favorite part was skating," Caitlin said with a yawn. "Emily and Joey and I fell down so many times!"_

"_I liked the Ferris wheel too," Nicholas stated. "But I liked going up the building with all the floors."_

"_Skating and _The Lion King_," Emily held. "But also I liked the huge Barbie's Dream House in Toys R Us."_

"_What was your favorite part, Daddy?" Leah inquired._

"_My favorite part was the Statue of Liberty," Troy told her. "And racing with the boys. But I liked it all. I liked hanging out all day with you guys."_

"_Mommy? What was your favorite?"_

"_All of it," She grinned. "I really liked it all. But I especially liked the smiles on all of your faces today. That made me really happy."_

_They ate their dinner quickly because they were nearly starving. They hadn't eaten since lunch at eleven thirty, and now it was nearing six o'clock. A little while after their dinner had been cleared away, their waiter came back with a tray of ice cream sundaes. Huge sundaes. Each of the children got one, and there was a candle at the top instead of a cherry. He lit each of them before beginning to sing, Troy and Gabriella joining in._

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Anna! Happy birthday to you!"_

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Caitlin! Happy birthday to you!"_

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Emily! Happy birthday to you!"_

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Joey! Happy birthday to you!"_

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Leah! Happy birthday to you!"_

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Matt! Happy birthday to you!"_

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Nick! Happy birthday to you!"_

_The children grinned in happiness, making a wish and blowing out their candles before digging into their gargantuan ice cream sundae._

* * *

An hour later, the tenth birthday party was in full swing. The kids were either swimming or jumping with their friends and they were running around the lawn in a frenzy, clearly having a great time. Troy was making a bunch of hot dogs and hamburgers at the grill. Chad and Zeke approached him and clapped him on the back. "Father of double-digit children- we salute you."

Troy eyed them oddly. "What is this, Star Trek?"

They shrugged. Zeke wanted to know, "Are you freaking out yet?"

"Why should I freak out?" Troy asked. "They're just a year older."

"Yeah, but they're a year away from middle school," Zeke informed his friend. "Which means puberty and boys."

Troy paused a moment. "Okay, yeah. Freaking out now."

Chad chuckled. "Just checking."

* * *

_- Seventh Birthday -_

"_We're going to meet Oprah tomorrow," Anna told Madeleine as they waited in line to get their faces painted. "Isn't that cool?"_

"_I guess so," Madeleine told her. "She's really nice. She helps people with their problems and she gives away free cars."_

"_Really?" Anna's eyes widened. "Free cars?"_

_Madeleine nodded. "Yeah. She's like the richest woman in the world."_

"_Wow," Anna stated in shock. "That's awesome."_

_After her face was painted with a sleek blue butterfly on her cheek, Anna rushed off to find one of her siblings at their party. "Leah! Guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Oprah is the richest woman in the world!" Anna told her breathlessly. "She helps people and she gives free cars!"_

"_Wow!" Leah shrieked. "That's so cool! Daddy said he wanted a new car."_

"_I know," Anna grinned. "Isn't that awesome?"_

"_Yeah," Leah sighed, running off to find someone else. "Nicky! Nicky! Guess what!"_

"_What?" Nicholas asked. "What's up?"_

"_Oprah helps people," Leah said. "She's the richest woman in the world and gives people free cars!"_

"_Free cars?" Nicholas questioned. "Awesome! Joey!"_

_Joseph turned. "What?"_

"_Oprah helps people be the richest in the world!" Nicholas told his brother. "And she gives them free cars!"_

"_Really?" Joseph's eyes bulged. "That's so cool!"_

_He ran off to find Matthew. "Matt! Guess what! Oprah is gonna help us be the richest people in the world! And she's gonna give us a free car."_

"_Cool!" Matthew exclaimed, walking off and stopping Caitlin by the arm. "Did you know that Oprah is gonna give us a free car and help us be the richest people in the world?"_

"_No!" Caitlin shrieked. "That's so cool!"_

_Caitlin ran towards her mother. "Mommy! Mom!"_

"_Caitlin, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked, stopping her hysterical daughter._

"_Nothing!" She insisted. "But Oprah is going to help us be the richest people in the world and give us a free car!"_

_Gabriella stared at her daughter. "What?"_

"_It's true. Matt told me."_

_Gabriella laughed out loud. "Caitlin, I don't think that's what's going to happen. You must've heard something wrong."_

* * *

"Hey," Taylor greeted her best friend. "You okay?"

Gabriella smiled genuinely. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because the septuplets just turned double digits," Sharpay stated bluntly. "I was freaking out when Maddie and Lauren did."

"Okay, so that's the difference between you and me," Gabriella told her friend. When they stared at her pointedly, she broke. "Okay, okay. I already cried twice today. I'm hoping there won't be a third time."

Taylor smiled warmly. "Aw, Gabriella."

"We went through all the photo albums of the birthdays," Gabriella continued, ignoring Taylor's sympathy. "They were so amazing."

"I'm sure," Sharpay grinned. "I'm sure they brought back a lot of memories."

* * *

_- Eighth Birthday -_

_Nearing the end of their party, the septuplets were all at various points in play. Emily and Lauren were in the bouncy bounce, holding on to Samuel's hands. "Okay, Sammie. We're going to hold your hands and we'll jump!"_

_They bounced, but the little boy just fell to his bottom, giggling. Emily chuckled. "No! That's okay, Sammie. This is how you do it."_

_She demonstrated by doing a little bounce and then she and Lauren took over again. "Okay, here we go!"_

_But once again, it failed to work. Lauren sighed as Emily giggled again. The former decided to take matters into her own hands. "Come here, Sammie!"_

_Lauren lifted Samuel into her arms and jumped, making him laugh. Emily smiled. "There we go!"_

_On top of the bouncy slide, Logan, Matthew, and Anna were situated side-by-side. "Ready guys?"_

"_Let's go at the same time!" Anna shrieked. "Okay? Matt? Logan?"_

"_Yeah," Logan said._

"_Let's do it!" Matthew grinned, taking Anna's and Logan's hands in his own. "One, two, three!"_

_They shrieked and squealed as they skidded to the bottom of the vinyl surface. Logan bounced up. "Let's do that again!"_

_Madeleine, Leah, and Nicholas were running and chasing each other, wrapped up in their own kind of game. "And then we run from the bouncy castle to the slide, and then the slide to the house!"_

"_No! That's wrong!" Leah shrieked. "The slide to the swing set and the swing set to the house!"_

"_Oh yeah! Okay, ready? Go!"_

"_Hey! Nick, you're cheating!"_

"_No I'm not! It's in the rules!"_

"_Fine!"_

_Joseph was hidden under the slide on the swing set. Caitlin was hiding next to the deck. Alexis Baylor was it, in a heated game of hide 'n seek. "Ready or not, here I come!"_

_She ran around the lawn, searching for her friends. "Joey! Caitlin! Where are you?"_

_Eventually, she found Caitlin, and the two of them, hand-in-hand, sprinted across the grass in search of Joseph. "Joey!"_

_Joseph peered out for just a second- just a second- but they saw him. "Found you!"_

"_Aw, man," Joseph said. "Guess I'm it now, right?"_

"_You bet'cha!" Caitlin sang. "Count! Quick!"_

_Joseph closed his eyes as his sister and friend ran to hide. "One, two, three, four..."_

* * *

"Can I have your attention really quickly?" Gabriella called order to the crowd. "I just want to thank you all for being here today to celebrate a very special day in our lives. It's not everyday that your seven children turn ten years old."

The crowd grinned and nodded in agreement. "Thanks for every little thing you've ever done for Troy, the septuplets, or myself. Whether you helped cure a little illness-"

Dr. Carroll nodded, smiling.

"-Helped four of the children to see much clearer than they could before-"

Dr. Pollard grinned.

"-Were there for us every step of the way-"

Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Zeke all shared a glance.

"-Stepped in and left your own lives to help us with our new one-"

Jack, Lucille, and Maria grinned fondly.

"-Or made sure that myself and our seven children were always taken care of and were always healthy-"

Dr. Clark and Nurses Karen and Catherine looked near tears.

"We just want to thank each and every one of you," Gabriella said, near tears herself. "Because without each of your help, without _each_ link in our family chain, none of us would be where we are right now. So thank you for coming and thank you for everything you've ever done. And we mean what we've said. You're not just a friend to us, or a just a doctor. You're part of the family."

"Once you're part of the family," Troy broke in. "You're stuck with us."

* * *

_- Ninth Birthday -_

"_Are you sad that we're nine?" Emily asked as Gabriella and Troy tucked them into bed that night._

"_Not sad," Gabriella reassured her. "I'm very happy, actually. You guys are growing up. I just wish you were still my little babies. But I guess you'll always be, won't you?"_

"_Yeah," Leah agreed. "Always. Love you."_

"_Love you too. Both of you."_

_Anna and Caitlin were tucked in next. "Goodnight, my nine-year-olds. Did you have a fun time at your party today?"_

"_Yeah," Caitlin yawned. "It was so much fun!"_

"_Yeah," Anna agreed. "I think this one was the best one so far."_

"_You say that every year," Troy teased. "Goodnight girls. Love you. Get some sleep."_

"_Love you too Daddy! Love you Mommy!"_

_And last but not least, the three boys. "Hey guys. How was the party?"_

"_Fun," Nicholas grinned. "Thanks for the party."_

"_You're welcome," Gabriella smiled. "It was good, though?"_

"_Yeah, Jenny, Hallie, and Cody loved it," Matthew told his mother. "They're my best friends."_

"_I know they are," Gabriella chuckled. "I'm glad they had a good time. I'm glad you all had a good time."_

"_Dad," Joseph yawned. "Are we gonna have a big party next year? 'Cause we're ten?"_

_Troy nodded. "I think so. We have to have a big celebration, don't you think?"_

_All three of the boys nodded and he grinned. "Goodnight. Love you."_

"_Love you too, Dad. Love you Mom."_

"_I can't believe they're nine," Gabriella remarked, yawning herself."_

"_Yeah, me either," Troy sighed. "Wait till next year. They'll be ten."_

"_Oh please," Gabriella glanced at him wearily. "Do not even go there."_

* * *

A huge cake was brought out and placed on the table before the septuplets. It was chocolate- their favorite- with white frosting and ten candles. The red gel frosting read, 'Happy Tenth Birthday!' and had all the septuplets names listed all over the cake in their favorite color. Of course Zeke had made it special yesterday and had delivered it for the party. Once everyone was gathered around the children, they began to sing, basking in yet another birthday celebration for the septuplets.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Anna-!"

Anna grinned happily, Troy and Gabriella still seeing the determined little look on her face when she was learning to crawl.

"-Joey-!"

Joseph glanced around at all the people staring at him and smiled bashfully, Troy and Gabriella still seeing the way he eyed every woman that came near him as an infant.

"-Caitlin-!"

Caitlin giggled joyfully, Troy and Gabriella still seeing their feisty little fighter as the last one to come home, the last one to crawl, and the last one to walk, all the while content.

"-Emily-!"

Emily smiled with pleasure, Troy and Gabriella still seeing her angelic baby face as she cried for her mother, played with her siblings, and almost always shared her toys.

"-Matt-!"

Matthew grinned at the attention, Troy and Gabriella still seeing the stubborn and determined little baby that had to be the first one to walk and wouldn't see otherwise.

"-Leah-!"

Leah beamed with pride, Troy and Gabriella still seeing the cute little baby that was stuck to her father's side like glue, got away with everything, and was just too cute to scold.

"- and Nick!"

Nicholas laughed gleefully, Troy and Gabriella still seeing their little daredevil baby crawl down the stairs before crawling on a flat plane, not once crying from the rug burns.

"Happy birthday to you!"

The entire crowd clapped as the septuplets heaved in a big breath and blew out their candles cheering for each other and hugging each other as the feat was accomplished. Troy turned to Gabriella who was now successfully in tears. "They made it to ten."

She chuckled through her tears. "They made it. So did we."

Troy grinned. "Here's to ten more years. What do you say, babe?"

Gabriella nodded. "Always."


	50. TOW The Vacation en España

**Here it is, you guys!! Chapter fifty!! We've made it! We're halfway through the story!! The end is not far from sight now, lol. I still haven't finished writing the next set of ten chapters because I've been really busy with back to school things and today's my sister's birthday and all that jazz. So there may be a bit of a break between the next few chapters. Tomorrow I start school and that just brings even more craziness. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews, and please enjoy chapter fifty!!**

**We're halfway done! Oh, btw, don't own Jesse and Joy or their song "Espacio Sideral." Our Spanish class sang it last year for Foreign Language Day, lolll.  
**

* * *

Fifty: The One With The Vacation En España

"…_Bienvenidos al Aeropuerto de Sevilla Internacional…"_

"Are we in Spain now?" Nicholas asked eagerly. "Are we? Are we?"

Gabriella grinned. "Yes, Nicky, we are. Welcome to Spain."

Two weeks following their massive tenth birthday celebration, the Bolton septuplets and Troy and Gabriella took the two-week February vacation from school and headed on a twenty-hour plane ride to Spain. Gabriella hadn't visited Spain since she was fourteen- when her grandfather had died, though she hadn't known him at all- and had _always_ wanted to go back, so she took it upon herself to create the perfect Spanish vacation. She was going to show her family the countries biggest highlights and of course, visit her family.

Her mother's family was split between Seville and Madrid, so of course they were visiting both cities. But they would also check out Valencia and Barcelona as well, as both cities were very interesting and exciting places to visit. The children were intrigued by the different sights and sounds Spain had to offer that was completely the opposite of home. There were open markets, people bartering for lower costs and children playing tag in the street. The smell of fresh _gazpacho_ and _churros_ hung in the air as they walked the streets, just taking it all in.

"Mom," Joseph spoke up. "Are we gonna get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah," Caitlin piped in. "We only got two bags of pretzels on the plane. That isn't that many pretzels for twenty hours."

"What do you mean?" Troy joked. "That's like a pretzel per hour."

"Dad!"

Gabriella laughed. "Yes, yes. We're going to get something to eat. Why don't we do that now, okay? We'll pick up our rental car and find something to eat."

"Do we have to eat Spanish food?" Matthew asked timidly. "Because I don't know if I'll like it."

"Mattie, you already like a lot of Spanish food," Gabriella pointed out. "You like tacos and quesadillas and chips and salsa. See?"

"Oh yeah," He smiled. "Okay."

Once they acquired their rental car, they drove around the city with the windows rolled down, just seeing all the sights blur by and getting the fast-ticket way to their destination. They stopped at Casa Robles, a restaurant near Gabriella's grandmother's house, where she advised the kids against ordering anything she knew they wouldn't eat. It had been successful, and soon they were back on the road again. They were paying a visit to her extended family that wouldn't let them stay in a hotel. Gabriella had pleaded with them on the phone in Spanish for _hours_- they clearly didn't care that they were a family of nine.

"_¡Ninguna familia es demasiado grande para mi casa!_" Gabriella's grandmother had shouted. No family is too big for my home.

And so, there they were, parked outside of the Spanish stucco-style home that they'd stay in for the next four days. "This house is cute!" Leah remarked and Gabriella giggled.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie," She grinned. "We're going to go meet my grandmother, okay? It's Nana's Mom and your great-grandmother- your _bisabuela_."

The children nodded and before they could even make it up the small, winding driveway, a woman about Maria's age threw open the front door and rushed down the sidewalk, immediately engulfing Gabriella in a hug. "_¡Mi sobrina!_"

"Daddy," Emily whispered. "Why is that lady hugging Mommy?"

Troy chuckled. "It's Mommy's aunt, sweetheart. Nana's sister."

"Tía Carmen," Gabriella greeted warmly. "Hola, hola. ¿Cómo estás?"

"_Ay Gabriella, toda está perfecta_." Carmen smiled, and then surveyed her niece's family with honor and pride. "_Tu familia es muy bonita, ¿no?_"

"Muchisimas gracias," Gabriella thanked her aunt. "Este es mi esposo, Troy y nuestro siete niños- Anna, Caitlin, Matt, Joey, Nick, Leah, and Emily."

"You children are gorgeous," Carmen recited in English, her accent thick and heavy. "You do know you were featured on international news, right?"

Gabriella stared at her. "We were?"

"The birth, I mean," Carmen corrected herself. "Mama, Linda, Marisol and I were all watching. We couldn't believe Maria's girl had had- how do you say it? - septuplets?"

"We were as shocked as you were," Troy smiled and Carmen laughed.

Carmen more formally introduced herself. "I'm Maria's middle sister. Luis Ramon is the oldest of our family and he's working tonight or else he'd be here. Then there's Linda, who's on vacation with her family in Portugal. Then me; I live here with my husband and two kids to help take care of my poor aging mother. Then Maria, and the youngest Marisol who... Gabriella, honest to God, we don't know where she is."

Gabriella smiled, fondly remembering her mother tell all about her brother and three sisters. "Mom told me you never do."

"Well since your mother ran off to America with your father, Marisol seems to think it's okay to run all about the continent," Carmen sighed. "So sorry about your father though, _cariña._ I'm sure it was most difficult."

Gabriella nodded. Anna, ever the curious one, perked up. "You're my Nana's sister?"

Carmen smiled. "I am, sweetie."

"You live here?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you know so much English?"

Carmen laughed. "I studied English in school. I went to America a few times. Nice country, but I prefer my own grounds."

"Oh. That's cool that you know two languages," Anna admired.

"Yeah," Emily agreed shyly. "I want to learn another one."

"Well you are in Spain, dear," Carmen told the children. "Why don't we learn Spanish?"

"Yeah!"

As Carmen began teaching the children a few easy Spanish vocabulary words, they walked towards the entrance to the house. Gabriella turned to her husband as they entered the beautiful Spanish home. "Okay, heads-up. My grandmother's eighty-nine and doesn't speak a stitch of English. Just warning you."

Troy chuckled. "Good to know. I'll have to think back to Spanish class back in high school. God, that was so long ago."

"Tell me about it," Gabriella agreed. "Our kids are practically in high school at this point."

Troy frowned, emitting a childlike whine. "Don't remind me."

"_Mama,_" Carmen called out as she entered the living room of the house. "_Mira quien que está aquí. ¡Tu nieta, Gabriella y su esposo y niños!_"

Gabriella's grandmother was seated in an armchair, a book on her lap and reading glasses perched on her nose. Her name was Graciela de la Rosa, quite the maiden name for poor Maria to have before she married into the Montez family. She glanced up slowly to meet her granddaughter's eyes and a slow, warm smile spread across her features. Though Graciela's husband had died long ago- weeks after their youngest, Marisol, was born- it was Gabriella's father's father that had the funeral she'd attended years ago. So, she never really knew either grandfather. That somewhat upset her, but there really was no sense in missing what she didn't have.

"Hola abuela_,_" Gabriella started out slowly. She and her mother had always kept great contact with her mother's family. Her father's family, however, was a different story. "Gracias por dejarnos estar en tu casa."

Thank you for letting us stay in your home. Graciela let these words sink in before saying, "_Gracias por traerme bisnietos preciosos._"

Thank you for bringing me beautiful great-grandchildren. It warmed Gabriella's heart. She began to introduce her family. "Abuela, este es mi esposo, Troy."

Graciela shook his hand. "_Bienvenidos a Sevilla, Troy_."

"Gracias," Troy said politely. "Mucho gusto."

"_El placer es mío._" She spoke genuinely, and then, _"¿Siete niños? Ay Dios mio_."

Seven children? Oh my God.

Troy and Gabriella knew the feeling.

Gabriella nodded, pointing them all out to her grandmother. Though she didn't speak English, she understood names. "This is Anna."

Anna waved. "Hi!"

"_Ana_," Graciela said fondly, the Spanish version of her English name. "_Hola, Ana._"

"And this is Joseph," Gabriella went on. "Joey, we call him."

"_José,_" Her grandmother stated.

Joseph grinned. "Hi."

"Then Caitlin," Gabriella continued.

"_Catalina,_" came the Spanish version and Caitlin giggled.

"I like that one!"

"Emily."

"_Emilia._"

Emily smiled and glanced at her father. "Emilia sounds pretty."

Troy grinned. "It does, sweetheart."

"Matthew," Gabriella said. "We call him Matt."

"_Mateo,_" Graciela repeated. "_Hola_."

"Hello," Matthew spoke clearly.

"Our last little girl Leah," Gabriella stated.

"_Lea,_" was the Spanish version.

Leah laughed. "My name sounds the same!"

"And last but not least, Nicholas," Gabriella finished. "Nick, as we call him."

"_Nicolas,_" Graciela uttered. "_Bienvenidos._"

"What does that mean?" Nicholas whispered.

"Welcome," Gabriella answered for him and he smiled widely.

"Gracias bisabuela," Nicholas shrieked and Graciela smiled.

"_Mis amores_," She murmured.

My loves.

* * *

"You know what I decided?" Leah announced to her mother a few days later as they were driving off into the morning sun, leaving Seville and driving north to Valencia.

"What did you decide, baby girl?"

"That I love Spain," The little girl grinned. "I love Tía Carmen and our Bisabuela and Tío Luis Ramon and everybody."

"They love you too," Gabriella admired. "See? You have people that love you guys all over the world."

"Daddy do you have family in Spain?" Emily asked. "Is that where we're going now?"

Troy chuckled. "No Em, I don't have any family here. My family lives in America. We're going to Valencia now, Emmy."

"What's Valencia?" Matthew asked curiously.

"It's a city, like Seville." Gabriella explained as Troy drove nearer and nearer to their destination. Seville and Valencia weren't close, but they had been driving all day. "Only this city is on a beach. And it has some of the best oranges in the world."

"I love oranges," Joseph clapped excitedly. "Can we get some?"

"Of course," Gabriella agreed. "We'll have to try them."

"Have you ever been to Valencia?" Matthew questioned.

"No, I haven't," Gabriella told her children. "I've been to Seville, Cordoba, Salamanca, Zaragoza, Madrid, and Barcelona. But this is the first time I've been to Valencia."

Troy grinned. "A family first, then?"

Gabriella giggled, nodding. "A family first."

Spain was beautiful- that much they could tell by driving through it's many cities. People were nice and gracious to everyone; giving directions, talking and laughing with perfect strangers, the locals exchanging tips and ideas with the tourists about what to see and what to do. Everyone was warm and inviting; they were helpful and kind- something you didn't always see in America. It was remarkable how calm and collected they were with even the most serious of problems. They were wonderful.

As they entered Valencia, the orange groves at the west part of city became apparent and soon, the entire car smelled of sweet oranges. Driving down the road, the groves seemed like endless lifelines, with the Spanish workers glancing up every so often at the passing cars. They came to the end, face to face with the Caribbean Sea, the palm trees swaying to the melodious harmony of the wind and the sea breeze completely filling the fresh air. The sands were a pristine white, the ocean a soft clear blue, and the beach occupants were laughing, frolicking in the water, and having a good time.

Maybe it was because they were naked.

"What does _La Playa Desnuda_ mean?" Nicholas asked his parents as they stopped in front of the beach entrance sign.

Troy had to hold back laughter and Gabriella froze as she realized just _where_ they were. "Nude Beach."

The girls shrieked and covered their eyes, glancing away from the beach. The boys' eyes widened and they stared. Troy turned them away. "Ten is much too young for this. Come back in five years."

They were driving again, trying to find a beach where _clothing_ was permitted and enforced. The children couldn't stop talking about the nude beach- they were appalled- and Troy couldn't stop laughing. "Of course we'd end up there. That's hilarious."

"It is not hilarious! They are way too young to have that kind of memory!"

He laughed again. "Oh please, they're ten. They're not four."

"Not anymore they're not," She sighed overdramatically. Troy snorted.

"Chad and I found his Dad's _Playboy_ when we were ten." He pointed out, not helping what-so-ever.

"Oh my God," Gabriella nearly shrieked. "Do you think _our_ kids have seen _Playboy_?"

Troy thought for a moment. "It wouldn't surprise me if they had."

She settled back against the seat of the car. "_I've_ never even seen _Playboy_."

At this, Troy was shocked. "You haven't? Gabriella, it's one of life's guilty pleasures."

"Yeah, for _guys_." She insisted. "What kind of 'guilty pleasure' would I get from staring at naked women?"

"Sometimes they have men too."

Gabriella shot him a look. He gave in. "Okay, not really. The men are clothed."

"Exactly."

"But Gabriella, you've got to see _Playboy_." Troy persevered. "You just do."

"What's the point now?" Gabriella said, half-giggling. "I just saw a whole beach full of naked people. I'm good, thanks."

They finally found what the children called a "normal" beach and set out for the day. As the kids splashed in the surf and built castles on the sand, Gabriella relaxed on the beach towel that was splayed on the ground, the beaming smile on her face matching the gleaming sun's rays. "Good, time to work on my tan."

"Gabriella, you're Latina," Troy pointed out. "You're already tan."

"First of all, I'm Hispanic," She pointed out, propping herself on her elbows. "There's a difference. Second of all, yes, my skin is darker than yours, but no, it is still not tan."

Troy laughed, shaking his head as he stared down at her. "Did you put sunscreen on?"

"That would negate the effect of the sun's rays, so no."

"Gab!" Troy nearly threw himself on top of her, blocking out any sunlight she was obtaining. "You can't do that!"

"What is your problem?" She cracked an eye open.

"You're gonna get skin cancer," He stated matter-of-factly. "The UV rays are especially damaging on beaches and they cause melanoma."

Gabriella eyed him. "You really did your research."

Troy shrugged. "It's a well-known fact."

She sat up, pecking his lips before frowning. "Ruin _all_ my fun, why don't you?"

"Oh yes, it really _does_ suck that you now have to sit here and talk to your incredibly boring husband," Troy played along.

Gabriella nodded, giggling. "He bores me to tears sometimes."

"Ha, ha," He said dryly.

"Oh shut up, you know I bore you too," Gabriella went on. "All my talk of Biology this and 'the kids are growing up so fast' that..."

"The kids _are_ growing up so fast," Troy agreed. "And as for Biology? It was my favorite class in school."

She nearly laughed out loud. "Because of the sex unit."

"No," Troy told her, adamantly shaking his head. "The sex unit was ruined with _The Miracle of Life_ video. Definitely a no on the sex unit."

Giggling, she rolled her eyes playfully. "Why do guys always make such a big deal over _The Miracle of Life_ video?"

Troy stared at her as if it was obvious. "Because it's _disgusting_! The camera is completely focused on the woman's vagina, she's screaming and heaving and wants to curse her husband out but can't because she's being filmed, there's all this blood and then the squirmy little baby thing-"

"Squirmy little baby thing?" She asked incredulously. "That's their _child_. It's a miracle!"

"It's a freaking disgusting miracle," He added. "Thank God you had a c-section so I didn't have to see that."

"Oh yeah, thank God, right?" Gabriella said sarcastically. "Because major surgery is _so_ much better."

"Well, it's not as gross."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's worse."

"Alright," He gave up. "You win."

She grinned triumphantly. "I love it when I win."

Troy leaned in and kissed her and she allowed herself to give way to the kiss- if only for a moment. Gabriella pulled away. "We shouldn't. You know how the kids feel about PDA and plus-"

He cut her off. "Forget it. It's our vacation too. They can have fun, why can't we?"

They fell into the passionate embrace, kissing like they had when they were teenagers- making out with the zealous thrill of getting caught, but this time not by their parents. Few tourists and beach-goers acknowledged the kissing couple- it was natural to kiss in Europe, wasn't it? There were no pressures from the outside world to pull away... and yet, Troy broke the kiss forcefully at the sound of what his oldest daughter shrieked as she ran up the surf.

"Mommy! Daddy! I met a boy!"

"You what?" Troy shouted. "A boy?"

"Daddy," Anna giggled. "He's a teenager! He's too old for me."

Matthew was right beside her. "Don't worry Dad, I protected Anna from the boy just like you told me to."

Troy nodded. "Good job, Mattie."

"Anyway," Anna glared at her brother for stealing her thunder. "Matt and I were getting a bucket of water to build the moat around our castle, and a teenager came up to us and just stared. Then he held up seven fingers and said, '_Siete es mucho, eh?_' I think he knows who we are."

"He probably does, sweetheart." Gabriella explained. "Tía Carmen said we were on the news, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Anna recalled, and then she ran back towards the sea with her brother towing behind her.

Gabriella turned to Troy, who still had a shocked expression on his face, and laughed. "What? He was at least seven or eight years older than her. Relax."

"That was way too close," Troy shook his head. "They can have crushes, sure. But they are not dating."

"At ten?" Gabriella questioned. "Because I do think that's reasonable."

"Until they're forty," Troy said and Gabriella's jaw dropped. He shrugged. "I think that's reasonable."

"Well I can tell you right now," She smiled. "There are four little girls down there who probably don't."

* * *

After spending a few days in Valencia, their next stop was the capital of Spain- Madrid. Madrid was a huge city- it was the fashion capital of Spain as well as being the capital of the entire country. It had hundreds of historic castles, museums, and monuments from the 15-1600s. It was definitely the culture capital of Spain as well. While the Boltons were there, they visited everything there was to see- from museums to art galleries to the famous Metro. But Madrid was also famous for something else.

Its food.

From _arroz con pollo_ to _tamales_, Madrid had some of the most famous Spanish cuisine of the entire country. Gabriella was determined to get her family to try the most infamous of the Spanish dishes that afternoon as they stepped into _Los Dos Habaneros_, a restaurant, for lunch that afternoon. Their Spain vacation was coming to an end, sadly, as they only had this last day in Madrid before spending three days in Barcelona and flying twenty hours back home. But they had to make the most of their decreasing time, because no matter how much time they had left, they were still having a great time.

"Don't bother to look at the menu, guys," Gabriella informed her family. "We're all getting paella."

"What's that?" Joseph questioned. "It sounds funny."

"It's just a bunch of stuff you love all cooked together," She told him generally. "You'll love it, trust me."

The waiter came over and Gabriella smiled. "Nueve platos de paella, por favor."

"_Y, ¿que tipo? __Hay seis, señora._" The man told her with a smile.

"La paella mixta," She decided, then as an afterthought added, "Sin calamares, por favor. Gracias."

He nodded and walked away. Troy glanced at her. "I really hope you know what you're doing."

"What are you talking about?"

"I hope this wasn't a set-up to get us to eat something disgusting."

She glared at him playfully. "Actually, it _was_. Now, you're on to my tricks."

"Is the paella really good?" Nicholas wanted to know.

Gabriella nodded. "It's delicious. Paella is actually really famous in Valencia, but we didn't get to have any there. But it's just as good in Madrid, don't worry. Each city in Spain has their own version of it."

The children nodded, wondering how this new dish would taste. A few moments later, their meal was brought to them. They were skeptical at first. Caitlin stared at her plate. "What's this curly pink thing?"

"It's shrimp, honey." Gabriella told her. "There's shrimp, chicken, rice, and some vegetables. That's all."

There were also mussels, beans, peas, and peppers. They didn't need to know.

Anna was the first to brave the first bite. "Hmm... this isn't actually that bad!"

"Yeah, it's pretty good!" Nicholas agreed, taking the next bite.

"I think it's my new favorite food," Joseph grinned, scooping a hearty forkful into his mouth.

"What do you think Em? Leah? Matt?" Troy asked as he continued to eat his meal. It wasn't half bad!

"I think it's pretty good," Emily said, leaning over her plate to sip the water she'd ordered.

"Yeah, me too," Matthew agreed. "It's yum."

Leah didn't answer. She picked something off her plate and screamed. "Daddy! This thing has eyes! This thing is _looking_ at me!"

Their waiter happened to be walking by at the moment and knelt beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "_Calmate, chica. Es solamente un calamar._"

Calm down, little girl. It's only a squid.

As he walked away, Leah threw it back down onto her plate. She turned to her mother. "Mom, what's a _calamar_?"

Gabriella didn't want to tell her. She sighed. "Squid."

The girls started shrieking and searching their own plates as the boys looked on, disgusted. Gabriella groaned. "I ordered the paella without the squid!"

"I only have one squid, at least," Leah said, pushing it off her plate. "I can still eat the rest."

Nicholas stared at the squid that now rested on the table. "I wonder what squid tastes like."

Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I will give you five dollars if you eat it."

Nicholas seemed thrilled. "Mom, can I?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Why not? It's not bad for you. Go ahead."

"Ew!" Caitlin squealed. "Don't eat it!"

"Yeah, Nick!" Leah agreed, nodding forcefully. "You _can't_ eat it!"

But Nicholas shook his head. "I'm going to! I get five dollars!"

He picked up the tiny little squid that rested on the table and stared at it a little. It was gray in color and had beady black eyes. Its tentacles were slimy and sticky, but surprisingly, the squid did not smell. With one last look and laugh at his brothers and sisters who were begging him not to eat it, Nicholas popped it in his mouth and began to chew. It was squishy, he noticed at first, then a little rubbery. Finally he swallowed and noticed his family was staring at him expectantly.

"Well?"

Troy pushed a five-dollar bill towards his youngest. "Well done."

Nicholas took it and shoved it into his pocket. "Thanks!"

"What was it like?" Matthew asked, fascinated that his brother had eaten that.

"It was really rubbery and squishy," Nicholas told him. "But not too bad."

"What did it taste like?" Joseph inquired.

"It didn't really taste like anything," He shrugged nonchalantly. "Not really."

"Was it really gross and you would never do it again?" Emily wanted to know.

Nicholas shook his head. "Nah uh! I'd do it again! Does anyone have one?"

Gabriella laughed. "Nick, you really will do anything, won't you?"

He grinned. "I guess so!"

* * *

"…_Bienvenidos- esto es mi sueño. Sígueme y descubre mi Barcelona_…"

On their last night in Barcelona- and, coincidentally, their last night of vacation- the Boltons were headed to a special outdoor concert of the infamous Spanish singing duo, Jesse and Joy. Gabriella had all but grown up on their music and she was particularly fond of _Espacio Sideral_, a love song about wanting to give the ones you love the entire universe. She'd made a special, secret request at the beginning of concert to have Jesse and Joy sing that song in honor of her beloved family that had been such a great sport this entire vacation- learning Spanish culture and sharing her life with her.

They were seated on the lawn in front of the stage where Jesse and Joy- who were brother and sister, respectively- had just finished their new hit song. Joy took the microphone, speaking English for the first time that night. "To end our show, we would like to sing an old favorite. This is a special request made by Gabriella Bolton to her husband Troy and her seven children. _Aqui es Espacio Sideral!_"

The crowd cheered and Troy and the kids turned to look at her. Troy spoke first. "You made a request?"

Gabriella nodded. "I dedicated this song to you guys."

The kids watched, in awe, as the two began to sing. Gabriella turned to Troy. "But mostly to you."

"_Quisiera darte el mundo entero,_" Joy began. "_La luna, el cielo, el sol, y el mar._"

"I would like to give you the entire world," Gabriella translated for the children. "The moon, the sky, the sun, and the sea."

"_Regalarte las estrellas,_" Joy went on. "_En una caja de cristal_._ Llevarte al espacio sideral. __Y volar como lo hace Superman_."

"Give you the stars in a crystal box," Gabriella whispered quietly. "Bring you to outer space and fly like Superman."

"Why doesn't it rhyme?" Emily asked from her mother's lap.

Gabriella smiled. "It does. But only in Spanish."

"_Quisiera ser un superheroe,_" Joy got more into the song as Jesse got heavy on his acoustic guitar. "_Y protegerte contra el mal. Regalarte la Via Lactea. En un plato de cereal. Llevarte al espacio sideral. Y volar como lo hace Superman_."

"I would like to be a superhero and protect you from the bad," Gabriella spoke, knowing each of these words was true. "Give you the Milky Way in a bowl of cereal. Bring you to outer space and fly like Superman."

"_Me tienes tan debilitada,_" Joy sang from her soul. "_Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí. Y mis poderes no son nada. Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real. Me elevas al espacio sideral. Tal como lo hace Superman._"

"You have me so weak," Gabriella reiterated. "All of my strengths leave me when you're here. And my powers are nothing- I feel so normal, so fragile, so real. You bring me to outer space- just like Superman."

"I like this song," Anna admired, settling against her father's side.

Troy smiled genuinely. "Me too."

"_Quisiera hacerte un gran poema,_" Joy began the second and final verse. "_Y usar el cielo de papel. Tomar las nubes como crema. Y hornearte un súper pastel. Llevarte al espacio sideral. Y volar como lo hace Superman._"

"I would like to make you a big poem," Gabriella said softly. "And use the sky as paper. Take the clouds as cream and bake you a super cake. Bring you to outer space and fly like Superman."

"_Me tienes tan debilitada,_" Joy was truly singing from experience. "_Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí. Y mis poderes no son nada. Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real. Me elevas al espacio sideral._"

"You have me so weak," Gabriella restated. "All of my strengths leave me when you're here. And my powers are nothing- I feel so normal, so fragile, so real. You bring me to outer space."

"_Me tienes tan enamorada,_" Joy began to finish. "_Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí. Y mis poderes no son nada. Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real. Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real. Me elevas al espacio sideral. Tal como lo hace Superman_."

"You have me so in love," This time, Gabriella was speaking to Troy. "All of my strengths leave me when you're here. And my powers are nothing- I feel so normal, so fragile, so real... I feel so normal, so fragile, so real. You bring me to outer space... just like Superman."

Jesse and Joy finished to immense applause. Gabriella finished to a passionate kiss from her husband.


	51. TOW Date Night

**I'm baaaaaaack!**

**Did you miss me? Of course you did. =P (haaa I had to use that line.) Anyway, I know I missed all of you. Things have been absolutely insane in my life lately and I'm really sorry for the month-long hiatus. I'm sure there are millions of other fabulous stories that were updated in such hiatus that you got to read, so you probably didn't miss mine that much, hahaha. But anyway, here it is! We are on our way through 51 to 60! Enjoy!**

**I do no own Billy Joel, nor 'We Didn't Start the Fire.' Obviously...**

* * *

Fifty-One: The One With Date Night

Back home and settled after their Spanish vacation, the Bolton family got back into the swing of things. It was late March before anybody could really get anything done, though. They were jetlagged and still in vacation mode. Plus, the septuplets had gotten so used to hearing Spanish twenty-four/seven, that they were shocked to hear that they were actually back in America where everyone spoke English. Quite the sharp contrast to what they'd come to know for the past two weeks.

It was April fourth, a rainy, early spring afternoon as Gabriella Bolton packed away beakers and stirring rods from the lab tables and gathered her own things to go home. She answered a few questions from her students as they left before closing the classroom door and signing out of the main office, leaving for home. Checking the dashboard, it was pushing four o'clock and she pressed down on the accelerator a little harder as she neared her home.

She parked the car in the garage and hit the close button, entering the house through the garage. She was tired, but thankfully, she hadn't worn heels that day. For some reason, heels always seemed to maximize her fatigue. It was as if they sucked extra energy out of her body- something she truly didn't need. The laundry room led to the kitchen, where Anna and Matthew were seated at the counter, scribbling furiously on a scrap of paper. Her husband and other five children were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Anna," Matthew poked his sister with the eraser side of his pencil. "What did you get for number three?"

Anna glanced at the top of her sheet. "Sixty-four."

"That's not right."

"Yes it is."

"Nah uh," Matthew protested. "You're wrong!"

Anna gave him the most disbelieving look ever. "I am _not_! Check your answer; you're probably wrong."

"No I'm not," Matthew scowled. "You're stupid."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gabriella scolded and the children glanced up. "Matt that was not nice. Apologize to you're sister right now. We don't say things like that."

Matthew sighed. "But she's wrong!"

"No I'm not!"

"I don't care if she is or not," Gabriella told her son. "You don't call someone stupid just because she got an answer wrong."

"Sorry," Matthew mumbled.

"Mom, I didn't get it wrong." Anna insisted. "Four thousand and ninety-six divided by sixty-four is sixty-four, isn't it?"

Gabriella thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. It is."

Anna stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Ha! I told you so."

Matthew groaned and erased his previous answer furiously. "I'm so bad at math."

His mother ruffled his hair. "Aw, Mattie, you'll get it eventually. I promise. Everyone's bad at something."

"Not Anna," Matthew grumbled under his breath. "She's 'perfect'."

Pretending not to hear what her son had said- she was going to let that slide; sometimes Anna _was_ a little bit of a perfectionist- Gabriella turned to said daughter. "Anna banana, where's everyone else?"

"Nick's at baseball tryouts, Leah's at drama club," Anna listed, not looking up from her homework. "Caitlin and Joey are upstairs doing homework and Emily's reading in the formal."

Nodding and taking in this information, Gabriella began to unload her papers from work. "And where's your father?"

"Upstairs." Matthew answered. "Talking to Chad, I think. On the phone."

Gabriella sorted her papers into graded, un-graded, and research papers before getting anxious. She and Troy hadn't seen much of each other lately, as he had been traveling around a lot with the basketball team for promotion and she had had a lot of late meetings and superintendent conferences. She escalated the staircase, greeted her other children, and entered her bedroom, finding her husband pacing back and forth, clearly up to something that Chad wasn't buying.

"... no, it would only be for a few hours," Troy insisted. "Come on! We need this! ... No they wouldn't... no they're not!"

His wife just stared at him. What could he possibly be planning?

But Troy hadn't noticed she'd come home, and hadn't sensed her presence in the room yet. He groaned. "Chad, they love you. You love them. It would not be a big deal! We need to do this man, I'm begging you."

"Need to do what?"

Troy whipped his head around, his eyes widening in shock. Before addressing her, he got back to his call. "Chad, we're going out, okay? See you at seven."

Turning to his wife, Troy grinned. "Hey babe. How was your day?"

"Fine," She answered, her voice full of wary skepticism. "Yours?"

"Hectic," Troy admitted truthfully. "But I have a surprise for you."

"You're going out tonight with Chad?" Gabriella questioned and Troy laughed out loud.

"With Chad? Yeah right, what makes you think I'd want to go out with him?"

"The pre-existing phone call I just walked in on?"

Troy gestured towards the phone. "Oh that? That's just Chad being Chad."

"And so you're going to see him at seven because...?" She left it open-ended, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Because he's going to watch the kids for us tonight so we can go out to dinner," Troy grinned, truly proud of himself. "We haven't gone out to dinner just the two of us since our anniversary- which was last summer."

"Hey I'm not complaining," She defended, holding her hands up. "We need this. Where are we going?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise." Troy grinned mischievously. "But dress up. Look nice. Chad's coming at six forty-ish."

"Hm... Chad's sitting, huh?" Gabriella seemed a tad anxious about their babysitter. "Taylor couldn't do it?"

"Taylor has a meeting tonight with the interns that work for her... or something like that." Troy answered, now unsure of his best friend's wife's plans for the evening.

"What about Zeke or Shar?" Gabriella questioned.

Troy chuckled. "What's wrong with Chad?"

"Nothing!" The brunette said all too quickly. "It's just... he gets them all riled up and teaches them really appalling things... and don't even get me started on the stories he tells them."

"Zeke's at the restaurant tonight and Shar's taking the girls to see a movie," Troy told his wife. "Chad's our last bet."

"Fine," She sighed. "He can do it. But only because you and I really need this dinner."

"We do, we really do," Troy agreed. "But it'll be fine. He's good with them."

"He is good with them," Gabriella gave in. "I guess it'll be okay."

She still looked skeptical, however, and Troy had to laugh at the look on her face. He crossed the room, wrapping both arms around her waist and kissing her on the nose. "It'll be fine."

"I know."

"It really will be," Troy said, not only assuring his wife, but also himself.

Gabriella giggled. "I believe you."

She stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips, connecting their bodies in a searing kiss. It never ceased to amaze Troy just how small she was; it only took one of his arms- barely- to wrap around her waist. The passion emblazoned the couple, who hadn't had much time for each other in the past few weeks. The kisses were hot and fervent, filled with love, lust, and the undying need to be with each other. As they began to deepen, Troy and Gabriella felt themselves falling deeper and deeper into their embrace, knowing they'd have to stop sooner or later unless they wanted a very displeased audience.

Troy pulled away, bracing himself on Gabriella's shoulders. "Keep doing that, and we won't _make it_ to dinner."

Gabriella shot him a suggestive look. "I'm perfectly fine with that."

* * *

The doorbell rang a few hours later, and Joseph, being the closest to it, decided to answer it. He wasn't sure where his family was- somewhere scattered in their moderately large house. He knew for a fact that Nicholas had just gotten home from baseball tryouts and had made the traveling team, so he was on the phone in his bedroom with his best friends, already making plans for carpools and post-game team dinners. He also knew that Leah had gotten home from a dress rehearsal only a few minutes earlier and ran to the bathroom to scrub off the pounds of makeup still caked on her face. He didn't know where the other four siblings were and his parents were in their bedroom with the door shut.

That was never something any of the kids wanted to disrupt.

Joseph glanced out the window before pulling the front door open to reveal Chad Danforth. "Hey Joey. How's it going?"

"Good," He stepped aside to let his father's best friend in. "Are Logan and Sammie coming?"

Chad chuckled. "Not tonight. They're at their grandparents' for the weekend."

"Aw man," Joseph responded. "Where's Aunt Taylor?"

"Working," Chad said shortly. "So tonight, little man, it's all me."

Joseph grinned. "Okay!"

"So... where is everybody?" Chad knew the Bolton house well. It was rare that there was ever a dull moment and now, when there was nothing but silence, was never a good thing.

"I don't know," Joseph shrugged, the mischievous grin still on his features. "I'll go find them. You wait here."

He raced around, checking all the rooms in the house before finding Caitlin, Anna, and Matthew playing a game of Payday in the formal living room. Joseph could hardly contain his excitement. "Guys, Uncle Chad is here. By himself."

"By himself?" Anna repeated, somewhat shocked that he would attempt babysitting seven ten-year-olds alone. "Really?"

"He never watches us by himself," Matthew commented. "Aunt Taylor always comes."

Caitlin only smiled devilishly. "We could have fun with this."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Emily asked, stepping off the stairs and into the room. "Is Chad here?"

"Yeah," Caitlin giggled. "Alone."

"What are you thinking, Caitlin?" Joseph stopped her.

Caitlin waved him off. "Oh come on, Chad loves jokes, right? So let's play some. All the years he taught them to us... we should play them on him now, right?"

Anna and Emily shared a glance. Matthew shrugged. Joseph bit his lip. Caitlin sighed. "Oh _come on_. You guys are no fun. I'm gonna go find Nick and Leah. They'll want to help me."

"Oh, here you guys are," Chad entered the room then, the children glancing up to greet him. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

"I found them," Joseph smiled. "Just like I said."

"You did," Chad laughed. "At least some of them. Where're Nick and Leah?"

"I don't know, upstairs somewhere." It was Matthew who answered, already uninterested and back at his game.

"What about your Mom and Dad? They're gonna be late if they don't leave, like, right now."

"They're upstairs too," Emily answered uneasily. "If their door's shut, does that mean we shouldn't knock?"

Chad had to hold back a chuckle. "I don't know, Em. That's probably a good idea. God knows what they're doing up there."

"They're probably getting ready for dinner," Anna offered practically.

"Or maybe they're playing a game, like we are," Matthew said. "Can we get back to that, now?"

Chad snorted. "A game. Sure."

Troy and Gabriella came down the stairs moments later, apologizing profusely for being late. They kissed each of their children goodbye and goodnight and headed out for the evening. Chad, after wishing his friends a safe drive, turned around to face the seven children, who were huddled in the middle of the room, discussing their plan for the evening. When Chad shut the front door, they jumped apart and stared and grinned, a little too widely, at their sitter for the night. He just glanced at each of them, knowing something was up.

"I'm in for a rude awakening tonight, aren't I?" He said with a sigh.

Caitlin, smiling ever so innocently, rocked back and forth on her toes. "What do you mean, Uncle Chad?"

Chad pointed at her. "I'm watching you, Caitlin Bolton. I'm on to your schemes."

"I don't know what scheme means," Caitlin's nose scrunched- the same way Gabriella's sometimes did- as she tried to decipher the word. "And if I did, I don't think I would have one."

Chad smirked. "Yeah, right."

* * *

It was just a typical night out, but somehow, it felt much more special. Troy, dressed neatly in his khakis, dress shirt and tie, sat across the table from his grinning and elegant wife, who was dressed simply in a little black dress, her hair pinned up and away from her face. They dined on simple Italian delicacies and fine wine, but somehow, it felt like a meal fit for a king. Though they loved their children greatly, it seemed as though the times they could truly be themselves were always with each other and each other alone.

"We really don't do this enough," Gabriella decided, sipping her wine delicately as she eyed her husband over the rim of the glass.

Troy nodded his agreement. "We need to start making this a weekly occasion."

Shaking her head, Gabriella said teasingly, "Daily."

"I can live with that." Troy nodded. "Although, the kids might miss us at dinner. Studies show that children who eat with their families stay off drugs, in school, and out of trouble."

Gabriella giggled slightly. "You've been doing so much research on random topics lately. Why?"

Troy shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do while you're grading papers at night?"

"Hm, I don't know." She pretended to think. "Relax. Have a drink. Sleep."

"Guess I could," He considered. "But then I wouldn't know what kind of germs are on the desks and cafeteria tables in schools. We've gotta protect our kids, babe."

"We do," She stated. "That's why I send them with the little bottles of Purell to school."

"Ah yes, the infamous hand sanitizer." Troy said. "But it only kills ninety-nine point nine percent of bacteria. That point one percent can re-multiply in sixteen seconds and before you know it, it was like you'd never used Purell in the first place."

Gabriella just stared at him. "Okay, I'm blocking Google on your laptop. Seriously."

Troy laughed. "Just stating the facts, babe."

"Can we state other facts?" She suggested. "Like how much I've missed you these past couple of weeks?"

He reached over the table to intertwine his hand with hers. "I know, I missed you too. And I'm going to be in Boston next week for a little bit-"

Gabriella groaned. Troy frowned. "And then we're done, promise."

"This is stupid," She tightened her grasp on his hand. "Who told them they could take you from me?"

"Hey, it's not all my fault," Troy defended. "My wife is South Valley High's most popular Biology teacher. The last week or so has been filled with AP exam review sessions, student-teacher conferences, superintendent meetings... need I go on?"

"No," Gabriella sighed. "But I can't help it. They're necessary evils."

"Exactly."

"We need another vacation," Gabriella told her husband a few seconds later. "Seriously. Like Napa Valley only more relaxing. Nothing but laying out on a beach somewhere."

Troy opened his mouth to reply but Gabriella cut him off. "If you say anything about getting skin cancer, I will slap you."

Laughing, Troy shook his head. "I wasn't going to. I was just going to agree with you. We need Troy and Gabriella time again."

Nodding, Gabriella smiled shyly. "That's why this afternoon was pretty nice."

"You're the only one I've ever known to describe sex as 'pretty nice,'" Troy chuckled. "It was amazing."

"It's kinda how I expected the night to end, not to start," Gabriella laughed.

"Hey, it can still end that way," Troy told her. "I'm sure the kids are in bed now. What time is it?"

Checking her cell phone, Gabriella nearly laughed out loud. "Eight-thirty."

"Okay... so maybe not, then?"

"They're definitely not in bed yet." Gabriella said. "I can assure you."

"Did we ever give them a bedtime?" Troy asked, his memory failing him for just a moment.

"Of course we did." She answered. "Eight o'clock on school nights, ten o'clock on weekends. Where have you been the last ten years?"

"All over the place," was his terse reply.

"As long as you keep coming back to me," Gabriella giggled. "That's all I ask."

"Like I would ever in a million years want to be anywhere else." Troy spoke genuinely, openly, and freely with her.

Her heart melted in her chest, giving off a warm, secure kind of feeling. "I love you."

"I love you more." Troy insisted.

Biting her lip, she responded. "I think that's pretty much impossible."

"I doubt it," He challenged. "In the art of loving you more than anyone in the entire world, I am undefeated."

"Really?" She questioned. "Because in the game of loving you unconditionally forever and ever, I am the number one player."

Troy had to laugh, leaning over the table to press a deep and meaningful kiss on her lips. "Let's just call it a tie," He whispered.

Gabriella smiled. "Done."

* * *

Chad Danforth was exhausted.

All seven of the Bolton children had tried his patience and his wits that evening, and frankly, if they weren't the children of his best friend, he wouldn't do this ever again. He truly had learned his lesson. Don't teach ten-year-olds practical jokes- it'll just come back to haunt you. They'd done everything under the sun- you name the joke, the kids performed it. Chad was pretty sure Caitlin was the mastermind behind all of them and Nicholas was always her right-hand. There was something about those two, the dynamic comedic duo, that always got to him. They outsmarted him this time, and he was stumped.

They were all seated now in the living room, the television on but no one was watching it. It was nine-thirty, a half hour before their bedtime and all seven were showered and dressed in their pajamas, ready to go down for the night. Chad didn't know what to do for the next half hour as the children stared at him, begging to be entertained. What would Taylor do? Read a story to them? They seemed much too old for that. Gabriella had told Chad not to tell another anecdote from high school since they were much too young for that. He was stumped.

Then, of course, Caitlin came up with an idea.

Switching off the television, Caitlin sat up, tucking her legs underneath her, and asked, "Chad, will you sing us a song?"

Chad eyed her. "I don't know any songs. I don't sing, Caitlin."

"Why not?" She whined. "Mommy and Daddy sing us songs all the time."

Chad knew this was a lie, but he played along. "Mommy and Daddy were in musicals. I wasn't."

"Actually," Nicholas pointed out. "Weren't you in the one the last year of high school? Dad told us you were."

_Thanks a lot, Troy._ "Yeah, I guess so," Chad agreed reluctantly to the memory. "What's your point?"

"So you must know something you can sing," Anna remarked. "Please?"

"Yeah, please?"

"Please Uncle Chad!"

"We love you!" Emily shrieked. "And we're sorry about the pranks."

"It was Caitlin's idea," Matthew whispered.

"Hey!" Caitlin yelped. "Don't tell on me!"

"Okay, okay!" Chad agreed. "If I sing something, though, you're going to have to calm down. And, you're going to help me."

"Ooh, okay!" Leah squealed. "I love to sing!"

"Okay," Chad wracked his brain for a song... and wasn't pleased with the outcome. "Who's heard of Billy Joel?"

The children glanced around at each other and shook their heads. Chad shrugged. "That's what I expected. Okay, I'm gonna break you up into three groups. Boys, you're going to sing 'we didn't start the fire' when I point to you, okay?"

The three boys nodded. "Anna and Emily, you are going to sing 'It was always burning since the world's been turning.' Got it?"

"Yup!"

"And Leah and Caitlin, you're going to say, 'No we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it.' Got that?"

"Uh huh!"

"Okay, let's practice a little," Chad said, suddenly feeling like Darbus. "Boys, take it away."

"We didn't start the fire," Matthew, Joseph, and Nicholas sang evenly.

Chad then pointed to Anna and Emily, who sang, "It was always burning since the world's been turning."

Back to the boys. "We didn't start the fire."

Chad pointed to Leah and Caitlin next. "No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it."

"Good job!" Chad cheered and children giggled. "Okay, I'm going to sing the verses, you'll get the chorus, ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, here we go," Chad cleared his throat, rolling his eyes slightly at how these kids could truly get him to do anything. "Harry Truman, Doris Day. Red China, Johnnie Ray. South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio. Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon. Studebaker, Television. North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe."

The kids were laughing and having fun, encouraging Chad to continue. "Rosenbergs, H-Bomb. Sugar Ray, Panmunjom. Brando, "The King and I," and "The Catcher in the Rye." Eisenhower, Vaccine. England's got a new queen. Marciano, Liberace, Santayana Goodbye!"

He pointed to the boys and they were off. "We didn't start the fire!"

Anna and Emily joined in. "It was always burning since the world's been turning!"

"We didn't start the fire!" Joseph, Nicholas, and Matthew repeated, grinning.

"No we didn't light it," Leah and Caitlin sang. "But we tried to fight it!"

They were really getting into it now, and they continued to put on quite the show. They didn't hear the garage door open over the eager and excited singing voices. They didn't hear Troy and Gabriella enter their house and call out to their children. And they didn't notice as the aforementioned couple stood off to the side of the living room, watching their children and best friend sing this classic song by one of music's legends. It really was comical but the kids did seem to be enjoying themselves.

"We didn't start the fire!" Nicholas, Matthew, and Joseph belted out, hopping up and down, seemingly hyped up on excitement.

"It was always burning," Anna and Emily rocked back and forth. "Since the world's been turning!"

"We didn't start the fire!"

"No we didn't light it," Leah and Caitlin tried to fight off their giggles. "But we tried to fight it!"

"Hemingway, Eichmann, "Stranger in a Strange Land." Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs Invasion," Chad continued, dancing around crazily as he sang. ""Lawrence of Arabia," British Beatlemania. Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson."

The children then noticed their parents and waved, but Troy and Gabriella put fingers to their lips, wanting to watch Chad finish out his performance. In true rocker fashion, Chad nearly screamed out the next few lines. "Pope Paul, Malcolm X! British politician sex!"

"JFK! Blown away! What else do I have to-" He whirled around to where the kids were pointing and giggling and came face to face with a hysterical Troy and Gabriella. "... say."

Gabriella was trying to hold back laughter as Troy clapped. "Great job, Billy Joel."

Chad frowned. "Ha, ha. You're real funny, Bolton."

Troy shrugged. "I try. What the heck was that?"

"Our 'We Didn't Start the Fire' show." Chad stated simply. "They wanted a song and I told them I'd sing as long as it didn't run past ten o'clock. And look, it's nine fifty-six. Night kids."

The children, still giggling, said goodnight to Chad and their parents and headed upstairs to brush their teeth and get to bed. Gabriella and Troy still stared expectantly at their friend. Chad shrugged nonchalantly. "What?"

"See, I don't know why you never wanted to be in the musical," Gabriella teased, ruffling Chad's curls before ascending the stairs. "You really are fantastic."

Chad smirked. "Thanks, Gab."

As she left to tuck the kids into bed, Troy just continued to stare at his best friend. "What?"

"Nothing," Troy threw up his hands. "It's just not something I'd expect, you know? From you, nonetheless."

"I can't help it," Chad sighed. "They asked me to sing so I sang!"

"Oh I get it," Troy chuckled. "They've got you wrapped around their fingers, haven't they?"

Chad grinned. "Most probably."

Troy nodded. "I know the feeling."


	52. TOW Spring Fever

**Good morning to all and thank you all for your fabulous reviews! I'm glad to see you missed this story, because I most certainly missed all of you. Unfortunately for me, my computer crashed on Friday night, so all of my files are now gone. Luckily, I uploaded chapters 51-60 onto Fanfiction before that happened, but all of my old documents are lost. =( While I try to extract them from the burning hard drive, here's a little update for you. Work with me. We may have some issues.**

**Oh, and of course, Happy 22nd Birthday to our favorite guy ever. We love you Zachary!**

* * *

Fifty-Two: The One With Spring Fever

"_Mama! Mama! Mommy!_"

Leah was in the middle of a fitful dream, or a nightmare, rather. She thrashed about in her extremely uncomfortable bed, the sheets tumbling and tangling about and the pillow overheating from her distress and wet tears. The bright lights over her head were almost blinding, and she knew she would have to open her eyes eventually and to end the dream and break into reality. Though technically, this wasn't reality. Technically... well, she didn't know how to describe this. She sat up, crying and rubbing her eyes, her pigtails flailing back and forth.

"Mama," She sobbed. "Mommy!"

"Ugh," came the annoyed voice just a few feet away from her. "Shut up!"

"Can't anybody get any sleep around here?" Another voice responded.

"Mommy!" Leah repeated, the tears slowing but still falling. "Mommy!"

The girl who told her to shut up was soon at her side, shoving her back down to the bed. "I said, shut your trap, Molly."

"Ah, quit buggin' the poor kid," Another girl said. "She ain't doin' nothing to you."

"She's keeping me awake, ain't she?" The first girl shouted.

"No," The second girl stood from her bed. "Actually _you're_ keeping us awake."

Leah watched all of this unfold and snuck a glance at the audience. They seemed enthralled by the performance and it always seemed to surprise her. The South Valley Elementary School Drama Club was made of fourth and fifth graders who auditioned for their roles in the musical. This year, the Drama Club was presenting _Annie_, the classic tale of an orphan trying to find her parents. Leah was playing Molly, the smallest and youngest of the orphans, but still a pretty big role. She was seated on top of the wooden bed, dressed in her dirty and ripped orphan dress, her hair tied messily in pigtails, and dirt covering her face.

She was loving it.

"Pipe down! All of you! Go back to sleep!" The girl playing Annie- coincidentally Leah's good friend Caleigh- yelled, coming onstage and immediately sitting beside Leah. "It's okay, Molly. Annie's here."

"It was my Mama, Annie," Leah whined again. "We was riding on a ferry boat and she was holdin' me up to see all the big ships. Then I couldn't find her no more!"

Troy, Gabriella, and the other six children watched from the third row of the audience as Leah was placated by one of her best friends. It was opening night of the musical and Leah had been so excited earlier on in the day, prancing around singing the songs and practicing all her lines. They wished her luck and dropped her off backstage, finding their seats in the audience and readying themselves for the spectacular performance. So far, though it was only a few minutes in, their little girl was stealing the show. She made a very convincing orphan, that's for sure.

Moments later, after the bittersweet and hopeful ballad _Maybe_, the audience was introduced to Miss Hannigan before the orphans sang their grumble-filled song, _Hard-Knock Life_. "It's the hard-knock life for us! It's the hard-knock life for us!"

"'Steada treated," Caleigh sang.

"We get tricked," The orphans answered.

"'Steada kisses," Caleigh challenged again.

"We get kicked!" They demonstrated by kicking each other overdramatically. "It's the hard-knock life!"

"Got no folks to speak of so. It's the hard-knock row we hoe!"

"Cotton blankets!" Caleigh protested.

"'Steada wool!" The orphans followed.

"Empty bellies!" Caleigh complained, grabbing her stomach.

"'Steada full! It's the hard-knock life!"

"Don't it feel like the wind is always howlin'?"

"Don't it seem like there's never any light?"

"Once the day don't you wanna throw the towel in?"

"It's easier than puttin' up a fight!"

Two of the orphans threw sheets over their bodies-makeshift ghosts to scare Leah during her solo- and pranced towards her. She cowered as she sang, "No one's there when you're dreams at night get creepy!"

A laundry basket was rolled onto the stage and another orphan lifted Leah into the air. "No one cares if you grow," She dropped Leah into the laundry and shrugged. "Or if you shrink."

Leah peered out of the basket, rubbing her eyes. "No one dries when your eyes get wet and weepy!"

"From the crying you would think this place would sink! Oh!" The orphans began to clean. "Empty belly life! Rotten smelly life! Full of sorrow life! No tomorrow life!"

Leah ran front and center to sing, "Santa Claus, we never see!"

One of the orphans tapped her on the shoulder. "Santa Claus? What's that?"

Caleigh asked, "Who's he?"

"No one cares for you a smidge! When you're in an orphanage! It's the hard-knock life!"

"Don't they know that Santa Claus isn't real?" Joseph whispered to Matthew, who shrugged.

"I guess not." Matthew replied. "If they don't know who he is, they probably never believed in him."

There was more dancing and chaos as they cleaned and pretended to strip the beds. Leah scrambled up onto the top of one of the beds to mimic Miss Hannigan. "You're gonna clean this dump until it shines like the top of the Chrysler Building!"

The orphans then found ways to make fun of her pretend character. "Yank the whiskers from her chin!"

Leah yelled, "Little pig droppings!"

"Jab her with a safety pin!"

Placing her hands on her hips, Leah squealed, "Rotten orphans!"

"Make her drink a Mickey Finn!"

"Nobody loves you!" Leah insisted.

But the orphans turned right back around to scream, "We love _you_, Miss Hannigan!"

"Leah plays that part really, really well," Gabriella stated to her husband in awe, who nodded in agreement.

"She's really good," Troy admired. "Really good."

The orphans did cartwheels, leaps, and danced about, jumping on beds as Leah continued to mime Miss Hannigan. "Get to work! Strip them beds!! I said get to work!"

"It's the hard-knock life for us! It's the hard-knock life for us! No one cares for you a smidge! When you're in an orphanage! It's the hard-knock life, it's the hard-knock life! It's! The! Hard! Knock! Life!"

They posed- Leah in the laundry basket again, piled with sheets and pillows- and Troy and Gabriella gave their little girl a standing ovation. She continued to wow them with _Never Fully Dressed_ and then, the show was over. They met her in the lobby of the school and the kids immediately ran to her. "Leah!"

"Hi guys!" Leah squealed, welcoming all the hugs she was getting from her brothers and sisters. "How was I? Was the show good? Tell me everything!"

"The show was so good!" Anna gushed, hugging Leah again.

"You were really good!" Matthew told her.

"Yeah, Leah, you're a good singer!" Joseph said next. "I didn't know that!"

"Thanks guys," Leah grinned. "I mean, I'm not that good. I wasn't Annie."

"Leah, you are that good." Troy told his youngest daughter. "You were amazing."

"Thank you Daddy!"

"Baby, I'm so proud of you!" Gabriella hugged her daughter, kissing her on the cheek before she pulled away. "You were so good. So, so good."

"Thanks Mom," Leah giggled. "But I didn't even have a big part."

"Yes you did," Gabriella told her. "Don't be modest. You were the most important orphan next to Annie."

"I guess so," Leah could not wipe the smile off of her face. "Thanks guys!"

"Leah!" Her best friend Grace ran up to give her a hug. "You were sooooo good!"

"Gracie you're here!" Leah squealed. "Thanks for coming!"

"Of course I am! You were so good!"

"Thank you!"

"Hi Grace," Caleigh spoke coolly, evenly, her red Annie wig hanging from her blonde hair. "Don't you have anything to say to me?"

Grace stepped back a little, biting her lip. "You were good too, Caleigh."

Grace and Caleigh were Leah's two best friends, but they didn't get along. Grace was sweet, shy, and quiet whereas Caleigh was outgoing, loud, and sometimes a little bratty. In other words, if Leah was Gabriella, Grace would be Taylor and Caleigh would be Sharpay. "Guys be nice," Leah scolded. "Come on."

"Well I have to go anyway," Grace said quietly. "I just wanted to see you and tell you that you were good."

"Thank you," Leah smiled genuinely. "See you on Monday."

"Bye Leah."

"Leah," Gabriella broke in. "We're going to get going too, okay? Say goodbye to your friends."

"Bye Caleigh! See you at the after party tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Leah yawned as she buckled her seatbelt, in between Nicholas and Anna. "I'm tired."

"I bet you are," Troy commented, putting the car in drive and pulling out of the parking lot. "All of that performing."

"Were the beds onstage comfortable?" Matthew questioned and Leah shook her head furiously.

"Not at all. They were wooden and they didn't have mattresses."

"You can sleep on my shoulder if you want," Nicholas offered. "If you're tired."

"Okay Nicky, thank you!" Leah grinned, resting her head on his shoulder.

Nicholas laughed. "Am I comfy?"

Leah yawned again and nodded, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I'll be yours in springtime, when the flowers are in bloom," Gabriella sang cheerfully on Sunday morning. "We'll wander through the meadows in all the sweet perfume. And every night, I'll hold you tight beneath that April moon!"

"What are you doing?" Troy groaned, glancing up at her from his spot on the couch.

"Spring cleaning," She said in a sing-song tone. "It's time to push the winter right out of here."

"Do I have to help with this winter-pushing?"

Chuckling, Gabriella picked up the Windex and scrubbed a spot on the window frame. "Well, it wouldn't hurt."

"But I have to go pick Anna up from riding lessons and Nick from practice."

"Not for another half hour," She grinned. "Nice try."

"But... But..." He couldn't think of another excuse. Finally, he sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Troy and Gabriella also enlisted Joseph, Matthew, Leah, Emily, and Caitlin's help as well as they vacuumed and shampooed the carpets, mopped the floors, and rearranged furniture. Gabriella and the kids were still working when Troy left to pick up the other children. Spring meant the end of so many things. Drama club had ended for Leah, which left her a little moody lately. Basketball- for both Troy and Joseph and Matthew- had ended months earlier. The gymnastics show and the dance recital would be taking place quite soon. And it also meant the end of fourth grade.

But spring also meant the beginning for a lot of things as well. It was the beginning of Nicholas's baseball season, for example. It was the beginning of life- when all the trees sprouted their leaves, all the flowers were in bloom, and all the animals returned to their area. It was the beginning of summer, when the kids were out from school and excited about every day's occurrences. It was the beginning of a new year, it seemed, the beginning of eternity. It just made everyone feel so giddy, and that's why springtime was always Gabriella's favorite time of year.

Just then, Anna came bursting through the front door, not bothering to take off her riding boots or un-strap her helmet. "Mommy! Mom, guess what!"

"What, baby? What is it?"

"Dee told me that I can compete now!" Anna shouted excitedly. "Isn't that so cool? She said that I'm really trained that if I wanted to, Misty and I could do horse competitions!"

"Wow, Anna, that's huge!" Gabriella was truly impressed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," Anna grinned sheepishly. "But isn't that awesome? I mean, Leah and Emily compete in dance. Caitlin competes in gymnastics. Now I'm gonna compete in horseback riding!"

"My competitive daughters," Gabriella laughed, hugging Anna as she fell into her arms. "Congratulations, sweetheart. Now, please take off your shoes, we just mopped."

Anna glanced around, just noticing now that her brothers and sisters were at work. "What are we doing?"

"Spring cleaning," Gabriella answered. "Go get changed and you can help us out."

"Okay," Anna slipped off her riding boots, left them in the mudroom, and headed upstairs to change out of her breeches and jacket. Nicholas came through the door next, with Troy right behind him.

"What am I missing?" He begged to know. "Dad told me we're cleaning."

"We are," Matthew grumbled. "You should've stayed at baseball."

Gabriella swatted Matthew playfully. "Nicky, we're spring cleaning. See if you can help Joey in the office, okay?"

"Okay," Nicholas went upstairs to change out of his baseball uniform first and eventually he and Anna, who was now dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, returned to clean.

"Coach Waters says he is the star pitcher," Troy told Gabriella, picking up the Swiffer from the hook in the laundry room. "Which I don't really get because I was awful at baseball in high school. God knows where he got his baseball skills from."

"Me, obviously," Gabriella joked. "You know, they were going to make a Women's Baseball League, but declined after they found out I was going to college to further my education."

Troy snorted. "Yeah, sure. _A League of Their Own_ was all about you, Gab."

She gasped. "That was _such_ a good movie. I didn't even make the connection."

"Eh, it was okay," Troy shrugged. "Definitely not the best sports movie out there."

"And what is?" Gabriella asked, wanting to know his opinion. She smiled slyly. "_Space Jam_?"

He nearly laughed out loud. "Yeah, right. Putting the best basketball player known to man in a stupid movie with cartoons? Not the best idea."

"What about..." Gabriella thought a moment before giggling. "Oh God, what's the name of that one with the dog who plays basketball?"

"Oh, I don't know," Troy chuckled. "But I know which movie you're talking about. No, that one's worse than _Space Jam_."

"Crap, what's the name of it?" Gabriella wondered aloud. "How annoying!"

"It doesn't really matter, babe."

"Ugh, yes it does. It's going to piss me off until I figure it out."

Hours later, after all the cleaning had been finished, the Bolton family sat down to a nice dinner of teriyaki chicken in a stir-fry with vegetables and rice. They ate and talked about the day and the season, what was to come over the summer and what they were going to do when school started again. The kids had watched television or played video games in the basement before showering and bidding their parents goodnight. When Troy and Gabriella finally settled themselves into bed, the former leaned over to kiss his wife.

"Love you."

Gabriella was about to repeat the same sentiment back, when a look of satisfaction and shock spread across her face. "_Air Bud_!"

Troy seemed confused. "_Air Bud_ what?"

"That's the name of the movie! The one with the basketball-playing dog!" Gabriella sighed, as if her life was complete. "Finally. Now I can go to sleep."

Troy chuckled, snuggling up to her and closing his eyes. "Well I'm glad you've got that settled. Goodnight."


	53. TOW Maria Moves In

**Hey guys! Today's really crappy- it's raining and I'm sick and I have to leave for dance in ten minutes. So since it's such a bad weather-like day, it's a good day to spend reading a bunch of fanfiction, isn't it?**

**I thought so.**

* * *

Fifty-Three: The One Where Maria Moves In

Summer had gone by so fast.

It seemed like just yesterday that the Boltons had welcomed summer, saying goodbye to work and school for sun and fun. But now, it was the middle of August and in just two short weeks, they would be back into the old grind- off to school, off to work, and back to reality. They had had a great summer- swimming, going to the beach, having multiple sleepovers with friends, and just maxing and relaxing. But now, it was winding down. The septuplets were headed to sleep-away camp the next week and then, they would officially be fifth graders.

Today was clear and warm and sunny, a typical summer's day in California and the septuplets were buzzing with excitement. Troy and Gabriella always thought it was amusing whenever the children were excited. If they had one child, there would be some grins and squeals of excitement. With two, there may be some shrieking. But the fact that they had seven just raised the bar. The simplest of means were oh so exciting; the simplest of occasions made the children grin and screech. It was like they fed off each other's energy, egging each other on. It was amazing and it was life.

The doorbell rang and Maria Montez was at the door. "Today's the day!"

"Nana!" The seven children squealed, running up to give her a proper greeting. "Are you excited?"

"I am extremely excited," Maria told the children, kissing and hugging each and every one of them. "I can't wait to be closer to all of you."

Maria had made the decision the year before to retire from her job and sell her old house. Her argument had been that she was getting up in years and didn't live with anyone anyway, so why continue to pay for a huge house just for herself? She had packed up all of her belongings, sold the house with some difficulty, and flew to California to find a home. She'd bought the most beautiful condo, so she claimed, that overlooked the Pacific Ocean in San Francisco, just an hour and a half away from her daughter, son-in-law, and grandchildren. Yesterday, she had shipped her belongings to her new address. Today, the Boltons would help her move in.

"I think I'm gonna like it here," Maria sighed as Gabriella entered the room.

"Hey Mom," It was her turn for the hugs, the kisses. "How was the trip?"

"Short. Shorter than I remembered," Maria answered, slipping off her shoes and walking further into the house. "I can't wait to get to the condo. You have to see it, Gabriella. It's gorgeous."

"I'm excited to see it," Gabriella told her mother genuinely. "I can't wait."

"The boxes are getting there by two, two-thirty." Maria informed her. "So I figure if we leave here by twelve-ish, we'll be good."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

Maria inhaled deeply and sighed, a dreamful look on her face. "California really is all it's cracked up to be, Gabby. You were absolutely one hundred percent right."

"Oh don't look at me," Gabriella smiled. "It was Troy who was like, 'Let's not move back. Let's just live here!' after college. I can't take credit for that."

"No you can't," Troy agreed, entering the room. "That was all me."

"You nearly gave your poor mother a heart attack," Maria told him before standing up to welcome the hug. "She was expecting you two to move back to New Mexico after college."

"Yeah, well, it's kind of perfect around here." Troy decided, sitting on the other side of Gabriella and wrapping an arm around her. "I'll stay here."

"Mom wants to leave around twelve-ish." Gabriella told her husband. "Sound good?"

Troy shook his head. "Not really, seeing as it's almost one-thirty."

Maria and Gabriella's eyes widened. "It is? We're late?!"

"Yeah," Troy told them. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to leave like an hour ago?"

"Oh God!"

"Okay, find the kids. Let's go!"

They rounded the seven children up into the ten passenger van and it was a very tight squeeze, seeing as they now had their ten passengers as well as Maria's luggage from her trip. Her new condo was in San Francisco, an hour and a half ride from their home- not too close and not too far away. The children chatted the whole way there while Troy followed the directions Maria gave him as soon as they were in San Francisco. They pulled up to a gorgeous, ten-story condominium complex nestled in a serene little valley in front of a hill.

Maria was informed that her new home was number 228 and she received her house keys and parking pass. Once they took the stairs to the second level, the boxes were already waiting outside her door. It was perfect- quite the quaint little area, she believed and she unlocked the door and made her way inside. The children pushed their way through to see the inside of the condo, but weren't impressed with the outcome. Caitlin exclaimed that it was empty, and Maria laughed.

"Of course it's empty, honey." She grinned. "All of my stuff is outside in those boxes."

"What are you going to put in here, Nana?" Matthew wondered.

"Well right here," Maria gestured to the room they were currently in. "This is going to be the living room. See?"

The children nodded. She moved to the door next to the front door. "This is a coat closet, and this is the bathroom. See?"

"Yeah," Nicholas nodded. "Is there a toilet in there?"

Maria chuckled. "Of course there is!"

"Oh, I get it," Leah grinned. "This is the kitchen, right? Because there's a fridge?"

"Right. Good job, Leah." Maria approved. "Back there down that hallway, there are two bedrooms. One is going to be mine and one is going to be yours. I want you to come visit me and sleepover, okay?"

"Yeah!" The children cheered.

"Nana!" Joseph gasped and the adults glanced up to see he was standing by a sliding glass door at the back of the condo. "What's this?"

Maria smiled. "The best part. This is my balcony. With the greatest view."

She slid the glass open and the nine Boltons and Maria stepped onto the balcony. It was only on the second floor, but it overlooked the ocean and it truly was remarkable. Below, there was a beach where children laughed and played and teens tanned in the sun. Off in the distance, you could just make out the Golden Gate Bridge. It was a gorgeous view, absolutely breathtaking. The children were amazed and just gazed around at the different sights. Anna took notice of Maria's neighbors on their patio- a young man and woman in bathing suits on their lawn chairs.

"Look Nana," She whispered. "The people that live next to you."

Maria grinned and turned. "Yup. My new neighbors. But we can meet them anytime. Let's go back inside and start unpacking."

They retreated back inside the house and Maria began to sort out boxes. "Okay, let's break up into teams. I'll do the living room and kitchen with Leah, Anna, and Joey. Troy, you can do the two bedrooms with Matt and Nick. Gabby, the dining area and the balcony area with Caitlin and Emily, okay? Okay, let's go!"

Troy was in charge of putting the queen-sized bed together for the master bedroom and the two double beds in the spare bedroom. While he worked on that, Matthew and Nicholas worked on adding the dresser, the bedside tables, and the desk. "Dad, does the dresser go in this corner?"

Troy glanced up and nodded. "Yeah, over there is good."

"Okay," Nicholas said and Matthew pushed with all their might. "Matt be careful! Don't put a hole in Nana's new wall."

"I won't," Matthew told him. "I am careful! Here, I'll pull and you push."

"Okay, get on the other side." Nicholas informed his brother. They successfully maneuvered the dresser into the little niche it was supposed to be in before standing back to admire their work.

"Nice job," Matthew grinned, high-fiving his brother. "Moving is easy."

"Hey Dad, do you need any help?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, we can help you now." Matthew agreed.

"I don't know." Troy surveyed his options. "I'm going to finish putting the bed together first and then you can put the mattress on it."

"Okay!"

"Dad, how many times have you moved before?" Matthew asked curiously, sitting down on the floor.

"Three times." Troy didn't even have to think about it. "Not that many. First I moved to college, then I married your mom and moved to our old house, remember? And then we moved to the house we live in now."

"Only three?" Nicholas seemed shocked. "How many times did Mom move?"

"A lot," Troy chuckled. "Nana's job moved them all over the place when Mom was little. So she moved probably around thirty times. Maybe forty."

"Wow," The boys seemed impressed. "So Nana moved a lot too then?"

"Yup," Troy nodded. "But I think this is the last time she's going to move. This is where she'll live now, forever."

"I like this place," Matthew decided. "Can we come stay here sometime?"

"Yeah, when you and Mommy want time alone, we can come here!" Nicholas suggested.

Troy chuckled. "Not a bad idea, Nick. Not a bad idea."

Meanwhile, Gabriella, Emily, and Caitlin were just finishing up setting up the lounge chairs on the balcony. There were two of them- wicker, with comfy cushions and a matching coffee table with alluring, comforting candles. Once they finished, they headed inside to set up the dining table and chairs. It couldn't be too hard... right? "Okay, so I need to attach this glass-top to the wood finish."

"Mom, we need a boy." Caitlin stated flatly.

"No, Caitlin, we don't," Gabriella told her daughter. "We're capable of doing this ourselves, aren't we?"

Emily and Caitlin shared a glance. "Not really, no."

"You girls have no faith," She teased. "Come on, it's not that hard. At least the chairs are already assembled. That's one less thing we have to put together."

"They're pretty," Emily commented. "I like them."

"Yeah, they're nice." Caitlin agreed. "Not like this table. It's just a big heap of parts."

Gabriella had to chuckle. "Well, that's because _some_ people won't help me put it together! Come on, girls, it'll be easy."

"I don't know how to put together a table." Emily sighed. "Can I just ask Daddy?"

"No, we're not going to ask Daddy," Gabriella shook her head. "Daddy's busy. We're going to do it ourselves and then Daddy will be proud of us. Let's go. Caitlin, hand be that long thing by your foot."

"Okay," She did as she was told while Emily held a few screws.

"Tell me when you need them, Mom."

"I will." She smiled. "See? We can do this. Okay, attach the glass top to the wood finish. Oh look! It's already attached! See, there's one less step for us to do. Now, we have to screw these pieces together... Caitlin, where's the screwdriver?"

Caitlin shrugged. "I don't know."

"Emily?"

Emily glanced around the floor. "I don't see one."

"But we need one!" Gabriella nearly shrieked. "Mom! Where's your screwdriver?"

"What do you mean, Gabriella? I gave you the screwdriver at the beginning!" Maria called back.

"Mom," Emily giggled. "It's in your pocket."

Gabriella glanced down at her jeans and laughed out loud. "Oh dear God, I'm losing it. I am losing it!"

"Losing what?" Caitlin wondered. "It's in your pocket!"

Gabriella just laughed even harder, which made it nearly impossible to screw in the nuts and bolts.

In the kitchen, Maria, Joseph, Anna, and Leah had finished the living room and were moving on to putting away the dishes and glassware. Anna had a box of silverware that she was loading into the dishwasher, Leah was seated on the counter by the cupboards while Joseph was handing her glasses to put away, and Maria was unpacking boxes. She sighed, "You know, I'm really glad this is my last move. I can't take anymore of these boxes!"

"I like it here," Leah told her genuinely. "It's nice."

"Yeah but Nana," Joseph questioned. "Aren't you going to be lonely here by yourself?"

Maria ran a loving hand down his cheek. "Joey, you are such a sweetheart. But no, I'm not going to be lonely. I've been living by myself for a long time. I'll make new friends, join the gym, and get to see you guys all the time. I'll be okay."

"And we'll come visit you!" Joseph assured her. "And stay overnight. So you won't miss us."

"Aw, thanks Joey. I love you."

"I love you too, Nana."

"Nana?" Anna began, closing the silverware drawer. "Will you tell us about your husband? About Mommy's Dad?"

"Sure sweetheart," Maria's heart smiled. "I would love to."

Anna launched herself onto the countertop next to her sister and brother and Maria leaned against the sink. "Okay, I'll tell you about how I met him, okay? And we'll go from there."

"Okay!!"

"I was seventeen," Maria began and memories flooded back to her. "I lived in Spain with Mom and my siblings- Luis Ramon was twenty-four and was engaged to be married, Linda was twenty-one and had just finished college, Carmen was nineteen and was in her second year of college, and Marisol was fourteen and wanted to be like all of us. It was fun but it was hard because we had to learn to live without my dad, who died in a freak accident just weeks after Marisol was born- she never knew him."

"Aw, that's so sad," Anna frowned. "I'm glad we know our Daddy."

"Me too," Leah agreed, clasping her hands in her lap.

"Anyway, it was days after my seventeenth birthday and I had just entered my last year in high school. I got an after school job at a museum giving tours and that's when I saw him. Another worker in the museum was always sneaking glances at me and when I caught him he'd glance away, embarrassed. He was handsome and finally came up to me one day. He said, "Are you Maria de la Rosa?" And I said that I was. His name was Ricardo Montez- Richard, in English- and he was eighteen. He took me out for a date one evening and that was it. I knew I wanted to be with him forever."

"He always used to talk about America," Maria continued. "He'd talk about it like it was his home country, but I knew it wasn't. We dated for a whole year before he decided he was going to move there and I was heartbroken. I remember coming home after he told me he was leaving and crying my eyes out to Carmen and Marisol, who were the only ones who would listen. Luis Ramon told me I was crazy. Linda told me there were other guys. And my mother, your _bisabuela_, said that this boy was no good for me. But I loved him and he loved me. I didn't know what to do."

"What did you do?" Joseph asked in curiosity. "Did he stay? Did you go?"

"I did what I wanted to do," Maria admitted, chuckling a bit. "Ricardo asked me to go to America with him and we could get married there and live together forever. It's crazy, I know- Ricardo always did have a wild streak. But I said goodbye to my family and friends and flew to America with Ricardo. We lived in New York for a little while, and then New Jersey, and then Connecticut. We got married and he and I both got really good jobs at different companies that I knew we could count on. I was only nineteen when I had Gabriella."

"Which is way too young, so don't either of you get pregnant at that age, okay?" Maria told Leah and Anna, who nodded vigorously. "Ricardo was twenty, I was nineteen, and here we were with a newborn baby girl. It wasn't always easy, but somehow, we made it work. She was perfect, your mom was, and we just had a great time as a small, young family. We grew up tremendously- being parents will do that to you. In six short years, though, he was gone. He got a terrible form of cancer that just took him out. Gabriella was only six; I was twenty-five. We were heartbroken, but we somehow managed to move on. It was hard to live without your soul mate after years of being together and I do get lonely once in a while. But I've learned to live with it, see? I'm perfectly capable of living on my own."

"Nana, that was a good story." Anna approved as the other two applauded. "I wish we got to meet Ricardo."

"What would we call him?" Leah wondered. "Papa?"

"Nana and Papa," Joseph sighed. "I like it."

Maria smiled tearfully. "Me too."


	54. TOW The Halloween Party

**Hello and how perfect is this chapter for this weekend's events? Perfectly in-sync with the world, I am. So good news and bad news- actually, there isn't any good news. I just didn't want to tell you that. I wasn't able to save my computer, so I have to re-load Microsoft Word on my new computer and start over on chapters 60-100 and on my chapters for "Across A Minefield." Yeah. Needless to say, you won't be hearing from me for awhile...**

**Thank you all for your fabulous reviews for the last chapter. I have to say the ending to this one is a little... _shocking_. Read, enjoy, review, and have a happy and safe Halloween!**

* * *

Fifty-Four: The One With the Halloween Party

Summer faded away and September came around. Gabriella headed back to work as Troy went off to training and the septuplets went back to school, this time as fifth graders. They were excited; they were at the top of their class now and could now begin thinking about moving up day and middle school. The seven different teachers were nice and fun, and school was just going along greatly for them. They were a little bit nervous at the prospect of having to start all over at a new school, but they were excited nonetheless.

Troy and Gabriella told them to take it one step at a time, however. "Let's get through fifth grade first."

When October began, Madeleine and Lauren Baylor decided that they wanted to have a Halloween party. They were fourteen and in ninth grade now, and this would be their first ever co-ed party. They convinced their parents- as only twins could do- that they'd never experienced a proper party and deserved to have this one. Sharpay and Zeke gave in and the twins along with little sister Alexis began planning their extravagant occasion. It was going to be a costume party, of course, with lots of food, games, and scary decorations.

"Dad," Matthew called out as the septuplets entered their home one afternoon, having just returned from the bus stop. "Maddie and Lauren invited us to their Halloween party next weekend."

"Yeah, can we go?" Leah asked. "It sounds like fun."

"It's a costume party," Emily grinned.

"And there's gonna be games!" Nicholas shouted excitedly.

"We won't get to go trick-or-treating," Anna stated. "But that's okay, 'cause this is so much more fun!"

"Okay, okay, slow down," Troy laughed. "You can go, that's fine with me. What are you going to dress as?"

They hadn't thought about this. Glancing at one another, they shrugged. "I don't know."

"Should we dress as seven different things?" Anna asked. "Or a group again?"

"I think we should dress as a group," Caitlin put in. "We have to stick together, at least at the beginning, because we won't know anyone there."

"Yeah, Caitlin's right," Joseph nodded his agreement. "Maddie and Lauren are older than us. All of their high school friends will be there."

"Maybe we should ask Mom when she gets home what we should be," Emily suggested. "She's creative."

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed, poking Emily in the belly. "I'm not?"

"Well..." Emily trailed off. "No, Daddy, not really."

"Thanks Em," Troy joked. "Real nice."

"It's okay Daddy!" Leah assured her father. "You can do other things."

"Yeah, like play basketball." Matthew smiled and Troy laughed out loud.

"Thanks Matt," Troy grinned. "I think my career would be in serious danger if I couldn't do that."

They continued their playful banter as they lounged in the living room, waiting for Gabriella to arrive home and help them out a bit. The septuplets did their math and vocabulary homework as Troy searched group costume ideas on the internet. Most of the pages he pulled up were for groups of five or groups of ten and more. If he did find the rare group of seven or eight, the costumes were for mostly male or females. He wasn't having much luck. When Gabriella arrived home an hour later, she was bombarded by her seven children.

"Maddie and Lauren are having a Halloween party-!"

"-We don't know what to dress as-!"

"- Dad's not creative like you are-!"

"-We need help, Mom-!"

"-You came up with all our old costumes-!"

"-We have to come up with something soon-!"

"-So we can go, okay? Can you help us?"

"Whoa, whoa, guys!" Gabriella yelled over top of them. "Relax. Can someone tell me, calmly, what's going on here?"

"Maddie and Lauren are having a Halloween party," Troy filled in. "They don't know what to dress as, and _I'm_ not creative enough to help them, or so says Emily."

Emily giggled guiltily. "But it's true, Dad."

"It is true," Gabriella agreed. "Okay, let me put my stuff down and I can help you out, okay? You guys are going to have the best costume there."

She slipped off her heels and carried her briefcase and school papers to the home office. How would they top their past costumes? The cheerleaders and football players were by far, the most fun. The year they did the Wizard of Oz characters was good, too. They'd done an American Idol theme, once. Leah was Kelly Clarkson, Joseph was David Cook, and the other five were the awful singers at auditions. And who could forget the year they did the Vegas theme? The boys dressed up like Elvis, and the girls as flashy- but not too showy- showgirls. There were some good ones. What would they do this year?

"Okay," Gabriella started as she sat on the couch with her family. "Let's think. You guys could dress up as medical staff. Boys you could be doctors and girls, nurses."

"Could we wear the blue outfits and stethoscopes?" Matthew asked eagerly.

"They're called scrubs, honey," Gabriella laughed. "But of course."

"I don't wanna be a nurse," Caitlin whined. "I hate going to the doctor!"

"Me too," Joseph agreed. "But we could be dentists. Like Dr. Harbinger!"

"Ew! I hate teeth!" Leah shrieked. "No way!"

"Okay, I think medical staff is out," Troy broke in and Gabriella wearily agreed.

"How about the Peanuts?" Gabriella then suggested. "We could have Charlie Brown and all his friends."

"Okay!" Nicholas agreed. "Can I be Charlie Brown?"

"No! I wanna be Charlie Brown!" Matthew argued. "I'm older!"

"I'm the oldest!" Joseph shouted. "So _I _get to be Charlie Brown."

"Okay, okay, we'll figure it out later," Gabriella settled them. "So we have Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty... who else?"

"Leah could be Snoopy," Matthew snickered. "Since there aren't any more girls."

"I am _not_ being the dog again!" Leah stated adamantly. "I always have to be the dog! You guys made me the dog when we did the Wizard of Oz too!"

"Plus," Anna added. "Snoopy's a boy. Leah's not a boy."

"Yeah, and if we had a Snoopy, we'd need a Woodstock." Caitlin said.

"Leah, you don't have to be Snoopy," Troy assured her. "We'll just have to pick a different theme."

"Aw, I liked that one." Joseph pouted.

"We'll find one, don't worry." Gabriella patted his knee. "How about..."

"The Village People," Troy chuckled. "Do you guys know the YMCA?"

"Of course!" Emily shrieked. "It's so fun!"

"There're only six of them," Gabriella pointed out, but Troy ignored this fact.

"Okay, there's a construction worker, a police officer, an Indian chief, a cowboy, a biker.... oh! And the military man." He counted off and then paused. "That's only six, though."

"Mommy just said that," Leah said. "Plus they're all guys, aren't they?"

"Yeah, good point." Troy sighed. "Okay Gab, what was your idea?"

"I was going to say you guys could go as the Flintstones." She suggested. "You've seen that show before, right?"

"Yeah," Caitlin nodded. "And they're on our vitamins."

"Okay, how many characters are there?" Troy asked.

"Fred, Wilma, Barney, Betty..." Gabriella trailed off. "And the kids. What're their names?"

"Pebbles and Bamm Bamm!" Joseph put in. "And then Dino the Dinosaur."

"Great," Leah grumbled. "Now I have to be a dinosaur?"

"Not if you don't want to," Gabriella assured her. "We'll figure it out."

"Are we all good with this idea?" Troy asked.

The kids shouted and shrieked. "Yes! We're going to have the best costumes ever!"

* * *

"How lucky are we," Troy called out to his wife, who was in the kitchen making dinner. "That we get a whole night to ourselves? Cherish this. It doesn't come around often."

Gabriella giggled. "I'm with you on that one. We're having dinner tonight, you and me, no interruptions."

There was a fit of shouting and slamming doors upstairs before there was silence again. Gabriella bit her lip. "Once the kids leave, that is."

It was October 31st, Halloween, and the septuplets were upstairs changing into their costumes. The Baylors' party began at seven; it was now six forty-five and they still had to walk over. While they were having Halloween fun and festivities, Troy and Gabriella were going to spend a nice, romantic evening together at home, complete with dinner, wine, and maybe even some fun of their own. At the moment, Gabriella was cooking their dinner- the septuplets having claimed they were going to eat at the party- and Troy was filling the trick-or-treat bowl with candy, all the while hoping they wouldn't get many that evening.

A little while later, Anna, Leah, and Emily emerged from upstairs. "We're ready! Caitlin's having trouble, but she'll be done soon. And I don't know where the boys are."

Anna was going to be Wilma Flintstone. Her costume consisted of Wilma's trademark white, one-strap dress with a jagged hemline. She had the white stone necklace attached around her neck and wore simple flip-flops, because on the television show, Wilma didn't wear shoes. In fact, none of the characters did, so the septuplets had to improvise when it came to footwear. Her favorite part of the costume was the red wig shaped into Wilma's hairstyle. She'd attached it well; you couldn't even tell where her hair had been. Anna had also applied a thin layer of red lipstick, just so she looked the part.

Emily was dressed as Betty Rubble. She was wearing the blue halter dress with a black neckpiece. Her dress also had a jagged hemline, as they were both from the Stone Age and had to improvise on clothing. She had the same pair of simple white flip-flops as Anna, even though she'd complained to Gabriella that they didn't match. She wanted black flip-flops, but she'd have to settle for white. Emily's hair was safely tucked under a black wig that flipped out at the ends, Betty's trademark hairstyle. She looked adorable as Betty- perfect for the part.

Leah was going to be Pebbles Flintstone, as she was still the smallest of the septuplets and did not want to be Dino. Her costume was a pair of turquoise shorts, ripped at the edges, of course, and a green, cheetah-print shirt, her belly showing. She was supposed to represent Pebbles the infant, so her hair- a red wig that matched Anna's- was tied at the top of her head with an elastic, and an animal bone was threaded through the top, Pebbles' special touch.

"You girls look great," Troy admired. "Awesome. You were born to play these parts."

"Thanks," Leah grinned. "I love being Pebbles."

"We're ready!" The boys shouted, bounding down the stairs in their costumes.

Matthew was dressed as Fred Flintstone. He was wearing a black Fred wig which he'd complained a little about, saying he didn't want to wear fake hair. He eventually agreed, though, and it certainly made his costume. He had the orange dress-like outfit with the black patches and jagged edges, and the turquoise tie. He looked great and ran over to Anna and Leah, his 'wife and daughter' of the night. They looked just like the characters from the cartoon- a perfect match family.

Joseph was dressed as Barney Rubble. He was wearing a blonde wig, of course, because Barney was blonde and he was not. The brown dress-like outfit was a little long, but Gabriella had altered it so it didn't hang too low or make Joseph trip. All in all, Joseph's costume was a little dull, but everyone could recognize who he was. The front of the brown costume was laced up with black faux leather, just like the real thing. Joseph's family of the night consisted of Emily and Nicholas, his 'wife and son.'

Nicholas was dressed as Bamm Bamm Rubble, Barney and Betty's adopted son. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which made him a little self-conscious, but he did have a cheetah-print loincloth with one strap that draped over his shoulder. He had to wear a platinum blonde wig and cheetah print cap that matched his costume, but his favorite part was the wooden- though it was fake- hammer he got to carry around. If anyone annoyed him at the party, he joked, they "were going to get it."

"Aw, look at you guys!" Gabriella cooed as she entered the living room, drying her hands on a towel. "You look great!"

"Thanks Mom!"

"Yeah, you really do," Troy agreed. "But where's Caitlin?"

"Right here," A faint voice called from the stairs and everyone turned to look at her.

Caitlin was Dino the Dinosaur, having volunteered for the role. She was in the putrid purple dinosaur costume, with the black spots, blue collar, and golden medallion. She could barely walk and kept knocking things-or people- over with her tail. "How do I look?"

"Like Dino," Gabriella chuckled. "You look great, honey."

"Let's take a picture so we can get going, okay?" Troy suggested and assembled the children into a group for a photo.

After the picture was taken, Troy walked the kids down to the Baylors' house while Gabriella finished cooking their dinner. Once her husband returned, she had transformed the living room into a romantic place setting for the evening. The coffee table had turned into the new dining table, with a tablecloth, candles, and their meal set nicely on top. Troy was impressed. When he had left, it was just a simple living room. Now, it was completely new.

"Wow, you really got into this."

"It bodes well for my confidence that extravagance impresses you," She grinned. "Now, let's ea-"

The doorbell rang, interrupting their conversation. Troy chuckled. "I'll get it. It's probably trick-or-treaters."

When he pulled back the door, Logan and Samuel Danforth were standing on the porch, grinning. "Trick-or-treat!"

Samuel was dressed as a Power Ranger and Logan as Darth Vader. Troy smiled. "Hey boys! Want some candy?"

"Yes please!" Logan nodded and Taylor smiled approvingly.

"Good manners, Logan." She smiled proudly. "Hey guys. I can't believe you're still here. If you want, Chad and I can take the septuplets out."

"They went to Maddie and Lauren's Halloween party," Gabriella said uneasily. "Weren't your boys invited?"

Taylor glanced at Chad who smacked his forehead. "Oh right, that's tonight. Yeah, they were invited, but I forgot to R.S.V.P. I'm sure a bunch of high-schoolers wouldn't want a six and a four-year-old at their party anyway."

"Maybe not," Troy agreed, dishing out a few handfuls of candy to the two Danforth children. "Here you go! Happy Halloween!"

"Thank you!"

"Thanks!"

They headed off into the dark of the night as Troy shut the door. He and Gabriella returned to their forgotten dinner and sat down upon the couch. "Now, where were we?"

"Right here," Gabriella lifted her wine glass. "To us, on this rare night of alone time."

"To us," Troy agreed, clinking his glass together with hers. They were halfway through their sip when the doorbell rang again.

Troy sighed. Gabriella giggled slightly and stood up. "I'll get it."

"Trick-or-treat!"

"Wow! Nice costumes, guys. How about some Starburst?"

"Yeah!"

"Here's a couple for the princess, here's a few for the bride, and here's some for Superman!!"

"Thank you!"

Gabriella returned and she and Troy turned to their meal. "Hopefully it's not cold now."

"Nope," He sampled, smiling. "Still piping hot and delicious."

They got through half of their dinner before the doorbell rang again. Then, they had only just finished when it rang again. Troy was officially frustrated with trick-or-treaters. "Let's just ignore them."

Normally, she'd tell him he was crazy. But she was frustrated too, and didn't expect her romantic evening to turn out quite like this. "Okay."

They turned off the porch lights and all the lights in the front of the house. When the doorbell rang again, Troy simply grabbed Gabriella's hand and she laughed as they bounded up the stairs. "I can't hear you!" He shouted back at the front door, daring the trick-or-treaters to ring the bell again.

They didn't.

* * *

The Halloween party took place in the Baylors' basement. It had been transformed to look like a scene out of a cheesy horror film, the kids thought. There were dimmed lights and fake spider webs draped over walls and hanging from the ceiling. There were orange and black balloons and pumpkins of all sizes. Bats and spiders hung from the lights and ceiling and eerie music played from the stereo in the background. There was also a table full of ghoulish treats- cupcakes with ghosts and vampires decorated in frosting, chocolate fondue that was dyed green and nicknamed "chocolate slime," 'mummy fingers' that were really just pigs in a blanket, and other fun treats such as those.

And though everyone was having a good time, Caitlin felt out of the loop.

She sat on the sidelines, watching as the older kids and some of her siblings were dancing and laughing and partying. She couldn't move in her costume and it was incredibly hot and uncomfortable inside. She sat and sighed, singing the Flintstones theme song to herself. "_Flintstones, meet the Flintstones. They're the modern Stone Age family. From the town of Bedrock, they're a page right out of history. Let's ride with the family down the street. Through the courtesy of Fred's two feet. When you're with the Flintstones, you'll have a yabba dabba doo time. A dabba doo time. You'll have a gay old time_."

"Hey Caitlin! What are you doing here?" Alexis, who was dressed as a zombie, asked her friend. "Why aren't you up partying?"

"Because I can't in this stupid costume," Caitlin scowled. "I hate Dino. Why did he have to be a dinosaur? Why couldn't he be a dog like the rest of the world's pets?"

"I don't know," Alexis shrugged. "Probably because the Flintstones lived a million years ago. Did they even have dogs back then?"

"Maybe not," Caitlin thought. "But I don't care. Your party would be a lot of fun if I could move."

"My party?" Alexis stated. "Yeah right. It's Maddie and Lauren's party. I don't even know anyone here except for you guys. It's all ninth graders."

"True," Caitlin sighed. "You wanna go upstairs and find something to do?"

"Okay!" Alexis grinned. "I bet my Dad can figure out something. And you can change, if you want."

Caitlin seemed relieved. "That would be _great_."

Meanwhile, Joseph tapped his brothers' arms. "Do you _see_ that girl over there? The one talking to Maddie?"

"The one wearing the really short skirt?" Matthew questioned.

"Yeah," Joseph grinned. "She's really pretty."

"Joey, you think everyone's pretty." Nicholas kept his eyes on Madeleine. "That girl is fourteen."

"So is Maddie," Joseph counteracted. "But you like _her_."

"I do not like her!" Nicholas stated adamantly. "She's my friend."

"So?" Matthew teased. "She's our friend too. But _we_ don't like her like that."

"I don't," Nicholas scowled. "I really don't. So just leave me alone!"

"Uh huh," Joseph smiled. "Of _course_ you don't."

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven!" Madeleine shouted and the crowd cheered.

Lauren pulled her sister aside. "Mad, I don't think we should do that."

"Why not? Everyone's willing. Come on, be fun Lauren," Madeleine grinned. "For once in your life."

Even though Madeleine and Lauren Baylor were identical twins, they were two completely different people. Lauren was shy and reserved, quiet and laid back. Madeleine was outgoing and loud, spontaneous and in charge. In other words, Lauren was Zeke, his personality exactly, whereas Madeleine was Sharpay, in every aspect of life. They didn't clash often, but when they did, they clashed _hard_. Lauren glared at her sister. "I am fun."

Madeleine laughed. "Oh yeah? Prove it. You go into the closet first."

"Fine," Lauren stated, false confidence overcoming her. "I will."

"Why don't you go in with... Chase!" Madeleine shrieked, yanking a random boy from the crowd. "Chase, you get seven minutes in heaven with my sister!"

"Fine," Lauren repeated, trying to mask her uneasiness, and she and Chase closed the closet door behind them.

"How do you play seven minutes in heaven?" Emily asked Madeleine.

"You go inside the closet there with a boy," Madeleine's eyes sparkled as she recited the directions. "For seven whole minutes and... things happen."

"What kind of things?" Leah wondered.

"Nothing bad," The older girl assured her friends. "Just kissing."

Lauren came out seven minutes later, glancing at the floor. Chase was grinning. Madeleine seemed shocked. "There," Lauren said pointedly. "I _am_ fun."

"O-Okay," Madeleine stammered. "Who wants to go next?"

"I do," A boy in the back called out. "Who wants to go in with me?"

Madeleine glanced around for a victim. "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo! Anna."

Anna looked up and her eyes widened with shock. "No! I don't want to play."

"Come on, it's not that bad," Madeleine groaned. "Don't be a baby!"

"If it's not that bad, then why don't _you_ go in there?" Lauren stated. "Leave Anna alone."

But surprisingly, Anna stepped forward. "No. I'll go. I'm _not_ a baby."

"Anna!" Leah and Emily called out after her, but she shook her head.

"I'll be back in seven minutes," She told them, before stepping inside the closet with a fourteen-year-old boy.

The closet in the basement was the Baylors' old game closet. There were shelves upon shelves of board games- Monopoly, Life, Payday. Trouble, Sorry, Uno. Anna kept her eyes fixated on the games for a little while, hoping the seven minutes would pass quickly. The boy glanced up at her and smiled. "I'm Josh."

Anna offered a small smile back. "Anna."

"How old are you, Anna?"

"Ten," She stated, feeling stupid and young. "But I'm the oldest in my family."

"Really?" Josh seemed genuinely interested. "I'm the youngest. I have an older brother."

Suddenly, Anna didn't feel so ridiculous. "That's cool. I have three sisters and three brothers. Technically, we're all the same age. We're septuplets. But I was born first, so that's why I'm the oldest."

Josh chuckled slightly. "Do you talk when you're nervous, Anna?"

Anna blushed. "I guess so."

"It's okay," He assured her. "Have you ever played this before?"

Anna shook her head wildly which made Josh grin. "That's what I thought."

He leaned in closer to her and Anna's heart beat rapidly, her breathing becoming quicker and quicker. Didn't her father say she was supposed to be thirty before she did this? Josh was coming closer and closer and soon his lips were covering hers. Contrary to what she'd been expecting, Josh's lips were warm and soft and she found herself somewhat enjoying the feeling. She still believed she was a bit young for this, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious as to what kissing felt like.

Then, just as quickly as it happened, it was over. The door swung open to reveal a shocked Madeleine and Lauren Baylor. "Oh my God!"

"Oh my God," Lauren muttered. "Oh Anna..."

Anna stood and watched as Josh nodded at her before exiting the closet and returning to his friends. Madeleine had already found another couple to play the game. Lauren hugged Anna as if she'd been beaten, not kissed, and needed some sort of comfort. Finally, after breaking away from the embrace, Anna came face to face with a very shocked and horrified Emily and Leah. "Anna..."

Anna tried to act nonchalant. "What?"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Shh," Anna hushed her sisters, thankful that her brothers hadn't witnessed the kiss. "Don't tell Mom and Dad."


	55. TOW The Ball Drops

**I have a lot of work to do this weekend. Finishing up my college applications, starting some scholarships, and, of course, working on this story and "Across A Minefield." I actually have a third of chapter three done, so maybe if you're lucky (hahaha) "Across A Minefield" may be updated tonight. Maybe. We'll see. I just wanted to post today because I wanted to make sure you all knew that I wasn't MIA, lol.**

**Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter! I know you were shocked, but they're growing up. They won't be little and cute for much longer...**

* * *

Fifty-Five: The One Where The Ball Drops

Once the Halloween festivities had ended, November came and went. They traveled to New Mexico for Thanksgiving like they always had, not willing to break tradition. They feasted on the finest of fares and watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. It was great to escape the everyday life they'd come to know. It was nice just to be back in their roots and, of course, away from paparazzi and prying eyes. When they got back, however, they knew the next few months would fly by.

Christmas, New Year's, the septuplets' eleventh birthday.

December came and everyone got into the holly jolly spirit. Gabriella and the girls paraded around the house, decorating and singing Christmas carols while the boys and Troy hung lights up outside the house. They sang songs like 'Let it Snow' and 'White Christmas' without truly knowing what that would feel like. Lucille and Jack traveled up to be with their family during the holiday season, while Maria visited as well from San Francisco. It was great to have everyone together, happy, healthy, and thriving.

After all the gifts had been opened and the scrumptious meal had been consumed, the Bolton septuplets had another reason to be excited- and not that their eleventh birthday was in just a few weeks. Their family had been invited to the Rockin' New Year's Eve spectacular in New York City. The Bolton family was extremely ecstatic; they'd watched this party every year and only now would be a part of it. Gabriella was anxious to witness the magic of the infamous ball dropping. It was going to be fantastic.

They spent the whole week shopping for appropriate New York winter attire, as a winter in California was excessively different from a winter in New York. The kids were anxious to see snow, as they only had twice before in their lives. They stocked up on Ugg boots, scarves, hats, mittens and cozy wool coats that would keep them warm that evening. Once they'd packed everything into their overstuffed suitcases, they took the five-hour flight to New York City, landing in La Guardia International Airport and into the Big Apple.

The morning of December thirty-first, the Boltons awoke to a fresh snow falling upon the busy streets of New York. The Rockin' New Year's Eve special started at eight, so they had the whole day to spare. Troy and Gabriella, utterly exhausted, spent the morning sleeping and cuddling in bed, the fireplace blazing in their bedroom. The children, however, ran about the suite, watching the snow fall and dreaming up different scenarios that were so accustomed to the New Yorkers- sledding, building snowmen, and catching snowflakes on your tongue. When Troy and Gabriella finally decided to get out of bed- at eleven o'clock, mind you- the children insisted they go out to do something before the New Year's party.

And this included Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum.

"Come on," Anna pleaded, her arms crossing her chest. "I heard it was really cool. Rachel went with her family in Hollywood. It's supposed to be fun."

"What is it?" Matthew asked, pulling on his snow boots and reaching for his coat.

"It's a museum full of celebrities," Troy explained. "But they're not real. They're made of wax."

"Yeah, but they _look_ real," Anna insisted. "Rachel showed me the pictures. They're so cool!"

"Well we have nothing better to do around here," Gabriella pointed out and Anna's face lit up when she realized someone was on her side. "Except sit around. We might as well be doing something fun."

"I have no problem with it," Troy said, holding up his hands in defense. "But does everyone agree?"

The children all glanced around at each other, no one wanting to make the first move. Emily shrugged. "It sounds cool, Anna. Let's go."

Anna shrieked, "Thanks Em!"

"Okay," Joseph smiled. "I guess that sounds fun."

"What kinds of celebrities are there?" Leah asked, but Anna didn't know. Her shrug matching Emily's, Leah gave in. "Guess we'll find out!"

Nicholas and Matthew glanced at Caitlin who nodded. "I think it'll be cool. Maybe. I don't know."

They were skeptical, but eventually, everyone decided it would be okay if they spent their day at the museum. As they dressed warmly for the event and made it to the lobby, the receptionist at the front desk asked where they were headed and arranged for a complimentary limo service to the museum. The kids were ecstatic but Troy and Gabriella- who, of course, hated drawing attention to themselves- were not as pleased. They were grateful, of course, for now they wouldn't have to walk in the cold and the snow. But now, everyone would recognize them as they tried to spend an anonymous day of fun.

"Okay everyone," The elevator operator began as the Boltons and a few others entered the elevator. "Welcome to Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum. Right now, we're going to the ninth floor and you have to work your way to the fifth, where it ends. If you have All-Access passes, these will admit you to the 4-D show on floor seven, and if you need to use the bathroom at any point on this floor, the restrooms are behind Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Have a great time!"

The doors opened and the Boltons poured into the lobby. Music was blasting from the stereo and wax figures were perched all around. "There's Brad and Angelina!" Caitlin shouted, pointing to the corner of the room.

"Must mean the bathroom's right there," Matthew muttered to Nicholas, who chuckled.

"What a bad place to be. Right in front of the bathroom!" Nicholas giggled and Matthew joined in as they descended the stairs into the ballroom.

"Ooh! Look!" Leah squealed. "Oprah!"

"Ooh, Oprah!" Anna grinned. "We met her!"

"Mommy, take my picture with Oprah!" Emily shouted.

"No, wait! Me too!" Caitlin squealed, wriggling in between Emily and Anna in front of Oprah as Gabriella snapped a photo of her four girls and the richest woman in the world.

"Who's this?" Joseph asked Troy as they moved on to the next figure.

Troy glanced at the infamous man and grinned. "That would be Donald Trump. You know that huge, gold building we passed on the way here? That's his house... kinda."

"Wow, he must be rich." Nicholas commented and Troy nodded.

"Very."

The boys got their picture taken then with Donald as Gabriella moved on to Brad and Angelina. "Hey guys, come over here and get in front of the Jolie-Pitts."

As Gabriella was focusing the camera, Troy joked, "Aw, look at that. It looks _just_ like their family. You know, with the eighteen kids."

"Ah, yes," Gabriella giggled. "Our seven kids are the next to be adopted by them."

As the girls shrieked and ran to the next model, Troy adamantly shook his head. "Well they can't have them. You know how hard we worked to get them?"

"Do I know?" Gabriella questioned him, a playful smile on her face. "I'm sorry, were you pregnant?"

Troy laughed. "Actually, yeah. You want me to bring out the photo album?"

"Mommy! Miley Cyrus!" Caitlin squealed.

"Take our picture! Take our picture!" Emily jumped up and down excitedly.

"Dad," Joseph turned to Troy. "Why do the girls like Miley so much?"

Troy smirked. "They like her show, Joey. They like watching _Hannah Montana_ and they think she's a good singer."

"But she's not," Joseph made a face. "And did you know she was on the internet in her underwear?"

Chuckling, Troy nodded. "Yes. And a lot of teenagers do that, Joey. It's... different, but they do it."

"Can't they just keep their clothes on?" He questioned, truly wanting to know.

Troy shrugged, grinning. "I don't know. You can ask her when we get home, okay?"

After they passed Julia Roberts, Jennifer Aniston, Jennifer Lopez and the Osbournes, they moved on to the next room, which housed Beyonce and Usher. They took pictures in Rachel Ray's kitchen and posed with different presidents and historic figures, most of which they knew nothing about. The girls hung out on a couch with Madonna while the boys sat at a table with George Clooney. They danced with Elvis, sang with Tina Turner, and rocked out to 'Wannabe' with the Spice Girls. After hanging upside down with Britney Spears, playing it cool with N*Sync, and moon-walking with Michael Jackson, the Boltons moved on to the sports section of the museum.

"Ooh Derek Jeter!" Matthew shouted, running up next to the statue and striking the same batting pose. "Look, I could be a Yankee!"

"Nah uh!" Nicholas protested, posing the exact same way on the other side of Derek Jeter. "_I'm_ the baseball player! Go stand with Yao Ming!"

Leah, still the tiniest of the Boltons, stood beneath seven-and-a-half-foot Yao Ming, glancing up. "He's _tall_!"

"Leah!" Gabriella laughed hysterically, finding it difficult to snap the picture this way. "You look even smaller next to him!"

"He's so big!" She squealed. "Look!"

"Daddy plays basketball too," Emily pointed out. "And _he's _not that tall."

"Thanks Em," Troy teased, ruffling her hair. "But no, I'm not. And I'm not in here either. Which is fine by me."

"What, you don't want a wax figure of yourself?" Gabriella asked him, snapping a picture of Caitlin and Joseph by Serena Williams.

"Not really," He shook his head. "These are really cool, don't get me wrong. But if _I _was in here... it would just be really creepy."

Gabriella glanced at Kareem Abdul-Jabar and shuddered at his waxy skin and paper-thin eyelids. "You're right. Super creepy."

There was one more floor before they were at the beginning again. The children talked nonstop of the different people they had posed with, where they'd actually seen them, and how great the pictures looked. They shivered in the cold as they waited for their limo and then drew pictures on the fogged up windows on the way back to the hotel. They ate dinner in the hotel restaurant and then scurried back to their room to ready themselves for the spectacular that evening. It was going to be an amazing experience and a very good time.

At seven thirty, when they were dressed in corduroys, sweaters, winter coats, hats, gloves, and scarves, the Boltons- looking like Michelin men- took their ride to Times Square, where dozens upon dozens of families, friends, and celebrities flocked to the event to witness the magic of the coming of the New Year. It wasn't too cold- not yet, anyway- and they stepped out into the winter night, enjoying the presence of people and sights and sounds of the city at dark.

"Look, there's the ball!" Nicholas yelled, pointing at the top of one of the buildings not too far in the distance. The ball was glowing red, blue and green, and sparkled beyond belief.

"It's so pretty," Emily admired.

Gabriella sighed contentedly. "I can't believe we're actually here. I watched this every year growing up and I've _always_ wanted to come."

"New York is where dreams come true," Troy grinned, grasping her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Oh my God," They heard a teenager explain, tugging on the jacket sleeve of her mother. "Look at that family. They have _seven_ kids!"

"Here we go," Gabriella muttered, shooting Troy a look, who half-smiled at her and tried to turn away from the family that was now staring at them.

"How do they do it?"

"Why seven?"

"Oh look, they're all the same age!"

"Oh how cute! They're all dressed alike!"

"Guys," Troy voiced to his children. "Let's go over there. See? By the stage?"

"Okay," Anna, who was of course at the front of the group, led the rest of the Bolton clan away from the conversation all about them.

"I really, _really_ hate it when that happens." Gabriella sighed. "But I guess it's inevitable."

"Well it is," Troy agreed. "But hey, it's a new record, I think. I mean we've been here all day and this is the first time someone recognized us? Can you imagine how long we'd last if the kids were still babies?"

"Two hot seconds," Gabriella grinned. "They'd see the seven-seated stroller and that would be it."

The party kicked off with a bang just a few minutes later. There was music, dancing, games and food as people huddled together in the cold but all in all enjoyed their beautiful surroundings. Kelly Pickler went around randomly interviewing families in the crowd, talking about their lives and their plans for the New Year. Ryan Seacrest, who was hosting, of course, was interviewing the various celebrities that had showed up- the Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift, and the Kardashians all were there to ring in the New Year with fans, friends, and family. At ten thirty, Ryan called upon Troy and his family for an interview. On the plus side, they got to stand on a platform above the crowd. And somehow, it was warmer up there.

On the down side, now they were on television.

"Hey guys, Ryan Seacrest here with NBA all-star Troy Bolton, his wife Gabriella, and of course, the cutest set of multiples there is!" He was really sucking up now. "How are you guys doing?"

"Good," Troy answered, rubbing his hands together. "Cold, but good."

"Yeah, we're not used to this weather," Gabriella added.

"I bet you're not," Ryan smiled. "It's always warm in California, isn't it?"

"Mostly," Gabriella answered wryly.

"And how are you guys?" Ryan turned to the children. "How old are you now? Eight? Nine?"

"We're good too," Anna grinned.

"But we're not eight or nine," Nicholas told the host. "We're ten!"

"We're gonna be eleven next month!" Caitlin said excitedly.

"Eleven?!" Ryan exclaimed in mock shock. "Does that mean you're going to middle school in the fall?"

All seven heads nodded. Joseph spoke up. "We're in fifth grade right now."

"Wow," He whistled, truly impressed. "You guys are getting old. What do you guys think of that, Mom and Dad?"

Troy and Gabriella shared a knowing glance. "Not completely okay with that. But what can you do?"

"They're growing up really fast," Troy sighed. "Soon they'll be driving and going off to college."

"Dad, we're only ten." Matthew reminded him and Ryan laughed.

"Yeah, Troy, don't get ahead of yourself!" He grinned. "What are your plans for the New Year? Anything exciting?"

Caitlin raised her hand and Ryan held the mike over to her. "I want to do better in math."

"Ooh, me too, me too." Matthew agreed. "Caitlin and I are bad at math."

"I'm starring in the school musical," Leah grinned. "So I'm excited for that."

"I wanna get more platinums in dance this year," Emily said happily.

"I get to go to my first away game!" Nicholas shouted joyously.

"I'm competing in horseback riding!" Anna put in.

"I just wanna have fun in fifth grade," Joseph said with a smile. "And go to middle school."

"Well those sound like good goals," Ryan grinned, turning to Troy and Gabriella. "What about you guys? Anything special planned for the two of you?"

"Hopefully," Gabriella smiled. "We'll see what happens. We're taking one day at a time."

"Yeah," Troy chuckled. "Life goes by quickly enough."

"Okay, thank you Bolton family! Wanna give a shout out and Happy New Year to all the folks at home?"

"Sure!"

"Alright then!" Ryan grinned. "I'm Ryan!"

He passed the mike through the family joining him. Troy took it and held it between him and Gabriella. "I'm Troy."

"Gabriella," She smiled, passing it to the kids.

"Joey!"

"Anna!"

"Leah!"

"Nick!"

"Emily!"

"Caitlin!"

"And I'm Matt!"

"Happy New Year!" They shouted, and Ryan added, "Back to you, Kelly!"

The camera switched off and they were allowed to step off the platform that overlooked the crowd. They entered the lounge room a few blocks down where hot chocolate and warm apple cider was being served. It felt so inviting after three hours outside in the brisk cold of a winter in New York. They stayed in the heat a little while longer before rejoining the crowd outside. Everyone watched as the Jonas Brothers and then Taylor Swift performed their hit songs, ending to immense applause.

Suddenly, it was time. Eleven fifty-eight, and the children were buzzing with excitement. They could see the ball perfectly from where they were positioned and talked nonstop about how amazing it would be to see it drop into the building below, blending in with the lights and colors of Times Square. Eleven fifty-nine now, the last minute of the year. The children began jumping up and down, squealing with anticipation. Troy snuck a look at Gabriella, whose facial expressions matched those of their children, and it warmed his heart to no end. He slid his hand into hers and she glanced at him, a giddy smile on her face. He winked at her, his smile identical.

"It's time!" Someone shouted as the ball began to slowly descend to the opening below.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New Year!"

The ball dropped and the kids clapped and shouted as streamers flew through the air, fireworks burst through the night, illuminating the sky, and confetti streamed down from cannons above. The jumped around, immersing themselves in the party and the mess. They hugged each other and squealed and danced in never-ending pleasure. A few passing adults handed them a few party poppers and they shot them off, participating in the vast celebration. When the mess cleared nearly five or six minutes later, the Bolton septuplets turned to find their parents still locked in a zealous kiss.

"Mom." Nicholas started, but they did not break apart.

"Dad!" Joseph called out, but still, they did not separate.

"Eh, just leave 'em." Caitlin told her brothers. "Nothing we say makes them stop kissing anyway."


	56. TOW They Turn Eleven

**Hey guys! Guess who is now officially a licensed driver?!?!? Moi, of course. In celebration, I would like to update "I'll Be There For You," and let you all know that I'm really, really behind in these chapters. Seriously. I haven't started chapter sixty-one yet- I'm hoping to this weekend, but we'll see. I'm having a Shakespeare night with my friend Kristen, and then a few of my friends and I are going to our school's production of "The Scarlet Letter" Saturday night. But we'll see what happens. I hope to get something done, you know?**

**Well, it's that time of year again, folks. ;) Thanks for reviewing, and please enjoy!**

* * *

Fifty-Six: The One Where They Turn Eleven

Breathing heavily and crouching behind a rock, Emily gripped her gun and glanced around fearfully, afraid of the opposing team. She was all alone- she and her team had gotten separated a few feet back- and she was a little nervous. She didn't want to lose, she didn't want to become the victim to the enemy. She peered around the rock she was hidden behind and drew back quickly, afraid that someone had seen her. Hearing silent footsteps that she wasn't sure were real, Emily squeezed her eyes shut, gripping her gun and pointing it out from around the rock.

And then, her vest flashed.

"Gotcha!" Matthew shouted, lowering the laser gun as Emily stood up.

"Not fair!" She squealed. "You snuck up on me!"

Matthew chuckled. "Em, do you know how to play this game? Sneaking is the whole point!"

Then he raced off to find more of her team, eager to win and looking for a new enemy. Emily pouted. "I _suck_ at laser tag!"

It was the septuplets' eleventh birthday party and they decided to spend it at Astro Orbit Laser Tag. As usual, they each got to invite two or three people to the party, and, of course, the Baylors and Danforths. It would be somewhat interesting to see five-year-old Samuel Danforth play laser tag, they concluded, but entertaining nonetheless. Though it had been the boys' idea, Caitlin and Leah were very excited about laser tagging, as they had never done it before. Anna and Emily, however, were a little skeptical. Eventually, Anna decided she was up for the challenge. Emily still needed some convincing.

Upon arriving at the venue, the children were given their vests and laser guns and informed of how to play the game. They broke off into teams, each with a team captain. Matthew was the captain of the red team, and his team consisted of his best friends Hallie, Liam, Cody, and Jenny, his brother Nicholas and sister Leah, their friends Michael, Nathan, Caleigh, and Grace, Lauren Baylor, and Logan Danforth. Joseph was captain of the blue team, and on his team were his friends Jake and Hannah, Caitlin, Emily and her friend Stephanie, Anna and her friends Rachel, Jack, and Jillian, Samuel Danforth, and Madeleine and Alexis Baylor. The two teams were huge, and therefore they got the biggest party room.

"Emily," Anna sighed, coming up to her. "You're supposed to shoot at the other team."

"I can't!" She whined. "They get me first!"

"Hey Em," Madeleine Baylor jogged past her. "See that trigger at the bottom of the gun?"

Emily groaned. "Yes."

"Try pushing it next time!"

Rolling her eyes, Emily stood and joined in the game. Meanwhile, Lauren and Leah were walking behind a wall, talking but keeping an eye out for movement. Lauren, out of the corner of her eye, saw Anna and Emily race away and a thought came to her mind. "Did Anna ever tell your parents about our Halloween party?"

The way Leah's eyes widened told Lauren that it still shocked her that her sister had already had her first kiss. "No. Never. I don't think she wants them to know."

"But couldn't they tell?" Lauren wanted to know. "When I had my first kiss, all my Mom had to do was look at me and she just knew."

Leah shrugged. "I guess not. I mean, Anna didn't act like it changed her that much."

"Did she like it?"

At this, the eleven-year-old blushed. "I think so. She talked about it _all _night."

"Ooh, what'd she say?"

"I don't remember," Leah said nonchalantly, but she knew Lauren wanted an answer. "She just said it was a little weird at first but then, it was like it was supposed to happen."

Lauren placed a hand on her heart. "Aw! You guys are so grown up!"

Leah giggled. "Mom says that _all_ the time!"

After the game was over- the red team so _obviously_ won- the children gathered in the party room for pizza, soda, and birthday cake. Gabriella sat back and watched as the four birthday hostesses passed out slices of pizza to each of the twenty-six children. Sharpay chuckled. "This must be the life."

"It is!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so used to having to do everything; set up, clean up, and hosting. But now, I can just sit back, relax and let them take care of everything."

"And pay the bill," Troy added with a knowing smirk, sitting beside his wife on the other side. "Which, might I add, is kind of hefty."

"Well you had to expect that, babe," Gabriella grinned. "There are twenty-six kids here. And this place is not cheap. But they're having fun, so that's all that matters."

"Can't they have fun without emptying our wallets?" Troy pouted and Gabriella giggled in response.

"You know that's completely impossible."

"Ugh, you guys." Sharpay whined. "Stop it. You two are still the most sickeningly sweet couple ever. You are the mushiest, cheesiest couple I know, do you know that?"

Sharing a glance, Troy and Gabriella nodded at her. "Yeah."

Pursing her lips to hold back laughter, Sharpay shook her head. "As long as you acknowledge it."

"Mom!" Caitlin called. "It's time for cake!"

They had bought a gigantic cake and of course, as it was every year, it was chocolate. It was two layers, with chocolate pudding filling the center. It was frosted to perfection in yellow and green cream frosting, matching the colors of the laser tag facility, and had each of the septuplets' names iced in white cake gel on top. Eleven candles were stuck into the sweet morsel and the Bolton children eyed the cake hungrily, watching melodiously as Gabriella lit the candles and signaled for the party to sing to them.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Anna, Joey, Caitlin, Emily, Matt, Leah, and Nick! Happy birthday to you!"

The septuplets sucked in a breath simultaneously and exhaled, blowing out all eleven candles within one breath. Alexis Baylor clapped and squealed, "You got them all!"

The seven siblings shared a knowing glance. "With seven people blowing out eleven candles, it's hard _not_ to get them all!"

Troy and Gabriella's eyes met, the latter's eyes were glossy and held so much emotion.

It was gaze that said it all.

* * *

As was usual, the weekend after their eleventh birthday was when the Boltons visited the People Magazine studio for their annual photo shoot and interview. They greeted the secretary who had worked there for as long as they could remember and were led into a photo studio, where Amy was waiting for them. But instead of having the photo section all set up and ready for them, she was standing by the couch in front of the big screen television, waiting for them to arrive.

"Hi guys!" Amy grinned as the septuplets raced up and gave her a sort of group hug. "Hello, hello, hello!"

"Where's the picture guy?" Nicholas asked, glancing around.

"Photographer," Anna corrected and Gabriella chuckled softly.

"Well the photographer's coming in a little while," Amy smiled. "But first, I want you to have a seat. I have a surprise for you guys."

She turned on the television and then played around with the modules on her computer before bringing up a slide that read, "The Bolton Septuplets- A Look Back."

"What is this?" Gabriella wondered curiously.

"This," Amy grinned. "Is a compilation of the past ten years of photo shoots. Do enjoy."

She clicked the mouse and immediately a picture from last year's tenth photo shoot came onto the screen. The boys were each dressed in jeans and had lime green t-shirts on, the girls matching them and wearing the same thing, though their t-shirts were an electric yellow. Anna and Emily were seated on stools, one leg daintily crossed over the other as Matthew and Joseph stood in between the two stools, grinning widely at the camera. Leah, Nicholas, and Caitlin- in that order- were seated on the floor, legs tucked under their bottoms and arms crossed on their knees. It was a beautiful picture; not a hair was out of place, the children looked clean cut and adorable, and all fourteen eyes were sparkling with glee.

"Ooh, we're pretty!" Leah admired, gazing at the photo as her siblings nodded in agreement.

"I remember taking this picture," Matthew added. "I can't believe it was last year already!"

"Now you understand," Gabriella teased. "When I complain every year that you guys are growing up too fast."

"Yeah I guess so," Emily said, her voice having just a touch of glumness. "We're already eleven."

"This is a really nice picture," Troy admired, at loss for words. "They look great."

"You have pictures from every year?" Anna questioned. "Like, even from when we were babies?"

Amy nodded, the blissful smile not leaving her face. "Of course. We saved them all. Are we ready for the next picture?"

All nine Boltons nodded and Amy pressed the next button, the tenth photo fading away and the ninth photo coming into focus. In this photo, the girls were all dressed in blue and white plaid skirts and a white blouse, their hair much shorter in this photo and tied back halfway. The boys were wearing deep blue sweaters and khakis, forming a half-circle with their sisters. Of course, they were taller than their four sisters, so they were at the back of the circle and with two girls on either side of them, and they were each contributing to holding a round birthday cake -fake, obviously- with a large number nine on it.

"Ooh! My short hair!" Anna squealed. "This was right after we had lice."

Giggling, Emily nodded. "Oh yeah! We were _so_ mad at Hallie!"

"Guys, it's not her fault." Matthew defended his friend. "She didn't give it to us on purpose."

"I know," Anna replied. "But I didn't want to cut my hair!"

"But you girls looked really cute with short hair," Gabriella grinned, glancing at the short bobs that rested on the girls' shoulders in the photo in front of them. Emily had maintained the shoulder-length hair, Leah and Caitlin had grown it just past their shoulders so it was resting on their chests, but Anna had already grown it to her ribs. She was planning on keeping it that way. "Not that you don't always look cute. I'm just saying."

"Do we look cute?" Nicholas asked hopefully and the adults laughed.

"Of course," Gabriella grinned. "Always."

"I look weird in this picture." Joseph decided. "How old are we? Nine?"

"Nine," Amy confirmed. "And you do not look weird! All of you look absolutely great!"

"Let's go back to the eight one now," Caitlin suggested eagerly. "Is that the one with the American flags?"

Amy laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it is. I can't believe you remember that!"

The eighth picture was Caitlin's favorite. The girls were dressed in deep blue dresses with white stars imprinted on them and matching white sandals. Their hair was neatly parted down the middle and French braided, tied off with clean white ribbons. The boys were dressed in jean shorts and red polo shirts, white stripes running across the front and all around. They were seated on a few white crates- the girls on top, the boys on the bottom- creating the illusion of the American flag. And just in case there was someone out there who didn't get it, each of the septuplets had a miniature flag in their hands, as if they were caught in a Fourth of July parade.

"I like this one," Caitlin beamed. "I liked how we made the flag."

"This was the first picture with your glasses, guys," Troy pointed out. "Look how scholarly they look, babe."

Gabriella nodded in agreement. "They look like they're ready for Harvard."

"Oh my God!" Leah shrieked. "I _loved _those shoes!"

Nicholas laughed. "Of course you would notice the shoes, Leah."

"Nick, those were my favorite," Leah sighed. "And they didn't fit so we had to get rid of them."

"I'm glad the light isn't on my glasses," Matthew concluded. "Like it is in our school picture from that year."

"Mom," Joseph turned to Gabriella. "Can we talk to Dr. Pollard about getting contacts now?"

"Soon," Gabriella affirmed. "I know, you guys are sick of glasses. We'll have to see what she says when we go for your next check-up."

"But I love my glasses!" Caitlin yelped. "Do I still get to wear them if I get contacts?"

"Yes, wild child, because you can't wear your contacts all the time," Troy explained. "You'll need your glasses for nighttime."

"Oh," She sighed with relief. "Good."

Amy pressed the next button and the seventh picture came onto the screen. Immediately, the girls burst into a fit of giggles and the boys chuckled, slightly embarrassed. The seventh photo shoot had been the infamous cheek-kissing shoot, where they were lined up almost in birth order and had the girls kissing the boys' cheeks. The boys were dressed in blue and gray striped polo shirts and jeans while the girls wore pink and white striped dresses. Anna was seated at the far left, kissing Joseph's right cheek while he smiled widely. Caitlin and Emily were on either side of Matthew, as he beamed proudly, and Leah was on the far right, kissing Nicholas's left cheek, as the latter grinned uncontrollably.

"This one's my favorite," Gabriella grinned upon remembering this day. "You guys were _so_ cute!"

Matthew frowned and turned to Troy. "Dad, tell Mom that this picture isn't that great."

"No, I agree," Troy stopped his son. "It shows how close you guys are."

"We have to be close," Joseph defended. "We're brother and sister. And sister and sister and sister. And brother and brother."

Amy laughed as he listed his multiple siblings. "This was such a cute idea. I think it looks great, what do you think girls?"

"Two thumbs up," Leah grinned cheekily.

"I love it," Emily agreed.

"It's a little cheesy," Anna thought. "But I still like it."

"I don't like that you can't see my face," Caitlin decided. "But other than that, it's cute."

"Caitlin, there are a million pictures in that issue of your face, don't worry," Amy assured her. "And you look adorable in all of them."

"Thank you!"

"Okay, picture six?"

The sixth picture was classic and adorable. All seven six-year-olds were dressed in red flannel pants and a bright red long-sleeved shirt, their 'pajama' shoot. They were lying on their stomachs with their chins resting in their hands, grinning at the camera- each of them having multiple lost teeth. Luckily for the septuplets, none of them were missing both of their front teeth for the picture, though they did recall Leah and Matthew chasing each other and then tripping, falling to the floor and knocking out that very tooth. They just looked cozy and adorable... and so, so young.

"Look how little they are," Gabriella whispered as her eyes slid down the row of tiny faces. "They're so young."

"I know," Troy was speechless too. Staring at this flashback to his children when they were so small was amazing and a bit frightening. If they were this small only five years ago, imagine how they'd look five years from now.

"Look how we're missing teeth!" Matthew pointed out to Emily, who giggled beside him.

"We look like Jack O'Lanterns!" Anna shouted.

"I'm missing almost all of my bottom teeth," Nicholas pointed out. "I look like an old person."

"Nick!" Gabriella shouted through mortified giggles. "That was not nice!"

"But outrageously funny!" Amy laughed hysterically.

"Didn't Leah bleed at this one?" Caitlin asked, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah," Troy rolled his eyes playfully. "She and Matt both did. I told them not to run around the studio because they were going to get hurt. But they did it anyway and Matt tripped over a power cord and Leah tripped over Matt."

"I lost my second front tooth," Matthew remembered. "Oh yeah!"

"And it wasn't even loose," Leah helped her brother. "I didn't lose it, but my tooth got really loose and I split my lip open. I was bleeding _forever_!"

"It was really gross," Anna shivered. She wasn't too keen on blood.

"We had to get a new white screen," Amy remembered. "Because we couldn't get the blood stains out. It looked like we killed someone in our studio."

"Oops." Leah bit her lip.

"Sorry," Matthew apologized sheepishly.

Amy waved it off. "Oh, no problem. That was five years ago! I don't hold grudges. Let's look at picture five."

The fifth picture really brought them back to early childhood and bliss. Since their fifth birthday party had taken place on the beach, Amy and the photographer had incorporated this as their theme. There was sand on the white screen and a few decorative seashells as the septuplets, still teeny tiny, sat in birth order atop a long colorful surfboard. The boys were dressed in khaki shorts, sandals, and bright Hawaiian shirts with white lotus flowers on them and puca-shell necklaces around their necks. Joseph's shirt was green, Matthew's shirt was orange, and Nicholas's shirt was blue. The girls were wearing the same type of shirt but instead of khaki shorts, these were replaced by flowing hula skirts. Anna's shirt was red, Caitlin's was yellow, Emily's was pink, and Leah's was purple. They looked fantastic and oh so cute.

"Oh, I loved those skirts!" Emily commented immediately. "They were so fun and swishy!"

"We have a copy of this picture in the formal living room," Gabriella told Amy. "But I can never get over how amazing it looks."

"Well, your kids are gorgeous and it's not that hard to get a great shot of them." Amy complimented.

Troy smiled proudly. "Thank you. We really do appreciate it."

"Can we skip to the next one?" Joseph asked politely. "Because we have this one at home. And the sand got stuck in all of our toes."

"Sure Joey!"

The fourth picture was adorably cute. The seven toddlers were arranged in a sitting position in front of a very large teddy bear. The girls were wearing sky blue dresses and white sandals while the boys wore white shirts and khaki shorts. Each of the children was holding a miniature teddy bear, hugging it close while grinning at each other, not at the camera. It was a priceless shot, classic and authentic, and the children, being only four at the time, hadn't remembered it.

The third picture had the seven three-year-olds dressed in Valentine's Day attire, sitting upon a bed of paper hearts and rose petals as they played with the fake bows and arrows. A few were blowing kisses at the camera as others shared their paper hearts or valentines with each other. They were sweet and tiny, cute and little, and Troy and Gabriella were even more impressed by how small they were. They were _young_- not that they weren't now, but now they were eleven, pre-teenagers, double-digits. Back then, their biggest worries were who they were going to play with at pre-school the next day. It made Gabriella nearly cry.

In the second picture, the seven two-year-olds were dressed only in diapers and were seated in seven over-sized flower pots. They were surrounded by a deep brown cloth fancied to make it look like soil and wore a hat with a long green stem and flower protruding from the top. They were reminded how none of the babies had been too keen on having the elastic strap underneath their chin, but had forgotten all about it once the photographers had brought out brand new toys for them too look at while they worked on getting the perfect shot. The septuplets now had a hard time believing they were _ever_ that little and were fixated on the image.

But the very first picture was what got to Troy and Gabriella.

The seven infants were five months old. Troy and Gabriella were seated on their couch with the babies in each of their arms. Troy had all three boys, dressed in blue onesies with their names imprinted on the front. Gabriella was just slightly struggling with all four girls, dressed in matching onesies-though they were pink, and had their own identities to claim. It was a quiet time for them, obviously, as all seven of the infants were sound asleep and their parents were glancing down upon them all, grinning proudly.

"Oh my God..." Gabriella whispered, still entranced by the photo.

"We were so _little_!" Caitlin squealed.

"Look how tiny I was," Nicholas admired. "I look like a little baby doll."

"Me too!" Leah exclaimed. "Aw! We're so cute!"

"Look how young _we_ look," Troy pointed out to his wife, who nodded in agreement, still speechless.

"Our hair's all long and we don't have stress lines," Gabriella smiled blissfully. "At least not yet, anyway."

"But look how tired we look," He noticed. "You can see it in our eyes that we haven't gotten sleep since they've been born."

She nodded. "I know. Don't you miss those days?"

"Nope."

Amy grinned, seemingly proud of herself that had made them this happy. "I hope you enjoyed my slideshow."

"It was awesome!" Joseph cheered. "Can we watch it again?"

As the children buzzed about, getting in place for their eleventh picture, Troy and Gabriella were still stuck on that one photo. Amy smiled. "Would you like a copy of this photo?"

They turned their eyes to her simultaneously and Amy just knew.

She didn't need an answer to know that she had brought more than a memory back to the couple.


	57. TOW The Unexpected Visitor

**Hey guys! Hopefully you all had a great Thanksgiving (if you live in America, that is) or just a great past couple of days! I got a lot of writing done for this story, and I'm kind of back on track. Good sign, good sign. Also, I don't know if any of you get People magazine, but there was a great article on the McCaughey Septuplets in this past week's issue. Just, I don't know. In case you wanted to see what they're like or something. They're super cute and already twelve years old. Crazy, huh?**

**I love you all, and I just realized since my computer crashed I have to make a new thank-you list, hahaha. Why? Because this is a long-ass story and some of you have been with me since the start. Love you all and please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Fifty-Seven: The One With The Unexpected Visitor

Sacramento experienced a heat wave in the middle of March. It was random and unexpected, but the temperatures climbed from the mid-thirties and forties to the upper fifties and sixties. The heat wave had followed a minor earthquake they'd experienced a week earlier, and the weather had been out of whack ever since. On this particular day in March, it was a Monday, and it was Superintendent's Conference Day. Luckily for the children, they had the day off from school, as it was just a day were all the teachers had to come in for meetings, conferences and some more meetings.

Unfortunately for Gabriella, of course.

Troy was staying home with the septuplets that day while Gabriella unfortunately had to travel from meeting to meeting, from conference to conference. He was currently inside, making lunch assembly-line style. He had his two biggest helpers- Nicholas and Emily- helping out while the other five children played outside. Since their neighborhood was a private, gated community, Troy believed that he could allow his children to play outside without too much supervision. It was safe and the realtors had promised virtually no crime rate.

Or, so he thought.

"Daddy!" Caitlin shrieked, running into the kitchen with a fearful look on her face. "Daddy help!"

"Dad!" Matthew yelled, following his sister in her tracks as Anna, Joseph, and Leah sprinted behind him. "Help us! Quick!"

Troy's heart began to pound as he searched his children for any sign of physical damage. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's a scary guy out there!" Anna cried.

"And he came up to us!" Joseph filled in.

"And he was gonna say something but we ran away!" Leah finished, breathing heavily.

Troy knew he had to confront this 'scary man' the children spoke of. He calmed them down and told them to sit at the kitchen table while he took care of this incident. Pushing the front door open carefully, Troy glanced around his yard looking for the perpetrator, and when no one revealed themselves, he began to wonder if the kids had been imagining it. But then, at the end of his driveway, there was a tall, retreating figure, dressed in jeans and a blue polo shirt. Troy called out to him, as if daring him to turn around, but when he did, Troy was hit with a thousand bricks' worth of shock.

"Oh," The figure spoke. "So I did get the right house? Sorry, the screaming kids threw me off."

It was Jason Cross.

Troy was still speechless as Jason walked back up the driveway and met him on the front porch. "Hey man! How's it going?"

Still, he found he could not say a word. Jason exhaled. "Is it that much of a surprise?"

"Kind of," Troy uttered softly. "Sorry about the kids. They don't know you."

"Oh no, that's cool." Jason shrugged it off. "That's how I'd expect kids to act if strangers came up to them."

"So how are you?" Troy began, re-entering the house and holding the door open to his friend. "How've things been?"

"Good, I guess," Jason nodded. "I mean, for the most part. What about you?"

There was an obvious past Jason was trying to keep on the down-low, but Troy didn't pursue it. "Well, you know how _my_ life's been. God, it's in all the magazines."

Jason chuckled. "I guess so. Angela and I read People every time you guys were on the cover."

"Angela?" Troy questioned, a knowing smile on his face. "Your-"

"Ex-wife." Jason finished for his friend who frowned.

"Oh. Sorry, man."

"Eh," He shrugged. "It was for the best. So what's going on today? Where's Gabriella?"

"It's Superintendent's Conference Day." Troy informed his friend. "Gab's at meetings all day, so it's just me and the kids."

"Just?"

"Okay," Troy chuckled. "Maybe not just."

They entered the kitchen where all fourteen eyes widened upon seeing their father with the 'stranger.' Troy began to explain. "Guys, it's okay. He is not a stranger. This is my friend Jason, from high school. Me and your Mom and Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Sharpay were all friends with him."

"Sharpay never actually talked to me," Jason pointed out. Troy laughed.

"Consider yourself lucky, then."

"So..." Anna tested the waters cautiously. "You and my Dad are friends?"

"Yup." Jason smiled at the little girl. "I've known him forever."

"Did you go to Mommy and Daddy's wedding?" Emily asked curiously.

"Actually yeah," Jason answered, gesturing towards the wedding photo atop the counter, one of the many copies in the house. "See that guy all the way on the end right there? That's me."

"Oh cool!" Nicholas exclaimed genuinely. "We always knew who everyone in the picture was except for you. So _you're_ Jason."

"That's me." Jason chuckled.

"I'm Nick," Nicholas introduced himself.

"I'm Anna," His sister went next. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Anna, Nick." Jason grinned as the other five slowly warmed up to him.

"I'm Emily."

"I'm Caitlin!"

"I'm Matt."

"I'm Leah."

"I'm Joey."

"Oh man," Jason mock-complained. "I'll never be able to remember all your names."

"Why don't you try?" Caitlin suggested mischievously.

"Okay," He took up the challenge as Troy finished making lunch in the background. "Anna, Nick, Matt, Leah, Caitlin, Joey, and... Emily. Right?"

"Uh huh!" Caitlin nodded happily. "Now, match the name to the face."

This was much harder. Nicholas and Matthew were easy- he got those two right off the bat. Caitlin was easy too, as she was the one taunting him, he learned. Joseph and Emily were a bit more challenging, but eventually he got it. Anna and Leah, however, proved to be the real struggle, as they were the two who could pass for identical twins. They giggled at him as he tried to guess which was which, and it didn't help that they were wearing the exact same outfit. Troy was chuckling in the background too, as he knew it was difficult to pick the two apart. Some days, he couldn't do it himself!

But there was a trick to the trade. Unfortunately, Jason didn't know it.

"Oh come on," Anna teased.

"It's easy." Leah finished.

"Which one of us did you talk to before?" Anna asked him.

"Was it me?" Leah grinned cheekily.

"Or me?" Anna giggled as Jason glanced from her to her sister and back again.

"You," Jason said, pointing at Leah. "Are Anna, right?"

She beamed but then shook her head as Anna burst into a fresh set of giggles. "Nope! I'm Leah! Thanks for playing, though!"

They scrambled back to their seats at the kitchen table as Troy set down a plate in front of each of them. "Okay, we've got peanut butter and banana sandwiches, carrot sticks and ranch dip, and fresh grapes. Eat up."

Jason glanced at his friend. "Do those two always play the identical trick on people? Leah and Anna, I mean?"

Troy chuckled, nodding as they entered the living room. "Yup. There's a trick to it, though, that people don't ever get."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Troy said. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Leah has brown eyes and Anna has blue. That's how we tell them apart."

"Really?!" Jason repeated. "Hm. That's cool."

Troy nodded. "Whenever they try to play that trick on us, we start to fall for it, but then we just look at the eyes and it gives them away. Leah's the only one with brown eyes, though. She got Gabriella's while everyone else got mine."

"Interesting how biology works out, huh?" Jason commented and Troy grinned.

"Yeah. I hear about it all the time. Gabriella's a biology teacher."

"Forgot," Jason chuckled. "I haven't seen you guys in... ten years?"

"Definitely longer than that." Troy pointed out. "I don't think we saw you since the wedding."

"You're probably right." Jason admitted. "Sorry, life's been crazy as hell."

"Don't I know it." Troy agreed. "There were times when the kids were younger that I was just like, 'When in hell did my life get this complicated?' you know? And I just wanted to give everything to go back to high school when nothing was as important as it is today."

"I hear you," Jason agreed. "Remember those times we were the coolest kids in school? Where our biggest fear was not getting into the college we wanted? And where, at the end of the day, none of it mattered anymore because we just couldn't see past anything but high school?"

Troy stared at his best friend. Of course he knew the feeling, but when had Jason become so... scholarly?

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately." Jason answered to Troy's unasked question.

A lot of thinking was an understatement, obviously.

* * *

At four thirty, Gabriella pulled into the garage, parked her car and turned off the ignition. She was finally home. Gathering all her things, she began to exit her vehicle before she realized that she'd just have to get right back in to take her kids to the eye doctor. Great. Whimpering at this realization, she ascended the three steps into the mud room and closed the door behind her. The house was pretty much silent, except for a conversation that was taking place in the living room. She believed her husband was on the phone, but a second male voice was then heard.

A voice she hadn't heard in over ten years.

She crossed through the kitchen and made her appearance known in the living room. Both Troy and Jason glanced up, grinning at her presence. Jason stood to greet her. "Hi Gabriella. How are you?"

"Jason," Gabriella smiled, the very name feeling foreign on her tongue. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you," Jason smiled, hugging her friendlily. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"A long time." Gabriella agreed, catching Troy's eye as she pulled back from Jason's embrace.

Gabriella had always gotten along great with Troy's friends, and vice versa. She had had a strong relationship with Chad, Zeke, and Jason in high school that continued on to this day and she was glad that he was back in their lives again. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing much, you?" He was still downplaying his life. Gabriella caught this as well.

"Oh God, everything." She sighed, moving to sit next to her husband on the couch, who greeted her with a kiss. "Hi babe."

"Hey Gab," He grinned, moving to kiss her again. "How was your day?"

"Tiring and very, very boring." She informed him. "I love teaching, honestly, but Superintendent's Conference Day is the worst day ever."

"It was always my favorite," Jason put in and Gabriella smiled tiredly at him. "Because we always got out of school."

"Mine too," She agreed. "Until I became the teacher."

Jason laughed then, and took the time to notice the body language between Troy and Gabriella. They were so _close_. Gabriella was describing the decisions made at one of the meetings and Troy was listening intently, his thumb running circles around her knee. They were still the same loving and adoring couple they always had been- careers and parenting hadn't changed them. Troy's eyes spoke love and infatuation and Gabriella... the look on her face was in describable.

"But anyway," Gabriella cleared her thoughts. "Enough of that. I need Leah, Caitlin, Matt, and Joey so we can get going. We had a five o'clock appointment and I came home late."

"Appointment for what?" Troy questioned as Gabriella stood and walked to the stairs, prepared to call for her children.

"Eye doctor," She said simply. "They're getting contacts today, remember?"

"Oh yeah," He recalled. "Want me to take them? You look exhausted, babe."

"No, it's fine." She waved it off, momentarily pausing to call the kids downstairs. "I can do it."

"You sure?" He asked tentatively and she laughed as the kids came bounding down the stairs.

"I'm tired, okay? Not disabled." She answered. "See you when I get back. I'll bring dinner home from somewhere."

"Okay," Troy grinned. "Love you."

"Love you too." She spoke truthfully, and then to the children added, "Ready for no more glasses?"

"Yeah!" They cheered following her out to the car.

Then, there was silence again. Jason laughed. "Gabriella does all this and can still function?"

Troy grinned knowingly. "She's Super-Mom, what can I say?"

Forty-five minutes or so later, Gabriella returned with the four children- now glasses-less- and Chinese takeout. They ate their meal and spoke animatedly with each other about life, work, and leisure. The septuplets enjoyed this meal, for it was the first time they'd met Jason and truly wanted to get to know him. After dinner, it was time for showers before getting settled into bed. All seven children were in bed by eight-thirty and the three adults seated on the couch, engaged in conversation.

"Okay," Gabriella decided it was enough of the nonsense. "Let's hear about your life now, Jason."

"Mine?" He panicked. "Don't you think it's time for me to go?"

"Jason, what's wrong?" Her sentimental nature was taking over, and no one could ever resist that. She _always_ got people to talk. "What is so wrong in your life that you don't want to talk to us about it?"

He sighed. "I just wanted to visit you. I really didn't come here to tell you about life's woes."

"But we all have them," She continued. "You might as well just tell us."

"Yeah, man." Troy encouraged. "I mean, we haven't seen you in ten-ish years. Fill us in."

"Okay... where do I start?" Jason asked rhetorically. "My sister's husband died the year you guys got married, so I moved in with her for a little while because my nephews and nieces were really young. Eventually she started dating again and eventually she got remarried. So I moved out. Keep going?"

Troy stared at him. "Um, yes. That's hardly a story."

Jason nodded. "True. So then I really wanted to get the hell out of Albuquerque, so I moved to New York for a little while. I met up with Ryan, Kelsi, and Martha a lot and they showed me around New York's ropes. Ryan and Kels were always too busy with dance or their kids, so I didn't see much of them. But Martha and I hung out a lot. She really liked me, I guess, but I didn't want to date. I just wanted to hang out, see the world. I left NYC and backpacked across Europe for a little while. I used to bounce all over the place- England, France, Spain, Greece, and Italy. I'd stay in a country for a week before packing up and moving on."

"That's so exhilarating." Gabriella commented. "You must've felt so free."

"I did," He told her. "It was one of the best times of my life. On my last night in Sweden, I met Angela. She was in the same position I was in- young, single, and didn't know what to do with her life. We started talking and I don't really know how it happened. One thing led to another and we were getting married in France. We moved back to America when her father was dying and it was a really hard time, you know? That was about the time when you guys were all over the news. It was February-March, I think."

Gabriella glanced down, still hating that her life was featured on magazine covers. Troy slipped his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. "Yeah, that's the time the kids were born."

He nodded. "Yeah, so me and Angela were really surprised at first. We were like, 'Seven kids is insane.' Then when word got out who it was, I freaked out. I called Angela in the middle of work and was like, 'Angie! I know them! I was really, really good friends with them in high school!' Of course, she didn't believe me, but I proved it to her with the graduation pictures and the yearbook. Anyway, our relationship was always really rocky. A few years ago, we lived in Ireland for a little bit while she did this internship. She got pregnant and had Aidan while we were there too. We figured since he was born in Ireland we should give him an Irish name. You can't get more Irish than that!"

Gabriella smiled. "Aidan. That's so cute."

"Aidan James Cross." Jason recited. "That's his full name. We were so excited and I _love_ that kid to death. When we got back home, our family was infatuated with him. And then last year, everything started to go wrong with Angie and me. She got mad at me for every little thing and every time the baby would get sick or cry she'd blame it on me. We got divorced, she moved off to Europe and took Aidan with her. I haven't seen any of them since."

"Oh Jason..." Gabriella trailed off. She felt truly sorry for him. This life was obviously taking a toll on him.

"That's awful." Troy sympathized. "You don't know where she went?"

"No, and that's what's killing me." He sighed in despair. "It's my son too, you know? And I want to be a part of his life. I _loved_ him to death. I still do. And it's not fair."

The wheels were turning in Gabriella's mind and both men noticed. "When you two got divorced, did you have a custody battle?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so."

"So the papers didn't say that she could have sole custody of Aidan?" Gabriella questioned.

"No, they didn't."

"So technically," She began to smile. "You two have joint custody."

"Yeah," Jason said and then a dawning realization hit him. "Yeah! Technically we have joint custody! ... But what does that mean?"

"She violated the custody agreement by taking him out of the country," Gabriella grinned. "So you could take her to court. Withholding children from another parent in violation of a court order can result in criminal charges."

Troy's eyes widened at her knowledge and Jason gasped in shock. "It can?"

"Of course," She said it as if it were obvious. "It's seen as abduction."

They still stared at her and she chuckled. "I went to Stanford for pre-law, remember?"

"Sometimes, she's too smart for her own good." Troy commented, kissing her temple. "Other times, she's extremely helpful."

"Gabriella," Jason could not stop smiling. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, I didn't really do anything," She said. "I was just pointing out the facts. Besides, I changed my major halfway through sophomore year. Hence, I became a Bio teacher."

"I know," Jason shook his head. "But I wouldn't have known this without you. So technically, you helped."

Gabriella smiled warmly. "I'm glad."

"See you guys are really lucky," Jason started, standing and getting ready to leave. "You found each other in high school and were so in love you got married. You're still, more than ten years later, completely in love with each other. I just really hope that someday I can have that too."

"You will." Troy said confidently. "I know it."

"Maybe," Jason shrugged. "But if I can't, I can at least try and get my son back."

With that, Jason hugged his friends goodbye with the promise that he'd visit soon and keep in touch. Troy and Gabriella were touched by his story and hoped that everything worked out alright in the end. He was right, they _were_ lucky they had found each other. There was no guarantee that you would find your true love and soul mate when you traveled into the world, but for Troy and Gabriella, their travels didn't have to take them very far. All it took was one vacation at a ski resort, and their destinies were set. They only hoped Jason would soon find someone he could settle down with.

A few weeks later, they received a concise letter in the mail from Jason. It was nothing special, but the enclosed photo was what brought them to tears. It was Jason, no doubt, standing next to a tall snowman with dark coal eyes and sticks for arms. In Jason's arms was a little boy of no more than two, dressed in snow pants, a thick winter jacket, and boots, mittens, and a knit hat. He was giggling as Jason kissed his cheek and it brought a warm sense to an obviously cold environment. Attached to the photo was a note, reading:

_Me and Aidan in Colorado. Thank you, Troy and Gabriella, so much. I've got my son back._


	58. TOW The Green Eyed Monster

**Okay, so I wasn't going to update this, but I'm super, super SUPER excited, and I had to share it with someone other than the five billion people I've already told. I got accepted to Penn State!!! Yeah, so, to those of you who don't even live in the U.S. or even the Northeast, that means nothing to you. But to us, it's a pretty big name and I'm SOOO excited! I could be a Nittany Lion! RAWR!**

**Hahahhaha so anyway, enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews. I don't own _The Little Mermaid _or _Are You Smarter than a Fifth-Grader?_, obviously. I'm working on 61-70, we'll see what happens this weekend. Praying for a snow day tomorrow so I can get some work done!**

* * *

Fifty-Eight: The One With the Green-Eyed Monster

"Ariel, you have all this cool stuff to play with," Alexis Baylor, dressed as Flounder the Fish, addressed her friend. "What more could you want?"

"I know," Leah sighed. "But it's not enough."

It was early May and time for the annual South Valley Elementary School's Drama Club to put on their musical production. Leah was a true thespian, she knew already, and this year, Alexis Baylor was old enough to join the drama club as well, to Sharpay's delight. This year, South Valley was putting on _The Little Mermaid_. Alexis had been chosen as Flounder, Leah's best friend Caleigh was playing Ursula the Sea Witch, and Leah had been lucky enough to score the part of Ariel. She had never been the lead before and she was super excited.

She had a few solo songs and everything!

At the moment, Leah could spot her entire family seated a few rows back from the first, beaming with pride. She was perched upon a purple "rock"- really just a wooden slab painted and covered with fabric and seashells to look real, and preparing for her first solo. She was wearing the trademark Ariel outfit- the purple bra, the green silky tail, and of course, the long red wig. She was having a great time and everything on the stage looked so magical. It truly was a Disney musical production.

Drawing in a deep breath, Leah began to sing, the microphone attached to her picking up every word melodiously. "Look at this stuff- isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?"

Alexis nodded, her yellow and blue fish costume bouncing, but Leah shook her head. "Look at this trove, treasures untold! How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around you'd think, 'Sure, she's got everything!' I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty. I've got who-zits and what-zits galore. You want thing-a-ma-bobs? I've got twenty!"

Alexis giggled, "swimming" to her other side. Leah sighed. "But who cares? No big deal! I want more!"

"I wanna be where the people are," She began again. "I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing! Walking around on those-" Leah glanced towards Alexis. "What do you call 'em? Oh! Feet!"

"Flipping your fins, you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing!" She exclaimed in song. "Strolling along down a- what's the word again? Street."

"Up where they walk! Up where they run! Up where they stay all day in the sun! Wanderin' free, wish I could be part of that world!" Leah sighed dreamily. "What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?"

Leaning towards offstage purposely- creating the image she was yelling at her father- she sang, "Betcha on land, they understand! Bet they don't reprimand their daughters!"

Alexis nodded, indignant. Leah pointed to her head, and then flipped her fin. "Bright young women! Sick of swimmin.' Ready to stand!"

"And ready to know what the people know! Ask 'em my questions, and get some answers! Like, what's a fire and why does it- what's the word? - burn!" Leah was prepping for the big finish. "When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love? Love to explore that shore up above..."

"Out of the sea... Wish I could be... Part of that world!"

She finished to thunderous applause and cheering- she had a great voice for an eleven-year-old!- and then there was a blackout. At the end of the play, Troy presented his daughter with a bouquet of roses and she squealed with excitement. Maria kissed her granddaughter, beaming with pride as Lucille and Jack Bolton complimented her to no end on her amazing singing voice. Gabriella was near tears at how excited and proud of her daughter she was. Emily, Joseph, and Nicholas hugged Leah, telling her how great she had done.

Anna, Caitlin, and Matthew, however, were extremely jealous of all of the attention that they were _not_ receiving.

* * *

The week after, Emily and Joseph were chosen out of their classes to appear as two of the five fifth graders on the wildly popular television show, _Are You Smarter Than A Fifth-Grader?_ They were excited beyond belief and were now seated behind their desks on the studio stage. Troy, Gabriella, and the other five children were seated in the studio audience as Jeff Foxworthy came out onstage for the beginning of the show. After the applause died down, he introduced himself.

"Hello and welcome to _Are You Smarter Than A Fifth-Grader?_" Jeff shouted. "I'm Jeff Foxworthy and this is the show where you can prove if you really are smarter than a ten-year-old. Tonight, we have five intelligent fifth-graders waiting to prove themselves and three anxious adults waiting to prove they are just as smart!"

The audience laughed and Jeff walked over to the five kids. "Well hello there!"

The cute little blonde giggled. "Hi."

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Jeff suggested. "Tell us about your hobbies and subjects you're good at, too."

"Okay!" She agreed. "Hi everyone! My name's Rebecca. My hobbies are swimming, dancing, singing, and horseback-riding. My best subjects are science and reading, and if you pick me tonight, I will win you some money!"

The next desk was Emily's. She grinned shyly. "Hi, I'm Emily. My hobbies are dancing and playing with my friends and brothers and sisters. My best subjects are math and English, so pick me if you wanna win!"

Gabriella chuckled. "When did she become so confident?"

Troy shrugged, grinning. "I don't know. But it's working."

"My name's Joseph," Joseph went next. "But you can call me Joey. I'm really good at Social Studies and science, and I love to play basketball!"

The last two children, Max and Ashleigh, introduced themselves before the first contestant was brought out. It was a man named Mike and he chose Ashleigh as his fifth-grade companion. But Mike had answered his fourth question wrong and flunked out of the show, unfortunately not winning any money. The next contestant was a twenty-four-year-old woman named Heather and she looked ready and eager to win.

"Okay Heather," Jeff said. "You have to agree that if you lose, you will admit and say to the camera, 'I am not smarter than a fifth-grader.' Do you agree?"

Heather nodded. "Of course!"

"Okay!" He shouted. "Let's pick your fifth-grader! Who would you like to help you this evening?"

Heather glanced at all of the children before beaming, "Emily."

Emily's face lit up. "Yes! Thank you!"

"You have chosen Emily," Jeff grinned. "Are you ready to begin the game?"

"Yes!"

"Are you ready, Emily?"

Emily nodded excitedly. "Uh-huh!"

"Your first category is- first grade reading." Jeff began, reading the question. "There was an old woman who lived in a shoe. Which of the following didn't she do? Was it A)- She gave her children some broth, but no bread. B)-She told her children to cut some cheese and eat it. Or C)- She whipped her children and put them to bed?"

Emily scribbled her answer on the paper in front of her and watched Heather answer, "B."

"That's right!" Jeff confirmed and the audience cheered. "You've got one thousand dollars! Let's turn that into two thousand dollars. Second category- first grade science. The moon gets its glow at night from what? A)- Sun. B)- Earth. Or C)- Volcanic Eruptions?"

Once again, Emily answered, but Heather didn't seem to be struggling. At least, not yet. "A, the Sun!"

"That's right!" He cheered again. "You've got two thousand dollars! Let's get your next category. Your third category is- second grade animal science. Which of the following is NOT an arachnid? A)- Tick. B)- Centipede. Or C)- Scorpion?"

This time, Heather chewed her lip. "Um... Oh God, I'm not sure. Hmm..."

Emily smiled, sitting up straighter in her seat if Heather needed to call upon her for the answer. Heather sighed. "Can I peek?"

"Oh my God... you really need to peek?" Jeff chuckled. "The answer is so easy! Emily, what are you going to say?"

Emily flashed her answer- B)- Centipede- for Heather to see. Heather grinned. "Thanks Emily! Okay, I'm going to go with B!"

"Your answer is correct!" Jeff told her and Heather raced over to give Emily a hug. "Wow Heather, I bet your family's proud. You just won five thousand dollars by cheating off of a fifth-grader."

Heather laughed out loud. The rest of her game went well. Heather was nearly at the end now, and her category was fourth grade social studies. "Who paid fifteen million dollars for the Louisiana Territory? Was it A)- Thomas Jefferson? B)- Alexander Hamilton? Or C)- Meriwether Lewis?"

Chewing on the end of her pencil, Emily had to think a bit. This was _such_ a question for Joseph. Sighing, she wrote an answer down as Heather continued to think. "I'm going to guess... was it Thomas Jefferson?"

"That's right!" Jeff grinned and the audience cheered. Emily was relieved. She had been right, thankfully.

But on Heather's last question, Emily was thrown for a curve. Heather's last category was fifth grade music. And Emily didn't know _anything_ about music.

"If a composer wants to make a note last longer than a half note but not as long as a whole note, what is placed to the right of the half note?" Jeff asked. "Is it A) - Dot, B) - Quarter Rest, or C) - Hyphen?"

Heather didn't have any cheats left, so she had to answer. Emily made a guess. "A quarter rest?"

"Your answer is incorrect, but you do have a save." Jeff told Heather. "If Emily's answer is correct, you're still in the game. Emily?"

Emily turned in her answer- Hyphen. Jeff smiled at the girl. "I'm sorry! You've flunked out! That is incorrect! Heather, I think you have something to say to the camera."

Heather laughed and turned to face the camera. "I am not smarter than a fifth-grader!"

She thanked Jeff and Emily before stepping off the stage. The final contestant was another woman, this one a bit older, named Mary. She chose Joseph as her fifth-grade running mate and he beamed with pride. They breezed through first, second, and third grade before coming up to a fourth grade science question. Joseph studied Jeff's face hard, listening intently to the question. Mary looked nervous. She had gotten this far- so far without cheating- and didn't want to flunk out now.

"Smaller blood vessels are called what?" Jeff questioned. "A)- Capillaries, B)- Arteries, or C)- Veins?"

"Capillaries!"

"That's correct!"

They answered the fourth grade math question and the fifth grade social studies question before breezing on to Mary's last question- fifth grade English. "In ancient mythology, scary female monsters with snakes for hair were called what? A)- Snarks, B)- Gorgons, or C)- Dillers?"

Joseph gasped. They had _just_ learned this last week! He scribbled down his answer, completely confident in himself, as Mary bit her lip. "Um... oh God! I don't know! I'm going to use my last cheat. Can I copy Joey?"

"You're going to trust a fifth-grader to answer this question for you?" Jeff teased. "Alright Joey, what's the answer?"

He beamed his answer through- B)- Gorgons. "Am I right?"

Jeff turned to Mary. "Well you better thank Joey for hours with no end. Because you just won one million dollars!"

Mary screamed and ran over to hug him. Joseph beamed with pride, seemingly happy to have helped Mary win. Troy and Gabriella were in shock. Had their son really just helped a woman become a millionaire? He jumped up and down after the show had ended, hugging Emily and his parents as they celebrated both of them being on the show. Leah squealed with excitement, unbelievably proud of her two siblings. The three of them talked nonstop on the way home of their future- fame, fortune and intelligence.

Anna, Caitlin, Matthew, and Nicholas, however, were not so impressed.

* * *

"Hey Anna," Leah called out to her sister. "Can I play with you?"

Anna was currently setting up a game of Mario Kart on their Wii gaming system. She ignored her sister and picked 'one player.' "Anna? Did you hear me?"

She continued to ignore her, choosing Luigi and the dirt roadster. "Anna!"

"God, what?" She turned to her sister. "What do you want?"

Leah frowned. "I was just wondering if I could play with you."

"No." She stated simply, choosing Rainbow Road, the hardest course on the game.

Smiling, Leah added, "Oh, I'm really good at this one!"

"I'm not." Anna said shortly. "Not everyone can be perfect like you."

Leah drew back as if she'd been slapped. "I'm not perfect."

Anna smirked. "Yeah, right."

Leah gave up, sulking and sitting on the couch, far away from where Anna was racing through space. Meanwhile, Caitlin and Nicholas were playing outside, trying to find a third person to twirl the jump rope with. Emily stepped outside at that moment and grinned. "Hey, are you gonna jump rope? I can turn the rope, if you want."

Caitlin bit her lip. "Nick, we can ask Matt, I guess."

Emily's face contorted with confusion. "Guys, I'll do it."

"Matt won't do it," Nicholas whined. "He thinks jumping rope is for girls."

"Nick, Caitlin," Emily shouted. "You guys! I'll do it!"

Her two siblings glanced at her and then turned back to their conversation. Emily huffed and stomped back into the house, where Gabriella took notice immediately of her angered form. "Em, what's up?"

"Caitlin and Nick hate me," She pouted. "They won't let me play with them!"

"Mom!" Joseph called, entering the room. "I don't think Matt likes me anymore."

"Mommy!" Leah whined, near tears. "Anna won't let me play with her!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gabriella was used to getting more than one thing thrown at her at a time. "Slow down. Why do won't they let you play with them?"

"Anna says I'm too perfect!"

"Matt said I can't 'cause I'm too smart!"

"Caitlin and Nick just won't talk to me!"

Gabriella frowned. "Come with me."

She sat Leah, Joseph, and Emily on one side of the dining room table as she called to the other four children and her husband. It was time for a family meeting. Anna, Caitlin, Matthew, and Nicholas sat on the opposite side of the table as Troy and Gabriella sat at both ends. Gabriella looked from one set of children to the next and sighed. "Would someone like to tell me what's going on here?"

Anna raised her hand and Gabriella nodded. "Nothing, Mom. Leah's just mad that I don't want to play with her."

"What?" Leah responded. "That's not true! You called me perfect!"

"That's not an insult." Anna defended.

"It was the way you said it!"

"Girls," Troy stopped them. "Stop. What's the problem? Anna, she just wanted to play the game with you. Is that so bad?"

Anna looked at Leah and dropped her eyes, saying nothing. Emily timidly raised her hand next. "Caitlin and Nick would let me play with them either. And when I told them I could, they wouldn't talk to me."

The four children sat with their arms crossed and eyes lowered. Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip. "Joey? What about you?"

He shrugged dejectedly. "It's pretty much the same as Emily. Matt was playing Sudoku online, and I asked him if he needed help and he got mad at me."

Nicholas sighed and muttered, "It's not fair."

Troy glanced at his son. "Nick? Did you say something?"

He contemplated telling the truth as his other three partners-in-crime glared at him. "It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"That they get _all_ the attention and you _still_ take their side!" Nicholas complained.

Gabriella now understood. "Oh, I get it. This is a case of the green-eyed monster, isn't it?"

"What's that?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Jealousy," Troy answered. "You guys are jealous of the extra attention Leah, Joey, and Emily are getting lately, so you don't want to give them any, is that it?"

Gabriella beamed with pride. "Oh my goodness, I am rubbing off on you!"

Troy rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah. I'm getting better at being able to spot this, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm _very_ proud," She told him before turning back to her children. "Is that it? That's what the problem is here?"

"Yeah!" Caitlin whined. "Everyone keeps talking about how amazing Leah is and how smart Emily and Joey are and no one talks about us!"

"Yeah," Matthew pouted. "It's not fair!"

"It's not my fault I can't sing," Anna sighed.

"And so I'm not good at science?" Nicholas defended. "So what?"

"Oh, you guys," Gabriella cooed. "It's okay. It's okay that you aren't exactly the same as each other- you're not identical twins. And plus, seven kids that were exactly the same would be absolutely boring. Wouldn't it, Troy?"

"The worst," He grinned. "But seriously, she's right. You guys are all unique and we love that about you. Sure, Leah's a great singer and Emily and Joey are very smart. But you guys are _all_ smart. And you all have different talents."

"Anna, you're really good at math too, like Emily. But you're also a fantastic horseback rider, and you're friendly, popular, and like to take control." Troy told her.

Anna smiled. "Thank you! Am I really all those things?"

"You are." Gabriella told her, hating that she'd doubted it even for a second. "Mattie, you may not be good at math, but that is okay. A lot of people are bad at math. You're really good at science and art, and you are the fastest reader I know! Plus, you've got a great three-pointer. You're going to make us so proud when you play basketball for real someday."

Matthew grinned bashfully. "Thanks Mom."

"Caitlin," Troy addressed his daughter, who nodded anxiously. "You're crazy and wild, but you're so much fun. You are the most talented gymnast I've seen at all of your shows and you're pretty good at English and spelling, too. You don't have to worry about a thing, wild child. Everyone loves you and everything will work out."

Caitlin giggled. "I guess so!"

"And Nicky," Gabriella concluded. "You are a fantastic baseball player. Plus, don't you remember all the attention you got when you were in the Spelling Bee last year? We were all so proud of you and we still are. You're an amazing speller. I'm sure if I asked you to spell ecclesiastical you could."

"E-C-C-L-E-S-I-A-S-T-I-C-A-L. Right?" Nicholas questioned, a grin on his face.

Gabriella chuckled. "Right! See? You all have your own special talents that we love about you. And it's okay to get jealous sometimes, but you don't need to treat Leah, Emily, and Joey badly because of it."

"We love all of you," Troy told them truthfully. "Equally but differently. I didn't realize that the attention issue bothered you guys so much."

"It's okay now," Matthew shrugged but Gabriella shook her head.

"No, it's not." She refused. "You guys are right. It's _not_ fair that we paid so much attention to them. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Anna insisted, a smile on her face. "Really."

"Yeah," Caitlin giggled cutely. "We still love you."

"Well good," Troy told her, a grin on his face. "Because we love you too."

Gabriella nodded, a smile gracing her features. "And don't you ever, _ever_ doubt that."


	59. TOW Fifth Grade Moving Up Day

**Hey guys! I know I just updated this, but in celebration of Zac and Vanessa's return to the United States (lolll), here's another update for you. I'm almost done with chapters 61-70. I'll be finishing up chapter 67 today and hopefully 68 too. Then, I take a slight hiatus from this story to work on the other two I have in progress right now, hahah. Anywaysssss. Thank you for your fabulous reviews because seriously, they made my day. I love you all SO much!**

**Happy Hanukkah to my Jewish readers! Hope you have a fantastic holiday! Now please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Fifty-Nine: The One With Fifth Grade Moving Up Day

"This is the cheesiest thing I've ever seen."

Gabriella turned to her husband and scoffed. "Are you _kidding_? It's so cute!"

"It's so _tacky_," He corrected. "Did you have a fifth grade graduation?"

"No, did you?"

"No." Troy replied. "It must be something new. And it is, essentially, incredibly fake."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It is _not_."

"It kind of is."

"Do you realize our children are leaving elementary school and entering middle school and you're calling that tacky?" She asked him pointedly. "Do you?"

He shook his head. "No, that part isn't tacky. That part is very real and very upsetting. What is tacky, however, is the phony graduation theme they've got going on. They're not graduating; they're merely switching schools."

Gabriella just stared at him. "Whatever. I don't understand you, sometimes."

"And that's okay," Troy teased, patting her knee comfortingly, as if she needed it. "You have to not understand something in life. Otherwise-"

"Shut up." She silenced him. "It's starting."

It was June twenty-fifth, the day before the last day of school, and Troy and Gabriella were seated inside the gymnasium at South Valley Elementary School for the school's annual Fifth Grade "Moving Up" ceremony. Yes, it was that time that the septuplets were leaving elementary school, and Troy and Gabriella couldn't believe that it had flown by so fast. Where had their little babies gone? They could still pinpoint the exact moment when the children were clinging to them, nervously excited about going to kindergarten, and now here they were, going to middle school and not looking back.

A man playing the bagpipes stood on the stage in the front of the gym, beginning his song for the children to progress into the gym, wearing their finest clothing. It took awhile to get the entire fifth grade into the gymnasium and seated, but once they were, the principal took his place at the podium on the stage and began to speak. He described the joyous occasion that this was, talked a little about the memorable field trips or school events that they had over the past year, and then introduced his next topic.

"In preparation for health classes taken in their middle school years, our fifth graders underwent a Drug Abuse Resistance Education program with a few of our local police officers in the final months of school. D.A.R.E., as we called it, was a fun and educational way to learn the hazards and dangers of drug and alcohol abuse and to teach the children to resist such urges. As part of this graduation ceremony, the children have learned a song they would like to share with all of you. Ladies and gentlemen, "I Will Dare."

The kids stood from their seats and scrambled onto the risers in front of the crowd of people. As the beginning chords began to play, Nicholas turned to Leah and whispered, "I never thought we'd actually have to sing this song at moving up day!"

Leah giggled softly. "Why not? It's a good song."

"I guess so," Nicholas sighed. "But I can't sing!"

"You'll be fine," Leah told him. "Promise."

"People can tell me what they've done. Maybe some things, maybe none." The entire fifth grade sang. "But people can't tell me what to do. I will choose the way that's true for me! Don't want to fall into the trap. Don't want to be somebody's sap! I'm better than that! I'll go to the mat! To prove I can be drug free! Yeah, yeah!"

"D! I won't do drugs! A, won't have an attitude! R, I will respect myself! E, I will educate me! D! I won't do drugs! A, won't have an attitude! R, I will respect myself! E, I will educate me now!"

"Seems like a good message," Troy told his wife who nodded. "Did you know they were doing this program?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'm glad."

"People can tell me what they know. I will listen as I go!" The class continued. "But people can't take my mind away. Only I can have a say in me! Don't have to follow other's path. Don't have to know their aftermath. My mind is my own! I'll reap what I've sown! I know I can be drug free! Yeah, yeah!"

"D! I won't do drugs! A, won't have an attitude! R, I will respect myself! E, I will educate me! D! I won't do drugs! A, won't have an attitude! R, I will respect myself! E, I will educate me now!"

This is where the class split. Half of the class chanted, "Check your attitude at the door!" while the rest of the class sang, "I'm gonna beat the odds! I won't do drugs, I won't give in! I'm gonna call the shots in my life. And I'm gonna win! Don't push me! Don't press me! Don't call me a friend when all you wanna do is drag me down! It's time for this to end!"

"Check you attitude at the door!" They shouted. "I do _not_ want to score! I only want to win in this drug war!"

"D! A! R! E!"

"D! I won't do drugs! A, won't have an attitude! R, I will respect myself! E, I will educate me! D! I won't do drugs! A, won't have an attitude! R, I will respect myself! E, I will educate me now!"

"I will dare," They sang as half of the class repeated the chorus. "I will dare! I will dare! I will dare!"

"D! I won't do drugs! A, won't have an attitude! R, I will respect myself! E, I will educate me! D! I won't do drugs! A, won't have an attitude! R, I will respect myself! E, I will educate me now!"

"Now! Now!" They began to finish. "D! A! R! E! I will dare! D.A.R.E!"

The audience clapped as the class took a bow and filed back to their seats. On the way back, Matthew whispered to Joseph, "That wasn't that bad, actually."

"No, not really," Joseph agreed. "And everyone liked it, apparently!"

"We were good!" Emily joined their conversation, sitting down next to Caitlin and Joseph. "We really were!"

The principal spoke again, introducing each of the teachers to tell all the parents, grandparents, and relatives of their students how fabulous each class truly was. They talked about their field trip to the middle school for their orientation and how the children got to follow a modified schedule, taking a walking tour throughout the school and visiting the cafeteria, the gym, the auditorium, and of course, the principal's office to visit their new governing figure. Once their wishes for the best in the future was over, the children got up silently and walked back to the risers, taking their place again.

Beginning to speak again, the principal cleared his throat. "Along with the D.A.R.E. graduation song, the fifth grade has also prepared a parting song, a sort of promise that they will continue on with their excellent studies and good behavior. Kids?"

The chords of the song began and Gabriella just knew. "Oh God, it's going to be some sentimental thing. I can feel it."

Troy grinned, pulling a travel-sized packet of Kleenex out of his pocket. "I'm prepared, don't worry."

"_We're changing the world, one person at a time. We're making it better, don't you see?_"

Needless to say, the tissues were highly necessary.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the ceremony now, and the principal now had four fourth graders on one side of the stage and four fifth graders on the other side, holding a banner that read, "The Fifth Grade Class at South Valley Elementary School." The principal began to dictate this special hand off. "Here at South Valley Elementary, we have a special tradition we like to follow each year. On my right side, I have four members of the current fourth grade class. This is Nicole Allan, Alexis Baylor, Tyler Lee and Tommy Oleander. Thank you for being here today."

"On my left side, I have four members of the fifth grade class," He continued on. "Rosie Alexander, Caitlin and Matthew Bolton, and Cody Theiron. Rosie, Caitlin, Matt, and Cody are holding the official fifth grade banner. By handing this banner off to their fellow classmates, they are giving up their position as fifth graders and officially becoming sixth graders."

Turning to the four fourth graders, he began. "By accepting the banner, you are assuming all responsibility of being the new fifth grade class. Do you accept?"

"We do," was their practiced response.

"And fifth graders," Their principal addressed them. "By handing the fourth graders this banner, you are trusting them with the school. Do you trust them?"

"We do," came their practiced answer.

"And now, the exchange."

The four fifth graders crossed the stage and handed the banner to the four waiting fourth graders. "Here is the fifth grade banner. Congratulations and good luck."

"Thank you," The fourth grade responded. "And good luck in middle school."

The audience clapped as the students returned to their seats. Caitlin pulled Alexis aside quickly before they sat down. "Good job Lexi!"

She giggled. "Thanks! You too!"

"Now, we have a special treat for you all," The principal smiled. "The teachers and staff who have known your children for the past six years have put together a slide show from the first day of school to the last."

"Ooh, I love surprises!" Anna squealed and most of those surrounding her agreed.

A large screen dropped down from the ceiling as the slideshow began. "The World's Greatest" played in the background, just igniting tears all over again for Gabriella. "_I am a mountain. I am a tall tree, oh. I am a swift wind sweepin' the country_..."

"The first day of kindergarten- look how young we are!" The first slide read, and a collective "Aw!" was heard from the crowd.

"Look, Mrs. Hawthorne's class!" Gabriella pointed out to Troy as the picture flashed on the screen.

"Yeah, there they all are, too." He smiled. "So little."

"_I am a river, down in the valley, oh. I am a vision, and I can see clearly_..."

"Our alphabet party!" Joseph pointed out. "Remember that?"

"Yeah! Oh, look! The Halloween parade!"

"Aw, the goodbye party!" Caitlin recalled. "Remember when we had to say goodbye to Mrs. Hawthorne?"

Leah nodded. "It was so sad!"

"_If anybody asks you who I am, just stand up tall, look 'em in the face and say_..."

"Oh look, our first grade trip to Old Sacramento!" Emily laughed. "That was such a weird trip."

"Yeah, remember when we had to put on all those funny costumes?" Nicholas asked. "Just like the old days?"

"Yeah!" Matthew contributed. "Some guy made me churn butter. I didn't even know how!"

"_I'm that star up in the sky. I'm that mountain peak up high. Hey, I made it. I'm the world's greatest_..."

The second grade pictures were filled with pictures of various children and their Shining Star projects- where they introduced themselves and proved how great and special they were. They also included pictures of kids at the library, playing at recess, and eating lunch in the cafeteria. There were a few pictures of Leah, Emily, and Anna playing together during inside recess that made them giggle uncontrollably. There was also a perfect shot of Nicholas hanging upside down from the monkey bars at recess that had Troy, Gabriella, and everyone that knew him laughing hysterically.

"_I'm that little bit of hope, when my back's against the ropes. I can feel it. I'm the world's greatest_..."

"Ooh, third grade!" Caitlin announced. "The year we were all separated."

"Yeah, but we had fun." Anna said. "And we went to the museum!"

"Oh this was the year we learned about all the different countries!" Joseph pointed out. "Remember that project?"

"Oh yeah," Matthew grinned. "That was fun. I wonder if they have pictures from World Culture Day."

And of course, they did. There were multiple pictures of the children at California's Academy of Sciences, the field trip they took to the aquarium, natural history museum, and planetarium. They laughed at the picture of Matthew, Jenny, Hallie, and Cody in front of a pouncing jaguar and pretending they were the prey, cowering back with mock fear expressions on their faces. There were photos of kids in front of all their posters for World Culture Day, which included Caitlin dressed in a sari in front of her India poster, Joseph dressed in wooden shoes for his Sweden poster, and Leah wearing a beret and a paper mustache for her project on France.

"_I am a giant. I am an eagle, oh. I am a lion, down in the jungle_..."

"Oh, fourth grade's coming up next." Emily pointed out to her siblings. "This should be interesting."

"Did we do anything fun last year?" Joseph asked and Emily shrugged.

"I don't remember."

"Yeah guys," Anna reminded them. "We took the field trip to Angel Island."

"Oh yeah!"

"And we did _Annie_," Leah said proudly. "Thank you very much!"

Fourth grade pictures included their field trip to Angel Island, which was the Ellis Island of the west coast. There were pictures of all of the children posing at the different monuments and landmarks in the state park. Then of course, there were great shots of those who participated in the drama club's production. A hilarious shot of Leah in the laundry bin with sheets covering her body and head made her family laugh out loud. And the final pictures of the fourth grade showcase were of the fourth grade picnic at a local park, where they had a barbeque, games, and lots and lots of fun.

"_I am a marching band. I am the people, oh. I am a helping hand, I am a hero_..."

"I can't wait to see all the fifth grade pictures." Troy commented.

"Me either," Gabriella agreed. "I'd love to see what they've been doing in class all these months."

The fifth grade photographs did not disappoint. There were photos of the police officers who taught them D.A.R.E. for the few months they were enrolled in the program. Children wore their D.A.R.E. t-shirts as they learned the difference between stimulants and depressants, the effects of which, and how to say no. There were photos of the role-playing activities they used, where one child would pretend to give the other drugs, but the second child would refuse. And of course, there were photos of the children learning the infamous D.A.R.E. song.

"_If anybody asks you who I am, just stand up tall, look 'em in the face and say_..."

Other fifth grade pictures included their overnight camping trip to Camp Wasewagan, the septuplets favorite summer retreat. This time, they went up for a weekend in October with the entire fifth grade and had a great time. They did skill building activities, climbed the ropes course, and went for a hike up Bear Mountain. There were pictures of kids in their cabins at night, snuggling into their sleeping bags or sharing secrets with friends or even telling scary ghost stories. They were memories that were much too precious to be forgotten.

"_I'm that star up in the sky. I'm that mountain peak up high. Hey, I made it. I'm the world's greatest_..."

Most of the pictures were of school functions, like the back-to-school picnic they held every year the Friday after school started. There were pictures of the Daddy-Daughter dance, the spring luau, the production of _The Little Mermaid_. There were multiple photos of the Apple-Pumpkin Run, a special race they did every year to benefit cancer research, the ice cream social, the book fair. And last but not least, there were photos of the end of the year carnival, and a final picture of all seven fifth grade teachers, each holding a picture of their class with sad looks upon their faces. Over the top of the picture were the words, "We'll miss you!"

"_I'm that little bit of hope when my back's against the ropes. I can feel it. I'm the world's greatest_..."

After the video, which received immense applause, the principal presented the graduating class of fifth graders before the ceremony ended. There was a reception held in the cafeteria upon the closing of the ceremony, and the kids nearly raced there. The septuplets were getting hyped up on all the sugary treats- donuts, cookies, brownies, and an assortment of juices- and talking animatedly with their friends. Troy and Gabriella conversed with some of the other parents while their children were occupied, saying goodbye to their teachers and to the school they'd loved for six long years.

"I can't believe it's over!" Caitlin wailed to her best friend Hannah and brother Joseph. "Can you?"

"No, it's crazy." Hannah sighed. "Joey, what do you think middle school's going to be like?"

Joseph smiled at her. "Fun, new, and exciting."

Caitlin looked from her best friend to her brother and wanted to vomit. It was no secret that they had a crush on each other, but neither one knew of the other's feelings. Not that it would matter at age eleven anyway, but Caitlin was a little bit freaked out by the thought of her best friend and her brother dating at some point in the near future. Shaking her head of the thoughts, she took a seat at one of the cafeteria tables, Hannah and Joseph taking the two seats on either side of her, and glanced down the street to the building where they would further their education for the next three years.

"It'll be interesting enough, I guess." Caitlin concluded. "Middle school, I mean."

"I'm gonna miss Lexi and Logan and Sammie." Joseph told his sister. "I liked seeing them every day."

"My brothers said middle school is fun," Hannah informed her friends. "But it's nothing compared to high school."

"High school?" Caitlin shrieked. "Hannah, we just finished fifth grade!"

"I know, I know!" Hannah laughed. "But I'm just saying. If six years went by this fast, think of how fast three years are going to go by."

Caitlin and Joseph hadn't thought of this. They contemplated it as the buzz of the reception went on behind them. "That's crazy."

"Yeah," Joseph sighed. "Really crazy."

"Well," Hannah smiled sweetly. "We can do it. We've always done everything together."

Caitlin grinned at her. "Yes, we can!"

They glanced around at their surroundings, committing each part of the school to memory. The warm and friendly nature of their teachers, faculty, and staff. The somewhat inedible cafeteria food that they bought just to complain about. Each of the fun school activities they got to participate in. The enjoyable projects and field trips they experienced throughout six years of elementary school. Recess had become a thing of the past. Classes were now forty minutes long and divided into nine periods a day. They were growing up and moving on.

So long, elementary school...


	60. TOW Troy and Gabriella Get Vacation Time

**I finally finished 61 to 70!! Yay! Okay, so in honor of all the hard work I put into the last few chapters this past weekend, here's another chapter for you. It's another Troyella vacation chapter, so hopefully you enjoy it. It's one of my personal favorites, I have to say. Anywaysss you enjoy this and I'm going to go do some homework and scholarship applications. Yay senior year and college! Hahahahha. =D**

**Oh, and of course, Happy 21st birthday to our favorite little High School Musical vixen. We love you, Vanessa!**

* * *

Sixty: The One Where Troy and Gabriella Get Vacation Time

Weeks flew by and took the summer with it. The septuplets enjoyed their summer and hung out with their friends, having a multitude of sleepovers, barbeques, and pool parties. When August had arrived, all the children could think of was Camp Wasewagan; their week away from Sacramento and nestled in the mountains at their camp. Troy and Gabriella couldn't wait for them to go either- and not only because they wanted them to have a great time. They were going on a vacation themselves, a week in an all-inclusive resort.

They couldn't be more excited.

Except for the fact that Troy still hadn't told Gabriella where they were going.

They were seated aboard the flight they had now been on for over four hours and Gabriella was getting restless. Troy sat next to her, a stupid, 'I know something that you don't' grin on his face that was really starting to irritate her. He'd packed her suitcase for her, he'd checked in at the desk at the airport, careful not to mention the destination, and he wouldn't let her near the departures board. In a way, it was very cute that he wanted all of this to be a surprise. But in another light, Gabriella was getting increasingly frustrated by her own ignorance.

So she decided to resort to reverse psychology.

When they landed two hours later, Gabriella shrieked with excitement. "Oh my God!"

Troy grinned, believing she'd figured out where they were. "I know!"

"I can't believe we're actually here!"

"Me either!"

"I've always wanted to go to Morocco!"

"Me too- wait, what?" Troy's face fell. "Morocco? We're not in Morocco!"

Gabriella bit her lip and pointed out the tiny airplane window. "You sure? You wanna ask the Moroccans?"

She wasn't even sure if that's what they were called.

Troy groaned. "Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

"What?" Gabriella had to try not laugh. "What's wrong?"

"We're _not_ supposed to be in Morocco!" He insisted. "How the hell did we end up there?"

"Maybe we got on the wrong flight," She teased. "When you were trying to distract me from the departure board. It's okay, they can get us on a flight back to wherever it is we're supposed to go. Where is that, again?"

"Antigua," Troy sighed. "We're supposed to be in Antigua!"

Just then, the pilot came over the intercom to welcome them to the island. "Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the entire staff of this aircraft, we would like to personally welcome you to the beautiful island of Antigua..."

Troy shot Gabriella a look. "What...?"

She glanced away, guiltily. "Hmm... maybe I was wrong, then."

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted. "You tricked me!"

"Hey, I didn't think it was going to be that easy." She giggled. "Did you really think we could get from California to Morocco in six hours?"

"Well... I never actually thought about that." He said. "But that's not the point! This was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Yeah, well, I wanted to know." She grinned triumphantly as they exited the plane. "Suck it up."

"Mean," Troy concluded. "You are incredibly mean."

"Uh-huh," Gabriella replied unconvincingly. "You bet I am. I'm the _real_ Wicked Witch of the West. She didn't die with that bucket of water. She was reincarnated into me."

Troy laughed out loud. "Well you'll get yours later."

She glanced at him, playfulness glinting in her eyes. "Is that a threat, Bolton?"

"Why yes, _Bolton_, it is." Troy grinned.

"Okay," She sang out. "Game on."

* * *

The following day, they were so jetlagged they could barely see straight. They spent most of the day sleeping, sadly enough, the calming sounds of the waves lapping up against the shore soothing their tired and sore minds. The fact that it was supposed to be three hours earlier didn't help the fact- they felt like they'd already missed out on half of their vacation. So they rested, had dinner, and slept again, perfectly content to just relax in the proximity of each other's arms. The intimacy of their position was one of the things they had missed the most.

That and just the simple prospect of being together.

The day after their sabbatical, they woke up feeling much more refreshed and ready to embrace their vacation. Since they were staying at the all-inclusive resort, one of the fine amenities it offered was a private beach. Almost no one was on the beach that afternoon, so they took advantage of the secluded spot near the shore. Currently, they were lounging on a beach towel, staring off into the vast blue sea and just basking in the peace and tranquility that was so difficult to find nowadays. Troy was reading the information card they'd received that morning with their breakfast and Gabriella was people watching.

A few girls, probably in their early twenties, walked by the couple, stick skinny and flaunting their Victoria's Secret model-bodies. Gabriella sighed. She only _wished_ she still looked like that.

Then again, had she _ever_ looked like that?

"Hey, they have kayaking and canoeing," Troy pointed out. "That would be fun, wouldn't it?"

"Do you ever wish I still looked like that?" Gabriella asked bluntly.

Troy frowned, setting the info card on the towel next to him. "Looked like what?"

She shot him a look. "You can't tell me you didn't just see those girls walk by us."

He shook his head. "What girls?"

"Shut up," Gabriella slapped his bare arm. "You _saw_ them. The ones right there, in the bikinis?"

"Those girls?" He questioned. "You do look like them."

She laughed out loud. "Me? And them? Babe, there is _no_ comparison."

"That's for sure." He agreed, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "You are much better looking than any of those girls will ever be."

"Thank you, I guess," She sighed. "But seriously, don't you wish I looked like that?"

"Gab, I was telling the truth. I wasn't joking." He told her. "You _do_ look like that. You're hot, just acknowledge it."

"Are you kidding?" She squealed. "My body, that has been stretched beyond its limits to carry _your_ seven children, still looks like that?"

Troy eyed her body. "Um, yes."

"I don't believe you."

He laughed. "Gab, it's true. That's why you had the tummy tuck, isn't it?"

"Well yeah," Gabriella stated as if it were obvious. "Do you think I'd want to walk around with dog jowls for a stomach?"

He grimaced. "You make it sound _so_ appealing."

"It's not a very appealing thing," She smiled softly. "Alright, so be it. As long as you don't want to run off with some twenty-something chick that's much too young for you and looks like _that_, I'm okay with it."

"Okay first of all, that has never even crossed my mind," Troy told her, a playful smirk on his face. "And second, since when is twenty too young for me?"

"Troy, let's be real here. You're no spring chicken." She joked. "In fact, I think I spot... is that... a gray hair?"

Swatting her hands away, he shook his head. "I'm only thirty-seven... holy shit! We're almost forty!"

Gabriella laughed, nodding. "Just realizing that now, baby?"

"Yes!" He shouted. "When did we get so old?"

"You know, I'm not so sure." She answered, biting her lip. "But I'm thinking that the fourteen years of marriage and the seven kids _might_ have been a factor."

"This is ridiculous," Troy sighed. "I don't want to turn forty. Maybe our next vacation should be to Neverland."

Giggling, she kissed his cheek. "Okay. As long as you protect me from Captain Hook. And the alligator, of course."

"I'm in," Troy grinned. "Saving my damsel in distress may make me feel young again."

* * *

A day or so later, Gabriella had signed them up for kayaking, much to Troy's chagrin. She wanted to do something fun, something exhilarating that they hadn't done before. They dressed in their bathing suits, throwing some casual clothing overtop, and met their rental guide on the beach at one in the afternoon. He handed them a kayak for two, two life vests, and two paddles and told them to have a good time. Troy was a bit skeptical, as he had never done this before, but the encouraging look on his wife's face was all it took to get him to climb into that damn kayak and paddle around the ocean.

That look got him every time.

"I'm pretty sure we're just going in circles." Gabriella laughed. "You're supposed to paddle on both sides!"

"I can't paddle on the left side," Troy complained. "I almost fell overboard."

"Overboard?" This set her off again. "We're on top of the water!"

"Whatever, I suck at this." He grinned. "Can we go back to the hotel now so we can get ready for dinner? We have reservations for six thirty-"

"-and it's only three o'clock." Gabriella told him. "You just want to get out of this kayak, don't you?"

"Kind of."

"You're impossible." She shook her head. "We're getting really good at this."

"Lies. All lies, Gab." Troy smiled. "We're still really bad at this."

"Well maybe we could get better if you actually put some effort into it," She teased. "You know what? I bet the only reason we're actually moving is because of me. I bet if I stopped paddling we wouldn't go anywhere."

She did so to prove a point, but the kayak continued to propel through the water. When she turned around, Troy was moving the paddle rhythmically through the water, grinning at her. "You were saying?"

"You drive me insane." She admitted, a smile forming on her face. "I still don't know why I put up with your antics."

"We could get a divorce if you _really_ want one," Troy joked. "Then we could have a fierce custody battle, a fight over who gets the money in the joint account, I could go to Vegas and sleep with teenagers..."

"Troy," Gabriella stopped her husband, giggling uncontrollably. "We are _not_ the Gosselins."

"That's true," He smiled at her. "Let's leave the custody battle out. We could sell the kids to the circus and you could move to the Swiss Alps."

"Where in hell do you come up with these things?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. Just trying to change our story up a bit. Everyone gets divorced for the same reason. We need an original one, you know?"

"We're not getting divorced."

"_I_ know that," He said pointedly. "And you know that. But the magazines that seem infatuated with us don't know that. It could be fun."

"What would be fun about sending a false story to a magazine?" She questioned him amusedly.

"I don't know," He grinned. "But people do it _all_ the time."

After finishing their kayaking adventure, they brought their items back to the rental location and walked back to the resort, hand in hand. Gabriella loved moments like these. Times where it was just she and Troy together _and_ alone were the best times of her life. Of course she loved her children more than life itself. But she realized that she needed alone time with Troy now more than ever. They needed the away time from the stresses of work and life's activities. Catching his eyes on her, she gave him a smile before kissing his shoulder as they entered their suite.

They went to dinner at a fancy restaurant a few blocks away from their resort. It was gorgeous inside, but that didn't faze Troy. He was too wrapped up by Gabriella, who was wearing a little black dress that hugged every last curve she had on her body. Her curls danced teasingly around her shoulders and all down her back and Troy wasn't sure if he even knew what he had for dinner. He didn't remember how much the bill for dinner cost, and he didn't know what they'd talked about on the way back from the restaurant.

All that was on his mind was getting her out of that dress.

"See?" He began as they were safely behind closed doors again. "You complain about your body, but you look so sexy right now."

She sent him a smirk over her shoulder. "I do, do I?"

"You do," He confirmed. "No question."

He wasted no time in closing the gap between them, his lips moving against hers as her body awakened at his touch. She snaked her arms around his neck as his moved up and down her body, coming to rest on her backside. He gave it a squeeze before lifting her into his arms, never breaking the kiss that was becoming so much more than an embrace. They were pouring their hearts and souls into the kiss, all the feelings they had for each other played like a symphony and when they finally pulled away, they saw fireworks.

"It's time to get you out of that dress," Troy decided, his hands fumbling over the zipper as she giggled.

"You just pull it down, it's not that difficult," She said breathlessly, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the floor, running her hands down his toned abs and chest.

"I'm otherwise occupied at the moment," He told her, successfully slipping the dress off her body and ignoring it as it fell to the floor, engaging her in a searing kiss once more. As his hands traveled southward, his fingers lingered on the lacy material covering her lower body and he pulled away for a moment. "You brought the lace?"

She shrugged, smirking. "It's my date underwear."

Troy grinned, leaning in for another kiss and pressing himself closer to her. "We need to go on more dates."

There wasn't much talking after that.


	61. TOW Middle School

**Five days till Christmas and I'm still in school. Plus, I have to write a five-page thesis paper on Hamlet. Shouldn't there be a law saying this is illegal?!?**

* * *

Sixty-One: The One With Middle School

It was so overwhelming.

The Bolton septuplets hadn't had to deal with school changes since the bridge from pre-school to kindergarten. Now, all the nervous excitement was coming back to them as they faced the prospect of beginning sixth grade at South Valley Middle School. Summer was over and school would start up again in just a week. They were still trying to understand that there would no longer be specials, scheduled dependency, or recess. Now, they worked hard for nine forty-minute periods a day, completely independent and on their own.

The biggest concern was, of course, the lockers. All seven of the Bolton children- though some were more reluctant to admit it- were scared of the metal contraption that would hold their belongings. They were nervous about not being able to open it and having to be the kid who dragged every book in their possession to each class. And as much as Troy and Gabriella assured their children that everything would be alright, they were not convinced. They were so used to keeping their books and supplies in their cubbies and desks in elementary school that this whole new concept was like a foreign idea. It would certainly take some adjusting, that was for sure.

Luckily, one week before school was scheduled to start, South Valley Middle School was hosting a sixth grade orientation and walkthrough. At one o'clock p.m., the principal of the middle school would give a welcoming speech to the parents and incoming students before setting them off on a journey through middle school. There, you were able to walk your schedule and practice opening lockers on the trial lockers in the hallway. A few teachers were also there, ready to meet their future students and happy to help with a simple direction or perplexing question. At three o'clock, there was an ice cream social in the cafeteria, a reward for having survived the overpowering day.

"Okay, next I have LOTE…" Matthew read his schedule with a puzzled expression. "Hey Joey, what's LOTE mean again?"

"Languages Other Than English," He told his brother. "We get to learn four languages and then pick one at the end of the year to study until college."

"What the heck is FACS?" Caitlin scrunched up her nose, squinting at her schedule as if that would help her understand.

"I don't know," Nicholas shrugged. "But I've got it fourth period."

"FACS stands for Family and Consumer Sciences," Gabriella informed her children. "You learn to sew, cook, and other important homey things."

"Sounds like a girl's class," Matthew muttered and Joseph chuckled.

"At least we have Technology."

"I'm going to hate Tech," Emily sighed. "I don't wanna use a saw!"

"I thought when you went to school you had math, science, social studies, and English." Anna commented. "Now there's all these new classes I've never heard of!"

"Tell me about it," Leah agreed. "We have to take Art _and_ General Music. I didn't even know those were classes!"

"You only have to take those until seventh grade," Troy told his daughters. "After that, you only take them if you want to."

"Yes! I _suck_ at art."

"Me too, and I can't sing to save my life!"

The Bolton family navigated their way through the school and down the sixth grade hallway. The four core classes were taught here as well as homeroom, while the gymnasium, the cafeteria, and all of the special classes were taught just a hallway away. Since homerooms were divided alphabetically by last name, all seven Boltons were sharing the same homeroom- room 603 with Mr. Dunham. They came to stop in front of this closed door and stared at it wide-eyed, fascinated with the room that they would be in first that fateful day.

"Here it is," Gabriella announced. "Mr. Dunham, six-oh-three. He teaches science too, apparently."

"Yeah, I have him first period," Leah remarked. "Does that mean I don't have to go anywhere?"

"Maybe," Her mother smiled.

"I don't have him until ninth period," Joseph stated. "That's funny! You have him at the beginning of the day and I have him at the end!"

"There's the English room!"

"Ooh! Right next to the math room!"

"And where's social studies?"

"Right here! Right here!"

They seemed super excited, but once they rounded the corner to find the practice lockers, the seven Bolton children tensed up. This was the big issue they had with middle school. Sighing, Anna approached the locker farthest to the left. "Okay, so what do I do?"

"Well it's really easy once you get the hang of it," Troy told her as the other six crowded around a few more practice lockers. "Turn the knob around a few times to clear it. Then turn right to the first number, do one full turn to the left and land on the second number, and then back to the right to the third number. It should pop open."

Anna stared at her father. "You're gonna have to repeat that."

Chuckling, Troy did as she asked- much slower this time around- and watched each of his children carefully as they tried to open the lockers. Success for Leah, Joseph, and Matthew! For the other four, however, nothing happened. Caitlin turned to her father. "Dad, it didn't work!"

"It's okay; it's hard to get it the first time." Troy reassured her. "Why don't you guys switch lockers and try again?"

They rotated down a locker, mixing in with each other to try and pick out different combinations. Doing just as their father told them to, they tried the lockers again. This time, Anna, Joseph, Caitlin, and Nicholas were able to open the lockers. Leah, Matthew, and Emily, though, were stuck. Emily frowned, looking near tears with frustration. "This is so stupid! Why do we have to have lockers anyway?"

"Emily," Gabriella scolded. "You know that middle school is very different from elementary school. It's going to be okay though, honey. You'll get it, I promise."

They practiced a few more times before checking out the classrooms and heading to the cafeteria for the free ice cream. By the time they left the school, all they could think about was how exciting their first day of school would be- all thoughts and frustrations over lockers were gone. They went to bed the night before school started with a great outlook on the day ahead of them. Troy and Gabriella were excited for their children to have the experience of this new learning environment, but they'd be lying if they said they weren't nervous and worried about them as well.

"I don't think Anna, Caitlin, or Nick will have any trouble tomorrow," Troy told his wife truthfully as they readied themselves for bed that evening. "Anna's extremely confident that everything's going to go well and I'm sure it will, with that attitude. Caitlin's really outgoing, so she shouldn't have a problem talking to people if she needs help. And if Nick's stuck in a tricky situation, he'll make a joke out of it. They'll be fine."

"I think Leah and Joey will be fine too," Gabriella called from the confines of their master bathroom, where she was brushing her teeth. "Leah's really good at making new friends and Joey can sweet talk his way into anything. They should be fine too."

She emerged from the room, shutting off the light in the bathroom as she did so to come face to face with her husband, stretched out comfortably on their bed. "I'm worried about Matt and Emily, though."

"Me too," He confessed. "Matt's really stubborn and I don't think that's going to work to his advantage tomorrow."

"And Emily's so, so shy." Gabriella frowned. "The one thing I absolutely did _not_ want them to inherit from me was the timidity. Why can't they all be outgoing like you?"

"Because did you really want to live with seven Troy clones?" He teased her, switching off the light in their bedroom as she slipped into bed. "_And_ the real thing?"

"Good point," She bit her lip. "I'm not sure I would survive an atrocity like _that_."

"Okay okay, enough abuse please." He pleaded. "Everything will work, though. They'll all be fine. Remember we worried like this the night before they went to kindergarten too? Look how well that turned out."

"They were all in the same class, though." Gabriella pointed out. "They looked out for each other. Now, not only are they not in each other's classes, they're spread all over the building."

"Still," He protested. "Everything's gonna be alright. Middle school's a cinch."

"I _hated_ middle school." Gabriella shuddered and Troy gaped at her.

"You did? Really? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because I never thought you would _ever_ hate school."

A grin spread across her face. "Shut up."

"Hey, I'm serious." Troy defended. "What happened in middle school that made you hate it so much?"

"Well for starters, that's when the whole 'freaky genius girl' thing started." She sighed, reliving those horror days. "Everyone made fun of me. I didn't have any friends. When I told the teachers, they would respond with, 'You shouldn't make fun of Gabriella; she's very, _very_ smart. You could all learn a thing or two from her!' and that just made people hate me even more. Oh and one time- oh God, never mind. It's traumatic."

"Oh Gab, you have to tell me now." He poked her side. "You can't just stop there."

"No, I can't," She whined. "Seriously, one of the low points in my life."

"All this carrying on is just making me want to hear the story even more," He told her truthfully. "I won't make fun of you."

"God, I _know_ that." Gabriella exhaled. "It's just… I can't."

"You can. We tell each other everything." Troy stated and Gabriella bit her lip, knowing this was true. "Come on, is this worse than my story about Sharpay and I dating?"

Gabriella chuckled. "Kind of."

"Tell. Me."

"I was in seventh grade," was all she had to say to flush crimson with embarrassment, as if it had just happened. "And I was paired up with this really popular girl for a history project on the Civil War. She was really pretty and had this absolutely gorgeous boyfriend that the entire grade was in love with. So she never really did any work on this project, but told me that if I did her essay for her, then she would have all of her friends stop making fun of me and I could be 'popular.' And, because I was stupid at twelve, believed her. I made the PowerPoint and wrote the freaking essay for her all by myself, while she and her boyfriend made out in front of me."

"That's… depressing." Troy said. "But not completely embarrassing."

"Oh, I'm not done." She assured him. "The day of the presentations, I had a bunch of loose leaf papers on my desk, so I didn't know which one I grabbed. I thought I grabbed the essay, so I gave it to my partner and began the slideshow. But… as she started reading it out loud to the entire class, I realized that it wasn't the essay I spent two hours working on. It was my recent diary entry, complaining about how annoying she was, how she spent our study time making out with her boyfriend, and of course, preaching about how hot this boyfriend was. I believe somewhere in there I wrote, 'She's not even that pretty if you really look at her. I don't know what he sees in her, but he should be with me.' Or something like that. I was grossly embarrassed, she was grossly embarrassed, and to top it all off, we got an F."

"Aw," Troy sympathized. "That sucks."

"Yeah," She sighed. "And then her boyfriend came up to me after class, while everyone was laughing at me, and was like, 'Yeah, I'd go out with you, but you're too smart and super annoying.' Good day, good day."

Gathering her in his arms, Troy pressed a deep kiss to her cheek. "Well I think he's wrong. You're just the right amount of smart and not at all annoying."

Giggling, Gabriella kissed him back. "Glad you think so."

"I'm glad he rejected you, though." He winked at her. "His loss."

"Your gain," She teased, but she knew he believed her words. "Middle school was less traumatic for you, then?"

"Much less, actually." He nodded. "Nothing really happened. I dated Sharpay for two weeks. That… was different."

"When did you do that?" Gabriella asked. "I forgot."

"Eighth grade," Troy informed her. "She was really… picky about everything. And almost annoying as she was in high school. I broke up with her because she pissed me off, pretty much."

"She pisses a lot of people off," Gabriella grinned. "Including us."

"And yet, we're still really good friends with her," Troy stated. "Hm, why?"

"Because she doesn't really have any friends," She answered. "And she's changed her ways, pretty much. She's not the same person she was twenty years ago."

"Oh my God, don't say that." He groaned. "We're _not_ turning thirty-eight this year. We're just not."

"Sorry Troy, we are." She smiled fondly at her husband's childlike antics. "We're golden oldies, almost."

"I'd rather die than turn forty."

"No you wouldn't," Gabriella scolded him. "And if you die and leave me here by myself to raise seven teenagers, I'll _kill_ you."

Laughing at the irony of her statement, Troy snuggled into her shoulder, preparing for sleep. "I just don't wanna be old!"

"Sorry," She kissed his forehead, her eyes closing sleepily. "But getting old comes with the territory."

Cracking an eye open, Troy glanced up at his wife, catching her radiant beauty. She seemed to glow. "Will you still love me when I have grey hair and false teeth?"

She all but laughed out loud. "As long as you still love me when _I_ have grey hair and wrinkles."

He seemed satisfied with her answer. "Deal."

"Okay, good," She grinned gleefully, wondering what she would ever do without this kind of happiness in her life. Her blissful smile then turned to a mischievous grin and she nudged her husband again. "Hey Troy?"

"Mm?"

"Do I still have to kiss you when you have false teeth?" Gabriella questioned teasingly. "Because… that's kind of disgusting."

Troy's entire body shook with laughter. "I don't know _what_ you're picturing, but I am not answering that. Go to sleep. I love you."

Pulling him closer, if that was even possible, Gabriella yawned and settled into him. "I love you too."

* * *

_First Period. 9:03- 9:43_. _English._

Anna moved to her first period class, right next door to her homeroom. She said goodbye to her siblings and entered the room where a very nice-looking woman was writing instructions on the board. A few other students were in the classroom with Anna and glanced up upon her arrival. She found her seat- at the front, as usual- and began to read the notes on the board the nice-looking woman was scribbling recklessly. _Good morning! Welcome to sixth grade! Please find your seats and write your name on the writing folder I've given you. Please also take a copy of __The Phantom Tollbooth__- our first novel_.

Anna did just as she was asked as the bell rang and students hurried about, rushing to the classes so they wouldn't be late. And then, everything was quiet. The woman grinned. "Good morning! As I've written on the board, welcome to sixth grade! I'm sure you're all anxious and excited to be here!"

"My name is Mrs. Ashton and I've been teaching sixth grade for five years." She informed them. "English has always been my favorite subject and I hope by the end of the year, it'll be yours too."

Biting her lip, Anna wanted to shake her head. _My favorite will _always_ be science_. Mrs. Ashton continued. "But it's okay if it's not. We're going to be doing a lot of things- reading fantastic novels, of course, but also learning to write essays and research papers, and how to read and decipher poetry. Plus, we'll have weekly vocabulary tests and in March, a spelling bee. Sound good?"

The class nodded as a whole and Mrs. Ashton chuckled. "My God, you guys are quiet. Are you all right? Hello!"

"We're just a little nervous," A girl in the back explained.

"Yeah, kinda overwhelmed." Another boy added.

Anna nodded in agreement. "Even a little bit scared, maybe."

"Oh, but middle school is just a part of life. In fact, _'There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so_.'" She told them. "Anyone want to venture out and guess who said that?"

Anna took a stab in the dark. "Shakespeare?"

"Very good guess!" Mrs. Ashton clapped. "It is indeed William Shakespeare himself, from his very famous play _Hamlet._ But we won't be reading that, don't worry. You'll get to that as a senior in high school. Anyone know what this quote means?"

A girl answered. "That if you think too much about something, it makes it really good or really bad?"

"Great job," Their teacher approved. "That's exactly right. There is nothing good or bad in this world, but what you think about these things is what makes them good or bad. That's what Shakespeare is telling you. How about another one? _'Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them_.'"

"I like that one," Anna and another girl sighed dreamily.

"That's from Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night_," Mrs. Ashton informed them. "And I believe you will all achieve greatness in sixth grade."

_Second Period. 9:47- 10:27_. _Gym_.

Emily hated gym. She was _not_ athletic and she did _not_ care about playing field hockey, which was their first unit. She was sitting on the bleachers with about thirty other girls who, just like her, couldn't stand being there. They were learning that they would have to change their clothes for gym and would keep a gym locker in the girl's locker room. They would go outside until Thanksgiving and return outside after April break. Gym was her least favorite class, she decided. Even if she'd only had one other before this. Sighing huffily, she was startled when the girl beside her acted the same way.

"I _hate_ gym," The girl muttered and Emily nodded, quietly uttering, "Me too."

The girl glanced up, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were listening to me."

"It's okay," Emily smiled. "I hate gym too."

"My name's Katrina." The girl introduced herself. "Hi."

"Hi, I'm Emily."

"I just moved her from Washington," Katrina told her. "Washington State, not D.C."

"Oh, cool," Emily turned to her. "I've never been there."

"You're not missing much," Katrina smiled slyly. "It's cold and rainy."

"Oh," Emily chuckled. "Well my grandparents live in New Mexico, which is the opposite of cold and rainy. It's hot and dry all the time."

"Wow, I've never been there either," Katrina remarked. "That's cool."

Emily nodded, suddenly seeming bolder and friendlier, like Anna or Caitlin instead of just timid little Emily. "So… what period do you have lunch?"

"Fifth," Katrina told her. "Thank God, because that's the perfect time."

"Me too," Emily exclaimed. "Since you're new, do you have anyone to sit with?"

Katrina shook her head slowly. "No, not really."

"Want to sit with me?"

"Sure!"

"I'll introduce you to my best friend Stephanie," Emily promised the girl. "She's really nice. And my sister and her friends are going to be there too."

"Okay," Katrina grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

"And," Emily continued. "We can hang out together in gym, since we both hate it so much."

"Good idea!"

Emily beamed proudly, loving the feeling of making a new friend. _So this is what being outgoing feels like…_

_Third Period. 10:31-11:11. Science._

Joseph was _so_ glad Hannah was in his science class, but the downside was that Caitlin was too. When he walked into the classroom, the first thing he saw was Hannah Thurber, the girl he'd had a crush on for the longest time. She was sitting at a desk near the back of the room, because of her last name, and she was by herself. Joseph waved to her and she grinned, but he didn't know if it was because of him. Because Caitlin decided that was the moment to show up behind him. Defeated, Joseph sat at his desk in the front of the room and waited for the bell to ring, signaling classes to begin.

"Welcome to science, guys!" A woman in her mid-forties greeted the class. "I'm Mrs. Cotulla and we are going to have some serious fun this year. Okay, let me start by taking attendance. Derek Ashford?"

"Here."

"Michael Azrick?"

"I'm here."

"Delaney Badgely?"

"Right here."

"McKenna Boland?"

"Hi!"

"Caitlin Bolton?"

"Here!"

"Joseph Bolton?"

"Here," He sighed dejectedly and Mrs. Cotulla continued to take roll. Afterwards, she explained all of the different things they'd learn that year and the different labs they would end up doing. They were then informed to observe the classroom, taking notes on a ton of different occurrences and the scenery in the room. Joseph took out a pen and a piece of paper and began to walk around the room, ignoring Caitlin's presence and focusing solely on the task at hand. While he was examining a microscope, Hannah Thurber bounced over to him.

"Psst. Joey." She whispered and when he turned to her, she smiled. "Hi. Happy first day of school."

"Yeah, sure," Joseph grinned. "Whatever, Hannah. Sixth grade isn't cool at all."

"What? Yes it is." She shook her head. "We're finally old enough to go to classes on our own instead of having to go in lines with our teachers."

"Yeah, but now we have a million teachers."

"So what?" Hannah placed her hands on her hips. "I feel so… _old_. It's awesome."

"I guess so," Joseph smiled. "Hey, do you want to do the observations with me?"

Hannah grinned. "I'd love to!"

Joseph cheered to himself. _So there, Caitlin. Beat that!_

_Fourth Period. 11:15-11:55. L.O.T.E._

"_Bonjour! Hola! Guten Tag! Salve!_" The L.O.T.E. teacher greeted her class as they entered the room. "_Bienvenue! Bienvenidos! Wilkommen!_"

Nicholas was confused already.

"My name is Mrs. Schulte." She introduced herself. "Though in French it will be Madame Schulte, in Spanish Señora Schulte, in German Frau Schulte, and in Latin Magistra Schulte. And it's great to meet you all. LOTE, as I'm sure all now know, stands for Languages Other Than English. This course used to be called Foreign Language, but now we have to be politically correct."

"Are we gonna learn to talk like you?" A boy in the front asked and she chuckled.

"Hopefully!" Mrs./Madame/Frau/Magistra/Señora Schulte responded. "What I'm going to do is teach you the basics and beginner work of these four languages- Latin, German, French, and Spanish for the next twenty weeks, so five weeks per language. At the end of the five weeks, we'll have a quiz on what you learned and then a party celebrating that certain language's culture. Latin might be a bit hard, since no one really speaks it anymore, but don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"At the end of the twenty weeks, you will all get the opportunity to select two languages- a first choice and a second choice- that you would like to study until you leave school in twelfth grade. Pick your favorite and your second favorite, that way if your favorite language is full, we can fit you into the second. Does that sound good? Any questions?"

Nicholas raised his hand. "What language are we going to learn first?"

"That's a very good question," She smiled at him. "We're going to begin with Latin. Latin was spoken by the Romans during the Roman Empire, which you will learn about in social studies, eventually. We'll learn how to say basic things, such as 'What is your name?' 'How old are you?' and the answers to both questions. I'll start. _Quid est praenomen tibi?_ And your response is _Mihi praenomen est_ and then whatever your name is. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"_Quid est praenomen tibi?_"

"_Mihi praenomen est _Mike."

"_Quid est praenomen tibi?_"

"_Mihi praenomen est_ Sarah."

She came to Nicholas next. "_Quid est praenomen tibi?_"

"_Mihi praenomen est_ Nick." He smiled proudly. "Nick Bolton."

"Nice to meet you," She grinned and moved on to the next student.

_Fifth Period. 11:59-12:39. FACS_.

"Then you take the thread and push it through the opening at the end of the needle," Their teacher instructed them. "And tie a knot at the end once you have enough thread."

"Ouch!" Caitlin yelped. "I stuck myself again!"

Leah, who was in this class along with Caitlin, giggled at her, continuing to thread her needle as the teacher came over to their table. "Caitlin Bolton, if you put one more thimble on your hands, you're not going to have any fingers."

"I can't help it," She shrugged. "I keep sticking myself. Wouldn't it be easier if we just used a sewing machine?"

Their teacher chuckled as she began to walk away. "That's next year, Caitlin. Keep trying."

Eventually, they were working up to making sock puppets, but first they had to learn to sew. Their teacher had provided them with the needles and thread and a piece of fabric they could sew through. Caitlin, among others, wasn't having a good time with the sewing aspect, though. She'd stuck herself numerous times and on the last time she drew blood. Sighing but not giving up, Caitlin decided she would continue until she bled to death- though it really wasn't a big injury; nearly invisible to the naked eye- she wanted to learn to sew.

"Can I borrow some of your thread?" Caitlin asked the girl beside her, who shrugged and nodded.

"Sure. You might want to get a duller needle, too." The girl suggested. "The reason why yours keeps poking you is because it's too sharp."

Caitlin smiled. "Thanks!"

"No problem," The girl returned her smile. "I'm Allie."

"Caitlin."

"_Enchante_." Allie responded. "I learned that in France over the summer."

"Wow, you've been to France?" Caitlin questioned, wide-eyed. "That's cool. My family and I went to Spain last year. It's _so_ pretty there."

"I've never been to Spain," Allie shook her head. "Do you want to hang out sometime? You can tell me all about Spain and I'll tell you about France."

"Sure!" Caitlin grinned. "That would be so fun."

"Ouch!"

"But first," Caitlin chuckled. "Will you teach me to sew?"

_Sixth Period. 12:43-1:23. Social Studies._

How Jenny and Hallie both ended up in his class, he didn't know. But Matthew was _not_ complaining. These were, after all, two of his best friends and Mr. Merchant, the social studies teacher, had allowed them to sit wherever they wanted, so of course they were seated together. He had assigned them textbooks and was eager to speak about the ancient world Matthew knew nothing about. Social studies was always his favorite- it was Joseph's, too- because he loved learning about what was going on in the world before he was born into it. It was fascinating- the wars and disputes, the historical landmarks and monuments, and the infamous sayings. He absolutely loved it.

In the middle of a tangent about Mesopotamia, Hallie poked Matthew with a pencil. "What do you think of him so far?"

Matthew shrugged; they'd only been in class for twenty minutes! "I don't know. He seems nice."

"I think he really likes history, so that's good." Hallie agreed. "I'm glad we got a teacher that likes what he does."

"Me too," Matthew agreed, turning back to listen to Mr. Merchant, but then Jenny poked his other side.

"I think he'll be a good teacher, what about you?"

Matthew nodded. "I think so too. He seems like a nice guy."

"Hopefully he doesn't get mad if we forget our homework or don't do well on a test or something," Jenny worried, biting her pencil.

Smiling, Matthew shook his head. "You won't do any of that. You're really smart, Jenny."

She blushed immensely and looked away. "Thank you."

"Jennifer, Matthew, and Hallie." Mr. Merchant approached them. "What are we talking about over here?"

"Well, you can call him Matt and her Jen or Jenny." Hallie answered. "Because that's what we like to be called."

"But we were talking about you and how we can't wait for this year," Matthew smile persuasively. "Honest."

"Really?" Mr. Merchant chuckled. "Well I'm glad you're proactive about learning. Please, though, if you have something you would like to share, raise your hand."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, we will."

"I'm sorry we were talking."

"We're not in trouble, are we?" Matthew asked. His parents wouldn't be happy if he got in trouble the first day of school.

"No, no, no, I don't believe in trouble." Mr. Merchant grinned. "There is no such thing."

_Seventh Period. 1:27-2:07. Math._

After lunch, all Leah Bolton could think about was going home. Sure, she'd had a great day at school and she'd even had a few classes with her good friends Grace and Caleigh, and even Caitlin and Joseph. But she was tired and it had been a _long_ day. Middle school started later than elementary school, but that also meant that it ended later, too. They were dismissed at two o'clock in elementary school, but at three thirty-five in middle school. She had math, gym and art left and she wasn't looking forward to any of these.

Mr. Thompson was the math teacher and he cracked a bunch of bad jokes to break the ice. Leah wasn't impressed and she _hated_ math. Why did it have to be at the end of the day when all she could think about was home? Sighing, she glanced out the window, and if she squinted a bit she could see the elementary school children skipping towards their buses for home. She was ready to go home. The boy in front of her turned around to ask her a question and she smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Leah!"

"Brandon," He smiled shortly. "Are you Troy Bolton's kid?"

Leah nodded proudly. "Yeah, that's my Dad!"

"And you have six brothers and sisters?"

"Yup!" She grinned. "Three brothers and three sisters."

"And you've been on every People Magazine cover since you were five months old?"

"Yeah," Now she was wary. "How do you know all this about me?"

Ignoring her, he grinned. "Then you are my new best friend. Can you make me famous?"

"What? I don't know how to make people famous," She told him. "How do I do that?"

"Well you're famous, right?"

"No!"

"Leah, Brandon, is there something you want to share with the class?" Mr. Thompson asked and Brandon shook his head, but Leah nodded.

"Yeah, Brandon thinks I'm famous," Leah told her teacher, still a bit shocked. "But I'm not. I'm just a kid."

"No you're not," Brandon insisted. "You _are_ famous. _I_ don't have that many brothers and sisters that are the same age as me. _My_ Dad doesn't play pro basketball. _I've_ never been on a magazine or on TV before! So how can _you_ be normal?"

"That's enough, Brandon."

"Well," Leah smiled smartly, eyeing the boy in front of her. "For me, that _is_ normal. Maybe it's just _you_."

The class was shocked and didn't know what to say. First, they were on Leah's side. Then Brandon's. Then Leah's. Now, they were confused. Mr. Thompson scolded Brandon and then distracted the class by handing out textbooks. Once everyone was working on a survey, the teacher knelt beside Leah's desk. "Leah, why was six afraid of seven?"

"Because seven eight nine," Leah grinned cheekily. "Nice try, Mr. Thompson."

_Eighth Period. 2:11-2:51. Art._

Art dragged on for some and flew by for others. They talked about complementary schemes and the difference between warm and cool colors. They talked about brush strokes and crayons and markers and paints. Art was only Emily's strong point and Joseph was somewhat good at it too, but didn't like to admit it. He wasn't a fan of this talent because he saw it as 'girly.' But when he and Emily got together and made artwork, it turned out fantastic. Art was a perfect time for one to express their creativity, no matter the skill level. Art was beautiful- it just depended on how you looked at it.

_Ninth Period. 2:55-3:35. Technology_.

Technology was not the girls' favorite class at all. There teacher, an old man named Mr. Kennedy, spoke excitedly about table saws and birdhouses, but all Caitlin, Emily, Leah, and Anna saw were trips to the emergency room. Nicholas, Joseph, and Matthew, however, were extremely excited to begin building whatever it turned out to be they would build. Eighth graders were building Maglev (magnetic levitation) trains while seventh graders would build mini dragsters to race down the hallways of the school. This left a mystery for what the sixth graders would build, but that made tech all the more fun.

After ninth period, the students were released to their buses and carted home. The Boltons arrived home at 4:02 p.m., a good hour and a half later than they usually did. They washed up for dinner and sat at the table, speaking animatedly with their parents as dinner was made and served about their high and low points of the day. Caitlin showed her battle wounds from FACS, Emily spoke of her new friends, Nicholas practiced his Latin, Leah reenacted how she stood up for herself in math class, Joseph told his parents that Hannah was in one of his classes, Matthew spoke of Mr. Merchant and how he and his two best friends nearly avoided trouble, and Anna quoted Shakespeare until she fell asleep that evening.

Troy and Gabriella knew one thing was for sure.

Middle school would be one hell of a wild ride.


	62. TOW The Christmas Flu

**In true spirit for the holidays... Merry Christmas!!**

**Oh, and btw, I don't own Even Stevens and that really has nothing to do with the story, lol. I just felt like putting it in here, hahaha.  
**

* * *

Sixty-Two: The One With The Christmas Flu

Sick, sick, sick.

Joseph Bolton was extremely sick.

His head felt like someone had stuck it in a vice and squeezed it closed, while also using a jackhammer to add pressure and pain. Every bone and muscle in his body ached; the slightest movement took all of his strength and energy out of him. His throat was dry and scratchy, raw from the constant coughing and vomiting, and though he was thirsty and most likely dehydrated, he didn't want to drink anything for fear of throwing up once again. Hearing a groan to his right, Joseph let his head fall against the pillow as he eyed Nicholas and Matthew, who were in the same state he was, sick, feverish, and God-awful looking.

It was December twentieth, five days before Christmas and all seven of the Bolton septuplets were home sick from school, suffering from influenza. A week ago, Nicholas had come down with a fever and a runny nose, and after a few days- and after it spread to Leah and Anna- it turned out to be the flu. Of course, with nine people living in the house, it was nearly impossible to keep the germs from spreading, so now, just five days before the holiday, all seven Boltons were ill. Luckily, Troy and Gabriella were still healthy, because if they'd contracted the illness as well, there would be no one to clean up after the sick children and no one to nurse them back to health.

Troy and Gabriella knew that since their children had been born two and half months early, their immune systems would always be just a bit weaker than the children born at the normal forty gestational weeks. They understood, but it still made them guilty each time one or more of the children came home sick. Growing up, the septuplets had had their fair share of strep throat diagnoses and countless ear infections. They'd each had the chicken pox and the flu was a normal occurrence. So now, as each of them lay sick in bed, they were disappointed but still not surprised. Their parents, however, were still upset. It was the Christmas holiday, after all. They were supposed to be excited and anxious, not sick and unable to participate in holiday activities.

That morning, a Monday, Troy had opted out of going to practice and Gabriella had called in sick. They were scurrying around the house, putting up last minute decorations, cleaning, and of course, administering numerous doses of Tylenol to calm fevers. In between this, Gabriella had papers and tests to grade while Troy went through the grocery list for Christmas dinner. They also had to figure out where Maria, Lucille, and Jack would stay, since their house was much too germy to house their usual holiday guests. It was a chaotic mad scene, basically, and it was very difficult to keep sane in a house this hectic.

"Dad," Leah and Anna filtered downstairs, where Troy was making a list at the kitchen table. "Can we have something to eat?"

He glanced up at his daughters and saw two completely different people. Since they'd contracted the flu a few days before the others, Anna, Leah, and Nicholas were at the end of the illness, feeling better, but still not one hundred percent. They were pale and their voices were raspy from the constant coughing, and Troy was sure they hadn't eaten anything the day before. They were dressed in the pajamas they'd been wearing for three days straight, not having the energy to get up and change. Troy sympathized with the girls, but he was still afraid that giving them anything concrete to eat would just make them throw up again.

"Yeah, why don't you have Saltine crackers and water?" He suggested. "I just bought some more. They're in the pantry."

"Dad," Leah whined. "I don't _want_ those crackers! I want a sandwich."

"Yeah, I'm sick of crackers," Anna sighed. "We haven't puked in four days; I'm sure we're okay."

"Fine," Troy gave in reluctantly. "Have a sandwich, but make sure you have peanut butter. And no milk."

"Okay," They grumbled.

"And, wash your hands please."

"We know."

Gabriella entered the room at the moment and Troy proposed the list to her. "Okay, let me know if I'm missing anything. Ham, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, string beans, corn, and peas. Is that everything?"

She glanced at him as if she didn't know who he was. Then, it all made sense. "Oh, right. Yeah, that sounds good. That sounds like everything."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just… flustered." She sighed, only then noticing Anna and Leah, who were now happily munching on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich they'd split and shared. "You guys feel well enough to eat that?"

"Yup."

"Fine."

"Okay," She exhaled warily and went over to the counter to poke out a few more Tylenol tablets. "Just lie down if you feel sick, okay?"

"Yup."

"Sure."

She left the room and headed upstairs while Troy tacked the grocery list to the corkboard by the kitchen entrance. "After you're done eating that, can you go rest please?"

"Dad," Anna stared at him. "We feel better."

"Yeah, can I just shower?" Leah asked. "'Cause I feel kinda gross."

"Ooh, good plan. Me too."

"Okay, sure." Troy agreed, distracted as he went upstairs as well. "Just stay away from the sick ones and if you start to feel sick-"

"We know, we know," Anna giggled. "Lie down."

Troy went upstairs to check on the children, hoping they'd be sitting up and feeling better, but knowing that this was highly unlikely. He'd have to take five body temperatures and probably rinse out five puke basins. Awesome. As much as being sick wasn't fun, it was even less fun taking care of those who were sick. He stopped into the boys' room first, but Gabriella had beaten him to it. She was giving them each a Tylenol pill to take and checking the buckets by their beds to see if they needed to be cleaned out. Luckily for her, they were all still clean from the last time.

"I've got this covered," Gabriella told her husband without turning around. "But I haven't checked on Caitlin and Em yet."

"I'm on it." He traveled just a ways down the hallway and knocked on the door, entering the room to find a sleeping Emily and Caitlin, propped up in her bed and looking like hell. "Hey, Caitlin. How are you feeling?"

"Bad," She yawned. "I'm really cold."

He noticed that she'd pulled her blankets up to her chin and her teeth were chattering, but sunlight was streaming through the windows and it was actually _warm_ in the room, not cold. "I'm going to take Emily's temp first, okay? Because she's asleep."

Turning on the thermometer- the fancy Braun Homedic thermometer, of course- Troy stuck the instrument in her ear and pressed the button. 99.2. A low grade fever, but it was going down. He then changed the tip and held it up to Caitlin. "Ready babe?"

"Sure," Caitlin pushed some sweaty locks of hair behind her ear, and just by touching her Troy knew she had a fever.

102.6. Just what he'd expected. "You have a fever, Caitlin. One second, I'm gonna get you some Tylenol."

"Can you get me something to do, too?" She asked sweetly. "I'm bored."

"You should try to sleep," He recommended. "One minute."

On passing his wife in the hallway, Troy uttered, "99.2 Emily, 102.6 Caitlin."

"God," Gabriella groaned. "Her fever just will not break!"

"It will, she just needs more Tylenol."

"This is so annoying," She complained, breaking two more tablets into Troy's palm. "That's the last of them. I have to go get more."

He bid farewell to his wife and returned to his daughter, watching her to make sure she took her medicine and then turning to leave the room. Caitlin called out to him. "Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… I don't have anything to do, Dad."

"Take a nap, Caitlin."

"I don't want to!" Caitlin cried out. "I've been sleeping all day!"

Troy ran a rough hand over his fatigued face. "I can't help that. You need to relax."

"I still have to get a present for Matt and Mom," Caitlin sighed. "I didn't get to do that yet!"

"It's okay," He tried to reassure her. "We have plenty of time. If you feel better tomorrow we can go shopping, okay?"

"Fine." She crossed her arms, sitting back against her pillow. "But that doesn't solve my problem right now."

"Yes it does," Troy yawned himself, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm tired, you're tired. We both need to take a nap."

"Remember that episode of _Even Stevens_ when Ren had the flu and she had a dream where she went to school and everything had turned into a musical?"

"Yeah," He remembered it vaguely- the kids had been catching up on old TV shows lately and this was one of their favorites.

"I had a dream like that," Caitlin chuckled. "Everyone was singing everywhere I went!"

"You're a little delirious," Troy told her, laughing slightly. "Try to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," She yawned, lying down and thinking only of the musical scenes in that episode.

_Lawrence junior high won't you lend me an ear? I hope this P.A. system is loud and clear! Now listen up people, I've got something to say! These are the morning announcements for today!_

_I'm not strong, I'm not fast. When it comes to endurance, I just can't last. So I'll get out of gym like I have in the past- like the time you wore that useful body cast! I always find a way!_

_What's the matter with Ren? She's usually so responsible. Tell me could it be possible? She's losing her touch! What's the matter with Ren?_

_What's the matter with Ren? She's usually so reliable. But her flakiness is undeniable. Oh this is too much! What's the matter with Ren?_

_Sixth period is drawing near to ruin my junior high career. That test run by Tudnut is going to kick my butt. Oh how you fill my heart with dread! Sixth period!_

_Welcome lads, now I must enforce! Your participation in the obstacle course! Designed by me with no remorse- I'm the master of the gym!_

_We went to the moon in 1969. Not 1968, but a year later! We went to the moon in 1969! That's when the astronauts first walked inside a crater!_

_Ren got an F! That's got to be a first! I can't believe that she messed up so badly! Ren got an F! This is my lucky day! I'm sorry that it had to end so sadly!_

_There'll be no award; you missed a day of school. You never should've gotten influenza! It's just an award; it doesn't mean a thing. I think that we should sing another stanza!_

Her mind was completely controlled by the cold medicine and Tylenol, and she dreamed a musical of a thousand colors.

* * *

_Christmas Morning_

The Christmas tree was lit and twinkling in the formal living room and the presents were wrapped neatly and lay directly beneath it. A string of Christmas carols was playing in the background of the room and the faint smell of cinnamon lingered in the air. The seven newly-healthy Bolton septuplets were bouncing spiritedly, just as they had when they were little. Their grandparents were serving them their cinnamon rolls as they talked about the things they hoped to receive and the sheer excitement of what could possibly be under the Christmas wrap.

Troy and Gabriella? They weren't as excited.

They, of course, had contracted the flu themselves, and were holed up in their bedroom, feverish, achy, and ill. They'd asked their parents to conduct Christmas without them as if it was still a normal day, a normal holiday that they were present for. Really, they were lounging on their bed, dressed still in their nightclothes, as they slowly but surely made it through the day. Being sick was _not_ fun. They looked like they hadn't slept in weeks, when really that was all they'd been doing, all of their joints and muscles were aching like they were ninety years old, and of course, they were congested and had the worst of headaches.

"I can't breathe." Troy voiced his latest complaint, coughing slightly at the end of his utterance.

Gabriella nodded in agreement, reaching for the box of tissues and whimpering upon noticing it was empty. "Your turn to go get a new box."

"No," He whined. "I don't want to move. I don't think I can."

"Well I can't either."

"But we need tissues."

"Can't help it."

Whatever. Were they really that necessary? Ignoring the need for Kleenex, they decided to breathe through their mouths. Who needs nasal breathing anyway?

"I haven't had the flu in so long," Troy said after a moment. "_So_ long."

"Me either," Gabriella replied. "I think the last time I had it was junior year of high school. I couldn't come to one of your basketball games because I was puking my guts out."

Troy smiled. "I remember that. We lost."

"And you blamed it on me," She shot a look at him. "Because I wasn't there cheering you on."

"Well, it's your fault," He teased. "I can't do anything right without you there."

"First of all, you had fourteen other players on that team that could've saved the game, but chose not to," She explained. "Second, I believe it's _your_ fault. You had the flu first, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Troy recalled, grinning at the memory. "You're mom flipped out because she realized _how_ you'd gotten the flu."

"I don't really think that's why," Gabriella giggled, which nearly sent her into a coughing fit. "I'm pretty sure she knew we did more than just hold hands."

"Still, it's probably not fun to find out your only daughter is canoodling with a teenage boy."

"Canoodling?" This time the laughter did spill into a coughing fit, but once it subsided, she glanced at him, eyes gleaming. "That's a term that grandparents use, do you realize that?"

"Yes I do," He stated proudly. "I'm going to use it because it's a fancy term for making out, okay?"

"Sure," Gabriella rolled her eyes, a smile spreading across her face despite the illness. "By the way, and I feel like now in this conversation is a good place to mention this, guess what Emily told me?"

"Please don't tell me she wants to canoodle with someone."

"No, but you're close." Gabriella bit her lip. "Anna had her first kiss."

Troy's eyes bulged out of his sockets. "_She what?!_"

Gabriella nodded. "At Maddie and Lauren's Halloween party last year. They played seven minutes in heaven-"

"Seven minutes in heaven?!" Troy half-shouted. "Sweet Jesus…"

"-and Anna kissed some boy." Gabriella finished. "I don't know. It's not that big of a deal."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Troy stared at her in disbelief. "Our daughter has been _tainted_!"

"Okay, she didn't have sex with him, so you're blowing this way out of proportion," Gabriella grinned at his protectiveness. She knew he'd react like this. "Yes, at first, I was a little shocked. But I think it's great. What I don't understand is why she felt like she couldn't tell us. Okay, I understand why she thought she couldn't tell _you_, but me? That's not fair."

"Gabriella," Troy was still sputtering. "I don't… I can't… _seven minutes in heaven!_"

"Relax babe, it was just a game." Gabriella patted his cheek. "You know, lots of people have their first kisses playing this game. It's just like… what's that other one? Spin the bottle."

"That one's not as bad," Troy pointed out. "That one doesn't require you to go into a closet and shut the door! That one doesn't require you to be alone in a room with a _teenager of the opposite gender!_"

Gabriella smacked her forehead. "Holy shit, I married a psychopath. Troy, if this is how you react to the first kiss, how in hell are you going to react when they bring home their first boyfriend?"

"Not like you," Troy answered. "I'm not the calm parent, obviously."

"Obviously. What size straitjacket would you like?"

He glared at her. "That's not funny."

"Troy, they're growing up," She soothed. "We're going to have to let them go. They need to go out there and experience new things- and this includes boys, okay? I didn't say we should let them start dating now, because I still think eleven is much too early, but if they have a crush on someone, we're not going to hold them back. As much as it kills me to say this, they're eleven, not three. They don't want us to hold their hands and make their decisions for them anymore. They have to experience responsibility and part of that includes relationships and dating."

"Not yet though." Troy shook his head. "You're right about all of that, but they're not dating yet."

"No, God, I agree." Gabriella nodded vigorously. "Let's wait until they're teenagers for that one."

"Yes please," He grinned and leaned over, straining against his achy muscles and limbs to kiss her softly on the mouth. Once they pulled back, he chuckled. "You taste like DayQuil."

"You too," Gabriella giggled. "I'm pretty sure part of your insanity is because you're drunk on cold medicine."

"Probably," Troy agreed and then stopped, thinking of the irony of their situation. "Wait a minute, Gab?"

"Yeah?"

"We have the flu, right?"

She grinned at him. "Yes we do."

"Then why are we taking DayQuil?" Troy asked her, finding humor in their circumstances. "It's a cold medicine."

Yawning, Gabriella shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, it's cold and flu. Works for both."

"I'm pretty sure it's just cold medicine."

"Troy, it's not. It really is cold and flu."

"I've been taking it all my life and it's just for colds!"

"Really? Go look it up."

A few moments later, Gabriella laughed to herself as she heard Troy reach over to the nightstand where the bottle of Dayquil was resting. "It says right here! _Vicks' Dayquil. Cold… and Flu Multi-Symptom Relief Liquid._ Okay fine. You were right."

"Told you."

He let out a yawn next, and then an accompanying cough. Finally once he was settled, he murmured against Gabriella's skin, "Vicks' Dayquil. For the nighttime, sniffling, sneezing, coughing, aching, fever, best sleep you ever got with a cold… medicine."

"Troy, that's NyQuil."

"Don't start with me."


	63. TOW They Turn Twelve

**It's freeeeeeezing here. So cold I can barely type and we have the heat blasting... This is depressing. Christmas is over and it's 2010, so technically winter can be over now, okay? Anyways, besides this annoyance, I hope you all had a fantastic Hanukkah/Christmas/Kwanzaa and of course rung in the New Year with as much excitement as I did, ahah. I played Apples to Apples with my sister and cousins all night, pretty much. Yeah I know, sweet life. =D**

**But now I have a dilemma that I would like you to help me solve, haha. Would anyone be completely opposed to me discontinuing "Without A Trace"? I'll keep it going if it's wanted, but honestly, I've gotten a lot of negative feedback through reviews and PMs and I kind of lost the hype for it. Just let me know. I will not be deleting "Across A Minefield," though a few people have asked for that to happen (too bad for you, =P) because personally I love that story. And this one too, not that deleting this was ever an option. Could I ever do that, 63 chapters in? Ha! That would be insane.**

**Anyway, sorry for the insanely long author's note. If you read it, kudos to you! If not, well, you didn't really miss much...**

* * *

Sixty-Three: The One Where They Turn Twelve

When February second rolled around again, Troy and Gabriella had an excellent surprise for their children.

They were twelve- one year away from being a teenager- and were already remarkably responsible. Of course, they were still children- they were mischievous, sneaky, and very cunning. But they were growing up and maturing, hitting their milestones as they prepared to become teenagers. They had given up on birthday parties after last year's laser tag adventure, claiming they were "too old" for them. But Troy and Gabriella still wanted to make their birthday special and not just any other day. So, they devised a plan. This year their birthday was on a Saturday and their parents had a very special event planned.

On the morning of the second, Gabriella had made chocolate chip pancakes- their favorite breakfast- with fresh fruit aligned on the top of the pancakes in the shape of a twelve. She and Troy also placed an envelope with each of the children's names on them at their normal places at the table. Only a few moments after Troy had hung streamers and a few balloons- and the infamous 'Happy Birthday!' sign with all seven of their names on it- the children came down the stairs, grins on their faces as they knew today was their day. They walked into the kitchen, and, grins widening, accepted the numerous hugs and kisses from their parents.

"Good morning! Happy birthday!" Gabriella cooed as she hugged and kissed each of her children. "I can't believe you're twelve!"

"Happy birthday, guys," Troy grinned, greeted the septuplets in a manner that matched Gabriella's. "How does it feel to be twelve?"

"Not that much different than eleven," Anna remarked pensively. "Just another number added on."

"Anna's right," Nicholas agreed, cracking a grin. "This morning we woke up to the same streamers, balloons, 'Happy Birthday!' sign, and pancakes that we get every birthday. If you want it to feel different, you have to switch it up."

Gabriella swatted him playfully. "Oh okay, Mr. Know-It-All. Dad and I will eat these pancakes. I'm sure there's still some Cinnamon Toast Crunch in the pantry."

"Whoa," Matthew held up his hands. "I don't know what Nick's doing, but I'm _definitely_ eating the pancakes."

"Me too," Leah nodded, sitting down in her chair. "Don't listen to Nick, Mom."

The septuplets each took their seats before noticing the envelopes propped up by their milk glasses. Emily picked hers up and inspected it. "What's this?"

"Open it and find out," Troy smiled knowingly, winking at Gabriella who grinned back at him.

They each lifted the flap on the envelope and found a cheesy, over-eager birthday card inside. Taking a moment to read the card and the heartfelt, personal messages that Troy and Gabriella had written them, the children smiled warmly and genuinely at the love their parents felt for them. Though they were only twelve, they understood the struggle Troy and Gabriella underwent to have children and what a miracle their birth truly was. Then, after the sentimental moment passed, they noticed the money. Each of the septuplets had been given one hundred dollars and, though they were excited and grateful, they were curious as to why they now possessed such cash.

"What's this for?" Joseph asked. "Are we going on a vacation?"

"Do we need new things?" Anna questioned.

"Are we going to have to buy our own food from now on?" Caitlin wondered and her parents chuckled.

"No, you won't, don't worry about that." Troy grinned, ruffling his daughter's tangled hair. "First off, you guys don't have any plans with your friends today, do you?"

They all slowly shook their heads and Troy continued. "Good. Because today, we thought we'd try something a little… different. You guys like going to the mall, right?"

"Yes!" The girls cheered.

"Kind of," The boys responded.

"Well how would you like it if we let you shop for your own birthday presents?" Gabriella proposed and then added the highlight. "Alone."

"Alone?" Emily's eyes widened.

"Well not _technically_ alone," Gabriella began to clarify. "We'll both be in the mall and you'll pick a partner to go shopping with. But we won't be with you, so yes, you'll be alone."

"Ooh that's so cool!" Caitlin clapped with excitement. "I can't wait!"

"Do we get all day?"

"Where can we go?"

"Who wants to be my partner?"

"Guys, we should stick together. We like the same things!"

Troy and Gabriella watched, satisfied, as the children twittered over the day's various possible outcomes. "This was a good idea."

"I'm still a little afraid of letting them wander around alone, but, yeah, it was a good idea." Gabriella agreed. "They seem to think so, too."

"Yeah, they'll have fun." Troy reasoned. "Plus they've got their cell phones so if they need us, we can be reached. And we're not going to be that far away. The food court is in the middle of the mall."

"True."

"Okay, we've got it figured out," Anna announced to her parents. "I'm going to shop with Emily, Leah's going to shop with Caitlin, and the boys are going to shop together. And we all have our cell phones too, so we can call you if we need to."

"Thanks Anna," Gabriella kissed the top of her head. "You always keep us in check."

"Well let's go! Let's go!"

The seven Bolton children finished their breakfasts and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher before scurrying upstairs to dress and ready themselves for their shopping extravaganza. Troy and Gabriella watched their children race around the house as they changed into presentable pre-teens, thinking about just how much they'd changed from just a few short years ago. They used to be fine with dressing in clothes from A Children's Place and Gymboree, but now, that was so out of their characters. Now, they wore clothing from Aeropostale and American Eagle, fitting all the latest trends and looking years older than they actually were. Though it was hard to deny that the children were aging- they'd begun wearing deodorant, bras, cologne- it was still difficult to see past their angelic baby faces, and of course, each year on their birthday, they were reminded of where they came from. Reddish skin, tape and wires, multiple machines that kept them alive.

It was hard to believe that they were ever in that state, now.

After an hour of reminiscing and wondering how their teeny tiny NICU babies had emerged into full-grown pre-teenagers, Troy and Gabriella were snapped out of their tearful reverie by seven overly eager and impatient looks and complaints, wanting to get to the mall to have a full day of shopping. They piled into their now infamous ten-passenger van and headed off into the glorious sunshine towards the Arden Fair Mall, Sacramento's pride and joy. Parking outside of Macy's, they entered the mall and the kids' eyes widened. For a day, all of this would be theirs. They had one hundred dollars in each of their pockets to spend on _anything_ they wanted. Grinning giddily, they turned to their parents.

"Can we go now? Can we?"

"You can," Troy let them go. "Have a great time, be careful, and don't waste your money on stupid things."

"Stick together and if you need anything we'll be by the food area, okay?" Gabriella told her children, who were barely listening. "Or you can just call. Our cell phones are on."

"Okay! Thank you!"

"Bye!"

Troy and Gabriella found a table in front of Jamba Juice and engrossed themselves in conversation as the seven Bolton children bid their farewells with each other and set off in three separate directions. Anna and Emily were talking and laughing, enjoying spending time just the two of them as they considered the millions of stores and possibilities of things to experience. They rode the escalator to the top level and walked down the concourse, surveying the different stores and atmospheres each shopping center supplied. Finally, they came to rest outside one of their favorite stores. They grinned at each other, knowing they'd come to an agreement on where to shop- Claire's. Claire's was an accessories and cosmetics store for tweens and teens that the four Bolton girls were currently obsessed with. Emily and Anna raced into the store, immediately drawn to the earring rack on display.

"We should definitely buy some new earrings," Anna stated, her eyes growing at the many different styles and colors of each of the pairs of jewelry. "Don't you think?"

"Definitely," Emily agreed. "Ooh Anna look! Here's that pair of cherry earrings you lost last year! You can replace them!"

"Oh my God!" Anna squealed happily. "I _have_ to get them!"

"Yeah, you should." Her sister nodded. "Ooh, I like these. What do you think?"

Anna inspected the pair of simple gold hoops Emily had chosen and smiled. "They're nice. You can wear them to the sixth grade dance!"

"I know!" Emily grinned and then her eyes widened as she gasped. "Anna, I have a brilliant idea!"

"What?"

"We should go pick out new clothes for the dance and then pick out accessories here," Emily suggested excitedly. "Isn't that a good idea?"

"Yeah!" Anna agreed. "Let's go!"

They put down the items they were looking at, hoping they'd still be there when they returned, and headed back down the escalator towards Aeropostale. The sixth grade dance was casual, as it was only the eighth graders who got to do a semi-formal occasion, so the girls would only need something nice to wear that was better than the ordinary jeans and t-shirt they wore every day. Passing by the food court where they noticed their parents- who, of course, waved to them as they walked by- Anna and Emily made their way to their favorite store, Aeropostale.

"Okay, so we don't need dresses," Anna said. "Which is good, because Aero doesn't have dresses anyway."

Emily giggled. "What about skirts? If we wear a cute skirt with a shirt and ballet flats that would look nice, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Anna concurred. "You're very full of ideas today, Em."

"What can I say?" She tittered, gliding towards the skirt rack. "Shopping brings it out of me."

They laughed together as they pilfered through the different skirts- some were long, some short, some plaid, some plain- and finally picked out the two they wanted. "I like this one," Emily decided, choosing a simple, white lace, knee-length skirt and light blue and white plaid shirt. "What do you think?"

"I like it," Anna nodded her approval. "What do you think of mine?"

Anna had picked out a denim miniskirt a pink camisole, with a black shrug over top it. "You like?"

"Yeah, that'll look nice." Emily nodded. "Ooh, let's get shoes too."

They chose their shoes to match their respective outfits- black and pink plaid flats for Anna, light blue flats for Emily- and paid for their purchases, each spending around thirty dollars. They left Aeropostale with their purchases and headed back up the escalator towards Claire's, bags swinging and thoughts eager towards the accessories they could match to their outfits. Anna went immediately back to the cherry earrings she wanted earlier. "Okay, even though they don't match the outfit, I have to get these. They're my favorite pair."

Emily laughed. "Well I'm gonna get the hoops, but I think I'll get the silver ones. They'll look better with the blue and white, won't they?"

"Yeah, they will," Anna grinned. "This is _so_ much fun! I love shopping alone!"

"I know! I feel so…" Emily trailed off, searching for the right word. "Free?"

"Yeah!"

The two sisters then picked out some bracelets and a necklace before heading over to mirror to put the outfits together with the accessories. Just then, the song playing throughout the store changed to _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_, a great mantra for the day. "Ooh, I love those earrings you picked, Anna."

"Thanks! I love that bracelet!"

"Thanks!"

_I come home in the morning light. My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?" Oh mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones! Oh girls, they wanna have fun. Oh girls just wanna have fun!_

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Anna squealed.

"Me too!" Emily screeched. "We danced to it last year!"

Finding a sparkly play microphone, Anna snatched it for herself and began to sing the next verse, dancing playfully in front of the mirror. "_The phone rings in the middle of the night. My father yells, 'What'cha gonna do with your life_?"

Emily laughed out loud, taking a microphone for herself and picking up where her sister left off. "_Oh Daddy dear, you know you're still number one! And girls, they wanna have fun! Oh girls just wanna have-_"

"_That's all they really want!_" The two girls sang together, overacting and laughing. "_Some fun! When the working day is done, oh girls, they wanna have fun! Oh girls just wanna have fun!_"

"_Some boys take a beautiful girl_," Anna began, threading a pink feather boa around her shoulders. "_And hide her away from the rest of the world! I wanna be the one to walk in the sun! And girls, they wanna have fun! Oh girls just wanna have-_"

"_That's all they really want!_" Emily jumped in, now wearing ridiculously large sunglasses and a tiara. "_Is some fun! When the working day is done, oh girls, they wanna have fun! Oh girls just wanna have fun!_"

They danced around like maniacs, laughing and singing along to the classic tune. When they finished, they received massive applause from the employees and other customers shopping there. Emily giggled and blushed whereas Anna graciously accepted the applause. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

After putting the microphones, boa, and sunglasses back in their places, Anna and Emily paid for their accessories and set off into the mall to find something else to spend their money on. Meanwhile, Joseph, Matthew, and Nicholas were in their element. They had already bought new clothing at Zumiez and a pair of new sneakers at Vans and had now made their way to Hot Dog On A Stick, a small food center in the middle of the food court to have lunch. They had spent nearly half of their money on the clothes and shoes and wanted to look for something entertaining to do next.

"What should I get for lunch?" Joseph wondered aloud as they stood in line for their lunch.

"I don't know," Matthew said sarcastically. "A hot dog on a stick?"

"If this place sells hot dogs on sticks, shouldn't they just be called corndogs?" Nicholas asked and his brothers laughed.

"No, there's no cornbread around it, Nick." Matthew informed his clueless younger brother. "You know, so no 'corn' for the 'dog.'"

"He's right," Joseph nodded. "And they have the _best_ hot dogs."

"And fries."

"And lemonade," Nicholas added with a grin. "It's fresh squeezed and it's awesome."

After they'd acquired their hot dogs, French fries, and lemonade, they began to talk about where their next location would be. "Okay," Matthew got down to business. "I don't know where else we should go."

"We could go to Macy's," Nicholas suggested and the two other boys stared at him. "What?"

"Nick, Macy's is a department store," Joseph told him. "Why would we want to go there?"

"Because people know us enough, right?" He questioned with a shrug. "Maybe we could be in the '_Yes Virginia, there IS a Santa Claus_' commercial this year."

The two other boys laughed. "Yeah, okay. They're going to let us be in a commercial at twelve years old."

"Why not? We've been on TV before."

"When we were _born_," Joseph pointed out. "That doesn't count. We were on the news."

"Hey, they have a GameStop down there," Matthew gestured down the concourse towards the popular video game store. "Let's go!"

They finished up their lunch, ran into Emily and Anna who were just getting there, and stopped to chat about their day so far. If there was one thing that could be said about the Bolton septuplets, it was that they were very close. Of course, they would have to be, living in such close proximity with each other their entire lives. But even though there were the normal, day-to-day arguments, they always made up. They loved hanging out together and just talking- about school, about friends, about crushes, about _anything_. Yes, each one of them loved their alone time. But they didn't want to be alone _all_ the time.

After catching up quickly with their sisters, the three boys headed into GameStop and were immediately at awe. The Bolton boys, though extremely physically active, were typical pre-teens- they _loved_ video games. Currently, they were constantly playing on the Nintendo Wii, and it didn't matter the game, they were competitive about everything. Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros, even Wii Fit! Not needing the store navigation key, Nicholas, Joseph, and Matthew headed towards the gaming section only for the Wii, thoroughly excited to begin their shopping.

"Oh, look!" Matthew exclaimed. "Wii Sports Resort! We _have_ to give this a try!"

He and Nicholas signed into the TV where the trial game was set up and began to play a three on three basketball game with two other Miis. "I'm gonna crush you, Nick!"

"Not if I crush you first!"

"Aw cool!" Joseph rushed over to pick up one of the games resting near the top. "Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Water Games! I love this game; I wish they'd come out with a new one!"

"Joey, we have that game." Nicholas informed his brother, shooting a three-pointer as Matthew grumbled.

"I know, but it's still cool." Joseph sighed, setting it back on the shelf. "Okay, I did the math. If we all get one game, we'll have three new games and no more money. It's perfect because we got clothes, shoes, and games today."

"Ooh, we should pick out games that we all like," Matthew said. "That way, we get, like, three new games."

"Good idea."

"Ew," Joseph grimaced, picking up a copy of Disney Sing It! Pop Hits, a musical karaoke game that their sisters loved. "Here's that dumb game the girls like."

"Ick," Matthew made a face, shooting a basket at the buzzer, signifying he'd won the game. "If I have to hear 'The Climb' or 'Love Story' one more time, I'll jump off a building."

"I think we should get this game," Nicholas proposed, selecting a Wii Sports Resort copy off the shelf. "It's so cool."

"Yeah we should, good plan. Now we need two more."

"Look, Monopoly!"

"That game's boring, though."

"We could get MySims Racing!"

"Yeah, but that's like the same thing as Mario Kart."

Joseph sighed. "We're never going to agree on what to pick."

As the three boys bickered over what to buy, Caitlin and Leah passed GameStop on their way towards the food court for lunch. They'd been skipping gleefully through the stores of the mall that day, trying on a bunch of things but not buying anything. They purchased a pair of sunglasses each, because theirs had long since been worn and torn, and now had bought chicken fried rice, pot stickers, and sweet and sour chicken from Panda Express. Giggling and chattering throughout their entire meal, they left the food center full and satisfied…

… At least, they had been, until they saw Coldstone Creamery.

"Ooh Leah! Let's get a birthday ice cream!" Caitlin shouted.

"Yeah!" Leah agreed. "Might as well. We didn't buy anything else."

"We only spent twenty dollars," Caitlin giggled. "I bet the boys and Anna and Emily already spent all their money."

"Yeah, we're so much better with money than they are." Leah commented as they entered Coldstone Creamery. "Obviously."

Sitting at the counter, they were served instantly. "What can I get for you, girls?"

"Two Birthday Cake Remixes, please," Leah asked sweetly. "It's our birthday."

"Wow, happy birthday," The man behind the counter smiled, immediately getting to work on their Birthday Cake ice cream delight. The Birthday Cake Remix was Cake Batter Ice Cream with rainbow sprinkles, brownie and fudge, all heaved into a chocolate-dipped waffle cone. "Here you go!"

"Thank you," Caitlin replied, paying for their ice cream and feeling very grown up.

"You're welcome! Happy birthday!"

"This is the best thing ever," Leah sighed in pleasure. "It's so, so good."

"Mm, I know." Caitlin agreed whole-heartedly with her sister. "It's like, so good, it's bad."

Leah giggled. "It _is_ bad, though. Bad for you, I mean."

Caitlin shook her head. "Who cares? It's amazing."

After they finished their dessert, Leah and Caitlin decided they wanted to spend their money on something concrete… but again, this was blown out of the water when they found Mrs. Fields, the infamous cookie shop. "Ooh, let's get some birthday cookie cake!"

"Caitlin," Leah protested, a hand coming to rest on her belly. "I'm _so_ full!"

"No, we don't have to eat it now," Caitlin shook her head. "We'll get one for all of us and we can eat it later."

"Oh, good idea!"

"Hello girls," A sweet-looking woman greeted them from behind the counter. "How may I help you?"

"Can we have seven happy birthday cookie cakes?" Caitlin asked. "I know it's a lot, but we… have a lot of friends."

"Oh sure, dear." The woman smiled. "Would you like them personalized?"

"Okay!"

"We need them to say Anna, Caitlin, Matt, Leah, Nick, Emily, and Joey." Leah filled in.

The woman, who was writing all the names down, stopped. "The septuplets?"

Caitlin and Leah shared a glance, reddening. "Yeah."

"I thought you two looked familiar!"

"Yeah…" It was always just a bit awkward whenever they were recognized. They weren't famous; at least, they didn't see themselves that way. They were just a normal family- their size was what was abnormal.

After the cakes were frosted and paid for, Caitlin and Leah walked down the concourse to find their parents, as it was nearing three o'clock, the time they were expected to meet in the food court. But before they made it back to where their parents were waiting for them, the two girls found the carousel in the middle of the mall. Caitlin's eyes gleamed. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Absolutely!"

All in all, the Bolton septuplets' twelfth birthday had been a smashing success. Joseph, Matthew, and Nicholas had chosen three new games and had bought clothes and shoes for school. Anna and Emily now had new outfits for the school dance and accessories to match. And Leah and Caitlin? They hadn't really bought anything that mattered, but their five other siblings were thankful for the cookie cakes and they certainly were delicious. Troy and Gabriella enjoyed hearing about the three different shopping experiences while they took the kids out for their birthday dinner. And so the door closed on another septuplet birthday, and they turned a year older, just as they were supposed to.

Put into perspective, the septuplets would be teenagers in one more year. They were entering high school in two years and leaving home in six.

Though it sounded like a lot of time to the seven children, Troy and Gabriella knew that six years went by very, very fast…


	64. TOW All the Blood

**Hey guys! How's 2010 going for you so far? Hopefully everything's fabulous in your lives! Mine's a little... complicated, but what are you going to do? So today, I have to write an essay on Margaret Atwood's _Cat's Eye_; I don't know if any of you have read that. It wasn't that bad of a book but I don't know what the hell I'm going to write my essay on. Anyway, I plan on updating "Across A Minefield" today too (hopefully) so be on the lookout for that as well!**

**This chapter contains some _maturing_ on the girls' behalf. If it grosses you out, don't read it. =D  
**

* * *

Sixty-Four: The One With All the Blood

Leah giggled hysterically as her two best friends, Caleigh and Grace, looked appalled. "It's a word!"

"Carb isn't a word," Grace shook her deep red curls. "It's an abbreviation for carbohydrate."

"I don't know," Caleigh bit her lip. "I think we're going to have to give it to her."

The three girls were seated on the carpeted floor in Grace's bedroom on a Saturday afternoon, eating chocolate chip cookies and playing a game of Scrabble Slam! Leah had gotten it from Grace for her birthday and brought it over so the girls could play that day. It was quite the twist on the original game, but the girls were enjoying themselves. So far, Grace had won two games and Leah had now won her first. It was an exceptionally cold day at the end of February, so it was a good way to be entertained while they were cooped up inside Grace's cozy house.

"Okay," Caleigh glanced at the digital clock next to Grace's bed. "My Mom's coming to pick up me and Leah in a half hour. Let's play one more game."

"Yeah," Leah giggled. "So I can beat you all again!"

"No," Grace grinned. "I'll win this time. Again!"

"Why can't I win this?" Caleigh whined. "I never win _anything_! I never have the right cards!"

"Oh shush," Grace dealt the first four-letter word. "We're going to begin with DEAL."

"DEAR," Leah put down, grinning as she replaced the L with an R. "Two points."

"DEER," Caleigh chuckled. "Not much of a difference. One point."

"PEER," Grace cheered triumphantly. "Three points for switching the first letter!"

"PEEL."

"FEEL."

"FEET."

"FEAT."

"FEAR," Leah beamed. "Beat _that._"

"Hmm…"

"I don't know…"

"I win!"

As Grace began to pack up the cards and place them back in the box, Leah excused herself to go to the bathroom. Grace had four brothers and sisters and her house was _huge_- somewhat hard to navigate. When she got to the bathroom her best friend and older sister shared, Leah closed and locked the door and walked the short distance to the toilet. The room was painted in a deep turquoise, with a polka dot shower curtain and bath rug. Leah glanced at the dry-erase markers that lined the mirror and chuckled. She knew Grace and her sister left each other messages on their bathroom mirror all day long and then wiped them clean at the end of the night. She wished she and her sisters could do the same, but their mirrors might get a little cluttered and messy.

Turning, Leah opened the toilet and pulled down her pants and underwear, preparing to sit down. But when she glanced down, she got the shock of her life.

There, at the base of her underwear, was a quarter-sized drop of blood.

At first, Leah's logical mind took over. Maybe she'd cut herself shaving. But then she realized she didn't shave yet. Maybe she'd popped a blood vessel. But then she decided that was much more dangerous and would probably produce a little more than a drop of blood. Then, her irrational side took over. What if she had an internal infection? What if she was seriously maimed? What if she was _dying_? After all, you're not supposed to bleed from _down there_. There had to be something seriously wrong with her. Her hands shaking, Leah wiped the blood clean from her underwear, flushed the toilet without ever using it, and tucked a few sheets of toilet paper along the lining of her underwear, just in case. She then washed her hands and returned to her friends, as if nothing was wrong.

But that didn't stop her hands from trembling and her thoughts from racing around her mind.

"God Leah, way to take sixteen years," Caleigh teased.

"Yeah," Grace joined in. "We were going to send in the firemen to see if you fell in."

"Ha, ha," Leah pretended to laugh. "Caleigh, is your Mom here yet?"

"She just called. She'll be here soon."

"Okay, good."

"Ouch," Grace mocked offense. "Don't sound so excited to leave, okay?"

"Sorry," Leah smiled. "I had a great time. I'm just ready to go home."

A short car ride later, Leah was back in the comforts of her own home, where she immediately went retreated to the bathroom, barely greeting her brothers and mother who were in the living room. She shut and locked the door and pulled down her pants, not bothering to undo the button or the zipper on the front of the jeans. Now, the quarter-size drop of blood had expanded- the entire pad of toilet paper was covered in blood. _This is it_, Leah thought, her eyes filling with tears. _I'm dying._ Yanking her pants up to her waist, she pulled the door open and walked slowly into the living room, where Gabriella was reading through the AP Biology textbook and making notes for Monday's lesson. Matthew and Joseph had just finished a game of Super Smash Bros. and were heading to the basement to challenge each other to a game of Wii Tennis. Then, it was quiet.

"Hi Leah," Gabriella greeted her daughter, not looking up. "How was Grace's house?"

"Fine," Leah's voice shook and Gabriella glanced up at her daughter's frightened face. "Mom, something's wrong."

"What is it?" She immediately set down the textbook and highlighters, standing to come to her daughter's aide. "What's wrong?"

"I'm dying," Leah sputtered before bursting into tears and collapsing on the ground.

Gabriella was startled. Leah was dying? She couldn't be. And if she was, how could she know that? "Honey, you're not dying. What's going on?"

"Yes I am!" Her youngest girl insisted. "Today I had to go to the bathroom, so I went to the bathroom and when I pulled down my pants, there was all this blood in my underwear. I'm dying, Mom! I have to be! That's not normal!"

It was then that Gabriella completely understood. She was shocked and a bit teary herself; after all, it was the turning point in every girl's life. Leah had had her first menstrual cycle. Now, she was a woman. "Oh, sweetheart, you're not dying. You're perfectly fine. This is normal, trust me."

Leah looked up from her place- on the floor, cradled in her mother's arms as if she were five again- and sniffled. "It is?"

"It is." Gabriella smiled, her eyes swelling with tears as well. "Remember last year when you learned about what happens when your body matures?"

"Yeah."

"And how you're going to grow in all different places of your body?" Gabriella continued to explain as Leah nodded. She found it very difficult. For a Biology teacher, she sure was having a hard time explaining the menstrual cycle to her own daughter. "Well, you've just had your first period. Remember learning about that? With the video and everything?"

"Kinda," Leah bit her lip. "I remember the girl was complaining about being bloated and having cramps. I don't have either of those, though."

"Well you're lucky," Gabriella chuckled, kissing the side of her daughter's head. Just then the garage door opened and closed, signifying that Troy, who had gone out to pick up Anna from riding lessons, was home. They entered the nearly silent household and were surprised to find Gabriella and Leah seated on the floor, still in an embrace.

"Hey, what's going on?" Troy asked as Anna took a seat by the fireplace, beginning to remove her riding gear.

"A major milestone," Gabriella answered simply just as Matthew came racing up the stairs.

"Oh good, Dad, you're home." He spit out breathlessly. "The TV downstairs isn't working again!"

Troy groaned. "I thought I fixed it last time!"

As he grumbled his complaints and followed Matthew down the stairs, Anna inquired upon her mother's statement. "What happened to Leah?"

"Leah just got her period," Gabriella explained. "Remember when you watched that video last year about your maturing body? They explained to you how your body was growing and how once a month you would get your period, which is when you bleed for about a week or so?"

"Oh yeah," Anna nodded. "That already happened to me."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "What?"

"Well a little while ago- I think it was in December- I got my period, I guess. But it was only a little bit of blood each day, so I didn't think it was a big deal." Anna said. "Don't worry, I cleaned everything up."

"Anna!" Gabriella nearly shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "Is it a big deal?"

"Yes!" Gabriella nodded, shocked that her eldest daughter had been menstruating for the past four months and she hadn't even known it! "Oh my God, we have to go shopping and get… supplies."

"What kind of supplies?" Leah wondered aloud.

"Pads, panty-liners, tampons," Gabriella sighed. "Maybe some Midol."

"Okay," Anna stood, ready to put her shoes back on. "Should I get Emily and Caitlin, too?"

"Yeah," Her mother agreed. "Might as well include them too."

As Leah and Anna raced around the house to find their other two sisters, Gabriella collapsed onto the armchair she had occupied before this whole mess. She felt like laughing, she felt like screaming, and she felt like crying, all at once. Her girls were growing up much too fast for her liking, and for some reason- call it wishful thinking, call it naiveté- Gabriella wanted to believe that she wouldn't ever have to have this _talk_ with her girls. She didn't want to acknowledge that her girls were getting older, maturing, and becoming women. That just didn't seem _possible_. Wasn't it just yesterday that she and Troy were carrying them, feeding them, and changing diapers? How could this be happening _already_?

"Hey, what's up?" Troy called out to his wife, ascending the stairs leading to the basement and coming into view in the family room. "You look like you just lost your best friend."

"No," She smiled fondly. "Just four little girls."

"Why? What happened?"

"I can't even tell you," She chuckled. "If you freaked out over the _Miracle of Life_ video, you'll never be able to handle this."

"Why?" Troy questioned again. "Who's pregnant?"

"No one," His wife shook her head. "But Leah and Anna… they're _women_, now. If you know what I mean."

Troy stared at her. "You're a Biology teacher and you're afraid to talk about menstruation?"

A smile grew on her face and she glanced away. "It's not that. It's just… it's easier to talk about it with people you don't know than with your own family. I guess I was just sort of hoping someone else could have that talk with them, you know?"

His eyes grew. "I'm _not_ doing it!"

"I wasn't asking you to!" She laughed. "I was just saying, figuratively, that it would be so much easier if someone else could do it. And no, not you, Troy."

"Alright, as long as that's clear." He smiled. "Babe, we knew this day was coming."

"Ugh, I know." She whined. "I just don't even remember what having your period feels like. I haven't had one in… what? Ten years? Maybe more."

"Okay, I'm not an expert on the human body," Troy began. "But aren't you supposed to have one every month?"

"Troy, I have Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome, remember? I don't ovulate." She elucidated. "That's kinda why we had to take fertility treatments, you know."

"Right," Troy nodded. "I didn't know that you didn't… ovulate _ever_, though. I thought it was just once in a while."

Gabriella shook her head. "Nope. Never."

"Oh. Well that's not fun."

"Actually, it's kind of nice," She grinned. "I don't have to worry about cramps, bloating, or feeling bloody and disgusting."

"Always a plus," Troy grimaced.

"_And_ I don't have to worry about birth control." Gabriella pointed out. "My body comes with its own birth control."

"More like birth denial." Troy stated and the two of them burst into laughter.

"Okay Mom!" Anna called out as the four girls, jackets and shoes on, came bounding down the stairs. "We're ready to go!"

"Wish me luck," Gabriella commanded as Troy pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "See you later."

"Good luck," He obeyed, and then added teasingly, "Don't have too much fun!"

* * *

After buying day and nighttime maxi pads, beginner ultra-thin tampons, panty-liners, and even some Midol to suppress any PMS symptoms the girls would eventually have, Gabriella took her four girls out for ice cream. They were shocked- ice cream in the middle of the day? And for no reason at all? But Gabriella wanted to talk about this with them and of course, to squish any ridiculous rumors they'd heard about menstrual cycles. So, sitting at a booth in the back of ColdStone Creamery, Gabriella instigated the conversation.

"So," She began, somewhat awkwardly. "What do you already know about getting your period? We'll start from there."

All four girls shared a glance. Finally, Caitlin brought up, "I heard that if you lose half of all the blood in your body."

"Yeah, and when you lose all of this blood, you get really weak," Anna added. "So weak that you have to be carried around on a stretcher."

"Yeah and maybe even a blood transfusion," Emily stated quietly. "If you lose too much, anyway. But if you eat five beets a day, you can get all the blood back so you don't need a transfusion."

"Someone told me this girl in my science class went to the circus when she got her period," Leah started. "And all the animals got really upset because they could smell the blood. The ringleader had to ask her to leave the show."

"Oh and I definitely know that you can't swim in the ocean when you have your period," Caitlin pointed out. "Because you'll attract sharks!"

Gabriella took one look at their seriously shocked faces and burst into laughter. She could not _believe_ the crazy stories they'd heard! "Guys, _none_ of that is true!"

They looked skeptical. "It's not?"

"No!" She was still laughing at the cleverness of whoever had made these stories up. "Let's clear it up for you, okay? You know the Biology of it, right? With the uterus and the ovaries and-"

"Yeah," Emily stopped her mother. "And it's really gross, so can we skip that part?"

Gabriella smiled. "Sure, just as long as you know that what is going on with your body is completely normal. It's been happening for centuries and to every woman in the world."

"But if Anna and Leah got theirs already, how come Emily and I haven't?" Caitlin asked.

"Well everyone gets their period at a different time," Gabriella explained. "It's different for everyone. You might get yours tomorrow, next week, or even next year. No two people get their periods at the exact same time. Not even identical twins."

"Is it going to come back every year?" Leah asked.

Gabriella bit her lip. "Every month, unfortunately. Each cycle is about twenty-eight days, so you can predict when you'll get the next one. And it lasts about a week, though some for some people it could be longer or shorter."

"But it's so gross," Anna expressed. "Does it happen to guys too?"

Chuckling, she shook her head. "No, it doesn't. Unfortunately for us, guys don't have to deal with half of the crap that women have to go through. You'll learn that in life, trust me. But it's a good thing this happened, trust me. It means your body is healthy and normal and you are ready to become a woman."

"So… does that mean we'll be glad this happened some day?" Caitlin inquired.

Gabriella's face tinged pink as she began to answer. Thankfully, they were still at the age where sex was very unappealing to them. "Yes, someday you'll be _very_ glad this happened."

"Do we get to stay home from school?" Leah asked hopefully.

"No!" Gabriella grinned. "Let's fix these crazy rumors, okay? You don't lose half of the blood in your body. You only lose about eighty milliliters, which is only a couple tablespoons. It feels like a lot more than it actually is."

"But when you lose blood, don't you feel weak?"

"Of course you do, but only when you lose a lot of blood," Their mother corrected. This was her forte, after all. "You'll feel tired, of course, but not weak. And certainly not run-down enough to be carried around on a stretcher!"

"You do not need a blood transfusion," Gabriella added, laughing. "And you don't have to eat beets."

"Thank God," Caitlin sighed. "They're so gross!"

"Oh, and of course, whoever told you guys that story about the girl at the circus is making it all up," Gabriella concluded. "That's not even possible. You don't upset animals with your menstrual cycle, and you _definitely_ don't attract sharks, either. As long as you're wearing a tampon, you can swim anywhere you want."

"Thanks, Mom." Anna grinned.

"Yeah, thank you for telling us the truth." Leah giggled.

"Now, it's not as scary." Emily agreed, nodding.

"I kind of can't wait to get mine now," Caitlin said. "I want to be a woman!"

"Let me put it this way, Caitlin," Gabriella laughed. "No one's ever had that attitude before!"


	65. TOW The P Word

**As today marks several momentous occasions, let's reflect on what is to come in the upcoming year ahead. One month from today, I leave on a cruise for the Caribbean (Be jealous!). Three months from today this story comes to a close. Five months and ten days from today, I graduate high school. And six months from today, I turn eighteen. =D What a significant day, no? So anyway... today's my half-birthday! Not really an important day, but I'm officially 17 1/2 so... hahaha. Beat that. =P**

**Yeah, here's some more maturing for you. I swear it's the end... until we get to the chapter where they learn about sex...**

* * *

Sixty-Five: The One With The 'P' Word

_Puberty is the process of physical change by which a child's body becomes an adult's body, capable of reproduction. Puberty is initiated by hormone signals from the brain to the ovaries in females and the testes in males. Although there is a wide range of normal ages as to when puberty begins, girls typically begin puberty at age ten, while boys begin at age twelve. Puberty refers to sexual maturation and the growth of the physical appearance._

Today was the day. Troy and Gabriella were prepared to tell their children all about the "wondrous joys" of puberty.

Surprisingly, South Valley Middle School had taught them a lot about it already. The septuplets knew the basics of how their bodies were changing from health class, but they hadn't gone in depth. Gabriella was pretty confident about the conversation with Leah, Caitlin, Emily, and Anna, as their 'menstrual cycle' conversation just a few weeks earlier had gone surprisingly well. Troy, however, was extremely apprehensive. When his father had had this talk with him, it was the most humiliating experience of his entire life. Though he'd seen it probably a thousand times when he was younger, Troy didn't _want _his father to know about the changes his body was going through, and he was sure Joseph, Nicholas, and Matthew didn't want him to know either.

It was nerve wracking and it was all Troy could think about as he drove home from practice that afternoon. They were going to sit the kids down after dinner- separately, of course- and have the talk about their maturing bodies. In his mind, Gabriella had the easier job. The girls were receptive, had a lot of answerable questions, and had already had the menstruation talk. But Gabriella told him that thought was ridiculous. She had _much_ more to talk about with the girls than he did with the boys and should relax. Besides, she pointed out, if he thought this was bad, wait until they had to have the sex talk with the kids.

That put things into perspective.

Still, as the Matthew and Leah helped Gabriella with the dishes and Anna and Emily went off into the laundry room to begin a load, all Troy could think about was their talk. Apprehension had turned to fear. He was _petrified_. Joseph was taking out the trash and Matthew, Nicholas, and Caitlin were doing their homework together, and Gabriella had just turned off the water in the sink and turned on the dishwasher. Everyone was finishing their chores. It was almost time for the talk. Could Gabriella tell that he was shaking? This was ridiculous. Troy Bolton _never_ got nervous. Except before basketball games. And when he wanted to ask Gabriella out in high school. And before their first kiss. And when he asked her to marry him. And when the babies were born…

Okay. So maybe 'never' wasn't quite the word.

"Troy," Her harmonious voice broke into his thoughts. "Would you calm down? It's okay. It'll be fine."

"Can't we just tell them together?" He pleaded. "I can't do this alone."

She sighed, rolling her eyes playfully at his pathetic tone. "Troy, I'm not sitting in on the male puberty talk. Last time I checked, I wasn't a man."

"I know," He whined, not seeing the humor in the situation. "But I don't want to do this!"

"You think I do?" She asked rhetorically. "It comes with the territory, though. What did you tell me when I was freaking out over the menstrual conversation? _We knew this day was coming_. I'm saying the same thing to you, babe."

"Yeah, well…"

"By the way, I'm taking the girls shopping." Gabriella decided to tell him this now so he could get his griping and complaining over with. Not at all to her surprise, his eyes widened. "What? They need new bras."

"This is too much." He sighed. "Whatever. Enjoy your girls' night out. The boys and I will sit here awkwardly and talk about their bodies."

Gabriella couldn't resist the pout on his face. She pressed a kiss to his lips which he gratefully welcomed, moving her to sit on his lap as his hands ran up and down her sides. Shaking her head as she tried to move away from him, Troy only shook his head in response and pulled her closer. "Not so fast, you're not getting away from me."

"I have to go," She breathed in between kisses. "The girls have to be back to finish their homework and go to bed, and the stores close in a few hours… and-"

"You know," Troy smirked. "All this talking is making it _really_ hard for me to kiss you right now."

"Kind of my intention," Gabriella grinned, pecking his lips one last time before rounding up her troops in preparation for departure. "Good luck. I'll see you later."

"What if I don't tell them?" He called out to her retreating figure. "What if they find out from someone other than me?"

"Goodbye, Troy," was her only response.

Damn it.

* * *

"This is so confusing," Caitlin practically wailed. "How do we know what size to get?"

"I know!" Leah agreed. "There's all these letters and numbers… what happened to small, medium, and large?"

Gabriella chuckled. "It doesn't work that way with bras, girls."

The five of them were standing amongst rows and rows of bras, all of different sizes, colors, shapes, patterns, and designs. Anna, Caitlin, Emily, and Leah had long since grown out of their training bras and were in need of their first real undergarments. But the girls were so perplexed- did they want two straps, a halter bra, convertible? Strapless, wonder bra, push-up? A, B, C, or D? 24, 30, or 38? Plus, there were all these bras of different colors; ones with polka dots, ones with stripes, even ones with faux fur! They never expected picking out bras would be _this_ difficult!

"Okay, well you do _not_ need anything that says C or D," Gabriella laughed at the huge bras Caitlin and Anna were inspecting. "You don't even need a B, either."

"Oh, that narrows it down." Leah said, somewhat sarcastically. "Now we only have sixty thousand to choose from instead of six million!"

"Well you aren't going to need some of the bigger numbers," She said next. "Let's try on A 28 and A 30, and then we'll go from there."

"Okay," Caitlin agreed. "Ooh, can I get the one with the polka dots?"

Gabriella grinned. "Sure."

They took up four changing rooms as they tried on their first real bras. Anna adjusted the straps on her A 28 bra, but it was much too small. "Mom, the 28 one hurts!"

"Try on the 30 bra, then." Gabriella suggested. "It has to fit comfortably."

"The 28 one fits me," Leah commented. "But it's slipping off my shoulders."

"Fix the straps, Leah."

"Okay, I have to get the 30."

"Me too!"

Once the girls figured out their sizes- Emily and Leah were A 28, Anna and Caitlin were A 30- they returned to the displays of bras as Gabriella gave them their next step. "See that's the hard part. Now comes the fun part. You know your sizes, so now all you have to do is pick out bras in that size. I would say you need about five or six of them, to be safe. Pick out some cute ones!"

"Ooh! Tie-dye!"

"I like this one! Look, it's plaid with the lace!"

"I have to get a white and black one, too, so if I wear a white shirt you can't see through it."

"I _love_ this striped one!"

It wasn't long before the four girls had picked out their six starter bras and Gabriella grinned at their achievements. She paid for them and they headed towards home… and towards the conversation she kept forgetting she had to bring up with them. She pulled into the driveway and the girls hurried out of the car to place their bras in the laundry, eager to wear them to school the next day, just so they could show them off in gym class. Gabriella told them to meet her in the formal living room when they were done so they could have a talk. Luckily for her, she didn't have to instigate it.

"Mom," Anna began. "Did we get bras because we're women now too?"

"Yes," Gabriella smiled. "That's exactly why I wanted to talk to you tonight. Getting your period and buying bras aren't the only ways you're going to be changing. We have to talk about puberty."

"Oh we watched a video on it in health," Emily pointed out. "It was really awkward."

Gabriella chuckled. "It was awkward? Why?"

"Because we watched the girls and the boys video in the same class. It was gross because the boys didn't want to know about what the girls have to deal with and we didn't want to know about the boys." She explained further and Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, so you get the gist of it then." Their mother said. "I guess we can start by talking about any changes you're feeling right now."

Leah began. "Well yesterday I was really happy because I got a one hundred on my science lab, but then a kid got a one hundred and two because he got the bonus question right, and then I got really angry and I wanted to cry. I'm not usually like that, though!"

"I know you aren't, sweetheart." Gabriella smiled fondly at her daughter. "You were feeling three different emotions at the same time and that's because your hormones are out of control. Hormones are chemicals in your brain that trigger the changes in your body. Your emotions are growing and maturing just like your body is, and it's completely normal to have mood swings."

"I have one," Emily started tentatively. "We used to all be the same size, but now I'm taller than Leah and Caitlin, and Anna's taller than me."

"That's another thing that changes when you get older," She clarified. "You technically are four different people, even though you are septuplets. You're going to see a lot of changes in your height and your weight, but they're normal, so I don't want you to think, 'Oh, I'm so freakishly tall!' or 'I'm so fat!' because you're not. Everyone feels these things and everyone goes through these changes."

"I have a question," Anna inquired. "One of my- should I say boob or breast?"

Gabriella laughed. "Whichever one you feel more comfortable with."

"Okay, well one of them is bigger than the other," She stated apprehensively. "Does that mean there's something wrong with me?"

"Oh, no sweetie, not at all." Gabriella shook her head. "That's normal too. They're never going to be the same size, so don't worry about it. It might seem like one is growing and the other isn't, but one grows just a bit slower than the other one. Don't worry about it."

Anna nodded. "Okay."

"Caitlin?" Gabriella nudged her last daughter. "You've been awfully quiet. Do you have a question before I explain everything else?"

"Um, kinda." Caitlin started awkwardly. "But…it's kind of embarrassing."

"Honey, we're all girls here." She smiled encouragingly. "And we're all going through what you are. Go ahead and say it."

"Well… am I supposed to…" Caitlin struggled with the wording of her question. "Have hair… _down there_?"

The other three girls' eyes widened, and they nodded as if agreeing with her choice to ask that question, afraid to ask it themselves. Gabriella wanted to chuckle at the way she'd posed the question, but believed if she did Caitlin would feel humiliated. "I know, that's a really weird change, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and it's kinda gross."

"But yes, you are supposed to be growing hair down there." She answered. "It'll start out pretty thin and light and eventually grow in to be dark and thick. Once it gets to be this way you'll have to shave, but not for quite some time."

Anna gasped. "But wouldn't you cut yourself shaving down there?"

Gabriella grinned. "Not if you know what you're doing."

"Will you teach us?"

"Absolutely," Gabriella insisted. "I also have to teach you to shave your legs and your underarms, because I'm sure hair has started to grow there too."

"Can we do it right now?" Leah asked eagerly. "Because my legs are _really_ hairy."

Chuckling, Gabriella agreed. "Sure. After our talk I'll teach you to shave your legs, okay? It's easy; you just have to be careful not to rush so you don't cut yourself."

"Ooh!" Caitlin realized, grinning. "We'll get to use shaving cream and razors!"

"Yeah!" Emily giggled. "We really are women, now!"

After the laughter passed, Anna casually questioned, "So what else don't we know about puberty?"

"Hmm… probably a lot." Gabriella teased. "What about your hips? Did we talk about them?"

"Why?" Caitlin wondered. "Are we going to grow hair there too?"

Gabriella laughed out loud. "No! But they are going to get wider and rounder, so watch out for your jeans not fitting. We'll have to go shopping."

"Why?" Leah asked. "Can't they stay the size they are now?"

"You need them to get wider so you can push babies through them," Gabriella told her and the four girls grimaced as their mother smirked at their reactions. "What? It's true!"

"Ew, gross." Emily shuddered. "I don't want to think about having a baby right now."

"Me either," Anna agreed. "Next subject, please."

"Well good, I don't want to think about you having babies right now either," Gabriella teased. "We can talk about acne, but I'm sure you all know a lot about that."

"Yeah, too much." Leah nodded. "It's on all the commercials."

"Can we get Clearasil?" Caitlin asked. "It works the best."

"No, actually Proactiv does," Anna told her matter-of-factly. "Or so I've heard."

"Guys, Neutrogena is obviously the best." Leah broke up the argument between her sisters. "So stop."

"Girls," Gabriella stopped the banter. "It doesn't matter, because none of you have any acne right now, okay? We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"But for now, are we done talking about puberty?' Emily questioned and her mother nodded.

"Yup." Gabriella smiled. "We've covered it all. If you ever have any questions, I want you to come to me, okay?"

"Yeah, we will." Caitlin promised. "Now can we learn to shave?"

* * *

Silence.

Matthew cleared his throat. Nicholas swallowed. Joseph sniffled.

And then more silence.

Troy was _very_ bad at this, obviously. They had been sitting at the kitchen table, ready for the conversation to begin any second now, for the past half hour and yet, he hadn't been able to bring anything up. His three boys just stared at him expectantly, waiting for something to happen, which didn't help much. God, why was he so bad at this? Why couldn't he be good at making conversation like Gabriella was? Where could he begin? Should he just jump into the explanations of all the different changes their bodies were experiencing? Or should he start with a lame joke or something like that to break the ice?

He cleared his own throat and began to speak. "Do… Do you guys have any questions about puberty before we start?"

Matthew shook his head.

"Uh uh." Joseph responded.

"Nope." Nicholas answered.

Fantastic.

"Okay…" Troy started again. "Look, if you guys think this is awkward for you, imagine how bad it is for me."

Still, the boys said nothing. Troy sighed. "Okay, let's talk about your bodies."

"Do we have to?" Matthew asked pleadingly. "I don't want to."

"Yeah, we already watched the video in health." Nicholas commented. "So we know pretty much what's going on."

"So it's okay if you don't want to talk to us about it." Joseph smiled gently, letting his father off the hook.

Troy knew Gabriella would kill him if he didn't have the talk, though. So instead of giving in, he shook his head. "No, we're going to talk about it. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Like… why you're so clumsy all the time, or why your voices keep cracking, or why your shoulders and chest are getting broader and wider. Am I right?"

The boys softened a bit and Nicholas nodded. "I guess so."

"God, am I really this hard to talk to?" Troy wondered and the boys shook their heads.

"It's not you, Dad." Matthew assured his father. "It's just… this."

"Yeah," Joseph agreed. "I know you saw our bodies like a million times when we were younger, but it's just weird to talk about them with you now. 'Cause they're not the same, you know."

Troy laughed, feeling better now that he knew they were in the same boat. That was _exactly_ how he had felt with his father all those years ago. "Yeah, I know. I just want you guys to be able to understand what's going on with you and I want to be able to answer any questions you have."

The three boys shared a glance and Troy stared at them. "Come on, you have to have a question or two for me."

"Well…"

"I know it's embarrassing, but just ask. Go for it."

"Mine has to do with… hair." Joseph decided to step up. "Because at first, I didn't have any. Now, it's everywhere."

"And by everywhere you mean…?" Troy motioned for him to get more specific.

"Well I don't know… on my legs," Joseph started. "Under my arms, some's growing on my face… and there's some _down there_."

Troy couldn't help but smirk. "Well, that's a good thing. Welcome to manhood, Joe. The best part about all the hair is that you don't have to shave it, like girls do. The only thing you'll have to shave is your face, obviously, but you don't have to worry about that for a while."

"Your voice is cracking because it's changing tone," Troy explained, finding it easier and easier to talk as he went on. "It's going to get deeper so you don't sound young and girly the rest of your life."

"Good," Nicholas scowled. "Last week, Taylor called looking for Mom and when I answered the phone, she thought I was Emily."

"Well, in a year or so, you're voice will be deeper so people won't make that mistake," Troy grinned. "They might mistake you for Joey or Matt, but definitely not one of the girls."

Troy then explained to them how their shoulders and hips were broadening and widening, how their hormones may cause mood swings, raging emotions and clumsiness, and how their penises were growing and maturing. During the last part, the boys flushed crimson and looked away from their father, not wanting to bring up their genitalia, but they had another thing coming that Troy himself wasn't too keen on broaching. There were two other very important parts of puberty in males that he hadn't discussed, and wasn't really sure how to bring it up.

Wet dreams and erections.

"Okay, we're almost done, I promise." Troy told his sons but also assured himself. "Only two other things we have to talk about. Well not really, they're interrelated. So more like one thing."

"Dad," Joseph made a face. "Are you going to talk about wet dreams?"

Nodding, Troy let his eyes wander away from his three boys. "Yeah."

He could remember this part of his adolescence clearly and somewhat painfully. The merciless teasing he'd suffered from his parents whenever he'd woken up from a particularly erotic dream with an unidentifiable stain on his pants. It was one of the most humiliating parts of being a male teenager. So what if he was having those dreams? Could he help it that his girlfriend was gorgeous and a bit of a tease? It was difficult imagining Joseph, Matthew, and Nicholas having these thoughts, though. He was sure they must be, however. But what happened to the three boys who swore that girls were gross and smelled bad?

"I don't really think we need to talk about this." Matthew said but Troy shook his head.

"No, we have to." He persisted. "I'm sure you guys have crushes on girls and that's completely okay with me. You don't have to tell me who they are, especially if I know them, but if you want to that's okay."

"What does this have to do with puberty?" Nicholas wondered, hoping his brothers wouldn't bring up anything about his (not so) secret crush on Madeleine Baylor.

"Because I'm a guy, so I know what you're going through." Troy broached the subject matter lightly. "When you're around a girl you like, you get certain… feelings. Feelings you can't get rid of and then suddenly, those feelings turn into… well, an erection."

The boys said nothing, but kept their heads bowed, their faces red as cherries. Troy exhaled. "Have any of you… experienced this before?"

Matthew and Nicholas shook their heads immediately, still not looking at their father or at each other. But Joseph sighed and uttered, very, very quietly, "Maybe."

Troy smiled slowly. "Well that's good. Now you know you're a normal teenager."

"We're not teenagers yet." Joseph said, his voice small. "We're only twelve."

"For now," Troy told them. "But it's okay to have these feelings. Just as long as you don't act upon them anytime soon."

"Ew, no thank you!"

"No babies. Ever."

Troy chuckled. "Okay, good. And if you ever have any questions or if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Okay, thanks Dad. Bye." The boys shot him a smile before scrambling out of their seats and out of the kitchen.

Troy sighed, his forehead coming to meet the cool wood of the kitchen table as Gabriella entered the room, giggling at his exhausted form. "You okay, Wildcat? You're looking a little… frustrated."

He lifted his head ever so slightly and groaned. "That was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Really?" She smirked. "Harder than teaching them how to ride a bike?"

"Harder."

"Harder than teaching them to read?"

"Much harder."

"Harder than potty training?"

"Absolutely harder."

"Harder than trying to live a normal life with seven infants?"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Well, maybe not."

Gabriella crossed the room and sat in the chair beside him, running a hand through his hair. "So it didn't go well?"

"No, it was fine. It was just incredibly awkward." Troy informed his wife. "They didn't want to talk about it anymore than I did."

"Oh, really?" She seemed surprised. "The girls had a lot of questions and they were really receptive."

"Lucky you."

"Aw, it's okay. At least it's over with, right?" She pointed out optimistically. "Now we can move ahead knowing they know what they need to know."

Troy nodded and then a mischievous grin spread across his face. "You know, all this talk about mature bodies and erections has made me a little uncomfortable."

"Oh really?" She knew that look and she knew exactly what he was referring to. "And how do you propose we fix this problem?"

"I figured we could go upstairs and do some math," Troy smirked at the puzzled look on Gabriella's face. "Add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide our legs, and multiply."

She burst into hysterical giggles, having to pull away from him to control herself. "Where in hell did you hear that one?"

Troy shrugged, grinning. "Facebook. There is some sleazy shit out there."

"And you're on Facebook because…?"

"Because I haven't been on since sophomore year of college," He chuckled. "My info still states that I am 'In a Relationship with Gabriella Montez.'"

"Montez," Gabriella repeated, her old name feeling foreign on her tongue. "Haven't heard that in a while."

"Me either, and I prefer to keep it that way." Troy grinned, standing and offering his hand to her. "So, shall we?"

"We shall," She accepted, taking his hand, but on one condition. "Only if you promise never to feed me one of those cheesy pick-up lines ever again."

"Promise."

"Good," Gabriella grinned. "They kind of kill the mood."


	66. TOW The Injury

**HEY! So I'm really excited because I just finished up through chapter 75, so that means I can now officially plan out chapters 76-100! Woohoo! I can hardly believe that the finish line is somewhat in sight, haha. When I started this story a year ago... God. I never expected it to take up so much of my life- though in a good way. I love this story and I just hope you do too. Though, would you have stuck with this 100-chapter story if you didn't?**

**Thanks so much, as always, for your fabulous reviews! I love them and I love you!**

* * *

Sixty-Six: The One With the Injury

This was it. This was _the_ game.

It was halftime in the final game of the playoffs. The Sacramento Kings were playing the New Jersey Nets in the ultimate faceoff. This game determined whether the Kings would head to the NBA Finals or would have to wait until next year for such opportunity. They were winning 54 to 48, a close game, and would have to play just as well in the next two quarters to beat the Nets and play the Lakers in the Finals. The fans were overly excited and the two teams were pumped and ready to play.

Troy Bolton had brought his A game.

The press called Troy a legend, as he was nearing his forties and was still playing basketball like a twenty-year-old. He was ready to win this game and play in the championships of basketball to bring his team to victory. Their coach gave them an overpoweringly encouraging speech and then halftime ended, both teams re-emerging from the sidelines and readying themselves for two more quarters of brutal faceoff.

The moment Troy smacked the ball away from his opponent, he heard something pop in his right shoulder. Immediately, a searing pain shot up and down his arm, but he ignored it, focusing his attention solely on the outcome of this game. He probably pulled a muscle, or so he believed, and would ice it and care for it later that evening. Right now, all that mattered was winning this game and getting into the NBA Finals. He was stubborn- everyone who knew Troy knew that- and wouldn't see to getting any help. It wasn't necessary and there wasn't time.

In the middle of the third quarter, Troy was dribbling the ball down the court when he was suddenly blocked by two men from the opposing team. He tried his best to get around the men but there was no way out. Forced into a corner, he had no other choice but to pass the ball. But as soon as he leaned around the men to chuck the ball at his teammate, he lost his footing and one of the men guarding him tried to block the ball, causing Troy to stumble and eventually both of them to fall to the ground. Troy's body went one way and his leg went the other.

And then, there was pain.

It was almost as if he could see the blinding white of the pain as it overwhelmed him. He'd never experienced anything so awful in his entire life. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even _think_. This combined with the throbbing his right shoulder made for a terribly dire-feeling Troy Bolton. The man on top of him quickly scrambled to his feet and offered his hand to Troy to help him up, but he couldn't even manage to lift a finger, let alone his entire arm. His right shoulder was aching and his left knee hurt _so much_. He didn't know what to do or say, so he didn't do or say anything at all.

He knew it was bad before his coach approached him. He knew it was bad before the fans went dead silent and a group of them gasped and screamed. He knew it was bad before one of his teammates ran off to call 911 and he knew it was bad before the paramedics loaded him onto a stretcher and into an awaiting ambulance, rushing him off to the nearest hospital and informing the staff they were on their way with a '_critically injured celebrity_.' There's that word again- _celebrity_. He hated that word. He hated it because he _wasn't_ a celebrity. He played basketball; he didn't star in movies and television shows. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was now inside a hospital, seeing nothing but white. He wasn't sure if everything really _was_ white or if he was just in a dream-like state because of the blinding nature of his pain.

He couldn't feel anything. And yet, he could feel _everything_.

A few nurses checked his vitals and then assessed the injury. A doctor and a specialist came in to see what they could do to fix the two issues he was currently possessing. A bunch of medical mumbo-jumbo was thrown around and Troy had to train himself to pay attention. _Torn rotator cuff_… _meniscus_… _tendonitis_… _anesthetic… anterior cruciate ligament… impingement surgery_… whoa, surgery? He hadn't really been expecting that. Although, if his pain was this severe, there probably was no way of avoiding going under the knife. Suddenly, the pain worsened and he was hit with an incredible sense of fear and loneliness.

"Hi Troy," The specialist, a middle-aged woman, greeted him. "This looks pretty bad. Can you tell me what happened today?"

Could he tell her what happened today? No, he couldn't tell her anything. He was in so much pain that even _speaking_ became a chore. He'd barely said two words to the paramedics in the ambulance and now, there was no way that this woman could expect him to explain what had happened at the game, when he truly didn't know himself. _Something bad_, he wanted to say. _Something really bad and now I'm in so much pain I can't even tell you why_. He opened his mouth to speak and his world swirled around him in a million different visions.

"Gabriella," was all he could say before he fainted into a world of darkness.

* * *

Honestly, Gabriella hadn't been watching the game.

She was extremely dedicated to her husband and watched his basketball games every time they were featured on television. Tonight, however, she was extremely busy. She was making dinner, serving dinner, cleaning up dinner. She'd done laundry, vacuumed, washed the dishes. She'd helped with homework, graded papers, and now finally, she had taken a shower and the kids were in bed. It was nine fifteen and she was finally ready to watch the game. Granted, it was more than halfway over. But at least she could see some of it and wouldn't be lying to Troy when she told him later on that she'd watched it.

Flipping through the channels, she came to rest on the one Troy told her earlier that evening that his game would be featured on, ready to watch her husband play the sport that he loved. It was currently taking a commercial break and Gabriella used this as an excuse to brush her teeth and ready herself for bed. She knew she would probably fall asleep watching this, as it had been a very long and frustrating day, but she was ready to watch Troy anyway. Seeing him play made her feel all giddy inside, as she knew he was doing what he loved and she loved seeing him so happy.

"… _Back to the Sacramento Kings versus the New Jersey Nets! Now, if you're just joining us, the most memorable moment of the game so far would have to be Troy Bolton's injury during the third quarter…_"

Gabriella stopped moving, she stopped thinking, she stopped _breathing_. Troy? Injured? Hurrying back to the bedroom, she turned the volume on the television up higher and watched intently. "_Troy Bolton was rushed to the hospital following critical injuries resulting from this fall earlier on in the game_."

There was a playback of the moment Troy fell and Gabriella nearly died on the spot. The sickening smack of his body as it hit the floor was enough to make her sick to her stomach. She had to get to the hospital and she had to get there _now_. She didn't know the extent of his injuries, she didn't know if they were serious or not, but she knew that Troy was lying in the hospital alone and that she needed to be there with him. She was afraid to learn what had happened and what would happen in the future, as he didn't move once he'd hit the floor.

Her fingers were shaking as she dialed her best friend's number. _Dear God, please pick up!_ "_Hello?_"

"Taylor," Her voice broke nearly in half. "Troy… Troy's been…"

"_Oh Gabriella, we know. We've been watching. Do you need me to come with you to the hospital, or…?_"

"No," She shook her head. "Could you just come here and sit with the kids? I have to go… I need to go."

"_Absolutely. I'll be there in five minutes._"

With her best friend at home with her children, Gabriella raced off to Shriner's Hospital, just twenty-five minutes away from their house. She may have parked in a no-parking zone and she may have pushed a few elderly citizens out of the way to get to the elevator, but it didn't matter. Troy's injuries were described as critical and she needed to get to him sooner rather than later. Appearing in the emergency room, Gabriella nearly flew to the receptionist. "Where's Troy Bolton?"

The woman glanced up. "We're not allowed to give out patient information, I'm sorry."

"I'm his wife," Gabriella tried to calm her raging emotions. "Which room is he in?"

"Mr. Bolton could be in surgery right now, and we're not allowed to tell you-"

"I'm through being polite, God damn it!" Gabriella shouted. "Now tell me where the hell my husband is!"

The receptionist glared at her before the woman in the back room called, "That is his wife, Gloria. Let her in."

"Fine," The receptionist sighed. "He's in room 203, but he's being prepped for surgery. If he's not being attended to you may…"

But Gabriella was already sprinting down the hallway.

* * *

'Ow' was an understatement.

Troy had never been in so much pain in his entire life and all he could think about was Gabriella. He didn't care that three different doctors were arguing over how to care for him just outside his door. He didn't care that his shoulder and his knee had both been temporarily patched for the time being and this alone was making it more painful to bear. He didn't care about the game he'd just left. All he cared about was _her_. All he could think about was _her_. How much he needed and wanted her there right now with him was almost as unbearable as the pain.

Almost.

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping, wishing and praying that Gabriella would come. He knew they were eventually going to contact her, but he couldn't wait that long. He needed her _now_. He wanted to send some kind of telepathy to her and let her know that he was hurting but alright. He was going to be alright, but he needed to recover with her by his side. Annoyed that he'd already been in the hospital for an hour and still hadn't been treated, Troy groaned and shut his eyes again, hoping, wishing, and praying for Gabriella to appear.

And suddenly, as if by magic, she did.

Gabriella forced herself through the crowd of doctors surrounding Troy's door and entered the room, her entire world falling apart when she saw the love of her life, her rock, her best friend lying helplessly and in pain against the cold white of the hospital bed. He offered her an exhausted and pain-filled smile as she burst into tears, moving to sit beside him and taking his hand into her own. She gripped his hand tightly and kissed it over and over, finally letting the fear of the situation take over her body. Troy took one look at her and tears began to develop in his own eyes. _Thank God she's here. Thank God._

"Troy," She spoke, fearful of his answer to her unasked question. She could barely form a sentence herself.

"Hey babe," He whispered softly, the hand clasped in hers giving a little squeeze, nothing compared to his normal capacity.

"What did you do to yourself?" She asked, wiping the tears from her face with her free hand. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know…" Troy sucked air in through his teeth. God, the pain. Why couldn't they do anything about the pain? "I fell… and something snapped… and then something popped…"

"You scared the shit out of me." She told him truthfully, running a hand down the side of his face.

"I'm sorry," He spoke genuinely. "I didn't mean to."

"Okay Mr. Bolton," the head doctor broke into their conversation, entering the room. "Oh, and Mrs. Bolton, I presume. Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Robinson."

"Likewise." She smiled, offering her hand for the doctor to shake.

"Mr. Bolton, it seems you've torn your rotator cuff in your right shoulder as well as the meniscus in your left knee," Dr. Robinson informed the couple. "Now, to fix these problems, we're going to have to undergo arthroscopic and impingement surgery to repair the tendons and muscles in both your knee and shoulder. Any questions?"

"Anesthetic?" Troy stated simply, gesturing on about the pain.

Dr. Robinson chuckled. "Yes, we're going to put you under anesthetic, Mr. Bolton. Arthroscopic surgery will help you recover faster, but you'll still need physical therapy and a few weeks of rest."

Gabriella listened intently to the doctor as a nurse came in and administered the anesthesia. As they were about to whisk him off surgery, Gabriella bent over the hospital bed and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you. So, so much."

Troy smiled sleepily, the effects of the medicine kicking in. "Love you too, babe. See you in a couple hours."

Their linked hands dropped as the nurse wheeled him into the O.R. As Gabriella began to retreat to the waiting room, Dr. Robinson stopped her. "Mrs. Bolton!"

Turning, she smiled, fatigue lacing her features. "You can call me Gabriella."

"Okay," He agreed. "Gabriella, I wanted to let you know a certain item I left out of Troy's prognosis."

"What's that?" The nervous feeling began to itch itself back into Gabriella's mind.

"The torn rotator cuff will heal itself quite well after the surgery, though he'll have to keep his arm in a sling for four weeks," The doctor explained. "But with his torn meniscus, there's no guaranteeing that any strenuous physical activity would not tear it again. In fact, it may possibly result in the more severe case- a torn ACL."

She knew what he was getting at, but still found herself asking. "What are you saying?"

Dr. Robinson smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Gabriella, but Troy won't be able to play basketball anymore."

* * *

Gabriella found herself awakening in the chair of the waiting room in the E.R. Morning sunlight was streaming through the huge industrial-sized windows of the room and all she could think about now was her children. She'd called Taylor last night and let her know of Troy's status and that she wouldn't be home that evening. Right now, she suspected their children were getting up and ready for school, ready for another day of middle school drama and had no idea of their father's condition. Gabriella realized she didn't really know of his condition, either. She'd fallen asleep around two a.m. when Troy was still in surgery.

And that was after Dr. Robinson had informed her that her husband would never play basketball again.

The last thing she wanted to do was tell Troy that he couldn't play his favorite sport. It would _kill_ him. Yes, he fulfilled his dream of becoming an NBA all-star basketball player, but he wanted to retire with dignity and glory, not because some injury brought him down. He was going to be crushed and Gabriella couldn't handle that. She couldn't handle him being upset because the only thing in the world she wanted the most was for him to be happy. This didn't count. This wasn't _fair_.

Dr. Robinson appeared from behind the doors leading down the hallway. "Mrs. Bolton- ah, I mean Gabriella, your husband is awake and asking for you. Both surgeries went exceptionally well and he's been recovering for quite some time."

"Thank you so much."

"I came to inform you earlier this morning, but I decided to let you rest." He grinned. "Oh, and I took the liberty of informing him about playing basketball so you wouldn't have to."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you. That was the last thing I wanted to do."

Dr. Robinson nodded understandingly. "He didn't take it well."

"I wouldn't expect him to." Gabriella sighed. "Basketball has been his life since he was three years old."

She followed the doctor to Troy's recovery room, nearly all the way down the hall. Opening the door just a crack, Gabriella peered in at her husband, who was staring absentmindedly at the wall, and entered the room. She quietly dragged a chair over to his bed and inspected him, noting the cast on his right arm and the leg brace on his left leg. Other than these small imperfections, he was still her Troy. But the expression on his face did not match anything she'd ever seen from him before. It was a mixture of hurt, anger, confusion and humiliation and Gabriella didn't know where to begin.

Fortunately, she didn't have to.

"I can't play basketball ever again." He muttered in a cold, bitter tone and Gabriella drew in a deep breath.

"I know."

"It doesn't even make sense," He spoke again. "With enough physical therapy and strength training I'm sure my knee will be stronger than ever!"

"I don't know," Gabriella stated unsurely. "If the doctors say you should take it easy, you should take it easy."

"Well I know that, but once recovery is over, I can go back to basketball." Troy insisted adamantly. "They can't keep me away from my job!"

"They can," Gabriella informed him. "If they have to."

"But I signed a contract with the Kings…"

"This happens all the time; I'm sure they'll understand…"

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted in bewilderment. "Whose side are you on?"

She glanced at him in shock. "Yours!"

"Doesn't sound like it!" He retorted. "You're supplying arguments for the other side!"

"Well sorry for being rational!" She returned. "Someone has to think realistically, here."

"What's unrealistic about wanting to go back to playing basketball?" Troy asked incredulously.

"The fact that you _can't_ go back!" Gabriella argued. "You're not capable of playing on your injured knee!"

"Wow," Troy was seething with anger. "Thanks for the support! I thought I could count on you!"

"You think I'm not being supportive?" She questioned him furiously. "I dropped everything I was doing last night to come to your side! I stayed all night and slept in a chair in the waiting room! I left the kids at home and didn't go in to work today just so I could be with you! Call me insane, but that sounds pretty damn supportive to me!"

Gabriella, who had risen from her chair during her rant, crossed the room to stand by the window, breathing hard and heavily and trying to calm her emotions. She couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault. This was something he loved for such a long time and now someone he barely knew was telling him he couldn't do it any longer. Gabriella tried to put herself in his shoes and sighed. She knew what he was going through was hard and that he needed her on his side. But it had been a long night of worrying and right now, her emotions got the best of her.

Troy, on the other hand, was beating himself up inside. He didn't mean to yell at her. She didn't _deserve_ to be yelled at, and everything she said was right. She _had_ dropped everything to be with him last night. And no, he _couldn't_ go back to playing basketball. It was just hard to hear and was something he didn't want to come to terms with, but he wasn't mad at her. If anything, he was mad at himself. He shouldn't have upset Gabriella and now he felt worse than he did when Dr. Robinson informed him of his new future.

"Gabriella," He called out to her, wanting nothing but to apologize and have her back with him again. "Gab, I'm so sorry."

She turned around and glanced at him, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "It's alright."

"No, babe, it's not alright." He beckoned for her to come closer and she sat next to him on the bed. "Everything you said was right and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I love you so much and I need you more than ever right now. The last thing I should be doing is yelling at you. I'm so sorry."

Gabriella looked down. "I'm sorry too. I know you're feeling awful right now and I should be on your side. I just… you were being irrational, Troy, and I don't want you to get excited on false hope. You can't play basketball anymore and I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Troy sighed, reaching for her hand. "It was my fault. All of it."

"But I understand," Gabriella insisted. "Basketball has been your life since you were three years old; of course you're going to be-"

"Wait, no." Troy cut her off. "Basketball was my life until I was sixteen. You've been my life since then."

She smiled warmly and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you. And I'm sorry this happened."

"Me too," He sighed. "And I love you too."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him in a hug and he closed his eyes into the embrace. This was all he needed. Although, he'd love to see the kids as well. "Hey, do you know when I'm getting the hell out of here?"

Chuckling, she shook her head. "No. Tomorrow, probably. Or the next day, depending on your status."

"Well that sucks," He sighed. "I'm ready to go home now."

"Well they're not ready to release you," Gabriella told him. "But when you do come home, you're resting and letting me take care of you for a change. No questions asked."

Troy grinned lovingly at her. "Yes, ma'am."


	67. TOW The Dual Retirement

**Hey! I'm updating this because it's kind of the part two of the last chapter. Plus, I have to celebrate finishing planning the rest of the story so now, the end really _is_ in sight, hahah. I have officially planned all the way through chapter 100, though I'm currently writing 76... Oh well! I won't get too ahead of myself, hahah. Plus, at some point I have to give "Across A Minefield" some attention. And I still don't know what I'm going to do with "Without A Trace."**

**Ah well. We'll figure it out. ;) Thanks soooo much for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sixty-Seven: The One With the Dual Retirement

The first thing Troy Bolton saw when he opened his eyes was white.

Vivid, blinding white.

The gleaming morning sun had burst over the horizon and spilled into his hospital room, blanketing everything in sight with its lustrous power. Of course it didn't help that everything in the room was also white; therefore instead of refracting the sun's rays, the white floors, walls, sheets and furniture absorbed the light, making the morning all the more intense. Then, he realized where he truly was. All the sounds and smells of the hospital flooded to his senses and he cringed, wanting nothing more than to be back at home with his family.

Thankfully, today was the day that would happen.

"Nice, Bolton." A sarcastic voice dripped into the room. "I thought you were excited to go home? I come to get you and you're lying in bed?"

Troy squinted in sunlight, expecting the figure speaking to him to be an angel, but realizing quickly it was far from that. "Sharpay, I couldn't move even if I wanted to."

Sharpay Evans-Baylor chuckled and walked into the room, examining the items on the table beside him but not daring to touch anything. "Do you have to use crutches?"

"Not exactly," Troy grimaced, trying to pull himself to a sitting position. "Now why, may I ask, are you here? Where's Gabriella?"

Sharpay gave him an odd glance. "Your wife has a regular, nine-to-five job. Well, actually it's more like seven-to-four, but whatever. If you'll kindly take a glance at the clock on the wall, you'll notice it's ten-fourteen. And it's Thursday. So, my dear, idiotic friend, she's working."

He frowned. "So I have to deal with _you_?"

"Ha ha, you're so adorable." She droned sardonically, moving over to the other side of the room where a tall cane rested against the windowsill. "What's this?"

"That's my means of transportation for the next six weeks." He sighed.

"You have to use a cane like an old man?"

"Yes, and ha ha, it's freakin' hilarious." Troy made a face at her as she tried to suppress laughter. "Gabriella has other friends. Why did she pick you to come get me?"

"God, I think they switched your pain medication with that stuff they use to treat amnesia," Sharpay shook her head. "Don't you realize Taylor and Zeke have nine-to-five jobs too? And Chad… well, I don't know what he does. But who would you rather have here? Me or Chad?"

"No comment."

"Ugh, whatever. Your maturity level is astounding, Bolton. _Astounding_!"

A few minutes later, the nurse tending to Troy arrived to discharge him from the hospital. He managed to pull himself out of bed and, with Sharpay and the nurse's support, hobbled out to the car. The ride home was lonely, even though Sharpay talked nonstop about random things Troy didn't pay attention to. She opened the front door for him, got him settled and warned him that if he walked around and hurt himself, she was going to murder him. Troy promised her he'd be careful; in fact, he wouldn't move at all. He'd simply relax, call his parents, and find something interesting on TV. Satisfied with his answer, Sharpay left for her own home.

But Troy didn't stick to his promise, of course.

Once he watched Sharpay's car pull down the street, Troy took a deep breath and stood, wobbling a little on his unsteady knee and gripping the cane for dear life. He was able to walk, of course, that wasn't exactly the issue. The problem was, the only way for him to be stable on two feet was with the cane, and he didn't want to have to rely on that for the next six weeks. Sighing, he began slowly propelling himself forward- one foot, then the other- all the while only placing a minimal amount of force on the cane. It was his own form of physical therapy, he believed, and paced the living room floor multiple times.

Only a few hours later, nearing lunch time, Troy watched Gabriella's car pull into the driveway. She didn't get home for at least another four hours, what was she doing home so early? Scrambling back to his spot on the couch, Troy tossed his cane aside and flipped on the television, making it look as though he was busy watching the intense… cooking channel. If he wanted it to be believable, he'd have to change the channel _fast_.

"Troy!" Gabriella called out as the garage door closed and she entered the house. "I'm home! Where are you?"

"The family room," He called back simply, settling quickly on the travel channel, where there was a documentary on Germany.

"Hey," She appeared, breathless and hurried over to the couch to give him a proper greeting. "How are you feeling? You look great."

"Thanks," He smiled at her, kissing her cheek once their lips parted. "I'm alright. What are you doing home so early?"

"I couldn't take it." She shook her head. "I knew you were at home by yourself and then I had Sharpay pick you up and… ugh. I just couldn't stay at school. I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Sharpay," She giggled. "I didn't realize until this morning that she was the only one who could pick you up. Taylor and Zeke are working and… what does Chad do, nowadays?"

Chad had retired from his basketball-playing days two years prior, due to lack of interest and, of course, his age. Mostly, he spent his time home with the boys, but when they were at school, he ran errands Taylor didn't have time to do and passed his time rather unwisely. "I'm not really sure."

"Anyway, I…" It was then that she got sidetracked by the television. "What are you watching?"

"Um… a documentary on Germany." He supplied lamely. "Nice place, huh?"

"Sure," She sensed otherwise, but didn't pursue it. "So can I get you anything? Food? Drink? Extra pillows?"

"Not really, I'm too comfortable." Troy complained. "And I have that press conference tonight."

He pouted and Gabriella could've died at how cute he looked. "Aw, babe. It's okay. Retirement will be good for you. You've been working so hard and now you can finally just chill."

"I don't wanna chill," He whined like a child and she had to keep herself from chuckling. "I wanna play!"

"It doesn't mean you can't play," Gabriella bit her lip, knowing this was kind of a lie. "It just means you can't play… professionally."

"But that's what I want to do!"

"Okay, now I'm having déjà vu." She smiled lightly. "We've had this conversation before. Remember in college when you were convinced there was no way you would make it professionally? And we decided that it didn't matter; that as long as you were playing the sport you loved you would be happy?"

Troy sighed, knowing she was right and hating it. "Yeah."

"So this is kind of like that." She said. "Only better, because you've already gone pro and played your whole life, so no worries."

"I guess," He droned reluctantly. "I just don't want to stop playing because that's what's keeping me young, you know? God, we're almost forty and now we're going to get all grey and old and fat-! Oh God! I stopped playing basketball, now I'm going to get fat!"

She laughed even as he griped. "You could never get fat in a million years. Honestly, not even if you tried."

"Yeah, you either." He nudged her, a playful grin on his face. "But still. I don't want to be old! My parents are old!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous," She quipped. "Everyone gets old, Troy. Deal with it."

"Must I?"

"You must," Gabriella decided. "Unless you'd rather be dead, because that's the alternative."

"True."

"But you don't," She continued. "And if you die, I'll _kill_ you."

* * *

"_Thank you all for coming tonight to support me in my sudden career move. Due to extenuating circumstances resulting from a previous game's injuries, I would like to personally announce that I am resigning my space on the Sacramento Kings basketball team and retiring from the NBA…_"

Upon the consummation of his resignation speech- and after multiple questions were asked and answered- Troy returned home to the love and comfort of his wife and children. It was done and over with; he was no longer a part of the National Basketball Association. Of course, no one would forget his name for a long time, but to Troy, it still felt like he was giving up a part of himself. Ever since he was a child, he'd wanted this and though he knew there would come a day when he was too frail and worn-out to play basketball, he didn't think this day would come so soon.

The first few weeks were difficult. He couldn't climb stairs and walked very, very slowly, but Troy was determined to get his strength back. He played board and card games with Anna and had won and lost numerous Mario Kart races with the three boys before deciding he needed to get up off the couch. By the end of the third week, Troy was walking, with assistance, all throughout the house. His knee was just a touch sore, but with time it would heal and it needed to heal while also testing its new limits.

The fourth week, his right arm was finally taken out of its sling. The leg brace came off, but he still walked with the cane. Every so often it would give out and Troy would stumble, but determinedly he would move on. There was no _way_ a small bump in the road was going to bring him down. He went to physical therapy regularly and learned ways to strengthen his knee back to its original elasticity and weight limit. Troy was making impressive progress and his entire family was proud of him.

As the end of the sixth week neared, Troy was bored out of his mind. Weeks earlier, the Sacramento Kings had lost to the L.A. Lakers in the NBA Finals and that just made him even more upset. It was now the middle of May; Gabriella was busy with AP exam review sessions and the kids were studying nonstop for their finals in all their classes. So needless to say, Troy was left alone most of the time and he was absolutely dripping with boredom. He'd watched numerous movies, countless hours of reruns of _The Cosby Show_, _Friends_, and _Seinfeld_, and had gone through at least one hundred books and magazines.

He was going out of his mind.

One Friday afternoon, the phone rang in the Bolton household while Troy was getting a drink from the kitchen. The cane had long since been ditched and Troy now walked freely like he had the days before his injury. Though his knee was still just a touch weak and he walked with a limp in his step, his physical therapist told him that with continuous exercise and isolations that would gradually decrease and soon, disappear. He was looking forward to the day his step was back to normal and chuckled to himself as he moved to answer the phone. Sometimes he reminded himself of the stay-at-home parent, only there was no one to stay at home with.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly, not sounding at all like himself.

"_Troy? You alright?_" Jack Bolton seemed as though he was on the verge of telling his son something, but got sidetracked at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, I'm good," Troy nodded, knowing all the while his father couldn't see him. "What's up?"

"_Well, I've got some exciting news! I just formally announced my retirement!_"

Troy began to laugh. It started out as a simple chuckle and emanated into hysterical laughter. Jack was confused. "_Son…? Retirement really isn't that funny. At least, I didn't think so_."

"I just find it hard to believe that you and I are retiring at the same time," Troy told his father, still laughing. "Never saw that coming, that's for sure."

"_Yeah, well you didn't really have a normal job. With abnormal careers comes abnormal retirement time_."

"True, I guess," He sighed. "Well congratulations."

"_You too! How's retirement coming? I can't wait!_"

"Honestly? It's freaking boring, Dad." Troy complained. "I have nothing to do."

"_Really? You're supposed to be relaxing and hanging out!_"

"I have been doing that, for six and a half weeks." He said. "I've seen all ten seasons of _Friends_, read all six issues of _Sports Illustrated_ for this year so far, and I watched a million horror and action movies. It's so boring."

"_Well what about when everyone gets home? You must have something to do then_."

"Not exactly," He glanced out the window to note the elementary school bus letting some kids off. "The kids are studying and Gabriella doesn't get home until like five-thirty because of these stupid AP exams."

"_Oh. Well maybe you should go out, travel around California, hang out with Chad or something. You boys were always really bad at using your time wisely_."

"I know, tell me about it." Troy chuckled and then a thought came upon him. "Hey Dad, is East High…?"

"_Troy, you are not getting a job. You just retired._"

"Dad, I wasn't going to ask you if they were hiring," He shook his head. "I was wondering if they were throwing you a party."

"_Well I don't know. I assume they are; they throw retirement parties for everyone._"

"I didn't get a retirement party." Troy realized. "Hey, what if you and Mom came up here for a little while and we threw a party for you and for me. Like… dual retirement party."

Jack laughed. "_Sure. We'll see what we can do_."

Troy grinned. "Great."

* * *

A few months later, in June when school was out and everyone had come together, Troy's haphazardly planned dual retirement party was in full swing. Jack and Lucille Bolton had traveled up from Albuquerque to celebrate both sequestrations with their family and friends. It was a very warm, nearly eighty-five degree-day and the entire bunch was gathered in the backyard of the Bolton house. Music was playing in the background as people ate, laughed, and conversed with one another about the different life plans Jack and Troy possessed for the future. Jack wanted to sell the house and move somewhere tropical, but Lucille wanted to move closer to her son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren, so they still had some working out to do. Troy, however, wasn't sure what he had planned.

But he knew that sitting at home wasn't working.

"So, Coach," Chad approached Jack, still referring to him with his fond nickname. "Where are you going to move to? Cabo? Fiji?"

"I heard they don't have social security numbers in St. Thomas," Zeke pitched in. "So it's the perfect place to go if you want to get away."

"Thanks boys," Lucille smiled sweetly. "But we're not trying to escape anything. We haven't really decided yet."

"I like the idea of Fiji," Jack nudged his wife. "Don't you?"

"Hmm…" Lucille pretended to think. "I like the idea of Sacramento. That's where our son is. What do you think?"

Jack frowned. "But we can still visit them! And imagine how cool it would be to have them come visit us! They would _love_ to come stay on a nice, sandy beach…"

"There are a million beaches in California, Jack." Lucille shot him a stern look.

"But Lucy…"

Sighing, she turned to Chad and Zeke, who were chuckling. "He's nearing seventy and still acts like a child."

Meanwhile, Troy was gathered by the porch with a few of his teammates. Well, ex-teammates. "We're gonna miss you, man." The blonde- Jake- stated.

"Yeah, practice won't be the same," The redhead- Mike- agreed. "Who's going to tell Coach his insane when warm-ups get out of hand?"

"You can do that without me," Troy chuckled. "Right now, I just don't even want to think about basketball. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I've been playing for a long time. It's time for a break."

"I hear you. That's a good plan."

"I'm ready for a vacation." Troy grinned, eyeing Gabriella as she walked by, Emily and Joseph in tow, with a few plates of food.

"_That_ kind of vacation, huh?" Mike teased, chuckling a bit. "Well you two cuties don't have _too_ much fun. We don't want any more children running around here, do we?"

Troy laughed. "No, thanks. I think we have enough of those."

"Your kids are great, though." Jake complimented. "They're very nice and polite."

"Thanks," He smiled sheepishly. "We try, you know?"

"I can't for the life of me remember their names," Mike pointed out. "And I definitely couldn't match the names to the faces."

Troy grinned. "It's easy. The two boys by the pool deck over there are Matt and Nick. Matt's in the green, Nick's in the blue, and the boy with them is Logan, Chad's son."

"Okay, gotcha."

"The two with my wife?" He pointed out. "That's Emily and Joey. Then Caitlin is over there, by the fence, and Anna and Leah are on the swing set over. See? Easy."

"Yeah, for you." Mike ribbed. "You're their father."

"Actually, I think I got it." Jake said cockily, and, as one of the children walked by him, he introduced himself. "Hi Emily! I'm Jake. I used to play basketball with your Dad."

Giving him an odd glance, Caitlin shook her head. "I'm Caitlin. If you're looking for Emily, she's over there."

Troy laughed as Caitlin giggled and walked away. Jake shook his head. "Okay, maybe not."

"You get used to it."

"At least you'll have time to get things done now, right? Now that basketball isn't in the way?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, absolutely. Chores will get done, I guess. Maybe I'll learn to cook!"

Jake and Mike exchanged glances. "Don't burn the house down, Bolton."

"Yeah, maybe you should leave that to Gabriella."

Laughing, Troy agreed, his eyes dancing across the lawn to find his wife. When their eyes met, she grinned and waved at him. He winked in return. "Maybe I should."

Mike noted the twinkle in his eye. "Your wife's hot, man. Seriously, you would never know she had seven kids at one time."

"I know! I saw the pictures online of her stomach," Jake said. "And by God, she looks nothing like that anymore!"

"Hey, hey, hey! That's my wife you're talking about, thank you very much!" Troy grinned, but he agreed whole-heartedly with them.

"How'd you land a girl like her, Bolton?" Mike wondered.

Troy glanced at him in amazement. "I never told you how we met?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Well, it's quite the story." He grinned. "I was on vacation with my parents during Christmas break, and there was this party I didn't want to go to…"


	68. TOW They Visit The Evans'

**Hey guys! Long time no see, I know. I have been soooooooo busy with life, hahah. This weekend I'm off to my first dance competition of the year (WOOHOO!!) and then next weekend I'm gong on a cruise with my family, but once we get back, my stories will have my undivided attention... maybe. We'll see how things go, because I still have to make my college decision and all that jazz... Anyway, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and do enjoy this one!**

* * *

Sixty-Eight: The One Where They Visit the Evans'

In August, near the end of the summer, the Boltons received an invitation to Ryan and Kelsi's tenth wedding anniversary at their beautiful home in Saratoga Springs, New York. Ryan and Kelsi had married the year after the septuplets were born and had proceeded to have four children as their careers as choreographer for multiple Broadway shows and composer of music for the American Ballet Theatre held strong. At the birth of their first child, a son, just a year after they were married, Ryan and Kelsi moved upstate and out of New York City to a beautiful mansion hidden in the valleys of Saratoga. Now, Ryan was a working choreographer at one of the numerous dance studios in Saratoga while Kelsi continued to compose music from the comforts of their home.

Troy and Gabriella were thrilled to see Ryan and Kelsi, as they hadn't in almost ten years, and were excited to meet their four children as well. The Baylors, of course, and the Danforths were also invited and were interested to see how their house would accommodate all three families plus Ryan and Kelsi's parents. But they packed up the belongings they would need for a week in New York and took the five-hour flight to Albany Airport. From there, it was about a half-hour drive to Saratoga and to Ryan and Kelsi's beautiful home.

"Hey, fun fact." Anna chirped, reading a brochure she swiped from Albany Airport's main lobby. "Albany Airport isn't actually in Albany."

Troy, who was driving their mini-bus-sized car along the highway, glanced back at her through the rearview mirror. "Really? Where are we, then?"

"We're in Latham," She read. "About fifteen minutes, by throughway, from Albany. That's funny! Why isn't it called Latham Airport, then?"

"Albany sounds better," Gabriella decided. "It's probably more professional that the major airport in upstate New York is named after its capital."

"Well maybe they should've moved it fifteen minutes down the road," Nicholas piped in. "Was it really that hard?"

"I know," Joseph chuckled. "Lazy builders."

Most of the ride was quiet, as it was a bright, sunny day in New York and the children were enjoying the scenery they saw as they drove north towards Saratoga. Once they were out of the city the airport was based in, it was all emerald green grass and rolling hills. They knew they were in Saratoga when the architecture turned colonial and a thousand stone and metal horses greeted them into the town. Horse racing was Saratoga's pride and joy and thousands of people flocked to the town every year to watch the races. Thankfully, that season was over and done with just a few weeks prior and now the traffic had died down, making commute much easier.

Saratoga was a town full of friendly people and old colonial habits. All the architecture was Victorian, with wraparound verandas and pillars reaching the rooftops. There was a community carousel in the middle of Congress Park, multiple ice cream shops and little old stores just like the olden days. Because Saratoga was a town of arts, there were art stores, pottery painting venues, and beading stores. There was so much to do and the Boltons couldn't wait to go sightseeing to see it all- they just wondered how they would experience it all in one week.

Once the hustle and bustle of town was gone, Troy found himself driving into a beautiful countryside. He took Kelsi's carefully laid out directions around Saratoga Lake and towards their home. They lived in a quiet, remote neighborhood with almost no other houses around them. When they came upon the Evans' house, they were shocked and awed. A long, paved driveway led back to the three-car garage that was hidden by the side of the house. There was a wrap-around porch and a great oak door. It was a three-story house, with two balconies protruding from the second and third floor windows. The shutters were painted a pale green and the house contrasted it with a brick and stone pattern. There was a cobblestone pathway towards the back of the house and one leading towards a huge shed that was connected to the home. It was gorgeous and the Boltons, at first, had to stop and stare.

Everything about the house was perfect- the lawn, the color, the size, the landscape. Troy parked the car near the top of the driveway, leaving room for the others that soon occupy it. He and his family exited the vehicle and just stopped to look at everything, from trees to the house and everything in between. Suddenly, without having to even ring the doorbell, the big oak door opened and two girls exited the house, followed by two boys and finally a very frazzled-looking Kelsi Evans. She shut the door behind her as the kids ran up to the Boltons, not shy at all about meeting their parents' old friends.

"Hi," The younger boy greeted the Boltons first. "Welcome to our house."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled at him as Kelsi approached.

"Gabriella!" She squealed, reaching over her children to hug her good friend. "Troy! How are you guys? Oh my God, I've missed you!"

"We've missed you too!" Gabriella chuckled. "It's so good to see you!"

"How are you doing, Kels?" Troy chuckled as the auburn-haired woman attacked him with a hug. "It's great to see you."

"I've been good," Kelsi grinned. "A little stressed out because of this party, but I'm good. And I'm so glad you guys could come!"

"We are too!" Gabriella returned. "This place is beautiful."

"Thanks," She beamed and then realized the children had been unidentified. "Oh God, look at me. I'm so caught up I forgot to introduce the kids."

"Mom, we can do it." The older boy told Kelsi. "You know, if you don't want to."

Kelsi chuckled. "Oh you can, can you? It isn't that I don't want to, it's that Troy and Gabriella have been here for five minutes and I've already forgotten."

"We could go first, if you want." Troy teased and Kelsi laughed.

"You could! I already know your kids from all of the magazine articles, though." She teased right back. "I would love to meet them in person."

"Hi," Anna began. "I'm Anna. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Anna!" Kelsi smiled at the girl. "I met you once with Ryan when you were just tiny babies. Now look at you! You're all grown up!"

"I'm Nick."

"Hi! I'm Caitlin!"

"My name's Leah."

"I'm Matt."

"I'm Emily, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Joey," Joseph finished, and then smiled. "Think you can remember our names?"

Kelsi laughed. "Absolutely. Thank you all for coming Anna, Nick, Caitlin, Leah, Matt, Emily, and Joey!"

"Good job," Joseph observed. "Most people never remember."

"Well, I'm good with names," She laughed. "These are my children. Well, I would say ours, but I'm not sure where Ryan is."

"Daddy's cleaning the pool out back," One of the girls replied and Kelsi nodded.

"Thanks, hun."

"I'm Josh," The older boy began. "I'm the oldest."

"Hi Josh," Gabriella responded. "It's so good to finally meet you!"

"It's good to meet you too," He smiled genuinely, his blonde hair glinting in the sunlight. "Mom told us that in high school you guys were really good friends. She said you stood up for her when Aunt Sharpay was being mean."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, we've got some pretty good stories about your aunt."

Josh's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded. "She'd probably kill us for tell you, but Sharpay's always mad at me, so why not?"

The boy bounced a little, excitedly. "Okay!"

"Josh, stop hogging all the attention!" One of the girls whined and then smiled at Troy and Gabriella. "I'm Kate. This is my twin sister Jenn."

The twin proclaimed Jenn smiled shyly. "Hi."

"And this is Kyle," Kelsi introduced her youngest son, who was now hiding behind his mother. "Who is now incredibly shy all of a sudden."

"Hi Kyle!" Gabriella greeted warmly and the boy grinned.

"Hi," He said quietly before blushing and looking away.

"Hey guys, why don't you go show the kids the horses and then meet us inside, okay?" Kelsi suggested, motioning towards the shed, which the Boltons now knew was actually a horse paddock.

"Okay!" The Evans' children grinned, gesturing for the Bolton kids to follow, which, of course they did with delight.

"Your kids are gorgeous!" Kelsi complimented. "Oh my God, they're so cute in the magazines but so much cuter in person!"

Gabriella giggled. "Thanks! Your kids are great, too. I love the J-K-J-K theme, Kels."

Kelsi laughed and motioned for the two of them to follow as they walked around the back of the house. "Thanks. We just loved the name Joshua, at first, so that's how that started. And then with the twins we picked out Katherine and Jennifer beforehand. We joked that it was a J-K-J sandwich until we had Kyle. Then we had to add another K."

Troy chuckled. "Nice symmetry."

"I know, right?"

"How old are they, again?" Gabriella inquired as they followed the cobblestone path.

"Josh is ten, Kate and Jenn are nine, and Kyle's seven," Kelsi answered, descending the steps off the porch and onto the back lawn. "And the septuplets are twelve, right?"

"Yup," Troy finished. "Going on thirteen."

Gabriella gasped. "Not for like, six more months, so hush."

"Five, actually."

"Troy!" She scolded and then everything they were saying died on their lips.

The Evans' backyard was breathtaking.

The cobblestone path led to a huge space of greenery, where the children could romp and play as they pleased. There was a swing set in the corner of the yard and a barbeque center at the other end. A moderately sized pool was in the middle of the yard with lawn chairs surrounding it as Ryan worked to scrape every little bug and leaf out of the water. But that wasn't the amazing part. Their house was on a relatively small hill and if you descended a short flight of stairs, you would be standing on the shore of Saratoga Lake. A great wide expanse of lake practically was the Evans' backyard and Troy and Gabriella were speechless.

It was absolutely breathtaking.

Kelsi laughed at the expressions on their faces. "That's everyone's first impression."

"Kelsi, it's beautiful." Gabriella whispered, so as to not disturb the perfect atmosphere. "Absolutely beautiful."

Troy nodded his agreement. "That is one hell of a nice view."

Kelsi grinned. "Thanks. Come on, Ryan's been waiting."

They crossed the pool deck and Kelsi called out to her husband. "Ryan! Troy and Gabriella are here!"

Ryan glanced up and smiled, noting his two good friends from high school were back in his life. "Hey guys! Welcome!"

"Hey Ryan," Gabriella greeted him with a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey man," Troy smiled politely. "Long time, no see."

"Tell me about it!" Ryan shouted. "What's been going on? Where're the seven wonders?"

"Meeting the horses," Gabriella told him, an incredulous look on her face. "By the way, you have _horses?_"

He laughed, placing the pool skimmer along the fence. "Yeah, four of them. The girls take lessons and… I don't know. I've always wanted them. They're beautiful; you should check them out later."

"Will do," She grinned. "Thanks for having us, by the way."

"No problem! Thanks for coming. We missed you guys," Ryan spoke genuinely and then motioned toward Troy. "Hey man, sorry about the injury. Must suck not to play basketball anymore, huh?"

Troy shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. I miss it, but I'm kind of enjoying all this free time."

"Yeah," Ryan chuckled. "I'm sure that's a nice addition to your crazy schedule."

Troy grinned. "You bet."

"_Uncle Ryan!_"

The four adults turned around to find Alexis Baylor running as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Watch out!"

Ryan laughed wholeheartedly and braced himself for the impact. "Oh no, the Baylor Devil is on the loose!"

Giggling like a child, Alexis leapt into her uncle's arms as he grunted from the impact. "Hello, Uncle Ryan."

"Lex," Ryan smiled adoringly at his niece. "One of these days, you're going to kill me doing this."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "No I'm not. You do this for a living."

"She's got a point," Kelsi mocked, referring to the ballet classes he taught. "You do catch the girls at the studio all the time."

"And those girls weigh so much more than me," Alexis batted her eyelashes at her favorite- and only- uncle. "I'm only eleven."

Ryan chuckled, letting her down to the ground as the rest of her family began to appear over the hill. "Fine, fine. But I'm cutting you off at twenty. When you're twenty, Lex, I _cannot_ guarantee I won't drop you."

Throwing her head back as she laughed, Alexis took in the rest of her surroundings. "Hi Aunt Kelsi! Hi Troy, hi Gabriella."

"Hey Lexi, how are you doing?"

"Good!" She smiled brightly. "Where's everyone else?"

"In the stables meeting the horses," Kelsi informed her niece.

"Ooh okay!" Alexis began to shuffle off to the paddock. "I have _so_ much to tell Josh!"

Alexis and Josh were only six months apart and had been close since birth. Ryan watched his youngest niece run up the lawn and laughed. "Oh my little Baylor Devil. What am I going to do with her?"

"Well, you can put her on a boat and send her across the lake," Madeleine Baylor suggested with a sly smile, coming into view with Lauren right beside her.

"Yeah," Lauren smiled. "That way we get rid of her before people come and see her like this."

"Ah, my Twin Terrors," Ryan chuckled- he was on a roll with his nicknames. "How are you, girls? My God, you're almost taller than me!"

At sixteen, the Baylor twins had inherited Zeke's height and were nearly towering over both Ryan and Kelsi. Madeleine laughed. "Yeah, well, maybe you should take some growth supplements."

"Ha ha," Ryan spit out sarcastically. "Maddie, you never change."

"I know," She winked in spite of herself, greeting the other three adults with hugs and praise.

"Lauren, still looking lovely." Ryan moved on to the other twin who blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, Uncle Ryan." Lauren flashed him a smile. "Mom wants to know where she should put the luggage."

"I am not the person to ask," Ryan told her, directing the girl towards Kelsi.

As Madeleine and Lauren went up to the house with Kelsi to help get their things settled, Sharpay and Zeke appeared and graced everyone with their presence. Sharpay had a certain twinkle in her eye as she hugged her brother. "Ryan, I _love_ what you've done with the place."

Ryan glanced around and tried not to laugh. "We didn't really _do_ anything, Shar. It's been this way since we moved in."

"I know, but everything is just so…" She trailed off, looking for the right word. "Picturesque."

"Well I'm really glad you approve," He teased her, nudging her side. "The girls look good. Lexi is still a little maniac, I see."

"I don't think that'll ever change," Zeke commented, taking a porch seat next to Gabriella.

Sharpay nodded her agreement before staring at her husband indignantly. "Who said you get to sit next to Gabriella? We need to catch up!"

"Shar, you just saw her yesterday." Zeke told his wife gently. Sharpay was _not_ the most pleasant person when she was jet-lagged.

"So what? An entire twenty-four hours _and_ a plane ride have gone by." She ushered him into the next seat over as she sat down in his previously occupied place. "Hey Gabriella. What's going on?"

Gabriella bit her lip, trying not to laugh at her friend's paranoid antics. "Not much since I saw you last."

"Well that was uneventful," Sharpay pursed her lips together and sighed. "I love it here. Ry, can I move in?"

"No."

The children had since occupied themselves with a game of manhunt, as the sun had started to set in the sky and Ryan and Kelsi lit their backyard with tiki torches to ward off mosquitoes and outdoor lights. Chad, Taylor, Logan, and Samuel had arrived just an hour earlier and the boys immersed themselves in the game as if they'd been there the entire time. Sitting on the back porch and watching the stars glisten and gleam on the lake, the eight friends listened to the sound of the crickets humming their song and the shrieks and laughter of all sixteen children. The conversation lulled for a moment as each of the adults reveled in their thoughts.

"What do you think Miss Darbus is doing right now?" Chad asked suddenly and the gang chuckled, reminiscing about their old high school drama teacher.

"I don't know," Troy told his friend. "My Dad said she finally retired a few years ago. I don't know about anyone else, but she scared the living shit out of me."

"Me too," Gabriella agreed. "I don't know what it was, but whenever she got into that mode… God, it was frightening."

"I don't know why you two were afraid of her," Sharpay scowled. "She _loved_ you. An unhealthy obsession, one might say."

"She loved us?" Troy shot back incredulously. "No, she loved _you_. You and Ryan practically kissed her ass. Weren't you two like best friends or something?"

"No," Sharpay frowned, narrowing her eyes. "We weren't, thank you very much. If we were, she would have given _me_ the lead role, not you and Gabriella."

"Please don't tell me you're still complaining about that." Ryan pleaded. "_Please_."

"I'm not!" Sharpay threw up her hands in defense. "God, that was like twenty years ago. Trust me, I've moved on."

They all went silent as Sharpay uttered this realization. _Twenty years_. Twenty years ago, they were eighteen and graduating high school with bright outlooks on the future, none of them knowing if they would or could do what they wanted to do and if they would stay in touch with each other or not. Now, they were thirty-eight, married to the same person they'd dated in high school and each with a multitude of children. They were sitting on Ryan and Kelsi's porch talking about life like they had when they were those crazy teenagers back in Albuquerque, as if no time had gone by. But, it had. Twenty years had passed… and it only felt like twenty minutes.

"You guys," Taylor deadpanned. "Our twenty-year high school reunion is this year."

"Ugh," Sharpay balked. "I didn't go to the ten-year and I'm _not_ going to this one."

"Why not?" Kelsi wondered. "I'd love to see how people changed."

"I'm sitting with all of the same people I hung out with in high school," Sharpay informed her sister-in-law. "The only people I care about seeing. And _none_ of you have changed. So no need to go to the reunion."

"She's right," Gabriella agreed. "I didn't really have any other friends besides you guys. I know how you all turned out. I see you every day."

A chorus of agreement rang into the air and Taylor sighed. "That wasn't my point. It was that it was already twenty years ago that we graduated high school. Isn't that absolutely insane?"

"Well, yeah." Zeke sighed dejectedly. "Because next year, Maddie and Lauren are graduating high school. And that kind of sucks."

"Ooh, that does suck."

"Aw man, good luck."

"Aw look at us," Sharpay crooned. "Pining over each other's kids together! We're so cute!"

"Remind me why we stayed friends with Sharpay?" Troy whispered to Gabriella who chuckled.

"Because _you_ had to stay friends with Zeke," She murmured back. "So it was inevitable. Your fault."

"I'm really glad we did this," Kelsi said suddenly and everyone seemed to agree. "I mean, I know tomorrow's going to be insane with the party and everything. But I'm glad we all got to get together like this. It's been awhile, you know?"

"Yeah," Gabriella concurred. "It really has. We haven't been able to sit around and talk like we used to."

"Yeah, this is nice," Taylor smiled. "Granted, all we used to do when we were younger was sit around and talk shit about people-"

"We still do that, Taylor." Sharpay laughed and the entire party knew it was true. "But I'm glad we can do it together."

"There's still a few people missing, though." Ryan pointed out. "Jason and Martha."

"Eventually," Chad uttered softly. "We'll have to get the entire gang back together."

Troy nodded, smiling in the moonlight. "Yeah, bet on it."


	69. TOW The Septuplets Turn Thirteen

**I'm back from vacation!! It was a lovely week of splashing and basking in the Caribbean's hot sun and incredible blue waters. And... I'm not completely excited to be back. Why? We've gotten sixteen inches of snow in the past five hours. Awful. I hate winter. Anyway, it's a snow day up here so I can hopefully get some writing done. I'm really behind in writing chapters for this story and for Across A Minefield, so I hope to make some kind of progress.**

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! It was great to see them all when I returned home. I hope you like this one!!**

* * *

Sixty-Nine: The One Where The Septuplets Turn Thirteen

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Troy and Gabriella, dear friends of my mother and father," Madeleine Baylor swooned saccharinely. "We have a proposition for you."

Troy and Gabriella shared a glance as the three Baylor girls stood in front of them at the kitchen table. "What kind of proposition?"

It was a rare Sunday in February, a week before the septuplets' thirteenth birthday, and the three Baylor girls were over for the afternoon. They had all been playing nicely when suddenly the three girls made up a lame excuse to come upstairs for a little while, leaving the septuplets in the basement. They found Troy and Gabriella having a casual conversation in the kitchen over their lunch that didn't seem to be paid attention to. After taking them a bit by surprise with their presence, Madeleine, Lauren, and Alexis got down to business. They wanted something, but they needed parental approval.

"The septuplets are turning thirteen," Lauren picked up where her twin sister left off. "And that's a very important age in everyone's lifetime. A milestone, one might say."

Troy had to try not to laugh as Gabriella nodded, biting her lip. "Yes it is. Go on."

"Well Anna, Matt, Caitlin, Leah, Joey, Emily and Nick are some of our best friends." Alexis stated.

"You must have a lot of best friends." Troy teased and she giggled.

"I do, thank you very much." Tossing her hair out of her face, she continued. "Anyways, since they're our best friends, we want to do something really special for them."

"We were wondering if you would mind if we threw a surprise birthday party for them." Madeleine asked sweetly. "If that's okay with you."

Gabriella smiled at their thoughtful nature. "Girls, I think that's a great idea."

Lauren's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah," She affirmed. "They'll love it. And I think it's great you want to do this for them."

"Thanks," Madeleine grinned. "It was my idea, technically. So we want to have the party on their birthday and it'll be during the day, because we have school on Monday."

"Right."

"Um, we were thinking we'd have it at our house, unless you want it here." Alexis pointed it. "It'll be less obvious if we tell them to come over than if a party is happening in their own house."

"Makes sense."

"As for themes and food," Lauren bit her lip, trying to remember. "We're not really sure yet. But we're going to invite all of their friends and maybe some of ours. It'll be really fun."

"I bet it will." Troy smiled at the girls. "Good idea."

"Thanks!" They squealed. "I guess we should go back downstairs. They're probably wondering where we are."

As the three girls scurried down to the basement, Troy turned to his wife and chuckled. "A surprise party? This'll be interesting."

"I know," She agreed. "I can't imagine how they're going to pull this off in a week."

"I can't imagine how they're going to keep it a secret." He pointed out. "They're not very good at that."

"True," Gabriella contemplated. "But they're good actresses. They'll fake it."

"Whatever you say," He stood from his place at the kitchen table to get started on the dishes from lunch. "I'm just curious to see how this all pans out."

"Me too," She chirped, and then out of curiosity, asked, "Have you ever been to a surprise party?"

"Yeah, a few of them, actually. Why?"

"I haven't, that's all. I was wondering if they really do that thing in movies where they hide and turn off all the lights."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, sometimes they do. It depends. Sometimes, if the party's in a basement or something, they'll just go down a flight of stairs and everyone will yell 'Surprise!' But if it's in like a living room or outside, yeah, people might hide first. You've seriously never been to a surprise party?"

"Not really," Gabriella shook her head. "I was invited to one once, but the girl found out about it before the party, so it wasn't really a surprise."

"Well that's just tragic," He joked. "You have lived such a deprived childhood."

"Oh I know," She grinned back at him. "It really was the worst."

"Hey, do we get to go to this party?" Troy asked suddenly.

"Troy, do you really want to go hang out with a bunch of teenagers?" Gabriella inquired. "Of course we don't get to go."

"Well we should!" He insisted. "They're our kids."

"But they're growing up and having a party with their friends, not their parents," Gabriella patted his shoulder. "Sorry babe, but you're going to have to let them go."

"What if I don't want to?"

Gabriella smiled sweetly. "You don't have a choice."

* * *

-_ Monday_ -

Alexis Baylor walked through the seventh grade hallway at South Valley Middle School apprehensively. She hadn't ever been down this way before. Could the other seventh graders sense that she was out of place? Alexis herself was in sixth grade, but she was armed with invitations to the surprise party that she had to give out to each of the septuplets' friends. She just hoped she wouldn't run into any of them in the process. There were seventh-graders everywhere and Alexis squinted to tell one from the other.

The first group she approached consisted of Hallie Greenberg, Jenny Hathaway, and Cody Kilhullen, Matthew's friends. She smiled at them. "Hi! My name's Alexis Baylor and I'm really good friends with Matt. This Sunday is his thirteenth birthday and my sisters and I are throwing him a surprise birthday party. Please come?"

She handed an invitation to each of them. Hallie glanced over hers and smiled. "I'll be there."

"Me too," Jenny told the girl happily.

"Well I wouldn't miss Matt's bash," Cody chuckled. "I'll be there too."

"Great!" Alexis squealed. "Thanks guys. Remember, it's a surprise party, so don't say anything to Matt or his brothers and sisters!"

"Our lips are sealed." Hallie promised as Alexis walked away to find her next victims.

The next two people, Jake Matthews and Hannah Thurber- Joseph and Caitlin's friends- had agreed to come as well. Rachel Louis and Jack and Jillian Smith, Anna's friends, were set to be there also. Caleigh Anderson and Grace Schneider, Leah's friends were coming and so were Michael Pappas and Jeff Molina, Nicholas's friends. Everything was going great as Alexis stepped towards Stephanie Miller and Katrina Baker, Emily's best friends, the septuplets walked down the hallway, having just gotten to school. Alexis's eyes widened and Stephanie and Katrina looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She shrugged it off, while inside her mind was screaming, _Abort! Abort!_ "So my sisters and I throwing a surprise party for Emily and her brothers and sisters on Sunday and I think you should come."

She thrust the invitation at the two girls and began to walk away hurriedly, calling over her shoulder, "Just remember- don't tell!"

"Don't tell what?" Emily confronted her as Alexis nearly walked into her. "What are you doing here?"

Putting on her cutest 'I'm doing nothing wrong' face, Alexis answered sweetly, "Nothing… Just taking a tour of the seventh grade wing. Gotta get ready for next year, right?"

"Sure…" Emily trailed off. "Whatever you say, Lex."

Alexis grinned and walked away, exhaling a sigh of relief when she cleared the seventh grade hallway. "That was close."

- _Wednesday_ -

"Hey Joey," Lauren called out to her friend as she walked by their house that afternoon. "I have a question for you."

"Okay," Joseph said, meeting her on the sidewalk. "What's up?"

"Would you mind taking a survey?" She bit her lip, hoping Joseph wouldn't realize this was a set-up.

Joseph eyed her, but agreed anyway. "Sure. What's it about?"

"Party preferences." Lauren told him, prepared to type his answers into her cell phone. "Okay, if you were having a party, which would you rather have- streamers and balloons or birthday banners and garland?"

"Streamers and balloons," He nodded. "Definitely."

"Okay. What about food?" She inquired next. "Would you rather have meals or finger foods, like appetizers?"

"Finger foods," He answered. "It's less formal."

"True. Okay, punch and juice? Or water and soda?"

"Water and soda."

"Cake and ice cream? Or cookies and brownies?"

"Cake and ice cream."

"A whole bunch of people? Or just your best friends?"

"Just my closest friends, I guess."

"Last but not least, would you rather have organized party games or music and just hanging out?"

"Just hanging out with my friends and listening to music would be fine," Joseph answered. "Did I help you?"

Lauren grinned knowingly. "Yes, Joey, you helped _a lot_. Thanks so much!"

- _Friday_ -

Madeleine, Logan, and Samuel were in the Baylors' basement, clearing boxes and toys out of the way so they could set up and decorate for the party. Lauren and Alexis were out with Sharpay buying decorations and food for that weekend while Madeleine was in charge, having nine-year-old Logan and seven-year-old Samuel as her personal work slaves. Samuel was good for fitting into tiny spaces to retrieve a lost toy or to unplug an electrical appliance and Logan was very helpful and would usually obey Madeleine's orders. Usually.

"Maddie, where should I put this stuff?" Logan referred to the boxes of old toys in his arms.

Madeleine glanced back over her shoulder and motioned towards the door at the far side of the room. "In the game closet. We're going to try to fit everything in there, so make sure it fits nicely."

"Okay," Logan shuffled off towards the closet and yanked it open, noting that the room was mostly full. "Um… it's not going to fit in here, Maddie."

"Sammie, can you plug this into the outlet right there?" She instructed the seven-year-old, handing him her iHome as he giggled and crawled under the table to plug it in. She then turned to Logan. "What were you saying, now?"

"There's no room in the closet." He stated simply, opening the door wider for her to see.

"Ooh… that's a problem." She chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I don't know what we're going to do about that…"

"Can you think of something fast?" Logan's arms wavered. "This box is heavy!"

"Umm…" The phone rang and Madeleine raced to the other side of the room to answer it, knowing that she and the boys were the only ones in the house. "Hello?"

"_Hi, it's Leah! Is Alexis there?_"

"No, she's not. Can I take a message?" Madeleine answered distractedly, wondering where Samuel had crawled off to now that she didn't see him.

"_Oh, I just wanted to know if she could come over. Can you ask her for me?_"

"Oh, she can't." Madeleine made up and excuse on the spot. "She's really busy with homework so she'll have to take a rain check on that."

"_But it's Friday._"

"I know, but Mom and Dad want us to get our homework done on Friday so we don't have to do it all Sunday night."

"_Okay…_" It was clear Leah wasn't believing this answer at all. "_What about you? Do you wanna come over and hang out for awhile? You and Lauren?_"

"We can't either. We're really busy."

"_Oh. Well, okay. I guess I'll call Logan and Sam, or something-_"

"No! You can't!" She shrieked and Leah stopped speaking abruptly. "I-I mean, they're… they're not home."

"_How do you know that?_"

"Because I just called them," Madeleine was failing miserably at making up these stories. "I wanted to know if they could come over too, but Chad said they weren't home."

"_But you just said you were busy_."

Crap. "Um, yeah, I know, but…" She was digging herself her own grave. "I… well, we didn't know what we were doing before. Now we're busy."

"_Maddie, that doesn't make any se-_"

"Oh, you know what Leah? My Mom's calling, okay?" She began to hang up the phone. "Gotta go! Bye!"

She exhaled in relief as she placed the phone back in the receiver. Suddenly there was loud crash and she whipped around to find Samuel laughing hysterically and Logan standing guiltily by the heavy box that now rested on the floor. "Logan, what the heck?"

"Maddie," Logan looked at her like it was obvious. "I told you. It was _heavy_."

- _Friday Night _-

"Guys," Leah addressed her brothers and sisters. "Something's up with Maddie, Lauren, and Alexis."

"I know," Emily agreed with her. "On Monday, Lexi was in the seventh grade hallway for no reason. And she was talking to all of our friends."

"Yeah and Lauren randomly stopped me on the street and asked all these stupid questions about parties." Joseph added.

"And when I wanted to play with Alexis, Maddie said I couldn't." Leah sighed. "And she wouldn't come over with her and Lauren, and she wouldn't let me play with Sam or Logan either!"

"Do you think maybe they don't want to be our friends anymore?" Matthew suggested. "And they're trying to talk our friends into not talking to us either?"

"Maybe," Caitlin contemplated. "I mean, it's possible, I guess. But why would they do that?"

"I don't know." Nicholas said quietly. "It's not like them to do that."

"Yeah and we've known them forever." Anna pointed out. "So why would they want to? After all this time."

"I don't know, I guess you're right."

"What's going on, though?" Joseph wondered. "It's annoying me."

Caitlin grinned mischievously. "I think we need to find out."

- _Saturday_ -

Alexis and her two older sisters were busy doing last minute preparations for the surprise party that would take place the next day. Once they were finally done, she retreated upstairs to eat her lunch when there was a knock on the front door. Padding through the foyer, Alexis pulled the door open to reveal a smiling Caitlin Bolton. Alexis grinned right back at her. "Hi Caitlin! What's up?"

"Oh nothing," She smiled innocently. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go outside and play."

"Sure! One second," Alexis reached down to pull on a pair of shoes before heading outside and closing the front door behind. "I would love to play outside with you. I've been so stressed out lately so let's have some fun."

Caitlin eyed her. "Why have you been so stressed?"

"I've just been doing so much work for the surprise party and…" Alexis trailed off, knowing she'd said too much.

"Oh cool, you're throwing a surprise party?" Caitlin asked casually, not noticing Alexis's change of tone. "Who are throwing a surprise party for?"

The way Alexis's eyes widened was enough for Caitlin to know everything without having to say a word. "Oh my God! You are? For me? For us! Really?!"

"No! No!" Alexis wailed. "You weren't supposed to find out! It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Oh my God! I'm so excited!" Caitlin squealed, bouncing excitedly. "Aw, that's _so_ nice of you!"

"No, Caitlin! Stop!" The younger girl pleaded. "Stop talking! Stop it!"

"I won't tell anyone I found out," Caitlin swore. "I really won't. You can trust me."

"Promise?" Alexis questioned. "You _have_ to promise."

"I promise." Caitlin nodded, the smile still on her face.

Yeah, right.

- _Sunday _-

The phone sounded into the silence of the afternoon. It was February second, the septuplets' thirteenth birthday, and already they had gotten phone calls from Maria, Jack and Lucille, Sharpay and Zeke, Taylor and Chad, Ryan and Kelsi and even the hospital staff that cared for them as infants. Troy and Gabriella had already given them their presents, knowing that the rest of the afternoon would be spent at their surprise party. When Matthew answered the phone, he expected it to be another person wishing them well on their thirteenth birthday.

However, it was Lauren Baylor, asking them to come over.

"_Hey Matt! Happy birthday!_"

"Thanks Lauren," He responded, a grin on his face. He still couldn't believe himself that he was a teenager now. "What's up?"

"_Maddie, Lexi, and I have a present for you guys. Would you mind coming over for a little while?_"

"Sure," Matthew told her. "I'll ask Mom if we can come and then we'll be right over."

"_Okay! See you soon!_"

Upon receiving approval to go to the Baylor household, the septuplets set out down the street towards their destination. They rang the doorbell and Madeleine answered, instructing them to follow her down to their basement, as the present she wanted to present them with was too big to carry upstairs. Saying a quick hello to Sharpay and Zeke, who were in the living room, they followed Madeleine down the stairs in darkness. Once they reached the end of the stairs, Madeleine flipped on the lights and illuminated the room full of the septuplets' closest friends.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!"

"Oh my God…" Anna stated in shock.

"Whoa…" The boys laughed in amazement.

Caitlin grinned knowingly. "Oh, cool!"

She really had stuck to her word and hadn't told her brothers and sisters what was going on, and now was glad she hadn't. They all seemed so shocked and happy! The music was playing and now the party was in full swing. Nicholas went over to Madeleine and pulled her aside. "I can't believe you guys did all this!"

Madeleine faltered a bit. "Why? Do you think it's too much?"

"No," Nicholas shook his head. "This is awesome."

"Well I'm glad you like it." Madeleine giggled nervously. "We worked pretty hard on it. Like, all week."

"Thanks," Nicholas said softly. "It's a really good birthday present."

"You're welcome," She smiled. "You deserve it. We've been friends forever and I guess… well, we just wanted to do something special for you."

Nicholas leaned in closer, wondering if the moment would finally come. "Hey Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you… what if we… I-"

"Maddie!" Alexis shrieked, running towards her sister. "The appetizers are burning!"

"Shit," Madeleine swore under her breath. Turning to Nicholas she shot him an apologetic smile. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Nicholas frowned as she hurried back upstairs. "Yeah. Okay."

Matthew just happened to walk by and noticed the look on his brother's face. Shaking his head, he chuckled to himself. "You really think we think you don't have a crush on her?"

Nicholas scowled and turned away. "Shut up."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the party, Joseph and Hannah were sitting alone in the corner of the room, talking and laughing about absolutely nothing. "She did not!"

"Yes she did!" Joseph insisted, grinning as Hannah giggled, seemingly happy to have made her laugh. "I swear!"

"Okay, okay," Hannah gave in, wiping the tears from her eyes. "If you insist. I believe you."

A tiny moment of silence passed between the two and Joseph felt himself boldly slipping his hand into Hannah's. She smiled at him and looked away, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Joey? Do you like me?"

It was Joseph's turn to flush with crimson. "Of course I like you. I've always liked you."

"Remember in French class when we were learning all the new verbs and we learned the verb to kiss?" Hannah asked and when Joseph nodded she went on. "Everyone laughed and got all embarrassed by it. Do you think we're too young to kiss?"

"I don't know," Joseph answered, because truly, he didn't. "Anna had her first kiss when she was ten."

Hannah's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, she doesn't know I know, but I do." Joseph told her. "Leah told Nick and Nick told me. But I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know," Hannah began uncomfortably. "I've just been thinking about it a lot. Because I really like you too, Joey. Caitlin thinks it's weird because I'm her best friend and you're her brother, but I really like you."

Joseph was beaming internally. Taking a chance, he turned to Hannah and grinned. "_Je veux tu embrasser_."

Hannah's bright green eyes once again grew twice their normal size before she realized this is what she wanted as well. Smiling cheekily, she responded, "_Je veux tu embrasser trop_."

Joseph grinned at her and then slowly- and very nervously- he leaned towards Hannah. Hannah leaned in as well and after what seemed like an eternity, their lips met in a soft but meaningful kiss. They closed their eyes as done in movies and it only added to the magic of their first kiss. Her lips were soft and warm and Joseph didn't feel awkward at all about kissing his childhood best friend. There was something that just felt so… right. It felt as though their entire lives were intertwined and now they were finally coming together. They pulled away and smiled shyly at each other, basking in happiness.

"That was my first kiss," Hannah admitted bashfully.

"Mine too." Joseph grinned. "What a great birthday present."

Hannah giggled. "Happy birthday, Joey."


	70. TOW Karen Dies

**Happy March! This story is over one month and ten days from today!! Yeah, that's not completely exciting, in fact it's really sad, but I'm still glad that the end is in the homestretch! I have just finished chapters 71-80 and now my focus for a little while will be on updating this story and finally focusing on "Across A Minefield," which has been unfortunately neglected since I took on this massive project. But this weekend, without a doubt, you will see an update to it. I promise you!**

**So thank you very very much for your reviews! I love hearing from you! I do not own High School Musical or the song I used in here, but please enjoy this one, even though it's a bit sad...**

* * *

Seventy: The One Where Karen Dies

Early in April, Troy and Gabriella received their invitation to their twentieth high school reunion at East High. It was, of course, printed on red and white paper with a huge Wildcat paw on the front of the invitation, inciting memories that would hopefully help Troy and Gabriella want to attend their reunion. Unfortunately, it didn't, and they tossed the invitation into the trash can without further recognition. They moved on with their lives, heading off to work and sending their children to school without ever thinking of East High again.

But three weeks later, East High's memories came flooding back to them.

It was just after dinner, May fourth, and Gabriella was loading dishes into the dishwasher while Leah swept the floor and Matthew wiped down the table and counters. Troy and the others were busy with their evening chores as well or else were doing their homework in the study. It had been a typical day- Emily, Nicholas, and Joseph had gotten a perfect score on their French tests, Gabriella held her final AP exam review session and Leah had had a dress rehearsal for the middle school drama club's production of _Into The Woods_, in which she played Little Red Riding Hood.

The phone rang and Anna jumped up from the kitchen table to answer it. "Hello?"

There was a pause before her eyes widened and she held the phone out to Gabriella. "Okay, hold on. Mom! It's Sharpay and… she's crying, I think."

Gabriella was immediately concerned and took the phone from her daughter. Sharpay _didn't_ cry, so she knew this was bad. "Hello? Shar?"

It didn't take long for her to utter the awful news she was passing on. The conversation lasted a total of seven minutes before Gabriella placed the phone back in the receiver. Though Sharpay was crying almost out of control, it hadn't sunk in for Gabriella yet. She didn't know what to do, what to say, or what to feel. It was absolutely a shock, but she wasn't sure what other thoughts it brought to her mind. Leaving all previous actions behind, she paced into the living room to inform Troy of this tragic event.

"Hey, are we all good for tonight?" Troy asked without glancing up at his wife.

"Troy," She ignored his question as her voice wavered. "Something happened."

The second his eyes met her face he knew the conversation was not going to be pretty. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Sharpay just called. It's Miss Darbus," Gabriella began, not sure how to broach the subject. "She… She's dead."

Troy's eyes widened. "No… No she can't be. Are you serious?"

She nodded slowly and came to sit next to him on the couch. "Yeah. Sharpay was in hysterics. She said her parents called her this morning and said it was in the obituaries. She was eighty-five and had a stroke last week that she didn't survive."

"Oh my God," Troy whispered softly. "I can't believe it."

"Me either."

"This sounds crazy, I know, but she didn't seem like the kind of person who would die, you know?" He posed rhetorically. "She was just so… lively and out of control that it seemed like she wouldn't die. Like that was pretty much impossible."

"I know what you mean." Gabriella agreed with him. "It's just so surreal. I just… I can't believe it."

The children filtered in and out of the room before noticing the stunned expressions on their parents' faces. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if you remember her," Gabriella began. "But when you were four, we took a trip down to Albuquerque and visited our old high school. Remember we took a tour through the school and then went to the theater?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"You may not remember, but you got to meet our old teacher." Troy filled in. "She was our homeroom teacher and ran the drama club too. Her name was Miss Darbus."

"Yeah, I kind of remember her." Matthew stated, with the others agreeing.

"Me too, a little bit."

"Well Sharpay just called," Gabriella said slowly. "To tell us that Miss Darbus died yesterday morning."

"Oh no," Anna gasped. "That's so sad!"

"I know," Troy was about to elaborate when the phone rang again. He lifted the receiver to answer it. "Hello? Oh hey Dad… yeah I heard… I know, it sucks…"

Gabriella didn't even think about the effect Miss Darbus's death would have on Jack. She and Jack worked together nearly their entire careers. Though they rarely got along, every now and then they found something to agree upon and when they did, they could converse about it for hours. She had retired two years before he had and Jack's last two years at East High were somewhat lonely without her there to nag him about robbing his basketball players of the art of performing. Now, she was not only gone from his life, but gone from the world. He must be _so _upset.

"Right… when's the funeral?" Troy asked, listening intently as his father gave him the time and place. "Yeah… are you and Mom going to go? I think… yeah, that's a good idea… I don't know; it depends on what's going on… Right, okay. Yeah. Bye Dad."

Upon hanging up the phone, Troy's mind was swimming with all the new information his father had just provided him with. "Her funeral is on Saturday at one o'clock. My parents are going, obviously, because they want my father to give a eulogy. I… I think we should go."

Gabriella agreed, nodding slowly. "I don't think we have much of a choice."

* * *

On Friday evening after the children returned home from school and Gabriella from work, the nine Boltons piled into their van and drove the sixteen hours to Albuquerque. They stayed overnight at Jack and Lucille's home and barely slept at all, wound up from their drive and too upset to fall asleep. They ate bowls of cereal the next morning and dressed in all black, the appropriate funeral mourning attire. The drive to the funeral home was quiet; Troy and Gabriella were silently going through every memory they had of Miss Darbus while the seven children sat solemnly in the back seat, having silent conversations only by glancing at each other. None of them wanted to bring up their parents' grief, as they had never seen it before.

When they arrived at the funeral home, there was a line of cars and hundreds of people gathered around, all mourning the loss of Karen Darbus. Troy parked the car near the back and the family unloaded into the hot New Mexican sun. Chad and Taylor were there also, toting Logan and Samuel and soon the two families made their way inside the stuffy parlor. Once inside, they met up with Zeke, Sharpay and the girls, who had taken up a pew in the back, waiting for the other families to join them. Sharpay was already crying and just looking at her made Gabriella start too.

The service was open casket and many of Miss Darbus's friends and family members were paying their respects. Sharpay and Zeke informed them they already paid their respects to her and Troy noticed his mother and father in the line. Leaving their children with their friends, Troy and Gabriella soon followed by Taylor and Chad joined the line to say goodbye to Miss Darbus for the final time. The multitude of people in line before them cleared and Troy and Gabriella approached the casket awkwardly.

Gabriella didn't know what to say and was still wiping furiously at her tears, so Troy began instead. "Hey Miss D. Thanks for all the college advice. You were really easy to talk to even though you sometimes scared me. Thanks for believing in me and in Gabriella too. When we didn't think we could pull off the musical you always sought to prove us otherwise. I never thought I would sing let alone be in a musical so… thanks for the encouragement. I'll never forget when you said, '_Proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul_' and I had no idea what that meant. Now, I think I understand."

Sniffling, Gabriella smiled at his admission and drew in a breath. "East High is certainly losing a good one, Miss Darbus. They aren't ever going to find someone who is as passionate about theater as you were for the drama club. I used to think you didn't like Troy and I and that's why you were constantly scolding us. But I realized it's really because you wanted us to be as in love with the theater as you were and you wanted us to succeed and put on a fantastic show. Thank you for the fun, the laughs, and the experience, Miss Darbus. We really will never forget it."

They took their seats and Sharpay offered Gabriella a tissue, which she greatly appreciated. The service began only a few minutes following the beginning procession and the pastor welcomed everyone to the gloomy occasion. Glancing around, Gabriella noticed that Ryan and Kelsi were sitting just a few rows up with their children, heads bowed and praying, while Jason was there, too, off in the corner. And- could it be? - Martha was in a row near the front of the parlor, gazing at the casket with a forlorn expression. As she looked around, she noticed a lot of familiar faces from East High and had to smile at the bittersweet nature of it all.

Jack Bolton stood up to give his eulogy after the pastor called upon him. He nodded at the crowd and cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Jack Bolton and I am the former basketball coach at East High School. Those of you who know me know that Karen and I didn't always see eye to eye. In fact, I'm pretty sure most of our conversations involved a petty argument over something ridiculous. But Karen always had good intentions- even if she could be a drama queen about it. For example, she helped me see that my son was being oppressed by basketball and wanted to try theater. I never would've seen that myself."

Gabriella gave Troy's hand a squeeze and he smiled at his father. "Karen had a certain way of putting things that made even the most simple sentences seem… Shakespearean and beautiful. I was always in awe of the way she'd say things to me. Karen was just a wonderful person, inside and out. Her passion for the theater is what most people will remember her by, but I will forever know her as the one who used to argue with me over what was more important- basketball or drama- and never once did we think that the answer might be education."

There was a slight pause as a few people chuckled. Jack sighed and glanced down at Miss Darbus's peaceful face. "It was great working with you, Karen. Save a place for me in Heaven- this argument isn't over."

Once Jack sat down, Karen's friends and a few family members said a few words on her behalf before the pastor blessed her, finished with a prayer, and the ceremony was over. They carefully and silently closed the casket before loading it into the hearse and driving off to the burial grounds. Everyone was invited for a short prayer at the cemetery, so they tagged along, tossing rose petals on the top of her casket as it was lowered into the ground. This is where Sharpay, Gabriella, and Kelsi completely lost it. It was then that it all hit them.

Their beloved drama teacher was never coming back.

After the burial had commenced and the attendees were dispersing, the four families retreated to the edge of the cemetery to be away for awhile. They were silent, the only sounds emanating from the girls as they continued to cry. After a moment, Chad sighed, rubbing his hand up and down Taylor's arm and squeezing Logan's hand. "This sucks."

"Danforth," Sharpay snapped and then softened. "You're lucky I'm too upset to come up with a comeback right now."

"Shar, he's right. It does suck." Zeke defended his friend. "She… she wasn't supposed to _die_. Like I know we all die eventually. But not her. Not Miss D."

"Remember when she used to take our cell phones away?" Taylor brought up carefully, afraid to laugh and ruin the sadness, the grief. "Chad was the biggest offender."

"Yeah," He smiled softly. "And she used to take away my basketball, but I never really understood why. It wasn't like I was playing with it or anything. I was just holding it!"

"I remember," Ryan began, the memory alone making him smile. "All the time I used to spend with Kelsi senior year and when we finally got together as a couple, she threw us a party, because she always used to tease us about having a crush on one another."

"She called it a realization party," Kelsi chuckled slightly, wiping at the remnants of her tears. "I remember that too."

"I remember when we were rehearsing for _Senior Year_ and Troy climbed over her in the audience," Gabriella laughed, glancing over at her husband, who nodded sheepishly. "She was so stunned she didn't know what to do."

"I've never seen Darbus speechless," Ryan pointed out. "Except for that moment."

"Oh I have," Kelsi smiled in remembrance. "When Gabriella and Troy first sang together."

The couple shared a loving smile as Troy spoke next. "My favorite part about Darbus is how she always confused sports terms. Remember hockey courts and basketball arenas?"

"Oh yeah," Chad laughed. "And flinging balls for touchdowns."

"Uh huh," Zeke grinned. "And sports posse."

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled. "We've had some good times with her."

Kelsi certainly came up with a brilliant idea. "Guys! I think we should sing. Right now, now that we're all here. For one last time."

Immediately there was protest. "Kels, no. I _don't_ sing."

"Chad, you can say that all you want, but you were in that musical senior year too." Kelsi sighed in frustration. "Come on, she deserves it."

"May we join?" A voice cut in and the adults whirled around to find Jason and Martha standing with wide grins on their faces.

Kelsi beamed. "Absolutely! The more the merrier! Now what should we sing? Sharpay? Any ideas?"

"I don't know. _We're All in this Together_ seems appropriate, but it's too upbeat," She stated. "But then again, they're all upbeat, so…"

"We could sing the one we sang at graduation," Gabriella suggested. "You know, _High School Musical_. Miss Darbus was part of high school, after all."

They all seemed to agree and soon after were singing a capella to their dear drama teacher. "_High school musical- who says we have to let it go? It's the best time we've ever known. Step into the future, but hold onto high school musical. Let's celebrate where we've come from!_"

"_All together_," The girls smiled, tears welling up in their eyes again. "_Makes it better_."

"_Memories that last forever_," The guys chimed in, linking their hands together so the group of ten adults formed a circle.

"_I want the rest of my life to feel just like a high school musical_," The finished, glancing slowly up towards the sky.

And they knew, somewhere up in heaven, Miss Darbus's heart was smiling.


	71. TOW The Road Trip

**Okay... so I lied. Don't be mad at me. =P I realize I told you "Across A Minefield" was going to be updated within the past weekend and yet, it is still un-updated. I'm working on it, though, I swear. I just have a lot of things on my plate right now, hahaha. "Across A Minefield" kind of took the back burner to my AP English research paper and my Economics project. It WILL be updated though. Hopefully within this week, because this weekend I'm headed off to yet another dance competition...**

**So we'll see.**

* * *

Seventy-One: The One With The Road Trip

Nearing the end of June, after the conclusion of their junior year in high school, seventeen-year-olds Madeleine and Lauren Baylor successfully completed the most difficult year of schooling and were rewarded with a little taste of freedom- their driver's licenses. Following a permit test, three long months of Driver's Education, and three very stressful driving tests- Madeleine failed the first time and had to retake it- the girls were finally licensed drivers. Though they were the youngest of all their friends who had already had their licenses for months, the twins were still overly ecstatic and insisted on celebrating.

Part of their celebration included receiving two brand-new sleek black Cadillac Cateras. Zeke and Sharpay had been incredibly cheesy about it, parking them both in the driveway and fastening each with the signature bright red bow atop the hood. Madeleine and Lauren had shrieked with excitement and hugged, kissed, and thanked their parents endlessly for their gifts. That evening, they tooled around in their new cars, driving to each of their friends' houses, beeping the horn, and then simply driving away. Having freedom was great fun, they decided. Much more exciting than sitting at home and waiting for their parents to drive them everywhere.

After Independence Day had passed and Madeleine and Lauren had been driving for over a month, they decided they wanted to make their summer that much more exciting. They proposed the idea of a road trip to their parents; not an overnight trip and definitely not a cross-country trip, just a day full of driving and sight-seeing with their friends. Sharpay and Zeke agreed to this, a bit reluctantly, and immediately wanted to know who they were taking. When Madeleine and Lauren asked their friends, none of them really seemed up to a spontaneous road trip.

And that's how the Bolton children became involved.

"No."

Gabriella refused to let her children get into a car with teenagers who had just gotten their licenses. She knew that Madeleine and Lauren were safe drivers, but there was still no way she'd allow the kids to climb into the car without adult supervision and drive to an unknown location somewhere outside their home. She would be crazy if she did something like this, right? It was awful parenting, she believed, and was shocked that Sharpay and Zeke were going to let their daughters go gallivanting across California for a day after such little driving experience. There was no way she'd allow this. It only made sense not to.

And that's why she was so startled when the children protested.

"Mom, why _not_?" Caitlin whined. "Maddie and Lauren are good drivers!"

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't care if they are. You are not getting into a vehicle with them. They've only had their licenses for four weeks."

"Five," Anna pointed out, disgruntled. "They know what they're doing and they want us to come with them!"

"Yeah and we really wanna go," Nicholas pointed out. "Plus, none of their friends can go with them."

"Yes Nicholas, and do you know why that is?" Gabriella asked him. "Because their parents aren't stupid enough to let them get in the car with two seventeen-year-olds!"

"Mom, they'd be driving two separate cars!" Matthew reasoned with his mother angrily.

"Oh, okay," Gabriella chuckled sarcastically, placing her fully-chopped salad into nine salad bowls and moving to set them on the table for dinner. "That makes it _much_ better."

"It's not fair!" Leah pouted. "You _never_ let us do anything we want!"

"No, I _always_ let you guys do what you want and on the off chance I don't, you turn around and act like this," She scolded. "I'm not letting you go- end of discussion. Go wash your hands; it's time for dinner."

With a groan, the children stalked out of the kitchen and dispersed among the several bathrooms located in the house. Gabriella shook her head, placing silverware by the plates and bowls at the dinner table as Troy entered the house from the back door, a plate full of grilled steaks and corn on the cob ready to be served. After he placed one of each on the nine plates before him, he noticed the distressed look on his wife's face and didn't have to ask to know that the children had been bugging her about the road trip yet again.

"They still haven't given up, huh?" He asked and she exhaled heavily.

"Haven't given up?" She questioned back at him. "They've gotten _worse_. They don't seem to understand that it's a dangerous situation. They can't seem to get _why _we won't let them go."

"Well you know them, babe," Troy sighed exasperatedly. "They only see what they want; they don't see what could possibly happen."

"I know, but it's like Sharpay and Zeke aren't even helping," Gabriella said, plopping down in her chair at the table and placing her head in her hands. "They're letting Mad and Laur go out and do this and they're letting Alexis go with them. How could they be so irresponsible?"

"I don't think it's being irresponsible, per se," Troy spoke uneasily. "I think it's just that they trust their daughters and believe that everything is going to be okay."

"Okay… but what if it's not?" Her eyes lifted to his in a questioning glance. "What if something happens?"

"They're taking that chance, I guess."

Gabriella shook her head adamantly. "I'm not taking that chance. I refuse."

"I know, baby, I know." Troy crossed the room, his hands finding her shoulders and beginning to knead the stressed muscles underneath. "I don't want to take that chance either, remember? I'm on your side."

"I feel bad not letting them do it, but I'm not sacrificing their lives for some meaningless day of fun," She whimpered as Troy went over a particularly tense spot. "I love them too much to let that happen."

Just as Troy was about to respond, the atmosphere changed as the septuplets entered the room, hungry and ready to eat but also still visibly angry. Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head and moved to sit at his own place at the other end of the table. They ate dinner in silence that evening, taking more time to savor their meals than necessary and not uttering a word. They completed their after dinner chores quickly but diligently before retiring to their bedrooms without a word. Troy and Gabriella knew they were angry, but they would get over it, wouldn't they? After all, this wasn't the first time they weren't allowed to do something they wanted to do.

"The silent treatment," Troy remarked, chuckling a bit as he climbed into bed that evening. "I haven't received the silent treatment in… God, years. I don't even remember the last time."

Gabriella sighed from the bathroom, where she was brushing her teeth. "It's not funny."

"Gab, they'll get over it." He called back. "They need to know that they can't always get what they want."

"No, I think they know that," She answered. "They just… They think this is reasonable, for some reason. I mean, maybe I'd let them go if Shar or Zeke were going too, but not if it's just Maddie and Lauren alone."

"Yeah, maybe." Troy yawned. "Shar and Zeke aren't the most responsible people in the world either, though."

Gabriella emerged from the adjoining room, shutting off the light and leaving the room in complete darkness. "You're right, I guess. I just hate when they're mad at us, especially over ridiculous reasons like this one."

"Me too," Troy agreed. "Remember when we were their best friends?"

"Yeah," She smiled."I must've been invited to countless tea parties and restaurants for fancy fake-food dinners."

"Oh, you too?" He laughed. "I used to go to birthday parties for teddy bears and once, Matt made me the president of Lego-Ville. Remember that one time it rained all day and the boys and I built the entire town out of Lincoln Logs?"

"Yup," Gabriella grinned, reminiscing. "And then Caitlin thought it would hilarious to take a dump truck and drive through all of the buildings."

"The boys were so mad," Troy remembered consoling their shouts of anger for hours afterwards. "But eventually they moved on and were best friends with Caitlin all over again."

"Remember that time I put Leah's teddy bear in the wash because he looked like he'd been run over by a truck?" Gabriella giggled, picturing the mangled teddy her youngest daughter had made at Build-A-Bear when she was three. "I thought he looked perfect when he got out but Leah claimed it wasn't her teddy."

"Oh yeah," Troy grinned, shaking his head. "She ran around the house looking for Rosie because she didn't believe you when you said that Rosie was just clean. She'd rather have a dirty Rosie than a clean one."

"I thought I'd never get her to stop crying," Gabriella recalled. "She wanted me to put him back to the way he was before, and I thought I was going to have to drag him through mud."

"Yeah, but in the end, you didn't completely ruin her life." Troy teased but Gabriella frowned.

"She might as well have said that today," She retraced. "She told me that we never let her do what we want and that we're really unfair."

"Yeah, Joey said the same thing to me," Troy sighed. "Which I completely do not understand, because last time I checked, we let them do _everything_ they want."

"Exactly." Gabriella concluded. "How they could say that is beyond me."

"Well maybe we'll get lucky-" He paused as a yawn overcame him. "And tomorrow they'll have forgotten all about this mess."

"Maybe," Gabriella giggled and Troy stared at her quizzically. "I'm sorry; I just didn't think you were going to finish that sentence."

His blank stare remained and Gabriella pointed out, "I thought you were making a sexual reference."

Troy laughed and shook his head. "Why…? That wouldn't have even fit in that context!"

"I know! That's why I was confused!"

Pressing a kiss to her hair, her neck, her cheek and her lips- really, all the places on her body he could reach from his angle- Troy settled into bed, his arms wrapped protectively around his wife. "I love you, sometimes."

"Oh, it's only sometimes, now?" Gabriella teased. "That's good to know."

"Yup. With so many other things I have to pay attention to nowadays, my love for you has been substantially reduced." He winked at her, indicating the mocking nature of his speech.

"Really? And what might these other things be?"

"You really wanna know?"

"I think I should," She reasoned. "I have to know my competition."

"Well, if you insist." Troy stated, beginning to list. "There are so many good television shows on, these days! You'd be amazed, really. And then of course, the movies. Can't forget the movies; Angelina and Jessica would be incredibly disappointed if I forgot about the movies."

"Oh of course," Gabriella droned sarcastically.

"And then… well, there's my pension check." Troy grinned, nudging her shoulder. "One of these days I'm going to cash it in for all single-dollar bills so I can roll around in them on the floor."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well I don't know…" He shrugged. "But people do it in movies and it looks like fun."

"Okay…" She said skeptically. "Wait, am I even on this list?"

"Eventually," He mocked in repartee before continuing. "And then there are my beautiful children, all seven of them, even though they're pissed at me right now."

Gabriella smirked before resting her head upon his shoulder. Troy kissed her forehead. "And then, there's Chad, with whom I am experiencing the delightful joys of retirement. And then there's Trident gum, because it tastes good, the flavor lasts pretty long, and four out of five dentists recommend it…"

Troy glanced down to notice that Gabriella was now sleeping softly upon him. He grinned at her angelic features before leaning down to place a kiss upon her lips. "You're number one, Gabriella. Always number one."

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella awoke to the beautiful Californian sunshine streaming through the bedroom windows. She was nestled in a tight cocoon of pillows and blankets and Troy had never really ceased his grasp on her. She thought back to their previous conversation the night before and chuckled, realizing she had fallen asleep before Troy had reached the end of his list and now did not know where she stood. Like she really had to worry about it, anyway. Slowly but surely, Gabriella peeled herself away from her husband and pushed back the covers of the bed, deciding to greet the day and make the children a nice breakfast in hopes that they would forget they were ever angry with her in the first place.

After a quick shower, Gabriella dressed in appropriate summer attire before exiting the bedroom. Troy had awoken and was heading to the shower as she had left it, stopping to drop a good-morning kiss to her cheek. Gabriella took one step into the hallway and knew something was wrong. It was quiet; a little too quiet for comfort. Checking in each of the children's bedrooms, her mother's intuition kicked in as she noticed that each of the three rooms were empty and all seven beds were made. There were no clothes lying on the floor, no books or items that needed to be put away, and most of all, there were no children. Where were they? Downstairs? In the basement? Outside?

Gabriella descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, taking a moment to pause and glance out of the bay window and across the backyard. That was empty as well. If they weren't upstairs, downstairs or outside, where could they be? The door to the basement was empty, but when Gabriella opened it to call out to her children, the lights were off as well. She was utterly confused and then got a sense that they were playing a joke on her. What if they were hiding somewhere here in the house? What if they wanted it to look they'd run away? But were they really _that_ mad at their parents that they had to resort to something drastic like that? Just as Gabriella was going to return upstairs to let Troy know of their children's absences, a bright yellow Post-It note hanging from the refrigerator caught her eye.

'_Maddie and Lauren picked us up at seven. Don't worry! We'll be back before dinner. Love, the septuplets_.'

"Oh my God," Gabriella uttered, her fists clenching as she stomped back upstairs. Worried? No, that wasn't quite the word. Annoyed? Maybe, but still not exactly how she'd put it. Angry? You're getting there…

Gabriella was downright _furious_.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Alexis shrieked from the backseat of her older sister's Cadillac Catera. "I've never felt so alive!"

Lauren, who was driving, shot her younger sister a look through the rearview mirror. "Lex, calm down or I'm going to turn around and bring you home."

"Please don't," Matthew begged. "Because then that means _we_ have to go home."

"Yeah, and Mom and Dad are already going to kill us," Emily stated worriedly. "Actually, I think we should go back."

"Em, relax," Joseph sighed. "Everything's going to be fine. We already figured it out and they're not going to get mad."

"Yeah," Matthew reasoned. "They'll be so worried about us that when we get home, they'll be so happy we're home and okay that they'll forget about being mad."

"I can't believe you guys snuck out," Lauren shook her head, stopping at a red light and using that opportunity to fiddle with the dial on the radio, changing the station. "You're getting to be as bad as me and Maddie."

"And me," Alexis huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You always forget about me."

"Because you're twelve and you haven't had a chance to be 'bad' yet," Lauren exclaimed. "You'll have your time, trust me."

"Can I just say that I don't like being bad?" Emily pointed out. "I didn't even want to come today. They had to talk me into it."

"But now you're having fun, right?" Alexis asked her, rolling down her window to let in some fresh air.

"Sure," Emily smiled weakly. "I guess."

Lauren's car consisted of Emily, Matthew, Joseph, and Alexis. She and her twin sister had parted after eating breakfast at IHOP and weren't planning on meeting again until they dropped the septuplets off at home later that evening. Lauren was strictly following the instructions on her GPS as she drove east, away from Sacramento as their town got smaller and smaller in the distance. Matthew, who was seated in the front beside Lauren, asked, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"North Lake Tahoe," She answered him, her eyes never leaving the road before her.

"Lake Tahoe?" Alexis screeched in surprise. "We're going to Nevada? You didn't tell me we were leaving the state!"

"We're not; we're going to the California side." Lauren chuckled. "To Kings Beach. Ever been there?"

This questioned was directed at the three Boltons, who confirmed the negative. "Oh, it's really nice. It's only like two hours from here and it's really pretty."

"What are we going to do there?"

"I don't know. Swim, hang out, I brought a kite, but it might not work."

"I packed a picnic for us," Alexis let the group know. "It was Dad's idea, though, not mine."

"Plus," Lauren pointed out, turning onto the highway. "There's a huge Farmer's Market there, so we can get some food and bring it home for dinner."

"Ooh, good idea!"

After the two hours quickly passed by, Lauren, Alexis, Joseph, Emily, and Matthew found themselves in the historical Lake Tahoe. King's Beach was a gorgeous place with bright blue waters and warm soft sand, complete with pine trees and a beautiful view of the mountains above them. Lauren and Emily laid out all of the beach blankets and the picnic basket as the boys and Alexis set up the umbrellas behind them. Afterwards, they lounged around, watching little children splash in the lake as birds chirped above them.

"It's a really good day for the beach," Emily quipped. "Too bad we don't have permission to be here. I feel like I'm doing something illegal and now I can't enjoy the day."

"Emily, just forget about Mom and Dad," Matthew rolled his eyes. "Honestly, look at this place! It's amazing and we got her safely, so everything's okay. Just relax, would you?"

"Do you think Maddie and everyone else are going to get here soon?" Alexis asked Lauren as she removed her clothes to reveal her bathing suit.

"I don't know," Lauren bit her lip, squinting. "It's hard to tell. Maddie's always really late everywhere she goes, so…"

"Well, can we eat?" Joseph asked, hungrily eyeing the picnic basket. "Because I'm starving."

"No, we should wait for the rest of them to show up!" Alexis shook her head, grasping the basket protectively. "Let's go visit the Farmer's Market instead. That'll keep your mind off food."

Joseph laughed at the irony of her statement. "Lexi, do you know what a Farmer's Market is?"

Laughing, the two set off for the gathering just up the shore as the other three were left alone. Matthew sighed. "Well I'm going to go in the lake. Who wants to join me?"

"Oh, me," Lauren stated immediately. "That's why we're here! Em, you coming?"

Emily glanced around nervously, as if her parents were going to pop out from behind one of the pine trees and drag them home instantly. "I guess so…"

"Emily, just relax!" Lauren insisted, taking her hand and tugging her towards the water. "Come on, just forget about them for a little while."

"Okay, okay, you're right." Emily grinned, momentarily forgetting her uneasiness. "Let's have some fun!"

* * *

They were lost.

"Maddie," Anna asked tentatively. "Do you know where we are?"

"Absolutely," Madeleine lied, navigating through traffic rhythmically. "Why would you think I don't?"

"Because this doesn't look like North Lake Tahoe to me," Anna told her, glancing down at the body of water they were driving over.

"That's because it's not." Caitlin chimed in. "It's the Pacific Ocean."

Madeleine sighed, obviously aggravated, and Nicholas jumped to her defense. "Guys, leave her alone. We'll get there eventually."

"Alright you know what? Screw it." Madeleine decided, pulling off the highway and making a sharp right turn. "We're not going to North Lake Tahoe."

"Why not?"

"Because… now we're in Monterey Bay."

Madeleine Baylor was very bad at directions and didn't believe in global positioning systems. She and her car, which consisted of Nicholas, Caitlin, Anna, and Leah, had been driving south for two and half hours instead of driving east, so instead of arriving in North Lake Tahoe, they had now arrived in Monterey Bay. Oh well. It was a beach, wasn't it? Though it wasn't a lake, the water in Monterey Bay was a clear, crystalline blue, so lucid that if one were to peer into the ocean, they would be able to see the thick and immense wildlife that lived beneath the ocean's surface. The children camped out on the shore of the beach and watched two dolphins frolic in the distance.

"This is really pretty," Leah sighed dreamily. "I've never been here before."

"Me either," Caitlin agreed. "But don't you think Lauren will be mad and wonder where we are?"

"Nah, I just called her." Madeleine told her friend. "Don't worry about it, she's okay. But the only problem is that they had the picnic lunch. Now we don't really have food."

"Well, there's plenty of fish in the sea," Nicholas grinned and then laughed at his own joke.

Madeleine chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "There's also a stand with hot dogs, hamburgers, lemonade and other beachy foods up there. Who wants to go get us some?"

All eyes shifted towards Nicholas, who raised his hands and looked completely shocked at being nominated. "Why me?"

"Because you're the only guy," Leah grinned cheekily.

"Please Nick?" Anna begged. "We're hungry!"

"Yeah," Madeleine smiled. "Please?"

"Alright fine," Nicholas gave in. "But Leah, you have to come with me."

"Okay," She agreed, pulling herself to a standing position and hurrying up the beach with her brother.

The moment the two left, Anna turned to Madeleine and said, "So we're pretty sure Nick has a _huge_ crush on you."

Madeleine laughed as if it was the most obvious thing. "Yeah, I'm aware."

"You are?" Caitlin seemed surprised. "He thought he wasn't being obvious."

"Please, his actions scream obvious." Madeleine told the girls. "I just… I don't know what to do about it."

"Well do you like him?" Anna questioned excitedly.

"Yeah, do you?" Caitlin mirrored her sister's actions.

"Of course, who doesn't?" Madeleine stated nonchalantly. "It's just… not that easy. I'm going to be a senior this year, you guys are going into eighth grade and it's just… a little too _weird_ for me."

"But what does age matter if you two like each other?" Anna asked her. "Besides, seventeen and thirteen are only four years apart."

"Yeah, and we've known you guys forever." Caitlin pointed out. "That should count for something."

Madeleine shook her head. "It does, that's what makes it even weirder. I've known you guys since you were born. And when I think about that it's… it's just weird."

"Fine, I guess so." Caitlin sighed. "Just don't tell him that. He'll be really upset."

"Oh, I'd never tell him." Madeleine said. "That would be too mean. But anyway, enough about me. What about you two? Any boys you think are cute?"

Caitlin made a face. "No. The people in our school are gross and mean."

Anna nodded. "Yeah, very true."

Madeleine eyed the latter with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Any other kisses lately, Anna?"

"No!" She shrieked. "Not since your party, no."

"That, and Dad won't let us date anyway." Caitlin laughed. "He's really protective, Mom says."

"Yeah well, get used to it, because it's only going to get worse." Madeleine informed her younger friends. "Dads do that to you."

"Hey, sorry guys," Nicholas's voice broke into their conversation. "The line was really long."

"But we got a little bit of everything, because it was so cheap!" Leah stated excitedly.

* * *

They were not going to yell. They were not going to yell. They were _not_ going to yell.

It was difficult, but Troy and Gabriella had to keep repeating this mantra to themselves over and over again as the septuplets entered the house ten hours after they'd left it.

After Gabriella had discovered their note, she informed her husband quite quickly before they called the Baylors and complained about how they had never given their children permission to accompany the twins and Alexis on their road trip. After the conversation, they spent hours worrying over their children and thinking up a good punishment for sneaking out and disobeying orders for when they returned. When they'd finally reached an agreement on what was suitable- and that didn't take long- they went back to worrying about their children's wellbeing until that very moment when two black cars pulled up to the house.

Troy and Gabriella were seated silently and calmly on the couch in the family room. They were repeating their mantra over and over in their heads as they listened to the faint sounds of the goodbyes and thank-yous in the air outside. No matter how angry they were- and boy, were they _furious_- they were not going to yell. They weren't going to raise their voices above the normal, calm level for fear of getting out of control. So as the seven children entered the house apprehensively and poked their heads into the family room, their parents silently beckoned them to enter and stood from their position.

"Sit down."

The calm but firm command let the children know already that they were in trouble, not that they expected anything less. They sat down upon the couch that their parents had just previously occupied and stared up at them, expectantly. Troy and Gabriella shared a glance and sighed, looking down at the seven faces staring back at them. It was like looking at seven little puppies who didn't want to be scolded and it almost made them forget about what they were going to say.

Almost.

"Where have you been?" Troy began, his voice composed and even.

"North Lake Tahoe." Matthew said quietly.

"Monterey Bay." Leah filled in the blank.

Gabriella stared bewildered at the two. They were two, two and a half hours away? And they hadn't been together, obviously. "Did you have a good time?"

This time, it was the septuplets' turn to share a befuddled glance. Did their mother really just ask that question? Slowly, one by one, they began to respond hesitantly. Anna, ever the brave soul, answered first. "Yeah, actually. Monterey Bay is really pretty. There's so many different kinds of fish and it's all so nice."

"We ate at this little shack on the beach," Leah stated cautiously. "Their fresh-squeezed lemonade was so good."

"Maddie actually got lost, because we were supposed to go to North Lake Tahoe too," Nicholas added. "But it was okay."

"Yeah, and we found our way home alright." Caitlin put in. "It was really fun."

"North Lake Tahoe was really pretty," Emily stated quietly. "We went to Kings Beach."

"We brought home some fresh vegetables and fruit from the Farmer's Market there," Joseph said, displaying his purchases. "They had a huge one there."

"And Alexis packed us a picnic lunch, which we ate by the lake." Matthew smiled tentatively. "It was great."

Troy and Gabriella listened to the recaps of the day before sharing yet another glance, communicating all their thoughts with just one look. Then, Gabriella turned to her children and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you had a great time."

"You are?"

"Absolutely," Troy filled in. "Because you're not going to have fun for a very, very long time."

The septuplets knew this was coming. Bravely, Anna asked, "How long?"

"Your mother and I decided that all seven of you are grounded until school starts." Troy stated firmly, ignoring the gasps and shocked looks he was getting.

"But that's crazy!" Caitlin shrieked. "You can't ground us for two months!"

"Actually, it's only a month and a half," Gabriella smiled. "We can, and we will."

"That's not fair!" Matthew shouted. "Cody's birthday party is next weekend!"

"Yeah and Caleigh and I have theater camp!" Leah screeched.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you skipped town," Troy told his very disappointed children. "You do the crime, you do the time."

"It wasn't even my idea!" Emily cried. "They talked me into it!"

"But you still did it, didn't you?" Gabriella pointed out. "I'm sorry. But that's the way it's going to be."

"It's not fair!" Anna wailed.

"It's not fair? Do you want to know what's not fair?" Troy asked rhetorically, momentarily breaking his pact with his wife beforehand. "What's not fair is that we told you _not_ to go today and you went anyway. What's not fair is that you disobeyed the orders we gave you. What's not fair is that you think that this is not fair."

"Go wash up for dinner." Gabriella commanded softly. "Go."

The seven children rushed out of the room, the effects of their scolding still lying upon their shoulders. Gabriella sighed and shook her head, her eyes momentarily coming to rest on her husband. "You yelled."

"I know," He groaned. "I tried not to. I just snapped."

"It's okay," Gabriella filled in the space between them as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "Sometimes they need a little tough love."

Troy chuckled. "That's true. But do I have to be the one to do it next time? I don't like yelling."

"Me either, but if the time calls for it…"

"Let's go eat," Troy decided, walking the two of them into the kitchen. "Maybe we can actually have some conversation at dinner tonight?

Gabriella laughed. "They're still mad at us, Troy. I doubt that."


	72. TOW The Tenth And Eleventh Bolton

**"Across A Minefield" is coming, I swear. ;)**

* * *

Seventy-Two: The One With The Tenth (And Eleventh) Bolton

As the weeks dragged on- and so did the end to their grounding- the Bolton septuplets grew more and more antsy. They would be entering eighth grade that fall and were very excited to be the oldest in their school yet again. It would be just like fifth grade, they decided, except of course for the fact that they would be thirteen and would have to do a lot more work to advance towards high school. They were ready to move on and even more ready to grow up than ever before.

But most of all? They were ready for their grounding to be over.

They had been stuck at home for only a few days, now, and they were really getting sick of not getting to see their friends or go to sleepovers and camps. Their fun was limited to playing outside, by themselves, at their own home or playing inside. They spent the majority of their time keeping themselves busy by readying themselves for school and by doing their chores early. But by now, the beginning of July, they had cleaned their bedrooms countless times, washed numerous dishes, and taken out hundreds of bags of trash.

Basically, they were bored out of their minds.

One evening, Joseph was taking out the trash yet again when he noticed that the metal of the trash can was clanking against the back gate of their yard. If he watched it closely enough, he could tell that it was moving. He figured it was probably just some kind of vermin that was attracted to trash and sighed. Great. Slowly, he approached the bin and tossed the black trash bag in before turning to hurry back inside the house. But as he turned around, he heard the trash bag hit the inside of the bin, and a yelp sounded from the bottom of the metal object.

But it wasn't the yelp of a raccoon or another trash varmint.

Joseph turned around just in time to see a small black nose peer over the top of the can. "What the…?"

The nose retracted before reappearing, this time as a full face. Joseph noticed this was not just a simple trash pilferer. It was a Dalmatian and the second it saw Joseph, he or she- he couldn't tell- sprang from the trash bin and bound toward him. "Whoa, hi! What were you doing in there?"

The dog sprang up and licked Joseph's face, who cringed and stepped back a little. "Ew, you stink! Come on, let's take you inside."

Joseph led the dog back through the yard and into the house, where he proceeded to lead it into the kitchen to show his family. "Guys, look what I found in the trash can!"

Troy and Gabriella glanced over at their son and their eyes widened. "Oh my God… that was in our backyard?"

"Yeah!" Joseph shouted excitedly. "It's so cute, isn't it? Guys, look!"

The six remaining Bolton children cooed and coddled over the dog, coming over to get a closer look and to pet him or her, but recoiled when they realized just how smelly and dirty the dog actually was. Emily's face contorted. "Ew, it smells _disgusting_!"

"Don't call it an _it_," Anna scolded. "Mom, how do you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

Troy smirked as Gabriella's face reddened. "I'll check for you."

The dog rolled onto its back, panting and tail wagging as Gabriella looked it over. "She's a girl. And she really, _really_ smells."

"Can we give her a bath?" Caitlin asked excitedly. "She needs to be clean!"

"Ooh, she must be hungry if she was digging through the trash," Joseph concluded. "Let's give her some of our leftovers from dinner!"

"Joey, dogs aren't supposed to eat people food." Troy informed his son, watching as the girls rubbed the dog's belly, which didn't seem at all flat. "Plus, she doesn't look hungry to me."

Matthew asked the infamous question. "Can we keep her?"

"Yeah, please?" Leah begged. "We've never had a pet before!"

"Well, I don't know," Gabriella thought aloud. "We have to see if she has an owner first. Then we'll have to take her to the vet and everything. Having a pet is a huge responsibility."

"So is having kids and you have lots of those." Nicholas said and his parents burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay, why don't you go clean her up and then we'll talk about it, okay?"

"Okay!" Anna and Leah raced ahead to run her a bath while the other five urged the dog to get off the floor and hurry up the steps towards the bathroom. The fully-grown Dalmatian was most definitely female and was far from skinny. She had a thick round belly that suggested that whoever fed her, fed her well. But she was energetic and happy, they could tell, and loved the attention from the children. They just didn't want to be the people who stole a dog away from its owner.

"I think we should keep her," Troy decided and Gabriella glanced over at him. "What? We've never had a pet before, Leah's right."

"Oh I have no problem with getting a dog," She agreed. "But I don't want to steal one. We have to figure out whether or not she has an owner before we decide to keep her."

"No of course, you're right." He nodded. "We'll make flyers and calls, I guess. She couldn't have come from far. Probably right here in this neighborhood."

"Probably," Gabriella smiled. "I just hope the kids don't get too attached."

"Me either," Troy said, though he was confident they would. "But you know them."

Gabriella chuckled. "I do."

Nearly an hour later, the female Dalmatian came sprinting down the stairs, now smelling of sweet citrus. Caitlin giggled. "I used my shampoo because I didn't know what else to do."

"That's alright," Her mother laughed. "She smells good."

"Oh by the way," Joseph cut in. "We're calling her Molly."

Gabriella looked skeptical. "Joey, you shouldn't name her. I don't want you to get too attached, especially if we find her owner."

"Oh we know that," Joseph assured them. "But it's okay. We can't keep calling her 'the dog,' can we?"

"Yeah, and we don't know her real name," Emily defended. "So we had to think of something."

"Okay," Troy started off warily. "But you do know that we're going to start looking for her owner tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but I hope we don't find them." Nicholas wished. "I want to keep her!"

Troy and Gabriella shared a glance. This might be harder than they thought.

* * *

"How does this sound?" Anna cleared her throat. "_Found A Dog! Fully-grown Dalmatian female, big black spot around the right eye, very friendly. If you suspect this to be your dog, please call 867-0903 for details_. Is that good, Mom?"

Gabriella fastened a collar and a leash around 'Molly's' neck. "Yeah, that sounds perfect. Go ahead and use the copier in the office to make a few."

"Okay," Anna hopped off the counter, turning back just once to ask, "How many should I make? Fifty?"

"Go for a hundred." Gabriella answered distractedly. "We'll hang them up all over town and then hand a few out to people."

"Okay!"

Gabriella stared at Molly, who was lying complacently on the floor of the kitchen. She had slept soundlessly all night and awoken for a few hours before sleeping again. Now, she looked up at Gabriella, her big brown eyes full of drowsiness, and something struck Gabriella as odd. Why exactly did this dog sleep so much? Since it wasn't their dog, they hadn't taken it to the vet in the short time she'd been staying with them, so they didn't know if the dog was old, young, sick, or in good health. But, she seemed to be sleeping constantly and the way she ate was like she never saw food before.

Was her owner abusive?

She shook her head clear of these thoughts and tugged on the leash a little, arousing the dog from her half-slumberous state. "Come on, Molly! We're going for a little walk, okay?"

Gabriella, Anna, Leah, and Joseph were walking around Sacramento, posting the flyers on telephone poles and corkboards in stores. When they passed people, they handed them a flyer, quickly asking if they recognized the dog before moving on. They weren't having much luck, though. No one seemed to know who Molly belonged to. It was a bit of a letdown, after all of their work, and the kids seemed to be getting anxious. "Mom, what if we never find Molly's owner?"

Gabriella glanced down at Leah's angelic face and smiled. "You should be happy about that, Leah! Then we'll keep her."

"Well I _do_ like that," She said. "But I just want Molly to be happy. I want to be able to find her owner so she can be happy."

"Molly _is_ happy, though." Gabriella told her children. "Because she has you guys who like to love and take care of her."

"That's true."

Suddenly, there was a sharp tug on the leash. They turned back to notice that Molly was now lying down on the sidewalk, looking slightly comatose. Joseph looked puzzled. "Why does she always do that?"

Gabriella chuckled, shaking her head as she pulled on the opposite end of the leash. "I have no idea. She's always so tired. Come on, Molly! Up, up!"

The dog sluggishly lifted its fatigued body and followed Gabriella and the children back home. "Maybe she's sick."

"She could be," Gabriella eyed her carefully. "But I wouldn't worry too much about that yet."

Much later that evening, after everyone was fast asleep, Troy and Gabriella awoke to hear a loud groaning sound coming from the lower level of the house. It started out as a soft sound, barely audible, and then grew louder and louder, carrying up the stairs and into their bedroom. They were startled awake and turned on the lights in their bedroom, peering outside to see if this sound was emanating from outdoors before realizing it was coming from their own home. Slowly creeping downstairs, the sound got louder and louder until Troy and Gabriella were standing in the kitchen, staring wide-eyed at the mess on the floor.

Molly was lying on the hardwood floor, whining and groaning uncontrollably.

"Oh my God, do you think she's okay?" Gabriella was immediately concerned, flipping on the lights in the kitchen and leaning down beside the dog.

Troy shook his head, grimacing as Molly groaned loudly again. "I doubt it. Not when she's making a sound like that."

Gabriella stroked her belly before her hand came to rest right in the middle. "Oh God… Oh no."

"What? What is it?"

She shook her head. "I think I know what's wrong with her. Would you get me a thermometer and a few towels?"

Troy nodded, hurrying to the hall closet where these items were located and returning with them. "I never knew how many thermometers we have in there."

She took the device from his hands and chuckled. "Well trust me, we won't be using this one anymore."

"Why not?"

But Gabriella didn't have to answer as Troy watched her slowly slide the thermometer into Molly's buttocks. His eyes widened in horror. "Oh. That's why."

"Yeah," Gabriella giggled, removing it after a few minutes and setting it on the towel. "No matter how many times you clean and bleach that thing, you definitely don't want it back in your mouth."

The thermometer beeped with a reading of 101.4. Gabriella nodded. "Okay, perfect. Troy, are you ready for this?"

"For what?"

She chuckled. "Molly's in labor."

"What? She's in labor?!" Troy shouted. "I didn't even know she was pregnant!"

"I know, she could be on that show," Gabriella mocked and Troy laughed. "That explains why she ate and slept so often. I thought she was sick."

Troy glanced down uneasily at the panting dog. "Do you know how to deliver puppies?"

Gabriella bit her lip. "Well not exactly, but back in college we had to deliver kittens, and cats and dogs aren't that different."

"Okay, as long as you know what you're doing."

She lifted Molly's hind legs and placed a towel beneath them. Then, she instructed Troy to get a box and line it with yet another towel and to make sure that the sides were big enough so that the puppies would not be able to jump out. Once he returned, Gabriella got herself a glass of water before returning to Molly's side and noticing a bright green goo lying on the towel below her. Troy made a face. "What the hell is that? Is she having alien puppies?"

Gabriella slapped his arm and knelt beside her. "No, this is the equivalent to a human's water breaking. It shouldn't be long now, though. Anywhere between twenty to thirty minutes."

"Well," Troy sat down beside his wife. "What's our job, here?"

"She does all the work; I'm just here if she needs some help." Gabriella informed her husband. "I'll be the doctor; you can be my nurse."

"I have to be a nurse?" Troy questioned disapprovingly as Gabriella giggled and nodded. "A male nurse?"

"Believe it or not, there _are_ male nurses in the world. Lots of them, actually."

"Well, I'm not one of them. Can't I just be an assistant?"

"That's what a nurse is, Troy."

"Whatever."

Around fifteen minutes later, Troy sighed and leaned his head against the cabinet. "I'm bored. And the kitchen floor is really _not_ comfortable."

"Yeah, birth isn't very exciting."

"Well," Troy concluded. "This is quite the bonding experience."

Gabriella laughed. "I'd say so. We can now add 'delivering puppies' to the list of firsts we had together."

He grinned. "I never expected to do this, but okay."

"Tell me about it. Me either." Gabriella agreed, reaching over to rub Molly's belly as she moaned again. "Hang in there, Molly, you're doing a great job!"

"Yeah, good job, but if you hurried it up a bit I wouldn't be disappointed," Troy encouraged. "Seriously. It's almost two in the morning."

It was almost as if Molly heeded Troy's advice, as less than five minutes later, a small white puppy emerged from her body. Gabriella cut the umbilical cord and tied it off with a piece of dental floss before rubbing the puppy down with a towel to clean it off. She used an old micropipette that she'd saved from work to suction out the fluid from the puppy's nose and mouth before carefully handing the fragile puppy back to its mother to be licked and nourished. Grinning, she turned towards her husband. "It's a boy."

"Alright!" He cheered, giving her a high-five and preparing to stand up. "Can we go back to bed now?"

But Gabriella shook her head. "God knows how many puppies she's going to give birth to. We have to stay right where we are."

"But I'm tired," He whined, leaning against her shoulder for support as she scoffed.

"You're tired?" She questioned him. "You're not the one giving birth, are you Troy?"

He shook his head, rubbing Molly's head. "Good girl, Molly. Good job!"

Within the next three hours, Molly gave birth to seven more puppies. And unfortunately, because they were so exhausted, with each one Troy and Gabriella got less and less excited. After it seemed like she was finally done giving birth, Gabriella took a tally of the final results- six male puppies and two female puppies. They were all feeding from their mother, who was supplying them with their first meal and licking them proudly and happily. She looked exhausted and Troy and Gabriella patted her on the head for her very good work.

"You did a great job, Molly," Gabriella yawned. "You enjoy your puppies, okay?"

"Take a nap, too." Troy encouraged. "God knows we're going to."

* * *

Weeks later, nearing the end of August, the Boltons finally got a call from a man claiming to be Molly's owner. The septuplets were immediately concerned, because they knew that Molly and her eight little puppies would be leaving them. It was hard to imagine their home without the yelping of the now six-week-old puppies. They had never named them, for fear of getting too attached, but each had special characteristics, like people, that they would look for when feeding and playing with them. It would be hard to see them go.

That Saturday afternoon, a man came to the door excitedly ready to be reunited with his dog and the puppies he'd never met. Joseph and Emily answered the door, inviting him to enter their home so he could identify if the dog really was his or not. Troy and Gabriella introduced themselves and the rest of the children before bringing him into the kitchen to where the dogs were held. When the man, whose name was Kevin Brown, first laid eyes upon his beloved dog, he became teary and had to look away. He instead glanced back over at the Boltons and expressed his gratitude for their immense care.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Rosita and the puppies," He sighed. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost them."

"Rosita?" Caitlin made a face. "That's her name?"

"Caitlin," Gabriella scolded, but Kevin raised a hand.

"It's okay, Mrs. Bolton, I get that face all the time." He chuckled. "You see, I'm one of the executive producers for the television show _Sesame Street_, and I name all of my pets after the characters."

"Oh wow, that's impressive." Gabriella remarked. "And please, call me Gabriella."

Kevin shrugged. "Well, if you insist."

He then bent down over the whelping box and picked up each of the puppies. "Okay, little guys! It's time to get names before we go home! Let's see, you look like an Oscar! And how about you? You can be Telly! You look like an Elmo! Oh, you! You are definitely Zoe. How about Grover for you, little guy? And you! You can be Kermit! Then you two, Bert and Ernie!"

Kevin stood and grinned. "What do you think of their names?"

"They're great," Troy filled in for the children, who refused to answer. They were still upset they had to give up their beloved 'Molly' and her puppies. "I'm glad you came to pick up the dogs. You must've missed them."

"I have, I have." He nodded. "What can I give you in return for taking care of the dogs? I owe you, I really do!"

"Oh, no you don't." Gabriella shook her head. "It was our pleasure. The kids loved having a dog in the house, didn't you guys?"

They nodded, still not saying a word. Kevin grinned. "Then I'll tell you what. You loved having a dog in the house so much, why don't you pick out one or two of the dogs from the litter to keep? Would you like that?"

The septuplets' eyes widened. "Really?"

"Absolutely! It's the least I can do." He told them sincerely. "Go on! Pick one. No, pick two!"

They flocked to the whelping box and surveyed their choices. The puppies were still mainly white, but were beginning to get their spots here and there. After a moment of conferencing with each other, they finally chose their two, a boy and a girl. "We pick Zoe and Oscar." Anna informed the group.

"Great," Kevin smiled. "Enjoy them, and thanks again for taking such good care of them."

Troy and Gabriella bid the man farewell as he and his dog and puppies rode off into the sunset. The girls fawned over Zoe while the boys tickled and played with Oscar. Gabriella turned to her husband. "What did we just get ourselves into?"

"Gab, I think we just added two more family members," Troy grinned, kneeling down next his daughters to coddle Zoe. "Say hello to the tenth and eleventh Bolton."

Gabriella laughed and joined in with the boys, rubbing Oscar's soft fur. "Oddly, I'm okay with that."


	73. TOW The New Professor

**Hello and good morning!! It is SUCH a beautiful day outside and I'm stuck writing an eight-page research paper about Isabel Allende's The House of the Spirits. Totally not complaining, no, not at all. ;) Anyway, we have a home competition this weekend and last night my dear friend Abby and I had our duet and we got a high gold!! YAY! So in celebration- and because I've realized this story is due to be over in less than a month so I've got to start crackin'- here is a new chapter for you!! I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for the fabulous reviews!! Every single one of them- I love you guys!**

* * *

Seventy-Three: The One With The New Professor

With the excitement of the new puppies, it was hard to realize how fast time really was flying by. Sooner or later, it was September eighth again and the septuplets were headed to eighth grade. Needless to say, they were ready for the next challenge. They were done with middle school futility and were glad they only had one year left before high school. They were growing up and getting out, as Troy and Gabriella liked to put it, though they rarely liked to acknowledge that their kids were getting older.

Because if the septuplets were getting older, it meant that _they_ were getting older as well.

And that's just wrong.

Gabriella was heading off to her millionth year teaching Biology at the high school. No, it wasn't her millionth year, but honestly, she'd lost count. She loved teaching almost as much as she loved her family and wouldn't want to give it up for anything in the world- well, except her family- but truthfully, the same routine was getting a bit boring. She would do it, though, because she had tenure and she was South Valley High School's most popular Biology teacher. She loved her students and she loved teaching. She just wasn't too keen on the curriculum or the faculty she worked with anymore.

Oh well. You couldn't love _everything _about your job.

And Troy? Well… he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't have anything to do and he didn't have anywhere to be. He was planning on staying home, as usual, and shooting some hoops very gently in the backyard. It was going to be his trial run, since he hadn't set foot on a basketball court since his injury last spring. He'd let the puppies out so they could run around and play while he shot a few baskets to prove he could still play if he wanted to, just not professionally. Did he miss playing basketball? Of course. Did he miss playing in front of thousands of people and having practices and games that interfered with his everyday life? Well… probably not. Troy loved having freedom; he just didn't want it all the time.

Basically, he was looking for part-time retirement. Unfortunately, there was no such option.

That morning, September eighth, the septuplets woke up cheerful and ready to go. They ate their Cheerios with cut up bananas and strawberries before dressing in their new back-to-school clothing and brushing their teeth and hair. They packed their bags full of their new and fresh-smelling binders, paper, pens, and pencils before slipping it over their shoulders and heading out to the bus stop, stopping to kiss each of their parents goodbye. Troy watched from the window as they climbed onboard the big yellow school bus and drove out of sight.

Gabriella, as usual, claimed she was late and brought a muffin with her to eat on the drive over to the school. She straightened her pencil skirt and slipped on a pair of navy high heels before kissing her husband goodbye and stepping into the garage. After a moment, Troy heard the garage door open and close, leaving the house in silence yet again. He watched Gabriella's sleek SUV drive down the street until it was nothing but a tiny black dot in the horizon. Now, he was bored. Now everything was quiet and this was what Troy had coined 'the lonely period.'

What a life.

"Zoe, Oscar," Troy called for the two rambunctious puppies, who had aged now to be seven-weeks-old. They scrambled into the kitchen, their nails making a scratching sound against the hardwood floor as they collided with the counters. "Whoa, whoa there, you crazy little devils. Anna forgot to feed you guys today and it's her turn. What do you think we should do about that?"

The two puppies stared up at him with their big blue eyes and he chuckled. "You're going to have me feed you. Yeah, that's what I thought."

He poured some of the Purina Puppy Chow into the two bowls designated for their food before filling their water bowls as well. For the tiny little bodies that they had, they seemed to drink _a lot_ of water. "Okay, do you think this will hold you for a while or should I bring in the Pacific Ocean?"

They yelped and scurried towards their dishes, overly excited at the prospect of mealtime. Troy laughed. "You two are way too entertaining."

Crossing into the living room and out of the kitchen, his eyes widened when he noticed a small throw pillow that was now in four pieces, with the feathers and stuffing hanging out of it and spread all over the room. "Oh shit. You're entertaining until you do something like this."

Like all puppies, Zoe and Oscar were having a bit of trouble with obedience. They were not house trained by any means, they chewed on everything, and brought tracks upon tracks of dirt into the house. They had already destroyed numerous pairs of shoes and now a throw pillow. Thankfully, it wasn't one of the nicer throw pillows, but it was a gift they'd received from some guest at their wedding. It had added a nice touch to the room, Troy and Gabriella thought. But now, it was lying in shreds all over the carpet.

"You guys, how many times have I told you not to chew on the furniture?" He growled, picking up a bunch of pieces of the shredded fabric. "You're out of control!"

Of course, the doorbell picked that moment in time to ring, and Oscar and Zoe raced towards the door, barking hysterically. Troy dumped the pieces of the pillow into the trash and walked through the foyer to answer the door. "Hey man, what's up?"

Chad Danforth squinted in the sunlight as he stared back at his best friend. "The first day of school is always the hardest, right?"

Troy stepped aside to let his friend in the house. "Yep. Why?"

"Because this morning Taylor freaked out because she realized that next year is Logan's last year of elementary school and that Sam was already seven and where did her baby go? You know, all that womanly crap." Chad complained. "But don't worry, she's good. I calmed her down when I told her that Zeke has kids graduating high school this year and you have kids leaving middle school."

"Wow thanks Chad." Troy dripped sarcastically. "Make her feel better by telling her that she doesn't have to worry because our kids are older."

"Well, it's true." He grinned. "So, what's going on here today? Obviously an empty house."

"Obviously." Troy stated. "Zoe and Oscar ate a pillow."

Chad took one look at the room full of stuffing and feathers and burst into laughter. "Well, dogs do that, you know. They need training."

"Yeah tell me about it," Troy recanted. "You wanna go out back and shoot some hoops?"

He glanced at his best friend warily. "I don't know. Are you sure you can?"

"Chad, I'm not going to keel over and die on you," Troy rolled his eyes. "I just have to take it easy."

"Okay, if you're sure you're up to it."

"Up to it? Chad, I can still kick your ass."

"You're on."

They let the dogs outside to frolic and play in the grass behind the house while Troy and Chad engaged in a one-on-one game on his half-court. Still, after an injury, surgery, physical therapy and six months of no play, Troy was on his game. Chad still beat him at his game, but Troy was still on top of the ball. This proved to him that basketball really was in his blood. It wasn't luck and it wasn't all skill- it was his genetics. He didn't need six-hour long practices or televised games to put him into the zone. Troy Bolton was good at basketball because he just… was.

After lunch at the deli down the street, Chad departed for home and Troy returned back to his own home to shower and figure out what they'd be eating for dinner that evening. He returned to the puppies- who were sleeping soundly in their respective beds- and took a quick shower before flipping through recipes in the kitchen, trying to come up with something good to make for dinner. No chicken, they'd had that last night. No beef, they were planning on having a barbecue that weekend. That left pork, pasta, or fish. There weren't many pork, pasta and fish options in the current cookbook, so he enlisted a few others.

It was a job that could easily take all day.

Around four o'clock, the septuplets returned home from their very first day. Troy could usually tell if the children had a good day at school by the sounds emanating from the foyer and front rooms of the house. The front door slammed and a few backpacks were dropped harshly on the wooden floor. That wasn't a good sign. A few pairs of shoes were kicked carelessly aside- also bad. There were heavy steps coming down through the house and Troy knew it had _not_ been a good day. Still, he called out hopefully, cheerfully to them.

"Hey! How was your first day of eighth grade?"

They had all stopped in the kitchen to wash their hands and grab a quick snack. Emily spoke first. "I hate it."

"None of my friends are in any of my classes," Caitlin chimed in, visually annoyed.

"My science teacher is an angry and awful old man," Leah whined. "I hate him already!"

"There are too many hallways in the eighth grade wing," Matthew grumbled. "I keep getting lost."

"There's way too many sixth graders." Joseph pouted. "They're so little and I just want to step on them."

"The seventh graders think they're _so_ cool," Anna complained. "Hello? I'm in eighth grade! I'm cooler than you!"

"I just hate middle school," Nicholas groused. "I can't wait to get to high school."

Without waiting for a reply or a comment from their father, the septuplets turned and headed towards the staircase. Troy called after them. "Where are you going?"

"Homework," Anna wailed back. "Can you believe that? We have _homework!_"

"Yeah," Joseph yelled. "On the first day of school!"

Following the last complaint were three slams of doors before the house was completely silent again. Troy glanced down at Oscar who was seated by his feet. "Well, _that_ did not go so well."

Oscar barked before sitting back on his hind legs and wagging his tiny stub of a tail. Troy laughed. "But it doesn't matter to you, does it? Because you're always happy."

About a half hour later, the garage door opened and closed and Troy heard Gabriella enter the laundry room, where the garage was connected. Maybe her day was better than the septuplets'. He prayed it was. Listening carefully, he heard her blissful sigh when she had finally removed her heels from her aching feet and then waited for her to appear as she padded through the house, looking for someone, anyone to come home to. She entered the kitchen and shot him a stressful smile before reaching for a glass to fill with ice cold water.

Much like the septuplets, she didn't wait to be questioned. "My boss is an ego-maniac. I teach every period except fifth, which is my lunch and planning period. I have so many AP classes and not enough regular classes that I'm completely unbalanced. The kids for some reason have no desire to learn biology. And… oh yeah! I'm pretty sure the new chemistry teacher hit on me this afternoon."

Troy bit the inside of his cheek, sympathizing with her. "So… good day, huh?"

Normally, she would've laughed. Today, however, she just stared at him before shaking her head, turning to walk up the stairs and toward her bedroom. "I'm not in the mood for sarcasm. Wake me up when dinner's ready. I'm going to take a nap."

Troy sighed. "Yes Chad, the first day is _definitely_ the hardest."

* * *

The second day usually got a little easier. Troy packed an extra chocolate chip cookie in each of the septuplets' lunches as a little surprise for them when they got to lunch that day. They were a little weary about going back to eighth grade, but knew they had no choice. So, begrudgingly, they headed off on the school bus once more, saying goodbye to their parents reluctantly as they unwillingly let themselves be carted off to their educational institution. Troy only hoped the cookie was enough get them through the day.

Gabriella was a bit more optimistic. She ate happily and dressed calmly as if she had already put yesterday's mess behind her. Today she chose a simple red blouse and a pair of black dress pants. After she'd put on her pantyhose, however, she stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth… and also into a puddle of dog urine. At first she'd believed it was just a puddle from her shower earlier. But when she glanced down, the unmistakable yellow tint to the liquid nearly sent her into a screaming fit.

"That's it! I've had it with the freaking dogs!" Gabriella shrieked, ripping off her soiled pantyhose and marching downstairs to where her husband was reading the newspaper. "You know what I just stepped in upstairs?"

"No… What?"

"Urine! I stepped in dog urine!" She fumed, thrusting her pantyhose at him for proof. "Do you know how sick and tired I am of finding the dogs' little gifts everywhere, or finding a chewed up shoe, or losing throw pillows?"

Troy nodded. "I know, babe, but this is what dogs do when they're young. You know that."

"Of course I know that!" Gabriella shouted. "But do you know how you fix this little problem? Two words! Obedience school!"

Troy gasped and Zoe and Oscar cowered. "You don't think our dogs need to go to obedience school, do you? They're not that bad!"

"Troy, they're bad. They're really bad." She exhaled exasperatedly. "Take them to obedience school or we can get a cat. Because I am sick of having to deal with them. It's one thing if it happens once in a while, but every second of every day? I can't take it anymore!"

She whipped around and stalked back upstairs. Troy glanced down at Zoe and Oscar, who were romping around on the floor together, oblivious of the situation. "I know obedience school might seem a little… harsh. But she's right, guys. You need it."

Zoe barked and Troy held up a hand. "Hey, no pleading with me Zoe. We're going today, okay? I know you might not want to go, but I'll be right there with you."

He scooped them into his arms as he fastened two leashes onto each of their collars. "You might be scared of obedience school, but… I'm kind of scared of Gabriella. If you haven't noticed, she's not the most pleasant person when she's angry."

"Let's go, huh? So we don't make her angry anymore…"

* * *

Troy had taken the dogs to "Puppy Kindergarten" and the obedience class for beginners at Top Dog Obedience School. He learned a lot of different techniques to use for when the dogs were misbehaving or had in fact used the house as a toilet or had eaten a pillow, for example. Oscar and Zoe were great with the other dogs and were very receptive towards the techniques Troy and the instructor used with them. At the end of the class, however, Troy learned that they would have to complete ten courses at the school before their puppies could 'graduate.' The classes were once a week for ten weeks, from nine to eleven in the morning.

Well, at least now Troy had a way to bide his time.

He just didn't expect it would be in 'puppy school.'

That afternoon the septuplets had come home much, much happier than they had the day before. The front door to the house was shut gingerly instead of being slammed as it had been previously. Their shoes were not kicked off carelessly, but placed carefully in the closet so they didn't become the next victims in puppy murder-by-mouth. They placed their backpacks neatly along the backpack hooks in the hallway before racing into the family room where their father was waiting for them, ready to hear about their second, much better, day of school.

"I love eighth grade," Emily grinned. "I changed my mind."

"I made new friends in all my classes," Caitlin told her father. "So it's okay."

"My science teacher is actually a really cool guy," Leah giggled. "Thankfully."

"I didn't get lost today," Matthew said happily. "There really aren't _that_ many hallways."

"A sixth grader asked me how to get to the cafeteria today," Joseph smiled proudly. "And I helped him."

"One of the seventh grade groups of girls said they thought that _I_ was really cool!" Anna shrieked in excitement. "Isn't that awesome?"

"I guess middle school isn't that bad," Nicholas decided. "High school can wait."

Troy was glad that their days hadn't been complete wastes of time, as school often was. He was anxious to know how Gabriella's day had been as well and found himself counting the minutes until she returned home. He watched for her car as it pulled into the driveway and the garage. She was humming an unknown tune as she entered the house and slipped off her shoes, running barefoot through the house as she tried to locate her husband. Once she did, she plopped beside him on the couch and kissed his cheek, a huge grin taking over her face.

Troy chuckled, moving to kiss her on the lips. "Huge change in greeting from yesterday."

"That's because I had a huge change between yesterday and today," She grinned excitedly, bouncing like a child high on sugar. "Guess what, guess what, guess what?"

"Hmm… what?" Troy guessed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder in efforts to calm her.

"Okay, so today I had this huge meeting with the science department and there was this guy that I'd never seen before sitting at the other end of the table." Gabriella recounted her experience, hardly containing her excitement. "So he was introduced as the Dean of the University of California at Sacramento, and he offered me a job as a Biological Sciences professor!"

Troy's eyes widened in shock and pride. "Oh my God! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" She shrieked, kissing him again. "Oh my God, I freaked out. I've never met the man and then there I was, giving him a hug, practically kissing his feet."

"That's so amazing, baby." He squeezed her even tighter to him. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," She repeated, now somewhat bashful about her achievement. "He wants me to start as soon as possible and I'm pretty sure I'm just going to finish out the week at South Valley before heading over to the college. I'm _so_ excited!"

"And I'm so proud of you," Troy's words were sincere and his eyes spoke adoration. "I love you."

"I love you too," She grinned, resting her head upon his shoulder as she sighed complacently. "God, I'm so ready for this. Can you see me as Professor Bolton? That sounds so… so… _official_."

"I like it," He approved. "It's so _you_, is what it is."

Gabriella smiled blissfully before glancing around and noticing that the house was completely silent. "Where're the kids? The dogs?"

"The kids actually had a good day today and are celebrating in the basement with an intense game of Monopoly," Troy informed his wife, who chuckled at his wording. "And Oscar and Zoe are outside hopefully taking care of business like they were told. We went to puppy school today."

"Oh yeah! How did that go?"

"It went great! They did everything they were supposed to, the teacher loved them, and I'm pretty sure they'll graduate with a 4.0 GPA."

Gabriella all but laughed out loud. "They get graded?"

Troy smirked. "No, but I added that in as my own personal touch."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Nice, Bolton."

He winked. "Thanks, Professor."


	74. TOW They All Turn Forty

**Hey guys! Just got back from work- love my job. Today, I had to change two diapers, feed two babies bottles, be the judge of a dance competition, do the chicken dance a bazillion times, and oh yeah, I had a kid throw up. Funnn stuff!! Hahaha anyway, no, I really do love my job. Today was just a bit more hectic than usual. So thank you for the influx of reviews!! I was a bit shocked but honestly by now, I shouldn't be. You guys are freakin' fantastic!! On to the boring stuff, I don't own _The Sound of Music_ or _West Side Story_ or any of that crap. Now...**

**Special thanks to OlympicBeliever for just finding this story and still managing to review pretty much every chapter. Thanks so much!!**

* * *

Seventy-Four: The One Where They All Turn Forty

When Troy Bolton was a teenager, he decided that he'd rather die than turn forty.

Now, two weeks after his fortieth birthday, his manifestation hadn't changed.

It was a Friday morning in early November, just weeks before the last of their group, Gabriella, would turn forty herself. Since all six of the members in their close-knit group of friends would be turning that momentous age, they decided to hold a combined birthday party for all six, even though five of the six had already had their birthdays. The party was tomorrow and all of their parents and friends were invited and excited to be attending. They were hosting it at Hidden Meadows, a beautiful park that was opposite Hidden Gardens, where Troy and Gabriella had married all those years ago.

The twelve children were extremely ecstatic to be a part of planning and the celebration. Though the youngest, Logan and Samuel Danforth, only saw this as a birthday party for their parents, the older children realized that this wasn't just an ordinary birthday. Their parents were turning _forty_. The last time they'd had a birthday as important as this was ten years ago, when Madeleine and Lauren had been seven, the septuplets were four, Alexis was three, and Logan and Samuel hadn't even been born yet.

Madeleine, Lauren and Alexis had planned on learning two tricks of trade before the party that Saturday. They wanted to learn and perform a song and dance from one of their mother's favorite musicals, as a tribute to her love of the arts. They were planning on dressing in ridiculously glittery- and pink- costumes and singing and dancing along to 'Do Re Mi' from Sharpay's favorite musical, _The Sound of Music_. For Zeke, they planned on learning to cook his favorite meal and then actually doing it, presenting him with the dish at the end of the party. In this way, both the performance and the meal were going to be their presents to their parents.

Logan and Samuel were planning on doing things a bit differently. Since they really had inherited their senses of humor from Chad- and rarely refused to use them- they planned on dressing up as their parents and reenacting their relationship from the moment they met to the moment they married. Logan was planning on being Chad and Samuel got the part of Taylor, though he was hardly disappointed by this. He was planning on borrowing one of Alexis's old dress-up dresses and a pair of heels. He was perfectly fine with dressing as his mother.

The Bolton septuplets, however, didn't feel like getting too elaborate. They didn't know much about Biology or other sciences to please their mother and only Matthew and Joseph knew about basketball, really. They didn't want to reenact their miracle birth or talk about how they had been featured on the cover of People magazine annually. So instead of having a karaoke contest under the stars, like their parents had, they planned on doing something much, much different. Emily and Matthew had thought of it together and then proposed it to their siblings before immediately getting to work. They had to do a lot of research, but it was fun.

And they certainly learned a lot, too.

That Friday morning, Gabriella did not have to go to work, as the college had let out for Thanksgiving the Wednesday before. The children got up, poured themselves some cereal, and got dressed before grabbing their lunches and stuffing them into their bags, heading out to the bus with a quick goodbye to their parents. Troy had to bring Zoe and Oscar to puppy school for their last obedience class, and thankfully, the three-month-old Dalmatians were finally learning to behave. They had their occasional slip-ups, but mainly had figured out how to act in their home.

"I love these little guys," Troy decided, strapping the two color-coded leashes onto Zoe and Oscar's collars. "Seriously, I think puppy school has been a great bonding experience for us."

Gabriella chuckled as she watched Zoe and Oscar scamper around Troy's feet, tangling him in their long leashes. "I'm really happy for you. Is this what you do when we're all at school and work?"

Troy shrugged, nodding. "Pretty much. I feed them, get dressed, take them to puppy school and then for a walk, and then we come back here and play the rest of the day. It's a sweet life. You should try it sometime."

"What are you going to do when puppy school's over?" Gabriella questioned, standing to finish washing the dishes.

Troy gasped dramatically, covering the puppies' ears for good measure, and hissed, "We don't like to think about that."

She laughed out loud as she watched the puppies bark playfully at each other and their beloved owner. "Well, you might want to start thinking about that, seeing as today's the last day."

"Well, maybe I'll enroll them in the intermediate class," Troy winked good-humoredly. "They learn tricks in that one."

Gabriella watched her husband exit the house, shaking her head lightly. "You do whatever you want."

"I might as well enroll them in that class," Troy figured, turning back around. "I have nothing else to do during the day!"

He leaned in to kiss her before they exchanged their goodbyes and Gabriella shut the front door behind him. Troy may not have a lot to do during the day, but Gabriella was swamped. She had loads upon loads of laundry to do, she had to finish the morning dishes, the rooms could use vacuuming, she had to make up a grocery list, and… oh yeah, she had to pack for their upcoming Christmas vacation. This year, the family was planning on spending their vacation in a Colorado ski resort. Mostly, everyone was excited.

Gabriella, however, wouldn't be excited until they landed in Colorado.

She was the one doing all the work, after all. She'd made plans for the dogs to stay at a kennel for the week they were planning on being gone and had begun cooking with all the perishables in the house so they wouldn't go bad over break. She was the one packing her family of nine with all of the strong overcoats, boots, mittens, and other snow necessities. They were all excited but she was filled with the dread over what still had to be done.

It was a lot of work, really.

About an hour and a half into her work, the doorbell rang and Gabriella found it odd that the puppies weren't there to bark at it. She was in the middle of folding the freshly clean load of laundry in the laundry room by the garage, so it took her a few moments to cross the spacious house and arrive at the door. Unlocking the brass bolt and pulling open the heavy door, Gabriella came face to face with none other than her good friend Sharpay Evans-Baylor, who was standing haphazardly, her arms crossed over her chest in disgust. Gabriella chuckled to herself.

"Wait a minute, I'm having déjà vu," She grinned. "Let me guess; you're going to come in here and try to suffocate yourself with a pillow before complaining about turning forty?"

Sharpay shot her friend a weird look. "Um, no. Why would I bother doing that?"

"Because that was your reaction ten years ago when you were turning thirty," She informed her friend. "I just thought this was history repeating."

"Well forget it. I'd give anything to go back to being thirty." She whined. "I feel so old and disgusting."

"Shar, you look exactly the same as you did twenty years ago." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You're still blonde, you're still skinny, and you're still young."

"Not exactly," Sharpay held up a finger. "My brunette roots are showing!"

Gabriella's eyes widened in mock astonishment. "You mean Sharpay's not really a blondie?"

"Ha ha," Sharpay droned sarcastically. "Anyway, that's happening, plus I must've gained like ten pounds-"

The brunette laughed, only to receive a glare in her direction. "Where? I see nothing but skin and bones!"

"Maybe that's what you see, but it's there," Sharpay insisted. "And, I didn't even get to the worst part! Look! Look at this!"

Gabriella squinted to see what Sharpay was pointing at, but was curious as to why she was so adamantly stabbing at her skin. "Um… what is it that I'm supposed to be looking for here?"

"A wrinkle!" Sharpay screeched. "My very first wrinkle! Now you _know_ I'm old!"

"I see nothing," Gabriella told her honestly and Sharpay slumped over to the couch and fell onto it, fatigued. "Really."

"Are you ever afraid that you'll get so old and ugly that Troy won't want you anymore?" Sharpay asked her friend. "Because I wonder that if one day Zeke will just leave me for some hot young chick with _real_ blonde hair."

Gabriella sighed, sitting beside her. "No, I don't worry about that. And you shouldn't either. Zeke isn't going anywhere, and not only because he loves you. It's because… well, he's afraid of you, Shar."

Sharpay stared blankly at her. "That's not funny."

The latter giggled a little, biting her lip. "It kind of is. Come on, you really need to let it go. You know what you need? Some singing therapy!"

"Singing therapy?"

"Don't make fun of it; you made it up senior year," Gabriella teased, jumping up from the couch. "I've got just the song for you. Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"_I feel pretty, oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pity any girl who isn't me today_," Gabriella began. "Feel free to jump in anytime now."

Sharpay shook her head, clearly not amused. "No thanks."

"Come on! _I feel charming, oh so charming! It's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty, that I hardly can believe I'm real!_" Gabriella continued, and upon seeing this wasn't working, dragged Sharpay by the hand towards the hall mirror. "_See that pretty girl in the mirror there? Who could that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!_"

"You're freaking insane." Sharpay told her, yanking her hand away and returning to the couch. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this.

"_I feel stunning! And entrancing! Feel like running and dancing for joy!_" Gabriella skipped like a young girl towards her friend who burst into laughter. "_For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!_"

Rolling her eyes but unable to fight the smile from her face, Sharpay decided to play along. "_Have you met my good friend Maria? The craziest girl on the block! You'll know her the minute you see her! She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock!_"

"_She thinks she's in love, she thinks she's in Spain_," Gabriella continued, returning to her folding as Sharpay followed her. "_She isn't in love, she's merely insane!_"

"_It must be the heat, or some rare disease_," Sharpay concluded, lifting the laundry basket and deciding to help her friend with her chores. "_Or too much to eat, or maybe it's fleas!_"

"_Keep away from her! Send for Chino! This is not the Maria we know!_"

"_Modest and pure, polite and refined. Well-bred and mature… and out of her mind!_"

"_I feel pretty, oh so pretty_," Gabriella giggled, trying to continue through her laughter. "_That the city should give me its key! A committee should be organized to honor me! I feel dizzy! I feel sunny! I feel fizzy and funny and fine! And so pretty, Miss America can just resign!_"

Sharpay grinned, beginning to get into her part. "_See that pretty girl in the mirror there?_"

"_What mirror? Where?_" Gabriella asked, tossing a pair of socks into the laundry pile.

"_Who could that attractive girl be?_" Sharpay questioned in returned, fluffing her hair a bit.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. "_Which? What? Where? Who?_"

"_Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!_" Sharpay sang before the two girls finished off the song together. "_I feel stunning! And entrancing! Feel like running and dancing for joy! For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!_"

They laughed after their big finish, but were shocked as they heard applause emanating from the laundry room as the garage door closed. Troy watched his wife and friend and laughed, shaking his head slightly at their joyous behavior. "Do you always do this when you do laundry?"

Gabriella chuckled. "Maybe."

Troy shrugged, walking over to encircle his arms around Gabriella's waist upon letting Zoe and Oscar scamper about on the floor. "Am I this 'pretty wonderful boy'?"

"Eh, sometimes."

He made a face before leaning down to kiss her as she happily responded. Sharpay faked a gag before turning to leave. "Okay, you guys start this crap I'm out of here."

She paused, though, by the door. "Oh, thanks for the therapy session, Gabriella. It really helped."

Gabriella grinned knowingly. "No problem."

After the door closed gingerly, Troy shot her a look. "Therapy session?"

His wife laughed. "It's a long story."

Troy winked. "I've got time."

* * *

The next afternoon, all three families arrived at Hidden Meadows for their combined fortieth birthday party. The five adults who were already forty by this point continued to tease and complain about Gabriella, the baby of the group, who had yet to turn forty and wouldn't for another two weeks. She reassured them, however, that when she did, she'd be sure to complain heavily as they had for weeks upon end. This didn't do much to placate the teasing, but they were soon silenced by a screeching coming from the makeshift stage at the front of the park.

Madeleine, Lauren, and Alexis Baylor were standing on top of the vinyl stage, each with microphones in their hands and ready for the entertainment to begin. They were wearing white cotton dresses with blue satin sashes around their waists, deciding against the bright pink theme and instead to go with the dress code from the musical. Lauren and Alexis were seated in chairs while Madeleine was standing beside them, her persona being to governess Maria while her sisters represented the seven Von Trapp children.

Or, at least two of the five girls.

"Hi everyone, can I get your attention?" Madeleine called out. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Maddie and these are my sisters Lauren and Alexis. Today we're going to do something really special for our parents, Zeke and Sharpay. So, without further ado, here is our performance!"

She quickly ran to the side of the stage to being the music before facing her sisters and beginning to sing. "_Let's start at the very beginning. It's a very good place to start! When you read you begin with A-B-C. When you sing you begin with do-re-mi. Do-re-mi_."

"_Do-re-mi_," Lauren and Alexis repeated, giving a grin towards their mother.

"_The first three notes just happen to be, do-re-mi. Do-re-mi. Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti-_" She paused, a faux troubled look on her face. "Let's see if I can make it easy."

"_Doe, a deer, a female deer. Ray, a drop of golden sun. Me, a name I call myself. Far, a long, long way to run. Sew, a needle pulling thread. La, a note to follow sew. Tea, a drink with jam and bread. That will bring us back to do-oh-oh-oh._"

Sharpay watched proudly, grinning towards her husband. "Oh my God, this is my favorite musical!"

"I know," Zeke chuckled. "I think that was their intention."

"They're not bad singers, either." Sharpay noted. "Aw, they're so great! How did we get such great kids?"

"I don't know," Zeke shrugged, clapping as the girls finished their song. "But I wouldn't trade them in for anything in the world."

After the girls stepped off the stage, the proceeded to present Zeke with a serving of crème brulee they made all by themselves that morning. He was shocked but grateful, wondering now if he had a few chefs on his hands. "Girls, this is amazing, thank you."

"You're welcome, Dad." Alexis beamed proudly. "We were going to make you your favorite food, but we thought this would be better."

"It is better," Zeke kissed her forehead. "It really is."

Following the Baylor girls' performance, Logan and Samuel Danforth were ready for theirs as well. The party of family and friends got their amusement from watching as nine-year-old Logan and seven-year-old Samuel set up a small canvas in the background of the stage, acting as their setting. It was a drawing of a high school, with 'East High' written in big red letters at the top of the canvas. Then, the crowd watched as Logan pulled an afro on top of his head and put on a basketball uniform, reaching down to tie his sneakers before tucking a basketball under his arm. Samuel also had a wig, but his was of long black hair with a brightly colored headband on top. He had also put on a dress that belonged to Alexis Baylor and a pair of high heels that were, of course, much too big for him.

Logan took the microphone first. "Hi, I'm Logan and that's my brother Sam. For our Mom and Dad's birthday present, we're going to act out their relationship. I'm going to be my Dad, Chad, and Sam's our Mom, Taylor. Enjoy!"

Chad and Taylor could hardly contain their laughter. "Oh boy…"

Logan began to bounce his basketball on the floor of the stage while Samuel hobbled by, carrying some books. Suddenly, the basketball flew out of his control and collided with Samuel's arms as he screeched in a girly manner. "Chad! You knocked over my books _again_!"

"Oh hey, sorry Taylor," Logan stated gruffly. "Why don't I take you out tonight and make it up to you?"

"No way!" Samuel exclaimed in a high-pitched tone. "I would never go out with a lunkhead basketball man!"

"There's a line that sounds familiar," Gabriella whispered towards her best friend, who flushed crimson.

"I have _no_ idea where they got all this from," Taylor shook her head, but was unable to keep the smile from her face.

"Sam looks good in a dress," Troy teased and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Lay off. One of them had to be the girl."

The boys continued their charade right up until the point in the story where Chad and Taylor married and Logan alternated between being Chad and being the priest. Afterwards, he kissed his brother on the cheek during the 'you may kiss the bride' line and everyone got a kick out of this. "Thank you for watching!" He shouted afterwards. "In case you were wondering, three years later, I was born and then two years after that, Sam was. But we ran out of people so… we couldn't do that part."

Again, there was more laughter, but the boys received immense applause, especially when Samuel decided to curtsey instead of bowing. Taylor hugged her boys to her, her body still shaking with laughter. "That was great! You guys were _so_ funny!"

"Thank you, Mom," Samuel grinned shyly. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it," Taylor kissed him. "You acted _just_ like me."

Last but certainly not least, the Bolton septuplets took the stage, the boys setting up a projector while the girls manned the lap top computer screen, setting up their project that had all eyes on them in curiosity. They weren't planning on singing or dancing, like the Baylor girls had. They had too many people to reenact their parents' relationship, like the Danforth boys had. What they were doing was different and unique and they hoped their parents would enjoy it, since they'd worked so hard on it.

Leah and Joseph each took a microphone while the others continued to set up their slideshow. "Hi! My name's Leah and this is my brother Joey, along with Caitlin, Anna, Matt, Emily, and Nick back there. We did something a little bit different that we hope you'll like."

"We made a slideshow," Joseph took over, grinning at his sister. "Of all the important things that have happened in Troy and Gabriella's lives. It's a tribute, really, to the greatest parents ever."

"Aw," Gabriella held a hand up to her face. "I'm going to cry."

Troy chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "I saw that coming."

"Okay, Anna's giving me the 'okay,' so I think we're ready." Leah smiled as the slideshow began, music softly playing in the background as the first slide popped up. It was picture of Troy only days after he was born and a collective 'aw' was heard throughout the crowd. "Troy Alexander Bolton was born on October eighteenth, 1990, in Albuquerque, New Mexico. His parents, Jack and Lucille, were overjoyed."

"Aw, look how cute you were!" Gabriella cooed and Troy looked away, embarrassedly.

"Oh my God, where did they get that picture?"

"Your parents, probably." She justified, just as the slide changed to her in a similar situation.

"Gabriella Anne Montez was born on December fourteenth, 1990," Joseph stated over the coos and awes of the crowd. "She was born in Bridgeport, Connecticut to two very ecstatic Hispanic parents, Ricardo and Maria."

"Did they really have to mention the fact that I'm Hispanic?" Gabriella chuckled. "It's pretty easy to tell."

"Of course they did," Troy teased. "Because it isn't _completely_ obvious."

"Growing up, Troy had a fairly easy life," Leah continued as the slideshow moved on, this time to a collection of photos of Troy as a toddler. "At the age of three, Jack Bolton introduced his son to the game of basketball, and Troy fell in love."

"Gabriella's life was pretty easy as well," Joseph moved on to the slide with numerous photos of his mother as a young child. "Although it was difficult to keep in touch with her grandparents and aunts and uncles who still lived in Spain, Gabriella and her parents lived a normal life, filled with weekends at the beach and day trips to parks and museums."

The music in the background turned a bit melancholy as the next slide popped up on screen. It was a photo of Troy's grandfather who had died much too young. Leah spoke softly, "Then, when Troy was only five years old, he and the Bolton family experienced a great loss to the family. Jack's father, Nicholas Bolton, passed away suddenly from a terrible accident. The family grieved for a long time and to this day Troy still misses his grandfather."

Troy glanced down, trying not to receive the condoling looks from his friends. Gabriella ran a hand up and down his arm, kissing his temple gently. "Are you okay, babe?"

He nodded, still not lifting his eyes from the ground. "Yeah. They had to include that, didn't they?"

"Of course. It was a major part of your life."

The mournful slides had yet to finish, though, when the scene changed to show Gabriella's familial loss. Joseph took over. "Unfortunately for Maria and Gabriella Montez, they also experienced a loss very early on in their lives. When Gabriella was just six years old, her father, Ricardo Montez, passed away after a short battle with pancreatic cancer. He was only twenty-six years old. It was very difficult to move on after a tragedy like that, but Maria tried her hardest. Gabriella, however, was harder to console."

It was Gabriella's turn to turn away from the repenting glances of her friends. Troy slipped his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. "I love you, baby."

She smiled half-heartedly. "I love you too."

"As time went on, Troy became a star basketball player," Leah sighed in relief as the miserable bits of the presentation ended. A slide filled with pictures of Troy during his middle and early high school years came into view. "Basketball became Troy's favorite pastime and soon, it was all he ever wanted to do. He and his father attended basketball games at the local college that Jack now had dreams of his son attending."

"Gabriella focused more on her studies than on extra-curriculars," Joseph iterated, as the next slide of photos came on. "She became a whiz at math and science and all she wanted to do was get good grades and make her mother proud. Maria's job began to move her all around the country, though, so she and her daughter were always picking up their things and moving to a new town or state in the United States. Finally, they settled upon Albuquerque, New Mexico, a move that would forever change their lives."

"That's for sure," Gabriella chuckled slightly, watching as the slide changed to show a ski lodge and two photos of Troy and Gabriella at the age of sixteen.

"During Christmas break, 2006, the Bolton family decided to take a trip to Colorado for a ski vacation." Leah began the infamous story. "Troy spent most of his time snowboarding and playing basketball in the gym inside the resort, believing it to be just a regular vacation with his parents. But his attitude was soon to change."

"Maria Montez had also booked the week at the same ski resort, needing a week with her daughter before their move to Albuquerque." Joseph informed the crowd. "Gabriella spent some of her time skiing, but most of the week just relaxing in the lounge of the resort by the fire, reading her multitude of novels. Maria told her she had to attend the youth New Year's Eve party and Gabriella reluctantly agreed."

"That night, Troy and Gabriella both attended the party and were forced onto the stage to sing karaoke with each other." Leah grinned. "Neither of them wanted to participate, but after singing the first few lines, they actually enjoyed themselves and got into the song. Sparks flew, some might say, but after exchanging names and numbers, they knew there was something there."

"It turned out that Gabriella had transferred into East High School, where Troy also attended." Joseph concluded. "They reconnected and the rest, as they say, is history."

"To make a long story short," Leah giggled, the next slide containing pictures of Troy and Gabriella at their college graduations, their wedding, and the birth of the septuplets. "Troy and Gabriella did not separate after high school or college. They married in a beautiful ceremony in Hidden Gardens; not far from here, actually."

"After learning they could not have children, they took six months worth of fertility treatments in order to produce them," Joseph paused, glancing around at his multiple brothers and sisters. "And… I think you all know how that turned out."

The crowd laughed as the presentation came to a close. "Mom and Dad, thank you for everything you've done for us. We love you… and happy birthday!"

Troy and Gabriella clapped along with the rest of the crowd and immediately enveloped their children in a hug as they stepped off the stage. "You guys are the best."

"So you liked it?" Emily asked tentatively. "We worked really hard on it."

"Guys, it was amazing!"

"It really was!"

"We love you so much."

"We love you too," Nicholas chuckled. "Happy birthday!"


	75. TOW Christmas in Colorado

**Hey guys! I just got back from my visit at Penn State and honestly, I think I'm in love, lol. I have a huuuuge headache and a lottttt of writing to do, so here's a new chapter and I'll see you next time!**

**Love you all! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

Seventy-Five: The One With Christmas in Colorado

Following the Thanksgiving holiday, the Bolton family was planning on taking a trip to Colorado during the Christmas break for a fun-filled week of snow and skiing. It was a little bit of history repeating, as Troy and Gabriella had booked their week in the same resort that they'd stayed in when they had first met all those years ago. They wanted to experience the magic once more and to expose their children to the same lovely environment they'd been in.

Plus, they never did thank that DJ.

To their surprise, the Baylor and Danforth families had expressed interest in getting away from the Californian sun for awhile and in spending their holidays elsewhere. They booked their week in the same resort as their friends, knowing it would be good to visit with them and for the children to mingle with their friends. It was going to be an adventure, they decided, since the three families had never vacationed together before. But they were excited, nonetheless, and the children were ecstatic.

The only thing left for the Boltons to do was to make sure that their families were occupied over the holidays, since they always spent Christmas with Maria, Jack, and Lucille. But the latter had already had that covered. Jack and Lucille were taking off on a seven-day cruise through the Caribbean, a jumpstart to their retirement, and were extremely excited about it. Sure, they would be spending Christmas with a bunch of strangers, but so would Troy and Gabriella, they pointed out. Maria was heading overseas to spend Christmas in Spain with her mother and brother and sisters, since Marisol had finally been located. She was clearly ecstatic about the opportunity as well, and didn't care a bit that her daughter and son-in-law would not be home for Christmas. Clearly, neither would she.

On the afternoon after the children got out of school for break, the three families packed up their cars and drove over to Sacramento International Airport for their three-hour-flight to Denver, Colorado. It was fairly quick flight in which the children spoke animatedly about learning to ski, snowboard, and everything in between. The men talked about hitting the slopes and breathing the fresh mountain air while the women excitedly about the great shopping there was in the area, as well as the spas and drinking hot chocolate by the fire. It was going to be a vacation to remember.

They arrived in Denver at eight o'clock at night and were greeted by the biting cold of the Colorado night as they exited the airport to get to the car rental. It was a freezing nineteen degrees outside and a layer of freshly fallen snow was resting atop all the cars and streets of Denver that evening. After acquiring their three rental vehicles- an SUV for both the Danforths and the Baylors and a ten-passenger van, much like the one they had at home, for the Boltons- the three families drove west towards Breckenridge, Colorado and towards their ski resort.

The Breckenridge Ski Resort in Breckenridge, Colorado was an amazing resort with multiple ski routes on four different mountains and settled in a small, colonial-like town. When they arrived at the resort, they were in such awe and shock over how beautiful it was that it took them a few moments to gather themselves. They got their room assignments- three gorgeously large suites- and though it was difficult at first, they fell asleep, knowing that they had ten full days of skiing and snow-filled fun that they wanted to be fully rested for.

The next morning, the Baylor, Danforth, and Bolton families met in the dining room of the resort for their complimentary breakfast. It was around eight in the morning and there had been a fresh snowfall late that past evening, making all the mountains lightly covered with fresh powder. Each of the people in the room had a different plan for how the day was going to go and they were fully ready for their days to begin. Troy, Chad, and Zeke were planning on taking the opportunity to go snowboarding all day, something they hadn't done in years and were excited to do today.

After renting their equipment for the day, the three friends headed over to a ski lift and began to strap on their snowboarding necessities. Chad removed his gloves to buckle on his boots. "I haven't done this is so long. I hope I don't fall and kill myself trying to do it now."

"I hope I don't either," Zeke agreed with his friend. "It's been like a million years."

"Did you just say 'like'?" Troy teased his friend. "Are you, like, a valley girl, like?"

Zeke groaned. "Did I really just say that again? Ugh, that's what happens when you live with four girls, man. It ruins your macho status."

"Yeah," Chad grinned, trying- and failing- to strap a helmet onto his head. "Especially when one of the girls is Sharpay."

Zeke frowned. "Well at least Sharpay doesn't use huge words in everyday conversation like Taylor does, so stick that in your juice box and suck it."

"Stick that in your juice box and suck it?" Troy wondered, shaking his head. "Seriously, guys? Are we fourteen or are we forty?"

"I'd rather not answer that."

"Yeah, yeah, me either."

Rolling his eyes, Troy stood, his gear on and board under his arm as he made his way towards the ski lift. "I will. You're forty. Deal with it. And stop complaining about each other's wives too. I feel like I'm babysitting, here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Bolton," Zeke shrugged him off. "If we can't complain about them, can we talk about them?"

"In a complaining tone?" Chad added, a lopsided grin on his face. "Because Taylor told me that she and Gab and Shar talk about us all the time. Isn't that weird?"

They climbed into a lift and were carried up the mountain. This, they decided, would be interesting. "Wait, they talk about us? What do they say?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know. Random crap. Fights we've had with them, funny or stupid things we say, you know, stuff like that."

"Well that's ridiculous," Troy pondered. "I wonder what they've said…"

"Do you think they talk about sex?" Zeke asked. "Like they do in movies and TV shows?"

"Maybe," Chad sighed. "And we'll never know."

"I doubt they talk about sex." Troy decided. "I mean, maybe they did a long time ago, but there's a lot of other things they can talk about now."

"Really? Like what?" His friends wanted to know. "Because our lives are pretty dull."

"Okay, well they could talk about work, or the kids… or…" He trailed off, running out of topics.

"Or sex," Zeke chuckled. "I definitely think they talk about sex."

"See, I don't think so." Chad said. "I just can't see any of them talking openly about sex. Well, maybe Sharpay. But not Taylor or Gabriella. I just can't see it."

"Yeah, but Chad it's always the quiet ones." Troy joked, a playful smirk on his face. "Gabriella said that when they talk- and most likely complain- about us, it helps them understand each other better."

"Maybe we should try that?" Chad suggested. "I'm always up for some understanding."

Zeke laughed. "Okay, good plan."

They hopped off the ski lift at the top of the mountain and prepared for their ride down. But not before a little understanding talk, if you could call it that. "Okay, I've got a good one."

"A sex story?" Chad asked hopefully and Zeke chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, it is. That night I cooked dinner for the mayor and the entire town board? I was so nervous but everything came out perfectly fine. Then Sharpay and I went home and…" He trailed off, suddenly freaked out by their conversation topic and relieved when he noticed the same expression on his friends' faces. "Okay, you know what? I don't feel comfortable talking about this."

"Yeah, me either. Let's snowboard."

Clicking their boots into their snowboards, they set off down the mountain in a ripple of three. The cool winter wind was whipping past their faces as they glided gently over the soft white powder, in and out of trees, and ultimately down the mountain. Clearly, it didn't matter that they hadn't boarded since they were young adults, that one semester in college. They still had their skills and they continued to use them effortlessly as they sped down the hill, coming to a snow-throwing stop at the base of the hill. Chad hobbled over to where Troy was standing just as Zeke finished off the hill.

"That was easy!" He shouted ecstatically. "We need a steeper mountain."

"Definitely," Troy agreed. "We could always try Dead Man's Drop, but I suggest we leave that one alone."

"Yeah, I didn't really plan on dying today." Zeke laughed. "But there's a few other harder courses over that way."

"Alright, let's take 'em on," Chad grinned. "I'm ready for a challenge."

* * *

Meanwhile, as their fathers were snowboarding all over the mountain, the twelve children were attending lessons in Breckenridge's Peak 9 Ski School. None of the Bolton, Danforth, or Baylor children had set foot on a mountain before, let alone skied down one, and so they were whisked away to learn with the promise that they would be able to ski down the bunny slope and more by the time they left the resort. It was divided up by age group- 3-6, 7-13, and 14 and up, so Madeleine and Lauren were not skiing with the rest of the children, but this did not deter them from trying.

Each day they were at ski school, the school would feed them a morning snack, lunch, and an afternoon snack before the day was over, at three-thirty. Today was a Tuesday and they had already had their morning snack of orange slices, cranberries, raisins, and graham crackers before hitting the slopes. But now it was lunchtime and on the menu for today was pizza. Seated at a big table in the warm lodge, the ten remaining children ate their pizza hungrily but quickly, anxious to get back out on the slopes.

"Okay, so I get the method here," Anna nodded understandingly. "It's easy to ski cross-country, so that's what they started us with."

"Yeah, and once we can do that, they move us to a hill," Alexis told her. "And then once we can ski down the hill perfectly, they move us to the bunny slope. That's what Maddie and Lauren told me, anyway."

"I like ski school," Logan grinned. "I wanna learn to snowboard like Dad."

"Is that what our Dads are doing today?" Emily asked and Nicholas nodded at her.

"Yeah, they've been going down the mountain a billion times," He informed her. "I wish I was that good."

"You will be eventually," Leah assured her brother. "That's why we're here."

After lunch ended at one-thirty, they were divided back into their classes and headed out to the school course for more on-snow instruction. Nicholas, Alexis, Logan, Leah, and Samuel were in one of the classes, along with two other little girls. Their instructor, Meghan, had them step into the boots and skis again before getting them back on the snow. They were going to practice keeping their skis straight, skiing around obstacles, and skiing underneath a short archway made from wire and flags.

"Okay!" Meghan shouted cheerfully. "This is our obstacle course! You're going to ski down this small hill here, in and out of the bright orange cones, and then underneath the arch. Do you think you can do it?"

"I know we can do it," Nicholas grinned and rode the small ski lift- nicknamed the 'magic carpet'- up the hill. "Leah, Lexi, are you ready for this?"

"Oh please," Alexis chuckled, pretending to toss her hair over her shoulder. She would really do it, but her hair was tucked away safely underneath her helmet. "I was _born_ ready for this."

Leah giggled. "Me too. Bring it on!"

"I'm ready too!" Logan shouted excitedly. "I think I can do it."

"I don't know," Samuel stated unsurely. "It's gonna be hard."

"Aw, you can do it, Sammie," Alexis encouraged him. "You'll do great."

"Yeah and think of how happy you'll be when you tell your Mom and Dad how great you did today," Leah smiled at the boy. "And soon you'll be able to go on a _real_ slope!"

"Okay, you're right!" Samuel returned her smile gratefully. "Let's do it!"

As Leah took off down the hill with Samuel and Logan by her side, Nicholas hung back a little with Alexis, asking nonchalantly, "Hey Lexi, how've you been lately?"

But Alexis shot him a look, able to see right through his flimsy façade. "You just want to know about Maddie, don't you? You can't fool me, you know. I'm an actress. I can tell when people are faking."

Nicholas groaned, pushing off the hill and sliding down. "Does everyone know I have a crush on her?"

Alexis giggled slightly. "Yeah, kinda. I mean, your brothers and sisters do. I do and Lauren does. I don't know about Sam and Logan, but I would say they do too."

He bit his lip. "Does she know?"

"Maddie? Yeah, she knows." Alexis informed him and laughed at his shocked expression. "What? It's not like it's that big of a secret. I mean, Lauren told her."

"Why? I was hoping she wouldn't find out."

"Well, Lauren and Maddie tell each other everything," She justified. "They're twins. You guys are septuplets. Don't you tell each other everything?"

"Not really," He shrugged. "I mean, kind of. Leah and I talk about everything and so do the girls but that's really it."

"That's sad," Alexis sighed, swerving in and out of the bright orange cones. "You should talk about these things. It's good for you."

"No, because Joey and Matt will just make fun of me." He frowned, but Alexis shook her head.

"Then you can make fun of them! Joey likes, like, six different girls, doesn't he?" She questioned. "And Matt? What about Hallie and Jenny? Make fun of them."

Nicholas smiled at her as they ducked under the makeshift arch. "Thanks Lexi. You're a good friend."

Alexis laughed. "No problem, Nick. What are friends for?"

With the other class, Anna, Joseph, Caitlin, Emily and Matthew were skiing through their own obstacle course as well. Their instructor, Michael, was busy helping two boys untangle their skis from each other, so the other five were free to move about however they wanted. Anna, Caitlin, and Emily skied in and out of the cones, under the bridges, and over the hills before tiring and moving to sit off on the sidelines. Resting their weary feet for a bit, they sat back in the snow to admire their surroundings.

"It's really pretty around here," Emily sighed complacently.

"Yeah, and you know who else is really pretty?" Caitlin asked breathlessly. "Michael. He's cute, he's a good skier, and he's British! Could he be anymore perfect?"

Anna chuckled. "I'd have to agree with you there. He's so cute."

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. He's okay. But he's like, thirty."

"No, he's twenty-six." Caitlin beamed, her eyes gleaming. "I asked him."

"Caitlin, he's twice our age!" Emily shrieked in shock.

Anna grinned devilishly. "We know, Em, but something about that makes it even _better_."

A few feet away, a similar conversation was taking place between Matthew and Joseph, though it wasn't about Michael. It wasn't even about a girl that was the same state as they were in. "So I heard you kissed Hannah."

Joseph glanced over at his brother. "You did? Did Anna tell you?"

"No," Matthew stated in shock. "You told Anna?"

"Yeah," Joseph said as if it were obvious. "She's the only one I told."

"Well then Hannah must be telling people, because I heard it from Molly Hagen," Matthew told his brother. "What do you and Anna have this club now because you've kissed people before?"

"No, relax," Joseph held up his hands in defense. "I just told her because she was the first person I saw. And how would Molly know?"

"Because Hannah must be telling people," Matthew repeated. "I kind of want to kiss Hallie, but I don't know if she likes me like I like her."

Joseph nodded his understanding. "Well, you could pull a Nick and just not do anything about it."

Matthew laughed; somehow talking about his brother's failed crush made him feel better. "I could, but I'd rather not."

"Then take a risk," Joseph grinned. "Just do it."

Matthew nodded. "I think I will."

* * *

After a long day of last-minute Christmas shopping- and some pleasurable shopping, of course- the three women headed towards one destination and one destination alone- Blue Sage Spa. When she was younger, Gabriella never understood what would be so appealing about lying around on a table all day doing absolutely nothing. Now, after seventeen years of marriage, seven children, and eighteen long years of teaching, she wanted nothing more than to move in to one of these day spas. It was the most relaxing thing anyone could ever do, really.

Currently, she, Taylor, and Sharpay were lying on a warm, leather table wrapped only in their soft terrycloth towels. Their faces were covered in a thick blue paste- part of their Blue Sage facial treatment- as three women worked the kinks and muscles of their shoulders and upper and lower backs. It was the most relaxing day they had had in a long, long time and they were only hoping that their husbands and children were enjoying themselves as much as they were. Gabriella turned her eyes from the beautiful view of the slopes to look across the aisle at her best friend.

"Mmm… this is so nice." Taylor murmured. "Sharpay did you make these arrangements?"

"Mmhmm…" The blonde moaned in pleasure, unable to speak from relaxation.

"I love you."

Gabriella chuckled. "This really is great. But you know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"That we should live here?" Sharpay questioned hopefully.

"Well, yes, that," Gabriella agreed. "And that we should do something completely exhilarating after this."

"Why?"

"Well think about it," She began to explain. "Every time we get together like this, we go shopping or we go to the spa. It's like a routine. We do the same thing every time without fail. Shouldn't we switch it up a bit and do something wild and crazy?"

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with the real and practical Gabriella?" Sharpay wanted to know.

Taylor nodded. "I agree. Did you just hear the kind of crazy that came out of your mouth?"

She chuckled. "Yes and I'm still sticking to it. We need to do something completely invigorating to wake ourselves up. I mean, come on, we're forty. After awhile, we're going to start _feeling_ like we're forty. We need to do something young, something crazy, something… fun."

"Okay," Taylor started off slowly. "And what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," Gabriella said, looking out the window once more. "We're at a ski resort. I'm sure there's adventure all over the place."

"Okay, Carmen Sandiego," Sharpay teased. "I'm in. What kind of adventure, though? Is it like running through the streets naked or…?"

"Um, not that," Taylor shook her head. "I'm in too. But I'd rather not freeze my ass off- literally."

Gabriella disagreed. "No, it wouldn't be like that. It would be like… I don't know. We could…"

She thought for a moment about the possibilities of adventure that lie ahead of them. It felt like an endless supply of choices, but she decided on the one they absolutely had to do. "You guys, I've got it."

"What? What is it?"

"I can't tell you now. Let's just wait until we get there."

Their massages and facials done and paid for, the three girls dressed and walked back over to the ski slopes. They rented out skis, boots, poles, and helmets and masks before dressing in their garb and hiking up the mountain towards a ski lift. On the ride up, Gabriella decided that would be a good time to inform her friends about just exactly what they would be doing. Of course they protested and of course they freaked out at the prospect of death, but Gabriella assured them that they would be alright. Plus, they were already halfway up the mountain and couldn't really turn back now…

There they stood, facing the most difficult and most dangerous peak at Breckenridge. Gabriella affixed her mask over her eyes and glanced at both of her friends, who were looking nervously but excitedly over the edge of the mountain. "So, are you ready?"

"Well, this could possibly be my death scene, so…" Sharpay contemplated. "About as ready as I'll ever be."

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous, but I think it'll be fun." Taylor stated optimistically, but added, "If we make it out alive."

"Guys, I really don't think we're going to die," Gabriella told her friends. "But I have to get a photo of us up here, just in case."

The three girls posed in front of Gabriella's digital camera for a picture before the brunette tucked it safely away in her pocket once more. "Okay, we should do this."

"Yeah, it's now or never, right?"

"Yeah, on the count of three."

"One…" They positioned themselves at the edge of the peak.

"Two…" The three girls glanced at one another before leaning forward and taking the proper stance.

"Three!"

Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay pushed off the mountain, not once looking back.

* * *

After all the snowboarding and skiing fun, Troy, Zeke, and Chad picked up the children from ski school and decided to kill time before dinner. They drove over to the ice skating rink and watched blissfully as their children glided- and collided- with one another on the ice. The women were supposed to meet them there as well, but they hadn't shown up and still did not as the kids expressed their hunger, returned their skates, and packed up to leave. They drove back to the lodge, fatigued and wondering where in the world their wives were.

The children were now splashing and playing in the hot tub down the hall while their fathers waited anxiously for their wives in the lodge lobby by the fire. Troy and Gabriella were planning on going out tonight, but couldn't go anywhere if the latter decided not to show up. Just then, the door to the resort slid open and Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella entered, extremely smiley and over-the-top with joy. They greeted their husbands cheekily and the men wondered if something out of the ordinary had happened to make them like this.

"Hi!" Gabriella greeted Troy breathlessly, kissing his cheek and sitting beside him on the couch. "How was snowboarding and ice skating?"

"Great, how was your day?" He asked cautiously. "You seem… different."

"Oh, my day was absolutely wonderful!" She grinned knowingly at Taylor and Sharpay, who were speaking in the same manner as she with their husbands. "It was so amazing; I've never felt so alive!"

Troy eyed her. "Did you take speed?"

Gabriella burst into laughter. "No! Life can give you such an amazing high; why would you need a drug?"

"What happened?"

"Well, Sharpay and Taylor and I went shopping and then we got a facial and a massage," She explained. "But we realized that we always do the same thing- why not switch it up a bit?"

"Okay… go on."

"So we rented some skis," Gabriella grinned. "And we skied down Dead Man's Drop."

Troy's eyes immediately became the size of saucers. "You did _what?!_"

"We skied down Dead Man's Drop," She repeated. "It was exhilarating!"

"Yeah, it was Gabriella's idea," Sharpay told her husband, whose reaction matched Troy's. "But I'm so glad we did it."

"Yeah, it was an amazing experience." Taylor agreed, against the look on Chad's face.

"Why-why-why would you do that yourself?" Troy stammered, still shocked that his wife had attempted something so dangerous. "You could've _died!_"

"Aw, but I didn't," She beamed proudly. "And it was so much fun!"

"Gabriella, I don't even go down Dead Man's Drop!" He still couldn't move past this. "Do you know how freaking dangerous that course is?"

"Uh, yeah," She chuckled. "I do. I kinda went down it today."

"I can't… But… Oh my God…"

Gabriella shook her head, smiling. "I'm going to go say hi to the kids. Then can we go? I'm really hungry. Must've been all that adventure!"

Zeke informed her they were in the hot tub room and she quickly raced off to see them. Afterwards, she and Troy, who had finally calmed down, returned to their rooms to change before heading off to dinner at one of Breckenridge's fancy restaurants, the Blue River Bistro, in town. To heighten Troy's speechlessness just a bit more, Gabriella decided to wear a form-fitting red dress that fell just above her knees, accentuating this with a pair of heels and a touch of jewelry and makeup. Her hair was, of course, coiled to perfection, and she looked absolutely amazing.

"Look at you, gorgeous," Troy complimented, reaching for her hand as she came closer to him. "You look hot, babe."

"Thank you," She grinned cheekily. "You look pretty hot, yourself."

They were seated in a table by one of the windows, where they could look out on the beautiful mountains. Troy laced their hands together on top of the table and sighed. "I still can't get over the fact that you guys went down Dead Man's Drop today."

Gabriella chuckled. "Well we did, so get over it."

"It just seems impossible to me," He confessed and she scoffed.

"What do you mean? Because we're girls we can't go down a big scary mountain?"

Troy laughed, shaking his head. "No, that's not why. It's just…that mountain is _insane_. Even really, _really_ good skiers don't go down that one, because it's so risky. People have broken things on it and I assume someone's died there, otherwise it wouldn't be called Dead Man's Drop."

She laughed but he was serious as his grip on her hands tightened. "Do you know what I would've done if I lost you?"

"Oh, Troy…"

"No, I'm serious," He insisted. "I love you so much- it's probably not even classified as healthy anymore."

She giggled. "It's okay. I love you too."

"You scared me," He admitted. "You really did. Please don't do it again. I don't think my forty-year-old heart can take it."

Gabriella's eyes spoke pure love and adoration. God, was it even possible to love someone this much? "I'm sorry I scared you. I just really needed to do something that was crazy because… well, because I never do. Plus, we're forty now and we needed to do something out of control to prove we're still young."

Troy chuckled at her logic. "Oh, I get it."

"I'm glad." She grinned. "Haven't you ever felt like that?"

"Yeah, all the time," He nodded. "I've just never acted upon it."

"Well," Gabriella decided with a smile. "It's about time you have."


	76. TOW They Turn Fourteen

**Okay, this story is DEFINITELY not going to be finished by the fourteenth like I wanted it to be... Damn it**!

**Ugh... I don't own _You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown _or any of the other musicals mentioned, and The Blue Plate and Potential Disaster are fictional.**

* * *

Seventy-Six: The One Where They Turn Fourteen

Even though the septuplets had decided they didn't want to do anything special or extravagant to celebrate their birthday, Troy and Gabriella still wanted to do something to commemorate the day that was unbelievably extraordinary in their lives. Planning a party was a lot of work and the children didn't seem to want one anyway, so they got rid of that idea. Instead, they decided a simple dinner at a nice restaurant would do. It would be a lovely dinner party for just their family; some quality time spent together that everyone needed.

Gabriella made dinner reservations at a fancy upscale restaurant in downtown Sacramento for her family in addition to Jack, Lucille, and Maria as well. February second fell on a Saturday this year, so the septuplets were free to spend their entire day home with their families, just like old times. Their parents and grandparents had high hopes of them relaxing at home, conversing about their lives, and all around just having a great day spent together, ending with a nice dinner out.

The septuplets, however, had other plans.

At fourteen, the sprightly and social butterflies the septuplets had become would not allow for their birthday to be spent with a boring day at home. They of course did not know of their mother's good intentions and plans for the day and evening, so they had taken it upon themselves to make other plans. They awoke that morning expecting to feel different; to feel like the fourteen-year-olds that were headed to high school in the fall, but they did not. Thirteen and fourteen felt the same, they realized, and it was as if all their birthdays were just blending into one.

But that still didn't stop Gabriella from asking the question.

"Good morning!! Happy birthday!" She exclaimed, giving each of her children a birthday greeting as they filtered into the kitchen. "How does it feel to be fourteen?"

"Eh," Joseph replied, taking his seat at the table. "The same as thirteen."

"And twelve, and eleven," Nicholas went on, a lopsided grin on his face. "And pretty much every age we've turned."

"I don't think so," Emily challenged her brothers. "Can you guys honestly say that fourteen feels the same as six?"

"Or three?" Leah questioned. "Because I'm pretty sure that being a toddler is completely different from being a teenager."

"Yeah, but I don't remember being three," Joseph told her. "And six… God, that was a billion years ago."

"God, you hear that?" Gabriella turned to her husband, who was watching the conversation pan out amusedly. "They don't _remember_ being three!"

"Six wasn't a billion years ago either," He responded. "Okay, who's ready for breakfast?"

"Me! I'm starving!"

"Me too! Bring it on!"

Troy and Gabriella filled seven plates full of blueberry waffles and seasonal fruit and placed them before each of their seven children. As they took their own breakfasts and places at the table, they let their minds wander as their eyes danced across the faces of their seven babies-turned-teenagers. As usual, though it was getting harder each year, they could still picture the NICU residents in each of their children. They still saw the tiny hands reach up to grasp their own and the smiling faces of seven kindergarteners during their Halloween parade.

Oh, how fast time did go.

And now, at this point in their lives, Troy and Gabriella were dreading it more than ever. Their children were about to enter high school, but that wasn't the scary part. Yes, they were headed into a world of drama, fights, and peer pressure, but that didn't freak them out. What scared them most was not the fact that their children would be pressured by drugs and sex, have clique problems, or get into arguments over significant others. What scared them most was that they only had four more years left until their children left for college.

And that scared the hell out of them.

"These are amazing, Mom," Matthew complimented as he finished off his waffles. "As usual."

"Yeah, Zoe likes them too," Anna laughed, watching as the six-month-old puppy gobbled up a piece she'd dropped on the floor.

"Ah, so that's why Zoe and Oscar have been growing so fast," Troy teased his daughter. "Because you guys have been giving them table scraps."

"Well Dad, we can't help it," Caitlin defended them, stroking Oscar's head, which was resting in her lap. "They get a little sick of Purina Puppy Chow after a while."

"Maybe we should switch them over to dog chow," Nicholas suggested. "They're getting really big. Are they even puppies still?"

"I don't know," Gabriella answered unsurely. "I think a puppy becomes a dog after six months or so. But I'll ask the vet next time."

As the conversation died down and Zoe and Oscar scampered away, Gabriella decided it was the perfect time to let the septuplets know about her plans for the afternoon and evening. She cleared away their plates- it was a rule in their house that on their birthday, the septuplets did not have to do their chores- and stored them in the dishwasher before returning to her spot at the table, an accomplished grin on her face.

"Okay guys, we have a pretty good day planned." She began. "Grandma and Grandpa are coming over as well as Nana and we'll do some gift exchanging because I'm sure that they have something for you."

"We might as well," Troy grinned slyly.

"Yeah, we _might_ just have something," She teased. "Anyway, after that, we have dinner reservations at The Blue Plate! We can get dressed up and everything, because it's a really nice restaurant. I just wanted to do something really special for tonight, so…"

However, Troy and Gabriella's excitement waned at the expressions on the seven faces staring back at them. The septuplets looked… disappointed. Had they done something wrong? Maybe they didn't want to go out to dinner for their birthday. Maybe, instead of The Blue Plate, they should've made reservations at Zeke's restaurant or even better, maybe they should've just stayed home for dinner. All they wanted was for their children's birthday to be perfect. They just wanted them to be happy. Just as they were about to speak again, Anna broke the agonizing silence.

"Wow… that's really nice, Mom and Dad, it's just that…" She trailed off, unable to continue for the fear of upsetting her parents. "We… We kinda already had plans."

It was Troy and Gabriella's turn to wear the looks of disappointment as the kids went on. "Rachel and Jack and Jillian and I were going to go to the mall."

"Yeah," Matthew put in. "And Hallie, Cody, and Jenny want to go to the movies, so…"

"Emily and I have dance," Leah protested. "And then I have rehearsal after that."

"Steph and Katrina and I were going to have a sleepover," Emily stated quietly. "If that's okay."

"I was going to hang out with Hannah," Joseph said and Caitlin elbowed him. "And, Caitlin too, I guess."

Nicholas bit his lip. "I'm going mini-golfing with Maddie and Lexi."

Immediately noticing their parents' distress, Anna was quick to say, "But if you want us to come to dinner, I'm sure we can just cancel… It's not that big of a deal."

Gabriella snapped back to reality and instantly shook her head. "No, no, no. You guys made these plans with your friends and I don't want you to have to turn them down. We can always go to dinner another time. It's okay."

"Really?" Matthew questioned hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Emily wondered, eyeing her parents cautiously.

"Absolutely," Gabriella smiled. "Go have fun with your friends. Enjoy your birthday, okay?"

The septuplets nodded and said goodbye to their parents as they rushed up the stairs to ready themselves for the afternoon. After dressing and brushing their teeth and hair, they left one by one with the respective friend or friends that were waiting for them. This left Troy and Gabriella alone on the couch of their home, confused beyond belief, and of course, just a tad disappointed. They would never want to deny their children the opportunity of spending time with their friends, especially on their birthday, but at the moment, all they wanted was for them to _want_ to spend time with their parents again.

"So…" Troy started, turning to his wife who was seated beside him on the couch. "That didn't really go as planned."

"Not particularly." She agreed wearily. "I don't know why we thought they would want to spend their birthday with us."

"Me either. That was stupid."

"It's just… I don't know," She sighed. "They used to _love_ hanging out and spending time together. We used to do it all the time, remember? Just the nine of us. All of their other birthdays were spent together and I guess I just wanted this year to be the same."

"I know," He said, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Me too. Believe me, it scares the living hell out of me that they're fourteen. The fact that they only have four years until high school is also freaking scary, because we know how fast four years goes by. But I understand how they're thinking too. I remember being fourteen and I would've _never_ wanted to spend my birthday with my parents."

"I guess you're right," Gabriella frowned. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Troy laughed. "Eh, it's alright. I don't like it either."

"We just don't suffice as their friends anymore," She went on, just as Zoe and Oscar trotted into the room. "I guess we'll have to hang out with them."

"Now you know your life is sad," He shook his head as Zoe barked and wagged her tail at him. "When the dogs want to hang out with you more than your children do."

Oscar jumped up on Gabriella and licked her cheek as she groaned, wincing, "Agreed. Ow, Oscar, you're getting way too big to be doing that."

"So what are we going to do about the dinner tonight?" He asked casually. "We can't cancel our reservation now, can we?"

"Of course we can," She informed him. "But I'd rather not. Your parents are still coming over, right?"

"Right."

"Well so is my Mom," Gabriella shrugged. "If the kids don't want to go to dinner, there's no reason we can't."

"Very true," Troy stroked the soft fur on the top of Zoe's head. "We could use a night out, right?"

She smiled softly. "Absolutely."

* * *

At three o'clock, Cody, Hallie, Jenny, and Matthew were exiting the movie theater, still hyped up over the movie they'd just seen. _Potential Disaster_ had been just that- an action movie about a natural disaster caused by human activity. The girls hadn't been too amused with the movie choice, but it was Matthew's birthday, so they'd settled on it anyway. Now, they sat outside the theater, still munching on the leftover popcorn and candy they'd bought and hadn't finished because they were too engrossed in the film. Matthew had thoroughly enjoyed the movie, but still felt incredibly guilty that he wasn't at home.

"Oh my God! That part was so scary!" Hallie shrieked with excitement. "I thought he was going to fall off the cliff!"

"I know!" Cody laughed. "It was _so_ cool how he pulled himself up with one arm. That was sick!"

"The car chase really freaked me out," Jenny provided. "I was so afraid they were going to catch him!"

"Yeah, and then he jumped over the lake in his car!"

"How did it not fall into the water?"

"I don't know, but it was _so_ cool!"

The three friends glanced over at Matthew, who wasn't contributing to their conversation. Hallie nudged his arm. "You okay, Matt?"

Matthew glanced up, questioning where he was for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"Didn't you like the movie?" Jenny asked sweetly. "You're not talking."

"Yeah, the movie was awesome," He agreed. "Really cool."

"Then what's up?" Cody questioned.

"Nothing," He stated simply, but when his friends eyed him disbelievingly, he retracted. "Okay, it's just my parents made us dinner reservations for our birthday tonight and we were supposed to spend time with my grandparents this afternoon."

"Matt, you could've told us that," Hallie said. "We could've seen this movie another time."

"Yeah, it just came out. It'll still be in the theaters next weekend." Cody offered.

"No, that's not the problem," He sighed. "My Mom said we could go out."

"So… what's the problem?"

"It's just she looked really sad when we told her we had other plans," Matthew informed his friends. "She obviously went through a lot to make reservations for dinner."

"Where?"

"The Blue Spoon or something."

Jenny gasped. "The Blue Plate? My sister's boyfriend proposed to her there! It's like, the nicest restaurant ever."

"Great," Matthew frowned. "Now I feel even worse."

"What time's the reservation?"

"I don't know." Matthew shrugged, and then stood. "I don't know, but sitting around here isn't going to help me find out."

* * *

"Oh yeah? That's what you think!" Leah yelled out at no one in particular. "Oh yeah?! That's what you think!"

Owen Mills, a classmate and co-star, entered the stage. "What?"

"That's my new philosophy," Leah stated matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah? That's what you think!"

Leah Bolton had been obsessed with theater since her sixth birthday trip to Broadway to see _The Lion King_. Ever since then, she had aspired to be in shows. In fourth grade, she played Molly when South Valley Elementary School performed _Annie_, and the following year she took on the lead role of Ariel in _The Little Mermaid_. In sixth grade, she'd played Dorothy in the middle school's production of _The Wizard of Oz_ and last year, in seventh grade, she had been Little Red Riding Hood in _Into The Woods_. This year, her last year of middle school acting, Leah was playing Sally in South Valley Middle School's production of _You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown_ and she loved it. At the moment, they were in the middle of rehearsing her solo song, "My New Philosophy" and normally, she would be excited.

However, today she really wasn't into her acting. All she could think about was her parents.

"Well, why are you telling me?" Owen- who played Schroeder- asked her, continuing on with the scene and not sensing Leah's reluctant nature.

"What?"

"Why are you telling me?"

"Why are you telling me…?" Leah considered before brightening as the music began to play. "I like it! That's a good philosophy! Why are you telling me? _Why_ are you telling _me_?"

"_Why are you telling me? My new philosophy! The teacher gave a 'D' on last week's homework! She said, 'Miss Sally Brown, you're grades are going down!' I could have told her!_"

"_Your new philosophy!_" Owen sang and Leah giggled, repeating, "_My new philosophy!_"

Her favorite part came when she imitated the teacher's conversation with herself, stepping in and out of character. "_Miss B? I'm she! Look, see! A 'D'? A 'D'! Well, why are you telling me? And that's my new philosophy!_"

"_That's your new philosophy?_" Owen questioned.

"_Why are you telling me? My new philosophy!_"

"That's great, Sally, but I have to go practice Chopin's "Nocturne in B-flat minor"." Owen began to leave the stage, but Leah stopped him.

"No!" She yelled after him and then gasped, a grin coming across her face. "I like it! No! That's a good philosophy! No! No! No!"

"That's your new philosophy, huh?" Owen chuckled.

"Yes!" Leah shrieked and then gasped. "I mean, no! _Just like a busy bee, each new philosophy can fly from tree to tree and keep me moving! When life's a dizzy maze on alternating days, I choose a different phrase!_"

"_Your new philosophy?_"

"_My new philosophy!_"

"Sally!" Owen yelled. "_Some philosophies are simple- _Men does not live by bread alone._ Some philosophies are clear-_"

"Leave your message at the sound of the tone?" She filled in and then they sang together, "_Some philosophies pick and choose, deciding what goes in it._"

"_Some take a lifetime!_" Owen told her.

"_Mine take a minute!_" Leah replied.

"But Sally, anything that takes only a minute can't be very lasting," Owen sighed. "For instance, Beethoven took over two years to complete his brilliant '9th Symphony'."

Leah considered this before shouting, "No!"

Owen heaved a frustrated sigh before hurrying off stage. "I can't stand it!"

"I can't stand it!" Leah mimicked, before beaming at the audience. "I like it! _It's like a guarantee! My new philosophy! And things are sure to be a whole lot brighter!_ Oh yeah, that's what you think! Why are you telling me? No! I can't stand it!"

"_Now life is free and easy, much more philosoph-easy! With my brand new…_" She paused mid-thought. "You know, someone once said that we should live each day as if it were the last day of our lives."

Cayleigh, who was playing Lucy, entered the stage and, hearing this began to scream and run. "Ahhh! This is the last day! This is it! I only have twenty-four hours left! Help me! Help me! This is the last day! Ahhhhh!!!"

Leah giggled and turned back out towards the audience. "Clearly, some philosophies aren't for all people. _And that's my new philosophy!_"

"Good job, Leah." The director, Mrs. Paulsen, smiled and clapped. "A little more enthusiasm next time would be great, though."

"Sorry," She mumbled with a sigh.

"Are you alright?"

Leah then got an idea. "Yeah, I'm fine. Mrs. Paulsen? I have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To dinner," Leah smiled. "To my birthday dinner."

* * *

Joseph and Caitlin were lying on the floor of Hannah Thurber's basement on their bellies, playing Taboo in the middle of the room. Taboo was a game meant for four or more players, so it was difficult with three, but they still managed. However, Joseph and Caitlin were incredibly out of it, Hannah could tell, and neither one would tell her what was on their minds. So, the fourteen-year-old girl got creative and picked up the card for her next turn. She wasn't planning on describing the word 'camera' to her friends, though. She had another idea in mind.

"Okay, this is something you do on your birthday," Hannah began. "Something special."

"Cake," Caitlin guessed. "Ice cream."

"Cait, you can't 'do' cake and ice cream," Hannah laughed. "Okay, it's more like something you have."

"Presents?" Joseph conjectured. "Balloons? Decorations?"

"You can 'have' cake and ice cream!" Caitlin argued.

Hannah groaned. "Ugh, okay. Technically, you have this every night, but on your birthday is special."

"Umm…" Caitlin's eyes flicked towards the timer and noticed that it was running out. "I don't know!"

Joseph took a stab in the dark. "Dinner?"

"Yes, but where?"

"Restaurant?" He stated guiltily.

"The Blue Plate." Caitlin filled in, sulking.

The timer ran out and Hannah shook her head. "No, it was 'Out to Dinner.' But is that what's wrong with you two?"

"I guess so."

"Mom made reservations for us and for our grandparents at The Blue Plate for tonight," Caitlin sighed, explaining for Hannah's behalf. "But we all had plans today and tonight so she told us to forget about it. And I don't know about anyone else, but the last thing I've done is forget about it."

"Me either," Joseph sighed. "It's been on my mind all day. I just feel really bad. She and Dad looked really disappointed."

"Well what are you going to do?"

Caitlin shrugged. "There's really nothing we can do. I mean, we're already here."

Hannah shook her head. "Yeah, but you don't have to be here forever. I think you should go to your dinner."

"I don't know what time the reservation was."

"Does it matter?" Hannah glanced at the cable box above the television. "It's almost five o'clock. Go to dinner."

"Should we?" Caitlin turned to Joseph who was already up and ready to leave.

"I don't think we have the choice."

* * *

Gabriella stared hard at her menu at The Blue Plate and tried not to notice the seven empty places at their very large table in the back of the restaurant. Out of her peripheral vision, she could tell that Troy was doing the very same thing. A tiny piece of them truly believed that their children would show up that evening and yet, there they were, surrounded by only their parents. Jack, Lucille, and Maria had been shocked to learn that the septuplets would not be joining them that evening, but not any more shocked than their children had been.

"So," Gabriella began cheerfully, trying to get everyone's minds off the fact that they were celebrating a birthday for seven children who were not present. "What do you think you're going to get, Mom?"

Maria frowned. "I don't think it's right that we're here."

"Why not?"

"Because it's the septuplets' birthday and they're not here, so why should we be?" Maria wanted to know. "It's just a shame, that's all."

"I realize that," Gabriella fought to keep her voice even. "But they had other plans. There's nothing we could do about that."

"Whatever you say," Maria sighed uneasily. "I don't think that's right, is all."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and Troy had to stifle a chuckle. He was always amused at their arguments. "Mom, Dad, what are you ordering?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Lucille replied. "It's such an… interesting menu."

"I can't pronounce any of these things," Jack told his son. "How am I supposed to know what's in it?"

Troy and Gabriella exchanged a glance. This night was _definitely_ not turning out as planned.

Just then, a very flustered Leah Bolton rushed into the restaurant and over to the table. She pulled off her coat and sat down in one of the empty chairs, ignoring the stares she was receiving from the five other people at the table. "Oh my God, sorry I'm late. Rehearsal went on _forever_. I even skipped out on 'Happiness' at the end because I wanted to get here."

Before anyone could say a word, Nicholas and Anna were joining her, sitting down at the table and looking over the menu. "Wow, I've never heard of any of this stuff. Have you?"

"It must be a nice restaurant if all the food is expensive and has names no one can say," Nicholas chuckled. "Right Dad?"

Troy was still in the process of speechlessness. "Um… yeah. Sure."

Caitlin and Joseph hurried in after that, breathlessly thanking Hannah's mom for driving them over. "I feel bad making her drive us when she's sick and everything, but how else were we supposed to get here? We can't walk!"

"Yeah, no one walks on a highway!"

Emily entered the conversation, sitting down beside Gabriella and tugging at her ponytail. "Hi, sorry I'm late. Steph and Katrina completely understand, by the way."

Finally, Matthew arrived and laughed when he noticed all his brothers and sisters had the exact same idea as he. "Wow, you guys are all here!"

"Well, we still think alike, that's for sure!"

"Okay, hold on." Gabriella called out and all was quiet. "You all said you had something going on today. What are you doing here?"

"Well we realized that this is a lot more important than all the stuff we were doing with our friends," Anna told her mother, shrugging. "I mean, we can do that any day."

"Yeah," Emily agreed with her sister. "Friends come and go but family lasts forever."

Joseph chuckled. "That was beautiful, Em."

She grinned. "Thank you."

"Even though you said we could go hang out with our friends, you were really disappointed that we picked them over you," Nicholas said truthfully. "And we didn't want you to be upset."

"We felt really bad," Matthew stated. "So we decided to come to dinner."

"You guys," Gabriella started, her eyes beginning to tear. "That's so sweet. You really are the best."

"Thank you for coming," Troy continued. "It really means a lot to us that you care this much."

"Well it is our birthday," Caitlin grinned. "And we wouldn't have a birthday if it wasn't for you two, so…"

Everyone laughed as Jack shook his head. "Very true, wild child, very true."

"Okay, enough of the mushy-gushy." Matthew announced. "Let's get some food! I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Joseph shouted in agreement, but fell silent with one look at the menu. "I have no idea what any of this is."

As the rest of the table flittered in agreement, Troy turned to his wife. "Guess what? Next birthday, we're going to McDonald's and we'll have them supersize our fries."

Gabriella laughed out loud. "It's a deal."


	77. TOW The First Date

**Hey guys! I LOVE spring! Don't you just love spring? It's such a beautiful day outside! The sun is shining, the sky is blue, the birds are chirping, and it's a very pleasant seventy-two degrees!! It's gorgeous! Simply gorgeous! Yes, I'm stalling because I have to admit that I'm lazy and haven't written anything in a couple of days. I'm on chapter 86....**

**Anyway! Thanks for the influx of reviews! We're eight away from 800, do you think we can make it?!? I don't own Sarah Dessen's The Truth About Forever, just so you know, but it's a fantastic book. =D**

* * *

Seventy-Seven: The One With The First Date

She was _so_ pretty.

At fourteen, Lucas Moynihan hadn't seen many pretty girls. His mother was, well, his _mother_, and his sister was ten and still believed that dressing in garb that made her look like Hannah Montana was cool. He had only been attending South Valley Middle School for four weeks, but he already knew that he was in a different kind of world here than he was back in South Carolina. Girls here actually _cared_ about what they looked like, especially her. She was smart, she was pretty, and she was _so_ cool.

She was also probably way out of his league.

"I can't do this," Lucas confessed to his new friend Jeff Molina. "What if she says no?"

"What if she says no?" Jeff repeated. "What if she says yes?"

"Jeff, you don't understand." Lucas sighed. "Caitlin Bolton is so, _so_ pretty."

"Yeah, I realize that." Jeff chuckled. "Look, do you want me to do it for you? Or better yet, I can get Nick to do it for you."

"Nick?" Lucas's heart sped up. "You can't ask her brother!"

"Sure I can. We've been friends for a long time."

"No, he'll kill me for wanting to date his sister!" Lucas shouted. "No, no, I'll do it myself."

"Okay, number one- Nick would not kill you. You guys are friends," Jeff pointed out. "Plus, he's much more protective of Leah than of Caitlin anyway. Number two- you're a wuss. Just do it."

"Okay, okay." He drew in a deep breath. "I'm going."

He took a few steps forward just as Jeff shouted, "Hope she doesn't say no!"

It was all Lucas could do not to turn around and hit him.

* * *

"_I knew, in the silence that followed, that anything could happen here. It might be too late: again, I might have missed my chance. But I would at least know I tried, that I took my heart and extended my hand, whatever the outcome. "Okay," he said. He took a breath. "What would you do, if you could do anything?" I took a step toward him, closing the space between us. "This," I said, and then I kissed him._"

"Uhm… excuse me." A voice broke Caitlin's trance and she glanced up to meet the cool green eyes of a tall blonde boy she did not know. "Hi. My name's Luke. Luke Moynihan."

Caitlin placed her bookmark into the crease of _The Truth About Forever_ and shook his hand, feeling grown up. "Hi. I'm Caitlin Bolton."

"I know," He smiled and then stammered. "I-I-I didn't mean that, I mean- I just know who you are."

Caitlin smiled oddly. "Right. You sit behind me in Spanish."

"Yeah, exactly!" Lucas shouted and then quieted. "A-Anyway, I was just wondering… Well, I was going to ask you if you would maybe want to go out sometime? We could get a pizza or something?"

_Is he asking me out?_ Caitlin wondered and then smiled. He seemed like a sweet guy. "Sure. When did you have in mind?"

_Did she just say yes?_ Lucas was doing cartwheels inside. "Well, if you're not doing anything Friday, we could go then. My Mom can drive us."

"Okay," Caitlin played it cool when inside she was singing. "Sounds like fun."

"Great! I can… I'll pick you up at six."

"You don't know my address," Caitlin chuckled and Lucas mentally kicked himself as she scrawled it out on a piece of paper. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He smiled as he started to walk away. "So I'll see you then? No wait, I'll see you in Spanish class! _Hasta luego_!"

"Sure," Caitlin grinned. "See you later."

Turning back to Sarah Dessen, Caitlin could hardly contain her excitement. She had a date for Friday night! This was her first date and she was absolutely ecstatic. She wanted to tell Anna and Leah about it right away, and of course, she couldn't _wait_ to tell her mother. Lucas seemed like a very nice guy and he also seemed to quite obviously like her, something that didn't happen too often. She could count on one hand the guys that liked her, or so she knew of. Mostly, it was Anna who attracted boys' attention. Now, she and Anna were right in line.

"_Kissed him. There, in the middle of the street, as the world went on around us. Behind me, I knew Jason was still waiting for an explanation, my sister was still lecturing, and that angel still had her eyes skyward, waiting to fly. As for me, I was just trying to get it right, whatever that meant. But now I finally felt I was on my way. Everyone had a forever, but given a choice, this would be mine. The one that began in this moment, with Wes, in a kiss that took my breath away, then gave it back- leaving me astounded, amazed, and most of all, alive._"

Maybe her night would end just like this, just like Macy's had in _The Truth About Forever_. Maybe, she would finally get her perfect first kiss, just like Joseph had last year at their surprise birthday party. Anna's first kiss had been unexpected but still perfect, or so she described it. She suddenly wondered what she was going to wear, what she was going to order when they went for dinner, what she would say during their casual conversation. And now, even thought it was only Tuesday, she wanted nothing more than for it to be Friday.

And then, she thought of something else.

Her father.

Her mother had told Caitlin and her sisters a while back that their father was very protective. Not only was he protective of his wife whom he loved dearly, but also of his four daughters, whom he watched like a hawk. Gabriella had explained to her girls that it was because he loved them so much that he didn't want to see them get hurt, which they had accepted. Caitlin remembered a time when she and her sisters were very little and they had made a promise to their father that they would never get married.

She wanted to take that promise back, now.

The rest of the day passed by slowly as Caitlin contemplated what would happen when she informed her parents of her date. She finished off her day at school and rode the bus home with her siblings and friends, getting off when they arrived at her home. She knew her mother wouldn't be home until after five o'clock but Troy would of course be waiting for them somewhere in the house. Caitlin decided that she'd tell her sisters of her date before anyone else.

And she wouldn't tell her brothers at all. They would just rat her out.

"Guys," Caitlin beamed, pulling Anna, Leah, and Emily into the formal living room. "Guess what. You will never believe what happened to me today!"

"You saw Joey and Hannah holding hands in the hallway?" Emily guessed and then shrugged. "I did."

"You failed your science test?" Anna asked. "The one you thought you were going to fail?"

"You forgot to do your math homework?" Leah wondered. "Even though I reminded you?"

Caitlin shook her head. "No, I didn't see them holding hands. No, I didn't fail my science test. But yeah, I did forget the math homework, Leah, good guess."

Leah rolled her eyes. "I reminded you _twice_!"

"Whatever, that's not important." She shook it off. "I have a date on Friday night!"

"A date?" Emily scrunched up her nose as the other two girls squealed with excitement.

"That's so awesome!" Leah shrieked. "Good for you!"

"With who?"

"Lucas Moynihan," Caitlin bounced a little in her seat. "He told me I could call him Luke!"

"Ooh, you're already on a nickname basis!" Leah grinned. "You're so lucky!"

"He's super cute," Anna approved. "And he's new, so it's not like anyone's ever gone out with him before!"

"You're not really going to go out with him, are you?" Emily questioned her, the only one of the girls who wasn't bouncing in excitement at the moment.

The other three girls stopped to look at her. Caitlin frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

Emily immediately felt the heat of the other girls' stares on her and she turned away. She and Caitlin never did get along. "Well, Dad's not going to let you go anyway."

"Why wouldn't he?" She questioned again. "We're fourteen, we're not four. He can't still be that much of a freak about it."

"I bet he is."

"Oh yeah?" Caitlin challenged, standing and leaving the room. "Well that's a bet I'm willing to take."

Anna and Leah shared a glance as Caitlin walked through the house and towards the kitchen, where Troy was planning out dinner for that evening. She took a deep breath and sat at the kitchen counter, watching as he flipped through recipes. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Caitlin, what's up?" He smiled. "How was school?"

"It was fine."

Troy's fatherly intuition spiked and he eyed his daughter cautiously. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a question. Well, kind of a question." She glanced down at the countertop to avoid his gaze. "Today in school, a boy named Luke asked me if I wanted to go out for pizza on Friday. And Hannah told me Luke has a huge crush on me so… I told him I would go."

Troy sighed. He knew this was coming eventually. But in eighth grade? Wasn't that a bit early? "Who's bringing you for pizza?"

"Well his mom's going to drive us," Caitlin stated slowly. "I'm pretty sure."

"Caitlin, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Troy told her gently.

But Caitlin, ever the argumentative child, immediately put up the defense. "Why not? Why can't we ever do anything fun?"

"Caitlin, you do fun things all the time. Calm down."

"No! It's not fair!" She shrieked. "He just likes me, Dad! We're only going out for pizza! It's not like we're going to do anything!"

"You don't know that," Troy countered. "I was fourteen-year-old boy once! I know what they're thinking!"

"You don't know him!" She was on the verge of frustrated tears as she spoke. "God, I hate when you do this! We want to go out with boys, Dad! We don't want to live in a freaking convent!"

"You don't have to live in a convent, Caitlin, but you're still too young to date!"

"Why?" She yelled. "Some girls in my grade have been dating since sixth grade!"

"That's still too young!" Troy could sense his anger rising. "You're only fourteen! You're in eighth grade! You'll have plenty of time to date in high school and college! You don't need to do it now!"

"It's not fair!" She shouted again. "I already told him I could go!"

"Well you better tell him you can't go, because I'm not letting you. Especially if you're going to yell at me like this!"

With a frustrated scream, Caitlin flew out of the room and stomped up the stairs, ending with a loud slam of her bedroom door. Troy exhaled loudly and sank into a counter stool, resting his face between the palms of his hands. There he stayed until twenty minutes later, his wife walked through the door, startled to find her husband in such a position. "Hey, what's up? Picking something for dinner isn't that difficult."

"Caitlin has a date for Friday night." He uttered without removing his head from the palm of his hands.

"Oh," Gabriella took the hint and noticed the entire house was incredibly silent. "I take it she told you and you flipped out?"

"No, she told me and _she_ flipped out," He picked his head up to glance at her. "After I told her she couldn't go."

Gabriella sighed. "I'll do damage control."

Without another word to her husband, Gabriella began to head up the stairs towards their daughter's room. She padded softly on the carpet and knocked twice on the white wooden door, which was firmly shut. When she received no reply, Gabriella twisted the handle and let herself into her daughter's bedroom to find Caitlin lying face down on her bed, hugging a pillow and crying softly into it. Gabriella's heart ached as she watched this scene and came to a sitting position at the foot of the bed.

"Caitlin?"

The fourteen-year-old girl sat up when she realized she was no longer alone and wiped furiously at her tears. "What?"

"Oh, honey," Gabriella cooed softly, inching closer and wrapping her arms around her daughter, who fell ungracefully into her mother's embrace. "It's alright. It's going to be okay."

"I just wanted to go out for pizza," Caitlin cried. "It's not like I was gonna marry him!"

"I know, I know," She ran a hand through her daughter's locks of hair. "You know what you did wrong, Caitlin?"

"What?"

"You went to your father first," Gabriella smiled and Caitlin glanced up at her, wondering if she was serious. She was. "Really. You should've come to me, not him."

"It's not really that," Caitlin sighed, pulling away from her mother. "It's just… Emily said Dad would never let me go and I wanted to prove her wrong, so I told him. But she was right. Why is Emily always right?"

Gabriella chuckled. "Emily is not always right. No one is always right all the time. Not Emily, not me, not you, and not your father. I bet you he isn't right about the boy who asked you out, is he?"

"No, he's not." Caitlin said quietly. "Luke is a really nice guy."

"Luke, huh?" Gabriella teased and Caitlin blushed. "Do I get to meet Luke?"

"Well you would, if Dad would let me go on the date with him."

"Oh, don't listen to your father," Gabriella told her daughter. "I'm letting you go."

Caitlin's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Gabriella smiled. "Now tell me about Luke."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Caitlin hugged her mother. "Oh my gosh, he's so cute. He's really tall and blonde and has these great green eyes that sparkle when he's excited! And he has a very slight Southern accent because he and his family just moved here from South Carolina!"

"Wow," Gabriella stated. "He sounds like a great guy."

"He is! He's so sweet and he sits behind me in Spanish and has a _huge_ crush on me." Caitlin was beaming. "And I'm really excited."

"I'm really happy for you, honey." Gabriella chuckled. "But I'm going to have to talk to your father about this."

"I kind of figured that," Caitlin sighed. "But Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me figure out what to wear?"

Gabriella's heart nearly melted at the look on her face. "Definitely. Luke will not know what hit him."

"Thanks!"

Upon entering the kitchen and finding her husband in the same spot as he was in when she left him, Gabriella chuckled and shook her head. Troy whined. "What? Are you coming to yell at me?"

"I'm not going to yell at you," She sat next to him. "I'm going to ask why you yelled at her. Troy, she was really excited."

"I know, I know! I just flipped out, okay?" Troy said. "She was getting mad because I wasn't letting her go and I was getting mad because she didn't understand _why_."

"Troy, I'm not sure _I_ understand why," Gabriella told him softly. "I get that you're protective, and usually that's really cute, but it's just one date. Why won't you let her go?"

"Because her growing up scares the shit out of me," Troy admitted and Gabriella finally understood. "Because every time I think of Caitlin, I think of the three-year-old we took to Bouncity Bounce on her special day. I rode with her on the bouncy slide and held her hands while we jumped on the bouncy bounce. I think of her screaming, 'Higher, Daddy!' and then laughing hysterically when we smashed into the ceiling."

Gabriella was silent as he continued to express his deepest concerns. "Because every time I look at her, I see the tiny baby she was when she was born. I see this infant, this micro-preemie, who was too small to fit in the palm of my hands. I see all the tape and the wires and the machines she was connected to and that fought World War three just to keep her alive. I look at her and I keep seeing the day she got so sick she almost died, but she didn't because she's such a fighter. I see all that, I think of _all_ of that, and I just want to protect her from everything and keep her from growing up. Because the only thing that scares me more than her growing up is the thought of someone hurting her. I can't even fathom that."

She stared at Troy for a long time and felt like crying. How did someone even respond to something like that? "Oh God, Troy, I know how you're feeling. Everything you're feeling, I am too."

"You're just better at hiding it from her than I am." He stated, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I think you two should talk," Gabriella decided and kissed his cheek. "Really. You need to."

As if she was summoned, Caitlin appeared in the kitchen, a bit apprehensively. "Hi. I was just wondering what was for dinner."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm going to order Chinese food."

"Ooh yum!"

She slid off the stool and took the phone off the receiver to make the call, all the while signaling to her husband to talk to their daughter. Troy drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "Caitlin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," She stated softly, sitting in the seat her mother had previously occupied. "Just so you know, Mom said I could go on my date."

Troy chuckled a little. "I figured she did. It's okay. You _can_ go on your date. I just want to talk to you about it."

At this, Caitlin's eyes widened. "Are you going to give me the sex talk? Because we're definitely not going to do that. We're not even going to kiss, I don't think. We really are just going for pizza."

Troy shook his head. "No, again, I wasn't going to do that either. I just want to apologize for yelling at you. I know you were really excited about your date and I ruined it for you."

"You didn't ruin it." She insisted. "You just didn't welcome the idea with open arms, or anything."

At this, Troy laughed again, forgetting how comical his daughter could be. "Caitlin, Caitlin, Caitlin. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

Caitlin gave her father and odd glance but answered the question anyway. "Um, myself, I guess. I have long hair that's kind of curly and kind of straight- wavy, I guess you could call it. I have blue eyes and a pointy-ish nose. And Mom says my lips are heart-shaped, but I don't even think that's possible."

Troy smiled. "You wanna know what I see when I look at you?"

"Yeah!"

"I see a perfect blend of me and your mother." Troy told her. "It's my nose and eyes and your mother's lips and hair. But I also see the tiny little baby you were in the NICU. I see the three-year-old you were when we took you to Bouncity Bounce and the five-year-old who climbed the pine trees at the Christmas tree farm. I see the seven-year-old who broke her arm doing a back handspring and the eleven-year-old who was jealous of the attention Leah, Emily, and Joseph got in the winter that year. When I look at you I see all of that, not just the fourteen-year-old you are now."

Caitlin smiled softly. "You do?"

Troy nodded. "I do. So forgive me for yelling when you didn't understand, but I really am doing this to protect you. I just don't want to see you get hurt, Caitlin. That's all this is about."

"Well thanks, Dad." Caitlin reached over and gave him a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head. "And if this Luke guy does anything to hurt you, he'll answer to me, understand?"

She giggled. "Done."

* * *

Joseph was white as a ghost when Hannah yanked open the front door to her house. "Oh my God, hi. What's wrong?"

"We have to talk," He murmured, stepping into the house and pulling her into the nearest room with a door.

"I don't like those words," Hannah bit her lip. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Shh!" Joseph clapped a hand over her mouth, making sure her parents and brothers had not heard. "We can't do this out in the open."

"Do what?"

"This. Date."

"Why? What has gotten into you, you psycho?" She teased.

"My Dad flipped out on Caitlin this afternoon because she has a date with some guy on Friday night," Joseph whispered. "If he and my Mom find out that we're dating, they're going to _kill_ me!"

Hannah looked taken aback. "But I don't want to stop dating, Joey! I really like you!"

"I didn't say we had to stop dating," He sighed. "What if… What if we date in secret?"

"What?" She shrieked and then quieted. "No! That's ridiculous. A lot of people already know anyway."

"Like who?" Joseph questioned her. "Do my brothers and sisters know?"

"I don't know," Hannah shrugged. "I didn't tell Caitlin. But some of my friends know and my Mom _definitely_ knows."

"Great," Joseph huffed. "I hope she doesn't tell my Mom. I'll never hear the end of it."

"I'm not dating you in secret," Hannah told him indefinitely. "That's stupid."

"Well it's that or we don't date at all," He stated adamantly. "Your choice."

Hannah exhaled heavily before finally giving in. "Okay, fine. But the second one of your siblings finds out, we're telling everyone and suffering the consequences."

"Alright, fine," Joseph told her. "As long as you don't mind dating a headless person. That's what they'll do to me when they find out."

"They will not cut off your head," Hannah insisted. "You're being ridiculous. I bet if we told them they would be okay with it."

"Maybe," Joseph faltered. "But I'm not willing to take that chance."

* * *

The rest of the week passed by slowly and when Friday finally came, Caitlin was beyond ecstatic. She and Lucas planned their date all day and were thoroughly ready to enjoy their time out together. He left her that afternoon with a kiss to her cheek that made Caitlin and her sisters swoon. They returned home, completed their homework, and then spoke incessantly about her evening. Once it reached four thirty and Gabriella arrived home, Caitlin pulled her upstairs to figure out what she was going to wear, the other three girls trailing behind.

Caitlin had promptly decided that everything in her wardrobe was not good enough for that night's occasion. She pulled out shorts, capris, jeans, and miniskirts that did not suit her liking, and camisoles, tank tops, t-shirts, and sweaters that just did not seem to fit right. Gabriella found it slightly amusing that she did not seem to like anything in her closet or anyone else's, for that matter. Eventually, she settled on a simple denim miniskirt, a pink tank top, and a black shrug. She looked like a rock star as Anna helped her with her hair and Gabriella even allowed for Caitlin to wear just a touch of makeup- eyeliner and mascara was all the girls wore to school anyway, so she just enhanced these and added some lip gloss too.

Right on time, at six o'clock, the doorbell rang and Caitlin introduced Lucas Moynihan to her father, mother, three brothers, and three sisters. He seemed a little overwhelmed, even though he knew her family was large, but he downplayed it awfully well. Caitlin said goodbye and goodnight to her family, especially her father, before heading out on her very first date. Troy and Gabriella watched as Lucas opened the door for her and she thanked him before getting in the car and driving away.

Hours later, as it was nearing nine thirty, the car pulled back into the driveway again. Caitlin thanked Lucas politely before reentering her house, where her mother and father were waiting for her in the living room. The other children were hiding just around the corner, wanting to hear the details of her date but not wanting to bombard her. Caitlin delicately slipped her shoes off and stepped onto the carpet, hurrying over to tell her parents of the evening she had had.

"I'm back," She sang out, plopping down on the couch. "Hello."

"Hey! How was it?" Gabriella questioned eagerly.

"Yeah, how did it go?" Troy wondered.

"It was amazing," Caitlin beamed. "We talked about a lot of different things, had really good pizza, and then we took a walk in the park. It was so nice."

"Wow, I'm glad you had such a great time." Gabriella smiled and Troy nodded his agreement.

"Oh yeah. He was a total sweetheart and so funny," Caitlin grinned. "But I'm a little tired, so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"I love you."

"Love you too," She yawned climbing the stairs just as she watched her siblings disperse into their bedrooms. When she reached her own, the room she shared with Anna, Leah and Emily were waiting there as well. "Oh, hey guys."

"Aw, that's so great that you had such a good date," Leah smiled. "So cute!"

Caitlin frowned. "I did not have a great date. I had an _awful_ date."

"But you just said-"

"I didn't want Dad to be like, 'I told you so!' Are you kidding me? The date was terrible," She sighed. "He told really bad jokes that weren't funny, he talked for thirty minutes straight about the cat they had in South Carolina that died, and when I tried to bring up something else he got all defensive! Then I mentioned Zoe and Oscar, and he's like, 'Well, isn't it _nice_ to have pets that are still alive?' Seriously! This kid is like Jekyll and Hyde!"

"Maybe he was just nervous and he didn't know what to talk about?" Anna offered.

"Then, when the pizza came," Caitlin continued, unfazed by Anna's suggestion. "I got one slice. One! And it was an eight-cut pizza! The kid is a pig! Oh, and such a slob! I swear, he doesn't know what a napkin is! And then at the end of the night, he expected _me_ to pay my half. Seriously?! It's a date! The guy is supposed to pay!"

She sighed, falling back against the pillow of her bed. "Basically, it was terrible. I really hope none of you have to experience this."

"That's weird," Emily sighed. "He seemed like such a nice guy."

"And he's so cute," Leah pointed out.

"So it was a bad date and you told Mom and Dad it was a good one?" Anna repeated, still amused by this fact.

Caitlin frowned. "Don't change the subject."

"Sorry! I just think it's funny."

"I don't," Caitlin sighed. "If Dad ever found out this date sucked, he'd run around screaming 'I told you so!' I didn't want to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Leah giggled. "Good thinking."


	78. TOW Madeleine and Lauren Graduate

**Maybe posting this chapter will help me make my college decision...**

**... maybe not. :/**

* * *

Seventy-Eight: The One Where Madeleine and Lauren Graduate

That spring, there were many milestones occurring in the lives of the Boltons, the Baylors, and the Danforths.

For Taylor and Chad, this spring was important because Logan had graduated from elementary school. His elementary years had concluded in a very nice moving up ceremony just like the septuplets had had those years ago. It was hard for Chad and Taylor to believe that their son was already entering sixth grade and turning eleven in the winter. He was ready and excited for middle school and couldn't wait to begin life outside of elementary school. Although his little brother Samuel had expressed qualms about being the only one left in South Valley Elementary, Logan had assured him that in two years, he would be in the same school as his older brother.

For Gabriella and Troy, this spring was important because the septuplets had graduated from middle school. They had their own moving up ceremony that was filled with memorable quotes, essays and songs that made them look back on their unforgettable moments in South Valley Middle School with a longing sense of simplicity. The principal of the high school made a speech welcoming the young middle schoolers to her building and Gabriella had the shocking realization that the high school- the very same one where she worked for quite some time- had hired a new principal. All in all, the septuplets were extremely overjoyed to be entering high school and could not wait for the new challenges to come.

For Sharpay and Zeke, this spring was important because Madeleine and Lauren were graduating high school and moving off to college. It was a scary thought, Sharpay and Zeke realized, as they were the first of their group of friends to have children entering college. They were nervous enough for the both of them and were trying to help the twins with college preparation while also comforting Alexis, who loved her older sisters dearly and was having a hard time trying to cope with the fact that she would soon be the only child in the house. It was a difficult time, but nonetheless exciting.

Madeleine Elizabeth Baylor would be attending The Art Institute of California stationed in Hollywood in the fall. She was planning on majoring in digital photography and the academy had a great art and photography program that she was eager to start. Although she would still be in her home state, The Art Institute of California was in Los Angeles and was eight hours away from her hometown of Sacramento, so needless to say, she was living on campus. She was absolutely thrilled to be given the opportunity to do what she was planning on doing and was fervent to further her photographical education.

Lauren Michelle Baylor would be attending California State University in Monterey Bay in the fall. She was planning on majoring in translation. Lauren had been the student who took all four of the languages South Valley High School offered in their foreign language program- Spanish, French, German, and Latin- and had loved learning each of them; their similarities and their differences. She was planning on taking up Italian and Chinese in college so she could become and international translator and help tourists all over the world. It was a big gesture and hard challenge, but Lauren was ready.

Today, the Bolton and the Danforth families had arrived at South Valley High School for the graduation ceremony of Madeleine and Lauren Baylor. Sharpay and Zeke had already arrived and had saved a section of seating near the front for their friends and family. Sharpay and Zeke's parents were both there, as well as Ryan and Kelsi and their children. The adults had a quick reunion before taking their seats and resuming conversation. Leah was seated in between Nicholas and Matthew, and being as close as she was to her younger brother, she knew he was feeling a little melancholy.

"Madeleine's going to college, she's not dying." Leah whispered to her brother who glared back at her.

"Leah," He groaned. "You're like my best friend, okay? Could you try to be a little more supportive?"

"I am being supportive! I'm letting you know that she's coming home for holidays and stuff," She informed him. "And it's not like she's leaving tomorrow. You still have the whole summer with her."

"Yeah, but she doesn't like me like that," Nicholas sighed dejectedly. "She doesn't know I like her and she's not going to know because I missed my chance."

Leah pursed her lips together. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did," He counteracted. "And can I just say how much I _hate_ that you told everyone about my crush on Maddie. It was a secret! You said you wouldn't tell!"

"In my defense," Leah threw up her hands. "I only told Caitlin."

"Of all people!" Nicholas muttered. "If you had to tell someone so badly, why didn't you just tell Emily? She doesn't spill secrets! Caitlin has a big mouth."

"Okay, it's not Bash Caitlin Day," Leah stopped her brother. "We were talking about you missing your chance and _no_, you didn't. All you have to do is tell her today."

"Yeah, because that's going to be easy."

Leah smiled tragically at her brother. "I didn't say it was going to be easy."

Meanwhile, a few seats away, Troy and Gabriella were people watching as families and relatives of the graduates ran about, looking for empty seats and conversing animatedly with each other. Gabriella nudged Troy. "Remember graduation day? It was so… freeing."

"Yeah, it was. But I felt like we were never going to get out of there once it started." Troy said. "I just wanted to get off that stage."

"Oh please," She waved his response off. "No one wanted to get off of the stage more than I did. Thank you, by the way, for choosing that moment to completely make me look like an idiot."

His eyes widened. "How did I make you look like an idiot?"

"Because," Gabriella stated as if it were obvious. "You didn't tell me ahead of time that you were going to college like thirty five miles away and so I was standing there on the stage crying like an idiot when I found out."

"Okay, first of all, it was thirty-two point seven miles, thank you very much. I MapQuest-ed it for a reason." He informed her and she laughed. "Second of all, you didn't cry and you didn't look like an idiot. Your eyes were just kind of… teary."

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes playfully. "Teary or crying, I still looked stupid. So thanks for not telling me ahead of time."

"Telling you ahead of time would've ruined the surprise," He grinned triumphantly. "So you're welcome."

After a beat, Gabriella gasped with realization. "Troy, the year we got married, the twins were only seven months old."

Troy's eyes widened. "Dear God. That either means that they are incredibly old or _we_ are."

"I was thinking about them, but yes, we are incredibly old as well," She chuckled. "Honestly though, they were _babies_, Troy. And now, they're… well, this. It's crazy."

"Crazy it is," He agreed with a sigh. "Wait till it's our kids up there. They're not that far off."

"I know, and it's really scary," She bit her lip as they came to this realization. "Troy, what are we going to do when they leave? I mean, talk about empty nest syndrome."

"Well…" Troy thought for a while about the possibilities open to them once their children left for college and grinned. "We could find Dr. Clark and ask him to give it another go."

"Oh my God, I think he would have us arrested." She laughed. "Honestly, it would be a great April fool's joke, but if we were serious… I have no idea what he would do."

"Plus, with our luck, we'd end up having the first set of nonuplets, or something."

"I don't think that's a word."

He teased, "That's because no one's ever had nine kids at a time before."

"God," She laughed. "Can you imagine have sixteen kids? That's insane."

"Well, we'd be just like the Duggars," And then Troy's eyes widened excitedly. "Oh my God! We could become friends with the Duggars! They have nineteen kids, we have sixteen, it would be an instant friendship! Jim-Bob and I could hang out and milk cows, or whatever, with the kids while you and Michelle cook and exchange fashion tips, because she and the girls could really use them."

"We don't have sixteen children," Gabriella stopped her husband. "And we're not becoming friends with the Duggars. I'm sorry."

"Why are you so definite about it?" He joked. "It could happen."

"I really don't think that it could."

"Well we could at least meet them. Come on! We have a lot of kids; they have a lot of kids-"

"Troy, we have less than half of the amount of kids they have." She pointed out. "Plus, they live in Arkansas!"

"So? Haven't you always wanted to visit Arkansas?"

"No, not really."

"Alright, alright," Troy gave in. "Well if we're not going to do that when the kids leave, I don't know what we're going to do. That really was my plan…"

She grinned at him. "You are such a liar."

"No, I like to live one day at a time," He pointed out. "And I did not think about what we're going to do when the kids leave for college because I'm pretty sure we won't be able to do anything. We'll be drowning in seven college tuitions, so…"

"Ooh, very true, very true. Good point."

"Thank you."

The ceremony finally began as South Valley High School's graduating class processed in and filled the bleachers with rows and rows of graduating seniors, the girls dressed in white caps and gowns while the boys wore green, representing the school's colors. The principal opened the ceremony with an encouraging speech, speaking of the great times the senior class has had together and how much the faculty and staff will miss them. After her speech, she welcomed the class president, Lauren's best friend Kelly Emory, to the stage to make a speech to her graduating classmates.

Kelly's speech was funny and helped the crowd pay attention, just because she was so amusing. She got thunderous applause when she was finished and then the entire class sang their alma mater. After the song, the principal invited the salutatorian, a dorky boy name Martin Stewart, to the stage to make his speech and after what seemed like an eternity, Regina Kendrick, the valedictorian took the stage. She was good friends with Lauren as well and Joseph turned to Matthew.

"She is _hot_," He observed, ignoring the words flowing from her mouth and instead focusing on her looks. "Why didn't Lauren ever introduce us to her?"

"I don't know, but she's so pretty," Matthew agreed. "Isn't it a rule that all brainiacs have to be ugly?"

"Obviously not," Joseph muttered and his father chuckled.

"I know from experience, guys, that not all brainiacs are ugly," Troy grinned.

Following the valedictorian's speech, the principal began to line up the students in their alphabetical order to call them across the stage. Since Madeleine and Lauren were at the top of the alphabet, they were fairly in the front of the line and waited with their fellow classmates to be called up for their diplomas. It took just a moment to get through the Abelsons, the Axelrods, and the Andersons. Soon, they had reached the Bs, and right after Margaret Bailey, Lauren was called.

"Lauren Baylor," Principal Benson called, shaking her hand as she crossed the stage. "Congratulations."

"Madeleine Baylor." He grinned at her, taking her hand in his as well. "Well done."

And then it was all over.

Once the five hundred seniors had been called across the stage and had received their diplomas, there was an ending song before they recessed and gathered in the field. There, someone counted to three and then five hundred caps flew into the air as the moment was captured on millions of rolls of film. Shrieks of laughter were heard as friends hugged and cried, basking in the last moments together and saying goodbye possibly forever. Madeleine and Lauren finally fought their way out of the crowd and hugged their parents and sister dearly. After multiple pictures were taken with their diploma and their caps and gowns, the twins slipped away to greet their friends.

"Hi guys!" Lauren squealed, reaching out to hug whoever was closest. "Thanks for coming! I'm sorry if it was incredibly boring."

"It was," Caitlin laughed. "But it was worth it to see you guys graduate!"

"How does it feel?" Matthew asked. "It must be awesome."

Madeleine nodded, her eyes straying to scan the crowd for Nicholas. "It is. I feel so accomplished! It's amazing."

"It's a little scary to know that we're going out in the world in the fall, you know?" Lauren was telling Leah and Logan, who were listening intently. "But it's exciting. It's also going to be a little weird to go to school somewhere else. I mean, we've been coming here for four years now!"

"Yeah, but now it's our turn," Anna told Lauren. "Any tips?"

"Well… not really." Lauren chuckled. "You just have to figure it out for yourself, really. But it's not that hard. Don't get into fights with girls over guys. They're not worth it. And don't change your ways for a guy, either. Trust me, it will not end well."

The girls giggled and the boys rolled their eyes. "Any advice for us?"

"Yeah," Lauren nodded. "Actually I do have some. Matt?"

Matthew perked up. "Yeah?"

"You have two really good girl friends, right?" She asked and he nodded. "Don't screw it up with them. They'll be really helpful to you if have any problems or questions."

He smiled. "Thanks, Laur."

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Although it may be tempting, do _not_ get yourself involved with more than one girl." Lauren advised and Joseph scoffed.

"I'm not that guy!" He swore. "Lauren, I wouldn't."

"Okay, okay! Just making sure." She stated and then softened as she turned to Nicholas. "Nicky?"

Nicholas glanced up as she used his childhood nickname. "Yeah?"

Lauren smiled sweetly. "Just tell her."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Madeleine and Lauren had all of their friends and family back to their house for a large graduation party. The party was in full swing, with music blasting from the DJ playing on the pool deck and people partying like there was no tomorrow. Lauren was having a fantastic time, conversing with her friends and dancing to the music. Madeleine on the other hand was a little disappointed. Excusing herself from her surroundings and the five people she was currently talking with, she made her way around the party, searching for Nicholas.

She'd known about his crush on her for quite some time now, and it was now or never, she decided. He was nowhere to be found, and even when she stopped Leah and Joseph to ask where their brother was, neither of the two Boltons could give her an answer. Sighing, she trudged around her backyard, scanning the faces of all the guys she came in contact with and receiving aggressive head nods and attractive stares back. At this point, she wasn't just looking for anyone. She was looking for _him_.

Madeleine had talked this over with her sisters many, many times. The age difference didn't matter to her anymore. The fact that she had known Nicholas since the day he was born only enhanced the heat between them. And a lifetime of play together only created memories that she never wanted to forget. She didn't think that this affair would create issues for each of them. At the most, they would only endure merciless teasing from their parents, if anything should happen at all.

Finally, she spotted the youngest Bolton, sitting on the front porch of her house. It was odd, she believed, since the party was in the backyard, but Nicholas had obviously come here as a way to get away from the hype of the party. She knew his brothers and sisters mocked his crush on her incessantly and that couldn't have been easy for him today, especially since he had to watch her flirt with all the guys in attendance that afternoon. She made no sound as she walked up to him and took a seat beside him on the cold concrete of the porch. He glanced over at her and then looked away.

"Hey," Madeleine finally spoke. "Party too much for you?"

"Little bit," Nicholas exhaled. "I've never been to a graduation party before so… it was a little tough to handle."

Madeleine chuckled slightly. "I can imagine."

There was a short, awkward silence following her last statement before they both tried to break it at the same time. "I didn't-"

"So how was-"

They blushed and looked away. "You can go first," Nicholas offered but Madeleine shook her head.

"No, no, you go."

Nicholas drew in a deep breath. "Maddie, I don't know how to say this. Every time I try to say it, we get interrupted by someone or something and then the moment is lost."

But Madeleine held up a finger. "It's okay, Nick. Just don't say anything at all."

Nicholas shot her a confused look and she gave him a small smile before closing her eyes and audaciously pressing her soft lips against his own. He was shocked at first but after a moment he responded, his lips moving against hers as he tried to come to terms with what was happening. After so many years of secret crushing and waiting for this to happen, Nicholas and Madeleine had finally shared their first kiss. He felt like singing and shouting it from the mountaintops, but that would mean he would have to break their embrace and honestly, he had no intention of doing that.

Finally, after an eternity of kissing, the two teenagers broke apart. Madeleine had a satisfied grin on her face and Nicholas smiled bashfully. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"I have a pretty good idea," She giggled. "I just hope I didn't ruin your first kiss."

"You didn't." He assured her. "It was perfect."


	79. TOW They All Find Out

**Hey guys! Do you realize that a year ago today I posted the very first chapter of this story? And now here we are, chapter 79, with it almost finished. I could cry! Anyway, I kinda planned on finishing it today butttt I'm currently in the process of writing chapter 87 so... I'm just a bit behind. ;) But on the plus side, I have made my college decision and the survey says.... I'm going to be an Orangeman. Figure it out for yourself. =P**

**Thanks for the reviews!! I do hope you enjoy, because this chapter contains a real situation I unfortunately have to deal with in my family as well. :(**

* * *

Seventy-Nine: The One Where They All Find Out

It was the most awful dream she had ever had and she awoke feeling like she couldn't breathe.

In this dream, she was lying against the cool metal of the cargo compartment of an airplane. She was the only breathing thing in the belly of the aircraft, as she was surrounded by hundreds of pieces of luggage, and yet she still felt as though all of the air was being sucked away from her. She could hear the laughter of the passengers above her and if she tried, she could almost smell the complimentary pretzels and peanuts the flight staff handed out. The landing was rough and awful; she imagined it to be like getting hit by a train. But finally, she was released.

The dream didn't end there. Instead of exiting the plane like a passenger, she was treated like luggage. She rode the cart to the insides of the airport that no one ever saw, the behind the scenes actions of the crew that got the baggage to the claim on the ground floor. But instead of being transported to the carousel like the rest of the luggage, two young, Latin American men brought her to a small room that had white walls and a large white floor. All of this was further illuminated by industrial-size lights on the- you guessed it- white ceiling. She felt trapped by all of the blandness and wanted nothing more than to splash this room with color.

She didn't notice that all the memories of the flight had already drifted away.

Suddenly, out of thin air, the baggage carousel was in front of her, encircling her like a flame. The chair was warm and inviting, so she allowed herself to sink into it and watch the slow, meticulous rotating as the black platforms on which baggage usually rested float by her and into a thick puff of smoke, disappearing forever, it seemed. At first, there were suitcases and garment bags of all shapes, sizes and colors that drifted past her. After, there was a small white box emblazoned with a bright yellow 'M.' This was in turn followed by an 'E,' another 'M,' an 'O,' an 'R,' an 'I,' another 'E,' and a final 'S.'

Memories? What could that mean?

And then suddenly, she knew.

A short vision of the septuplets' eighth grade moving up ceremony floated past and into the white puff of smoke. Following that, images of their thirteenth birthday and how surprised everyone was to see these tiny children as teenagers. Next was Jack and Troy's retirement party, where everyone had been so joyful and sympathetic to the latter, who was still recovering from his surgeries. The injury in which she had never been so scared in her entire life. Christmas the year they had all contracted the flu. Fifth grade moving up day. The septuplets' tenth birthday bash. Thanksgivings and Christmases blurred together into one. An image of Caitlin breaking her arm made her almost wail. The trip to Disney World when the septuplets had still been little. She watched all of these memories float past her and into the puff of smoke.

And that's when she realized they weren't coming back.

She tried to think about Troy's injury and couldn't remember what exactly had happened. She remembered that one of the children broke one of their limbs, but who exactly had done it, and which limb? Disney World was such a hazy picture that she couldn't even recall ever going there in the first place. What was happening? Why couldn't she recollect these moments that had only just occurred? Panicking as more moments of her life flashed before her eyes, she reached out towards the conveyer belt to figure out how to stop it and realized she could not move from the chair. Her eyes widened in shock and she began to scream.

She yelled for the two men who had brought her there to come back as she watched visions of the septuplets' birth and Troy and Gabriella's wedding float by her. The memories that followed those two visions became unclear and she didn't know what to do. She started to doubt herself and soon realized she could not identify any of the people in the visions in front of her. She screamed at the top of her lungs until she no longer made a sound. No one could hear her. She was stuck, alone, isolated in the great white room watching as her life slipped away.

Which is why she awoke in a cold sweat, panting desperately and her throat aching as if she really had been screaming for the past twenty minutes.

Glancing to the left and noting that her husband was still sound asleep, she breathed a sigh of relief as she realized the horrible occasion was really just a dream. After all, that was her husband, her love, her life partner resting peacefully beside her, and she recognized him. She _knew_ it was him and more importantly, she remembered him, so any memories in that awful dream where he was unrecognizable were all diminished. Pushing back the covers, she decided to get a drink of water to calm her nerves. Her legs were shaking as she got out of bed but she willed herself to continue.

However, she quickly forgot about her want for water and instead focused on the family photos that graced the walls and dressers of her bedroom.

There was the professional photo she and her husband had had taken on their wedding day. They were dressed in the finest of attire, her milk white satin gown and his deep ebony tuxedo. They had their arms wrapped around each other and, gazing into each others' eyes in a love-filled embrace, they were not looking at the camera, which captured the shot at the perfect moment. Everything had been perfect that day, she remembered. But she couldn't pinpoint an exact detail.

But it was the photo beside it that really hit her hard.

Seven children- four girls and three boys- were arranged in a photo obviously taken at a birthday party, as seen from the decorations in the background. They were dressed in casual, birthday-like attire that consisted of jeans and an array of brightly colored short-sleeved shirts. They were laughing- possibly at each other- and one of the girls had a small dab of pink frosting on her nose from the cupcake she was holding in her hand. It was a picture-perfect moment and all seven of them looked insanely happy.

And although she knew that these seven children were her family, she could not remember a single one of their names.

Jessica. Allison. Nathan. Owen. Brittany. Isabel. Michael. Andrew. For some reason, any name that popped into her head just didn't seem to _fit_. She had only just seen them a few weeks ago… or had she? When _was_ the last time she'd seen these children… and who were they? Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to recall their last conversation, their last shared glance, their last visit… and she came up with nothing. It was frustrating and upsetting all in one and she wanted nothing more than to reach into her mind and will herself to figure it out. What was wrong with her?

_Why couldn't she remember?!_

* * *

"Sit down," Caitlin demanded. "We need to talk."

Gabriella glanced up at the exchange between her son and daughter amusedly. "Do I need to leave the room?"

Caitlin shrugged. "You can stay, if you want. Joey and I have to have a little chat."

Trying to hold back a smile, Gabriella nodded. "Alright."

Joseph opened his bottle of soda and took a drink before sitting on the couch beside her. "What's up?"

Caitlin picked off a hangnail from her right index finger and narrowed her eyes. "I want to talk about Hannah."

If this conversation topic frightened Joseph in any way, he didn't show it. "Yeah? What about her?"

"She's my best friend, Joey." Caitlin informed her brother, as if he didn't already know. "We've honestly been best friends since kindergarten, and though I have other acquaintances, she's really my only _true_ friend."

Gabriella smirked in the background at her daughter's choice of wording. Whatever Caitlin was trying to bring up with her brother, she meant business. And though Gabriella truly should have been planning her summer session lecture, she was paying much more attention to the conversation between her children. Joseph cleared his throat, still unfazed. "I know that. What's your deal?"

"I'm just saying," Caitlin began again. "Hannah is an amazing person. She's not that hard to get along with and she's very easy to talk to. But sometimes it can be really difficult to understand what exactly it is that she wants. I mean, I'm sure you know that, right?"

It was Joseph's turn to narrow his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well you've been friends with her for a really long time too," Caitlin covered up her prying with a fact she believed she could hide under. "That's all. I just don't want to see her get hurt. She's like a sister to me and I am to her too. She has two older brothers too, by the way. I don't know who could _possibly_ hurt her, but if someone did, Kyle and Drew would completely ruin them."

At this, Joseph paled. Kyle and Drew Thurber were Hannah's older brothers, and though they were extremely nice guys, they were overly protective of their little sister. If anyone found out about them, how would they react? "Thanks, Caitlin, for that completely useless speech. I know what Kyle and Drew are like and I know what Hannah's like. What is up with you?"

"You know? Oh that's so funny," Caitlin stated pointedly. "Isn't it so funny how much people _know_?"

Now, Gabriella was eyeing Caitlin curiously as well. What was she talking about? But one side glance at her son told her that he knew just as much. "Caitlin, what-?"

"What, what?" She spoke innocently, standing and preparing to exit the room. "I was just making sure that you knew what you were getting yourself into. After all, _I_ know, Joey. _I know_."

With that, she left the room, completely satisfied with herself as she left Joseph sitting with a horrified look on his face. Gabriella bit her lip. "What does she know, Joey?"

Joseph had forgotten that his mother was even in the room. "What?"

"What does she know?" She repeated herself. "Sorry, I'm just a little confused. I was following her up until a point, but now… What is she talking about?"

He jumped up suddenly. "She knows too much, Mom. She knows way too freaking much."

Again, Gabriella was left in a state of confusion as Joseph ran out of the room and in the opposite direction as his sister. Shaking her head, Gabriella decided to focus on the task at hand. "Teenagers."

As she worked, planned, and prepared, she thought over all of the changes that had happened over the past few weeks. The ever forgetful Lucille had convinced a grumbling Jack to move up to California so they could be closer to their son, daughter-in-law, and seven grandchildren. The move had only further confused the poor woman, but Jack did the best he could to keep her on track. They were all noticing the subtle changes in Lucille lately; the forgetfulness, the repetitiveness, the constant states of confusion. She was changing, but Jack and Troy didn't seem to be worried. They figured it was just the stresses of old age that were not so gracefully settling upon her and Gabriella decided to follow in their approach.

Summer had arrived once again and the septuplets were out of school. They spent their days shuffling back and forth from extracurricular camps to sleepovers at friends' houses and were almost never home. They were fourteen and were believing now that freedom from their parents' grasp was the best thing ever discovered. To Troy and Gabriella, sometimes it was. They had to admit they liked the privacy at times. But other times, they realized their children needed to be home. In fact, they hadn't had a dinner in the past week where all seven of their children had attended. It was getting a little out of hand.

Today, however, was just a bit different. Troy had left a few moments earlier to retrieve Anna from horseback training and Matthew from a friend's house. Both Leah and Emily had a friend over and Nicholas was over at the Baylors that day, probably incessantly flirting with Madeleine yet again. Joseph and Caitlin were behaving oddly but truthfully, Gabriella wasn't going to get in the middle of it. They had always had fights over who got to spend more time with Hannah, seeing as they were both very close with her. She figured it was one of those days and decided to leave it at that.

Outside, Caitlin had crossed the lawn and entered the pool deck to find Leah and one of her best friends Grace sipping lemonade by the water. "Hi Grace."

"Hi," The shy girl smiled, taking on the presence of her friend's sister.

"Leah, I'm sorry, but if I don't tell someone this, I'm going to explode." She spit out in one breath.

"Tell someone what?" Leah sat up, intrigued. "What's going on?"

"Joey and Hannah have been secretly dating for like, three months." She blurted out. "Can you believe that?"

"Wait, Hannah Paulsen?" Grace asked unknowingly. "Isn't she dating Mike Embrechts?"

"No, Hannah Thurber," Leah filled in for her and Grace nodded, her mouth forming an 'o.' "And, what? Three months and no one said anything?"

"I know! He never told _anyone_." Caitlin fumed. "We are his flesh and blood! We are his support system! We shared a _womb!_"

"Okay Caitlin, calm down," Leah giggled slightly. "Relax. If Joey didn't tell anyone, did Hannah?"

"No! And that's what makes me even _more_ mad! Joey's my brother, yes, but Hannah's my best friend! Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything!"

At that, Leah turned to Grace. "You're not secretly dating anyone, are you?"

Grace laughed. "No! Are you?"

"No," Leah grinned. "Do you think Cayleigh is?"

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me, to be honest."

"Guys," Caitlin deadpanned. "Can we please get back to the subject at hand?"

"Caitlin, what are we going to do about it? I mean, yeah, he didn't tell us and that's kind of annoying, but they're dating. There's nothing we can do." She informed her sister. "And honestly, I think it's kind of cute."

"Yeah," Grace agreed. "I think they'd be cute together."

Caitlin groaned. "You're missing the point. Can you imagine what Mom and Dad are going to do when they find out?"

Leah shrugged. "Probably nothing. They'll be surprised at first but I don't think they'll care as much as you think they will."

"Leah, did you forget how Dad flipped out on me when I had a date this year?" Caitlin questioned her. "There's no way they're going to let him off easy."

Suddenly, it occurred to Leah just why their brother had done this. "Oh my God, Caitlin! That's _exactly_ why he's dating in secret, I bet! Because he's afraid of how Mom and Dad will react."

Caitlin frowned. "That doesn't make it right. I'm telling them."

"Caitlin, don't."

"I'm doing it."

"Caitlin, don't!" Leah practically shrieked. "Let Joey tell him on his own. It's not your business."

"Are you kidding me? It's my brother and my best friend!"

"But it's not your relationship," Leah pointed out while Grace watched the banter between the two sisters.

"Ugh!" Caitlin huffed in frustration, storming away from the pool area. "Why did I decide to tell _you?_ I knew I should've waited for Anna!"

"Because I'm your favorite!" Leah called after her, laughing along with Grace. "And people say _I'm_ the drama queen!"

* * *

At the age of forty, Troy Bolton had experienced his fair share of bad news.

When he was five, he had come home from a play date with Chad to learn that his beloved grandfather had passed away in a horrible accident. When he was ten, his pet rabbit Lightening- decided to hop out of his second-story bedroom window. Miraculously, he had survived the fall… but he'd hopped into the woods and hadn't returned. At sixteen, his parents had informed him that they were taking a vacation over Christmas break and that, no, he could not stay home and play basketball with Chad for eight days straight. Granted, that vacation was also the best vacation he'd ever taken, but that was beside the point.

At eighteen, he'd faced the prospect of separation as he and his girlfriend graduated from high school and planned out the rest of their lives. At twenty-five, he and said girlfriend- who was now his wife- learned that they could never have children. This seemed like the end of the world… until she became pregnant with septuplets. It was bad news that eventually turned into the best news he'd ever received, but again, that was beside the point. And now, at forty, he was told that he could never play basketball, professionally, anyways, again for fear of tearing the ligament in his knee once more.

But none of that even touched the news he had just received.

It started out as an ordinary day. He and Gabriella took a blissful walk around the neighborhood that morning and then had spent three hours talking together in the formal living room. He always loved days that began like that. Afterwards, he had picked up Anna and Matthew from their respective locations and brought them home before remembering he had to pick up milk, eggs, and cereal from the grocery store. He promptly turned around and bought these items from the grocery store and it was in that moment in time, just as he was getting in his car, that his father decided to call.

It only took four and half minutes for Jack Bolton to inform his son that his mother, dear, sweet Lucille, had been diagnosed with the early signs of Alzheimer's disease. He knew, because at the end of the call, all he could do was stare at his cell phone, all of his father's contact information still intact. Jack had told his son that though it was still early, she would never improve and that her memory was just going to rapidly downfall from now until the moment of her death. Troy hadn't understood how this sort of thing could happen to a perfectly healthy sixty-eight-year-old woman. And although he was upset and feared for his mother's health and condition, the diagnosis was not what scared him.

What scared Troy Bolton the most was the day his own mother forgot who he was.

He drove home that afternoon, hurt, shocked and confused, and parked his car in the garage, leaning against the steering wheel as he thought through the conversation over and over again. And there he stayed for the rest of the day, until his wife became worried and called him home.

Meanwhile, a war was raging in his own household. Once the friends had left for the day, Leah rushed upstairs to let Emily know of the shocking news. "Em! You'll never guess what Caitlin found out!"

"What?" Emily wondered, glancing up from her summer reading book.

"Joey and Hannah have been secretly dating for the past three months!" Leah whispered devilishly, as if it were a forbidden secret. And maybe it was. "Isn't that crazy?"

Emily nodded, her eyes wide. "Is she sure? How did she find out?"

"I don't know, actually," Leah thought this over. "She's sure though. Absolutely sure of it."

"That's awesome," Emily smiled. "They'd make a really cute couple."

"I know!" Leah agreed. "And Caitlin's all mad because neither one of them told her. I think it's actually kind of funny."

"It is," Emily chuckled. "It's always funny when Caitlin gets mad about trivial things."

By dinner time, news had spread throughout the household about Joseph's secret girlfriend. Gabriella had called Troy six times and each time had gotten his voicemail. Dinner was set on the table but no one ate, waiting for their father to return home to them. At this point, Gabriella was getting incredibly worried- he had gone out over three hours ago to pick up a few things at the grocery store. She didn't know what to do, so she allowed the children to eat and decided to set aside a meal for Troy when he came home.

"So Joey," Caitlin instigated and the other five children set her pleading looks to stop her. "Do you _know_ what I'm talking about yet?"

Joseph glared at her. "Yes, Caitlin. You're like freaking Captain Obvious."

"Well I'm so glad you're finally… in the know."

"Leave me alone," He replied roughly and Gabriella frowned.

"What's going on?" And when she didn't receive a reply, questioned, "Is this about Hannah again?"

Matthew glanced at his wrist- although it was watch-less- and turned to Leah, Anna, Nicholas, and Emily. "Well, it's about time we go, don't you think?"

"Yup," Nicholas agreed as they picked up their table settings and brought them to the sink, quickly filtering out of the kitchen. "Great dinner, Mom."

Joseph sighed and turned to his mother. "Mom, Hannah and I have been going out for a little while."

Gabriella smiled softly. "How long is 'a little while'?"

"Like two months or something." He answered, bracing himself for her reaction.

Caitlin scoffed. "You told me it was three months!"

"I never told you anything!" Joseph accused. "You just assumed! You weren't even supposed to find out!"

"Joey," Gabriella broke into their argument. "Why did you feel like you had to hide this?"

Joseph shrugged but he knew she wanted an answer. "I don't know. After you and Dad made a big deal out of Caitlin dating that Luke kid, I was afraid to tell you that I wanted to date Hannah. I didn't want you to flip out."

Gabriella chuckled slightly. "I wouldn't have flipped out, Joey. I wish you would've told me sooner. Hannah's a sweet girl and I think it's adorable that you two want to date."

She then turned on Caitlin. "However, I do _not_ think it's adorable for you to blackmail your brother, Caitlin. That was completely unnecessary and a total invasion of privacy."

"Mom, I know and Joey, I'm sorry," She confessed. "But it was making me really annoyed because it's my brother and my best friend. Do you know how irritating that is? And no one bothered to tell me!"

"That's still no reason to act the way you did," Gabriella told her and she nodded in agreement, her glance cast downwards.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you," Joseph said sheepishly, to both his mother and sister. "We just didn't want it to be awkward around you."

"It's still going to be awkward," Caitlin scrunched up her nose. "I mean, God, it's my _brother_ and my _best friend_! Disgusting."

Gabriella grinned, glad to see the two of them reunite. "So are you two good?"

"Yup."

"Sure."

"Good," She said. "And Joey, you really need to have a bit more confidence and faith in us. You have to know that your father and I are your parents and you can tell us anything."

Joseph nodded, a smile gracing his features. "I know. Sorry I didn't tell you. I was just… afraid, I guess."

"It's alright. Just don't keep anything like this from me in the future!" She warned him. "Or else _I'll_ have to blackmail you."

They shared a laugh before Joseph and Caitlin decided to leave the kitchen and engage in some kind of after dinner activity. Gabriella shook her head, chuckling a bit at how frightened Joseph seemed and how devious Caitlin had been. Where had they gotten that? As she began to do the dishes, she contemplated how Troy would react when she told him the news that evening and finally breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the door leading to the garage open and close. Troy was finally home. He entered the room and began to silently put away the groceries he'd bought and Gabriella could automatically sense that something wasn't right.

"Thank God you're home," Gabriella greeted him, but he said nothing. "Where have you been? We've been worried about you."

Just hearing that she had been worried made Troy Bolton break nearly in half. He thought he had composed himself when he exited the car and entered the house, but now, just hearing the concern in her voice made his heart break all over again. He turned to look at her and Gabriella felt the world stop spinning. His eyes were bloodshot and were filling with tears as the moment dragged on. Gabriella gasped and immediately came to his side. "Oh my God, what's wrong? What happened?"

They moved into the living room and sat so close together on the couch that they might as well have been one person. Troy looked absolutely miserable and it was scaring Gabriella to no end. "You know how life is going completely fine and then one little thing happens that just ruins it?"

"Yes," She answered cautiously. "What happened?"

Instead of telling her, he tortured himself with the what-ifs. "What if they hadn't gone to the doctor today? What if they hadn't found out? What if I hadn't picked up the phone when my Dad called?"

Tears fell and Gabriella pulled him into her embrace, clutching onto him for dear life with the fear of what he was not telling her eating away at her senses. Gently wiping the tears from his cheeks, she pressed a kiss to his temple and asked softly, "Baby, what's wrong? Please just tell me what's wrong."

He pulled away from her slightly, his blue eyes swimming in a pool of his own tears as they locked on hers. It was such an intense gaze that tears began to burn in her own eyes as he uttered almost inaudibly, "My Mom has Alzheimer's."

"Oh my God," Gabriella responded, pulling Troy even closer to her as they both erupted into tears.

Troy was extremely close to his mother, Gabriella knew, and this kind of news was devastating to him. His shoulders shook violently as he cried and Gabriella didn't know what to do or say. She had always depended on Troy to be the center of her emotional world; the rock she clung to when things when wrong. Now that roles were reversed, she was glad to be able to repay him for everything he'd ever done for her. Lucille Bolton was an extraordinary person and the fact that they were losing her day by day was absolutely heartbreaking.

Gabriella ran her hands through Troy's hair, every now and then pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he rested upon her collarbone, silent now and staring off into space. "I'm so sorry, baby. I can't believe this happened and I'm so sorry."

Troy reached for her free hand and linked it with his own. "I feel like I should've known sooner."

"It wouldn't have helped," Gabriella sighed. "Even if you knew weeks ago, there's still nothing anyone could've done."

"I know, but…" He trailed off. "I would've been able to have more time with my mother. More time where she still… remembers me."

"Hey," She said softly, squeezing the hand that was clasped in hers. "She's not that far gone yet. You still have a long time with her."

"I know," Troy matched her sigh. "But not nearly as much time as I would've had if she didn't have this disease at all."

Her heart ached for him as she pressed another kiss to his head. "I love you, Troy. I love you so, so much."

He glanced up at her and smiled. "I know you do. I love you too. More than you know."

"We're going to get through this, okay? We will."

As a vulnerable child would ask, Troy questioned for reassurance, "Promise?"

Gabriella could've melted at how cute he looked. "I promise."


	80. TOW The College Visit

**It's really late, I know. Or in some places it's really early. But I really wanted to get this out today... Surprise! Hahaha. I finished chapters 81-90, so now the race to the finish line begins!**

**I don't own _The Proposal_, nor am I affiliated with Sandra Bullock or Ryan Reynolds.**

* * *

Eighty: The One With The College Visit

Summer wound down and began to come to a close. Mid-August, Lauren and Madeleine had packed up their things and, with tearful goodbyes, left home for the lives of staying up all night, endless parties, and their first real taste of responsibility. Though the Danforth and the Bolton children had all exchanged their heartbreaking goodbyes with their older best friends, it was, of course, Nicholas who had come to rue this day had ever occurred. Once everyone had said goodbye, Madeleine and Nicholas snuck off to a secluded area to talk and to sort out what they were going to do. They weren't dating per se; it was more of a casual, come-as-you-go sort of thing. In the end, Madeleine had left Nicholas with a promising kiss, symbolizing that it wasn't over between them.

Of equal importance was the Bolton family's first encounter with Lucille Bolton after her harsh diagnosis. Though she was in great spirits and at times it was hard to tell she even had the disease in the first place, there were moments that really hit home. She couldn't decipher between Leah and Anna, she forgot Matthew's name a few hundred times, and she must've asked Joseph if he had a girlfriend on at least a dozen and one occasions. They were patient with her, just as Gabriella had told them to be, and answered every repeated question like it was the first time they'd heard it. It was difficult, but it was what they were going to have to deal with from now on.

Jack, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. Though he knew that Lucille's memory would fade backwards and that he was probably the last person she would forget, it was hard for him to come to terms with someone who honestly could not recall what she had done just a few moments earlier. He was a mess and often things were forgotten in the household because Lucille wasn't there to nag him to do it. Dishes had piled up, laundry was mounted higher than Everest and grocery shopping and a trip to the pharmacy had to be made, but it was difficult to remember these things while also trying to help your wife remember who she was.

Troy had decided that since his father needed help for a little while until they got things settled, he would go stay with his parents in their condo for a little while to help straighten out their lives again. His father wasn't used to doing things himself; Lucille always took care of the domestic natures of their lives. For a week, Troy would do the things that hadn't been done- dishes, laundry, errands and so on and so forth. Jack was grateful for the help and eagerly tried to learn, for he knew that at some point, he was going to be on his own again with a house full of things to be done and a wife who couldn't remember to do them.

According to Gabriella, however, Troy could not have picked a worse week to be absent if he intended it. During the week he was gone, she was also preparing to go back to work, as the college semester began again. Zoe and Oscar needed to go for their ringworm vaccinations and the septuplets had their high school orientation at some point that week. Plus, she still needed to take the children school shopping- for supplies and clothing- and at some point, she needed to find the time to register each of them for their extracurriculars for the coming school year.

And she had to do all of this alone.

That Friday morning- the last day of the week, _thank God_- Gabriella awoke, made breakfast for the septuplets and herself, and readied herself for the day. Over the past week, she had managed to accomplish everything she had planned out for the week and she was _so_ exhausted. She couldn't have been happier about it finally being the weekend, even though her students claimed they were happier than she was. They proclaimed that the first week back was the hardest and would be celebrating that night with a party where most of them, she assumed, would get insanely drunk. She wasn't _quite_ going to celebrate like that, but at the moment, it sounded like a good idea.

Today Gabriella was taking the septuplets to work with her to meet her fellow staff and her students and so they could get a feel of what a college campus was like. It was also because they had nothing else to do, seeing as camps were over and summer was now just a memory. They were excited to explore the world a college student lived in and had never seen their mother teach before, so that would be a new experience as well. They dressed in age appropriate clothing- so no one would confuse them for students- climbed into the car, and drove off towards California State University in Sacramento.

Two giant sequoias framing a beautiful green 'Welcome to California State University Sacramento' greeted them as they drove into the campus. They watched all of the sights and people of the college as Gabriella headed towards the Biological Sciences building, pointing out a few things on the way. A few students were playing Frisbee in the Quad while others studied on lounge chairs by the fountain. There were students working diligently, clutching backpacks and laptops, and other students who obviously cared more about their social life, chatting away on cell phones or chuckling at something a friend had said.

"Wow," Emily remarked quietly. "This is college?"

Gabriella chuckled. "Yeah, Em. What? Is this not what you expected?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I expected it to be like a huge building with a hundred rooms and everyone studying all the time."

"No, it's not like that at all," Gabriella assured her. "College is just like high school, except when you start here, everyone is a stranger and, of course, you live here. You don't get to go home."

She pulled into a parking spot in front of a large brick building marked 'Hornet Bookstore.' "Okay, so this is where the students would come to pick up their school supplies, books, or any other items they need, like sweatshirts, tissues, or even snacks. We actually have to take a little walk down that way, because I teach in Sequoia."

The children were so entranced by their surroundings that they didn't even respond to her notion. They walked through the campus in a daze, not even noticing this time as they drew stares from some of the students. A few people greeted Gabriella as she passed and she waved cordially, reaching out to pull open the door as they approached Sequoia Hall, one of the two Natural Science buildings. Climbing the wooden staircase to the second floor, Gabriella opened the door to her office- one she shared with two other Biological Sciences professors, and led her children inside.

"Mom, this place is sick," Joseph commented. "It's huge!"

Gabriella grinned. "It's a pretty large campus. I just thought you might want to check it out just in case you could see yourself going here in a few years."

"Maybe," Caitlin inspected the items on Gabriella's desk. "Hey, this picture is so old!"

The septuplets gathered around to see the photo Gabriella had propped up by a recent picture of them. It was the infamous photo of the septuplets at four years old, posed outside of Walt Disney World with Cinderella's castle looming in the background. Leah smiled. "Aw, look how cute we were!"

At that second, one of the other professors, Jane Helsper, entered the room and beamed. "You're still cute! Oh Gabriella, why didn't you warn me you were bringing them today?! They're gorgeous!"

Gabriella laughed. "Thank you. Sorry, I wasn't sure what was going on for today, but here they are. My husband's been taking care of his mother for the week, so I've been single parenting. They could use the outing, believe me!"

Jane grinned. "Well I'm glad to meet them finally! I'll have to learn all your names in person later on, but right now I'm late for my ten-thirty class!"

She blew an air kiss as she hurried out of the room, gathering up some papers from her own desk before she did so. Gabriella shook her head. "She just moved here from London and she's not quite used to the schedule yet."

"She didn't have an accent," Anna pointed out.

"Yeah, she's originally from Seattle," Her mother informed her. "She was just studying abroad or doing case studies… something like that. Anyway, here's the deal. I've got a class at eleven and I'll be out by one. We can go get some food at the dining hall and then I've got classes at three and lab from four to four thirty. Then we're set, okay?"

They simultaneously nodded and Gabriella smiled. "Alright. Who's ready for college-level Biology?"

"We haven't even taken high school-level Biology yet," Nicholas said and his siblings giggled.

"He's right," Leah agreed. "This'll be new to us."

They took a short walk down the stairs and a few feet down the hall before they entered a large lecture room. A few students had already filtered in and immediately the septuplets were hit with a wave of apprehension. Gabriella told them to sit wherever they wanted and they wasted no time finding seats in the back of the room. A few students glanced their way, but for the most part no one paid them any attention. Gabriella began to write down a few vocabulary terms on the board that none of the septuplets could recognize- _ultracentrifuges_, _nuclear lamina_, _phagocytosis_, c_ontractile vacuoles_, _thylakoids_, _dynein_, _actin_, _myosin_, _pseudopodia_, _fibronectins_- all of the words she wrote seemed like they were made up; a bunch of letters thrown together to make a pretend word.

"I don't know what any of that is," Matthew whispered to Joseph, who nodded in agreement.

"I know," Joseph said. "It's like a foreign language."

"Good morning everyone!" Gabriella called out cheerfully and everyone repeated the same sentiment, though in a much duller tone. "Oh come on, it's Friday! Two more hours of this isn't going to kill you!"

"No," A voice from the middle of the group called out. "But Gibbons' Sociology test might!"

"He gave you a test on the first week back?" Gabriella seemed shocked. "That's harsh. The most I'm going to have you do is a little vocabulary lesson."

Another groan. "That's how it all started!"

Shaking her head, she grinned. "Well, as some of you have noticed, we have a few visitors today. In the back of the room, way up there, are my kids. They're going to be sitting in on the lesson today basically because they have nothing better to do."

A guy sitting a few rows in front of the children turned around to ask, "How old are you guys?"

"Fourteen," Caitlin answered.

The boy smiled. "Jeez. Go back home and sleep. Trust me, you don't get enough of it here."

"Alright, alright," Gabriella stopped them. "Bobby, you know you would get enough sleep if you didn't leave every single assignment until the night before."

He grumbled. "I know, I know."

"Anyway, let's begin." She turned towards the board. "We're going to begin with a little oral pop quiz. So Miss Johnson, would you please define nuclear lamina for me?"

A redhead in the front looked surprised as she was called on. "Me?"

"You are the only Miss Johnson in this class," Gabriella answered amusedly.

"O-Okay," She cleared her throat. "Nuclear lamina is… um…"

The brunette beside her whispered, "A dense fibrillar network inside the nucleus of a eukaryotic cell."

Gabriella chuckled. "Thank you, Miss Kelleher. Miss Johnson, I suggest you look over your class notes next time… or begin taking some."

Nicholas nearly laughed out loud as his mother moved on to her next victim. "Mom just sold her out! That was hysterical!"

Emily rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. "It was kind of mean, but at least she knows that she has to take notes from now on."

"Mr. Thomas," Gabriella smiled brightly. "What is myosin?"

"That is an easy one," He grinned. "Myosin just happens to be the principal contractile protein of muscle."

Gabriella chuckled slightly. "Yes, it just happens to be that. Thank you."

The class finished up their vocabulary pop quiz and Gabriella gave a lecture on the makeup of a cell and cellular reproduction. Once the two hours had passed, she informed them to look over chapters two and three of the textbook before dismissing them and returning to her children with a smile. "How was that? What did you think?"

"You were awesome!" Joseph praised. "That was seriously really cool."

"I thought it was really funny when you made fun of that girl," Caitlin chuckled. "You were like, 'Miss Johnson, look over your notes! If you even take any!'"

"Caitlin, I didn't make fun of her," She led the children out of the room and building and into the fresh air. "I simply let her know that I knew she was not taking notes and that if she continues, she will not pass my class. That's it, really. I would never make fun of anyone."

"Yeah, well aside from that, it was actually really interesting," Emily provided as they entered the faculty dining hall. "I didn't know all of that stuff about cells. Are there really over a trillion of them in our body?"

"Fifty to seventy-five trillion, actually," Gabriella nodded. "It's what your entire body is made of."

"That's so cool!"

A few teachers noticed them and greeted their fellow faculty member as Gabriella introduced her children to her coworkers. They ate the delicious food that was presented to them- an array of things from sandwiches to pizza, salads and wraps to burgers and fries, and Asian and Italian dishes to vegetarian and vegan options- and were shocked that such massive amounts of food, especially food of good quality, could come from an ordinary cafeteria. Gabriella explained to them that this was not a cafeteria; that it was a fully equipped kitchen that was designed to suit every student's needs and desires. This just made college all the more desirable.

After lunch was finished, Gabriella returned to the lecture hall to give her last two classes of the day before packing up her things and her children and returning home. It was around five o'clock when they reached their home area and Gabriella decided not to cook that night, because of her intense exhaustion, but instead to take the children out to dinner. She wanted an atmosphere in which she could converse with them over the day and of course, it was her way of thanking them for accompanying her and being on their best behavior. After a delicious meal at TGI Friday's, the eight Boltons headed home for a slow Friday night…

…Where they realized that Troy had returned home.

"Dad's home!" Anna shouted excitedly as Gabriella pulled into the garage.

She put the car into park and killed the ignition, still surprised that Troy was home now as opposed to Sunday afternoon, when she'd expected him to come back. The children raced into the house to see their father, whom they'd missed dearly and almost as much as Gabriella had missed him. Stepping into the house and kicking off her shoes, she listened with a smile to the seven eager voices that told Troy everything about their week off and their day at the college. She entered the living room, where her family had gathered themselves, and grinned excitedly upon seeing her husband.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted him as he glanced up towards her. "I thought you weren't coming home until the weekend?"

Troy shrugged. "It's technically the weekend."

As the space between them lessened, she smiled complacently. "Well I'm glad you're home. I missed you."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. "I missed you too."

"Oh my God, ew!" Leah squealed as her siblings made fake vomit sounds. "Now's the time to leave!"

"Can you at least warn us next time when you're going to do that?" Matthew grimaced as they left the room.

The lovers broke apart and Troy laughed. "You'd think they'd be used to it now."

"That, or they would respect it," She grinned cheekily. "Without the PDA, they wouldn't be here right now."

"Without the PDA and the Perganol," Troy pointed out and she chuckled in agreement.

"Very true, very true."

They sat down upon the couch, arms still wrapped around each other, and began to catch each other up on their lives. "So Zoe and Oscar are free of ringworm, thank God. Everyone's all signed up for extracurriculars- dance, gymnastics and horseback riding. Tryouts for baseball are mid-February and for basketball, mid-November. The orientation was on Wednesday and they feel pretty confident about school now. And last but not least, we bought school supplies and clothing. Oh, and I went back to work on Monday too."

Just listening to all of this made Troy's head spin. "Good God. You did all of this in five days?"

She nodded. "Yup. Sweet life, huh?"

He shook his head. "Sorry I couldn't be there to help you. Did the kids help at least?"

"It's okay, and yeah, they were pretty helpful." She emitted a yawn and settled against him. "I'm exhausted though."

"I hear that," He agreed, resting his head upon hers. "I want to sleep for the next week and a half."

"Eh, sounds reasonable. I'll join you."

After a moment of silence, Gabriella asked, "So how's your Mom?"

Troy sighed. "Still lucid. I mean, she's not that bad yet. Dad's doing worse than she is, I think. He's still really upset."

"I can imagine," She said. "I feel terrible for him."

"Me too. But I think he's got everything under control now. Mom's taking her medication and that actually helps her remember to do things, to an extent. They're just keeping themselves busy, you know?"

Gabriella turned to look at him. "And how are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Alright, I guess. She still remembers me. I don't think it's really going to be bad until… she doesn't."

"I'm sorry," She pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm really sorry. This is awful."

"I know it is," Troy changed the subject quickly. "But hey, I'm home now and I stopped the by the store and picked up some alcohol and some chocolate-covered strawberries. Movie night?"

Gabriella grinned. "It's a date."

* * *

"_I know… I know! Tell Gammy I'm sorry. What do you want me to tell you? She's making me work late again. I've worked too hard for this… I'm sure that Dad is pissed… But we take all our submissions very seriously and we'll get back to you as soon as we can_."

"_Was that your family?_"

"… _Yes._"

"_Did they tell you to quit?_"

"_Every single day._"

"Why did you get to pick the movie?" Troy teased, watching as Gabriella's eyes were fixed on Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock in _The Proposal_.

"Because this is a great movie," Gabriella quieted him. "Now shush."

"I'm too tired to argue with you," He gave in, settling back into their half-sitting, half-lying position. "What'd you think of the strawberries?"

She turned to him and smiled. "They were delicious, as always. And they went well with the wine, even though it's not margherita pizza."

Troy laughed. "I can't believe you still remember that. That was like a million years ago."

"It doesn't matter," She shook her head. "It was sweet. And it was really good. Villa Italia made the best pizza ever. I wish they had one up here."

"Yeah, but you don't have a balcony anymore, so how would I get it to you?" He grinned and it was her turn to laugh.

"Well, you could try the front door," Gabriella suggested. "You know, it's how normal people without a Spiderman complex get into the house."

"A Spiderman complex? No, no, that was not my intention."

"Oh? You had an intention?" She teased and he playfully swatted her.

"Yes, it's more of a Rapunzel/fairy-tale/romantic thing." He told her and she burst into laughter. "What? You didn't appreciate it?"

"I do, I do, don't worry," She tried to contain her laughter but it was all in vain. "I love the idea, babe. Really."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever," He playfully jeered, turning back to the television. "Now, what's going on?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Margaret is originally from Canada, but she crossed the border illegally or something and now she's being deported. To get out of that, she's pretending that she and this guy that works for her, Andrew, are getting married, even though they hate each other."

"Let me guess the ending," He said sarcastically. "In pretending they hate each other, they eventually realize they're meant to be and instead of pretending to get married, they actually do it, correct?"

She eyed him. "You've seen this movie?"

"No, but all romantic comedies are like that." Troy pointed out and when she scoffed he nodded. "I'm serious! It's just like that other one you made me watch… _27 Dresses_!"

"How is this like _27 Dresses_?" She wondered and his eyes widened as if it were obvious.

"Because the two main characters couldn't stand each other in that one either and they eventually fell in love! All the movies you like are exactly the same!"

"Oh please! First of all, Jane was the one who didn't like Kevin. He actually really liked her and it took her a while to realize she liked him too, so it's _not_ the same as _The Proposal_," Gabriella defended. "Second of all, all of the movies you like are the same too!"

"They are not."

"Yes they are!" She insisted. "There's always some kind of car chase, there's always an explosion, and there is almost always nudity and gore. Always."

"Alright, I guess you're right," He admitted. "It's really not our fault, though, that all of these movies are the same. Writers in Hollywood just can't come up with anything original anymore."

"That's for sure."

After a minute, Troy grinned. "Gab, they should make a movie out of our life."

She glanced at him before bursting into laughter. "Our life? Why?"

"Because it would be a box office knock-out!" He said enthusiastically. "Everyone would go see it."

"No they wouldn't. It would be like _Jon and Kate + 8_ and _19 Kids and Counting_ all mixed into one."

"Yeah, but we're not going through a heated divorce and we're not religious freaks," He pointed out. "We could get all the child stars to play our kids, too. Abigail Breslin and Dakota Fanning… even Macaulay Culkin!"

Giggling, Gabriella shook her head. "He's not even a child anymore!"

"So what?" Troy laughed. "He'd play a good Nick, I think, don't you?"

"If he was about twenty years younger, yes."

"Well," Troy reached over for his glass of wine and held it out to her. "Here's to newfound fame and to the success of _Seven Wonders: The Movie_."

Gabriella grinned, clinking her glass with his. "Cheers."


	81. TOW They Start High School

**Hey! So I'm typing this incredibly fast because my friends and I are headed to our town's annual carnival and then I have to go to Connecticut for my last dance competition ever (sob). I really hope you enjoy this- and wish me luck!! I don't own Taylor Swift or "Fifteen," obvs.**

**Thanks for the reviews! ****I love you all!**

* * *

Eighty-One: The One Where They Start High School

_Take a deep breath and walk through the doors, it's the morning of your very first day…_

"Okay," Gabriella smiled as she and the septuplets came to a stop outside of the entrance of South Valley High School. "Are you ready?"

Each of them turned back around with doubtful and fearful looks in their eyes. "Well…"

"Oh come on, guys, it's going to be okay." Gabriella assured them. "Don't be nervous; I'm nervous enough for each of you."

"Maybe we should just go back to eighth grade," Emily stated nervously, eyeing a group of upperclassmen who were laughing and chatting with each other.

"Or back to bed," Matthew yawned, as it was only seven in the morning.

"No, no, you can't." Their mother told them. "Trust me, high school will be just fine. I know you're nervous now, but everything will be fine. Just go to your classes, make new friends, and you'll do great. I promise."

"Okay," Anna sighed. "But what about them?"

She pointed across the courtyard to the multitude of students who were obviously not new to the high school. They could've been sophomores, juniors, or seniors- the Boltons couldn't tell- but they felt comfortable in their atmosphere. They were conversing, comparing schedules and catching up on the latest gossip- who had who for which class, who was dating who, who had hooked up with who over summer vacation. The septuplets didn't know how to fit in here- these were things they never really talked about in middle school. How would their first day go?

"Don't worry about them," Gabriella shook her head. "Trust me, they won't even pay attention to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Definitely." She kissed each of them quickly and grinned as at least three of them recoiled. "Sorry, I just had to do it. I have a nine o'clock class, so I've got to go. Are you guys okay?"

They nodded but didn't answer. She shot them sympathetic looks. "I swear you'll have a good day. Your high school years are some of the best years of your life."

"Okay. Thanks Mom."

"Bye guys, I love you." Gabriella bid each of them a farewell and turned to go. "Have a good day."

"We'll try," They promised, but they still weren't so sure.

The septuplets greeted a few of their friends as they walked the hallways of South Valley High, searching for room 120, their homeroom. It was the 'B' homeroom; that is, mostly everyone with a last name starting with the letter 'B' was there. They sat down in their assigned seats and looked over their locker information and schedules as their homeroom teacher Miss Hunt wrote down their orientation time for that afternoon. At seven forty-five, the homeroom bell rang and everyone scrambled into their rooms and seats.

A sprightly voice came over the intercom. "Good morning South Valley High School and welcome back to another fantastic year! I'm Kendra Underwood, your senior class president, and here are the morning announcements for this morning."

"She's way too excited for this early in the morning," Matthew whispered to Nicholas, who nodded his agreement.

"She really is. It's the first day of school and it's seven forty-five in the morning." Nicholas grumbled. "This kind of peppiness should not come for another three or four hours."

"Principal Kaufmann would like to welcome the freshmen into the building and to the high school program. We all know how scary it is to transition into a new school and a new routine, so let's try and make it a good day for them," Kendra went on.

"Scary is an understatement," Emily muttered, sinking farther into her chair.

"Mrs. White from the nurse's office would like me to remind all of you athletes that if you haven't turned in your fall sports physicals that you should do so within the next week or two. All fall sports physicals must be turned in by September sixteenth, no later, so your success on whichever sports team you choose cannot be held back."

"Are you gonna try out for freshman basketball?" Joseph asked Matthew, who shrugged.

"Maybe, but that's not until like November."

"I can't wait to try out for baseball," Nicholas told his brothers. "Can't _wait_."

"The drama club will have its first meeting next Wednesday after school at three o'clock in the auditorium. We are looking for everyone, from actors and actresses to those interested in stage crew, wardrobe, lighting and sound. This meeting will also be to assess your musical abilities and discuss the upcoming musical tryouts."

Leah sat up a little straighter, a smile appearing on her face. "Oh my God. I'm _so_ excited!"

Joseph chuckled at his sister. "You would be."

"The yearbook club will meet for the first time this Friday morning at seven o'clock in room 212. Anyone interested in constructing our yearbook for the end of the year is encouraged to attend. French, Latin, Spanish, and German clubs will begin in early October, and meetings for each will be every Tuesday afternoon. Room assignments to be determined."

"I might join yearbook club," Emily stated and Caitlin nodded.

"You should join _something_," She told her sister. "You can't just do dance."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not enough!"

"And those are your morning announcements," Kendra finished. "Have a great day!"

_First Period. 8:00-8:40. Earth Science._

Leah walked slowly down the hallway to find her classroom. Yes, she was probably holding up traffic, but she needed to figure out which one was hers. She took a left turn into the proclaimed science wing and found room 140, her Earth Science classroom. Leah didn't really know what Earth Science was- or why she had it two periods in a row- but she was eager to find out. She liked science- not as much as Anna, but still enjoyed it. Stepping over the threshold and into the room, she noticed all of the different posters of the Earth, the galaxy, and constellations before she noticed her teacher, a white-haired man writing in chalk the directions for the day.

"Leah!"

Leah glanced over to the direction from which her name was called. She smiled as she noticed McKenna Boland, a girl in her homeroom who had also been in her math class the year earlier. "Hi McKenna."

"Hey! We're lab partners," The girl smiled. "Isn't that cool?"

Leah took a seat at the lab table beside her friend. "Yeah. I thought I wasn't going to know anyone."

"Me too," McKenna agreed. "But Morgan Bailey and Josh Cortland are also in our lab group. Do you know them?"

Leah shook her head. "But I guess I'll meet them, won't I?"

As the bell rang for class to begin, the teacher turned and greeted the class. "Good morning! My name's Mr. Turner and welcome to Earth Science! Now, I'm sure you guys are all wondering what Earth Science is, so I'm going to tell you. It's the study the sciences related to the planet Earth. We're going to study the atmosphere, oceans and biosphere, as well as the solid earth, rocks and minerals, volcanoes, and probably all of the things you learned in sixth grade science, but to a much larger extent."

"Earth Science is the first part to the four-part high school science curriculum. This year, as freshmen, you'll study Earth Science. Next year, as sophomores, you'll study Biology. In your junior year, you'll take Chemistry and finally, as seniors, you'll study Physics. Do you have any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and Mr. Turner proceeded to hand out textbooks to each of them. Leah gaped at the size. "Oh my God, this thing weighs like ten pounds!"

"I know!" McKenna agreed. "Jeez Mr. Turner, do we have to bring this around with us to class every day?"

He shook his head. "I have a class set. These are just for studying and homework purposes."

"Wait, I have a question," Leah raised her hand, just realizing this now. "My schedule has Earth Science on it twice. It says I have it first and second period."

"Ah, first period is your lab period, so you'll only have it every other day. On the opposite day, you'll have gym." Mr. Turner explained to her. "Second period is the actual Earth Science class and that you'll have every day. Good question, Leah."

She smiled. "Thanks."

_Second Period. 8:45-9:25. Gym._

Matthew was leaning against the folded bleachers with his friend Cody Kilhullen, staring uninterestedly at the various banners displayed on the walls of the gymnasium that signified the many wins at state and national levels the school had had with their sports teams. Though he enjoyed sports as much as the next guy, he _hated_ gym almost as much as his sisters did. It was a pointless part of his day, especially at eight forty-five, nine in the morning. He also didn't understand why Coach Clawson was obsessed with taking attendance by calling out everyone's last name. Did he think he was hip or something?

"Anderson!"

"Auden!"

"Baker!"

"Ballantyne!"

"Bishop!"

"Why does he insist on doing it this way?" Matthew asked Cody. "We are _not_ a sports team."

"I don't know." Cody responded with a shrug. "He obviously thinks he's cool. Newsflash- he's not."

Matthew chuckled a little. "I know."

"Bolton!"

"Here," Matthew called out and Coach Clawson smiled at him.

"Bolton, huh?" He questioned and Matthew nodded. "Troy Bolton's son?"

"Yes Coach," Matthew nodded again.

"Really? Well, you better be trying out for my basketball team," Coach Clawson asserted and Matthew's eyes widened. "I've got to see what you've got."

_His_ basketball team? Matthew already couldn't stand the guy. "My brother's actually a lot better at basketball than I am-"

"See you both there, then." Coach Clawson stated before moving on in his role call. "Carlson!"

"Here!"

"A-Alright…" Matthew was still dumbfounded. "We'll be there."

_Third Period. 9:30-10:10. Global History_.

Caitlin had to look at her schedule three times to make sure she was in the right place for Global History. She was in room 228 and the bright yellow chalk on the board read 'Welcome to Global History!' but still, the teacher following the class on her schedule said Mrs. Coughlin and the teacher standing beside the front desk was a male. Maybe _he_ was in the wrong room, she wondered. Then she squinted at the man. Maybe he was transgender?

"Morning everyone!" He greeted them and the class had the same reaction Caitlin had had a few minutes earlier. "Now I know you're all probably really confused, because your schedule says Mrs. Coughlin and, obviously, I'm not Mrs. Coughlin. No, I'm actually Mr. Mason and I'm going to be filling in for Mrs. Coughlin because she's currently out on maternity leave having twins."

Caitlin's eyes widened. "Wow."

"Yeah. So anyway, welcome to Global History! It's part one-A of the four-year Social Studies curriculum. Next year, you'll take the second half of Global History, part one-B, because it's too large of a class to teach all in one year. Junior year you'll learn American History, part two, and your senior year is split in half. The first half you'll take National Issues and Public Affairs, part three, and the second half you'll take Economics, part four."

Caitlin's head was swimming with all the new information. "That's a lot."

"I didn't mean to confuse you guys, but I was supposed to let you know of the curriculum ahead of time." Mr. Mason told them. "So this is part one of Global History. While I pass out these textbooks, I'll just let you know what's going to be going on this year. We'll be learning all about ancient history of Europe, Asia, and Africa. We're going to start with Mesopotamia and probably end around the time of the French Revolution, which is where you'll pick up next year."

"First, though," Mr. Mason continued. "We're going to play a little getting-to-know-you game. I want you to find someone in the class you don't know and ask them a bunch of questions about themselves. Afterwards, you'll both stand up here and introduce the other person to the class. Sound like fun? Go to it!"

Caitlin stood and glanced around the classroom, where her classmates were already engaging in conversation. She noticed a tall, good-looking boy coming towards her and she smiled politely. Before she could even say anything, though, he greeted her cordially. "Hi Caitlin."

"Hi," She stated warily. "Do I know you?"

The boy chuckled. "I think so. I'm Nathan Greene. Remember me?"

"Oh my God, Nathan?" Caitlin was incredibly shocked. This was the boy she'd sat next to in fourth grade? The boy who would not stop talking to her or asking her stupid questions? The dorky, skinny little boy with glasses had grown up into _this?_ "Hi. How are you?"

"Great, Caitlin, how are you?" He grinned- his braces were gone too, she noticed, leaving behind a set of perfectly straight and gleaming white teeth.

"F-Fine." She was so shocked that this was the same annoying little nerd she had sat next to all those years ago.

"Are you sure? You seem a little… off."

"No I'm fine, really." She grinned. "I'm _great_ actually."

"So what do you think of high school so far?" He asked her, interestedly.

"Well, it would be great if I knew _anyone_ in any of my classes." Caitlin told him and then beamed. "But now I know you, so it's all good."

"Oh I know, tell me about it." Nathan agreed. "Most of my friends are in a billion other classes and my girlfriend and I don't even have one class together."

Caitlin's face fell. "Your… girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you know Molly Hagen, right?"

"Molly Hagen?" Sure, she knew her, but she never expected she would be the person to date someone like Nathan. Caitlin sighed dramatically, cursing her luck.

Why hadn't she been nicer to Nathan before?

_Fourth Period. 10:15-10:55. Algebra._

"… as I was explaining earlier, Algebra is the first part of the Mathematics curriculum you'll learn here at South Valley High." Mrs. Jostens droned on. "Next year, you'll move on to Geometry, then Trigonometry in eleventh grade, and pre-calculus in twelfth."

Honestly, Nicholas didn't _care_. He wasn't good at math, he hated math, and it was most definitely the worst part of his schedule. It didn't help that it was the period before his lunch, and his stomach rumbled as he stared out the window at the gleaming sunshine. He _wished_ it was still summer vacation and that he wasn't stuck inside the stuffy schoolroom talking about quadratic equations and false positives. Algebra and nice weather simply didn't mix.

At 10:45, the bell rang and Nicholas let out a sigh of relief. Math was over and it was finally time for lunch. He gathered up the papers his teacher had given him that morning and stuffed them inside a folder, tucking that inside his backpack before heading out the door to meet up with Anna and a few of their friends for lunch. Though most siblings would completely ignore each other at school, because it simply was not cool to spend time with your brothers and sisters, the Bolton septuplets did the exact opposite. Most of their friends were mutual and they actually _enjoyed_ each other's company. Odd, wasn't it?

Nicholas trudged over to his locker and twisted through the combination, the metal door popping open with a successful click after he entered in the right three numbers. He reached upwards and retrieved his brown-bagged lunch before closing the locker again, chuckling to himself at its emptiness, besides, of course, the three new textbooks he'd acquired that morning. His stomach gave a rumble again and he moved down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Before he went to lunch, though, Nicholas decided to make a trip to the bathroom.

He closed himself inside a stall just as the bell to begin fifth period rang. Luckily, since he was only going to lunch, being late wasn't really that much of an issue. Just as he flushed the toilet, three voices were heard approaching the bathroom and Nicholas, being curious, decided to eavesdrop. His eyes widened as he listened to the voices and knew he probably shouldn't be there. Still, curiosity got the better of him and he remained where he was.

"Yo, you got the stuff?"

"Depends, man. You got the money?"

"I ain't had nuthin' for weeks, man. You're sure as shit I've got the money."

"You gonna bring my stash tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, tomorrow."

"Just gimme the damn shrooms so I can get the fuck outta here!"

Nicholas gasped unintentionally and slapped a hand over his mouth. One of the voices said, "Yo, I tol' you doin' this in the bathroom was a shitty idea!"

There was some shuffling before silence ensued, signifying that the three teenagers had left the bathroom. Nicholas unlocked the stall and went to the sinks, washing his shaking hands. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't naïve; he knew that the three teenagers had just been openly dealing drugs in the middle of the bathroom. But that didn't mean he was any less shocked to have witnessed it. Leaving the bathroom himself, Nicholas headed down the hallway and towards the cafeteria.

Wait until he told someone about this. He couldn't _wait_ to tell Anna.

_Fifth Period. 11:00-11:40. French_.

"_Bonjour! Bonjour! Bienvenue à la classe de français neuf_," Madame Fournier greeted her class. "_Êtes-vous prêt à apprendre plus de français?_"

"_Oui, Madame_," The ninth grade French class answered their teacher, ready as ever to further their understanding of the French language.

"_C'est bon, c'est bon._" She smiled. "Okay, I've made a seating chart that's sitting on the front desk up here. If you could find your seat please, that would be great. After that, please write your name on the inside cover of your textbook and workbook and let me know what number textbook you have."

Joseph and Emily were in the same French class this year, but what made him happy was that Hannah was in his class as well. It felt great to be able to walk through the hallways with her, hand in hand, and not be judged by anyone. It truly was normal here, as there were so many couples already expressing their love for each other. Joseph and Hannah weren't in love, per se, as they were only fourteen. But they truly cared for each other, even if it seemed the former had a crush on nearly every girl he saw.

Once they took their seats, Madame Fournier spoke again. "_Bienvenue à nouveau! Maintenant, je veux que vous présentez-vous à votre partenaire horizontale._"

Joseph turned and chuckled, noticing that, since the seating chart had been alphabetized, his partner was Emily. "_Bonjour. Je m'appelle Joey_."

Emily grinned. "_Enchante. Je m'appelle Emily_."

"_Super!_" Madame grinned. "_Maintenant, parlons-en des chapitres votre livre _Bon Voyage. _Chapitre Un est 'Les loisirs culturels.' Chapitre Deux es 'La santé et la medicine.' Chapitre Trois est 'Les télécommunications.'…_"

Joseph listened to Madame Fournier drone on some more about the next eleven chapters of their level two French book _Bon Voyage!_ Her voice was smooth and even and since he was so exhausted, her could see himself falling asleep right in front of her. "_Nous allons commencer par le premier chapitre. J'ai une liste de vocabulaire pour vous tous_."

Madame passed out the vocabulary lists and Joseph looked his over just as Hannah passed him a note from the back row that read, '_I'm bored. Can you understand what she's saying?_' Joseph chuckled and scribbled back, '_Kind of. Not really._'

A few minutes later, Hannah responded. '_We should ask her how to say 'to be in love.'_' Joseph bit his lip. He didn't _feel_ like he was in love. Did Hannah feel something different? Before he could respond, Madame Fournier intercepted the note-passing. "Ah, what do we have here? Notes in my class?"

She read over the exchange and smiled. "_Êtes-vous deux dans l'amour?_"

Are you two in love? Joseph didn't know what to say, so he simply nodded.

Maybe it wasn't true. But then again, maybe it was.

_Sixth Period. 11:45-12:25. English_.

After French class, Emily had to go downstairs and halfway across the school to get to her sixth period class, Honors English. Her head was swimming with all of the new French vocabulary as she navigated her way through the hallways of school. Finally finding her classroom, just a minute before the bell rang, Emily realized she recognized a few of the faces in her English class and sighed in relief. She took her seat and her teacher, a young, kind-looking woman, began the class.

"Welcome to English 9H! My name's Mrs. McCarthy. You're my honors class and I expect that you'll work just as hard as I expect you to. This course is difficult but rewarding and if you've been recommended to take it, you should feel honored and adequately prepared."

Emily smiled. Finally she would be challenged. She _loved_ an academic challenge. "We will be reading _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens, _Les Miserables_ by Victor Hugo, _Of Mice and Men, East of Eden,_ and _The Pearl_ all by John Steinbeck, _To Kill A Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee, _Romeo and Juliet_ by the fantastic William Shakespeare, _Inherit The Wind_ by Jerome Lawrence and Robert Edwin Lee, and _Girl in Hyacinth Blue_ by Susan Vreeland, though not necessarily in that order."

Grinning, Emily nearly bounced in her seat. She loved reading and couldn't wait to get started on their hefty book list. They would begin with _Great Expectations_, a classic novel by Charles Dickens about an orphaned boy named Pip who lives with his older sister and travels through life with a mysterious benefactor, ultimately learning how to be a gentleman. It was over four hundred pages long and the class groaned at noting that it was still in old English.

"It's not as difficult to understand as Shakespeare," Mrs. McCarthy explained. "But it's still a bit difficult."

The first two chapters were assigned as homework and then she gave them a list of helpful vocabulary and a packet of questions per chapter. Emily began reading and realized that it was just as difficult as her teacher had made it out to be. The bell rang at twelve twenty-five, just as she was nearing the middle of the first chapter, and she packed up her things to go. She _finally_ had lunch and she was starving. Unfortunately for her, there were a couple of girls gathering outside her locker, so she waited nearby for them to pass.

And listened in shock to their conversation.

"Wait, wait, wait, you hooked up with him _where_?!"

"I told you! In the Wal-Mart parking lot!"

"You fucked John in a parking lot?!"

"In the car, Jen?! In the _car!_ That's sick!"

"It was not sick! We were drunk, how would we even know where we were?"

"How was it?"

"Eh, alright. I've had better. But I don't remember that much. We were _so_ wasted."

Emily couldn't help but drop her jaw. Were these girls honestly talking openly about drinking? They were underage! And what was with all of the talk about sex? When they finally moved out of Emily's way, she was afraid to touch her locker, as if the area around her had now become contaminated with semen or booze. She grabbed her lunch and walked hurriedly towards the cafeteria. She was afraid of hearing another conversation like that one.

Was this all high school was about?

_Seventh Period. 12:30-1:10. Spanish._

"_Bienvenidos a la clase de español nueve_," The Spanish teacher entered the class, two minutes after the bell had rung. "_Me llamo Señora Santos y hoy es el primer día de escuela. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo se sienten?_"

"_Me siento bien, pero estoy muy cansada_," Anna recited in precise Spanish. Señora Santos grinned at her.

"_¿Sí? ¿Estás bien? Bueno. Ahora, voy a tomar la asistencia. Mientras yo la hago, preséntese a su compañero o compañera_."

As she took attendance, the rest of the class was instructed to introduce themselves to their partners. Anna was partnered with Caitlin, however, so not much introduction was needed. Afterwards, they received their textbooks and workbooks before beginning to go over their first set of vocabulary words. Anna loved Spanish and she loved going home and saying whatever she learned that day, because she knew her mother would understand her. Granted, she was still learning and she often made mistakes, but it didn't deter the girl. She wanted to be able to speak as many languages as she could.

Spanish was just the start.

"_Van a hacer un crucigrama con los palabras y verbos nuevos para tarea_," Señora Santos stated, passing out their homework. "_Voy a chequear la tarea mañana. Adios_."

The bell rang dismissing the class and Anna tucked her homework away into her folder. The folder went into her bag before she left the classroom and made her way down the hallway to the auditorium. Normally, she had art eighth period and Algebra ninth, but today, the entire freshmen class got to skip their last two periods for an orientation in the auditorium. It was a sort of welcome to high school presentation and she was a bit excited for it. She could just make out the doors to the auditorium up ahead.

Just as she reached the auditorium, Anna noticed another scene that particularly caught her eye. A tall, hefty boy- probably a senior, Anna figured- was yelling at and picking on a shorter, skinnier boy- probably a freshman- outside of the auditorium. The senior was laughing and ridiculing the freshman along with his friends and the skinnier boy looked as though he wanted to cry. Anna frowned- this was bullying at its finest- and made a move to go over to the scene. Caitlin stopped her.

"Anna, where are you going?"

"To help that boy," She stated. "I'm not going to let him get beaten up."

"What if you do?"

Anna shrugged. "I won't. Trust me. Just save me a seat inside?"

Caitlin nodded, letting go of her sister reluctantly. "Okay."

Anna walked right up to the scene where the boys continued to fight and cleared her throat. "Excuse me!"

The three seniors looked over at her, an indignant look on each of their faces. "What?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Anna crossed her arms over her chest, unafraid of the boys or the fact that they were taller, bigger, and stronger than her. "What are you doing here?"

"Beating up this little shit, what does it look like?"

"Do you really think that's appropriate behavior?" Anna asked them and they shared a glance with each other that read, 'Who does this chick think she is?'

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't believe he did anything to you. You should try picking on someone your own size next time."

"And you are…?"

"Sick of watching you beat on this poor boy who did nothing to you," Anna answered smartly. "Leave him alone."

"Why should I?"

"What don't you understand? He's new to the school and he's innocent. Do you honestly think that you beating him up is going to make you look tough? He's like four feet shorter than you and about forty inches skinnier." Anna went on, beginning to mock him. "Oh, look at me, I'm a big tough senior guy who picks on innocent freshmen! I'm _so_ strong!"

The seniors stared at her, dumbfounded. "Wha…?"

"This doesn't prove your strength or your masculinity. If you really want to do that, you should just walk away." Anna stressed and when they didn't move, she uttered, "Now."

The three boys walked away, their heads still spinning as they realized they were just told off by a freshman girl. Anna smiled, truly proud of herself. "Hi, sorry they did that to you."

The skinny little boy fixed his glasses and smiled nervously. "It's o-okay. Thanks for helping me. My name's Stuart."

"Anna," She offered with a grin. "Nice to meet you."


	82. TOW The Homecoming Dance

**Hey guys! So I'm feeling a bit of deja vu right now. Remember at the very veryyyy beginning of this story when I used to complain to you guys all the time about my AP U.S. History exam? Well that thing was a killer. But on Thursday, I have yet another AP exam, this time in English. Since it's in English- and that's what I'm majoring in next year, coincidentally- it should be pretty easy and I'm not freaking out. But I still don't want to be stuck in the stuffy gym for four hours, answering fifty-five multiple choice questions and three essay questions on "works of literary merit."**

**Have some sympathy and review. =D**

* * *

Eighty-Two: The One With The Homecoming Dance

The last weekend in September, the South Valley Warriors were set to play the Sacramento Academy Silver Streaks in the ultimate homecoming game. They were prepared for battle and the septuplets were extremely excited, having never attended a homecoming game before. After the game on Friday night, Saturday night was the homecoming dance that they were also excited for. They had only been to informal tri-building dances at their middle school, where they played bad music and served warm Kool-Aid. But this was a real dance. This was catered by T.G.I. Friday's and had a real DJ, instead of their math teacher playing a radio station.

It was Homecoming Weekend and the Bolton septuplets were stoked.

That Friday afternoon, they rode the bus home from school, buzzing about their day and everything that had happened. They had attended the pep rally that afternoon instead of their last three classes where they had gotten psyched up for the game that evening. The energy on the bus home was so intense that the bus driver hadn't even turned on the radio, knowing no one would be able to hear it anyway. The overly excited teenagers were singing their alma mater instead, chanting their excitement and cheering on their beloved Warriors, who would hopefully win their homecoming game that evening.

That afternoon after the pep rally, a sophomore named Eric Warren- who coincidentally happened to be a football prodigy and the star running back of the team- asked Anna to be his girlfriend and consequently to be his date to the homecoming dance on Saturday night. Anna and Eric had been friends for a little while and had been flirting incessantly in school when they got the chance, so no one had really been shocked when he asked her out. Anna was extremely ecstatic and of course said yes, even though she was afraid to tell her father.

After all, he had _flipped_ on Caitlin. She didn't want the same fate.

Joseph and Hannah had been arguing a lot lately. Hannah had already told Joseph that she loved him, but Joseph wasn't really sure that he believed that someone could fall in love at fourteen. To make matters worse, Joseph- who had always been the ladies man- was attracting girls like crazy and Hannah was insanely jealous. She accused him of flirting with other girls while they were together and though he denied it vehemently, it led to argument after argument. They weren't going to break up, they figured, and they still planned on going to homecoming together, but this bump in their relationship was just a bit of an upset.

The septuplets arrived home in a state of excitement and brought their school things upstairs, already forgotten about in their haste to begin their homecoming weekend. They returned to the kitchen, washed their hands and got a snack, talking all about their plans for the evening; who they were going to meet up with once they got back to the school, what time the game would start and possibly end, and where they would go that evening depended on whether the Warriors won or lost. They were ecstatically speaking about plans when Troy entered the kitchen.

"Hey, are the Warriors going to win tonight?" He questioned and a few cheers erupted.

"Of course we are!" Leah squealed excitedly. "We _have_ to. It's our homecoming!"

"Yeah, how embarrassing would it be to lose our own homecoming?" Emily questioned, giggling slightly.

"Pretty bad," Matthew agreed. "But it's not going to happen, because Anna's boyfriend is going to win it for us, right An?"

Anna's eyes widened in shock as she shot him a menacing glare. She wanted to _kill_ her brother. She hadn't told her parents about Eric yet and now the cat was out of the bag. Slapping him hard on the bare arm, Anna chanced a look at her father, expecting him to be seething with rage and over-protectiveness. However, he looked calm and curious and instead of getting angry with his daughter, he grinned at her mysteriously.

"Boyfriend, huh?" He teased. "You have a boyfriend, Anna?"

"Yeah," She sighed, attacking her brother again. "I was going to tell you, but Matt beat me to it."

"Hey, I just said what you wouldn't say," Matthew pointed out, raising his arms in defense.

"How would you know I wouldn't say it?" Anna asked him incredulously. "You didn't even give me a chance!"

"Okay, okay, enough," Troy broke up their fight. "Can you guys go find something to do that doesn't involve getting involved in Anna's personal life?"

They nodded and began to filter out of the kitchen, but Troy caught Anna's arm as she tried to escape as well. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you stay here, Anna banana."

Anna sent her father a glance paired with a smile. "Anna banana? You haven't called me that since I was like, eight."

"Really?" Troy seemed genuinely surprised. "Then I better call you that more often."

Anna giggled and sat down at the counter beside her father. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? No! Why would I be mad?"

"Because I didn't tell you about Eric," Anna provided for him. "But in my defense, honestly it just happened today. I mean we've been talking and hanging out for a while but… he just asked me out today."

"Anna, I'm not mad at you." Troy told her truthfully. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm actually kind of happy for you."

"Kind of?" Anna challenged cheekily.

"Your mother is better at this than I am. You know that," He smiled, nudging her with his arm. "So are you two going to the game tonight together?"

"Not really," Anna answered and then clarified when her father gave her a confused look. "He's kind of the star running back on the team, so I'm going with my friends."

"Oh, dating an athlete, are you?" Troy grinned and Anna rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes Dad. A football player. A very good football player." Anna informed him. "Can I go now? I have to get ready for the game."

"Are you going to go to the homecoming dance, then?" Troy pressed on, ignoring her question.

"Yes Dad," She repeated. "Now can I go?"

"And Eric is nice to you and treats you right?"

"I don't know!" Anna said exasperatedly. "It's our first date!"

Troy chuckled. "Okay, okay! Keep me posted!"

"Posted on what?" Gabriella asked, entering the room and setting down her belongings alongside the counter. "What's the gossip for the day?"

Troy and Anna shared a glance and the latter broke out in a grin. "Mom, I have a boyfriend!"

"You do? Oh honey, that's so great!" She eagerly welcomed the hug her daughter offered her and shot a glance at Troy, fearing she'd receive daggers in return, but instead saw a grin upon her face. "What's his name? What's he like?"

"Eric Warren," Anna grinned. "And he's really cute! He's on the football team. He's so nice and so sweet. He's really funny and he is so, _so_ nice to me!"

"Wow, he sounds perfect," Gabriella noted and Anna nodded her agreement excitedly. "I take it you're going to go to the dance tomorrow together?"

"Yeah," She squealed in excitement. "Caitlin and Leah were going to help me pick out a dress, so can I go?"

Gabriella chuckled. "Sure Anna, go ahead."

She raced out of the room and up the stairs to get ready for the game and to pick out adequate semi-formal wear for the next evening. Gabriella turned to face her husband. "And you? How are you doing?"

"Fine," He answered honestly. "Much better than when Caitlin told me she had a date last year. I think I kind of expected it at this point."

"Well good, I'm glad you're growing up," She teased, patting his cheek as she moved around the kitchen, beginning to start dinner.

"Growing up?" Troy questioned. "As if I wasn't before? I'm highly offended."

"Aw, come on. You know I think your protectiveness is cute." Gabriella cooed. "Anna, Caitlin, Leah, and Emily might not, but I think it's adorable."

"It's my job," Troy responded. "What's for dinner?"

"Something quick and easy so the kids can leave early and get good seats at the game tonight," Gabriella told him, pulling out packages of frozen foods. "So on the menu tonight- Tyson chicken fingers and Ore-Ida French fries."

Troy laughed. "Wow. That's about the unhealthiest meal I think we've ever had."

"You're probably right," Gabriella chuckled. "But we're not eating it."

"We aren't?"

"No, I'm making us dinner later," She smiled. "Do you have plans later?"

"You know, I do." He told her and her face fell. "I'm playing golf with the President at five thirty and then I'm flying to Rome to have spaghetti with the Pope."

It only took her a second to realize he was kidding. She smacked his arm. "That's not funny!"

"Yes it was, and ow! Watch it!"

"I was making spaghetti, too," Gabriella frowned. "Now what am I supposed to make?"

"There's no reason you can't still make spaghetti," Troy told her, amused by their conversation. "The Pope won't get jealous, I swear."

"Of course there's a reason," She counteracted. "They make spaghetti twenty thousand times better than I do. Anything I serve you will be severely inadequate to that meal."

Troy didn't realize she was joking until she burst into laughter. "But seriously, I was planning on spaghetti, maybe a little wine, and a movie. Is that okay?"

He answered her with a kiss. "You have to ask if date night is okay?"

"Well, if I had to choose between playing golf with the President and having a date night, I'd pick the President," Gabriella answered cheekily. "But that's just me."

"You're a tease," Troy said, kissing her again. "Do I get to pick the movie?"

Gabriella giggled, eyeing him. "Do you ever get to pick the movie?"

"Is that a no?"

"Is it a yes?"

"Why do you keep answering my questions with questions?" Troy wondered, amused.

"Why do you keep asking so many questions?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine," He gave in, kissing her one last time. "You pick the movie. But nothing too romantic. No Nicholas Sparks and _definitely_ no _Titanic_."

Gabriella laughed. "Deal."

* * *

The South Valley Warriors had won their homecoming game 36 to 14 against the Sacramento Academy Silver Streaks. Each of the Bolton children had painted blue and gold stripes underneath their eyes to symbolize the Warriors' colors and to show school spirit. At halftime, Anna had stood on the sidelines of the field and gave her new boyfriend a congratulatory kiss that made her toes curl and her heart flutter. Troy and Gabriella had enjoyed their night in and had planned on having another one the next evening when the children headed out to the homecoming dance.

The next evening, Troy made hamburgers for the septuplets and planned on having another romance-filled evening with his lovely wife. Immediately following dinner, Caitlin and Leah rushed Anna upstairs to do her hair and makeup for the dance that evening. She was going to wear a simple, baby blue haltered cocktail dress that fell just below the knees, something her father couldn't get worked up over. Caitlin and Leah were going to the dance as well, but neither of them had dates and would just be going with their friends, so their dresses were much simpler but nonetheless attractive. The boys were going too but Emily, the least social of the seven, was not planning on attending. Her sisters and friends had all but dragged her to the game the previous night; they knew they wouldn't get her to come out a second night in a row.

Troy had just left for the school with Joseph, Caitlin, Leah, Matthew, and Nicholas- stopping, of course, to pick up Joseph's date Hannah on the way- when the doorbell to the Bolton household rang. Anna squealed with excitement and smoothed out her dress, stopping in the hallway to make sure her hair was still in place and her makeup had not smudged. "He's here, Mom! He's here!"

Gabriella grinned at her daughter's excitement. "I know. Wasn't it smart of me to send your father away so he couldn't interrogate him?"

Anna's eyes gleamed. "I didn't even think of that! Wow, Mom, you're good."

She chuckled. "Thanks, I try. Now, come on! Let him in!"

Anna drew in a deep breath and pulled open the door. Eric stood on the front step, his green eyes twinkling as he smiled at Anna. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants, a white dress shirt, and a baby blue tie that matched Anna's dress perfectly. "Hi Anna."

"Hey Eric," She greeted him giddily. "Come on in."

"Thanks," The sophomore stepped over the threshold and into the house. "Wow, you have a really nice house."

"Thank you," Anna smiled shyly. Gabriella glanced back and forth from teenager to teenager and could not believe that she was at this point in her life already.

She stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Anna's Mom."

"Hi Mrs. Bolton. Nice to meet you. I'm Eric," Eric shook Gabriella's hand and then turned to Anna. "Oh, before I forget, I brought something for you."

He reached into his pocket and produced a clear plastic box. Inside was a wrist corsage made of bluebells and baby's breath. Anna gasped and nearly squealed like a child. "Ooh it's beautiful! Thank you!"

Gabriella's jaw dropped in awe. She liked this boy already. "That was so nice of you! Now I have to get a picture."

Anna shied away embarrassedly. "_Mom!_ Come on, we're going to be late for the dance!"

"Anna, you are not," Gabriella argued, producing her digital camera. "Everyone shows up fashionably late anyway. Besides, don't you want to remember this moment forever?"

Anna grinned at Eric before blushing and looking away. "I think I already will."

Gabriella's heart swelled and she smiled proudly at her daughter. "I know you will. But still, smile!"

After a few pictures had been taken, she allowed them to get into Eric's Mom's car and drive off to the homecoming dance. Gabriella sighed complacently as she watched them go, knowing Anna was in good hands. It was getting late and dark, so she went around the house closing blinds and turning on the house lights. As she passed by the den, she noted Emily was sitting in front of the computer with some game on she couldn't make out. Gabriella frowned, still not understanding why her daughter had opted out of a fun high school event like this. Why wouldn't she want to go out on a Saturday night to a dance with all of her friends?

"Emily?" Gabriella called out to her and the dark-haired teenager turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Playing _The Sims 3_," She answered, swirling back in her chair to tend to her game. "Why?"

"Why didn't you go to the dance tonight?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It didn't seem like it was going to be fun."

"But it's a semi-formal dance," Gabriella explained. "You love getting dressed up and you're a dancer. Why wouldn't it be fun?"

Again, Emily shrugged. "I just didn't want to go, okay? Maybe next year."

Gabriella sighed. "Alright. I just don't want you to miss out on all the fun. Trust me, that was me in high school."

"How did you finally learn to have fun?" Emily asked, truly interested.

"Honestly?" Gabriella began. "When I transferred to East High. I used to just stay home when everyone else would go out to have fun. I'd read or study or do homework. But when I got to East High and I met your Dad, Taylor, and Chad, they taught me how to have fun and what it _really_ means to be in high school."

Emily exhaled heavily. "That's not going to happen to me."

"You don't know that."

"I do," Emily insisted. "It's too unrealistic. It sounds like something out of a cheesy movie."

Gabriella eyed her daughter. "Hey, watch it. If it weren't for that 'cheesy movie,' you wouldn't be here right now."

She smiled. "Okay Mom. Thanks."

Gabriella turned and nearly ran straight into her husband. "Whoa! Easy there."

Troy chuckled, reaching out to steady her. "I could tell you the same exact thing."

Sticking her tongue out at him, she asked, "Did the kids get into the dance okay?"

"Yep," Troy answered, beginning to walk towards the kitchen. "I had this big speech ready for them when we got there too. You know, don't leave your drink unattended, don't feel pressured to buy into the relationship pressures, just say no, all of that stuff. And then they just hopped out of the car before I could even say 'have a good time.' They didn't even look back at the car!"

Gabriella chuckled. "Aw, you poor baby. Feeling rejected, are you?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "At least I have one kid who still cares about me. Right Em?"

"What?" The fourteen-year-old's voice carried down the hall. Gabriella snickered.

Troy frowned. "Just say yes!"

"Okay, sure!" She called back.

"Anyway," Troy moved on, beginning to throw some things together. "I plan on making some kind of decent meal and spending another night like last night with you again. Just so you know."

"Oh shit, does that mean I have to cancel my dinner reservations with Matt Damon and the purse party with Louis Vuitton?" Gabriella questioned him, completely straight-faced.

Troy frowned. "Not funny. You cannot use my own sarcasm against me."

"Quite funny, actually, and yes I can," She corrected. "And besides, Emily's still here. Do we really want to have romantic evening number two with Emily just downstairs?"

Troy bit his lip, a habit he'd picked up from his wife. "Damn it. I didn't think about that."

"We could just hang out, I guess." Gabriella suggested. "Have a family movie night, or something."

"There's only three of us," He pointed out. "And she's busy."

"She's playing a computer game."

"Right. Busy." Troy answered and continued as Gabriella giggled. "Anyway, moving on. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I kind of want to eat, because I'm starving." Gabriella answered honestly. "What are you making, now?"

"Basil pesto chicken over angel hair pasta," He recited from the recipe, adding a few ingredients to the pan on the stove and stirring. "Something new."

"Smells good," Gabriella complimented. "I'm really glad you took all of your free time to learn how to cook."

"So am I," Troy agreed. "Remember when we were first married and I almost burnt down the kitchen?"

"Yeah," Gabriella chuckled at the memory. "And when you served me cold pasta that time when I was pregnant."

"Ooh, I forgot about that," He stated, glancing away. "But anyway, I pretty much just started with something simple, made it, and if it turned out disgusting, I fed it to Zoe and Oscar. And let me just say, they were _not_ disappointed with anything."

A few barks from the living room signified the Dalmatians knew they were being talked about. Gabriella grinned. "I'm sure they really enjoyed that."

"They did," Troy seconded and abandoned his cooking to pin her against the countertop, kissing her nose. "I love you."

"Okay," She giggled. "Abrupt change in conversation topic."

"It's true," He said, moving a few inches south to capture her lips. "One of the guys I played basketball with was married to his wife for the same amount of time you and I have been married. They just got divorced."

"Because?"

"Because they got bored with each other," He finished. "Which I think is incredibly amusing since you and I have been together the same amount of time- longer, even, since we dated in high school and college- and we have yet to get bored with one another."

"Well, sometimes your conversation topics are a little dry," Gabriella teased, running her hands up and down his sides.

"And you complain about the kids getting too old and the piles of papers you have to grade just a bit too often." He responded, grinning.

"That balances out the equation." Gabriella smiled widely.

"Yeah, we're good." Troy continued, swooping in to kiss her again.

Gabriella responded to the kiss eagerly, bringing her hands up from his sides to his face, in passion, in dominance, in control. Troy didn't seem to mind, responding to her gestures hungrily as he massaged her lips with his own. They still loved each other, after all these years. They still cared for one another, they still excited one another, they still provoked one another. Though some couples lose the flame and exit the happy-go-lucky honeymoon period, Troy and Gabriella had never left it and, by the looks of things, may not ever leave it. They smiled into the kiss as it deepened, just before a shrill shriek and fake gag was heard from the entrance of the kitchen.

"My God, I thought you were _cooking_ in here!" Emily shrieked. "I'm just going to get a glass of water."

Troy and Gabriella broke apart slightly. "Relax, Emily, nothing's going on."

"No one wants to see their parents doing that, that's all I have to say." Emily responded, filling her glass with ice cubes and water. "If you have to do… _that_, can't you do it on your own time?"

"This is our own time," Troy teased. "_You're_ supposed to be at the dance!"

"Whatever," Emily stuck out her tongue before preparing to leave the room. "By the way, whatever you're cooking is burning."

Troy jumped away from his wife and daughter and turned down the burner on the stove. "Shit, the pesto is black."

Gabriella eyed him. "Do I still have to eat it?"

"Are you still hungry?"

She licked her lips. "Yeah… but not for food."

His eyes widened. "Are you talking dirty?"

"Maybe."

Troy turned off the stage and resumed the kissing. "Forget dinner. Just make sure Emily stays downstairs."


	83. TOW Thanksgiving Sucks

**So I'm totally listening to the Jackson 5 right now. =D Rockin' Robin all the way!! Thank you to all of you who wished me luck on my AP exam! It actually went quite well, I think. So thanks for that and for the reviews, and I do hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a little out of season... okay, a lot out of season, but nevertheless, it's here. I'm sure everyone of us has had a Thanksgiving like this. Feel free to share through review. =)**

**Thanks for the reviews! And by the way, I just noticed I haven't updated "Across A Minefield" since March, and that's really bad, hahaha. Expect an update tomorrow. =D**

* * *

Eighty-Three: The One Where Thanksgiving Sucks

Following Homecoming Weekend and their first Halloween in high school, the temperatures began to cool as November came out of hiding. People began retrieving their winter clothing- though it wasn't much more than a few pairs of jeans and the occasional sweater- from storage and closing their pools for the upcoming winter. Now, as November wound to a close, there was only one last thing left to do- Thanksgiving. It was an exciting and important holiday in which everyone gathered around a table of food with their relatives to remember and to give thanks for everything they were graciously provided with.

Over the fall, the children had been insanely busy. Anna had been training with her horse Misty for days upon end for their competition in March. She hoped and prayed for a nice blue ribbon- it would only be the second she'd received. Joseph and Matthew had practiced with Troy after dinner each night to get ready and in shape for the basketball tryouts that would begin in just a few short weeks. Though Joseph was the stronger basketball player, Matthew truly tried his hardest and Troy was sure they would both make the team. Caitlin, Leah, and Emily were working hard, as usual, in gymnastics and dance to ready themselves for their competition season, beginning in February. Nicholas, though not part of a sport at the moment, had joined a various amount of clubs, so he was busy after school most days. Leah, though still busy with dance, had also been cast as Kim MacAfee in the high school's production of _Bye Bye Birdie!_ She was busy with rehearsals and was excited to showcase her talents.

This year, since Maria and Jack and Lucille all lived in California now, there wasn't any need for travel to New Mexico for the holiday. Maria had decided to host Thanksgiving in her apartment that afternoon and was excited to have her entire family in her new home for the first time and their first holiday meal together. Gabriella had been a bit cautious, as she wasn't sure that twelve people could fit in the condo, but Maria had insisted that they would fit, suggesting jokingly that maybe the boys would have to eat on her balcony, which they did not oppose to. Maria had a magnificent view of the Pacific Ocean.

So that early Thanksgiving morning, Troy and Gabriella awoke to get started on the foods they were responsible for that day. In the middle of mixing sliced apples and cinnamon for the apple pie, Gabriella was called into work, her boss citing an emergency. Apparently something had gone terribly wrong in one of the Biology lab rooms and they needed her help in fixing it. Begrudgingly, she left the food to her husband and promised she'd eventually make it to her mother's that afternoon. It just wouldn't be anytime soon.

About an hour after Gabriella left, the bedroom doors opened upstairs and Troy could hear the septuplets filtering down the stairs groggily. He smiled and greeted them as they entered the kitchen, where he was still peeling potatoes to bring over to Maria's. "Morning, guys! Happy Thanksgiving."

Caitlin sneezed in response. "I feel like someone shoved my head in a vice."

"Me too," Matthew groaned. "And like someone crammed a brick up my nose."

"I know," Leah whined. "I thought my sore throat was from singing too much, but now I know it's not."

Troy looked the three over with concern. "What's wrong? Are you guys sick?"

They nodded miserably, resting their weary heads upon their arms and not bothering to reach out for the box of cereal on the table. Anna and Emily took a cautious step backwards. "Please don't give it to me!"

"Okay, hold on," Troy left the room and returned with a few thermometers, sticking one under each of their tongues. "Under your tongue until it beeps, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Mm-hmm."

"Do you guys feel okay?" Troy asked the remaining three who nodded.

"Yeah, I feel fine," Joseph answered, glancing over at his other two sisters. "You?"

"Yup, great." Emily agreed and Anna responded, "Perfectly fine."

"Okay, good." Troy sighed in relief. "At least a few of you are healthy."

The thermometers beeped and Leah took hers out of her mouth to read. "98.3."

"98.7," Matthew read.

Caitlin's eyes widened. "101.2."

"Okay, so Matt and Leah, you guys probably just have a cold. Caitlin, it's probably a virus," He handed her two Tylenol tablets to take with her breakfast and grabbed an alcohol swab to clean the thermometers. "Do you guys want some cold medicine?"

"Ew, no!" Leah shrieked. "That stuff is disgusting!"

"Yeah, they false advertise with pictures of candy and bubblegum on the bottle," Matthew agreed with his sister. "But it never actually tastes like that."

Troy laughed. "Okay, fine. But if you want it later, I'm taking it to Maria's with us."

"Hey Dad? Where's Mom?" Emily asked, swallowing a spoonful of cereal.

"They had some emergency at the college and they called her in," Troy answered, beginning to wrap the food in tin foil.

"Is she going to be back in time for dinner?" Anna wondered curiously. "It would suck if she had to miss Thanksgiving."

"No, she said she'd be back in time," He assured his children. "When you guys are done, can you put your bowls and spoons in the dishwasher? Then get dressed and get ready because I'd like to leave here around ten."

"But Dad, what about the parade? I love the parade!" Leah begged to know. "We'll miss part of it when we drive to Nana's!"

"Well, I can't help that. Watch what you can now and then catch up with Nana when we get to her house," Troy was about to leave the room when an empty seat at the table caught his eye. "Wait a minute, where's Nick?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. Still sleeping?"

But Joseph shook his head. "He's awake. He's moping upstairs."

"Why, exactly?" Troy asked and Joseph sighed.

"He talked to Maddie last night, because they're home for the weekend," Joseph explained. "She has a boyfriend."

Ah, now that made sense. Troy gave the children their half hour warning and moved outside to place the food in the car. After packing it away, he returned inside and upstairs to talk to his son. Nicholas had had a crush on Madeleine probably since he was eight or nine. And thanks to Caitlin's inability to keep a secret, Troy had heard about his son's kiss with Madeleine at the graduation party over the summer. Nicholas had been overjoyed so of course he would be upset over finding his crush with a new boyfriend. But then again, Madeleine was the overly outgoing and flirty twin, whereas Lauren was shy and practical. Shouldn't he have seen this coming?

Troy reached the boys' room and knocked on the door a few times. Without waiting for an answer, he slid the door open to find Nicholas sitting on his unmade bed, still in his pajamas. He was staring out the window at the cars that passed by their house and at the relatives that left their cars and entered the houses of their mothers, fathers, brothers, and sisters. Each person was carrying some kind of food, but still greeted their relatives with a kiss and hug. Disgusted, Nicholas scowled and turned away, his bright blue eyes darkening.

"Nick?" Troy called out. "You alright, man?"

He glanced up at his father and sighed. "No. Maddie has a boyfriend."

Troy nodded. "I heard. That suc-"

"You heard?" Nicholas asked incredulously and then groaned. "God, can't Joey just keep his mouth shut? Sometimes I think he's worse than Caitlin."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"It just sucks, Dad!" Nicholas complained. "Why would she do that to me?"

"I don't know," Troy told him truthfully. "How did you find out?"

"I called her last night because I was really glad she was back," Nicholas explained. "I asked her how college was going so far and she said she loved it. She asked me about high school and I told her the same thing. Then she asked me if I had a girlfriend and I said no, that I still really, really liked her. She was like, 'Oh… about that…' and then she told me she had a boyfriend. He's a psychology major and they had started dating a month ago and she really likes him. She told me we could still be friends, like before, and pretend that I didn't have an insane crush on her. I didn't know what else to say so I just told her I would."

"Ooh Nick," Troy sympathized. "That sucks."

"Yeah, I know," He frowned. "This is the worst Thanksgiving ever."

"Don't say that; it's barely started." Troy scolded. "Now come on, get up and get dressed. We're leaving in about twenty minutes."

He grumbled. "Fine."

Once the septuplets were dressed and ready, they got into their ten-passenger van and drove the hour and a half to Maria's San Franciscan condo. Coughing and sneezing from Matthew, Leah, and Caitlin broke into the silence of the ride and each time one of them coughed or sneezed, Troy truly felt for them. To be sick and not be able to taste or smell on a holiday based on food really couldn't be pleasant. To make matters worse, the traffic on the highway was almost bumper to bumper, delaying their arrival at Maria's to twelve o'clock. Eventually, though, they made it to her condominium, arms full of food and stomachs rumbling.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Maria greeted them happily, wrapping her arms around Caitlin and Nicholas, the two closest to her. "How are you guys?"

"Sick," Caitlin sniffled.

"Depressed," Nicholas scowled.

They walked further into her house, Caitlin collapsing on the couch and closing her eyes and Nicholas plopping into an arm chair, glaring at the wall. Maria glanced at them and then at their father, who shrugged. "What is that all about?"

"Caitlin has a fever," Troy explicated, stepping into her apartment. "And Nick's crush has a boyfriend."

"Oh," Maria nodded her understanding, greeting Matthew and Leah next. "And you two?"

"We think we have a cold," Leah answered and then sneezed. "Tissues?"

"In the bathroom, sweetie," Maria directed her and Leah and Matthew left the room. "My goodness. Please tell me you three are alright."

"We're good, Nana," Anna grinned, handing her a foil-wrapped bowl. "I don't know what this is."

"Yeah, we helped Dad carry in all of this stuff and it smells so good," Joseph salivated. "When's dinner?"

Maria chuckled. "Well, we'll see. The turkey should be done in about three hours."

"Three hours?!" He exclaimed, his eyes bulging. "Oh my God! I'm starving!"

"I suggest you get out of the kitchen and away from food, then," Maria joked as Anna and Emily took him away. She grinned at her son-in-law. "And how are you, honey? Keeping up with all of this?"

"I have to, don't I?" He joked, kissing her cheek as she reached out to hug him. "I'm great, how are you?"

"I've been good too," She smiled and only then noticed her daughter was missing from the equation. "Where's Gabriella?"

"They had some emergency at the school and she was the only one who could fix it or something like that," Troy informed her. "She'll be here later, though. Are my parents coming at three, or…?"

"Lucille told me they'd be here around one-thirty, two o'clock." Maria said and Troy nodded. "So I guess it's just you and me and the seven crazies."

They glanced back into the living room, where Caitlin was half asleep on the couch, a sniffle interrupting her every now and then. Leah and Matthew were on the opposite couch, facing their sick sister and mirroring her actions, coughing and sneezing every so often and nearly using up the box of Kleenex. Nicholas was slumped over in one of the leather armchairs, staring off into space, or more like glaring. Joseph, Emily, and Anna had busied themselves with a game of three-way Battleship, not really playing by the rules, since it was normally a two player game.

Maria chuckled. "Would you mind helping me baste the turkey?"

Troy smiled, shaking his head. "Not at all."

They retreated to the kitchen, where Troy held open the oven door and the large pan with the turkey so Maria could baste it in its own juices. They continued to make small talk as they worked in the kitchen, mashing potatoes, making peas and green beans, and poking the cranberry sauce out of its Ocean Spray can. Every now and then, Anna, Joseph and Emily would offer their services to help, but they were anxious to eat and for their mother and grandparents to arrive. They played Battleship, watched television, and sat outside on the balcony to bide their time. But they were bored and hungry and couldn't wait for dinner to begin.

Troy was basting the turkey a third time and Maria was making corn when the phone rang around two o'clock. Setting the vegetables on the counter, Maria crossed the room to answer it. "Hello? Oh hi, Lucille! Yes, Troy and the kids are here already… No, Gabriella's at work for a little while, but she should be here soon… What? You can't? … Why not? … Oh, that's awful… I hope you feel better… Yes… Well, we'll miss you, hun… Do you want to talk to Troy? Okay… Okay, here he is."

She motioned towards Troy with the wireless phone. "It's your Mom. Your parents can't make it to dinner tonight."

"What?" Troy exclaimed, shoving the turkey back in the oven and reaching for the phone. "Hello? Mom?"

"_Hi honey! How are you?_"

"I'm fine, what's wrong? Why aren't you coming tonight?"

"_Oh, no reason, really. We're just not going to come, okay?_"

Troy sighed. "Mom, put Dad on the phone."

"_Well, alright. Jack! Troy wants to talk with you._"

There was some shuffling on the other end until Jack's voice came through the receiver. "_Hey son. How are you?_"

"Fine," He repeated impatiently. "So what's up? Why aren't you and Mom coming?"

"_Troy, your mother is really not feeling up to it. Today isn't one of her good days and she's going through a really bad spell right now. I just don't want to put you guys through all of that. I don't… I don't want you guys to see her like this._"

"How long has she been that bad?" Troy wondered, his voice lowering.

"_A few days. But she'll snap out of it eventually. That's how it goes. Some days are better than others and this… today's just not her day_."

"Okay," Troy breathed evenly. "Okay, well what are you guys going to do?"

"_I'm not sure she even knows its Thanksgiving. But maybe we'll go out to dinner. Or maybe not. I don't know, honestly_."

"Well I hope everything works out," Troy responded guiltily. "I feel really bad that you guys can't come."

"_Don't feel bad. Hey, we'll make it for Christmas._"

"You sure?"

"_Yeah._"

"Okay," Troy repeated. "I've got to finish helping Maria with dinner, so… I'll talk to you later? Give Mom a kiss or something for me?"

"_I will, son. Enjoy your dinner and Happy Thanksgiving._"

"You too," Troy answered and hung up the phone. To Maria's questioning look, he answered, "My Mom's going through one of her bad periods right now."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She gave her son-in-law a hug, which he gratefully welcomed. "This disease is just awful and I'm so sorry she has to go through this."

"Me too," Troy sighed. "It really sucks."

About an hour later, as the food was beginning to finish cooking and they were getting ready to eat, the phone rang again. This time, Troy reached out to answer it, as Maria's hands were full with food, dishes, and silverware. "Hello?"

"_Troy? Hey, it's me._"

"Gabriella, where are you?" He asked immediately. "The food's ready. You said you'd be here by now."

"_You would not believe the traffic out here. Honestly, I can still see the school in my rearview mirror. It is literally bumper to bumper. You'd think that people would already be with their families, you know? Not traveling at the very last minute_."

"So what does that mean? Are you going to make it?"

"_To tell you the truth, I don't know. I'm stuck in so much traffic that I might as well walk. I bet I could get there faster if I did._"

"Oh, fantastic," Troy stated sarcastically. "Leah, Caitlin, and Matt are sick. Nick is depressed. My parents aren't coming and now you're stuck in traffic. This is the best Thanksgiving _ever_."

"_Wait a minute, sick? Depressed? What's going on? And why aren't your parents coming?_"

"It's a very, very long story that I'll tell you if you ever get here," He sighed. "We'll wait for you. How much longer do you think you'll be?"

"_Troy, don't wait. Honestly, it'll probably be another two hours or so._"

"No, of course we'll wait for you. It's Thanksgiving, you deserve to eat with your family," He promised her but she still insisted the opposite.

"_Babe, that's very sweet of you. But really, I can just eat whatever's left when I get there. The kids are probably starving and if food's ready, I want you guys to eat it. Think of me, I'll be there soon._"

"Okay, if you're sure." Troy replied tentatively.

"_I am. I love you, I'll be there eventually_."

"Love you too," He smiled. "Hurry."

As he hung up the phone, Maria stared at him. "She's not coming either, now?"

"She's stuck in traffic," Troy shook his head disbelievingly. "She'll be here in another two hours or something."

"_Ay Dios mio_," Maria sighed. "Okay. Well everything's pretty much ready except for the turkey. That should be done within another half hour or so."

But another twenty minutes later, there was a highly unpleasant smell radiating from the kitchen. Joseph scrunched his nose in disgust. "Ugh, what is that smell?"

Anna and Emily clutched their noses and glanced towards their three sick siblings. "You're lucky you can't smell that!"

Troy glanced towards the kitchen and his eyes widened upon noticing the dark billowing smoke unfurling into the room. "Oh shit!"

He and Maria hurried into the kitchen and noticed the smoke was spewing out of the oven. This could only mean one thing- the turkey. They ripped open the oven door and were blinded by thick, dark smoke as it took over the room. When the smoke cleared, they stared at the charred turkey, black as night, resting in its overheated pan. Suddenly, the smoke alarm sounded and the kids began shrieking, panicking that there was a fire and they were still in the room. Maria and Troy groaned upon realization that their main food item was ruined and now the fire department had to get involved.

A half hour later- after Maria had explained their situation to the fire department- Troy put on two oven mitts and retrieved the turkey from the smoldering appliance. "Well… I don't think we can eat this."

"Oh come _on_!" Joseph groaned. "I'm starving! What the heck happened, anyway?"

"I left the turkey in too long," Maria told her grandson. "It's my fault."

"It's okay, Nana," Emily smiled. "We still have everything else to eat."

"Yeah, but Thanksgiving is all about the _turkey!_" Joseph continued his complaints.

"Guys, no it's not," Nicholas broke in and everyone turned to look at him. "Thanksgiving is about giving thanks for what you have in your life and spending time with family. But we don't have that either, because Mom isn't here and neither are Grandma and Grandpa. So we might as well just skip today all together because let's face it, Thanksgiving this year _sucked_."

"Hey, hey, hey! Okay, listen," Troy got everyone's attention. "Just because a few of you are sick or moping about relationship woes doesn't mean we can't still have a good Thanksgiving. So what if Nana burnt the turkey? So what if Grandpa and Grandma can't make it? So what if Mom is stuck in traffic? Yes, we miss them and no, we don't want to have a dinner this important without them, but what are we supposed to do about it? I say, let's eat."

Joseph beamed. "Now you're talking."

Maria smiled. "Very inspirational, Troy."

"Thank you," Troy grinned, reaching out for the carving fork and knife. "Now, who wants white meat and who wants dark meat?"

"White meat, please!"

"Dark meat all the way!"

Troy sliced off the first piece of turkey and then retraced his steps. "Okay, scratch that. We have dark meat and we have _really_ dark meat."

Anna bit her lip. "I think I'll just have mashed potatoes, Dad. Thanks anyway."


	84. TOW Their Fifteenth Birthday

**Hey guys! I'm so excited for Senior Prom tomorrow night! So, as I go rest up for my day of being pampered and partying all night long with my friends for our last high school get together EVER (sob), here's an update, hahaha. Off to the ball I go!**

**Kind of. And as usual, I don't own Taylor Swift's "Fifteen" or Lil Wayne's "Bedrock." Obviously!**

* * *

Eighty-Four: The One With Their Fifteenth Birthday

Fifteen years have come and gone since that fateful February second. It was hard to believe that the septuplets were fifteen. They had gone from tiny little blips on the ultrasound screen to full-grown teenagers, capable of anything and everything they wanted. Though Troy and Gabriella went through this every year, the septuplets still rolled their eyes each time their parents pulled out the baby books, the photo albums, the sonograms, and all of the memories they had of their little babies growing up. It was a bit _too_ much, at times, but they understood where their parents were coming from.

The septuplets had realized, now, that they were fifteen and this meant a whole spectrum of ideas. They would be entering their sophomore year in high school in the fall, no longer being the youngest in the school. They turned sweet sixteen exactly a year from today and could receive their driver's licenses if they so chose. Sooner or later, they'd be juniors, turning seventeen, taking the SATs, and going to junior prom before senior year began, and they enjoyed their last days of high school and childhood before adulthood took over. Once they turned eighteen and graduated from South Valley High School, there was no turning back.

They only had three more years before college and the septuplets knew all too well how quickly three years went by.

The morning of their fifteenth birthday, the septuplets ate their breakfast happily. It was a Sunday and they were planning on visiting Dr. Clark, Nurses Karen and Catherine, and then having their annual photo shoot and interview with Amy. Troy and Gabriella could hardly believe that they were old enough to have children who were already fifteen years old. But they moved on past it and ate breakfast and conversed with their children about their plans for the day. Though they see Amy every year, they hadn't seen Dr. Clark or Nurses Karen and Catherine since the septuplets were eight- the time they had last gone to a NICU reunion. Every year since, it seemed to fall on the same weekend as a competition or game. They couldn't wait to see them again.

"'_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them!_" The girls sang out, giggling with one another as they sang their anthem of the day. "_When you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall!_"

Joseph groaned. "Are you guys going to sing that all day?"

Leah nodded. "_I found time can heal most anything and you just might find who you're supposed to be_."

"_Didn't know who I was supposed to be_," Caitlin filled in. "_At fifteen_."

"_La la la, la la la, la la, la la,_" Anna sang next. "_La la la, la la la, the very first day_."

"_Take a deep breath, girl_," Emily smiled. "_Take a deep breath, just walk through the doors…_"

The boys sighed in relief. "Finally."

The girls shared a glance before taking a breath and beginning again. "_Take a deep breath and walk through the doors, it's the morning of your very first day…_"

"Oh my God, come on!" Nicholas whined. "Do you really have to sing that? Mom, Dad? Can you make them stop?"

Gabriella glanced back from the passenger seat of the van. "Sorry Nick, but if they want to sing, it's a free country."

"Fine, we can sing too." Matthew stated indignantly. "_Ooh, baby! I be stuck to you like glue!_"

"_Baby, wanna spend it all on you!_" Nicholas sang out smartly. "_Baby!_"

"_My room is the G-spot, call me Mr. Flintstone_," Joseph finished. "_I can make your bedrock!_"

"Ew!" The girls shrieked.

"Guys!" Gabriella scolded. "What is that? That's an awful song!"

"It's Bedrock by Lil Wayne," Joseph answered proudly. "Good song."

"You cannot sing that," Gabriella shook her head. "That's disgusting."

"What? Why not?" Matthew questioned. "The girls get to sing their song!"

"Because our song is wholesome!" Anna defended. "Yours is gross!"

"No it's not!" Nicholas scowled. "There's nothing wrong with sexual reproduction, Anna."

"Okay, enough guys, really." Gabriella quieted them. "Just chill, alright?"

"Taylor Swift doesn't talk about sex in her song," Leah pointed out, ignoring her mother's protest. "_That's_ why."

"Um, yes she does," Matthew stated. "Need I point out the line, '_Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind_'?"

"Okay, okay," Caitlin sighed. "But she doesn't go into graphic detail!"

"Okay, you know what?" Troy broke into the argument. "How about this? How about no one sings? Sound good?"

"Sure."

"Fine."

The rest of the car ride to the hospital was spent mostly in silence, until about five minutes from the hospital the septuplets began a new conversation. This was how it always was with them. They would fight for a few minutes and then ten seconds later they were back to being best friends. Troy and Gabriella watched them through the rearview mirror, shaking their heads with smiles across their faces as the septuplets talked animatedly about the presents they were bound to receive that evening when they got home.

Shriner's Hospital looked exactly the same as it had when they left it all those years ago. Troy paid for the parking pass and left the car in visitor's parking before entering the lobby and stepping into the elevator with his family. They rode to the eighth floor, the maternity ward, and got off, automatically turning right and walking down towards the nursery. They passed the large room where babies born at a normal, healthy gestation were kept and stopped for a moment to peer into the glass and see the tiny little human beings. Then, they continued on their way towards the NICU.

Nurse Catherine was just exiting as the Boltons approached the door. She gasped and nearly cried tears of joy. "Oh my God… Oh my God, oh my God! I can't believe it!"

Gabriella grinned giddily. "Hi Catherine! How are you?"

"I'm great!" Catherine enveloped her in a hug. "How are you? Oh my God, it's been so, _so_ long!"

"We've been great, too," Gabriella chuckled.

"Oh my God," Catherine uttered again, stepping towards the septuplets after giving the same greeting to Troy. "Look at you guys! How old are you, now? Twelve, thirteen?"

"Fifteen," Caitlin answered with a grin and Catherine shook her head.

"No way! It hasn't really been fifteen years, has it?"

"Unfortunately, it has," Troy joked. "We just wanted to know if the return policy was still in effect."

"Hey!" The septuplets shrieked and Catherine laughed.

"Of course! My husband and I would love a couple more kids," She played along. "Happy birthday, guys! I've missed you like crazy!"

"We missed you too, Nana Catherine," Anna smiled, using their childhood nickname for her. "You still know who we are, right? You can tell us apart?"

"Of course," She waved it off as if it were nothing. "You, my dear, are Anna. Next to you is Matt and then Nick and Leah. Emily and Caitlin are by the window and then there's Joey. See? I've still got it!"

"Will Nana Karen do that well?" Leah wondered and Catherine chuckled.

"Probably not," She told the girl. "Although you guys came just in time. Karen's retiring in May."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Why do you think people retire, Gab?" Troy teased and Gabriella smacked his arm.

"Yeah, she's 'getting up in years,' as she puts it, and wants to retire, she told me," Catherine explicated. "She's older than she looks, believe it or not."

"Is she here today?"

"Yeah," Catherine nodded. "We're here all day, every day. Here, I'll let you guys in. I have to go pick up a few blood tests from the lab, but you're free to go in and look around."

She scanned her card and typed in the four digit code before the door buzzed and swung open, allowing the Boltons to enter the highly protective and sanitary Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. Nurses and doctors were rushing all around the room, adjusting IVs, reading heart monitors, administering medicine. There was a constant buzzing sound and a few beeps from monitors attached with long wires and sticky tape. Caitlin and Nicholas were entranced as a nurse placed a miniature sleeping mask over one of the babies' eyes and turned on a bright UV lamp beside his head- jaundice treatment, Troy explained. Emily watched in horror as another nurse administered something to a little girl in the corner and then covered her isolette with a blanket, quietly stepping away.

"Mom, does that mean the baby's…?"

But Gabriella shook her head. "Not always. I mean, it could, but I don't think so. They try to simulate the womb in each of the isolettes, so the babies can continue to grow uninterrupted. The womb is dark and warm, so the blanket blocks light and cool air from inside."

"Oh," Emily nodded. "I got really scared. I thought she was dead."

"Mom," Matthew whispered. "Are we allowed to go in there?"

"I don't think so," Gabriella answered. "Why?"

"I just wanted to see a NICU baby up close," Matthew explained. "I want to know what we looked like."

Troy motioned down the hall where their newspaper article was hanging. "I think I can show you."

The nine Boltons gathered around the article, the first time the septuplets had ever read it. They knew it was posted here and they had seen it before, but not once had they ever read it. Anna began. "'Second Set of Surviving Septuplets Born to California Couple.' And baby makes nine as Troy and Gabriella Bolton gave birth to septuplets last Tuesday morning just before seven a.m. In birth order the children are Anna Claire Bolton, weighing two pounds and seven ounces."

"Joseph Connor Bolton," Joseph continued. "Weighing three pounds even, the largest of the seven."

"Caitlin Elizabeth Bolton," Caitlin picked up. "Weighing two pounds even, the smallest of the seven."

"Emily Grace Bolton," Emily whispered. "Weighing two pounds and fourteen ounces."

"Matthew Zachary Bolton," Matthew smiled. "Weighing two pounds and eight ounces."

"Leah Nicole Bolton," Leah listed. "Weighing two pounds and six ounces."

"And Nicholas Troy Bolton," Nicholas finished. "Weighing two pounds and one ounce."

"Each of the septuplets was born healthy and breathing," Joseph continued reading. "The four girls and three boys are listed in critical condition and are currently in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit at Shriner's Hospital in Sacramento, California."

Caitlin spoke up. "Troy and Gabriella Bolton had tried getting pregnant for two years before turning to Dr. Daniel Clark for fertility treatments. After six months of using the powerful drug Perganol, Gabriella became pregnant with the seven and she and her husband refused to reduce, saying, 'They're all our children. How could we possibly choose to reduce two or three of them? Which one wouldn't _you_ have wanted?'"

Emily cleared her throat. "This is the first extreme multiple delivery for Dr. Daniel Clark, a graduate of the University of Southern California. Though he has seen a few cases of twins, the septuplets were a surprise for him. He says, 'When I first saw the seven amniotic sacs on the sonogram, I knew we were in for a rough ride. It was the most astounding thing I had ever seen before. I zoomed in on the screen, just to make sure my computer wasn't playing a trick on me. But they were all there; seven little blinking sacs stared back at me. Their hearts were beating and I knew. I just _knew_.'"

"Though the Boltons knew about the risk of multiples with taking Perganol, they were still unbelievably shocked when they learned the news," Matthew went on. "Troy says, 'Of course we knew about the risks of multiples. Anyone who takes fertility treatments should expect a multiple pregnancy. But we were thinking two or three; the fact that there could be seven never even crossed our minds. We took this drug for six months before Gabriella even got pregnant, so honestly, one baby would've been a miracle. Seven was just a surprise.'"

"As for what will happen in the future, the Boltons still aren't clear," Leah began to finish up the article. "But they know one thing is for sure- whatever happens, they are in this together. 'We're a family, no matter what happens,' Gabriella says. 'We'll continue to hope and pray for the septuplets to get strong enough to come home and for God to make us strong enough to handle them when they do.' Bravo to them and to her."

"Wow," Nicholas responded after a moment. "That was really good."

"I know," Anna agreed. "I can't believe we've never read that before."

"I can't believe that either," A voice sounded from behind them as they all turned to look. "It's quite the story."

Dr. Clark was standing outside one of the doors marked 'Medical Personnel Only,' adjusting the cuff of his lab coat, a smile on his face. "My God, you've gotten so big."

"Dr. Clark!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Oh my God! How are you? What's going on?"

"I'm great," He grinned. "Not much has been going on; just babies all the time. What's happening in your lives?"

"Oh same here," Troy answered. "Just the septuplets turning fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Dr. Clark seemed shocked. "It was fifteen years ago I delivered these guys?"

Gabriella nodded. "Time flies, doesn't it?"

"Wow," He shook his head incredulously. "Well happy birthday! And welcome back!"

"Thanks!"

"Have you seen Karen yet?" Dr. Clark asked. "She's down the hall. Come on, I'll take you to her."

They walked down the hallway a few more feet before coming to a small room with a bunch of intimidating medical equipment. Dr. Clark knocked on the door. "Karen? The Boltons are here."

That was all it took for Karen to race out of the room and squeeze the life out of Gabriella and Troy- and, for tears to stream down her face. "I'm so happy you came back! I would've been so disappointed if I retired in May without seeing you guys one last time!"

"I can't believe you're retiring," Gabriella said sadly.

"I know!" Caitlin wailed. "Who's going to deliver _my_ septuplets?"

The room filled with laughter and Karen nodded. "I know, I know. But hey, I'm almost seventy and I'm too old for this kind of pressure. I love it here, but it's time for me to go."

"Okay," Troy reasoned. "But you're definitely coming to the septuplets' graduation ceremony, right?"

Karen's eyes filled with joyful tears. "I'll be there."

After the photo shoot and the interview with Troy and Gabriella, Amy wanted to get a few quotes from the septuplets for captions underneath their photos. She sat them down with her and began to ask simple but important questions. "So guys, what's it like being fifteen?"

Okay, so maybe not _that_ important.

"Well, we've been fifteen for a little over seven hours," Nicholas replied. "But I'd say it's fantastic."

"Yeah, I mean we don't really know yet, but I would bet money it's the same as being fourteen." Matthew told her. "It's just three years from graduation, instead of four."

"Are you excited to graduate?" Amy wondered. "Do you know what you want to do yet?"

"Yes," Leah answered. "And I want to be an actress."

"I want to be a dance teacher," Emily decided. "But right now, I'm kind of scared of graduation."

"Yeah, like our friends just graduated last year and went to college in the fall," Anna explained. "Which is cool, but college is so completely different from high school and it's kind of scary. But it'll be fun, I bet."

"I bet," Amy grinned. "So, now that you're in high school, do people better understand what a septuplet is? Do they know who you are just by looking at you or do they look at you differently?"

"Yes, yes, and no," Joseph smiled. "Now that people are fourteen, fifteen, sixteen and so on, they know what a septuplet is. They know you can't always get pregnant and some people have to take certain drugs to make it happen. They understand that and they think it's cool that there are seven of us."

"They do know us just by looking," Caitlin said. "Especially if we're all together. I mean, it's the same way when people see twins. They're like, 'Oh cool! Look at the twins! They're so lucky!' I don't know why people think it's lucky to have a sibling the exact same age and makeup as you, but people do."

"But they don't look at us differently or anything like that," Emily stated. "Because just because there are seven of us, everyone knows that we're seven completely different people. Sometimes we'll dress the same and people will be like, 'Emily, what are you wearing? That's something Caitlin would wear, not you!' or something like that. It's funny."

"Yeah, people expect us to be different instead of expecting us to be the same, like you'd think," Matthew put in. "It's cool."

"That's interesting." Amy noted. "It's cool how understanding they are."

"Yeah, I mean like we're not deformed, or anything," Nicholas pointed out. "It's not something weird. We're just… rare."

Amy laughed. "I like that!"

"Thanks!"

"So, I want to know from each of you what you think is the best part of being a septuplet and what the worst part is." Amy articulated. "So Emily, you can start."

"Oh, okay," She thought long and hard. "The best part about being a septuplet is that there's always someone to talk to. The worst part about being a septuplet is that you have to share a room."

"Hey!" Leah shrieked, offended. "You share a room with me!"

"I know!" Emily defended herself. "And I love you Leah, it's just that sometimes I really want my own room."

"Don't we all," Caitlin agreed.

"Okay, thanks Emily, those are good reasons," Amy smiled. "Who wants to go next? Matt?"

"Okay, sure," He nodded. "The best part of being a septuplet is that there are always enough people to play basketball with. And the worst part of being a septuplet is that there is never enough food in the house."

The two other boys laughed. "So true!"

"Okay, but sooner or later you'll be old enough to drive and get your own food," Amy joked. "Caitlin? Do you want to go?"

"Sure!" She beamed. "The best part about being a septuplet is that there are never any secrets between us, because someone always ends up telling someone and then it just gets passed around. And the worst part about being a septuplet is that if one of us did something wrong, someone always tells Mom and Dad."

"Those are good, Caitlin," Anna approved. "And they both apply to you."

"Hey! Shut up!" Caitlin defended, swatting her sister. "They're true, too."

"I'll go next," Joseph offered. "The best part about being a septuplet is getting to meet all the really nice people who make money because of us, like you, Amy!"

"Aw Joey, you are quite the charmer," Amy beamed.

"And the worst part of being a septuplet is when we go out to dinner or out in public and people make a big scene out of recognizing us," Joseph finished. "Oh, and the paparazzi."

"Ooh, that's a really good one!" Anna commented.

"You took mine!" Leah complained. "That was my worst part!"

"Okay, so I'll go next," Anna proposed. "The best part about being a septuplet is being really close with our brothers and sisters, like we are. But the worst part about being a septuplet is being able to tell when our brothers and sisters are lying or faking it or whatever, because we know them so well."

"The best part about being a septuplet is knowing that our six brothers and sisters are always going to be there for us," Leah smiled. "And the worst part about being a septuplet is having people recognize us or ask for our autograph because they think we're famous. We're not famous!"

"Those are really good, girls," Amy complimented. "Nick? Last but not least!"

"The best part about being a septuplet is that you're never alone," Nicholas grinned slyly. "But the worst part about being a septuplet is that you're _never_ alone!"


	85. TOW The Platinum and the Championship

**Hey guys! How's everything going? Did you know that it's nearly impossible to type with acryllic nails on a laptop keyboard? That's what I'm doing at the moment, and it isn't really working out for me hahaha. So let's keep this author's note short. Thanks for the reviews and the well wishes for prom! We had SO much fun; it was wayyyy better than last year! It was honestly the most amazing night of my life!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I do not own "Bye Bye Birdie," obvs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eighty-Five: The One With The Platinum and Championship

"Well, _c'est la vie_. Until tonight then, _mon amour_," Leah said dreamily into the baby blue old-fashioned phone. "Bye."

Was it even possible for the musical to be better than the five she had already been in? She had loved playing the young orphan Molly in _Annie_ and got all giddy inside when she was the lead in _The Little Mermaid_. She was cast as the lead again in sixth grade as Dorothy in _The Wizard of Oz_, but following that performance, she hadn't been the lead again. She played Little Red Riding Hood in _Into The Woods_ in seventh grade and Sally Brown last year in _You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown_. It hadn't deterred her, though, and this year, when she'd gotten to high school, Leah tried out for Kim MacAfee, the lead character in _Bye Bye Birdie!_ and had received the role.

The beginning chords to her second solo of the night began and Leah drew in a breath, glancing at herself in the mirror of her onstage vanity. "_When you're a skinny child of fourteen, wired with braces from ear to ear, you doubt that you will ever be appealing_."

Swirling around in the chair, she hopped up with a grin. "_Then, hallelujah! You are fifteen and the braces disappear, and your skin is smooth and clear, and you have that happy grown-up female feeling!_"

Leah sat down upon her bed and began unlacing her sneakers. "_How lovely to be a woman, the wait was well worth while! How lovely to wear mascara and smile a woman's smile!_"

"_How lovely to have a figure that's round instead of flat_," She slipped a pair of jeans on underneath her poodle skirt and shimmied out of the skirt. "_Whenever you hear boys whistle, you're what they're whistling at!_"

"Fantastic," Troy groaned jokingly and Gabriella chuckled.

"_How wonderful to feel the things a woman feels!_" Leah sang on, pulling off her blouse and swapping it for an oversized wool sweater. "_It gives you such a glow! Just to know, you're wearing lipstick and heels!_"

She flipped her head over, taking her long hair and wrapping it up into a bun on the top of her head. "_How lovely to be a woman and have one job to do. To pick out a boy and train him and then when you are through. You've made him the man you want him to be! Life's lovely when you're a woman, like me!_"

"_How wonderful to know the things a woman knows!_" She continued, slipping on gray argyle socks and big fluffy slippers. "_How marvelous to wait for a date in simply beautiful clothes! How lovely to be a woman and change from boys to men. To go to a fancy nightclub and stay out after ten! How lovely to be so grown up and free!_"

Leah pulled a baseball cap from underneath her bed, shoving it onto her head, completing her look. "_Life's lovely when you're a woman, like me!_"

As the lights dimmed and immense applause was heard, Troy turned to his wife in the audience. "Oh, I get it! She's singing about becoming a woman while changing into boyish clothes. Cute!"

Gabriella shook her head, a smile on her face. "Wow, I'm glad you could figure that out."

Two hours and a fifteen minute intermission later, Leah was back one more time to sing the closing song. After Albert and Rosie sang their love filled song named after the latter character, the curtains closed and Leah appeared in front of them. "_Bye, bye Birdie! The army's got you now. I'll try, Birdie, to forget somehow!_"

"_No more sighing each time you move those lips,_" She taunted him. "_No more dying when you twist those hips!_"

"_You swivel and you sway with super-duper class! There's nothing left to say, but Conrad you're a gas!_" Leah grinned at the audience. "_Bye, bye Birdie! Ta-ta, oh, sweetie pie! Bye, bye Birdie! Time for me to fly!_"

"_Time for me to fly! Time to say goodbye!_" She blew a kiss at the audience before saying, "Bye now!" and running offstage to more applause.

"She's such a flirt," Gabriella noticed. "Where did she learn that?'

"I don't know," Troy said uneasily. "I really hope she's not like that in school."

Curtain call quickly followed and Leah and a few other kids received a standing ovation, though Leah's best friend Cayleigh was not one of them. She was jealous of her, Leah told Gabriella, because Cayleigh played Ursula, Kim's not-so-important best friend. But everyone seemed to be shocked that this high school freshman, a newbie to the high school drama department, was the lead in the play and was so good at it! She had blown even the seniors out of the water! Leah after the show was hugging her cast mates when her family showed up by her side.

"Leah, you were so, so, so, so good!" Caitlin reached her first, hugging her sister excitedly.

Leah giggled. "Thank you! Thank you for coming!"

"Of course we came," Nicholas grinned. "You were awesome."

"Yeah, you were," Joseph nudged her. "Great job!"

"Thank you!"

"Leah, baby, you stole the show," Gabriella told her daughter, greeting her with a hug and a kiss to her cheek. "Seriously, it was so, so good."

"I'm glad you guys liked it!" Leah said, turning to her father. "Dad, the kissing scene with Hugo didn't make you uncomfortable, did it?"

Troy chuckled. "No, Leah, it was fine. It was very tasteful."

"It was just a quick kiss, honestly." Leah told her father. "Not a full-on make-out scene or anything."

"Was this 'Hugo' your first kiss?" Gabriella wondered, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well, his real name is Robbie," Leah giggled. "But yeah. He was. I wouldn't count it as a real kiss, though. It was just for the show."

"Plus he's a sophomore," Anna pointed out. "And I think he's gay."

"He's not gay!" Leah defended indignantly. "And _you're_ dating a sophomore!"

The latter blushed. "Touché."

"Anyway, let's go home," Leah suggested. "I'm tired and I'm hungry. I need rest before tomorrow night's show. Aw, the last one!"

"You'll be back next year," Gabriella said surely. "Plus there's always theater camp."

"Oh yeah," Leah grinned. "I forgot!"

* * *

"I'm not nervous… I'm not nervous… I'm _not_ nervous," Anna chanted to herself, her teeth chattering and breathing hitched in nervousness before she cracked. "Okay, I'm nervous!"

"Listen Anna," Dee White, her horseback coach addressed the girl. "There is _no_ reason for you to be nervous. You've done this a million times before and you'll do it a million more times before you graduate. All you have to do is trust Misty and trust yourself. Listen to what she's trying to tell you and you'll be fine. And you remember what I told you not to do, right?"

Anna nodded. "Don't get too much height in my hurdle jumps."

But Dee shook her head. "No, you _want_ to get height in your hurdle jumps."

"Oh no!" Anna wailed. "I'm not ready for this!"

"No, no, no! You are, you are!" Dee assured her. "Listen, I told you not to gallop before going to the seven-foot wall. Misty gets freaked out when speed and height are mixed together."

"Oh yeah," She smacked her forehead. "I forgot about that. Okay, I won't tell her to gallop. Should I trot instead? Will I get faults for that?"

"Absolutely, so do _not_ trot either." Dee advised. "I want you to canter when you reach the seven-foot wall, but only then. You can gallop for everything else, except the sections where trotting is required."

"Okay," Anna nodded her understanding. "I've got it."

"Good," Dee smiled. "Now go change and please, don't be nervous. You've got nothing to be nervous about! I'll meet you back out here when you're finished."

Anna headed back into the barn, grabbing her dressing bag and stepping into the adjacent bathroom. She _never_ got nervous before competition, but usually Dee only entered Anna in one competition a year and that was at the end of June. This year, however, Dee decided to enter her in two competitions, the first being mid-March, and Anna still believed she didn't put in enough practice time. Time would tell, she guessed, as she pulled on her white riding breeches, black riding boots, cream-colored riding vest and the royal blue jacket. Afterwards, she tied her hair back in a tight, low ponytail and strapped her helmet onto her head. Drawing in a deep breath, Anna mentally prepared herself for the competition.

"Okay, you can do this. You can do this."

Stepping out of the bathroom, Anna placed her dressing bag on the hook by Misty's stall door. The horse whinnied complacently and Anna grinned. "Hey Misty girl! Are you ready for today? You've got to bring your A-game, because Dee won't accept less than a blue ribbon."

The horse neighed as Anna opened the stall to brush her mane and coat and to attach the riding blanket, saddle, and bridle. "Let's get you ready to go, huh? My parents and siblings are watching, so let's show 'em what we've got!"

Anna hooked up the equipment and then led Misty out of the stall by her reins towards the opening of the course. Dee gave her typical inspirational pep talk before letting her go as the competition began. "Good morning and welcome to the Sacramento Puissance Elite. This is a high-jump horseback riding competition with competitors ranging in age from eight to eighteen. Please welcome to the course our competitors and their thoroughbreds."

Anna followed with Misty behind a tall blonde girl as they circled around the course to the gathering applause. She kept her head straight and held high even as she passed by her family. She couldn't show emotion, Dee had told her, because it might break her. But she caught, out of her peripheral vision, her parents and brothers and sisters cheering for her. Once the circling had finished, the competition began. Anna was third, but still didn't hang around to watch the other girls in her category. It would only intimidate her.

"Please welcome to the course Anna Bolton, age fifteen, and her thoroughbred Misty. Anna will be competing in the show jump competition, with an oxer, triple bar, hogsback, open water, and finishing with the seven-foot wall. Welcome Anna and good luck."

She nodded towards the judges table and took a deep breath, mounting Misty and leading her to the start position. She received the signal to begin and dug her heels into Misty shoulder blades, leading her towards the first jump- the oxer. The oxer consisted of two vertical planks close together, to make the jump wider. She had a descending oxer, in which the furthest pole is lower than the closest. Misty made the jump successfully and she whispered, "Good girl. Keep going."

The next jump was the triple bar. The triple bar was a spread fence using three elements of graduating heights. Gaining speed and entering into a gallop, Anna guided Misty over the three planks without the horse's hooves touching either of them, like they had in practice. She could hear Dee cheering! The third jump was the hogsback, her least favorite. The hogsback was a type of spread fence with three rails where the tallest pole was in the center and Misty always got her feet tangled in the middle pole. But this time, she had no problem getting over it. "You're doing great, Misty. You really did bring your A-game!"

The last jump before the final seven-foot wall- something Anna had never even tried before- was the open water jump. The open water was exactly what it sounded like- a jump over a wide ditch of open water. These were Anna's specialty, and as Misty jumped perfectly over the water, she clicked her horseshoes together, mimicking the sound Anna would use to get her to move. Anna chuckled a bit and kissed her mane. "You silly girl. You're amazing. Just one more, okay?"

The final jump was the seven-foot wall that gave Anna nightmares- almost. She approached the wall that she knew was made of mortar and brick and gulped. "Okay, Misty. Here we go." Clicking her tongue twice signaled she wanted Misty to canter and the thoroughbred slowed her gallop just a tad. With a great deal of force, Anna willed Misty to jump the fence and the two safely made it to the other side. Inside she was cheering, but she still couldn't show it. Instead, she trotted with her horse to the finish line, dismounted from the horse, and bowed, accepting her applause.

She met with Dee outside the gate. "That was awesome! I told you not to be nervous! You totally did it!"

"Thanks," Anna grinned. "I was afraid we weren't going to have enough power to make the last jump but we did it!"

"Anna!" Dee stepped away so the young girl could reunite with her family. "You were so good!"

"Oh my God, that was so cool!" Matthew exclaimed. "I didn't know you could do _that!_"

"Was it scary jumping the seven-foot wall?" Emily wanted to know and Anna nodded.

"Incredibly," Anna told her. "But it was awesome!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Troy and Gabriella claimed, each giving her a hug and kiss. "That was really, really cool."

"Thank you," She blushed receiving her many compliments. "I just hope we do okay."

"Misty's little hoof clicks were extra style points, I think." Dee commented and they laughed.

"That was so cute!"

An hour later at the awards ceremony, Anna bounced nervously on the balls of her heels. She would be completely okay with a red ribbon, but she really wanted a blue one. The announcer waited for people to finish clapping for the pre-teen division and then moved on to her category. "Fourteen to eighteen show jumping category. Third place and the recipient of fifty dollars and a bronze medal is… Laura Johnson and her thoroughbred Canyon!"

Anna clapped for the girl and realized it was the blonde girl she had followed in the processional. The announcer presented her with a yellow ribbon as Laura took the third step on the pedestal. "Second place and the recipient of one hundred dollars and a silver medal is… Isabelle Geoffrey and her thoroughbred Lightening!"

Clapping again, Anna took the time to notice that there were over twenty girls in her category. _Any one of us could be in first place. How will I ever get it?_ She watched as Isabelle took the second step on the pedestal after the announcer presented her with the red ribbon. Anna drew in a deep breath as the announcer spoke again. "First place and the recipient of two hundred dollars and a gold medal is… Anna Bolton and her thoroughbred Misty!"

Anna almost cried. She took a few steps forward and received her check and medal before stepping on the first step of pedestal. _Oh my God_, she thought. _I won!_ In the audience, her family and Dee were cheering like crazy. The announcer shook Laura and Isabelle's hands before moving to shake her own. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," He laughed. "How about another round of applause for our top three fourteen to eighteen show jumping winners?"

Needless to say, they received just that.

* * *

"Entry number 618 is a tap solo in the age fifteen division. This is Leah performing _New Shoes_."

"Woohoo! Go Leah!" Emily called out. "You go, girl!"

"Yeah Leah! Woo!" Gabriella chimed in.

The last weekend in March was a busy one for the Boltons. While Gabriella was in San Francisco with Emily and Leah for a dance competition, Troy was at home with the rest of the children for Matthew and Joseph's championship basketball game. It was hard for both Troy and Gabriella to know that they couldn't go to both, but they knew a sacrifice would have to be made. At the moment, Gabriella and Emily were sitting inside the theater, cheering Leah on as she performed her tap solo. She was wearing black capri jazz pants and a bright, lime green shirt that matched the tap shoes she had also dyed lime green. She looked great; her charisma matched the high energy of the song and her stage presence was through the roof.

"Mom," Emily whined, still dressed in her baby pink lyrical costume from her solo earlier to _Almost Lover_. "Do I have that much stage presence?"

"Well you're not supposed to for your solo, honey," Gabriella bit her lip, avoiding the truth. "You have a lyrical solo, you're supposed to look sad."

"Do I?"

"Of course."

"Okay, good."

Leah finished, winking and blowing a kiss to the audience as she motioned towards her shoes, clicked her toes together and then walked off stage. Gabriella and Emily cheered loudly again and welcomed her as she collapsed in the seat beside them. "Oh my God, I'm exhausted."

"That looked so good," Gabriella told her. "And you could hear your taps perfectly."

"Good!" Leah heaved. "I worked really hard to ground them into the floor."

"Leah!" Another girl from their team shouted. "That looked _so_ good!"

"Thanks Court!" Leah squealed. "Yours looked good too!"

"Thank you!" She then noticed Emily. "Oh Em! I didn't catch yours tonight, but I'm sure it was awesome! It always is!"

"Thanks," Emily smiled. She only hoped the judges thought so too.

Only a few minutes later, they were ready to start awards. All the performers sat with their teams on the stage as the designated speaker announced the adjudications. "Lyrical age fifteen, number 600 _I'm Kissing You_, Jenna gets a Platinum from Dance Dimensions!"

"Number 601 _Lamentation_, Abby gets a Gold from Toe Prints Dance Studio!"

"I'm next," Emily announced, reaching to squeeze Leah's hand as her sister said, "Good luck!"

"Number 602 _Almost Lover_, Emily gets a High Gold from Just For Kix Dance Academy!"

Emily grinned and stood to retrieve her award as Leah and her team cheered for her in the background. "Go Emily!"

She received her ribbon and many hugs and high-fives from her friends. "Great job!"

"Good job!"

"See I told you, you did awesome!" Leah grinned. "I only hope I do that well."

"You will!" Emily smiled. "Your solo looked great."

"Tap age fifteen, number 615 _Fever_, Courtney gets a Platinum from Just for Kix Dance Academy!"

"Courtney!" Leah shrieked. "Great job!"

"I'm so shocked," Their friend gaped. "That's my first platinum!"

A few more numbers were called before Leah gasped, "I'm next, I'm next!"

"Good luck!" Emily squeezed her hand.

"Tap age fifteen, number 618 _New Shoes_, Leah gets a Platinum from Just for Kix Dance Academy!"

Leah's eyes widened as she screamed at the top of her lungs. She had _never_ received a platinum for a solo before and was absolutely thrilled. Emily, however, was unbelievably jealous. How could Leah be better than her? Emily loved dance more than Leah did and she worked twice as hard! She wasn't saying that Leah was a bad dancer or that she hated it, because neither of the aforementioned were true. But Emily just didn't understand how she could work so hard at her lyrical solo and make sure that everything was perfect, only to receive high gold whereas tap came easy to Leah and she got platinum.

It didn't seem fair.

A few minutes later, the announcer began to announce the top ten highest scoring senior soloists. "These are all platinum-scoring routines that just blew the judges away. Here it is- your top ten highest scoring senior soloists! In tenth place- number 589 _In My Daughter's Eyes!_"

They clapped for their fellow competitors, but Emily continued to scowl. Courtney turned to Leah. "Leah, do you think we'll make it?"

"I don't know," Leah stated unsurely. "We were good, but they were awesome."

"I'm sure you'll make it, at least."

"No, I think you will."

"No, you!"

"No, Court, you!"

"Okay, how about you both make it, and shut up?" Emily said harshly and Leah could sense the jealousy behind her sister's tone.

"In second place with a score of 295, just five points away from a perfect score, is… Number 618 _New Shoes!_"

If Leah's vocal chords weren't shot before, they were now. She screamed at the top of her lungs, hugged Courtney, and stood up to join the line of top ten at the front of the stage. The announcer grinned at her. "Hi! What's your name?"

"Leah," She said clearly into the microphone.

"Nice to meet you Leah! Wow Leah, this was a great tap number. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, a lot!"

"Well we enjoyed watching it! So much we decided to give you a platinum and second place overall high score. What do you think of that?"

"I think it's awesome!" She shrieked. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome! Who choreographed this for you?"

"Miss Angela," Leah answered, spotting her in the crowd and waving.

"And what studio are you from?"

"Just For Kix!" She yelled and got major applause from the crowd.

The awards ceremony ended with Courtney receiving first place high score. The girls posed with their trophies and medals backstage for pictures for their mothers and Miss Angela, who gave them both a hug afterwards. Emily scowled as she approached her mother. "Don't you have enough pictures of the princess?"

"Emily, are you jealous?" Gabriella eyed her daughter. "That's not very nice. You should be proud of your sister."

"I am. But it's not fair." Emily sighed. "Miss Angela choreographed my solo too!"

"Well that's the way competition is," Gabriella explained. "It's all up to the interpretation of the judges. At the last competition, you scored higher than Leah, and did she get jealous and upset?"

"No," Emily bit her lip. "But I didn't get a platinum and second place, like she did!"

"That's hardly a reason to be upset. You should strive to be better and achieve platinum next time instead."

Emily flashed a small smile. "Fine. Sounds like a plan."

"I thought you both looked amazing," Gabriella kissed Emily's temple. "For the record."

"Thanks, Mom."

Meanwhile, an hour and a half over, Troy, Caitlin, Anna, and Nicholas were seated in the bleachers of South Valley High School as Joseph and Matthew played an intense basketball game against the West Springfield Spartans. They were down by two with a minute left to play and it looked like they would lose the championship. Joseph sighed, already nearly giving up as their coach used the final time-out and called them into a huddle. What was the use? Joseph figured. The Spartans had the Warriors in a chokehold and they weren't letting go.

"Okay, we're down by two," Coach Clawson grunted. "If we can make a basket within the next minute, it'll spill us into overtime and we'll be able to win the game, provided we make another basket after that. Anyway, I want to run the three-to-four give it and go play. Can we do that?"

The team nodded and he continued. "Okay. Kilhullen, Smith, Daniels, and Coleman start forth. J. Bolton, Nichols, and Johnson you be three, okay? M. Bolton and Oleander watch the sidelines, got it? Okay, let's do this!"

"One, two, three, WARRIORS!"

They broke the huddle and hurried back on the court to play. The players arranged themselves in formation their coach had told them to and watched for the referee to call the ball. Joseph watched, eyes alert as the tall center for the Spartans smacked the ball the opposite way and the ball bounced in front of Kevin Daniels, the center for their team. Joseph knew his part would come into play sooner or later so he started to back up, readying himself if Kevin were to pass the basketball his way.

Well, it seemed the only possible way for Kevin to go and he nearly chucked the basketball to Joseph as he was almost tackled to the ground by a Spartan player. Joseph grasped the ball firmly and prepared to run the give and go, but noticed three Spartan juniors in his way. Panting he looked to the right and noticed Mark Oleander was positioned perfectly on the three-point line. It would be the smart move to pass for him and hope Mark knew what he was thinking- to go for the three-pointer- but Joseph wasn't willing to make that sacrifice. Luckily for him, he didn't have to, as the Spartan players rushed towards him, no longer making him open to pass to.

Joseph glanced to his right, all the while dribbling the ball and ignoring the sweat dripping down his body, and noticed his brother was now open and positioned on the three point line as well. The only problem? Matthew _sucked_ at three-pointers. He had tried drilling them for hours with his father in the court in the backyard, but it was all in vain. Of the hundreds of shots he took, Matthew probably only made a handful of them. Should he really take that chance?

"Bolton! Pass the ball!" Coach Clawson called from the sidelines and Joseph knew he had to do something. Taking a glance at the clock, he noted they had only twenty seconds left in the game and they would lose if something didn't happen _right now_. He inhaled and overhead passed the ball to his brother, hoping Matthew would take the hint.

And at first, he didn't.

Matthew dribbled the ball a little, surprised Joseph had even passed it to him. He was used to his brother being the big shot on the team, showing off his skills to impress people. But now, he was in control of the next ten seconds of the game. Winning the championship depended on Matthew's next few moves. So, he took a step forward, directly on the three point line, closed his eyes, and propelled the ball into the air, hoping and praying with all of his heart, mind and soul that it would go swishing into the net.

It did.

The buzzer sounded and the scoreboard changed so the Warriors were now in the lead by one point. They had won the championship and it was all because of _him._ Matthew grinned in amazement that he had actually accomplished such a feat. His teammates hoisted him up on their shoulders as the cheerleaders rushed towards him in celebration. The South Valley High School Warriors were the Sacramento High School Basketball champions. And it was all because of a freak accident Matthew liked to call his three-pointer.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" Troy cheered from the stands.

"Woohoo! Go Mattie!" Anna and Caitlin cheered.

"Yeah Matt! You go, man!" Nicholas joined in.

Joseph clapped his brother on the back once they finally let him down off his teammates' shoulders. "Nice shot, Matt. I knew I passed to you for a reason."

"Thanks," Matthew beamed, giving his brother the traditional teenage 'manly' hug.

"Matt!" A voice shrieked and he turned to find Hallie Greenberg rushing towards him, clad in her cheerleader's uniform. "That was an _amazing_ shot!"

"Thank you," He grinned, giving her a hug. "You guys looked good too."

"Thanks," She smiled nervously. "I just… Well, great win."

And then, unconsciously, she leaned across the space between them to give Matthew a chaste kiss on the lips. Matthew had been shocked at first, as he had never even been sure that she liked him in that way, but he eagerly welcomed the kiss with vigor. When they broke away, Hallie giggled slightly. "Sorry I just… I always wanted to do that."

Matthew shook his head. "You don't have to apologize. I wanted to do that too."

"Why didn't you?" She questioned curiously.

"I was afraid you didn't want to," He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, of course I do," Hallie grinned. "Don't worry about that."

"Well then," Matthew wiggled his eyebrows. "Should we do it again?"

Hallie giggled. "We shall."


	86. TOW Adventures in Babysitting

**We have twelve days of school left. Twelve days... I think I might scream. Friday's our class trip to the Great Escape (amusement park) and we have Monday off for Memorial Day, but honestly, senioritis is a really, _really_ bad sickness, lol. I have no interest in doing anything anymore, whether it's schoolwork or even just being there! All I want is summer. Especially now, since I'm heading off to college in the fall andddd because my friends and I just bought tickets to the Maroon 5 concert on July 30th. I can't wait!**

**Please enjoy this chapter! I do not own "Goodnight Moon," unfortunately for my economic status. =D**

* * *

Eighty-Six: The One With Adventures in Babysitting

"… Yes… Oh absolutely… Five thirty? You got it!" Caitlin negotiated, beginning to place the phone back into its receiver. "I'll see you then! Okay, goodbye!"

She skipped into the living room, a bright smile on her face. "Dad, who's here?"

Troy glanced up from the newspaper in confusion. "Um… you?"

"No, I meant who's home?" She questioned. "Like, in the house."

"Uh, I don't know," Troy tried to place a location on each of his children. "Anna and Leah definitely aren't; they went to see a movie. I don't know about Matt and Emily… Nick's staying over at Jeff's tonight. Joey's on a date with Hannah… is that everyone?"

Caitlin giggled. "Dad! Don't you think you should know how many kids you have and what they're all doing?"

"Honestly, Caitlin, I can't keep up with all of you," He told her, a smile gracing his face. "What's going on, anyway? What do you have planned?"

"Well, I was just talking to Mrs. Malcolm down the street," Caitlin began to explain. "And she and her husband have a wedding reception to go to tonight and they need someone to babysit. It's really last minute because they were going to have their regular babysitter do it tonight, but she got food poisoning from that new seafood restaurant on Townsend Street."

Troy listened, amused. "Mrs. Malcolm told you all of this?"

"Yeah," Caitlin grinned. "So anyway, they said they would double the rates because it was so last minute and I could bring one of my brothers or sisters to help me tonight. Isn't that awesome? _Of_ _course_ I said yes!"

"How many kids do they have?" Troy wondered.

"Four," She told her father, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Four? How old are they?"

"The oldest is six and the youngest is eighteen months," Caitlin recited. "Which I know is a little overwhelming for a fifteen-year-old, but it'll be fine. Plus, I'm bringing someone with me, so…"

"Okay, good luck," Troy shook his head. "I'm pretty sure you have to choose between Emily and Matt."

"Oh, come on!" Caitlin whined. "Anna or Nick would be _so_ much better!"

"Well I already told you those two aren't here," Her father reasoned. "And besides, what's wrong with Matt and Em?"

"Emily and I don't really get along, if you haven't noticed," Caitlin pointed out. "Plus she's too quiet! She could never handle four kids! And Matt has never expressed interest in childcare in his life! I cannot see him being good with kids."

"Caitlin, I can't help it. You have to pick one of them."

"I know! I just wanted someone… _experienced_." She sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll go with Matt. He's the lesser of two evils."

Troy shook his head. "How do you figure?"

"At least I can tell Matt what to do," Caitlin said. "Emily would just get mad at me and argue."

"Matt's too stubborn to listen to you," Troy was playing devil's advocate and Caitlin frowned.

"This is _so_ not an easy decision!" She turned around and headed up the stairs. "But I _will_ figure it out!"

Troy chuckled, shaking his head at her again as he returned to the sports section of the newspaper. It was mid-March, basketball season was coming to a close, and Troy was still keeping in the know by watching the games on television and checking the scores in the newspaper. He felt connected; it was like a ritual he had to upkeep in order not to lose himself in the new stresses of everyday life.

That evening, there was a huge basketball game that he, Chad, and Zeke planned on attending. The Sacramento Kings were playing at home in a highly-anticipated game against the L.A. Lakers, a California faceoff that Troy and his friends were eager and anxious to witness. They were planning on staying a little after the game as well so he and Chad could have a chance to talk to their old coaches and maybe a few members of the team. They were thrilled to be able to have this chance to go out, and pointed out that Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay always had girls' nights out, but they never got the chance to do anything together.

"Caitlin is babysitting?" Gabriella asked incredulously, entering the room. "I can't imagine her with children."

"She is," He confirmed. "I don't know if she'd be a necessarily bad babysitter. She's fun. I just don't think she's incredibly responsible."

"Yeah, that's the point," She sighed. "God bless the Malcolms. I heard she's taking Matt too? He hates kids!"

"He doesn't hate them," Troy refuted. "He's just not particularly good with them."

"I'm kind of intrigued to see how this goes," She smiled. "I hope she likes it, though. It could be really good for her."

"Yeah, it'll definitely be a good experience."

Gabriella yawned. "I have _no_ idea how I'm going to make it through the awards ceremony tonight."

Troy shot her a look, alarmed. "Awards ceremony?"

"Yeah, the spring semester awards ceremony I told you about three weeks ago?" She eyed him, his facial features reading panic. "The entire science department is receiving an award for having the third best science education system in the entire country… remember?"

"Oh yeah!" It dawned on Troy now that he _did _have plans that evening. Trying not to show disappointment, he continued, "Sorry I… forgot, for a second."

"It's okay," She chuckled. "So anyway, it's not an intensely formal thing, but you still want to look nice, okay? I'm going to go get ready. We probably have to leave around seven."

_The game starts at seven thirty!_ "Okay," Troy smiled. "I'm really proud of you."

Gabriella grinned. "Thanks. But it really was an ensemble thing."

"That you contributed to," Troy pointed out. "It's okay to take credit for it, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," She waved it off, beginning to ascend the stairs. "The ceremony shouldn't be more than a couple of hours."

Troy groaned, a sigh of despair escaping his lips. "Great."

* * *

Caitlin and Matthew stepped onto the Malcolms' porch, noticing a few pieces of sidewalk chalk and a tough rubber bouncy ball that still rested on the cold concrete, in front of the cushioned wicker porch chairs. Caitlin reached out and pressed the glowing orange doorbell, listening to the sound it made when activated throughout the house before stepping back in line with her brother. Matthew stared at the intricate wood design on the door, pretending not to be a part of the babysitting unit his sister had gotten him into. A few shrieks were heard from inside before the door swung open.

A woman in her early thirties was standing in the foyer, propping the door open with her bare foot. She was wearing a pair of white capris and a dressy floral top, a long gold necklace dangling from her neck. Her hair was a light chestnut that sharply contrasted with the baby girl on her hip, whose hair was a thin, fine blonde. She was smiling gratefully and excitedly at Caitlin and Matthew, and welcomed them inside.

"Hi guys! How are you? Welcome! Come in, come in," She ushered them inside and closed the door behind them. "Are you ready for this?"

"I think so," Caitlin smiled. "Thank you so much for giving us this opportunity, Mrs. Malcolm. This is my brother, Matt, in case you hadn't met him."

"Oh Caitlin, honey, please call me Jane," The woman pleaded. "And it's very nice to meet you, Matt."

Matthew nodded. "It's nice to meet you too."

"This is Ella," Jane motioned towards the little girl on her hip. "She's eighteen months. Say hi, Ella!"

The little girl glanced up from her mother and blinked her bright blue eyes. Jane laughed. "She's a bit shy. Come on in! Meet the rest of the gang!"

Matthew and Caitlin followed Jane through the house as they made their way back to the kitchen and living room. She pointed out the bathroom and gave a brief tour before placing Ella in her highchair in the kitchen. The kitchen opened into the living room, where an episode of Spongebob Squarepants was playing on the television and two children were seated, entranced by the show, on the couch. Jane placed on the tray of Ella's highchair before beginning to introduce her other children and begin giving instructions.

"Okay, this is Adam and Sophie." Jane presented, stepping into the living room with the Bolton children following. "Guys, Caitlin and Matt are here!"

"Hi guys!" Caitlin greeted them. Adam gave a small wave and Sophie smiled cautiously.

"Sophie's three and Adam's five," Jane explained. "Soph, where's Danny?"

Sophie shrugged her shoulders and Adam spoke up, "He's in the basement."

Jane frowned. "I told him he was done playing that game!"

"I'll get him," A voice called from the stairs. Everyone turned to look at Jane's husband, who was rushing down the stairs and struggling to tie a tie at the same time. "You have to physically pull the plug on the game for him to listen."

On his way through, he greeted Matt and Caitlin. "Hi, I'm Colin Malcolm. Thanks for coming over tonight."

"Oh, it's not a problem at all," Caitlin answered, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Caitlin and this is my brother Matt."

"Hi."

A few minutes later, a rambunctious six-year-old raced up the basement stairs to greet his new babysitters. "Hi! I'm Danny!"

"Hi Danny! I'm Caitlin and this is Matt," Caitlin grinned. "We're gonna have fun tonight, right?"

"Uh-huh!" He nodded.

Jane smiled. "I don't have any worries, then! So, Ella hasn't eaten yet because she just woke up from a really late nap. If you don't mind, could you feed her for me?"

"Sure, not a problem," Caitlin nodded along. Matthew had to roll his eyes.

"Okay, I left out the jars of baby food. She can have the spinach and carrots and then for dessert there's some vanilla custard," Jane instructed, lining up the Gerber jars with a spoon. "Okay, so the basement is off limits unless you're going down there to get a board game. It's my husband's home office, so we try to keep the kids out of there as much as possible. For TV, we would prefer that you watch Nickelodeon or Disney Channel and that's really it. We don't find anything else really appropriate for their ages. You can watch whatever you want when they go to sleep, though."

Caitlin nodded and Jane went on. "We usually put Ella down around seven o'clock. Her diapers, wipes, baby powder, and pajamas are all on her changing table upstairs. Please make sure she has a dry diaper before you put her down, for obvious reasons. Adam, Sophie, and Danny can go to bed around eight thirty, and they all have to brush their teeth and go to the bathroom beforehand."

"Okay," Caitlin glanced at Matthew to see if he was taking all of this in. "Are there any bedtime rituals or anything?"

"Sophie will usually want you to read her a story or two, but Adam and Danny will just go to sleep." Jane explained. "They all have their comfort items already in bed and… I think that's it. We should be home around ten o'clock. Any questions?"

Matthew shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Okay!" Jane smiled and then turned to her kids. "Guys, Mommy and Daddy are leaving now. Can you come over and give us a hug and a kiss?"

They scampered towards her and gave their goodbyes, Sophie bursting into tears as she realized her mother really was leaving. Matthew tried to coax the girl away but her cries turned into shrieks as she noticed a new face trying to comfort her. Jane and Colin blew kisses to each of their children before sneaking out of the house, into their cars, and away from the scene. Caitlin was busy snapping the bib around Ella's neck to give a care towards the rest of the situation. Sophie shrieked and scurried into the corner of the room, sobbing into the teddy bear she clutched. Matthew glanced from her to the two boys, who were wrestling with the TV remote.

"Caitlin," Matthew called out. "A little help here?"

Caitlin unscrewed the jar of baby spinach. "What? I'm busy."

"Can you at least help me with this? They're out of control!"

"Matt, have you even tried?" She asked, spooning some spinach into Ella's eager mouth.

Groaning, Matthew decided to go to the boys, since Sophie just continued to scream. "Adam, Danny, what's going on?"

"He won't give me it!" Adam whined, near tears. "I had it first!"

"I don't wanna watch this!" Danny fought. "I wanna watch MTV!"

Matthew shook his head. "You can't watch that, Danny. Mom said no."

Danny glanced at him and stuck his tongue out. "I don't care!"

He glanced over at his sister, who was still wailing. "Sophie, shut up!"

"Danny!" Matthew scolded, before turning to Caitlin. "See?"

Caitlin groaned. "Okay, fine. Here, you feed Ella."

"How do I do that?"

"It's not that difficult. You hold the spoon to her mouth and she eats it," Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Danny and Adam, drop the remote."

There was something in her tone that made the boys listen. The cable remote fell upon the couch beside them and Caitlin snatched it. "Disney or Nickelodeon, take your pick."

"What's on?"

"iCarly or Wizards of Waverly Place," Caitlin announced. "Are you feeling Miranda Cosgrove or Selena Gomez?"

The boys laughed, immediately forgetting they were fighting just moments before. "Let's watch Wizards!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright then," Caitlin changed the channel and set the remote down on the coffee table. "Danny, I didn't like what you said to your sister. Do you think it's very nice to tell her to shut up?"

Danny shook his head. "No."

"Would you like it if she told you to shut up?" He shook his head again. Caitlin smiled. "Exactly. I didn't think so. So are you going to say that to her again?"

"No. I promise."

"Good, thank you." She inched her way over to the corner of the room once she saw the boys were situated. "Sophie, hi! What's going on?"

"I m-miss my M-Mommy!" She continued to sob and Caitlin nodded.

"Oh I know you do. But listen, you and I are going to have fun tonight, okay?" She told the girl who stared at her through brown eyes swimming in a pool of her own tears. "We're going to do lots of stuff together and then you'll go to sleep, and when you wake up in the morning your Mommy will be back, okay?"

"O-Okay," She sniffled.

"Yeah, so it'll be fine, okay?" Caitlin ran a hand through the little girl's curls and smiled. "Do you want to come sit with me while I feed Ella or do you want to watch Wizards of Waverly Place?"

"I'll watch Wizards." Sophie decided, running into the other room and plopping herself on the couch.

Caitlin nodded. "Okay!"

She walked back into the kitchen were Matthew was staring at her, dumbfounded. "There. Was that really so hard?"

"When did you get so good with kids?" He asked, spooning carrots into Ella's mouth.

"I don't know, it's just easy. Comes naturally, I guess," She then took notice of the condition Matthew was seated in front of. "Um, what the heck did you do, here?"

"What now? I just fed her!" Matthew defended in exasperation.

Ella's face and clothing were a mixture of green and orange gunk. In an essence, she looked like a pumpkin. Caitlin glared at her brother. "Oh my God! This better come out of her clothing. And look at her face! Ah! She's a mess!"

She yanked a paper towel from the rack and ran it under some water. "How am I going to get you clean, Ella? You're a disaster!"

To her brother, she uttered, "You, go sit over there. Don't touch anyone."

"Are you banishing me?" Matthew teased, entering the living room to sit with the others.

"Yes," Caitlin groaned, beginning to scrub the baby clean. "Ugh, I _knew_ I should've brought Emily."

* * *

"_What do you mean you're going to be late?_"

"Listen, listen," Troy tried to reason with Chad, whispering into his cell phone. "I forgot that Gabriella had an awards ceremony tonight that I'm obviously supposed to go to for moral support. So… I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not going to miss the game, though. I'll be there… eventually."

"_Yeah, okay. How are you going to get out of it, Troy?_"

"I don't know… I'll think of someth-" Then the perfect idea dawned on him. He grinned. "I'll see you in an hour or so. Save me a seat."

"_Whatever. Later._"

He shoved his phone into his pocket and flopped onto the bed, gripping his stomach with mock pain. "Ohhh…"

Gabriella noticed the incessant groaning and poked her head in from the bathroom. "Troy? Are you alright?"

"Oh my God, I feel awful," He grunted. "I think I'm going to puke…"

She became concerned and rested a hand on his forehead. "You don't feel warm. Is this sudden?"

"Well I wasn't feeling great all day, but now it's horrible," He told her. "Maybe it's food poisoning."

She eyed him skeptically. "From where?"

"That new seafood restaurant on Townsend Street," Troy said. _Thank you, Caitlin_. "Chad and I decided to try it for lunch today… Oh God, bad move, bad decision."

"I didn't know you even liked seafood…"

"Well I don't, now."

"Well this sucks," She sighed. "Get some rest, I guess. I'll call you when I'm on my way home if you want me to pick you up anything."

"No, no, I think I can suffer through it… oh God…"

"Okay, you can't," She stopped him from moving. "It's not that big of a deal. I want you to relax and rest."

"If you're sure…" He bit his lip guiltily. She nodded.

"I love you. Please feel better. You're no use to me like this," Gabriella teased, placing a kiss on his lips as she prepared to leave.

"I love you too," He smiled, though it was strained. Gabriella thought it was from pain, but that wasn't quite the reason…

In the twenty-five years or so that Troy and Gabriella had been together, he had lied to her a total of two times- this being the second. The first time had been within the first year they were together and he ended up telling her the truth anyway because he felt so guilty. This time would probably go down the same way. It was as if there was some kind of force in the universe that made it impossible for him to lie to her. It worked both ways, too. Gabriella had tried on a few occasions to lie, too, but Troy could always see through it. That was the beauty of their relationship- there weren't any secrets, there weren't any lies.

Troy arrived at the basketball court twenty minutes after the game had started, so the first quarter had already finished. He spotted Zeke and Chad and made his way over. "Hey guys."

"No way! We didn't think you were getting out of there, man," Chad clapped him on the back.

"What did you end up saying?" Zeke wondered.

"That I had food poisoning from the seafood place we got for lunch," Troy stated sheepishly.

"We had sandwiches from the deli, Troy." Chad pointed out and Troy frowned.

"No shit, really?" He spit out sarcastically. "I realized that… I had to lie."

"You act like that's such a big deal," Zeke commented, sipping his soda.

"It is a big deal!" Troy counteracted. "I don't know how you guys manage healthy relationships, but Gabriella and I don't lie to each other. We just don't."

"Kinda seems like you do now," Chad said and Troy glared at him.

"Shut up, Chad."

* * *

"Okay, so… What do you do now?" Matthew asked, glancing down at the baby on the changing table in front of him.

Caitlin glanced up from the game of Candyland she was playing with the other three. "Well what have you done so far?"

"Nothing," He admitted. "I just opened it."

She rolled her eyes. "Then you use the wipe, clean her up, sprinkle a little baby powder, and put a new one on. Come on, Matt, this isn't rocket science!"

"Caitlin!" Adam squealed. "It's your turn!"

"Okay," She selected a card from the stack and turned it over to show the kids. "Oh no! Plumpy!"

The children burst into a fit of laughter. Danny yelled, "Oh no! You have to go all the way back to the beginning!"

"Oh no!" Caitlin repeated, feigning sadness as she dragged her green gingerbread man all the back to one of the beginning spaces of the board, as the children giggled uncontrollably.

"Why do they like you so much and not me?" Matthew asked, shaking the baby powder into Ella's diaper before attempting to tape the sides together.

"Aw Matt, they do like you," Caitlin insisted. "Just… not as much."

"Reassuring," He told her dryly, before snapping Ella's onesie again. "Okay, Ella bella, you are all set."

He proceeded to get her dressed into her pajamas before rocking her in the rocking chair until she fell asleep. Caitlin and other children snuck out of the room and down the hall so they wouldn't wake her. Matthew slipped the pacifier more firmly into Ella's mouth so it wouldn't fall out before lowering her into the crib, tucking the small blanket around her sleeping frame. A few moments later, Caitlin came in to check on him and found him still standing beside the crib, watching the little girl sleep. She grinned.

"Hey, see? Ella liked you."

"She looks so peaceful," Matthew whispered. "She's so cute."

"Yeah, she is," Caitlin agreed. "But you look like a stalker just watching her sleep."

"Mom and Dad used to watch us sleep, you know." Matthew pointed out.

"That's because they thought we would stop breathing," Caitlin said. "They were paranoid. Come on."

They silently crept out of the room, rejoining the children in Sophie's room for the end of the game. After Candyland, they played dress-up and had a fashion show where Caitlin and Matthew were the judges. Following that, they used the kids' fake kitchen and play food to play restaurant, having a great time. By the time the kids got tired of that, it was nearing eight o'clock, so Caitlin and Matthew had them put their pajamas on, brush their teeth, and go to the bathroom so they could get ready for bed. While Matthew put Danny and Adam to bed, Caitlin settled down with Sophie.

"See, Sophie? Tonight wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, it was fun!" Sophie grinned. "Can you read me a bedtime story now?"

"Yup. Which one do you want?"

"_Goodnight Moon_! My favorite!" Sophie squealed, pulling the book from the shelf and climbing into her bed.

"Ooh, this is a good one. _Goodnight Moon_," Caitlin grinned, beginning to read. "_In the great green room, there was a telephone and a red balloon. And a picture of-_"

"_The cow jumping over the moon_," Sophie recited from memory.

"Yup!" Caitlin giggled. "_And there were three little bears sitting on chairs. And two little kittens and a pair of mittens. And a little toy house and a young mouse. And a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush_."

"_And the quiet old lady, who was whispering 'Hush!'_" Sophie yawned.

Caitlin nodded. "_Goodnight, room. Goodnight, moon. Goodnight, cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight, light and the red balloon._"

Sophie's eyes were starting to close as she yawned again. "_Goodnight bears. Goodnight, chairs. Goodnight kittens and goodnight mittens. Goodnight clocks and goodnight socks. Goodnight little house and goodnight mouse. Goodnight comb and goodnight brush. Goodnight nobody. Goodnight mush. And goodnight to the old lady whispering, 'Hush!'_"

"_Goodnight stars and goodnight air_," Caitlin finished, knowing Sophie was in the throes of sleep. "_Goodnight noises everywhere_."

She placed the book back on the bookcase, turned off the light, and crept out of the room. Descending the stairs, she joined Matthew in the living room. "Sophie's out like a light."

"Yeah, so are Danny and Adam," Matthew chuckled. "We must've tired them out."

"Guess so," Caitlin retorted. "So Matt, did you learn anything tonight?"

"Yes I did," He nodded. "Babysitting is a lot harder than it looks. And kids are smarter than you think."

She laughed. "Yeah, true."

"Did you learn anything?" Matthew wondered.

"Of course," Caitlin grinned cheekily. "Next time, bring Emily."

* * *

Oh shit. He was in trouble.

Troy had stayed the entire extent of the game and had gotten to talk to both of his former coaches, so he was on top of the world. They had expressed their condolences about his knee, congratulated him on his successes, and asked about his family. He had done the same- minus the knee comment- and they had talked for nearly a half hour after the game. Afterwards, he parted ways with his friends and drove home, not fully expecting his wife to be home for another half hour or so.

However, her car was parked in the garage.

He approached the door to the house cautiously, as if she was going to pop out and stab him with a butcher's knife the moment he walked in the door. He kicked off his shoes and walked slowly through the kitchen, preparing himself for onslaught. Gabriella was standing in the living room, still full dressed in her attire from the evening, minus the heels, and looking quite lovely. However, the look on her face hardly matched feeling lovely. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she wore a glare that told Troy if looks could kill, he would've been dead and buried by now.

Troy smiled weakly. "Hi babe."

"Food poisoning my ass."

"Yeah, about that," He scratched the back of his neck as she rolled her eyes.

"You lied to me!" She accused. "And not only that, you lied to me to get out of something that was important to me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I don't know," Troy repeated, taking a step towards her and cringing when she took a step back. "I'm stupid. I'm sorry."

"No, I know that," She spat menacingly. "But obviously I'm stupid too. I _believed_ you! I even left the reception early so I could check on you and see how you were doing! I called before I left and when you didn't answer, I assumed you were sleeping! How stupid am I, Troy? Just ballpark?"

"You're not stupid, Gabriella," He pleaded. "I'm really, really sorry. Zeke and Chad and I planned on going to the Lakers vs. Kings game tonight and I _completely_ forgot about the awards thing. I was just really excited to be able talk to the coaches because they were both going to be there and all of the people I left behind and everything… I'm so sorry. I should've come with you."

"That's what this was about?" Gabriella questioned incredulously. "A basketball game? Oh my God, why didn't you just tell me that? You could've gone! If you really wanted to go to the game that badly, then you could've just gone instead! I really wouldn't have minded."

"No, no, I wouldn't have gone," Troy assured her. "I wanted to support you, babe."

"Troy, really, you make me sound like a bad wife," She pointed out. "I would never in a million years want to be that wife who tells her husband that he can't go out with his friends and that he has to stay with her at all times. That's what hurt me, Troy. The fact that you thought you needed to lie instead of just telling me what was going on."

"I'm sorry," He repeated, opening his arms to hug her, which she gave in to. "I really, really am. But I was going to tell you. I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole night because I felt so guilty."

She pulled away to look at him, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Really?"

"Yeah," He returned the smile. "I'm really sorry."

"I know," Gabriella sighed. "I still love you."

"Good," Troy responded. "Because I love you too. And I promise you, I'll tell you when Zeke and Chad and I are getting together next time."

"Yeah, that'd be great to know ahead of time."

"And I'll come to the rest of the awards ceremonies, because, let's face it, you're amazing so there has to be more coming up," He grinned and she chuckled slightly.

"I don't think so. I think this was the first and only," She told him honestly.

"And I missed it? Hold on," He raced into the bathroom down the hall to retrieve a bottle of lotion. "Here. Pretend this is the award and give your acceptance speech."

"Troy, I didn't make a speech," She informed him. "It was an ensemble award, first of all, and they didn't really require us to say anything. Professor Brown just said-"

"Ah, then reenact it," Troy commanded. "Come on! Humor me!"

"Fine," Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully, taking the lotion as Troy sat down on the floor in front of her. "It is an honor to be recognized as number three in the top five science education systems in the nation. We represent the entire science department at California State University at Sacramento and we thank you very much for recognizing us for these achievements. We hope to continue our successes into the near future. Thank you."

"Bravo!" Troy clapped wildly, standing as Gabriella giggled. "That was amazing! Congratulations, babe."

"Thank you, you freak," She smiled. "See? You really didn't miss much."

"Yeah, but I did. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you," He snaked his arms around her waist and pressed a searing kiss to her lips. "I love you."

She grinned, pulling him in for more. "I love you too."


	87. TOW Spring Break

**Hey guys! So I just wanted to say that I am currently writing chapter 98. I am so SO close to finishing and it's a little bittersweet, hahaha. It's good because then I can focus on "Across A Minefield" and figuring out if I want to continue "Without A Trace." I'm kind of torn between that one. Anyway, I'm really excited because I only have seven days of school left and Sunday's my dance recital (my last one... *sob*). So thank you all for the reviews and please enjoy chapter eighty-seven! Also, because I have soooo many thank yous, I'm starting in this chapter! They are in _no_ particular order, so don't be upset if your third or tenth. I just chose at random. =D**

**This chapter is dedicated to LivesInLove, my good friend Daphne! Daphne, you've been there since the beginning, since "Unexplained Demise." You've reviewed pretty much all of my stories and I couldn't have asked for better support. Thank you sooooo so much! You're such a nice person!**

**Btw, I don't own _Friends_. It's the best show ever, though. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Eighty-Seven: The One With Spring Break

"The best part about school," Leah decided, linking her arm through her sister's. "Is the few weeks when you're not in it."

Anna laughed and nodded, agreeing completely with her sister. "Without a doubt. I _love_ spring break!"

Gabriella grinned, knowing this response was typical from high school freshmen. She knew the feeling of just wanting school to be over, surprisingly enough. "You guys are too funny. Do you want to stop in Forever 21?"

"Yes!" Caitlin shrieked. "I desperately need clothes!"

"Ooh, that shirt is really cute!" Emily commented, already hurrying into the store.

So far, the septuplets' freshman year in high school had gone well. It was spring break in the middle of April, and while the boys stayed home- and Gabriella guessed they were still asleep, as it was just approaching eleven-thirty in the morning- Gabriella and the girls were at the mall, having a girl's day out of shopping and fun. Forever 21, Aeropostale, and American Eagle were really the girls' favorite stores, so Gabriella truly didn't have to ask if they wanted to stop and go inside. She watched as each of the girls headed towards their clothing style and immediately began pulling out clothes to try on.

The most interesting thing about shopping for clothing with Emily, Anna, Leah, and Caitlin was watching them try on all the types of clothing in the store. They each had their signature style and not once did they intermix. Anna liked keeping up with the latest trends and wore a lot of plaid, graphic tees, and camisoles paired with lacy crop tops. Caitlin loved the bright, vibrant colors paired with vivaciously bold prints and patterns. Emily was more reserved and wore a lot of pastels, solid print shirts and skirts, and conservative clothing. And Leah? She was half bohemian, half early 60s clothing. She loved anything flowy and paired it all with chunky bracelets and necklaces.

It was an array of fashion in the Bolton household.

"Oh my God, this dress is _so_ cute!" Leah grinned. "It would never look good on me, though. Anna, you try it on!"

"No way!" She scrunched her nose in disgust. "I don't do flowy. Why won't it look good on you?"

"Because I'm too short!" She pointed out. "You take it!"

"Can I try?" Emily asked and Leah nodded, thrusting the dress into her hands and diving back into the rack.

A few moments later, Emily emerged from the dressing room, clutching the front of the dress and vehemently shaking her head. "No, this dress is definitely _not_ going to work."

"Why not?" Gabriella asked. "You look good in blue, Em."

"Thanks," She smiled. "But I don't have… It doesn't fit up here."

"You don't have any boobs to hold the dress up," Caitlin chuckled and Emily glared at her before returning to the dressing room to change. "Just say it."

Once the girls had each selected a few tops to buy, they headed back down the concourse of the mall. Since it was a Wednesday before noon, the mall was considerably empty, only full of those who didn't work for a living or were on break from school, like they were. Two mothers pushing strollers walked down the concourse on the opposite side as Gabriella and her girls, their children sound asleep as their mothers talked and window shopped. The five Bolton girls stopped by the food court and ate lunch before deciding to head home for the day. On the way out, however, they passed by Pacific Sunwear and Caitlin spoke up.

"Ooh wait!" She squealed. "Can we look in Pac Sun really quickly?"

"Sure," Gabriella agreed, and then teased, "Just don't take all day."

"I won't! I promise!" She began to enter the store and realized she was on her own. "What, no one wants to come with me?"

"No thanks," Leah smiled politely and Emily shook her head.

"The clothes in there are too weird for me."

"I'll come," Anna offered and the two girls disappeared into the store.

In the middle of the jeans section, where Caitlin was comparing the pair she was wearing to the brand new pair sitting on the rack, Anna heard a voice she thought was very familiar. "Hey Caitlin," She whispered. "Doesn't that sound like Eric?"

Caitlin paused and listened. "Yeah it does. I thought you said he was sick?"

"That's what he told me yesterday," She bit her lip. "Maybe it was twenty-four hour thing?"

"Maybe," Caitlin shrugged. "You should go ask him."

Anna nodded. "I should."

She crept around the clothing racks and towards the guys' clothing. But as she did she noticed that Eric wasn't alone. In fact, he was talking and laughing with a girl around his age. Anna couldn't see who it was, but whoever it was, was blonde and tall and most likely beautiful. Anna felt a pang of self consciousness and jealousy as she watched them interact. Before she could call out to her boyfriend or say anything at all, Eric wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. She giggled at something he said and leaned down and kissed her.

And that was when Anna felt like she was falling off of a building.

"Oh my God," Caitlin uttered from beside her and Eric and the blonde jumped apart. "Jessica?"

The blonde- Jessica, now- glared at her. "Caitlin."

Eric's face was of utter shock. "Anna!"

But Anna looked so crushed that all three of them turned to look at her as she uttered, "Eric… how could you do this to me?"

Not even letting him answer, she turned on her heel and fled the store. Eric called after her, beginning to follow. "Anna, wait! Just let me explain! Anna, please!"

"Don't," Caitlin stopped him, her eyes cold and hard. "Don't talk to her. Don't even try to work things out. You disgust me."

Caitlin met up with Anna and her sisters outside of the store and Gabriella could immediately sense that something was wrong. "Anna? Are you okay?"

Anna plastered a smile onto her face. "Sure, Mom. Can we go now?"

Gabriella eyed her daughter, knowing something truly wasn't right. "Yeah. You ready Caitlin?"

"Uh huh," She sulked. "I'm ready."

* * *

"_Rachel! Rachel, come on! Just talk to me, please!"_

"_Oh God, I can't even look at you right now!"_

"_Come on!"_

"_Just get away from me!"_

"_It was a mistake! I made a mistake, okay?"_

"_A mistake? What were you trying to put it in, her purse? Ross, you had sex with another woman! You know what? I want you to leave. Just get out, right now."_

"_No, no, no! I want to stay. I want to talk about this."_

"_Okay, alright, how was she?"_

"_What?"_

"_Was she good? Come on, Ross! You said you wanted to talk about it! Let's talk about it! How was she?"_

"_She was… She was… different."_

"_Good different?"_

"… _Nobody likes change…"_

"_Ugh!"_

"_I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! I was disgusted with myself and then this morning I got your message and I was so happy! And all I wanted was to get her out of my apartment as fast as possible-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. What time did your little friend leave?"_

"… _Well…"_

"_Oh my God! Oh my God! She was still there! She was in there when I was in there?"_

"_Listen, listen! The important thing is she meant nothing to me!"_

"_And yet she was worth jeopardizing our relationship?"_

"_I didn't think there was a relationship to jeopardize! I thought we were broken up!"_

"No," Anna whined, chucking her magazine at television, at the scene where Ross and Rachel's relationship meets its demise. "You were _not _on a break!"

"_We were on a break!"_

"_Hey, for all I knew, that could last forever! That for me is a break up!"_

"_You think you're going to get out of this on a technicality?"_

"_I'm not trying to get out of anything, okay? I thought our relationship was dead!"_

"It wasn't dead!" Anna cried out, shutting off the television and rolling over in her bed. She had been in this position ever since she and her sisters arrived home from the mall that morning and didn't plan on moving until she had to return to school on Monday morning of the following week. Watching _Friends_ usually placated her and turned every situation into something of hilarity, but today's episode just happened to be Ross and Rachel's break-up scene, even though everyone knew they belonged together. It just made her situation even worse.

There was a soft knock on the door and Anna groaned but made no move to answer it. She didn't feel much like having company and she certainly didn't feel like talking. Caitlin had mostly left her alone once they arrived home and she liked it that way. But her mother slipped into the room anyway and sat down on the end of Anna's bed, glancing around the room and at her daughter's position in bed. She was slumped over, surrounded by several _Seventeen_ magazines, and a few bars of chocolate. In an essence, she didn't look completely depressed. But she was obviously upset and Gabriella didn't know where to begin.

"Hey Anna," She sighed, rubbing her daughter's leg. "Caitlin told me what happened."

"Really?" She asked, pulling herself into a sitting position. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm sorry, honey. I can't believe he did this to you."

"Me either," Anna frowned. "Mom, have you ever been cheated on?"

Her mother shook her head. "I'm not the most experienced when it comes to relationships, Anna. I've only had one boyfriend in my entire life, and your father never cheated on me."

She scowled, pulling her knees into her chest and staring glumly at her painted toenails. "Lucky."

"Hey, it's going to be okay, though." Gabriella encouraged and Anna glanced up, her bright blue eyes meeting her mother's brown ones. "I know it feels like the end of the world right now because I could tell you really, _really_ liked him, but it's not. There are plenty of other guys out there who will never do this to you. They'll realize what a great person you are and would never even dream of treating you this way."

"I guess so," Anna heaved a sigh. "It's just… he was _perfect_. He was so funny and cute and popular. When I was with him I just felt so… important. When we first started going out, I was afraid he didn't want me because he was a sophomore and I'm just a freshman, but he told me that didn't matter. He treated me _so well_… it's just not fair!"

Gabriella hugged her daughter to her chest, cradling her close like she did when she was just a child. "Oh Anna, honey, you are _always_ important, not just when you're with him. You're funny, smart, beautiful and confident and I have _no_ doubt that you will come out of this even stronger. I don't know why he did this to you or why he thought it was okay, but you are better than that. You don't deserve that. You deserve the entire world and you shouldn't settle for anyone who isn't going to give you that."

Anna smiled softly. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do," Gabriella told her. "And you will find that person someday. It's probably not going to be anytime soon, but that doesn't mean you should give up looking."

"Thanks Mom," Anna said thankfully. "But can you not tell Dad?"

Gabriella chuckled slightly. "Why not? Annie, you know I tell your father everything."

"I know, but I don't want him to freak out," She explicated. "I'm going to talk to Eric and then I'll tell him, okay?"

"Sure," Gabriella promised. "Do you really think talking to Eric is a good idea, though?"

"Mom, I have to sooner or later," She frowned. "It might as well be now."

"Okay," She stated unsurely. "Just as long as you don't get suckered into anything. You're strong, Anna. Be strong."

She lifted her cell phone and nodded. "I'll try."

With one last encouraging smile for her daughter, Gabriella left the room as Anna dialed Eric's number. After two rings, he finally answered. "_Anna? Oh God, I've been trying to call you all day!_"

"I've been ignoring you." She pointed out as if it wasn't obvious.

"_I know and it's all my fault_."

"Of course it is," Anna sighed. "You're the one kissing another girl."

"_I know and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Anna! Jess and I have been friends since-_"

"Jess?" Anna asked, disgusted at his nickname for the girl. "You're on a nickname basis?"

"_Well we've known each other for a few years now and she just called me today and asked if I wanted to go shopping. I didn't think it was going to turn into that!_"

"Eric, you told me yesterday that you were sick! That's why we couldn't hang out, right?" She questioned. "Or was it because you were too busy with 'Jess'?"

"_No Anna, honestly! Last night I really wasn't feeling well and then today, Jess asked me if I wanted to go out. What was I supposed to do?_"

"Say no," Anna sighed. "Don't flirt with her. And don't kiss her!"

"_I already said I'm sorry about that, Anna! I can't help it, she likes me a lot!_"

"Yeah, so did I." Anna stated bitterly and Eric was silent for a long time.

"_Did?_"

"Eric, if you want to be with Jess, be my guest." She gave him his permission and he sighed heavily on the other end. "Because I definitely don't want to be with you anymore."

"_Anna, I really do like you. I'm so sorry_."

"I'm sorry too," She bit her lip. "I'm sorry you're such an asshole."

With that, she hung up the phone and deleted him from her contact list. Anna hadn't ever sworn at anyone before and though this technically wasn't swearing- it was more name-calling than anything else- she still felt a little guilty. But on the other hand, he deserved it and she felt accomplished and proud of herself for being able to stick up for herself. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the closest _Seventeen_ magazine and flipped open to the Table of Contents.

"'_How to Forget About Your Ex_,'" Anna read, a smile gracing her features. "Perfect."

* * *

"Guys, guess what?" Matthew called out into the living room, where his siblings were seated watching a movie. "Guess what? This is big news!"

"What? Hurry up, this is a good part." Nicholas urged his brother.

"What are you watching?" Matthew questioned, turning to get a glimpse of the television.

"Does it matter?" Leah wondered. "What's your news?"

"Guys, I just asked Hallie out, and she said yes!" He cheered. "Isn't that awesome?"

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"Matt, that's great!"

"Aw, you guys are going to be so cute together!"

"Thanks," Matthew grinned. "Where's Anna?"

"Upstairs," Emily filled in. "But Matt-"

"I have to go tell her-" He turned to leave, but was stopped by Joseph.

"Not really a good idea," He informed his brother. "She caught Eric cheating on her at the mall today."

"She what?" Matthew shouted. "Oh _hell_ no! Shit will go down when I see him on Monday."

"Matthew," Troy, who happened to have been passing by the room at the moment, chided. "Watch your language."

"Dad, Anna was cheated on!"

The color nearly drained from Troy's face. "What?"

"No! Matt!" Caitlin squealed. "Anna wanted to tell him herself!"

"Oops," Matthew shrugged. "Oh well. What are you gonna do?"

He settled onto the couch beside Nicholas and began to watch the movie. Leah turned to her father. "Dad, please don't tell Anna that you already know. _Please_. She really wanted to talk to you about it herself."

Troy nodded, but asked, "Does your mother know this?"

"Yeah, it happened while we were at the mall today so Mom was there." Leah explained. "Plus, I think Caitlin told her."

Troy chuckled despite the situation. "Of course Caitlin told her."

He found his wife sprinkling cheese over her raw homemade pizza in the kitchen. "Care to explain why I wasn't let in on today's little secret?"

Gabriella didn't even glance up as she added mushrooms and peppers to the pizza. "What secret?"

"Anna was cheated on?"

This time, she bit her lip and paused. "Yeah…"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Troy asked incredulously. "By that Eric kid that I thought was actually decent?"

"Troy, no guy is actually decent. You said so yourself."

"Yeah, but I didn't really believe that," He told her. "Chris Brown is not decent. Tiger Woods is not decent. Jesse James is not decent. But Eric? I truly believed he was decent!"

"I know, I trusted him too." Gabriella said. "So did Anna."

"I can't believe it," Troy repeated himself and Gabriella rolled her eyes, a smile gracing her features. "I really can't believe it. What do I do? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, I already talked to her about it," She assured her husband. "And you don't have to do anything. Anna's the one who has to settle this and she's talking to him right now."

"This sucks, though," Troy stated. "I feel like I have to do something. What did your Dad say he was going to do if any of your boyfriends ever cheated on you?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure he didn't have a lot of time to think about that, seeing as he died when I was only six," Gabriella pointed out. "But I'm sure he would've freaked out and threatened to kill the kid. Then again, I only had one boyfriend in my life and… well, I'm looking at him."

Troy laughed. "Okay true. But I know me and me would never cheat on you. I don't know these guys the girls want to go out with. And apparently, I don't know this Eric."

"Apparently, none of us do." Gabriella sighed, lifting the pan and placing it into the hot mouth of the oven. "Are you going to go talk to her?"

"Of course," He grinned. "You got to give the 'you're better than him and you're an amazing girl' speech. I get to give the 'let me get out my shotgun and murder the kid' speech. I'm pumped!"

Gabriella giggled, kissing his cheek. "Enjoy yourself."

"You know I will!"

* * *

"Anna?" Troy called out, letting himself into his daughter's bedroom.

Anna glanced up from the magazine she was studying and smiled. "Oh hey Dad!"

"Listen, Queen Bee…"

"Oh God, who told you?" Anna frowned. "I wanted to tell you myself!"

"No one," Troy lied. "No one told me anything. I was just coming in to talk to you about life. Why, is there something to tell?"

She shot her father a look. "Dad, come on. Obviously you know Eric cheated on me. It's all over your face."

"Eric cheated on you?" Troy feigned surprise. "This is an outrage! What ever will we do?"

Anna giggled slightly. "Dad!"

"Okay, yeah, I already knew," Troy gave in, seemingly glad to have made her laugh. "How are you, sweetheart? Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged. "I mean at first I was just really shocked and disappointed. I thought I wasn't good enough for him, you know? But Mom and I talked about it and she helped me out. It still hurts, though. It really, _really_ hurts."

"I'm sure it does, Anna," Troy sighed. "It sucks."

"Dad, have you ever had anyone cheat on you?" Anna wanted to know. "Mom said she hasn't."

"No, I haven't," Troy admitted honestly. "But I can't even imagine what you're going through right now. So I just want you to know that I will do whatever you want me to. You know, to make this feel better."

Anna glanced at him, amused. "Like what?"

"Anything," Troy promised, winking at her. "We can TP his house, if you want. Or I can run him over with a steamroller. Or I can castrate him; I've always wanted to try that. Or, I did notice that the speed bumps outside of your school need replacing… he could be the new speed bump!"

Anna laughed. "Thanks Dad. I'll keep that in mind."


	88. TOW Canada Calls

**Hey guys! I'm going to make this quick because I have to start my hair and makeup for my LAST RECITAL EVER! *sob* Today is going to be bittersweet. I'm super excited for everyone to see us (especially in our Jungle Ballet, in which I am Queen Lion haha), but I'm also sad that it's the last time I'll dance with all of my best friends. =P Anyway, I'm headed out for the last dress rehearsal and then the show is at two. So enjoy and I'll talk to you next time!**

**This chapter is dedicated to FilipinoxxGurlxx94. I just want to take time to thank you for pretty much reviewing every single chapter from the beginning. You're very patient and really stick to your commitments! Thanks so much!**

* * *

Eighty-Eight: The One Where Canada Calls

"_Oh, Canada!_" Leah sang out. "_My home and native land!_"

"_True patriot-love_," Caitlin joined in, grinning. "_In all thy sons command!_"

"Ugh, be quiet," Matthew grumbled. "Just stop singing, seriously."

"Sorry," Leah stuck her tongue out. "We were just trying to fit it with the people here."

"Leah, I bet no one in Canada walks around singing their national anthem," Nicholas chuckled.

Troy grinned. "I'm sure that's a safe bet.

At the end of their freshman year of high school, the septuplets were fully prepared for the second installment ahead of them in sophomore year. But, there was summer vacation before this occurred and the Bolton family planned a summer vacation in Canada- Vancouver, to be exact. The Baylors had spent their spring break in Vancouver just a few months earlier and had enjoyed every minute of it, highly recommending it to their good friends. After doing a little research, Troy and Gabriella decided to take the chance and head up north for two weeks. Why not expose the kids to a little culture?

The weekend after Independence Day, the Boltons packed up their suitcases and flew three hours north of their home to the beautiful and historic Vancouver. They were staying in a gorgeous suite that overlooked the city in the Hilton Vancouver Metrotown, an elegantly modern hotel that the children were in awe over. They were planning on seeing everything the city had to offer and doing everything that they possibly could. Family vacations with a family that size was rare and they wanted to milk all of the opportunities they could.

"Mom, do they speak French here?" Joseph asked. "Because I can totally practice if they do."

"Ooh, me too!" Emily grinned. "Do they?"

"They don't speak it here," Gabriella informed them. "I think they only speak French in Quebec and New Brunswick, which is on the other side of the country. I'm not completely sure about that, but I know they don't speak it here. Sorry guys."

"Aw, man!"

"We'll have to make it over there someday," Troy promised them. "So we can see Niagara Falls and so you guys can practice your French."

"Sweet!"

They walked down the street, past their hotel, as they looked for their destination. Today they were going on a vintage double decker bus tour of Vancouver's finest attractions. Troy paid their way on the bus and the children chose seats on the top deck, the open air seating section of the bus. Their tour guide Kim introduced herself to them and the bus was on its way. It was a typical and overly touristy thing to do, they knew, but they figured it was a good start. They figured they would get a heads up about the finest attractions and then discover them for themselves.

The first stop they came to was a small town called Gastown. Kim explained, "In 1867, the south shore of Burrard Inlet was a wilderness. Its only non-native settlement was a lumber mill where the owner didn't allow alcohol on the premises. One September day, "Gassy Jack" Deighton arrived- he received his nickname because of his penchant for spinning tall tales and talking without end. He stepped ashore with a barrel of whiskey, telling the millworkers that if they'd build him a saloon, he'd serve them drinks. The saloon was up and running within a day…just across the property line of the mill. Gastown was born."

"On March 1st, 1870, in order to give it a more distinguished name, Gastown was officially proclaimed to be "Granville", after the British colonial secretary. But everybody in the rough and tumble settlement continued to call it Gastown," Kim went on as people began to get ready to get off and look around. "Gastown was incorporated as the City of Vancouver in 1886, after British explorer, George Vancouver. That was April 6th. On June 13th, a brush-clearing fire got out of control and turned all but two of Vancouver's 400 buildings to ashes."

"In the 1920s, Gastown grew and prospered, as did the rest of the City of Vancouver. But good times couldn't last forever, because as the Great Depression hit, Gastown fell on hard times and deteriorated into a stereotypical skid road area until the 1960s."

"But the 60s did wild things for Gastown. With talk of demolishing the area becoming more widespread, a group of dedicated citizens took it upon themselves to save Gastown's distinctive architecture and character. The city rallied around them. Gastown was not just saved, it was reborn."

"It wasn't until 1971 that the provincial government declared Gastown a historic area, protecting its heritage buildings," Kim finished. "And today, Gastown is a refreshing mix of old and new, down-home and upscale, a place for tourists, Vancouver residents and office workers alike. Various shops have the streets buzzing during the day. A host of restaurants and nightspots keeps the area humming into the wee hours. And, more and more, Gastown is becoming home to permanent residents…just like in the old days. So please, feel free to get off, buy some souvenirs and enjoy Gastown!"

"Okay, was that long speech really necessary?" Nicholas whispered to Leah, who chuckled.

"Definitely not."

"Ssh, guys!" Gabriella reprimanded. "She's very informative. She just wants you to learn about the town's culture."

"Gastown," Emily cringed. "What a disgusting name for a place."

"Emily!" Troy stopped her. "God, you guys don't have any respect for other cultures. Here's a few bucks; go buy a souvenir."

The kids raced off into one of the old fashioned shops and Gabriella chuckled. "That's your way of getting rid of them?"

"It's the only thing that works," He joked. "But I think I'm going to have to go with them on that whole speech thing. It was so long and _so_ boring."

"Whoa, now who doesn't have respect for other cultures?" Gabriella eyed him, a smile on her face. "It was long, but what are you gonna do?"

"I wonder if you have to audition for that role," Troy wondered aloud and Gabriella laughed.

"Audition for what role? Tour guide?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I mean, come on, that's _a lot_ of useless information she had to memorize. And I'm sure not just anyone can do that, right?"

"Do you want to audition?" Gabriella mused and Troy made a face.

"Not at all, thank you," He poked her side. "I was just curious."

"Maybe you should ask her." Gabriella teased but Troy considered the suggestion.

"I think I will."

"Oh my God, don't."

"Why not?"

"No need to embarrass yourself, babe," Gabriella advised. "Look, the kids are back. Let's just take our seats."

"No, I'm curious!" He insisted. "And I wouldn't be embarrassed- it's an honest question!"

"Okay, fine." She chuckled, shaking her head. "But if this backfires, I _don't_ know you."

She and the seven teenagers- each with a packet of gum or some other candy they'd purchased- took their seats again as the tourists began to board the bus again. Troy approached Kim and asked, "Excuse me? Hi. This is my first time in Vancouver and I was just wondering if you had to audition for this… role."

Kim stared at him. "What?"

"Well it has to be difficult to stand up here and tell everyone everything about Vancouver, right? So I was just wondering if you had to audition to get this job."

"Um, no." Kim stared at Troy as if he were from another planet. "It's a packet you have to memorize."

"Oh… okay thank you!" Troy returned to his seat where Gabriella was trying as hard as she could not to laugh at him. "Remember when I said I wasn't going to be embarrassed?"

"Want to take that back?"

"Yep."

"Well did you learn anything at least?" Gabriella asked, still suppressing laughter.

"Yeah," Troy smiled. "Our tour guide has the personality of a doormat."

They visited Chinatown, Granville Island, English Bay, Robson Street, and so many other historic and infamous places in Vancouver. Their final stop before heading back to the starting area was Stanley Park, which Kim, of course, described. "Stanley Park is recognized around the globe as one of the great parks of the world! Vancouver's first park and one of the city's main tourist attractions, Stanley Park is an evergreen oasis of 1,000 acres close to the downtown core. Its natural west coast atmosphere offering a back drop of majestic cedar, hemlock and fir trees embraces visitors and transports them to an environment rich in tranquility. The park abounds in wildlife and its features appeal to the naturalist, the plant lover or one who would do nothing more than relax in beautiful surroundings. There is always something happening in the park- go see for yourself!"

"There's a pool, an aquarium, and a water park." Anna pointed out. "Anyone want to explore?"

"Of course!" Caitlin squealed. "Let's do it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Troy stopped the girls. "We're not splitting up. Do you see how crowded the park is today?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have to take a vote," Gabriella stated. "All in favor of the pool?"

The children glanced at one another, none of them volunteering. Gabriella chuckled. "Okay, the aquarium?"

Emily, Joseph, and Leah raised their hands. "Okay, that means three for aquarium and four for water park."

"I kinda want to do both," Leah pointed out.

"Yeah, me too, actually." Nicholas agreed.

"Well then the vote was totally pointless, wasn't it?" Gabriella laughed. "Come on!"

They walked through the various exhibits of the aquarium, watching beluga whales swim, flip, and dive into the icy waters of their home. They were great white majestic animals that rendered the Boltons speechless by the end of the encounter. They watched and participated in sea otter feeding time, searched for the hidden sea turtles, and listened as the sea lions barked in the sunlight, bathing themselves on rocks with the sun's rays. The dolphin encounter where the Boltons got face-to-flipper with Pacific white dolphins was by far everyone's favorite. It was an incredible experience to discover the sea life of Vancouver.

The Variety Kids Water Park was Vancouver's largest outdoor spray facility and offered hours worth of summer fun that the Bolton septuplets couldn't wait to be a part of. It wasn't a swimming pool but rather a series of water geysers and canons that surprised users at every turn, the ankle depth water and other specially designed features make this an accessible facility for all children. Though, it was geared more towards younger children, and the Boltons soon made the switch to pool, which had multiple slides and a huge whirl and wave pool for everyone to enjoy. After the water festivities were over, however, is when the Boltons decided to have some real fun.

They planned on doing a zip line.

Once their tour of Vancouver ended, Troy, Gabriella, and the septuplets headed to WildPlay Element Parks to take part in what would be one of the greatest experiences they could have. Gabriella, of course, was a bit nervous, but was excited nonetheless. She knew it would be an enjoyable experience once she got over the fear that she was seventy-two feet in the air. The children were ecstatic and chatted nonstop as they were harnessed and informed about the procedure. They climbed onto the lift that brought them to the starting position, where the man who operated and overlooked it was waiting for them.

Anna and Nicholas, the bravest, had volunteered to go first. "I'm so excited! This is going to be so cool!"

"I know!" Anna agreed. "I can't wait!"

Nicholas clasped his helmet underneath his neck and sat back in his harness. "Okay, I'm ready."

Anna grinned back at her parents. "See you later!"

They waved and then Nicholas and Anna were off, flying through the treetops at breakneck speed. They were screaming with joy and laughing hysterically, barely able to watch anything as the sights of the treetops blurred by. They reached the other side and when the lines became supple, they knew Anna and Nicholas had safely reached the other side and the next two could go. "Okay, who's up?"

"I'll go!" Leah offered. "Looks like fun. Who wants to come with me?"

"Me!" Caitlin screeched. "Let's go, Leah!"

"Make sure your helmets are tight enough," Gabriella advised. "Caitlin, yours looks a little loose."

"I know, I just tightened it." She said. "Okay, let's go!"

"Okay, on the count of three!"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Caitlin and Leah were gripping onto each other's hands in support and partly out of comfort in case one of them got freaked out by the experience. But they realized halfway through just how much fun it was and began laughing and shouting in glee. Matthew, Joseph, and Emily went all together- Matthew and Joseph sandwiching Emily in the middle- hollering like banshees but giggling the whole way down. And last but not least, Troy and Gabriella were cued to go. Gabriella bit her lip, turning to her husband with fear.

"Do I want to do this?"

"Yeah, you do." He decided for her. "It'll be fun."

"I don't know," She countered. "It's so fast and _so_ high!"

"Gab, you skied down Dead Man's Drop a few years ago. I think you can handle this," He teased, gripping her hand. "Ready?"

"Not really," She wavered.

Troy grinned, stepping over the edge of the platform. "Too bad."

She let out an ear-piercing scream as they slid smoothly across the cable, narrowly avoiding branches and leaves as they rode through. What was really only a five minute ride felt like an eternity to Gabriella, who decided that this kind of thrill really wasn't for her. The line went supple as they landed safely on the wooden planks on the other side of the trees, where each of her children were waiting for her. "Mom! You did it!"

"Barely," She chuckled, accepting the hug she received from Emily and Joseph. "How about we don't do that again?"

"How about we do?" Caitlin challenged. "That was _so_ fun!"

"It was so scary!"

"No it wasn't!"

"If you want to get a real view of the town and the treetops," Troy proposed. "I suggest we go to Grouse Mountain."

The ride to Grouse Mountain was considerably long, but the breathtaking views the Boltons got of the wildlife and flora of the mountain was irreplaceable. The famous Grouse Mountain Skyride was an experience like no other. High above towering Douglas firs, awe-inspiring views of the city of Vancouver, sparkling Pacific Ocean, Gulf Islands, and snowy peaks unfold as they journeyed up the mountainside. The Boltons were ecstatic to experience North America's largest aerial tramway to see the majestic nature of the Peak of Vancouver. It was an experience in itself.

It had been an entirely exhausting day and Troy, instead of making his family walk back to their hotel, called up for transportation and they were escorted back to the hotel. The moment the elevator dinged open, the children slumped down to their room and collapsed onto the couches and chairs. Gabriella had to laugh at how exhausted they were. They hadn't even made a dent in the sightseeing yet! Troy ordered room service for the kids, but informed Gabriella that she and he had dinner reservations at seven.

"Are you guys going to be okay here by yourself for a little while?" Gabriella asked Leah and Matthew, the only two who were still awake by that hour.

"Mom, they're all asleep," Matthew yawned.

"Yeah, and you're just down the street, Dad said." Leah nodded drowsily. "We have your number."

"Okay," Gabriella kissed each of them goodbye. "Get some rest. We've got another big day tomorrow!"

They half-cheered, half-groaned as Gabriella and Troy headed out for their date night to a gorgeous outdoor restaurant on a hill that overlooked the lit-up city and the entire deck area was only lit by candles. They were seated at a beautifully table clothed table just for two as they were allowed the view of the entire city just with one look. The majestic array of twinkling lights made the moment all the more magical. Once their drink orders were placed and the food was cooking, Troy and Gabriella were given the moment to bask in each other's comfort and conversation.

"So it was a pretty good day, right?" She asked and he nodded his agreement. "I think the kids had fun."

"Yeah, it was fun." He concurred. "It's been a pretty good vacation so far, I think. The kids don't really have that many to choose from, do they? Haven't we only been on three all together?"

"Well, we have Disney World, Spain, Colorado, and this one. So, no, four." She corrected and then her eyes widened. "Wow, I can't believe they're fifteen and have only been on four vacations. That's crazy!"

"Yeah I know," He pointed out. "My parents and I used to go on a vacation every summer and every Christmas break."

"We did too, usually." Gabriella said. "The year my Dad died we spent a month in Spain."

"Wow," He stated, impressed. "That's a really long time."

"I know," She chuckled slightly. "I was so confused when we got home. I was so jet lagged and so used to everyone speaking Spanish around me. Spanish television, Spanish radio, Spanish _everything_. Then I got home and everyone was speaking English and I had no clue what was going on."

"Plus, you were like six," Troy remarked. "So that probably couldn't have helped."

"Yeah, not really."

After a moment, Gabriella spoke up again. "Remember the first vacation we went on together? Spring break of our senior year in college?"

Troy thought back, eyes squinting in memory. "Um, barely. That was a billion years ago."

"Oh come on!" She whined. "We went to Vegas, remember? And everyone was like, 'That's such a bad idea! You're going to ruin your relationship!' My Mom freaked out and thought we were going to get eloped. You seriously don't remember?"

"Oh my God, yes." His eyes closed as he relived the memory. "I do! We both just turned twenty-one and we wanted to celebrate by gambling and drinking for the first time. Well, legally anyway."

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, exactly! The first day we got there we were like, 'Okay, get me out of this hell-hole.' But it got better. Remember? We got to see Cirque du Soleil and that was _so_ cool."

"I also remember losing two hundred dollars on a slot machine." He frowned and she giggled.

"That's because you were obsessed with that one stupid game," She accused. "You have to learn how to gamble, Troy. If you lose over fifty dollars at a slot, you move on to a new one. Come on! It's simple statistics."

"Since when are you the expert on gambling?"

"I may have been a blackjack dealer in a previous life," She teased and he laughed. "Oh my God, remember on our last night in Vegas, we got _so_ drunk that we actually did stumble into one of those drive-through chapels? With an Elvis impersonator and everything?"

"Yeah," Troy grinned. "And when the guy at the front desk asked us if we were getting married, we told him we were brother and sister."

Gabriella burst into hysterical laughter. "I forgot we said that! That's hilarious! Why did we say that, again?"

"I don't know," He shook his head, his body still shaking with laughter. "But then we stayed and were witnesses to three weddings. Oh man, I have never been so drunk in my life as I was that night."

"Me either, trust me." Gabriella said truthfully. "You were such a bad influence on me."

"Me?" Troy asked incredulously. "Whose idea was it to go to Vegas in the first place?"

"Well," She glanced away, knowing it was hers. "I didn't say we had to drink."

"You can't go to Vegas and _not_ drink." He pointed out. "It's against the rules."

"What rules?"

"The Las Vegas, Nevada rules, of course," Troy explained and Gabriella shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Whatever. Drunk or sober, brother and sister or boyfriend and girlfriend, that was a really fun vacation," Gabriella grinned. "We should do that again sometime."

"We should," Troy agreed. "But let's not get that insanely drunk. I don't think my body could take it anymore."

"Yeah, and let's not tell people we're brother and sister," Gabriella giggled. "Because when they see the wedding rings, they might get freaked out."

Troy laughed. "Deal."


	89. TOW They Turn Sweet Sixteen

**This is ridiccccculous. The septuplets are turning sixteen, which means they're almost my age. It's a little scary. I started this story so long ago... hahaha. I can't WAIT for it to be over, but probably not as much as _you_ can't wait for it to be over, lol. I'm almost done with my senior year of high school... three more days! YAY! We're going to have a celebration, guys, hahah. You guys, me, and the septuplets. =P**

**This chapter is dedicated to OlympicBeliever. You found this story a while back, probably halfway through I would say, and still managed to review every single chapter. Thank you so much! It's reviewers like you that really keep me going!**

* * *

Eighty-Nine: The One Where They Turn Sweet Sixteen

Once their two-week vacation in Canada came to an end, the Boltons packed up and headed back down south towards their home. They spent the remainder of the summer with friends and family, lazy summer days turning into blissful summer nights. As summer wound to an end, the septuplets returned to their beloved Camp Wasewagan- this time as CITs instead of campers- and spent two weeks in the mountains and wilderness with young children that used to be them. They were glad to be able to relive their camping experiences vicariously through the children- and the paychecks weren't bad, either.

September began and the septuplets returned to South Valley High School, this time as high school sophomores. They were no longer the youngest of the school and walked around the familiar hallways with a slight sense of what was going on. Alexis Baylor began high school that year and was as apprehensive about the new school as the septuplets had been. But they greeted her warmly when they saw her that first day of school and she soon met up with her friends and felt much better about the situation. Extracurriculars began again as did clubs and the septuplets were very busy.

When October came along, fall weather came with it. Gone were the shorts and tank tops the children were wearing beforehand and instead the capris and short-sleeved shirts appeared. They were just starting to memorize their schedules and finally found a sense of comfort in them. Troy continued his daily routine of doing errands and taking care of Zoe and Oscar while his family was away at school and work. Gabriella was inundated by all of her lectures she gave- confused every now and then by ecology, molecular biology, and reproductive health. But mostly, everyone was doing well.

November came and November went. Joseph and Matthew had tryouts for basketball- and, of course, made it- near the end of the month and practice began. Emily and Leah were really cracking down on their dance rehearsals, since competition began in February, and the latter had just been cast in the high school's newest production of _Grease_. Leah had continued to dazzle the director and this time was cast as Sandy, with her best friend Caleigh playing Rizzo, and Alexis Baylor playing Frenchy. Leah was extremely excited for the musical in the spring and her parents were very proud.

Holiday cheer was in the air as December came around. The air got even cooler and the heavy duty jeans and long-sleeved shirts and sweaters were now resting inside the closets of each of the members in the household. It was hard to believe that four months of their sophomore year had already gone by. But they were glad that it was moving quickly and when break came along, they hung out with their friends and family and ultimately just enjoyed having time off from the pressures of school and afterschool activities.

In January, when there was only a month until their birthday, the septuplets began reading the California State Driver's Manual and practicing for their learner's permit test online. Madeleine and Lauren Baylor had gotten their licenses when they were seventeen after a year of practice, so the septuplets wanted to get enough time in. Plus, it was a rite of passage when you were sixteen to get your permit on your birthday and they didn't want to have to take the test more than once.

When February began, the septuplets were beyond ready to be sixteen. They woke up on their birthday ecstatic to be of the legal driving age and raced downstairs to eat their breakfasts so their parents could take them to the nearest Department of Motor Vehicles. As they ate their breakfasts and welcomed birthday congratulations from their parents and calls from friends and family, the septuplets looked over their driver's manuals and quizzed each other so they would be prepared for their exams. Once they were ready to go, they got themselves ready and piled into their car, hoping they would pass and receive their permits.

"What does this sign mean?" Emily asked, turning the booklet over towards Anna, who eyed the yellow circle with two bolded Rs.

"Railroad crossing," She answered and Emily nodded. "What does this sign mean, Nick?"

Nicholas glanced at the curvy arrow. "Winding road. Leah? What should you do if you want to make a right-hand turn at an upcoming intersection?"

"Put on your turning signal one hundred feet before turning," Leah answered matter-of-factly. "Matt, is it always safe to drive at posted speed limits?"

"No, not always," He told her, and then turned to his brother. "Joe, where are your eyes when you're crossing an intersection?"

"Look left, center, right, and left again," Joseph stated confidently. "Em? Before changing lanes in traffic, what should you do?"

"Turn on your turning signal, which signals your intentions of changing lanes, and check your blind spots by looking over your shoulders." Emily answered.

"I think you guys are going to do just fine," Gabriella commented from the passenger's seat. "You guys sound like you know your stuff."

"How many are we allowed to get wrong?" Nicholas wondered.

"I don't know," Gabriella thought back. "I think you only need to pass, right? So if there are twenty questions and passing would be a sixty-five percent so… You can get up to seven wrong, because you'll only need thirteen to pass."

"Oh that's easy!" Caitlin sighed with relief. "I thought we had to get them all right."

"No, but I'm sure you will," Troy encouraged. "You guys know this pretty well."

They arrived at the Department of Motor Vehicles in record time and parked just outside the door. There was a multitude of people inside, all waiting to complain about something that had to do with their vehicles or take a permit test like the septuplets were waiting to do. As the few people in front of them were given their permit tests to take and ushered off to a testing room, the septuplets stepped up, ready with their proof of I.D., and waited as the young, shaking, girl in front of them was escorted off to take her road test. The receptionist called out for the next in line and the septuplets stepped up.

"How can I help you?" The woman droned out, obviously bored with her job at that moment in time.

The septuplets shared a glanced as Gabriella said, "They're here to take their permit test."

Priscilla- or so said her nametag- glanced at each of the children. "All of them?"

"Yes," Troy answered, eyeing Priscilla oddly. "All of them."

"Yeah, hi, we're the Bolton septuplets, I don't know if you've heard of us," Anna filled in. "But we all just turned sixteen today and we want to take our permit test. Is that okay?"

Her parents shot her a look, silently pleading with her to be polite but Priscilla's eyes widened. "Septuplets? You mean, you're them?"

She lifted her long, bony finger towards the television in the far corner of the room and all eighteen Bolton eyes turned towards the screen. On it was the television show _Good Day, L.A.!_ and the two spokespeople were speaking all about random items going on in California. But at that very moment, a picture flashed across the screen that Troy and Gabriella would recognize anywhere. It was the picture that _People_ magazine had used sixteen years ago, when the Bolton family was first featured on February's cover. The septuplets had been infants and Troy and Gabriella were only twenty-six years old.

"Oh my God," Gabriella whispered, in a complete state of shock.

"We're on the news!" Leah exclaimed, watching as the man and woman on the set couch spoke all about their miracle birth.

"…_That's right, John, let's hope that gets cleared up. But another reason today is oh so special is that it's a momentous day in birthing history! You know what I'm talking about, right John?_"

"_You bet I do, Susan! Today is February second and though that might just be any other day to some of you out there, this was the day, sixteen years ago, when Troy and Gabriella Bolton made history. The second set of surviving septuplets in the United States was born on this day and today, the septuplets turn sweet sixteen!_"

"_You know, it's hard to believe that these little cuties are already sixteen years old. I remember watching the broadcast sixteen years ago and saying, 'Oh my God, septuplets? How is that even possible?'_"

A video clip from their TLC special, _And Baby Makes Nine_, was playing on the screen, now, while John and Susan continued to talk. Troy and Gabriella had forgotten all about the hour-long special they had filmed when the septuplets were three. They had done it solely because they were asked an innumerous number of times and certainly not for the publicity, but it had been a hit and they were then offered a television series, like the Gosselins, the Hayes, and the Duggars. But, of course, Troy and Gabriella had declined, not wanting to turn their family into a farce for a networking channel. It was enjoyably, however, to watch the children at that age on the screen.

"… _So we want to wish a happy sixteenth birthday to Anna, Joseph, Caitlin, Emily, Matthew, Leah, and Nicholas Bolton. Hopefully everything is going well and good luck with driving and college!_"

The next clip was pictures of the septuplets just after they had been born. As Susan and John continued to chat about the history of their family before moving on to the next topic, Anna bit her lip, turning back to Priscilla. "Yeah. That's us."

"Okay," Priscilla said slowly and then brightly, "Okay! May I see your birth certificates and proof of identification?"

Gabriella handed over the birth certificates as the children gave Priscilla their school . She looked them over and handed them back, handing over seven permit tests as well. "Here you go. The signs are posted on the back wall of the desks. Good luck."

"Thank you!" They responded, taking their exams and glancing back at their parents.

"Good luck!" Gabriella called after them.

"You'll do fine, I promise." Troy sent them an encouraging smile and the returned it as they entered the testing room.

He then turned back to his wife. "I can't believe we're doing this already."

Gabriella smiled sympathetically, rubbing his arm as they took a seat in the waiting area. "I know. Neither can I."

**

* * *

1.** _People who slow down (to take a look) as they drive past a collision scene: _

_A. Add to the traffic slow down and may cause additional collisions. _

_B. Are helping emergency crews by going more slowly. _

_C. Can learn, in this way, how to avoid a collision. _

_D. Should get out and help._

Emily read through each of the answers and smiled. This was _so_ easy. A, obviously. Who would pick choice D? Obviously if there is a collision, you're not going to get out and help! What could you possibly do? She hadn't known it was going to be this easy. If she did, she wouldn't have missed out on the new episode of her favorite show last night just so she could study. She took many practice tests, but the real thing was even easier, and no one had bothered to tell her that.

**5.** _Why is driving in the city considered more dangerous than highway driving? _

_A. Speed limits are lower._

_B. Driving lanes are very narrow._

_C. Cross traffic and pedestrians create hazards._

_D. Road conditions are worse in bad weather._

Matthew chewed on the edge of his pencil. He _hated_ the ones where more than one answer seemed correct. At the moment, he knew it wasn't B or D, since driving lanes were the same width everywhere you went and that road conditions in bad weather were same. But he'd only been to a major city twice in his lifetime and he honestly didn't remember the speed limits or the cross traffic and pedestrian hazards. Taking a deep breath, he decided to guess. When in doubt, guess C… right?

**8. **_While driving on a two-lane road (one lane in each direction), you notice a driver following very close (tailgating) behind your vehicle. You should: _

_A. Speed up._

_B. Turn on your taillights or flash your brake lights._

_C. Ignore him, reacting only encourages that type of driver._

_D. Increase the distance between you and the vehicle in front of you to give your self-more reaction time._

Joseph could honestly remember ready this situation in the manual just this morning, but could not for the life of him remember what to do. Obviously choice A wasn't right, because speeding up would only cause more of a hazard- now you were at a danger of speeding. Choice B and C didn't make that much sense either, because if you ignored him, he'd still be there no matter how much you didn't want him and Joseph was pretty sure you weren't supposed to turn on your taillights. Should he go with D, then? But what _was_ reaction time, anyway?

**11. **_The first thing that alcohol affects is: _

_A. Vision._

_B. Speech._

_C. Balance._

_D. Judgment._

Anna grinned and circled D, remembering learning this in the alcohol and driving chapter, but also in health class in eighth grade. She knew drunks were not known for their good judgment, and although alcohol affected all of the above, the one most related to operating a motor vehicle was choice D. Speech and balance didn't matter and vision was affected much later in the game. Judgment was the first thing affected by the dangers of alcohol and choice D was what Anna chose. This test was ridiculously easy.

**13.** _Match the emergency response with the event: Keep a strong grip on the steering wheel, as the vehicle will be more difficult to turn. The brakes will work but you will have to press very hard in order for them to operate. Pull off the roadway if possible. _

_A. Brake failure._

_B. Headlight failure._

_C. Power failure._

_D. Jammed gas pedal._

Nicholas frowned. He hated questions like these because he _always_ got them wrong. He wracked his brain to try and figure out which situation this was. Keeping a strong grip on the steering wheel would be what you should do in situation A and D, and possibly C. The brakes will work means that choice A is definitely out. Pulling off the roadway wasn't helpful at all, because any time there was a problem with your car, the manual advised the driver to pull off the road. So if choice A was out and the description didn't match choice B, which was it, C or D?

**17.** _What does the color red represent?_

_A. Exclusively for STOP and YIELD signs, multiway supplemental plates, DO NOT ENTER and WRONG WAY signs, for legend or symbols on certain regulatory signs, and as part of interstate and certain state route markers._

_B. Used as background color for guide and information signs related to points of recreational or cultural interest._

_C. Used as background color for warning signs (except construction and maintenance signs), and school signs._

_D. Used as background for route markers, guide signs, and certain regulatory signs, and as message color on signs with brown, green, blue, black, and red backgrounds._

Leah had finished all of the questions about driving and had now moved on to the five questions about signs. She knew there was a whole section on road signs in the driver's manual that she read cover to cover and at least three chapters covered color. Luckily, she knew this question was easy and could easily recognize that the color read was exclusively used for Stop and Yield signs, choosing choice A. She knew the signs in choice B were brown, choice C were yellow, and choice D were green. This was _too_ easy.

**20.** _Identify the sign:_

_A. Unpaved Surface_

_B. Slippery When Wet_

_C. Dangerous Road_

_D. Icy Road Ahead_

Caitlin glanced at the sign beneath the question. It was a yellow diamond-shaped sign with a car tipping over onto its right to wheels. There were two dark black squiggly lines beneath the wheels and Caitlin remembered seeing this sign in the manual and online, but she could not remember if it was Slippery When Wet or Icy Road Ahead. Both of these could cause your car to make that position, she argued. How could she choose which one? Deciding to go with Slippery When Wet, Caitlin just hoped she was right.

* * *

"I only got one wrong on my permit test," Troy stated proudly. "But I'm sure you got them all right, right?"

"No," Gabriella shook her head. "I got three wrong."

"Three? You got an eight-five?" He asked incredulously and she nodded. "I beat you! I got a ninety-five!"

"Congratulations," She chuckled. "It's really not that big of a deal. I still got my permit."

"Yeah, but you only got seventeen out of the twenty right!" He teased. "I got nineteen of them right."

"Is it really that important to you?"

"Yeah," He affirmed. "I never beat you on anything in high school. Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I really didn't think it mattered, quite honestly," Gabriella told him. "We all got our permits so I didn't think what we scored on the written test was that important."

"Oh it is," Troy grinned. "How many points did you get off on your road test?"

"Oh my God," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Five. I took too wide of a right turn, once. Why?"

"Oh," He frowned. "I got fifteen points off. I screwed up my parallel park and had to do it again."

"Ah, see you may have beaten me on the written test, but I _creamed_ you on the road test," She grinned. "But I am more mature than you so I am not going to gloat."

"Psh, whatever," Troy poked her side. "If you're a better driver than I am, do you want to take the kids out when they get their permits? Be my guest, honestly."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, oh dear God, no."

Troy chuckled. "That's what I thought."

Just then, their seven children emerged from the testing room door and handed over their tests and pencils to Priscilla. They spoke animatedly with one another about the test- which questions were a breeze and which were a struggle. It was interesting to each of them to see how different each of their siblings thought, since the questions Emily found easy were the ones Joseph found hard, etc. They sat down on the chairs next to their parents as Troy and Gabriella braved the question.

"How did it go?"

"I think it was good," Matthew answered. "It was pretty easy."

"Yeah, there were some I didn't know," Caitlin sighed. "But that's okay."

Only a few minutes later, Priscilla called out, "Bolton, Anna?"

Anna hurried up to the desk. "Hi. How did I do?"

"I'd say pretty well," She smiled. "You got a perfect score."

"I did?" She exclaimed and when Priscilla nodded towards her, she turned back to her family. "I got a perfect score! I got my permit!"

"Alright Anna!" Troy cheered and Gabriella grinned.

"Congratulations, baby! I knew you could do it!"

Priscilla informed her to step off to the side so they could take her picture for her permit that she would get within two weeks. She gave her a temporary permit and read off the next name. "Bolton, Caitlin?"

Caitlin nervously stepped up to the desk. "That's me."

"Don't be so nervous," Priscilla chided, motioning towards the spot where Anna had just gotten her picture taken. "You're next. You only got two wrong."

"Oh yes!" Caitlin cheered. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Priscilla nodded. "Bolton, Emily?"

Emily gave her a small smile. "Did I pass?"

"Of course! Perfect score; congratulations." Priscilla continued on. "Bolton, Joseph?"

Joseph followed his sisters to the desk. "What's the verdict?"

Priscilla smiled tersely. "Three wrong. Good job, though. Join the photograph line."

"Thanks!"

"Bolton, Leah?"

Leah skipped up to the counter, hoping she wouldn't be the first to fail. "Hi!"

"Hello, Leah! You received a nineteen out of twenty, with only one wrong. Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"Bolton, Matthew?"

"Did I fail?"

"No, Matthew, you got four wrong. You're still clear," She smiled. "And last but not least, Bolton, Nicholas?"

Nicholas was already sick of waiting. He knew he'd be last, he just _knew_ it. "Yes?"

"You did it, congratulations! You got a perfect score!"

His eyes widened. "I did?"

"You did!"

"Thank you!"

Once each of their photos were taken, Priscilla printed out seven temporary learner's permits and handed them to each of the septuplets. They thanked her and returned to their parents, each of them speaking at once as they expressed their excitement for their newly acquired permits. Gabriella took a moment to call her mother as Troy called his parents to let them know that their grandchildren had obtained learner's permits and could drive with a licensed driver in the passenger's seat. They were overly excited as they reached their car.

"Let's go out and celebrate!" Troy suggested and the septuplets cheered.

"Yeah! We're sweet sixteen and almost licensed to drive!" Anna called out and everyone laughed.

Just as they began to pile into the vehicle, Caitlin stopped her father. "Wait Dad, can I drive?"

Troy's face paled. "Um… No. Not this time."


	90. TOW The Healthathon

**I'M DONE! I'M DONE, IT'S OVER! I just finished, like, literally JUST finished, the last chapter of "I'll Be There For You." It's so crazy! I can't believe I started this story so long ago and only now am I finishing it. It feels freaking amazing, let me tell you. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I can't wait for the final ten chapters of the Bolton septuplets' story. Enjoy chapter ninety! It's pretty humorous hahaha.**

**This chapter is dedicated to AddyD90. You've reviewed every single chapter and I just really want to thank you for that. Support is all I asked for when I began this story over a year ago, and you've given it to me. Thanks so much!  
**

* * *

Ninety: The One With The Healthathon

"Troy," Gabriella smiled, approaching her husband just a touch apprehensively. "I have a proposition for you."

Troy eyed her. She had that look in her eyes and it was almost _never_ a good sign. "What kind of proposition?"

It was mid-April, just a few months after the septuplets had turned sweet sixteen, and it was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. The septuplets had gone with Sharpay, Zeke, and Alexis to San Francisco for the day, so it was just a relaxing day at home for Troy and Gabriella, who took the time to get a good chunk of the housework done. Now, Gabriella had just remembered that she had forgotten to let Troy in on her plan and was planning on doing so, even though he had grown suspicious of her.

She sat down beside him and began to explain. "What would you say if I wanted you to be part of my healthathon?"

"Healthathon?" Troy questioned. "What the hell is a healthathon?"

"Ugh, don't laugh at it, my students came up with the name," Gabriella defended. "Anyway, for my Human Ecology and Physical Sciences class, we've been doing a unit on the effects of nutrition and exercise on the body. So we're doing a live experiment called the Healthathon, where the subjects will exercise and eat healthy all day for a week. All eighteen of my students in that class are going to participate and so am I, but we need one more person to make the numbers even."

"That's where I come in?"

"That's where you come in."

He glanced at her. "What's in it for me?"

"Well, the pride of a job well done, your body will feel so much healthier, and… oh!" She remembered. "We're creating cute little Healthathon t-shirts!"

Troy chuckled. "Oh, I've always wanted one of those!"

She mock-glared at him. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm sorry; you're healthathon sounds like an utterly fantastic idea." He teased. "Sure, I'll be a part of it. What do I have to do?"

"Well for starters, you have to stop eating any possible kind of junk food or candy." She instructed him, glad to have suckered him into this. "No more drinking any kind of soda, sports drink, or anything with sugar. Water only. And exercise training begins tomorrow morning at seven a.m. on the track at the university."

"Exercise training?" He mused. "We have to go through training just to exercise?"

"Trust me," She chuckled knowingly. "It's not the kind of exercise you're thinking of."

"Okay, sounds good." Troy agreed. "I'll be there."

"Good," Gabriella smiled wickedly. "Let the games begin."

- _Monday_ -

"Okay! Good morning everyone!" Gabriella greeted her class and her husband very early the next morning. "Welcome to the opening day of the healthathon."

Her students cheered. Troy blinked. "Okay, we're going to begin with a half mile around the track, and then we're going to do some strength activities and some stretching, okay? A half mile is twice around the track and we're trying to do it in less than five minutes."

"Professor Bolton?" A girl raised her hand. "Is that even possible?"

Gabriella chuckled. "Of course it is! Running is great cardio so let's get going. Are you ready?"

"Gab?" Troy was the next one with a question. "I thought you said we were doing exercise training?"

She grinned. "Troy, you're so new, it's cute. Okay, are you ready? On your mark, get set-"

"Wait!" Troy called out. "You didn't answer my question!"

"Oh, that was a question?" She asked brightly before moving on. "Go!"

She blew her whistle while simultaneously beginning the stopwatch, smiling in satisfaction as her eighteen students sprinted across the track. She began running herself, inhaling and exhaling deeply to let the fresh air fill her lungs, willing herself to continue. Gabriella loved running. There was something about it that just made her feel so _good_. Scientifically, she knew they were endorphins. But realistically, she felt as though she was on a high that, as long as she kept running, she could never get down from.

Troy, on the other hand, was incredibly confused. Who was this woman and what had she done with his sweet and congenial wife? He pushed himself harder and caught up with the back of the group, confused by her method of exercise and his throat aching for water. A half mile really wasn't that bad. He could deal with it for now, he guessed. As the second lap came to an end, he joined the rest of the group back at the starting point where Gabriella and three other students were already waiting.

"Come on, guys, pick it up!" She yelled out. "Troy, you hanging in there?"

He frowned. "Yeah, why?"

"You just look like you want to keel over and die on me, that's all," Gabriella smiled. "Okay, that was good. We managed to actually run that in three and a half minutes. Great job team!"

The students cheered and began to record that in their healthathon project booklets. Troy took that moment to pull her aside. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great!" She exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"No, I mean, what the hell is wrong with you?" He questioned and Gabriella giggled. "It's not funny! Why are you acting like an insane track coach?"

"Because that's what I have to be this entire week. The crazy personal trainer. So, deal with it." She punctuated her last statement with a kiss to his cheek before turning back to her class. "Okay! Everyone, feel free to have a sip or two of water and then we're heading in to the gym!"

Troy watched her lead her class inside to the athletic training center. "Who are you?"

- _Tuesday_ -

That morning when he woke up, Troy knew it was going to be a rough day. His entire body ached all over and he found himself having absolutely no energy to get up and participate in the healthathon. He knew it was good for him and he knew he had already promised Gabriella, but there was no way he could get out of bed. Yesterday's running, suicides, and intense weight training was such a killer. He willed himself to get up and dressed and trudged outside to the car and campus.

Gabriella and all of her over-enthusiastic students were waiting for him on the track by the time he got there. He laced up his sneakers and walked very, very slowly towards them. Maybe if he wasted time, he would miss part of the run or would get to start later than usual, so he'd have time to wake himself up first. But no, they had painfully waited for him and Gabriella was frowning at him as he approached the group. Groaning, he took his position at the back of the line and waited for her to call out for them to go.

"Okay, we're doing two miles today. That's eight times around the track, got it?" She asked and her students nodded wearily.

"Eight times?" Troy exclaimed incredulously. "Are you insane?"

"Are you insane?" Gabriella countered. "No, but you're late. Okay, on your mark, get set!"

She blew the whistle and took off running as her students and husband reluctantly followed. Once again, she and a handful of the students finished the eight laps much quicker than the other half of the class and her own husband. They waited by the finish line, doing the stretching exercises Gabriella advised them to do and recording their results and reps in their charts of the project booklet. On Troy's sixth lap, his legs felt like jello, his heart felt like it was going to collapse inside his chest, and he simply could not breathe. He fell to the ground in front of his wife and groaned.

"What are you doing?" She yelled and he cringed. "You only did a mile and a half! Keep going!"

"I can't do it," He moaned in pain. "I can't breathe, my muscles hurt, and my legs feel like jelly!"

"I don't care!" Gabriella yanked on his shirt so he was standing upright again, looking her straight in the eye. "You do not quit, you understand me? You do. Not. Quit!"

"I _have_ to!" Troy insisted. "Babe, I feel like I'm dying!"

But Gabriella was unforgiving. "Keep going or you force yourself an extra hour under the bench press."

Troy's eyes widened. "Not the bench press!"

"The bench press," Gabriella nodded. "Just go. Go!"

He took off running, wanting to finish more than ever if it meant not having to do an extra hour of weightlifting. If he learned anything by the time this week was over, it was that his wife was a hidden psychopath. She was an athletic beast and she was a psychopath. She was a dictator, an athletic beast, and a psychopath. By the time his two miles were finished, the rest of the group had already returned to the weight room. Troy trudged in, drinking the rest of his water bottle down and wishing he was anywhere but there at that moment in time.

How was he going to do this for three more days?

- _Wednesday_ -

After running two and half miles and suffering in the weight room for two hours, Troy was grateful beyond belief for lunchtime. Though everything they served in their modified dining hall was overly healthy- they knew well of Gabriella's project- he just needed _something_. Some kind of sustenance was better than nothing at all. Today was avocado and walnut salad, something that Troy had never even imagined would be considered a meal. But he picked up his serving and sat down at one of the cafeteria-like tables, a few of the people in the healthathon smiling at his presence as he sat down.

It only took a few minutes for him to notice that he forgot his daily serving of water too. Groaning because he didn't feel like getting up- that extra effort these days just seemed so futile and so painful- Troy pushed back his chair and headed back over towards where the drink table was set up with a long line of cups of water- exactly measure out into eight ounces per serving, like it was supposed to be. Gabriella passed him on her way to the table and grinned and he smiled weakly back. Even that kind of action took so much energy- energy he no longer had.

Grasping an ice cold glass of water, Troy was about to turn around to go back to his table, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. After the vast array of glasses of water ended, there were four or five glasses of ice cold, fresh squeezed lemonade. Troy's eyes widened and immediately his mouth began to water. He hadn't had lemonade or soda or Gatorade in _such_ a long time. Everything he'd been eating was tasteless and he was so sick of water it wasn't even funny. Walking slowly over to the lemonade, Troy reached out for it but immediately retracted his hand.

No, he'd be breaking the rules if he was to drink it. Gabriella had already explained how he couldn't eat or drink anything high in sugar, fat, or carbohydrates. And Troy knew how much sugar was in the lemonade. But still, Gabriella was eating in the other room, as was everyone else. She couldn't see him now. Deciding against his better judgment, Troy seized the lemonade and brought the glass to his lips, moaning in pleasure as the icy cold, sweet liquid ran down his throat. God, it was so good. How had he been living without it for so long?

"What are you doing?"

Troy whirled around, immediately shielding the lemonade from sight as Gabriella glared at him. "Nothing, just getting a drink."

"Of what, exactly?" She questioned, stepping closer. "Water, right?"

"Of course," Troy nodded. "Nothing else. It's against the rules."

Gabriella frowned. "Let me see your 'water.'"

Troy's eyes widened. "No."

She stepped even closer and snatched the drink from his hands, eyes widening in horror as she realized he'd in fact broken the rules. "Troy! Lemonade? How could you?"

"I'm sorry!" He wailed. "It's just been so long and I needed something other than water!"

"Do you know how much sugar is in lemonade?" Gabriella asked him. "Do you?"

"No…"

"Forty grams!" She shouted. "Forty! That's more sugar than you should have in your entire day!"

"I won't do it again!" Troy promised like a child. "I won't!"

"No, I know you won't." Gabriella softened. "Go eat. And, by God, if you break the rules again-"

"It won't happen," Troy sighed. "It won't."

- _Thursday_ -

"Okay, we're going to do three hundred crunches," Gabriella called out to her students. "Are you ready?"

"No," Troy mumbled. "I'd rather die."

The girl beside him- her name was Cassie, and Troy liked her because she also felt this was torture- smiled. "I know, me too. At least I don't have to live with her. Is she like this at home too?"

Troy shook his head as he began his crunches. "No, not at all. That's the thing; she was never like this before this thing. Now, she's like an evil drill sergeant."

"Well, I can't wait until she goes back to normal and this whole stupid healthathon is over." Cassie whined as she reached one hundred crunches, knowing she still had two hundred to go.

"Me neither," Troy agreed. "I want my wife back."

After their brief conversation, Troy focused on finishing his three hundred reps. There was no way this healthathon was humane. His coach during basketball season had never made them do this much! They had a few suicides and then they ran drills all day long. Now, he was practically dying over Gabriella's method of exercise. But the fact that he was incredibly exhausted was not the scary part. The frightening part of the whole situation was that Gabriella not only made everyone do this, but she also participated as well and didn't see it as torture or too much. She was enjoying it and furthermore, she could _handle_ it.

"Okay, we're going to try something new today," Gabriella announced to the class once they finished their sit-ups. "I actually learned this from my daughters who do this at dance class. They were talking about how tiring it is, but how it always made them feel stronger. Are you ready to learn?"

"I guess so," Troy answered as the rest of the class nodded eagerly. "If Leah and Emily can handle it, then so can I."

"So this is how it works," Gabriella began to demonstrate. "You jump up in the air and then lay on your backs. From there, you do a sit up. Then you jump up again but this time you lie on your stomachs and do a push-up. Got it? It's pretty simple- but only the first time you do it."

Troy just stared at her. Did she really think this was fair? Groaning, Troy complied and jumped up in the air before lying on his back. He did the crunch and then pulled himself up and jumped into the air again. But by the time he slid to the floor to do the push-up, Troy was already wiped out. The floor was warm from hours of training in one room and to him, that was all he needed. Closing his eyes in satisfaction, Troy fell asleep on the hard floor of the gym while the rest of the group worked out around him.

Sometime later, Cassie called out to Gabriella. "Professor Bolton? Troy's asleep, I think."

Gabriella stopped mid-push-up and pulled herself off the ground, walking over to where her husband was sprawled on the floor. She had to hand it to him- he really did hold his own. "Oh yeah. So he is."

"Do you want me to wake him up?"

"No, leave him," Gabriella smiled, pretending she hadn't seen. "He's had a rough week."

- _Friday_ -

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," Gabriella addressed the class of students and her mentally and physically exhausted husband. "It's been a rough couple of days, hasn't it?"

"Yes!"

She laughed. "Well I hope you know I did that for a reason. The Healthathon was a great way for everyone to get active and eat healthily just so they could experience the benefits of doing so. Not only was it good for your bodies, it was good for your minds and hearts as well. Jeremy, what was one thing you noticed differently about yourself this week?"

"Ironically, I had a lot more energy than I normally do," The boy named Jeremy answered. "I feel stronger and a lot less stressed than usual."

"Ah yes, we learned that exercise and eating right can help lead to sound minds and bodies," Gabriella nodded. "Great observation. Plus, exercise is an amazing stress buster. Nicole, what about you?"

"Well I noticed my skin wasn't as oily and I didn't break out this entire week," Nicole supplied. "It was amazing!"

"Of course," Gabriella grinned. "Exercise and healthy eating can lead to clearer skin as well. Great job. Okay, I want the six page research paper on your observations and findings during this week to be due two weeks from Monday. Thank you for participating and don't forget to pick up your t-shirts from Isaac at the door!"

As the class filed out of the gym, Gabriella turned to her husband, who was a slumped heap on the floor. "Hey, babe. You look a little out of it."

"A little out of it?" He counteracted. "Your torture chamber nearly killed me!"

"I'm sorry!" She defended, sitting beside him and running a hand through his hair. "But I warned you. I told you it was going to be hard."

"That wasn't hard! That was ridiculous! There's a difference," Troy groaned. "I'm so sore."

"Well let's get you home so you can rest," She kissed his temple. "You poor baby."

Troy glared at her. "Enough with the mock sympathy."

"Enough with the mock complaining," Gabriella shot back, helping him to his feet. "Come on, you don't feel the least bit good? Or were all those endorphins completely wasted on you?"

"No, I feel great," He said honestly. "And I'm sure I'll feel even better when my muscles are back to normal."

"I'll make it up to you," Gabriella grinned, squeezing his hand in hers. "I promise."

"Yeah," Troy winced. "You better."


	91. TOW Sophomore Semi

**Hey guys! So, since I finished the story and I'm officially done with high school (it still feels weird to say that), I'm going to have a lot more time for updating hahaha. Updates will be every other day starting today. So yeah. I hope to be done with this story by the beginning of July. And I just got called into work three hours early (blehhh) so now I have to go. Enjoy guys and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to XoXTroyellasuppoterXoX. You've always just been really nice to me in all of your reviews and have not only been a "Troyella supporter" but a "Britni supporter" as well hahaha. Thank you so much for your dedication and support of this story!**

* * *

Ninety-One: The One With Sophomore Semi

As the school year began to wind down, the Bolton septuplets had one thing on their minds- summer. Summer was like a taunting, looming presence over the Bolton seven as they sat through their boring last few classes, the school overheating and their bodies sticking to the seats of their chairs when they tried to leave. It was overbearingly hot in the school, the air too thick to breathe and the dull fans doing next to nothing to break the humidity in each of the classrooms. South Valley High School definitely needed to invest in air conditioning and planned on doing so over the summer. For now, though, the students would have to suffer.

Before the end of school arrived, there was the Sophomore Semi-Formal Dance. The freshmen had already had their dance the weekend before, and the junior and senior proms would follow in the weeks to come. This was a good time for the entire sophomore class to hang out with their classmates, to dress up and get made up to dance with their friends and ultimately just have a great time. Anna, Leah, and Caitlin had shopped for hours for their semi-formal dresses and had ultimately settled on the three they chose. Emily, of course, was not going, even after weeks of begging and pleading from her friends and family. Emily was becoming anti-social, Troy and Gabriella noticed, but they didn't know how to make her have a good time and make the most out of her high school years. After all, they couldn't _force_ her to go to these things.

That Saturday afternoon, the entire Bolton clan, the Danforths and the Baylors were at South Valley High School's baseball diamond to watch Nicholas's final baseball game of the season. He had complained earlier that morning about getting dirty and sweaty during the day was the exact opposite of his plans, since he had to dress up for the dance that evening. The last thing he wanted to do was get grungy and exhausted before a four hour dance. But his passion for baseball was hardly lessened as he waited, his baseball cap over his heart, as both teams watched their special singer step onto the diamond.

Leah Bolton was asked just days earlier if she would like to sing the national anthem before the baseball game and she eagerly said yes. She smiled widely as she walked slowly out to the middle of the field, the pitcher's mound. She was wearing a simple denim miniskirt, a lime green American Eagle t-shirt, and flip-flops, her hair pushed out of her face with a headband. She caught Alexis Baylor's eye as she searched through the faces in the crowd and she gave her a thumbs up, grinning uncontrollably. Leah giggled and sent back the same signal, turning towards the home team and winking at her brother before receiving the okay to begin.

"Please welcome to the field sophomore Leah Bolton who will be singing our national anthem."

She grinned and drew in a deep breath as the crowd quieted. "_Oh, say can you see? By the dawn's early light. What so proudly we hailed, at the twilight's last gleaming. Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight. O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming_."

"_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air_," Leah sang, fulfilling one of her dreams- to sing the national anthem at the beginning of a game. "_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there_."

"_Oh say, does that Star-Spangled Banner yet wave?_" She finished. "_O'er the land of the free! And the home of the brave!_"

She received thunderous applause and even a standing ovation from her family and a few friends as she took her bow, handed the microphone back to the announcer, and took her seat with her parents and siblings, stopping by Nicholas to wish him good luck. Alexis greeted her with a hug. "That was awesome! No wonder they cast you as Sandy. You're amazing!"

Leah grinned. She was referring to the drama club's production of _Grease_, in which Leah was cast as Sandy. Alexis, who was also fond of the drama club, much like her mother, was also in the musical, playing Frenchy. "Thanks, Lex."

As she watched their son strike batter after batter out, Gabriella shook her head. "He's crazy good. I still don't know where that came from."

"Not me," Troy admitted. "I _sucked_ at baseball. And I never really liked watching or playing it anyway."

"Well we all know he didn't get it from me either," Gabriella commented. "I have no athletic ability whatsoever."

Troy stared at her. "Not true. You nearly killed me with your stupid Healthathon."

Before Gabriella could respond, Chad glanced at his best friend. "I'm sorry. What kind of nonsense just came out of your mouth?"

"The healthathon," Troy stated. "Remember? I definitely told you about that."

"Oh yeah! The deathathon!" Chad nodded. "Yeah, you did."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. You're not ninety years old and you're perfectly in shape! I don't understand why it was such a big deal. If I can handle it, so can you."

"Okay, I didn't say I couldn't handle it," Troy defended. "I just said it was difficult and after so many years of no basketball training, I was a caught off guard, okay?"

Gabriella chuckled. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Whatever," He smiled. "So what are we going to do tonight? The kids are all going to be out of the house."

"Except Emily," Gabriella pointed out and Troy frowned.

He lowered his voice, knowing she was seated just a few feet away and not wanting to upset her. "We really need to do something about that."

"I know," Gabriella sighed. "But what can we do? She isn't a child anymore. It's not like I can put her in a dress, drop her off at the school and _make_ her have a good time. I want her to make the most out of her high school days but I don't know what to do."

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked, loving good gossip wherever she could get it.

"Emily's not exactly what you would call the normal teenager," Troy explained. "She doesn't express interest in anything the other kids want to do, whether it's going to the school dance, the football and basketball games, or just hanging out with her friends."

"And she _does_ have friends," Gabriella pointed out. "But every time they ask her to do something, she usually turns them down. I'm afraid sooner or later they're going to stop asking."

"She really needs to come out of her shell." Troy stated. "She's practically antisocial at this point and, since you're the queen of social… What should we do?"

"It's so funny you ask," Sharpay smiled. "We actually had this problem with Lauren. Maddie was so much more outgoing than Lauren and I think she felt pressured and outshined by her sister. I mean, they're twins, right? So Lauren felt like everyone wanted to hang out with Maddie and no one wanted to hang out with her. Little by little, she became okay with this and started staying home more often and not doing anything with her friends. We actually did force her to go out with them a number of times until she realized that that was fun and started doing it on her own."

Gabriella and Troy listened as Sharpay continued. "I can see this happening in your house too, though. Anna and Caitlin are so much more outgoing than Emily is, so of course she's going to think that she's never going to measure up to them. I think the best case scenario here would be to make her go with her friends. Make her have a good time, even if she thinks she doesn't want to or isn't going to. Eventually she really will have fun with her friends and then she'll do it on her own without you having to tell her to."

"I guess that makes sense," Gabriella sighed. "I just don't want to make her do anything. I shouldn't have to make her have fun with her friends."

"You shouldn't have made seven babies either, but things happen." Sharpay grinned.

Troy rolled his eyes. "That was a really bad joke."

"I thought it was funny," The blonde laughed. "Anyway, it worked for Lauren. I'm sure it'll do wonders for Emily too."

"Thanks Shar," Gabriella said hopefully. "I really do hope so."

* * *

That evening, after Nicholas had won his baseball game and had washed the dirt and sweat away in a hot shower, the septuplets buzzed with excitement at the dinner table, barely able to eat their chicken and broccoli alfredo as they anticipated the evening. They talked about who was going with who, what the girls' dresses were going to look like, and what kind of music would be played. Their Sophomore Semi-Formal dance was themed Saturday Night Fever, so they were sure there would be some disco music here and there. Even though the theme sounded cheesy- nowhere near as cool as last year's freshmen semi, which was themed Hollywood After Party- they were still planning on having a great time.

The boys obviously had the easier job in dressing. Nicholas was attending the dance with a group of his friends and was simply wearing a blue polo shirt and a pair of khakis. He didn't have a date, like his brothers did, but he wasn't worried. He wasn't completely over Madeleine yet, anyway. Joseph was wearing a pair of dress pants and a white dress shirt, paired with a green tie to match Hannah's green dress. And Matthew? He practically matched his brother, with a pair of black dress pants and a white shirt, but a red tie instead of green to match Hallie's dress. Matthew and Joseph chuckled when they descended the stairs to find each other dressed almost identically.

Anna was a lot less trusting of guys lately, ever since her incident with Eric the year before. But, as confident as Anna was, she didn't deter guys from noticing her either. She wanted them to know she wasn't about to be played and that she had learned all she could from her experience with Eric. She was still looking for someone to be with, but as she did, she would be attending the dance with her best friends Rachel, Jack, and Jillian. She was wearing a spaghetti strap fuchsia dress that fell just above her knees, with a white satin sash around her middle and a swirl pattern all over the dress. Her hair was coiled and resting on her shoulders and she wore silver high heels to complete her look.

Caitlin was known all around school as the heartbreaker and though she enjoyed her status, she didn't really understand it. She had only gone out with a few guys, but only on a few dates; that is, she hadn't ever really had a boyfriend. She joked with Hannah about dating her older brother Kyle, just because that was basically what Hannah was doing to her, but she never really was going to. She was heading to the dance with Hannah and Joseph, but also with her new friends McKenzie, Lindsey and Nicole. Caitlin's dress was also spaghetti strapped. It was white, with black straps and a black sash around her middle and around the hem of the dress. There were also light pink and black flowers littering the dress and completing the look.

Leah didn't have a date for the dance either and was just planning on going with her best friends Cayleigh and Grace. Leah had plenty of guy friends, but none she felt were date worthy, seeing as she had known them practically her whole life. She was pretty well-known because of drama club anyway, so making friends wasn't too difficult. She and Grace and Cayleigh were having a sleepover immediately following the dance at Cayleigh's house and they were very excited. Leah's dress was a bright blue satin strapless gown that also fell just before her knees. It was simple, sweet, and form-fitting, with a ruching along with a bubble hem skirt.

The gymnasium where the dance was being held had been transformed so that it no longer looked like a gym. There were strobe lights hanging from every possible angle on the wall and disco balls here and there. The teachers- who acted as the dance's chaperones- were dressed in seventies clothing, prepared for a night of disco fever. When the septuplets entered the gym, 'Stayin' Alive' was blasting from the DJ in the corner of the gym and a multitude of students were already breaking it down on the dance floor.

"Wow, great music, huh?" Caitlin joked, pulling her friends towards the middle of the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Joseph asked Hannah, who grinned and nodded.

"Absolutely!" She agreed. "Maybe they'll even play something good."

They traveled towards the horde of students dancing uncontrollably as the DJ switched the song to "See You Again" by Miley Cyrus. Hannah made a face. "Or maybe not. What does this guy think we are? Ten?"

Joseph smiled. "I guess so. Maybe we should go request a song."

"Maybe," She returned his smile. "What would we request?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Something slow."

Hannah grinned and snaked her arms around his neck. "Ooh, like what?"

"I don't know, something slow," He didn't feel the need to specify. "Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight, by the way?"

"Yes," She glanced away, smiling bashfully. "But if you want to say it again, I'm all for that."

"You look amazing," He said slowly before leaning in and kissing her, coming up breathless. "Absolutely amazing."

"Thank you," She whispered, her eyes still closed. "I love you, Joe."

Joseph frowned. There was that word again: love. He didn't know what he felt, honestly, and he was pretty sure that if he brought that up with Hannah, she would break up with him on the spot. He took that time to think about what he felt and was actually a bit surprised with the results. Hannah had been his girlfriend for about three years, now. He cared deeply for her; after all, she was gorgeous, she was funny, and she was smart. She always thought of him wherever she was and they loved spending time together, as much as possible. Last year when Hannah's grandmother had died, Joseph's heart broke upon the sight of her sobbing at the funeral. He couldn't bear to watch her suffer and wanted nothing more than to take her pain away. Was this what love was? He needed to ask before something awful happened to their relationship.

"Hannah, that's actually what we need to talk about," Joseph sighed. "I don't want you to get mad at me, but I'm not sure if I really know what love is or what love feels like."

Hannah retracted her arms from his body, giving him a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"You're the only girl I've ever dated, you know? So I don't have anything to compare this feeling to." He admitted honestly.

Hannah nodded. "Well, what are you feeling, exactly?"

"I don't know," He stated unsurely. "I know that when I'm with you, my heart beats faster and I feel all fluttery. We always have a great time together, no matter what we do, and I'm happier with you than without. I know that last year when you were really upset, it made me really upset because I hate seeing you cry. I didn't want you to hurt. And I also know that when other guys hit on you at school, I get extremely jealous and overprotective. You're mine and… I just want everyone to know that."

Grinning, Hannah linked her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "That's pretty much exactly what I'm feeling, Joe."

Joseph's eyes widened. "Really?"

Nodding, Hannah said, "Sounds like love to me."

* * *

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Leah and Caitlin had combined their groups of friends and were dancing and partying together. After a while, Caitlin decided that she needed to use the bathroom, and she and Leah and Grace headed off the dance floor and out of the gym. The girls' restroom was just outside the gym and they quickly shuffled inside and used the toilets. When they had finished, the stepped up to the sinks to wash their hands just as a girl came rushing in, tears streaming down her face as she searched for an open stall to lock herself in.

Leah and Grace shared a glance. "Who was that?"

"I don't know," Caitlin responded. "I think it was Molly Hagen."

Grace nodded. "If I had to guess, I'd assume that was her too."

Leah took a step over to the stall where Molly was hidden away and daringly knocked on the door. "Molly? It's Leah Bolton. Are you okay?"

"No," Molly cried. "Just go away."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leah tried again, not willing to give up if she needed help. She and Molly weren't exactly friends, but they weren't enemies either.

"No." More crying.

Caitlin frowned. "Do you want me to get Nathan?"

Molly's cries escalated. "He's the problem in the first place!"

"What do you mean?" Leah coaxed and Molly slowly unlocked the stall and stepped out into the open, eyes red-rimmed and her makeup running down her face. Grace handed her a paper towel to wipe her eyes with and she gratefully accepted.

"Nathan broke up with me," Molly cried and Leah rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, Grace listening in and Caitlin just stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Grace cooed.

"Why did he do that?" Leah pressed and Molly shrugged.

"He said that we weren't into the same things anymore," Molly sniffled. "And that we didn't have anything in common. He said I wanted it more than he did. He also said something about how he didn't like me anymore. There's probably someone else! Why are guys such jerks?"

"I don't know, Molly," Leah offered her a hug while Grace rubbed her back. "I'm sorry."

"I'll be right back," Caitlin offered quickly before racing out of the bathroom.

Nearly running- and rather difficultly in high heels- down the hallways of the school, Caitlin searched all over for Nathan Greene. There was _no_ way she was going to let this opportunity pass. He had just broken up with his girlfriend and he was probably a little distraught. What better way to start a relationship than by comforting him on the loss of his old one? She didn't want Molly to be angry with her, but in this position, she knew it was nearly inevitable. After searching up and down and all around for Nathan, she finally spotted him in the courtyard next to the cafeteria. Drawing in a deep breath, Caitlin stepped into the night air and walked towards her friend.

"Hey," She called out and Nathan turned, his face perfectly illuminated by the twinkling lights hanging from the trees.

He looked at her and frowned. "Oh. It's you."

Well, that wasn't _exactly_ what she had expected from him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"This is all your fault." He stated softly and Caitlin just grew even more confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Molly and I had a pretty good relationship, you know?" Nathan explained. "But I didn't like her nearly as much as I like you. I hadn't seen you since fourth grade, though, so I thought it was okay. But now here you are, in my math class, and I _cannot_ stop thinking about you."

Caitlin's jaw dropped. Okay, so she hadn't expected this either. He took a few steps closer to her so they were standing only inches away. "So…So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't know how you feel, but I have a huge crush on you. I'm saying that I've liked you since the fourth grade. I'm saying… I'm saying…" Nathan leaned in and pressed a kiss to Caitlin's lips that caught her by surprise. This is hardly the way she pictured her first kiss!

Pulling back, Nathan smiled. "Do you catch my drift?"

All Caitlin could do was nod.

* * *

Inside, Anna had taken a break from dancing and was leaning against the open window of the cafeteria, getting some air and people watching as a few kids from her class helped themselves to the food and drinks provided. She was tired and was glad that there was only about a half hour until the dance ended. Plus, all of these couples around her that were making out or grinding on the dance floor were really killing her mood. Suddenly, Anna got a melancholy feeling and missed Eric terribly, even after what he did to her.

"Hey!"

Anna turned to her right and noticed a tall, blonde, and very attractive boy leaning beside her. He looked familiar, but Anna couldn't exactly pinpoint it. "Hi."

"What is a gorgeous girl like you doing sitting here by yourself?" The boy wondered and Anna smiled.

"I got tired and I needed some air," She answered. "I'm sorry; do I know you?"

"Anna, it's me. Lucas Moynihan?" He introduced himself and Anna nodded. "I went out with Caitlin a while back?"

"Ah, gotcha," Anna grinned. "She said you didn't have a great date."

"Yeah, we didn't have as much in common as we thought we did," He chuckled. "She was a bit too… excitable for me. I'm much more laid back. Into math and science too, and she hates that stuff."

"No way," Anna remarked. "I love math and science."

"Really?" Lucas asked. "That's funny. Yeah, I don't like English or social studies because it's too mental. You have to think too much about it and analyze why it's important."

Anna's eyes widened. This was _exactly_ how she felt! "Exactly! With English or social studies, there is no right answer. But with math and science it's yes or no, black or white. I like knowing there's a definite."

"Me too," Lucas chuckled. "I like relationships to be like that, too. Caitlin was too unpredictable, I think. No offense."

"Oh, none taken." Anna shook her head. "I think that's the way relationships are supposed to be."

"Oh, right!" Lucas felt completely idiotic, hitting on a girl with a boyfriend. "How are things with Eric going?"

Anna exhaled and glanced away. Lucas immediately sensed things were no longer on good terms. "Oh my God, sorry."

"No, it's okay, really." Anna assured him. "I'm over it now, it's just… Eric cheated on me over spring break last year."

It was his turn for his eyes to widen. "Are you kidding? Who would cheat on you?"

She smiled bashfully. "Thanks."

"No, I'm serious," He looked her in the eye and Anna could tell he truly was. "You're beautiful and smart… and you have a crazy sister."

Anna giggled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He smiled genuinely, their eye contact engaging and fiery. "W-Well anyway, I guess I should get back to my friends."

"Yeah, me too. I told them I was getting air. Now they probably think I left without them." Anna told him and they laughed.

"It was great talking to you, Anna," Lucas grinned and Anna nodded.

"You too."

As he walked away, a thought came over him and he turned back to say, "And don't worry. You'll find the right guy someday."

Anna breathed, a smile gracing her features. "Somehow, I feel like I already have."


	92. TOW The Oblivious Summer

**Heyyy! Okay so a little back story on this chapter: it wasn't supposed to be like this, hahah. After I wrote "The One Where Vancouver Calls" and Troy and Gabriella talked all about getting drunk in Vegas, I _had_ to relive that experience. So, enter chapter 92, their up-to-date Vegas vacation lolll. It's really fun- at least I think so, and I really hope you enjoy it! Oh and btw, I don't own "Waking Up in Vegas" by Katy Perry. Anyway, everyone's had that summer where they've gone away and were completely oblivious to everything that was still happening at home. Now, it's Troy and Gabriella's turn. =P**

**This chapter is dedicated to aussiebabe290. Rhyleigh, you have just always been one of the nicest people on here. You always review and you always have something nice to say even when I think the chapter sucked hahaha. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Ninety-Two: The One With The Oblivious Summer

"Sunscreen? Because I'm pretty sure it's going to be like ninety million degrees and I _don't_ plan on getting burned."

"Check."

"Boarding passes?"

"Yep."

"And we have all of our toiletries, right? Like toothbrushes, toothpaste, etc.?"

"Mhmm."

Gabriella frowned. "What about the poolside reading material?"

"Uh-huh."

She decided to test him. "And the passports?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you don't need a passport to go to Nevada," Gabriella pointed out and Troy glanced up at her guiltily. "Troy! You're not even _checking!_"

"I know, but in my defense, you made me check like sixteen times already!" Troy insisted and Gabriella groaned. "Really! I think we've got it all, babe."

"Fine," She teased. "But if you're missing something when we get to Vegas, _don't_ come crying to me."

As summer was winding down and the septuplets prepared to enter their junior year of high school, Troy and Gabriella decided to take yet another romantic vacation. After reminiscing for a while about their wild college days- if you could call them that- in Vegas during the spring semester break of their senior year, they decided it would be fun to relive those moments and head back to Vegas for another vacation. They hadn't had experience with gambling or any of the pleasure shows since then and were eager to try it again, just for the fun and the memories.

The children had become accustomed to their parents wanting alone time and vacations where they were not to attend, so they weren't surprised when they announced their Las Vegas trip in early August. They were planning on splitting half and half; the boys were staying with Chad, Taylor, Logan, and Samuel for the week and the girls were staying with Zeke, Sharpay, and Alexis, Madeleine and Lauren having already left for college. They seemed more excited than ever to be spending a week with their best friends.

"You have both our numbers, right?" Gabriella checked. "Once we get in, we'll send you the hotel number too."

"Gabriella, it's not even necessary," Sharpay informed her friend. "Your children are almost seventeen years old-"

Gabriella gasped. "Don't say that."

Sharpay pursed her lips. "Well it's true. Anyway, it's not like anything's going to go wrong. I know the Heimlich maneuver and the hospital isn't that far away."

"Okay stop," Gabriella held up a hand. "You're freaking me out."

"Gabriella, relax," Taylor smiled. "We've got it under control."

"Mom," Emily broke in. "We're sixteen. Not six. Go have fun!"

Troy grinned. "Yeah, listen to her."

He and Gabriella hugged and kissed their seven children goodbye before loading their luggage into the car and heading off to the airport. Their short flight to Nevada ended around four o'clock that afternoon and they took the time to call home to let their family know they had landed. They had arranged for transportation to Treasure Island, the hotel and suite they would be staying in. It was a gorgeous building that they expected to be even prettier at night. The lobby was made of beautiful crystal lighting, marble flooring, and expensive décor. It was very impressive and not at all what they expected from one of the "cities that never sleeps."

A man colorfully dressed in attire you wouldn't normally find anywhere else approached Gabriella seductively as they entered the lobby. "Good afternoon, ma'am! Welcome to Treasure Island!"

"Thank you," Gabriella spoke warily while Troy observed, amused.

He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "No matter what your intentions are, I'm sure we can _fulfill_ all of them. You're a beautiful girl."

"Thank you," She repeated, more forcefully this time, as she pushed his sweaty hand off her shoulder. "I'm also married."

The man laughed. "That doesn't matter here!" He leaned in closer, eyebrows wiggling. "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!"

He left her with that and Troy burst into laughter. Gabriella glared at him. "What a jerk."

"I feel like something like that happened last time, too." Troy commented, stepping into line to check in.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it had," She sighed. "Thank you, by the way, for saving me from him."

Troy chuckled. "You were doing fine by yourself. It was kind of hilarious, actually."

"It was not!" Gabriella insisted. "What if… What if he-?"

"He wasn't going to do anything," Troy assured her as they stepped up to the counter. "If he had an intention of attacking you, I would've stepped in, believe me."

She scoffed playfully. "Ugh, fine. Whatever you say."

"Good afternoon and welcome to Treasure Island!" An overly peppy blonde greeted them. "How may I help you this afternoon?"

Troy and Gabriella shared a glance. "We have a reservation under 'Bolton'."

"Sure!" She grinned, happy to help, and clicked away on her computer. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Volton? You checked in three hours ago. Next in line, please!"

"No, no!" Troy stopped the couple behind them from advancing. "Bolton… with a 'B'!"

"Oh, with a 'B'! I'm so sorry, sir," She began to click away again and this time, frowned. "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?"

"That's us," Gabriella answered.

"It says here on my records that you cancelled your reservation at three o'clock p.m. yesterday afternoon," The woman smiled innocently. "And the records don't lie."

"We did not cancel our reservations," Troy sighed in frustration. "Check again."

"I will, sir, but I do not think that will be helpful," She said. "Bolton? B-O-L-T-O-N-N-E?"

"No!" Troy exclaimed. "Bolton, as in B-O-L-T-O-N. That's it."

"Oh, as in Troy and Gabriella?" The woman asked and the couple nodded. "Oh here you are! That tricky little bastard just snuck right up on me!"

"Oh, really?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

The woman laughed. "I'm deeply sorry for the trouble, sir. Why don't we upgrade you to a luxury suite, on the house?"

Smiles rose on both faces. Troy nodded. "That would be wonderful."

"Here you are! There is a complimentary breakfast buffet in the lounge every morning from seven until eleven. Will you be needing anything else?"

"I don't think so," He answered. "Thank you."

"Oh no, thank _you_ sir. Have a lovely stay! And remember, what happens in Vegas-"

"Stays in Vegas," Troy finished for her as he and Gabriella stepped away from the counter and towards the elevator. "I've heard."

They pressed the glowing button and sighed. "Well, that was a disaster."

"I thought you were going to bite her head off," Gabriella giggled. "That was _so_ funny!"

The elevator doors slid open and they stepped inside, pressing the glowing number 14. Troy glanced at her incredulously. "That was _not_ funny! How can they have someone so incompetent working at a hotel counter?"

"Troy, it's a hotel! Is anyone competent here?" She asked. "Exactly."

"I guess so," He sighed and then chuckled. "Boltonne? Are we French?"

Gabriella giggled. "_Parlez-vous français, monsieur_?"

"No, actually, I don't!" He answered and they erupted in laughter as the elevator came to a stop at floor number four.

The doors slid open and Troy and Gabriella stepped aside to make room for another couple to enter the elevator. The couple was in their early twenties, probably just over twenty-one. They didn't make any notion of friendliness towards Troy and Gabriella, however, and focused their efforts solely on each other. They were heavily making out, the man pressing the woman against the back wall of the elevator and barely turning to press the number 1 on the interior. The moaning and hot breath emitted made Troy and Gabriella incredibly uncomfortable.

"Do they know the elevator isn't going down?" Troy whispered and Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm not sure they're conscious of anything at the moment," She replied softly.

"Except each other's tongues."

Gabriella giggled, swatting him. "Shh!"

The elevator stopped again, this time on floor eight, and the doors opened slowly to allow two middle-aged women to enter. They smelled heavily of smoke and liquor, and were swaying and stumbling every time they walked. Troy and Gabriella shared a look as they crossed the threshold of the metal contraption. This was going to be interesting. One of the girls ran into the elevator as they entered, bouncing off the door, and laughing drunkenly as her friend yelled, "Yo, watch yo'self girl!"

"I got it, I got it!" She laughed. "I cannot BELIEVE you just took your top off, girl! You so crazy!"

"Yo, I wasn't planning on it! But then I took my shoes off to get on the bar and started dancin'… It felt like the right time, you know?"

Troy inched closer to Gabriella. "I'm scared."

She nodded. "Maybe we're too old for this."

* * *

After the elevator fiasco with the couple that couldn't wait until they got back to the room and with the drunken friends, Troy and Gabriella decided just to lay low for a little while so they could get acclimated with their new- and out of control- surroundings. They turned up the air conditioning in their suite and just talked instead of doing anything out of control or crazy. Everything was fair game for conversation; their friends, their family, their social lives. It didn't matter what the topic- they always found something to say. When dinner time approached just a couple hours later, they called the front desk to ask for a restaurant suggestion and then headed out on the town, hand in hand. Las Vegas was much more vibrant at night.

And they didn't just mean the lights.

Soup 'N Song was a restaurant that specialized in many different types of gourmet soups, salads, and appetizers while also entertaining the guests with live musical performances. It was very colorful inside, with all of the tables painted a different, vibrant color and all turned towards the stage where a tall, dark-haired woman was crooning out an awful rendition of "I Will Survive." Troy and Gabriella had enjoyed their dinner and were now poking fun at each of the singers who stepped on stage. It was open mic karaoke night, after all.

"Okay, okay," Troy grimaced. "She might survive, but I do not think _we_ will."

Gabriella laughed. "Agreed. She's just a bit pitchy."

"Pitchy? She's hitting notes only dogs can hear," Troy commented and then motioned their waiter over. "Hey, do you know who's up next?"

"No, we actually don't have anyone on the line-up yet," He stated. "Are you interested?"

"I'm not," Troy shook his head, motioning towards Gabriella. "But she is. She's amazing. You should hear her!"

"Awesome!" Their waiter cheered as Gabriella shot him a wide-eyed glance. "Let's hear it!"

"Troy…" Gabriella stated warningly.

"Aw come on, don't be shy!" He grinned, grabbing Gabriella's arm and pushing her towards the now empty stage. "We're all rooting for you!"

"Troy!" She shot back at her husband, who was chuckling uncontrollably.

"Please welcome to the stage… a newcomer!" The announcer smiled deviously at her. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Gabriella," She said confidently. "But we're a singing act, my husband and I, so I can't start without him being here."

Troy stopped laughing.

"Oh? A singing act, are you?" The announcer grinned. "Where's your husband, doll?"

Gabriella smiled, pointing out Troy easily with a satisfied look gracing her features. "Right there."

"Let's bring him up here!"

Moments later, Troy was standing side by side with his wife. He glared at her. "I hate you."

"Okay, you did this to me first, so I don't want to hear it." She muttered as the announcer handed them two microphones.

"The last thing I want to do right now is sing," He stated, turning on the microphone and turning to her.

"Me too! You should've thought of that before you volunteered me," Gabriella said. "If I'm going down, you bet your ass you're riding shotgun."

The beginning chords of their song began to play and Troy glanced over at his wife. "What the hell is this?"

"How good is your womanly voice?"

Troy shot her an odd glance. "Why?"

"Because we just got _Waking Up in Vegas_ by Katy Perry," Gabriella answered, beginning the song before Troy could make a comment. "_You gotta help me out. It's all a blur last night. We need a taxi, 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke._"

Troy cleared his throat, rolling his eyes at the situation. "_I lost my fake I.D. But you lost the motel key. Spare me your freakin' dirty looks now. Don't blame me!_"

"_You wanna cash out,_" Gabriella smiled at his attempt. "_And get the hell out of town. Don't be a baby; remember what you told me!_"

"_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is! That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!_" They sang in unison. "_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now! That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!_"

"_Why are these lights so bright?_" Troy began to get into the song, crossing the stage. "_Did we get hitched last night?_"

"_Dressed up like Elvis,_" Gabriella giggled. "_Why am I wearing your class ring?_"

"_Don't call your mother!_" Troy warned her, stepping closer. "_'Cause now we're partners in crime! Don't be a baby; remember what you told me!_"

"_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is! That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!_" They laughed, dancing around together and to the cheers and applause from the audience. "_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now! That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!_"

"_You got me into this!_" Gabriella accused Troy. "_Information overload! Situation lost control!_"

"_Send out an S.O.S!_" He teased. "_And get some cash out! We're gonna tear up the town! Don't be a baby; remember what you told me!_"

"_Remember what you told me_," She echoed. "_Remember what you told me, told me, told me…oh yeah!_"

"_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is! That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!_" They were full-on partying now, really getting into the song and lyrics. "_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now! That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!_"

"_That's what you get, baby!_" Troy sang and Gabriella laughed out loud.

"_Shake the glitter!_" She responded. "_Shake, shake, shake the glitter!_"

"_Give me some cash out, baby_," They finished together. "_Give me some cash out, baby!_"

They received immense applause and were somewhat shocked to find it. Bowing and accepting the praise, Troy turned to his wife. "Were we really that good?"

"I don't know. Just shut up and accept it," She muttered through her grin. "Thank you! Thank you!"

After their "performance," Troy and Gabriella were hyped up on all of the energy the crowd was feeding them. They decided to leave and find a good casino where they could gamble until their heart's content. They walked the streets until they found the infamous Monte Carlo and walked inside. Once there, all they could do was stare. There were so many people inside and so many slot machines. Troy grinned and Gabriella saw what she saw all those nights ago, the first time they traveled to Vegas together. He _needed_ to be a part of this; it absolutely was not even a question. They practically skipped up to the first machine, Troy already depositing a quarter.

"What do I need to win this one?" Troy asked, pulling the lever down and watching the three categories spin.

"Three in a row," She informed him, stopping a barista and ordering some drinks. "Let's get this party started!"

"Hell yeah!" He agreed. "Aw damn. Two lemons and a grapefruit."

"My turn!" Gabriella shrieked, stepping up to the game. "If I get three lemons in a row I win twenty-five dollars in quarters. Bring it on!"

"If you get three oranges, you win twenty-five thousand," Troy stated, sipping at his drink. "Bring _that_ on."

They drank and gambled for hours, not keeping track of time. They played the slot machines and won here and there, but not anything major. Blackjack and craps were not their games either, but it didn't matter. They were laughing and having a great time no matter what the outcome of the game. People stared at them like they were crazy and some couples even opted out of playing with them or against them. Troy and Gabriella left the casino laughing, crying from laughing so hard, and they didn't even know why.

Why? Troy and Gabriella were _insanely_ drunk.

"And then… And then! You face and… Oh my God!" Gabriella couldn't catch her breath she was laughing so hard. "Oh my God…"

"I think…"

Gabriella turned to look at her husband. "What?"

"What, what?"

She burst into a whole new round of laughter, slurring her speech. "You totally jussst starrted a sentence and didn't finish it!"

Troy laughed. "Noo…"

"Yes!"

They stumbled upon a chapel and Troy turned to Gabriella. "Let'sss get married."

"We're already married." Gabriella pointed out and they stopped walking.

"Oh yeah," Troy just seemed to realize this now. "Let's get married again."

She thought it over. "Can we do that?"

"I think so."

"No, no… let's…" Her eyes widened. "Let's get some more alcohol!"

Troy gasped. "Yeah!"

They linked hands again, running down the street towards their hotel and laughing the whole way. Most people didn't give them a second glance- hey, it was Vegas! This kind of behavior was expected! They, by some miracle, found Treasure Island again and watched the late night fireworks and fountains display before heading up to their room, becoming the couple in the elevator that afternoon as their passion for each other just could not be masked. Sloppy but determined kisses were placed here and there, hands roaming to touch everything in sight.

Finally reaching their bedroom, Troy could not for the life of him figure out how to use the keycard to get into their room. Gabriella laughed at him, stealing it away and swiping it herself. This allowed them entrance to the suite which they quickly seized and took advantage of. It had been a long night of drinking and gambling, but to Troy and Gabriella, the night was hardly over. Clothing flew as they made it towards the bed, forgetting everything that had ever happened before that moment and not contemplating what could happen afterwards. All that mattered was what was going on here and now.

Nothing needed thinking.

* * *

Someone was hammering on Troy Bolton's brain.

"Ow…" He groaned, opening his eyes to see who was doing the hammering and immediately shutting them when the morning light reached his eyes. "Damn… the curtains!"

Too caught up in each other last night, Troy and Gabriella had failed to close the curtains on the windows and would be, now, regretting it. The hammering continued. "Gab, do you hear that?"

"Stop yelling at me!" Gabriella whined, pulling a pillow over her head, which somewhat muffled her next statement. "Can you turn down the sun?"

"Yeah, Mother Nature and I have to have a little chat anyway," Troy answered, wondering where humor even came from when he was in this state. He crawled out of bed reluctantly and shut the curtains, enclosing the room in darkness before realizing that the hammering was really a splitting headache. "Oh my God… I feel like death."

Slowly removing the pillow from her features, Gabriella glanced up at her husband and winced. "Do you know what happened last night?"

"… No." Troy frowned after a moment of thinking. "I can't remember."

"Me either." She sighed, her eyes closing. "I'd guess we had sex."

"Why?"

"You're not wearing clothes," Gabriella whispered. "Neither am I."

Troy laughed and then groaned upon realizing that was too painful. "Oh. Good guess, then."

She flinched. "Can you not talk so loud?"

"Maybe," He told her. "Can you stop the hammering on my brain?"

"I'm not touching your brain."

"I'm not talking that loudly."

Gabriella smiled despite the situation. "I honestly have no recollection of last night."

"I don't either." Troy told her. "All I know is that we sang karaoke… and then apparently got insanely drunk."

"I thought we promised ourselves that we weren't going to do that?"

"We did," Troy whined. "But we didn't listen to us."

* * *

"So, remember when you guys were leaving and you were freaking out because you thought something major was going to happen?" Sharpay asked. "And I told you not to freak out?"

"Yes," Gabriella began warily. "What's wrong?"

"Well relax, it's not like anything happened." Sharpay grinned. "Okay, so, things _did_ happen, but-"

"What kinds of 'things'?" Troy questioned in concern.

He and Gabriella had been home for only three hours and already Sharpay and Taylor were informing him that not everything went smoothly at home. Taylor smiled. "Well… brace yourselves. You might be a little shocked."

"Oh dear God." Gabriella sighed. "It's never a good thing when they start off with a disclaimer."

Troy slipped his hand into hers as Sharpay began. "Let's start with Anna and Caitlin. Caitlin has a boyfriend. Do you know Nathan Greene? They're dating now."

"I do," Gabriella nodded. "He's a nice guy. What does this have to do with Anna, though? She doesn't even know him."

"No, she doesn't," Taylor agreed. "But she has a new crush on Lucas Moynihan. He's the one that Caitlin went on that awful date with, remember? Yeah, well best friends don't like it when their friends date their exes and sisters are no different."

Sharpay nodded. "Anna and Caitlin have been arguing for days. Caitlin doesn't want Anna dating a guy she had such a horrible time with and Anna doesn't see why it's a big deal, since Caitlin has a boyfriend now."

"Oh God," Troy ran a hand down his face. "Okay, what else is going on?"

"Matthew had this huge fight with Hallie at the beginning of the week," Sharpay informed them. "They broke up, I guess, because now he wants to date Jenny. I told him he was being a player, but he really didn't care about that."

Gabriella shook her head. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Leah strained her voice at theater camp and we had to take her to the doctor to make sure she didn't do any real damage to her throat," Taylor filled in. "Emily sprained her ankle at dance doing God knows what. Maddie came home for a day to pick up some of the things she left home and he and Nick had this huge fight."

"Dear God, well at least Joey is still okay," Troy pointed out and Gabriella nodded her agreement.

Taylor and Sharpay shared a glance. "Actually, he's not okay. We saved him for last on purpose."

"What did he do?"

Sharpay bit her lip. "We think he and Hannah might have… might have had sex."

"What?" Troy and Gabriella exclaimed in unison, the latter saying, "He doesn't even know what that is!"

"He's almost seventeen," Taylor pointed out. "I'm sure he knows what it is. But we don't know for sure, so don't flip out!"

"You know, there are some things that parents just _don't_ want to know about their kids," Troy pointed out. "This is one of those things."

As if on cue, Joseph entered Sharpay's house. "Oh hey! Mom, Dad! I didn't even know you guys were home!"

"Hey Joey!" Gabriella greeted him with a hug. "How are you? How did this week go?"

"I'm good!" Joseph answered. "This week was really fun."

"I'll bet it was," Troy grinned and Gabriella swatted him.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing much," Joseph stated nonchalantly. "Just hung out with friends and Hannah. No real excitement. What did you guys do?"

"Oh yeah," Taylor remarked. "We spent so long talking about the kids; we never did hear about what you guys did all week."

Troy and Gabriella shared a glance, blushing. "Taylor, what happens in Vegas, _stays_ in Vegas."


	93. TOW Emily Gets Noticed

**Hey guys! Just got back from the movie theater- Toy Story 3 is the best movie ever. EVER. Seriously, it's like so legit. You all need to go see it! Don't think you're too old- my friends and I are eighteen hahaha. Well, I'm _almost_ eighteen. Anyway, we did look a bit ridiculous sitting in the theater with all of these little kids and their parents, but seriously, it was so worth it. It was amazing. Amazing!**

**Before we begin, I don't own "Hey Stephen" by Taylor Swift, and yes, I named the boy Stephen just so I could use that song. =P  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to xxTwilightHSMxx. Honestly, from as long as I can remember, you've been stuck to this story. I think you might of given up or possibly lost track of this story, but I still want to thank you. I miss your encouraging reviews!**

* * *

Ninety-Three: The One Where Emily Gets Noticed

_~ Dear Diary, ~_

_I'm not sure what it is about Leah, Anna, and Caitlin that makes them more desirable to guys. They're great people, don't get me wrong, and they're a lot of fun to be with. They're pretty and intelligent and confident… Okay, I guess I _do_ get why they're more desirable than I am. What I don't get is why they have all the guys paying attention to them, but they can never seem to choose the right one. Leah is cute and funny, but she's never had a boyfriend yet. Anna is confident and brave, but the only boyfriend she's ever had cheated on her with someone else. Caitlin is wild and unpredictable, but the dates she's gone on have never turned into anything more. What am I missing, here?_

_Anna had her first kiss when she was ten at a Halloween party playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. Joey had his first kiss with Hannah when he was thirteen at our surprise birthday party. Caitlin just had her first kiss at the sophomore semi-formal dance. Matt had his first kiss with Hallie at the end of the championship basketball game last spring, Leah had hers in the drama club's production freshman year, and Nick had his first kiss with Maddie at their graduation party- even though he thinks no one knows about it._

_Oh, and if you're wondering where I am on that first kiss timeline, keep waiting. I haven't had my first kiss yet, therefore I am not part of the club._

_But that's not what bothers me, diary. I have no desire to run into school and kiss the first boy I find. It doesn't bother me that I'm going to be a junior in high school and I've never had my first kiss, let alone a boyfriend. Okay, well maybe it bothers me a little. But I feel like I have my whole life to have a boyfriend, why should I start looking for one now? Stephanie and Katrina have had a couple each and they've never pressured me into having one or made fun of me for not having one. It doesn't bother me. Really, it doesn't._

_What does bother me, however, is the fact that my parents are upset that I don't hang out with my friends enough. They're upset that I don't go out to the movies or laser tagging with my friends or even with my brothers and sisters when they want to go. They feel like I'm becoming anti-social and that sooner or later, my friends are going to stop asking me to do things. But the truth is, I _like_ being alone. I'm not a loner and I'm not anti-social, I just like having alone time. Katrina and Stephanie understand, too. I never tell them I don't want to do something- I always have a good excuse. But what my parents don't understand is that being alone- like I am now- is the only time I have to do my thinking._

_I'm surrounded by people twenty-four seven if you really stop to think about it. There are about a thousand people in my school that I'm with from seven in the morning until two-forty in the afternoon. There are nine people and two dogs living in my house that I'm with the rest of the time. No other family has this many people in it, so _of course_ they want to be with people on their down time! I, however, do not. Since I'm surrounded by so many people so many times a day, all I want is a break._

_In a house full of people, I crave alone time. I don't get it often, but when I do, it's wonderful._

_~ Emily_

* * *

Leah closed the diary and let Emily's passage run through her mind. So _that_ was why she never wanted to do anything with anyone. It wasn't because she felt outshined by her brothers and sisters, it was because she felt so overwhelmed by so many people that she really wanted and craved that alone time. It made sense now that she thought about it, but she still felt bad for her sister. Leah didn't want Emily to feel that she had to escape people at every chance she received. She wanted Emily to be noticed by guys and she wanted her to have fun.

She heard the faucet in the bathroom shut off and Leah immediately slammed the diary into Emily's bedside table drawer before jumping into her bed. She couldn't be caught reading her sister's diary! That was just cruel. Emily entered the room then, gave her sister a smile, and climbed into bed. She reached over to her bedside table and Leah believed she was searching for her diary, but let out a sigh of relief when she grabbed a comb and began to brush out her wet locks.

"Anything exciting happen today?" Emily asked, her brown eyes twinkling.

Leah knew she was asking because she didn't have anything exciting to share. Sadly, she shook her head. "No. Maybe tomorrow? Today was only the first day of school. Excitement takes a while to kick in."

Emily scrunched her nose, giving her sister a look. "You really think so?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah."

She took that moment to take in everything about her sister. She was Alexis Bledel pretty, Anne Hathaway pretty, the kind of pretty she could be without having to put on any makeup to enhance it. Her big brown eyes and short straight locks of hair framed her simple, attractive face, her nose not too big, her lips just right. She was shy and quiet, Leah knew, and more willing to settle for what was handed to her than stand up for herself or fight for her rights. Leah guessed she didn't know what French kissing was and knew she blushed every time someone brought up sex. It was in that moment that Leah decided she was going to socialize her sister. She only had two more years of high school; she couldn't spend them the way she was now.

"Anyway," Emily finished up the story that Leah hadn't listened to. "I'm exhausted. The first day of high school is always the hardest."

"Absolutely," Leah joked. "Because you're a super genius and you take all hard classes."

"What can I say? I like a challenge!" She grinned. "Goodnight, Leah."

As they laid in darkness, Leah made a promise to herself to help her sister that year. "Goodnight, Em."

No matter what.

* * *

"Joey, I need your help."

Joseph glanced over at his sister and chuckled. "What can I possibly do for you? And why are you whispering?"

"Because Emily is right over there," Leah motioned. "I want to help Emily get noticed."

"What do you mean 'get noticed'?" Joseph questioned. "She is noticed. You just noticed her standing over there."

Leah shot him a look and swatted his arm. "Joey! Quit joking around! I'm serious. I want to help Emily be popular. I don't know if you've noticed, but she's kind of socially awkward and she doesn't have that many friends. Plus, wouldn't it be great if we could get her a boyfriend?"

"Whoa, Leah, slow down," Joseph's head was swimming with the new information she provided him with. "You want to help Emily become popular? How are you going to do that? And where do I fit into this?"

"Well I feel like if I'm going to do this, I need both perspectives," Leah stated. "I need to know what guys want in a girl. Plus, you're more popular than Nick and Matt, so you can help us out. You have a lot of friends, I have a lot of friends… It just makes sense!"

"Okay," Joseph agreed. "I think it's a good idea. I just don't know how she's going to feel about it. I mean you're basically telling her that she's a social freak who needs our help to be accepted."

"Yes," Leah said gently. "But I won't actually be _saying_ those words."

She glanced around the crowded school hallway before leaning in closer to her brother. "Look, the truth is, I read her diary. I feel awful for doing it and I knew I probably shouldn't have done it, but I did. It's just… I wish I didn't read some of the things I did. I just want Emily to be happy."

Joseph smiled. "I think that's really nice of you. I'll help, I guess. What do I have to do?"

Leah grinned. "Perfect!"

That evening after dinner, Leah and Joseph snuck away from their evening chores and down into the basement. They began to plan Operation Emily- it was a working title- but couldn't agree upon where to begin. They needed to fix her idea of fun, mix her in with some new people, and then would find a guy that would rightfully suit her. Troy and Gabriella were incredibly suspicious of what their children were doing that was 'so important' they couldn't finish their chores, but they let it go. Leah had explained that it was imperative to their social lives and that they were helping Emily and that was all Troy and Gabriella really wanted, anyway.

Once their plan had been revised and finalized, Joseph retrieved Emily from the living room and brought her to the basement. "Emily, we kind of have to talk to you."

"Sure," Emily began, her eyes showing concern. "What's going on?"

"Oh it's really nothing that needs worrying," Leah assured her. "I really don't want you to be mad at me for what I'm about to say. But if you do get mad, please don't blame Joey for this, because I dragged him into it and it was all my idea."

Emily glanced back and forth from sister to brother before answering hesitantly. "Okay…"

"Well… I noticed that you don't really like to go out with your friends to parties or school dances and stuff," Leah began, trying not to look Emily in the eye. "Plus, you only like hanging out with Katrina and Stephanie, no one else. And you have, like, zero experience with guys."

"What's your point?" Emily deadpanned.

"I want to help you," Leah smiled. "_We_ want to help you."

"How? What do you mean?"

"We're going to socialize you," Joseph grinned. "We're going to mix you in with a bunch of new friends, hook you up with all the right parties, and maybe even find you a boyfriend."

Leah bit her lip, watching Emily think about what they had just told her. Then she smiled. "Okay. That sounds great."

"Yay!" Leah squealed excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Emily grinned nervously. "I hope so."

* * *

"Okay, so the first thing we have to do is discuss how you're going to get into the mix of new friends," Leah began the next morning at school.

Joseph nodded his agreement. "Talking to people is easy. All you have to do is walk up to them and start up a conversation about… Well, about anything, really."

"Why do I need new friends?" Emily asked. "What's wrong with Stephanie and Katrina?"

"Nothing!" Leah guaranteed her. "They're really nice people. But you need more than two friends, Em. You have to get out there. Do you want to be that girl that no one remembers at the ten-year reunion?"

Emily shook her head, horrified. "No!"

"Exactly," Leah stated matter-of-factly. "So take your pick. There are a million cliques of girls and guys here. Which one do you want to talk to?"

Emily glanced around at the groups of people hanging around the courtyard outside of the entrance of the school. There was the popular crowd- or, those who _believed_ they were popular- joking about some kind of hot hookup that had happened at a weekend party over the summer. There were the druggies- she would most definitely _not_ be talking to them. There were the drama kids- all Leah's friends- and the jocks- her brothers' friends. She honestly did not see one group of people that were just normal, like her. Those were the kind she was looking for. Finally, her eyes landed on a group of six girls and seven guys, just hanging out by the fountain. Immediately her heart began to flutter.

"Can I talk to them?" She lifted her finger towards the group she spotted and Leah and Joseph turned to look.

"Why not?" Joseph agreed. "They look normal."

Leah squinted as she tried to make out who was in the group. "Yeah, they look okay. Okay, so what are you plans for doing this?"

Emily's lip quivered as it did when she was nervous. "I-I don't know. I don't know what to do or what I'm going to say!"

"Okay, relax," Joseph soothed her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "That's why we're here. We're going to help you. So Leah, start helping."

Leah glanced at her brother, startled. "Okay, did you not just say 'we'?"

"I've been hanging out with the same people since kindergarten!" Joseph told her. "You make ten new friends a day. This is your specialty."

Leah giggled. "Okay, true. So, first things first- do any of those people look familiar to you? Are they in any of your classes or have you spoken to them before?"

Emily thought for a moment. "The blonde one sitting on the edge of the fountain is in my history class. I think her name's Megan."

"Perfect!" Leah grinned. "Ask a question about history or bring up something unusual or hilarious about your history teacher. That'll break the ice. Then after you're done talking about that or laughing or whatever, you introduce yourself and the rest of the group will do so too."

"You're sure about that?" Emily questioned and her sister nodded.

"Of course! It's basic politeness," She told her. "So if everything works out, you'll be easy to talk to, you'll laugh, and you'll make new friends. Then maybe tomorrow, you can sit with them in the morning like they are now. If they like you, they'll accept you as part of their group."

"And if they don't like me?" She needed to know the alternative.

Joseph shook his head. "They won't dislike you. You're too nice."

"Just be yourself," Leah advised. "Do not, under any circumstances, change yourself for them. If they don't like you for who you are, you find new friends."

"Be nice and polite," Joseph instructed.

"Be confident and charming," Leah added.

"Be strong." Her brother finished. "Go for it, Em. You've got this. And we'll be there for you if anything goes wrong."

Emily nodded and drew in a deep breath. She took a cautious step away from her siblings and began to walk across the courtyard towards the group of people. A few of them stood and walked away just before she approached and she silently thanked God, as it would be less awkward trying to prove herself in front of only a few people. Straightening the miniskirt she'd borrowed from Leah that morning and smoothing the creases out of her American Eagle t-shirt, Emily stepped up to the group and plastered on a smile. It was now or never, she believed. Now was the time to prove that she really _could_ be just like her sisters.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt you," She began as the group's eyes landed on her. "You're in my history class, right?"

The blonde girl Emily had identified moments earlier smiled and nodded. "Yeah, hi! I'm Megan."

"I'm Emily," Emily grinned. "Nice to meet you. Um, I was just wondering if you knew when our test on the French and Indian War was."

"Oh yeah, it's next week sometime. I think it's on Wednesday." Megan answered her. "But who knows? Ms. Kelleher is so neurotic and crazy that she'll probably forget we even have one. She's a hot mess, really."

Emily saw this as an opening for conversation, even though she was still shaking with nervousness inside. "Oh tell me about it. What was with the sob story she told us yesterday about how her husband left her? It's really depressing, I guess, but we didn't need to know that!"

Megan grinned. "I know, right? She acts like we're psychiatrists. Ms. Kelleher, this is not the place for your hot-mess stories."

"Exactly," Emily smiled. "If you're sick, see a doctor. If you're sick in the head, don't teach in a school."

Megan and a few of the other group members laughed. "That's so right! Hey, do you want to sit down?"

Emily's face lit up as she watched a boy shift over on the bench to make room for her. "Sure!"

"Cool!" Megan sounded delighted and it was obviously genuine. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the group then. This is Jen, Brittany, and Nicole."

"Hey Emily!" Jen greeted.

"Hi," Brittany smiled. "What's going on?"

"Hey Em, you were in my science class last year," Nicole pointed out. "Period eight with Mr. Stender?"

"Oh yeah, hi!" Emily grinned, trying to take in everyone. "It's nice meeting you guys!"

"And this is Connor, Alex, and Justin," Megan finished. "It might seem kind of crazy, but you'll fit right in."

Emily grinned. "I can't wait!"

* * *

A week or two had passed and Emily was fitting in quite nicely with her newfound friends. She had already had a sleepover at Megan's house and had gone over to Jen's house with the group for a studying party for their history exam. Troy and Gabriella were shocked at her new want for a social life and Joseph and Leah were extremely proud of her. She really had carried herself with pride and confidence and hadn't chickened out with apprehension like they were scared of. Next step? Boys.

As the weeks went on, Emily confessed to Joseph and Leah that she had a crush on Stephen Carrington, a boy in her math class who played the piano and the saxophone in the school band and was, as she put it, _so_ cute. Leah and Joseph got to work immediately, planning out the perfect meeting moment for the two. They had her dressed in a cute sundress with her hair perfectly curled, seated upon the bleachers while the band practiced on the football field. Emily had learned to play the guitar a few summers earlier from her neighbor, just because she was bored and wanted to try something new. Now, it would come in handy.

"Okay, Joey and I are right outside the gates if you need us," Leah promised her. "Just relax and sing normally."

"What if he doesn't like my voice?" Emily whispered.

Joseph shook his head. "How could he not? You have a great voice. Just relax."

"Everything will be fine," Leah promised. "Love you!"

They scurried away and Emily began to strum the beginning chords of the song they had chosen quite appropriately for the situation. "_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving, but I know I saw a light in you. As we walked, we were talking. I didn't say half the things I wanted to. Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold. Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone_."

She glanced up and out onto the field, where the band was practicing. She caught Stephen's eye and he smiled at her. She blushed and looked away. "'_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel. Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so. Come feel this magic I've been feeing since I met you. Can't help it if there's no one else. Mm, I can't help myself_."

"_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling, so I've got some things to say to you. I've seen it all, so I've thought, but I've never seen nobody shine the way you do_," She went on. "_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name. It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change. Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving? I think you and I should stay the same._"

"'_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel. Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so. Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you. Can't help it if there's no one else. Mm, I can't help myself_," Emily continued to sing, taking a glance back out to the field and noticing that band practice was ending, as the players began to pick up the chairs and music stands. "_They're dimming the street lights. You're perfect for me. Why aren't you here tonight? I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out and pull me near. And shine, shine, shine…_"

"_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose_," Emily's eyes widened as she noticed Stephen begin to ascend the stairs on the bleachers, approaching her. "_All those other girls, well they're beautiful. But would they write a song for you?_"

"Hi," Stephen greeted her. "You have a great voice."

"Thanks," She smiled, placing the guitar beside her as he sat down. "I'm Emily."

"Stephen," He shook her hand and then motioned towards the guitar. "Was that a coincidence?"

Leah had told her to be nonchalant, so she nodded. "Oh, yeah. I didn't even notice. I just love Taylor Swift, so…"

"Oh yeah, she's a great artist," Stephen agreed. "But you play really nicely, too. How long have you been playing?"

"Only a couple of years," Emily admitted. "You looked great out there, too."

"Thanks," Stephen smiled. "So, why haven't I met you before?"

"Oh I don't know," Emily told him. "My sisters are the ones who are always noticed by guys, though. Maybe that's why?"

"Who are your sisters?"

"Anna, Caitlin, and Leah Bolton," Emily provided and Stephen's eyes widened.

"Perfect! Then you can tell me if Leah's single," He asked and Emily's face immediately dropped.

"What?"

"I was wondering if your sister was available," Stephen asked. "I'd love to ask her out sometime."

Emily could feel tears burning in the back of her eyes. "Sure. Do whatever you want."

Grabbing her guitar by the neck, she raced down the stairs of the bleachers and through the gates, passing her siblings menacingly. "I can't believe I did this!"

"Why?" Leah questioned. "What happened?"

"Why would I ever listen to you?" She snapped. "You've never had a boyfriend and you're in the _drama_ club! The only guys in there are gay! You have no experience with boys so I can't _believe_ you would try and tell me how to get one!"

"Emily, calm down," Joseph tried to stop her but she turned on him with a glare.

"And _you!_" She yelled. "Mr. I've only had one girlfriend and we're in love at sixteen! How can you say you have experience in the dating world? You've been with the same girl since middle school!"

"I hate both of you and I hate that you made me do this!" Emily screamed before racing off towards home.

Joseph and Leah shared a glance. "We screwed up somewhere."

"I think that was obvious."

* * *

"…but I don't know what to do, Mom, because she won't talk to me," Leah whined. "She even had Caitlin switch rooms with her so she doesn't have to sleep in the same room as I do!"

"Leah, honey, what did you and Joey do that hurt her feelings?" Gabriella asked, truly concerned for both her and Emily.

"That's the problem!" Leah cried. "I don't know! She was perfectly fine with the idea, Stephen went up to talk to her, and then she came down and yelled at us. I don't know what happened!"

Joseph took that moment to enter the room. "I do."

Troy, Gabriella, and Leah took that moment to glance at him. "What? Why? How did you find out?"

"Stephen told me," Joseph stated. "I asked him what happened. Leah, he has no interest in Emily. He… He wanted to ask _you_ out."

Leah's eyes widened as her jaw nearly fell to the table. "Me? What a jerk!"

"Oh God, Emily must be devastated," Troy observed.

"I'll go talk to her," Gabriella nodded but Leah stopped her.

"No," Leah shook her head. "I should. This is all my fault."

She left the living room and bounded up the stairs, heading toward Anna and Caitlin's room where Emily was currently residing. She couldn't even fathom how hurt Emily must have been when Stephen asked if her own _sister_ was single. Could the guy not read the clue? Was the song with his name in it not enough? She knocked on the door, even though she knew Emily wouldn't let her in, and pushed it open with her shoulder. Emily scowled. "What do you want?"

"To apologize," Leah told her honestly. "Joey asked Stephen what happened and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, I don't care," Emily said haughtily, though Leah sensed the opposite. "I'm mad at _you_, not him."

"But it isn't my fault!" Leah insisted. "I didn't tell him to say that!"

"You might as well have!"

Leah sighed dejectedly. "I just wanted you to be happy."

At this, Emily paused, glancing over at her sister. "You what?"

"I just wanted you to be happy," She repeated. "You always seemed so left out and so lonely whenever we went out with our friends. I just wanted to fix that. I'm sorry it worked out the way it did. That wasn't what I planned."

"Leah, I _was_ happy," Emily maintained. "I didn't mind staying home by myself. I like being alone in quiet places, you know? Because there are so many people that live here and it's always loud, it's just nice to have time to myself sometimes."

"I agree with you," Leah said quietly. "But you can't be like that _all_ the time. You need to go out and have fun with your friends too."

"I know, and I'm glad you helped me make friends, because I don't think I could've done that on my own," Emily admitted. "You gave me the courage and confidence I didn't have before."

"Well you're my sister and I love you," Leah smiled. "I just wanted to help get you socialized. And I will never even _consider_ going out with Stephen. I didn't even know who he was until you pointed him out to me."

Emily matched her smile. "Thanks. I don't hate you, Leah. I'm sorry I said that."

Leah pouted. "Will you come back to our room now? Because I miss you… and Caitlin snores."

Emily laughed. "Yeah."

They reached over and gave each other a hug. Joseph knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "I'm sorry, Joey. I don't hate you either."

"It's okay," He gave his sister a hug. "For the record, though, that is usually not how me setting someone up works out. I've set up a bunch of my friends and everyone has been successful… mostly."

"It's okay," Emily shrugged. "I'll find a guy someday. Who needs Stephen?"

"Not you," Leah grinned. "And _certainly_ not me."


	94. TOW The Seven Turn Seventeen

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. It's really hot here... and it's only 9:30 in the morning. That does not bode well for the rest of the day hahaha. Anyway, I hope you all spend lots of time with your fathers and enjoy this chapter and the rest of your day! Adios!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ilovejoejonas4eva6279314. You have a very long pen name, hahaha. But I just really want to thank you for all of your encouraging reviews too! Whether you had a lot to say or very little, every review you've given me has been appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

Ninety-Four: The One Where The Seven Turn Seventeen

"I can do this," Nicholas breathed to himself from behind the wheel of the car. He noticed an older man with a clipboard coming towards the car and immediately began to mentally prepare himself once more. "No need to be nervous. I'm ready."

The passenger door opened and the man entered the car. "Good morning! My name's Mr. Greene. How are you this morning?"

"I'm Nick," His voice trembled. "And I'm really nervous."

Nicholas was the last of the septuplets to take his road test. He and his six siblings had all taken Driver's Education during the past school year and then, one by one, took their road tests and passed. Each of them had their licenses now and it was time for Nicholas to try and acquire his. He had simply stated that he wasn't ready to get it when asked why he hadn't had his road test yet. But now, he felt ready. Now he felt experienced. And now, he felt the strongest apprehension he had ever had.

"There's no need to be nervous," Mr. Greene assured him. "As long as you follow the proper driving procedures, you'll do fine. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," Nicholas breathed, glancing out the window at his father, who sent him a thumbs up in encouragement. "Let's get this over with."

He put on his directional and pulled away from the curb, starting out onto the course with a perfect stop at the stop sign. Mr. Greene spoke up. "We're going to make a right-hand turn here."

Nicholas flicked the turn signal on and turned onto the next street. "Good. Now we'll make a left-hand turn on that street coming up."

He maintained his speed and slowed to turn left. "Great. Next we'll have you do a three-point turn right here."

Nicholas again put on his right directional and pulled over to the side of the street. He then turned on the left directional and drove across the street, stopping just before the curb. Putting the car in reverse, Nicholas maneuvered the car so it was facing the correct way and then put the car back in drive so he could continue down the street. Mr. Greene smiled. "Nicely done. Now you can make another left-hand turn at the upcoming intersection.

He did just that. Mr. Greene then informed him to parallel park behind the green car coming up on his right side and Nicholas's apprehension appeared again. Parallel parking was the _worst_ part of the entire test! He put on his turn signal and pulled up next to the car so that the two side view mirrors were aligned. Then, he put the car in reverse and very slowly backed into the empty space behind him, turning the wheel two times to the right so that the side view mirror of his car was now in line with the left taillight of the green car. Leaving the car in reverse, he turned the wheel once to the left and straightened out the car behind it. Putting the car in drive now, he pulled up behind the green car and finished off by putting his car in park.

Mr. Greene nodded. "Nicely done. Go ahead and pull out and then we'll make a left turn up at the stop sign."

Nicholas breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the test was over and he most probably passed. He pulled the car over to the side of the road as Mr. Greene printed out his temporary license. "I only took of five points because the first turn you made was a little wide. Your real license should arrive in the mail in about two weeks. Until then, this will serve as your temporary license. Congratulations."

He nodded politely. "Thank you!"

Troy was waiting as Nicholas headed back. "Well…? Good news? Bad news?"

"I passed!" Nicholas grinned. "Can I drive home?"

"No," Troy told him. "But you can drive back to school."

Nicholas's grin faded into a frown. "Oh. I forgot I still had school."

Troy chuckled. "It's only ten in the morning on a Thursday. Of course you have school."

"Okay, fair enough." Nicholas laughed as they climbed into Troy's car, this time with Nicholas behind the wheel. "Do you think the teachers will give me homework today? Because it's my birthday and that would pretty much be the one way they could ruin it."

"I know what you mean," Troy sympathized. "My birthday's in October and I almost always had school on it. It sucks, but what are you gonna do?"

"They better not give homework," Nicholas grumbled, pulling onto the open road. "How annoying."

Troy grinned. "If they give you homework, I'll give you permission not to do it."

Nicholas's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Sure," Troy shrugged and then bit his lip. "Just don't tell your mother."

* * *

"So today I realized that the six of us are just like the six on _Friends_," Sharpay announced to the group and they all turned to look at her for an explanation.

That afternoon, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, and Chad were congregated on the back porch of the Baylor's home, ditching their commitments for the day to just have a time where they could hang out and talk together, just like old times. They were sipping the freshly squeezed lemonade Zeke had made just moments earlier and laughing about their lives, reminiscing about old times and sharing anecdotes. Zeke and Sharpay spoke about Madeleine and Lauren's experiences with college life and Alexis's adjustment to high school, Chad and Taylor talked about Logan's year in seventh grade, the hardest in middle school, and Samuel's last year of elementary school, and Troy and Gabriella spoke of the septuplets' final year of high school and prospective college years.

Gabriella glanced around at her friends. Zeke was sensitive and sweet, always asking how everyone is, how everyone's day is going. Sharpay was loud and passionate, so much fun to be around and always dramatic, always ready to put a smile on your face. Chad was hilarious, in every sense of the term, always making jokes, always the comic relief, and always poking fun at even the most serious of situations. Taylor was practical and down to earth, always there for her whenever she needed her and always who Gabriella turned to when something went wrong. And then there was Troy. Her perfect, absolutely incredible Troy. Words could not even express how much gratitude she had for Troy being in her life. No one could even fathom how much more she fell in love with him every day.

As the cool February breeze blew through the air, carrying the scent of Californian winter with it, Gabriella asked herself just how different her life would be had these five people not been in it. What if and Troy hadn't stayed together after high school? What if she hadn't reunited with him after the Midsummer Night's Talent Show? What if her mother's company hadn't transferred her to Albuquerque? What if Maria hadn't forced her to attend the New Year's Eve party or, worse yet, what if they hadn't gone to Colorado at all? Would she be married right now to someone as great as Troy? Would they have had septuplets together? Or would the fact that she could not have children have been the defining factor in their marriage? Would she not have children at all?

Troy nudged her arm. "Penny for your thoughts, beautiful?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Just thinking about life."

"Well I kind of want to know why Sharpay thinks we're the cast of _Friends_," Taylor pointed out. "Care to explain?"

"Think about it," The blonde began. "We hang out all the time. We've been friends forever. We all have jobs, but it's a Thursday and we're all sitting here at twelve in the afternoon. Face it; we might as well go sit in a coffee house. We are the cast of _Friends_."

"You know, that makes sense," Chad stated. "The only difference is that none of us have had bastard children or three divorces, so I guess we don't have a Ross."

"Children out of wedlock, Chad," Taylor grumbled. "Must you use the term 'bastard'?"

"Oh, you are definitely Monica," Zeke pointed out. "You're OCD, you're controlling, and you freak out if things don't go as planned."

The rest of the group nodded and Taylor shrugged, a smile on her face. "Can't help it if it's true, I guess. That sounds like me."

Chad's face lit up. "Does that mean I'm Chandler?"

"No, you are _definitely_ Joey," Gabriella stated as her friends agreed. "You're still immature, you have the mind of a twelve-year-old, and sometimes you're a little clueless."

"Okay, fine," Chad agreed. "But I definitely would not wear blue lipstick or stick my head up a raw turkey's ass."

As they laughed, Sharpay perked up. "Ooh, who am I?"

The five others shared a glance before deciding immediately. "Rachel."

"What?" She seemed shocked. "Why Rachel?"

"Oh come on! It's obvious!" Troy told her. "You're materialistic, you're into your looks, and you're crazily obsessed with fashion. That _screams_ Rachel."

"Fine," Sharpay snapped. "As long as _you're_ Chandler."

"Chandler?" Troy questioned. "Really?"

"Yes, and I can prove it," Sharpay insisted. "You're incredibly sarcastic, you try to make jokes in awkward situations, and I'm pretty sure at one point you were afraid of commitment."

Troy gasped. "I was not!"

"Troy, it took you two months to decide to propose to Gabriella, and then a _year_ to actually do it!" Taylor pointed out. "I don't say this often, but Sharpay's right."

"Hey, it's not like I didn't want to do it! I always knew I wanted to marry her," Troy admitted and Gabriella smiled. "I was just afraid of doing it."

"If you knew it's what you wanted, then why be afraid?" Sharpay questioned. "Were you afraid she'd say no?"

"Well, no… but-"

"Hey, if Rachel and Monica are already taken, does that mean that I'm Phoebe?" Gabriella asked, saving her husband from the twenty questions her friends were instigating. He smiled at her gratefully. "'Cause I think she's a little outlandish for me."

"No, I think she's a perfect fit," Chad stated apprehensively. "Everyone has that friend that they're not really sure of. Phoebe's theirs, and you're ours."

Gabriella's mouth fell open in shock. "What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're _such_ a nice person and you're always there for everyone. Plus you're really caring and a great mother," Taylor explained for her husband. "But sometimes you do things that… really make us wonder what's going on inside your head."

Still, she was shocked. "Like what?"

"Getting drunk at my graduation party," Sharpay immediately filled in. "I will _never_ forget that."

"Freaking out on me because you said it was 'my fault' that Alexis and Matt had kissed one summer," Zeke said. "And then we found out that they were just playing and it hadn't ever happened in the first place."

"Calling me after you broke up with Troy that summer, in hysterical tears, might I add," Chad added. "And asking if what you did was wrong. I wasn't even there!"

"Suggesting we ski down Dead Man's Drop in Colorado," Taylor stated. "And then actually doing it."

"The Healthathon," Troy finished. "Enough said."

"Oh my God!" Gabriella wailed. "I didn't know you thought I was crazy!"

"No, no, honey," Troy cooed. "We don't think you're crazy. We just think sometimes you do crazy things."

"Why do I have to be that friend?" Gabriella asked. "Why can't it be Sharpay?"

"Because when Sharpay does crazy-ass things, we expect it," Chad explained and Sharpay smacked his head. "But when you do crazy things, we're just shocked."

"Well that's really kind of depressing," Gabriella said, a smile gracing her features. "But I'll deal with it. Phoebe's hilarious."

"Anyway, last but not least, you are Ross, my friend," Chad clapped Zeke on the back. "Because you're sensitive, like he is, your obsession with baking is just like his obsession with dinosaurs, and once you're into a girl, no matter how many times she rejects you, you never give up."

Zeke laughed. "Well, thanks. I think."

"So by this calculation, Zeke and Sharpay should be together, because they're Ross and Rachel, Taylor and Troy should be together because they're Monica and Chandler," Gabriella pointed out, and then turned to Chad. "That just leaves you and me, Joey."

Chad laughed and then did the infamous Joey head nod. "How you doin'?"

Gabriella could only laugh. "I'm sorry, that is way too weird for me."

"So, you see what I mean?" Sharpay asked. "We are the cast of _Friends_."

The group nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I guess we are."

* * *

That evening, as the septuplets arrived home from school and expressed interest in celebrating their birthday with a dinner at Zeke's restaurant, Troy and Gabriella prepared to grant them just that. They called their respective parents and asked them to meet at the restaurant at around five o'clock, which both sets of grandparents equally and enthusiastically agreed to. Just before they left for dinner, Troy and Gabriella presented the septuplets with their birthday presents and, like always, the children had to act surprised. This was ritual, this was routine- there wasn't a year that had gone by since they were five that they didn't open presents before going out to dinner. But, to save face, they acted shocked, just to benefit their parents.

At the restaurant, Zeke had provided them with their secluded table in the back of the restaurant, keenly nicknamed 'the Bolton table,' because whenever they came to his eatery, he always sat them in the same place. They were a family of habit; always ordering the same thing, always sitting in the same chairs, always paying the same way. Zeke had stopped handing out menus once he realized their pattern. If the Boltons were in the restaurant, then he knew exactly what they wanted and what to have made to order for them. Whenever he stepped into the kitchen with the words, "The Boltons are here," his chefs knew just what to make. Call it special treatment, call it favoritism, but that was the way it was.

"I want to hear about everyone's day," Gabriella announced, nudging Joseph, who was seated closest to her. "Joe, you start."

"Okay," He placed his drink back on the table. "Well I didn't really _do_ anything. I had a trigonometry test and I had basketball practice after school. Oh, Hannah got the entire lunch table to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me when I came in. That was really cool. But that's about it. Em?"

Emily smiled. "Well Steph, Katrina, Megan, and a bunch of my friends made me cupcakes and brought in a huge card that they all signed. I thought that was really nice. But other than that, nothing really happened. My English teacher went over vocabulary that's going to be on the SATs."

"Caitlin's mad at me because Luke asked me out," Anna stated and Caitlin rolled her eyes. She clarified for her grandparents. "Luke is this really, _really_ nice and good-looking guy who Caitlin had this one, measly and awful date with a long time ago and she's mad because he is now taking interest in me. Which personally, I think is ridiculous because she _has_ a boyfriend."

"I _do_ have a boyfriend and he's perfect," Caitlin stated. "But I think it's ridiculous that you are now going out with a boy that _I_ went out with. That's worse than if Hannah did it!"

"Hey," Joseph cut in. "Hannah's not going anywhere."

Jack, Lucille, and Maria shared a glance. "Okay… Matt? How's everything going with you and Hallie?"

Matthew frowned. "We broke up over the summer. She was using me, the little bit- um… Not nice girl."

"Oh," Maria sighed in sympathy. "I'm sorry, honey. What do you mean, 'using you'?"

"She's a cheerleader, but she isn't one of the popular cheerleaders," Matthew explained. "She thought that by dating an athlete she'd be more popular. But she didn't, so she dumped me."

"I thought you broke up with her?" Leah asked in confusion, but Matthew shook his head.

"I just said that so people wouldn't make fun of me," He stated honestly. "The truth? She used me, it didn't work to her advantage, she dumped me."

"Good," Anna noted. "You should be glad to be rid of her. She was too clingy, anyway."

"Yeah," Caitlin agreed. "Now you can date Jenny, because she's liked you since like, the third grade."

Matthew's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

His sisters shared a look. "Are you _blind?_ Of course she has!"

"I had no idea…" He trailed off mystifyingly and Leah took this as her clue to begin speaking of her day.

"Would anyone like to know about my day?" She grinned cutely and the adults laughed and nodded. "Okay, so everyone knows about _Chicago_, right? And how I'm Roxie Hart?"

They all nodded again and her siblings rolled their eyes. "Of course we know about that. It's _all_ you ever talk about!"

"Well, I'm excited!" Leah squealed. "Anyway, Alexis is Velma Kelly and today this kid Frank totally tried hitting on her, but like in a creepy way, you know? And she stood up for herself and humiliated him in front of everyone! It was hilarious. Plus, they all sang 'Happy Birthday' to me at the end instead of the finale song! It was awesome. Oh, by the way, opening night is in two weeks. I expect you all to be there!"

Jack chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They laughed and conversed before turning back and realizing that Nicholas had not said a word. "Nicky, honey, what about your day?"

"Everybody forgets about Nick," Caitlin joked, but sometimes, it was true.

Nicholas sighed. "Nothing exciting happened. I went to my classes, people said 'happy birthday' and now I'm here."

Gabriella frowned. "That's it? Nothing exciting?"

"No," He stated. "I don't have baseball yet, I don't have a girlfriend, and no one brought me a huge card or cupcakes."

Leah leaned in closer to her brother, in a whisper. "Nick, can you make something up, though? Because everyone thinks you're depressed."

Nicholas sighed. "Oh yeah, I forgot to say that Jeff wants me to come over this weekend. He says they're going to throw me a birthday party or something. It should be fun."

Leah smiled. "That's better."

He just laughed. "Glad you approve."

Troy then mirrored his son's actions with his wife. "Do you know what they're talking about down there and why we can't know about it?"

Gabriella chuckled. "No. They always did have that special bond. Maybe it's a secret between them."

"Well, you seven sure sound like you have some interesting lives," Lucille joked. "I can't wait to see where you're going to end up for college. Have you guys thought about that yet?"

The septuplets groaned. "It's all we _ever_ think about!"

"Yeah, I'm kind of sick of it," Emily bit her lip. "Now that I have my new friends, I just kind of want to enjoy the rest of my high school days."

"Well said, Em," Anna agreed. "Me too."

"I'd like to propose a toast," Gabriella decided, right then and there. "February second will always and forever be an infamous day in our lives. I know you guys only have one more year at home with us, but no matter where you go or where your studies take you, I want you to know that you will always have us. We will always be there for you."

"We didn't create seven of you for nothing," Troy smiled and the table laughed. "Happy birthday."

"To Anna, Joey, Caitlin, Emily, Matt, Leah, and Nick," Gabriella said and their parents repeated the sentiment.

"To growing up," Anna filled in, raising her glass.

"To getting out," Joseph grinned.

"To new experiences," Caitlin added.

"To meeting new people," Emily smiled softly.

"To having the greatest family in the world," Matthew put in.

"To us and to the rest of our lives," Leah stated poetically. "Wherever they take us."

"To seventeen years of the Bolton septuplets," Nicholas grinned contentedly. "And to seventeen years more."


	95. TOW The Suck Ass Test

**Hey! I just got back from my Physics exam... Ew. Physics sucks. It wasn't hard, it was just long and boring. But anyway, now that that's over, I can officially graduate with peace. =D So I'm really happy with all of the feedback I've been getting lately! Way to reel in the reviews near the end! I love you guys, seriously. Just think: in five chapters, this story will be over. Sad, are you? Yeah, me too. =P So I don't own _Chicago_, though it's like my favorite musical. And I got all of the SAT questions from College Board. Enjoy!  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to onetreehill5634. I'm not even sure if you're reviewing anymore, but I do know that when you did, you always had something positive to say. You always gave me constructive criticism but would always tie it in with something good. Thank you and I really appreciate it!  
**

* * *

Ninety-Five: The One With The Suck-Ass Test

"_Welcome. Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to see a story of murder, greed, corruption, violence, exploitation, adultery, and treachery- all those things we hold near and dear to our hearts. Thank you_."

Once again, Leah Bolton was starring in the South Valley High School Drama Club's production. This year, they were doing the infamous musical vaudeville show _Chicago_, the story of murder and redemption of a girl wanting to be famous and another wishing for more. The only problem this year was that _Chicago_'s second night of showing was the day before the SATs and Leah didn't exactly feel prepared for them. But, there was nothing she could do, because she was the star, and she would be damned if Caleigh, her understudy, got a chance at stepping center stage.

Now, about mid-show, Leah was dressed in a silver beaded and rhine-stoned leotard, her real hair hidden beneath a curly blonde wig. She wore silver stilettos and tan tights overlapped by tan fishnet tights, which she already had from dance the year before. Her lips were painted a bright red and she stood in the center of the stage, reading a faux newspaper with the heading "Roxie Rocks Chicago!" As the pandemonium of scene changing died behind her, she peered out from behind the paper and smiled at the audience.

"You wanna know something?" She asked, obviously not waiting for a reply. "I always wanted my name in the paper. Before Amos, I used to date this well-to-do ugly bootlegger. He used to like to take me out and show me off. Ugly guys like to do that."

The audience laughed as she crossed to the left side of the stage. "Once, it said in the paper, 'Gangland's Al Capelli seen at Chez Vito with cute redheaded chorine.' That was me. I clipped it out and saved it. Now look, 'Roxie Rocks Chicago!' Here, read this."

Leah handed the paper to a man in the front row of the audience before crossing to stage right. "Look, I'm gonna tell you the truth. Not that the truth _really_ matters, but I'm gonna tell you anyway. The thing is, see… I'm older than I ever intended to be. All my life I wanted to be a dancer on vaudeville. Oh, yeah, have my own act. But, no. No, no, no. They always turned me down. It was one big world full of 'No.' Life."

She sighed and walked slowly towards the center of the stage again. "Then Amos came along. Sweet, safe Amos… who never says no." She shot a cocky grin at the audience who chuckled, knowing she was up to no good. "You know, some guys are like mirrors, and when I catch myself in Amos's face, I'm always a kid. Ya could love a guy like that."

"Look, now I gotta tell ya, and I hope this ain't too crude. In the bed department, Amos was zero," Leah confessed and a few laughs arose. "I mean, when we went to bed, he made love to me like he was fixin' a carburetor or something! 'I love ya, honey, I love ya!'"

Gabriella burst into laughter at her daughter's impression of a man's voice. "That's hilarious!"

Troy frowned. "I'm uncomfortable."

She giggled some more. "You would be."

"Anyway, to make a long story short, I started foolin' around," Leah continued with a wry smile. "Then I started screwin' around- which is foolin' around without dinner. I gave up the vaudeville idea, because after all those years… Well, you sort of figure opportunity just passed you by. Oh, but it ain't. Oh no, no, no, no, no it ain't."

She looked hopeful. "If this Flynn guy gets me off, and with all this publicity, I could still get into vaudeville. I could still have my own act. Now, I got me a world full of 'Yes'!"

"_The name on everybody's lips is gonna be… __Roxie!_'" Leah began to sing. "_The lady raking in the chips is gonna be… Roxie!_"

"_I'm gonna be a celebrity- that means somebody everyone knows! They're gonna recognize my eyes, my hair, my teeth, my boobs, my nose!_"

Clearing his throat, Troy whispered, "Okay, still uncomfortable."

"You're going to have to deal with it." Gabriella grinned. "She's in vaudeville."

"_From just some dumb mechanic's wife I'm gonna be… Roxie!_" Leah grinned. "_Who says that murder's not an art? And who, in case she doesn't hang, can say she started with a bang! Roxie Hart!_"

"I'm gonna have a swell act, too!" She squealed excitedly. "Yeah, I'll get a boy to work with- someone who can lift me and smile at me- Oh hell! I'll get two boys. It'll frame me better! No, no, think big, Roxie! I'll get me a whole bunch of boys!"

On cue, six boys entered and began to dance with her. "_The name on everybody's lips is gonna be-_"

"_Roxie!_" The boys answered for her.

"_The lady raking in the chips is gonna be-_"

"_Roxie!_" They repeated. "_She's gonna be a celebrity._"

"_That means somebody everyone knows!_" Leah giggled.

"_They're gonna recognize her eyes, her hair, her teeth-_"

"_My boobs, my nose!_" Leah shouted. "_From just some dumb mechanic's wife, I'm gonna be_-"

"_Roxie!_"

"_Who says that murder's not an art?_" She questioned and the boys shook their heads.

"_And who, in case she doesn't hang?_"

"_Can say she started with a bang!_" Leah finished. "_Roxie Hart!_"

"_They're gonna wait outside in line to get to see_," The boys smiled. "_Roxie!_"

"_Think of those autographs I'll sign! 'Good luck to you!'_' Leah smiled. "_Roxie! And I'll appear in a lavaliere that goes all the way down to my waist!_"

"_Here a ring, there a ring,_" The boys crooned. "_Everywhere a ring-a-ling_."

"_But always in the best of taste!_" Speaking, she said, "Ooh, I'm a star!"

"And the audience loves her!" A boy shouted.

"And I love the audience."

"And the audience loves her for loving them."

Beaming, Leah spoke, "And I love the audience for loving me."

"And they just love each other."

Winking at her brother, Leah laughed. "And that's 'cause none of us got enough love in our childhoods. And that's show biz… kid!"

"_She's giving up her hum-drum life_," The boys sang.

"_I'm gonna be- sing it!_" She demanded and the boys gave it to her. "_Roxie!_"

"_She made a scandal and a start!_"

"_And Sophie Tucker'll shit, I know!_" Leah sang excitedly. "_To see her name get billed below! Roxie Hart!_"

As the boys continued to whisper her name over and over as they left the stage, Leah winked and blew a kiss at the audience. "Those are my boys!"

Blackout and then a round of applause.

Later on in the show, after Billy Flynn had helped her get convicted, Roxie was not the star of the hour like she expected. She and Alexis had their final number together, "Nowadays." But first, the Master of Ceremonies welcomed them to the stage. "_Ladies and gentlemen, the Vickers Theater, Chicago's finest home of family entertainment, is proud to announce a first! The first time, anywhere, there has been an act of this nature. Not only one little lady, but two! You've read about them in the papers and now here they are- a double header! Chicago's own killer dillers- those two scintillating sinners- Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly!_"

Leah and Alexis appeared in white leotards, coats, stilettos, and top hats. "_You can like the life you're living. You can live the life you like. You can even marry Harry, but mess around with Ike_."

They winked at each other knowingly. "_And that's good, isn't it? Grand, isn't it? Great, isn't it? Swell, isn't it? Fun, isn't it? But nothing stays…_"

"_In fifty years or so, it's gonna change, you know_," They warned the audience with knowing nods. "_But, oh, it's heaven! Nowadays…_"

The pace of the score quickened and the Master of Ceremonies came on again. "_Okay you babes of jazz! Let's pick up the pace! Let's shake the blues away. Let's make the parties longer. Let's make the skirts shorter and shorter. Let's make the music hotter! Let's all go to hell in a fast car… and KEEP IT HOT!_"

As the music picked up, they ditched the top hats and white coats to reveal sparkly leotards and a flashy dance number. They even mimed, at one point, dancing with rifles, which they used at the end to shoot out their names in the bright lighted board behind them. After their song had finished, they only had a few words left to say. Alexis spoke up first. "Thank you! Roxie and I would just like to take this opportunity to thank you. Not only for the way you treated us tonight, but for before this- for your faith and your belief in our innocence."

Leah picked up. "It was your letters, telegrams, and words of encouragement that helped see us through our terrible ordeal. Believe us; we could not have done it without you!"

"You know, a lot of people have lost faith in America," Alexis pointed out.

Leah nodded. "And for what America stands for."

Slinging an arm around her friend, Alexis grinned. "But we are living examples of what a wonderful country this is!"

"So we'd just like to say thank you and God bless you!" Leah chuckled. "God bless you! And God bless America!"

Laughs were heard and roses were tossed onto the stage as the curtain fell.

Another great show…

* * *

Quite unfortunately for the Bolton septuplets, the day of the SATs was also the day before their junior prom. Leah also had the closing night of the show that evening and Nicholas had a baseball game, but that was hardly a problem. Their brains would be turned to mush, but Leah knew her lines by heart and it didn't take much thinking on Nicholas's part to pitch and hit a baseball. What they were worried about, however, were their scores on the Scholastic Aptitude Test. They weren't sure where they were going to college, but this test might just figure it out for them.

On the morning of the exam, Gabriella woke up extra early- five a.m. on a Saturday, mind you- to make her children a healthy and complete breakfast so their brains could be fully functional. She made scrambled eggs, bacon, and French toast, knowing not everyone would eat everything, but still wanting them to have the option. She also put fresh fruit on the table and a glass of milk and orange juice, just so they could have the option. At six, the sleepy-eyed septuplets made their way to the breakfast table and ate hungrily and nervously. While they did, they went over some practice SAT questions. They were still nervous but felt ready.

There was a short argument about who got to drive in that morning, as each of the septuplets now had their licenses and didn't have to wait for their parents to provide transportation. It was eventually decided that Joseph would drive, since he had his license the longest and was deemed 'the safest' driver. It wasn't that the other children were unsafe or reckless. They just gave in to their brother and let him have his moment. Their parents wished them good luck and bid them farewell as they drove off to their school, ready to tackle anything that came their way.

They signed it at the front desk and got assigned to different classrooms. They were split in half alphabetically; Anna, Caitlin, Emily, and Joseph were in room 216, Leah, Matthew and Nicholas were in room 218. Wishing each other good luck, they parted ways and sat down in the seats assigned to them. Their proctors dictated the rules and regulations before handing out test booklets and explaining that part one was the essay. He warned them about plagiarism and other forms of cheating before wishing them good luck and giving them the okay to begin writing.

_**Part One**__: Free Response Essay._

_Think carefully about the issue presented in the following excerpt and the assignment below._

_It is easy to make judgments about people and their actions when we do not know anything about their circumstances or what motivated them to take those actions. But we should look beyond a person's actions. When people do things that we consider outrageous, inconsiderate, or harmful, we should try to understand why they acted as they did. _

_Is it important to try to understand people's motivations before judging their actions? Plan and write an essay in which you develop your point of view on this issue. Support your position with reasoning and examples taken from your reading, studies, experience, or observations._

All seven of the septuplets stared at the essay question for a good ten minutes before actually beginning to write. What was there to say about judgments? But the teacher of their SAT prep course had told them that if they were ever in doubt on an essay question, that is was best to make things up. The College Board would never know if the experiences you talked about were real or not! They had no way of contacting you whether it was real or fabricated, so the Boltons did what they could to make something sound plausible.

"Okay, stop!" The proctors called. "You're out of time."

_**Part Two**__: Mathematics._

_Read the following questions carefully and then choose the best selection._

_A 6-sided number cube, with faces numbered 1 through 6, is to be rolled twice. What is the probability that the number that comes up on the first roll will be less than the number that comes up on the second roll?_

_A. ¼_

_B. 1/3_

_C. 5/12_

_D. 7/12_

_E. ½_

Caitlin chewed on the end of her pencil as she contemplated the answer. _If there were six numbers but you were rolling the dice twice, that would mean that there are twelve numbers_. She began to jot down some notes on the side of her paper. She honestly had no idea. Math was definitely not her strong point. Plus, she was pretty sure she slept through the probability unit; after all, she had math first period, and who wants to find the area of a triangle at eight o'clock in the morning? She decided whether or not she should leave it blank or circle a random answer. She knew that you lost more points if you answered wrong than if you didn't answer at all, so…

The probability worked in her favor.

_**Part Three**__: Writing._

_The following sentence contains either a single error or no error at all. If the sentence contains an error, select the one underlined part that must be changed to make the sentence correct. If the sentence contains no error, select choice E._

_In the interior of the Arctic islands during the melting season, even small streams must be crossed __with great care__ because__ near-zero water temperatures and the __typically__ rocky and unstable nature of __stream__ beds._

_A. With great care_

_B. Because_

_C. Typically_

_D. Stream_

_E. No Error_

Matthew loved questions like these. He loved finding the errors in writing and knew immediately that the answer was B. He moved on to the next question in the writing section quickly, wanting to get a move on so he could mentally prepare himself for the next mathematics section. He _sucked_ at math, just as much as Caitlin and Leah sucked at math. Oh well, if all three of them did poorly on the math section, they could wallow in their self pity together! He wished he had gotten his mother's mathematical brain, like the rest of his siblings had, because right now, he could really use it…

_**Part Four**__: Critical Reading._

_Choose the word or set of words that, when inserted in the sentence, __**best**__ fits the meaning of the sentence as a whole. _

_The notoriously temperamental American actor Edwin Forrest was known for his - both on stage and off._

_A. apologies_

_B. musings_

_C. inequities_

_D. histrionics_

_E. philosophies_

Joseph didn't know what histrionics meant. He had bought a small deck of flash cards at Borders the week before that had the most important SAT vocabulary on them, but histrionics wasn't on there. He figured it wasn't A, because apologies just didn't make sense. He tried to wrack his brain and figure out what inequities were, but he couldn't seem to figure it out. Philosophies didn't seem to fit either, since the man was an actor, not Plato. Sighing, he chose B, which made sense. But then again, if he knew what histrionics or inequities were, they might make sense too…

_**Part Five**__: Writing._

_Part of the following sentence is underlined; beneath the sentence are five ways of phrasing the underlined material. Select the option that produces the best sentence. If you think the original phrasing produces a better sentence than any of the alternatives, select choice A. _

_In just a couple of years, low-carbohydrate diets have accomplished what the government has failed to do in decades of trying: __it has convinced the public of refined grains, that they__ are bad and whole grains are good._

_A. it has convinced the public of refined grains, that they_

_B. convincing the public about refined grains, which_

_C. convince the public that refined grains_

_D. convinces of refined grains, they_

_E. convincing the public that refined grains_

Emily thought back to her thick SAT review book. She remembered being awful at questions like these, but was not intimidated. A little thinking would make this question simple, that's what her mother always told her. It wasn't choice A, because that was the same as what was in the question. Choice B made even less sense than A and D wasn't even grammatically correct. That left choices C and E which she was debating between. After repeating both sentences in her head a few times, she chose choice C. It only made sense! … Right?

_**Part Six**__: Mathematics._

_Read the following questions carefully and then choose the best selection._

_If _p_ is an odd integer, which of the following is an even integer?_

_A. p-2_

_B. p²_

_C. p² - 2_

_D. (p-2)²_

_E. p²-p_

Nicholas had no freaking clue. This was his absolute _worst_ unit in math! Mentally calming himself, he thought, _what would Mom tell me?_ He substituted the p for an odd integer, 3. Choice A would be 1, so that wasn't even. Choice B would be 9, still odd. Choice C gave him 7 and choice D gave him 1 again. So that left choice E. He substituted in the 3 and got six. Six was an even number! Grinning to himself, he darkened in choice E on his answer sheet and moved on to the next question. Math was _so_ easy…

_**Part Seven**__: Critical Reading._

_Choose the word or set of words that, when inserted in the sentence, __**best**__ fits the meaning of the sentence as a whole. _

_The alarm voiced by the committee investigating the incident had a - effect, for its dire predictions motivated people to take precautions that - an ecological disaster._

_A. trivial… prompted_

_B. salutary… averted_

_C. conciliatory… supported_

_D. beneficial… exacerbated_

_E. perverse… vanquished_

Anna had never in her life seen the word "exacerbated" before. Though she wasn't a fan of English, she was still a good student and was pulling an A minus in the honors course. But still, she didn't know what "exacerbated" or "vanquished" meant. She gasped to herself when she realized she was most likely going to have to guess. That was never a good sign! She took her time, reading the passage again and fitting each of the choices into the blanks. None of them made sense when she didn't know what the words meant! Eventually she picked choice A. She had a twenty percent chance of being right…

But she was good at math. And she knew those odds were not very good.

_**Part Eight**__: Writing._

_The following sentence contains either a single error or no error at all. If the sentence contains an error, select the one underlined part that must be changed to make the sentence correct. If the sentence contains no error, select choice E._

_One of the__ northernmost countries __of Europe__, __Finland's borders are__ Russia on the east, Sweden on the west, __and__ the tip of Norway on the north._

_A. One of the_

_B. of Europe_

_C. Finland's borders are_

_D. and_

_E. No Error_

Leah was finally on the last question of the last section. But she couldn't focus and her mind kept drifting off, her eyes carrying to look out the window. It was such a gorgeous day outside. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping…

No! Focus, Leah, you're almost done…

* * *

"Do you realize right now, our kids are taking the test that will determine their futures?" Gabriella asked, snuggling up to her husband on the couch that morning.

"I don't know if it determines their futures," Troy stated uneasily, wrapping an arm around her body and kissing the top of her head.

"Are you kidding? It definitely does," She counteracted. "It determines whether they go to Stanford or Clown University."

"There's no way our kids are going to clown college," Troy chuckled. "Is there even such thing?"

"I have no idea," Gabriella grinned. "That was never a choice for me."

"Of course not," Troy teased. "You knew you were going to Stanford the day you were born."

"What can I say? I like to have my life planned out."

"Yeah, well for some of us, it wasn't that easy," Troy spoke, meaning himself. "For some of us, we actually had to make a decision."

"Hey! There were decisions involved on my part too," Gabriella protested. "I had to decide to apply… They had to decide to _accept_ me…"

"Oh shush," He hushed her. "I meant decisions between the great schools that were all like, 'Hey! You're awesome! We want you!"

"Oh," She said quietly. "I didn't have that."

"No, you did," Troy pointed out. "You just knew which one you wanted."

"Hey, you figured it out too. Eventually," She grinned cheekily at him. "It worked out for the best. I thought I was going to lose you, but you ended up being like thirty-four or thirty-five miles away."

"It was thirty-two point seven," Troy told her adamantly. "I don't know why you keep forgetting that!"

"I don't," Gabriella promised. "I just like to hear how riled up you get when I mess it up. At least I know it was something you cared about."

"Of course it was," Troy grinned, nudging her cheek with his nose. "It had to do with you."

She kissed him quickly. "Sometimes I wonder if you're ever going to stop being cheesy. But then I realize that if you did, conversations like this wouldn't be half as much fun."

"What can I say? Cheese is my claim to fame," Troy told her, pulling her even closer into his embrace, if that was even possible. "It's not cheese, though, if it's true. Then it's just sincerity."

Gabriella smiled blissfully. "Troy, do you ever think about the future?"

"Whoa, déjà vu," He pulled back slightly from her so he could look at her properly. "I feel like we're at Lava Springs all over again. Do you want me to ask Fulton if we can have tomorrow off so we can have a picnic on the golf course again?"

"Troy, I'm serious!" She insisted. "I meant the kids' future. Like where they're going to end up and when they'll get married and have kids. Do you ever think about that?"

"All the time," He admitted. "Like every day since the day they were born."

"That often?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "I just started thinking about it a few weeks ago."

"Yeah well, you know how my mind spins stuff out of control sometimes," He joked and then grew serious. "But yeah, I think about it. Why?"

"I was just wondering what you thought about it." Gabriella sighed complacently. "It's just weird to think that someday, and unfortunately someday very soon, they won't live here anymore. Someday it's really going to be just you and me. It's going to be so weird… After all this time with so many people in the house and all of a sudden we're just going to be…empty."

"Well Gab, they're coming back. It's not like they're going to Hong Kong," Troy pointed out.

"Why not? I heard Hong Kong's got a great university," Gabriella teased and Troy chuckled.

"No way, you heard that too?" He grinned and she giggled. "But seriously, we've just got to let them go and be their own people. They might get hurt or lost along the way, but that's how they're going to learn. And we'll always be there to help them, right?"

Gabriella nodded. "Falling is the first step in learning how to fly."

Troy smiled. "Well said."


	96. TOW Summer Jobs

**I am officially a high school graduate! We had our ceremony today and it was amazing. I didn't cry, surprisingly, but I had a ton of fun. It was sad because it meant everything was over, but in another way, it was really exciting. It was also sunny and 85 degrees outside, and in caps and gowns it was not very pleasant. =P But we dealt with it. We also dealt with the fact that we had to sit through 694 names called across the stage. Yeah. I have a last name that starts with 'C'. It was a _lot_ of waiting for the end...**

**This chapter is dedicated to hpfangurl12993. You have got to be one of the most dedicated people on here. Seriously, you begin reading a story and never give up on it. Thank you so much for choosing mine and for sticking with it. Also, thank you for every review you've given me! You always had something nice to say!**

* * *

Ninety-Six: The One With Summer Jobs

As their stressful junior year came to an end, summer opened up right before their eyes and brought new opportunities and challenges. This being their last summer of freedom at home with their parents, the septuplets began to think about what they wanted to do with their lives and how they would spend their last year of high school. The first thing they came up with was getting a summer job to save money for college and to be able to have the experience of being in a workplace. Thus they began the endless search all around Sacramento for a "Help Wanted" sign in the window. Finding one of those, they found, was not so easy.

Though her brother and sisters went immediately to the mall with their job applications, Emily found her calling at the local public library. Her English teacher of the past year worked there after school and put in the good word for her when she applied and had her interview. Emily was glad she had the job for two reasons. One, she got to be inside in an air conditioned venue all day instead of outside in the hot sun, like Leah. And two, it was always quiet and peaceful inside, giving her the perfect opportunity for a sneaky getaway.

That morning, July fourteenth, it was surprisingly empty and calm. Besides the fact that it was a Wednesday, which meant it was toddler story time in the gathering area of the children's books section, there were only a few people here and there. Emily went around the front desk and retrieved the big metal cart the used to stock books back on shelves. She had to empty the book return bin and replace everything in its contents. That was mainly her job; restocking books, pushing in chairs, and directing people to the reference section or the bathrooms. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

After retrieving the books from the book return, Emily slowly sorted them so they were arranged according to genre or section of the library. There were a handful of children's books, a few classics, many young adult novels, a few romances and a couple mysteries. She then walked up and down the aisles of books, careful not to bump into anyone or anything with her creaky old cart. Replacing each of the books softly and carefully, Emily let her mind wander, as it always did, to those who took the books out. Who had wanted this romance novel? Was it someone in love or someone wishing for something they didn't have? What about the mystery novel? Had someone taken it out because they loved trying to solve a crime or because something all too real had happened just like it?

"Emily?"

She glanced up as her name was called and met the cool green eyes Alex Kelly. Alex was a junior- or could she say senior, now? - like herself and they hung out with the same group of people. He was a track prodigy, breaking the school record each year in hurdles and pole vault, and had the most winning smile. Emily had to wonder why- and how- she had never noticed him before. Was it because she was too busy pining over the loss of Stephen? She shook those thoughts out of her mind and smiled at Alex, who was now waiting for an answer.

"Oh, hey Alex!" Years earlier, Emily would be too mortified to talk to a boy. But that was before her transformation. Now, it only gave her butterflies. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how's everything going with you?" He counteracted and then motioned towards the return cart. "Do you work here?"

"Yeah, I mean it's only part-time," She explained. "But it's a fairly easy job."

Alex nodded. "Sounds cool. Yeah, I'm just here on errand. My Mom just got out of surgery last night so she asked me to go pick up some books for her. She's going to be on bed rest for a while."

Emily knew Alex had a million siblings, like her, so she didn't know if this was a medical surgery or if it was a cesarean section. "That's so nice of you. Maybe I can help. What kinds of books does she like?"

Alex held up the one he had already picked out. "The classics. I've already got _Pride and Prejudice_, even though she's read that about a million times."

"Well, you can never read that too many times," Emily mused. "The story of Darcy and Elizabeth never gets old."

"I don't know," Alex shook his head. "I didn't really like that one. I didn't understand how they went from completely hating each other to falling in love."

Emily's eyes widened. "You read it?"

"Well yeah, we all read it in English this year," Alex explained. "In honors English. Didn't you take that class?"

She was beginning to love him. "I did! I didn't know _you_ took it."

Alex chuckled softly. "What can I say? I like a challenge."

And now he stole the words right out of her mouth! Emily smiled. "Well, that is the beauty of the story. Darcy was able to overcome his prejudice towards Elizabeth and she was able to overcome her pride of being a single, strong woman so they could fall in love. It's beautiful, really."

"Eh," Alex grinned. "I'm more of a Shakespeare kind of guy. _Much Ado About Nothing_ was my favorite."

Emily matched his grin. She _loved_ Shakespeare. After a beat, she blushed and turned towards the bookshelf. "Well, if your Mom loves the classics, she'll love this one. It doesn't get much better than Nathaniel Hawthorne."

"_The Scarlet Letter_," He read the title slowly. "What's this one about?"

"We're going to read it in AP English next year," Emily stated. "But it's set in the early 1600s and is about a woman named Hester Prynne whose husband is away on a sailing expedition and is eventually believed to be dead. She has an affair with an unnamed man in their town and gets pregnant, which is how everyone realizes she's had an affair, because her husband has not been home in years. They don't really approve of that kind of situation in the 1600s, so she's forced to wear a scarlet letter 'A' for adultery on her clothing at all times. It's tragic, but it's a great story."

"Huh," Alex turned the book over in his hands. "Yeah, she'll like that one. What else have you got?"

"Well…" Emily's eyes scanned the bindings of books until she found the one she wanted. "_The Count of Monte Cristo_, the most infamous tale of revenge out there. I _loved_ this one."

"Yeah, I remember this one," Alex nodded. "It was good, really good. Anything else I should pick up?"

"I don't know, I think that's everything," Emily stated. "Unless she's in the mood for a good, classic love story, besides _Pride and Prejudice_. Then I would definitely recommend _Romeo and Juliet_, just because."

Alex took the book from her, smiling. "Thanks."

A harsh looking librarian turned into the aisle and stared at Emily. "Those books aren't going to reshelf themselves!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Putnam," Emily apologized, hurrying to restock the books she had on the cart. "Bye Alex. It was good seeing you!"

"Good seeing you too," He grinned. "Definitely good seeing you."

* * *

Unlike Emily, Leah's summer job required her to be outside all day long in the humidity and the hot summer sun. She had gotten a job with the YMCA as a camp counselor in their day camp. The camp ran all summer long, everyday from nine in the morning to three in the afternoon, except weekends, obviously. Leah loved her job, as she got to work the arts and crafts table and pass out snacks nearly every day, as well as many other privileges she wouldn't normally have. She and three other counselors worked with the five and six-year-olds, the youngest of the campers, and helped them to have a good time.

That day, it was extremely hot outside, and Leah was glad for the tent under which she and eight or nine of the children were doing arts and crafts. The hot July sun was beating down on each of the campers that morning and she was glad that they had practically bathed the kids in sun block before heading outdoors. They had split the group of kids in half; eight or nine of them were under the tent with Leah and the other counselor Julia doing arts and crafts and the other eight or nine were out on the field playing kickball with Mike and Jason, the final two counselors. In about a half hour, the children would switch places so that everyone got a chance to do everything.

"Miss Leah," Five-year-old Ava asked. That was the other perk of the job. Not only did the kids look up to their every move, but they had to call them by 'Miss' or 'Mr.' no matter who they were talking to. "When's snack time? I'm thirsty!"

"Ava, honey, snack time is the same time every day," Leah answered. "It's at eleven, which is in about twenty minutes."

"Okay."

"Miss Leah!" Six-year-old Brent called out. "Look what I made!"

Leah glanced up to see Brent's masterpiece, a piece of blue construction paper with felt, pipe cleaners, and hard macaroni glued on. She grinned. "That looks really cool, Brent! Who are you going to give that to? Mommy or Daddy?"

"Mommy, so she can hang it on the fridge," Brent answered, coloring on a piece of elbow macaroni.

"See, you were afraid of not fitting in and the kids not liking you, but they adore you," Julia pointed out. She was nineteen and a return counselor from college. "You're fun. That's all they need."

Leah laughed. "Well I try."

"Ella Davis, we do not color ourselves! No thank you," Julia scolded a little girl who was in the midst of blackening her pinky finger. "Please put the marker down or we're going to send you over to kickball again."

"No!" She wailed and continued coloring.

"Ella bella," Leah pleaded and the girl glanced up at her. "What are you doing over there?"

"Coloring."

"Do you see me or Miss Julia coloring our fingers?" Leah asked and Ella shook her head. "Does that mean that it's something we're supposed to do or something we're not supposed to do?"

"Something we're not supposed to do," She answered, capping the marker and throwing it at Julia. "But I don't like her!"

Julia rolled her eyes. "Feeling's mutual, kid."

Leah climbed out of the picnic table and lifted Ella with her. "Come on; let's go wash your hands."

"When we get back, I want you to tell Miss Julia that you're sorry," Leah informed her, lifting the girl so she could wash her hands.

"Why? She's mean," Ella insisted and Leah laughed.

"Miss Julia is a very nice person," She said. "I think you're lucky to have such a nice camp counselor, Ella belle."

"Fine. But I don't have to like her."

"No, you don't," Leah reasoned. "But you're still going to be nice to her."

When they returned, Ella ran up to Julia and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Miss Julia."

Julia returned the hug, glancing over Ella's head at Leah. "Thank you, Miss Davis. Go play."

"What was that about?"

Leah shrugged. "She just needed a little lesson on how to respect her counselors."

"And you gave it to her, I assume?" Julia questioned. "Because she's never apologized or hugged me before."

"Yeah," Leah grinned. "I guess I did."

* * *

"Can I help who's next, please?"

Nicholas had mixed feelings about his job. In fact, when he had first started working at Midnight Mini-Golf serving ice cream, he made a pros and cons list. Pro: he got to play mini-golf and have all the ice cream he wanted for free. Con: his hours were highly irregular. Pro: the ice cream parlor was always air conditioned. Con: the order and pick up windows were nearly always open, so the hot air made its way inside anyway. Pro: he was making a dollar and a half higher than minimum wage, unlike the rest of his siblings. Con: he didn't work enough for that to actually mean something.

He had learned how to perfectly swirl the ice cream into the cone and how to use the twist machine- when the customer wanted chocolate and vanilla, or vanilla and a Flavorburst selection. He had learned how to make a smoothie and a milkshake and how to sort the colors of the golf balls with the machine specially made for that. He had prepared himself in every way possible for whiny children at birthday parties, irritated customers that didn't get what they want, and for wiping down sticky ice cream from the tables and chairs outside the parlor.

But he had not prepared himself to see Madeleine Baylor.

Madeleine stepped up to the window. "Hi Nick."

He frowned before turning back to call to his boss. "Carrie! I'm taking my break now! Zack, take over."

A boy just a year younger than him smiled and stepped in front of the window, towards Madeleine. "Hi! How can I help you today?"

Nicholas pulled open the door to the parlor and stepped out into the hot sun, not even caring as Madeleine stepped out of line and began walking towards him. "Nick? We need to talk."

"How did you even know I was here?" He asked, turning back towards her.

"Lexi told me," She admitted. "Listen, I did not go through three years of college-"

"Maddie, save it," Nicholas stopped her and she stared at him. "I don't care. Do whatever you want, date whomever you want, I don't care. It doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm over you."

"Yeah," She stated softly. "Except that you're not."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Nicholas repeated. "I don't think it would've worked anyway."

"Because I'm in college and you aren't?" Madeleine asked, believing she knew the reason.

"No," Nicholas scowled. "Because I wanted it and you didn't."

"Nick, that's not fair!" She protested. "You're a great person and I love you. I'm not _in_ love with you, but I do love you."

"Well, that's the difference between you and me," Nicholas shot back. "But whatever. You're twenty-one, you're going to graduate this year, you'll move on to bigger and better things. It's fine. I-"

"And you're seventeen," Madeleine cut him off. "You're also going to graduate this year and you'll also move on to bigger and better things. Nick, college is seriously the best time you'll ever have in your life. Do you really want to enter it with all of this hanging in the air?"

"No," He sighed truthfully. "I don't know what I want anymore. I don't really want you, but I don't _not_ want you, either."

Madeleine smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I led you on to believe we had something. I'm sorry I got a boyfriend freshman year… I'm just really sorry. You're one of my best friends, Nick. I don't want to ruin things between us."

Nicholas nodded in agreement. "I know. It's okay."

They embraced in a friendly hug. "Is it the age difference?" Nicholas finally asked. "Is that what's holding you back?"

"I don't really know," Madeleine sighed. "It shouldn't be. Three, four years isn't that big of a deal."

"Okay," Nicholas stated and after a beat, added, "Well, I should get back to work."

"Okay," Madeleine watched as he walked away. "For the record, I do love you, Nick."

Nicholas sighed, knowing his feeling was different. "I love you too, Maddie."

* * *

"Anna, I need you to cover register four."

Anna glanced up from where she was emptying out dressing rooms. "I haven't finished putting the clothes back yet."

"I realize that, but Alyssa left so we're down a cashier," Her boss explained. "It's getting pretty busy and the lines for the cash registers are almost out the door."

"Okay," Anna nodded, placing the clothing back on the door of the dressing room. "Who's going to cover my job?"

"No one," She said, racing away. "You can finish when the rush dies down!"

Anna worked at Forever 21, her absolute favorite store in Arden Fair Mall. The only problem? It was every other teenage girl's favorite store too and that caused for some pretty busy days… like today. Anna was supposed to be emptying the dressing rooms and replacing all of the clothing back where it was supposed to be, but because one of her irresponsible coworkers had left early instead of staying her full shift, she now had to cover the register. It would most likely mean that Anna would be here longer than she was supposed to.

Great.

"Hey Anna," Rachel, her best friend, greeted her when she got to the cash register. The best part about her job was that Rachel had gotten one just a few weeks earlier. "What's going on?"

"Alyssa so graciously left us at the busiest time of the day, so now I have to work the register," Anna explained, putting on a bright smile as she greeted her first customers. "Hi! How are you today?"

"Good and you?"

"Fantastic. Is this everything?"

"I think so."

After the customers had all been checked out, Rachel turned to her best friend. "So, how are things?"

Anna laughed. "What do you mean? I see you every day and nothing has changed since yesterday."

"No, you freak, I meant things with _Luke_."

"Oh," Anna blushed at the mention of her new boyfriend. "Things are going pretty well. I mean, we've only been dating for a couple months, but he's already so much better than Eric."

"Good," Rachel observed. "You deserved so much better. Is Caitlin still being a freak about it?"

Anna shook her head. "No, she's good. Once she realized she and Luke just didn't click and that we obviously did, she moved on. Caitlin just doesn't react well to new situations. Remember how she freaked out when she found out Joey and Hannah were dating?"

"Okay, but that I understand," Rachel said. "That's her brother and her best friend. It has to be weird."

"Yeah, true."

"Are they still dating?" Rachel asked and Anna nodded. "Oh. It's just weird because Joey flirts with and hits on _every_ girl in school."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I know. It's kind of pathetic, actually."

"And Hannah's okay with that?" She questioned. "I can't imagine."

"Well, their relationship was always a little… unconventional." Anna answered. "I don't really know."

"Girls, girls, girls," Their boss came up to them. "I'm sorry; is this gossip corner or a Forever 21 with dressing rooms that need to be emptied?"

"Sorry Carmine," Rachel apologized as she and Anna hurried off to the back of the store.

"It won't happen again," Anna promised, even though she knew it most probably would.

* * *

Matthew's job was similar to Leah's, in that it was with a summer camp, though not through the YMCA. He was working side by side with his basketball coach and Owen, another boy on his team, in a basketball camp for eight to eleven-year-old boys. There were about twelve of them, perfect for a team, and they spent every day, nine to twelve, working on warm-ups, drills, conditioning, and then ending with a mini-game of six on six. Matthew wasn't exactly as good at basketball as Joseph was, but hey, he was better than Owen.

"Okay, I'm going to get water bottles," Coach Clawson called out. "Matt, Owen, take over!"

"Absolutely, Coach," Matthew grinned. "Alright, junior Warriors! Let's go! We're going to run the give-and-go play, so pair up!"

The boys scrambled around, trying to find a partner and a basketball. When Matthew blew the whistle, the boys chest-passed the ball to their partner and ran to the other side, their partner repeating the action. It felt good to be in charge, Matthew believed. Maybe he should go into coaching as a profession? He still didn't know. And with time running out to think about what he wanted to do with his life, Matthew was beginning to feel the pressure. Owen nudged his shoulder.

"You excited for school to start again?"

Matthew gave him an odd glance. "Are you kidding? That's the last thing that I want to happen. I'm perfectly content with it being all summer, all the time."

Owen chuckled. "Yeah, me too. But I can't wait to get back into practice. I feel out of shape when I'm not in it."

"Yeah, I guess," Matthew half-agreed. "I don't miss these stupid warm-ups and drills though. They're pointless!"

"Their point is to build skills and heighten response time," Coach Clawson commented, reentering the gym with an arm full of water bottles for the boys. "You should know that, Bolton."

"I do, Coach," Matthew insisted. "I just feel like some of them are a waste of time."

"Really?" Coach Clawson stated sarcastically. "And what do you suggest we do instead?"

"Well…" Matthew gulped. "My Dad always said that when he was younger and when he was playing basketball, his Dad was the coach, and he always used to say, 'As long as you keep your head in the game, nothing else matters. As long as you're thinking about what's going on around you and what has to be done, there's nothing that can stop you. You've just gotta get your head in the game.'"

"Get your head in the game," Coach Clawson repeated slowly before bursting into laughter. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Sounds like something out of those cheesy Disney movies."

Matthew frowned. "It's not."

"Alright junior Warriors," Coach Clawson called out. "We're going to run suicides. Matt and Owen can demonstrate."

Matthew's eyes widened. "What?"

"Suicides," Their coach repeated. "Come on, Bolton. Get your head in the game!"

Oh well, Matthew thought. Let Coach make fun of him. His job was better than Joseph's.

* * *

Just upstairs from Anna, Joseph stood in a ridiculous uniform at Hot Dog on a Stick, a restaurant- if you could call it that, it was more of a kiosk- in the food court at the mall. He _hated_ his job and could not wait for summer to be over so he was rid of it. It was a stupid job with a stupid uniform in the stupid mall that sold stupid corn dogs. Basically, every time someone from his school was at the mall, they would come up to the food court just so they could poke fun at Joseph's rainbow-striped uniform and baseball cap.

And today was no different.

"Hi Joey," Hannah Thurber greeted her boyfriend as she stepped up to the counter. "Business a little slow today?"

He leaned over the counter to give her a kiss. "Nobody wants a corndog when they've got Panda Express right next door."

Hannah glanced over at the Chinese place and its long line of customers. "Guess you're right. I'm more of a Chinese fan myself."

"Me too," Joseph grumbled. "So what's going on? Are you here by yourself, or…?"

"Well, Caitlin's working and you're working, so I'm here with my cousin," Hannah told him. "She's getting a pretzel at Auntie Anne's."

"Is this the cousin that likes me or the one who doesn't?" Joseph asked and Hannah laughed.

"Sophie's in college, so you're safe," Hannah giggled. "No, it's Lizzie, the one who likes you."

"Oh good," Joseph sighed in relief. "But can you not bring her here? I'd rather not give her more ammunition than she already has."

"Joey, you really don't look half as ridiculous as you think you do," Hannah assured him. "Rainbow is a good look for you."

"Well, maybe I should join the gay pride parade," Joseph joked and Hannah laughed.

"Seriously, it's only another couple of weeks," Hannah said. "But if you hate it that much, you could just quit."

"I could," He considered before shaking his head. "But I need the money and I promised my parents I'd stick it out no matter how much I hated it. It's not even really that bad. It's just the outfit."

"Exactly," Hannah grinned, before glancing over her shoulder. "Oh, there's Lizzie. Well I'm going to go, okay? Call me later?"

"Definitely," Joseph promised. "Bye Hannah!"

"Later PeeWee!" She laughed hysterically as Joseph scowled behind her.

* * *

Caitlin didn't have a real job. Granted, it was probably harder than everyone's job- except Leah's; it was about the same level of difficulty as hers- but it wasn't with a company. Caitlin was a nanny for two of the families in her neighborhood; the Malcolms, for whom she'd babysat many times, and the Corbetts, who had three children. Caitlin had the Malcolms from eight in the morning until twelve in the afternoon- Jane was a teacher and worked summer school until noon- and she had the Corbetts from ten in the morning until four in the afternoon- the parents each had nine-to-five jobs, give or take an hour. Most days, it was like raising her own set of septuplets.

By this time, Caitlin was a pro at handling craziness. She had been babysitting the four Malcolm children for two years now and when the three Corbett children were thrown into the mix, she wasn't intimidated or afraid. She usually babysat them at the Corbett household, seeing as Jane Malcolm would come to pick up her children and then they wouldn't have anywhere else to go. Today, it wasn't too hot outside, so Caitlin decided to walk the kids down to the nearby park. It was only about a block or so from the Corbetts' house, so she packed a cooler filled with juice boxes and snacks and walked them over.

"Alright, run wild," Caitlin informed them. "But if anything goes wrong, we're going home!"

Eight-year-old Daniel Malcolm and his brother seven-year-old Adam raced for the monkey bars first. "Bet you can't beat me! I can get all the way across!"

"Me too! I didn't even fall!"

Five-year-old Sophie Malcolm and her best friend, also five years old, McKenzie Corbett hurried over to the winding tunnel slide. "Let's pretend we're princesses!"

"Yeah! And we have to hide from the dragon!"

Ella Malcolm, now three and a half, stared up at Caitlin. "Can I go on the swings?"

"Sure honey," Caitlin took her by the hand and went over to the swing area. "Allie and Ryan, what do you want to do?"

Allison Corbett, at seven-years-old, didn't know what to do. She believed she was too old for princesses, but she also thought she was too girly to play on the ninjas with Danny and Adam. "I don't know. Maybe I'll play with Sophie and McKenzie."

"Do whatever you want, girly girl," Caitlin grinned. "It's up to you."

She then turned to Allison's three-year-old brother "Ryan Carter Corbett, what's going on with you?"

She scooped him into her arms and began to tickle him. "Are you having fun? What do you want to play?"

Ryan giggled. "I don't know!"

"You don't know?" Caitlin repeated. "Well, why don't you go on the tire swing with my friend Ella?"

"Okay!"

She pushed them up and down and all around, the two three-year-olds laughing and giggling together. They spent the entire day happy and having fun at the park. They ate and drank the snacks Caitlin packed for them quickly just so they could get right back to playing. At around noon, Jane Malcolm picked up her kids and drove them home, paying Caitlin for her troubles, which she gratefully accepted. She then realized it was probably a good time to get the kids home and fed, so Ryan could go down for his nap.

"Okay, Corbetts!" Caitlin called out. "It's time to go home!"

"No!" They wailed, continuing to play. "We don't want to!"

"No, we have to," Caitlin waved them in. "Allison Theresa, McKenzie Elizabeth, Ryan Carter, come on!"

They jogged up to her. McKenzie glanced up. "How do you know our middle names?"

"Kenz, I have been babysitting you for a _long_ time." Caitlin pointed out. "Don't you think I should know?"

"Your middle name is the same as mine, right?" McKenzie asked, ignoring Caitlin's previous question.

She chuckled. "Yup. Alright, let's get going. If you guys eat your lunch, and I mean _all_ of your lunch, then maybe when Ryan gets up from his nap we'll go visit my brother at work and we can get some ice cream."

"Yay!" They cheered.

"Caitlin," Allison hugged her. "You're the best!"

"No, Allie, you're the best," Caitlin chuckled.

"I love you!" Ryan grinned and Caitlin's heart melted.

"Thanks Ryan," She smiled. "I love you too."


	97. TOW Senior Year

**Hey guys! I have to write fast because my graduation party is today and I still have a lot to set up before people get here. So thank you for all the fantastic reviews and I will see you in two days!**

**This chapter is dedicated to LunarEclipse360. You are one of the greatest reviewers ever, honestly. You have not only stuck with me since the beginning of this story and the beginning of "Seven Wonders," but you've also reviewed pretty much every single story of mine. That's more than I could ever ask for and I am very, very grateful. Thank you so, soooo much!**

* * *

Ninety-Seven: The One With Senior Year

"… _It's our last chance to share the stage, before we go our separate ways. High school wasn't meant to last forever…_"

"So… this is it." Troy deadpanned the morning of the septuplets' first day of senior year and last first day of high school _ever_. "This is actually kind of insane."

"I know," Gabriella's voice quivered and she willed herself to stay strong. "I can't believe this is happening so fast. Do you think they're ready?"

"I don't know," Troy wondered. "But I don't think they have a choice if they are or not."

Gabriella nodded. This was true. "I can't imagine what they're feeling right now."

"You can't?" Troy asked in surprise and Gabriella shook her head.

"Okay, you're right. I can." She stated. "Senior year was the most fun year of my life. But it was also the hardest. I had to say goodbye to Albuquerque, to my Mom, to my friends… to you."

"Not to me. Never to me," Troy told her and she smiled. "But I know what you felt. Everything that you were feeling, I was too. It was hard because I had only known this one life. All my life, I lived in Albuquerque with my parents, I had the same six friends, and I had basketball. Then all of a sudden, I had to give all of that up. I had to move somewhere I had never been before, I had to live with someone I didn't know, and I had no one familiar to turn to. It was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"How are they going to do it, Troy?" Gabriella questioned softly. "It's not that I'm worried about them not being able to do it, because I _know_ they can. Just… how? They've never been separated from us or each other their entire lives. How are they going to start now?"

"I don't know," Troy repeated. "How did we do it?"

"Well… Lots of phone calls, lots of visits, lots of video chatting," Gabriella recalled. "I guess they'll have to do the same."

"Better yet," He said. "How will _we_ do it?"

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know. That's what worries me the most."

Troy kissed her temple. "We will, babe. We will. We've got telephones and video chats and we can always surprise them with a dinner at Olive Garden, like that commercial."

She chuckled despite the situation. "It's going to be so lonely."

A loud barking sound filled the background as the school bus pulled up outside. "Well, we've always got Zoe and Oscar."

Gabriella grinned. "How could I forget?"

"Senior year is going to be great for them," Troy decided. "They'll have a great time with their friends and get a chance to try everything we tried back then. They'll go to prom with amazing dates like we did. They'll sign yearbooks and get into great colleges like we did. They'll graduate with honors like we did. Everything will be fine."

"They'll say goodbye like we did," Gabriella filled in quietly. "And everything will come to an end."

* * *

Anna pulled into a perfect parking spot that afternoon after school. She glanced around at the barn and the different obstacles set up on the field and sighed. This was her last year of horseback riding, unless she pursued equestrian in college. She put the car in park and turned off the ignition, stepping out and locking it in her place. She passed by a girl she knew in her division and smiled, greeting her warmly. Horseback riding was her passion and she couldn't believe this was the end of the road.

She stepped into the barn and was immediately slammed with the smell of hay and manure. Normally, people would be disgusted. But this combination of smells was oddly comforting to Anna and she was so used to it by now, she barely noticed. She compared it to the astounding smell of hairspray that Leah and Emily were used to for dance and the putrid smell of sweat in the gymnasium for Matthew and Joseph. Once you had been around something your entire life, you usually forgot that it was there in the first place. Coming to the end of the line of stalls, Anna was ready to greet Misty, her long-time partner…

… and was instead greeted by Misty's empty stall.

In a panic, Anna ran out to find Dee White, her trainer, but she didn't have to run far. Dee was standing outside of the other end of the paddock, checking off items on a clipboard. "Dee! Where's Misty?"

"Anna? Oh hun, you're early," Dee recognized. "Anna… I'm afraid we have some bad news."

Anna's heart fell to the pit of her stomach. "What? What happened?"

Dee motioned for her to follow and they walked back along the paddock and into the health care center. "Misty broke her right hind leg pretty badly this morning. It's not looking good."

Anna peered over the side of the wooden gate where Misty was moaning and whining in pain as two veterinarians examined her leg. Immediately, she entered the hay-ridden area and knelt beside her horse's head, stroking the soft silken skin between her eyes and ears. "Misty, honey, shh. It's me. I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay."

She glanced up at the veterinarians who were staring at her. "Everything's going to be okay, right?"

Dee introduced her. "Dr. Ralph, Dr. DePoy, this is Anna. Misty belongs to her."

"Nice to meet you, Anna," The one proclaimed Dr. Ralph smiled, Dr. DePoy nodding along. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure I can promise you that everything will be alright."

Anna had not stopped kissing and caressing Misty's head. "Why not?"

"Well, it's a pretty bad break," Dr. DePoy explained. "And Misty's pretty old, for a horse. It might be easier for us and for her if we just… let her go."

"Let her go…" Anna repeated in a whisper. "You mean… put her to sleep? No!"

"Anna, I do think that this is the only way to go," Dr. Ralph took over. "Misty is very old and very weak. She's in a lot of pain and we're not sure if she'd survive if we operated on her leg anyway."

"Can't you just bandage it?" Anna asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Can't you set it like you do a normal broken bone and then let it heal over time? Can't you have her do physical therapy or… or something so that she doesn't have to die?"

"Misty is not Seabiscuit," Dr. DePoy chuckled but Anna did not think this was funny. "Anna, horses are very different from people. There isn't a way for her leg to heal naturally. We either have to operate, which is too risky in her case, or let her go."

"So that's it?" Anna asked. "I don't have any say in this?"

"I'm sorry." Dr. Ralph sighed. "There's no other way."

Anna glanced over at Dee who gave her a half-hearted smile. "You can have a few minutes alone with her, if you'd like. But they really want to put her out of her misery."

The doctors and Dee cleared the room and Anna knelt by Misty's side. "Hey girl. What were you thinking, breaking your leg on me the last year I have to compete? Misty girl, what am I going to do without you? You're the best of the best!"

The horse let out a pain-filled whinny and Anna stroked her belly. "We've had a lot of good times, Misty. You're the smartest and hardest-working horse out of any of them. I love you so much and I'm going to miss you."

Misty's big brown eyes bore into Anna's blue ones. "Don't be scared. There's a spot full of clean hay and lots of apples and sugar cubes for you in horse heaven. Eat up, Misty. You've earned it."

Slowly, she bent down and kissed Misty on the nose for the last time. "I love you and I'll never forget you. No one will ever replace you. Goodbye."

She took one last look at Misty's pain-ridden expression before creeping out of the barn and heading back to her car, barely making it in time for the tears to come barreling out of her eyes.

* * *

"Today is the day," Caitlin decided. "That I learn how to do an aerial."

Her friend in the same gymnastics class, Rebecca, laughed. "Really? You can't do one?"

"No," Caitlin whined, sliding into her left split. "And I'm graduating this year and I would like to know how to do an aerial before my time is up."

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah, that sounds reasonable. How close are you?"

"Well, pretty close," Caitlin said, biting her lip. "If by close, you mean far. In which case, not very close at all."

Her friend stared at her. "What?"

"I can't do it!" She insisted. "I get all ready and then just as I tuck into the flip, I put my hands down so I don't crack my head open!"

"Caitlin, since when are you afraid of what's going to happen here?" Rebecca asked. "You broke your arm here a million years ago. I think it's okay."

"Cracking my head open is worse than breaking my arm, Becca," Caitlin told her. "Cracking my head open means I _die_."

"Not necessarily," Rebecca counteracted. "My cousin did it when she was two and she's still alive."

"How did she manage to do that at _two?_"

"My aunt and uncle weren't really watching," Rebecca explained. "And she fell off of the second story porch."

Caitlin stared at her friend. "And CPS wasn't called?"

Rebecca giggled. "Surprisingly, no!"

"Okay, let's go across the floor!" Their coach called to them and they proceeded to do leaps, back flips, front flips, round-offs and cartwheels. Rebecca raised her hand once they were finished. "Coach? Can we work on aerials today?"

Caitlin's heart beat a little bit faster as she watched their coach contemplate this. "Becca!"

"Okay, why not? We do need to work on those."

"Thanks!" Rebecca cheered and Caitlin smacked her arm. "What?"

"I can't do them, remember?"

"I know. That's why we're _practicing_."

Caitlin did a few cartwheels back and forth before watching Rebecca do a few aerials. "So basically, you just have to get the momentum right. Oh, and not be afraid of falling. If you feel like you're going to fall, just catch yourself like you always do, with a cartwheel. Okay? Go for it."

She took a moment to weigh her options. Should she try the aerial? It was something that she had always wanted to be able to do. The fact that it was a no-handed cartwheel somewhat freaked her out and somewhat thrilled her. She was as daring as she was anything, so there was a pretty good chance that she'd do it. She was just afraid that she'd hurt herself or that she'd end up out of commission for the rest of the season. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. But, it was a chance she was willing to take. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and took a running start.

The moment her right leg left the ground, she knew there was no turning back. She kept her arms by her side and her chin tucked into her collarbone so that nothing could get in her way. She wasn't watching herself in the mirror, so she didn't know what was going on or if her form was correct. All that she knew was that she was airborne, she was upside down, and then her left leg landed on the other side. Her right foot landed just milliseconds later and she stuck the landing. Cracking an eye open, Caitlin glanced back towards Rebecca anxiously.

"Did I do it?"

Rebecca, eyes wide, nodded. "I've never seen anyone nail it on their first try. Caitlin, you _got_ it!"

* * *

Joseph, Matthew, and Nicholas Bolton's sports did not start until mid-November and mid-March, respectively. They weren't part of any extracurricular activities besides those, so technically, they didn't have anywhere to go after school. As Anna headed off to the horse paddock, Caitlin to gymnastics, Leah to drama club and Emily to yearbook club, the three Bolton boys stood around in the lobby of the school, not sure what to do with themselves. Matthew suggested they walk home, since Emily had driven that day, but neither of his brothers felt like carrying out that plan.

"Let's find a club to join," Nicholas suggested and instead of laughing at him like he'd expected, Joseph and Matthew actually considered it.

"Yeah, we could," Matthew stated. "I mean, we've got nothing better to do."

"Yeah. Which one should we join?" Joseph asked. "Not French or Spanish, because you guys don't speak French and I don't speak Spanish. Not Creative Writing, because, let's face it, those kids are losers."

"What about Cinema Club?" Nicholas asked. "We get to learn how to use MovieMaker and then make our own movies."

"Yeah, that actually sounds kind of interesting," Joseph said. "Let's do it."

They asked around until they found out where the club was meeting. Heading upstairs, they followed the empty hallways until they met room 237, one of the study hall rooms. It was set up like a college lecture hall, in that the desks and chairs went up in an escalating manner, with the teacher's desk and blackboard in front. But when Joseph, Matthew, and Nicholas pulled open the doors, no one was to be found. A teacher was typing away on the computer before shutting it down for the evening and standing, turning to find the Bolton boys staring at him.

"Hello guys, what can I do for you?"

"Yeah, hi," Joseph smiled. "Is this Cinema Club?"

The teacher frowned. "No, I'm sorry. Due to the lack of popularity of the club- and the fact that the only members last year were four seniors who have since graduated- I'm afraid there is no such thing as Cinema Club anymore."

"Oh, damn," They replied in disappointment. "Well, thanks anyway."

Defeated, they began to make their way back downstairs until Joseph's face lit up. "Wait, I have an idea!"

He raced down the hallway, his brothers following suit, before he came to stop in front of one of the art rooms. He grinned upon seeing Hannah and a few of her friends sculpting with terra cotta clay. Nicholas frowned. "Oh hell _no_. We are _not_ joining Art Club!"

But Joseph and Matthew had already gone inside, the former sitting next to Hannah and the latter quickly finding his good friend Jenny. Joseph grabbed a handful of the reddish clay and began to build. "So, what are we supposed to be making?"

Hannah chuckled. "We're throwing pots. Since when did you have an interest in art?"

"Since right now," He grinned. "Throwing pots? That sounds dangerous."

The girls at the table laughed. One of them, Lindsey, shook her head. "No, it's when you use the little revolving machine and some water to sculpt a clay pot. You know, like you've seen in movies, I'm sure."

"Oh, that's what that's called?" Joseph asked. "I had no idea."

"Well," Hannah began, handing him a bowl of water and standing from the table. "We'll have to get you more artistically inclined, won't we?"

Joseph grinned. "I guess we will."

Meanwhile, Matthew was attempting to make a coil pot with Jenn Hathaway. "Hey Jenn, have you been doing Art Club all this time?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked. "Are you seriously thinking about joining?"

"Maybe," He grinned. "If it's a way to get the ladies."

Jenn rolled her eyes. "I couldn't guarantee that."

Nicholas was highly impatient. "Matt, Joey, are we ready to get out of here now?"

Matthew and Joseph shared a glance. "No, I'm happy. Aren't you happy?"

"No!" He shouted. "This was supposed to be a way for us to do something fun, not for you guys to spend even more time with your girlfriends!"

Matthew disagreed. "Jenn and I aren't dating."

"Not yet," Nicholas grumbled, sitting down at an art table beside a girl in braids and glasses.

"Hey Nick, how's it going?" She greeted him. "I don't know if you know me. My name's-"

"Katie McAllister," Nicholas said. "I know. You're in my Economics class."

"Yeah," Katie grinned. "With Crazy Karen Jacobs."

Nicholas chuckled at her nickname for their teacher. "That's her first name?"

"Yup," She nodded. "Fits well, doesn't it?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I guess it does."

* * *

"Alright, alright, team meeting!" Angela called out and the entire competition team sat in front of her in the studio. "Emily, can you make sure you let Leah know about all of this once she gets here?"

Emily nodded. "Definitely."

It was the last year of competitive dance and Emily was feeling a bit melancholy. She knew Leah was feeling the same way and would share in her sorrows if she wasn't still stuck in the auditorium at school for drama club. But dance was Emily's _life_. She ate, slept, and breathed dance. For it to be the last year of competitions and recitals was absolutely devastating. But, she was prepared for one last year of winning, one last year of platinums, trophies, medals, and ribbons, one last year of first place. This was the team meeting they always had at the beginning of the year, the one where Angela, their dance teacher, let them know what songs they would be dancing to that year.

"Okay, we're going to have a jazz, a hip-hop, and a jazz-hip-hop which I'm going to enter in the open category, because it's going to have a little bit of everything," Angela explained. "Then we'll have two lyrical routines and two tap routines. Anything else like solos, duets, or trios is up to my discretion. Sound good?"

The girls nodded and Emily made a mental note that, besides their solos, they would be competing in seven routines. "Alright, so the one I'm most excited about is the jazz-hip-hop. I don't know if any of you have ever heard of "Blame It on the Pop," but it's a remix that DJ Earworm did of all the popular radio songs of 2009. It's fun, it's upbeat, and it's got a great vibe for jazz and hip-hop. I'm extremely excited!"

"For our jazz routine, we'll be dancing to a fast French song called "Je Veux Tu Voir," but for pronunciation issues, I'll be calling it 'French Brats,'" Angela stated excitedly. "I've already got the costumes picked out! You're going to wear plaid skirts, white frilly knee socks, a white belly shirt and red neck-scarf, and a beret, of course. It's going to be adorable."

"The hip-hop routine is still a little bit undone," Angela stated unknowingly. "I know that I want you guys to dance to a bunch of Janet Jackson songs compiled together and that I'm going to call it 'Janet,' but I don't know which songs I'm going to use yet and what the costumes will be. If you girls have any suggestions, let me know!"

"For the tap routines, we're dancing to 'Battlefield,'" Angela continued. "It's going to be fantastic. We'll have sparkly military costumes and whistles and it'll be super fast because the song is so slow. It's awesome! I can't wait! And the other one is still in the works; I'm not sure yet."

The girls laughed at her enthusiasm. "For the two lyrical routines, my plans were to do one to 'I'm Kissing You' from _Romeo and Juliet_ and one to 'Hallelujah,' the Kate Voegele version. I haven't thought much about them, but they're going to be beautiful. So, are you ready for another fantastic year?"

Emily grinned. "Yes. I'm ready."

* * *

"…so without further ado, this year's musical is going to be… _Wicked!_"

Leah's eyes widened and her smile grew the exact same size. _Wicked_ was her all-time favorite musical! She had no idea that the director of the drama club had planned on doing _Wicked_ as this year's show and had to wonder how she purchased the rights, since it was still on Broadway. Nevertheless, Leah could not be happier. Mrs. Snyder passed out samples of the script for tryouts and Leah immediately turned to the section for Elphaba. Obviously she would be trying out for the lead role. Caleigh turned to her best friend with a squeal.

"Isn't this absolutely perfect?" She asked. "You'll be Elphaba, I'll be Glinda, and we'll have our last show together as the two leads!"

"Yeah!" Leah grinned but she knew that Caleigh would not get the lead role. The only lead role she had ever gotten was in fourth grade when she played Annie. Turning to her other side, Alexis Baylor was grinning madly. "What's up, Lex?"

"I'm _so_ excited! This is the best musical ever!" Alexis squealed. "Who should I try out for?"

"Glinda or Elphaba," Leah told her. "Definitely."

"Well not Elphaba, because then we'd be going out for the same role," Alexis pointed out but Leah shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, Lexi." Leah smiled. "Try out for whatever part you want."

Alexis's smile grew. "Okay."

Leah got up from her seat to get her highlighter so she could begin copying down her lines when an overactive and highly eager freshman jumped up in front of her. "Hi Leah!"

She had no idea who the girl was. Leah smiled politely. "Hi… Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you," She grinned. "I came to every single show you've ever been in! You're my idol!"

"Wow, thanks," Leah was flattered. "What's your name?"

"Kelsey Moynihan," She informed her.

"Any relation to Luke?" Leah wondered. "He's dating my sister."

"Yeah, that's my older brother," Kelsey told her. "He's, like, in love with your family."

_I think you are too_, Leah thought but then smiled. "So, what's up? Are you trying out?"

"Yeah, I think so, but I'm not sure for what yet." Kelsey bounced a little on her feet. "I actually have a question. Is it true that your brother Joey is dating Hannah Thurber still? Because he is _totally_ gorgeous!"

Leah made a face. "Yeah, it's true. No matter how many girls Joey flirts with, it doesn't matter in the long run. He loves Hannah and he'd never hurt her."

"Oh," Kelsey seemed disappointed, like she'd actually believed she had a chance. "Okay. But anyway! Are you trying out for Elphaba?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!" Kelsey squealed. "You'll totally get it. You are, by far, the most _amazing_ actress and singer in the whole school!"

Leah smiled. "Come sit with us, Kelsey Moynihan. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."


	98. TOW They Turn Eighteen

**Hey guys! How was everyone's weekend? Hopefully not too boring or too busy. Mine was exhausting, with my graduation party and all, but still so much fun! I have to go to work in about an hour now. Boo. Ha ha ha, but anyway, this is the last birthday chapter! YAY! Honestly, I think writing the birthday chapters was so hard. Soooo hard. I tried to keep each birthday different but pretty much failed. I hated the birthday chapters, not going to lie hahaha. But who knows? Maybe you'll enjoy it...**

**This chapter is dedicated to smartgirl231814. Wow is all I can say to you. I have so, soooo much gratitude towards you and all of the reviews you've given me, not only for this story and for "Seven Wonders" but for all of my stories. You've always been such a dedicated reviewer and you've always written me more than a couple of words or sentences. It's absolutely flattering and I couldn't ask for anything more. Thank you so, so, soooo much!**

* * *

Ninety-Eight: The One Where They Turn Eighteen

On Friday February second, the Bolton septuplets turned eighteen. They woke up before seven a.m. so they could exactly mark the moment they turned that legal age- at 6:32, Anna and Joseph turned eighteen, 6:33 marked Caitlin and Emily, 6:34 was Matthew and Leah, and 6:35 was Nicholas. They dressed in the same outfit together, as they always did on their birthday, and got themselves ready for school. At least next year, in college, they would be able to celebrate their birthday all day, as it was going to be a Saturday. The downside, though, would be that they would have to celebrate it alone…

Gabriella, of course, had prepared chocolate chip pancakes in celebration of this ever-so-special day. She placed fresh fruit as well as a stack of pancakes on the kitchen table as the kids came down for breakfast, welcoming with open arms and hearts the birthday hugs and kisses from their parents. Gabriella was getting teary already and they knew she'd cry eventually. She was doing a great job of holding it at the moment, though, and tried to continue with that streak. Placing a birthday card on each of their plates before they could get food, she shook her head in shock.

"Eighteen. Can you believe it, Troy?" She looked back at her husband, who was feeding the dogs. "Eighteen! Our babies are eighteen!"

"I know, and no, I can't believe it," Troy remarked. "It seems crazy to me that eighteen years ago we were hanging around in the hospital, trying to figure out who would come out first, and trying to guess their weights. And now, here they are. Adults!"

"Legally, anyway," Gabriella teased, ruffling Matthew's hair. "Eighteen years ago, they strapped me to that table and cut my stomach open, just so they could yank you out and sew me back together. Those were some _good_ times!"

Troy laughed and Leah cringed. "Did that hurt? I mean, obviously you had anesthetic, but like… could you feel anything?"

"There wasn't any pain, obviously, but it felt like they were taking my organs out," She laughed slightly. "It was weird. All I could feel was pressure and I could feel them taking you guys out of me but… I don't know. It was really weird."

"Oh…" Leah said and Emily frowned.

"That's… kind of disgusting, actually."

Gabriella laughed. "I know. And I hope none of you ever have to experience it."

Nicholas, Joseph, and Matthew shared a glance. "I think that's a pretty safe bet."

They shared laughter once more before continuing on with their conversation and finishing off their breakfast. Today, a Friday, the septuplets were heading off to school instead of getting to stay home and relax with family and friends on their birthday. They were, however, going to a concert with all of their friends that evening to celebrate. The concert was at one of Sacramento's most renowned amphitheaters and they were all very excited to see the band and the surprise opening act. They chatted openly about what they expected that night at the concert and just how much fun it would be.

After their breakfast, they finished getting dressed and ready for the day before accepting the homemade lunches from their parents and bidding them farewell. They drove off the school- loving senior privileges and not having to take the bus- and were immediately greeted by their friends with all sorts of celebratory items; balloons, cards, cupcakes, and even some confetti and streamers. They were shocked but grateful and eagerly welcomed all kinds of acknowledgement and celebration. They spent the entire day unable to focus on their classes and studies, just knowing that the concert was around the corner. How many more hours?

The ninth period bell rang and the septuplets nearly flew to their car. The line of cars to exit the high school parking lot was always long and unmoving and since they wanted to get home as quickly as possible, they knew they had to get to the car as soon as possible. They returned home at a decent hour and quickly finished their homework for the weekend- their very unpopular rule- as they buzzed excitedly about the concert. Eating dinner as fast as possible, the Bolton septuplets readied themselves for the concert before saddling up the ten-passenger van and heading towards the theater.

The concert began at eight and they had lawn seats, so they wanted to get a good view of what was going on. They arrived at six o'clock and hordes of people were already piling into the theater. Anna had the tickets and she distributed them to each of her siblings before they parted ways to meet up with their friends. Handing over the tickets at the booth up ahead, they spread like wildfire all over the lawn seating area, immediately trying to find their friends and to get a good seat, something near the entrance of the theater so they could see the band or somewhere near one of the projector screens. Anna immediately caught up with Rachel, Jack, and Jillian, glancing above the crowds for Lucas and Jason, Rachel's boyfriend.

"Happy birthday, Anna!" They greeted her excitedly, each getting in line to embrace her with a hug.

"Thanks guys!" Anna laughed. "You already said 'happy birthday' to me like a million times today, though."

"Who cares? It's your eighteenth birthday!" Rachel shrieked. "God, Anna, you're an adult now. What are you going to do to celebrate that?"

"Well…" Anna thought for a moment. "I figured I'd have a good time tonight at the concert."

"How boring," Jillian deadpanned. "Which is why we bought you these!"

She reached into her pocketbook and pulled out six mini-bottles of Absolut vodka. Anna's eyes widened. "What are you doing? They'll kick you out if they find out you brought alcohol!"

"Relax, they didn't even check my purse," Jillian told her. "Who wants one?"

Jack immediately reached for one and Rachel hesitantly took one as well. Anna glanced at her friends in disbelief. "Are you guys serious?"

"Come on, just have some fun!" Jack encouraged. "You're eighteen, you deserve it!"

"Yeah, but neither of you are eighteen," Anna told the twins and then turned to her best friend. "And the drinking age is twenty-one!"

"Calm down," Rachel rolled her eyes, putting the bottle to her lips. "You act like teenagers everywhere don't do this. Welcome to the real world, Anna. It's a mess."

At that moment, Lucas and Jason sauntered up to the group. Jason went over to be near Rachel while Lucas grinned at Anna, taking a seat on the blanket beside her. "Hey gorgeous. What's going on?"

Anna smiled, her heart swelling just by him being by her side. "Nothing. Jillian just wants us to drink, that's all."

Jason nodded. "Yo Jill, hook me up with one of those!"

"No problem!" Jillian answered, tossing a vodka bottle towards him. "See, Anna? Everyone's doing it!"

"Well if everyone decided to go drive their cars off of the Golden Gate Bridge, would you do it too?" Anna snapped and the rest of the group fell silent. "I didn't think so."

"Hey, hey, Anna calm down," Lucas soothed. "If you don't want to drink, no one's pressuring you to drink."

"I'm _not_ going to drink," Anna stated adamantly, glancing in his direction. "Are _you_?"

Lucas's eyes widened and he shook his head violently. "Definitely not. My Mom would _kill_ me."

"I just think it's completely irresponsible," Anna sighed. "Why do people think it's necessary to drink to have a good time at concerts? Can't they just listen to the music and have fun with friends?"

"I don't know, Anna, I wonder the same thing." Lucas stated glumly. "I also wonder why people feel the need to drink and then get behind the wheel of a car. Don't they think about the people they're going to hurt… or kill?"

"Did you… know someone?" Anna asked softly, afraid of his answer. "Did you know someone who was killed?"

"Yeah," Lucas looked her straight in the eye. "My Dad."

Anna gasped. "Oh my God, I'm _so_ sorry!"

"That's what I meant when I said my Mom would kill me," Lucas explained. "She doesn't drink alcohol to this day and neither will I. It's one of those things you never really recover from."

Anna slipped her hand through his and gave it a powerful squeeze. "I can't believe it. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

A look of sheer pain flashed across his face and immediately, Anna retaliated. "Oh my God, sorry! I can't believe I just asked you that. Oh my God, if you don't want to talk about it… Oh my God, I'm so stupid! I'm sorry, Luke! I-"

"Anna," He silenced her. "Relax. It's okay. It happened eight years ago. I can talk about."

"Are you sure? Because I didn't want to pressure you into it, or anything-"

"It's okay," He smiled and she gratefully returned it. "I was ten and Kelsey was seven and this was back when we were still living in South Carolina. My Dad was at a retirement party for his boss and it went pretty late. But it was a Saturday night, so Mom and Kelsey and I were playing a game of Monopoly in the kitchen. To this day, I still can't play that game. It just brings back too many bad memories."

"So anyway, the doorbell rings and my Mom thought it was my Dad because he left his house key sitting on the kitchen counter. She opened the door and Kelsey and I went running to the door to see him. But instead of my Dad being at the door, it was a policeman and he explained that my Dad's car had just been smashed into by a drunk driver and that he hadn't survived but, of course, the other driver had."

"Oh my God," Anna said softly. "That's so awful. What did you do?"

"My Mom just broke down into uncontrollable sobs," Lucas explained. "Kelsey starting screaming at the top of her lungs that it better be a joke and that the policeman should bring her Daddy back. I… didn't really know what to do. At first I didn't do anything. And then I just asked why. Why would someone do that? And how could someone take my father away from us? It was the most awful night of my life. My Mom didn't sleep for weeks, Kelsey had nightmares until she was ten, and I… I'm pretty much emotionally scarred."

Anna pulled her boyfriend into a hug, closing her eyes and melting into the embrace. "I'm sorry, Luke. And I'm sorry for making you relive it. It has got to be awful."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "It is. But when you grow up without something for so long, you kind of forget you even had it in the first place. It's why I'll never drink. Ever."

Anna nodded as well, emotionally moved. "Me either. I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nicholas had come to the concert with a bunch of his friends as well as a few of the girls that they had invited along. One of these girls was Katie McAllister, the girl he chatted with in art club every Wednesday afternoon. Matthew and Joseph had been serious about joining art club, he learned, and they hadn't quit or missed a meeting yet. While Matthew flirted with Jenn and Joseph spent even more quality time with Hannah, Nicholas got to know Katie. She was a very outgoing and cute redhead and Nicholas had enjoyed spending time with her after school and even in Economics.

Now, she came over to sit in the lawn chair beside him, her usually curly hair straightened and resting on her shoulders. "Hi Nick! How are you?"

"Good," He smiled politely, moving his chair over so she could adjust hers towards the projector screen. "How about you?"

"Great!" She buzzed excitedly. "Happy birthday, by the way. Did you get everything you wanted?"

Nicholas laughed. "Yeah, I think so. I really wanted to go to this concert and here I am so… I would say so."

Katie grinned. "I'm glad. Are you excited for school to end?"

"Yeah, I can't wait for college," Nicholas nodded. "When you grow up with six brothers and sisters, the prospect of leaving them is extremely exciting."

"I can imagine," Katie nodded. "I only have an older brother and a younger sister and I'm going to miss them like crazy!"

"It's definitely going to be different," Nicholas chuckled. "I don't know what I'm going to do without everyone I know."

"Yeah, me either," Katie agreed. "It'll be an interesting experience! What are you thinking of studying?"

"I don't know yet," Nicholas stated truthfully. "How does anybody know at eighteen?"

"Well, I want to study art education," Katie told him. "I'm planning on being an art teacher. But you really just have to figure out what you're good at and go from there. Pick a major where those strengths are applied and that's what you'll end up doing."

He smiled. "That was really good advice, Katie. Thanks."

"No problem," She shrugged. "That's what friends are for."

Nicholas thought for a moment before asking, "Katie? Are you going to the prom?"

Katie glanced down at her clasped hands and shook her head. "Not that I know of. I don't have a date. I didn't go last year because nobody asked me."

"Would you like to go with me?" Nicholas asked and Katie looked up, locking her green eyes on his. "I don't have a date and… I would love it if you would be mine."

Katie nearly stopped breathing. "Of course! Of course I will!"

Nicholas grinned. "Okay, cool! Let me know when you buy a dress and I'll match my tie to it."

"Okay," She agreed excitedly. "Oh my God, I'm so excited! Thank you, Nick, for asking me. You're too kind."

"No," Nicholas smiled. "Thank you for being a great friend."

* * *

Across the lawn, Emily was laughing and partying with her new friends as well as with Stephanie and Katrina. They were giggling uncontrollably and dancing to the loud music that was pumping from the amphitheater, content and collected each time their bare feet touched the cool, soft grass beneath them. When they finally got tired, they collapsed onto Megan's lawn blanket, in a fit of laughter and blissful sighs. Emily had brought snacks and drinks for everyone- finger foods, sodas and water- and everyone graciously accepted and thanked her for it.

"Okay, I have a surprise!" Megan announced. "Emily, close your eyes!"

She complied. "What kind of surprise?"

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Emily! Happy birthday to you!" The group sang and then burst into applause. "Okay, open your eyes!"

She did and the huge ice cream cake in front of her came into view. In pink gel icing read, 'Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Emily!' She grinned. "Aw you guys! Thank you!"

"You're welcome! Here, I brought plates, forks, and napkins…"

A little while later, Alex came over and sat down on the brick wall beside her. "Hey. Happy birthday, Em."

"Thanks!" She greeted him brightly. "Hey, I never asked you. How did your mom like those books?"

"Oh, she loved them. Seriously, she could not put them down," Alex informed. "I think _The Scarlet Letter _was her favorite."

"It's a good one," Emily grinned. "Probably one of my favorites too. Did you read any of them?"

"I mostly read them in English," Alex said. "But I did read _The Scarlet Letter_ after my mom finished and I was really pissed that Dimmesdale didn't confess that he was Pearl's father when Hester was standing on the gallows."

Emily's eyes brightened. "Me too! If he really loved her, _that_ was the way to show it!"

"Seriously! How could he just stand there and watch as the woman he was in love with got reprimanded and publicly humiliated by everyone in the town?" Alex wondered. "That was annoying. He deserved to die in the end."

"I know, I think so too," Emily nodded. "I mean, I guess Hester and Dimmesdale loved each other so much that that alone overcame everything… But still, that's what he gets for being a jerk."

"Exactly," Alex chuckled. "It's really great that I have someone to talk to about this stuff. Justin and Connor couldn't care less about English class."

"Well," Emily grinned. "I love this stuff. I'm always there, Alex."

"I know you are," He matched her grin. "Trust me, I know."

* * *

"Eighteen years ago, we were in this exact same position," Gabriella noted, glancing up at her husband, whose arms were curled around her as they lounged on the couch, staring blankly into space. "Granted, we were in the hospital and on a bed, but still. Pretty much the same."

"Yeah, still pretty much the same," He joked. "Ugh, but don't say eighteen years ago. That makes us so _old_."

"We are old," She informed him. "Get over it."

"I don't want to," He replied childishly. "God, my parents are old. I just don't want to turn fifty. Then I know we're _really_ going downhill."

Gabriella chuckled. "You think about the weirdest things. Age is nothing but a number."

"I know, but we used to be so young," Troy sighed. "When we first started dating we were sixteen. Do you realize that?"

"Yes I do," Gabriella said. "We were juniors in high school and we were young and attractive. Now we're old and wrinkly and we have kids going off to college."

"We're not wrinkly!" Troy gasped, horrified. "We will _never_ be wrinkly!"

Giggling, Gabriella shook her head. "After a while, I think being wrinkly is pretty much inevitable."

"Well it better not happen," Troy stated and Gabriella laughed again. "I'm serious! I will iron myself."

"Dramatic," Gabriella accused. "It isn't that big of a deal."

"I guess not," He gave in. "But when you find your first wrinkle, you let me know how you feel."

Laughing softly, Gabriella turned to look him in the eye. "Babe… What are we going to do without them?"

The question held so much emotion and meant so many different things. Troy and Gabriella had not been alone together since they were twenty-five. Their entire lives changed when the septuplets were born and they honestly had never thought about what they would do when their seven children left home. Sure, when the children were younger, they would sit up at night and fantasize over what the septuplets would aspire to, how they would look and act when they were older, and what they would pursue in college. Though they had playfully spoken about these things, it was never serious enough for them to plan out the rest of their lives.

Now, with only a few months until they left for their respective colleges, Troy and Gabriella were ready to panic. There were only a few families, now, with a set of septuplets in the United States. With any other family of seven children, this wasn't an issue. None of the children were the same age, so the parents didn't have to worry about empty nest syndrome until the final child left home. When the oldest left, they would still have the younger six. But for Troy and Gabriella, when their oldest child left, their youngest child was leaving too. It left no one behind. When they lost one, they lost them all.

When it rains, it _pours_.

"We'll be okay," Troy stated unsurely and Gabriella shot him a disbelieving look. "No, we will be. Not at first, of course, but eventually we'll be okay."

"Well I know that," She told him. "Eventually we're going to have to deal with it. I just want to know what's going to happen _now_. What are we going to do when they leave us in August?"

"Be sad," He said honestly and Gabriella chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"I guess so," She sighed. "I guess we'll just have a lot of phone calls and e-mails."

"Yeah, exactly," Troy agreed. "How did our parents take it when we left?"

"Well my Mom came with me at first," Gabriella told him. "And I had to _beg_ her to leave. How was I supposed to have a college experience with her with me?"

Troy laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember that. She did leave eventually, though. She went back to Albuquerque."

"Yeah," She smiled. "Because she told me that she felt much better about me living in California if you were there too."

Troy grinned. "I knew I always liked your Mom."

"I know, and she _adores_ you," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, I think she likes you more than she likes me."

"Hey, I'm sorry, babe. I can't help it if I'm just that desirable," He teased and she swatted him. "Anyway, my Mom cried for days after I left and my Dad acted like he just lost his best friend."

"Well that's because he did," Gabriella pointed out. "He was so proud of you and so proud to be your father. He didn't know what to do without you."

"Great," Troy frowned. "We're going to be those parents."

Gabriella smiled sadly. "We already are."


	99. TOW Prom and the End of the Road

**Hi! I'm off to work, but before I go, I just thought I'd post this. Only two chapters to go! Are you excited? Me too hahaa. Then I can finally focus on "Across A Minefield" and figure out what the hell I'm going to do with "Without A Trace." I still don't know. Sometimes I get so close to deleting it and then I'm like, 'No, but I reaaaally like this story...'. I don't know; we'll see. But in the meantime, here's chapter ninety-nine. I don't own _Wicked_ or "Graduation" by Vitamin C. I know it's the most overused song when it comes to graduation, but who cares. I love it.**

**And last but certainly not least, this chapter is dedicated to BubbleGum236. Hannah, I freaking love you, hahaha. Seriously, you have always typed out long- and I mean LONG- reviews, usually a paragraph, maybe two, and I absolutely LOVE reading the** **m. We've had conversations through PM and through review replies about absolutely everything and you always made me laugh. I honestly don't even know how to thank you because I'm that grateful. Thank you so much and I'll talk to you soon, hahaha.  
**

* * *

Ninety-Nine: The One With Prom and the End of the Road

"… _So if you care to find me, look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly!_"

Leah had already cried twice that afternoon. This was her very last show at South Valley High School. She knew she wanted to pursue theater in college and was very excited to do so, but she still couldn't bear to say goodbye to all of the friends she'd made in drama club and just the love and experience of performing she had. She knew Alexis Baylor would hold down the fort and maybe even her new friend Kelsey Moynihan could do so as well. But still, she was sad as she watched Alexis, who was playing the role of Glinda, walk slowly around the stage singing the reprise of "I'm Not That Girl," a melancholy aura around her.

Kelsey skipped over to her. "Can you believe it's the last show already?"

"Unfortunately, no," Leah sighed. "I'm so sad. I don't want it to be over!"

They were whispering furiously, on the account of both of them being equipped with microphones. Kelsey frowned. "Aw, Leah! We're going to miss you so much next year! Me the most, of course."

Leah chuckled. "I'll miss you too, Kelsey Moynihan."

Kelsey's nose wrinkled. "Do you always have to say my last name when you talk to me?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah, it's a package deal. You're not just Kelsey, you're Kelsey Moynihan."

"Should I call you Leah Bolton, then?"

The senior shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. It's just for you, Kelsey Moynihan. You're special."

Kelsey's eyes lit up. "Thanks!"

A few scenes later, the musical was nearing an end. Leah hurried on stage and lights illuminated to reveal the stage set, the insides of the castle eerily decorated and the sound of crying off stage, symbolizing Dorothy. Leah growled. "Oh, for Oz's sake, stop crying! I can't listen to it anymore! Oh, you want to see your Aunt Em and your Uncle What's-his-name again? Then get those shoes off your feet! Little brat... takes a dead woman's shoes; must have been raised in a barn! Chistery! Oh, Chistery, there you are. Where are the others?"

Alexis walked slowly on stage and Leah scowled. "Go away."

"They're coming for you," Alexis warned her.

"Go away!" She screamed more forcefully.

"Let the little girl go… and that poor little dog! Dodo," The audience chuckled but Leah did not respond. "I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has to say it. You are out of control! I mean, come on! They're just shoes! Let it go! Elphaba, you can't go on like this."

Leah stared at her. "I can do anything I want! I'm the Wicked Witch of the West!"

A monkey brought her a letter and she grinned happily. "At last! What took you so long? … What is this? Why are you bothering me with this?"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alexis wondered. "It's Fiyero, isn't it? Is he…?"

"We've seen his face for the last time," Leah deadpanned, trying not to show too much emotion.

Alexis gasped. "Oh no!"

"You're right," She sighed. "It's time I surrender."

Leah carried a bucket towards center stage and Alexis asked, "Elphie? Elphie, what is it?"

"You can't be found here! You must go!"

"No."

"You must leave!" Leah insisted but Alexis shook her head, determined.

"No! Elphie, I'll tell them everything."

"No, they'll only turn against you."

Alexis sighed. "I don't care."

"I do!" Leah cried. "Promise me… Promise me you won't try to clear my name. Promise!"

"Alright, I promise," Alexis swore. "But… I don't understand."

The beginning chords of their ballad began. "_I'm limited. Just look at me! I'm limited. And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do. Glinda…_"

She handed Alexis the Grimmerie, the book of spells. "Here. Go on. Take this."

"Elphie, you know I can't read that," Alexis shook her head but Leah forced it upon her. "Elphie!"

"Well then, you'll have to learn," Leah sighed. "_So now it's up to you. For both of us. Now it's up to you_."

Smiling sadly, Leah confessed, "You're the only friend I've ever had."

"And I've had so many friends," Alexis returned the smile. "But only one that mattered."

She turned towards the audience and began. "_I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them. And we help them in return._"

Turning to Leah, Alexis smiled. "_Well I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you..._"

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun_," Alexis sang. "_Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good_."

"_It well may be, that we will never meet again in this lifetime, so let me say before we part,_" Leah began. "_So much of me is made from what I learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever why our stories end, I know you have re-written mine by being my friend_."

"_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea_," Leah took Alexis's hand. "_Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you-_"

"_Because I knew you_," Alexis cut in and they sang together, "_I have been changed for good_."

"_And just to clear the air,_" Leah crooned. "_I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for._"

"_But then I guess we know there's blame to share_," Alexis smiled as they shared, "_And none of it seems to matter anymore!_"

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun…_"

"_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea…_"

"_Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood…_"

"_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_…"

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_" They sang and then turned to face each other, nodding as they sang, "_I do believe I have been changed for the better._"

"_And, because I knew you_," Alexis smiled.

"_Because I knew you_," Leah matched her smile, tears glistening in her eyes.

"_Because I knew you_," Their impeccable voices blended as one. "_I have been changed for good_."

The song ended and they embraced each other, the audience erupting in applause.

* * *

Following Leah's final show, the next morning was Nicholas's last baseball game of the season… and of his high school career. He dressed that morning in his baseball uniform, a miserable air looming over him as he realized that it was the last time he would ever play the game he loved. Troy and Gabriella reminded him that he still had college to pursue it and he knew he would, he was just upset about leaving his teammates and the coach he grew to love. After pulling on the pants and logoed shirt, Nicholas yanked a baseball cap over his head and told his family he was ready to go.

They pulled up to the school, where parking was already insane, and dropped Nicholas off so he could have a pre-game practice with his team before the game began. They finally found a parking spot for the ten-passenger van and hurried to the baseball diamond behind the school, where they found the Danforths already seated and saving an entire bleacher for the family. Troy and Gabriella had to grin. No matter what it was, their friends had always been supportive of their children's endeavors. It made them value their friendship even more.

"Hey guys," Troy greeted them as they finally made it to their set seating. "Thanks for coming."

"Are you kidding? Nick's last game?" Chad asked. "You think we'd miss this?"

"Zeke and Sharpay are coming too," Taylor informed Gabriella. "They didn't get an early start though, because they wanted Lexi to sleep in after last night. By the way, great show last night, Leah. You were absolutely amazing."

"Thank you," Leah grinned, blushing slightly. "I'm glad you liked it!"

"How did you fly like that?" Samuel asked her, referring to the infamous "Defying Gravity" scene.

Leah chuckled. "I was in a harness and they pulled me up there."

"Oh," Samuel nodded. "That was really cool!"

"Thanks!"

A girl from the school chorus sang the national anthem this time- they hadn't asked Leah because they knew about the musical the night before and knew that she would be exhausted from it- and the game began. The Baylors arrived then, just as the teams got into their starting positions and lineups. Alexis immediately reached out to hug Leah, giggling as she pulled back. "Great show, Leah! You still have some green makeup on the side of your cheek."

Leah laughed, swiping a finger down the side of her face. "Oops."

"So," Sharpay began, her voice wavering. "Nick's last game. Who's crying?"

Taylor and Gabriella shook their heads and Sharpay turned away, dabbing her eyes. "Good, me either."

"Aw, Shar!" Gabriella wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Why are _you_ crying?"

"I don't know," She whimpered. "I just feel like they're _my_ kids, you know? I've known them their entire lives and Nick… He's just always been super special to me. Maybe it's because I know how he feels because he's the youngest and I'm the youngest-"

"You're the youngest by six minutes," Taylor pointed out. "Nick's the youngest by one. It's not that big of a deal."

"Anyway," Sharpay glared at her. "Plus he was like, in love with Maddie for half his life and she blew him off. I felt bad for him. I still do."

"I don't know if he ever got over it," Gabriella said. "But he's better about it now."

"Yeah, but he's going to prom with a different girl, right?" Taylor asked. "That's tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes to both questions," Gabriella chuckled. "I'm really glad he was able to find someone else. This Katie girl seems really nice."

"Ooh, I didn't know prom was tonight!" Sharpay squealed. "Alexis's is next weekend. Who's everyone going with?"

"Well the obvious, Joey's going with Hannah," Gabriella said. "Anna's going with Luke, Caitlin's going with Nathan, and Matt's going with Jenn."

"Are they dating now?"

"I think so. I don't even know."

"I can't believe that Joey and Hannah are still dating," Taylor remarked. "It's amazing and so cute. They're like a mini you and Troy."

Gabriella shrugged. "I guess, except Hannah's way more popular than I ever was or will be and Joey openly flirts with every girl he sees, no matter if Hannah's with him or not."

Sharpay laughed. "That sounds like him."

"What about the rest of them?" Taylor asked. "Who's Emily going with?"

"Yeah, there's a good question," Sharpay wondered. "Does she even have guy friends?"

"She does now, actually," Gabriella nodded. "She's going with this kid Alex Kelly. I don't know anything about him, but as long as he's not like Eric Warren- or worse- I'm okay with it."

"What about Leah? Nick's going with Katie McAllister, Lexi told me," Sharpay said.

"Yeah, he is. I think Leah's going with someone from drama club," Gabriella told them. "She was so cute when she told me. She's like, 'Mom, Mike asked me to prom today!' and when I asked her where she met him, she goes, 'In drama club, but he's straight, I swear!'"

Taylor and Sharpay laughed. Leah turned to them and glared. "What? He is!"

"Hey there, eavesdropper," Gabriella teased. "You weren't supposed to be listening."

"Well you're talking about me and I can hear you," She informed them. "Now be quiet! Nick's batting next."

It was the bottom of the ninth inning now, and the team they were playing against, the Silverstreaks, were winning eleven to eight. It was _so close_, and the Warriors were up to bat again. They wanted to win this worse than they'd ever wanted to win anything ever before. If they didn't, they'd never hear the end of it from their coach. Plus, Nicholas needed a win under his belt for the last year. He was up to bat again while the bases were loaded. This last hit determined whether they won or whether they lost. Each of his teammates, including those on the three other bases, watched Nicholas as he took the plate and he knew the pressure was on.

This time it was his Silverstreaks enemy, Ryan, who was pitching and he wound up and tossed the ball underhand towards him. He swung and missed, regretfully. "Strike one!" Jason, the designated catcher, called from behind her.

"Take it easy, Nick," His coach advised. "Just keep your eye on the ball."

"You can do this, Nick," Troy called to him. "Nice and easy."

"Come on, Nick," Leah cheered. "Hit that ball!"

"Go Nick, go!" His teammates chanted. "Come on, we've gotta win this!"

Ryan pitched another ball to him, nice and slow, almost mockingly, and he closed his eyes and smacked the ball into the sky. His teammates screamed and raced towards the next designated base, shouting the whole time, "Run, Nick! Run!" It didn't even hit him that he'd actually hit the ball until the umpire pushed him towards first base and he started to run. Those on third and second base made it home, scoring two points for the South Valley Warriors. Nicholas was on second at this point and stopped temporarily to see if any of the guys had retrieved the ball. Luckily, they hadn't.

"Kevin, the ball!" The pitcher shouted to his best friend, who was frantically racing across the field. "Get the damn ball!"

"I can't find it! I can't find it!"

Nicholas took this to an advantage as he watched his final teammate make it home too, scoring yet another point for their team. This brought the score up to eleven to eleven, a tie, he figured, running to third. This last point depended on him. Who won the game depended on _him_. If he made it home now without Kevin tagging him with the ball, the Warriors won. If he didn't... they would lose because of him. He had to win this. He just had to. He was about halfway to home plate when she heard the one designated Kevin shout,

"I got it!"

"Uh-oh..."

Kevin threw the ball forcefully to Ryan who ran towards Nicholas at a quickening speed. He couldn't help but let out a scream as he tried to run even faster towards home plate, but he was tiring himself out and didn't think he could make it that extra thirty feet. Ryan was gaining increasing speed, and was catching up to him. But he couldn't give up. He had to win this for his team. This would be his legacy. What he ended up doing for the Warriors, winning or losing, would determine how people remembered him. Glancing behind his shoulder, he sighed and noted that Ryan was nearly right behind him. Damn. They lost. Oh, but home plate was so close...

"Slide, Nick!" The Warriors yelled. "SLIDE!"

They didn't have to tell him twice. When he glanced back again, Ryan was even closer, and had his arm extended in attempt to reach him with the baseball. Nicholas closed his eyes and dove towards home plate, landing in the dirt with a thud. He gripped the plate with all his might and felt Ryan tag him, but still kept his eyes closed, afraid of the outcome. Everyone was silent and waited for Jason to tell whether he was safe or out. Whether they'd won or lost. Whether this game went to the Silverstreaks or the Warriors. Jason sighed and uttered,

"Safe!"

"YES!"

The entire South Valley High School baseball team stormed the baseball diamond, rushing to Nicholas as they pulled him up, slapping him on the back and giving high-fives. They all wanted a piece of the Bolton magic as they cheered, clapped, a howled at their win. His coach gave him a huge hug, thanking him for bringing him another win, congratulating him for finishing his last year with a bang, and welcoming him to the exciting world that is baseball. Nicholas was on the top of the world and made an excitable gesture towards his family and friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Sacramento High School baseball champions… South Valley High School Warriors!"

* * *

That night, after everyone had been showered and pampered beyond belief, the septuplets were ready to head out for their senior prom. They had rented two limos so that everyone and their dates could fit together and both were waiting outside, the drivers cordial and ready. Troy and Gabriella took a million pictures of everything; each of the septuplets coming down the stairs, innumerous couple shots, and of course, shots in front of the limo and of the guys putting on the girls' corsages and the girls attaching the guys' boutonnieres. Joseph, Matthew, and Nicholas looked absolutely handsome in their tuxes, each of them wearing ties and vests that matched their dates' dressed impeccably. They were so good-looking, so amazingly attractive, and Gabriella couldn't believe that these were her little boys.

And then there were the girls.

Anna had her hair curled in a half-up, half-down style, the ponytail accentuated with baby's breath and a sparkling brooch. She had had her makeup done with her sisters, her purple eye shadow accentuating her bright blue eyes and the rose-colored blush making her features pop. The color of her dress was called 'purple peony,' and featured an ornate one shoulder strap design that was both chic and elegant. The shimmering fabric was gathered to one side to accentuate her slim figure and a sparkling brooch just below the thigh was the focal point for the sensational mermaid bottom. In a word, gorgeous came to mind. Lucas Moynihan was rendered speechless.

Caitlin's hair was curled into an up do with a pouf extending from her crown. Her makeup was a little bit bolder than Anna's, which fit her personality quite well, and she asked the stylist to do the 'smoky eye' technique to make her seem sultry and seductive. Her dress was red and strapless, decorated in luxurious taffeta and crystals on the bodice and the hem of the skirt. An ornate flower made of the taffeta was at knee-level and let the skirt flow out around her ankles below. She paired the dress with a pair of red high heels and looked absolutely stunning. Nathan Greene had kissed her and told her that she was "simply breathtaking."

Emily and Alex had greeted each other shyly when the latter arrived at the Bolton household that evening, overwhelmed by Joseph, Matthew, Anna, and Caitlin who were flirting almost obnoxiously with their significant others. But Alex was amazed at how beautiful and sophisticated Emily looked. Her hair was simply curled and twisted up and out of the way, her makeup done simply and looking lovely. Her dress, however, was the knockout. It was a ravishing silk green halter top dress for with a loose fitting floor length skirt, low cut V-neckline, and dazzling beadwork on the straps, flattering empire waist and sexy low cut back. Emily had been nervous about the low-cut back, but once she put it on, she knew it was the dress for her.

Last, but never least, Leah and Mike greeted each other cordially and excitedly, eager for the prom to begin. Leah's hair was in an up do as well, with bobby-pinned pearls sticking every which way. Her makeup had a deep blue hue to it to match the royal blue of her gown. Leah's gown was strapless and sequin-accented. The sequined bodice was delicately wrapped in horizontal ruched satin, matching the uplifting sturdiness of engineering with the vitality of design. The fitted torso of the dark teal blue prom gown was sprinkled with a spray of sequins that melted into the dramatic, full pick-up skirt, where the center of each gather was highlighted with a broach-like sequin design. She looked absolutely beautiful.

The moment they stepped into the ballroom of the Ritz Carlton they were having their prom in, they knew it was going to be a breathtaking night. It would be a night they would never forget and they quickly dispersed to meet with all of their friends, comparing dresses, complaining about how their feet already hurt from the high heels, and snapping all kinds of pictures with the friends they loved. The DJ was cranking out music like there was no tomorrow and people were already dancing like they meant it on the dance floor. Prom was beautiful, prom was enjoyable, and prom was meant to be the highlight of their senior year.

It certainly was.

As the dance came to an end, the DJ came over the microphone. "Alright, alright, I've got one more slow long for all you seniors! Enjoy this one while you can- there isn't a truer song out there!"

Anna pulled Lucas onto the dance floor. "I wonder what he's going to play."

But within seconds, everyone knew.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives__  
Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty-five__  
I keep thinking times will ever change  
I keep on thinking things will always be the same_

Lucas groaned. "I hate this song."

Anna gasped. "How can you hate it? It's so beautiful and so true."

"I guess so," Lucas sighed. "I just don't like songs that are cheesy and ridiculous like this one."

"Yeah, I can see that," Anna teased and Lucas tightened his grip around her waist. "I can't believe we only have a couple more weeks left."

Her boyfriend nodded in agreement. "I know. It went by way too fast."

Anna smiled sadly. "Yeah, it did."

_But when we leave this year, we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out 'cause we're on a different track  
And if you've got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now, 'cause you don't have another day_

Joseph and Hannah were swaying just a few feet away. Hannah pulled away for a moment to look him in the eyes and smiled. "I'm going to be a mess at graduation."

Joseph chuckled. "I know you will. You cry over everything."

"I can't help it!" Hannah sighed. "I'll miss everyone."

"So will I," Joseph agreed. "But mostly you."

"How will we do it, Joe?" Hannah wanted to know. "How are we going to stay together?"

"My parents did it," Joseph informed her. "So can we."

'_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon_

Nathan bent down and pressed a kiss on Caitlin's lips, which she responded to eagerly. "I love you. You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," Caitlin grinned. "You look pretty amazing yourself."

"Thanks, I try," He joked. "I'm really glad we got together, Caitlin. You've really helped me become a better person and… I'm not going to lie; I had a crush on you since fourth grade."

Caitlin laughed. "I know you did. Hannah told me. But I'm glad we did too. You're so sweet and funny and amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either," Nathan said glumly. "Which is why I'm not _completely_ excited about college."

Caitlin frowned. "Me either."

_And there was me and you and then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

_As we go on, we remember all the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be friends forever_

Alex and Emily danced under the spotlight on the dance floor, grinning at each other every now and then. She sighed complacently and he chuckled. "What's the sigh for, Em?"

"Nothing, really," She said quietly. "I'm just… so, so happy. I never thought I'd get to go to prom."

"Why not?" He inquired.

Emily shrugged. "I didn't really have any friends that were guys, you know? Until I was friends with you and Megan and everyone else, no one really paid attention to me, so I thought, 'There's no _way_ I'm going to prom. No one knows who I am; no one is going to ask me.' I'm just glad Leah and Joey helped me with the social department. Otherwise, I might not be here right now."

Alex shook his head. "That's stupid, Emily. I knew who you were. I definitely would have asked you to prom."

And before she could respond, Alex leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule?_

Jenn looked around the entire dance floor at every couple there was before turning her attention back on Matthew, a small smile growing on her lips. She still couldn't understand why he would want to be with her over all of the other girls in their grade. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you pick me?"

Matthew grinned. "Because you saw me when I was invisible."

Jenn chuckled. "That's from _The Princess Diaries_."

"I know. It's your favorite movie," He smiled charmingly and she blushed. "Honestly, though? Because you're beautiful and fun and way better for me than Hallie. Don't question it, Jenn."

That was enough for her.

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stock broker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking this is not goodbye  
I keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

_As we go on, we remember, all the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be friends forever_

"This makes me really excited for the reunion," Leah giggled as she watched couples and friends all around her argue, dance, and laugh together. "I can't _wait_ to see how everyone's going to turn out."

"I know, me either," Mike agreed. "Bobby Oliver? The smartest kid in school? Is he going to be the most likely to succeed like we all expect him to?"

"Heather Jacobson?" Leah brought up. "Can she put down the spray-tan can long enough to pay attention to a real job?"

Mike laughed. "God, I hope so. I hope everyone turns out exactly like I'm picturing them."

"Me too," Leah grinned, lifting her cup of water. "Well, here's to college and the rest of our lives."

Mike nodded. "Cheers."

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly, it's like we're women and men_

"I'm really glad you asked me to prom, Nick," Katie smiled. "Thanks again."

"Oh, you're welcome," Nicholas nodded. "I'm glad I asked you too. You're a lot of fun."

"If you ever want to talk about Maddie, let me know," Katie chuckled and Nicholas grinned.

"How do _you_ know about Maddie?" He asked. "God, did Caitlin tell you?"

"No," Katie assured him. "Don't worry. It's just… It's been around school, that's all. But I'm always there for you if you want to talk."

"Thanks Katie," Nicholas shook his head, a smile still on his face. "I'll keep that in mind."

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
And will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
I keep, keep thinking this is not goodbye  
I keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

_As we go on, we remember all the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be friends forever…_


	100. The Last One

**So this is it. This is the end. I feel like I've been writing this forever and that it should never end, but then again, you guys have probably gotten sick of me and this story that went on for fifteen months. Now I can have a chance to work on the other two stories that seem to be less important, hahaha. But it's okay! This story was a huge accomplishment and I'm glad that it ended on a high note. I didn't know that you could have a story that was this long on here, but to anyone who's considering it, you _can_. :)**

**For the last time, I do not own the characters from this movie, except those I've created for this story. Yes, I wrote Anna's graduation speech myself and no, I don't own "I'll Be There For You" by The Rembrandts. It's the theme song to Friends if anyone thinks it sounds familiar. Lastly, I want to thank each and everyone of you who read and/or reviewed this story. Believe you me, it's greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story and I'll see you next time!  
**

* * *

One Hundred: The Last One

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke  
Your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
But when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year…_

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
_'_Cause you're there for me too_

* * *

June twenty-fifth was so much more than the septuplets' graduation day. It was the culmination of everything that had ever happened in their lives. All of their hard work and dedication to their studies was paying off today. Everything they had ever worked for and aspired to would be the reason they would don their caps and gowns, process down the aisles of seating, and walk across that stage when their names were called. They spent the entire morning buzzing about what was going to happen that day, how funny but incredibly embarrassing it would be if someone fell, and what exactly they would do with the rest of their lives.

Troy and Gabriella, to be expected, were a complete mess. Gabriella had woken up that morning, realized what today was, and burst into tears. Troy, though not quite that emotional, had comforted her as best as he could despite the fact that he was feeling the overwhelmingly melancholy feeling of the moment. Though they couldn't be any more proud and excited for their children to experience college and life outside of Sacramento, California, the town they had lived in their entire lives. They were going to miss them dearly and still did not know what they would do without them home. But now, there was no turning back. Today, their seven wonders became high school graduates, catapulting into the world as adults.

Each of the septuplets wanted something different from their current lives and none of them were attending the same university as their siblings, friends, or significant others. They truly were going into the world all alone for the first time _ever_. They hadn't been born or raised alone, they hadn't ever been separated from one another, and they hadn't ever had a day where they didn't have at least a casual conversation with one another. This was going to be vastly different. There was going to be a huge change in dynamics as they tried to get used to life away from their parents and siblings. This would prove and bring out the single and unique individual in each of them.

Anna Claire Bolton was majoring in Biological Sciences and Genetics at the University of Southern California. She had been absolutely fascinated and obsessed with Biology in tenth grade and followed in her mother's footsteps with her love of the class. Her favorite part of the class was the genetics unit and she planned out that if she got her degree from USC in Biological Sciences and Genetics, then she could be a genetic counselor, as she wanted. A genetic counselor was never something anyone would choose when they were seven and asked what they wanted to be when they grew up. But Anna was used to sticking out from the crowd and couldn't wait to further her studies at USC, the only downside being that it was eight hours away from home.

Joseph Connor Bolton was majoring in Forensic Science at the University of California, in Davis. Joseph was also good science and was absolutely astounded by shows such as _CSI_,_ Bones_, and _Dr. G: Medical Examiner_. He loved forensic science and solving fake crimes, so he figured it would be a good career for him. When he found out that UC Davis was one of the highest ranked Forensic Science colleges in the country, it practically made the decision for him. Also, the college was only nineteen minutes- he counted- from his home. That was an added bonus.

Caitlin Elizabeth Bolton was going to study to become a neonatal nurse at Columbia University in New York City. For the life of her, Caitlin did not know how she got into an Ivy League school, but the moment that acceptance letter appeared in her mailbox, she accepted their offer of admission. Granted, she was over three thousand miles away from her family, but this was an offer she could not refuse. She loved learning about infants and nursing and wanted to give back to the community and thank those who cared for her after her miraculous birth. She felt like this was her way to show her gratitude and couldn't wait to begin.

Emily Grace Bolton would be attending Stanford University, following her mother's legacy, and would be pursuing a dual major in dance and mathematics, her two loves. She really wanted to be a dance teacher, but if it fell through, she knew she could have mathematics to fall back upon. And, if the other two majors were not enough to fulfill what she wanted, there were over two hundred undergraduate majors for her to choose from if she wanted to change. She was eager and excited to begin her studies, but was also a bit melancholy. She hadn't ever been away from home and even though she wasn't as far away as Anna and especially not Caitlin or Nicholas, she was still a little upset.

Matthew Zachary Bolton was majoring in pre-law at his father's alma mater, the University of California, in Berkeley. Matthew, his entire life, had been a stubborn child and had always loved arguing. No matter what happened, he _had_ to get his way. When his mother gave him a few of her old books from college that she found, Matthew spent an entire weekend reading them cover to cover. He was very persuasive, very sneaky and sly, and very cunning. Matthew was ready to become a lawyer and Gabriella was proud that he had the guts and the pluck to do what she hadn't done. And at the sixth best law school in the nation, he was sure to succeed.

Leah Nicole Bolton was also pursuing a dual major, like Emily, but would be majoring in theater and elementary education at the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor. Ever since her job as a camp counselor, Leah realized that she _loved_ children. She loved kids and she loved theater, so she figured she would pursue both. Plus, if she became a teacher, then she could also teach drama and be the advisor of the drama club. It was the best of both worlds, really. The University of Michigan was a prodigious school, but Troy and Gabriella would miss their little girl terribly. She would be so far away…

Nicholas Troy Bolton would also be going to school in New York, but instead of the city, Nicholas was attending Syracuse University and majoring in communications. He really hadn't been sure what he wanted to do, but once he got into S.I. Newhouse School of Public Communications at Syracuse, he knew he had to go there, as it was nationally ranked as one of the best schools in the country for communications majors. Nicholas really wanted to be a sports reporter, on television or in a magazine or newspaper. The type of media didn't matter to him, but he knew that was what he wanted.

Now, as the girls came down the stairs in their gold caps and gowns and the boys in their blue, Gabriella began to cry all over again. It was nearing the time to get to the amphitheater where the graduation ceremony would take place. Gabriella motioned for the children to get into a clump where she could take their picture. "Get in closer! Come on, you love each other!"

"Mom, it's not that we don't love each other," Matthew told her. "I almost took Leah's eye out with the corner of my cap."

There was laughter and Gabriella smiled. "Thank you, Matt. I needed to laugh today."

"Mom, there really isn't anything to be sad about!" Leah encouraged. "We're graduating! That's happy!"

"I guess so, Leah, but you have to see it from my perspective," Gabriella pointed out. "All I can see is the day you were born and today… And I just want to know how you got here so fast!"

This created a whole new batch of tears and Troy pulled her into his embrace. "You told them you wouldn't cry again until we got to the ceremony."

"I lied," She wailed and Troy soothingly rubbed circles on her back.

"We should… go," Joseph stated and the septuplets hurried to the car, pulling open the sliding doors and scrambling into their seats, the same seats that they had always sat in, ever since they were in car seats.

"Babe, we have to get going. They have to be there by twelve-thirty and it's already… twelve-twenty." Troy reluctantly let go of his wife and she furiously wiped at her tears.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," She inhaled and exhaled shakily. "I think I'm ready. Are you ready?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready," He stated truthfully. "Will you?"

"Absolutely not."

* * *

_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast  
So far, things are going great!  
You mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh, but she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees, that_

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you_'_  
Cause you're there for me too…_

* * *

"This must be so hard on you, honey," Maria cooed, stroking her daughter's hair as they embraced. "Really. I can't believe they're as old as they are."

"I know, Mom, I raised them their entire life," Gabriella frowned, annoyed by her mother already. She snuck a glance at Troy and figured he was probably feeling the same thing.

"Those little babies you told me about on the phone are graduating high school already?" Lucille asked her son. "My God, I can't believe it. How fast time flies nowadays!"

"Tell me about it," Troy sighed. "Anyway, thanks for coming."

"For what?" Lucille asked and then turned to Jack. "What are we doing here, Jack?"

"It's the septuplets' graduation ceremony, remember?" Jack informed her sadly. "Here, let's go sit down."

Jack, Lucille, and Maria slid into the white folding chairs that Troy and Gabriella had reserved for them. It was a beautiful day; the sky was a bright, vibrant blue and the sun a warm golden yellow. Birds chirped from the trees above them and the strong scent of lilies and lilacs was in the air. Blue and gold balloons were all over the stage in front of them and Gabriella watched as a few people, probably faculty and administration, set up the stage for the graduates to walk across. There were twenty rows of chairs in the middle of the crowd for the graduating class and Troy and Gabriella knew that their seven children could easily take up half of a row. They were so excited but still, so upset.

"Troy! Gabriella!"

The couple glanced up to see Chad, Taylor, Logan and Samuel Danforth walked towards them. "I'm glad we spotted you. We were afraid we weren't going to be able to find you in this crowd. How many seniors are in the graduating class?"

"Anna's class president and I think she said six hundred and fifty," Gabriella stated. "Which explains all of the traffic and the eighty million people."

"Six hundred and fifty?" Chad asked incredulously. "Dear God, we're going to be here for six hours."

"No, Anna assured us that it would only be around two, two and a half hours long," Troy told his friends. "She gets to make a speech, you know."

"I remember," Taylor smiled, gesturing for Logan and Samuel to sit down. "We had class president Troy Bolton make us a speech at graduation. And that was the _only_ thing he did as class president."

"Hey!" Troy defended. "People voted me class president. I never said I wanted to _be_ class president!"

"Yeah, well you still had duties as the class president," Taylor told him. "You were supposed to handle prom and all of our class activities. But you didn't. And guess who did?"

"You," Troy deadpanned. "We've been through this before."

Gabriella grinned. "Troy, you totally could've done all of that. What were you so busy with that you couldn't be class president too?"

"You and your freaking musical," Troy informed her. "That stupid thing you got us all involved in and then just left."

"Hey, it's not my fault I was accepted early," Gabriella frowned. "And, my God, I didn't go to the school before and you guys were perfectly fine without me. Why did you suddenly need me to go on?"

"Ooh, I know this one!" Sharpay interjected, appearing on scene with Zeke and the three girls in tow. "Because, and I quote, 'East High changed when you came here, and now it changed because you left.'"

"How do _you_ know what he said?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella burst into laughter. "I told her he said that a _long_ time ago. I can't believe you still remember!"

"Of course I still remember," Sharpay scoffed. "It was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard. Like _you_ could make our entire school change."

"She kinda did," Zeke disagreed with his wife. "I mean, think about it. I never in a million years wouldn't have been friends with you if she and Troy hadn't broken the status quo and all that other shit they did."

"You guys," Gabriella broke into the moment. "I have to take a moment to be one hundred percent cheesy. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Just as Chad was about to jokingly raise his hand, Taylor grabbed his arm instead. "No, hon. It's your children's graduation day. Of course you can be cheesy."

"I just really want to thank you guys for being the most amazing friends anyone could ever have," It was obvious that she was beginning to cry and Troy gripped her hand for support. "You guys have gotten us through so much and I can't even begin to think about what our life would have been like without you."

"Well you don't have to worry about that," Taylor smiled softly. "There would never be a life without us."

"Yeah," Chad agreed. "We're not going anywhere."

"Your kids are our kids and vice versa," Zeke told them. "There's no way I would ever want to change that."

"Whatever happens," Sharpay grinned. "We'll be there for you."

* * *

_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you_

* * *

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you the president of our graduating class," The principal announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Anna Bolton."

Cheers and applause from both her family and friends were heard as Anna stood and took the stage. She grinned as she adjusted the microphone to her level. "Good afternoon! Wow, here we are at graduation. Can you believe that just a short nine months ago, we began senior year? That just a short four years ago, we began high school? That just a short twelve years ago, we started kindergarten? Let's face it, our lives have gone by way too fast. I can still remember what we did on the first day of freshman year. I can still remember the very first sixth grade dance. I can still remember what I wore on the first day of kindergarten."

"It's amazing how many things we've gone through and done together," Anna continued and was glad that people were actually listening to her. She knew that the class president's speech was supposed to be more interesting than the salutatorian or the valedictorian. "Do you remember back in the second grade when we had International Week? We researched countries from around the world, brought in food, and dressed up in typical garb. Or, of course, our eighth grade moving up ceremony, where we all laughed together about how, in a few short years, we would really be leaving South Valley Central Schools. Can you believe that this day has come so fast?"

Anna's eyes connected with her friends, Lucas, Rachel, Jack, and Jillian. She grinned. "No matter who you were friends with or who you hung out with, everyone is your family. Wherever we end up on this crazy roller coaster of life, we'll always have each other to fall back upon. South Valley High School has created such a close environment for us to thrive on and we'll forever be grateful for that. Though we may be graduating from the educational aspect of South Valley High School, we'll never truly be severed from our ties with them. It will always live within us. In our hearts and souls, we will always be Warriors."

Sliding her gaze to a few familiar faces, Anna spotted Nurses Karen and Catherine, Dr. Clark, Dr. Harbinger, Dr. Pollard, and Dr. Carroll in the crowd. "Today, I ask you to forget about any grudges you may hold against your classmates. I ask you to forget about the nasty rumor that was spread about you or the terrible thing you did and completely regret. Today, I ask you to forget about all of the bad feelings you might harbor over South Valley High School, just because you had bad senioritis and didn't want to come to school. Forget the two-faced girls in your gym class, forget the Spanish teacher who always failed you, forget every bad feeling you have about the school. Now is not the time or the place."

"Today, I want you to think about what it's going to be like when you don't have to come back next year," Anna said, her eyes switching to land upon Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Sharpay. "Think about how weird it's going to be to get your final report card in the mail in a couple of weeks. Think about how nerve-wracking but exciting it's going to be to leave home and live on your own. Think about all that you have accomplished here and think about the people you're leaving behind. There is no guarantee that you'll see anyone ever again. Now is the time to live it up with your classmates while you still have the chance. Now is the time to do everything you said you would but didn't get the chance to. Now is the time to forget about the bad times and live like no one has ever hurt you."

Making eye contact with her mother and father, Anna grinned excitedly. "Today is a celebration of all of our hard work, dedication, friendship, endurance, and remarkable support. As we prepare to walk across that stage, I just want each and every one of you to think about who you need to thank. The teachers, faculty and administration that worked so hard each day to make sure we not only received the best education possible, but also had fun along the way. Our fantastic principal who helped us in every possible way she could. And last but not least, our friends and families for supporting each and every one of our endeavors. They deserve recognition today as well. The day is not simply about us."

"Finally," Anna began to finish, scanning the sea of gold and blue to find her brothers and sisters, who were beaming at her. "I want to wish you all the best of luck in the future. No matter where your lives take you, no matter which college you will be attending in the fall, no matter how far away you're traveling from Sacramento, I want you all to remember this day and our four years together for the rest of your lives. I know each and every one of you will be successful in whatever you do, but don't forget to pay a tribute to who got you there in the first place. South Valley High School was more than just a high school; it was your beginning. This is where our lives begin."

"Orrin Hatch once said, 'There is a good reason they call these ceremonies commencement exercises. Graduation is not the end; it's the beginning,'" Anna finished and then grinned. "Congratulations and I wish you the best of luck in the future."

The entire crowd applauded as she took her seat and the principal took her spot. "Thank you very much, Anna. Now, I would like to introduce your class salutatorian, Miss Jessica Barnes."

Once the salutatorian and the valedictorian had both given their speeches, the principal began to read off the names. "Ladies and gentlemen, our graduating class. Laura Abelson."

The As and Bs walked across the stage and received their diplomas one by one. After Michael Bilson had gone, it was finally the septuplets' turn. "Anna Bolton."

Anna walked slowly across the stage, shook the superintendent's hand and her principal's hand before receiving her diploma. "Congratulations."

"Caitlin Bolton." Caitlin mirrored Anna's actions, smiling as she shook the hands of her school's superintendent and principal. "Congratulations."

"Emily Bolton." Emily took a deep breath and followed her sisters' actions. She chuckled as the superintendent winked at her playfully and the principal grinned. "Congratulations."

"Joseph Bolton." Joseph followed behind his sister, receiving his diploma and grinning as he politely shook the superiors' hands. "Congratulations."

"Leah Bolton." Leah beamed and began to walk across the stage, pausing to take a glance at her parents and not surprised at all when she found her mother crying. "Congratulations."

"Matthew Bolton." Matthew caught Jenn's eye from the crowd and winked at her, walking across the stage to receive the handshakes and the diploma. "Congratulations."

"Nicholas Bolton." Nicholas was the last one, as usual. He rolled his eyes impatiently but smiled anyway as he shook the hands of the superintendent and the principal, his other hand holding his diploma. "Congratulations."

And just like that, it was over.

* * *

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year…_

* * *

"Mom… I'm suffocating… Mom!"

Gabriella pulled back. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I just… I can't do this."

It was the fateful day where they were all to leave for college. The last thing Troy and Gabriella wanted to do was say goodbye. Since each college they were going to started classes on either the twenty-ninth or the thirtieth, all seven of the septuplets were leaving today, the twenty-seventh of August. Gabriella was trying to milk every possible second out of her last few minutes with them, but it wasn't enough. She knew they were coming back, she _knew _it, but it didn't help the situation. She already missed them.

"Okay, oh my God," She wiped furiously at her tears. "Anna, I love you so much. I really wish you the best of luck at school and please, _please_ call me as soon as you get there. Call if you need anything, but I'm sure you won't because you're confident and outgoing."

"Anna," Troy was next. "You've always been first, Queen Bee. The second you were born I knew you were going to be a confident and brave person. I love you, Anna, _so_ much. Good luck and please call at least every day. We're going to miss you so much."

Anna's tears slowly fell down her cheeks. "I will, I promise. I love you too."

"Joey," Gabriella cried. "I can't even tell you how proud of you I am. I love you so much and I can't wait to see and hear how well you do in college. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you and you can always call, no matter what. Plus, you're so close, so please come home on weekends."

"Joe," Troy hugged him. "I am so, _so_ incredibly proud of your success in school and in basketball. You've proved to also be very faithful and committed to whatever you do and to Hannah, which is all we could have asked for. I love you and I know you will do amazing, but if you need help, we're always here."

Joseph nodded, his smile faltering as he took in the moment. "I know. I love you guys too."

"Caitlin," Gabriella went on. "I can't believe how far you've come. You went from a small, sickly little baby to a crazily energetic child and now to a beautifully sophisticated young adult. I love you like crazy and I can't wait to see you in action as a nurse. Call every single day, because I'm afraid of you being in the city by yourself!"

"Caitlin, my wild child," Troy grinned. "I love you and I think you will be able to do whatever you want. You've always been outgoing and confident and that will take you far in life. I'm a little nervous about you being in New York City, so you better call me every day… And if anyone messes with you, I'll kill him."

Caitlin laughed through her tears. "I will, Dad. I love you."

"Emily," Gabriella sobbed. "I'm so glad you finally came out of your shell. Seeing you grow into the beautiful person and dancer you are now has been absolutely amazing and I can't wait for you to attend my alma mater. You'll love it, I'm sure and I love you so much."

"Hey, angel girl," Troy greeted her as he gave her a hug. "I love you, Emily. I want you to do everything and be everything you can, because college years really are the best times of your life. You've already accomplished so much and I know you'll continue to do so."

Emily was crying almost as hard as Gabriella. "Thank you. I love you both."

"Mattie," Gabriella said, trying to smile through her tears. "You've always been the most stubborn of all of them, but it's okay. It will all pay off in a few days! You'll be an amazing lawyer and I can't wait for you to win your first lucrative trial! I love you so much, sweetheart, and I want you to succeed more than anything."

"Matt," Troy grinned. "My big basketball star. Even if didn't believe it, you were an amazing basketball player and a great student. I can't wait for college when you pursue law and basketball at my alma mater. You're going to love it! I love you and please call every day."

Matthew cleared his throat, trying not to get too emotional. "Thank you. I love you too."

"Leah," Gabriella wailed. "Our littlest girl. You're still the smallest of the seven! But no matter what, you've always been the toughest, the most resilient. And you were an amazing actress! I hope you're happy with everything you do and I love you so, so much."

"Leah, my baby girl, my little princess," Troy addressed her. "I can't believe we're doing this already. You have continued to amaze and astound me with your amazing singing and acting abilities and I know you'll wow the world as well. I love you like crazy and I can't wait to see you succeed, because I _know_ you will."

Leah had tears falling fast. "Thank you! I love you guys too."

"And last but not least, Nicky," Gabriella cried harder, knowing if she reached the end of the line, it was time to say goodbye. "You are such a daredevil and I know you will try or do anything in life. I love you so, _so_ much and I want you to do everything you can in college."

"Nick," Troy gulped. "I love you too, more than anything. You've been such a comic relief whenever we needed it and I will never forget that time in Spain where you ate Leah's squid. Whatever you plan to do with your life is okay with me and we will always be here for you."

Nicholas smiled. "Thank you. I love you both."

Troy and Gabriella hugged and kissed each of them again. "Goodbye! I love you so, _so_ much!"

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I love you!"

And then, they were gone.

* * *

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you_'_  
Cause you're there for me too_

_I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you…_

* * *

"Well, it's been three weeks, they've called every single day, and I'm not crying anymore," Gabriella grinned, sitting down upon the couch by her husband. "I'd say we're making remarkable progress."

Troy matched her grin. "I'd say. Congratulations, babe. I can't believe we made it."

"I know," She agreed. "From seven blinking dots on the ultrasound to seven graduating college-bound freshmen. We've come a long way."

"We have," Troy nodded. "The diapers and baby stage, the terrible twos and potty-training, elementary, middle, and high school, and now this. We and they might be old, but it's been a great time."

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled softly. "It hasn't always been easy, but it's always been a fun and rewarding adventure."

"Our seven wonders will accomplish everything they want in life," Troy stated adamantly. "No matter what, they _will_ succeed."

"Absolutely," Gabriella agreed. "They'll have their ups and downs, but that's they'll learn from their mistakes."

"They will," Troy grinned, linking hands with his wife. "And if they ever need us, we'll always be there for them."

* * *

_I'll be there for you_  
'_Cause you're there for me too…_


End file.
